


Hey, Hands Up!

by gika



Series: Crônicas Divinas [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternative Universe - FBI, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Bisexuality, Blood and Violence, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Drugs, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Forced Prostitution, Gay, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mutilation, Mysticism, Pansexual Character, Police, Prostitution, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sex, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suspense, Torture, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 65
Words: 279,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gika/pseuds/gika
Summary: Choi Youngjae só queria um parceiro novo, mas quando Im Jaebum cruzou o seu caminho,tudo ficou abalado, inclusive antigas convicções do policial.Jackson Wang e Park Jinyoung continuam a se encontrar e seus sentimentos florescem mais acada dia, mas o que acontecerá com a chegada Mark Tuan?Yugyeom é a divindade responsável por unir seus destinos, mas ele será capaz de realizar sua missão mesmo quando seu próprio destino está em jogo?A segunda parte de "Hey, Thief".
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: Crônicas Divinas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi originalmente postada [aqui](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/hey-hands-up-9647519). Escrita por nós, as autoras do perfil.
> 
>  **Gêneros** : Ação, Comédia, Drama / Tragédia, Família, Festa, Ficção, Gay / Yaoi, Mistério, Misticismo, Policial, Sobrenatural, Suspense, Violência  
>  **Avisos** : Adultério, Álcool, Bissexualidade, Drogas, Estupro, Homossexualidade, Insinuação de sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo, Suicídio, Tortura, Violência.
> 
> Plasylist da fanfic: [xxx](https://open.spotify.com/user/camilanyx/playlist/2Sba13Zh4b6dibX0zMv3vH?si=vdt6BT2YTnCOJ2ncWpVnug).

**Notas do Autor**  
Hey, pessoal!  
Então, estamos muito animadas para a segunda parte de "Hey, Thief" e esperamos que vocês gostem de lê-la tanto quanto nós gostamos de escrevê-la.  
  
Gostaríamos de ressaltar que a fanfic se passa no mesmo universo de "Hey, Thief", mas tem uma vibe e maneira própria.  
  
Para mais informações ou se quiserem bater um papo com as autoras,  
nos sigam no Twitter: @giseledute | @isidoroka ;)  
  
Boa leitura :D

* * *

Youngjae acordara animado. Coco lambia descontroladamente seu rosto, principalmente por escutar o despertador. Era sempre assim após o barulho estridente se fazer presente no seu quarto.

O loiro levantou-se com calma, pois sabia que estava dentro do horário. Após sua higiene matinal e um rápido café da manhã, ele seguiria para a delegacia, onde trabalhava.

Aquele dia em particular, teria uma novidade: um novo parceiro. O antigo era uma boa pessoa e Youngjae gostava dele, mas o homem havia se casado e pedido transferência para outra cidade, onde ele havia comprado uma casa para viver com a esposa. Desde então, o loiro ficara sem um companheiro para as rondas e por isso fora designado para trabalhos internos, porém era hora disso mudar e o policial se viu alegre para conhecer quem ele iria dividir uma viatura e combater o crime pela Seul. Youngjae detestava os trabalhos burocráticos da delegacia e preferia muito mais estar em ronda, por mais que esta faceta do trabalho fosse mais perigosa.

— Coco, espero que você se comporte, _hm_? Bam, vem buscar você daqui a pouco. Seja uma boa menina, Coco!

O homem sorriu ao se despedir da pequena maltês branco que atualmente era sua única companhia e então seguiu para a delegacia.

O ambiente era sempre o mesmo. Homens e mulheres fardados andando de um lado para o outro, guiando vítimas e bandidos a seus devidos lugares. Parecia estranho, mas aquilo lhe era tão familiar quanto sua própria casa.

— _Yah_ , Choi!

Youngjae se colocou alerta ao ouvir seu nome ser proferido por uma voz grossa e autoritária com a qual já estava acostumado. O delegado o chamava e como um bom subordinado que era, não perdeu nenhum segundo para se colocar diante do homem com sua melhor postura em prática.

— Sim, delegado?

— Nunca atrasado, não é Choi? _Tsc_ , você é tão certinho que chega quase a dar raiva. — O delegado sorriu, batendo algumas vezes no ombro direito do loiro que apenas retribuiu o sorriso abanando a cabeça. O homem mais velho era inegavelmente bonito, mesmo para os olhos mais heterossexuais e seus traços não negavam sua origem mestiça, assim como seu nome: David MacInnis. — Seu novo parceiro já está na minha sala, mas antes de lhe apresentar, preciso que você fique ciente de alguns fatos.

O loiro franziu o cenho um pouco confuso. Haveria algum problema com seu novo parceiro?

— Calma, calma. Não é nada muito grave. Seu parceiro está retornando de uma licença forçada e ele precisou ser transferido após algumas desavenças na delegacia em que trabalhava. — O delegado apertou o ombro de Youngjae mais uma vez, indicando que era para que eles começassem a se movimentar pelo corredor e assim fizeram. — Veja bem, Youngjae, eu não o colocaria como seu parceiro se não achasse que é a melhor decisão. O rapaz é eficiente, apenas um pouco esquentado, acredito que você poderá ajudá-lo nesse quesito.

O delegado falava e falava sobre as habilidades do tal novo parceiro que Choi receberia naquele dia, mas tudo o que o loiro conseguia pensar era que estava recebendo uma bomba relógio, prestes a explodir e causar uma grande confusão em sua vida.

— Eu nem sei se foi ético da minha parte lhe contar essas coisas, Choi, mas acho que você como um dos meus mais fiéis homens deveria ser alertado antes. Enfim, vamos apresentar vocês.

A porta da sala se abriu e Youngjae teve um primeiro vislumbre a silhueta fardada de seu novo parceiro sentado de costas. Os cabelos eram negros e um pouco compridos, porém meticulosamente penteados para trás. Quando o homem girou na cadeira antes de se colocar de pé, seus olhos se encontraram.

O loiro mentiria se não dissesse que aqueles olhos felinos não causaram nenhum tipo de reação em seu corpo. Talvez fosse a seriedade deles, talvez fosse como as duas pintas por debaixo da sobrancelha combinava perfeitamente com os traços, o fato era que o policial se viu analisando cada centímetro do homem à sua frente e não era apenas por conta de seu instinto policial.

O homem possuía lábios pequenos e finos, o nariz era afilado e entravam em harmonia com as maçãs do rosto levemente proeminentes. O moreno não sorria e sua postura ereta era perfeita, alguns centímetros mais altos que sua própria e levemente intimidadora. Aliás, tudo naquele homem era levemente intimidador para Youngjae.

— Choi Youngjae conheça seu novo parceiro, Im Jaebum.

O moreno ficou parado por alguns segundos e Youngjae se viu incapaz de se mexer. Estavam se alisando. O loiro viu os olhos felinos correrem todo o seu corpo e levemente tombar a cabeça antes de estender a destra em sua direção.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo.

A voz baixa e rouca, porém forte, atingiu o loiro, o tirando do torpor.

O policial menor então deu alguns passos para dentro da sala estendendo a mão para que elas pudessem se cumprimentar. Murmurou alguma coisa que nem mesmo ele sabia o que era. Talvez uma mistura de “prazer em conhecê-lo” com “legal”, quem é que sabe? Quem é que liga?

— Certo. Estão devidamente apresentados. Choi, porque não leva o novato para conhecer um pouco da cidade, _hn_? Assim vocês dois se conhecem um pouco melhor também. — O delegado atravessou a sala até se colocar em seu lugar, estendendo a mão para cumprimentar Jaebum que de pronto retribuiu o gesto. — Seja bem-vindo, Im. Espero que você se dê bem por aqui.

— Obrigado, senhor. — respondeu simplesmente.

Após um leve cumprimento com a cabeça, o moreno se retirou da sala. Youngjae ainda disse mais alguma coisa para o chefe e saiu logo em seguida.

Depois do loiro pegar a chave da viatura na recepção, com a policial responsável — que tinha uma queda por ele e por isso sempre era bastante gentil —, eles seguiram para o veículo.

O silêncio se fez presente por um longo tempo. Youngjae queria perguntar quais problemas o outro tivera ou se ele morava nas redondezas ou se gostava de cachorros ou qualquer coisa. O loiro só queria conversar, entender melhor aquele felino ao seu lado, para então estabelecerem uma relação de confiança, pois era assim que teria que ser. Teriam momentos que sem confiança, os dois poderiam terminar mortos.

— Hum… então… você já conhece algum local por aqui ou vai querer o _tour_ completo? — O loiro finalmente arriscou, quando o carro parou no sinal vermelho, contudo não se atreveu a olhar para o banco do passageiro onde Jaebum se encontrava.

— Tanto faz… de todo modo não vou conhecer tudo em um único dia. — comentou o moreno, balançando os ombros. — O que aconteceu com seu último parceiro?

— Se casou e foi para o interior. — Youngjae notou que o outro também estava tentando conhecê-lo e isso era um bom sinal.

— Vocês não tiveram qualquer tipo de problemas?

— Não, ele sempre foi um bom colega. — O loiro aproveitou para fazer uma curva e deu um meio sorriso para o outro, que se manteve neutro. — Essa rua aqui é umas das melhores para se morar da região.

— Eu moro ali. — afirmou Jaebum, apontando com a cabeça para um prédio adornado de tijolos descascados.

— Ah, eu também! — O loiro olhou espantado para o lado e estacionou a viatura. — Espera… moramos no mesmo prédio?

— Pelo visto sim.

— Uau. Que coincidência! — O loiro sorriu, mas Jaebum simplesmente levantou os ombros. — Qual andar e apartamento?

— Hum… Terceiro andar. Apartamento trezentos e sete.

— Você está de sacanagem comigo, não é? 

— Por que eu perderia meu tempo com isso? Eu nem te conheço.

— Desculpa, mas eu moro no apartamento trezentos e seis… Como eu nunca te vi antes?

— Eu me mudei semana passada…

— E como eu nunca te vi?

— E eu vou saber? Talvez você tenha problemas de visão. Talvez você não preste atenção nos seus vizinhos. Talvez eu seja um vizinho silencioso. — comentou, olhando da janela para o outro policial. — Eu te vi… com o seu cachorro.

— E por que você não se apresentou?

— Eu tenho mais o que fazer, sabia? E, por sinal, nós também. Achei que nosso trabalho fosse rondar as ruas e não ficar parado na frente do prédio onde moramos. Por acaso você quer me apresentar o seu apartamento também? 

— _Tsc_ … você bem que queria. — O loiro retrucou, ignorando o fato de suas bochechas terem ameaçado corar com o sorriso afetado que Jaebum havia lhe mostrado.

Os dois patrulharam as ruas da cidade por mais algumas horas antes de retornarem à delegacia afim de que Jaebum ficasse familiarizado com a papelada específica daquela unidade.

— Choi! Novo parceiro? Prazer, Amber Liu. — A mulher que agora tinha os curtos cabelos pintados de castanho escuro se apresentou, esticando a destra para cumprimentar o novato que logo retribuiu o gesto com uma expressão cortês na face. Youngjae aproveitou o momento para apresentá-los, dizendo seus respectivos nomes. — Estamos marcando de ir beber após o turno, estão afim?

— Por mim está ótimo! — Youngjae respondeu abrindo um sorriso para a morena. — Vamos, Im?

— Ah… tudo bem. Claro. — Sair para beber após o primeiro dia não era bem o que Jaebum esperava fazer, mas não poderia perder a oportunidade de conhecer os outros colegas de trabalho. Seu último ambiente fora extremamente tóxico e ele simplesmente não podia repetir a dose. — Só aviso que não vou carregar bêbado para casa. Se você cair, vai ficar lá… — disse apontando para o parceiro.

— _Ha_! Você realmente não conhece o Jae, não é? Jae é um solzinho; ele praticamente nem bebe, e fica lá só para se divertir conosco.

— _Tsc_ … Cala boca, Amber! Cadê o Namjoon para você encher o saco?

— Não fala nele que eu choro. Saudades daquele grande desastrado, mas não conta isso para ele.

Jaebum observava a conversa sem se intrometer outra vez. Analisava os sorrisos e gestos divertidos dos colegas enquanto se entretinham um com o outro e se perguntava mentalmente se aquilo era real ou se estavam apenas interpretando papéis e fingindo serem simpáticos um com os outros para serem “educados”. Ainda não conseguia dizer ao certo, então simplesmente ficou a observar atentamente as interações.

— Ele tirou férias, não é?

— Sim. Está no Havaí com Jin.

— Nossa, lua de mel? Já? — Choi riu da própria piada e olhou para o moreno, que estava sério. — O parceiro dela é gay.

— Hum…

— E você, Amber? Não vai tirar um tempo para descansar, não? — perguntou o loiro.

— Ah, quem sabe… Nunca descanso nas férias, só arranjo mais o que fazer. Da última vez reformei todos os móveis da casa…

Os dois ainda ficaram papeando por um tempo. O moreno deu alguma desculpa e foi para a sua mesa, fingindo se entreter com um grampeador. Jaebum ainda se sentia deslocado e consequentemente incomodado. Aquele ambiente lhe parecia receptivo, mas assim que saiu da Academia, achava que todas as delegacias seriam e ele descobriu, da pior maneira, que as coisas não funcionavam assim.

O moreno suspirou ao perceber Youngjae indo na sua direção, após conversar com a colega. O loiro tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios, mas ele não retribuiu o gesto. O mais baixo acabou parando por trás da cadeira onde ele estava sentado, colocando uma mão nas costas do assento e se inclinando sobre a mesa.

— Ah, acho que a papelada daqui não era muito diferente da de lá, não é? — perguntou o loiro, esticando a outra mão e apontando para o relatório semi completo. — Acho que você fez tudo direitinho…

— Hum… — O moreno encarou o rosto que estava próximo ao seu e ainda lhe sorria. — Espaço pessoal…

Youngjae se afastou pedindo desculpas e caminhou para a sua cadeira, que ficava do outro lado da mesa. Era assim ali na estação: parceiros ficavam um de frente para o outro.

O resto do plantão seguiu em ritmo calmo e os policias ainda saíram para mais uma patrulha antes de entregar as chaves da viatura para a policial do balcão.

***

Jackson estava feliz com o seu escritório. O que antes era uma loja que vendia produtos roubados, agora estava completamente reformada e em um formato bastante profissional. Havia uma pequena recepção, pintada em tons pastéis, com algumas cadeiras dispostas para os clientes. A grande parede que agora dividia o ambiente, mantinha a sua sala privada. Uma mesa, com um computador e duas cadeiras em frente compunham a arrumação. O loiro não queria nada chamativo, pois acreditava que o menos era sempre melhor. O local ainda tinha um pequeno quarto, que antes pertencia a Jimin, e um banheiro. Resolvera manter o cômodo com a cama para no caso dele ter que passar alguma noite em claro trabalhando.

Era óbvio que ele não fazia menor ideia de como decorar um escritório e contou a ajuda de seus amigos durante quase todo o processo de reforma, mas no fim tudo tinha um pouco dele, talvez os outro o conhecessem muito bem ou então ele tinha contribuído mais do que pensara no início.

Agora ele estava enfrentando a parte mais difícil: encontrar clientes. O chinês sabia que seria difícil e que enfrentaria fome, se não fosse o dinheiro que Jin havia lhe dado, mas nunca pensara que passaria os dias entendidos, sentado em uma cadeira giratória. Jackson ainda era informante da polícia, mas com Namjoon curtindo um merecido descanso, ele se viu sem nada para fazer enquanto não aparecesse pessoas atrás de seus serviços. Onde estavam as esposas a procura dos maridos com as amantes?

O loiro suspirou após checar as redes sociais. Era treze horas e ele pensou em talvez parar para almoçar, mas antes de decidir o que fazer, escutou a sineta da porta. Ele amava aquele pequeno sino e não o havia retirado na reforma. Apressado, ele deu uma ajeitada nas roupas e seguiu para a outra parte do local, encontrando uma senhora baixa, de olhos enrugados e cabelo cinza, quase branco. Ela parecia perdida.

— Boa tarde, em que posso ajudá-la?

— _Hm_ … É você o senhor Wang?

— Sim. A Senhora gostaria de se sentar? Um chá ou água?

Jackson gostava de senhoras, pois sempre as achava fofas e que precisassem de proteção e aquela em especial, com aquele olhar perdido e baixa estatura, lhe dava vontade de colocá-la dentro de um pote ou algo parecido.

— Obrigada, eu estou bem. — murmurou a senhora se sentando e esperando o detetive particular fazer o mesmo antes de abrir a bolsa marrom que carregava e tirar de lá de dentro uma fotografia, entendendo-a para o loiro. — Está é a minha filha, Ahn Heeyeon.

Jackson pegou a fotografia analisando-a por alguns segundos. Era uma bela moça, um sorriso gentil olhos brilhantes assim como curto cabelo castanho e aparentava estar entrando nos vinte anos.

— Ela desapareceu há três anos0, estava prestes a completar vinte anos. — Jackson parou de olhar a foto e encarou a senhora, que retirou um saco da bolsa. — Ela era uma moça muito boa… Nunca se envolveu com nada de errado. Eu… trouxe o celular dela…

— Ela deixou o celular? — O loiro esticou o braço e recolheu o saco, o abrindo e pegando o aparelho, que parecia estar em ótimo estado. A senhora informou que a filha havia esquecido o aparelho em casa naquele dia. — Ela falou alguma coisa com a senhora ou agiu estranho dias antes de sumir? E amigos, ela tinha algum?

— Não… Ela estava normal… Eu já falei isso tudo para polícia, mas eles nunca encontraram minha menina e eu sinto que ela está viva. Pode ser bobagem, mas algo dentro de mim diz que ela não está morta.

— E a polícia… A senhora sabe o que eles descobriram sobre o caso?

— Não descobriram muito e o caso ficou parado desde aquela época. A Heeyeon estava com uma amiga no shopping e depois a amiga chegou em casa e ela não.

— E o pai dela? Vejo que a senhora não usa aliança… — A mulher por um momento o olhou com confusão, antes de concordar de leve. — Ela não pode estar com ele?

— Não. Somos divorciados, mas ele está tão mal quanto eu… Estamos procurando por ela desde a noite do desaparecimento.

— Pelo o que posso ver, a senhora já está bastante ciente de como funciona, não é? Preciso de todas as informações detalhadas…

O homem e a senhora conversaram durante horas relembrando de todos os pequenos detalhes que pudessem ajudar na resolução do caso. A senhora inclusive disponibilizou cópias dos arquivos dos outros detetives particulares que cuidaram do caso. Jackson não pode deixar de notar o quanto a mulher parecia abalada e se sentiu tocado, pois não conseguia imaginar ninguém fazendo aquilo por ele.

Assim que se despediu da senhora, prometendo a manter informada, voltou a refletir e notou que antes ninguém faria isso por ele, mas agora ele tinha amigos e conseguia pensar em dois particularmente que se descabelariam a sua procura.

Quando voltou a encarar o relógio, o chinês percebeu que já eram dezoito horas e nem comer ele havia comido. Se Jin estivesse na Coreia, ele estaria morto. Com um leve suspiro, juntou os papéis e tudo que a senhora havia lhe entregue e se preparou para fechar o escritório. Conhecia bem a região e duvidava que mais alguém fosse aparecer naquele dia.

Mais ou menos meia hora depois, ele chegou no seu apartamento, logo procurando algo para comer na geladeira, mas essa encontrava-se com garrafas de água e mais nada. Frustrado pegou os papeis na mochila e espalhou pela sua mesa da cozinha. Ele sempre fora melhor em visualizar as coisas por cima, então por isso, de pé, ficou encarando um bando de arquivos. Ainda estava organizando tudo por ordem cronológica, quando sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso.

**ParkPuppy**

Ei, quer comer alguma coisa?

Estou trabalhando.

Se bem te conheço, você não comeu

nada o dia inteiro. Levanta essa bunda daí

e vem comer comigo.

E eu também tenho novidades

para te contar.

Você tem 15 minutos.

Se havia alguma coisa em qual Jackson era fraco ultimamente esta era negar algum pedido de Jinyoung. O moreno simplesmente tinha algum tipo de polo magnético que o atraia, porém, o detetive não estava pronto para admitir aquele fato ainda, então o homem simplesmente se convenceu de que estava pegando suas chaves e se dirigindo para o apartamento do estudante de advocacia simplesmente para se alimentar de graça.

Vinte minutos depois, ele chegou em frente ao pequeno prédio que Jinyoung morava. O apartamento ficava em uma parte boa da cidade, pois os pais do moreno o ajudavam no aluguel, porque sabiam que por si só, o rapaz ficaria em uma espelunca no meio do mato para poder economizar dinheiro.

— Eu tenho certeza que falei quinze minutos e não vinte e cinco. — Jackson revirou os olhos para como foi recepcionado assim que tocou campainha do outro. — Só por isso, vai ficar sem sobremesa. 

— Okay, mamãe. — resmungou o loiro jogando a mochila que carregava por sobre os ombros no sofá de Jinyoung, que sorriu com o comentário antes de se aproximar do moreno com seu melhor sorriso.

— _Hm_ … agora é mamãe? Eu achei que você gostava mais de me chamar de _papai_ , _Puppy_. — O estudante brincou, beijando suavemente a bochecha direita do outro que apenas abanou a cabeça incrédulo.

Os dois continuavam com aquele tipo de brincadeiras, mas há algum tempo nada mais físico acontecia entre eles. Era como se o outro estivesse se afastando do contato físico e se concentrando na amizade e o loiro não fizesse muito para mudar aquele fato. Por medo, mas ele não admitiria aquilo.

— O que você preparou aí para encher a minha pança? — perguntou Jackson, já ligando a televisão e zapeando a procura de algo para assistir. — Tô morto de fome. Acho até que já sou um zumbi.

— Eu não preparei nada. Vamos comer _lámen_ , isso sim.

— Porra, isso eu pegava na loja da esquina, cara.

— Eu não estaria na loja da esquina…

Mais uma vez o chinês se viu revirando os olhos. Jinyoung deveria estar achando que se estalasse o dedo, Jackson iria atrás dele. “ _Iludido.”_

Alguns minutos depois, os dois estavam sentados no sofá, assistindo a algum _dorama_ enquanto comiam o macarrão.

— Eu poderia ter sido ator… — O loiro ouviu o outro comentar de boca cheia e se virou para ele sorvendo um pouco do caldo do _lámen_. — Cheguei a fazer alguns testes, mas era tudo muito regrado e bem… Eu não poderia ser gay para continuar.

— Mas você é bi…

— Sim… mas acho que eu tenho tendências mais homoafetivas quando se trata de relacionamentos amorosos. — O estudante ponderou sem tirar os olhos do televisor. — Quer dizer… Eu já tive namoradas, mas meus relacionamentos mais sérios foram com caras.

— Entendo, mas Tae por enquanto está conseguindo. — O chinês apontou com a cabeça para a televisão. — Talvez você ainda pudesse tentar…

— Ah, eu gosto de advogar. Quer dizer, ainda não sou um, mas… Eu me apaixonei pela área.

— Hum… E aquele estágio que você estava tentando? Conseguiu?

— Era essa a novidade… Sim. Finalmente tenho um bendito estágio e remunerado. Parece até coisa de outro mundo… — O sorriso de Jinyoung poderia iluminar todo o quarteirão, o outro tinha quase certeza disso. — Acho que tem dedo de Jin nisso, mas quem está ligando? Só estou feliz de conseguir o estágio.

— Jin é a única pessoa que conheço que fica feliz em perder funcionário. — Jackson terminou de tomar o caldo e começou a abrir e fechar a boca. — Estava muito salgado… Preciso de algo doce.

— Eu cuido disso. — O moreno proferiu, puxando o rosto de Jackson com suavidade até que seus lábios se encontrassem.

Jinyoung estava cansado de tentar se manter distante e não se envolver com o outro, mas ele era um bom ator, no fim das contas. Poderia continuar fingindo, no dia seguinte, que os beijos do Wang não ao afetavam mais do que deveriam.

O moreno sentiu Jackson suspirar por entre o beijo e sabia o que veria a seguir. Ele estava pronto para fugir, mais uma vez, como estava fazendo há semanas. Mas Jinyoung não queria isso, o queria agora e que no outro dia ele sofresse as consequências quando reparasse tudo o que tinha acontecido e se arrependesse de ficar se torturando.

— Vamos lá, Jackson… Eu te alimentei, mereço uma recompensa. — Jinyoung sorriu de lado, descendo vagarosamente os dedos pelo braço do loiro. — Não vou ter muito tempo daqui pra frente… Com o estágio e tudo mais…

— Desde quando você é tão desesperado assim?

O moreno suspirou dando-se por vencido e se afastando do outro com uma expressão cansada.

— Uau, se você não está no clima é só dizer, não precisava ofender, idiota.

— Desculpa, eu não…

— Tanto faz, Jackson. — proferiu por fim, se colocando de pé começando a recolher a louça suja. — Tem chá gelado de pêssego na geladeira, sei que é o seu favorito.

O moreno se recolheu para cozinha afim de lavar a louça e ficar sozinho um tempo. Era óbvio que ele havia se chateado com a situação, mas talvez Jackson tivesse razão. Ele não funcionava bem quando estava carente e por vezes colocava suas necessidades por cima da das outras pessoas. Talvez fosse melhor esquecer essa história de amizade colorida entre eles de uma vez por todas e manter a amizade antes que nem isso pudesse ser salvo.

— Jinyoung, me desculpe. — Jackson chegara vagarosamente no cômodo. Ele não queria ter ofendido ou magoado o moreno. — Eu falei sem pensar…

— Eu sei, Jackson. Não tem problema, é sério. Não precisa fazer essa cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

— Mas é a única que eu tenho…

Jinyoung encarou o outro e percebeu que ele forçava uma expressão fofa, colocando as mãos perto do rosto e as movimentando como se fossem pequenas patas de cachorro.

O moreno aproveitou que estava com a mão molhada e balançou os dedos, acertando algumas gotas nos olhos do chinês, que exageradamente, fingiu estar sendo atingido por algum tipo de substância tóxica.

— Oh, não! Estou cego!

— Ainda bem que você é detetive e não ator… Eu terminei aqui. Arrumo o quarto de hóspedes ou você vai para casa?

— Quarto… — O loiro murmurou bocejando e se espreguiçando lentamente. — Vou tomar banho. — Nem precisou pedir ou fingir educação. Aquela ação já era mais corriqueira que qualquer outra coisa para aqueles dois.

— Folgado.

— Sou mesmo. Deu espaço, eu ocupo. — comentou, abrindo a geladeira para pegar o chá. — Quando Namjoon deu a louca, fiquei quase dois meses dormindo no apartamento de Jin.

— Hum… Certo. Vai pro banho. Eu vou arrumar o quarto.

Sem qualquer chance de resposta, o moreno rumou para o próprio quarto para retirar as cobertas do guarda-roupas e tentar amenizar aquela dorzinha incômoda em seu peito que muito se parecia com ciúmes. Aquela dorzinha imbecil não deveria existir, afinal qual o sentido de ter ciúmes de Jackson Wang quando eles não tinham absolutamente nada?

Jinyoung tratou de amontoar algumas cobertas e um travesseiro, que há muito tinha o cheiro de Jackson, e rumou para o outro quarto, jogando tudo na cama. O chinês já estava no banho e ele aproveitou para arrumar tudo com bastante raiva. O loiro era um idiota, mas ele era mais ainda, pois não se via capaz de mudar aquilo tudo. Apreciava a amizade do chinês, porém ficar sofrendo toda vez que via aquele sorriso ridiculamente aberto, era coisa de masoquista. Entretanto, ele não via uma forma de afastar o outro da sua vida.

Minutos depois, Jackson saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cabeça e Jinyoung quis se socar por achar a cena fofa.

— Já falei que dormir de cabelo molhado faz mal. — O moreno balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Você não aprende!

— Pela divindade, você é muito mãezinha. Vai dormir, Jinyoung. — O loiro murmurou, afundando-se na cama e se cobrindo inteiro para ignorar o olhar de desaprovação do outro, que sem forças para reclamar outra vez, apenas se virou para sair sussurrando um boa noite durante o caminho. — Boa noite, Park.

**Notas finais**  
Ps: David McInnis, ator.  
  
  
  



	2. Capítulo 2

Youngjae estava com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão observando Im Jaebum fazer nada durante toda a noite. Ele tentava não ficar incomodado com a forma com que aqueles olhos felinos varriam o ambiente e seus colegas da delegacia, mas era impossível. O moreno parecia tão fora do lugar e tão recluso em seu próprio mundo que o loiro começou a pensar que a parceria não daria certo.

— Im, curtiu seu primeiro dia? — Youngjae definitivamente não sabia como começar conversas, mas o silêncio do mais alto estava o matando.

— Foi normal.

— _Hm_ … Acho que você caiu numa boa estação… É claro que temos nossos problemas, mas de um modo geral é tudo bastante tranquilo… — O homem comentou sorvendo o último gole de cerveja. — Para você ver como eu serei um bom parceiro, Im... Vou te pagar a próxima rodada. Já volto.

Jaebum observou o outro se afastar da mesa e voltou sua atenção para o copo à sua frente. Ele não queria mais nada para beber, mas seu parceiro nem perguntara a sua vontade, talvez cego em sua empreitada de agradar, como a maioria das pessoas. O moreno detestava este ato.

— _Hey_ , Jae! Dia difícil?

O moreno por detrás do balcão perguntou com seu habitual sorriso largo e de dentes pontiagudos. Trazia por cima do ombro direito um pano branco que utilizava para secar alguns utensílios e nas mãos alguns copos de vidro limpos que colocava na seca-louças a fim de otimizar o trabalho.

Youngjae nem se deu ao trabalho de responder a Mark com palavras apenas suspirou alto com uma careta cansada antes de apoiar a testa no balcão. Um claro indício de que estava tendo um dia, no mínimo, cansativo.

— O pior. — afirmou, suspirando alto.

— Quem é o cara com você na mesa? Um novato? — O moreno pegou o pano e passou de leve na bancada, tirando uma mancha.

— Meu novo parceiro… Mas ele não é muito sociável e eu quero ser sociável. — Youngjae fez um movimento com as mãos dramatizando o momento. — Ele só sabe ficar me analisando… Isso está me dando nos nervos!

— Hum… Talvez seja coisa de primeiro dia, não?

— Espero que seja… Ele me dá calafrios e tem esses olhos de gatos. O cara é estranho e o pior ele ainda por cima é meu vizinho!

— _Tsc_ , parece que você vai ter que se esforçar para conquistar o cara, Jae.

— Conquistar?

Os olhos do loiro se arregalaram em espanto. Ele estava se perguntava se Mark achava que ele era gay ou algo do gênero. Será que o outro havia entendido tudo errado?

— _Tsc_. Relaxa, oficial! Eu disse conquistar no sentido de se tornar colegas de trabalho. — O moreno olhou por debaixo dos cílios para o loiro e quase revirou os olhos. — Talvez ele tenha que começar a confiar em você primeiro?

— Mas eu sou uma pessoa bastante confiável!

— Eu sei, mas ele não sabe, né? — Mark pegou duas _longnecks_ , abriu as tampas na beirada do balcão e as entregou para o loiro. — Ele está olhando para cá.

— Quer conhecê-lo?

— Talvez outro dia. Acho que o cara já conheceu gente o suficiente por hoje… Ele parece um gato assustado daqui. Talvez seja melhor encerrar a noite após essa, Jae.

— Acho que você tem razão. — comentou, suspirando e pegando as garrafas. — Vou lá.

— Boa sorte. — disse piscando um dos olhos, o que fez o loiro sorrir nervosamente e praticamente correr de volta para a mesa.

Youngjae silenciosamente sentou-se em frente ao outro e entregou a _longneck_ para o parceiro, que suspirou e pegou a garrafa, bebendo um longo gole. O loiro imitou o gesto.

— Você vem sempre nesse bar? — Jaebum perguntou, mas logo olhou em volta. Ele percebeu logo de cara que alguns colegas estavam bêbados e se sentiu contente pelo homem à sua frente saber se controlar. — Por aqui, é algum tipo de tradição beber depois do turno?

— Às vezes, Im. — afirmou bebendo mais um gole. — Depende dos humores.

— Hum… Questionei, pois você parecia conhecer bem o bartender.

— Ah, quando não se tem parceiro, nós temos que encontrar um, né? — brincou o loiro.

O moreno apertou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para o lado e Youngjae notou que ele parecia confuso. Nos segundos seguintes, ficaram em silêncio e o loiro se viu odiando o fato de estar novamente sendo analisado.

— Você é... gay? — questionou Jaebum, bebendo o último gole da garrafa.

— Que? Não! Não! — respondeu, balançando a cabeça várias vezes. — Por que? Você é?

— Não…

— Se você for cara, pode falar… Não tenho preconceitos. Aliás você nem seria o primeiro desta delegacia.

— Não é isso… esquece foi uma pergunta idiota.

— _Hn_ … — O loiro murmurou, engolindo com dificuldade mais um gole da cerveja e puxando o punho pra encarar a hora no relógio. — Tarde. Melhor irmos, amanhã o plantão é cedo.

— Tudo bem. — falou, se levantando logo em seguida. O loiro fez o mesmo, já se preparando para ir em direção a porta. — Não vai se despedir dos seus amigos?

— Já estão muito bêbados para se lembrarem de despedidas de qualquer forma. — O loiro murmurou, mas mesmo assim ergueu o braço o agitando de um lado ao outro em sinal de despedida para os policiais que eventualmente olhassem para eles saindo. — Amber nos chama e é a primeira a vazar… Ela sempre faz isso.

— Vocês parecem próximos. — O moreno perguntou quando ambos já estavam na calçada, caminhando lado a lado para o prédio que não ficava muito longe do bar. — Na verdade, você parece amigável com todo mundo.

— Ah, eu tento… É sempre bom ser amigável com todos, você nunca sabe quando vai precisar de alguma ajuda.

— Então você só é amigo por interesse? — Jaebum levantou o olhar e encarou o outro, que tinha as bochechas rosadas e o moreno não soube se era pela bebida ou pelo frio.

— Não… não é bem assim. Eles são meus colegas de trabalho é importante ter uma relação saudável com todos. Por exemplo, eu sou um dos únicos que tem uma boa relação com o delegado…

— Baba ovo. — sussurrou o moreno.

— Eu vou fingir que não escutei isso e culpar o álcool, tudo bem? Tudo bem.

O loiro era sempre extremamente simpático na maior parte do tempo, mas isso não queria dizer que precisava ouvir desaforo se alguém que ele mal conhecia e por consequência mal o conhecia também. Contudo, em prol de salvar a relação de trabalho que deveriam construir achou melhor ignorar aquela fala. Youngjae não tinha ideia dos motivos da transferência de Jaebum, mas estava começando a acreditar que a razão era ele ser um perfeito pau no cu.

O restante do caminho foi feito em silêncio, salvo por um “boa noite” quando ambos adentraram seus respectivos apartamentos, com a certeza de que aquela convivência não seria nada fácil.

Coco recepcionou o loiro aos pulos e o homem se abaixou, pegando o cão no colo.

— Lindinha, como foi o dia? Titio Bambam cuidou bem de você? — O policial se jogou no pequeno sofá já se sentindo melhor por ter o animal de estimação tão contente em vê-lo. — Não… meu dia foi péssimo, criança.

Youngjae continuou a conversar com bicho enquanto o colocava no chão e caminhava até a geladeira. Seu apartamento era pequeno e apertado, sendo esse um dos motivos dele pagar um cuidador de animais para passear com o seu cachorro. Era péssimo morar em um lugar um pouco maior que uma quitinete.

Em menos de uma hora depois, havia comido algumas sobras que encontrara na sua geladeira e estava pronto para dormir, quando notou um barulho estranho na sua janela. Seu instinto policial o deixou em alerta e ele pensou no quão difícil seria para alguém subir pela escada de incêndio até o terceiro andar. Só se fosse o seu vizinho, que dividia a mesma escada e sacada, mas o que Jaebum estaria fazendo ali?

O loiro se aproximou vagarosamente da janela do quarto, da onde vinha um barulho, e a primeira coisa que notou foi um gato. O que a droga de um felino fazia na sua janela? Tinha que espantar aquele animal!

O policial pensou em bater no vidro até o gato sumir, mas ao se aproximar ainda mais, notou uma silhueta. Pensou em buscar a arma, mas seu instinto não alertava perigo. Percebeu, alguns segundos depois, que era pelo fato daquele contorno lhe ser conhecido; havia o encarado o dia inteiro.

O loiro começou a bater no vidro e assim que o moreno o olhou alarmado, ele balançou a mão, em um gesto para que o outro se retirasse. Jaebum provavelmente não entendera o pedido e por isso, baixou os braços e puxou a janela do parceiro para cima. Youngjae constatou, tarde demais, que provavelmente seu trinco estava com algum defeito.

— Porra, não! — O gato rapidamente entrou no seu apartamento e ele começou a ter dificuldade de respirar. — Tira, tira, tira!

— O que? — O moreno se agachou na altura da abertura e olhou curioso para o outro. — Você está bem?

— Alergia! Gatos!

O loiro correu atrás do animal, que havia passado pela porta do quarto, indo em direção a sala. Sua crise de espirro começou assim que o contato de algum pelo do animal entrou no seu nariz.

— Pestinha, volta aqui!

O loiro estava tão irritado que não notara que Jaebum entrara no apartamento, provavelmente pela janela. Outra coisa que ele deixara de perceber era o fato da sua cadela não estar latindo.

— Cadê aquele demoniozinho? — perguntou, olhando em volta. — Mas que droga.

— Ei, calma. — O moreno pediu, com um suspiro pesado. Deixando Youngjae de lado e sem se incomodar em ser educado, passou a fazer alguns chiados em busca do felino.

— Calma nada. Não é você que vai ter que ficar tomando remédio por conta disso. Ai, o que você estava fazendo na minha janela?

— Eu moro ao lado, é a mesma saída de incêndio. — O homem falou displicentemente ainda em busca do animal peludo. — Eu gosto de fumar, mas não queria meu apartamento inteiro fedendo a cigarro… Achei!

A gata estava se enroscando com uma pequena cadela branca, em uma brincadeira que parecia um pega-pega misturado com _MMA_. Jaebum torceu os lábios para a cena e puxou a gata para seu colo, afagando-lhe a orelha direita com doçura.

— Muito feio, Nora… Não pode sair entrando no apartamento dos outros assim, querida.

— Coco, como você se mistura com esse tipo de animal? — Assim que pegou a cadela no colo, Youngjae começou a espirrar. — Ótimo! Agora tenho que dar banho nela!

— Oh… bem menos, tá legal? Esse negócio aí é tão animal quanto a minha Nora.

— Que seja. Tira esse gato de perto de mim! — O loiro se afastou do outro, colocando o cãozinho no cercado que ele havia feito no canto da área de serviço. — Coco, esse cara entrou na minha vida só para me encher o saco.

— Você também não é lá muito melhor… — O moreno murmurou saindo da mesma maneira que entrou, pois tinha trancado a porta do seu apartamento.

— Até amanhã, babaca! — comentou o loiro, irritado.

— Até amanhã, idiota!

Youngjae fechou a janela com força e cerrou a cortina em seguida. Seu vizinho anterior nem subia naquela escada, mas o sem noção do seu parceiro não poderia ser igual, não é? Irritado foi até a cozinha e tomou um antialérgico. Depois, voltou para na área e encarou sua cadelinha, que lhe olhava em um pedido mudo para que a libertasse do cercado. 

— Desculpa, amor. Mas você foi se misturar com gentalha… — Abaixou a mão rapidamente e fez um carinho atrás da orelha do animal. — Amanhã Bambam te dá um banho, tá legal? Aí você vai poder dormir comigo. Tchau bebê.

O loiro, ainda frustrado, desligou a lâmpada e rumou para o quarto. Deitou na cama e com raiva chutou o lençol. Conhecia Im Jaebum por um dia e já o achava um completo imbecil! Definitivamente aquela parceria não daria certo.

***

Mark Tuan acordou com alguma coisa pulando em cima dele. Estava exausto, mas isso não era novidade. Trabalhar em três empregos sugava todas as suas energias e tinha vezes que ele só queria dormir, se possível, para sempre. Porém algo sempre o motivava a continuar dia após dia e esse motivo estava pulando em cima dele naquele exato instante, gritando em meio a risadas.

— _Appa_! _Appa_! Você prometeu que iriamos no parquinho hoje! _Appa_ , levanta!

O homem soltou alguns sons cansados, virando-se para o lado, apenas para sentir a pequena menina sacudi-lo mais e mais continuando com seus gritinhos. Mark sorria pode debaixo das cobertas; ele poderia estar cansado, mas nenhum cansaço do mundo poderia o fazer a não realizar qualquer vontade de sua filha.

— Tá legal, tá legal! O _appa_ vai levantar, tá bom? — Sentando-se na cama, ele recebeu o melhor abraço de bom dia, conforme a garotinha de quatro anos de idade se aninhava em seu colo. — Como dormiu, princesa? Algum pesadelo esta noite?

A menina abanou a cabeça de um lado para o outro em negativa, ganhando um sorriso doce do pai em resposta.

Passavam um pouco das oito horas da manhã de sábado e Mark estava de folga do emprego matutino e o homem só ria para o bar às dezoito horas, o que significava que ele tinha nove horas inteiras para curtir sua filha. Ele tinha consciência de que com tantos empregos, ele passava pouco tempo com a criança e, portanto, todas as horas livres que conseguia em seu dia, ele fazia questão de passar com sua pequena.

Há cinco anos, ele nunca imaginaria a sua vida assim. Ele estudava Direito em uma boa faculdade e estava prestes a conseguir um estágio quando descobriu que a ex-namorada estava grávida dele. Ele nem se lembrava da noite ocorrera a concepção, mas mesmo por toda a dificuldade que seguiu a notícia, ele não estava arrependido. Tudo bem que se tivesse a chance, ele iria se planejar melhor, mas ver sua linda Haneul correr e brincar, era tudo o que ele precisava para se sentir um homem completo. 

Em pouco tempo, eles já estavam tomando café da manhã. Depois de anos de sufoco, a rotina tinha se tornado fácil e esses pequenos momentos do dia, ele agora tirava de letra.

Mark serviu o café da manhã a menina, a banhou e vestiu como sempre fazia todas as manhãs, porém com muita mais calma, sem a pressa de estar se atrasando para o trabalho ou para a creche. Pouco tempo depois, Mark e Haneul estavam prontos para uma manhã no parque.

\---

Mark estava sentado em um banco observando a filha subir e descer de um escorrego repetidas vezes. Haviam outras crianças no local e incontáveis mães, que e volta e meia o olhavam curiosas. Ele já estava acostumado com aquilo.

— A menininha é sua irmã? — O moreno que acabara de tirar uma foto da filha se divertindo na caixa de areia quase pulou no assento ao escutar uma voz masculina ao seu lado. — Ela é uma graça.

Mark encarou o rapaz e não pode deixar de notar que ele era enorme; além de alto, tinha largos ombros e parecia maior do que a maioria das pessoas. O moreno ainda notou que o outro jovem tinha um caderno de folhas brancas em mãos, juntamente com uma lapiseira em punho.

— Ela é minha filha.

— Oh, você deve estar orgulhoso de ter uma menininha tão sociável e divertida. — comentou, apontando com Haneul, que parecia conversar com um garoto e logo depois correr atrás dele as gargalhadas. — Ela é cheia de energia.

— E eu já estou velho demais para isso. — afirmou, suspirando com um ar cansado. — Queria tirar a pilha dela.

— Velho demais? Aposto que você não tem nem trinta anos…

— Passa uns dias com ela, que você vai acabar com cinquenta anos rapidinho. — Riu e teve o gesto imitado. — Mas quem disse que eu não morro de amores? Haneul mudou minha vida.

— Haneul? Que belo nome. Foi a mãe que escolheu?

— Não, ela não tem mãe. — respondeu, se remexendo no banco, incomodado.

— Ah…

Os homens ficaram em um silêncio estranho e voltaram a encarar as crianças. Mark suspirou, percebendo que já eram quase meio-dia e em pouco tempo teria que levar a filha para almoçar. O moreno, por um momento, desviou os olhos para o lado e observou que o outro desenhava algo no papel.

— Você é um artista? — perguntou, mexendo a cabeça tentando ver o que o rapaz fazia.

— Ah, não… Sou estudante de arquitetura e tenho que terminar esse projeto para daqui dois dias. Por isso vim no parque, para espairecer…

— Ah, não deixa de ser uma espécie de artista.

— Kim Yugyeom, prazer. — O mais alto esticou a mão direita e ficou em uma posição estranha, pois ainda segurava o material de desenho. — Qualquer um que chama meus rabiscos de arte, deve ser meu amigo.

— Mark Tuan. — O mais velho riu, chacoalhando a mão do outro. — Eu aceito ser amigo de qualquer um que ache a minha filha fofa. 

— Então você deve ser amigo de todo mundo.

— _Nah_ , só dos simpáticos.

Não demorou para a figura alegra de Haneul focalizar no pai e alguém que ela desconhecia. A menina desceu pelo escorregador e correu até onde Mark estava, agarrando-se a perna direita do homem.

— _Appa_!

A criança puxou a perna do pai, sorrindo timidamente para o desconhecido. Ela queria se apresentar a ele, mas estava muito envergonhada para tal. Yugyeom achou impossível não a achar adorável; a divindade tinha um coração fraco para crianças pequenas, o que podia fazer?

— Oi, meu amor. Você quer conhecer o Yugyeom? Ele faz desenhos legais…

— Oi. Você é uma menina _muiiiiito_ bonita, sabia?

Haneul deixou uma gostosa gargalhada infantil escapar quando os dedos longos do rapaz tocaram sua barriga, provocando cócegas em sua derme. Mark manteve-se perto durante toda a interação dos dois por motivos óbvios. Afinal quem deixa a filha de quatro anos à mercê de um desconhecido? Contudo, alguma coisa na aura do jovem o deixava tranquilo, como se aquele cara fosse apenas uma grande criança que cresceu demais e coloque demais nisso.

Yugyeom soube conquistar a criança aos poucos e não demorou muito para que Haneul o convidava para empurrá-la no balanço, privilégio que nem todos tinham, já que a mesma era extremamente seletiva com as pessoas. Tuan gostava de pensar que Haneul conhecia a alma dos indivíduos e só se aproximava de quem era verdadeiramente bom ou ele só era mesmo um pai extremamente babão por sua cria.

Apesar do tamanho, o moreno observou que o jovem era extremamente delicado ao empurrar a menina no balanço, para seu alívio, afinal não queria ter de acalmar uma Haneul assustada com a altura.

— Se você sorrir um pouco mais, seu rosto é capaz de se partir ao meio, _hyung_! — A voz tirou Mark de seu torpor o obrigando a se virar, mesmo já sabendo a quem a mesma pertencia.

— Qual é a do _hyung_ agora? Eu atrasei seu pagamento, é isso?

— Oras, só estou tentando ser educado, _hyung_.

O rapaz que falava tinha um sorriso simpático que Mark aprendeu a amar em pouco tempo. Bambam aparecera na sua vida quando ele estava desesperado por uma babá para a sua filha. Na época ele tinha vinte um ano, tinha acabado de largar a faculdade, brigado com os pais e estava trabalhando loucamente para conseguir comprar fraldas e leite para que seu bebê de um ano não morresse de fome. Creches ainda não aceitavam uma criança tão pequena e as contas atrasadas já batiam na sua porta.

O jovem de cabelo super descolorido, quase branco, morava no mesmo condomínio que ele, e na época, trabalhava unicamente cuidando de crianças. Após escutar diversos pais e mães, ele contratou os serviços do rapaz, que não demorou muito para virar seu amigo.

— Quem é aquele? Já está colocando outro em meu lugar, Mark- _hyung_?

— Larga de ser ciumento, Bam. É um rapaz que apareceu aqui no parque… Haneul parece gostar dele…

Como que ciente de que seu nome fora chamado, a menina se virou em direção ao banco em que o pai se sentava outra vez, os olhinhos castanhos brilhando de excitação ao ver que Bambam, sua segunda pessoa favorita no mundo inteiro, estava lá.

— Bambam- _oppa_! — A pequena gritou correndo para os braços do rapaz que a segurou antes de girar nos próprios calcanhares com a pequena no colo.

— Minha princesa! Que saudades!

— Mas a gente se viu ontem, _oppa_!

— Não importa; eu já estava com saudades!

Yugyeom se sentou ao lado de Mark, agradecendo pelo homem ter ficado de olho em suas coisas enquanto ele se divertia com Haneul no balanço. As coisas estavam seguindo o rumo que ele queria. Sua intenção era realmente se aproximar dos dois de uma única vez. Ele sabia que Bambam passaria naquele parque àquela hora; vantagens de ser uma divindade.

— _Oppa, oppa_! — Haneul chamou pronta para contar a novidade. — Eu fiz um novo amigo!

— É mesmo? E quem é esse seu novo amigo?

— É o Yugyeom- _oppa_! Olha como ele é grande! Ele pode tocar _laaaaá_ no alto do balanço!

— Mas eu também te coloco lá alto no balanço! — Bambam ria para a menina e Yugyeom não pode deixar de notar o quão verdadeiro aquele ato era.

— Bambam- _oppa_ , ele disse que se eu pensar com bastante vontade, posso alcançar o Céu! Vou voar igual os passarinhos, _oppa_.

— Puxa, ele parece ser bem legal, hein?

— Ele é! _Oppa_ , eu quero ir brincar no escorrega.

— Quer que eu vá junto?

— Não precisa, fica aqui conversando com o _appa_ e o Yugyeom- _oppa_.

Bambam então colocou a na menina no chão e a observou correr para o escorrega junto das outras crianças antes de voltar sua atenção para o tal amigo novo de Haneul.

— Acho que não fomos apresentados, não é? Meu nome é Bambam. — informou, estendendo a mão para o outro que estava sentado. — Vejo que você conquistou a pequena Haneul.

— Seu nome é Kunpimook Bhuwakul. — Mark provocou, fingindo não prestar atenção no amigo.

— Cala a boca, Mark.

— Ué… parou de me chamar de _hyung_?

— Hum... Tailandês, certo? Como você prefere ser chamado? — perguntou o moreno mais alto, ignorando as brincadeiras entre os amigos.

— De Bambam.

— Então, Bambam, meu nome é Yugyeom, mas você pode me chamar do que quiser.

— Uau. — expressou Mark.

— O que? Não! Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer! Eu… Mark- _hyung_!

— Não me chama de _hyung_ não eu já sou pai, já me sinto velho o suficiente aqui. Obrigado, de nada. — respondeu o mais velho observando o mais novo do grupo com as bochechas rubras de vergonha. Ele era ainda uma criança, chegou à conclusão.

Bambam também ria da reação tímida do outro, porém de maneira mais contida.

— Não se preocupa. Ele só está tentando mexer com você. — comentou, fazendo o outro se sentir mais calmo. — Mas me conta, o que te traz aqui? E como você conseguiu virar amigo desse rabugento?

— _Ãn_ … eu só elogiei a Haneul.

— Pois é… O garoto foi direto no meu ponto fraco. — afirmou, levantando os ombros. — Bam, ele é estudante de arquitetura… Não era essa a faculdade que você queria fazer?

— Eu quero fazer faculdade de Pedagogia, Mark. — Bambam estreitou os olhos para o amigo, notando o que ele estava fazendo. Aquele sorriso pontiagudo não o enganava. Por sorte, o moreno mais novo parecia alheio as intenções do outro. — Eu não sei nem fazer um círculo.

— Ah, é fácil. Eu te ensino. — Yugyeom virou a página do seu caderno e rapidamente, fez um círculo perfeito. — Viu?

— Desculpa, mas me perdi na hora que você virou a página. — comentou, com um sorriso.

— Mas nos fala, Yugyeom… O que você gosta de fazer além de estudar? — Bambam estava pronto para socar o amigo. Onde já se viu aquilo? — Oh, Haneul está me chamando… Vão conversando aí que eu já volto. — disse, piscando um dos olhos e logo depois indo em direção a filha.

— Não liga para ele. — falou, sentando-se ao lado do moreno.

— Como assim?

— Hum… nada.

Sem saber direito o motivo, conversar com Yugyeom se tornou uma tarefa fácil para o loiro. Sentia que seria fácil se tornar amigo dele caso voltassem a se encontrar por aí. Possuíam várias coisas em comum, principalmente o gosto musical.

Quase uma hora inteira se passou até que Haneul começou a sentir fome e Mark retornou para perto dos rapazes anunciando que levaria a menina para casa a fim de alimentá-la.

— Então depois eu passo lá para ficar com ela à tarde. — afirmou Bambam. — Você sai as dezessete e trinta, né?

— Que isso! Você vem junto. Vou preparar alguma coisa para comermos. — disse Mark, fazendo uma expressão como se aquela atitude fosse óbvia.

— Yugyeom- _oppa_ , você vem também? — A menininha usava as pernas do mais alto como apoio para pular. — Por _favorzinho_ , _zinho_ , _zinho_ …

O moreno se viu um tanto desconcertado com o pedido da criança. Há limites até mesmo para o que divindades podem prever e aquela ação, simplesmente estava fora do contexto; crianças tendiam a serem mais difíceis de prever que adultos, talvez pela pureza de seus corações.

Mark ponderou por alguns segundos observando o rapaz tentar buscar uma desculpa para declinar o convite, mas por algum motivo ele resolveu confiar. Só esperava não estar errado.

— Yugyeom, você não vai fazer uma desfeita a minha filha, não é?

— Oh! — O mais novo olhou para o pai e em seguida para a filha e sorriu. — Tudo bem, princesa. Eu vou comer com vocês.

— Eba! Eba! Eba!

Os três sorriram ao notar como a criança ficara feliz. Os quatro acabaram caminhando até a residência do mais velho, que não ficava muito distante do parquinho. Cinco minutos depois todos já estavam na pequena casa amarela que Mark herdara da avó. 

Yugyeom estava se sentindo perdido. Todo o roteiro que havia feito dias antes, estava jogado no lixo. A criança acabara de mudar tudo e sem ideia de como proceder e com medo de cometer algum erro, ele se calou e quis parecer o mais invisível possível, mesmo sendo difícil, pois a garota realmente queria brincar com ele.

— _Oppa, oppa,_ vem conhece o meu quarto.

— Não! — A divindade arregalou os olhos e olhou para os outros dois, pedindo silenciosamente por ajuda. — Hum… é…

— Haneul, posso ir junto? — Bambam perguntou, sorrindo para a menina.

— Sim, _oppa_. — A menina disse, pegando nas mãos dos dois rapazes e saiu os arrastando pelo corredor. Logo chegaram em uma porta que ficava em frente ao banheiro. — Yugyeom- _oppa_ , olha quantos brinquedos eu tenho!

Em poucos minutos, os dois rapazes e a menina já estavam no chão, brincando com bonecas, carrinhos, blocos geométricos e tudo o que a criança achava que deveria compor aquele momento de diversão.

Bambam não podia negar que Haneul havia feito um ótimo amigo. Yugyeom tinha um sorriso fácil e tinha um ar inocente que fez o loiro sorrir sozinho. O mais alto brincava com a menina como se eles já se conhecessem há anos e o modo como a gargalhadas que ele soltava sempre que a garota fazia alguma gracinha, fazia o jovem achá-lo adorável.

Algum tempo depois, estavam todos à mesa comendo. Mark fizera uma refeição rápida, aproveitando alguns ingredientes do dia anterior, mas todos acharam a comida saborosa, principalmente Haneul que elogiou o pai falando como estava amando tudo naquele dia.

— Então Yugyeom, você se dá bem com crianças. — comentou o mais velho. — Tem irmãos mais novos?

— Não, sou filho único. Mas sempre gostei dos pequenininhos.

— Nossa, mais uma coisa em comum com Bambam hein…

O loiro quis enfiar uma faca na própria mão, pois qualquer dor era melhor do que ser torturado por um Mark tentando ser Cupido.

— Fico feliz em ter algo em comum com alguém tão… legal quanto Bambam.

— Bambam- _oppa_ é o melhor! — gritou a pequena, aliviando toda e qualquer tensão que pudesse haver na mesa. Yugyeom agradeceu imensamente a existência daquela criança.

Após mais um comentário jocoso do outro moreno, a divindade percebeu o que estava acontecendo. O moreno quis correr dali, pois estava dando tudo errado! Seu roteiro mental já estava triturado há tempos e aquelas atitudes de Mark não estavam nas suas visões. Tudo havia mudado. O mais alto começou a comer mais rápido, para sair da casa o quanto antes.

— E como é a vida na Universidade? — Bambam sorriu logo após perguntar. Ir para a faculdade sempre fora um sonho, mas por enquanto, ele estava juntando dinheiro para isso. — Eu já fui em várias palestras e seminários, mas não é a mesma coisa que estar lá todos os dias.

— Ah, é legal. Um ambiente repleto de vida e várias formas de pensamento, entende? Quando entramos na universidade, temos contato com diversas pessoas e aprendemos muito com isso. Claro que tem seu lado ruim, como por exemplos, professores loucos…

— Oh, parece tão divertido…

— Na maioria das vezes, é.

— Bons tempos… — comentou Mark, para ninguém em particular. — Em arquitetura se faz estágio?

— Fazer faz, mas não quer dizer que eu consiga algum. — O mais novo suspirou, pesadamente. — A grana está um pouco curta e se continuar assim, vou ter que largar a faculdade. Ninguém quer dar emprego para uma pessoa sem experiência nenhuma.

— Ah, não! Nada de largar a faculdade. — Mark balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Você vai se arrepender.

— _Oppa_ , papai diz que a faculdade é muito legal! — A garota sorriu enquanto mastigava um pedaço de carne. O mais alto não pode deixar de sorrir para a cena.

— Eu posso falar com o meu chefe… — comentou Bambam, tomando um gole de suco. — Além de babá, eu trabalho cuidando de cães. Tenho quase certeza que abriu uma vaga para cuidador de gatos…

— Sério? — Yugyeom sorriu abertamente. — Eu nem tenho como agradecer! Nossa… nós acabamos de nos conhecer…

— Obra do destino. — falou Mark, com um sorriso de canto. — Coisa da divindade!

A divindade riu. Seu plano poderia estar um pouco desorganizado e precisando de alguns ajustes, mas no final, acabou conseguindo agilizar uma parte dele. Havia sido mais rápido do que ele imaginava. Talvez ele conseguisse terminar a missão mais rápido que Jungkook e tomasse o primeiro lugar do outro. Não que eles tivessem apostado, é claro.

O resto do almoço seguiu tranquilamente. Por vezes, Haneul comentava algo que faziam todos soltarem gargalhadas.

Após levar a filha para escovar os dentes, Mark se aprontou para o trabalho da tarde e deixou Bambam e Yugyeom conversando na sala. O moreno mais velho se viu feliz por ter encontrado aquele rapaz no meio do parque, pois ele realmente parecia ser uma boa pessoa.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Mark saiu de casa junto com Yugyeom, que afirmou que tinha que terminar o seu trabalho para a faculdade.

— _Hyung…_

— Nada de me chamar de _hyung_ , já te disse isso.

— Okay… Eu queria agradecer pelo almoço.

— Não foi nada. Você fez minha filha sorrir e isso é a única coisa que posso pedir de alguém.

— Hum… Eu meio que esqueci… — O mais novo sorriu sem graça antes de continuar. — Será que… hum… Eu precisava do número de telefone de Bambam…

— Ah, mas é claro! — Mark parou no meio da calçada, puxando o seu celular. Sorriu para si mesmo feliz por ter acertado quando analisou as expressões corporais. — Prontinho.

— Novamente, agradeço… Mark. — disse, enrugando o nariz. — Agora posso perguntar a ele sobre o emprego…

— _Uhum-hum_ , claro. — falou o mais velho, piscando um dos olhos. — Eu sigo por aqui agora… Tchau. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

— Igualmente, _hyung._

Mark fez uma falsa expressão irritada e Yugyeom gargalhou agitando os ombros. Assim que atravessou a rua, o mais velho ainda olhou para o outro lado e observou o rapaz andar, até sumir do seu campo de visão. Sorriu, voltando a caminhar com pressa.

O dia, até aquele momento, fora ótimo e o homem se viu desejando para que o resto dele fosse igualmente bom.

  
  



	3. Capítulo 3

Youngjae estava fechando a porta do apartamento, quando Jaebum pisou no corredor. O loiro não pode evitar que um som irritado saísse da sua boca enquanto ele acelerava até o elevador e apertava o botão para o fechamento automático ir mais rápido. As portas fecharam quando o moreno estava a quatro passos de entrar.

— Toma essa, otário!

Jaebum revirou os olhos e seguiu relativamente rápido pelas escadas. Era competição que o outro queria? Era uma competição que ele teria. Assim que chegou no saguão, o outro saiu pelo elevador. O moreno nada comentou, somente levantou umas das sobrancelhas.

Youngjae fingiu que nada viu e assim que saíram pela portaria, ele seguiu pelo lado oposto. O moreno simplesmente balançou os ombros e continuou a caminhar. Porém, mais ou menos dois minutos depois, um _Peugeot_ prata começou a seguí-lo. Ele olhou de relance e reparou que era o parceiro.

— Entra logo, Im. — O loiro estacionou um pouco mais à frente e falou displicentemente. — Não quero me atrasar.

— Pode deixar que eu consigo chegar sozinho.

— Deixa de ser teimoso.

Jaebum fez um som estranho pelo nariz e entrou no carro. Logo após que colocou o cinto de segurança, cruzou os braços e encarou a janela lateral.

— Hum… acho que eu deveria me desculpar. — começou o loiro. — Por tudo… Começamos com o pé esquerdo e eu não ajudei. Estou sendo infantil...

— Tanto faz.

— Eu estou tentando ser um bom parceiro, cara.

— Tá.

Youngjae revirou os olhos e acelerou o carro. Em menos de dez minutos estavam na delegacia. Foram trocar a roupa e colocar as fardas e logo saíram para uma ronda, ainda em silêncio.

Após o almoço, eles voltaram para a estação. Estavam completando alguns relatórios e acertando alguns trabalhos internos, quando Jaebum ficou encarando uma figura loira que se aproximou do parceiro. 

— Você é o Choi, não é?

O policial virou o rosto, pela primeira vez notando a presença do homem ao seu lado. Era de altura mediana, loiro e de origem chinesa. Se ele não estivesse enganado, era Jackson Wang.

— Sim, sou eu.

— Eu sou Jackson Wang. — afirmou com um sorriso. — Não sei se você lembra de mim…

— Lembro sim. — disse, dando um leve sorriso. — Amber não está aí…

— Eu sei, ela falou para te procurar… — Youngjae ficou na mesma posição o encarando e o chinês continuou. — Estou investigando o sumiço de uma garota, que aconteceu há três anos, e queria saber quem eram os detetives responsáveis pelo caso na época.

— Você está investigando? — perguntou o policial, enrugando a testa.

— Eu virei detetive particular. — informou. — Então… você poderá fazer esse favor por mim? 

— Acredito que sim…

Jackson soltou um som comemorativo e puxou uma cadeira vaga de uma mesa próxima. A colocou ao lado do outro e começou a observá-lo digitar em seu computador.

— Você tem o número do caso?

— Sim…

O policial voltou a digitar e Jaebum observava o parceiro, com um ar de perplexidade. Ele realmente estava pesquisando nos arquivos para um cara que ele nem conhecia?

O moreno começou a reparar na forma como o tal Jackson levou uma das mãos ao braço do outro, o impedindo de escrever enquanto averiguava alguma informação. Youngjae sorriu e logo ficou com as bochechas avermelhadas quando a mão desceu pelo braço e foi parar na perna. “ _Não é gay uma ova._ ”

— _Ih_ , Wang… Um dos responsáveis morreu e o outro pediu aposentadoria precoce e está morando na China. — afirmou o policial.

— Hum… Meio estranho, né? — comentou o chinês encarando o outro que novamente enrugou a testa. — Tudo bem… Muito obrigado, loirinho.

— Não há de quê. — respondeu, abrindo um grande sorriso. A mão de Jackson ainda estava próxima ao joelho do outro quando o chinês olhou para frente e encarou Jaebum. — Você é um delicinha, hein. — disse após piscar um dos olhos.

O moreno soltou um som estranho pela boca e Youngjae se movimentou na cadeira, o que fez a mão de Jackson cair no vazio, porém este simplesmente riu e se levantou, puxando dois cartões do bolso do casaco.

— Meu telefone… — O chinês entregou um dos papéis para o outro loiro, que foi analisar o que estava escrito e o outro cartão ele colocou na mesa de Jaebum, já que este não fez nenhuma movimentação indicativa de que iria segurar o papel. — Sempre que precisarem, podem me ligar… Tchau Choi. — disse. — Tchau… Qual o seu nome?

— Im.

— Ótimo, tchau Im.

Jackson ainda fez um sinal com a mão indicando para que os policiais ligassem para ele e logo depois rumou para a saída da Estação. O moreno amassou o cartão, mirou na cesta de lixo que ficava ao lado de Youngjae e tacou a pequena bolinha, acertando em cheio.

— O que foi? — perguntou o loiro notando que o outro o fitava com um sorriso de lado.

— Nada… — respondeu Jaebum se levantando da mesa. — Vamos que já está na hora de outra ronda.

Youngjae nada falou, simplesmente se levantou e seguiu o moreno para o lado de fora.

\---

Jaebum queria dirigir a viatura, porém Youngjae ainda tomava controle do volante. O moreno colocou um bico na boca, pois seria impossível fazer o loiro o deixar conduzir o veículo. Bufou irritado e virou o rosto para a janela. O parceiro ainda estava atento à frente, nas ruas, e o mais alto, do canto do olho, reparou como que mesmo sério, o outro parecia exibir algo alegre, uma aura simpática. A bochechas altas davam tudo, menos um ar de sisudo ao homem.

— _Central, atenção. Um, cinco, sete na esquina da rua vinte com a vinte um. Dois suspeitos armados._

Os dois se olharam e Jaebum alcançou o rádio da polícia para responder a voz.

— Central, aqui é a viatura quinze, zero um, dois mil e catorze. Respondendo ao chamado. Estamos na rua dezessete e estamos nos encaminhando para o local.

— _Entendido_.

Os policias nada falaram entre si. Enquanto Youngjae acelerava o carro e ligava a sirene, ele pensava que seria a primeira ação dos dois e mesmo ainda não estando em sintonia, o loiro torceu para que tudo desse certo e quem sabe assim, se estreitassem os laços entre eles.

Quando estavam bem próximo do local, Jaebum se posicionou na porta. O cinto de segurança já estava solto, assim como o do parceiro, e sua mão já estava no trinco do carro.

Eles nem precisaram de muito para avistar a movimentação estranha e em menos de um minuto, localizaram dois homens correndo após saírem de um estabelecimento. Youngjae mal parou o veículo e o moreno já estava saltando e ele não demorou para fazer o mesmo.

— Parado, polícia!

Ambos gritaram as palavras de ordem ao mesmo tempo, porém para indivíduos opostos. E, mesmo assim, os dois se viram correndo atrás dos suspeitos.

Youngjae respirou fundo antes de dar um pique e colocar todo o seu treinamento policial em ação. A arma estava em punho e o homem há alguns metros dele acelerou o passo. O moreno mais baixo que ele perseguia, tinha um saco na mão e o agarrava como se a vida dele dependesse disso e talvez dependesse, o policial não tinha como saber.

O indivíduo ainda correu por mais duas ruas, em um bom ritmo, mas o do loiro era melhor e por isso em pouco tempo Youngjae conseguiu o encurralar em uma rua sem saída.

— Parado! Mãos para o alto!

O loiro manteve a postura ereta e com o revólver apontado para frente. Choi notou que o outro por um momento pensou em reagir, mas com um suspiro resignado, informou que abaixaria o saco e arma e foi isso que o homem fez, para logo depois levantar as mãos.

O policial se aproximou do suspeito e o mandou virar de costas. Assim que sua ordem foi acatada, ele colocou a arma no coldre e puxou os braços do homem para baixo, encaixando as algemas em seus punhos e falando dos direitos que o indivíduo tinha.

Youngjae pegou o saco, a arma do homem, que ele colocou na parte de trás da calça e seguiu com o suspeito de volta para a viatura. Alguns minutos de caminhada, ele chegou até o carro, notando que havia uma outra viatura parada no local.

— Choi! — exclamou o moreno alto e de semblante amigável.

— Shin, Sang Min! — Youngjae cumprimentou os colegas com a cabeça e olhou em volta. — Cadê Im?

— Quem? — questionou Sang Min.

— Meu parceiro, cara. Ele estava perseguindo o outro suspeito.

— Ah, sim. — disse Shin, esfregando uma das mãos na parte de trás da cabeça e colocando um sorriso tímido no rosto. — Não o vimos.

O loiro suspirou mais uma vez olhou em volta. Seu instinto policial em alerta, lhe falando que algo estava errado. Preocupado, entregou o homem para os colegas, o saco e a arma que havia detido, para logo em seguida pegar a sua viatura e seguir na direção em que o parceiro havia corrido.

***

Jaebum parou de prestar atenção para onde corria e simplesmente focou no suspeito armado. Jogou toda a força possível para as suas pernas e se esforçou para não cansar rápido demais. Algo em sua mente o fez pensar em Youngjae. “ _Será que ele pegou o outro homem?_ ” Rapidamente apagou aquilo dos pensamentos e focou na perseguição.

Correu por mais um tempo, até que o homem saiu do seu campo de visão ao entrar em uma rua. O moreno desacelerou, ficando em alerta. Rapidamente olhou em volta e percebeu que não tinha noção da onde estava. “ _Porra, eu devia ter pedido o tour completo_ ”.

O policial, por um momento, pensou em chamar pelo parceiro ou por ajuda no rádio, mas logo descartou a ideia. Era só um homem e somente estava armado com uma faca. Ele daria um jeito. Logo, logo prenderia o indivíduo.

Vagarosamente se posicionou na parede de um prédio, com a arma em punho. Assim que ele virasse o corpo, entraria no beco. Respirou fundo e contou mentalmente até três.

“ _Um, dois, três.”_

Assim que o moreno notou que a ruela estava escura, mesmo que ainda houvesse a claridade do dia, ele soube que era uma armadilha. Seu instinto o mandava fugir dali ou se preparar para lutar e como a primeira opção não era aceitável, ele se manteve em alerta enquanto dava alguns passos para dentro viela.

Exatamente sete passos depois, Jaebum sentiu algo lhe acertando a cabeça. O policial ficou tonto no mesmo instante e nem notou a sua arma caindo para debaixo de uma grande lixeira. O moreno levantou uma das mãos até a parte de trás da cabeça, quando sentiu outra pancada, dessa vez nas costas.

O policial mal teve tempo de usar as mãos como apoio, quando encarou o cimento frio e sujo.

— Ah, policial de merda! Toma essa. — O homem se preparou para dar um chute em Im, porém este havia se recuperado parcialmente das pancadas e em um movimento rápido, rolou para longe. — Seu merda, acha que vai fugir de mim?

Jaebum ainda estava bastante tonto e sua cabeça doía demais, mas seu treinamento era bom e ele resistente, por isso assim que o outro novamente chegou perto, o moreno já estava apoiado em seus calcanhares e velozmente, deu uma rasteira no suspeito.

O homem caiu no chão, mas provavelmente também tinha alguma noção de luta, pois antes que o policial conseguisse dominá-lo, foi atingido por um chute no estômago, que o fez perder o ar e logo depois recebeu um soco no queixo, que fez seus ouvidos zumbirem.

O moreno deu alguns passos para trás e tentou inspirar oxigênio. Foi difícil, mas rapidamente ele se colocou em uma postura de combate e tentou desferir um cruzado de direita no homem alto e musculoso na sua frente. Jaebum, pela primeira vez, notou que o homem dava praticamente dois deles. Sem muita surpresa, o policial se viu novamente caído no chão, após seu soco não ser certeiro e o outro devolver a investida, porém com um golpe bastante forte.

— Eu vou te arrebentar todinho, seu desgraçado. — Jaebum estava vendo em dobro, mas percebeu que o outro estava novamente com o pedaço de madeira que o havia acertado nas mãos. — Vai se arrepender por ter me atrapalhado.

O policial tentou levantar o corpo, mas sentiu que um pé em cima do seu tronco o impedia. O sangue que escorria da sua cabeça, já estava se alojando perto dos seus olhos e o moreno se viu em desespero. Não podia morrer assim. Primeiro, tentou empurrar o pé do outro, mas não conseguiu; depois, esticou os braços, à procura de algo no chão; por último, quando viu o toco descendo em sua direção, suspirou pensando em quem cuidaria de Nora.

— Parado! Larga isso agora! — Jaebum piscou os olhos e seus ouvidos captaram um som, que ele teve quase certeza pertencer a Youngjae. — Larga essa porra e se afaste dele.

Choi estava com a arma em punho, encarando o homem. Ficaram assim por um momento até que o policial notou o olhar raivoso do sujeito e soube, antes que o homem fizesse a ação, o que iria ocorrer. Por isso, assim que o brutamonte, abaixou os braços, com força, Youngjae atirou.

O indivíduo deixou a madeira cair, longe de Jaebum — o loiro se viu agradecendo a divindade por aquilo —, e cambaleou para trás. O tiro havia acertado o ombro e o policial mais baixo percebeu que não o seria suficiente. O homem se recuperou do impacto e correu, na direção de Youngjae.

O policial atirou, duas vezes, e viu o homem caindo no chão, sem alcançá-lo. O loiro puxou as algemas e rapidamente prendeu o indivíduo a um cano, perto de uma lixeira. Não sabia se ele estava vivo, mas naquele momento ele tinha outra preocupação.

— Im, Im… — Youngjae se ajoelhou ao lado do parceiro, passando a mão pela cabeça do outro. — Jaebum, me responda. — O moreno piscou os olhos com força e abriu a boca, tentando falar alguma coisa, mas novamente voltou a fechá-la. O loiro buscou o rádio acoplado no seu equipamento de segurança e logo apertou o botão. — Central, Choi Youngjae falando… Estou na esquina entre a rua vinte e oito com a rua vinte nove. Suspeito atingido com três disparos e policial ferido.

— _Reforços e ambulância já foram acionados e estão a caminho, oficial Choi._

— Rápido, meu parceiro está ferido!

— _Chegarão em no máximo dez minutos…_

— Você é muito dramático. — comentou Jaebum, pela primeira vez conseguindo focalizar o loiro. — Fez parecer que eu estava morrendo.

— Cala a boca, Im.

Para um policial, Youngjae tinha certeza de que se desesperava com certa facilidade quando via sangue, mas não conseguia evitar. Principalmente observando o corte na têmpora esquerda de Jaebum; aquilo certamente precisaria de alguma sutura.

Contudo, o moreno continuava consciente e reclamando de tudo, o que significava que ficaria bem logo e o loiro conseguiu relaxar indo verificar o bandido algemado ao cano. Ele havia disparado três vezes contra o homem, aquilo certamente daria como resultado uma longa e burocrática sessão de depoimentos e escrita de relatórios.

— Por sua culpa eu terei dezenas de relatórios para fazer.

— Não te pedi ajuda.

— Erro seu, babaca. Somos parceiros o que significa que você precisa confiar em mim e me chamar quando precisar de ajuda.

A ambulância não demorou a chegar e no período de duas horas Im já estava liberado. O médico recomendou repouso absoluto por dois dias, pois as pancadas que o mesmo recebera na cabeça poderia angariar algum tipo de trauma pior.

O ladrão, antes de ser direcionado a cadeia por flagrante, ficaria hospitalizado por alguns dias. O médico escreveu em seu relatório que os tiros foram localizados, o que demonstrava o cuidado do policial em não ferí-lo mais que o necessário; o que deixava Youngjae bem mais aliviado com o possível processo que poderia receber.

Os dois polícias deixaram o hospital e seguiram para o prédio onde viviam. Já era início da noite quando o loiro colocou a chave na fechadura de sua porta.

— Espera um pouco. — pediu o loiro ao parceiro, que mesmo confuso acabou acatando o pedido e se encostando na parede cinza do corredor. Sua cabeça ainda zunia e ele se sentia um tanto grogue pelo medicamento para dor que havia tomado.

Youngjae adentrou seu apartamento, não fora recebido por Coco, como de costume, pois Bambam só a levaria de volta dali a uma hora. Com uma rápida procura, retirou de dentro da gaveta da cômoda uma máscara branca e a colocou no rosto antes de sair e encarar o rosto de Jaebum. Este, por sua vez, ergueu uma das sobrancelhas curioso.

— O que? Eu não posso entrar no seu apartamento sem isso.

— E quem chamou você para entrar?

— Ótimo, então tchau.

Choi estava cansado daquela atitude do policial. Se o moreno queria ser desse jeito, por ele estava bom; não ia ficar babando ovo de ninguém, ainda mais um mal-agradecido daqueles.

Jaebum era orgulhoso e tinha total consciência disso. Sua personalidade poderia ser uma benção e uma maldição na mesma medida. O homem mordeu o interior da bochecha direita e tentou afastar o corpo da parede e seguir para seu apartamento, mas não conseguia e sabia que o outro tinha noção disso, pois por mais que tivesse lhe dado adeus não havia retornado para dentro de seu próprio apartamento, apenas virado o rosto para frente, encostando-se na mesma parede que ele. O moreno deixou um suspiro pesado sair de seus lábios.

— Tudo bem… Eu convido você. — Aquilo era o máximo que Youngjae conseguiria arrancar dele, pois, o mesmo preferia ir se arrastando para o apartamento do que pedir ajuda de verdade.

Jaebum pensou ter ouvido o outro murmurar algo como “babaca” antes de pegar o molho de chaves de sua mão e caminhar para abrir a porta do apartamento, antes de retornar e ajudá-lo a caminhar até o interior do imóvel.

Nora, obviamente, já estava miando em busca de atenção, esfregando-se nas pernas dos recém-chegados atrás de afeto e comida. O policial se deixou sentar no sofá e acariciou os pelos da gata que rapidamente se alojara em seu colo.

— _Hey_ , _kitty_. Como foi seu dia, _hm_? Você está com fome?

— Onde fica a comida desse treco? — O loiro perguntou.

Choi estava afastado, como se a gata fosse uma espécie de objeto radioativo. O que para alguém alérgico deveria fazer bastante sentido, o moreno ponderou, ainda que irritado por ele chamar sua gatinha linda de “treco”.

— Está tudo bem, eu posso pegar.

— Você só vai se mexer daí para ir para a cama, entendeu? — O mais baixo colocou uma expressão séria no rosto e mesmo só conseguindo ver os olhos, Jaebum notou que ele não estava brincando. — Agora me diga onde fica cada coisa nesse apartamento…

O moreno resolveu aceitar a ajuda daquela vez, principalmente sabendo que o outro estava lutando contra a própria alergia para continuar ali no local. Ele não entendia as razões de Youngjae, mas decidiu ignorar suas dúvidas, pelo menos por aquele dia.

-

— Ela é estranha…

Jaebum ouviu o loiro murmurar, porém não sabia se esta havia sido a intenção dele. Youngjae havia acabado de desligar o celular por onde havia feito pedido de entrega de comida japonesa e encarava Nora, que por sua vez, o encarava de volta.

— Por que estranha? Ela é linda…

— Ela fica me encarando… Como se quisesse alguma coisa. _Creepy_.

— Nora só está estranhando o fato de não poder ficar no meu colo e o fato de você ser um desconhecido que não afagou as orelhas dela.

— Se você tivesse um sofá decente, que coubesse duas pessoas, ela poderia… Claro, se não fosse me matar.

— Exagerado.

— Sério, cara. Teve uma vez… — Antes que o policial iniciasse a história, a campainha tocou. Ele levantou em um rompante e abriu a porta, deixando o parceiro com a testa enrugada. — Coco!

O moreno pode ouvir os latidos de dentro do apartamento assim como Nora que seguiu para a porta, afim de reconhecer os recém-chegados.

— _Ahhhhh_! Que linda! Linda, você é linda! — O policial observou a silhueta se abaixar e uma mão alcançar a orelha esquerda de Nora, afagando-a com cuidado e carinho. — Jae, pensei que você fosse alérgico a gatos!

— Eu sou… Por isso a máscara, Bam… — Youngjae respondeu, a voz ainda abafada pela máscara branca.

— Aliás o que você faz nesse apartamento?

— Ajudando um vizinho. O dono do gato.

— Sabe… Você pode convidar seja lá quem for pra entrar… É falta de educação… — O moreno proferiu, mas a realidade ele estava curioso para saber quem estava em sua porta, mais do que desejava ser educado. — Anda… tem espaço para todo mundo.

— Mas você é falso mesmo, hein. — comentou Youngjae, balançando a cabeça. — Bambam, ele não é simpático assim diariamente.

O loiro deu alguns passos para o lado deixando Bambam adentrar no imóvel. Os olhos analíticos de Jaebum logo se colocaram a observar cuidadosamente a figura magra, sorridente e de cabelos descoloridos. Ele parecia ser novo, provavelmente um estudante e era simpático, já que ainda permanecia sorrindo.

— Desculpe a invasão… Oh, Céus! Olha pra isso! Deve estar doendo!

— Sutil como sempre, Bamie.

— O _hyung_ está bem?

— Eu sou Jaebum e… não precisa me chamar de _hyung_. — comentou Jaebum, enrugando o nariz. — E sim, eu estou bem. Foram só umas pancadinhas…

— Ele também é policial, Bam. Na realidade ele é meu novo parceiro. — comentou Youngjae, alisando os pelos de Coco, que insistia em querer sair de seu colo, provavelmente atiçada pela demoniazinha que miava.

— Elas querem brincar, Youngjae. — Bambam proferiu, retirando a cadela dos braços do dono e a colocando no chão. Sorrindo ao ver que as duas já se davam bem. — Viu?

— Ótimo… Agora ela vai precisar de outro banho para dormir na minha cama.

— Talvez ela não devesse dormir na sua cama, Jae…

O policial fez careta e cruzou os braços, cansado demais para argumentar.

— Bambam cuida da Coco para mim enquanto eu estou no trabalho… — explicou o loiro, se jogando ao lado do parceiro, que se encolheu no sofá. — Talvez você devesse colocar a Nora lá também…

— Ah, cuidamos direitinho dos animais de estimação. Não seria eu o responsável, mas ela ia ficar muito bem lá…

— Talvez não seja uma má ideia… Eu acabei de chegar na cidade, ainda estou perdido nos serviços.

— Jae, você ainda não mostrou tudo para ele? _Tsc, tsc._ — Bambam brincou, dando um sorriso. — Eu até mostraria, mas acho que nossos horários não batem.

— Hum… — Youngjae murmurou, se abaixando para pegar Coco no colo. — Pode deixar que eu vou mostrar a região para ele.

Bambam levantou uma das sobrancelhas e encarou o loiro, levemente surpreso. Olhou de um para o outro e pensou que talvez estivesse atrapalhando algo.

— Oh, hum… Eu tenho que ir, Jae…

— Pode ficar. — falou o moreno. — Daqui a pouco a comida vai chegar e aposto que Choi exagerou e teremos comida para um batalhão...

O mais novo ainda estava relutante se ficaria ou não, mas assim que a comida chegou, sua barriga roncou, o que fez os três rirem da situação. Em poucos minutos, Bambam se posicionou no chão, em frente a mesa de centro, onde o moreno havia mandado colocar a comida.

— Bambam, a Coco se comportou hoje? — perguntou comendo um pedaço de Nori.

— Claro que sim… Ela até já fez amizade com o novo cuidador de gatos.

— Ao contrário do dono, a cadela parece gostar de gatos. — falou Jaebum apontado o _hashi_ para os animais, que brincavam em um canto. — Youngjae, acho que minha Nora roubou sua Coco.

— Será um romance lésbico estilo Romeu e Julieta? — murmurou o mais novo, para logo depois dar uma mordida em um Temaki.

— Que romântico! Eu acompanharia o enredo desse _dorama_!

— Desde quando tem _dorama_ lésbico? — questionou o moreno. — Vocês devem estar em outra Coreia.

— _Ih_ , estraga prazeres. — Youngjae bebericou o Saquê que receberam de brinde, mas logo fez uma cara estranha, deixando a bebida de lado. Jaebum tentou pegar a garrafa de vidro, mas o loiro bateu na sua mão, retirando a bebida de perto do outro. — Você está com uns cem anestésicos no corpo… Se tomar isso vai cair aí ou vai anular o efeito dos remédios.

— Vocês dois parecem parceiros há anos… É meio fofo.

— Fofo? Ele quase morreu hoje por ser um teimoso e orgulhoso! — Youngjae fez um bico de irritação com a boca e Jaebum aproveitou para fazer uma bolinha de Wasabi e jogar no parceiro. — Mas, que porra?

— Para de falar mal de mim perto das visitas! Você também não é lá muito fácil de conviver.

Bambam riu baixinho da maneira com que os dois se comportavam, pareciam amigos de longa data; talvez um pouco mais, porém não iria arriscar tanto assim. O loiro acabou esgueirando um pedaço de salmão por debaixo da mesa para alimentar Nora, que furtivamente se esfregava na perna dele em busca de algum petisco. A atitude não era muito correta, mas quem podia negar alguma coisa àqueles olhinhos?

— Espero que o tal tratador de gatos não alimente Nora fora do horário igual a você ou ela ficará gorda.

O rapaz sentiu suas bochechas corarem diante do olhar sarcástico do policial, contudo ele não parecia verdadeiramente chateado, apenas estava sendo implicante.

— _Nah_ … Yugyeom é bonzinho. Sou eu quem não segue as regras da casa.

— Como é esse tal de Yugyeom? — questionou o moreno roubando o Tempurá do loiro e o comendo, que o xingou, pois aquele era último empanado.

— Ah… Ele é alto. — Jaebum o olhou e Bambam sorriu, tentando pensar no que mais poderia falar. — Ele é um bom cuidador, posso garantir.

— Hum… Por acaso ele não seria um estudante de arquitetura, não é? — O moreno agora comia um rolinho primavera. — Um moreno?

— Esse mesmo! Vocês se conhecem?

— Mais ou menos… Ele foi a primeira pessoa que encontrei ao chegar à cidade. — comentou. — Eu estava perdido e ele me acompanhou até onde eu precisava.

— Yugyeom é mesmo muito amigável e prestativo e… legal.

— _Hm_ … Acho que Bamie está desenvolvendo uma leve _crush_ nesse rapaz.

— Não! Claro que não. — As bochechas vermelhas do rapaz e a forma como ele abaixou a cabeça para encarar o sushi, fez com que o moreno sorrisse. — Ele só é… meu amigo.

— Agora eu tenho que conhecê-lo. — afirmou Youngjae. — Não vou deixar meu amigo com qualquer um…

— Para com isso, Jae!

— Nós podemos usar a arma de choque. — falou Jaebum. — Tortura é sempre bom para fazer as pessoas não saírem da linha.

— Ou o cassetete.

— Mas quem vai usar o cassetete não é o Bambam?

— Pela divindade! Odeio vocês. — afirmou o mais novo, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Que isso, garoto? Acabou de me conhecer…

— O mesmo vale para você! Acabou de me conhecer e já está falando do meu cassetete.

— Que isso, garoto! Olha a boca. — brincou o loiro. — Você está na casa do meu parceiro, ora essa.

— Essas crianças de hoje não têm mais respeito, Jae. — Youngjae virou o rosto para o moreno assim que escutou o apelido. O que era aquilo? Já tinham superado os sobrenomes? — Que foi?

— Nada, _JB_. — respondeu o loiro, observando a reação do parceiro.

Jaebum nada falou, somente voltou a comer o seu rolinho primavera. O loiro sorriu, bebendo um gole de suco. Talvez a experiência de mais cedo tivesse mudado a visão do moreno e agora fossem realmente parceiros; que confiavam um no outro.

Após mais alguns minutos, Youngjae começou a espirrar. De início ele disfarçou, não querendo atrapalhar a conversa dos outros dois, que pareciam falar sobre música ou algo do tipo, porém aos poucos foi ficando impossível esconder o ato.

— Coloca a máscara, Choi. — disse o moreno, a buscando na mesa do canto. — Ou… vai para o seu apartamento, eu vou ficar bem.

— Negativo, se você passar mal à noite, como eu vou saber?

Mais um espirro, mesmo utilizando a máscara. Estava difícil respirar. Youngjae precisava pegar seu remédio e acima de tudo, ficar longe da gata.

— _Hm_ … por que ele não passa a noite no seu apartamento? Bem… Claramente você não vai dormir com os pelos da Nora por todos os lados e Jaebum- _hyung_ não pode ficar sozinho…

— Não, imagina… — Youngjae balançou a mão, em uma negativa. — Eu não sou nenhuma criança, vou ficar bem até amanhã.

— Cara, Bambam tem razão… Vou dormir no seu apartamento. Eu posso não passar mal, mas você vai morrer aqui dentro.

— Mas sua cama está aqui…

— Eu durmo no sofá, Jae.

— Não, você dorme na minha cama. Eu durmo no sofá.

— Mas o apartamento é seu…

— Você está com a cabeça toda ferrada, _JB_.

— Vocês são pior que um casal. — afirmou Bambam. — Dormem os dois juntos, qual o grande problema?

Os dois policiais olharam tão rápido na direção do loiro, que automaticamente se arrependeu da frase. “ _Héteros são muito sensíveis_ ”, pensou bobamente.

— Hum… minha cama é de casal. — comentou Youngjae.

— Quer saber? Eu aceito a cama, você dorme no sofá. — Jaebum concluiu, por fim. Levantou-se de onde estava e começou a arrumar a bagunça na mesinha de centro.

— Deixa eu te ajudar...

O loiro mais velho também se levantou, começando a recolher algumas caixinhas de papelão. Em um momento de distração, a mão do moreno encostou na do outro, que puxou o membro como se tivesse levado um choque. Enquanto isso, Bambam se divertia com a cadela e a gata.

— _Ih_ , pessoal. Eu tenho que ir. — afirmou Bambam, olhando no relógio. — Amanhã tenho tanta coisa para fazer…

— Quer que eu te acompanhe até seu apartamento? — questionou Youngjae.

— Eu moro na esquina, _hyung_.

— Não me chama de _hyung._

— Ah, tudo bem… Obrigado pela refeição, Jaebum- _hyung._

— Também não me chame de _hyung_ e quem pagou a comida foi Choi. — disse displicentemente.

— Okay, obrigado aos dois. — afirmou e logo depois fez uma pequena reverência. — Fico muito feliz em ter conhecido você, Jaebum.

— Igualmente, você é um ótimo garoto. Se precisar de ajuda com o arquiteto lá, nós deixamos ele na linha para você.

— _Argh_! Vocês se merecem… — afirmou, revirando os olhos. — Boa noite e melhoras para a cabeça.

— Tchau, Bamie. — Youngjae acenou para o amigo, que já estava indo em direção ao elevador. — Ele é legal, né?

Assim que terminou de fazer a pergunta, uma crise de espirros se abateu no loiro, que já estava com dificuldade de respirar. Tentou inspirar com força, mas voltou a espirrar.

— Nossa, vamos logo para o seu apartamento. Você está cada vez pior. — afirmou o moreno, se aproximando do outro com cautela. — Seus olhos estão vermelhos.

Youngjae voltou a espirrar e Jaebum largou as embalagens vazias e sujas onde estavam e rumou para a porta ao lado. Nora o ficou olhando enquanto ele se despedia e isso o deixou triste. Não queria deixar o animalzinho sozinho, mas seu parceiro não poderia ficar perto dela.

O apartamento de Youngjae era bem arrumado, ele já havia notado isso na primeira vez que ali entrara. Mesmo ele morando sozinho e passando pouco tempo ali, notava-se um cuidado com o local.

O loiro logo rumou para a cozinha e abriu a gaveta atrás do seu antialérgico, o tomando. Refletiu por um momento que talvez devesse voltar ao médico e explicar a situação que se encontrava e por isso pedir algum medicamento para uso contínuo e não esporádico, como era o que ele havia acabado de ingerir.

Em silêncio, Youngjae foi até o quarto e buscou um lençol e um travesseiro extra, que tinha guardado no seu armário e voltou para a sala. Jaebum estava fazendo carinho na cabeça de Coco, mas logo parou quando avistou o outro. O loiro sorriu e colocou as coisas no sofá.

— Vem, vou te mostrar meu quarto.

Jaebum seguiu o outro, já conhecendo o caminho. O ambiente era simples. As paredes pintadas de bege claro, o armário ficava na parede oposta à porta e ao seu lado, ficava uma escrivaninha com um _notebook_ em cima. Por último, vinha a cama, que tinha sua cabeceira encostada na outra parede. O moreno, ao se aproximar, notou que ela estava coberta com lençol de seda azul marinho.

— Uau. Eu não posso dormir com isso.

— Por que não?

— Não… Eu prefiro algo mais simples. — explicou, passando os dedos no tecido. — Não tem nada de algodão ou… qualquer outra coisa.

— Eu só gosto de dormir com seda. Todos os lençóis são assim. — afirmou, sacudindo os ombros. — Deita logo aí que o remédio já começou a fazer efeito e eu estou morrendo de sono.

A contragosto o moreno se deitou e puxou o lençol até o queixo. Youngjae não pode deixar de sorrir, pois achou extremamente adorável. Mas logo que esse pensamento rondou sua mente, ele o jogou para longe.

— Não sei para que isso tudo… Amanhã você vai para a delegacia e eu vou ficar sozinho de qualquer maneira…

— Quem disse que eu vou? Eu liguei para MacInnis enquanto você estava no hospital… Tirei minha folga atrasada.

— Mas que absurdo!

— Não vamos discutir isso agora, tá? Temos o dia de amanhã todo para isso. — comentou, mas logo pensou em uma possibilidade. — A não ser… que você tenha alguém para passar o dia.

— Não.

— Então tudo certo. Boa noite.

— Boa noite.

— Qualquer coisa… — começou o loiro, já na porta do quarto. — Me chama.

— Tudo bem. — Youngjae já tinha apagado a luz e se preparava para fechar a porta, quando o moreno falou novamente. — Ei, obrigado… por hoje… Por tudo.

— Parceiros são para essas coisas. — comentou. O dono do apartamento escutou o outro sussurrar alguma coisa, mas não entendeu o que era. — Lembre-se: estou na sala.

Youngjae fechou a porta e rumou para o outro cômodo. Coco já estava embolada em um canto do sofá, como se soubesse que o dono dormiria ali. Ele ponderou por uns segundos e chegou a conclusão que Bambam estava certo. Com um suspirou, a pegou, colocando no cercadinho. A cama dela já estava ali e a cadela o olhou, triste.

— Amor, me desculpe…

O policial ainda fez carinho mais uma vez no animal antes de voltar para a outra divisão e se jogar no sofá, esticando o lençol cor marfim sobre si. Tentou refletir sobre o dia que tivera, mas o remédio o deixara completamente sonolento.

Antes de dormir, Youngjae ainda conseguiu pensar que talvez tivesse conquistado o moreno. No bom sentido, é claro. 

**Notas finais**  
Ps¹.: 157 é assalto a mão armada.   
Ps².: Shin Wonho do Cross Gene   
Ps³.: Sang Min do Cross Gene  
  



	4. Capítulo 4

Haneul precisava de roupas novas, isso era um fato. Porém Mark não estava com tempo para isso e mesmo Bambam se oferecendo para comprá-las, ele não aceitou, pois achava que isso era uma obrigação dele. Mas, como a divindade é muito boa para os que pedem, Mark teve uma tarde de folga quando a loja de conveniência teve que passar por uma dedetização.

O vestido branco, com flores rosas nas bordas e com lacinhos vermelhos na cintura, era o favorito de todas as roupas que a menina havia experimentado, porém o pai suou frio só de ver o preço. Como uma peça daquelas poderia custar aquilo tudo?

— _Appa_ , _appa_ , eu quero esse!

— Filhinha, vamos olhar outros. — O moreno puxou um vestido todo rosa, com um laço da mesma cor na cintura. — Que tal esse?

— Não! Eu quero o que me faz parecer uma princesa!

Mark respirou fundo e ficou com o cabide na mão, segurando o vestido. Talvez, se ele andasse com a menina pela loja, ela veria algo mais barato que chamasse sua atenção. Na verdade, ele torcia por isso, pois não tinha condições de pagar aquele tanto de dinheiro por somente uma peça.

Haneul voltou a olhar as araras de roupas, de vez em quando, puxado alguma peça e adicionando a pilha que o pai carregava. Aquela garota o levaria a falência! Dois empregos não eram o suficiente e mesmo o dinheiro extra que às vezes ele tirava de uma forma que ele não se orgulhava, não bancariam todo aquele desejo consumista da sua filha.

— Olá, o senhor deseja uma sacola? — Uma vendedora se aproximou e o moreno desviou rapidamente a atenção da filha, que estava na sua frente. — O senhor já tem o cartão da nossa loja?

Mark olhou para frente e Haneul estava olhando uma blusa. Ele voltou a atenção para a mulher de cabelo tingido de ruivo, pegando a sacola e jogando as roupas dentro dela e retribuindo com um sorriso.

— Eu já tenho o cartão. — mentiu, mas ninguém podia julgá-lo. — Obrigado.

— O senhor sabe que o nosso cartão não possui anuidade e que a primeira parcela de qualquer compra pode ser paga até três meses depois e que para antigos clientes, como o senhor, temos promoções imperdíveis e descontos exclusivos...

— Sim, sim… — Mark concordou, não prestando atenção em nada que a vendedora o falava. O moreno olhou para frente a sua filha não estava mais olhando a blusa. — Haneul?

Mark olhou para todos os lados e nem sinal de Haneul. Seu coração começou a palpitar, sentia as palmas das mãos molhadas de suor. Ele continuou gritando o nome da criança e então começou a desbravar os corredores de roupa com a vendedora em seu encalço pedindo para que ele se acalmasse enquanto acionava a central através de um _walkie talkie_.

— Você que fique calma! Eu preciso achar a minha filha!

Mark sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso e apesar da preocupação, retirou o aparelho do bolso e destravou a tela. Era uma mensagem de Yugyeom.

**Mark Hyung & seus dois bebês**

**Gyeommie**

Mark

Está tudo bem?

Mark se pegou pensando que o rapaz só podia se sensitivo, com desespero ele teclou a resposta.

**Twojobs Mark**

Não!

Eu perdi Haneul no shopping!

Estou desesperado!

Ela não está em lugar nenhum!

O moreno voltou a correr a loja junto de outros funcionários, mas Haneul não estava lá. Isso significava que ela havia deixado o local, o que deixou o jovem pai ainda mais aflito. E se alguém tivesse pego a sua pequenina? E se ela estivesse machucada?

**KunpimookBambam**

Mark! Como assim?!

Eu estou indo para ai!

**Gyeommie**

Hyung, me escuta!

Haneul está bem.

Quem sabe ela não ficou com fome

e foi para a praça de alimentação?

Hyung, vá para a praça de alimentação.

Mark encarou a tela do celular e enrugou a testa. Não custava nada tentar, não é? O pessoal da loja já estava avisado e se ela aparecesse, eles cuidariam dela enquanto ele estava olhando nos outros locais do shopping. Tudo o que queria era sua Haneul de volta.

“ _Divindade, por favor que nada de mal aconteça a minha menina._ ”

***

Jackson estava exausto de olhar aquele bando de papéis e não chegar a nenhuma conclusão. A ida na polícia não havia o ajudado em quase nada e só tinha o colocado com mais dúvidas.

O chinês, cansado de tudo, havia chamado Jinyoung para almoçar fora, mas este ainda estava trabalhando no restaurante até Seokjin voltasse das férias no Havaí. Resignado, resolveu passear no shopping da região e quem sabe assistir algum filme para passar o tempo.

O filme foi uma droga e ele se viu lamentando por ter ido assistir. Ainda mais irritado, resolveu ir para a praça de alimentação. Quem sabe de estômago cheio ele não se sentiria melhor? O loiro se viu com saudades da comida de Jin. Nada do que ele comesse ali faria jus a cozinha do amigo, mas era o que tinha para hoje.

Jackson estava na fila aguardando sua vez, quando sentiu alguma coisa bater levemente em suas pernas. No susto o homem deu um passo para trás, só então enxergando uma menininha sentada, como se houvesse esbarrado em algo e agora ele sabia que esse algo era sua perna.

— Opa! Cuidado aí, mocinha. — Ele ajudou a menina se colocar de pé e passou a mão pelo vestido azul que a mesma usava para limpá-lo e desamassar. O detetive sempre teve um fraco por crianças e aquela em especial era extremamente bonita, porém seus olhos estavam molhados de lágrimas e ela parecia perdida. O homem então olhou de um lado para o outro buscando um responsável pela criança, mas ninguém parecia procurar por ela. — O que foi, _hm_? Você está sozinha? Venha cá… 

Jackson segurou a mão pequenina e a levou até uma das mesas, a sentando no tampo e correndo os polegares pelas bochechas fartas da criança, a livrando das lágrimas.

— Qual o seu nome?

— Ha-Haneul…

— Que nome bonito. Haneul, eu sou Jackson. Conta pra mim, com quem você veio até aqui, _hm_?

— Com meu pai… Você viu meu pai? Papai…

E então ela recomeçou a chorar, para desespero do chinês, que afagou os cabelos lisos e escuros da menina com carinho.

— Não chora, céuzinho. Nós vamos procurar seu pai, tudo bem? Você sabe o nome dele? — Jackson sorriu ao ver a menina fazer uma cara como se estivesse se perguntando: “O que? O nome dele não é “papai”? — Vamos procurar o segurança primeiro. Seu pai deve estar doido atrás de uma menina tão bonita quanto você.

E foi o que ele fez. Após perguntar se podia, Jackson pegou a menina no colo e começou a caminhar com ela em busca de um segurança. Assim que avistou um deles, ele escutou um grito atrás de si.

Jackson se virou e viu um homem correndo em sua direção. A menina se mexeu em seu colo correspondendo aos gritos, acenando alegremente para o homem que a retirava dos braços do chinês, como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo inteiro e bem, para Mark era exatamente o que Haneul significava.

— Por que você saiu sozinha, meu amor? Você sabe que não pode! Eu estava louco de preocupação!

— Eu fiquei com fome, papai…

— Isso explica o porquê de eu encontrá-la na praça de alimentação… — comentou Jackson.

Mark olhou para o loiro, como se o notasse pela primeira vez. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes e passou uma das mãos pelo rosto da garota, como se garantisse que estava tudo bem com ela.

— Foi o que aconteceu, Haneul? Ele encontrou você?

O moreno sacudia a criança no seu colo, para acalmá-la, mas o chinês notou que ele parecia o nervoso da situação. Então, não se preocupou muito nele questionar a criança, afinal não se poderia confiar em qualquer um assim, não é?

— Sim, _appa._ Ele estava me ajudando a te achar…

A expressão de Mark se suavizou e ele respirou aliviado. Seu celular vibrava loucamente no seu bolso, mas ele se viu fitando o sorriso do loiro.

— Obrigado. — O moreno falou, tentando retribuir o sorriso. — Ela simplesmente sumiu da minha frente…

— Não foi nada… Ela é uma menina muito simpática. — disse, fazendo uma expressão divertida para a garota, que deu algumas risadinhas em resposta. — Eu estava prestes a levá-la até o segurança.

— Hum… ela não costuma ir com estranhos. — Mark afirmou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Talvez ela tenha visto que o Jackson- _oppa_ é cem por cento confiável. — O loiro colocou a mão debaixo do queixo, em uma pose e Mark apertou os lábios, para não rir. — Estou sempre a disposição para ajudar os fracos e oprimidos!

— _Appa, appa_. Ele foi legal comigo igual o Yugyeom- _oppa_. — A pequena bateu os pés, acertando o tronco do pai. — Ele será meu novo amigo!

— Mas você faz um amigo novo toda vez que saímos. — Mark colocou Haneul no chão, pois ela demonstrava não querer ficar no colo do pai. — Não solta a minha mão, Haneul.

A menina deu alguns pulinhos, sem sair do lugar e capturou a mão do chinês, com os seus pequenos dedos.

— _Oppa_ , vem comer com a gente!

Jackson se surpreendeu com a reação espontânea da garota ao mesmo tempo que sorriu para o ato. Era por isso que ele gostava de crianças: elas falavam o que queriam e expressavam as suas vontades sem nenhuma vergonha. Mark balançou a cabeça para a filha, mas por brincadeira do que para repreender. Ultimamente Haneul estava fazendo muitos amigos e estava difícil para ele acompanhar aquele pique.

O moreno levantou os olhos e percebeu que o chinês parecia encantado com a sua pequena, o que o fez suspirar de forma exageradamente alta, chamando atenção do loiro. Um pouco sem graça, ele desviou o olhar.

— Quer comer conosco? — Mark perguntou, olhando de relance para o loiro. — Jackson, certo? Haneul ia ficar muito feliz e… eu posso te agradecer...

— Acho que é uma boa ideia. — falou, sorrindo para a garota. — Eu ia comer mesmo, de qualquer maneira.

Os dois homens, sendo puxados pela garota, foram em direção às mesas e se sentaram em uma vazia. O horário não era propício para almoço e por isso o local não estava muito cheio.

— O que vocês vão querer para comer? — perguntou Jackson, fazendo menção de levantar. — Eu pego…

— Eu quero hambúrguer com batata frita e Coca-Cola! — informou a garota, batendo as mão na mesa, em uma melodia que só ela conhecia. — E muito, muito ketchup.

— Ela vai querer frango. — Mark sorriu para o chinês, que retribuiu o gesto. — E eu também.

— Okay, uma porção de frango para a doce Haneul e outra para… — O loiro parou um momento, remexendo a bochecha. — Eu não perguntei o seu nome.

— Mark. Mark Tuan. 

— Ah… Então frango para Haneul e para Mark. Eu… já volto. — disse, para logo após se levantar e ir em direção a uma fila.

— _Appa,_ eu gostei muito dele. — A menina ainda batia na mesa, ao lado do pai. — Ele é muito, muito legal.

— É filha? E por que ele é tão legal assim?

— Porque eu consigo sentir que ele é legal, igual ao Yugyeom _-oppa_. Eles serão sempre meus amigos!

Mark se viu sorrindo e olhou para frente, percebendo que já estava na vez do loiro de fazer os pedidos. Distraído, notou seu celular vibrar no bolso e se lembrou que seus amigos deveriam estar preocupados.

**Mark Hyung & seus dois bebês**

**KunpimookBambam**

Mark? Achou Haneul?

Mark?

Responda!

Cadê você?

**Gyeommie**

Calma, Bam.

Deve estar tudo bem.

Haneul está segura.

**KunpimookBambam**

Ai, você é muito otimista!

Yug, ele não responde T_T

**Gyeommie**

Está tudo bem.

**KunpimookBambam**

Eu estou indo para o shopping.

Mark pode estar precisando de

ajuda.

**Gyeommie**

Espera mais um pouco…

**KunpimookBambam**

Não. Tô indo agora.

**Gyeommie**

Ok. Te encontro lá.

**Twojobs Mark**

Achei ela!

Desculpe demorar a responder.

**KunpimookBambam**

Graças a Divindade!

Eu já estou chegando aí!

**Gyeommie**

Eu falei que estava tudo bem

com a Haneul :)

Bam, eu tô te vendo.

**KunpimookBambam**

Onde?

— Aqui! — proferiu o mais novo, rapidamente apertando as laterais do corpo de Bambam, a fim de assustá-lo. O moreno deixou uma gostosa gargalhada quase infantil escapar ao ver o amigo pular com o susto e quase derrubar o celular das mãos.

— _Ha, ha_ , Muito engraçado, Yug. — respondeu agora de frente ao _maknae_ gigante. O loiro guardou o celular no bolso assim que leu a mensagem de Mark explicando onde exatamente estava com Haneul. — Vamos, eles estão na praça de alimentação.

— Bom que eu compro alguma coisa para te alimentar.

— Hein?

— Como agradecimento… Pelo emprego.

— Não precisa disso. — O loiro encarou o chão, enquanto seguia até a escada rolante do shopping. — Não foi nada demais.

— Ah, me deixa te agradecer propriamente… Se não for hoje, quem sabe um outro dia?

— Somente nós dois?

— Sim, por que não?

Bambam encarou o outro, que mesmo estando no mesmo degrau que ele na escada rolante, era mais de um palmo mais alto do que ele. O rosto do moreno exibia um grande sorriso e o nariz estava levemente enrugado. O loiro ponderou por um momento, não sabendo o que responder. Yugyeom o estava chamando para um encontro ou somente tentava ser simpático? Era difícil dizer.

— Hum… Então tá. Podemos marcar um dia…

— Ótimo!

Os dois logo chegaram na praça de alimentação do local e de longe identificaram a cabeça de Mark sentado em uma cadeira. A passos largos se aproximaram e Bambam, assim que viu a menina, a puxou para um abraço, mesmo as mãos dela estando sujas.

— Haneul, que susto você nos deu! Você não pode fazer uma coisa dessas com o seu pai e nem comigo!

— Desculpa, _oppa_. — A menina tinha um olhar arrependido e Bambam ficou feliz por ela estar bem. — Jackson- _oppa_ me ajudou a encontrar o papai.

O mais novo se sentou ao lado da criança e olhou para o chinês, que já estava cumprimentando Yugyeom animadamente. Bambam o analisou por alguns segundos e decidiu que gostava dele. Jackson logo direcionou os olhos para frente e se apresentou para o outro desconhecido.

— Mark, você está deixando Haneul comer batata frita e tomar refrigerante? — Bambam logo estranhou aquele fato, pois Mark tentava manter uma dieta restrita para com a filha.

— Vamos dizer que já tem algumas pessoas caindo na lábia da minha filha. — O moreno encarou Jackson, que lhe olhou enquanto levantava os braços, em um sinal de rendição. — Só desculpo porque cuidou da minha menina…

— Eu fiquei com ela menos de dez minutos, cara. — Jackson colocou um pedaço de frango na boca, para logo depois continuar. — Não foi nada demais...

— Jackson- _oppa_ , você tem namorada? — perguntou a garota, enfiando uma batata em uma vasilha com ketchup. — Ou namorado? Papai diz que o importante é amar…

— Seu pai é um homem muito inteligente, Haneul. — Jackson bebeu um gole da sua Coca e logo depois passou a língua no canto dos lábios enquanto encarava Mark. — Não, eu não tenho namorada e nem namorado.

— Ah! Então você pode namorar o Bambam- _oppa_! Papai sempre diz que ele tá sozinho.

— Haneul! — Mark quis que um buraco abrisse no chão para ele se jogar. Bambam engasgara com alguma coisa e Yugyeom parecia pensativo por um momento. — Filha, não se fala essas coisas.

— Estou aberto a negócios. — Jackson piscou um dos olhos para o loiro mais novo, que novamente se viu engasgando. — Mas acho que você é muito novo para mim, não é?

— Talvez… — murmurou Yugyeom, Mark o encarou e o moreno voltou a olhar o tampão da mesa. — Será?

— Haneul, não é assim que as coisas acontecem, minha filha. — A criança pareceu ficar triste por um momento, mas logo balançou a cabeça em afirmação. — É uma coisa natural…

— Mas eles ainda podem namorar?

— Hum… Sim. Se for o que eles quiserem, mas não podemos forçá-los nada, meu amor. — afirmou o pai.

— Eu não quero! — Bambam se viu capaz de falar pela primeira vez, com as bochechas completamente avermelhadas.

— _Outch!_ — Jackson colocou uma das mãos no peito, acima do coração. — Assim você parte o meu coração. Não responda assim tão rápido. Pode se arrepender depois, Bambam. — provocou o chinês, mordendo sugestivamente uma batata frita, provocando um acesso de risos em Mark.

Talvez fosse a adrenalina se esvaindo do corpo do moreno ou talvez fosse porque o loiro era verdadeiramente engraçado, mas o jovem pai achava o jeito do detetive extremamente divertido, como se ele precisasse sorrir perto dele, como se fosse uma obrigação. E uma obrigação contínua, pois cada vez que o Jackson soltava uma piada ou fazia uma gracinha, Mark se via com os maiores dos sorrisos.

— Espera, então você é babá e cuida de cães? Esses são tipo, os melhores empregos do mundo? — perguntou o chinês, balançando a cabeça em surpresa. — Quem dera meu emprego fosse assim tão cercado de amor...

— E você? No que trabalha? — perguntou Yugyeom para o chinês. O moreno mais novo ainda estava analisando a situação, mas tinha que puxar os assuntos que lhe interessava para seus planos irem cada vez mais rápido.

— Ah… Eu sou detetive particular.

— Tipo aqueles caras que são contratados para seguir maridos infiéis? — Bambam questionou ainda de boca cheia, tamanho sua curiosidade. Haneul riu da cena, enchendo a própria boca de batatas fritas.

— Sim, exatamente… Porém não é tão legal quantos nos filmes…

— Eu sempre me perguntei o que a polícia pensa sobre detetives particulares. — comentou Yugyeom. — Eles não acham que o seu trabalho pode atrapalhar o deles?

— Que? Claro que não! Meu melhor amigo é um policial. — O chinês aproveitou para pegar um pedaço do frango de Mark, que estava distraído do outro lado da mesa. — E eu também conheço um bando de outros policiais.

— Ah, eu também conheço policiais. — afirmou Bambam, que se inclinou sobre o assento e com um pedaço de guardanapo limpou o canto da boca de Haneul. — Eu cuido da cadela de um deles e o outro é parceiro dele.

— Qual o nome deles? — Jackson perguntou displicentemente, mas no fundo estava curioso. — Talvez eu conheça.

— Choi Youngjae e Im Jaebum.

— Ah, grande Choi! Conheço sim. — Jackson sorriu e Mark percebeu que não conseguia parar de encarar e rir. — Espera… Jaebum? Então o nome dele é esse…

— Nossa! Eu conheço o Jaebum- _hyung_. — Yugyeom notou que estava ficando bom naquele jogo de improvisação. — Ele é muito legal.

— Espera, temos muitos conhecidos em comum… — O chinês falou, divertidamente. — Que coincidência.

— Seoul é bastante pequena. — comentou Mark, limpando as mãos da filha com um guardanapo.

— Para mim parece destino! Como se todos nós estivéssemos ligados de alguma maneira! — brandou Bambam com uma convicção que fez toda a mesa encará-lo com um olhar que mesclava confusão e admiração.

Yugyeom foi o primeiro a desviar os olhos, passando a se concentrar em sua bebida como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo inteiro. Bambam era uma pessoa tão boa e gentil e a divindade não conseguia decifrá-lo e nem entender porque ele não tinha uma ligação com ninguém naquele grande livro. Parecia tão injusto!

Jackson comentou algo que fez a todos na mesa rirem. Mark não foi exceção. O moreno mais velho notou como o chinês fechava os olhos quando soltava uma gargalhada e como ele estava fazendo sua filha sorrir. Talvez Bambam tivesse razão, talvez fosse obra do destino eles se encontrarem assim, do nada. O pai notou que Yugyeom o encarava, em uma análise profunda e instintivamente, ele se sentiu envergonhado. O garoto era sensitivo, ele tinha total certeza disso e vê-lo fitando profundamente, o fazia ter medo que talvez o mais novo estivesse lendo os seus pensamentos e o julgando por bobamente estar imaginando a boca de Jackson sobre a sua. Não ajudou nada quando Yugyeom desviou o olhar sorrindo do nada e voltando a bebericar o refrigerante.

— Pessoal, a conversa está ótima, mas essa mocinha aqui precisa de roupas novas. — comentou Mark, suspirando. — Tenho que ir às compras.

— Deixa eu acompanhar, Mark! Já estou aqui mesmo… — Bambam comentou, recebendo algumas palmas alegres de Haneul que simplesmente adorava a companhia do jovem.

— Eu também não tenho nada pra fazer… — Yugyeom também se ofereceu.

— Por favor, não me deixem de fora! Meus dois únicos amigos estão fora em lua de mel e meu outro único amigo está trabalhando!

— _Own_ , mas tadinho dele, gente. — Bambam comentou fazendo uma expressão fofa. — Vamos adotá-lo?

— _Vamooos_! — A pequena menina gritou, se jogando para cima do colo de Jackson que aceitou o abraço de bom grado.

— Gostei da ideia. — comentou Mark, sorrindo de lado. — Acho que todos nós podemos ir às compras, né?

E foram. Os quatro homens acompanhando um linda garotinha, que a cada arara encontrava algo novo e colorido para vestir. Para a tristeza de Mark, Haneul não esqueceu do vestido que custava os dois olhos da cara e insistiu veementemente pelo pedaço de pano costurado que o moreno tinha certeza que não caberia nela em menos de um ano. Antes de pagar pelas compras, Tuan se viu encarando tristemente a etiqueta branca, com o preço da peça. Infelizmente, naquele mês, ele ficaria com as finanças apertadas.

Jackson não conseguia acreditar que terminara o dia com uma criança no seu colo e cercado de novas pessoas. Felizmente, se sentia mil vezes melhor de como se sentia quando resolveu ir ao shopping.

O chinês não conseguiu evitar de admirar a beleza de Mark Tuan. “ _Deveria ser proibido ser bonito desse jeito._ ” O loiro teve certeza que se o outro não estivesse acompanhado de uma criança, ele já teria mandado um: “E aí? Vamos?” Mas, de alguma maneira, Haneul estava o impedindo de ser tão direto e o detetive percebeu que talvez ele estivesse com vergonha.

No fim do passeio, todos resolveram trocar contato e se adicionarem em redes sociais. Bambam e Yugyeom acabaram indo embora primeiro e Mark ficou para trás, ainda digitando no celular de Jackson seu número.

— Podemos marcar alguma coisa… Um dias desses. — Jackson não acreditava que tinha perdido o jeito para paquera. — Você e eu… — Pela divindade! Ele estava mesmo muito mal.

— Eu adoraria. — respondeu o moreno, com um sorriso tímido.

— Claro que você pode levar Haneul.

— Não acho uma boa ideia… Tenho outras coisas em mente. — Mark piscou um dos olhos, enquanto devolvia o celular para o loiro. — Tchau, tchau.

Jackson ficou encarando Mark indo embora, seguido da pequena garota, que lhe acenava animadamente. O chinês fechou a boca — ele nem havia notado que estava aberta — e olhou para o aparelho, notando o novo nome que lá ocupava: _Haneul's dad_. Sorriu para si mesmo, balançando a cabeça em descrença.

Realmente, aquele havia sido um dia surpreendente.

  
  



	5. Capítulo 5

Jinyoung estava na porta de Jaebum e muito irritado por não está sendo atendido. Sabia que o moreno estava em casa, pois tarde da noite anterior, ele havia recebido uma mensagem preocupante dizendo que ele teria dois dias de folga, pois um bandido havia batido nele até que outro policial chegasse. Park quase se desesperou, mas tentou se manter calmo e prometeu que no outro dia o visitaria.

**JJP’s Jaebum**

Seu bosta, eu estou na porra

da sua porta. Cadê você?

Não me diga que arranjou

uma mina pra comer e esqueceu

que eu vinha!

Vai tomar no cu.

Eu tô no vizinho.

Espera…

O estudante ficou confuso com o que leu, sem entender muito bem, mas logo escutou a porta ao lado do apartamento de Jaebum sendo aberta. Jinyoung virou o corpo e encarou o amigo, um grande curativo na testa e alguns hematomas pelo rosto. 

— Caralho, eu vou matar o desgraçado que fez isso com você! — O mais baixo se aproximou e tomou o rosto do mais novo entre as mãos. — Quem foi? Algum colega seu já o matou?

— Eu tô bem, _eomma_. — O policial respondeu fazendo careta enquanto se soltava do enlace de Jinyoung. O outro moreno ficava insuportável quando entrava no modo mamãe. — Não foi nada demais. Ossos do ofício. _Hm_ … entra, entra.

Jaebum não estava cem por cento certo de convidar alguém para entrar no apartamento de Youngjae, mas fez assim mesmo. O loiro não seria grosseiro. Era solar e receptivo demais.

— Você faz amizade com vizinhos agora? Tem certeza que eu posso entrar? — Park perguntou, mas já estava retirando os sapatos na entrada e olhando com curiosidade o pequeno apartamento. — Ah! Um cachorro fofo! Oi, oi… — Jinyoung se abaixou para cumprimentar a cadela que abanava o rabo com alegria ao recém-chegado.

— Jaebum, você vai querer rá… Opa… — Youngjae adentrou a sala segurando um pano de prato as mãos. Ele estava cozinhando e gostaria de saber se o vizinho e parceiro gostaria de comer também, mas então fora surpreendido pela presença de outra pessoa. — Oi…

Youngjae encarou o rapaz minimamente mais alto do que ele, porém mais baixo que Jaebum. Ele era moreno e tinha um sorriso no rosto, provavelmente tentando ser simpático. O seu parceiro estava ao lado do outro homem e o loiro virou o rosto para ele, como se silenciosamente pedisse uma explicação.

— Jinyoung, esse é Youngjae, meu parceiro. — começou o mais alto. — Jae esse é meu amigo de escola.

— PARCEIRO?! — Jinyoung gritou, se colocando de pé no susto. Em dois anos que estavam separados Jaebum se descobrira gay? Justo ele que sempre fez questão de afirmar e reafirmar, desnecessariamente, diga-se de passagem, sua heterossexualidade para quem quisesse e não quisesse ouvir?! — Por que você não me contou que estava namorando?

— NAMORANDO?!

Os dois policias gritaram em uníssono. E então, tudo virou uma grande confusão. Youngjae e Jaebum falavam um por cima do outro que o moreno havia entendido tudo errado.

— Definitivamente não! Somos parceiros de trabalho! Eu também sou policial… — Youngjae finalmente conseguira falar sozinho, provocando uma expressão de esclarecimento em Jinyoung.

— Ah! Agora eu entendi. Desculpa, gente!

O estudante sorriu colocando a mão à frente dos lábios, deixando apenas seus olhos apertados enquanto ria a mostra. Youngjae não pode deixar de acompanhá-lo na risada enquanto Jaebum aparentava ainda estar um tanto ofendido com a afirmação do amigo.

— Desfaz essa cara, palhaço! Ser gay não é doença não! Parece que eu acabei de te chamar de assassino de gato ou algo ainda mais nojento. — Jinyoung encerrou o sorriso tão rápido quanto abriu e Youngjae achou aquilo deveras assustador, pois Jaebum aparentou também estar assustado com a mudança repentina e em seguida arrependido, tanto que abaixou a cabeça ouvindo o amigo continuar. — É isso o que você acha que eu sou? Nojento?

— Você sabe que não, Jinyoung! Você é meu irmão.

— Eu sou e eu também me relaciono com homens.

— Eu sei… Desculpa, eu não quis te ofender.

— Mas ofendeu, cabeça de ovo.

Youngjae observou a cena toda com os lábios entreabertos. Seja quem for aquele cara tinha um poder incrível em cima de seu parceiro; ele estava assustado e admirado.

— Você precisa me ensinar a fazer isso… — murmurou sem nem ao menos perceber. — Quer dizer… ele é sempre difícil de lidar… — completou quando os olhos se voltaram para ele.

— Eu sei! Porém, você aprende os macetes depois. Jaebum é um grande gato assustado. Só precisa de carinho… — Park afirmou, acariciando as bochechas do amigo que fez uma careta engraçada com o gesto.

— Isso não vai dar certo para ele. Jae é alérgico a gatos. — Um sorriso cínico brincou nos lábios do policial antes dele completar. — Eu poderia matá-lo.

— Acho que com esse tipo de gato eu consigo ligar. — Youngjae levantou uma das sobrancelhas e encarou o parceiro, que ainda tinha o sorriso cínico no rosto.

O que estava acontecendo ali? Era o que Jinyoung se questionava. Há menos de cinco minutos eles estavam engasgando tentando explicar que não eram namorados, mas agora eles estavam flertando? Im Jaebum estava realmente flertando com um homem? Mas que merda era aquela? Que mundo era aquele, pela divindade!

— Faz carinho atrás da orelha dele que Jaebum come na sua mão. — Jinyoung aproveitou o momento para brincar. — Ou no pescoço…

— Hum… _Er_ … Você vai ficar para o almoço? Estou preparando algo… — O loiro tentou mudar de assunto, principalmente ao ver a cara assassina de Jaebum. — Estou faze-

— Não, ele não vai. — Im interrompeu a fala do outro, que logo balançou a cabeça. — Eu vou para o meu apartamento agora…

— Tudo bem.

— Mais tarde eu volto.

— Okay, é só bater. — O loiro encarou Jinyoung e sorriu de leve. — Não deixe ele sozinho. Ainda não se passaram vinte e quatro horas e a qualquer momento pode surgir algum sintoma de concussão.

— Pode deixar. — afirmou o moreno sorridente, levantando o polegar em um sinal positivo. — Bom almoço e foi um prazer lhe conhecer.

— Igualmente.

\---

Jinyoung estava observando Jaebum alimentar Nora enquanto zapeava por alguns canais televisivos.

— Você precisa contratar urgentemente a _Netflix_ , cara. — O mais baixo comentou, para logo depois desligar o aparelho a sua frente. Não havia nada para se assistir. — Sua TV tá podre.

— Eu nem fico em casa, para que vou gastar dinheiro nisso?

— Para usar como desculpa para _Netflix and chill_. — falou, com um sorriso de lado.

Jaebum revirou os olhos e se jogo no sofá. Conhecia aquele cara há tanto tempo e ele continuava o mesmo de sempre: folgado e cheio de piadinhas de duplo sentido. Mas fazer o que se ele havia se tornado amigo do outro há tanto tempo que nem se lembrava de como as coisas eram antes de se conhecerem?

— Então… — Pronto. Jaebum conhecia muito bem aquele tom de Jinyoung. O homem só o usava quando queria começar a fuxicar a vida pessoal do amigo. — Parceiro, _hm_? Ele não parece o tipo de pessoa com quem você conversaria, muito menos passaria o dia no apartamento.

— E ele não é. Youngjae é irritante e não cala a boca.

— Mas… — O moreno sentia o “mas” crescendo na garganta do melhor amigo.

— Mas ele é meu parceiro e salvou minha vida, então… Ele pode não ser tão irritante assim.

— Parece que você gosta dele.

— Tolero, é a palavra mais adequada aqui.

— Nem todo mundo está tentando se aproximar de você para conseguir alguma coisa, Jaebummie… Já parou pra pensar que você pode não ser tudo isso?

— Ridículo. — Jaebum mais uma vez rolou os olhos. — Essa não é a questão e você sabe disso. Eu só… preciso analisá-lo para ter certeza que irei confiar.

— Okay… Só cuidado para não o magoar. Ele parece sensível.

— Não é?! Você o conheceu por cinco minutos e já pensa isso dele! Eu me pergunto como ele decidiu ser policial com essa personalidade.

— Por que você não pergunta a ele? Quem sabe ele não tenha uma história trágica de infância e que se tornar policial era a única esperança que ele teria para concluir sua vingança?

— Você é doente, cara. — Nora estava pulando de um colo para o outro e Jaebum sentiu-se culpado em antecedência por ter que deixá-la novamente sozinha. — Mas, conta… Como vai a vida?

— Bem, eu acho. Nada emocionante como levar uma surra durante o trabalho, mas eu fico vendo meu chefe gritar bastante nos tribunais… — Espreguiçando-se no sofá, Jinyoung jogou as pernas por cima das pernas do amigo, deitando-se folgadamente. Nada novo sob o Sol, pensou Im. — Ele fica ainda mais gostoso quando faz isso. Acho que estou desenvolvendo um novo _kink_ …

— _Hm_ … e o que mais?

— Como assim mais? Não tem mais.

— Claro que tem. Você está com aquela expressão de quando aquele cara partiu o seu coração e eu lembro que você me disse estar vendo alguém… Então o que rolou?

— Rolou que eu sou um otário… Me apaixonei e agora ele foge de mim.

— Eu vou precisar quebrar a cara dele?

— Não, eu ia sofrer. — comentou, suspirando pesadamente.

— _Ih_ , tá pior do que eu pensei. Mas por que ele foge de você?

— Difícil saber. Ele não me conta e eu não vou perguntar. Preciso ter um pouco de amor próprio.

— Talvez seja esse o problema… Talvez você devesse conversar seriamente com ele.

— Pra que? Nós nem namorávamos nem nada… Só vai gerar constrangimento desnecessário. Melhor deixar assim, pois apesar de tudo, eu gosto de ter o idiota por perto. Ele me faz rir.

— Nossa, J. Você realmente tá caidinho por esse cara, hein?

— Eu sei… Mas vou superar. Sempre supero, não é?

— Quer trocar de assunto? Quer falar sobre sua formatura? Será em alguns meses, certo?

— Agora você me quer deprimido, né? Estou enlouquecendo com essa merda. Vou surtar a qualquer momento com o meu orientador!

— Mas como assim? Achei que você gostava dele.

— E gosto, mas de repente eu passei a odiar tudo naquela faculdade! — Jinyoung cruzou os braços e Jaebum achou graça de como ele fez um bico com a boca. — Estou exausto. Pelo menos Jin voltou das férias e eu pude me demitir. 

— Espera como assim?! — Por um instante Jaebum pensou em surtar com o amigo, mas então se lembrou que ele devia ter arrumado outro com o tal chefe por quem ele desenvolveu um _kink_. — Ah… você já tem um novo, certo?

— Sim. Taek é tão legal, de vez em quando ele me ajuda com o _TCC_. — suspirou alto. — Depois ele grita… Ah…

— Ele é um chefe abusivo, Jinyoung?

— Claro que não. Ele é um anjinho, finge de mal, mas não mata nem uma mosca. Bem parecido com você!

— Que absurdo! Eu sou a escuridão… A sombra que ronda a cidade. Todos me temem e com razão.

— Aham… Claro! A escuridão que se derrete todo quando ouve um gato ronronando. Ai, que medo! — brincou, dando um leve chute no outro. — Mas chega de mim… E você? Alguma namorada?

— E eu lá tenho tempo para namoradas, J? — O policial revirou os olhos, coçando atrás da orelha de sua gata que agora dormia confortavelmente por cima da barriga de Jinyoung.

— Se eu, com faculdade e emprego tenho tempo, por que você não teria? Hum… A não ser que você esteja de olho em alguém e esteja lançando a carta do “estou sem tempo”... — falou, remexendo os dedos, imitando o sinal de aspas. — Para evitar transtornos.

— _Nah_. Realmente não tem ninguém…

— Ninguém mexeu com você depois da Nayeon?

— Não… E isso também faz tanto tempo ...

— Talvez seja a hora de você abrir novamente o seu coração, Jaebum. Não é porque ela te traiu, que as outras farão o mesmo.

— É…

— Na delegacia não tem nenhuma policial que você tenha achado bonita? Às vezes um café aqui, uma cerveja ali… E você descobre alguém legal.

— Pode ser que você tenha razão. — Por um minuto o policial ficou em silêncio, novamente acariciando os pelos da gata. — Tem a Amber… Ela parece legal. 

— Então, chama ela para sair. 

— Vou chamar.

— _Hm_ … E ela é hétero, certo?

— Nem todo mundo nesse planeta é gay, sabia?

— Há estudos que dizem o contrário… Mas eu estou perguntando porque seu _gaydar_ sempre foi ruim, então dá uma sondada antes de pagar _micão_.

— Você levanta minha moral, só para baixá-la depois.

— É para isso que os melhores amigos existem!

Ambos voltaram a ficar em silêncio por um tempo, até que o celular de Jinyoung começou a vibrar em seu bolso. O rapaz logo impulsionou o corpo para cima e puxou o aparelho da parte de trás da calça _jeans_.

— Nossa, que cara é essa? — perguntou Jaebum notando o semblante do amigo. — Não me diga que é o tal cara.

— É… Ele está me chamando para jantar mais tarde.

— E você vai aceitar?

— Eu não sei… — O mais baixo ponderou por um momento, olhando a mensagem e de repente uma ideia abateu sua mente, gerando um sorriso de lado. — Jaebum…

— Oh, não! Negativo.

— Ah, por favor…

— Porra, você sempre me usa para ciúmes. Te odeio.

— Vai fazer isso por mim? — pediu, com um olhar de cachorro necessitado que o amigo não sabia resistir. — Eu faço qualquer coisa…

— Tá bom, tá bom… O que você quer?

— Uma foto bem sensual!

— Com essa minha cara toda ferrada?

— Ah, merda! Você é sempre tão feio, que esqueci que havia diferença.

— Vai se foder.

— Ah, já sei! — O mais novo se sentou no sofá, após Jaebum retirar Nora da barriga dele e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele. — Fica parado que vou tirar uma foto.

O policial suspirou resignado e esperou que o amigo batesse a foto. Doce ilusão achar que seria só uma, pois segundo o outro, o ângulo era de suma importância. Alguns minutos depois, Jinyoung estava todo sorridente com o resultado.

— Mas só isso? Parece meio fraco cara. — comentou Jaebum.

— Você tem razão. — Novamente, o outro se aproximou dele, colocando os rostos. — Espera que na luz certa, parece que estamos no escuro e não dá para ver seu rosto direito. Minutos depois, mais uma fotografia espalhada na vasta rede da Internet. — Prontinho.

— Ainda acho fraco… Eu não ficaria com ciúmes…

— O que? Você quer me beijar? Uma foto disso causaria o impacto necessário para você?

— Não fode, J.

— Infelizmente não vou foder mesmo. Uma tristeza!

Os dois riram, mas se contentaram com as duas fotos. O mais novo voltou para a posição anterior, porém com o celular na mão, verificando se o chinês comentaria alguma coisa. Era bobo e sabia disso, mas ele poderia se remoer disso no outro dia. Ainda com o aparelho na mão, percebeu que alguém o ligava; para a sua surpresa, era Jackson.

— Merda, é ele! — O rapaz se levantou, ficando novamente sentado e encarando o outro com os olhos arregalados. — Porra, atendo ou não atendo?

— Atende logo esse caralho.

Jinyoung respirou fundo, mas resolveu atender a ligação, tentando soar o mais casual possível. Jaebum, gesticulou para que a ligação fosse atendida no viva-voz e foi o que o mais novo fez.

— _Hey_ , Jack. Tudo bem?

— Tudo, tudo… Você não respondeu minha mensagem achei que alguma coisa pudesse ter acontecido.

— _Ér_ … não, não. Está tudo bem. Não respondi porque eu estou acompanhado.

— _Jinyoung-ah…_ — Jinyoung quase engasgou com a voz suave e quase apaixonada que o melhor amigo fez. Arregalando seus olhos normalmente muito rasos na direção de Jaebum enquanto sacudia freneticamente a cabeça — Você prometeu sem celulares hoje!

— Ah… Uau! Desculpa! Não quis atrapalhar. Desculpa, _Park Puppy_. Me liga depois para me contar como foi esse encontro, viu? — Jackson nem ao menos esperou uma resposta e já desligou a ligação às pressas.

— Uau! Que otário! Contar como foi o encontro?! Uau! Nem eu cometo uma gafe dessas! — Jaebum sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para o outro, que ainda encarava o celular. — Não fica assim, J.

— Eu tô bem, J. Sabe o que é pior? Ele não faz de propósito! — Jinyoung sorria para esconder que estava machucado e o outro sabia disso, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Apenas abanou a cabeça, passando a mão um tanto desajeitadamente pelos cabelos do amigo. — Ai… vai arrancar meus cabelos! — dramatizou, ainda tentando fazer a situação desaparecer por meio da comédia.

— O que eu posso fazer para te ajudar? Quer sair? Tomar um sorvete?

— Não, não. Vamos só ficar aqui um pouquinho. Me conta mais sobre o seu vizinho.

Jinyoung proferiu sabendo que o outro o conhecia bem demais para ser enganado pelos seus joguinhos de tentar esconder tristeza. Então apenas voltou a se deitar no sofá como estava antes, porém agora com seus dedos entrelaçados no de Im, que não tentou fugir do enlace pela primeira vez, desde que descobrira sobre a orientação sexual do amigo.

— Não tem nada para contar…

No fim Jaebum permaneceu tagarelando sobre tudo e nada apenas para distrair o outro de seus problemas amorosos. Os dois pediram comida e continuaram papeando e jogando vídeo game até a noite cair. Era bom saber que mesmo depois de anos separados, a amizade deles permanecia a mesma, como se apenas alguns dias houvessem passado.

Na hora de ir embora, Jinyoung se sentia bem melhor de ter passado aquele dia com Jaebum. Era bom saber que podia contar com ele, mesmo em uma área que o amigo considerava boba. Era bom ter um melhor amigo, pensou o moreno mais novo, com um sorriso.

\---

— Prontinho. — Jinyoung puxou Jaebum pelo ombro e empurrou ele para o apartamento de Youngjae. — Entrega sem devolução.

— Tão rápido… Não quer ficar com ele mais um pouquinho, não?

— Eu não, já me encheu o saco a tarde inteira…

— Ingrato. — Jaebum, já dentro do apartamento, falou com uma falsa irritação.

— _Ih_ , boa sorte com ele. — O estudante de advocacia balançou o dedo polegar na direção do amigo e fez uma careta com a boca. — Boa noite.

— Boa noite, vai com cuidado.

Jinyoung enrugou o nariz enquanto sorria e levemente acenou para o loiro, que fechou a porta quando o elevador se fechou. Jaebum já estava sentado no sofá, com Coco em seu colo.

— Acho que ela gosta de mim. — comentou tentando retirar o animal do colo. — Jae, tira esse bicho de mim.

O loiro se aproximou e fez uma expressão entediada para o outro, enquanto pegava Coco no colo e a colocava no cercado.

— O delegado ligou… — disse, voltando da cozinha, com um prato de frutas picadas. Jaebum notou que ele já devia ter deixado aquilo pronto para quando ele chegasse. — Encontraram sua arma debaixo de uma lixeira e já fizeram exame de balística… Na sua e na minha e bateu tudo com o que eu disse.

— E o cara que você baleou?

— Ah, o médico disse que ele recebe alta no final de semana.

— Você é bom… Quer dizer, o homem estava indo para cima de você e mesmo assim nenhum tiro fatal ou em algum lugar ruim…

— Eu treino bastante. Ainda mais no tempo que fiquei fazendo só trabalho burocrático…

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta? — O loiro balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. — Por que você entrou para a polícia? Parece não encaixar na sua personalidade.

— Quando eu era criança, minha mãe foi morta a tiros na minha frente. — afirmou, abaixando o olhar. Jaebum quase riu da ironia, pois Jinyoung tinha razão. — Eu cresci pensando em como eu não queria que outras crianças sofressem o mesmo, então eu tinha que ajudar de alguma forma.

— Uau… Eu nem sei o que dizer.

— Está tudo bem, já faz anos. — Youngjae se esticou e pegou um pedaço de maçã, o comendo. — E você? Como se tornou policial?

— Eu estava acabando o Ensino Médio, sem muita perspectiva do que poderia fazer, até que vi um cartaz falando que estavam abertas as inscrições para a Academia e eu me inscrevi. Como sempre fui bom em Educação Física e Jinyoung falou que era arriscado, eu fui de cabeça.

— Seu amigo fala que é arriscado e isso te impulsionou?

— Sim, como psicologia reversa.

— Hum… Então repete comigo: na próxima vez que eu for enfrentar um homem do dobro da minha altura, eu não vou chamar Youngjae para me ajudar. — Jaebum soltou um suspiro divertido. O loiro não esquecia daquilo tão cedo. — Eu estou falando sério.

— Pode deixar, Jae. — O moreno colocou a mão no ombro do outro, apertando levemente. — Eu… meio que confio em você.

— Seu antigo parceiro te fez alguma coisa? — perguntou Youngjae e o moreno logo retirou a mão do ombro dele. — Eu sou confiável! Sei que só tempo vai provar isso, mas eu também estou colocando um voto de confiança em você, okay?

— Eu sei… Vou tentar não decepcioná-lo. — O moreno falou, mas queria mudar de assunto, pois não queria contar sua vida na antiga Estação, então completou com uma pergunta. — A Amber tem namorado?

— Hum… — O loiro prendeu o riso. — Não?

— Acho que vou chamá-la para sair…

— JB, ela tem namorada. — afirmou, vendo o outro levantar a mão até a testa, cobrindo um dos olhos. — É a promotora do distrito.

— Jinyoung tem razão, meu _gaydar_ é quebrado. — O loiro riu, comendo um morango. — Não ria do seu parceiro…

— Desculpa cara… Mas tem outras opções. Um cara assim como você não deve ter dificuldade de arranjar uma moça para sair.

— Como assim “um cara como você”? — perguntou o mais velho, fazendo aspas no ar. — Qual a minha vantagem?

— Hum… Jaebum, você é bem afeiçoado. — disse o loiro, sacudindo a mão direita perto do rosto do outro. — Pintoso.

— Você me acha bonito? — O moreno se inclinou sobre o assento, se aproximando mais do outro, com um sorriso cínico na cara. Youngjae se arrependeu do que falara. — É isso?

— É, isso mesmo. — Como para quem já está na merda, mais uma cagada não faz diferença, o loiro resolveu falar o que pensava de uma vez. — Ótimo! Agora seu ego vai lá em cima.

— Eu estou me sentindo bonzinho, então vou devolver o elogio. Você também é bonito. — Jaebum piscou um dos olhos e Youngjae engoliu a seco. O que foi aquilo que seu estômago fizera? — Eu já vi aquela policial que fica no balcão te olhando… Acho que ela tem uma queda por você.

— Eu sei…

— Ué? Nunca tentou nada? A chama para sair…

— Não acho legal relacionamento entre colegas de trabalho. — mentiu. Na realidade, Youngjae nunca teve vontade de seguir em frente com a mulher, mesmo ela sendo bastante sensual. — Pode dar algum problema.

— Isso me parece uma desculpa…

— Não está na hora do seu remédio? — Youngjae queria mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível. — Vou pegar…

— Tudo bem cara. Já entendi que você não quer falar sobre isso. — Jaebum sacudiu os ombros. — Não precisa ameaçar me dopar.

— Mas realmente está na hora dos seus remédios.

— Eu não quero… Já não sinto mais dores.

— Não sente porque o efeito do remédio ainda não passou. Fica quieto e confia no seu parceiro.

— Você parece Jinyoung… Eu sei me cuidar sozinho.

— Vou fingir que acredito.

O loiro se levantou e foi para a cozinha. Enquanto enchia o copo, percebeu que conhecia Jaebum há três dias e notou que Bambam tinha razão: eles pareciam parceiros há mais tempo. Era estranho pensar assim; na verdade, tudo era estranho, pois nunca teve essa relação com o antigo parceiro. Eles eram colegas e só. 

— Obrigado. — disse Jaebum, aceitando o copo de água e os remédios. — Mesmo eu não ache mais necessário…

— Não há de quê. — O loiro voltou a se sentar ao lado do outro e pegou o controle remoto na mão. — Amigos?

— Amigos.

**Notas finais**  
Ps.: Im Nayeon, Twice

  
  
  



	6. Capítulo 6

Youngjae se sentia derrotado. A visão que tivera mais cedo com o parceiro não foi nada bonita e, pela primeira vez em duas semanas, o loiro viu Jaebum parecer extremamente afetado com algo.

— Porra, eram crianças, cara! — O moreno estava revoltado no banco do passageiro da viatura e Youngjae tinha o mesmo sentimento. — Eles sequestram crianças para se prostituírem.

Mais cedo naquele mesmo dia, os policiais haviam sido convocados para uma batida que teria em um prostíbulo da região. Há tempos a polícia estava de olho naquele local, mas sempre acontecia algo que impedia deles conseguirem mandato para acabarem com aquele lugar.

Amber e Namjoon — que havia voltado das férias — estavam liderando a batida policial, pois o caso era deles, e por isso chamaram Youngjae e seu novo parceiro, Jaebum. Todos sabiam que o local não seria um dos melhores para se entrar, mas nada preparou os oficiais para a visão de crianças, de todas as idades, gêneros e etnias sendo obrigadas a fazerem as coisas mais nojentas possíveis para receberem em troca um prato de comida.

Aquele havia sido um péssimo dia para todos. 

\---

— Choi, Im… Nós vamos no bar depois do expediente… — Amber exibia um meio sorriso, um pouco forçado e cansado. — Vocês querem ir conosco?

— Sim. — Jaebum respondeu de imediato, surpreendendo o parceiro. — Nós vamos.

O loiro concordou com a cabeça e nada disse. Se Jaebum queria beber para esquecer aquele dia, ele também beberia, afinal parceiros são para essas coisas.

\---

O bar estava cheio de policiais. O dono daquele estabelecimento devia amar quando todos resolviam sair do plantão e irem direto beber.

Youngjae encolheu os ombros para a quantidade de pessoas que ocupavam o lugar e instintivamente olhou para o lado, pois sabia que Jaebum não deveria estar gostando do barulho e não deu outra, o rosto do parceiro exibia uma careta característica.

O loiro olhou em volta, tentando achar algum lugar vago para eles se sentarem, quando notou Amber balançando uma mão, os chamando.

— Olá. — Namjoon, que estava ao lado da loira, fez um rápido aceno com a mão. — Hoje foi uma correria, né? Eu ainda nem me apresentei direito para você…. Prazer, Kim Namjoon.

— Im Jaebum. — O moreno esticou o braço e sacudiu a mão do outro, que lhe estava estendida. — Jae fala muito de você…

— Jae? — Amber perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas para logo depois beber um gole da sua _longneck_.

— Espero que ele fale coisas boas… — Os dois homens não viram, mas por baixo da mesa Kim empurrou a perna da parceira com a sua, mas ela ignorou. — Choi, pode confessar, você morreu de saudades de mim…

— Nos seus sonhos, Kim.

— E eu lá tenho tempo para sonhar com você? — O mais alto logo colocou um sorriso bobo no rosto e a loira soube o que veria a seguir. — Vocês já viram as minhas fotos no Havaí?

— Acabei de vomitar um pouco aqui, desculpa. — Amber falou, revirando os olhos. — Gente, são mais de mil fotos, eu não estou brincando.

Namjoon ignorou a parceira e logo buscou o celular e entregando para os outros dois, que o olharam confusos.

— É só ir passando para o lado.

Youngjae sorriu e logo se pôs a observar as fotografias. Ele se aproximou mais do parceiro, para que o outro pudesse ver a tela do celular e mesmo Jaebum fingindo desinteresse, ele estava olhando atentamente. Primeiro vieram as fotos das paisagens, eram muitas e cada uma mais deslumbrante do que a outra. Depois, vieram as fotos de Namjoon, posando com diversas roupas; Im ficou impressionado como o moreno era bom de fazer pose e por último, surgiram as fotos de um loiro alto.

— Uau… — Jaebum balbuciou e o loiro logo o encarou. — Hum… parece que você deu sorte, Kim. São um belo casal.

— Pode dizer Im… — começou Amber, com um sorriso cínico. — Jin é o homem mais bonito que você já viu e Namjoon… bem é o Namjoon.

Todos na mesa riram, sentindo o clima mais leve. Era disso que precisavam: um pouco de distração naquele horrível dia.

— JB, pode ser uma cerveja para você também? — perguntou o loiro, prestes a se levantar.

— Pode deixar que eu pego, você fica.

— Então vamos juntos. — Youngjae puxou o moreno pelo casaco e ele levantou a contragosto. — Bom que te apresento um amigo…

Amber observou os dois homens irem em direção ao balcão e balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso brincalhão delineado em seus lábios. A loira olhou para o lado e viu que Namjoon sorria para o aparelho celular.

— Ei, otário. Viu aqueles dois?

— Hum? O que tem eles?

— Não vá me dizer que você não percebeu. — A policial balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Tipo, tá óbvio.

— Eles parecem bons amigos… Como você e eu, né?

— Eu vou dar um desconto porque você voltou ontem… — comentou a loira. — Mas eu estou vendo eles há duas semanas... Primeiro se odiavam, aí o Im quase morreu e agora eles não se desgrudam. Tipo, é flerte para lá, piadinha sem graça para cá…

— Achei que Youngjae fosse hétero. — Namjoon olhou para a bancada e notou que o loiro realmente parecia mais afável do que antes. — Ele sempre deu entender que era…

— Querido, todo mundo é hétero até aparecer alguém interessante. — afirmou tomando o último gole da cerveja. — Você não achava que era hétero? Eu não achava que era? Todos nós já confundimos as coisas…

— Mas… Eu estava esse tempo todo na Estação e Youngjae foi se interessar por um novato? Rude.

— Acho que você nunca o viu olhando para a seu traseiro. — Amber murmurou e riu ao ver a reação do parceiro: olhos arregalados e boca em formato de “o”. — Tô falando… Choi não tem nada de hétero no corpo, só não sabe disso ainda.

— Hum… Seria o nosso compromisso ético fazê-lo perceber isso?

— Com toda certeza! — Amber sorriu, levantando o polegar.

— Mais um para o vale… Gosto assim.

***

Jaebum analisava Mark Tuan quase que empiricamente. Seu parceiro havia acabado de apresentar os dois e o policial moreno ainda estava com um pé atrás. Youngjae confiava em todo mundo, mas não significava que ele deveria agir da mesma forma, afinal alguém tinha quer ser o responsável da dupla.

— Então, Mark… Há quanto tempo você trabalha aqui? — Jaebum perguntou, sem muitos rodeios.

— Não muito… Uns nove, dez meses? — respondeu, não dando muita atenção. — Eu trabalhava no karaokê, mas o estabelecimento fechou.

— Para com isso. — Youngjae empurrou o outro com o ombro. Como era possível que o parceiro desconfiasse de tudo e de todos? — Ele é gente boa.

— É, Im… Eu sou gente boa. — afirmou o bartender, com um sorriso. — Nunca fui preso e nem nada do tipo...

— Não significa nada. — comentou, balançando os ombros e bebendo um gole de cerveja.

— Você é difícil! — O moreno suspirou, apoiando o cotovelo por cima do balcão e em seguida o queixo na palma da mão. — Acho que terei de conquistá-lo aos poucos.

— Hum… Eu sou hétero. — disse Jaebum, logo se afastando do balcão.

— E um bem metido pelo visto. — O moreno riu, achando graça de como a masculinidade é frágil. — Você não faz meu tipo, _sorry_. Prefiro homens mais seguros de si que não precisem se reafirmar o tempo inteiro.

O que o bartender podia fazer? Mark não conseguia ouvir as coisas calado. Ele gostava de ser sincero. Jaebum não queria conhecê-lo primeiro antes de confiar? Pois bem, ali estava uma leve amostra.

— _Uhhh_ … Mark se daria bem com aquele seu amigo, _JB_. Os dois falam grosso com você. — Youngjae colocou a língua no canto da boca, rindo com todo o corpo. — Estou adorando isso… Pode continuar Mark.

— Está adorando o que? Você é outro que faz a mesma coisa. Só se esconde por detrás dessa cara fofa e da frase: “Tenho nada contra gays. Até tenho amigos que são.”

— Uau… o cara é sincero… — Jaebum acabou rindo da situação. Ele não era perfeito quando se tratava de orientação sexual e sabia disso, mas seu pensamento sempre fora bastante fechado, por mais que tentasse melhorar o caminho, era difícil.

— Mas tudo bem… Eu deixo passar porque sei que vocês não fazem para magoar e que ninguém se desconstrói da noite para o dia.

— Okay. — Jaebum balançou a cabeça e olhou para Youngjae. — Gostei dele.

— Não disse? — O loiro piscou um dos olhos e fez um sinal de joia. — Mark, e Haneul, como está? — Choi abaixou o tom de voz, quase que para um sussurro. — Ela está no quartinho dos fundos?

— Fala isso baixo. — Mark usou o pano branco que estava no ombro para bater no loiro. — Não quero bêbado sabendo que minha filha tá aqui.

— Nossa… — começou a falar Jaebum, mas se segurou e mordeu os lábios. — Hum… Ela tem quantos anos? Não é perigoso?

— Mais perigoso ainda é deixá-la em casa sozinha.

— A mãe não fica com ela?

— Haneul não tem isso. Ela só tem a mim.

— Hum… Desculpa. — O policial moreno olhou do bartender para o parceiro, um pouco sem graça. — Se quiser nós podemos checar se ela tá bem…

— Não é por nada não, mas… eu não confio tanto assim em você ainda.

— Tá tudo bem, Mark. — afirmou o loiro. — A gente está meio sensível sobre crianças essa noite, ele só queria ter certeza que ela está segura.

— Sensíveis? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A julgar pela sombra de tristeza presente nos olhos dos policiais, o bartender logo pode imaginar que algo muito ruim havia sido presenciado por eles naquele dia.

— Eu… não sei se você vai querer ouvir isso, Mark. — falou Youngjae. — É pesado…

— Acho que você pode ter razão. — O moreno ponderou, antes de dar uma olhada no relógio de pulso. — Eu tenho uma pausa de quinze minutos e vou dar uma olhada nela. — Ele olhou de um rosto para o outro por alguns segundos como se pensasse seriamente sobre alguma coisa e realmente estava. Contudo, Haneul estava fazendo vários bons amigos daquele mês, talvez mais um não tivesse nenhum problema. — Vocês se sentiriam melhor se vissem que ela está segura?

— Sim, bem melhor. — Jaebum mais uma vez naquele dia surpreendera o loiro.

Mark fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e sutilmente saiu de trás do balcão, não antes de avisar ao colega que já voltava. O jovem pai era um pouco paranoico em relação a filha ter que ficar naquele local o esperando e mesmo não tendo nenhum problema em todos esses meses, ele sentia que a qualquer momento algo de ruim poderia acontecer.

Os policiais o seguiram, parando atrás de Mark quando ele foi para os fundos do bar e puxou uma chave do bolso da calça, abrindo a porta o mais silenciosamente possível.

Assim que os três adentraram o quartinho, precisaram se adaptar a meia luz do ambiente. Apenas um abajur provia o quartinho com luz e em uma pequena cama de solteiro velha e um bolinho de cobertas se fazia presente. Este pequeno amontoado era a linda Haneul que dormia serenamente, como se não estivesse no quartinho dos fundos de um bar agitado e repleto de gente escandalosa e bêbada.

— Ela é linda, não é? — sussurrou Mark com seu habitual tom orgulhoso sempre que se referia a filha.

— Ela é, Mark. Como cresceu! Ontem ela era só um bebê! — respondeu Youngjae tomando coragem para se aproximar da cama e acariciar os cabelos castanhos da criança que não pareceu se incomodar com o gesto. — Tão fofinha...

Jaebum ficou um pouco afastado, com medo de acordar a menina de alguma maneira. Seu parceiro já parecia conhecê-la há um tempo e o policial se viu pensando que provavelmente a criança e Youngjae deveria se dar muito bem, principalmente pelo fato do loiro ser tão sorridente e sincero.

Porém mesmo com os homens trocando palavras aos sussurros e se mexendo com todo o cuidado, Haneul acabou despertando. A criança coçou os olhos e se espreguiçou na cama apertada, antes de focalizar os rostos ali presente que velavam seu sono.

— Acordamos você, bebê? Ainda está cedo, pode voltar a dormir… — Mark proferiu tomando o lugar de Youngjae na cabeceira da cama e acariciando o cabelo da filha.

A garotinha concordou mexendo a cabeça, mas não fechou os olhos. Ela se voltou para o único rosto ali que ela desconhecia e o encarou sonolenta por alguns segundos.

Jaebum era policial há pelo menos quatro anos, mas nunca se sentira tão intimidado antes. Haneul parecia analisá-lo da cabeça aos pés, como se decidisse se ele era digno de seu tempo ou não, até que ela resolveu esticar os braços na direção dele, abrindo e fechando as mãos, como se o estivesse chamando. Ela estaria fazendo isso?

Afim de responder suas dúvidas, ele passou a olhar os outros ocupantes do quarto que pareciam tão confusos quanto ele por alguns segundos até passarem a sorrir de maneira gentil.

— Ela está te chamando, JB. Vai lá…

O homem não se moveu até sentir o parceiro lhe empurrar levemente e então se aproximou da criança que segurou dois de seus dedos em uma das mãozinhas. Os olhos pequenininhos cheios de sono que aos poucos foram se fechando na medida em que ela voltava a dormir segurando a mão de Im Jaebum.

Youngjae notou que o parceiro piscava os olhos com força e se surpreendeu a perceber que ele estava emocionado. Aquele dia realmente havia o afetado e assistir Haneul sendo pura e inocente, trouxera um brilho diferenciado ao olhar do mais alto e o loiro não pode deixar de sentir novamente aquela estranha fisgada no estômago. Provavelmente a bebida não o estava fazendo bem.

— Acho que ela queria se apresentar, mas estava com muito sono. — Mark interviu, recebendo um aceno positivo de Jaebum que estava ainda fitando a criança dormindo, enquanto acariciava a mão que que ainda segurava dois de seus dedos com o polegar livre.

— Ela é uma graça e precisa estar segura. — Youngjae sorriu para as palavras do parceiro. — Sério, podemos ficar de olho nela quando você precisar…

— Não acredito que mesmo dormindo, Haneul faz novos amigos. — comentou Mark, som um sorriso. — Precisamos voltar…

Os dois policiais concordaram e Jaebum delicadamente soltou a mão da menina, a depositando do lado, na cama. Antes de sair pela porta, ainda a olhou pela última vez. Ela era uma verdadeira gracinha!

\---

— Cara, só te conheço há duas hora, mas eu te respeito demais. — Mark enrugou a testa para o outro moreno. — Tipo, você faz tudo pela sua filha… _Bro,_ demais…

Im Jaebum estava bêbado! E Youngjae amaria aquela cena, se ele mesmo não estivesse igual.

— _JBzinho,_ acho que você está bêbado… — A voz do loiro saiu entrecortada por um soluço. — _Ops_ , eu também.

— JaeJae, acho melhor irmos… — O moreno riu de alguma coisa e foi seguido pelo parceiro. — Jae… meu parceiro… amanhã temos que hum… trabalhar? 

— _Ahhhhh_ … isso não vai prestar. — murmurou o bartender com suavidade encarando os bêbados. — Mas não vai prestar mesmo… Vocês querem que eu chame alguém?

— Não! Podemos ir andando. — Youngjae levantou do banquinho e quase caiu do chão, porém Jaebum foi rápido o suficiente e o agarrou. Mark percebeu que o moreno não estava tão bêbado como ele pensou. — Ué? Cadê Namjoon e Amber?

— Eles já foram embora. — informou o bartender. — Até se despediram de vocês.

— Hum… acho que me lembro… — Youngjae ainda estava em uma espécie de abraço no parceiro. — JB, eu já te falei o quão fofas são as suas pintinhas… Bem aqui. — comentou, colocando o dedo na pálpebra do outro.

— A sua também… — Jaebum passou delicadamente o dedo indicador debaixo do olho esquerdo do loiro. — Na verdade, seu rosto é fofo.

Mark começou a analisar a interação e se perguntava se seria uma boa ideia deixá-los caminhar sozinhos para fora do bar, como faziam naquele momento. Jaebum mantinha uma mão possessiva na cintura do outro e Youngjae parecia estar prestes a desmaiar a qualquer momento. O barista pensou por longos cinco segundos e decidiu ligar para um _Uber_. Saiu de trás do balcão e logo os interceptou antes de chegarem a porta.

— Tira a mão dele! — O policial moreno olhou Mark com raiva por um longo minuto, até piscar algumas vezes, focalizando quem encostara em Youngjae. — Ah, Mark… _Bro_.

O jovem pai conseguiu enrolá-los até a chegada do carro. Ele já havia mandado uma mensagem para Bambam perguntando o endereço deles e assim que o motorista chegou, ele o informou, em seguida puxando o próprio cartão de crédito e pagando a viagem. O que Mark não fazia pelos amigos da filha, não é?

***

Jaebum acordou de madrugada em um apartamento que não era seu. O moreno demorou alguns segundos para localizar que estava dormindo no sofá do seu vizinho. Levantou-se com muita dor de cabeça e caminhou até o quarto de Youngjae. O loiro estava enrolado em seu lençol de seda creme. Im notou que se lembrara de retirar os sapatos do parceiro antes de o deitar.

A janela estava aberta e o moreno percebeu que um vento gelado entrava por ela. Se aproximou e logo a fechou. Voltou a olhar para o parceiro e resolveu buscar um copo de água e deixar um comprimido para dor de cabeça na mesinha ao lado da cama.

O policial olhou mais uma vez em volta e resolveu ir para o seu apartamento. Assim que pisou na residência, foi recepcionado por Nora. Ela não estava com fome e nem com sede, porque Yugyeom cuidava dela quando ele não estava. Claro que ele já havia a deixado há um tempo no apartamento, mas a vasilha de água e ração estavam cheias. 

Jaebum seguiu direto para o banho e colocou uma roupa confortável, antes de buscar um cigarro na gaveta e seguir para a escada de incêndio. Há uns dias ele não fumava, pois Youngjae também era alérgico à fumaça.

Primeiro ele observou a inexistência de paisagem. O prédio ao lado era a única coisa que conseguia ver. Uma fileira de pequenos tijolos cor de telha ornamentavam a grande parede vertical. De vez em quando, o moreno contava as fileiras, mas nunca conseguiu terminar; sempre se perdia antes.

A fumaça preenchia seus pulmões quando resolveu admirar outra coisa. Mesmo com a janela fechada, conseguia ver a silhueta de Youngjae; ele parecia dormir tranquilamente.

“ _O que eu estou fazendo_?” O moreno estava confuso. Desde o dia que o loiro aparecera para o salvar e depois mostrou extrema preocupação, algo dentro dele mudou. O policial tinha problemas de confiança, ainda mais depois de tudo que havia acontecido, mas em poucos dias ele se viu entregando a vida nas mãos do parceiro.

“ _Algo nele me atrai_.” Atrair não era a palavra que ele queria usar; o moreno não queria nem pensar nela, mas era difícil. Talvez algum sinônimo fosse o que ele procurava, o que ele necessitava no momento. Ele não se atraia por homens, isso era coisa de Jinyoung. Provavelmente era algum sentimento de gratidão que o estava deixando confuso.

Com um alto suspiro, Jaebum apagou a bituca com o pé e voltou para o seu apartamento, fingindo que não havia passado os últimos dez minutos olhando para a janela vizinha. Ainda em reflexão, resolveu pegar o celular que estava carregando na tomada e fazer uma rápida pesquisa.

— Nora, quais serão os sinônimos de ‘atrair’? — perguntou para a gata, que lambia os pelos, não dando atenção para o dono. O moreno teclou rapidamente na tela do celular e aguardou respostas. — Provocar, encantar. Hum… Não; parece-me falso. Melhor conferir em outros _sites_. — O policial continuou em sua pesquisa, clicando loucamente em vários endereços eletrônicos. — Envolver, instigar… Ah, Nora, o _Google_ tá cada vez mais vagabundo. — Suspirou, já irritado. — Opa, gostei desse aqui: atrair pode significar provocar, que tem como sinônimo motivar.

Isso! Motivar, mas é claro que essa era a palavra correta.

Jaebum se viu satisfeito com a rápida averiguação. Voltou a colocar o celular em repouso e fez um carinho atrás da orelha da gata, antes de rumar para a cama e ir dormir, tranquilo.

***

Jackson estava com uma caixa de chocolates, parado em frente ao apartamento de Jinyoung, com medo de que fosse tarde demais, literalmente quanto figuradamente. O chinês observou a porta ser aberta e colocou o sorriso mais verdadeiro que conseguiu.

O moreno estava com o cabelo bagunçado e o rosto amassado em um dos lados. Jinyoung enrugou a testa e esfregou os olhos para conferir se era mesmo o chinês a sua frente.

— Eu… posso entrar? — Jackson perguntou, com um sorriso agora tímido. — Queria falar algo com você.

— Sabe que horas são, Jackson? — O moreno parecia intrigado, mas mesmo assim deu passagem para o outro entrar. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Sim, aconteceu que eu sou um idiota! — O loiro esticou os braços revelando a caixa de bombons que estava escondendo atrás do corpo. — É para você.

Jinyoung encarou a caixa de chocolates finos sem entender o que estava acontecendo, mas logo a pegou da mão do outro e seguiu para o sofá, se jogando nele. Percebendo que Jackson ficou parado no lugar, ele fez um movimento com a mão, o chamando para ocupar o assento ao seu lado.

— Obrigado, mas eu ainda não estou entendendo.

— Lembra quando algumas semanas atrás eu disse que queria saber sobre o seu encontro? — Jinyoung suspirou, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Ele iria ter um ataque de _stress_ a qualquer minuto. — Então, eu não quero saber.

— Hã?

— Eu fui um lesado todo esse tempo… Eu gosto de você Jinyoung, gosto muito, mas não sei lidar muito bem com isso. Não sei lidar com sentimentos e nem relacionamentos. — O loiro suspirou. — Por isso eu tenho fugido de você, ao mesmo tempo que não consigo ficar longe. E quando aquele cara pareceu tão apaixonado pelo telefone, eu… fiquei com ciúmes.

— Uau, Jackson Wang com ciúmes? — O moreno colocou uma das mãos na boca e arregalou os olhos, em brincadeira. — Um momento histórico!

— Ha, ha. Muito engraçado. — disse o chinês, mostrando a língua em um ato infantil. — Eu realmente pisei na bola e entendo se você estiver com essa outra pessoa… Eu só queria que você soubesse… Me desculpe.

Jinyoung notou que Jackson realmente parecia incomodado com a situação. O moreno percebeu que estava feliz. Tudo o que ele queria nesses últimos meses, era isso e ali estava o chinês, explicando o que ocorrera e pedindo uma chance. Wang tinha o seu coração e ele não tentaria nem negar esse fato.

— Jackson, vamos tentar de novo? — O loiro levantou o olhar que estava fixo no piso e tentou analisar o outro a sua frente. — Começamos da forma errada… Nem encontros tivemos. Na verdade, tivemos, mas era somente sexo. Que tal mantermos as coisas casuais?

— E se der certo, não partimos para outra coisa? — questionou o mais baixo.

— Isso.

— Eu acho uma boa ideia. — afirmou Jackson, sorrindo enquanto balançava a cabeça. — Mas você terá que ter paciência comigo… Posso fazer besteira algumas vezes.

— E você vai ter que ter paciência comigo… — falou o moreno, se inclinando no sofá em direção ao outro. — Posso querer fazer sexo às vezes.

Jackson gargalhou enquanto o outro praticamente subia em seu colo para beijá-lo. O chinês foi o primeiro a pedir passagem com a língua e Jinyoung começou a morder seu lábio inferior e sem parar o ato, o moreno se ajeitou em um assento que realmente gostava de se sentar.

O loiro se viu soltando um suspiro alto quando o outro se esfregou propositalmente nele. Mas o movimento não foi interrompido e Jackson já estava subindo a camisa fina do pijama de Jinyoung, quando este parou e lhe deu o mais sarcásticos dos sorrisos.

— Eu tenho que ir dormir.

— Você só pode estar de sacanagem comigo! — Jackson começou a mover a cabeça em negação. — Eu… tipo, preciso de você…

— Hum… você está implorando, é isso? — O moreno se levantou e começou a acertar as roupas. — Vou pegar um travesseiro e uma coberta…

Wang suspirou frustrado e cruzou os braços, fazendo um bico com a boca. Jinyoung fingiu não notar e saiu da sala para minutos depois voltar com algumas coisas para o loiro poder usar o quarto de hóspedes.

— Me empresta o seu _notebook_? — perguntou o mais baixo, ainda sentado. — Acho que vou dar mais uma olhada no caso para ver se algo surge…

— Já é tarde, você tem certeza?

— Sim, é rapidinho…

O moreno concordou e logo buscou o aparelho e entregou para o loiro. Jackson já foi apertando o botão para ligar o dispositivo.

— Você sabe a senha, né? — O chinês concordou, logo a digitando. — Eu vou dormir, não fique acordado até muito tarde… Amanhã nós discutimos melhor a nossa… relação.

— Combinado. — Jackson levantou o rosto e logo sentiu o outro selando rapidamente os seus lábios. — Boa noite.

— Boa noite.

O chinês já digitava seu _login_ na nuvem quando o moreno foi dormir. Jackson entrou na sua pasta e procurou pelo vídeo da câmera de segurança do dia em que Ahn Heeyeon havia desaparecido. Já olhara aquilo mil vezes, mas quem sabe dessa vez ele não visse algo diferente? Primeiro observou ela com uma amiga, rindo na saída do shopping, logo após elas se despediram e cada uma seguia para um lado. Ele passou para o próximo vídeo, que mostrava a moça em uma outra rua, ainda seguindo normalmente pela calçada e de repente surge um ponto morto; um local sem vigilância e na próxima filmagem, ela nunca aparece. Quem tinha feito aquilo era algum profissional, Wang soube desde a primeira vez que vira o vídeo. A pessoa sabia que a garota passaria por ali e que naquele local, ele não seria filmado. Mas quem seria? Um amigo? Um parente? Um _stalker_? Ou algum desconhecido que ficara na espreita, esperando alguma vítima?

Jackson já estava com o caso há quase três semanas e mesmo a mãe da garota não tendo o contatado — provavelmente porque já sabia que tudo seria muito complicado —, ele se sentia desapontado consigo mesmo.

Não conseguindo pensar em mais nada, o loiro já estava pronto para desligar o computador, quando uma notificação surgiu no canto da tela.

_Fallen Angel iniciou uma transmissão ao vivo._

O chinês olhou o _pop-up_ por uns segundos e quase ignorou, mas a curiosidade foi maior. Assim que clicou, a página inicial de um _site_ pornô apareceu. Foi por pouco que o loiro não fechou correndo a janela que aparecera, mas logo notou que não era vírus e sim um local que Jinyoung tinha conta. Jackson sorriu sozinho e jogou rapidamente o nome do site na pesquisa do _Google_ e descobriu que era um domínio pago. “ _Mas aquele safado paga site pornô? Eu vou zoar muito_ ”

Jackson já se dava por satisfeito por fazer o outro ficar envergonhado quando uma voz se fez presente no recinto. O loiro demorou para perceber que o som vinha do computador no seu colo.

— Vocês estão muito apressados. — O chinês logo procurou a janela que estava oculta e a abriu, dando de cara com um homem, em um local escuro e com uma máscara preta que cobria parte do seu rosto. — Estou esperando para mais pessoas se juntarem…

Jackson notou que o rapaz — ele soube que não era alguém muito velho, principalmente pelo olhar. — se aproximou do o que quer que fosse o dispositivo que ele estava se filmando e ficou parado por um momento e logo depois sorriu.

— Vocês querem saber o que estou vestindo, é isso?

O moreno — o chinês notou de relance a cor do cabelo do outro — se afastou e se posicionou de uma forma que desse para ver o seu corpo. Ele estava usando somente uma camisa social branca e Jackson começou a se questionar o porquê de ainda não ter fechado aquela janela do navegador.

— Estão gostando do que estão vendo? Eu devo começar a tirar? — O rapaz soltou uma risadinha. — Quem é o apressado que já quer ver meu pênis? Hum… _Cowboy_ noventa e três? Estou de olho em você hein…

Jackson, por algum motivo, sentiu que conhecia aquela de voz algum lugar, mas logo se distraiu quando o outro sentou-se na cama e começou a passar as mãos nas coxas, soltando gemidos baixos.

“ _Puta que pariu._ ” O loiro rapidamente baixou o volume do _notebook_ , olhando preocupado para a porta do quarto de Jinyoung. “ _Caralho, que merda eu tô fazendo_?”

O _camboy_ sorriu mais uma vez e se deitou na cama, abrindo suas pernas para a câmera e o chinês se viu respirando com extrema dificuldade, ainda mais pelo fato da sua calça começar a parecer mais apertada.

Jackson notou que o homem abriu ainda mais as pernas enquanto buscava o lubrificante, que estava na ponta contrária da cama. “ _Bastardo inteligente… Deixando os telespectadores com vontade…_ ”

O moreno colocou uma generosa camada de lubrificante em dois dígitos e logo depois de se provocar um pouco, os introduziu na sua entrada.

— _Oppas_ , isso é tão bom… — afirmou entre gemidos e Jackson quis rastrear aquele _site_ só para socar aquele homem. — _Oppas_ …

O chinês tentava ser um homem forte e que não caía em qualquer tentação, mas estava extremamente difícil não se contorcer no sofá de Jinyoung. E, no momento em que o moreno levantou o quadril para obter um melhor ângulo e óbvio atiçar a quem assistia, Jackson não aguentou e abriu o seu zíper. “ _Anjo caído desgraçado.”_

Wang estava se tocando por um completo desconhecido quando o cara que ele gostava estava no quarto. Ele era um idiota.

— _Oppas_ , eu preciso de mais… Por favor… — O loiro não acreditou que estava digitando uma resposta. Qual era o problema dele? — Com um vibrador, _oppa_?

“ _Por que ele tinha que ler a porra do meu comentário_? _”_

No momento que o homem da câmera se sentou na cama e logo começou a lambuzar o vibrador rosa, o chinês quis se socar.

— “Você parece tão lindo”. Obrigado, _oppas_. — O moreno estava lendo os comentários enquanto colocava mais lubrificante no objeto. — “Tão vadia…” Só por vocês, _oppas_. 

Jackson parou de prestar atenção nos agradecimentos ou o que quer que fosse que o outro estava falando, pois mesmo com a máscara dava para notar o tom avermelhado na pele do moreno e que o suor escorria por sua testa. O chinês teve certeza que ele estava bonito, que ele era bonito. E ainda pareceu mais bonito quando se sentou de joelhos, posicionando o brinquedo em sua entrada e lentamente descendo o corpo com um gemido rasgando sua garganta.

O homem pareceu impaciente, balançando o quadril com força contra o brinquedo sexual e o chinês se viu estocando mais rápido o próprio pênis, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior com força, para não soltar nenhum som. Jackson fechou os olhos por um momento quando o outro começou a gemer “ _oppas_ ” e imaginou que ao invés do vibrador, era ele que metia bem fundo naquele homem desconhecido, o fazendo gritar por mais.

Os únicos sons que ele pode ouvir era a respiração pesada do moreno, misturada com o rangido suave de seu colchão enquanto ele se fodia no brinquedo.

— _Oppas_! — De repente o moreno soltou um som diferente e Jackson abriu os olhos a tempo de vê-lo colocar uma mão em volta do seu membro. — _Oppas_ , por favor, posso gozar? Por favor, por favor? Eu preciso muito…

O chinês se viu novamente digitando e mais uma vez o outro havia lido o seu comentário. “ _Goze para mim, anjo_.”

O moreno começou a cavalgar com mais força e rapidez, agora dando algumas estocadas em seu pênis. Após alguns movimentos, o orgasmo chegou ao _camboy_ entre um longo gemido e Jackson reparou que o outro continuou com o brinquedo dentro de si, ainda subindo e descendo com o quadril.

— Caralho. — sussurrou o loiro, dentre os dentes enquanto estocava com mais força seu duro e latejante membro.

Logo o telespectador chegou ao clímax, jogando sua cabeça para trás e a apoiando no encosto do sofá. A última coisa que o chinês ouviu antes da transmissão ser encerrada foi uma risadinha e uma promessa de que haveria uma próxima vez.

Jackson encarou a tela do computador e observou que haviam outros vídeos recomendados, do mesmo canal, antigas _lives_ e alguns pré-gravados. O chinês mais uma vez olhou para a porta do quarto de Jinyoung, que estava fechada e pensou que talvez por ser um detetive, ele tinha a obrigação de tentar descobrir quem era aquele homem.

Assistir mais alguns vídeos com o objetivo de pesquisa não faria nenhum mal.

  
  
  



	7. Capítulo 7

Yugyeom estava na aula quando recebeu a mensagem de Bambam perguntando se eles ainda iriam se encontrar naquele dia. O moreno sorriu e respondeu que sim, logo voltando a encarar o seu professor que o olhou julgando pelo uso do celular.

A divindade não precisava assistir aulas, ele já sabia aquilo tudo, mas ele queria manter o seu disfarce cem por cento verdadeiro. Além do mais que o seu curso se encontrava no mesmo prédio que o de Jinyoung, então todo cuidado era pouco. Humanos mudavam de ideia a todo momento e nunca se sabe o que poderia acontecer dali a cinco minutos.

Até o momento o seu trabalho estava indo bem, um pouco mais lento do que o de Jungkook, mas o moreno estava confiante que iria conseguir. Talvez ele estivesse precisando de um grande momento ou alguma ideia mirabolante que fizessem todos se acertarem, mas era difícil, principalmente pelo fato de ele ter dois humanos sem uma ligação da alma e isso era uma droga.

Quando o professor liberou a turma, o rapaz jogou a mochila nas costas e seguiu para o _shopping_. Logo que chegou no andar o cinema, ele comprou dois ingressos para um filme estava sendo aclamado pela crítica.

— Oi. — Yugyeom virou em direção a voz, percebendo que o loiro estava parado atrás dele, com os ombros abaixados e as mãos juntas na frente do corpo. Ele estava nervoso? — Eu me atrasei? Acabei de deixar Haneul com Mark e vim direto para cá.

— Não, ainda temos um tempinho até o filme… Quer comer alguma coisa?

— Ah, seria ótimo! — Bambam logo sorriu. — Eu não comi nada…

Os dois seguiram para uma espécie de pequeno restaurante que havia dentro do local. Logo pediram sanduíches e refrigerantes.

— Então, Bam… Me fale mais sobre você.

O moreno apoiou o queixo na mão e se pôs a observar o loiro, que agora sorria um pouco sem graça. Yugyeom já sabia as respostas que obteria, mas lê-las em um arquivo não era a mesma coisa que a própria pessoa narrando. Humanos demonstram seus sentimentos pela fala e talvez era isso que o moreno precisava para descobrir quem seria o parceiro ideal para Bambam.

— Eu não tenho muito o que falar…

— Como não? Tenho certeza que você tem bastante história legal para contar. — O moreno sorriu, se ajeitando melhor na cadeira. — Por que Pedagogia?

— Ah, eu amo a área… Desde criança me vejo encantado com o processo de ensino-aprendizagem. Como que todo um conhecimento perpassa do meio externo para um indivíduo? E como a cultura, políticas públicas e todo um contexto sociocultural podem influenciar diretamente nisso? — Yugyeom não pode deixar de exibir os dentes enquanto sorria o mais aberto possível. — Oh, estou sendo chato… Desculpe.

— Não! Continua… Você falou algo de ‘desde criança’ gostar disso? Como assim?

— Minha vó era pedagoga… Ela está aposentada, mas acho que nunca deixamos de ser aquilo que amamos, não é? — Bambam pareceu refletir por um tempo, e mexeu de leve a cabeça. — Hum… eu sempre a vi dando aula e acho que isso ficou em mim, entende?

— Mas você ainda não começou por quê?

— Eu até passei, sabe? Mas o dinheiro depois que eu hum… tive que sair da casa dos meus pais não era muito e eu tinha que comer e tal. Infelizmente isso ainda é essencial para a sobrevivência. — comentou, divertidamente. — Então eu vou esperar ter um dinheiro guardado ou tentar uma bolsa-auxílio. Mas, vamos parar de falar de mim… Por que você escolheu arquitetura?

— Eu tinha três opções: engenharia, medicina ou direito… Aí eu resolvi ser rebelde e me inscrevi em arquitetura. — O moreno enrugou o canto da boca e Bambam não pode deixar de gravar mentalmente aquela visão. — Mas até que meu pai aceitou bem…

Os dois ainda conversaram sobre diversos tópicos antes de irem assistir ao filme. Bambam se animara com uma loja que exibia alguns álbuns clássicos, o que desencadeou uma conversa extensa sobre cantores, bandas e que acabou no contexto política atual.

O loiro notou o quão fácil era conversar com o outro. Bambam se via encantado, com um sorriso permanente nos lábios. Era tão descomplicado, que o mais baixo começou a pensar que havia alguma pegadinha da divindade.

— Eu também acabei de me inscrever em um grupo de dança de rua. — Yugyeom falou, se sentando na poltrona vermelha. — Um sábado nós ensaiamos e no outro vamos para a rua.

— Parece maravilhoso! Não sabia que você dançava. — O loiro sussurrava, pois os trailers já estavam sendo exibidos. — Você é cheio de talentos…

— Que isso, sou comum.

— Você não tem nada de comum. Se não estou enganado, você desenha, dança, canta, tira nota máxima em todas as disciplinas, sabe cuidar de uma criança como ninguém, parece que tem um poder sobre os bichos… Eu já vi você fazendo o mais desobediente dos gatos, obedecer. Hum… deixe-me ver… Ah, você é sensitivo demais; sempre que precisamos aparece e-

— Cala a boca vocês dois! — Uma voz estridente de trás deles reverberou no recinto, impedindo que Bambam continuasse sua fala. — Vão namorar em outro lugar.

O loiro se encolheu no assento, querendo se esconder ou se tornar invisível. Ele olhou para o lado, para ver a reação do outro, mas este estava de pé, se virado em direção ao homem que havia reclamado.

— Olá senhor, não precisa ser rude, poderia ter pedido educadamente. Sinceramente não gostei do monte de pipoca que foi jogado no meu cabelo e ainda mais de ter que aturar esse seu bafo de cerveja. — Bambam olhava estupefato para a cena. Yugyeom parecia outra pessoa. — Ah, e gravar o filme é crime e hum… e fumar aqui dentro também. Então, se o senhor continuar a ser um poço de falta de educação, terei que chamar o responsável pela sala. Vamos ver quem ele mandará embora.

— Moleque insolente!

— Vamos, Bam.

O moreno entrelaçou os dedos em volta da mão de Bambam, que quase se esqueceu de como se respirava propriamente, e o levou até uma outra parte da sala. As últimas cadeiras, das últimas fileiras.

— Yug, não precisava agir daquela maneira…

— Ele estava todo errado e ainda vem nos criticar por conversar? O filme nem começou!

Bambam notou uma nova face da personalidade do outro que ele ainda não tinha visto. Até aquele momento, o moreno só havia sido amável, mas talvez ele tivesse um lado mais esquentado; um que briga sem perder a classe.

— Sexy… — sussurrou o loiro.

— Hã?

— Hum… é… — O mais baixo percebeu que verbalizou em voz alta o seu pensamento e por um momento ponderou se havia como se afogar no copo de Coca-Cola. — O ator… é sexy.

— Achei ele normal… — disse Yugyeom, mais para si do que para o outro. — Ele é meio chato na atuação.

— _Shiu_ , que o filme vai começar.

O filme começou e iniciou em um piscar de olhos para Yugyeom. Ele já sabia o enredo e tudo que aconteceria na trama e por isso se viu perdido no perfil do loiro. Bambam estava lhe sendo um mistério, pois ele realmente não conseguia pensar em ninguém que se encaixasse com ele. Jackson poderia ser uma boa opção, mas o moreno teve certeza que só daria certo com muita dificuldade e talvez só fosse sofrível para ambos. Mas então, quem seria o par perfeito daquele tailandês?

Quando o filme acabou, Bambam parecia que havia visto a melhor coisa produzida para o cinema. O rapaz não parava de comentar cada detalhe do enredo e Yugyeom somente concordava ou fazia comentários pontuais. A divindade não deixou de pensar o quão fofo o loiro ficava quando estava animado.

Os dois seguiram até o ponto de ônibus mais próximo, mas foram informados pelo despachante que havia um engarrafamento por causa de um acidente e que o ônibus não chegaria tão cedo. Sem muito o que fazer, foram caminhando pelas ruas iluminadas artificialmente.

— É aqui que nos despedimos, não é? — O loiro perguntou, com um leve sorriso.

— Eu te acompanho até o seu apartamento. — afirmou o outro. — Não vou te deixar sozinho essa hora.

— Eu sei me cuidar sozinho, Yug.

— Não disse que você não podia, mas me sentirei melhor se formos juntos…

— Então, acho que está tudo bem.

Caminhavam lado a lado, com a conversa morta há um tempo. Os sons do trânsito e de vez em quando algum gato que corria por entre as ruelas se fazia presente, mas logo voltava a calmaria; com o vento deixando a noite extremamente mais fria. Bambam, sem perceber, se encolheu e começou a tremer de leve, sua camisa preta de mangas compridas não estava barrando a friagem.

— Toma o meu casaco. — O loiro olhou surpreso para o outro, que já havia retirado a peça do corpo e a estava colocando sobre os ombros do mais baixo. — Hoje está gelado…. Deveríamos ter nos encontrado pela tarde.

— Você tinha aula e eu estava cuidado da Haneul. — Bambam enfiou os braços no casaco e foi engolido pela vestimenta. — Mas foi bom… Eu gostei.

— Eu também, Bam. É muito bom passar um tempo com você.

— Poderíamos… repetir, né? — O mais baixo estava na dúvida se deveria fazer aquela pergunta, mas mesmo assim tentou a sorte. — Não precisa ser uma ida ao cinema…

— Claro, acho uma ótima ideia.

O sorriso de Yugyeom fez uma rápida fisgada passar pelo estômago do tailandês que se encolheu ainda mais dentro do casaco. Ele estava lendo os sinais corretamente? Nunca fora bom naquilo e até hoje errava ao tentar ir atrás de um _crush_ , mas o moreno parecia tão à vontade e agindo tão naturalmente, com sorrisos na hora certa e toques delicados na mão do mais baixo, os braços constantemente se colidindo na caminhada, que Bambam se viu cheio de esperança.

Após longos minutos eles chegaram ao destino. O prédio que o loiro morava tinha uma tintura cinza, mas no escuro parecia um bloco preto fixado no meio de uma esquina vazia. 

— Você quer subir? — Bambam voltou a sentir frio, mas nada tinha a ver com o clima.

— Tudo bem.

O loiro morava no segundo andar, então eles seguiram pela escada. Estava escuro, como sempre a lâmpada o corredor estava queimada.

— Eu pago condomínio para nada; eles nunca consertam essas coisas. — reclamou o mais baixo, tentando enxergar onde pisava. — Eles devem usar as notas para enrolar baseado.

A alta gargalhada de Yugyeom preencheu o ambiente fechado e se a lâmpada funcionasse, Bambam tinha certeza que teria sido agraciado por um moreno fechando os olhos e balançando todo o corpo.

Bambam se enrolou na hora de colocar a chave na fechadura e quase deixou o chaveiro cair no chão, porém Yugyeom foi mais rápido e mesmo atrás dele, conseguiu se inclinar e pegar o objeto antes que esse fosse ao chão.

O loiro se virou e ficou com as costas prensada na porta de madeira, enquanto o rapaz na sua frente parecia ser mais alto do que era. Bambam não pode deixar de notar o quão próximo eles estavam e jurou que o moreno podia escutar o seu coração batendo rapidamente.

Quando Yugyeom se inclinou um pouco para frente, o mais baixo fechou instintivamente os olhos. “ _Ele vai me beijar? Ele vai me beijar! Fica calmo! Calmo! Ai, divindade, me ajuda!_ ”

Bambam voltou a abrir os olhos, quando praticamente caiu dentro do apartamento, após o moreno ter aberto a porta. Yugyeom sorriu sem graça e o loiro sentiu suas bochechas coradas. Ele havia entendido tudo errado!

— Pronto, entregue são e salvo! — comentou a divindade.

— Hum… É… Obrigado. — Bambam encarou o chão por um momento e se apoiou na porta, querendo a fechar o mais rápido possível. — Boa noite.

— Depois a gente se fala…

— Tá… Tchau.

Yugyeom viu o outro fechar a porta e logo virou, seguindo em direção as escadas. Correndo? A julgar pela velocidade com que alcançou os degraus, definitivamente correndo. Ele estava com a testa franzida e ponderando se estava fazendo alguma coisa errado.

Estava apenas tentando conhecer Bambam para encontrá-lo uma alma gêmea, mas porque o humano pensou que Yugyeom queria beijá-lo? Havia dado indícios disso? E porque esse sentimento de que talvez ele também quisesse beijar o humano? Não… Definitivamente esse sentimento não existia. De jeito nenhum.

Ainda balançando a cabeça, Yugyeom seguiu pelas ruas pouco iluminadas e vazias de uma noite de outono.

***

Jinyoung não tinha certeza se aquele rapaz sentado dois bancos na sua frente, no ônibus, era Mark Tuan. Há anos ele não via o outro moreno e ficara na dúvida se aquele homem com uma menina adormecida em seu colo, era mesmo o seu antigo amigo da faculdade.

Park resolveu ir tentar a sorte e por isso se levantou do seu assento e rumou pelo corredor do ônibus público. O automóvel estava preso em um engarrafamento, mas pelo horário, não tinham muitos passageiros, pois muitas pessoas resolveram descer nos pontos anteriores e seguirem a pé. Jinyoung não fez o mesmo, pois ainda faltava muito para o seu ponto e seria deveras perigoso andar na rua.

— Mark?

Tuan levantou os olhos e logo reconheceu o outro. Jinyoung ainda exibia o sorriso acompanhado dos cantos dos olhos enrugados e seu olhar ainda era gentil e receptivo. Mark notou que sentiu falta dele.

— Jinyoung! Uau, quanto tempo! — Mark se moveu, mudando de banco e dando espaço para que o outro se sentasse ao seu lado. — Já terminou a faculdade?

— Menos de um minuto de conversa e você já me deixou triste. — Mark levantou as sobrancelhas e remexeu a cabeça, surpreso. — Estou quase terminando…

— Ah… sempre soube que você iria até o final. Fico feliz de estar certo!

— Você… ganhou uma irmãzinha nesse meio tempo?

— _Ãn_ … não? — Mark sorriu um tanto envergonhado. Aquela situação toda o estava deixando sem graça. Não por Haneul ser sua filha, jamais se envergonharia disso, mas pela forma com que seu passado aparecera diante de seus olhos. — Ela é minha filha.

Jinyoung abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem saber o que falar em seguida. Desviando os olhos do moreno, focou na garota, que tinha uma das mãos agarradas na camisa do pai, e o rosto enterrado na curvatura do pescoço do outro. Ela deveria ter entre quatro e cinco anos de idade. Exatamente o tempo em que se vira afastado de Mark, logo não fora difícil juntar os fatos e compreender parte dos motivos que levaram o outro a desaparecer de uma hora para outra.

— Você quer descer? Poderíamos tomar um café? — perguntou o estudante. — De qualquer forma vai demorar e está muito frio para ela, pode ser perigoso.

— Sim! Estou há dez minutos encarando aquele estabelecimento ali, pensando se ia ou não tomar alguma coisa.

— A situação tá tão feia, que é capaz de nós saímos e quando acabar, o ônibus ainda estar parado. — Jinyoung observou Mark rir, se levantando e ajeitando Haneul em seu colo e a mochila por sobre o ombro. — Ouvi que foi um engavetamento de sete carros. Deixa que eu levo a mochila.

O outro moreno ameaçou negar, mas Jinyoung fora persistente e puxara a mochila de seu ombro. O que foi um alívio já que a mochila pesava tanto ou mais que a criança.

— Motorista! Nós vamos descer!

\---

Jinyoung pediu dois cafés e um chocolate quente. A menina ainda estava adormecida, mas não custava nada garantir. Enquanto esperava os pedidos, ficou pensando em como a vida do outro havia mudado, enquanto a dele continuava praticamente a mesma. Quem era a mãe da criança? Ele conhecia? Mark agora era casado? As dúvidas começaram a jorrar na sua mente, tanto que o futuro advogado quase não notou a atendente lhe estendendo uma bandeja própria para copos de café.

Quando ele retornou à mesa foi recebido com um sorriso tímido do outro e revirou os olhos levemente sorrindo também. Ele ainda tem o mesmo sorriso, o estudante se pegou pensando.

— Então é um americano para você e um _cappuccino_ para mim. Eu deixei um chocolate quente pago para ela, mas preferi não trazer, afinal não sei se ela vai acordar... poderia ficar frio… — explicou lentamente, enquanto colocava o café diante do outro que apenas abanou a cabeça em agradecimento.

— _Tsc_ … Você sempre foi cuidadoso, não é? Obrigado.

— Então… qual o nome dela?

— Haneul. — Mark passou levemente a mão pela franja da menina, que agora estava babando em sua roupa. Normal. — Tuan Haneul.

— Ah… Que nome lindo! Foi uma boa escolha…

O moreno sorriu franzindo o cenho, como Mark se lembrava e então se voltou para seu copo de café, sorvendo um gole após assoprar o líquido por alguns segundos. Ele praticamente conseguia sentir a mente de Jinyoung trabalhando no tanto dúvidas que deveriam estar zunindo em sua mente e nenhuma delas tinha nada a ver com o nome de sua filha.

— Jinyoung… Você pode perguntar. Acho que devo isso a você, não é?

— Você sumiu. Por quê? Me deixou para trás e nunca respondeu minhas ligações e nem minhas mensagens…

— Bem… eu precisei sumir. Uma noite minha ex-namorada surgiu a minha porta carregando uma criança e disse: “olha… Ela é sua, e eu não posso cuidar dela. Mark, você precisa fazer isso ou vou levá-la para o orfanato. ”

— Eu não ia te julgar por isso…

— Sei que não, Jinyoung, mas… Eu não queria trazer você para a bagunça em que a minha vida se tornou depois disso.

— Eu poderia ter te ajudado.

— Eu sei e é por isso que nunca falei… Eu te conheço, ou conhecia… Você iria largar tudo como eu fiz e, sinceramente… não quis ser o responsável por destruir uma carreira brilhante.

— Brilhante? Exagerado.

— Brilhante sim. De todo modo… me desculpa por ter desaparecido, você merecia mais, porém… eu era imaturo, assustado e com uma criança de alguns meses para cuidar. Não foi nada fácil…

— Tudo bem… Já passou. — Jinyoung encarou o copo de café por um momento. — Seus pais te ajudaram?

— Não… Se você soubesse o quão difícil é trocar a fralda de uma criança por tutoriais do _Youtube_. — Mark brincou, tentando animar um pouco a situação. — Eles ficaram bem decepcionados. Já fora difícil para eles aceitarem uma filha lésbica, mas okay eles fizeram isso, mas acho que eu acabei recebendo toda a carga de esperanças deles do ‘filho perfeito’ e então eu apareci… bissexual e com uma filha sem mãe. Não tão perfeito, _hn_?

— Pelo menos você saiu do armário para eles. — comentou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. — Mas… Deve ter sido difícil para eles. Porém eles podiam ter te ajudado.

— Não acredito que você ainda está trancado no armário, Jinyoung! Não tá difícil respirar com a poeira?

— Cala a boca, Mark… — O moreno riu, queimando a ponta da língua com a bebida quente enquanto ria da piada do outro.

— Oh! Eu ainda sou seu _hyung_ e agora eu sou um pai de família! Cadê o respeito?

— Você nunca gostou que eu o chamasse de _hyung_ …

— Ainda odeio, mas às vezes vem a calhar. — comentou, mexendo os ombros. — Mas chega da minha vida… E você? Além da faculdade…

— Eu não faço nada além da faculdade. Esse Inferno consome a minha vida! — choramingou o estudante, encarando o copo a frente. — Será que eu consigo me afogar nesse copo de café?

— Nossa, você é o mesmo dramático de sempre! — O falou, sorrindo. — Me lembra aquele nosso seminário…

— Ah, foi assim que nos conhecemos, né? — Jinyoung olhou para o outro e suspirou. — Foi uma merda! Aquele professor louco…

— Desculpa Jinyoung… — interrompeu o jovem pai, com um suspiro. — Eu me arrependi depois, de nunca ter te ligado, mas era tarde demais…

— Eu senti a sua falta.

— Eu também, mas foi melhor assim.

O clima ficou nostálgico e um tanto melancólico rápido demais. E agora os dois se pegavam perguntando se fora uma boa ideia parar e ter aquela conversa. Ambos mantinham um sorriso triste nos lábios e buscaram auxílio em seus próprios copos, sorvendo a bebida quente a fim de aliviar a tensão.

— _Appa_ …

A voz infantil preencheu os ouvidos dos dois que rapidamente voltaram sua atenção para a figura sonolenta de Haneul, que coçava levemente um dos olhos enquanto despertava calmamente.

— Oi, meu amor… Dormiu bem?

A criança balançou a cabeça deixando um bocejo escapar, arrancando de Jinyoung um sorriso. Ele tinha um fraco por crianças, sempre tivera. Antes de decidir seguir a carreira legal, queria ter sido professor.

Os olhos pequeninos da menina então começaram a focalizar onde estava, não reconhecendo o espaço, muito menos a pessoa a sua frente.

— _Appa_ … Ele é seu amigo?

— É sim, Haneul. Ele é o Jinyoung.

— Oi… prazer em conhecer você.

Haneul tombou a cabeça para o lado, como se analisasse a figura a sua frente. Ela fazia isso sempre, Mark já estava acostumado, mas o outro não e se sentiu intimidado pela pequenina. Aquilo não durou muito tempo, pois logo um sorriso brotou nos lábios da criança.

— Ah… Ela tem o seu sorriso! Tão fofa!

— _Oppa_ , posso ser sua amiga também?

— Mas é claro que pode! Haneul, você quer chocolate quente?

— Você está tentando comprar a minha filha, Park Jinyoung?

— Achei que era assim que eu conquistaria o pai. — O estudante respondeu no impulso e logo se arrependeu. — Hum… Eu vou pegar o chocolate.

— _Appa_ … ele é bonito, não é? Ele parece aqueles moços das revistas!

— Haneul…

— Papai, ele é bonito igual ao Jackson- _oppa_. — Mark riu enquanto ajeitava a filha em seu colo. — Quando eu crescer, vou conhecer gente bonita assim?

— Provavelmente…

— _Appa_ , ele vai lá para casa também?

— Provavelmente não, Haneul…

— _Appa_ … O que é prova-vel-va…

— Provavelmente. — O homem falou pausadamente para a menina compreender melhor a palavra e sorriu, roçando o nariz no cabelo da menina, sorrindo com sua inocência. — Significa que pode ou não acontecer, entendeu?

— Ah… tudo bem. Eu espero que ele vá!

— Quem quer chocolate quente? — Jinyoung chegou na mesa, fazendo um pouco de barulho e Haneul pulou no colo do pai, levantando uma das mãos. — Prontinho…

— _Oppa_ , você é meu novo melhor amigo!

— Ah, se Bambam escuta você dizendo isso…

— Espera… Bambam? O seu Bambam é o meu Bambam?

— Quantos Bambams podem existir no mundo? — Mark sorriu, enquanto balançava o corpo, em uma brincadeira com a menina. — Ele é babá de Haneul e um amigo.

— Ah, eu o conheci quando ele estava correndo atrás de um dos meus professores, de direito infantil. Ele queria saber alguma coisa sobre educação…

— Okay, provavelmente é o mesmo Bambam.

— _Oppa_ , você vai dormir lá em casa? Aí chamamos Bambam- _oppa_ e Yugyeom- _oppa_.

— Haneul!

Agora aquela menina queria encher a casa de pessoas. Mark se perguntava se de alguma maneira ela se sentia solitária. Não a culparia se se sentisse. Ele trabalhava tanto e a menina passava mais tempo na companhia das professoras da escola e de Bambam do que dele.

— Hoje eu não posso, meu amorzinho. — Jinyoung proferiu, fazendo o mesmo bico infantil que a menina a sua frente. — Mas eu prometo que vou visitá-la, tudo bem? E aí você pode chamar quem quiser!

— Oba! _Appa, appa,_ eu gostei do seu amigo. — afirmou, virando a cabeça para cima, tentando ver o pai. — Jin-Jin-you-Jin… _Appa,_ eu não consigo falar…

— Jinyoung. — O estudante repetiu o seu nome e a menina balbuciou diversas vezes, até conseguir. — Isso!

— Jinyoung- _oppa_ , Jinyoung- _oppa_ , Jinyoung- _oppa_ …

— Ela vai repetir seu nome a noite toda.

— Ótimo. Assim você não tem mais desculpas para se esquecer de mim.

— Eu nunca esqueci de você… Mas tudo bem, eu mereci esse comentário.

— Jinyoung- _oppa_ , o chocolate estava muito, muito gostoso. — A menina disse, após beber todo o líquido. — Eu nem estou mais com frio.

— Amor, você estava com frio? — Mark arregalou os olhos, já se esticando para pegar a mochila na cadeira. Jinyoung se adiantou e a pegou para ele. — Obrigado.

O pai logo abriu a bolsa e rapidamente retirou um casaco dela. Haneul reclamou que não queria a peça extra, pois ela já estava com um casaco, mas o moreno mais velho ignorou, forçando de leve os braços da pequena dentro das mangas. Assim que a menina estava agasalhada, ele fechou o zíper até o pescoço.

Jinyoung observava com um a cena com um brilho diferente no olhar. Agora Mark colocava luvas e um gorro na cabeça de Haneul e a menina acabou virando uma grande bola fofa e reclamona.

— Você vai sufocar a criança… — proferiu, se curvando para cima da mesa e abrindo um pouco o casaco da criança, que sorriu com o gesto.

Ela era inocente e a inocência dela o fez se lembrar de Jackson, que sorria da mesma maneira, por mais que poucas coisas no chinês pudessem ser chamadas de inocente. Era estranho pensar no loiro naquele momento. Na manhã daquele mesmo dia, eles haviam combinado que manteriam a relação bem casual e que poderiam ver outras pessoas, sem nenhum problema. Na hora, Jinyoung pensou que provavelmente não teria ninguém que ele gostaria de sair além de Jackson, mas agora, vendo Mark sendo um papai coruja com a sua filha, fez o moreno jogar suas convicções para o alto.

— _Appa,_ eu tô com soninho… Quando vamos para casa?

O moreno olhou pela janela do estabelecimento e com tristeza constatou que tudo ainda estava parado, até o ônibus. Ele quase riu da desgraça.

— Eu não sei minha filha…

— Vamos a pé, Mark. Ela precisa dormir e se dependermos do trânsito…

— Acho que é o melhor mesmo.

Mark se levantou, colocando Haneul em pé no seu colo. A menina enlaçou o pescoço do pai com os braços, a cintura, com as pernas e deitou o rosto no ombro do moreno. 

— Pode me passar a mochila dela, Jinyoung, por favor?

— Não? — O outro respondeu se colocando de pé e colocando a mochila de Mark por cima dos próprios ombros.

— Você vai apenas atrapalhar o sono da menina carregando esse peso.

Mark abanou a cabeça sabendo que era uma batalha perdida discutir com o outro. Fora exatamente por isso que ele não deixara Jinyoung se envolver em sua vida após tomar consciência da existência de Haneul. O moreno se comprometeria demais e o jovem pai se tornaria dependente dele, o que não seria justo de maneira alguma.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado por várias quadras, comentando sobre os colegas de faculdade que Mark não vira mais e também sobre coisas engraçadas que Haneul fazia. Era fácil manter o diálogo, apesar da leve tensão que ainda permeava entre eles.

— Bem é aqui. _Home sweet home_ … — cantarolou Mark assim que se colocaram diante da pequena casa que o americano residia com a filha. — Obrigada por me acompanhar. Você… quer entrar?

— Imagina… Hoje eu realmente não posso, pois amanhã tenho um trabalho do inferno pra fazer, mas eu prometi uma visita a Haneul, não prometi? E agora eu sei onde você mora, Mark Tuan… Não acho que você posso escapar tão fácil dessa vez. Eu também conheço um detetive particular muito bom, caso seja necessário.

— Ah, que engraçado… Eu também conheço um. — comentou Mark. — Você não quer meu número? Acho mais fácil do que um detetive…

— Deveras, bem mais fácil.

Rapidamente os dois trocaram os números, Haneul ainda dormia e o pai se viu quase fazendo malabarismo para não deixar cair o celular. Quando o outro moreno o devolveu o aparelho, o colocou diretamente no bolso traseiro da sua calça jeans.

— Eu vou ficar esperando a sua ligação…

— Dessa vez eu vou ligar, pode ter certeza disso. — Mark sorriu e logo depois acenou para o estudante. — Vai com cuidado.

— Não se preocupe. Boa noite.

Tuan ainda ficou na porta olhando o outro sumir na esquina e só depois entrou dentro da casa e trancou a porta. Eram quase duas da manhã; Haneul não podia estar acordada ou semi dormindo até àquela hora. Nem ele podia, pois já havia ficado em claro na noite anterior. Vida de pobre assalariado não era fácil.

Mark seguiu direto para o quarto da pequena, a colocando na cama. Ela logo se embolou, mas ele tinha que mudar a roupa da criança, algo confortável.

Minutos depois, após todas as tarefas de pai estando completas, ele se jogou na própria cama, exausto demais para comer alguma coisa. Antes de propriamente dormir, pegou o celular.

A primeira coisa que foi checar, foi a conta bancária e notou que o dinheiro da noite anterior já estava na sua conta. Suspirou aliviado, já pensando em todas as contas que teria que pagar.

O moreno já estava preste a deixar o aparelho de lado quando notou duas mensagens não lidas. Com os olhos quase fechados, ele abriu a primeira.

**Jackson Wang**

Está livre final de semana?

Eu acabei comprando um presente

pra Haneul e gostaria de entregar…

Talvez pudéssemos beber alguma coisa?

**Jinyoung**

Foi bom te reencontrar.

Espero que você e Haneul

tenham uma boa noite de sono.

Mark encarou o aparelho, sem reação. Há anos ele nem pensava em um relacionamento e agora haviam dois caras, bem legais e cada um com qualidades diferentes. O que ele havia feito para merecer isso?

O moreno riu com o próprio pensamento, pois provavelmente estragaria tudo antes de começar. Nunca foi bom nessas coisas e agora ele tinha Haneul para cuidar, o que dificultava tudo ainda mais.

Com um suspiro pesado, o rapaz deixou o celular de lado e pensaria nas respostas no outro dia. Afinal, nada de bom poderia sair depois das duas da manhã.

  
  



	8. Capítulo 8

Jackson encontrara Ahn Heeyeon. Após tentar pelos meios legais, ele teve uma ideia ilegal, mas era por um motivo maior.

Primeiro o chinês decidiu que precisava das filmagens do shopping do fatídico dia em que a moça havia desaparecido. Ele descobriu que o sistema que armazenava as filmagens ficava em uma espécie de depósito, do outro lado da cidade. O loiro rumou para o local e subornou o responsável pelo galpão e saiu de lá com os vídeos de toda a semana de quando a garota havia desaparecido.

Somente na segunda vez que Wang assistiu tudo, que ele reparou o padrão. Um homem muito suspeito, vestido todo de preto, aparecia várias vezes na câmera. Durante todo o passeio da Heeyeon, ele a seguiu de longe.

Jackson imprimiu a foto do homem e foi atrás de Namjoon. O policial rodou pelo sistema e informou que havia um retrato falado com o rosto do indivíduo feito por uma das crianças resgatadas da batida policial que havia acontecido no prostíbulo. 

Juntando os pontos, o chinês sabia qual era o próximo passo. Com uma foto impressa da garota, ele foi até seus contatos. Dois dias depois e muito dinheiro gasto, recebeu a notícia de que ela estava trabalhando em uma casa ilegal de prostituição.

O loiro estudou a região para possíveis locais de fuga. Seria difícil entrar e sair daquela localidade. Claro que ele poderia pedir para o melhor amigo invadir a casa ou sei lá o que os policias faziam, mas havia aquele negócio chato chamado mandato e sem provas, Kim estava de mãos atadas.

Jackson chegou na casa às quinze horas e se passou por um cliente. Não foi difícil, ele só precisou de dinheiro. E lá estava o seu segundo ato ilegal como detetive particular.

O chinês entrou vasculhando o grande salão, procurando pela moça. O ambiente principal era escuro e havia um cheiro horrível no ar, uma mistura de suor e urina. Várias mulheres e homens começaram a se oferecer para ele, mas o loiro os afastava. Jackson encontrou a desaparecida em um canto, com aparência anêmica e cheia de hematomas pelo corpo. Ele havia dito para si mesmo que se manteria forte, mas a cena mexeu com o seu coração.

— Oi.

A moça o encarou e com um suspiro se levantou, o jogando na cadeira. Antes que ele processasse, ela estava sentada em seu colo.

— Não… Nós precisamos sair daqui.

— Para alugar um dos quartos, tem que pagar a mais.

— Não, eu fui mandado pela sua mãe. Ela está te procurando...

A moça o encarou por um momento, com os olhos fundos e Jackson percebeu que ela estava sob efeito de drogas.

— Eu não posso… Eles são poderosos, vão nos matar…

— Se sairmos daqui agora, o homem da cozinha vai fazer vista grossa. — Jackson a segurou pela cintura e a colocou de pé, e logo fez o mesmo. — Vamos antes que alguém nos veja.

— Eu não posso…

— Como não? Seus pais sentem sua falta.

— Não é isso… Meu filho está lá em cima.

— Filho!? — O loiro notou como os ombros da moça se abaixaram e os olhos se encheram de água. — Onde ele está? Vamos pegá-lo.

Jackson já conseguia escutar Amber e Namjoon dando lhe uma bronca. A situação era muito arriscada, pois o segurança do local iria voltar do café a qualquer momento e seria impossível sair dali com uma mulher e uma criança.

Heeyeon seguiu pela escada, o puxando pela mão; os dois tentaram agir o mais normal possível, diante das circunstâncias.

O quarto que abrigava o filho da moça era frio, escuro e cheirava a mofo. A criança estava chorando e até os dois adentrarem o quartinho, não havia ninguém para ouvi-lo.

— Bebê, não chora. — A moça correu para colocar o filho no colo. Jackson notara que ele era bem pequeno e magro. — _Shiu_ …

O menino não parava de chorar e Jackson começou a procurar por algo na pequena cômoda. Na segunda gaveta, achou um chocalho. Tinha que servir.

— Ei, ei… — O chinês chamou atenção do menino, que lhe olhou com grandes olhos castanhos, parecidos com o da mãe. — Bom menino. 

— Por que você está me ajudando? — Heeyeon balançava a criança no colo, com uma expressão confusa. — Eles vão atirar na gente.

— Que pessimismo da porra. — O loiro novamente olhou para mãe e o filho e olhou em volta do quarto. — Não vai dar para sair com ele assim… Precisamos escondê-lo.

— Eu não vou sem meu filho!

— Calma! Ninguém vai deixar essa criança para trás! Eu só preciso pensar…

Jackson recomeçou a vasculhar o cômodo em busca de algo para esconder a criança. O menino não deveria ter mais de cinco meses de vida. Era um absurdo a moça já estar de volta a “ativa” em tão pouco tempo. Mas não era hora de pensar nisso.

— Isso vai ter de servir.

O chinês puxou uma mochila velha. A bateu várias vezes para dar um ar menos sujo e abriu, a estendendo para a moça que não entendeu nada, apenas franziu o cenho em dúvida.

— Põe ele ai dentro!

— O que?! Ele vai sufocar!

— Linda, se ele não sufocou dentro desse muquifo aqui, tenho certeza que ele aguenta algumas horas dentro dessa mochila. Agora anda logo!

Heeyeon parecia ainda estar com um pé atrás com tudo, mas aquela era a sua única chance. Nunca pensou que um dia poderia sair daquele lugar e agora a divindade mandara-lhe um anjo para ajudá-la. Ela poderia estar iludida, mas aquele homem realmente parecia disposto a arriscar a vida por ela e seu bebê.

Jackson abriu a porta vagarosamente e constatou que não havia ninguém no corredor. Eles tinham que ser rápidos ou tudo daria errado.

— Me dá a mochila. — A mãe já havia colocado a criança dentro, que milagrosamente não voltara a chorar. — Melhor eu carregar, já que sou cliente.

A morena não contestou, entregou a bolsa para o chinês, que a colocou nas costas e segurou a mão da moça, que agarrou a dele com tanta força que Jackson soube que ela estava com medo. O loiro não admitiria, mas ele também estava. Tinha uma criança nas suas costas e estava em um prostíbulo tentando tirar uma moça sequestrada dali. Realmente, estava sendo um dia e tanto.

Desceram a escada silenciosamente. Heeyeon acabou se colocando na frente, guiando pelo melhor caminho para a cozinha. Uma de suas colegas já havia tentado fugir por ali, mas ela foi capturada antes de chegar a esquina. A morena nunca mais a viu. Por esse motivo, no fundo, ela não tinha muita esperança que se salvaria, mas esperava que pelo menos o loiro, que ainda não falara o nome para ela, conseguisse tirar seu filho dali, pois se continuasse naquele local, em poucos anos, quando ele crescesse, teria o mesmo destino que ela teve. Uma mãe não poderia permitir uma coisa dessas.

Jackson tentava parecer relaxado, para passar despercebido, enquanto corria as mãos nervosamente pela cintura da moça, a fim de parecer ser um cliente interessado no produto oferecido naquele local, no caso, aquela mulher. _“Esse plano inteiro é uma merda! Nós seremos pegos e eu vou morrer e esse bebê vai morrer! Divindade, por favor… Dá uma ajuda!”_

— Ei, para onde vocês estão indo?

O chinês quase começou a gargalhar de nervoso, mas a moça foi mais ágil e colocou uma expressão que beirava a irritabilidade no rosto.

— Estou agradando ao cliente.

O loiro puxou a Heeyeon mais para perto, a grudando em seu corpo e logo depois a pressionou contra uma parede. A morena entrou no jogo e começou a jogar a cabeça para trás e a fazer uns sons com a boca. Jackson parou por um momento e encarou o homem, que observando bem, era um colega da mulher e não o temível “cara com uma arma”.

— Posso ter um mínimo de privacidade ou terei que reclamar com os seus superiores?

As palavras do chinês surtiram efeito, pois logo o homem se afastou, com um pedido de desculpas. Jackson olhou para o lado e viu a porta da cozinha. Estavam tão perto! Ainda com o braço em volta da cintura magra da morena, ele abriu a porta, que era de um tom creme e lembrava a porta _saloon_ do _EatJin_ , pois abria e fechava no mesmo movimento.

O cozinheiro fumava, próximo a outra porta, a da saída. Assim que viu os dois, o homem fungou o nariz e jogou a bituca do cigarro longe, com um peteleco. Jackson logo puxou algumas notas do seu bolso traseiro.

— Aqui o resto da grana, como combinando. — disse o chinês, esticando o braço para o cara, que pegou o dinheiro e começou a contar. — Porra, tá tudo aí. Por favor, nos deixe ir.

O homem coçou o nariz e continuou a observar as cédulas. Heeyeon estava agarrada a Jackson, olhando para trás nervosamente.

— Podem ir. — falou o brutamonte, destrancando a saída. — Eu desejaria sorte, mas…

Heeyeon queria correr, correr e retirar o filho daquela mochila e então correr mais, até que todos aqueles anos que passara naquele lugar terrível fossem devastados de sua mente, de sua vida.

— Calma… calma! Não corre… Vamos por ali…

O chinês tentava soar calmo e confiante, mas não sabia se conseguia o efeito desejado, já que seu coração batia mais rápido que uma locomotiva a vapor e suas pernas tremiam como gelatina. Os dois seguiram por um beco pouco iluminado, mesmo ainda faltando algumas horas para o fim da tarde. Mais algumas ruas e os dois estariam em vias movimentadas, mais algumas ruas e tudo daria certo.

— Hani! Sua puta, desgraçada! Onde você pensa que vai?

Jackson não queria acreditar que morreria no seu primeiro caso como detetive. Talvez ele merecesse um pouco mais do que isso. No fundo nunca fizera coisas tão erradas e tinha certeza que mereceria misericórdia da divindade. Parecia bobagem, mas ele pensou em como Jin e Namjoon ficariam arrasados ou em como Jinyoung choraria por ele.

Wang havia vivido vinte três anos para morrer em um beco escuro, com uma mulher chorosa ao seu lado e um bebê na mochila. A vida era uma merda.

***

— IM, CHOI! — A voz estridente se fez presente no local. — A patrulha de vocês foi adiantada. Park e Kwon, estão enrolados com a papelada da última deles.

Jaebum olhou para incrédulo para o delegado. Era sério aquilo? Duas semanas que os dois cobriam a patrulha daqueles dois acéfalos. Não é possível que eles se enrolavam toda vez com a mesma papelada!

— Nem adianta. Vamos, JB…

Youngjae também não parecia contente, mas não iria reclamar. Ele nunca reclamava de nada, aquilo deixava o mais alto doido de ira.

— Toda semana isso agora? Não é possível…

— Eu sei, é uma droga. Mas pensa pelo lado positivo. Mais rápido patrulharmos, mais rápido vamos para casa.

Lado positivo. Youngjae sempre tinha um lado positivo para tudo.

Os dois patrulharam por quase uma hora quando adentraram o distrito da luz vermelha. Aquele lugar era no mínimo deprimente. Mulheres vendiam seus corpos em troca de dinheiro, drogas ou o que quer que fosse. Os polícias tentavam aparentar calma diante da situação, mas era óbvio que _flashs_ da última emboscada perto dali, ainda eram frescos em suas memórias.

— Eu detesto esse lugar… — murmurou o policial loiro, arrumando a postura no carro.

— É, eu sei… — Os olhos treinados de Jaebum vasculharam o local e quando ele avistou duas figuras em fuga. — Ali… Ali! Tem alguma coisa acontecendo.

Youngjae logo acelerou o carro, ligando a sirene. De longe parecia um homem e uma mulher correndo, mas eles não pararam, mesmo com o barulho estridente que o dispositivo luminoso e sonoro produzia. O loiro virou o volante violentamente, assim que os dois viraram a esquina.

— Jae! Tem alguém atrás deles. — Jaebum já estava com a arma em punho, abaixando totalmente o vidro do banco de passageiros. — Vira, vira, vira.

Choi entendeu o recado e novamente mexeu no volante com força. A viatura atravessou a rua, a trancando. Nesse exato minuto, o loiro escutou os tiros. Jaebum estava com a janela aberta e o suspeito atirava na direção dele.

— JB! JB! — O loiro berrava pelo parceiro, já fora do veículo e dando cobertura para o outro, que se jogou no banco do motorista e saiu do carro pelo outro lado. — Porra, mas que merda tá acontecendo?

Jaebum olhou para o lado esquerdo e notou que os dois que fugiam, agora estavam escondidos atrás de uma grande lixeira. A moça estava com as mãos nos ouvidos e os olhos cerrados, o homem tinha uma mochila agarrada ao corpo, como se houvesse algo muito valioso dentro.

— Jackson?

Youngjae foi o primeiro a reconhecer o loiro, mas logo desviou a atenção para voltar a atirar nos dois suspeitos. Da onde surgiu o segundo homem? Era o que o policial loiro se perguntava.

— Que merda é essa, Wang? — questionou Choi.

Jaebum se levantou, o corpo ainda protegido pela viatura e atirou algumas vezes em direção aos homens e teve certeza que pelo menos um tiro tinha acertado o indivíduo da direita, pois este sofreu um impulso para trás e logo se virou, tentando correr. 

— Parados! Polícia!

Os policias sempre gritavam juntos, Youngjae chegou a levantar um dos cantos da boca ao perceber isso, mas logo apertou o gatilho quando o sujeito da direita correu para uma viela.

— Merda! — O moreno pegou o rádio acoplado ao seu equipamento e apertou um dos botões. — Im para Central… Precisamos de reforços na rua trinta e um. Dois suspeitos armados e fugindo em direção à rua trinta e também temos duas vítimas.

— _Entendido_. _Os reforços já estão a caminho_.

— Agora desembucha Wang! — O policial mais baixo saiu de perto do seu veículo e foi para o lado do chinês, que estava ajudando a moça a se levantar. — O que foi isso?

— Lembra o caso da garota desaparecida? — Os policiais abanaram a cabeça positivamente, Jackson fez um movimento displicente com a mão em direção a mulher. — Então…

A morena parecia extremamente assustada, aflita e chorava copiosamente murmurando algo que ninguém conseguia ouvir em meio a tremedeira que seu corpo exibia.

— Meu… filho… Meu filho… — Aos poucos a voz dela tomava o volume necessário e Jackson desempacotou o bebê da mochila, apenas o suficiente para que a moça visse que o mesmo estava seguro apesar de chorar desesperadamente.

— Ele vai ficar bem… Todos vamos ficar bem… _Shh_ … fica calmo, bebê. Fica calmo…

Jackson se esforçava para acalmar mãe e filho, enquanto os tiros soaram ao longe.

— Merda! Os desgraçados fugiram! O que está acontecendo? Isso é um bebê? — Jaebum estava nervoso e fazia uma pergunta atrás da outra sem deixar chance de resposta, não que qualquer um deles estivesse disposto a respondê-lo de qualquer forma. — Carro. Agora. Vamos levar vocês para a delegacia.

Heeyeon parecia pronta para resistir, pois não queria ir para uma estação de polícia. Ela seria presa! Durante três anos havia sido prostituta e isso era crime. O desespero da moça era tanto que o bebê voltou a chorar nos braços da mãe.

— Ei, ei… Eles são meus amigos. Nada mais vai te acontecer. — O chinês colocou o braço por cima do ombro da moça, que pareceu se acalmar com o gesto. — Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.

A jovem encarou o loiro e resolveu acreditar. Afinal ele havia arriscado a vida por ela e seu pequeno menino. A moça balançou a cabeça e se deixou ser conduzida para a parte de trás da viatura. Youngjae ainda retirou o casaco e a entregou antes de rumar para o banco do motorista e dar partida no carro.

***

Jackson estava com um copo de café na mão e se sentia exausto depois do longo depoimento. Sorriu ao se lembrar de Namjoon invadindo a sala e afirmando que ele conduziria aquilo tudo, se não alguém iria se arrepender. O detetive que estava dentro do local havia levantando as mãos e saído.

Agora quem estava na sala era Ahn Heeyeon. Amber conduzia o depoimento e uma assistente social estava sentada no canto da sala, por causa do bebê, que a moça se recusou a largar.

— Jackson você não sabe o susto que me deu! — Namjoon estava ao seu lado e logo puxou o loiro para um abraço. — Você não podia ter ido sozinho! E se você morresse?

— Sou duro na queda.

— Idiota, Jin vai te matar.

— Você podia não contar pra ele, não é? — O chinês deu um pequeno sorriso, soltando-se do abraço do amigo.

— Tarde demais. Ele está louco da vida e disse para você passar lá em casa assim que sair daqui.

— Ah, cara… ele vai estar no _Eomma mode_ , não é?

— _Ahhhh_ , ele vai sim.

Jackson fez uma falsa expressão de tédio, mas no fundo os dois sabiam que esse não era o sentimento dele.

Os homens estavam na sala espelhada, observando Heeyeon bebericar um copo de água, antes de iniciar a sua fala. Namjoon estava quebrando as regras, mais uma vez, mas o policial não estava se importando. Jackson era seu informante e se viessem reclamar, ele falaria que o chinês estava como colaborador do caso.

— Você é Ahn Heeyeon? Nascida em Busan?

— Sim.

— Pode me dizer o nome dos seus pais?

— Ahn Chae Won e Ahn Ji Sang.

— Por quanto tempo você esteve naquele local, Heeyeon?

— Três ou quatro anos? Depois de algum tempo eu simplesmente parei de contar.

— E como você chegou lá?

— Eu fui sequestrada.

— Como aconteceu?

— Eu estava no shopping com uma amiga… E então um homem me abordou próximo a saída do shopping. Ele apontou uma faca para mim e disse que me mataria e voltaria para matar a minha amiga se eu não fosse com ele. Então me levou para o um estacionamento. Senti alguma coisa perfurar minha pele, acho que era alguma droga e apaguei alguns minutos depois. Quando acordei, eu já estava naquele lugar.

Jackson queria entrar lá e retirar Heeyeon daquela sala. Ela estava assustada e frágil. Os olhos da morena vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar enquanto contava aos poucos o que vivera naquele local. Como fora drogada e abusada diversas vezes ao longo dos anos de sequestro.

O depoimento era longo, uma hora inteira já havia se passado e todos sabiam que muito ainda havia para ser relatado.

— Ela vai precisar de um advogado… — O chinês murmurou em determinado momento, trazendo a atenção do detetive que ainda permanecia na sala junto com ele e bebericava um copo de café.

— Sim. Principalmente para manter a guarda da criança.

— Joon, você acha que consegue proteção à testemunha para ela e os pais?

— Vai ser difícil… Se ela surgir com algum nome ou alguma informação talvez eu consiga convencer o delegado.

Abanando a cabeça, Jackson retirou o celular do bolso digitando uma mensagem rápida.

**Park Puppy**

Hey, baby.

Preciso de um favor…

Claro.

O que é?

Preciso de auxílio legal.

O que você aprontou, Jack?

Por que essa desconfiança toda?

Eu salvei duas vidas hoje, tá?!

Do que se trata?

Difícil explicar por mensagem.

Mas eu passei o contato do Taekwoon

para a mãe da vítima.

Ela deverá entrar em contato em breve.

O nome da moça é Ahn Heeyeon

Jinyoung, eu preciso que vocês peguem

esse caso urgentemente.

Parece sério.

Okay, vou fazer o que puder.

Jackson, não faça nada perigoso!

Tarde demais, Puppy.

Nos vemos mais tarde.

Jackson retornou sua atenção para a sala de depoimento a tempo de ouvir a morena começar a falar sobre a criança e céus, seu coração apertou de uma maneira que ele jamais julgou ser possível.

— Vamos falar um pouco do bebê, sim? Ele está registrado?

A morena abanou a cabeça levemente, um sorriso de escárnio brincando em seus lábios. É claro. Óbvio que os donos do bordel em que ela trabalhava registraram a criança.

— Não.

— Mas você não deu um nome a ele?

— Não. Ele seria levado de mim, então tentei não me apegar, nem dar nome. As outras me contaram que seria menos doloroso assim. Só me deixaram gerá-lo na esperança de lucrarem com a venda de um recém-nascido. — Heeyeon olhou para o bebê que agora dormia em seu colo. Tão ingênuo e puro. Ela pensou o quão esse mundo nojento não merecia um anjinho como ele. — Meu bebê não é fruto da prostituição, sabe? Eu amei o pai dele…. Planejávamos fugir juntos. Heechul era segurança de um dos donos do prostíbulo… Eles o mataram quando descobriram que nós íamos fugir. Eu… fiquei esperando ele a noite toda… Pela manhã o responsável da onde eu ficava teve o prazer de me dar a notícia.

A morena soluçou um pouco, o corpo magro balançando com o choro que ela tentava conter, mas ainda sim conseguiu se manter o suficiente para terminar o relato. Aquilo não era tão importante para a investigação, mas ela precisava desabafar, então os policiais a deixaram fazer isso.

— Assim que descobri sobre a gravidez eu entrei em pânico. Grávida naquela situação? Já havia presenciado coisas terríveis naquele local; as grávidas eram sempre maltratadas e trabalhavam até que suas barrigas começassem a aparecer e algumas trabalhavam mesmo próximas da época do parto. Algumas pessoas possuem desejos sexuais bizarros… Não acreditariam se eu contasse. No meu caso, eu fui trancada em quarto a partir do quarto mês de gestação até algumas semanas após o parto. Não sei o que aconteceu, não sei como Jackson chegou naquele local, mas ele me salvou e ao meu filho também. Eu não ia deixar que me separassem dele, eu não podia deixar que levassem outra vez a única coisa boa que possuía na minha vida. — A morena moveu uma as mãos para o bolso da bermuda curta que usava e retirou dali um pequeno frasco que continha um pó escuro. — Veneno de rato.

Foi a última coisa que disse. A sala inteira ficou em silêncio por longos minutos. Amber e a assistente social mal sabiam o que dizer ou o que fazer diante de tal depoimento. Coisas ruins já haviam acontecido naquela delegacia, mas era sempre uma surpresa desagradável ouvir uma narração daquelas.

Amber se levantou e voltou a encher o copo de água para a jovem, que de bom grado bebeu o líquido, conseguindo acalmar a respiração.

— Já estamos acabando, tudo bem? — A loiro deu um leve sorriso e a outra balançou a cabeça, encarando o rosto do bebê. — Você sabe o nome dos homens que fizeram isso com você? Ou de alguns clientes?

— Sim… Eu não sei exatamente quem lida com o principal; quem é o chefe. Acho que onde eu estava era apenas um local quase sem importância. Pelo pouco que Heechul me contava, há muitas coisas envolvidas ali, coisas muito maiores que prostituição. Drogas, armas, informações… e muita gente importante.

A morena recebeu um bloco e escreveu vários nomes que ela se lembrava. Não só os que o pai do seu bebê havia lhe dito, alguns que ela “conheceu” também entraram na lista. Meia hora depois, ela havia completado três folhas, frente e verso, com vários homens e mulheres, entre empresários, políticos, atores, cantores e até de desconhecidos, que ela se lembrava.

— Acho que é só, Ahn. — Heeyeon balançou a cabeça e se encolheu na cadeira, se balançando. — Mais alguma coisa que queira acrescentar?

— Eu escolhi o nome para o bebê.

— Ah, e qual é? — Liu deu um sorriso simpático, tentando animar o ânimo da sala.

— Jackson.

Namjoon não precisou olhar para o lado para saber que o chinês chorava. O moreno logo puxou o outro e o abraçou, deixando que Wang apoiasse a cabeça no seu ombro.

— Eles estão bem, cara. Vai dar tudo certo.

— Eu espero que sim.

**Notas finais**  
Ahn Heeyeon, a Hani do grupo EXID   
  
  



	9. Capítulo 9

Dois dias depois da mensagem, a senhora Ahn foi ao escritório onde Jinyoung trabalhava. Ele já havia avisado ao chefe e o homem logo a recebeu em sua sala. Park foi surpreendido quando Taekwoon o chamou para acompanhar a entrevista.

Seria um caso difícil, constatou Jinyoung logo de cara. A moça havia declarado em juízo que pensara em se matar e matar o filho e aquilo poderia impedir que ela tivesse a guarda da criança, mas a avó poderia ser uma opção e era isso que Jung iria utilizar como argumento. A senhora Ahn que iria cuidar do neto e não Heeyeon. Era um pouco fraco, mas já era um começo. Tirando isso, ainda teria o processo de prostituição, mas esse seria fácil retirar, pois as provas já mostravam que ela havia sido sequestrada e forçada ao ato ilegal. Por último, eles tinham uma boa notícia: as informações que a moça fornecera podia ajudar a atenuar qualquer decisão.

Era um caso difícil, mas não impossível.

— Jinyoung, seu namorado nos trouxe um grande caso. — comentou o moreno alto, bonito e sensual, que por vezes brincara nos pensamentos de Jinyoung, mesmo sem ter consciência disso.

— Ele não é meu namorado… Ele é… complicado.

— Okay, não me interessa. — Jinyoung suspirou. Ele era tão grosseiro e isso o deixava ainda mais sexy. — O que interessa é vencermos esse caso.

— Entendido.

\---

Jinyoung estava sentado em um banco de madeira de uma praça próxima ao seu local de trabalho. Ele estava com saco de rosquinhas na mão, as favoritas de Jackson, o esperando chegar.

O moreno ainda balançava a perna agitadamente quando avistou o chinês e antes que pudesse pensar melhor, ele se levantou e correu ao encontro do mais baixo.

Jackson somente sentiu os lábios do outro se chocando com os seus, mas assim que se recuperou do susto, retribuiu o beijo, puxando a cintura de Jinyoung para próximo de si. Quando ficou difícil respirar, eles se separaram, mas continuaram na mesma posição.

— Você quase me matou de susto! Como você pode se arriscar daquela maneira? Como? — O moreno bateu de leve o dedo indicador no peitoral do outro. — Jackson, já é a segunda vez que você se arrisca por um desconhecido! Você deve pensar um pouco em si. E a sua segurança, não é importante?

— Eu estava fazendo meu trabalho, _Puppy_. — comentou o loiro, passando uma das mão no cabelo de Park, que estava fora do lugar.

— O seu trabalho era achá-la e não aquilo tudo o que você fez.

— Jinyoung, eu simplesmente não ia conseguir… Eu a achei e ela precisava da minha ajuda, então eu fui lá e bolei um plano.

O moreno sabia que aquela conversa era uma batalha perdida. Ele estava reclamando do comportamento do outro, mas fora exatamente por aquele Jackson que ele se apaixonara. O homem que mantinha uma casca de “não ligo para nada e ninguém”, mas no primeiro sinal de que alguém esteja sofrendo ou sendo oprimido, ele entra em ação.

— Vamos nos sentar? — perguntou Jinyoung, com um sorriso. — Ou você quer ir para outro lugar?

— Sua aula não é daqui a pouco? — Jackson olhou para o relógio digital que ficava em um letreiro, do outro lado da rua. — Por que não conversamos enquanto andamos?

— Não… Eu vou faltar a aula.

— Por quê?

— Para ficar com você.

— Claro que não. — O loiro se separou do outro e puxou a mão gelada do moreno para si. — Vamos andando.

— O professor não cobra presença. — reclamou Jinyoung, acompanhando os passos do outro. — Não irá me prejudicar em nada.

— E o conteúdo? Ele também não cobra? — Jackson deu um sorriso de lado e o mais alto revirou os olhos, aceitando que iria assistir aula. — Como foi o seu dia hoje?

— Bom… A senhora Ahn esteve no escritório e Taek pegou o caso. — O chinês balançou a cabeça e entrelaçou os dedos aos do moreno. — Vai ser difícil, mas meu chefe é ótimo no que faz.

— Ei, como você soube da história? — Jackson tentou mudar de assunto, para aliviar um pouco a tensão. — Jin te contou?

— Não, foi Jaebum.

— O parceiro de Choi? Você o conhece?

— Ah… Ele era o cara do telefone, naquele dia que você ligou.

— Hum… — O loiro estava pronto para deixar a conversa morrer, quando viu um sorriso brincalhão no rosto de Jinyoung. — O que foi?

— Jaebum é hétero, _Puppy_.

— Ué?

— Ele é meu melhor amigo. Fez aquilo para causar ciúmes em você…

— Mas... Mas… Aquele gostoso é seu melhor amigo?

Jinyoung utilizou a mão direita para dar alguns tapas no ombro do outro, que se encolheu, pedindo por clemência. Ambos riram no final da brincadeira.

Minutos depois, chegaram em frente ao prédio que Jinyoung estudava. Ele estava adiantado meia hora e logo que constatou isso, empurrou o loiro para debaixo de uma árvore e distribuiu alguns beijos pelo pescoço do outro, antes de tomar a sua boca.

Jackson saboreou o gosto das rosquinhas que tinham comido, mas depois de um tempo, o gosto sumiu e restou somente Jinyoung. O loiro estava quase admitindo para si mesmo que estava apaixonado, mas pensar naquilo o causaria algum tipo de indigestão e estragaria a sessão de amassos.

— Sua mãe ainda é a sua professora? — perguntou o chinês, com as mãos na cintura do outro, enquanto suas costas estavam contra o tronco da árvore. — Você já contou para eles?

— Sim e não. — falou o mais novo, com um suspiro. — Por favor, não me julgue.

— E eu lá vou te julgar por isso? Eu só perguntei porque sei que é algo importante para você e por isso está tendo dificuldades de falar com os seus pais… — O moreno abaixou o rosto, mas o outro logo levantou o seu queixo, com uma das mãos. — Não fica assim… Vamos falar de outra coisa ou… voltarmos a nos beijar. Você é que sabe.

— Que tal falarmos e beijarmos? — questionou Jinyoung para logo depois sugando de leve o lábio inferior do loiro. — Você fica muito sensual bancando o herói.

— Acho que ser vilão é que está na moda.

— Não… — O moreno beijou o canto da boca do chinês. — No meu coração, sempre foram os heróis.

Após mais alguns beijos, Jinyoung correu para a aula e acabou chegando cinco minutos atrasado. Infelizmente pegara um trânsito ruim, pelo menos foi isso o que seu professor escutou de desculpa.

***

Jackson estava esperando Jinyoung sentado em um dos bancos da Universidade, perto do prédio onde o moreno estudava. O chinês não era de fazer aquilo; com ele as coisas tinham que serem rápidas e objetivas, mas lá estava o loiro, às vinte horas de uma noite um pouco frio esperando de boa vontade pelo outro.

O chinês resolveu checar as suas mensagens e além de algumas Jin, não havia mais nada. Mark não havia lhe respondido e talvez fosse melhor assim, não é? Tudo bem que ele havia comprado um presente para Haneul, mas poderia ser facilmente trocado. Aquilo não seria um problema. O loiro suspirou pesadamente, pois tinha certeza que a garota ia amar o quebra-cabeças de quinhentas peças que ele havia comprado.

Nesse momento, o celular de Wang vibrou na sua mão e ele quase se assustou e deixou o aparelho cair.

**Haneul’s dad**

Desculpa a demora em responder.

Me enrolei aqui…

Sobre nos encontrarmos…

Eu só posso no domingo :/

Sei que é um péssimo dia…

Domingo está ótimo.

Eu terei que levar a Haneul…

Bambam tem um compromisso.

Sem problemas.

Eu tenho mesmo uma

lembrancinha para ela.

Então, combinado.

O chinês não estava com peso na consciência, pois de algum modo aquele encontro parecia certo. Não havia nada demais, não é? Dois amigos saindo no final de semana na companhia de uma criança. Não havia nada subentendido, ele poderia muito bem falar sobre aquilo com Jinyoung, não que ele fosse fazer.

Jackson resolveu guardar o celular no bolso e focar em outra coisa e foi nesse instante que ele viu uma figura alta e morena saindo do prédio em quem Jinyoung entrara, cheio de materiais nas mãos. Estes pareciam prestes a caírem no chão. O loiro em menos de trinta segundos já estava do lado de Yugyeom, o ajudando a carregar as coisas.

— _Hyung_! Muito obrigado! — O mais alto exibiu um largo sorriso e Jackson devolveu o gesto. — Eu tenho tantos projetos para fazer em casa…

— Não quer dizer que você precise fazer. — O loiro pegou a alça de um dos canudos que o outro provavelmente carregava seus projetos e colocou sobre o ombro. — Livre arbítrio está aí para isso.

— É… mas eu preciso me formar, não é? Meus professores não vão aderir essa de livre arbítrio… Aliás eles até podem fazer, para no caso escolherem me dar uma linda reprovação!

— Então você sabe as consequências. — Jackson levantou as sobrancelhas e Yugyeom começou a estranhar o comportamento do outro. — Nossas escolhas geram sempre implicações futuras.

Yugyeom sorriu abertamente com tanta sabedoria. A divindade abanou a cabeça em concordância e convidou o outro para a cafeteria do campus a fim de lhe pagar um café como forma de agradecimento. Como o local não era longe, Jackson não viu problemas em ir; era melhor do que ficar passando frio em um banco de cimento.

A cafeteria era aconchegante e bem quentinha. Os tons pastéis dominavam o local e este estava vazio, pois os alunos estavam em suas respectivas classes, estudando.

— E aí, Jackson- _hyung_? Como vai?

Yugyeom tinha que admitir que armara aquele incidente para que pudesse conversar com o chinês. Ele também não tinha uma alma gêmea e a divindade tinha que descobrir se era preguiça do seu pai, Cupido, de escrever ou pensar na outra metade do loiro ou se ele era como algumas milhares de pessoas que deram a má sorte de nascerem quando a sua outra parte não vagava no plano terreno. Se o caso fosse o último, o moreno tinha que encontrar alguém que fosse bom o suficiente para mantê-lo feliz. Por enquanto, a única pessoa que o vinha em mente era Bambam, que também não tinha a sua alma-gêmea.

— Não me chame de _hyung_. Eu não gosto disso.

— Desculpa, _Hyu_ … Oh. — O moreno sorriu e Jackson deu duas batidinhas nas costas do mais alto. — O que você está fazendo essa hora aqui? — Yugyeom se aproximou do outro e abaixou o tom de voz. — É algum caso?

— Não, estou esperando um amigo.

— Ah, amigo… Entendi.

— Hum… E seu amigo Bambam? — Jackson estalou a língua, aproveitando para beber o primeiro gole do café.

— E seu amigo Mark? — O moreno devolveu a mesma expressão cínica.

O chinês sorriu. Ele gostava do rapaz. Era um sentimento engraçado, como se já o conhecesse antes ou que ele tivesse uma aura parecida com a de outra pessoa, de certo modo, ele o fazia se lembrar de Jungkook, só que menos atirado e bem mais sorridente.

— Mark e eu vamos sair juntos no domingo. E você e Bambam?

— No domingo…

— Ah, então você é o compromisso de Bambam? — Jackson levantou as mãos e fingiu está chocado. — Só falta irmos para o mesmo lugar.

— Nós vamos para o parque de diversões.

— Ah, vá! — Agora o chinês estava levemente irritado. — Nós vamos para o mesmo lugar?

— Não tem muitos lugares para ir em um domingo. Mas… você pode fazer aquele uso do seu livre arbítrio…

— Venenoso. Usando minhas palavras contra mim.

— Esperto.

— O parque é bem grande… — O loiro começou. — Não quer dizer que vamos nos encontrar.

— Por que não? Qual o problema sairmos os quatro como amigos?

“ _Amigos._ ” Talvez Yugyeom fosse mais inocente do que ele imaginara no início, Jackson pensou, enquanto bebericava um pouco mais do café.

— Você quer ser amigo de Bambam? — questionou o chinês, fingindo-se de desinteressado. — Deixe-me reformular: Só amigo?

— Oh… Eu não vejo Bam dessa maneira... Ele é meu amigo; saímos juntos para nos divertir e só.

“ _Agora ele me lembra Yoongi_.”

— Eu ia te perguntar se você era hétero… — Jackson começou a falar e logo deu um sorriso. — Mas eu tenho quase certeza que não é.

— Ah, eu sou pan. — afirmou o mais alto, balançando os ombros.

— Opa, eu também. — O chinês levantou a mão direita para o outro, em um pedido mudo de um _high five_. — Bate aqui.

Yugyeom levantou a mão e bateu na do outro, que pareceu feliz com a pequena comemoração.

— Você tem cara de santinho, mas deve pegar a todos. — comentou o mais velho, terminando o café.

— Hum… Não. — O moreno abaixou a cabeça e capturou um sachê de açúcar, o despejando no líquido amargo. — Não mesmo.

— Qual o problema? Você é tímido?

— _Er_ … — A divindade ponderou por um momento e chegou à conclusão que não teria problema dividir aquele fato com o outro. — Eu sou assexual.

— Ah, mano. Sem problemas. — Jackson sorriu. — Desculpa se te ofendi de alguma maneira…

— Não, nada… Muito difícil eu me ofender com alguma coisa.

— Nossa, que ser superior. — brincou Jackson. — Ensine nós, pobre mortais, a ser alguém assim.

— Pense na morte.

— O que? Como assim?

— Presta atenção… — O moreno se ajeitou no assento e bebeu um grande gole do líquido antes de continuar. — Se alguém viver com o intuito de te ofender, imagina ela morrendo. Pode ser algo simples ou algo bem sofrido… Só imagine isso. Aí você vai perceber que aquele indivíduo é um nada e que um dia vai morrer, então para que se estressar?

— Uau. Moleque… Eu tô até com arrepiado depois dessa. — Jackson levantou o braço para mostrar seus pelos eriçados. — Vou me lembrar de nunca mais brincar com você.

— Okay.

Yugyeom abaixou o olhar e fez uma expressão malvada, para logo depois piscar um dos olhos. O ato levou Jackson a gargalhar. O loiro teve certeza que o garoto e ele se dariam sempre bem.

Os dois continuaram a conversar e a fazerem brincadeiras, até a moça responsável pela lanchonete os informar que tinham que fechar. Por esse motivo, Jackson olhou no relógio da parede e constatou que eram quase meia noite. Jinyoung havia saído da aula há duas horas. Literalmente em pânico, o loiro buscou o celular no bolso e viu que o mesmo estava desligado.

— O que foi, Jackson? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou o mais alto ao notar a pressa do outro ao sair do estabelecimento e ir em direção ao prédio que antes estava. — O que houve?

— Meu amigo! Ele deve estar possesso!

— Mas por quê?

— Olha a hora! Combinamos que íamos embora junto!

O celular já havia se iniciado e o loiro notou que várias mensagens pipocaram no seu _display_.

**ParkPuppy**

Baby, já tô descendo.

Cadê você?

…

Jackson?

Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Eu vou para o meu apartamento…

Estou preocupado.

Já se passaram uma hora e eu já

tô aqui, o que houve?

Jackson, me responda!

Ah, cansei. Tenho que trabalhar cedo

amanhã.

Espero que não esteja morto.

…

Foda-se espero que esteja.

A última mensagem era de meia hora atrás. Jinyoung não ia querer ver sua cara nem pintada. “ _Mas que merda, como eu conseguir fazer essa façanha?_ ”

**ParkPuppy**

Puppy, o celular desligou.

Eu estou indo!

Jackson já estava praticamente correndo pelas ruas e notou que nem havia se despedido de Yugyeom antes de começar a correr. Ótimo! Mais um para se desculpar.

O loiro entrou dentro de um ônibus, mal registrando se ele era o correto ou não. Só havia ele passageiro dentro do veículo.

**ParkPuppy**

Jinyoung, me desculpe.

Estou chegando!

Ei, tô na sua porta.

Por favor, foi sem querer.

Me deixa explicar.

Puppy T_T

Não faz isso comigo, por favor.

Não fica irritado comigo.

Eu não posso te perder…

O chinês se arrependeu da última mensagem que havia mandado, mas ponderou a verdade por trás dela. Ele gostava de Jinyoung e não iria deixar um problema técnico acabar com aquilo. Iria mostrar para o moreno que realmente estava disposto a tentar.

Com um alto suspirou, Jackson se sentou na porta de Jinyoung e ali esperou, até o amanhecer.  
  



	10. Capítulo 10

Jaebum estava preocupado com Youngjae. O loiro havia sido chamado pelo delegado e agora exibia uma expressão que chegava perto da irritação, o que era deveras estranho. O moreno então resolveu agir e abordar o outro para que ele lhe contasse o que estava acontecendo, afinal eram parceiros e quem sabe Im não pudesse ajudar?

O mais alto foi até a pequena cozinha da estação de polícia e preparou o café do jeito que o outro gostava: com bastante açúcar e leite. E logo rumou com a caneca até a mesa que dividiam.

— Jae, o que houve?

Youngjae olhou para a caneca de café e a pegou, seus dedos se esfregando levemente no do moreno, que lhe deu um sorriso tímido, como se tentasse passar confiança. O loiro pensou que aquilo não era necessário, pois Choi confiava nele.

— Eu estou com um problema…

— O que posso fazer para te ajudar?

— Hum… Não aqui. — O loiro notou a testa do outro franzir e ele fazer um leve movimento com a cabeça. — Quer beber mais tarde?

— Tudo bem.

\---

O bar não estava cheio e não foi difícil eles sentarem em uma mesa, logo depois que pegaram duas cervejas com Mark, que os cumprimentou. Quando questionado sobre Haneul, o bartender informou que aquele dia ela não se encontrava ali, pois ele estava pagando umas horas extras a Bambam, para ela poder dormir propriamente. Jaebum ainda focalizou o Youngjae da onde estava e o outro parecia estar realmente preocupado com algo.

— O que ele tem? — questionou Mark, com as duas _longnecks_ na mão. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não sei, isso que estou tentando descobrir.

— Hum... Então vai lá. — O mais baixo sorriu. — Qualquer coisa, eu estou aqui.

— Pode deixar.

Jaebum pegou as duas cervejas e voltou para a mesa. Youngjae brincava com um sachê de sal e sem querer acabou jogando o mineral em si. O moreno não pode deixar de rir para a cena.

— Agora me conta, o que houve?

— Eu escrevi algo errado no relatório e o delegado chamou minha atenção.

— Só isso? — Jaebum balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Achei que era algo grave.

— Não, deixa eu explicar do início. — Youngjae deu um longo gole na bebida. — Não teve no dia que o cara te meteu a porrada? — Jaebum balançou a cabeça em afirmação, mas fez uma expressão engraçada no rosto. — Então, o suspeito que eu corri atrás, ele que estava com as joias e eu me lembro que quando peguei o saco na mão, ele era pesadinho, entende? Mais de quinhentas gramas, talvez até um quilo.

— E o que tem isso?

— Quando voltei com o homem algemado e vi que você não estava lá, eu entreguei o suspeito e o saco para Shin e para Sang Min e saí com a viatura. — O loiro suspirou. — Agora o delegado tá falando que e perícia informou que haviam no máximo dez gramas no saco e eu tenho certeza que eu não estou louco.

— As joias simplesmente desapareceram?

— Eu não peguei nada. — Youngjae arqueou o corpo e pareceu entrar em alerta. — Não faço esse tipo de coisa.

— Ei, não estou te acusando. — Jaebum instintivamente esticou a mão e colocou por cima da do outro, que repousava na mesa. Youngjae fingiu não notar, mas o calor que subiu no seu corpo, não o deixou ignorar o ato. — Sei que somos parceiros há um mês, mas você é a última pessoa que eu pensaria que poderia fazer algo assim.

— Você também…

— Viu? Já somos ótimos parceiros. — O moreno sorriu. — Mas então… você acha que foram os nossos colegas?

— Eu não sei, JB. É uma acusação muito grave e não quero agir por impulso.

— E o dono da joalheria? Ele reclamou da perda de quantas peças?

— De poucas… Mas eu tenho certeza que o saco era pesado, JB.

— Se você tem certeza, podemos investigar.

— Mas eu queria estar errado. — comentou o loiro, remexendo a garrafa na sua mão. — Não queria que tivesse corrupção na nossa estação.

— Infelizmente, isso existe em todos os lugares.

A voz de Jaebum saiu tão sombria que Youngjae resolveu parar de comentar. Ficaram em silêncio por um momento e o loiro notou que a mão de Jaebum ainda estava na sua. Ele deveria retirar, certo? Aquilo estava errado, não é? Mas por que ele não queria que a palma quente não quebrasse o contato? Ou por que os calafrios que perpassavam a sua pele, eram bons de serem sentidos?

— Você quer ir embora? — questionou o moreno.

— Eu quero beber.

— Eu tenho vodca e tequila no meu apartamento.

— Nossa!

— Ganhei de Jinyoung quando passei na Academia. — comentou, levantando os ombros. — Nunca as tomei.

— Okay, você me convenceu. — O loiro se levantou, percebendo tarde demais que o ato o deixava longe da mão do outro. — Vamos.

Os dois se despediram de Mark antes de sair do estabelecimento e o moreno mais velho ficou feliz por não precisar pagar outro _Uber_ para os dois.

Os parceiros seguiram o caminho todo em silêncio e Jaebum se viu com falta das tagarelices do outro. Youngjae sempre era falante e alegre, mesmo depois de um longo plantão e agora ele estava ali, um pouco triste e pensativo e o moreno não gostava daquela faceta do outro.

Em pouco tempo, chegaram nos apartamentos vizinhos. Youngjae aproveitou para abrir a sua porta, enquanto o outro iria buscar as bebidas e dar um pouco de atenção para Nora. O loiro sentou no sofá e começou a acariciar Coco.

— Você gosta dele, Coco? — A cadela o ignorou e continuou a lamber as próprias patas. — Ele é legal, né?

— Sou mesmo. — afirmou o moreno, entrando pela porta entreaberta e a fechando e seguida. — Se ela falasse, aposto que concordaria.

— Mentira, ela só gosta de pessoas que me tratam bem. — brincou, com um sorriso.

— Então, ela me ama. — Jaebum comentou e logo depois foi para a cozinha e voltou com dois copos. — Me cite uma pessoa que te trata melhor do que eu?

— Amber, Namjoon, Mark, Bambam, Jinyoung… Eu poderia continuar, mas a lista é interminável.

— Que absurdo!

O moreno sorriu enquanto servia a bebida. Os dois resolveram começar com a vodca e logo sentiram o líquido queimar suas gargantas, para depois ficar um pouco adocicado na sua boca. Youngjae gostava do sabor, Jaebum não.

— Odeio isso, prefiro cerveja.

— Ah, eu gosto, principalmente com refrigerante. — O loiro parou com o copo no meio do caminho até a sua boca, e se pôs de pé em questão de segundos. — Tive uma ideia.

Youngjae foi até a geladeira e tirou de lá uma Coca-Cola que ele havia bebericado no dia anterior. Ao voltar para sala, notou que o outro brincava com Coco.

— Vamos misturar a bebida com isso… — disse o loiro.

— Vai continuar ruim, tenho certeza.

— Duvido, você vai gostar.

E ele gostou. Em pouco tempo eles estavam misturando as bebidas e fazendo algumas brincadeiras como apostar quem bebia mais rápido. Jaebum começou a pensar o quão fácil era se divertir com Youngjae, mesmo com as pequenas coisas, ele se via sorrindo. O loiro tinha uma alma brilhante e até triste ou preocupado, isso não deixava ele de lado. Às vezes o moreno se via querendo ser assim; alguém que arranca sorrisos dos outros, mas no fundo ele gostava de como era. Não era difícil ser silencioso e observador.

— Então, JB… Me conta o maior mico que você já pagou? — O loiro estava na metade de um copo e percebeu que a garrafa de vodca já estava com menos da metade. — Quero rir um pouco.

— Você já está rindo faz duas horas. — respondeu o moreno, fingido ultraje. — O meu maior mico eu paguei junto com o Jinyoung. Um projeto escolar da aula de música.

— O que vocês fizeram?

— Escrevemos, cantamos e gravamos um vídeo clipe. — Jaebum terminou de beber o restante da bebida que estava no seu copo e apoiou a cabeça no braço do outro, que estava esticado no encontro traseiro do sofá. — Tenho vergonha só de lembrar.

— Isso está na _Internet_? Preciso ver com os meus próprios olhos!

— Não! Graças a divindade foi algo interno da escola.

— Ah… — O loiro pareceu um pouco desapontado e antes que pudesse se parar, começou a passar os dedos nos fios morenos do seu parceiro. — Acho que o maior mico que eu paguei, foi tropeçar na hora de receber meu diploma na Academia. Eu não caí, mas quando olhei para a plateia, meu pai estava com a cara enfiada em um folheto, fingindo que não me conhecia.

— Tadinho. — Jaebum virou o rosto e notou o quão vermelhas estavam as bochechas do outro. — Você está com calor?

— Um pouco…

— Tira a camisa.

Youngjae riu, mas logo observou que o outro parecia estar falando sério. Ele realmente estava com calor, mas talvez fosse melhor abrir uma janela para que o ar circulasse e não começar a se despir. Porém, antes que ele completasse seus pensamentos, o loiro se viu retirando a peça da roupa.

O moreno tentou evitar de encarar a barriga chapada do outro, mas se viu morrendo de vontade de passar a mão nela. Ele havia bebido demais, agora tinha certeza disso.

— Eu vou ao banheiro. — informou o loiro, retirando delicadamente o braço debaixo da cabeça do outro e se levantando. — Já volto.

Jaebum quis aproveitar que o parceiro estava em outro cômodo para levantar e sair, mas o sofá era tão confortável e a bebida tão doce. Mais alguns copos não iriam fazer tanta diferença, não é? Ainda mais que estava a menos de cinco passos do seu apartamento, não era como se ele estivesse em um bar, bem longe da sua residência. Com um suspiro, o moreno puxou o celular que estava no seu bolso, pois se lembrou vagamente dele ter vibrado mais cedo.

**JJP’s Jinyoung**

Briguei com aquela pessoa…

Queria marcar alguma coisa

para fazermos. Já estou com

saudades. Algum dia livre

para o seu melhor amigo?

Transar com um homem dói?

O QUE???

Responde.

Você está bêbado?

Um pouco…

Agora responde.

Varia muito Jaebum.

Depende do parceiro,

da situação...

E precisa do que para não

doer?

Lubrificante?

Mas onde você está?

Precisa que eu te busque?

Ligue para Youngjae?

Jae tá aqui.

Eu tô com ele.

No apt.

Você está abreviando palavras?

Mas tá muito bêbado, hein?

Melhor parar.

Se não tiver lubrificante,

usa o que?

Jaebum, vai tomar um café, uma água…

Manteiga?

NÃO! Claro que não!

Jaebum, eu não sei o que

você tá pensando, mas para agora.

Você vai se arrepender.

Eu não tô pensando nada.

Só tô curioso.

Não, você não está.

Você nunca quis saber e agora está

interessado?

Foi uma pergunta boba.

Jaebum, dói muito.

Uma dor horrível.

É tipo, pior coisa do mundo.

Você tá mentindo.

Parece que suas pregas

estão sendo rasgadas.

Eu curto porque gosto de

sofrer.

kkkkkkkkkkk

Você tá bêbado demais.

Vai dormir.

❤

Que isso?

Não faz sentido, cara.

Por que aquele cara

brigou com você?

Eu briguei com ele.

Ele tá te traindo?

Não… é complicado.

Sábado eu tô livre.

Então vamos marcar algo

nesse dia…

Legal.

Hey, desistiu da

ideia louca?

Não tive ideia

nenhuma u_ú

Vou fingir que acredito.

Só para você saber,

tirei print da conversa toda.

FDP.

❤

— JB, acho melhor pararmos, né? — A voz um do outro o fez levantar os olhos do celular. — A ressaca vai ser muito forte…

— Mas nós nem tomamos a tequila! — O loiro estava pronto para argumentar, mas o outro interrompeu. — Pelo menos um _shot_.

Metade de uma garrafa depois, eles se sentiam anestesiados. Não estavam tontos ou com vontade de expelir toda a bebida, mas se encontravam aéreos e embolando um pouco as palavras. Jaebum notou como o tronco do outro se remexia e barriga se flexionava quando ele gargalhava, como estava fazendo naquele momento.

— Ei, o que você olha tanto nesse celular? — Youngjae perguntou, se inclinando sobre o outro e tentando ler a tela do aparelho. — É Jinyoung? Manda um abraço para ele.

Jaebum engoliu a seco, pois o loiro para buscar um melhor apoio, estava com a mão na coxa dele. Mas não a deixou parada e sem perceber, estava acariciando toda a virilha do moreno.

O mais alto ficou sem reação, somente engolindo a seco. Youngjae ainda ria e não notava o que estava causando no outro, mas Jaebum de repente se viu questionando tudo que ele havia dito a si mesmo durante esses anos. “ _Ele está tão perto…”_

— Jae… — A voz do moreno saiu falhada e rouca, chamando atenção do outro. — Eu vou… embora.

— Hum… tá.

Jaebum se levantou e sentiu o chão frio sob os seus dedos. Rapidamente olhou para baixo e notou que estava sem seus sapatos, enrugou a testa e olhou para o parceiro, que também estava descalço. Em que momento haviam retirado os sapatos e as meias? Um pouco perdido, o moreno começou a procurar pelo local, em busca dos calçados.

— O que.... Tá procurando o que? — Youngjae terminou a bebida e depositou o copo em cima da mesa de centro. — Deixa eu te ajudar, JB.

O loiro se levantou em um rompante, mas acabou se sentindo tonto e caindo no chão. Jaebum logo se apressou para o lado do parceiro, mas percebeu que nada de grave acontecera, principalmente pelo fato do outro gargalhar descontroladamente, tentando se levantar e falhando várias vezes.

— JaeJae, deixa eu te ajudar…

Jaebum não ficara tonto quando se abaixou e puxou o outro pela cintura, o colocando em pé. Youngjae logo apoiou o braço no pescoço do outro, ainda rindo. Estava tudo tão divertido! Era legal esquecer as preocupações passar um tempo com o seu parceiro. Alguém que ele confiava plenamente, que o fazia feliz toda vez que colocava um bico irritado no rosto ou toda vez que se irritava com ele, mesmo não estando irritado. “ _O perfume dele é tão bom…_ ”

— JB, me leva para cama. — A voz do loiro soou melodiosa no ouvido de Jaebum, que sentiu os pelos do pescoço se eriçarem conforme a respiração do outro ficava forte contra a sua pele. — Por favor.

O outro policial não respondeu verbalmente, apenas abanou a cabeça em concordância e passou um dos braços do loiro por cima de seus ombros e passou a caminhar em direção ao quarto. Sentindo o chão falhar por diversas vezes, mas conseguindo se manter de pé durante o percurso.

Na hora de colocar Youngjae na cama, um momento de vertigem se abateu sobre o mais alto, que acabou tombando no colchão fofo ao lado do parceiro, que deixava uma gostosa gargalhada escapar, e mesmo sem saber o motivo, ele riu junto.

Os dois permaneceram nesse momento de descontração por longos minutos, apenas compartilhando um a risada do outro até Youngjae se mover, de modo que ficasse deitado de lado no colchão e de frente para Jaebum, que ainda encarava o teto. Os olhos fechados enquanto o sorriso ainda brincava em seus lábios. As maçãs do rosto avermelhadas tanto pela bebida, quanto pelo acesso de risos e o loiro se pegou pensando que o parceiro era mesmo um homem bonito e que deveria exibir esse lado descontraído mais vezes, apesar de se sentir levemente lisonjeado por presenciar esse momento raro.

Com o álcool ainda falando mais alto em seu sangue, Choi se moveu mais para perto, apoiando parte de seu peso em um dos braços, erguendo-se um pouco até conseguir encostar a ponta do nariz na curvatura do pescoço do outro. Ele conseguiu sentir todo o corpo do moreno tencionar diante do ato, mas não se viu apto a parar aquilo, nem de impedir que sua boca liberasse as próximas palavras.

— Eu realmente gosto do seu cheiro… — O loiro continuou roçando a ponta do nariz pela pele suave e morna de Jaebum, que continuava tão tenso quanto no início, mas da mesma maneira incapaz de se mover daquele colchão. — E agora estou me perguntando se o gosto é tão bom quanto. 

Jaebum não sabia o que fazer, pois sentia seu corpo tremer em antecipação pelo o que aconteceria a seguir. Nenhum outro homem chegara assim tão perto dele, a mesma maneira que ele nunca sentiu tanto desejo, por qualquer pessoa e deixando-se levar pelo álcool e pela tensão, seus lábios proferiram antes de sua mente raciocinar plenamente.

— Tire a prova.

E foi o que Youngjae fez. Ele correu os dedos pela lateral da cabeça do moreno, segurando parte de seus suaves fios escuros, puxando-o um pouco para o lado afim de ter mais acesso a parte do pescoço de Im, e agora ele corria suavemente sua língua por aquela extensão de pele. Tentando gravar em seu cérebro enevoado pelo álcool, o gosto e a textura. O primeiro suspiro pesado de Jaebum enviou uma forte onda de arrepios pela derme do loiro, que se viu ainda mais empenhado em retirar do outro mais sons como aquele.

Youngjae já havia saboreado muitas coisas na sua vida, mas mesmo sem saber como explicar, Jaebum havia desbancado todas as coisas gostosas que ele já havia provado. Algo na sua mente falava que aquilo tudo era um erro, que traria graves consequências, mas no momento em que o moreno começou a arranhar as suas costas com as curtas unhas, ele jogou qualquer preocupação para o mais fundo da sua mente.

— Jae… — O mais alto proferiu, enquanto apertava a cintura do outro, que agora já estava por cima dele, de maneira que suas pernas estivessem encaixadas e o puxou mais para perto, proporcionando a fricção que aliviou momentaneamente o desejo que seus corpos sentiam.

— Você quer que eu pare? — O loiro perguntou, mas sem deixar que roçar os lábios agora pelos ombros nus do outro que trajava apenas uma regata negra.

— Não.

— Você quer me provar também?

Jaebum não respondeu, simplesmente impulsionou o corpo para cima e empurrou o outro para baixo de si. Youngjae soltou uma risada e o moreno se perdeu. Em desespero, desceu a boca e começou a beijar, lamber e morder o pescoço do outro, que praticamente choramingava o seu nome por dentre os dentes.

Erguendo um pouco a coxa por entre as pernas de Jaebum, o loiro ofereceu a este alívio para o aperto que o mesmo sentia naquela região e logo proporcionou o mesmo alívio ao outro, que choramingou mais uma vez seu nome em meio a um gemido entrecortado.

O mais alto se viu com vontade de provar outras partes daquele corpo e desceu a boca pelo tronco do outro. A noite toda estava morrendo de vontade de fazer aquilo. Os gemidos do loiro estavam absurdamente altos e ele se viu querendo mais, bem mais. Jaebum levou as mãos até a cintura de Youngjae e uma delas ficou parada no cós da calça do mais baixo, esperando por alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que seu parceiro viesse a fazer.

Youngjae abriu os olhos e estes estavam dilatados e o moreno respirou fortemente, mordendo os lábios. O loiro balançou de leve a cabeça, em um sinal afirmativo e Jaebum não perdeu tempo, logo abaixando a calça do outro.

— Porra… — Antes que o moreno pudesse parar, as palavras fugiram da sua boca, levando um sorriso de lado aos lábios de Youngjae.

Jaebum ainda estava por entre as pernas do outro, quando o loiro levou as mãos até a cintura do mais alto, tentando abaixar a calça preta do outro e sem muita dificuldade, conseguiu.

— Eu não sei o que estou fazendo. — confessou o moreno, apertando a cintura do outro mais uma vez, sem ter coragem de largá-lo, mesmo em meio a dúvida.

— _Shh_ … ninguém aqui sabe… Só… vamos. — ponderou, sentando-se na cama e puxando a blusa escura que o outro usava, antes de correr as unhas pelo tórax do mesmo. O loiro mordiscou o próprio lábio inferior, contendo um gemido quase vergonhoso, se é que aquela altura o álcool lhe permitia sentir qualquer vergonha.

Jaebum voltou a forçar o tronco do outro contra o colchão, recomeçando a fricção de sua virilha contra a coxa de Youngjae, que por sua vez não perdeu tempo em fazer o mesmo movimento contra a coxa do outro.

Os gemidos dos dois eram indiscretos e em qualquer outra situação, eles jamais se permitiriam aquele ato, mas estavam inebriados pelo momento, pelo desejo e pelos dois litros de vodca que ingeriram a noite inteira. Não demorou muito para que o ápice do prazer os atingisse com força. Seus corpos de imediato tencionaram. Jaebum sentiu as unhas do parceiro mais uma vez em suas costas, o marcando, enquanto ele próprio tinha uma parcela de pele do outro entre seus lábios. Ele o mordia na região no ombro, mas não forte o suficiente para marcá-lo, mas Youngjae não sentiu menos prazer por conta disso.

O corpo do moreno tombou por cima do outro e eles permaneceram assim, sorvendo o ar e aproveitando aquela sensação de alívio que facilmente os guiou para um sono pesado.

***

O relógio de Youngjae despertara no mesmo horário de sempre, e o loiro sentiu duas coisas antes de abrir os olhos: sua boca extremamente seca e um peso por cima do seu tronco. “ _Acho que Coco precisa de uma dieta…_ ” O policial moveu o braço, a fim de retirar a cadela de cima de si, quando sua mão encontrou uma cintura e não os pelos do seu animal de estimação.

Ainda de olhos fechados, o policial se lembrou de tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior e se viu paralisado, torcendo para que tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho.

— Merda! — O peso que havia por cima do loiro sumiu junto com o xingamento e ele notou que o que se lembrava, era a mais pura e crua realidade. — O que… O que… Pela divindade!

Youngjae finalmente abriu os olhos e após piscar algumas vezes viu Jaebum se enfiando dentro da própria calça. Logo depois, ele começou a procurar pela camiseta no chão, mas não a encontrou.

— Aqui… — O loiro quase não reconheceu a própria voz. Estava um tanto rouca e doeu falar com a garganta seca.

O moreno encarou rapidamente o parceiro, mas logo desviou o olhar, praticamente arrancando a peça de roupa da mão do outro e a colocando em seguida. Ele tinha que sair daquele apartamento o mais rápido possível. Estava sentindo um misto de vergonha e raiva de si mesmo.

— Nós… precisamos conversar… — Youngjae tentou mais uma vez, apesar de no fundo não querer verbalizar aquele diálogo de maneira nenhuma.

— Não… nós não precisamos. Isso não aconteceu, Youngjae.

Há quantos dias o loiro não ouvia Jaebum proferir seu nome naquele tom de voz? Era estranho e um pouco triste, mas ele conseguia compreender. Se o moreno estivesse passando pela metade da confusão mental em que ele estava, aquilo faria total sentido.

Choi não conseguiu encarar a expressão assustada e perdida do outro por muito mais tempo e então desviou sua atenção para o lençol de seda cinza chumbo que protegia sua cama e não voltando a erguer os olhos até ouvir a porta do quarto bater, indicando que o parceiro havia deixado o recinto.

O destino era incerto, assustador e confuso. A divindade estava brincando com sua vida e ele detestava toda essa situação. Queria apagar noite anterior e nunca precisar olhar o outro tão assustado ou se sentir tão assustado na mesma medida.

Youngjae começou a juntar as suas roupas e o seu lençol e assim que escutou a porta do apartamento sendo fechada, ele saiu do quarto e jogou a trouxa no cesto de roupas, para uma futura lavagem. Logo depois, ele voltou para a sala, afim de limpar a sujeira deixada na noite anterior, mas percebeu que as garrafas não estavam lá e que os copos estavam limpos e secos, dentro do seu armário de cozinha.

Era como se aquela fatídica noite de quinta-feira nunca tivesse acontecido. Mas infelizmente, aquilo não era verdade.

Youngjae precisava desesperadamente desabafar com alguém, mas com um suspiro lembrou-se que nos últimos tempos, quem era essa pessoa para ele, era Jaebum. Com um sorriso de escárnio, ele seguiu para um banho, pois afinal, ele tinha que está na delegacia em menos de duas horas. Sentia-se um lixo e sua cabeça ameaçava explodir a qualquer segundo. Aquele seria claramente um longo, longo, longo dia.

***

— Namjoon, você está me devendo dinheiro. — Amber sentou-se na mesa do parceiro, que desviou o olhar do relatório que estava fazendo, para encarar a morena. — Vamos lá, pode passando.

— Do que você está falando?

— Nossa, mas você é muito cego mesmo. — A policial colocou uma das mãos na cabeça do moreno e virou a cabeça dele para a esquerda e ele focalizou Choi e Im, sentados em uma mesa. — Viu? Quero minha grana.

— Não estou vendo nada…

— Okay, eu vou te dar dez minutos para você me provar que esse seu distintivo aí vale de alguma coisa. — Amber saiu de cima da mesa e sentou na sua cadeira. — Estou contando a partir de agora.

Namjoon revirou os olhos, mas passou a reparar nos policiais, afinal estava curioso com o que a parceira havia visto. A primeira coisa que ele notou foi o fato de Youngjae não trazer uma caneca de café para o outro, ele sempre fazia isso, já era quase uma tradição. A segunda coisa, foi o fato deles não estarem se olhando, quando um levantava o rosto, o outro abaixava e assim por diante. A terceira coisa que ele percebeu, era o quão rápido e assustados eles se afastavam toda vez que se encostavam por acidente. Com um suspiro alto, o mais alto puxou a carteira do bolso e jogou as cédulas para a outra, que sorriu triunfante.

— Eu disse que eles transariam em menos de três meses. — comemorou a loira.

— Você é a pior, Amber.

A policial levantou o dedo médio para o parceiro, que novamente rolou os olhos, para depois focar em seu computador. Resolveu esquecer aquela história, pelo menos por enquanto. De qualquer forma, qualquer novidade, Amber daria uma forma de o deixar informado, afinal ela sempre foi melhor nessas coisas do que ele.

  
  



	11. Capítulo 11

Jaebum não se esquecera que havia marcado de se encontrar com Jinyoung. A vontade de ir e aparecer naquela praça era zero, mas ele sentia falta do mais novo e precisava de um amigo depois de tudo que acontecera. Não que ele fosse abrir a boca para falar daquela noite que ele já havia esquecido, mas só em ter a presença sorridente de Park, seria um alívio para as suas tensões.

— Jaebum, o que aconteceu? Alguém morreu?

Jinyoung realmente ficou preocupado com as olheiras aparentes, a roupa amassada e o cabelo sem lavar do amigo. Alguma coisa estava errada.

— Nada, só estou cansado. — O policial abaixou o olhar e chutou uma pedrinha. — E você? O que aquele otário te fez?

— Alguma batida policial difícil?

— É… algo do tipo. Mas chega disso. O que o otário fez? Eu preciso ter uma conversinha com ele?

— É complicado…

— Então explica.

— Hum… tá. — O estudante se ajeitou no banco de cimento, com o seu copo de café na mão e suspirou. — Umas duas semanas depois da ligação, ele apareceu lá no apartamento, falando que gostava de mim, que estava disposto a tentar… Eu, bobo como sou, fiquei todo feliz e aceitei. Aí estava tudo bem, tudo certo, até que ele me deixou esperando do lado de fora da faculdade, enquanto estava com outra pessoa.

— Mas que escroto! Quem é esse cara, Jinyoung? Sério, eu vou matá-lo!

— Calma… Também não é para tanto… — Jaebum voltou a abaixar os ombros e a encarar o chão. — Cara, o que aconteceu? Você está me preocupando.

— Nada… Me conta o resto… Tem mais, não é?

— Tem… — Jinyoung sabia que o que quer que fosse, o mais alto ainda não estava pronto para dividir, então ele continuou com a sua história. — No outro dia, quando acordei, ele estava dormindo na minha porta!

— Isso foi um pouco fofo…

— Cala a boca! Ele me falou que o celular dele desligou. Onde já se viu desculpa mais ridícula? — O mais baixo tomou um gole de café e frisou o nariz, pois a bebida estava gelada. — Que café ruim é esse que você trouxe?

— Ah… Desculpa.

— Tudo bem. Hum… Jackson falou que estava com um amigo e como o celular deu problema, ele não viu a hora passar.

— Jackson?! Jackson Wang? — O policial finalmente tirou a expressão apática do rosto, abrindo um pouco a boca, em surpresa. — Jinyoung, que mal gosto!

— Não me julga! E você não o conhece direito. Jackson é mais do que o doido que flerta com todos a sua volta…

— Uau… você está muito de quatro por esse cara. — Jaebum balançou a cabeça e deixou um leve sorriso aparecer nos seus lábios. — Se você sabe que ele é assim, por que está com ciúmes?

— Não é ciúmes… A nossa relação é aberta, mas se ele marcou algo comigo, deveria se lembrar de manter os compromissos.

— J, eu te conheço há vários anos… Não é só isso.

— O que você está insinuando?

— Isso de brigar com ele… Você está arranjando uma desculpa.

— Eu? Desculpa do que?

— Não se faça de desentendido… Tem outra pessoa, não é?

— Não…

— Quem é?

— Para de me interrogar! — Jinyoung exibiu um olhar irritado e o outro parou, colocando os lábios em uma linha fina. — Vim atrás de um amigo, não alguém para me julgar!

— Não estou te julgando… Nunca! Eu só queria poder te ajudar de alguma forma.

— Tudo bem, está perdoado. — Jinyoung esticou a mão e encostou no braço do outro, que quase caiu do branco, tentando se afastar do toque. — Que merda foi essa? J, o que está acontecendo?

— Reflexo? — argumentou o outro. Talvez Jinyoung acreditasse por conta do trabalho de policial dele, não é? — Desculpa, vem cá… Isso vai soar bem gay, mas você quer eu passe a noite no seu apartamento? Sei que você não gosta de ficar sozinho quando está triste assim… — Jaebum gostaria de afirmar que era somente para ajudar ao amigo, mas ele faria bom uso de uma maior distância entre ele e seu parceiro de trabalho.

— Mas e a Nora?

— Eu posso buscá-la… Nora sempre foi boa em curar corações partidos.

— Hum… tudo bem. Mas e Youngjae?

— O que tem Youngjae? — A pergunta saiu um pouco rude, e o policial tentou disfarçar. — Ele não gosta da Nora.

— Que? Não… Acho que ele não tem muita escolha, né? Ele é alérgico a gatos… Você não brigou com seu parceiro por causa da Nora, brigou?

— Brigar? _Pff_. — O mais alto fez um movimento displicente com o braço. — Está tudo bem… Tudo cem por cento.

— Okay. Então, vamos fazer uma festa do pijama hoje à noite?

— Não exagera.

— Vou montar uma barraca de lençol e nós usaremos só lanternas. E também vamos fazer tratamento de pele.

— Não, não vamos.

— Nós vamos. Você sabe que não adianta negar. Sua pele nunca mais foi a mesma depois que você partiu, não é? Hora de recuperar o tempo perdido, Im Jaebum.

— Eu já estou arrependido.

— Se reclamar demais, eu faço depilação.

— Pela divindade! Eu já disse que amo um tratamento de pele? Nossa… realmente estou precisando.

— Bom garoto, J. Bom garoto.

Jaebum sorriu imitando o gesto do amigo. A semana estava sendo péssima para ele, mas estar na presença de Jinyoung sempre o animara. Além do mais que passar a noite com o mais baixo, era o que ele precisava para esquecer um pouco dos seus problemas. Quer dizer, problema. Um cara loiro, solar e com um sorriso arrebatador. Ele não sabia como aquilo acontecera, mas xingava a divindade responsável por aquele ato de barbárie, que por ele, nunca mais teria uma repetição.

***

Haneul pulava de felicidade quando abriu o embrulho vermelho que Jackson a dera. A menina amava presentes, principalmente quando vinha do seu pai ou dos seus _oppas_.

— Um quebra-cabeças? Ah! Eu amo quebra-cabeças _oppa_! _Appa_ , você vai me ajudar a montar?

— Vou sim, minha filha.

— Eba, eba, eba!

O chinês sorriu abertamente para a felicidade da menina. Ele estava sentado na pequena, porém aconchegante sala de estar do moreno. A casa toda era um primor de arrumação e o loiro se viu admirando Mark por conseguir manter tudo organizado, mesmo com uma filha e dois empregos.

Logo depois do pai guardar o presente da menina no quarto dela, eles rumaram para o carro do detetive, que era um pouco velho, mas bem cuidado e dentro de todas as normas. O moreno ficou um pouco preocupado em carregar uma criança em um automóvel, mas para a sua surpresa, havia uma _Cadeira Auto_ instalada no banco de trás; ela era vermelha com cinza chumbo e Mark não pode deixar de escancarar a boca, ficando sem palavras.

— Jackson, o que significa isso? — perguntou apontando para o acessório.

— Ah, uma cadeirinha para crianças. — respondeu simplesmente, esticando os braços para Haneul subir em seu colo. — Está animada para andar no carro do _oppa_?

— Sim, sim, sim!

O chinês colocou a menina na cadeira e agilmente prendeu todos os cintos, a deixando em segurança. Assim que fechou a porta, sentiu a mão de Mark o puxando para longe do carro.

— Você comprou a cadeira só por causa de Haneul?

— Hum… Estava na promoção. — O loiro coçou a parte de trás da nuca e deu um sorriso tímido. — Não foi caro.

— Jackson, foi sim! Aquela cadeira é para crianças de quatro a sete anos; a melhor do mercado.

— Ela não podia andar no carro sem aquilo, Mark. Seria perigoso e se algum policial me parasse, seria uma multa violenta. 

— Nós poderíamos ter ido de ônibus! 

— Em todos os encontros?

— E terá mais algum? — O moreno não deixou de sorrir de lado. — Você tem muita confiança, hein?

— Estou sempre apostando todas as minhas fichas.

— Okay, Jackson, mas da próxima vez que for fazer algo assim… Me pergunte antes, tudo bem?

— Sem problemas.

O loiro bateu uma continência e Mark balançou a cabeça em negação, com um sorriso divertido delineando os lábios.

Em pouco tempo, entraram no veículo e partiram para o parque de diversões. O moreno não pode deixar de notar o quão empenhado Jackson estava para aquele encontro. O homem realmente estava disposto a deixar a melhor das intenções e Mark se viu pensando que ele já deixara, desde a primeira vez.

Jackson não estava se esforçando, pelo menos não na visão dele. Quem o conhecia, sabia que ele era assim, uma hora um pouco fechado em relação aos sentimentos, mas em outras, fazendo coisas absurdas para provar que se importava. E, era óbvio que ele se importava com Mark e Haneul, desde o segundo que a menina havia esbarrado nele, o chinês passara a tomar as dores dela. Então, comprar presentes e acessórios caros, não era nada para ele.

O loiro estava sorrindo para algum comentário bobo que Haneul fizera do banco de trás e claro que o pai da garota seguira o exemplo e também se divertia. No rádio, começou a tocar uma música de pop conhecida e Jackson se lembrou que era a favorita de Jinyoung. Por alguns segundos, o sorriso alegre sumira do seu rosto, mas ele logo a colocou de volta, para que Mark não percebesse que havia algo errado.

— _Oppa, Oppa,_ eu vou poder ir em todos os brinquedos?

— Se seu pai deixar, sim.

Mark sorriu para a resposta. Era impressionante como Jackson sabia exatamente o que falar para que em nenhum momento ultrapassasse a sua autoridade. O loiro realmente era muito bom de papo.

— _Appa…_

— Lá nós decidimos isso, minha filha.

— Tá bom, papai.

Algumas músicas depois, eles chegaram a parque. O local não estava lotado, mas muitas famílias aproveitaram o dia ensolarado para se divertirem com os seus filhos.

Haneul parecia encantada com as várias barracas e brinquedos. Mark adorava ver os olhos de seu pequeno céu brilhando daquele jeito, como se ela possuísse estrelas dentro deles. Sem querer parecer mesquinho ou algo do tipo, ele se via agradecendo mentalmente pelo seu último trabalho ter dado frutos o suficiente para as contas do mês e ainda sobrar para fazer a alegria de Haneul durante aquele dia.

O moreno estava encarando a filha apoiada em uma das grades observando a roda gigante imponente a sua frente quando sentiu algo cutucando a lateral de seu corpo. Ele se virou dando de cara com Jackson, que tentava equilibrar três casquinhas de sorvete nas mãos.

— Jackson! Eu não posso tirar os olhos de você por dois minutos?

— Desculpa. Espero que você goste de chocolate. — brincou, oferecendo a casquinha par ao moreno e então se virando para Haneul. — _Hey_ , princesa! _Oppa_ tem sorvete, você quer?

A pequena gritou em comemoração correndo em direção a Jackson com as mãozinhas estendidas para capturar o doce gelado e passando a se deliciar com ele. Por sorte, a menina nunca fora do tipo de criança que se lambuzava toda com sorvete e sempre fizera o mínimo de sujeira possível com suas roupas.

— Ah… ela é tão fofa! Mark, onde você comprou? Eu quero uma!

— Desculpa, eu que fiz. Molde único.

— Que mundo injusto! — choramingou o chinês, fazendo um bico com o lábio inferior e provocando no outro uma gostosa gargalhada.

Jackson descobriu então que poderia ouvir aquele som todos os dias de sua vida sem se cansar e mais uma vez ele se viu lembrando de Jinyoung. Não que o som fosse parecido, na verdade, era quase oposto. O estudante de advocacia ria de maneira contida e sempre escondia os lábios por detrás das mãos deixando à mostra apenas seus olhos comprimidos pelas maçãs do rosto. O pai de Haneul em contrapartida, não tinha essa timidez e sua risada era alta e seus gestos levemente extravagantes.

Distintos de fato, mas os dois encantavam o chinês na mesma medida. Como lados opostos de uma moeda e qual moeda possui valor com apenas um lado?

— Desculpa, mas eu te deixo brincar com ela às vezes.

— E com você? Eu vou poder brincar também?

Mark parou com o sorvete na metade do caminho para a boca. Ele já conhecia esse lado do outro, mesmo que da última vez tenha sido mais discreto, mas não esperava que fosse escutar tão cedo naquele dia.

— Veremos.

— Até agora estou indo no caminho certo?

— Sim. — Jackson estalou a língua para a resposta e se inclinou para perto do moreno, que delicadamente limpou com o dedo um pouco de chocolate que estava depositado no canto da boca do loiro. Logo em seguida, Mark chupou o próprio dedo. — Ótimo.

— Isso não se faz… — O loiro proferiu alarmado, os olhos arregalados de nervoso.

— O que? — Mark fingiu inocência após o ato, para em seguida se afastar com um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios. — Filha… come o sorvete devagar. Ele não vai fugir!

— Mas _appa_ , eu quero brincar logo!

Os dois acabaram rindo do desespero da criança em querer logo ir brincar. Assim que o sorvete acabou e a pequena encontrou uma lixeira para jogar o guardanapo fora, os adultos não tiveram mais sossego. A menina segurou em ambas as mãos e começou a arrastá-los para todos os lugares.

Haneul quis ir no carrinho de bate-bate e depois de alguns minutos na fila, Jackson acabou ficando sozinho em um automóvel, enquanto os de sobrenome Tuan ficaram em outro. Claro que em menos de um minuto de brincadeira, se tornou uma competição. Não existiam outros carros, não para eles, que animados, se chocavam a todo instante, soltando sempre altas gargalhadas. Era difícil saber quem fazia mais barulho.

As gargalhadas da criança faziam música aos ouvidos dos adultos e assim que essa brincadeira acabou o trio seguiu para outra. E outra. E outra. Aquele dia estava se tornando o mais alegre que Mark se lembrava em longos anos. Jackson não precisava se esforçar para fazer com ele se sentisse bem ao lado dele, muito menos com Haneul, que parecia adorar cada gesto do o chinês fazia.

Os três pararam e se sentaram em um banco compartilhando uma garrafa d’água a fim de se recuperarem dos longos minutos diversão. Mark estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Jackson sem nem notar o gesto no princípio, mas feliz pelo outro não ter tentado afastá-lo ou algo do tipo. O moreno fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e então sentiu a mão de Haneul se soltar da sua quando a menina correu sem dizer nada a ninguém, para desespero dos adultos.

— Yugyeom- _oppa_! — O sangue de Mark voltou a correr nas veias ao ouvir o grito da menina e então a figura alta e esguia de Yugyeom que sorria segurando a garota no colo.

— Pela divindade! Essa menina ainda vai me matar do coração!

— Ela faz isso sempre?! Socorro! — Jackson proferiu, apertando a mão do moreno com a sua. — Como você ainda está vivo?!

— _Hey, hyungs_!

O rapaz se aproximou sorridente, mas seu sorriso diminuiu consideravelmente ao notar o enlace de mãos dos dois. Aquilo estava pior do que ele conseguira ver em sua mente. Jackson e Mark não era para acontecer. Não estava escrito no livro.

— Sem _hyung_ , garoto. Como foi seu trabalho, tudo certo? — Jackson perguntou e então voltando sua atenção para o arco de orelhas de tigre que o rapaz usava na cabeça. — Ah… fofo…

— Tirei nota máxima. — Yugyeom acabou soando rude, mas logo tentou consertar com um sorriso no rosto. — Meus professores usaram bem o livre arbítrio deles.

— Yug, eu quero aquele urso… Ah! — Bambam estava andando de cabeça baixa, postando a última _selfie_ que eles haviam tirado. Estava amando passar aquele dia com o amigo. — _Hyungs!_

— Vocês são surdos ou o que? — Mark balançou a cabeça negativamente e Jackson seguiu o seu gesto. — Nada de tratamentos! Bambam, se você continuar assim, eu vou descontar do seu salário.

— Que?! E eu lá faço trabalho escravo?! — O loiro brincou, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

— Bambam- _oppa_! — A criança chamou, esticando os braços na direção do rapaz de logo a atendeu com um abraço apertado.

— Oi, minha linda! Você está se divertindo?

— Sim! Ah, eu gosto das orelhinhas que vocês estão usando! — Haneul comentou, tocando no arco de Bambam que era par do que o outro rapaz mais alto usava. — Tão fofo!

— Sim… muito fofo. Tão fofo, parecem até um casal! — brincou Mark.

— Um casal de amigos. — completou Yugyeom.

Jackson arregalou os olhos e mordeu a boca para não soltar um “torta de climão”, mas aquele não era o momento, principalmente por Bambam continuar com o mesmo sorriso, sem parecer afetado com a falta de tato do moreno mais alto.

— O que vocês vão fazer agora? Podemos acompanhá-los? — O mais novo perguntou, sorridente.

— Acho melhor não, Yug. — sussurrou Bambam, colocando uma das mãos sobre a boca.

— Por que não? Somos amigos, não é?

O rapaz arregalou os olhos e abanou a cabeça algumas vezes tentando retirar o amigo daquele estado de pura ignorância. Às vezes Yugyeom podia ser tão ingênuo ao ponto de ser inconveniente.

— Está tudo bem, vocês podem ficar.

Mark respondeu dando de ombros. Não era como se ele fosse deixar seu encontro ser abalado pela presença dos amigos ali, sem contar que talvez fosse bom Haneul ter a companhia dos outros dois.

Bem… ao menos foi o que ele pensou de início. Contudo a inocência de Yugyeom parecia vendar completamente seus olhos ao ponto de fazê-lo completamente desnecessário.

Nos brinquedos, ele se colocava ou junto de Mark ou junto de Jackson, enquanto Bambam olhava Haneul. Ou então ele deixava Haneul sob os cuidados de um dos dois e puxava os outros pela mão e quando ele ficava junto da criança, de alguma maneira, Bambam, com as bochechas coradas de vergonha, acabava entre o casal, pedindo inúmeras desculpas pela inconveniência.

— Ah, esse arco está me machucando a orelha. — comentou Yugyeom, displicentemente o moreno retirou o enfeite da sua cabeça e colocou sobre a de Jackson, que levou um susto com o ato. — Bem melhor!

— _Appa, appa_ … Jackson- _oppa_ e Bambam- _oppa_ ficam tão bonitos assim! Eles já tão namorando?

Yugyeom amava aquela criança.

— Não, filha. — A voz antes divertida de Mark, já estava beirando a irritação. A vontade de estatelar cinco dedos na cara do mais novo estava forte dentro de si. — Qualquer um pode usar isso aí. — disse, apontando para os arcos.

— Eu quero usar um também! — choramingou a criança.

— Sem problemas! — Jackson retirou o enfeite da sua cabeça e logo o ajeitou na menina. — Ficou lindo!

— Yug, vamos ali rapidinho. — Bambam puxou o outro pelo braço, que quis resistir, mas acabou cedendo. O loiro tinha que tirar o mais novo dali, pois ele estava jogando um balde de água fria no encontro de Mark e Jackson. — Vou te mostrar umas coisinhas…

— Espero que vá mostrar a Antártica para ele. — Mark balançou a cabeça e Jackson riu. Ele sabia que o mais alto não estava fazendo de propósito, mas realmente parecia que era. — Que inconveniente! Por que ele não presta atenção em Bambam ao invés de nos atrapalhar?

— Ele ainda não percebeu que gosta do Bambam… — Jackson esclareceu, afagando a nuca de Mark com cuidado antes de voltar sua atenção a menina, que ameaçava dormir a qualquer instante agora no colo do pai. — Acho que o céuzinho está começando a ficar com sono…

— Nosso encontro foi arruinado! — Mark exibiu um bico triste e abaixou os ombros.

— Ei, não vi nada arruinado. Só por estar com você e com a Haneul, valeu a pena. Na verdade, é a única coisa que vale.

— Jack… Não é todo mundo que iria querer se relacionar com alguém que tem um filho de bagagem…

— E?

— Eu… só quero ter certeza. Hum… A felicidade de Haneul vem antes que qualquer coisa para mim.

Jackson não pode deixar de sorrir com o jeito protetor com que Mark apertou ainda mais a menina em seus braços.

— Sendo bem sincero, eu não sei nada sobre relacionamentos, principalmente relacionamentos que envolvem crianças, mas eu gosto de estar com vocês, se isso ajuda alguma coisa.

— Jackson… eu não posso ter um relacionamento agora. Eu não tenho espaço para isso na minha vida.

— Mark… quem aqui está pedindo você em namoro? — O chinês riu baixinho abanando a cabeça. Se Jinyoung o visse nesse momento provavelmente riria dele. — Eu apenas disse que gosto de você e de Haneul; nós nos divertimos juntos e talvez possamos fazer isso outra vez, ou não. Por que essa pressão toda?

— Eu adoraria… Quer dizer, eu adoraria repetir a dose.

— Então vamos repetir. — afirmou Jackson.

— Eu só posso nos domingos.

— Será sempre nos domingos.

— Haneul terá que vir sempre.

— Eu amo a sua filha.

Mark abriu um sorriso e Jackson amou notar como os cantos dos olhos do moreno se enrugavam para o ato. Os três ainda ficaram sentados por mais um momento no banco, mas assim que notaram que Yugyeom e Bambam estavam voltando, se levantaram e quase correram para o carro do loiro.

Os dois riam enquanto Jackson dava partida no carro.

O beijo aconteceu mais tarde naquele dia. Mark abriu a porta e Haneul correu para o banheiro — por estar apertada — e o chinês foi se despedir do moreno. Após se abraçarem, os rostos permaneceram próximos, tão próximos que Jackson não resistiu e selou os lábios. Foi rápido e quase não foi sentido por ambos. Por isso, em um consentimento silencioso, se inclinaram novamente e encostaram as bocas.

Mark puxou o mais baixo pelo pescoço e Jackson desceu uma das mãos para a cintura do americano, enquanto a outra ficou perdida pelas costas do moreno. Os movimentos delicados ganharam força no momento em que o chinês abriu caminho com a língua.

Os homens sentiram uma leve descarga, que começou na ponta dos pés e terminou no encontro de lábios. E mesmo já separados, mantiveram as testas coladas, rindo e saboreando o momento.

Uns minutos mais tarde, se despediram com a promessa de ligarem para novamente se encontrarem.

Jackson, assim que entrou no carro, passou os dedos nos lábios e sorriu para a lembrança recente. Não sabia como explicar, mas os sentimentos ainda borbulhavam dentro dele. Era tudo muito confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo, maravilhoso.

O chinês não tinha certeza de nada, somente que aquele havia sido um ótimo domingo.

***

— Cadê eles, Bambam? — Yugyeom olhava em volta, tentando localizar os dois amigos acompanhado de uma criança. — Os perdi de vista.

— Eles devem ter ido embora. — O loiro comentou, voltando a puxar o braço do outro. — Vamos, eu ainda quero aquele urso!

— Mas, mas…

— Yug, você me chamou para sair, então agora vai ter que me aturar! — Bambam cruzou os braços e começou a bater o pé direito no chão. — Eu quero o urso!

— Tá bom…

Contudo querer não era poder, certo? Bambam estava a pelo menos vinte minutos inutilmente tentando ganhar o urso na barraca de tiro e nada. Primeiro porque aquele jogo era feito para ser invencível, segundo porque o loiro era péssimo de mira. Yugyeom não pode deixar de rir, quando o amigo atirou no chapéu do atendente da barraquinha, curvando todo o corpo para frente e rindo desesperadamente. Sua barriga humana doendo tamanho o esforço.

— Você quase cegou o cara!

— Para de rir, sua peste! — ralhou o loiro inutilmente, porque ele próprio não conseguia parar de rir, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas graças ao acesso de risos. — Poxa, eu queria tanto o urso… Ia ser ótimo para eu dormir abraçando.

— Por que você não tenta outra vez?

— _Nah_ , já desistir.

— Anda, Bam. Tenta mais uma vez. Talvez a centésima seja a que conta.

O loiro balançou os ombros e resolveu tentar pela última vez. Ele teria direito a três tiros. Quem sabe algum deles não acertava bem na mira do urso? Ou até de qualquer outra lembrança. Bambam já estava desesperado por qualquer coisa.

— Deixa eu te ajudar.

O moreno primeiro averiguou a arma, dando um _okay_ e logo depois se posicionou atrás do mais baixo, passando os seus braços pela cintura do outro, acertando sua postura. Em seguida, ele fez com que o loiro deixasse um dos braços flexionados, com o dedo no gatilho.

— Respira fundo e pense na sua recompensa. — A voz do moreno soou divertida no ouvido de Bambam, que soltou o ar com força. — Um, dois…

Antes que a contagem chegasse no três, o atendente da barraca se encolheu o mais afastado possível do jovem e sua mira mortífera. Não trabalhara anos naquele parque para levar uma bolinha no olho.

Bambam errou o primeiro tiro, que foi para o chão e não em nenhuma das lembrancinhas.

— Calma, tenha calma, Bam…

O segundo tiro foi desperdiçado ricocheteando em uma madeira e indo parar longe.

— Poxa, Bam… Eu achei que você queria o urso… Estou vendo que não.

— Cala a boca!

O loiro respirou fundo e fechou um dos olhos, tentando ao máximo acertar o ponto vermelho. Yugyeom queria acreditar na capacidade do outro, mas Bambam não iria conseguir o urso, não sem uma interferência divina. Então, quando o tiro foi disparado, a bala fez uma curva surpreendente, acertando em cheio o ponto vermelho, fazendo o urso marrom com laço amarelo cair de seu pedestal.

Bambam deu um grito, se virando para abraçar o mais alto, que gargalhou com o ato. Os dois começaram a pular entoando um coro, antes de se separarem para que o loiro pudesse pegar seu prêmio.

— Viu? Eu disse que a centésima vez é a que conta!

— Obrigado, Yug!

— Pelo o que?

— Sem a sua ajuda, eu não conseguiria.

— Que isso… Não foi nada.

— Claro que foi! — O loiro estava caminhando com o urso nos seus braços, enquanto olhava para o lado para conversar com o moreno. — Minha mira é tão ruim, que só pela divindade para eu conseguir ganhar o urso.

— Acho que não precisou de tanto, né? Foi só você acreditar em si mesmo que tudo deu certo.

— Ah… tão filosófico, tão motivador…

Yugyeom se viu rindo. Era bom conhecer Bambam, os detalhes eram encantadores. “ _Jackson e ele se darão bem._ ”, pensou a divindade. Seus planos em relação a Mark, Jackson e Jinyoung estavam dando errado, pois mesmo os morenos se aproximando novamente, o loiro estava de intruso na relação e para piorar, estava se metendo com os dois. Ele não estava entendendo como, mas o chinês tinha uma certa força e não estava arredando o pé dos relacionamentos. Se continuasse assim, geraria sérios problemas.

— Você quer subir? — Bambam perguntou e o moreno percebeu que já estavam em frente ao prédio onde o outro morava. — Eu posso te oferecer uns biscoitinhos…

— Fica para a próxima, okay?

— Tudo bem. — concordou o loiro, ficando na ponta do pé e depositando um beijo na bochecha do outro. — Boa noite.

— Boa noite.

Em poucos minutos a silhueta do mais baixo sumiu da visão do outro, que se virou e rumou para o apartamento que havia alugado. Era pequeno, mas ele nunca se importou para os bens materiais humanos. Afinal, a divindade só estava no plano terreno para juntar os destinados e depois voltaria para o Céu e desfrutaria de vários anos com a sua família, antes de ter que voltar para outra missão.

Muitos diriam que era uma vida solitária, mas Yugyeom gostava de das coisas assim: simples e sem surpresas.


	12. Capítulo 12

Youngjae odiava trabalho burocrático, mas lá estava ele, pegando o plantão de domingo para investigar melhor o suposto caso de corrupção na delegacia. Não era incomum um policial precisar de dinheiro extra, então quando ele assinou o nome dele para trabalhar naquele dia, ninguém desconfiou.

Quase um ano lidando com burocracia, deixou o loiro craque naquilo, então em menos de meia hora, ele já havia feito tudo que era necessário e informou aos outros recrutas que olharia os arquivos e os catalogaria. Ninguém pareceu se importar, principalmente por estarem ali obrigados.

Choi em pouco tempo estava diante dos grandes armários e gavetas, repletos de papéis, muitos já empoeirados. Já ciente daquele fato, o policial puxou uma máscara branca do bolso e a colocou enquanto catalogava e claro, lia os papéis. No fundo ele não pensou que acharia algo, pois seria bem mais fácil aquelas informações estarem no sistema geral, que ele facilmente acessada com o seu _login_ e senha, mas esse era o problema, pois os dados dele indicariam que ele estava futucando o caso e se realmente houvesse policias corruptos na estação, facilmente chegariam ao loiro e isso era a última coisa que ele queria.

Youngjae demorou para encontrar algo útil e por isso sua mente acabou vagando para algo que ele não queria pensar. Seria muito mais fácil pegar aquele plantão com Jaebum para juntos investigarem, mas o loiro não falou nada para o parceiro. Ele precisava de um tempo sozinho e o outro também, deveria ser por esse motivo que o moreno havia pego Nora e passado a noite em outro lugar. Ele não perguntou, só escutou o barulho pela parede do seu apartamento.

Os _flashs_ da noite ainda rondavam os seus pensamentos e os gemidos do moreno ainda o perseguiam, mas tudo havia sido um grande erro; a bebida havia feito os policiais de bobos e agora eles mal se falavam. Estava pior do que quando se conheceram, pois naquela época eles pelo menos brigavam. Era tudo tão mais fácil e divertido. Youngjae se viu sorrindo por um instante, mas logo sacudiu a cabeça, enviando Jaebum para longe da sua mente.

Depois de ler centenas de relatórios e arquivos, Youngjae começou a espirrar e a sentir fome. Aquele dia estava indo de mal a pior e ele não encontrara absolutamente nada. O loiro tinha que se apressar, pois em pouco tempo haveria uma troca de turnos e se até lá nada fosse descoberto, ele iria para casa de mãos vazias.

O loiro já estava um tanto desesperado, quando sentiu o seu celular vibrar no bolso traseiro. Quase ignorou, mas resolveu olhar assim mesmo. Com o aparelho nas mãos, se espantou ao ver que Jaebum estava lhe mandando uma mensagem.

**JB**

Onde você está?

Em plantão.

Que?

Por quê?

O que você quer?

Volta logo.

Sua cadela não para

de latir.

Algum vizinho

está reclamando?

Eu estou.

Quero dizer,

alguém importante.

Só volta logo, ok?

Ok.

O loiro não deixou de ficar mais relaxado após a troca de mensagens, pois de alguma forma parecia que talvez tudo voltasse ao normal. O policial guardou o arquivo que tinha na mão e olhou o último que tinha separado. Se nada encontrasse, desistiria, pelo menos naquele dia. Mas, para a sua surpresa, encontrou o que queria.

O papel era o relatório com o primeiro depoimento do dono da joalheria, e neste ele dizia tudo que havia sido roubado e quase riu ao constatar que o papel que ele teve acesso estava adulterado. Ali estava o que precisava!

Rapidamente Youngjae bateu algumas fotografias e depois colocou o arquivo em seu devido lugar. Infelizmente, ele não poderia levar o documento consigo, então as imagens teriam que bastar.

Rapidamente o policial se dirigiu para a sua moradia e assim que Youngjae chegou no corredor que dava acesso a seu andar ele encontrou Jaebum saindo de seu apartamento.

— O que você estava fazendo aí? Eu vou precisar chamar a polícia? — brincou o loiro, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo e recebendo de volta um sorriso divertido do parceiro.

Aquilo era um alívio, as coisas finalmente voltavam ao lugar que deveriam estar e aquela noite parecia estar esquecida por completo, por bem.

— Se você não quisesse que eu entrasse no seu apartamento não me daria uma cópia da chave. Coco não parava de latir então vim checar se estava tudo bem, ao que parece ela só se sentia sozinha.

— Ela vai entender que foi por um bom motivo.

— Por falar nisso, por que você estava de plantão?

— Então… Isso não dá para contar no corredor. — Youngjae levantou uma sobrancelha e fez um gesto para a porta. — Quer entrar? Tenho algo para te mostrar.

O moreno apenas abanou a cabeça e seguiu o parceiro de volta ao apartamento. Youngjae jogou o casaco por cima do cabideiro e caminhou para a cozinha, sem se preocupar em dizer para o outro ficar à vontade, aquilo já era uma rotina.

O loiro retornou do cômodo com uma garrafa de suco de laranja e dois copos. Poderia ter pego uma cerveja? Poderia, mas sua mente indicou que álcool depois do que acontecera era um passo muito longo entre eles.

— Eu pesquisei sobre outros casos de roubo a joalherias e casos dos últimos meses e parece que encontrei um padrão.

— Hum… Qual é?

O loiro se sentou no sofá e entregou o celular para Jaebum, que logo se viu no álbum de fotografias, dando _zooms_ nas imagens. Não demorou muito para o mais alto também notar.

— Dois relatórios… — O moreno balançou a cabeça em descrença e olhou para o parceiro. — Então, eles tomam o depoimento da vítima e depois forjam e criam um outro documento informando uma quantidade bem menor do que realmente foi roubado.

— Isso! Mas só não entendo por que não destruíram os originais…

— Jae, isso é coisa de mais do que dois policiais… Provavelmente um monte de gente envolvida. Eles não ligam; são uma milícia.

— Temos que levar isso para o delegado ou para a corregedoria.

— _Wow_ , calma aí que não é assim.

— Como não? — Youngjae bebeu um gole do suco e encarou o parceiro. — Temos provas!

— Você é muito ingênuo. — Jaebum afirmou antes de soltar um longo suspiro. — Sabe por que me transferiram? — O loiro balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Meu parceiro era corrupto. Quer dizer, ele ainda é, pois continua na mesma posição de detetive e eu fui rebaixado.

— JB, você era detetive?

— Sim e descobri que o desgraçado estava sendo pago por traficantes para fazer trabalhos sujos. Mas eu não consegui provas concretas e ele simplesmente riu da minha cara e eu meti a porrada nele e… foi isso.

— Mas… então o que fazer? Deixar por isso mesmo? É ridículo! Por que eu tive que investigar essa merda?!

— A ignorância é uma virtude, não é? — Jaebum riu cinicamente com o gosto amargo da frustração brincando em seu paladar juntamente com o cítrico do suco de laranja.

— Mas eu não entrei para Polícia para saber que essas merdas acontecem e nada fazer.

— Nem eu, mas fazer o que?

— Nós podemos pedir ajuda de outras pessoas…

— É? Em quem confiar? — Jaebum foi cínico outra vez e Youngjae decidiu que odiava aquele tom no outro; não combinava com ele. — Não temos como saber quem é verdadeiro e quem tem uma vida dupla. Eu mesmo poderia estar te enganando…

— Mas você não está.

— Não, não estou. — O moreno suspirou fundo encarando o copo vazio e logo depois desviou o olhar para o loiro. — Por enquanto, vamos manter isso entre nós e se conseguimos coisas mais concretas, nós denunciamos. Eu duvido que sejam só joias…

— Eu passei tanto tempo no trabalho interno e nunca percebi isso. — comentou o loiro, com os ombros abaixados. — Me sinto um idiota.

— Calma, isso é normal.

— Então você era detetive… — Youngjae levantou as sobrancelhas e se ajeitou no sofá, ficando mais confortável no lugar. — Deve ser um saco ser rebaixado e ainda ficar preso comigo. Sinto muito.

— Você é o menor dos meus problemas, Jae… Sério.

— É? O menor?

— Não força a barra.

O sorriso do moreno era quase tímido e Youngjae podia jurar que um brilho avermelhado brincou nas bochechas do parceiro, mas ele fez o que foi pedido e não forçou a barra. Ser “o menor dos problemas” para Im Jaebum era quase como ouvir que ele se importava, e o loiro sabia disso então se limitou a também sorrir e a bebericar o suco de laranja.

— De qualquer forma, obrigado por vir checar a Coco para mim.

— Não foi nada… Achei que ela poderia ter se machucado ou algo do tipo. — O moreno colocou o copo em cima da mesa de centro e pareceu se lembrar de algo. — Da próxima vez que você for investigar algo, me avisa. Nada de fazer essas coisas sem o seu parceiro.

— Foi só trabalho de escritório… Não é como se eu estivesse correndo atrás de um bandido com três vezes o meu tamanho, sozinho e sem conhecer a cidade.

— Você nunca vai me deixar em paz por causa disso, né?

— Nunquinha.

— Jae, você já comeu?

— Não… eu acabei me esquecendo. — O loiro admitiu, colocando a mão por cima da barriga tentando se recordar da última vez em que ingerira algum alimento. Provavelmente fora o café da manhã antes de ir para a delegacia e então só xícaras de café e talvez alguns biscoitos de água e sal.

— O que? Desde que horas? Como assim você esqueceu de comer? Você tem amnésia? — O moreno quase gritou, retirando o celular do bolso e começando a teclar pedindo algumas entregas de frango e pizza.

— Não senti fome… A busca pela justiça me alimentou! — Fazendo uma pose ridícula de super-heróis o policial tentou aliviar a tensão e foi bem-sucedido ao ver o sorriso brincar nos lábios finos de Jaebum.

— Idiota.

— Eu gosto de te ver sorrindo. — O loiro deixou escapar antes que percebesse o que estava falando.

O moreno quis parar de sorrir na mesma hora, mas não conseguiu. Então ele apenas abanou a cabeça e se levantou do sofá, caminhando para o outro lado da sala e parando em frente à janela, como se estivesse muito ocupado em teclar alguma coisa no celular, mas a verdade é que tentava parar a locomotiva a vapor que parecia ter tomado o lugar de seu coração.

O outro, por sua vez, fechou os olhos enquanto afundava uma das mãos em seus cabelos, os apertando de maneira dolorosa, como uma maneira de se punir por dizer tamanho disparate. O que ele estava fazendo? Como pode dizer aquilo para outro homem? E mais importante ainda, para Jaebum! Estava ficando louco! Aquele suco de laranja continha ácido, só podia ser essa a explicação.

— Só porque é domingo querem cobrar o dobro da entrega? Mas que absurdo! — Jaebum começou a reclamar no telefone e Youngjae levantou a cabeça para olhar o parceiro. — O que? Cinquenta minutos para entregar?

— Vamos comer fora. Cancela o pedido. Vamos, podemos chamar os rapazes também e Jinyoung…

— Sim, você ouviu direito. Eu quero cancelar. Péssimo atendimento, zero para vocês.

Youngjae gargalhou do rompante do outro, que lhe olhou com uma falsa expressão irritada. O loiro deu a língua e mandou uma mensagem para Bambam e Yugyeom. Dois minutos depois descobriu que eles estavam ocupados.

— Hum… Acho que eles estão em um encontro. — comentou o mais baixo. — Olha, Bam até mandou uma foto. Fofos.

— Realmente. — respondeu o moreno, enquanto mandava uma mensagem para Jinyoung. — Jinyoung disse que já comeu.

— Podemos sair só n-

— Jae… pela sua cara eu posso dizer que você não está no clima de sair. — interrompeu o moreno. — Vamos nos virar com o que temos na geladeira. Deve ter _lámen_ lá no meu apartamento… Eu vou buscar. 

— Tudo bem, vou colocar a água no fogo e ir tomar um banho. — Youngjae já ia se virando, mas se lembrou de algo. — Pode trazer a Nora.

— Para você morrer?

— Yugyeom me indicou um tratamento de alergia… Eu posso ficar perto de gatos agora.

— Você… Por que?

— O que? A Coco gosta de brincar com ela… não dá para dar banho nela todos os dias… E bem… estava ficando difícil, mesmo com ela do outro lado da parede. Assim é mais fácil e também mais barato que remédios esporádicos.

O mais alto ficou satisfeito com a resposta ou quase isso. Alguma coisa dentro dele queria algo mais, porém ele não sabia o que e com um abanar de cabeça e uma promessa de não demorar, ele deixou o apartamento e rumou para o seu próprio para buscar a comida instantânea e Nora.

Jaebum acabou saindo do seu apartamento com mais do que o macarrão instantâneo e a gata. Ele tinha uma daqueles pudins de caixa e sabia que Youngjae tinha leite, então eles também teriam uma sobremesa. O moreno ainda olhou para o engradado de _Soju_ por um momento, mas deixou para trás. Os dois teriam cirrose naquele ritmo.

— Vocês vivem juntos? — A voz feminina espantou o moreno, que deu de cara com a vizinha, do apartamento da frente. Nora não gostava dela e logo soltou um som agudo mostrando a mulher esse fato. — Por que é uma movimentação o dia inteiro entre vocês…

— O que a senhora tem a ver com isso? Vai cuidar da sua vida.

— Foi só uma pergunta inocente.

— Não, não foi e a senhora sabe muito bem disso. Agora me dê licença. — O policial revirou os olhos deixando um suspiro irritado sair de seus lábios enquanto abria e fechava a porta do apartamento de Youngjae com certa força. — Velha fofoqueira.

— Hum… Que? — O loiro estava de banho tomado e isso dava para ser notado pelo cabelo molhado grudado na testa. — Eba! Pudim!

— A chata da frente me enchendo o saco. — Jaebum colocou Nora no chão e essa correu para o encontro de Coco. — Elas realmente se amam.

— Amo minha filha lésbica. — comentou o Youngjae, indo em direção a cozinha, com o outro em seu encalço. — Coco, te dou todo apoio.

— Sempre achei que minha filha ia aparecer em casa com um gato médico cardiologista, mas ela voltou com uma cadela… Fazer o que, não é? O coração quer o que o coração quer.

— Você está falando mal da minha Coco?

— Gato ela não é…

— Preconceituoso.

— Eu ainda estou aprendendo. Mas se serve de consolo, ela é a melhor cadela que eu conheço.

Youngjae balançou a cabeça e retirou o macarrão da mão do outro, já o abrindo e colocando na água fervendo. Jaebum foi até a geladeira e logo pegou o leite. A vasilha plástica estava no armário e não demorou para que ele estivesse misturando o leite com o pó do pudim. 

— Vai conhecer melhor a sua futura nora, Jae. — O moreno riu da própria piada. — Quando tudo estiver pronto, eu levo.

— E se você explodir minha cozinha?

— Não se preocupe que tenho treinamento para apagar incêndios.

— Hum… Cada dia que passa aprendo algo novo sobre você.

Os dois deixaram um sorriso simples encerrar aquela parte da conversa e Youngjae retornou à sala para brincar com os animais de estimação enquanto o outro continuou na cozinha preparando a comida. Aquela situação parecia tão doméstica e agradável. Poucos meses atrás a única companhia dele era Coco e agora outros dois seres vivos compartilhavam aquele ambiente também. Era estranho, mas não de uma maneira ruim.

Deitando-se no sofá, ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, inspirando profundamente e soltando o ar pela boca lentamente. Sua mente ainda estava bagunçada por conta das descobertas, mas ele se permitiria algumas horas livres de preocupação.

— Ei, Jae. Você está dormindo?

Youngjae abriu os olhos, piscando para a claridade da sala. Jaebum estava colocando uma bandeja na mesa de centro, nela haviam duas tigelas arredondadas fumegantes. Também tinham dois copos com suco de laranja.

— O pudim está esfriando na geladeira. — afirmou o moreno. — Levanta essa cabeça daí, que eu quero comer.

— Grosso.

— Você nem imagina o quanto.

O sorriso cínico de Jaebum indicava uma piada de duplo sentido, mas ela morreu assim que os dois se recordaram do que acontecera algumas noites atrás. Um silêncio padeceu sobre a sala por longos segundos até o mais alto cortá-lo.

— Vai esfriar e o caldo vai secar. Vamos comer.

E foi o que fizeram. Aproveitaram para assistir alguma série na _Netflix_ enquanto comiam e condenavam os atos policiais que ocorriam no enredo. Nada daquilo fazia o menor sentido e no mínimo todos aqueles “policias” seriam expulsos da corporação por seus atos ou morreriam nas missões suicidas a que se propunham.

— Da onde surgiu essa mulher? — perguntou Youngjae apontando para televisão.

— É a que ele vai pegar.

— Assim do nada?

— Ele é galã. — respondeu o moreno.

— E daí? Cadê as minhas mulheres?

— Jae, desde quando você é galã? — Jaebum balançou a cabeça, logo depois bebendo um gole do suco. — Claramente eu sou o mais bonito da dupla.

— Nos seus sonhos, não é? Você assusta as pessoas.

— Não quando eu danço.

— Hum… Acho que estou com algum problema de audição. — O loiro fingiu limpar os ouvidos. — Você disse que dança? Você, o senhor: “qualquer coisa artística é bobagem? ” — O mais baixo fez aspas com os dedos. — Você dança?

— Eu não disse que qualquer coisa artística é bobagem, babaca. E sim, eu danço. Na realidade eu danço no mesmo grupo que o Yugyeom…

— Grupo? Você não me conta nada da sua vida. Achei que éramos parceiros.

— Não exagera cara. Você pode ir em qualquer ensaio… Não é como se fosse algo profissional.

— _Hm_ … então deve ser como eu levava as aulas de canto na época da academia…

— Seu bostinha, você canta? — O moreno deu um chute de leve na canela do outro. — Depois fala que eu escondo talento.

— Talento? Só sei fazer umas notas melodiosas. — O loiro levantou e abaixou os ombros, não dando muita importância. — Vamos… Quero ver você dançar. 

— Tipo agora?

— É.

— Cara… não dá. Aqui tem pouco espaço…

Youngjae se levantou e começou a empurrar o sofá e a mesa de centro para cantos opostos. Jaebum não pode deixar de rir.

— Você realmente me quer ver dançando, hein? Poderia esperar até semana que vem.

— Anda, que já estou com as cédulas na mão. — O loiro pegou algumas notas que ele tinha dentro de uma gaveta e já estava com elas nas mãos. — Vamos, vamos.

— Eu não sou _stripper_.

— Ah… que sem graça. — O outro murmurou fingindo desapontamento. O loiro devolveu as notas para a gaveta. — Dança logo.

— Falta a música… — Jaebum abanou a cabeça ainda sem acreditar que faria aquilo e ainda por cima sóbrio! O moreno buscou uma música no celular e colocou a última que estava ensaiando. — Okay, só não baba muito.

— Até parece.

Youngjae se arrependeu de ter pedido para o parceiro dançar. Ele achou que seria algo mais _idol_ ou talvez alguma coreografia conhecida, mas no momento em que uma batida sensual preencheu o ambiente e o moreno começou a movimentar o corpo conforme o ritmo, o loiro quis se socar, bater a cabeça no chão e morrer de traumatismo craniano.

Jaebum começou a movimentar o tronco de maneira sensual da forma que a música pedia no início. A coreografia do grupo era toda naquele ritmo, então ele tentava não pensar muito que talvez ele pudesse ter escolhido uma outra mais agitada, muito menos em como gostava da maneira quase hipnotizada com que o loiro encarava seus movimentos.

O espaço realmente ainda estava apertado, então o moreno acabou modificando alguns passos para que não se machucasse ou quebrasse a mobília do outro, que não pareceu notar as pequenas mudanças. A próxima fase da música exigia que os movimentos fossem no chão e assim o mais alto se jogou no piso frio, vendo o parceiro coçar nervosamente a parte de trás do pescoço. “ _O que eu estou fazendo?_ ” A pergunta ainda rondou o seu cérebro por alguns instantes, mas ele logo descartou. Estava se divertindo e não havia nenhum problema nisso.

— E aí? Gostou? — Jaebum tinha a respiração pesada e logo se jogou no sofá, ao lado do parceiro. — Alô?

— Foi legalzinho.

— Poxa. — O mais alto limpou o suor da testa com as coisas da mão. — Que incentivo.

— Foi muito bom e você sabe disso, seu idiota.

— Obrigado. — O moreno sorriu. — Agora quero ouvir você cantar.

— Nem pensar.

— Isso me parece injusto. — Jaebum cruzou os braços e fez um bico.

— Só canto bêbado.

— Hum… Então outro dia você canta.

— Tudo bem.

Os dois ainda ficaram um tempo na mesma posição, até Jaebum anunciar que precisava voltar para o apartamento dele, pois precisava dormir. Eles arrumaram rapidamente a sala e lavaram a louça. O pudim ficou na geladeira e o moreno falou que no outro dia ia jantar novamente ali e eles poderiam comer a sobremesa.

Youngjae se deitou um pouco mais tarde do que estava acostumado, mas resolveu limpar a sua mente e tentar dormir o mais rápido possível e foi isso que acabou fazendo, com Coco emaranhada aos seus pés.

  
  
  



	13. Capítulo 13

Jinyoung amava quando o professor faltava. Era uma coisa ruim de se querer, mas sempre que recebia um e-mail lhe informando que a aula estava cancelada, ele fazia uma rápida dancinha. Porém, o que fazer agora? Ele tinha uma manhã inteira livre e claro que poderia ir mais cedo para o estágio ou adiantar algum trabalho atrasado, mas o moreno se viu mandando uma mensagem para Mark.

**Mark**

Quero te ver.

Estou trabalhando…

Eu atrapalho se

for para aí?

Não.

Me passa o endereço.

O moreno sorriu ao ver que o outro mandara mesmo o endereço e sem perder tempo ele rumou para lá. Se preocupando em passar em uma cafeteria para comprar um copo de café para ele e para o amigo.

Não fora difícil de notar que ele estava tão animado para ver Mark quanto era nos dias em que os dois ainda eram colegas de classe e mesmo se sentindo um tanto idiota, o estudante não pode deixar o sentimento de lado.

Jinyoung adentrou a pequena loja de conveniência e fora recebido primeiramente pela sineta da porta e em seguida pelo sorriso cativante de Mark Tuan. “ _Pela divindade. Eu estou completamente perdido!_ ”, pensou continuando seu caminho para o interior da loja. 

— _Hey_ …

— Você não precisava ter vindo, Jinyoung.

— Eu sei que não, mas quis vir mesmo assim. Aqui, espero que tenha acertado a quantidade de açúcar. — proferiu, estendendo o copo de café na direção do moreno que continuou lhe sorrindo como antes.

— Obrigado. Você não deveria estar em aula?

— O professor precisou se ausentar para participar de uma banca, então eu estou com a manhã livre.

— E então você resolveu vir me ver?

— Sim.

Mark abaixou a cabeça, incapaz de continuar encarando o rosto sorridente a sua frente. Seria possível alguém ser tão encantador daquele jeito? Jinyoung brilhava tanto que era praticamente doloroso olhar para ele na medida em que era ainda mais doloroso não olhar.

— Você disse que não seria um problema… Se eu estiver incomodando posso ir…

— Não! — A palavra saiu um pouco mais alto do que o mais velho pretendia e imediatamente ele sentiu suas bochechas corarem como se fosse um adolescente. Mark logo retomou a postura, pigarreando levemente. — Você não incomoda. Durante esse horário quase não vem ninguém aqui. Eu… agradeço que você queira vir me ver ao invés de, sei lá… fazer algo importante…

— Você é importante para mim, Mark. Sempre foi, desde a primeira vez.

Mark sentiu seu rosto esquentar com ainda mais intensidade ao ouvir aquelas palavras e desviou o olhar mais uma vez para o copo que possuía nas mãos. Como aquele cara conseguia dizer aquelas palavras tão abruptamente? Exatamente como Jackson fazia; o atendente de caixa gostava do jeito feroz dos dois, cada um à sua maneira. Distintos e iguais na mesma medida.

— Você sempre conseguiu me deixar vermelho com facilidade…

— Sim… eu gosto de como você fica fofo com as bochechas coradas.

— Para com isso, Jinyoung.

— Com o que? Eu não estou fazendo nada.

Jinyoung riu de maneira falsamente inocente, bebericando seu café enquanto encarava Mark sorrir timidamente. Os dois conversaram por longos minutos já que a loja parecia deserta como se alguma coisa estivesse afastando os clientes dela e dando a oportunidade de os dois homens colocarem os assuntos em dia e se tornarem ainda mais próximos.

— Como está Haneul?

— Ótima. — O moreno então deu uma leve espiada no relógio de pulso, enquanto um sorriso amável brincava em seu rosto. Ele sorria dessa maneira sempre que falava na filha. — Deve estar deixando a creche agora com Bambam.

— Ah… ela é tão fofa. Você deveria me convidar para vê-la.

— Você já está convidado, Jinyoung. Sabe disso. Podemos fazer isso na minha próxima folga, o que você acha?

— Eu adoraria! — O moreno sorriu tanto que seus olhos sumiram por entre crescentes e Mark se viu mais uma vez encantado algo que era único do homem na sua frente.

Park sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso e logo capturou o aparelho para ler a mensagem. Era seu chefe e pelo visto ele precisava urgentemente de sua presença no escritório.

— É o meu chefe… Preciso ir. — anunciou um tanto triste.

Jinyoung queria ficar mais tempo com Mark, ouvir suas histórias e ser abençoado pela risada do mesmo, mas o dever chamava e logo o moreno também precisaria voltar ao trabalho não é mesmo? Clientes apareceriam na loja a qualquer momento já que esta permanecera tanto tempo vazia, só com a presença dos dois.

— Tudo bem. Obrigado pela companhia.

Jinyoung se levantou e o outro moreno fez o mesmo, os dois se encaminharam para a saída e Mark abriu a porta para dar passagem ao outro. Foi quando o estudante de advocacia resolveu agir por impulso. Ele sempre agia por impulso, de qualquer maneira. O moreno aproximou seu rosto e selou os lábios de Mark rapidamente. Fora rápido e quase infantil. Um beijo que adolescentes trocavam na porta da escola, mas que deixou os dois com uma sensação engraçada na boca. Como se uma leve corrente elétrica passasse por entre os lábios.

— Eu vejo você depois. — Jinyoung garantiu com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto encarava o outro que ainda tentava se recuperar do ocorrido, piscando várias vezes e abanando a cabeça positivamente, antes de assistir o estudante começar a correr em direção ao ponto de ônibus.

Mark retornou para o interior da loja e se recolocou em seu posto atrás do balcão, ainda com uma expressão vazia na face, mas sentindo seus lábios ainda com o fantasma do selinho de Jinyoung fazendo cócegas e foi por isso que mordiscou o inferior lentamente enquanto uma frase ecoava em sua mente como um mantra: “ _Divindade, eu estou muito ferrado, não estou?_ ”

***

Jackson estava sentindo falta de Jinyoung. No início foi fácil fingir que o sentimento não estava lá o perturbando, mas agora cada vez que seu celular tocava, ele se via correndo os dedos pelo aparelho, na esperança que fosse o moreno de risada contida.

Até o momento, o loiro não havia entendido muito bem o motivo da briga. Tudo bem que ele havia pisado na bola, mas convenhamos, o chinês já havia feito coisa pior e o outro havia perdoado. Talvez Jinyoung não estivesse disposto a desculpar, pois não estaria mais interessado. Quem sabe esse não seria o fim?

O detetive estava prestes a excluir as centenas de fotos que tinha com o quase-namorado do celular, quando a sineta do seu escritório informou que algum cliente entrara.

O chinês se levantou e acertou a roupa antes de ir receber quem quer que fosse. A mulher em questão não era muito alta e exibia um sorriso tímido. Seu cabelo castanho ficava na altura do queixo e ela pareceu adorável aos olhos do loiro. Algo nela o fazia lembrar alguém; quase quando se liga a televisão e se vê uma face conhecida, porém não se sabe da onde. A jovem lhe dava essa impressão e ele começou a vasculhar a mente tentando conectar aquele olhar ao de uma pessoa conhecida.

— Olá, eu sou Jackson Wang. — O loiro deu um pequeno sorriso e a moça apertou a bolsa no ombro. — Gostaria de me acompanhar?

A jovem o seguiu e logo se acomodou em uma das cadeiras reservada aos clientes. Jackson notou que ela tinha olhos curiosos, investigando toda a sala. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando descobrir onde já havia visto aquele olhar.

— Então, em que posso ajudá-la?

— Hum… É… Desculpa, estou um pouco nervosa.

— Sem problemas.

— Hum… Meu nome é Lee Ji Eun e eu queria contratá-lo para encontrar a minha filha. — A mulher abriu a bolsa e começou a retirar alguns papéis de dentro dela. — Eu vi a sua foto no jornal… O senhor encontrou aquela moça desaparecida…

— Nada de senhor, por favor. — Jackson ofereceu um outro sorriso para a jovem, que lhe devolveu o gesto. — Sua filha também está desaparecida?

— Não é bem assim… Eu tive que abandoná-la logo depois que ela nasceu, eu… não tinha condições de criá-la. Por favor, entenda.

— Não estou aqui para julgá-la. — O loiro se apoiou na cadeira e juntou as mãos. — A senhorita a colocou em um orfanato?

— Hum… Não. Eu a deixei com o pai.

A frase proferida pela mulher acendeu um alerta vermelho na mente do detetive. Não podia ser, não é?

— Eu perdi contato com o pai dela, depois que eu me mudei para terminar a faculdade.

Jackson coçou a parte de traz da orelha e disfarçadamente enrugou o nariz. “ _Não julgue, Jackson. Não julgue_. ”

— Agora eu tenho uma vida boa e quero fazer parte da vida da minha filha… Ela merece ter uma mãe. Menininhas precisam de suas mães.

— Okay. Qual o nome da menina?

— Eu não sei.

— Tudo bem e o nome do pai?

Lee Ji Eun não respondeu de imediato, simplesmente puxou uma fotografia do meio da pilha de papéis que ela tinha feito na mesa de madeira do loiro e o entregou, falando logo em seguida o nome do pai da sua filha. Jackson quis rir, pois ele não precisava daquela informação. O rapaz da foto e seu sorriso aberto, fazia um sinal de positivo e tinha um boné sobre a cabeça, mas o chinês o reconheceria de qualquer forma ou roupa, pois ultimamente ele dividia seus pensamentos juntamente com Jinyoung. A mulher na sua frente e seus olhos curiosos era a mãe de Haneul e Wang se sentiu desconfortável em seu próprio escritório, como se precisasse fugir de alguma maneira daquela situação.

— Eu queria muito encontrar Mark novamente e me desculpar por tudo…

— Hum…

— Então, você vai pegar o caso? Não é nada tão excitante quando um resgate, mas…

Jackson queria dizer não. Queria aquela mulher fora da sua sala, mas ele se viu respondendo positivamente. Sim, estava pegando o caso e no fundo sabia que era uma péssima ideia.

A morena ainda se manteve um tempo no escritório falando algumas outras coisas e logo depois se despediu, parecendo animada.

Wang estava se sentindo enjoado. Ele não deveria ter aceito aquilo, pois Mark ficaria magoado. O homem havia desistido de tudo para criar a filha enquanto a mulher não desistira de nada e agora estava ali, com a cara lavada, falando que queria fazer parte da família. Mas quem era ele para supor alguma coisa sobre as pessoas? Talvez o moreno fosse querer a moça de volta na vida dele ou até fosse necessário para a pequena Haneul ter uma presença feminina na sua infãncia. Jackson não sabia dizer se uma mãe era tão importante assim, pois ele mesmo nunca tivera uma, mas vários estudos indicavam que era imprescindível, então deveria ser verdade.

Duas horas pensando sobre o assunto, o loiro começou a achar que o melhor a ser feito deveria conversar com Mark sobre o assunto. Ele tentaria de forma simples, uma abordagem displicente, sem querer muito. A única vez que o outro havia tocado no assunto, havia dito com amargura sobre a mãe de Haneul e se o chinês percebesse que a situação continuaria a mesma, iria ligar para a tal da Ji Eun e dizer que nada descobrira sobre o assunto. O moreno havia criado a menina durante todos esses anos e sabia o melhor para a própria filha. Então era isso, no próximo domingo, abordaria o tema com bastante cuidado e torceria para que desse tudo certo.

Jackson só queria que todos a sua volta tivessem um final feliz. Era um pensamento romântico, mas o loiro no fundo era um sentimentalista incurável, mas não eram todos que sabiam desse lado dele.

No mesmo dia, Wang ainda recebeu mais dois clientes. Um marido que fora descobrir se a mulher o estava traindo — ela estava — e uma senhora que queria saber se o contador estava roubando o seu dinheiro; esse caso ele teria que olhar a fundo, mas pelos documentos estava quase na cara que estava. Quando deu dezoito horas, o loiro não aguentava mais ficar no escritório e por isso o fechou e rumou em silêncio para o seu pequeno apartamento.

As vinte horas, ele já não conseguia mais ficar deitado no sofá sem saber notícias de Jinyoung. Pela hora, ele sabia que o outro já estava em casa, pois naquele dia o moreno não tinha aula à noite. Por isso o chinês pegou o celular e antes que pudesse pensar melhor, estava com o aparelho no ouvido. Como esperado, caiu na caixa postal.

— Eu sei que você vai ouvir essa mensagem. Estou aparecendo no seu apartamento em vinte minutos. Precisamos conversar. — O loiro torceu o lábio por um segundo e então completou. — Sinto sua falta.

 _Bip_. A mensagem chegara ao fim e o loiro fechou os olhos com força apertando o celular contra a testa em frustração. O que Jinyoung fizera com ele? Desde quando ele deixava aquele tipo de mensagem? Quer dizer, ele até deixava, mas não tinha significado antes, porém agora era completamente diferente.

Jackson então trocou de roupa, pegou a carteira por cima da bancada da cozinha e antes de sair pela porta do apartamento, puxou o casaco do cabideiro.

Ele dissera vinte minutos na mensagem, mas acabara chegando bem antes e se viu parado encarando a porta do apartamento de Jinyoung sem saber se deveria tocar a campainha ou desistir daquilo de vez e ir embora. Não era como se ele fosse ficar sozinho caso parasse de ver o moreno. Poderia muito bem passar um tempo com Mark e Haneul e ficaria tudo bem.

Mentira. Não ficaria tudo bem. Ele sentiria falta de Park tanto quanto sentia agora, talvez mais. Com certeza mais. Então, o chinês reuniu toda a coragem que tinha e apertou a campainha, desejando que a divindade o ajudasse a entender o que fizera de errado e arrumar antes que perdesse até mesmo a amizade do futuro advogado.

Jinyoung abriu a porta, com o cabelo bagunçado, e um pijama cinza. Jackson achou a visão mais linda que já havia posto os olhos.

— O que você quer?

— Jinyoung, por favor, eu sei que errei… Mas me dá uma segunda chance?

— Eu já te dei uma segunda chance, Jackson.

— Eu… posso entrar?

— Pode…

Jinyoung se afastou e deu passagem para o loiro entrar no apartamento. Algum som vinha do quarto e Jackson percebeu que o outro provavelmente estava assistindo algum filme ou série e se pegou perguntando se ele via a que assistiam juntos e automaticamente ficou enciumado e triste.

— _Puppy_ … eu juro que dessa vez foi sem querer. Eu estava na universidade te esperando quando encontrei um amigo.

— E de repente esse amigo ficou mais importante que eu, não é? Está tudo bem, Jackson.

— Ah, para de palhaçada, Jinyoung! Quantas vezes eu tenho que te falar isso? Você parece estar disposto a fazer isso não dar certo!

O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior. O que? Já era a segunda pessoa que dizia aquilo. Que ele estava sabotando aquele relacionamento e agora se pegava pensando se estaria mesmo fazendo aquilo e por quê?

— Eu quero que dê certo, mas…

— Mas?

Por que parecia que eles estavam terminando? Eles estavam? Tinha alguma coisa para terminar?

— J… por que você não me acordou? O filme… — A voz masculina surgindo pelo corredor morreu assim que encontrou o casal parado no meio da sala e imediatamente ele entendeu que estava atrapalhando algo. — Desculpa, eu vou voltar lá para dentro.

— Não precisa, Jaebum… Eu já estou de saída.

— Jack-

— Era só você ter me dito, Jinyoung. — interrompeu o loiro. — Não precisava ficar tentando sabotar esse relacionamento, que nem começou, porque ficou com medo de terminar algo que nem tínhamos! Eu teria entendido que você tem outra pessoa, não era esse combinado?

— Por que essa ênfase no que não tínhamos?

— Eu não sei!

Dito isso o chinês saiu do apartamento sem cerimônias. Deixando o estudante para trás, atônito e sentindo as lágrimas começarem a queimar em seus olhos.

— Vai atrás dele, Jinyoung.

— Não… É melhor assim.

— Não, não é! — Jaebum segurou nos ombros do outro e o virou para si. — Você estava me falando agora pouco que gosta dele, J.

— Esse relacionamento nunca daria certo.

— Cala a boca e vai atrás dele, seu idiota. — O mais alto sacudiu o outro de leve, o que arrancou um sorriso do estudante. — O que foi? Está com medo de ser feliz?

— J…

— Tem outra pessoa, não tem?

Jinyoung não pode sustentar o olhar do melhor amigo sem se sentir culpado. Existia sim outra pessoa, ao mesmo tempo em que existia Jackson. Ele se sentia tão confuso e sujo por querer tanto duas pessoas daquela maneira.

— Está tudo bem, J. Você pode se sentir confuso. Ninguém sabe lidar com relacionamentos. Está tudo bem.

O policial se aproximou do melhor amigo e o envolveu em um abraço apertado tendo a certeza de que era por coisas daquele tipo que ele não se relacionava mais.

— Eu quero ir atrás dele, J… Sinto a falta de Jackson como um doido e sei que ele não fez aquilo de propósito… e sei que eu estou realmente sabotando as coisas dessa vez.

— Mas…

— Mas eu tenho medo de continuar as coisas e depois acabar me magoando, ou magoando ele e… Jackson não merece isso.

— Vamos deixar assim por essa noite, tudo bem? Vamos voltar para o quarto. Só porque você está triste, vou deixar você ser a colher grande hoje…

Jinyoung riu baixinho em meio ao choro. Ele não sabia o que tinha feito de bom em sua outra vida, mas agradecia a divindade por ter aquele ogro hétero como seu melhor amigo.

— Minha vida seria tão mais fácil se você fosse gay, J…

— Por que você está falando isso? — O policial foi agressivo demais e soube no momento em que o outro franziu a testa. — Você sabe que eu sou hétero!

— E lá se foi o momento… Você estraga tudo. Quer saber, seria muito pior se fosse gay. Babaca… — O estudante suspirou desfazendo o abraço do amigo e se encaminhando de volta ao quarto. — E você ainda vai ser a colher pequena hoje!

Revirando os olhos Jaebum fez seu caminho de volta ao quarto também repensando toda a sua vida; quer dizer, repensando toda a sua vida desde o momento em que colocara seus olhos em Youngjae. Antes disso ele tinha total certeza da sua orientação e agora ele já havia quase transando com o loiro e imaginando o que aconteceria se realmente tivessem chego ao fim daquilo.

— Jinyoung, eu queria te falar uma coisa… Mas ao mesmo tempo não quero te falar.

— É grave?

— Provavelmente não, mas estou a ponto de surtar…

— Pode falar, vou tentar te ajudar.

— Hum… Deixa pra lá. Bobagem minha.

— Coisas do trabalho?

— É… Isso. — comentou o policial, se ajeitando na cama. — Na delegacia… Acho que também tem corrupção.

— Olha, J… Você não se descontrolar de novo, não é? Espera pelo menos eu me formar para poder te ajudar legalmente dessa vez.

— Você vai fazer um precinho camarada?

— Eu não. Vou cobrar o dobro. — O mais baixo deu um leve chute no outro, que riu. — Esses anos todos, você só me deu dor de cabeça. Tenho que ganhar algum tipo de compensação.

— Que absurdo! E minha amizade incondicional?

— Não serve para nada.

— Nossa, e eu achando que eu era o número um no seu coração. — Jaebum começou a fungar o nariz, fingindo chorar. — Seu falso.

— Tadinho dele, gente. Precisa de amor e carinho.

— Preciso mesmo.

— Sorte sua que eu estou deprimido e precisando de carinho também. Chega já para cá. — pediu o mais novo, abraçando o amigo na cama de modo que as costas de Jaebum ficaram coladas em seu peito.

— J…

— _Hm_ …

— Você ainda vai ser muito feliz em um relacionamento. Sabe disso, não é?

— Se você está falando, Jaebum... Eu acredito. — O policial entrelaçou a mão a do outro e notou como a dele cobria toda a mão de Jinyoung. — E você vai arranjar uma moça legal, que irá te fazer feliz.

— _Hn…_

— Nora está lambendo meu pé.

— Ela está passando muito tempo com Coco, está achando que é cachorro.

— Tadinha, está em uma crise de identidade.

— Assim como o dono. — sussurrou o policial.

— Que?

— Nada, melhor irmos dormir. Está tarde…

— Boa noite, J.

— Boa noite. — finalizou Jinyoung, com um bocejo. 

**Notas finais**  
Ps.: Lee Ji Eun, a IU.   
  



	14. Capítulo 14

Jackson odiava pensar no fato de estar com o coração partido. Aquilo não era para ele. O chinês sempre colocou uma armadura e nunca se afetou com esse tipo de situação, mas lá estava o loiro, fungando o nariz em um ponto de ônibus. Como deixara as coisas chegarem a aquele ponto? Ele era um completo idiota!

— Jackson? — O chinês secou os olhos e levantou o olhar, encarando o rapaz a sua frente. — Oh! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Nada…

— Como nada? Você está chorando!

— Não… Hum… — O loiro tentou mudar de assunto e focar em outra coisa. — Não sabia que você tinha um cachorro, Bambam.

— Não é meu, é do Youngjae.

— Ah…

— Você quer conversar?

— Não sei…

— Quer ir comigo devolver a Coco ao Youngjae? Você não precisa falar se quiser, mas pelo menos não fica sozinho e tem alguma coisa para fazer?

— Tudo bem.

O chinês se viu seguindo o tailandês. No início ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, caminhando pelas ruas. Depois começaram a conversar futilidades, nada muito profundo, só estavam tentando fazer o tempo passar. Bambam não conhecia o outro há muito tempo, mas se viu preocupado, principalmente pelo fato de Jackson não parecer o tipo que chora no meio da rua. Após alguns minutos, chegaram ao prédio do policial.

Youngjae não era do tipo que fazia esperar a sua porta, então assim que Bambam apertou a campainha a porta não demorou a abrir. Coco latiu e pulou em direção ao dono que a recebeu com todo o carinho do mundo e só então percebeu que Bambam não estava sozinho.

— _Hey_ , Bam. Jackson… — O policial encarou o amigo em busca de respostas do motivo para que Wang estivesse com ele, tentando não parecer rude no processo.

— _Hey_ , Jae. Eu encontrei Jackson a algumas ruas daqui ele parecia deprimido então o trouxe comigo. Podemos entrar?

— Não… está tudo bem, eu deveria ir para casa mesmo…

— Não seja ridículo, Jackson. Você está péssimo. Ficar sozinho vai ser pior.

— O garoto tem razão… Entra, por favor. — Youngjae convidou se afastando e dando passagem para os dois entrarem. — Bam, fecha a porta.

— Jaebum não está aqui hoje?

— Não, ele não está. — Surpreendendo os outros dois, fora Jackson quem respondera à pergunta. Ele sabia muito bem onde Jaebum estava e não era ali ou no próprio apartamento.

— Ele está com o melhor amigo. — comentou o policial. — Estão fazendo uma noite de filmes ou sei lá o que. Mas como você sabe que ele não está aqui, Jackson?

O chinês ponderou um pouco se deveria falar ou não. A realidade é que ele queria correr para o apartamento de Seokjin e Namjoon e chorar suas pitangas lá, mas os dois estavam casados e tinham problemas maiores do que ele, não é? Jackson não queria ser um incômodo.

— _Hm_ … Eu o encontrei lá… no apartamento desse melhor amigo…

— Então você conhece Jinyoung?

— Sim… — E lá estava. Só de tocar no nome de Jinyoung e ele sentia o nó apertar ainda mais em sua garganta. Que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Por que estava com esse choro preso? Eles nem tinham nada para início de conversa! — Hum… Ele é meu amigo…

— Amigo, _hn_? — perguntou Youngjae, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Agora não sei mais…

Bambam se sentiu mal por ver as primeiras lágrimas rolar pela face de Jackson e então rapidamente se afastada de modo desajeitado de perto chinês. Pelo pouco que o conhecia já havia reparado que o amigo não gostava muito de aparentar fragilidade.

— Você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu? — O mais novo perguntou.

— É estúpido…

— Não é estúpido se te faz sentir mal desse jeito, Jackson.

— Eu vou pegar alguma coisa para você beber, talvez fique mais fácil conversar, que tal? — O policial sugeriu. Youngjae sabia muito bem o que era não se sentir à vontade para demonstrar fraqueza e o álcool sempre o ajudava a se soltar mais. Até demais, ele descobriu fatidicamente há algumas noites atrás, mas isso não vinha ao caso agora.

Então ele foi em direção a cozinha e pegou dois engradados de cerveja retornando à sala e distribuindo uma para cada. Wang aceitou a lata de bom grado, a abrindo rapidamente e sorvendo longos goles. Ele precisava se livrar daquele nó em sua garganta e imaginou que beber talvez ajudasse.

— Então, pronto para dividir? — perguntou Bambam, passando a mão delicadamente pelo braço do outro.

— Eu… Hum… Tenho essa amizade há um tempo, mas… hum… nós brigamos e acho que é isso, acabou.

— Estou confuso. — comentou Youngjae. — Você e Jinyoung brigaram, é isso?

— Jinyoung era seu namorado? — Bambam questionou, tentando entender a história. — Vocês terminaram?

— Não… ele não era meu namorado, mas nós tínhamos essa… coisa… acontecendo entre nós…

— E vocês podiam ver outras pessoas?

Jackson sabia muito bem onde Bambam queria chegar com aquela conversa: Mark. O chinês se sentiu envergonhado e desviou os olhos para a lata de cerveja em sua mão antes de retomar a fala.

— Acho que sim… Como eu disse, nós não estávamos namorando e decidimos que iriamos ser casuais, mas então tivemos um problema de comunicação e ele simplesmente surtou, colocando um ponto final em tudo sem me ouvir, nem nada. É como se ele estivesse buscando desculpas para terminar… o que é ridículo porque nem tem nada para terminar e sinto que… — Jackson não conseguia colocar em palavras como se sentia. Ele nem ao menos sabia como se sentia para início de conversa então, apenas sorveu um longo gole da cerveja. — Acho que Jinyoung já está com outra pessoa e por isso arranjou uma desculpa…

— Poxa, que droga. — Bambam voltou a fazer carinho no outro, que agradeceu com um sorriso tímido. — Ele não sabe o que está perdendo…

— Outra pessoa? Quem?

— Eu… hum… vi Jaebum saindo do quarto dele e eles pareciam bem íntimos.

— Do quarto? — Youngjae não queria que a voz dele tivesse saído tão alterada. E daí que o parceiro estava no quarto de outro homem. E daí? — Acho que você está enganado, Jackson.

— Eu vi, cara! — O chinês suspirou. — E faz sentido, não é? Estava tudo bem até o policial aparecer!

— Jackson, acho que você está imaginando coisa. — Bambam viu além do detetive, o policial também parecia pensativo. — Melhores amigos são íntimos.

— Eu e meu melhor amigo não agimos daquela maneira!

— Namjoon? — O policial levantou uma sobrancelha. — Vocês são grudados! Chega a ser nojento! E pelo o que eu ouvi falar, você é ainda mais nojento com Seokjin…

— É melhor eu ir embora… Eu não estou sendo uma boa companhia.

— Não, nada disso. — O tailandês puxou o braço do outro, o sentando novamente. — Você está muito triste…

— Eu tive uma ideia! — Youngjae puxou o celular do bolso e logo estava digitando algo. — Vamos resolver isso de uma vez!

— O que você está fazendo? — O chinês soou preocupado.

— JB, você está transando com Jinyoung?

O grito do outro policial foi ouvido por todos na sala, mesmo que a ligação não estivesse no viva-voz.

— Sim ou não?

— Que merda é essa Youngjae? Desliga isso! — Jackson pediu em desespero tentando capturar o aparelho das mãos do outro, mas falhando miseravelmente.

— É claro que não! Eu sou hétero! E ainda que não fosse, Jinyoung seria a última pessoa com quem eu transaria! — Youngjae pode ouvir um som que parecia de reclamação e imaginou ser Jinyoung. — Ele é praticamente meu irmão. Não curto incesto.

— Não disse? — O policial apontou para o aparelho, para reforçar a frase do outro. — Só isso. Pode ir dormir.

— Como assim? Por que diabos você me acordou? Bebeu?

— Não, Jackson tá aqui chorando pelos cantos.

— Vai se foder, desgraçado. — O chinês estava arrependido de ter seguido Bambam até ali. — Para com essa merda.

— Diz pro Jackson que… Ai, Jinyoung! Ai cacete! Tá bom, tá bom! Não vou falar nada! Ai, meu olho! — Pelo escândalo que se seguiu, Jaebum devia estar apanhando do melhor amigo. — Quer saber? Eu vou dizer sim! Diz pro Jackson que o paspalho aqui tá chorando também! E que ele sabe que pisou na bola! Ai, porra!

E com isso, a ligação teve fim.

Bambam encarou o chinês e viu que este estava com a boca aberta, parecendo surpreso. Seria aquilo verdade? Jinyoung estaria arrependido? Então por que não ligara?

— Cuidado… Ele está pensando demais. — afirmou o policial. — Pode explodir a qualquer momento.

— Para, Jae… — O mais novo do grupo interviu. — Jack- _hyung_ , vai ver ele só está confuso também. Talvez um tempo é só o que vocês precisem?

— É tudo tão estranho… — começou Jackson. — Eu não estou acostumando com isso… Nunca tive um relacionamento.

— Nem eu. — comentou o policial.

— Eu também nunca tive! — Bambam pareceu o único animado dos três. — Eu nunca nem… Deixa pra lá.

— Você nunca o que, Bam? — Youngjae sorriu de lado, sentindo no ar uma oportunidade de brincar com o mais novo. — Joga na rodinha…

— Nada não. — O tailandês começou a fazer carinho nos pelos de Coco, tentando evitar a conversa.

— O que? Você nunca beijou na boca? — Jackson sorriu, sendo seguido pelo policial. Porém o mais novo não fez nenhum comentário, chamando atenção dos dois. — Oh! Você nunca beijou ninguém, moleque?

Bambam permaneceu mudo, o que apenas confirmou a teoria dos outros dois. Ele não sentia vergonha de nunca ter beijado ninguém, tampouco se sentia orgulhoso do fato. Apenas não havia acontecido ainda.

— É sério? Bam… — Youngjae proferiu, um tanto incerto. Não tinha nada de errado com Bambam, ele era bonito e diversas garotas deviam andar atrás dele e garotos também, se essa fosse a inclinação dele. — Uau…

— Não! Pela divindade, você é tão… puro! Me faz querer proteger. Vem cá, Bamie! — Jackson gritou, agarrando Bambam com seus braços e pernas, provocando um acesso de risos em todos os presentes. — Por favor! Você agora terá sempre doze anos para mim, entendeu?

— Me solta, _hyung_!

— Ai, pela divindade ele ainda me chama de _hyung_! Youngjae, ele não é fofo?

— O mais fofo! Bamie, o mais fofo! — O policial resolveu entrar na brincadeira, apertando uma das bochechas do mais novo que riu ainda mais, balançando a cabeça para tentar afastar o outro.

— Deve ser por isso que ninguém me beija. — comentou o mais novo, ainda rindo. — Todos devem achar que eu sou criança.

— Não há nada de interessante em beijar. — afirmou o policial.

— Bando de baba, nojento. — completou o chinês. — Guarda os seus lindos lábios para alguém que você goste.

— Um moreno alto… — Youngjae falou displicentemente, fingindo estar interessado em outra coisa. — Forte, com uma pinta engraçadinha debaixo do olho…

— Meio sem noção…

— Yug é meu amigo, gente.

— Ninguém aqui falou nele, Bam. — Jackson piscou um dos olhos.

— Bobos!

— _Ahhhh_! Ele disse que somos bobos, Jae! Não é fofo?!

— Uma criança mesmo. — Youngjae se aproximou, também abraçando Bambam. — Tem que ser protegido a todo custo!

— Sim, qualquer _crush_ passará pela minha inspeção. — falou o chinês. — Qualquer sinal de problema, vou eliminar a ameaça.

— Pode contar comigo. — informou o policial. — E Jaebum.

— Vocês são estranhos… Eu odeio vocês. — brincou o caçula do grupo, pegando a lata de cerveja e bebendo alguns goles.

— Pela divindade, ele está tomando cerveja! — Jackson pareceu chocado com o fato. — Youngjae, isso é inadmissível!

— _Argh_! — Bambam deixou a lata de lado, mostrando a língua. — Eu vou embora daqui!

— Eu te acompanho. — O detetive aproveitou a deixa para se levantar. — Já está tarde, de qualquer maneira…

— Vocês podem ficar, pessoal.

— Não, não… — Bambam já estava em pé, se despedindo de Coco. — Eu durmo cedo…

— Amanhã eu tenho um monte de caso para resolver. — falou o chinês.

O policial concordou com a cabeça e acompanhou os dois até a porta. Na verdade, ele não se importava em os dois ficarem mais um tempo, principalmente pelo fato dele já ter se acostumado a passar as noites com Jaebum e no momento em que o outro resolvera passar com Jinyoung, o processo até adormecer ficava mais difícil. Mas, se os amigos precisavam ir, ele entendia.

— Vão com cuidado…

— Pode deixar, oficial! — Jackson fez uma continência. — Boa noite, Jae.

— Tchau Coco, tchau Jae.

***

Jinyoung expulsara Jaebum da sua casa assim que acordara. Sabia que havia algo a mais no fato do policial estar dormindo no apartamento dele mais que o normal, mas entendia que o amigo ainda não estava pronto para dividir.

O mais alto se despediu após um café da manhã corrido e foi embora com Nora, falando que ligava mais tarde.

O estudante, logo que fechou a porta, buscou o celular na mesinha onde estava e novamente escutou a mensagem de voz que Jackson havia deixado para ele na noite anterior. Uma noite de sono era o que havia bastado para Jinyoung perceber que estava fazendo besteira.

**PuppyWang**

Jack, precisamos conversar…

Eu estive aí ontem

para isso.

Eu sei, me desculpe.

Tudo bem.

Qual o melhor

horário para você?

Pode ser na hora do almoço?

Eu passo no seu escritório.

Combinando.

Jinyoung passou a manhã toda ansioso e acabou até saindo da aula mais cedo para não ter nenhum imprevisto e acabar atrasando ao encontrar o loiro. Ele esperava que Jackson o perdoasse e eles pudessem continuar da onde tinham parado. Claro que não seria igual, ainda mais pelo estudante também ter outra pessoa preenchendo os seus pensamentos. Era estranho e confuso, mas ele resolveria uma coisa de cada vez.

Assim que abriu a porta que o separava de Jackson — era um pensamento super bobo, ele admita —, o moreno escutou a famosa sineta. E, para o seu deleite, o loiro surgiu no seu campo de visão. Sua calça jeans escura, combinado com a blusa vermelha e o casaco de estampa militar, dava ao chinês um ar elegante, ao mesmo tempo que casual. Ele estava lindo.

— Oi. 

— Oi. — A voz do moreno falhou e ele quis se socar por isso. Era só um cumprimento e ele já estava nervoso. — Podemos conversar?

Jackson balançou a cabeça e passou direto pelo outro, indo em direção a porta, a trancando e mudando a plaquinha para “fechado”. O moreno juntou as duas mãos e ficou parado no mesmo lugar, sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

— Vamos lá para dentro. — disse o loiro, seguindo para o escritório. O mais alto foi atrás, logo retirando a bolsa estilo carteiro e a colocando no chão, perto do sofá de dois lugares que o chinês tinha. — Hum… dormiu bem?

— Sim…

— Eu… acho que entendi errado sua relação com Jaebum. — Jackson deu um pequeno sorriso. — Achei que vocês dois…

— Me desculpa, Jackson. — disse o moreno de uma vez. — Eu fui um idiota. Eu realmente tentei sabotar tudo… Cobrei tanto de você e acabei fazendo besteira…

— _Puppy_ , eu entendo se você não quiser que isso vá para frente… Quer dizer, eu entendo se você quiser ser só meu amigo.

— Não! Não… — Jinyoung se aproximou mais do chinês, juntando suas mãos a do outro. — Eu realmente quero ser mais que só seu amigo… Eu gosto muito de você, Jackson. Eu errei… Agi exageradamente por bobagem. Espero que você possa entender isso.

— Eu senti a sua falta.

— Eu também, desesperadamente. — O moreno entrelaçou os dedos com os do outro e deu um sorriso. — Podemos tentar novamente?

— Mesmo acordo? Um relacionamento casual barra relacionamento aberto?

— Sim… — Jinyoung encarou o loiro. — Se for ainda o que você quer.

— Acho que por enquanto, é o melhor. — Jackson sorriu satisfeito e o moreno fez o mesmo. — Posso te beijar?

Jinyoung quase gargalhou para a pergunta. Claro que Jackson poderia beijá-lo, era tão óbvio que sim. Com um sorriso brincando nos lábios, o moreno se aproximou do chinês, o corpo delicadamente pressionando o do outro. O loiro não perdeu tempo e emoldurou o belo rosto com as suas mãos, o puxando com cuidado.

As bocas se tocaram e mais uma vez Jinyoung experienciou aquele choque engraçado, que fez todo o seu corpo tremer. Os lábios do loiro estavam secos e o mais alto pode sentir a aspereza do toque, mas não era ruim, ao contrário, era bom demais.

As respirações pesadas começaram a tomar forma no ambiente assim que o beijo se intensificou. Jinyoung sentiu a língua do outro pedindo passagem e antes de se parar, ele começou a retirar o casaco do chinês. Quem podia culpá-lo? Ele estava com saudades.

O beijo acabou assim como começou: com delicadeza. Mas o resto dos movimentos não foram. Jackson já estava retirando o casaco de Jinyoung, que apressadamente tentava retirar o cinto de couro que o loiro usava.

— Cinto? Sério? — Jinyoung retirou o acessório quase que com raiva. — Droga, que dificuldade!

— Alguém está com pressa…

— Cala a boca e me beija.

Jackson não esperou duas vezes para novamente tomar os lábios do outro para si. Após as pazes, estava se sentindo mais leve e feliz. Seu _Puppy_ o queria e isso era a única coisa que ele poderia pedir a divindade.

O chinês acabou voltando atrás no pensamento, pois no momento em que a mão do moreno abriu o zíper da sua calça e começou a atiçar o membro já semi rijo, Jackson pensou que aquilo sim era único. Jinyoung sorria de lado enquanto o loiro falava uns gemidos entrecortados a respiração.

Não demorou muito para que Jackson se visse levantando o corpo para que o outro abaixasse o seu jeans, juntamente com a sua cueca. E, novamente, o chinês se viu repensando nas afirmações anteriores, pois a boca de Jinyoung sugando o seu pênis era, com toda certeza, a melhor coisa do mundo.

Jinyoung brincava com a língua e com a garganta e com experiência estava deixando Jackson sem palavras. A mão do chinês começou a fazer carinho nas costas do outro e o moreno sorriu, forçando a língua em um ponto sensível.

— Porra, _Puppy._ — Jackson tomou os fios castanhos dentre seus dedos e delicadamente forçou a cabeça do outro. — Caralho…

O estudante começou a movimentar com mais rapidez a cabeça, indo e voltando e o chinês começou a tremer abaixo dele. Ele conhecia Jackson e sabia que não demoraria muito para o orgasmo atingir o outro.

Jinyoung quis brincar mais, porém não tinha muito tempo. Então, com a língua, voltou a estimular os pontos mais sensíveis do outro e em pouco tempo, Jackson lamuriou, enquanto chegava ao clímax.

— _Puppy_ , uau… Isso foi… — Jackson mordeu os lábio inferior. As bochechas avermelhadas e a respiração descompassada. — Foi incrível.

— Claro que foi. — Jinyoung piscou o olho, se levantando do chão e limpando a calça. — Hum… Eu tenho que ir.

— Já? Espera… Deixa eu te… Hum… — O loiro acertou a roupa, indo atrás do moreno, que pegava a bolsa no canto. — Deixa eu fazer o mesmo por você.

— Estou atrasado para o estágio, _Puppy._

— Hoje à noite, que tal? — Jackson aproveitou que o outro parou e começou a acertar o cabelo do moreno, que estava bagunçado. — No seu apartamento?

— Minha aula hoje vai até às vinte e duas horas.

— Pra mim está ótimo. — afirmou o detetive. — Eu te encontro na sua faculdade e nós vamos juntos até o seu apartamento.

Jinyoung entendeu que aquela era a forma do outro de lhe mostrar que era confiável e que o incidente do “esquecimento” não voltaria a acontecer. O moreno sorriu, confiando no chinês.

— Então… até mais tarde. — Jackson balançou a cabeça e sorriu. — Acho melhor você limpar esse sofá antes que algum cliente apareça por aqui.

— Pode deixar que eu não sou maluco.

— Ah, mas você é sim.

O chinês revirou os olhos, destrancando a porta para que o outro saísse. Jinyoung virou e selou rapidamente os lábios com os dele.

— Estarei te esperando. — afirmou o moreno.

— E eu estarei lá.

Jackson acenou com uma das mãos e observou o outro virar a rua correndo. Com um sorriso nos lábios, voltou a trancar a porta e seguiu para o banheiro. Ao olhar no espelho notou que seus lábios estavam vermelhos, igual as suas bochechas. Qualquer pessoa que o visse, conseguiria descobrir o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

O chinês parecia ter acabado de transar e parecia feliz com o fato. Jackson balançou os ombros. Era verdade. Ele tinha transado e estava feliz.

Aquele estava sendo um ótimo dia.

  
  
  



	15. Capítulo 15

## (Extra - Comemoração dos 100 favoritos)

Jaebum resolveu que teria um dia calmo. Ele ficaria na cama e leria um livro que há dias estava tentando terminar e se sobrasse tempo, iria assistir algo na televisão. Seria um sábado perfeito, o moreno conseguia até sentir a atmosfera sossegada o rondando.

O policial estava na página cinquenta do livro quando escutou um som abafado, seguido de um grito e antes que pudesse raciocinar algo, Jaebum estava na pequena sacada, olhando pela janela de Youngjae, mas nada conseguiu enxergar.

— Jae?

Novamente um grito e Jaebum invadiu o apartamento, porém se lembrou que estava sem o seu revólver. O policial esperava que seus punhos fossem necessários para o que quer que fosse que estava tirando a paz do seu parceiro.

Jaebum adentrou com cuidado, desviando da cômoda; ele nem teve dificuldade e com um suspiro percebera que fazia muito aquele caminho, o que era perfeitamente normal, já que eram amigos. Não havia nada demais saber andar de olhos fechados no quarto de Youngjae, não era? Uma coisa daquelas era totalmente comum.

Os passos do moreno eram silenciosos, mas assim que novamente ouviu sons estranhos vindo da sala-de-estar do outro, ele acelerou e se deparou com uma cena um tanto icônica: Youngjae estava em pé em cima do sofá, com Coco no colo e parecia apavorado com alguma coisa no chão.

— Jae?

— JB! Pela divindade, JB! — O loiro se mexeu no sofá e praticamente choramingava no local. — Me ajuda, por favor!

— O que aconteceu?

— Tem uma aranha por aqui!

Jaebum achou que estava com algum problema de audição, pois aquela junção de palavras não pareciam corretas. Aranha? Qual o problema daquilo?

— O que?

— Aranha! Por favor… Mata ela!

— Porra, Jae. — O moreno revirou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça, descrente. — Eu achei que era algo perigoso! Eu quase trouxe minha arma.

— Atira nela!

— Você tem tanto medo assim? — O mais alto queria rir e fazer piada, mas nunca vira o outro daquele jeito. O loiro estava suando excessivamente, tremendo e com a respiração pesada. Não era uma situação agradável de se presenciar, ainda mais que Jaebum sabia que o parceiro era forte e se necessário poderia derrubar três homens com os olhos fechados. — Aracnofobia?

— S-sim. — A afirmação saiu entrecortada e o loiro mordeu o lábio inferior, nervoso. — Por favor… Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Jaebum simplesmente não poderia ignorar aquele olhar. Ele era fraco, mas era impossível, principalmente ao sentir uma falha na sua respiração. Como Youngjae tinha aquele efeito nele? As coisas não deveriam acontecer daquela maneira, era apavorante e errado. Ou não era? O moreno não tinha mais muita certeza.

— Onde a aranha está?

Youngjae apontou para debaixo do móvel da televisão e Coco reclamou de algo, mas foi ignorada enquanto o loiro ficava atento a Jaebum se ajoelhando e encostado o rosto no chão, para olhar no suposto local onde o aracnídeo estava.

— Cuidado, JB!

O moreno deu um leve sorriso, ainda com o rosto no chão. “ _Foco, Jaebum. Foco!_ ”

— Jae, eu não estou vendo nada. — reclamou o mais velho, levantando o trono e encarando o outro. — Onde está o seu celular? Preciso da lanterna…

— Na mesinha…

O moreno engatinhou até a mesa, deixando o loiro um tanto sem graça. Youngjae não sabia explicar o porque daquilo, mas parecia tão estranho ter aquele tipo de pensamento. Mas uma visão distraiu o mais novo, que gritou, vendo a aranha saindo do local onde estava escondida.

— Pela divindade!

Jaebum olhou para o móvel e viu a aranha tentando fugir e no momento em que ele pensou em pisar no animal e acabar com aquilo, Youngjae gritou, o parando.

— Não a mate!

— Como assim, Jae? — perguntou o moreno, bufando. — Porra, agora ela sumiu.

— Ai! Cadê ela? Acha esse bixo, JB!

— Eu não te entendo, droga! — O mais velho se exaltou, coçando a própria testa. O que o outro queria dele? — É pra matar ou não?

— Não… Só tira ela daqui.

— Você sabe que ela não vai te morder, né? — Jaebum suspirou fundo, se aproximando do outro e estendendo uma mão. — Desce daí… É só uma aranha-vespa.

— Eu… tenho medo. — confessou o loiro fitando a mão estendida em sua direção. — Por favor, só… tira ela daqui…

— Senta no sofá e eu tiro ela daqui.

Youngjae hesitou por vários minutos, até segurar na mão do outro e logo se afastar, pois um choque perpassou seu corpo. O loiro olhou assustado para o mais alto, que lhe sorriu, ainda com o braço no mesmo lugar.

— Foi só uma corrente elétrica, Jae. — explicou o moreno e o mais baixo concordou, voltando a aceitar a mão do outro, que o segurou com força, transmitindo segurança no gesto. — Viu? Eu estou aqui.

Coco foi parar no colo do dono ao mesmo tempo que o loiro se sentava na posição de lótus, evitando que seus pés encostassem no chão. Ele confiava em Jaebum, mas aí já era demais.

Youngjae ainda se sentia nervoso e ansioso, mas sua respiração acelerada estava se acalmando, mesmo com aquele animal perigoso ainda dentro do seu apartamento. Então, o mais novo apertou a cadela em um abraço e observou o parceiro iniciar a caçada a aranha.

Jaebum utilizava o celular do loiro para iluminar pontos escuros da sala e assim tentar localizar o aracnídeo, mas a tarefa parecia sem sucesso e aquilo começou a deixar Youngjae agitado. E se ele fosse dormir e se deparasse com o bicho lhe subindo o corpo e o picando? Só o pensamento lhe deixava tonto.

— Jae, você quer uma água?

— Tira ela daqui… — choramingou o policial mais baixo e o moreno não pode deixar de achar adorável, mas logo jogou fora aquela percepção. — Eu preciso dormir…

— Mas são onze da manhã! — afirmou o moreno, se sentando ao lado o outro. — Estou cansado.

— Nada de cansaço, pois eu não tenho condições de pagar um quarto de hotel!

— Exagerado para caralho, hein? — Jaebum revirou os olhos, fazendo um leve carinho em Coco, que lhe lambeu a mão em agradecimento. — Qualquer coisa você dorme no meu apartamento.

— Eu não vou dormir no chão! Vai que aparece um monstro desses por lá…

— Tanto faz… Você dorme na minha cama, eu durmo no chão.

Youngjae abriu e fechou a boca por um momento e sorriu em seguida. Jaebum realmente dormiria no chão só para ele não ficar com medo? Uma leve azia brincou em seu estômago, o fazendo suspirar fundo.

O loiro estava pronto para comentar algo, quando avistou a aranha saindo de debaixo do sofá e sem se refrear, gritou, se guarrando a primeira coisa que seus braços se enroscaram. Ele pensou ser Coco, mas a risada divertida o fez perceber que era Jaebum.

O mais novo parou um momento para analisar a situação e percebeu que tinha os braços em volta da lateral pescoço do outro, com as pernas por cima do colo do moreno, que havia parado de gargalhar e agora sorria. Era uma cena lamentável, pensou Youngjae.

— Jae… olha para mim.

Youngjae entendia de ordens, então quase que no mesmo instante, virou o rosto na direção de Jaebum, que o encarava, fazendo o loiro sentir seu estômago embrulhar com a proximidade dos dois. Choi conseguia sentir a respiração quente do moreno na sua face e seus olhos se perderam nas pintas que o mais velho tinha no rosto.

Antes que ambos se dessem conta do que estava acontecendo, eles foram se aproximando. Os corações em um compasso agitado e a expectativa nublando qualquer racionalidade.

Jaebum já conseguia sentir o gosto da língua do outro e aquilo estava literalmente o deixando enfraquecido, pois nunca antes quis algo assim na vida. O que estava acontecendo com ele e por que era tão difícil se afastar de Youngjae? O moreno queria mais, mais e mais e quem sabe não fosse o momento de não se refrear? De jogar a prudência para o alto? Realmente, não parecia uma má ideia.

Os narizes deles se encostaram no momento em que Coco pulou do sofá, latindo para algo, o que fez os homens se afastarem assustados, não com o barulho e sim com o que iria acontecer. A cadela ainda produzia sons e os dois se encaravam quando um miado alto ecoou pela sala; Nora entrara em ação e agilmente pegara a aranha e em poucos movimentos a matara.

Quando Nora chegara ali? Jaebum se questionava, mas rapidamente se lembrou que deixara a janela de Youngjae aberta, então provavelmente ela havia entrado por ali, mas aquilo não importava, pois o clima do local estava extremamente pesado e ele tinha que acabar com aquela situação o mais rápido possível.

— Minha heroína! — A voz do moreno saiu aguda demais e ele pigarreou em seguida, tentando parecer mais natural. — Nora, parabéns! Merece uma recompensa, não é Jae?

— Hum… Sim… É. — O loiro respirou fundo e olhou para a gata, tentando sorrir. — Obrigado querida.

— Vamos… vamos comer salmão, Nora. — Jaebum sorriu, pegando a felina no colo, que já estava brincando com Coco, mas delicadamente ele afastou uma da outra. — Eu… hum… volto depois.

Youngjae balançou a cabeça e assim que ouviu o característico som do outro saindo do seu apartamento pela janela, ele se afundou no sofá, jogando o rosto na almofada mais próxima, gritando abafado.

“ _O que está acontecendo? Por quê? Por que divindade?_ ”

O loiro reclamava nos pensamentos, sem conseguir entender o porquê do seu corpo reagir daquela maneira ao outro policial. Ele era hétero, tinha certeza daquilo. Todos aqueles anos, desde a puberdade, Youngjae se entendia daquela forma. Mas também não era como se Choi pudesse se identificar de outra maneira ou entendesse por completo tudo que passava na sua cabeça, então ele compreendeu que tinham que ser meninas e aceitou isso dentro de si e no final, nem foi tão difícil assim.

— Jae, você está passando mal?

A voz de Jaebum fez o dono do apartamento se assustar e se colocar sentado, com a respiração pesada. O moreno o olhava com uma genuína preocupação e Youngjae quis socar o seu estômago por doer daquela forma.

— Aranha… — Foi a única coisa que Youngjae conseguiu proferir, tentando se recuperar da súbita falta de ar. — Ela… é… aranha.

— Ah! O corpo dela ainda está aqui, é isso?

Youngjae engoliu a seco e afirmou com a cabeça e o moreno foi até a área de serviço e trouxe uma folha de jornal e em poucos minutos o aracnídeo morto estava bem no fundo do lixo do loiro.

— Tem certeza que não está passando mal? — questionou o moreno, se sentando ao lado do mais novo. — Você está meio pálido…

— Aquela hora…

— Que hora? — Jaebum estava incrédulo. O loiro não traria o assunto a tona, não é? — Não sei o que você está falando…

— Nós… aqui… O… que foi aquilo? — O loiro não quis soar tão ansioso, mas foi impossível. — Nós… íamos nos b-

— Você tinha um cabelo no olho. — interrompeu o moreno, balançando os ombros. — Eu ia tirar.

— _Ahhh_.

Youngjae se sentiu um tanto idiota. Claro que havia uma explicação racional para o acontecimento anterior. Não era nada demais, era só um cisco. Não significa absolutamente nada. Ele podia ficar calmo agora.

— Você não acho que eu ia te beijar, não é? — questionou Jaebum. O loiro fechou o pequeno sorriso e antes que o moreno pudesse se frear, ele continuou. — Eu não sou gay.

O mais novo colocou uma careta no rosto e sua respiração voltou a ficar acelerada, o deixando tonto e com calor. Youngjae sentiu a ânsia de vômito vindo e se levantou, correndo até o banheiro e jogando fora todo o seu café-da-manhã.

Jaebum arregalou os olhos para o estado do outro no chão do cômodo e se sentiu extremamente mal por ter aberto a boca e despejando aquele bando de besteira. Já estava tudo certo, o loiro estava calmo, mas ele foi e brincou, o que claramente não foi nada engraçado para Youngjae.

— Jae… me desculpe. — pediu o moreno, se ajoelhando ao lado do outro e lhe oferecendo um lenço de papel. — Eu estava brincando.

— Não foi… você. É a aracnofobia. — afirmou o loiro, após limpar a boca com o que o parceiro lhe oferecera. — Demora um pouco… para os sintomas irem embora.

— Do que você precisa, Jae? Qualquer coisa…

— Preciso ficar calmo… Daqui a pouco o ataque de ansiedade acaba.

O moreno quase levou a mão até o cabelo do outro, mas se refreou, se contentando em ajudar o loiro a se levantar. Youngjae agradeceu com um murmúrio e pediu para ficar sozinho enquanto escovava os dentes. Jaebum nada falou, somente saiu do banheiro, balançando a cabeça negativamente, pois sempre falava coisas erradas quando estava nervoso.

Nora e Coco o olharam, como se o julgasse pelo o que tinha feito e Jaebum ignorou os animais, indo para a cozinha atrás dos remédios do loiro e em pouco tempo ele encontrou uma para náuseas e vômitos. Em seguida ele procurou o remédio que protegia o estômago do parceiro e um que evitava a sensação de azia má digestão que se seguia após vomitar.

Quando Youngjae saiu do banheiro, haviam três comprimidos sendo estendidos para ele, juntamente com um copo de água e um com suco de maçã.

— O que é isso tudo? — O loiro franziu a testa para o que lhe era oferecido. — Isso é suco de maçã? Da onde você tirou isso?

— Você demorou… e, hum… suco de maçã é bom para o estômago. — comentou o moreno, abrindo a mão do outro e colocando os comprimidos lá. — Você tinha duas maçãs…

— Por acaso você está tentando me matar e falar que foi suicídio? — brincou o mais novo, pegando o copo de água e o tomando com os remédios. — O que eram?

— Uau, isso que é confiança cega. — Jaebum falou, mas no fundo se sentia bem pelo outro realmente confiar nele naquela maneira. — Agora o suco…

— Eu não gosto de suco de maçã.

— Toma… vai te fazer bem.

Youngjae suspirou e com uma expressão não muito boa sorveu o líquido de uma vez, evitando de focar no gosto. Logo em seguida, o loiro seguiu para o sofá, sem nada dizer. Jaebum ficou para trás e lavou os copos e não demorou para se juntar ao outro, que já tinha a televisão ligada em uma série.

— Você… vai ficar? — O mais baixo soou incerto e tentou disfarçar em seguida. — Tem episódio novo daquela série…

— Claro que vou. — informou o mais velho, com um sorriso, não tardando para ocupar o lado oposto do estofado. — Será que eles vão se livrar daquela situação?

— Tomara, pois se terminar a temporada com _cliffhanger_ , eu vou protestar na porta da empresa.

Jaebum riu e após aquilo não foi difícil eles entrarem no clima da série, com surpresas, reclamações e comentários, já que o loiro amava falar o que achava ou desenvolver loucas teorias, que na maioria das vezes, caiam por terra antes que o episódio terminasse.

— Falei que a teoria que a esposa do cara seria a terrorista era loucura. — comentou Jaebum ao fim do episódio, rindo da expressão do outro. — Da próxima você acerta.

Youngjae suspirou fundo, em seguida contorcendo os lábios. Já eram treze horas e seu estômago roncou subitamente, afinal o órgão estava vazio. O moreno sorriu, se levantando e seguindo para a cozinha, deixando para trás um loiro pensando o quanto ele era sortudo por ter um parceiro daqueles, que era seu amigo. Claro que Choi escolhera esquecer tudo o que tinha ocorrido e agora simplesmente encarava Jaebum cortando salsinhas e adicionando ao lámen.

— Hum… Hoje é dia da sua especialidade? — perguntou o loiro em tom jocoso.

— Sim, agora volta a se sentar, que não vai demorar a ficar pronto.

— Já estou me sentindo melhor, JB. — afirmou o mais novo.

— Mesmo assim… vai escolhendo alguma comédia para assistirmos enquanto comemos.

Youngjae revirou os olhos, mas concordou, seguindo novamente para o sofá e após alguns cliques no controle remoto, encontrou alguma bobagem cômica de trinta minutos, ideal para um almoço.

Os parceiros almoçaram em silêncio, rindo de vez em outra da série e no final Jaebum novamente lavou a louça. Talvez o moreno estivesse se sentindo um pouco culpado, mas não traria o assunto de volta e por isso enterrou bem fundo em sua mente toda aquela bobagem de quase-beijo, porque não tinha nada daquilo. Eles era amigos, bons amigos e só.

Quando o moreno voltou para a sala, Youngjae estava adormecido no braço do sofá e Jaebum mordeu o próprio lábio, pensando que deveria buscar uma coberta e ir embora com Nora. E foi isso que ele fez, buscou uma colcha no armário do loiro e só, pois não tivera coragem de deixar o apartamento. O mais velho era um fraco e sabia disso.

Jaebum se sentou no chão e antes que pensasse no que estava fazendo, delicadamente passou os dedos por dentre os fios loiros do outro, suspirando de leve ao notar que o parceiro estava com um leve sorriso na boca.

— Jae… — sussurrou o moreno e para ser sincero, ele nem sabia o que continuar. — Eu só queria um dia calmo… Olha que confusão, _hn_ …

Antes que o moreno percebesse, Coco e Nora se aproximaram e se deitaram ao lado dele, levando um sorriso ao rosto do mais velho, que escutou um leve vibrar em seguida olhou em direção ao barulho, constatando que era o celular do outro. Automaticamente ele desbloqueou o aparelho — Jaebum já sabia a senha há um tempo — e limpou a notificação, pois era somente uma mensagem da operadora, mas alguns programas recentes estavam abertos e Im achou que era melhor fechá-los para poupar bateria, porém algo o levou a não encerrar a galeria e em poucos segundos, as várias fotos do loiro estavam no _display_.

Sem muitas pretensões, Jaebum começou a olhar as imagens e a maioria era de Coco, o fazendo sorrir para o fato, porém, uma de alguns dias atrás o chamou atenção e ainda com os dedos perdidos no cabelo do outro, o moreno fitou uma imagem sua, brincando com Coco e Nora. Ele particularmente não se lembrava do momento da captura, mas se viu com um sorriso aberto para a fotografia.

— Jae… Eu também tenho uma foto sua no meu celular… — Jaebum comentou e logo sacudiu a cabeça. — Melhor deixar isso para lá…

O mais alto bloqueou o aparelho celular e o devolveu para a mesinha, deixando os fios loiros para lá e encostando a cabeça no sofá, ainda no chão.

“ _Pare de pensar bobagens… Amigos, somente isso… amigos._ ”

Mais tarde, quando Youngjae acordou, ele viu o parceiro dormindo em uma posição estranha, com a cabeça em um ângulo desconfortável e não entendeu o que tinha acontecido, mas resolveu fazer barulho, para o outro acordar e foi isso que aconteceu.

Minutos depois, os dois dividiam o sofá, o loiro adormecido, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do outro e Jaebum no mesmo estado, porém com a bochecha sendo afofada pelo cabelo loiro do parceiro.

A semana havia sido agitada e nenhum dos policiais percebera que estavam bastantes cansados ou quem sabe nem estivessem tanto assim, mas dormir abraçados sempre estreitava relações, pelo menos era isso que Yugyeom acreditava.

**Notas finais**  
Ps.: Aranha-vespa, muito comum na Ásia e não é venenosa.   
  
  



	16. Capítulo 16

Haneul estava fazendo cinco anos de idade. Na verdade, já havia feito no meio da semana, mas a pequena comemoração seria no domingo.

Jackson chegou antes de todo mundo, levando consigo um grande bolo todo enfeitado de rosa. Mark quase engasgou com o exagero do doce e quando questionado, o loiro informou que o melhor amigo dele que havia feito. Tuan balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar que o chinês pudesse ser real.

A menina já corria pela casa com o vestido caro que o pai havia comprado há uns meses. Ela estava animada e seu sorriso era a prova disso.

Logo depois, os dois homens escutaram um barulho vindo da rua e ao abrirem a porta para conferirem o que estava acontecendo, se depararam com uma dupla de policias discutindo.

— Esse carro está mal estacionado! — Jaebum apontava para o automóvel e Youngjae revirava os olhos. — Você é um roda-presa.

— Compre um carro e venha dirigindo da próxima vez.

— Pra que se eu tenho você como chofer? — O loiro mostrou o dedo médio para o outro. — Onde você colocou o presente dela, seu otário?

— Você que guardou!

— Eu não guardei nada!

Jackson, que estava se segurando para não rir, começou a gargalhar com a expressão exagerada que os homens exibiam.

— Gente, vamos entrar. — falou Mark.

— Porra, Jae, vê se tá no porta-luvas.

— Uma boneca daquele tamanho? Seu animal!

— Espera, acho que sei onde tá… — Jaebum abriu a porta traseira e colocou metade do corpo para dentro. — Ah, achei!

Os dois pareciam satisfeitos quando seguiram para dentro da casa amarela. Haneul veio correndo e deu um salto direto para o colo do policial moreno.

— _Oppa, oppa!_ — A menina esticou os braços em direção a Youngjae, igualmente feliz. — Jae- _oppa_.

Jackson colocou uma das mãos no coração e pareceu estar com um aperto no peito. Como aquela garota conseguia ser tão fofa? Era difícil lidar. De repente, Ji Eun veio na mente dele e o chinês se sentiu culpado. Aquele era o único caso que ele estava negligenciando, pois literalmente não o queria resolvido. Já havia tentando jogar verde com o moreno e ele pareceu bastante amargurado com a mulher. Wang estava decidido que devolveria o caso, só não sabia muito bem como fazer algo assim.

Yugyeom e Bambam chegaram juntos, mas por pura coincidência. A caminho da casa dos Tuan, eles se encontraram e a passos lentos, foram conversando.

— Agora só falta mais um _oppa_ , não é Haneul? — O pai riu para como a menina balançou a cabeça com animação.

— Quem? — Bambam perguntou, curioso. Ele poderia jurar que estavam todos ali. — Haneul, você tem quantos _oppas_?

— Hum… — A menina começou a levantar os dedinhos e contar, com bastante concentração. — Cinco… Não. Seis? _Appa_ , contei certo?

— Sim, meu amor.

— Mas essa criança conhece muito homem. — Jaebum falou, levando uma cotovelada de Youngjae. — Que foi? Só falei verdades...

Algum tempo depois, a campainha foi escutada e Mark se levantou do sofá, animado e foi até o portão.

— Ei, Jackson… Da onde você conhece Mark? — O policial mais alto se aproximou do chinês, com um olhar desconfiado. — E eu não pude deixar de notar o quão próximos vocês parecem…

— Hum… somos amigos.

— JB, deixa ele em paz. — Youngjae puxou o outro pelo braço, o empurrando em uma cadeira. — Você falou que ia se comportar!

— Ah, cala a boca.

— Agora a festa vai começar… — Yugyeom murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra coisa, porém Bambam que estava mais próximo conseguiu escutar.

— Do que você está falando?

— Nada, Bamie… apenas um pressentimento.

— Garoto estranho. — O loiro respondeu, empurrando o amigo levemente com o ombro.

Bambam então se levantando para recepcionar o recém-chegado junto a Mark. Ele adorava conhecer gente nova. O mesmo fez Jaebum, mas não com a mesma intenção. O moreno simplesmente queria se afastar de Youngjae e seus comentários chatos.

— Espero não estar muito atrasado! — Bambam ouviu uma nova voz, mas não a reconheceu, como já imaginara.

— Jinyoung?

— Jaebum?

— Espera vocês se conhecem? — O dono da casa perguntou, enquanto pegava o presente que Jinyoung trazia para Haneul e colocava junto aos outros, perto da porta.

— Sim, Jaebum é meu melhor amigo, Mark. Eu falei dele para você, o policial.

— Espera! — Bambam quase gritou. Seus olhos arregalados como se ele acabasse de ver um fantasma. — Você… é o melhor amigo dele? Jinyoung?! Ai, minha divindade!

Os outros três se entreolharam confusos antes de voltarem a encarar o loiro que ainda parecia bastante assustado.

— Bambam… você está assustando o meu convidado! Qual é o problema? Quer saber, deixa pra lá, vamos pra sala.

— Não!

— O que foi agora? Garoto, você está drogado? — Jaebum perguntou de maneira impaciente.

O loiro não sabia como reagir, se ele estivesse certo Jackson, Jinyoung e Mark estavam em um rolo que eles nem ao menos haviam se dado conta e agora, pelo visto, ele era o único com ciência daquele fato e não sabia o que fazer! Deixava as coisas acontecerem naturalmente? Avisava aos dois que estavam ali? Pegava Jinyoung pelo braço e sumia com ele do recinto?

— Você tem alguma coisa contra mim? — Jinyoung perguntou, com um sorriso brincalhão. — Eu te fiz alguma coisa? Se for, eu juro que sinto muito!

— Não… não é nada disso. — Bambam tentou pensar em alguma coisa, mas Mark enlaçou o braço no do estudante e o arrastou para a sala. — Ai, espera…

Dois passos dentro do ambiente foi o que bastou para que tudo caísse em completo silêncio, a não ser por Haneul que correu alegre até Jinyoung, levantando os braços, pedindo um abraço.

— Jinyoung? — Youngjae expressou e demorou uns cinco segundos para notar o clima um tanto estranho que surgiu no lugar. — Oh!

— Jackson?

— Mas todo mundo aqui se conhece? — Mark brincou. — Que mundo pequeno.

— Você que o diga, não é? — Yugyeom falou, terminando o refrigerante. — Prazer, meu nome é Kim Yugyeom.

— Hum… Acho que já te vi... Na universidade? — A divindade confirmou, com um sorriso. — Prazer, meu Park Jinyoung.

Jackson era o único que se manteve em silêncio, sentado no sofá, parecendo prestes a ser levado para a execução. Como assim Mark e Jinyoung se conheciam? Quem havia permitido aquilo? A divindade estava de sacanagem com a cara dele?

Jinyoung não conseguia encarar Jackson sentado no sofá. Ele se sentia um adolescente que fora pegando traindo o namorado. O clima estava pesado e aos poucos aqueles que sabiam minimamente da história, entenderam o que estava acontecendo. Cada um do seu jeito, cada um até onde sabia o que estava ocorrendo.

Mark, por sua vez, tentava aparentar total e completa ausência de noção de que as duas pessoas com quem estava se envolvendo estavam presentes naquela sala e ele era bom nisso, já que por dentro o bartender sentia que iria desmaiar a qualquer segundo.

— _Ahhhhhhh_! — Jaebum finalmente percebeu o que acontecia por ali e recebeu um olhar assustado do melhor amigo que dizia claramente: “me tira daqui!” — Haneul, eu posso roubar seu _oppa_ um pouquinho?

— Mas ele acabou de chegar!

— Eu volto já, princesa. Prometo.

— Tudo bem…

A menina então passou para o colo que Youngjae que a levou para brincar com Coco e Nora, enquanto os outros adultos tentavam não morrer sufocados na atmosfera pesada da sala.

Jaebum puxou o melhor amigo pelo punho e subiu para o segundo andar com ele, adentrando no banheiro e trancando a porta.

— Eu não estou acreditando que você também está pegando Mark! E aquela história de gostar de Jackson?!

— Mas eu gosto…

— E Mark?

— Também…

— Pela divindade, Jinyoung!

— Como eu ia adivinhar que eles se conheciam?! — O mais novo proferiu, sentando-se no vaso sanitário antes que suas pernas cedessem de tanto que tremiam. — Pela divindade, eu sou um ser humano horrível! O que eu faço, J?!

— Calma, também não é para tanto. — O policial se agachou e tomou as mãos do outro. — Você e seu coração grande hein… Olha a confusão.

— Não ria de mim!

— Jackson sabe de Mark? Ou Mark sabe sobre Jackson?

— Não…

— Então, você vai voltar lá e vai fazer a maior cara de paisagem possível. E depois que a festa acabar, você vai conversar com eles. Separadamente, ou não. Você é quem sabe.

— E se eles terminarem comigo?

— Aí eles perdem a melhor pessoa que poderiam ter.

— Ai, minha divindade! Você ensaiou essa frase na frente do espelho?

— Eu não preciso ensaiar para falar a verdade.

— Uau, assim você me conquista. — Jinyoung deu um sorriso e o policial se levantou, também rindo. — Por que eu fui me meter nisso, cara?

— Por que você está apaixonado?

— É possível se apaixonar por duas pessoas, J?

— Olha… Eu já parei de tentar entender essas coisas. Mas deve ser possível, né?

— Estou completamente ferrado.

— Sim, você está. Agora vamos descer e você vai tentar ser um _oppa_ legal para Haneul e se ficar muito difícil de aguentar, eu levo você para casa. Tudo bem?

— Tudo bem.

Então eles voltaram para a sala e a primeira coisa que Jinyoung notou era que Jackson não estava lá.

— Cadê o Jackson? — O policial perguntou, já que o outro não conseguia verbalizar o pensamento.

— Ele disse que precisava buscar alguma coisa no carro. Bambam foi com ele. — respondeu Yugyeom.

***

Jackson estava uma pilha de nervos. Ele se sentou no banco do motorista, mas não ligou o carro e antes que pudesse fazer, a porta do passageiro se abriu e Bambam se juntou a ele no veículo.

— Cara! Você sabia que eles se conheciam?!

— Claro, Bam! Eu planejei isso tudo porque eu sou um masoquista do caralho! É óbvio que não!

— Mas que confusão! — O mais novo torceu os lábios, em uma espécie de careta. — O que você pretende fazer?

— Me matar? Fugir? Fugir e me matar? Ainda estou decidindo a ordem.

— Deixa de drama! Vamos pensar em algo… Primeiro, não beije ninguém.

— Acha que sou maluco?

— Sei lá…

— Bam, acho que o melhor é realmente eu ir embora.

— E Haneul? Ela fica tão animada perto de você! A menina não vai entender.

— Bam, eu nunca fui bom ator. Um deles vai perceber que há algo errado! — Jackson correu a mão pelo cabelo, o bagunçando. Bambam notou que o outro precisava aparar as pontas. — Eu vou estragar a festa de Haneul! Jaebum vai me matar! Já viu o tamanho dele? Ele vai me socar.

— Já sei! Gruda em mim. Ele não vai ter coragem de te socar, se eu tiver perto.

— E depois? Eu faço o que?

— Um _treesome_?

— Para alguém que nunca beijou na boca você é meio pervertido, sabia? — O chinês murmurou, tomando fôlego e então decidindo que conseguia aguentar por duas horas.

Por Haneul. Duas horas. O que poderia dar errado?

***

— Mark! Tanta coisa pode dar errado! O que você pensou quando convidou os dois para a festa?

— Yugyeom, quer ficar calmo? Nada vai dar errado. Eles não sabem de nada. Se eu mantiver a calma, tudo vai dar certo!

A divindade sabia muito bem que o homem não estava calmo coisa nenhuma e que faltava uma vírgula fora do lugar para que ele próprio jogasse tudo para o alto.

— Porque convidou os dois?

— Haneul pediu.

— Não dava para ter enganado ela?

— Não. Seria pior deixar de convidar um; eles poderiam ficar chateados. — O pai suspirou alto, cortando alguns sanduíches. — Vai dar tudo certo, Yug.

— Eu duvido. Cuidado para não perder sua alma gêmea por estar confuso, _hyung_.

— Não vem com _hyung_ para cima de mim! E que história é essa de alma gêmea? Pela divindade, você é muito estranho!

— Depois não venha chorar no meu ombro!

— Sai da minha frente, garoto! — Mark pegou a bandeja e empurrou o corpo na sua frente. — Faça alguma coisa de útil e encha esses copos!

Yugyeom ficava irritado com o tal do livre arbítrio. Por ele, aquilo tudo já estaria resolvido. Jaebum e Youngjae, Mark e Jinyoung e Bambam e Jackson. Acabou. Mas não, humanos são chatos e complicados!

— _Appa_ , cadê meus _oppas_? — perguntou Haneul assim que viu o pai. Ela estava sentada no colo de Youngjae que tentava fazer algumas brincadeiras, mas falhava em sua missão. — Todo mundo foi embora!

— Claro que não, princesa! Vem cá com o Jinyoung- _oppa_! Você quer abrir seus presentes agora? — O moreno interviu, retirando a pequena do colo de Youngjae. Ele precisava colocar sua cabeça no lugar, por Haneul.

— Eu ouvi falar em presente?! — A voz de Jackson soou divertida aos ouvidos de todos, como se nada o estivesse incomodando. “ _Não sabia atuar, meu ovo_ ” pensou Bambam, enquanto se dirigia para se sentar ao lago de Youngjae. — Vamos abrir qual primeiro?

O loiro se aproximou do estudante, que segurava a menina nos braços e os dois compartilharam um rápido olhar de “precisamos conversar” e com isso tentaram soar o mais descontraídos possível no resto da festa.

Mark sentia o estômago revirar sempre que Jinyoung e Jackson trocavam palavras e brincadeiras. O bartender se sentia levemente culpado pelos dois estarem se dando tão bem e serem completamente alheios ao que ele fazia com ambos. Será que Yugyeom estava certo e no fim o jovem se arrependeria daquilo?

— JB, eu tô me divertindo demais aqui. — Youngjae olhava os três na sua frente e ria descontroladamente. — Melhor festa!

— Que maldade, Jae.

— Afetou Jinyoung aí você fica assim?

— Sim. — O policial murmurou virando a lata de cerveja nos lábios. — Porém, conversa comigo amanhã sobre isso e nós daremos boas risadas.

Bambam, quando percebia que Jackson estava prestes a falar alguma besteira ou quando o chinês começava a expressar nervosismo, ele puxava a mão do outro e eles começavam a conversar, para disfarçar.

Contudo os três pareciam se dar incrivelmente bem juntos. Eles se revezavam para cuidar de Haneul, alimentá-la durante a pequena reunião e ter certeza de que a menina estava contente. Jinyoung também se certificava de que Jackson e Mark comessem. O chinês os divertia com piadas hora ou outra e o americano era o mais afetuoso. De algum modo, Mark estava sempre muito próximo dos outros dois. Seja uma carícia no braço ou nos cabelos. Ele simplesmente não resistia.

A divindade não conseguia compreender muito bem como aquela dinâmica estava funcionando bem debaixo do seu nariz. Era para eles estarem desconfortáveis, não? Ou brigando? Mas eles pareciam tão… bem? Como se estivessem juntos há um tempo e assim se compreendiam com naturalidade.

— Espera… Mark não era bom aluno? — Jackson colocou uma das mãos na boca, fingindo estar chocado.

— Jinyoung, para de me expor!

— Ele até era… Mas dormia em todas as aulas! E depois levantava a cabeça e respondia as perguntas, sem nenhum problema! Aquilo me deixava irritado demais!

— É minha culpa ser muito inteligente que até dormindo eu aprendo?

Jinyoung e Jackson reviraram os olhos e Yugyeom respirou com força. Aquilo não era possível. Tinha algo de errado acontecendo.

— Yug, você está bem? — Bambam ofereceu um sorriso para o mais alto. — Esse copo plástico já está destruído.

— Tá tudo bem.

— Ai, não precisa ser grosseiro!

— Desculpa… eu só estou com dor de cabeça. — O mais novo tentou sorrir e levou dois dedos até a testa. Ele realmente estava com uma dor irritante. — Vou… tomar um ar.

— Quer que eu vá junto?

— Não… Preciso pensar...

Jaebum cutucou o outro policial e apontou com o queixo para o mais novo, que saia pela porta. Youngjae sacudiu os ombros e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Eu posso fazer uma pergunta? — Jackson interrompeu o diálogo silencioso dos dois. — Mas… eu não quero ofender ninguém…

— Faz. — Youngjae respondeu.

— Eu sei que que _hã_ … Hétero e tal. — O chinês olhou para Jinyoung, que fez um movimento com o dedo, no próprio pescoço, imitando uma decapitação. — Vocês têm algo, não tem? — perguntou, apontando para os policiais.

— Quem quer bolo? — Mark começou a bater palmas, tentando mudar o assunto. — Haneul, você quer bolo?

— Espera, me respondam…

— Eu tenho bom gosto, Jackson. — comentou Youngjae, terminando a cerveja. — Jaebum é muito chato… Só reclama.

— Olha quem fala! Ai, tira Nora de perto de mim… — Jaebum começou a fazer uma voz infantilizada. — Ai, minha Coco… meu bebêzinho. Ai, JB, você é _tããão_ chato…

— _Mi, mi, mi_. — O policial loiro mexeu a mão, fazendo uma boca com os dedos. — Não, eu não preciso de ajuda… Eu sou o fortão!

Os outros homens perceberam que aquela discussão ainda ia demorar, então logo se levantaram e partiram para a cozinha. Haneul segurou na mão do pai e também foi atrás, rindo os _oppas_ que pareciam mais crianças do que ela.

O ambiente acabou ficando apertado. Bambam pensou em ajudar em alguma coisa, mas os três homens se organizaram em pouco tempo. Aquilo era impressionante. Talvez o _treesome_ que ele tinha proposto fosse dar certo. O loiro riu com esse pensamento.

***

— Você diz vamos assistir a série e no outro dia vai dormir no apartamento do Jinyoung!

Yugyeom voltou para a sala e testemunhou uma discussão deveras estranha.

— O que você está falando? Já estamos no final da temporada!

— Poderíamos estar na segunda temporada se você parasse de dormir com Jinyoung

— Ai, que nojo! Você faz parecer que estou transando com ele!

— E eu vou lá saber?

— Cala a boca! Só… cala a boca!

— Vem calar.

Jaebum levantou irritado e soltou um som frustrado, indo em direção a cozinha. Yugyeom ainda se mantinha parado no mesmo lugar. “ _Ah, humanos… Tão bobos_.”

— Ciúmes não cai bem em você, _hyung._

— Ah, tá, Yug. — O loiro terminou a _longneck,_ já pegando uma outra que estava em cima da mesinha. — Por que eu ia sentir ciúmes daquele otário?

— Me diga você.

— Isso é ridículo. Você é ridículo. — completou o loiro, completamente surpreendido por aquele questionamento e então se levantou indo para onde o bolo seria cortado.

Youngjae, ao chegar na cozinha, notou que os outros ocupantes já estavam com chapéus coloridos e antes que pudesse reclamar, Jaebum enfiou um na cabeça dele. Yugyeom, que veio atrás, também recebeu um, mas o policial entregou na mão do mais alto.

— Ai, ela está tão fofa. — Jinyoung estava com o celular na mão, tirando algumas fotos. — Adorável!

— Haneul, faz pose! — Jackson mexia os braços e a menina obedecia, imitando o chinês. — Isso! Já nasceu para ser modelo.

— Eles parecem uma família. — comentou Bambam, para ninguém. Mas a frase chegou aos ouvidos da divindade.

— Por que você fala isso, Bam?

— Olha… Não me diga que você não vê. — O loiro olhou para os policiais, para receber apoio, mas eles estavam no próprio mundo. — Haneul fica tão feliz perto deles!

Yugyeom suspirou pesadamente e esfregou os olhos com a mão. Ele tinha que parar de pensar sobre aquilo, pelo menos naquele instante, ou a cabeça dele iria explodir. Por isso, resolveu focar na aniversariante. A menina estava em cima de um banquinho, projetada sobre o bolo, fazendo uma última pose para uma foto.

— Chega gente. — pediu Mark. — Vamos cantar parabéns?

E então eles fizeram. Haneul sorria tanto que parecia que suas bochechas fartas iriam se rasgar a qualquer momento, assim como a dos outros que a assistiam cantarolar a canção de aniversário.

Ao fim, todos tiraram seu tempo para beijar a bochecha da aniversariante, que retribuiu cada beijo com carinho e então ficou feliz e satisfeita no colo de Jinyoung enquanto Mark e Jackson cortavam e distribuíam os pedaços de bolo.

— Nossa! Isso está muito gostoso. — comentou Youngjae, lambendo o garfo de plástico. — Seokjin só faz coisa deliciosa.

— O marido de Namjoon, né? — Jaebum perguntou, também se deliciando com o bolo. — Acho que irei no restaurante dele.

— Saudade de trabalhar lá… Eu comia demais. — afirmou Jinyoung. — Tá gostando do aniversário, Haneul?

— O melhor! Eu amo meus _oppas!_

— _Awn_! Nós também amamos você, pequena! — Bambam anunciou, esfregando a ponta do nariz na bochecha direita da menina, que riu gostosamente do gesto.

— Obrigado por terem vindo, gente. — O anfitrião da noite proferiu, observando o quão feliz a filha ficava perto daquele grupo tão distinto.

— Boquinha de graça? Volto sempre. — Jackson brincou.

— Mas você já vive aqui. — Mark proferiu, mas logo se arrependeu, levando a mão a boca.

O silêncio que pairou no local era tão absurdo que até mesmo a criança sentiu que alguma coisa estava fora de lugar ali.

— _Hn_... _hn_ …. Coco precisa ir lá fora! Você quer ir junto Haneul? _Hm_? Vamos vai ser divertido! — Youngjae gritou, rindo forçosamente para disfarçar o momento e tentar descontrair. Tudo em vão, óbvio.

— Nora também precisa! Vamos… Bam, Yug. Vamos. — Jaebum resolveu ajudar, puxando os mais novos pelo braço antes de ir buscar Nora e Coco no cercadinho improvisado para elas.

— Ele não vem junto? _Appa_? — A criança perguntou um pouco confusa.

— O _appa_ vai ficar aqui limpando e Jinyoung e Jackson vão ajudar. — Yugyeom proferiu, abrindo a porta para que todos passassem, deixando os outros três sozinhos.

— Essa vai ser uma boa conversa. — afirmou o policial loiro.

— Eu só espero que dê tudo certo. — comentou o parceiro.

— O que não vai dar certo? — A aniversariante interferiu na conversa de Youngjae e Jaebum.

— Nada, princesa. Nada. Vamos levar Coco e Nora no parquinho?

E então, o grupo foi para o parquinho.

Dentro da casa, o ambiente ainda estava silencioso. Jinyoung coletava alguns copos vazios, tentando evitar os outros, que também pareciam achar aquela a melhor saída. Mas depois de alguns minutos, a situação ficou insustentável.

— Eu… _hã_ … Acho que tenho que me explicar. — Mark começou, incerto e nervoso. — Hum…

— Então quer dizer que nós estamos saindo ao mesmo tempo? — Jackson disse de uma vez. Ele detestava rodeios e detestava ainda mais aquele silêncio incômodo. — _Puppy_ , larga esses copos e senta aqui.

— _Puppy_? — Mark perguntou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. — Espera… Vocês dois?! Pela divindade!

— Não pareça tão surpreso Mark! — O estudante reclamou, cruzando os braços enquanto se sentava no sofá como Jackson pedira. — Foi você quem nos convidou para a festa da sua filha sabendo que estava se relacionando com nós dois!

— Sim! Mas eu não sabia que vocês dois estavam se relacionando antes! Espera… Vocês namoram e eu sou o amante?!

— Não… Nós somos casuais. — afirmou Jackson.

— É… — Jinyoung exibia as bochechas um tanto avermelhadas. Ele queria sumir dali. — Nós… tínhamos uma coisa, Jackson… Antes de Haneul. Mark e eu namoramos na faculdade.

— Oh! Entendo… — O chinês encarou o chão e mordeu o lábio inferior. — Vocês… formam um belo casal.

— Mas isso foi há muito tempo. Provavelmente vocês estavam quase namorando e eu atrapalhei tudo não é? — Mark coçou a bochecha nervosamente. — Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo!

O americano realmente sentia. Se colocando no meio de um casal tão bonito quanto Jackson e Jinyoung. Onde ele estava com cabeça quando pensou que aquilo daria certo e que a divindade seria bondosa o suficiente com ele?

— Não, Mark… nós não estávamos quase namorando. — O chinês disse, talvez sem pensar, mas ainda sim magoando levemente o estudante, que o encarou por alguns segundos antes de desviar o olhar para outro canto qualquer da sala. — Quer dizer… Agora aquela conversa do outro dia faz sentido, _Puppy_.

— E você está muito bem com isso, não é Jackson? — Jinyoung respirou fundo. — Quer dizer, você parecia estar com tanta falta… Mas estava com ele.

— Você também!

— Mas eu pelo menos estava me sentindo mal por isso.

— Oh! Me desculpa. — Mark sentiu as lágrimas encheram os olhos. — Por favor, não briguem… Não aconteceu nada mais que alguns beijos… Por favor.

— Não é preciso mais que alguns beijos para acontecer alguma coisa. O que aconteceu aqui é mais que sexo, Mark.

— Jinyoung tem razão, Mark. Vocês têm uma história e ela reacendeu no reencontro; faz sentido. Vocês ainda vão fazer um casal legal.

Jackson quis soar o mais verdadeiro possível, mas com o nó se formando em sua garganta outra vez, ele não soube se conseguiu.

De todo modo o que ele poderia fazer? Escolher entre Jinyoung e Mark estava fora de questão. Não conseguiria jamais. Então já que era fraco desse jeito, era melhor se afastar e deixá-los tentar ser feliz sem sua interferência. Era como deveria ser, não é? Algo o dizia que sim.

— O que você está fazendo Jackson? — Jinyoung levantou a voz. — Acha que é assim? Agora você saiu de cena e nós aqui seremos namoradinhos felizes? Não é assim!

— Mas é a melhor forma!

— Eu não tenho espaço para um relacionamento… — Mark queria ajudar, mas sabia que estava piorando tudo. — Haneul… Ela precisa de mim.

— Nós sabemos, Mark. Ninguém está te cobrando nada. — Jackson ofereceu um sorriso para o americano. — Nós entendemos.

— Por que eu estou sentindo que os dois estão me dando um pé na bunda? — Jinyoung acabou pensando alto demais e quando percebeu os dois pares de olhos estavam nele. — O que? É verdade!

— Céus, você é muito dramático, Jinyoung! Sempre foi. — Mark quis soar como uma ofensa, mas ele ria, pois não podia deixar de notar a expressão infantil no rosto do outro. Park estava emburrado, e seu lábio inferior projetado para frente, em um bico engraçado.

— Ninguém aqui está dando fora em ninguém… — afirmou o loiro. — Eu sei que eu não estou. Mas… eu não quero atrapalhar algo entre vocês. Eu não sei nada sobre relacionamentos ou sobre crianças… Comigo vai dar errado, então… é melhor assim.

— Suas palavras se contradizem, _Puppy_.

— Céus! Vocês têm apelidos um para o outro e estão me dizendo que eu não atrapalho nada?! — O americano proferiu, suspirando de maneira cansada enquanto se encostava no sofá. — Me sinto um destruidor de lares.

— E daí que temos apelidos? Podemos dar um para você agora. — Jackson propôs. — Vamos, me dê ideias Jinyoung.

— Eu sempre o chamei de anjo.

— Por quê?

— Não sei… Ele parece um anjo.

— Realmente… Mark é muito bonito. — comentou o chinês, mas logo notou Jinyoung desviar o olhar. — Você também é lindo, _Puppy_. Eu já lhe disse isso um milhão de vezes. Fico até com vergonha de sair com você… Pareço um pedinte ao teu lado.

— Jackson, pode parando que você é gostoso pra caralho. — Mark sorriu de lado, fazendo os outros dois levantarem as sobrancelhas. — E Jinyoung… Ah! Não me faça começar a falar.

— Pode falar…

— Você foi esculpida pela divindade em pessoa. E olha, ele estava inspirado…

— Ui, fiquei até com calor aqui. — Jackson brincou, retirando o casaco e abanando o rosto com a mão. — O negócio está quente.

Os três acabaram rindo, liberando um pouco a tensão no ar. Porém logo o silêncio voltou a perdurar no local e cada um começou a pensar em como seriam as coisas daquele momento em diante. Jackson estava com a convicção de se afastar e deixar os outros dois serem felizes. Mark tinha um pensamento igual, porém ele que sairia da equação. Já Jinyoung estava se sentindo extremamente angustiado, pois não conseguia escolher. Ele já havia se questionado aquilo por dias e simplesmente percebera que gostava dos dois.

— Eu… não posso. — Jinyoung juntou as mãos nervosamente e começou a esfregá-las. — Não dá, não tem como!

— O que você está falando, _Puppy_?

— Eu preciso sair daqui; estou sufocando.

— Calma, Jinyoung. — Mark esticou a mão, tentando alcançar o do outro, mas o estudante se afastou, como se o americano carregasse algum tipo de praga. — Eu vou pegar um copo de água.

— Não! Eu… Fiquem vocês dois juntos ou... não! Eu não quero mais ver vocês, nunca mais!

Jinyoung se levantou, passando a mão no cabelo. Era isso, iria terminar com tudo aquilo. Ele estava sendo fraco e sabia disso, mas já havia tomado a sua decisão.

— _Puppy_ , não é assim… Você está falando isso da boca para fora.

— Para de me chamar de _Puppy!_ Eu odeio isso, sempre odiei. — Jackson projetou o corpo para trás, surpreso. — Eu aceitei essas suas piadinhas esse tempo todo porque queria alguém para transar, só isso.

— Jinyoung, não fala assim. — Mark se levantou e novamente tentou alcançar a mão do outro. — Assim você vai o magoar.

— Foda-se, eu não ligo. Você não tem mais nenhuma utilidade para mim. — disse, apontando para Jackson, que estava atônito no sofá. — E nem você. Me solta!

— Jinyoung, você está passando dos limites. — Mark tentou mais uma vez. — Não fale assim com ele!

— Não… Eu brinquei com vocês dois, mas agora cansei. Eu preciso me formar e ser alguém na vida e vocês estão me atrapalhando. — Jinyoung sabia que não ia aguentar por muito mais tempo. Era agora ou nunca. — E, você, Mark... deveria usar camisinha da próxima vez que for meter numa mulher.

Pronto. Jinyoung sabia que agora não tinha mais volta. As lágrimas já ardiam nos olhos dele e por isso, com rapidez, ele virou de costas e saiu da casa, logo em seguida abrindo o portão e caminhando sem rumo.

O estudante sentia sua garganta fechada. Ele sabia que aquelas palavras afetariam os outros dois, principalmente a Jackson. Mark ficaria ofendido, é claro, mas ele tinha um emocional mais resistente, com menos traumas. Jinyoung realmente esperava que o outro moreno consolasse o chinês e, quem sabe assim, de alguma forma, se acertassem.

Jinyoung queria que Mark e Jackson fossem felizes.

O moreno de repente parou em uma esquina, olhando em volta, sem ter certeza de onde estava. Com os dedos trêmulos, buscou o celular e percebeu que haviam cinco ligações perdidas de Jaebum e uma de Youngjae. Há quantos minutos ele estava andando?

O estudante, ainda nervoso, clicou sobre a foto do melhor amigo e aguardou. No segundo toque, a ligação foi atendida.

— Pela divindade, J. Onde você está?

— Eu não sei…

— Você está bem? Jackson saiu que nem um louco e Mark pediu para que todos fossem embora… O que aconteceu?

— Por favor, eu… quero ir embora.

— Ah, claro. Olha em volta, vê alguma placa. — Houve uma movimentação na linha e Jinyoung escutou uma voz. — Liga o carro, Jae.

Jinyoung suspirou fundo, vasculhando o entorno, até encontrar uma sinalização da onde estava. Assim que avistou, informou ao amigo, que prometeu chegar o mais rápido possível.

Cinco minutos depois, o estudante viu o _Peugeot_ , virando a rua. Jinyoung ficou receoso em entrar no automóvel, por causa do loiro. Por algum motivo, achou que seria julgado. Mas, se esse foi o caso, o policial conseguiu disfarçar muito bem, pois nada além de sorrisos simpáticas perpassaram pela face de Youngjae.

Jinyoung acabou indo para o apartamento de Jaebum. Ele só percebeu quando chegaram, mas não reclamou; estava se sentindo muito mal para qualquer coisa. O estudante só queria dormir e esquecer aquele dia. Na verdade, ele queria esquecer aqueles últimos quatro meses ou se pudesse, os últimos cinco anos. O moreno queria apagar Mark e Jackson da vida dele ou se apagar das vidas deles.

— J, quer conversar?

Jaebum fazia um leve carinho na cabeça do amigo, mais bagunçando o cabelo do estudante do que qualquer outra coisa. O policial tentou fazer com que o mais baixo comesse ou bebesse algo, mas o estudante não quis, então ele simplesmente o levou para a cama e tentou consolá-lo de alguma maneira.

— Não.

— Tudo bem, eu estou aqui para o que precisar.

— Eu sei.

Park suspirou e fechou os olhos, ainda com o desejo de que quando voltasse a abrir as pálpebras, tudo estivesse no seu devido lugar e todos novamente felizes.

***

Jackson queria se despedir de Haneul, mas a máscara que tinha posto durante todo o dia, caíra toda de uma vez, então antes que Mark falasse algo com ele, o loiro se levantou e partiu para o carro. Enquanto estava virando a chave do veículo, escutou um grito, que ele calculou ser de Bambam, mas o chinês ignorou, e assim que o motor pegou, pisou no acelerador.

O chinês queria ir para casa do casal Kim, mas resolveu não fazer isso. Iria lidar com aquilo sozinho. Seus amigos não precisavam saber daquilo tudo.

Jackson estava com aquele nó irritante na garganta e queria desesperadamente um copo de água e foi a primeira coisa que fez quando entrou no próprio apartamento. Ele não choraria. Já havia feito muito daquilo por Jinyoung.

Como pode ser tão idiota? Sempre soube que as coisas com o estudante eram sexo, mas meses naquele dinâmica o fizeram se sentir diferente na presença de Park e esse havia sido o seu erro.

Mark já era outra a situação. Era relativamente mais fácil, ainda pelo chinês não estar irritado pelo outro estar saindo com dois ao mesmo tempo, pois ele mesmo estava fazendo o mesmo. Antes do rompante de Jinyoung, ele estava pronto para desistir dos morenos, mas agora, o loiro não tinha muita certeza. Ele queria Mark, mas também queria Jinyoung, porém o último havia partido o seu coração e agora Jackson se via mais confuso ainda.

— Bambam, eu estou bem. Não precisa ficar me ligando de cinco em cinco minutos.

O loiro finalmente havia atendido ao celular, que tocava descontroladamente. Jackson não admitiu, mas queria que fosse Mark ou Jinyoung, ou os dois. Sua cabeça realmente estava uma bagunça.

— Sério, tô bem. — Jackson suspirou, se jogando na cama. — Tudo bem, te vejo amanhã. Hum… Bam, obrigado por se importar.

O loiro desligou o aparelho depois que o mais novo se despediu. Era bom ter o garoto como amigo. Bambam se importava com todos e Jackson esperava que aquilo, em nenhum momento, fizesse alguém se aproveitar dele.

Após alguns minutos, Jackson já estava com os olhos pesados, quando o celular apitou. Por um momento pensou ser o tailandês, mas para a sua surpresa, não era.

**Haneul’s Dad.**

Jack, me desculpe.

Não foi sua culpa, ok?

Eu sinto como se tivesse

sido.

Esquece isso, sério.

Como está Haneul?

Ela estranhou

vocês sumirem.

Mas falei que

era trabalho…

Fala para ela

que o oppa sente

muito.

Você mesmo pode falar.

Estamos bem?

Precisamos conversar

melhor, mas…

Eu não quero desistir

de você.

Nem eu.

Irei soar bastante

bobo, mas…

Você me faz feliz.

Não é bobo.

Eu sinto o mesmo

quando estou com você.

Então… domingo

que vem?

Domingo que vem.

Jackson sorriu para o aparelho. A semana seria péssima, mas no próximo domingo as coisas melhorariam.

Pelo menos foi isso o que chinês ficou repetindo até cair no sono.

  
  
  



	17. Capítulo 17

— Ele tá bem, JB?

— Na medida do possível…

Os policiais estavam em uma patrulha pela cidade. O dia estava calmo e mesmo os dois gostando de uma agitação, era bom só passar com o veículo e não receber nenhum um tiro ou ter que perseguir ninguém.

— Jaebum, você acha que é possível com o salário de policial abrir uma academia de defesa pessoal?

— Hum… Não sabia que você gostava disso. — comentou o moreno. — Mas podemos fazer as contas?

— Oh, não. — Youngjae sorriu para como o outro já estava pronto para criar uma planilha de gastos para ajudá-lo. — Shin tem um estabelecimento desses.

— Ah… Você ainda está investigando, né? — O loiro confirmou com a cabeça. — Com o nosso salário de merda não, mas pode ser uma herança, empréstimo, essas coisas… É difícil provar que seja algo ilegal.

— E se for só para lavagem de dinheiro?

— Seria uma ótima forma de esconder grana, mas… é foda provar.

— Você é muito pessimista, JB.

— Estou sendo realista, Jae.

— Que merda, estou sem ideias.

— Eu tenho uma ideia. — afirmou o moreno, chamando atenção do parceiro. — Você desiste disso.

— Péssima ideia.

— Olha, você está investigando essa merda sozinho e eu já falei que era para me incluir. — Jaebum remexeu no cinto de segurança, que o estava machucando o pescoço. — Jae, você vai acabar pisando na coisa errada e eu não estarei lá para te proteger.

— Eu não preciso de proteção.

— Sou seu parceiro. Quando você precisa, eu tenho que estar lá.

— Engraçado essa sua fala. — Youngjae olhou de relance para o outro, que revirou os olhos. — Sei me defender, pode deixar.

— Se você morrer, eu não vou cuidar de Coco.

— Pode deixar que Bambam cuida.

O mais alto balançou a cabeça e encarou a janela lateral. Agora teria que grudar vinte quatro horas em Youngjae? O loiro quando queria ser teimoso, era até demais. Jaebum não queria admitir, mas infelizmente o parceiro havia se tornado importante para ele e se alguma coisa acontecesse com o outro, o moreno se sentiria culpado.

— Só avisando que, isso vai dar merda. — começou Jaebum, com uma expressão um pouco irritada. — Mas pelo menos dessa vez eu não caio sozinho, não é?

— Então, juntos até o fundo do poço?

— Infelizmente, sim.

***

Shin Wonho tinha um olhar bondoso e Jackson gostou dele logo de cara. O chinês resolvera que precisava aprender defesa pessoal, principalmente pelo fato dele sempre invadir algum lugar, sem pensar nas possíveis consequências dos seus atos. Claro que chutes e socos não iam iriam o salvar de uma bala, mas talvez atrasasse sua morte prematura.

O loiro tinha que admitir que haviam umas quatro razões para ele estar se escrevendo naquele local: um certo casal que morria do coração só de pensar nele em perigo e Mark e Haneul. Ele se lembrava vagamente de ter ouvido Jinyoung mencionar o assunto também, mas depois do que ocorrera na festa de Haneul ele não sabia se o mesmo havia sido sincero em suas palavras. Tuan já estava pedindo há um tempo por aquilo, principalmente depois dele ter narrado algumas situações que ele enfrentara, então, depois de alguns beijos, Jackson foi convencido.

— Primeiro, entenda que você não irá aprender tudo em um dia. — informou o moreno alto. — É todo um processo.

— Eu sei… Agora me ensina uns chutes.

Shin levantou as sobrancelhas e antes que Jackson pudesse processar o que havia acontecido, ele estava no chão.

— Merda! Você tem que me ensinar isso, cara. — O loiro riu, aceitando a mão do outro e se levantando. — Vou derrubar todos os bandidos!

— Isso é trabalho da polícia.

— Mas eu posso ajudar.

— Não, não pode. — O moreno ficou em posição de luta e o aluno imitou o gesto. — Se for para isso que está fazendo as aulas, eu vou cancelar sua matrícula.

— Não… não. Eu não sou louco. Só vou usar o que aprender aqui se realmente precisar. Pode deixar que não vou entrar em situações perigosas de propósito.

— Hum… Vou acreditar em você, hein?

— Pode confiar!

O mais alto deu um novo sorrisinho e voltou para a aula. Depois de uma hora, Jackson se sentia morto e mesmo sabendo que não havia aprendido nada de significativo, estava se sentindo bem. Talvez fosse o exercício extra no seu corpo ou quem sabe a confiança que o professor estava lhe passando, ele ainda não sabia ao certo, mas era algo bom de se sentir.

— Vai fazer o que agora? — Jackson franziu a testa para a pergunta. Talvez o moreno estivesse sendo um pouco intruso, mas o loiro sorriu. — Quer tomar uma vitamina?

— Ah, eu tenho que trabalhar. — O chinês pegou a bolsa azul marinho e colocou no ombro. — Quem sabe outro dia?

— Tudo bem. Amanhã, no mesmo horário?

— Sim!

—--

Jackson estava escrevendo alguma coisa no computador, quando a presença de Bambam se fez presente no escritório.

— Porra, que susto!

— Quem mandou me dar uma chave dos fundos? — O tailandês sorriu e colocou um grande copo de plástico na frente do chinês. — Para você.

— Que isso? Você vomitou dentro disso?

— Não. É vitamina de couve. — O mais novo sentou em uma das cadeiras e começou a mexer em alguns papéis que estavam em cima da mesa. — Para você se recuperar do esforço.

— Eu não vou tomar isso.

— Vai sim.

— Moleque, vai trabalhar. Cadê os cachorros?

— Yugyeom está olhando para mim.

— Por quê?

— Eu disse que vinha te ver e ele se ofereceu. — O mais novo balançou os ombros e olhou a hora no relógio de pulso. — Mas eu tenho que voltar para ir buscar Haneul.

— Moleque, você fez todo esse caminho para trazer esse mijo verde?

— Sim.

— Você tem sérios problemas. — Jackson balançou a cabeça. — Que horas você busca Haneul?

— Por que? Quer ir junto?

— Talvez… Hoje não deve mais aparecer ninguém.

— Então vamos, oras.

Jackson concordou abanando a cabeça e começou a arrumar as coisas para fechar o escritório. Em menos de dez minutos, os dois já estavam a caminho da escola de Haneul. E não demorou muito mais do que isso para o celular de Bambam vibrar com uma nova mensagem de Yugyeom.

— Yug tá perguntando se pode vir conosco…

— Pergunta idiota. Por que ele não poderia?

— Ele acha que está atrapalhando alguma coisa. — O tailandês revirou os olhos. — Yug colocou isso na cabeça…

— Yugyeom está envolvido com drogas, Bam? 

— Provavelmente… E você ainda não bebeu o suco de couve.

— Se essa for a última bebida do mundo e eu estiver desidratado… Não iria tomar.

— Vou ter que te fazer engolir isso?

— Eu não engulo, Bam.

O loiro mais novo corou da cabeça aos pés ao notar o sorriso malicioso brincando nos lábios de Jackson, que por sua vez começou a rir desesperadamente abraçando o amigo de lado.

— Ah! Eu esqueci que você é neném, Bam! Me perdoa!

— Para, me solta. — O mais novo começou a dar leves cotoveladas no outro. — Ah! Ai! O suco vai cair!

Jackson pegou o copo da mão do outro e sugou o canudo, ainda incerto. A vitamina já estava quente, mas o gosto não era de todo ruim. Bambam olhou com expectativa, esperando a resposta.

— Muito ruim.

— Ah, poxa.

O mais velho devolveu o copo para o outro, que o ficou segurando tristemente. Bambam não iria tomar, tinha nojo de beber algo que alguém já tinha posto a boca. Talvez Jackson mudasse de ideia mais tarde.

Na porta da escola, o moreno mais novo estava esperando, já com Haneul ao seu lado. O tailandês soltou o ar, assustado e correu para perto da menina.

— Yug, a professora te entregou ela?

— Sim.

— Essa mulher é maluca!

— _Oppa!_ — Haneul se desvencilhou do mais alto e correu em direção a Jackson. A menina deu um salto no meio do caminho e o mais velho a pegou no ar. — Ah! Eu estava com saudades!

— Olha aqui querida, você é maluca? — Bambam estava apontando o dedo indicador para a professora. — E se ele fosse um pedófilo?

— Mas ele tá sempre aqui… com você.

— Eu sei, mas o nome Kim Yugyeom está na lista de pessoas que podem buscá-la? — A mulher balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Então você não pode entregá-la.

— Calma, Bam… Foi minha culpa.

— Segura o meu copo. — O loiro estava pronto para começar um barraco em frente a escola. — Espero que a senhora pense melhor nos seus atos futuros como educadora!

— Bam, ela já entendeu. — Jackson se aproximou, ainda com a garota no colo. — Não vai mais acontecer, não é?

— Não, senhor. Me desculpe.

A divindade puxou o outro para longe da saída da escola para evitar uma atenção indesejada. Ele realmente não pensou que o outro reagiria daquela maneira, mesmo tendo razão. Bambam sempre o surpreendia.

— Não, seu pai vai me matar se eu te comprar sorvete essa hora. — Jackson havia posto a menina no chão e segurava a mão dela. — Se eu ligar, ele vai falar a mesma coisa.

— Mas ele é seu namorado!

Os três homens pararam de andar e Haneul nada entendeu. Será que ela ganharia o sorvete que tanto queria?

— Querida, o que você falou? — O chinês se agachou, ficando da altura da menina.

— Papai é seu namorado, não é?

— Por que você diz isso?

— Porque você estão sempre juntos e sorriem um para o outro e às vezes andam de mãos dadas… O Jinyoung- _oppa_ também é namorado do papai, certo? Mesmo eu não o vendo mais…

— Hum… Acho que vou ligar para o seu pai e pedir aquele sorvete.

— Eba!

Jackson encarou os outros dois e recebeu expressões tão espantadas quanto as dele. O que fazer em uma situação daquelas? Ele não fazia ideia! Haneul era mais perceptiva do que todos esperassem que ela fosse, por isso toda aquela situação acabou se tornando uma surpresa.

— Bam, que horas Mark sai da loja? Hoje ele tem alguma hora extra?

— Não. Eu fico com ela umas horas e depois ele a pega e leva para o bar.

O chinês começou a matutar qual seria a melhor forma de agir. Mark precisava saber daquilo e tinha que conversar com a filha. Principalmente pelo fato dela provavelmente estar cheia de pergunta. Crianças eram assim, não é?

— Vamos tomar sorvete, _oppa_?

— Vamos sim, pequena.

Os quatro acabaram seguindo para loja onde Mark trabalhava. Jackson sabia que lá tinha sorvete, então talvez fosse melhor assim. Ele não tinha certeza, mas deveria ser a melhor opção enfrentar logo o problema, certo?

Assim que a sineta informou clientes entrando, o americano se ajeitou no balcão, mas assim que viu a filha, Jackson e os amigos, ele franziu a testa.

— _Appa, appa!_ Jackson- _oppa_ vai me dar sorvete.

— Vai? — O moreno encarou o outro. — O que está acontecendo, Jack?

— Precisamos conversar, urgente.

Mark olhou sem entender e já se preparava para falar que não poderia, mas Yugyeom e Bambam garantiram que olhariam tanto Haneul quanto a loja. O americano aceitou, mas avisou que teriam que ser rápidos. Os dois seguiram para o estoque, onde poderiam ter privacidade.

— Jackson, o que aconteceu?

— Anjo, Haneul sabe sobre nós e… Jinyoung.

— Como assim?

— Ela falou que nós dois somos seus namorados.

— Quem falou isso para ela? — Mark suspirou, passando a mão no cabelo. — Ela parece traumatizada?

— Traumatizada? Por que ela estaria traumatizada?

— Eu não sei! Nunca namorei ninguém até hoje… Ela parecia com raiva quando falou?

— Somos namorados, anjo?

— Pela divindade! A gente coloca rótulo depois, Jackson! Minha filha parecia traumatizada?!

— Não. — O loiro ponderou, lembrando-se do exato momento em que Haneul proferia as palavras. — Não… Ela pareceu normal. Como se fosse natural.

— Que a divindade abençoe a pureza da minha criança. — Mark coçou a bochecha. Jackson logo percebeu que ele estava nervoso. — O que eu faço?

— Mark, eu não faço ideia. Mas… talvez uma conversa?

— Eu estou com medo… E se isso afetá-la de alguma forma? Ou… se ela falar na escola. Ela já pode até ter falado!

— Vamos conversar com ela, Mark. Ela é inteligente e vai entender.

— Eu tenho que pensar primeiro como…

— _Appa! Appa!_ Eu quero sorvete! — Haneul apareceu gritando e rindo. Ela era mesmo muito pura. Mark não via sentido em sua vida sem aquela criança. — Depois vocês fazem o que namorados fazem.

— Divindade! — Jackson colocou a mão na boca e Mark arregalou os olhos, mas tentou disfarçar e logo completou com uma pergunta. — Haneul… hum… de chocolate?

— Não, hoje eu quero de limão.

— Vamos lá, meu amor.

Mark ainda coçava a bochecha quanto levou a menina de volta para a parte principal da loja. Yugyeom e Bambam riam de alguma coisa, mas logo tentaram parecer sérios assim que os outros voltaram.

— Eu também quero sorvete. — comentou o tailandês.

— Você que compre. — Jackson respondeu, tirando umas notas do bolso. — Ou pede a Yug.

— Jackson, pra que esse dinheiro? — Mark questionou, observando a filha com o picolé verde. — É por minha conta.

— Mas eu que prometi o sorvete a ela.

— Quer qual, Bam? — A divindade perguntou ao outro com um sorriso. — Baunilha?

— Baunilha? Não tem gosto de nada.

— Mas era o seu favorito, não?

— Nunca foi! — respondeu Bambam.

Yugyeom não entendeu. Podia jurar que estava certo.

— Então, qual picolé?

— Quero de morango.

— _Appa_ , hoje você vai mais cedo para casa? — A menina pulou no lugar. — Ou nós vamos pro seu trabalho?

— Filha, hoje você vem comigo.

— Ah… Eu queria ir para casa.

Mark sentiu o coração apertado. Ele era o pior pai do mundo. A filha sabia da sua vida amorosa e além de se sentir sozinha, ficava com saudades da própria casa.

— Eu posso ficar com ela, Mark. — Jackson olhou para o mais alto e sorriu. — Aí ela poderia dormir em casa.

— Eu queria ver o Jinyoung- _oppa_. — A menina comentou inocentemente enquanto lambia o picolé. — _Appa_ , Jackson- _oppa_ não pode me levar pra ver ele enquanto você está no trabalho?

Os dois nomeados se entreolharam com certo receio e melancolia. Pelo visto eles não eram os únicos saudosos por ali. Bambam e Yugyeom olhavam a cena de uma distância segura, mas entendiam que aquilo era difícil de conversar com Haneul. A menina não compreendia ainda o que acontecia no mundo dos adultos e seu coração inocente apenas queria que todos estivessem perto dela.

— _Hm_... Jinyoung anda ocupado com os estudos, princesa. Mas aposto que ele também sente sua falta. — Mark mencionou, limpando o canto dos lábios da filha que estavam sujos de sorvete.

— Mas será que ele não teria nenhum tempinho livre?

— Vamos fazer assim. Amanhã eu vou ligar para ele e perguntar, tudo bem?

— Isso, mas por hoje você vai para casa comigo, okay? — Jackson interferiu, pegando a menina no colo e beijando a bochecha dela, que sorriu em resposta enquanto abanava a cabeça.

— Espero que Jinyoung- _oppa_ possa vir me ver logo.

— Eu também, bebê. — Haneul ouviu o pai proferir, sem compreender direito o tom levemente triste na voz dele.

Após aquele diálogo os presentes começaram a se movimentar para sair. Mark entregava o avental de trabalho para o atendente da noite e se despediu dele, dos amigos e da filha antes de seguir para o trabalho no bar há algumas quadras dali. Seus pensamentos, mesmo que ele não quisesse, acabavam hora ou outra indo parar no moreno de sorriso gentil do qual ele sentia tanta falta. Não só ele, pelo o que entendia agora. Haneul havia se apegado a Jinyoung, mas ele não queria ser o tipo que usa a própria filha para se aproximar de alguém. Apesar de estar morrendo de vontade de fazer aquilo para rever o estudante de advocacia.

— Então, eu te ligo se alguma coisa acontecer. — afirmou Jackson, de mãos dadas com Haneul. — Mas nada vai acontecer, não se preocupe.

— Tem certeza que você está bem com isso? Dá trabalho cuidar de uma criança…

— Mark, se eu disse que ficaria com ela, é porque eu tenho certeza, okay?

— Tudo bem. — O moreno se abaixou e beijou a testa da filha. — Não dê trabalho para o seu _oppa_ , hein?

— Pode deixar, _appa_. — disse, sorrindo. — Não volta tarde.

— Oh, meu bebê… Vou tentar, tá legal?

— Tá bom, _appa_. — Haneul respondeu, alegremente.

Jackson e Mark se despediram rapidamente, dando um abraço e Haneul ainda deu mais um beijo no pai antes de seguirem caminhos diferentes. O moreno ainda um tanto preocupado e triste, pensando na melhor forma de conversar com a filha e de talvez contatar Jinyoung. Já Wang mantinha um sorriso na face, mas também estava triste, principalmente por tanto ouvir o nome do estudante de direito. Ainda estava muito magoado com o outro, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia falta do seu _Puppy_.

— Haneul! — Yugyeom chamou enquanto retirava o celular do bolso. — Vamos mandar uma mensagem pro Jinyoung?

— Vamos! Vamos!

A menina se empolgou batendo palmas animadamente enquanto sorria. Esperando começar a ser filmada.

— Quer que eu segure ela, Jackson? — Bambam questionou, observando o rosto do chinês se tornar mais sério e então pegando a menina quando ele abanou a cabeça positivamente. — Vamos lá, Haneul. Manda um beijo para o Jinyoung e diz que você está com saudades.

— _Oppa_! Jinyoung- _oppa_! Você não gosta mais de mim? Estou com saudades! Beijos. — Haneul proferiu, beijando a palma da mão e soprando para o celular antes de abanar em um rápido tchau.

— Eu tenho certeza que ele ainda gosta muito de você, princesa. Ele só está ocupado, tudo bem? Não pense assim. — Yugyeom afirmou, acariciando os cabelos da criança depois de guardar o celular no bolso. — Quando eu o ver na faculdade, vou mostrar esse vídeo e ele vai ficar muito feliz.

— Fala pro Jinyoung- _oppa_ que eu gostei muito do presente que ele me deu!

— Vou falar.

Os três seguiram a pé até uma parte do caminho, quando Bambam e Yugyeom se despediram do chinês. O tailandês ainda tinha que pegar Coco e devolvê-la no apartamento de Youngjae e o mais novo tinha que fazer o mesmo, só que com Nora no apartamento de Jaebum.

— Bam- _oppa_ , você e Yug- _oppa_ são namorados?

Jackson balançou a cabeça e sorriu. A menina estava realmente curiosa sobre tudo. O chinês se viu pensando como seria quando ela fizesse aquela pergunta para Jaebum e Youngjae, pois convenhamos, era uma questão de tempo.

— Não, querida. — O loiro mais novo respondeu, para logo depois apertar a bochecha da menina. — Nem todas as pessoas namoram, pequena.

— _Ahhh_ , que triste. — A criança cruzou os braços, colocando um bico triste no rosto. — Eu quero namorar.

— Mas a senhorita não quer mesmo! — Jackson afirmou, já colocando a menina no colo. — Nada de namorar antes dos trinta.

— Mas… mas… _Oppa_ , você não tem isso tudo de idade.

— Haneul, você é muito, muito nova para essas coisas, entendeu? — O chinês balançou a pequena no colo. — Isso é coisa de gente adulta.

— Tá bom, _oppa!_ — Haneul sorriu para Jackson, que ficou satisfeito pela menina ter entendido. — Tchau, _oppas_!

Os dois rapazes se despediram da menina e do chinês e seguiram em direção ao hotel de cães.

O céu já estava um pouco escuro quando o loiro e a menina chegaram na casa de Mark. Jackson percebeu que já estava acostumado com o local e em pouco tempo já havia dado um banho na criança, a alimentado e agora estava sentado com ela, assistindo televisão. Todo o processo lhe havia cansado e o chinês se viu admirando ainda mais o Tuan, por fazer aquilo e muito mais, todos os dias e ainda se manter com um sorriso no rosto.

— _Oppa_ , agora você que vai cuidar de mim todos os dias? — questionou a menina, em algum ponto da noite.

— Isso nós temos que perguntar ao seu _appa,_ Haneul.

— Tomara que ele deixe, pois eu gosto muito, muito, muito de você.

— Eu também gosto muito, muito, muito da minha pequena.

Jackson esticou o braço, abraçando de lado Haneul, que se alinhou nos braços dele. Por um momento, o chinês se viu pensando que seria ótimo cuidar da menina e que mesmo sendo trabalhoso, ele não tinha problemas com isso.

Minutos depois, quando a garota estava adormecida em seus braços, o loiro decidiu que abordaria o assunto com Mark. Seria uma grande responsabilidade, mas Jackson tinha certeza que daria conta.

***

Mark já estava há algumas horas atendendo clientes no bar, quando avistou Jaebum e Youngjae.

— Nossa! Quanto tempo não vejo vocês por aqui.

— Ah, resolvemos que não era legal ter uma cirrose. — falou Jaebum, se ajeitando no balcão. — Como andam as coisas? E Haneul?

— Hum… É. Vamos bem.

— Ela está aqui? — sussurrou Youngjae.

— Não, Jackson está cuidando dela. — Mark deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Já estão nessa fase? — O loiro levantou uma das sobrancelhas. — Vocês formam um belo casal.

Jaebum remexeu na _longneck_ e abaixou a cabeça. Mark sorriu um pouco sem graça e Youngjae se lembrou de Jinyoung. Pelas últimas conversas que tivera com o parceiro, o estudante não estava a alegria em pessoa e estava se forçando a estudar loucamente, para não focar no que o deixava triste.

— Não somos um casal e Jackson se ofereceu para cuidar dela para mim hoje. Haneul disse que não queria vir para cá, então…

Mark resolveu se explicar e ele não iria se enganar dizendo que não sabia o motivo, afinal este era bem claro. O bartender não queria que Jaebum contasse a Jinyoung que ele e Jackson estavam juntos, como um casal. Seus lábios coçavam com o desejo de perguntar pelo moreno, mas ao mesmo tempo não se sentia no direito.

— Ele vai sobreviver, Mark. — O policial se adiantou sorvendo um gole da bebida. — Só está confuso.

— E não estamos todos? — O bartender sorriu fracamente, desviando a atenção para um novo cliente que o chamava. — Licença.

— Quer ir embora, JB? Eu entendo…

— Bobagem. Eu quero é me divertir! — O moreno se virou no banco e apoiou as costas no balcão. — Quero pegar alguma mulher solitária nessa noite de sexta-feira.

— Hum…

— Pode deixar, que vamos encontrar uma para você também.

— Não sou muito fã de casos de uma noite, mas serei o seu _wingman_. Vamos lá, escolha uma. — O loiro sorriu, levando a _longneck_ aos lábios para beber alguns goles enquanto esperava a escolha de Jaebum.

— Que tal a loira do canto? — perguntou o mais alto, apontando com o queixo para uma moça de vestido vermelho justo.

— Ela está acompanhada. — Youngjae respondeu após meio minuto de análise. — O baixinho de cabelo cacheado está com ela.

— Pelo visto não é só o meu _gaydar_ que é quebrado… — O moreno suspirou, voltando a esquadrinhar o local em busca de uma nova possível candidata. — A loira na mesa, com as amigas?

— Você tem alguma coisa por loiras?

— Hum… Não. É… só estou apontando as bonitas.

— Tá… Ela está com muitas outras… Não acho que ela queira sair daqui acompanhada. Parece ser a “noite das garotas”. — disse o loiro, fazendo aspas com os dedos.

— Quer saber? Deixa para lá, vou terminar a noite no cinco contra um mesmo.

Youngjae revirou os olhos e voltou a beber a cerveja. O que ele podia fazer se o parceiro olhava para as moças que não iriam o querer? Deveria ser por isso que estava sozinho, pensou o loiro.

— Aquela ali… — Youngjae resolveu escolher desta vez. Era uma mulher jovem, devia estar no meio dos vinte anos. Estava desacompanhada em uma mesa, brincando com uma taça de Martini. Ela era bonita, possuía feições agradáveis e um sedoso cabelo castanho claro.

O moreno olhou para a direção indicada pelo outro e se surpreendeu com a pessoa que vira. Aquela mulher não lhe era desconhecida, muito pelo contrário.

— Vaca!

— O que? — Youngjae olhou espantado para o parceiro. — Você a conhece?

— Ela é minha ex. Essa desgraçada me traiu!

— Uau. — O loiro voltou a encarar a moça de aparência inocente. — O que você quer fazer? Ir embora? Que eu a engane e humilhe?

— Humilhar? O que? — Jaebum olhou quase exasperado para o parceiro. — Onde é que você esconde essa personalidade psicopática no dia-a-dia? Sério, você já buscou tratamento?

— Só queria te ajudar, oras. — O policial mais mostrou a língua para o outro, que riu. — Mark, tem laxante aí?

— Jae! — O moreno balançou a cabeça, com uma expressão descrente. — Vamos embora. Deixa isso pra lá.

Jaebum se distraiu por exato um minuto e quando virou, o parceiro não estava mais ao seu lado. Olhou em volta e o viu ele indo em direção a mesa que a mulher ocupava.

— Jae, deixa de ser lesado. — Jaebum alcançou o outro antes que ele chegasse mais perto da mulher. — Vamos embora.

— Mas… como que ela teve coragem de te trair? Isso é um absurdo.

— Mark, nós vamos indo, tá?

— Vai lá. — O bartender acenou para os dois. — Tenham uma boa noite.

— Você também. — disse o loiro. — Você deveria ir lá e mostrar que agora está melhor, com outra pessoa.

— Que outra pessoa? — O mais alto riu, abrindo a porta do estabelecimento. — Você já tá tão bêbado que está delirando?

— Ela não precisa saber que não existe mais ninguém…

— Jae, agradeço essa defesa, mas não… São águas passadas; estou bem agora.

— Poxa, acabou que você saiu sem ninguém. — disse Youngjae, torcendo os lábios. — Quer ir em outro bar?

— Mark vai nos matar!

— Como ele saberia disso?

— Você não sabe? Os _bartenders_ tem contatos. Eles se conhecem e falam mal dos clientes. E dois tempos ele vai saber dessa traição...

— Você faz parecer que eles são a máfia.

— Olha, não duvido nada.

O loiro riu e balançou a cabeça, olhando de relance para o outro. Ele realmente parecia bem e nada afetado com o encontro com a ex. Jaebum deveria realmente ter superado a moça, o que era bom, pois Youngjae já conheciam pessoas demais com coração partido ou em um relacionamento confuso. Mais uma, não era o que ele queria.

— Que tal irmos procurar outra companhia para você? Não precisa ser em outro bar…

E foi o que eles fizeram. Os dois saíram pela rua, talvez um pouco mais bêbados do que haviam pensado no início, principalmente depois de comprarem uma garrafa de vodca em uma loja de conveniência. Claro que precisaram de algo doce, para aliviar o paladar de Jaebum, mas no fundo era mais álcool que qualquer outra coisa.

Em determinado momento os dois estavam em uma praça em que acontecia alguma espécie de apresentação ao vivo. Haviam várias pessoas ao redor e os dois pararam por algum tempo observando e ouvindo a música.

— _Hey_ … acho que vou chegar aquela ali.

— Aquela qual, JB?

— A ruiva…

— Okay, vai lá.

O moreno tomou mais um gole da bebida e caminhou para perto da ruiva, enquanto o loiro continuou no mesmo lugar, fingindo que aquela atitude não o afetava de maneira alguma.

Jaebum mal teve tempo de lançar seu charme quando a moça o olhou com frieza.

— Não, eu não quero sair com você.

— Pela divindade, eu ainda nem perguntei. Você não quer tentar me conhecer primeiro?

O moreno tentou utilizar seu sorriso mais charmoso, porém foi em vão. Ele não tinha como saber, mas aquela moça já havia dispensado três caras naquela noite e estava realmente de saco cheio dos homens.

— Não. Agora me dá licença.

Abrir a boca para contra argumentar só terminou por enviar a moça ao ápice de seu descontentamento. A ruiva estão espalmou com certa força o rosto do policial antes de pegar o braço a amiga e sair de perto dele.

Jaebum ficou parado no mesmo lugar, com a mão no rosto e a boca aberta. Mas o que tinha acontecido? Ele não fizera nada demais, não é?

— Por pouco eu não filmei! — Youngjae chegou perto do parceiro, rindo. — Caralho, o que você falou para ela? — O loiro ria tanto que seus olhos já estavam turvos com lágrimas e sua barriga doía.

— Para de rir, desgraça!

O parceiro bem que queria, mas querer não é poder, principalmente quando se está bêbado. Jaebum, que também estava alterado por causa do álcool, acabou seguindo o outro e começou a rir. Que noite mais estranha!

— Desisto de mulher!

— Hein?

— Hoje… Desisto delas hoje. — O moreno deu uma leve cambaleada quando tentou andar. — Vamos para casa, Jae.

— É apartamento. — comentou o loiro, seguindo o parceiro.

— Ai, tanto faz.

Os dois seguiram pelas ruas, por vezes, rindo um pouco alto demais, outras exaltando a voz e algumas vezes tropeçando em pedras invisíveis.

O porteiro do prédio deles os olhou com julgamento. Quantas vezes aqueles caras bebiam? Mesmo eles não trazendo problemas, era inconveniente os policiais estarem sempre embriagados. 

— Tenho pudim. — anunciou o loiro, tentando abrir a porta do apartamento. — Quer?

— Eu vou…

— Vai o que?

— Aceitar.

Os policias entraram rindo no apartamento. Youngjae não pode deixar de novamente se sentir gratificado por testemunhar o moreno sendo mais leve e rindo à toa. Ver Jaebum assim sempre lhe deixava com uma sensação engraçada na região do estômago. Não era azia, mas ele sempre dizia a si mesmo que era.

Ambos entraram no local e foram recebidos por uma Coco saltitante e surpreendentemente, uma Nora que começou a se esfregar na perna do dono.

— Caraca, Yugyeom é muito incompetente. — O moreno tentou se abaixar para pegar o gato, mas ficou tonto. — Eu tô muito bêbado.

— Eu também.

E novamente, lá estavam os dois rindo. Youngjae enlaçou o braço ao do parceiro e juntos foram para a cozinha. O que estavam fazendo ali mesmo? Iam comer algo doce?

— Cadê o pudim?

Ah, isso mesmo. O pudim.

— Eu estou muito bêbado. — informou o loiro, mais uma vez. — Café talvez, né?

O mais baixo soube que não estava sendo muito bom na comunicação, mas Jaebum pareceu entender e logo começou a abrir e a bater os armários, em busca do pó de café. Depois de alguns minutos, ele se lembrou onde o parceiro guardava o caixa.

— O pudim tá muito gostoso. — afirmou o loiro. — Abre a boca.

Jaebum abriu a boca e recebeu uma colherada que quase o acertou no olho, mas que na segunda tentativa, encontrou a sua boca. A sobremesa estava realmente gostosa, mas ele resolveu focar no ato de fazer o café.

E foi o que ele fez. Ligou a cafeteira, colocou a água e o pó e esperou. Aproveitou o tempo de espera e comeu alguns pedaços do pudim de leite.

— Você que fez, Jae?

— Sim, peguei a receita na e misturei tudo. Não foi difícil.

Youngjae tinha muitas qualidades e a humildade era uma delas. Jaebum sempre achava impressionante como o outro diminuía alguma proeza só para parecer que ele havia feito algo fácil ou sem muita importância. No início, aquilo o irritava, mas agora, ele percebeu que gostava.

— Acho que tá pronto…

O moreno se virou para o eletrodoméstico, o desligou e puxou a jarra.

— Cadê as xícaras? — perguntou o mais alto, se virando repentinamente. — Ou caneca, tanto faz.

— Atrás de você. — O policial se virou, com rapidez em direção a bancada, quando sentiu algo quente lhe acertando a camisa. — Merda!

Youngjae respirou com força, vendo a camisa do moreno toda molhada com o líquido quente. O mais alto soltou mais algumas reclamações e o loiro se adiantou. Primeiro, pegou a jarra e a depositou na bancada, porém percebeu que o outro estava se enrolando para retirar a camisa.

O loiro nem pensou duas vezes antes de ajudar o parceiro. Por isso, em questão de segundos, ele se viu puxando a camisa polo para cima, a retirando o mais rápido possível. O moreno ainda reclamava e logo ele encontrou um pano de prato e passou sobre o abdômen do mais alto.

Nesse momento, Youngjae percebeu o que estava fazendo e por isso parou no mesmo instante. Mas logo se arrependeu, pois começou a encarar o moreno a sua frente.

— Seis. — falou o loiro, sem pensar.

— Que?

— Você tem seis gomos no abdômen.

Youngjae estava realmente bêbado, pois não teve nenhuma vergonha de passar a mão pelo tórax do mais alto.

— O que você está fazendo? — A respiração de Jaebum saiu alta e acelerada.

— Eu não sei…. — confessou, sem tirar as mãos do tronco do outro, que mesmo assustado e com a respiração pesada não fez menção de se afastar. — Você ainda pretende ficar no cinco a um hoje ou gostaria que eu te ajudasse?

Youngjae não tinha coragem de encarar o rosto do parceiro quando proferiu aquelas palavras. Ele estava ficando louco, só podia ser aquilo. Onde já se viu propor uma coisa daquelas? Mas pela divindade, ele estava com tanta vontade de ajudar. Era para aquilo que amigos serviam, não é? Ajudar em momentos de dificuldade?

— O que você vai fazer para me ajudar?

— O que você quiser que eu faça… — O loiro murmurou, descendo ainda mais as mãos agora um tanto trêmulas até o cós da calça de Jaebum que por sua vez, estava inteiramente arrepiado, os pelos da nuca eriçados pelo roçar dos dedos frios do parceiro em sua pele e agora tão próximo de seu membro que já estava reagindo ao outro. Era vergonhoso como seu corpo respondia rápido aos toques que Youngjae. — Me diga o que você quer e eu faço.

— Por favor… não me faça falar em voz alta. — O moreno murmurou, apertando as mãos contra a bancada no qual o final de suas costas estavam imprensadas pela proximidade do corpo do outro. Era vergonhoso, o loiro não se sentia da mesma maneira? — Por favor…

Youngjae não tinha muita certeza pelo o que o outro pedia, mas resolveu continuar. Se Jaebum quisesse que ele parasse, falaria. O mais baixo tremia, quando com cuidado, colocou as mãos na calça do outro. O loiro levantou o olhar e notou que o moreno estava com os olhos apertados, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior para impedir que sons saíssem. Choi tinha sentimentos conflituosos por aquela atitude; na medida em que a cena era sexy de todos os ângulos, queria ouvir a voz do outro enquanto era tocado por ele.

— Sabe, JB… — começou Youngjae, aproximando a boca da orelha do outro. — Seria muito bom ouvir você gemer o meu nome.

— Vai se foder, Youngjae. — O moreno proferiu, deixando uma risada baixa escapar, puxando o outro pela cintura, colando seus corpos em um movimento rápido. — Você precisa ser muito bom para me fazer gemer, ainda mais seu nome…

— Isso é um desafio?

— Talvez? — Jaebum respondeu, agora aproximando a boca do ouvido do outro. — Mas eu aposto que te faço gemer meu nome antes.

— Você vai se arrepender disso. — Youngjae respondeu, um sorriso completamente malicioso brincando em seus lábios, seus olhos escurecidos pela luxúria que tomara conta de seu corpo, mas ele ainda não queria forçar nada para cima do parceiro, apesar de que o outro já estava no jogo há um tempo. — Vamos terminar isso em um lugar mais confortável…

Jaebum estava com o poder de escolha e queria desesperadamente dizer não e sair daquele apartamento, mas seu corpo não estava em sintonia com a sua mente e mesmo agora, com o outro simplesmente com as mãos paradas na sua cintura, o moreno sentia tremores por todo o corpo. O mais alto sabia que no momento que dissesse sim, não teria mais volta, mas seria isso tão ruim assim?

— Qual a cor do seu lençol hoje?

— Por que você não vem descobrir?

A cor do lençol era verde musgo. Jaebum descobriu esse fato um minuto depois, mas não se importou muito para isso, principalmente com as suas costas pressionadas contra a porta de madeira do quarto do mais baixo, que tinha a boca no pescoço do mais alto e ali distribuía beijos molhados. Em poucos segundos ele descobriu que seria realmente difícil se manter silencioso com o jeito habilidoso com que Youngjae beijava sua pele e acariciava seu corpo.

O loiro desceu pelo tronco do parceiro, distribuindo beijos úmidos por toda a extensão de pele nua que encontrava até se encontrar ajoelhado e encarando o volume já aparente do outro. Sua boca imediatamente tornou-se seca, como se há dias ele não engolisse um gole de água, suas mãos voltaram a tremer enquanto ele percebia que não sabia o que estava fazendo. Nunca havia feito algo parecido antes.

— Jae, você não precisa fazer isso, se não quiser.

Mas ele queria, só estava com medo de fazer errado. E se fosse ruim para Jaebum? Ou fosse ruim para ele próprio? O loiro começou a ficar nervoso, como nunca antes. Porém não tinha volta agora, ele não queria voltar atrás agora, então apenas abanou a cabeça e continuou o que estava fazendo.

A dedos trêmulos ele desabotoou a calça jeans de Im Jaebum que olhava cada movimento do parceiro com uma mescla de interesse e medo, mas o outro não saberia disso, já que estava ocupado demais em sua própria tarefa. Em poucos segundos ele tinha o membro semi rijo do outro na palma de sua mão, literalmente.

O policial então passou a movimentar o punho lentamente, se lembrando de como ele próprio gostava que as coisas fossem feitas. Afinal o que poderia ser tão diferente de um pênis para outro? A julgar pelo suspiro pesado que ouvira, alguma coisa certa ele estava fazendo, o que o garantiu um pouco mais de confiança no ato.

Mas o Youngjae queria mais, afinal eles tinham apostado, não era? O membro do outro já estava completamente endurecido e o loiro resolveu pensar em todos os pornôs que havia visto e se lembrar da única garota que já havia feito aquilo nele, e se aproximou, passando a língua na cabeça do pênis de Jaebum.

Era estranho e levemente salgado, mas o som diferente que o outro soltou, entrecortado pelos dentes, o fez tentar de novo, dessa vez lambendo mais regiões do moreno, que fez um barulho ao bater a própria cabeça na porta.

Após algum tempo, Youngjae resolveu tentar outra coisa e por isso, com a ajuda da própria mão, colocou o pênis de Jaebum na boca e começou a fazer pequenas sucções. Era um experimento e foi muito bem-sucedido, pois o moreno gemeu. Como em time que está ganhando não se mexe, o loiro continuou a repetir os movimentos, às vezes ousando um pouco mais e movimentando a própria cabeça, tomando o membro do outro por inteiro e depois, voltando até a extremidade.

— Ah… ah! Youngjae… Dentes. — É claro, nem tudo pode ser perfeito na primeira vez, não é mesmo? O loiro sentiu seu rosto esquentar pela vergonha, mas não deixou que isso o atrapalhasse por muito tempo, nem Jaebum permitiria aquilo, já que sua mão direita já estava atrelada aos fios loiros da cabeça do mais novo, o guiando para que tomasse seu membro por entre os lábios mais uma vez. — Isso… ah… Muito bom…

O corpo inteiro do menor se acendeu ao ouvir aquelas palavras entrecortadas por gemidos do moreno. Ele não saberia explicar, mas algo nele se sentia bem só de saber que estava fazendo o outro sentir prazer e isso ficava evidente em seu próprio corpo, já que seu membro pulsava a cada novo gemido de Jaebum.

Aqueles sons lhe davam a coragem necessária para continuar e em um ato quase instintivo, o loiro colocou toda a língua para a fora, percorrendo a extensão de músculo a sua frente, da base até a ponta avermelhada e úmida pela sua própria saliva e pré-gozo, enquanto mantinha seus olhos fixos nos do homem de pé diante dele.

Jaebum, perante daquela cena, não conseguiu controlar o ápice de tomar conta de seu tronco. E em meio a xingamentos altos e tremores violentos, sentiu os primeiros jorro de gozo deixando seu pênis, que pulsava contra a língua de Youngjae, que por sua vez sorria triunfante com as consequências de seu ato.

— Puta que pariu… O que? Como? Puta que pariu…

O moreno se ajoelhou ao lado do parceiro, sem conseguir manter-se de pé, pois suas pernas estavam fracas pelo forte orgasmo. O loiro, que ainda estava completamente vestido enquanto limpava o canto dos lábios com a gola da camiseta que usava, apoiou as costas na parede, respirando fundo algumas vezes.

— De nada… — Conseguiu murmurar, de olhos fechados, o sorriso malicioso ainda brincando em seus lábios, vermelhos pelos longos minutos sendo utilizados sem dó.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Jaebum ainda com a respiração pesada e Youngjae de olhos fechados. O que eles estavam fazendo? O moreno se perguntava, pois tinha quase certeza que não estava mais tão bêbado, mas assim mesmo se encontrava com uma louca vontade de jogar o parceiro no tapete fofo e acabar com ele.

Youngjae abriu os olhos e lentamente começou a se levantar, mas foi impedido pela mão do outro, que o empurrou para baixo pelo ombro. O loiro notou seu corpo sendo jogado no chão e encarou o teto por um momento enquanto Jaebum se encaixou no seu quadril, brincando com a boca pelo o pescoço do loiro. O mais baixo pensou que talvez o outro ficaria naquela zona de segurança, a do pescoço, longe do seu rosto. Parecia ter se tornado uma espécie de padrão entre eles, mas para a sua surpresa, o moreno subiu a boca e começou a beijar o queixo do outro e por uns segundos, que pareceram horas, o mais alto levantou o rosto e encarou o mais novo.

O policial loiro ficou esperando um beijo, um que sabia que o deixaria sem ar e sedento por mais, mas quando Jaebum abaixou a cabeça, lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e Youngjae riu.

— Céus… Você é um _teddy bear_. — O menor murmurou, levando uma das mãos até os cabelos de Jaebum e acariciando os fios enquanto sorria, voltando a fechar os olhos. Ele estava muito cansado agora, mal conseguia deixar os olhos abertos, provavelmente era o álcool em seu sangue ou o excesso de adrenalina que deixara seu corpo.

— Cala a boca… — O outro respondeu, começando a se levantar e então cutucando a costela do parceiro com o pé, fechando o botão e zíper da própria calça. — Levanta daí; você vai pegar um resfriado.

— Não consigo… — choramingou o outro, fazendo um bico infantil, o que provocou uma revirada de olhos do outro. Como ele conseguia ser tão sexy ao ponto de fazê-lo gozar com o olhar e então, agir como uma criança inocente?

— Vamos… — Jaebum resolveu ceder, o puxando pelos braços e então o guiando para a cama. Seu plano original era deixá-lo lá e seguir para a sala ou para seu próprio apartamento, mas parecia que o loiro tinha outros planos.

— Vem… Eu vou deixar você me abraçar, já que você parece ser do tipo que abraça depois do sexo… — Youngjae brincou, ainda de olhos fechados, então não pode ver as bochechas de Jaebum ganhando uma coloração avermelhada.

— Céus… fica quieto.

— Eu vou ficar se você deitar aqui.

Jaebum suspirou audivelmente e empurrou Youngjae para poder entrar debaixo do lençol de seda. O loiro abriu os olhos por um momento e encarou o outro.

— Que foi? Por que desses olhos?

— Você gemeu meu nome… Mais cedo. — O mais baixo se ajeitou melhor na cama e logo piscou um dos olhos. — Ganhei.

— Amanhã eu te faço gemer o meu.

— Amanhã? — Youngjae novamente riu. Jaebum estava prometendo uma segunda rodada, era isso? — Vou aguardar.

— Agora cala a boca e vamos dormir.

— Hum…

— Nada de “hum”. — falou o moreno. — Fecha os olhos, agora.

— Eu fecho a hora que eu quiser.

Jaebum revirou os olhos e puxou o outro, o abraçando por trás. Okay, ele realmente estava fazendo aquilo. Jinyoung iria rir dele, se o visse daquela maneira.

— Amanhã você vai fugir de mim? — perguntou o loiro, momentos mais tarde. — É para esquecer, de novo?

— _Shiii_ , vamos dormir.

Youngjae suspirou e finalmente fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração compassada do outro na sua nuca. Sua mente estava nublada, mas ele não pode deixar de pensar que era uma boa sensação.

—--

O relógio não despertou, então quando o loiro abriu os olhos, sabia que era final de semana. Porém, sentiu braços fortes enlaçados na sua cintura e ele se lembrou da noite anterior. Um suspiro pesado saiu do nariz dele, enquanto vagarosamente, ele se levantou da cama, com cuidado para não acordar o outro.

Youngjae seguiu direto para o banheiro, com uma dor de cabeça horrível. Ele tinha que parar de beber assim, seu corpo reclamava toda vez, mas aquela era a desculpa dele para ser livre. Quando estava bêbado, não importava que era um homem, que era o parceiro dele. Quando estava bêbado, era sexo sem compromisso e aquilo era bom; bom demais para ele parar. Agora dependia do moreno se eles iam continuar com aquilo ou não, mas se fosse por ele, a resposta era clara, tão clara que o loiro se viu questionando para onde a sua vergonha tinha ido.

O policial acabou fazendo mais barulho que o necessário no banheiro, tentando acordar o moreno, que ainda dormia. Se bem conhecia o outro, ele novamente iria o ignorar ou então ficar assustado e Youngjae não estava com vontade de encarar a cara de negação de Jaebum.

Meia hora depois, quando saiu do ambiente, não havia ninguém embolado no seu lençol verde musgo e nem uma gata brincalhona perto da sua cadela.

— Típico, Coco. — O loiro se abaixou e fez um carinho no animal de estimação. — Ela também te deixa toda vez, né? É… somos dois. — Coco balançava o rabo e começou a lamber a mão do dono. — Está com fome? Também, minha querida. Vamos lá, que hoje você me tem o dia inteiro. Não…. pode deixar que não vou te trocar por ele, prometo.

Youngjae balançou a cabeça para o próprio monólogo. Ele definitivamente não poderia continuar assim ou iria enlouquecer.

— Ovos ou panqueca, Coco? — questionou para o animal, que lambia os dedos do pés do policial. — Certo, também queria panquecas.

  
  
  



	18. Capítulo 18

Jaebum já estava de banho tomado e comido seu café da manhã. Nora estava igualmente alimentada e agora dormira serenamente por cima do sofá. Enquanto o dono estava mais uma vez sentado na saída de emergência. O vento frio da cidade movimentada brincando com seus cabelos castanhos. Os fios entravam hora ou outra em seus olhos, o que o lembrava de que já estava passando da hora de um corte.

A falta de paisagem apenas lhe dava mais espaço para pensar, o que de fato o levara a se sentar naquele local. Sua mente estava cheia e ele não conseguia organizar seus pensamentos.

Mais uma vez Jaebum havia fugido de Youngjae e se perguntava o que este estaria pensando, tanto dele quanto da situação em que novamente se encontravam. Provavelmente pensava que o moreno era um covarde, o que seria a mais pura verdade. E quanto a situação; estaria tão confuso para o loiro quanto estava para ele próprio?

Céus, até cinco meses atrás ele nunca havia sequer cogitado a ideia de achar um homem atraente o suficiente para se questionar e agora estava pela segunda vez envolvido sexualmente com seu parceiro. E o pior, ele se lembrava de cada coisa desta vez e pela divindade como havia apreciado cada segundo daquela noite, incluindo a parte de dormir abraçado.

O homem acabou soltando um leve som, que mais parecia um rosnado de pura frustração e começou a tatear os bolsos em busca de um maço de cigarros até se lembrar de que há meses não colocava um na boca, pois Youngjae era alérgico. O quanto ele havia mudado por causa daquele homem afinal de contas?

Mais frustrado ainda, Jaebum esfregou as palmas das mãos violentamente contra a face e então deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos, os arrumando para em seguida bagunçá-los outra vez. Estava pronto para voltar para dentro do apartamento quando ouviu a voz conhecida de Youngjae, mas pela primeira vez ele não estava apenas conversando com Coco; a voz estava mais melodiosa e afinada. Céus, Youngjae estava cantando!

Jaebum não conhecia aquela música, mas a voz do parceiro estava tão bonita naquela canção, como se fosse feita para ele, como se todas as notas fossem feitas para serem atingidas por aquela voz.

O moreno pareceu esquecer de tudo e por um momento fechou os olhos, absorvendo a música. Youngjae estava desperdiçando o talento dele sendo policial, pensou Jaebum. Fechar os olhos não foi uma boa ideia, esse foi o segundo pensamento do mais alto, pois conseguiu se ver dançando aquela canção, com o loiro cantando no fundo. O que estava acontecendo com ele? O que Youngjae fizera com ele? O que era aquela súbita falta de ar? Até parecia que ele estava apaixonado. Não! O que? Da onde viera aquele pensamento?! Era ridículo. Não era?

Rapidamente Jaebum voltou para dentro do apartamento, fechando a janela com violência, como se tentasse trancar aquele pensamento do lado de fora. Com a respiração pesada ele fez a segunda coisa que sempre fazia quando tinha muitos pensamentos estranhos, entrou com contato com Jinyoung.

**JJP’s Jinyoung**

Eu preciso do meu amigo…

Tipo, agora.

Seu amigo está muito ocupado chorando.

Entre em contato mais tarde…

Bip!

Chorando?!

O que aconteceu?

Jinyoung! Por que não me ligou?!

É besteira…

Duvido que seja…

Quer que eu passe aí?

Se você quiser…

Estou indo.

Vou levar Nora,

para você parar de chorar.

:)

Jaebum esqueceu das besteiras que estava pensando e logo se vestiu. Jinyoung estava magoado com algo e ele se esforçaria para chegar no apartamento do outro o mais rápido possível. Em poucos minutos Nora já estava na caixa de transporte e o moreno seguiu para se encontrar com o melhor amigo, não sem antes olhar para porta do apartamento de Youngjae. O moreno se pegou pensando que talvez devesse avisar que estava saindo. Concluiu que faria isso quando chegasse no apartamento de Jinyoung. É, seria melhor desse jeito.

***

Jinyoung se arrependeu de ter mencionado que estava chorando no instante em que enviou a mensagem a Jaebum. Lá estava ele fazendo o amigo se preocupar mais uma vez. Era ridículo, ele precisava crescer. Contudo agora já estava feito e se bem conhecia o moreno, o outro estaria ali em quinze minutos, então resolveu que deveria ao menos dar um jeito rápido na casa e colocar _lámen_ para cozinhar, afinal já passara da hora do almoço e o estudante ainda não havia comido nada.

Já estava tudo pronto, quando a porta do apartamento foi aberta, afinal Im já possuía a chave para possíveis emergências.

— Princesa, não chore mais! Seu príncipe encantado chegou! — O policial dramatizou, ao adentrar na cozinha, recebendo uma gargalhada fraca em resposta. Pelo visto as coisas estavam difíceis por ali.

— Por favor, você está mais para cavalo, J.

— É o que as moças me dizem. — O moreno tentou mais uma vez sorrindo maliciosamente e conseguiu uma risada mais forte dessa vez, o que já era alguma coisa.

— Você é ridículo. Está com fome? — O estudante perguntou colocando a panela no centro da pequena mesa da cozinha e voltando para pegar pratos e talheres.

— Claro.

Os dois então se sentaram para começar a comer. Jinyoung mal havia engolido a segunda porção quando o outro começou.

— E então… ainda triste por causa dos seus namorados?

— Que namorados, J? — A pouca fome do mais baixo se esvaiu e ele ficou irritado. — Não tinha namorado nenhum, só fui idiota, isso sim.

— Já conversou com eles, J?

— Já… na festa de Haneul.

E então, Jinyoung tocou no nome que não deveria e as lágrimas invadiram seus olhos mais uma vez. O estudante tentou disfarçar, mas era impossível. Não depois do que Yugyeom o havia mostrado na faculdade.

— J… J, o que foi?

— Ela pensa que eu não gosto mais dela, Jaebum… Haneul, pensa que eu não gosto mais dela e que é por isso que eu não vou mais lá.

— Ah, Jinyoung! Ela é criança, não entende essas coisas… — Jaebum pensou que nem ele entendia direito, mas deixou esse comentário de fora. — Por que você não faz uma visita? Hoje é sábado, ela vai está o dia inteiro com Bambam… Você não vai ver Mark, nem nada.

— Porque não é fácil assim… Eu não posso simplesmente continuar vendo Haneul sem ver Mark… Eu decidi me afastar deles, então preciso fazer direito!

— Isso não faz sentido! — O policial balançou a cabeça. — Eu falei com Mark ontem… Ele não parece com raiva de você. Por que você não conversa de novo com ele ou… eles?

— Jaebum… como eu poderia? Você não entende… Eu não posso escolher entre eles, meu coração dói só de pensar! Então… eu prefiro me afastar e ao menos deixar eles serem felizes juntos.

— Eu não estou entendendo, quem foi que pediu para você escolher… Foram eles?

— Não… Mas ia chegar a esse ponto. Eu sei que ia.

— Jinyoung, você sempre foi o mais inteligente da dupla. — Jaebum apontou para o outro e para si antes de continuar. — Você está com medo, é isso. Está com medo de entrar no desconhecido, não é?

— Apavorado! Céus, eu estava apavorado lá, entende?! Tudo bem, eles não me pediriam para escolher e aí? Ficaríamos nos encontrando os três? E Haneul? Ela seria capaz de compreender?! Não, não! Eu prefiro ficar sozinho do que envolver uma criança nisso.

— J, você não é o pai dela. — comentou o mais velho. — Mark que deveria decidir isso e pelo o que eu vi, não acho que seja um problema.

— De qualquer forma. Eu já fiz besteira, Jaebum. Não tem retorno disso. Jackson não vai me perdoar depois de ouvir tudo aquilo e ele está certo! Céus! E nem Mark deveria, mas ele é mais forte que as minhas palavras, mas Jackson… Jack não.

— O que você disse a ele de tão grave?

— Eu… Eu queria fugir, né? — Jinyoung remexeu no macarrão, sem nenhuma vontade de comê-lo e suspirou. — Eu queria que eles não viessem atrás de mim e… falei coisas horríveis para Jackson. Hum… Jack tem uns traumas e eu ataquei bem na ferida.

— Que traumas?

— Hum... não sei se é certo contar. Mas… Eu disse que era só uma brincadeira, que nunca quis nada sério com ele, que era só sexo.

— E era só isso, J?

— Se fosse eu não estaria chorando!

— Então fala isso para Jackson e para Mark. — O policial tomou um gole do suco de laranja e continuou. — Eles vão entender que você estava com medo.

— Não. Deixa isso para lá. — Jinyoung soltou um alto suspiro. — Vou focar nesse último mês que falta para eu me formar, terminar o TCC e isso… Vou superar.

— Seu TCC vai ser uma merda se estiver molhado com as suas lágrimas.

— Você é o pior! — O mais novo riu em meio as lágrimas. Jaebum sempre conseguia tirar uma risada dele, talvez fosse por conta disso que mandara aquela mensagem em primeiro lugar. — Agora é a sua vez. Vamos lá, porque você precisava de mim?

— _Hm_ … nada importante. Só saudades.

— E eu sou o duende verde. — Jinyoung levantou as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça. A quem o outro queria enganar? — Me fala o que é.

— Nada não…

— Olha aqui, J. Tem alguma coisa te deixando desse jeito… Eu já tinha reparado há um tempo, mas estava esperando você me falar.

— Dá para perceber? — perguntou o policial, repuxando os lábios. — O que me entregou?

— Tudo?

— Okay… okay. Mas você precisa me prometer que vai levar a sério e não vai rir. Você pode rir depois, mas não agora!

— Prometo não rir.

— Como você percebeu que era gay?

— Eu não percebi, já que sou bi, né? — Jinyoung riu, dando um pequeno chute no outro por debaixo da mesa. — Para de enrolar e conta logo.

— Ah, hum… — Jinyoung não havia entendido a angústia do outro e Jaebum suspirou fundo, percebendo que era melhor contar desde o início. — Ontem eu saí com Jae… Fomos no bar e eu procurei alguma mulher e tal…

— E?

— Eu não voltei com ninguém para casa…

— Você está pensando que é gay por isso? E não quer que eu ria?

— Não… não é isso. Eu… voltei com Youngjae para o apartamento…

— E daí?

— Então tinha o pudim e estávamos bêbados e era necessário café, né? — O mais velho começou a falar rápido, atropelando as palavras. — Então eu coloquei o café para fazer e Nora e Coco estavam brincando, elas sempre fazem isso… Acho que são lésbicas… Aí, _hã_ … o café caiu na minha camisa e eu tive que tirar e-

— Você não está falando nada com nada. — interrompeu o mais baixo, mexendo as mãos para que o outro ficasse quieto e se acalmasse. — Fala de uma vez, vai no ponto da questão.

— Nós transamos.

Jinyoung engasgou com o suco que estava tomando, o que acabou gerando um acesso de tosse, que fez o estudante curvar o corpo para frente. Jaebum se adiantou, se levantando e indo para o lado do amigo, dando leves batidas nas costas do outro.

— Não foi a primeira vez...

— Divindade! Vamos, que você vai me explicar isso direito.

O estudante se levantou da cadeira, deixando a comida para trás — não estava mesmo com fome —, e seguiu para a sala, arrastando o outro pelo punho. Não sabia o que pensar! Aquilo era surpreendente. Tudo bem que sempre brincou que o outro era gay enrustido, mas realmente pensava que o amigo era hétero.

— Me explica isso aí. Vocês usaram camisinha? Isso é o mais importante!

— Não…

— Jaebum!

— Não usamos porque não chegamos nesse ponto da transa? Na primeira vez, não ficamos nus… e agora ele me fez um boquete… e depois nós dormimos abraçados.

— Hum… interessante.

— Você prometeu não rir!

— Youngjae faz um bom boquete? — Jinyoung mordeu a própria boca para não gargalhar da cara do amigo.

— Você é ridículo! Me lembra porque nós somos amigos de novo?

— O que? É totalmente para fins científicos!

— Ah, cala a boca! — O policial cruzou os braços irritado. — Isso me faz gay? Tipo, eu virei gay?

— Primeiro fica quieto. Ninguém vira gay! Você não acorda gay de um dia para o outro. Gay é algo que você é ou não é. Você nasceu assim. E a julgar pelo seu passado com mulheres e se eu bem te conheço você, não perdeu o interesse por elas, diria que você, assim como eu, é bissexual.

— Mas eu nunca tive nada com outro homem antes! E eu não sinto atração por outros caras… quer dizer… não que eu tenha notado. É apenas o Youngjae.

— _Hm_ … Então é pior do que eu pensei…

— Como assim pior?!

— Você é bi e apaixonado.

— Não! Impossível! — Jaebum balançou a cabeça e esfregou o cabelo. — Você não entende… Não estou apaixonado por ninguém. Youngjae só é… Não sei. Eu estava carente, é isso. Eu estava pensando em uma mulher, é isso…

— Vai ficar se enganado?

— Eu devo ter confundido as coisas… Ele é simpático demais, é isso.

— Tudo bem… só cuidado. Usa camisinha e lubrificante é muito importante. Nunca faça sem e use bastante, não tenha medo.

— Você dá entender que vou fazer de novo…

— E você vai. — Jinyoung deu uma batidinha no ombro do outro. — Olha, pesquisa…. Sério. Se eu começar a te falar aqui, você vai se assustar, então… joga no _Google_ e se tiver algo que não entender, eu te explico.

— Mas… Eu me sinto um covarde. Nós nunca falamos depois…

— Nas duas vezes?

— É…

— Nem você nem ele tentaram conversar sobre?

— Não…

— _Hm_ … provavelmente ele está enfrentando um dilema parecido. — Jinyoung pensou por um momento e suspirou. — Ele tem alguém para conversar? Youngjae deve está pior do que você… Conversa com ele. Vocês são parceiros.

— Se fosse você, como conversaria algo assim? Eu realmente não sei como falar isso...

— Primeiro, fala sobre ontem e… depois pergunta o que ele acha, se vocês vão continuar com isso… — Jinyoung puxou a mão do outro para si. Ele queria brincar com o fato do amigo ser provavelmente bi, mas ele parecia tão preocupado que o estudante não teve coragem. — Eu estarei a um telefonema de distância, você sabe disso, não é?

— Sei. — Jaebum encolheu os ombros e apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá. — Por que ele me atrai? Eu… é vergonhoso, mas meu corpo reage a ele.

— Nossa, J… Hum... É uma pergunta difícil. Mas vocês se tornaram próximos muito rápido e talvez isso tenha influenciado?

— Será que eu sou Jae-sexual? — perguntou o policial, com a expressão triste. Jinyoung riu. — Ele… canta. A voz dele é tão… linda.

— Hum… O que mais?

— A risada dele… Aquela pintinha embaixo no olho… — Jaebum sabia que estava falando mais do que devia, mas não estava conseguindo parar. — O jeito como ele fica preocupado quando eu me meto em alguma coisa perigosa… Eu não sei explicar… Eu não fumo mais por causa dele!

— Nossa, eu não consegui isso… Nem a sua mãe.

— Eu sei! — O policial levantou a cabeça e encarou o outro. — Eu deveria beijá-lo?

— Espera, espera! Ele chupou o seu pau e não beijou sua boca?! Uau!

— Não… Um beijo… parece tão íntimo…

— Mais íntimo que ele chupar teu pau?!

— Para de falar isso! — O moreno pediu, afundando o rosto entre as palmas das mãos, tentando racionalizar sua próxima frase. — É que… um beijo… parece mais… sentimental… um boquete não tem sentimento… mas um beijo? Um beijo é mais… eu não sei explicar! Vai se foder, você também! — choramingou o mais velho por fim, se enroscando como uma bola no sofá. Ele se sentia tão confuso e envergonhado.

— Ei, ei… Tudo bem. Eu sei que é difícil e confuso. Ainda mais para você… Parece errado, não é? Por mais que você aceite, parece algo que não deveria ser você.

— Você se sentiu assim? Quando percebeu?

— Sim, eu fiquei muito perdido e sentido comigo mesmo… Achei que de alguma forma era minha culpa. Que eu tinha trazido aquilo para a minha vida.

— Ah, eu me sinto assim… — Jaebum se sentiu mais aliviado. Não era só ele, o melhor amigo também havia passado por aquilo. — O que te ajudou?

— Você.

— Eu?

— Sim, mesmo perdido, você se manteve do meu lado e foi um bom amigo. Os meus outros amigos… Pelo menos eu pensava que eram meus amigos, quando descobriram, correram de mim, mas você, o mais ogro de todos, continuou comigo. — Jinyoung puxou a mão do outro novamente para si e suspirou. — Eu sei que não foi fácil, principalmente pelas piadinhas que escutávamos.

— Eu batia em tanta gente naquela época. — O policial riu, brincando com os dedos do outro. — Vivia na secretaria.

— Somos uma baita dupla, hein? — O estudante deu um pequeno sorriso. — Olha, J… sei que vai ser difícil você se aceitar… Não faça essa cara. Você vai ter que parar de mentir para si em algum momento e quando isso acontecer, vai ser ainda mais complicado, mas eu vou te ajudar.

— Jinyoung, você já contou para os seu pais?

— Nossa, estou falando aqui da nossa amizade e você me lembra disso? — O mais baixo balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Eu não consigo, tá? Algo sempre me trava.

— Meu pai vai me odiar… — comentou o mais alto, olhando para um ponto no chão. — Ele nunca poderá saber dessas minhas… noites.

— Seu pai é um bosta. Desculpa a ofensa, mas você sabe disso. Ele e minha mãe podem dar as mãos e sumirem que não farão falta!

— Uau, o que a senhora Park fez dessa vez?

— Esquece, só sendo ela… Você já conhece a figura.

— Jinyoung, quando você resolver contar… Eu vou junto. Se você quiser, claro. — falou o policial. — Vai ser difícil, mas eles precisam saber.

— Eu planejo contar depois que me formar. — O mais novo suspirou alto, se afundando ainda mais no sofá. — Eu já tenho emprego, estarei formado… Acho que nada mais me prenderá a eles, né? Tipo, eles são a minha família, mas…

— Eu entendo. — Jaebum se mexeu no sofá, rindo do nada. — Sua mãe sempre gostou de mim, talvez eu indo, ela seja mais sensível.

— Vou falar que você é meu namorado. Se ela for me odiar, vai te odiar também.

— Que absurdo! Calúnia! Chamarei o meu advogado.

— Cala a boca, eu sou seu advogado!

— Um que acusa o próprio cliente? _Tsc, tsc_ … Vou te denunciar.

— Idiota! — O estudante sorriu e suspirou alto. — Obrigado por ter vindo.

— Eu que agradeço… Eu ia ficar louco lá no apartamento, com ele cantando igual um anjo do outro lado e me fazendo questionar ainda mais minha sexualidade!

— Uau… ele canta bem assim?

— Sim!

Os dois continuaram conversando um pouco mais, depois jogaram vídeo game e assistiram filme. No fim do dia, Jaebum retornou para casa, tendo convencido Jinyoung o suficiente de ao menos mandar uma mensagem de volta para Haneul, afinal a menina não tinha culpa da confusão dos mais velhos e o estudante havia o convencido a conversar com Youngjae naquele mesmo dia e depois contar como foi, claro.

Jaebum havia prometido, então lá estava ele do lado de fora do apartamento de Youngjae, tocando a campainha como se não tivesse a chave. O moreno estava nervoso e não conseguia esconder isso.

O que pareceu uma eternidade depois, o loiro abriu a porta e encarou o parceiro com certa surpresa. O cabelo claro estava bagunçado e ele parecia estar tirando um cochilo da tarde. Youngjae odiava cochilar à tarde.

— Nora estava com saudades de Coco. — afirmou o moreno, tentando sorrir. — Podemos entrar?

— Claro… entra. Oi, gracinha… — Youngjae proferiu, brincando com a gata que ainda estava dentro da caixinha de transporte. — Você quer alguma coisa, água, sei lá?

Jaebum sorriu, desde quando Youngjae voltara lhe oferecer coisas? Não era como se o moreno não soubesse praticamente onde estava cada coisa naquele apartamento.

— Não, não. Mas eu queria conversar com você. Sobre ontem…

As bochechas do loiro se tornaram ainda mais avermelhadas e ele se encolheu no sofá, puxando a coberta mais para si.

— _Hm_... Do que você está falando?

— Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, Jae.

— Ah…

— É.

Jaebum se sentou ao lado do outro no sofá e por um momento encarou a mesinha de centro. Nunca havia reparado como ela tinha vidro no meio dela e como os detalhes das pernas eram desenhos. Realmente muito bonita.

— É para esquecermos, né? — perguntou o mais baixo, incerto. — Tudo bem… Eu já esqueci.

— Se fosse só para esquecermos eu não estaria aqui… Já tentamos essa fase do “esquecer”. — comentou o mais alto, fazendo aspas com os dedos. — Não deu muito certo.

— Ah…

— Olha… É confuso, não é? Você… O que você quer fazer com… isso?

— Como assim?

— Você vai… querer acabar, continuar… Como vai ser?

— Eu… não sei? — Youngjae se encolheu ainda mais no sofá. — Eu nem sei o que isso é… Eu me sinto tão perdido.

— Olha… Vai ser a única vez que vou falar isso. — O moreno informou, chamando atenção do outro. — Eu quero continuar.

— Você quer?!

— Quero.

— Mas o que estamos fazendo?

— Sexo? — Jaebum deu um sorriso e Youngjae abaixou o rosto, ainda mais envergonhado. Ele era fofo, pensou o moreno. — Você já tinha feito… com um homem?

— Não!

— Jura? Você parecia bem experiente ontem…

— Jaebum, vai se foder!

— Desculpa, desculpa! Eu só quis tentar descontrair o momento, desculpa! — O moreno esticou o braço, mas parou no meio do caminho e desistiu. — Foi bom, tá?

— Nós realmente estamos falando sobre isso? — O loiro realmente achou que novamente iriam ignorar aquilo tudo e agora o outro estava ali, falando que queria continuar? Era loucura. — Eu não sei fazer mais do que fiz ontem…

— Jae, vamos com calma! — Dessa vez foi Jaebum quem corou. Ele não conseguia acreditar naquela conversa. O que diabos estava acontecendo ali?! — _Ér_ … Jae. A gente não precisa fazer mais do que aquilo, nem menos… Se acontecer bem, se não, bem também, entende? Eu só queria deixar claro que foi legal e que nós não precisamos ficar nesse clima estranho. Afinal… nós somos amigos e parceiros, certo?

— Ah… entendi. Tudo bem. — O loiro ainda encarava tudo, menos o outro. — Eu odeio esse clima estranho…

— Então olha para mim.

— Não.

— Como assim, não? — Jaebum realmente não conseguia entender o loiro. Ele iria enlouquecer daquele jeito. — Olha pra mim, Jae.

— Não… Eu fico lembrando de ontem…

— E? Acabamos de falar sobre o clima estranho…

— Eu estou com vergonha.

— Quer que eu vá embora? — O moreno entenderia se fosse essa a vontade do outro e por isso já se preparava para se levantar. — Depois nos falamos, então.

— Não… Fica!

— Você tem certeza?

— Tenho… Desculpa. Eu estou sendo infantil, não é?

— Não, Jae… É normal… Fui eu quem fugiu primeiro, não foi? Acredite… eu entendo!

— O problema é que eu nunca fiz isso…

— Nem eu!

— Não, quero dizer o sexo sem compromisso… Com a mesma pessoa, mais de uma vez.

— Lá vai você acelerando as coisas de novo. — Jaebum deu um sorriso. — Se acontecer, aconteceu, cara.

— Vamos beber todas as vezes? É que estou preocupado com o meu fígado.

— Jae, você está literalmente dizendo que vamos transar loucamente sempre? Você me quer tanto assim?

— Pela divindade! Você é ridículo! — Youngjae riu, estapeando o braço do outro com força.

Jaebum se afastou igualmente risonho, pelo menos por hora a situação pesada parecia estar começando a se dissipar e isso era o que ele queria.

— Ótimo! Só vamos rir por hoje, tudo bem?

— Tudo bem. — concordou o loiro, sorrindo em seguida. — Saiu episódio daquela série policial que estávamos assistindo…

— Opa, vamos ver! É tanto absurdo, me divirto sempre.

— Eu já vi. — comentou o loiro.

— Você já o que?! — O moreno abriu a boca em choque. — Você me esfaqueou pelas costas!

— A esposa do cara foi sequestrada.

— Eu vou te matar! — Jaebum foi para cima do outro e eles acabaram deitados no sofá, rindo. — Você me deu _spoiler_!

— Estou brincando… Não assisti. — Youngjae empurrou o outro de cima dele e aproveitou para se sentar. — Estava esperando você.

— Acho bom que continue assim…

— O que?

— Esperando por mim, oras.

Jaebum riu e o loiro acompanhou o gesto. Ele esperaria. Era bem difícil admitir aquilo, mas o loiro soube que aguardaria, o que quer que fosse, Youngjae esperaria.

**Notas finais**  
Ps¹.: Jaebum e Youngjae confiam um no outro e sabiam que se tivesse algum problema, antes de iniciarem o sexo oral, haveria um aviso. Mas, TODAS as relações sexuais devem ser realizadas com camisinha. Protejam-se sempre.   
Alguns links sobre o assunto:   
1) [http://www.vix.com/pt/bdm/sexo/por-dentro-do-sexo-oral](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=http://www.vix.com/pt/bdm/sexo/por-dentro-do-sexo-oral)   
2) [http://www.minhavida.com.br/saude/materias/5541-sexo-oral-pede-protecao-redobrada](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=http://www.minhavida.com.br/saude/materias/5541-sexo-oral-pede-protecao-redobrada)   
  
  
  



	19. Capítulo 19

Ahn Heeyeon estava morta.

Jackson chorou quando recebeu a notícia por Namjoon. A moça havia acabado de conseguir a guarda do filho, depois de muita luta, mas no fim, parecia que a divindade havia sido injusta, pois deixara a jovem ser assassinada cruelmente na casa onde deveria estar sendo protegida como testemunha.

— Ela foi torturada? — O chinês agora estava na mesa de Im e Choi, tentando se informar melhor, já que o melhor amigo teve que ir para a cena do crime. — Eu achei que Heeyeon estaria protegida.

— Foi. — Youngjae também estava se sentindo mal, principalmente por lembrar do pequenino que a moça deixara para trás.

— Eu posso ver as fotos?

— Não sei se é uma boa ideia… — O policial loiro respondeu, olhando para o parceiro, que balançou a cabeça negativamente. — As imagens são… muito gráficas.

— O que eles fizeram com ela? Só… me fala.

— Jackson, para você ter noção, a mãe dela não reconheceu o corpo. — O moreno falou, sério.

O chinês apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e começou a se sacudir e Youngjae percebeu um pouco tarde demais, que ele estava chorando. Era tão injusto! A moça ficou três anos em cativeiro, sendo obrigada a se prostituir e quando consegue escapar, era morta cruelmente.

— Jackson, calma. — O loiro pensou uma forma de consolar o outro, mas não sabia como. — Eu vou pegar um copo de água.

— E Jackson, ele está bem? — perguntou o chinês, com os olhos úmidos das lágrimas. Youngjae já estava na cozinha, então a pergunta foi para Jaebum. — Eles não…

— Não, a criança estava com a vó. Ele está bem… — O moreno remexeu os lábios, também se sentindo mal pelo o que tinha acontecido. — Você quer que eu ligue para… Jinyoung?

— Não… ele já deve estar sabendo, afinal fazem parte da equipe responsável pelo caso.

— Não sobre o caso… sobre você…

— O que ele teria a ver com isso? Jinyoung já deixou bem claro o que queria comigo no outro dia, Jaebum.

— Você realmente acredita no que ele te falou? Eu conheço Jinyoung praticamente a minha vida toda… Ele é um bom rapaz e se falou o que falou, foi por medo.

— Olha… eu sei que você quer ajudar, mas faz sentido, tá legal? Você tem toda razão, ele é um bom rapaz, não teria razões para se importar comigo.

— Ah, Jackson, você não pode acreditar nisso, né? — Jaebum bateu com a mão na mesa, irritado. — Olha, eu que sou policial e sei tudo o que você fazia não penso menos de você. Faça-me o favor, cara.

— Então Mark gosta de _bad boys_? — Youngjae tentou brincar. Ele havia voltado da pequena cozinha e não pode deixar de escutar a conversa. — Jackson, água para você.

— Obrigado. — O loiro agradeceu, bebendo alguns goles do copo e fungando levemente para se livrar das lágrimas. — Mais… alguma coisa sobre o caso que seja relevante saber? — Aquele era um sinal claro que Jackson queria colocar aquele assunto por encerrado. Ainda era bastante difícil falar sobre Mark e Jinyoung e naquele momento era tudo o que ele menos precisava.

— Espera… Para que você quer saber tanto do caso? — Jaebum questionou, se acertando na cadeira. — Você não vai investigar, não é?

— Não…

— Mentiroso! — Youngjae bateu involuntariamente o pé no chão e o moreno notou que ele estava irritado. — Vai embora Jackson. Você não vai se meter no caso!

— Mas eu a conhecia… Eu preciso fazer algo.

— Quem quer que tenha feito isso com ela… são perigosos, Jackson. — Jaebum tentou novamente, pois tinha que convencer o outro a esquecer aquela ideia louca. — Provavelmente são da máfia. Você é um nada para eles… Jackson você seria morto em menos de cinco minutos.

— Eu estou fazendo aula de defesa pessoal. — informou o chinês, em defesa. — Não serei morto assim tão fácil.

— Jackson, não! Caso encerrado. — Youngjae começou a empurrar o mais baixo da cadeira, fazendo ele se levantar. — Fora daqui.

— Não adianta… Eu vou investigar do mesmo jeito.

— Haneul. — Jaebum disse simplesmente.

— O que? — O chinês questionou confuso, o cenho franzido em completa dúvida.

— Como ela vai ficar se você morrer, seu idiota? — O moreno se levantou e parou bem próximo de Jackson. — E Mark? Jinyoung? Bambam… pensou nele? Ele te vê como um irmão mais velho!

— Eu terei cuidado.

— Porra, ela estava cercada de policiais! Tinham mais de cinco vigiando a casa e mais o entorno! — Youngjae informou, exasperado. — Você não vai ter ninguém, Jackson.

— Talvez os policiais que sejam o problema. — afirmou o chinês, levantando as sobrancelhas. — Pode deixar que eu vou avisar antes de entrar em alguma missão suicida.

— Você está sendo ridículo! — O moreno disse, virando-se e voltando para a cadeira. Se era assim que o outro queria, então foda-se. — Kim vai adorar saber sobre isso.

— Amber também. — completou Choi.

Jackson suspirou, revirando os olhos. Era inútil argumentar e ele não se sentia bem o suficiente para tentar outra vez. A conversa se encerrou ali, o chinês deixou a delegacia para trás e rumou para seu apartamento, deprimido demais para ir trabalhar ou qualquer outra coisa.

O carro morreu três vezes, então ele demorou uns minutos a mais para chegar no local. Olhou o celular antes de subir as escadas e constou que em algumas horas, Haneul estaria fora da escola. Não sabia se tinha condições de cuidar dela naquele dia.

Após subir os trinta degraus, ele notou que havia alguém sentado na sua porta. Foram precisos dois passos para ele ver quem era, o que fez o chinês ficar estático no lugar. O que Jinyoung estava fazendo ali?

O moreno assim que o viu se aproximar se colocou de pé, os olhos arregalados de susto, afinal Jinyoung só havia pensado na parte do plano que era chegar até ali, encarar Jackson era algo com o qual ele não sabia o que fazer.

— Jinyoung… O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu… li sobre a Heeyeon e… fiquei preocupado com você.

— Por que? Você disse que não se importava…

Jinyoung ficou sem palavras. Ele realmente tinha dito aquilo, mas era mentira. E agora lá estava ele, na porta de Jackson, tentando não gaguejar com as palavras. O loiro parecia tão arrasado e isso doía demais no estudante.

— Eu me importo… Eu menti, Jackson, mais do que deveria. Estaria aqui se não fosse mentira o que eu disse antes?

— Eu não sei, Jinyoung… Estou cansado demais para pensar…

E pronto. Lá estava Jackson chorando outra vez. Uma mistura pesada de tristeza e saudades. Ele sentira tanta a falta de Jinyoung e agora a morte de Heeyeon, tudo o que o chinês queria era que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes.

— Me desculpa, Jackson. Ah, minha divindade… — O moreno se antecipou, sem esperar e sem temer uma rejeição, envolvendo o chinês em um abraço apertado. — Me desculpa.

Jackson não o afastou, precisava demais daquele abraço para tentar alguma coisa do tipo.

— Vamos entrar, Jack… Vem…

O chinês seguiu o outro para dentro do pequeno apartamento, deixando o estudante retirar seu casaco e então guiá-lo até o sofá. Os dois se sentaram e o loiro se permitiu deitar a cabeça no colo do estudante, que afagava seus cabelos com carinho. Por quanto tempo ele sentira falta daqueles dedos lhe acariciando?

— Eu sinto muito, _Puppy_. — falou o moreno, delineando com os dedos o rosto do outro. — Eu sinto muitíssimo.

— Você disse que não gostava do apelido. — Jackson abriu os olhos e encarou o rosto que o olhava de cima.

— Eu amo, _Puppy_.

— Então por que você falou aquele bando de coisa? Eu… fiquei magoado.

— Eu sei que ficou… Me perdoe por isso… Eu estava com medo daquela situação toda. De você e Mark desistirem de mim ou de me ver obrigado a escolher ou de obrigar vocês a escolher…

— Jinyoung, eu te amo. Mesmo você partindo o meu coração…

— Oh! Oh… — O moreno abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Quantas vezes quis escutar aquilo do chinês? E lá estava ele, falando e ele não conseguia responder. — Eu… eu…

— Você não precisa falar nada… Eu só queria que você soubesse.

— Não é isso. Eu… eu amo você, Jackson, mas eu também amo Mark… — confessou o estudante, mordiscando a parte interior da bochecha com força. Não seria justo ouvir uma confissão daquela sem responder com sinceridade. — Nós namoramos por quase um ano e eu era louco por ele… Ainda sou…

— Posso confessar uma outra coisa? — sussurrou o loiro.

— Pode.

— Eu também sou louco por ele.

— Você é? Quer dizer… Eu pude imaginar pelas fotos felizes que vocês andaram postando por aí…

— _Puppy_ … você andou nos _stalkeando_? — O chinês provocou, se virando de modo a ficar deitado de barriga para cima no sofá e conseguir fitar o rosto de Jinyoung que ria de maneira envergonhada, cobrindo os lábios com uma das mãos. Céus, como ele sentira falta daquela vista!

— Não é o que fazemos quando sentimos falta de alguém?

— Você não deveria ter fugido daquele jeito, _Puppy_.

— Eu sei… — O estudante proferiu em um tom baixo, quase murmurando. — Eu quis voltar no momento em que saí. Me desculpa ter magoado você. Eu nunca, nunca pensei de verdade tudo aquilo que disse. Eu juro.

— Jaebum estava me falando isso hoje… Eu não acreditei.

— Mas em mim... Você acredita?

— Sim. Vendo você… aqui. — Jackson esticou a mão encostou no rosto do outro. — Eu sonhei com você todos os dias. Às vezes era alguma lembrança, outras eram você brigando comigo… Mas a maioria era você dizendo que me amava.

— Eu te amo. — Jinyoung sorriu, mostrando os dentes. Uma visão rara, pensou o loiro. — Desculpe a demora para sair dos seus sonhos.

— Só se eu ganhar um beijo…

— Só um? — O moreno brincou, curvando-se um pouco, para roçar seu nariz contra o do chinês, que em um movimento rápido, porém sutil, ergueu o tronco para que seus lábios se encontrassem.

Em seguida eles se arrumaram melhor na posição. Jinyoung puxou o rosto do loiro delicadamente ao seu próprio, juntando seus lábios outra vez. Sua língua percorreu o lábio inferior do outro antes de pedir passagem por entre eles, a fim de aprofundar o beijo.

As mãos de Jackson pousaram uma de cada lado da cintura do moreno, enquanto este deitava levemente a cabeça para que o beijo acontecesse em uma posição ainda mais confortável, sua língua roçando contra a do outro, em movimentos suaves e ritmados, exatamente como ele se lembrava. Um encaixe tão bom; ele sentira falta dos beijos de Jinyoung.

— Eu senti sua falta, _Puppy_. — Jackson admitiu assim que suas bocas se separaram, ainda distribuindo pequenos beijos estalados antes de se afastarem de vez.

— Eu também, muita…

Eles estavam prontos para recomeçarem tudo outra vez quando a campainha soou ao fundo, provocando em ambos uma leve gargalhada. O chinês selou os lábios de Jinyoung outra vez e se levantou para atender a porta, se sentindo mil vezes melhor do que quando adentrou por ela. Ainda estava arrasado com a morte de Heeyeon, óbvio, mas se resolver com Jinyoung realmente melhorara as coisas.

— Amor, você está bem? Eu vim assim que soube da notícia. — Mark logo abraçou o loiro, enterrando o rosto na curvatura do pescoço do outro. — Eu sinto muito, Jack.

Jackson apertou o corpo do outro contra o seu por alguns poucos segundos, agradecendo por ele vir. Sabia que naquele momento Mark deveria estar no trabalho e o deixara só para estar ali. Pela divindade! O que ele fizera para merecer pessoas tão boas?

— Estou bem, meu anjo. — Jackson falou, puxando o outro para dentro do apartamento, logo fechando a porta atrás de si. — Anjo, não precisava ter vindo…

— Precisava sim, eu… Oh! — Mark parou no momento que viu Jinyoung, que estava de pé, olhando para tudo, menos para o outro moreno. — Jinyoung…

O outro não respondeu, apenas mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto se forçava a encarar o ex-namorado por alguns segundos, antes de desviar o olhar outra vez, engolindo em seco.

— Ele também veio assim que soube… Sinceramente não sei o que fiz para merecer vocês dois. — Jackson proferiu sorrindo, entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Mark com carinho e dividindo seu olhar entre seu Anjo e seu _Puppy_. — Amo vocês.

Mark puxou o loiro para mais um abraço, logo depois de beijar de leve a bochecha dele. Jinyoung ainda estava parado no lugar, subitamente se sentindo deslocado. O americano então, puxou Jackson para que eles pudessem se aproximar de Jinyoung, seus olhos fixos no outro, sem dar qualquer chance para que o mesmo desviasse a atenção dele.

— Parece que você finalmente recuperou o juízo, _hn_?

A voz do moreno era delicada e ele sorria, provocando o outro, que corou violentamente, ainda mais depois de ouvir a risada de Jackson, que voltou a se sentar no sofá, dando o espaço que os outros dois precisavam para se entender.

— Sim… Eu tentei fugir, mas eu não sou tão bom nisso quanto achei que fosse.

— O bom em fugir aqui sou eu. — brincou Mark, dando um passo à frente. — Você ficou com medo, foi isso?

— Achei que teria que escolher… Ou algo do gênero.

— E você não conseguiria, não é?

— Não.

— Sabe por quê? — Jinyoung balançou cabeça negativamente. — Porque amor não é matemática. Não somos simples equações, que somarão sempre dois. Nós somamos três.

— Quatro, anjo. — comentou Jackson. — Esquecendo a própria filha, vergonhoso.

Os três riram baixinho, enquanto Mark erguia as mãos na defensiva.

— Você tem razão, nós somamos quatro. — confirmou o americano, sorrindo. — Jinyoung… Não tente fazer isso outra vez.

— Eu não vou… juro. Me perdoa por dizer aquelas coisas. Eu nunca pensaria aquilo sobre você, sobre nenhum de vocês. Eu amo vocês… — Jinyoung confessou mais uma vez, achando mais fácil e sincero a cada vez que proferia aquelas palavras.

— Eu também amo você, anjinho. — O moreno mais baixo respondeu, acariciando a lateral do rosto do estudante, antes de puxá-lo com delicadeza até que seus lábios se encontrassem suavemente.

Jinyoung se sentiu mais leve, com a mão do outro na sua cintura, o puxando mais para perto. Os lábios de Mark eram macios e o estudante notou que havia sentido muita falta daqueles beijos. Em pouco tempo, o outro mordera de leve o lábio inferior do mais novo, que riu, puxando Tuan pela nuca. Impressionante como tudo parecia certo e devidamente no lugar.

— Melhor do eu que me recordava. — falou o estudante, para depois selar novamente os lábios ao do outro. — Bem melhor...

— Então é isso mesmo? — questionou Jackson, novamente se levantando e indo em direção aos dois. — Vamos tentar? Os três?

— Acho que não temos escolha. — Mark concluiu, com um sorriso sincero nos lábios, entrelaçando sua mão direita a uma das mãos de Jackson e a esquerda a uma das mãos de Jinyoung.

— Céus… Eu nem sei o que dizer… — O estudante conseguiu dizer em meio ao sorriso imenso que dominava seus lábios. Ele não tinha ideia de que poderia se sentir tão feliz e aliviado daquela maneira. — Eu tenho dois namorados?

— Viemos para destruir a família tradicional. — brincou Jackson, fazendo Mark rir e Jinyoung balançar a cabeça. — Hum… temos que conversar com Haneul.

— Aquela pestinha já sabe! Ela soube primeiro que nós! — O pai da criança concluiu em uma gargalhada.

Mark puxou seus dois namorados para o sofá, deixando que Jackson ficasse no meio, entre ele e Jinyoung, afinal o outro poderia estar feliz com aquele início de relacionamento, mas o fantasma do assassinato de Heeyeon ainda estava pairando no ar, ele sabia disso.

— O que você quer dizer com ela já sabe? — Jinyoung perguntou confuso.

Mark então explicou sobre como a filha, mesmo só vendo algumas interações, já falava que Jackson e Jinyoung namoravam o pai. Foi fácil a menina entender a situação. Talvez tenha sido a criação que Tuan dera e mesmo o moreno ainda não sabendo cem por cento do motivo de que Haneul entendia tão bem aquela dinâmica, ele ficava contente pela filha não ter nenhum problema ou algum tipo de revolta. Ela estava feliz e ele também.

— Mas vamos falar com ela mesmo assim, né? — O estudante questionou. — Estou morrendo de saudades dela.

— Ela também sente sua falta… — comentou Jackson, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Jinyoung.

— Jack… Como você está? — Mark apoiou a mão na perna do chinês e apertou de leve. — Eu sei que mesmo você fingindo estar bem, não está.

O loiro moveu o olhar na direção de Mark que esperava uma resposta, mas ele não sabia exatamente como responder. Ele estava péssimo com a situação da moça, essa era a grande verdade, mas no momento se sentia acolhido entre os dois namorados. O que fazia a situação um pouco mais fácil de ser suportada.

— Não sei… Culpado, talvez?

— Por que seria sua culpa, _Puppy_?

— Eu a tirei de lá… Talvez ela ainda estivesse viva agora…

— Amor, você me falou que ela ia se suicidar. — O americano pegou a mão do loiro e entrelaçou na dele. — No final… Você a deu mais alguns meses, bons meses. Sei que é horrível, mas tenho certeza que ela foi grata.

— Mas… eu deveria ter cuidado melhor dela… Eu a tirei daquele inferno para que? Para ela ser torturada e morta de uma maneira tão hedionda que nem a própria mãe pode reconhecer o corpo.

— Oh! Não pense assim, _Puppy_. Ela estava com a polícia… Todos pensamos que a moça ficaria bem.

— Jack, você não está pensando em investigar isso, não é? — Mark conhecia o loiro há alguns meses, mas já compreendia que ele tinha um senso de justiça bem particular. — Por favor, diga que não!

— Jackson, nem pense nisso! — O estudante praticamente choramingou as palavras, seu peito inteiro se contraindo só de pensar na possibilidade do outro se envolver mais uma vez em algo perigoso. — Eu sei que você está com raiva e magoado, mas essas pessoas são muito perigosas, por favor! Nos prometa que você não vai se envolver com isso.

— Mas… Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa. Nem que seja algo pequeno.

— Pela divindade! Por favor, não faça nada! — Jinyoung levantou a cabeça do outro do seu ombro e segurou com força no rosto do loiro. — Não, não… Por nós, _Puppy_ , por Haneul… Por favor.

— Por que vocês ficam trazendo Haneul à tona? — O chinês murmurou cansado. Ele não seria capaz de fazer nada sabendo que poderia magoar a criança e achava extremamente injusto todos utilizarem aquela fraqueza contra ele.

— Porque ao que parece é a única pessoa capaz de trazer juízo a sua cabeça.

— Eu vou tentar, okay? Mas… não me peçam para prometer nada, eu não quero mentir para vocês.

— Você vai me dar cabelo branco antes da idade! — Mark suspirou, um pouco irritado e cansado. — Vou te trancar em um quarto!

— Boa ideia! — concordou o outro moreno. — Você não sairá da nossa vista.

— Não acredito que meus namorados são super protetores. — brincou o loiro, olhando de um para o outro. — Já sinto que passarei meus dias sentado em um sofá, assistindo séries.

— Acho que podemos fazer mais do que ficarmos sentados. — comentou o estudante, com um sorriso de lado.

— _Puppy_ , você ainda continua o mesmo safado de sempre. — O chinês deu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça.

— Você pode me culpar? Eu tenho os dois namorados mais gostosos do mundo inteiro.

Mark observou os dois selarem os lábios e sorriu apaixonadamente para a cena. Há dias ele se perguntava como iria reagir aos dois se beijando em sua frente, se ficaria enciumado ou deslocado de alguma maneira, mas estava enganado. Aquilo parecia certo, ele não se sentia deixado de lado, nem com ciúmes, era um sentimento bom e ele se sentia extremamente aliviado com isso.

— Você vai ficar só olhando, anjo? — Jinyoung questionou tirando Mark de seus devaneios e inclinando o corpo para frente afim de conseguir um beijo de seu outro namorado que de pronto o atendeu enquanto deslizava os dedos pela nuca do estudante, para dar estabilidade ao ato.

Jackson, que estava no meio, com a mão de Jinyoung apoiada na sua perna e Mark inclinado sobre ele por causa do beijo, se viu rindo. Ainda com um sorriso no rosto, ele se intrometeu no ato dos outros dois, que logo o incluíram no momento.

Era impressionante o quão certo parecia aquilo. Os beijos eram calmos e apaixonados e os três se sentiam igualmente queridos. Os corações estavam descompassados e as respirações aceleradas. 

O chinês, que não acreditava em um plano superior, começou a crer que talvez existisse algo, pois aquela felicidade toda que inundava o peito dele não poderia ser normal. Era mágico e sinceramente, só faltava Haneul para ficar tudo perfeito.

Mark reclamou quando o celular dele começou a tocar e com um som irritado, puxou o aparelho.

— Fala Yug… Hum… Estou ocupado.

— Eu sei. — A voz do mais novo saiu um pouco irritada. “ _Garoto estranho._ ” — Vem cá, você viu Bambam?

— Como assim se eu vi Bambam? — O moreno olhou para os outros, que pararam de se beijar quando escutaram a voz preocupada do namorado. — Ele não foi trabalhar?

— Não e não me responde…

— Anjo, ele teria que buscar Haneul em uma hora. — afirmou Jackson, olhando o relógio. — Eu vou ligar para ele…

Jinyoung ficou sem saber o que fazer. Ele não conhecia muito bem Bambam, mas sabia que o loiro era responsável e que cuidava de Haneul praticamente desde que ela nascera. O estudante se viu torcendo para que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido com o garoto.

— Ele não atende. — A voz de Mark saiu chorosa e o moreno se viu muito preocupado com o amigo. — Yug, você sabe onde ele mora, não é? Dá uma passada lá… Eu tenho que buscar Haneul.

— Eu ia fazer isso… — afirmou Yugyeom, do outro lado da linha. — Dou notícias assim que souber de algo.

— Tudo bem. Se precisar de alguma coisa, liga, hein. — O americano suspirou alto. — Bam mora perto de Jae e Jaebum… Qualquer coisa, fala com eles também.

— Tudo bem, _hyung._

— Tchau, Yug. — Mark ainda olhou para o aparelho antes de desligá-lo. — Bambam não é disso…

— Calma, não aconteceu nada com o moleque. — afirmou Jackson, mas os outros dois perceberam que ele estava falando mais para se convencer do que convencê-los. — Ele deve estar dormindo… Ou gripado.

— É…

— Então, vamos buscar Haneul? — Jinyoung tentou mudar o assunto, mesmo ainda pensando no loiro mais novo. — Você ainda trabalha no bar, anjo?

— Sim… Mas tenho umas horinhas ainda…

— Vamos indo que ela vai ficar feliz em ver o pai. — falou o loiro. — E os _oppas_.

E eles foram. Chegaram antes do horário da saída, mas o pai pediu para liberarem a filha mais cedo. Haneul assim que viu os _oppas_ , pulou e gritou de felicidade.

Logo depois, seguiram para a casa de Mark. Os quatro, como deveria ser.

Pelo menos era isso o que eles acreditavam.

  
  
  



	20. Capítulo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O capítulo de hoje pede música!
> 
> \- VIXX - Hyde  
> \- GOT7 - My Whole Body is Reacting  
> \- Glee - Like A Virgin

Primeiro, o medo o dominou, o fazendo tremer e chorar, para em seguida acordar perdido.

Depois, a memória começou a falhar, o deixando desorientado.

Semanas mais tarde, seus gostos estavam estranhos e seus temores eram outros, eram Yugyeom. O que estava acontecendo com o seu corpo? Para onde havia ido o seu controle?

E, no fim, não havia mais Bambam, somente a escuridão.

***

Yugyeom realmente estava preocupado. Bambam não era de faltar o trabalho sem avisar e muito menos deixar de atender o telefone. A divindade estava cega em relação ao loiro; mais cedo naquele dia tentara pensar no tailandês, para descobrir onde ele estava e o que tinha acontecido, mas nada lhe aparecia na mente.

Parando para recordar um pouco, o outro estava estranho há um tempo. Primeiro foi uma mudança repentina em relação a gostos pessoais e depois foram os compromissos, que o mais baixo começou a faltar, mas não aparecer no trabalho e nem dar sinal de que iria buscar Haneul, era diferente. Era mais grave.

O moreno não pode deixar de se sentir culpado. Ele estava dando mais atenção aos outros protegidos do que a Bambam. Principalmente por vê-lo todos os dias e de alguma forma ter uma conexão com o loiro, a divindade o deixou um pouco de lado, para cuidar dos outros cinco, que lhe davam um baita trabalho.

— Bambam! Você está bem? — O mais baixo abrira a porta do apartamento e o olhava de uma forma estranha. — Estávamos preocupados...

— Tanto faz.

— Como assim tanto faz? Bam, aconteceu alguma coisa?

— _Nah_.

O loiro deu as costas ao outro e sumiu dentro do apartamento. Yugyeom o seguiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Bambam estava muito estranho e ele não conseguia alcançar os pensamentos do outro. O que estava acontecendo?

— Bambam, fala comigo. Claramente tem algo errado.

— _Ih_ , deixa de ser chato e sai da frente… Estou assistindo um filme.

— Bam, fala comigo.

— Cara, qual o seu problema? — O loiro se levantou, empurrando o moreno. — Para de me encher o saco!

Yugyeom realmente estava perdido. Bambam parecia uma outra pessoa. Tinha acontecido algo, mas o rapaz não queria falar o que era e a mente dele ainda estava bloqueada.

— Bambam, estou preocupado… O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa na sua família? Alguém te ofendeu? Por que você está agindo dessa forma?

— Sabe o que me ofende? Essa sua cara de otário. — O tailandês tombou o pescoço para o lado direito. — O que você quer de mim? Estou aqui, a disposição…

— Hã? — Yugyeom deu um passo para frente, tentando alcançar o outro. — Você não quer conversar comigo, é isso? Quer que eu ligue para Jackson?

— Se você curtir a três.

— O que você está falando? Não estou entendendo.

— Eu não acredito que mandaram alguém tão imaturo assim! Chega a ser cômico…

Bambam já não soava mais como ele mesmo e seu olhar mesclava maldade e luxúria na medida que ele se aproximava outra vez de Yugyeom. Suas mãos tateando o corpo do mais alto sem muito pudor ou cuidado. Ao fim, uma delas estava na nuca da divindade e a outra o apertando no braço, enquanto o mais baixo se colocava na ponta dos pés para conseguir roçar seus lábios aos do outro, sem quebrar o olhar que ainda estava fixo na divindade.

— Tão injusto, colocarem você nessa posição, não acha? — A voz do tailandês era uma mistura de cinismo e perversidade. — Tendo de resolver problemas que não são seus… Deixe-me lhe ajudar, Yugyeom… Eu posso fazer você se sentir bem… O que acha?

— Ba-m-b-am? O-o que…

— _Shiii,_ vamos curtir, que tal? — O loiro sussurrava na orelha do mais alto, que tentava afastá-lo, sem machucar. — Posso fazer maravilhas com a minha boca.

— Quem é você?! — A divindade finalmente proferiu, afastando o outro com violência, porém o segurando pelos ombros.

Os olhos de Yugyeom, no mesmo instante, ganharam uma coloração azulada enquanto ele vasculhava a aura do outro à sua frente. Era algo escuro e maligno, completamente distinta da normalmente rósea e fresca de Bambam. Seja lá quem fosse, aquele não era um de seus protegidos e aquilo o assustava imensamente.

— _Oops_ … Acho que fui descoberto.

— Eu lhe ordeno que saia desse corpo! — Yugyeom ainda tinha as mãos no ombro o outro e os olhos ainda continuavam em um forte azul. — Deixe ele em paz.

— Ora, ora… Acha que é forte o suficiente para me deter? Você pode até ser, mas esse corpinho aqui… É bem fraco, sabe? E pescoços são quebrados com tanta facilidade…

— O que você quer? Bambam é inocente e não tem nada com isso.

— Oras… o que eu quero? Apenas me divertir um pouco e os inocentes são sempre mais fáceis de serem quebrados, você sabia? — A criatura colocou um dos dedos na lateral da cabeça e novamente voltou a inclinar o pescoço. — Ele está gritando aqui dentro. Tão chatinho…

— Bambam? Você pode me ouvir? — O moreno fixou os olhos no do outro. — Lute! Não deixe ele te dominar.

— _Buu-huu_ … Tão escuro…

A coisa fez uma imitação ridícula de como o outro estaria chorando e sofrendo ao estar preso dentro da própria mente, por conta daquela invasão e tal ato fora a gota d'água para a divindade.

— Escuta aqui, seu demoniozinho… Você vai deixar o meu protegido por bem ou vai deixar por mal, entendeu?

O mais alto gritou as palavras, apertando com mais força os ombros humanos de Bambam, seus olhos ganhando ainda mais brilho azulado na medida que palavras de um idioma há muito tempo esquecido começaram a escapar por seus lábios.

O demônio então começou a choramingar de verdade, a intensidade das palavras lhe atingindo e rasgando sua aura negra e ele sabia que não duraria muito tempo dentro daquele corpo, pois o humano havia escutado as palavras da divindade e começara a lutar outra vez pela dominância da própria mente.

— Ah! Pare, pare! _Ahhh_! — A entidade gritou com uma voz rouca e feroz. — Isso não vai ficar assim! Não vai!

O demônio escapou do corpo de Bambam e a divindade teve de segurá-lo, pois o humano não teria forças para sustentar o próprio tronco sozinho. Então ele assistiu o vulto negro atravessar a parede e sumir, enquanto em sua língua materna destilava palavras e ódio e juramentos de vingança.

— Yug… Eu… estou com muito frio. — Bambam conseguiu falar, se encolhendo no abraço do outro. — Estou com medo… Eu-

— Agora está tudo bem, Bam. — interrompeu a divindade, com um suspiro. — Ele não vai voltar. Eu estou aqui.

Yugyeom, sem dificuldade nenhuma, levantou o corpo do outro, que ainda estava com o rosto escondido em seu pescoço. Bambam sentiu o corpo sendo suspenso, mas não conseguiu abrir os olhos. Estava tão cansado. Poderia dormir por dias.

— Eu fiz algo de ruim, não fiz? — O tailandês sentiu o corpo do outro e se encolheu. — Eu matei… um dos cachorros… Ele latia e eu… Oh. Eu não sei porque eu fiz isso… Ah!

— Calma, calma. Não foi você, Bam. Foi só um pesadelo, Bambam.

— Um… Pesadelo? Mas…

— Foi só um pesadelo. Agora dorme mais um pouco, Bambam.

Yugyeom deitou o corpo magro de seu protegido na cama e então tocou a testa dele com o dedo indicador e médio, o enviando para um sono longo e tranquilo. Era aquilo que o menor precisava no momento.

A divindade retornou à sala com muitos pensamentos rondando sua mente. “ _Então foi assim o cachorro morrera._ ” Pobre Bambam. Ele era apegado demais aos animais para conseguir lidar com aquele fardo, então talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo continuar acreditando que fora um pesadelo, até porque a culpa não era mesmo dele e sim do demônio que o possuíra.

O moreno pegou o celular e avisou os amigos que o loiro estava doente e nem havia levantado da cama o dia inteiro e por isso tinha sumido. Era a melhor desculpa que ele pode pensar e era algo possível, então não foi difícil que os outros acreditassem.

Em seguida ele deixou seu corpo terreno tombar no sofá, os olhos fechados enquanto ele sentia todo o cansaço daquele dia cobrando seu espaço. Como era possível ele ter tanto trabalho na sua primeira vez com humanos? Demônios? Era sério aquilo?

— Pai… qual é o seu problema comigo?

Como esperado, ele não recebeu uma resposta e nem receberia. Por um momento, o moreno começou a entender porque Jungkook xingava tanto os pais. Aquele trabalho era literalmente um inferno! Tudo bem que ele se apegara aos humanos, mas o que era aquilo tudo? Para que tanta dificuldade? E agora, para piorar, um espírito maligno. E ele teve sorte, pois não era um dos fortes. Na verdade, era uma criatura bem fraca. Mas isso o fazia pensar que podiam ter outros rondando a região e quiçá os seus protegidos. Teria que fazer uma varredura, principalmente pelo fato de que demônios significavam mortes, ou que já haviam acontecido ou que iriam acontecer. E não era uma ou duas, mas sim muitas.

Uma tragédia estava para acontecer e a divindade sabia que tinha que se preparar para lutar.

***

— Acharam o garoto?

— Sim, Yug disse que ele tá gripado. — Youngjae desligou o celular e guardou no bolso. — Agora vamos para onde?

— Você sabe…

— Ah, odeio aquele lugar. — comentou o loiro, ligando o carro e acelerando. — Tenho vontade de invadir todos aqueles prostíbulos e… sei lá… Proteger as pessoas?

Jaebum balançou a cabeça e riu. Youngjae e sua vontade de salvar o mundo da maldade. Era bonito e admirável, mas o moreno sabia que as coisas não funcionavam daquela maneira.

— Hum… enquanto não chegamos lá… Hum. — Youngjae começou a falar e parou de súbito. — Deixa pra lá…

— Fala.

— Amanhã é nossa folga… — começou o mais baixo, se remexendo no banco. — Tipo, podemos acordar mais tarde…

— Que que tem? Quer maratonar aquela série?

— Pensei em… Poderíamos beber.

— _Wow_ … Você quer beber? — O moreno levantou uma das sobrancelhas, um pouco surpreso. — E o seu fígado?

— Você vai me obrigar a dizer isso em voz alta? — O loiro reclamou. — Eu te odeio!

— É… mas você adora o meu corpo, então acho que é um empate.

— Quem disse que eu gosto do seu corpo? Eu só… quero beber, nada mais.

— Jae… Por favor. Achei que já tínhamos passado dessa fase.

— Okay, é assim então? — Youngjae mordeu o interior a bochecha e fixou os olhos na rua. — Nada de beber… Eu quero transar.

Jaebum gargalhou, principalmente da expressão que o outro exibia. Já haviam passado algumas semanas desde a última vez que fizeram algo e o moreno achou que ficaria assim mesmo, mas lá estava Youngjae, o surpreendendo.

— Você está rindo de mim? Então tá, já entendi…

— Não, não… Podemos fazer alguma coisa...

— Então, eu estava pesquisando e… acho que temos que passar na farmácia. — O loiro ainda estava com o olhar fixo na rua, tentando falar displicentemente. — Precisamos de algumas coisas…

— Jae, você pesquisou sem mim? Prometemos fazer isso juntos!

— Eu... _hã_ … foi só o básico. Tipo, lubrificante, seringa e tal…

— Espera… seringa? — O moreno esticou a mão e encostou no braço do outro. — Pra que isso?

— Pode ser com o chuveirinho também, se você quiser.

— Do que você está falando, Jae? Sério, não tô entendendo nada!

— Chuca?

— Xuxa? — perguntou o moreno, enrugando a testa. — Que isso? Um grupo?

— Não… chuca. — Youngjae olhou para o parceiro e notou que ele não estava brincando e realmente estava confuso. — Seu _3G_ é bom? Joga aí no _Google_.

Jaebum buscou o celular e mesmo demorando mais que o comum para conseguir acessar o aplicativo de pesquisa e o dobro do tempo para um _link_ abrir, ele leu sobre o assunto. A cada novo parágrafo, um tom de vermelho surgia em suas bochechas e Youngjae riu da cena.

— Eu… não sabia que era tão complicado. — afirmou o moreno, devolvendo o celular para o bolso. — Jinyoung não me falou nada disso…

— Jinyoung sabe? — A voz do outro saiu um pouco seca e o tom não passou despercebido pelo parceiro. — Você contou...

— Me desculpa! Eu estava confuso e conto tudo para ele, não foi por mal!

— Céus, vocês têm a amizade de duas colegiais! — O loiro sorriu e balançou a cabeça. — Tudo bem… Eu queria ter alguém para conversar.

— Ei, e eu?

— Como eu vou falar de você para você mesmo?

— Uau… Não acredito que você quer alguém para falar mal de mim!

— Fica quieto. — Youngjae enrugou o nariz e fez a curva, saindo do bairro que eles odiavam. — Tem uma farmácia ali… Anda, vai lá comprar.

— Eu? Por que eu?

— Vai logo. Camisinhas, lubrificantes e as seringas.

— Pela divindade! Mas você quer mesmo transar hein.

— Anda logo que você me deve um boquete.

— Youngjae!

— Isso é vingança por você ter me deixado com vergonha hoje mais cedo, desgraça! Agora vai.

Jaebum saiu da viatura reclamando e Youngjae viu o parceiro empurrando a porta do estabelecimento.

O moreno observou o farmacêutico e xingou internamente, pois por algum motivo ele achou que se fosse uma mulher seria melhor. Estava morrendo de vergonha de ter que comprar aquele bando de coisa.

Jaebum encontrou as camisinhas logo de cara e pegou um pacote de uma marca que ele já conhecia; o lubrificante estava escondido em uma prateleira mais abaixo.

— Morango? Framboesa? — O moreno começou a ler as embalagens, sem nada entender. — Pra que esses sabores?

O policial pegou um sem sabor. Ainda não estava pronto para tanta ousadia. Então começou a procurar as seringas, mas não as encontrou pelas prateleiras. Ótimo! Teria que pedir ao homem do balcão. Youngjae teria que fazer aquilo tudo valer a pena.

E então ele foi e perguntou. O homem o encarou de volta com uma expressão engraçada na face e o policial quis correr da loja, mas não o fez e continuou com sua pose imponente. Não havia nada para se envergonhar, certo? Jinyoung tinha razão, aquilo não seria fácil para ele.

Quando Jaebum deixou a farmácia para trás, ele se sentia casado como se houvesse corrido uma maratona. O psicológico do policial estava completamente abalado pela situação. Como Jinyoung conseguia passar por aqueles olhares julgadores? Como ele próprio pode algum dia olhar alguém com tamanha força julgadora? Aquilo era terrível.

— JB? O que aconteceu? Você está pálido; tá passando mal?

— Como Jinyoung nunca surtou? É horrível!

— O que? O que houve?

— Eles ficaram me olhando… como se eu fosse alguma aberração. Eu… É horrível. Como alguém pode tratar outra pessoa assim?

— Está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem… — Youngjae buscou a mão do outro, a apertando levemente com a sua e se sentindo um monstro por colocar Jaebum naquela situação. — Na próxima vez eu vou.

— Não! Na próxima a gente compra pela _Internet_! — O outro concluiu, não colocaria o parceiro numa situação daquelas. — Mas só para deixar claro, depois disso é o seu traseiro que vai entrar roda… Sim, é exatamente o que estou insinuando. Agora vamos embora.

Era engraçado como que mesmo envergonhados e tristes por terem provado o gosto amargo do preconceito, eles se compreendiam. A situação era bizarra e estranha, mas os policiais estavam tentando entender, juntos. E isso era tudo o que eles precisavam: um do outro.

—--

— Jinyoung, para de rir. — O moreno estava na sala, enquanto o loiro estava trancado no banheiro. — Me fala… Eu não quero machucá-lo.

— J, vai doer. Só falo isso.

— Eu… É melhor desistir disso! Eu não quero machucar Jae.

— Sabe… Você fica muito fofo quando está preocupado. — Jinyoung deu uma risadinha e Jaebum se arrependeu de ter ligado para ele. — J… você está colocando o carro na frente dos bois. Relaxa. Vocês talvez nem cheguem nesse ponto… Mas se chegarem, a pressa é inimiga da perfeição e vocês vão encontrar o ritmo certo. É apenas sexo e não derrotar Golias, o gigante!

— Eu sei… Mas me sinto tão nervoso. Mais do que na minha primeira vez, entende?

— É que você sabia o que tinha que fazer… Agora é o desconhecido. — Jinyoung falou alguma coisa, mas não foi com o policial. — Vocês já fizeram isso duas vezes, cara. Vai dar tudo certo.

— J, você está com alguém? Estou atrapalhando?

— Então… Se você não me ligasse, eu ia te ligar… — Novamente o estudante falou com alguém e riu. — Nós nos entendemos, J. Mark, eu e Jackson… Estamos juntos.

— Uau! Eu não acredito! — O policial riu e balançou a cabeça, realmente feliz pelo amigo. — Até que fim. Não aguentava mais a sua carinha triste.

— Espera… Jackson. Ah! — Jinyoung começou a rir descontroladamente e Jaebum riu junto. Seu melhor amigo estava apaixonado e era maravilhoso perceber que ele estava genuinamente feliz. — J… Eu vou desligar, tá?

— Tudo bem. Estou feliz por você!

— J, relaxa tá? Ele também gosta de você.

— Que?

— Nada… Só curte. Depois me conta se deu tudo certo.

— Tá. Tchau.

— _Bye_.

Alguns minutos depois, o loiro saiu do banheiro, encarando o chão e se sentou ao lado do moreno, no sofá.

— Tudo bem, Jae?

Youngjae abaixou ainda mais os ombros e Jaebum não podia acreditar que aquele cara o fazia questionar a sexualidade. Era algo de outro mundo, não era possível. O moreno sempre se sentiu atraído por mulheres — será que também homens? — que não fossem muito envergonhadas e agora estava ele ali, achando o parceiro a pessoa mais adorável do mundo. Alguém que ele queria manter nos braços e não soltar; alguém que ele queria proteger.

— Eu fiz.

— Hum… quer assistir a um filme? — Jaebum resolveu mudar de assunto e tentar relaxar o loiro, que visivelmente estava nervoso. — Série?

— Ah… Tem aquela série que eu queria ver… — Youngjae respirou fundo, se sentindo melhor. — Tem os filmes do Oscar também.

— Ninguém assiste isso, cara. — afirmou o moreno, pegando o controle remoto e apertando alguns botões. — As pessoas fingem que assistem para parecerem inteligentes.

— Que absurdo! Eu sempre assisto todos.

Jaebum começou a reclamar que o parceiro era um pedante de carteirinha e o loiro respondeu que era um homem culto, diferentemente do outro, que achava que músculos era a resolução do mundo.

Eles acabaram optando para um filme, mas antes da metade deste, o moreno estava achando a coisa mais sem graça que já havia visto. Era muito chato! Mas, ao contrário dele, o parceiro parecia estar muito interessado e claramente gostava da história.

— Sabe, o filme está passando na TV, não no meu rosto. — comentou Youngjae, sorrindo. — Você está odiando, né?

— Prefiro olhar para você.

— Hum… É? — O loiro encarou o parceiro e sorriu e nesse momento Jaebum percebeu que não conseguia desviar o olhar. — O que eu tenho de interessante?

O que eles estavam fazendo? E por que aquilo parecia tão correto? Era ridículo, pareciam um casal, mas não eram, certo?

Jaebum se aproximou do outro, ainda pensando no que dizer. A sensação de que mesmo a uma curta distância eles ainda estavam muito separados, ainda flutuando na mente do moreno.

— _Hm_ … eu ouvi você cantar no outro dia…

— Oh, não. Que vergonha. — O loiro pausou o filme e fez uma expressão estranha, quase uma careta. — Eu não canto bem.

— Você… está me zoando, não é? Jae… você tem a voz mais bonita que eu já ouvi!

— Sério?

Youngjae olhou para o parceiro e Jaebum notou que os olhos do loiro estavam brilhantes e que pareciam suavizados nos cantos, como se o outro realmente estivesse feliz e lisonjeado por escutar aquilo do moreno.

— E quando foi que eu menti para você, Jae?

— Sabe… Como você faz isso comigo? — O loiro engoliu fortemente e soltou a respiração. — Você me causa azia.

— Como é que é?! Eu te causo o que? — O moreno não sabia se ria da situação ou se sentia ofendido, ele preferiu rir. — Como assim azia?

— Quando você faz isso… com o rosto… Isso aí. — Jaebum ria. — Me dá um negócio no estômago… um frio. Acho que é azia.

— Espera… um frio na boca do estômago? — O loiro balançou a cabeça. — É o que? Eu te causo borboletas?

— Não… Não nesse sentido… Eu não estou apaixonado por você, se é isso que está insinuando.

— Eu não ia dizer isso…

— Ia sim… Mas eu não estou! Você não faz meu tipo.

— Mas ainda sim você quer que tenhamos sexo casual.

— Você é um estepe para quando eu me sinto sozinho… Não era esse o combinado? Da mesma maneira que eu seria um estepe pra você?

— É… Isso. — Jaebum não soube explicar, mas a fala do outro levou um gosto amargo a sua garganta. Mas era a verdade, não era? Era amigos, se ajudando. Nada mais. — Hum… Então, você está se sentindo sozinho?

— Um pouco? — O loiro admitiu, desviando sua atenção para a coberta que os cobria da cintura para baixo e que ele remexia por dentre os dedos. — Eu venho de uma família unida, mas me mudei para cidade grande em busca de me tornar policial... Eu te contei a história da minha mãe, certo? Então, eu continuo em contato com eles, é óbvio, mas os vejo com pouca frequência, então… sim, eu me sinto um pouco sozinho.

— Nossa… Eu não fazia ideia. Quer dizer, você é todo amoroso, eu deveria desconfiar. — O moreno balançou a cabeça e se remexeu na coberta. — É que minha relação com a minha família é bem mais ou menos, sabe? Então… às vezes esqueço que nem todo mundo é igual.

— Tudo bem… Ao menos você tem o Jinyoung, certo?

— Sim, o irmão que não é de sangue. — O moreno sorriu.

— Se não fosse você… Eu ia ser mais solitário ainda. — Youngjae enrugou o nariz e suspirou. — Isso soou tão meloso.

— Não… Fico feliz por nossa amizade ser importante. — O moreno sorriu e sem perceber, se movimentou mais para perto do outro. — Quando cheguei aqui, achei que só teria Jinyoung, entende? Eu estava pronto para não confiar no parceiro que havia sido designado para mim e ficar na minha, sem me importar com ninguém.

— E agora? Você confia no seu parceiro? — perguntou o loiro, piscando um dos olhos.

— Ele é legalzinho, sabe?

— No que ele é legal?

— Hum… Ele tem um jeito que atrai a todos… Algo na forma que ele rir. — Jaebum sentiu o clima do ambiente mudando e rapidamente seu corpo reagiu a isso. Antes que ele parasse para pensar, já estava apoiando as mãos no sofá e se inclinando na direção do parceiro. — Ele também é legal quando faz o café para mim, do jeito que eu gosto. Ou então quando ele mexe a cabeça junto com o cabelo, entende? É meio hipnotizador.

— Nossa… Esse seu parceiro parece ser mais do que legal.

— Mas eu não falei a melhor parte…

— E qual é a melhor parte?

Youngjae já estava com a respiração pesada. O moreno estava tão perto! O mais alto já estava com uma das mãos na coxa dele e a outra pousava apoiada entre as pernas do loiro. Jaebum se aproximou ainda mais e o outro tomou fôlego.

— A melhor parte, é que meu parceiro é bem gostoso. — sussurrou Jaebum. A cada segundo que passava ele se tornava menos tímido na presença do outro, talvez pela confiança que tivesse nele, mas com certeza pela maneira com que as maçãs do rosto do outro policial se avermelharam pela vergonha, era fofo e ele não podia negar. — Jae…

— Hum?

— Eu posso te beijar?

— Na boca?

— Não, no dedinho do pé. — O moreno respondeu revirando os olhos para a ingenuidade do outro.

— Uau! Não sabia que você tinha esse tipo de _kink_.

— Posso te beijar ou não? — Jaebum se inclinou ainda mais, os lábios quase colados no do parceiro. — Por favor, estou morrendo para fazer isso.

— Hum… Eu não sei, sabe? E se você beij-

Jaebum se cansou de esperar e calou a boca do outro com sua própria. Por alguns segundos, os dois permaneceram assim, assustados demais para se mover. Youngjae nem ao menos tivera tempo de fechar os olhos e estava se sentindo além de surpreso, uma mocinha de filme que não esperava o óbvio beijo do par romântico. Era ridículo e ele estava pronto para reclamar, quando a mão direita de Jaebum invadiu sua nuca, em busca de estabilidade para o próximo movimento. O moreno entreabriu os lábios lentamente sugando o inferior do loiro que a essa altura não se lembrava nem ao menos seu nome, na medida que seus olhos se fecharam enquanto que sua boca correspondia aos movimentos do beijo.

Youngjae conseguia sentir que o moreno estava sendo delicado. Ambos estavam um pouco receosos com o passo que estavam dando. Poderia ser bobagem, mas um beijo era um beijo, principalmente quando o loiro podia sentir o coração bater tão rápido. Ele sabia o que era aquilo, na verdade, sempre soube, mas não conseguia admitir. Era difícil e apavorante aquele sentimento que ele tinha por Jaebum e o policial resolvera empurrar aquilo tudo o mais fundo possível. Porém eles tinham um acordo, um que o destruiria, porque o mais baixo não era masoquista, mas estava agindo como um.

Jaebum estava errado quando pensou que beijar o outro seria igual a todos os beijos que já havia distribuído em inúmeras mulheres. O moreno pensou que seria a preliminar perfeita, como sempre havia sido, mas estava muito enganado. O mais alto finalmente entendeu o que o parceiro quis dizer com a sensação de azia. Havia algo extremamente estranho, perpassando o estômago do policial e ele quis correr, pois não estava pronto para enfrentar aquela dor que lhe atingia diretamente o coração.

A mão de Youngjae subira pela lateral do corpo do moreno e se alojara em sua bochecha, o puxando ainda mais para perto, e o mais alto foi, praticamente deitando sobre o outro.

— Merda, Jae. — O moreno falou, encarando o outro, que ainda tinha os olhos fechados. — Quanto você quer?

— Hum? — Youngjae abriu os olhos e novamente quis fechá-los, pois Jaebum estava deslumbrante em cima dele. — O que você falou?

— Quanto você quer para não parar de me beijar?

Youngjae quis socá-lo. Qual o direito que Jaebum tinha de fazer aquilo com ele? Primeiro a orientação sexual e agora aquilo? Por quê? O loiro não entendia mais nada, especialmente o porquê dele puxar o outro pela nuca e invadir a boca do moreno sem pestanejar. Ele estava perdido, mas era tão bom. Não era algo que ele conseguia parar e nem queria.

— Você que ir… pro quarto?

O loiro mordia o lábio inferior e Jaebum falou algo indecifrável antes de voltar a beijar Youngjae. Estava difícil largar aqueles lábios e o gosto que eles tinham.

Youngjae tinha um gosto doce misturado com leves borbulhações, mas Jaebum percebeu que as cócegas no seu interior, o parceiro não podia sentir.

Os dedos gelados do mais baixo começaram a puxar a camisa de Jaebum para cima e o policial levantou o tronco e a retirou, jogando longe. Okay, talvez ele não precisasse daquilo tudo, mas estava gostando de se exibir. O moreno voltou a abaixar o corpo e a tomar a boca de Youngjae, que soltava uns leves suspiros entre os lábios. Divindade! Aquilo era ótimo.

Os beijos estavam fortes e saborosos — na opinião do mais velho — quando a campainha produziu um barulho alto, fazendo Coco latir freneticamente e Nora soltar um som agudo. O loiro se assustou e empurrou o outro, que aterrissou com o traseiro no chão.

— Porra, caralho. — Jaebum xingou, se levantando irritado e indo em direção a porta, a abrindo. — Que foi?

O moreno estava tudo, menos apresentável e isso se mostrou presente na expressão da vizinha da frente, que arregalou os olhos e levou uma das mãos a boca. 

— Ah… Hum… O carteiro errou e… — A mulher esticou a mão, entregando os envelopes para o moreno. — São do senhor Choi.

— Tá. — respondeu o policial, fechando a porta com força. — Velha fofoqueira do… Jae?

Jaebum olhou em direção ao sofá e não viu o parceiro. Ótimo! Youngjae provavelmente ficara com vergonha e desistira. Ele iria xingar aquela mulher até a última geração dela!

Porém, o moreno olhou para baixo e viu a camisa branca que o outro usava jogada no chão da sala. O mais alto sorriu e seguiu para o pequeno corredor e viu a calça cinza também no piso, porém em frente à porta do quarto do loiro.

O policial apertou os dedos da mão antes de abrir a porta e encarar um Youngjae com a cueca boxer no dedo indicador da mão direita.

— Você demorou. — O loiro comentou, jogando a peça longe. — Fiquei entediado. Pensei que toda essa nossa relação era em prol de não ficarmos entediados.

Jaebum soltou um som engraçado pelo nariz e desabotoou o jeans, empurrando com pressa para baixo, juntamente com a cueca. Cinco passos depois, ele estava com a boca em Youngjae, o jogando na cama.

— Vermelho, hein? — O moreno passou os dedos pelo lençol e sorriu de lado. — Você realmente pensou em tudo.

— Ah… tédio…

O mais alto balançou a cabeça antes de descer os lábios até o pescoço do outro. Seria tão bom marcá-lo, mas não faria isso, afinal ainda tinham que trabalhar. Então ele seguiu com a boca mais para baixo enquanto o parceiro acelerava a respiração. Como ele pode pensar ser hétero por tanto tempo? Parecia absurdo.

Jaebum distribuía beijos pelo tronco do outro e logo voltou a levantar a boca para tomar os lábios do loiro, mas algo chamou atenção dele no alto do braço direito do parceiro. Youngjae tinha uma tatuagem e ele achou a coisa mais _sexy_ do mundo.

— Você tem uma tatuagem? — O moreno falou entre os dentes. — Porra…

— Eu tenho muito mais do que isso e você perdendo tempo com uma tinta na pele?

Então seria assim? O loiro estava provocando e se era desse jeito que ele gostava, era desse jeito que ele teria. Jaebum aproveitou a posição e desceu vagarosamente as mãos pelos braços do outro e com delicadeza, os levantando, colocando acima da cabeça de Youngjae.

A respiração pesada do parceiro não passou despercebida ao moreno, que logo traçou um caminho com as unhas na barriga do outro que soltou um som lamentável e Jaebum quase teve pena do loiro, mas o sentimento logo foi embora dando lugar a vontade de tirar mais sons como aquele do mais baixo.

Jaebum se ajeitou na cama e resolveu que era momento de torturar e por isso abaixou o rosto e começou a deixar beijos pela virilha do outro, que choramingou, tentando alcançar a cabeça do moreno com a mão e o puxar para o local onde Youngjae queria aquela língua.

— Jae… onde estão as coisas? — O loiro abriu os olhos e se inclinou para pegar o saco que estava na primeira gaveta do criado-mudo, mas ele não conseguiu de jeito nenhum abrir o móvel, quase batendo de frustração na madeira. — Ei, ei... Relaxa. — O moreno pediu, afastando novamente as pernas do outro, que aceitou o ato prontamente e voltou a beijar e a lamber perto da região genital. — Deixa que eu pego.

Youngjae mantinha os olhos fechados e Jaebum observou com atenção como o outro mordia os lábios, tentando controlar a respiração. O moreno rapidamente se levantou da cama e foi até o móvel, mas logo ouviu uns sons vindo do parceiro e quando olhou, percebeu que ele se masturbava vagarosamente. Aquilo fez o mais alto sentir uma fisgada no próprio membro, o que o adiantou na tarefa. Pegou a vasilha plástica e abriu o pacote de camisinha, retirando um quadradinho luminoso e o deixando em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

Jaebum voltou para a cama e encostou na mão do outro, em um pedido mudo para que ele parasse o que estava fazendo. O loiro, ainda de olhos fechados, atendeu a solicitação.

— Jae, olha pra mim. — pediu Jaebum, com as mãos na cintura do outro, que abriu os olhos e piscou por um momento antes de encarar o mais alto. — Eu… também não sei essas coisas... Então, se não gostar de algo ou eu te machucar, me fala, tá?

— Okay.

O moreno observou a cena e se sentiu nervoso. Queria que as coisas fossem boas para o parceiro, mas não tinha muita certeza de como fazer, então tentou começar pelo mais difícil, na esperança que Youngjae gostasse. Jaebum então separou ainda mais as pernas do outro, que ele percebeu que o encarava, parecendo apreensivo.

O mais alto abriu o pote transparente e despejou uma quantidade de lubrificante no dedo indicador e com todo cuidado, achou a entrada do outro e começou a fazer movimentos circulares. Youngjae pareceu tenso e o outro logo notou isso.

— Você confia em mim? — perguntou o moreno.

— Sim. — respondeu de imediato.

Jaebum riu, pegou mais lubrificante e vagarosamente introduziu o dedo. Youngjae se contorceu, mordendo com força a boca. O moreno ficou parado, esperando o outro fazer algo e alguns segundo depois, o loiro se movimentou e o parceiro aproveitou para testar limites.

Depois de algum tempo, Jaebum retirou o dedo e resolveu dar um descanso para o outro e por isso, dobrou o tronco e tomou o pênis do parceiro nos lábios. Youngjae gemeu e choramingou ao mesmo tempo e o moreno gostou do som. Então, com uma das mãos tomou o membro do outro e com a língua começou a lamber e a chupar a base pulsante.

Youngjae ficava uma bagunça quando estava sentindo prazer. As mãos apertavam os lençóis ou iam até a própria cabeça, puxando os fios loiros ou tentavam alcançar o parceiro. Ele não controlava a boca e gemia alto, falando o nome de Jaebum e o moreno estava simplesmente se divertindo com aquilo.

Minutos mais tarde, o moreno voltou a introduzir um dedo no outro, que já não reclamou e até começou a rebolar por mais. O policial mais alto repetiu todo o processo e tentou um segundo dedo. Pareceu um _flashback_ , pois o loiro apertou os olhos e a boca, mas após uns instantes, pareceu desmazelar no colchão, dando oportunidade de Jaebum movimentar os dígitos.

— Eu… quero mais. — O loiro confessou, abrindo os olhos.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim…

Jaebum voltou a se mexer na cama, engatinhando por cima do outro e pouco depois o beijando. Foi um pouco confuso e agressivo, pois ambos estavam sedentos, mas o moreno gostou e percebeu que estava viciado. Youngjae o viciara em sua boca.

Um pouco antes de se virar e tomar a posição atrás do outro, Jaebum ainda deu mais alguns beijos no pescoço e no queixo do loiro. Youngjae ficou de lado e o moreno soube que ele estava envergonhado, mesmo que quisesse mais da situação.

Jaebum buscou a camisinha que estava no móvel e a abriu sem dificuldade, logo a colocando sobre o próprio pênis. Em seguida, despejou quase meio pote do lubrificante no látex. Com prudência, o mais alto colou o corpo no do parceiro, se apoiando em um dos braços.

— Jae… — O moreno começou a lamber o lóbulo da orelha do mais baixo, que gemeu. — Oh... Jae.

O mais alto utilizou da posição para levar a palma ao membro do outro, fazendo um movimento de vai e vem e morosamente começou a introduzir o pênis no outro. Youngjae reclamou involuntariamente e o outro parou, esperando. Mas, para a surpresa de Jaebum, o parceiro começou a ir de encontro a ele, fazendo o moreno penetrar mais fundo.

Era estranho para Youngjae. O membro do outro era um incômodo que ainda não estava acostumado, mas aos poucos o corpo dele foi aceitando a nova realidade e ele, que sabia estar no comando, ocupou-se de trabalhar. Jaebum mais utilizava a mão no pênis do outro e falava algumas coisas no ouvido do loiro.

Passando-se um tempo, ficou bom. O movimento ritmado tanto dentro dele quanto no membro rijo, estavam fazendo Youngjae gemer e as suas pernas a mexerem sem controle.

Vários minutos depois os corpos começaram a indicar que estavam próximos do clímax. Youngjae já não sabia mais se gemia, se se movimentava ou se pedia para o outro acelerar a mão. E então, por isso, inclinou a cabeça para cima e beijou Jaebum. O ritmo estava tão compassado que até as línguas seguiram o balanço.

Pouco tempo depois, o orgasmo atingiu a ambos de maneira forte, porém contínua, deixando os dois com a mente nublada por um tempo. Jaebum não precisou olhar no relógio para saber que aquele sexo havia tido uma longa duração.

O moreno saiu de dentro do outro, retirou a camisinha, dando um nó e foi até o banheiro, a descartando no lixo. Nem se deu o trabalho de olhar no espelho e voltou para a cama, esticando o lençol em cima dele e do parceiro.

— Foi… bom? — Jaebum perguntou, um pouco incerto com o silêncio que havia ficado no ambiente. — Foi a primeira vez, então posso ter errado alguma coisa…

— Hum… — O loiro, que estava de barriga para cima, virou o copo e encarou o parceiro, com um sorriso. — Foi muito bom.

— Sério?

— E quando foi que eu menti para você, JB? — perguntou, utilizando a mesma sentença que o outro havia dito mais cedo.

Jaebum riu e aproximou Youngjae em uma espécie de abraço. O loiro apoiou a cabeça no peitoral do mais alto e ficou brincando com os dedos no tronco do outro. Algum tempo depois, o leve movimento foi ficando lento, até parar.

O sono havia chegado, no final das contas.

  
  
  


  
  
  



	21. Capítulo 21

Yugyeom acordou com um grito de Bambam. A divindade não precisava dormir igual aos humanos, mas quando o corpo ficava cansado, ele tinha que descansar. Após exorcizar o loiro, ele ficara exausto e acabou adormecendo no sofá do tailandês. 

O moreno se apressou até o quarto do amigo e o encontrou com um olhar perdido, olhando para frente, sem parecer entender o que estava acontecendo. Yugyeom se aproximou vagarosamente para não assustar o outro.

— Bam, está tudo bem?

— Eu… tive um pesadelo. — O loiro esfregou a mão direita nos olhos e olhou em volta. — Você dormiu aqui?

— Eu fiquei na sala. — Yugyeom respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. — Está se sentindo melhor?

— Por que você se importa?

— O que? Como assim? — O moreno ficou preocupado. O outro ainda estava confuso? — Eu me importo com você.

— Para de mentir para mim! — A voz de Bambam se exaltou e ele suspirou frustrado enquanto se levantava da cama. — Se você ligasse tiraria aquilo antes de mim!

— Bam…

— Nada disso… Eu estava gritando por você! — O mais baixo levantou um dedo na direção do outro. — Aquela coisa… tinha medo de você. Mas em nenhum momento você reparou, Yug. Muito preocupado olhando para todo mundo, menos para mim.

— Que coisa? — Yugyeom deu uma risada forçada. — Bam, acho que você ainda está com febre.

Bambam passou a mão pelos fios loiros e saiu do quarto balançando a cabeça. O tailandês seguiu direto para a cozinha e abriu a geladeira, procurando entre as prateleiras. Irritado pegou um pedaço de queijo e foi até o armário, onde tirou um pão de forma do plástico.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Comendo! — O loiro encontrou uma faca e começou a preparar um sanduíche. — Eu não como há dias! Mas você não viu, né?

— Não… — Yugyeom abaixou o olhar se sentindo péssimo. — Me desculpe…

— O que você é?

Yugyeom sabia que estava levando aquela conversa longe demais. Ele teria que fazer Bambam esquecer aquilo tudo, pois claramente o outro se lembrava. Infelizmente aquele não era um bom uso do poder da divindade, pois era errado mexer nas lembranças humanas, mas qual escolha ele tinha?

— Aquilo era um demônio? — Bambam não desistiria. Se era assim que o moreno queria, ele insistiria até tirar algo do outro. — Sabe por que ele entrou em mim?

— Demônio? Bambam… essas coisas não existem.

— Aquela coisa achou que teria alguma vantagem sobre você se… me possuísse. — O tailandês falou, comendo um pedaço do pão. — Na hora eu pensei que ele estava louco, né? Tipo, você mal fala comigo… Seria mais fácil se ele entrasse em um gato.

— Bam… Não é assim. Você significa muito para mim.

— Cara, vai embora… — Bambam apontou a faca displicentemente em direção a porta. — Quando você quiser falar a verdade, você volta.

— Bambam, seja razoável.

— Vai embora.

Yugyeom tentou dar a volta na bancada para se aproximar do outro, mas logo foi afastado com um empurrão.

— Eu já falei para você ir embora! Cadê aquele livre arbítrio que você sempre fala? Saia daqui!

— Bam…

— Se você não sair em cinco minutos eu vou ligar para a política.

— Bambam!

— Jae hoje está em casa… Ele chega aqui bem rápido. — Yugyeom tentou novamente encostar no outro, mas o loiro se encolheu e o moreno notou que os olhos do outro estavam brilhantes, de lágrimas. — Eu quero descansar… Por favor. Vai embora.

— Bambam, eu n-

— Porra, me deixa em paz! Você é pior que aquela coisa, pois fingiu ser meu amigo. — Bambam voltou a empurrar o outro, porém agora usando força no tronco do outro. — Aquilo lá deixou claro que só queria um receptáculo.

— Bam, eu sou seu amigo e me preocupo com você. Eu… fiz besteira, eu sei, mas não foi por mal. Essas funções são tão complicadas. São várias vidas nas minhas mãos!

— Do que você está falando? Que vidas?

— Deixa isso para lá. — O moreno sorriu e foi em direção a mochila que estava no canto do sofá. — Eu vou embora. Espero que você descanse.

Yugyeom seguiu em direção a saída e Bambam ficou olhando as costas do outro antes que ele fechasse a porta.

O loiro não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele nas últimas semanas. O tailandês se lembrava de estar voltando para casa, à noite quando tudo ficara tão frio e de repente ele apagou e quando acordou estava na própria cama notando que havia perdido várias horas da noite. Depois de uns dias percebeu que estava perdendo mais horas com apagões estranhos. Depois de um tempo, ele não tinha mais controle de nada. E foi aí que escutou a vozinha, sendo sarcástica e fazendo pequenas maldades por aí.

Mas ninguém notara.

Bambam havia desistido de tentar, tinha aceitado o destino, porém começou a notar que a coisa parecia ter medo de Yugyeom. Toda vez que o moreno se aproximava, ele arrastava o corpo magro para longe ou literalmente fugia. Como o mais alto nunca notara muito o outro, nem percebeu, pelo menos era isso que o tailandês pensava.

O jovem ainda se sentia sem energia, totalmente drenado. Ele não sabia o que o suposto amigo era, mas os olhos azuis preencheram o sono do loiro, o fazendo temer e ao mesmo tempo ficar relaxado. Era tudo tão confuso! Bambam só queria dormir e não sonhar que novamente estava sendo invadido e repleto de maldade.

Bambam queria dormir e sonhar que Yugyeom percebia que ele precisa de ajuda, que o tirava daquele Inferno mais cedo. O tailandês queria dormir e sonhar com o moreno do jeito que ele era no início, com sorrisos e abraços.

Com um suspiro o loiro terminou de comer o sanduíche e seguiu de novo para a cama, se jogando e esperando não ter pesadelos.

Bambam não teve o desejo realizado.

***

Yugyeom entrou no apartamento que antes era de Jungkook e se jogou na primeira superfície fofa que encontrou e minutos depois notou que era um sofá.

A divindade quase não ficava ali, pois o emprego dele cobrava praticamente vinte e quatro horas do seu tempo. Enquanto todos estavam se beijando, transando e encontrando as almas gêmeas, ele estava por trás, cobrindo terrenos, abrindo espaços e criando situações para seus protegidos se encontrarem e aos poucos perceberem os rumos das suas vidas.

Quando era mais jovem, Yugyeom achava sensacional o fato do pai mandar os filhos para ajudar os humanos e desde início soube que era essa a função que queria seguir quando chegasse o momento, mas agora parecia tudo tão complicado e ele se viu odiando vendo os outros errando e acertando, mas vivendo enquanto ele estava ali, estagnado. Ele era um acessório e depois de um tempo iria embora sem nada.

O moreno suspirou e fechou os olhos e a imagem de Bambam lhe veio à mente. Ele fora a primeira pessoa que vira assim que pousara na Terra. Jungkook conversava com ele algo bobo quando o jovem esbarrara nele. Havia sido há tanto tempo, mas ele não esquecera o sorriso que ficou gravado no fundo da sua memória e esse era o motivo dele ter negligenciado o comportamento arredio de Bambam nos últimos dias.

Era difícil explicar, mas ele sentia que facilmente poderia favorecer o loiro em detrimento de seus outros protegidos. Yugyeom tinha dentro de si um sentimento protetor muito forte em relação ao tailandês e isso o assustava, então quando este começou a se afastar um pouco, a mandar menos mensagens, ele pensou que aquilo talvez fosse o melhor. Oh, céus, como ele estava errado!

Bambam estava sofrendo bem diante de seu nariz e ele ocupado demais em se proteger que acabou permitindo aquilo. Céus, ele era o pior! Deveria ser descartado! Seus pais deveriam mandá-lo de volta naquele instante! Tudo o que ele fazia dava errado, tudo. Seus casais eram uma bagunça e a divindade não fazia ideia de como arrumar.

Agora o que ele faria? Apagar a memória do loiro? Contar a verdade? Parecia que cada passo e ação que fazia o levavam ao erro.

— O que eu faço?! Pai, por favor, me ajuda! Eu não sei o que fazer! — A divindade se viu suplicando, as lágrimas humanas invadindo seus olhos castanhos. Era difícil. Ele só presenciara os outros chorando, aquela emoção nunca havia chegado a ele enquanto humano. Sentia um nó em sua garganta que ameaçava sufocá-lo a qualquer segundo e seu peito doía tanto. Como os humanos suportavam aquela sensação? Era horrível! — Eu não sei o que fazer. Por favor, seja misericordioso.

O moreno não aguardava uma resposta apesar de desejar e pedir por uma. Ele sabia que seus pais estavam ocupados demais com outros afazeres para olhar para ele agora e que seus irmãos não se envolveriam nos seus problemas. Porém ele estava errado, ao menos na última.

A porta do apartamento sacudiu levemente antes de três leves batidas serem ouvidas. Yugyeom não estava com paciência para visitas e de imediato resolveu ignorar, mas as batidas se tornaram mais e mais insistentes. Seus ouvidos ainda doíam pelo exorcismo de mais cedo, então ele não conseguia ouvir quem era. Sua única opção então, fora abri-la.

— Céus! Você chora alto para caralho, sabia?

— Irmão! — Yugyeom puxou o outro moreno para um abraço e escutou uma risada em seu ouvido. — Jungkook! Oh… Eu nem acredito.

— Eu sei, sou um colírio para seus olhos cansados! — O menor riu abafado, dando leves batidinhas nas costas do irmão. Ele não era lá muito de demonstrações de afeto, mas compreendia que o outro precisava daquilo. — Passando por problemas, _hn_?

— Problemas? Eu nem sei por onde começar! — Yugyeom abriu mais a porta e pediu para o outro entrar no apartamento. — Um demônio invadiu o meu protegido.

— Que isso? Como assim?

— E meus casais estão todos na merda!

— Calma cara…

— Como você conseguiu, JK? Sério, isso é muito difícil!

Jungkook riu e se sentou no sofá dando batidinhas para o outro seguir o exemplo.

— Me conta logo essas merdas que eu marquei de encontrar com Jimin e Tae. — O mais baixo puxou o celular do bolso e o encarou por um momento, para logo depois voltar a olhar o irmão. — Que foi? Se eu ia descer, aproveitei para rever meus humanos.

— Hum…

— Me fala logo… Quem foi possuído? Jackson não foi, por causa das proteções. E como você deixou um humano ser possuído, cara? Eles ficam tão estranhos, dá para perceber logo.

Então Yugyeom contou. A divindade explicou os problemas que estava enfrentando e tudo que acontece nos últimos dias, inclusive como Bambam reagira. Jungkook ouviu tudo com atenção, fazendo algumas expressões durante o relato, mas nada falando.

— Então você abandonou um protegido e focou nos outros? Uau!

— Não, JK. Não foi assim… Eu tentei resolver os outros primeiro e depois focar nele…

— Por quê?

— Parecia ser o melhor no momento.

— Por quê? — questionou novamente Jungkook. — Por que você o afastou, Yug?

— Eu já falei que estou todo perdido, né? Então, eu fiz besteira. Foi isso.

Jungkook fitou o irmão por longos segundos e suspirou fundo. Tinha algo estranho com o outro, mas ele não queria falar, então por enquanto deixaria isso de lado e tentaria ajudá-lo de outra forma.

— Yug, você tem que fortalecer suas almas-gêmeas. Espíritos malignos existem em todo lugar e momento.

— E o que eu faço com Jackson e Bambam? Eles não são almas-gêmeas.

— Já parou parar pensar que eles não têm almas-gêmeas por algum motivo e que talvez você não tenha controle sobre isso?

— Mas por que o pai me daria os nomes deles então? Ele os quer juntos, parece óbvio, não?

— Olha… Você mesmo me disse que o laço de Mark e Jinyoung é fraco… Jackson com eles parece ser certo.

— Mas não tá escrito…

— Yug, não é para seguir aquilo à risca, você sabe, né? — Jungkook colocou a mão no braço do outro, que lhe olhou com confusão. — Você não sabia?

— Como assim? Tá escrito eu tenho que seguir, né?

— Cara… no meu estava escrito Tae e Hoseok como prometidos.

— O que? — Yugyeom arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, em surpresa. — Como assim? E Yoongi e Jimin?

— Para você ver… Nosso pai é maluco cara. — Jungkook novamente checou o celular e continuou a falar. — Eu só desconfiei daquilo porque o laço era tão fraco que quase sumia e perpassava pelo de Yoongi. Tive que desfazer um nó imenso para chegar no trabalho genial que foi.

— Estava demorando… — Yugyeom riu e deu um leve soco no braço irmão. — Mas… papai também tem muito trabalho, né? Por isso que o ajudamos.

— Eu sei… Só estou falando para você não ser ingênuo e seguir tudo nos conformes. 

— Mas… será que eu errei tudo até agora? Parece tudo tão certinho! Os policiais já estão até transando!

Jungkook começou a gargalhar com o rompante do outro. O irmão sempre fora propenso para o drama e ali estava a prova.

— Então… pelo menos um casal tá caminhando… Fica calmo, Yug. E… não negligencie um dos seus por medo. As coisas podem ficar complicadas. Lembre-se do que aconteceu com nosso irmão.

— Talvez eu me ajuste como humano…

— Hã?

— Ah, não parece ser ruim.

— Yug, o que você está falando? Tá pensando em desistir, é isso? Tá maluco?

— Não é isso… Só tô falando que se eu for punido, não parece algo tão ruim assim.

— Isso não é algo que surgiu agora na sua mente, né? — Jungkook balançou a cabeça negativamente e suspirou. — Tá pensando em burlar alguma regra? Você quer contar para o garoto, né?

— Se eu contar é tão ruim assim?

— A verdadeira pergunta é: por quê? — O mais baixo sorriu de lado. — Por que você quer que ele saiba?

— Eu não sei… O que é pior usar meus poderes para apagar a mente dele ou contar a verdade? Nos dois casos eu seria punido mesmo…

— Humanos têm memória ruim, cara. Se você fingir com vontade, ele vai achar que era coisa da mente dele.

— Você não conhece Bambam, JK. Ele é tão inteligente!

— É? Os meus também são inteligentes.

— Ah, eu sei… Mas Bam também é sensitivo e especial… Eu realmente acredito nisso, sabe? Ele é tão bom; uma pessoa tão genuína. Todos viram amigos dele com facilidade e é tão fácil rir com ele. Então… é… Ele não vai esquecer.

— Tenho para mim que você não quer que ele esqueça… Mas são seus protegidos, Yug. Você sabe o que é melhor. Contar ou não, a decisão é sua, eu não vou me intrometer e duvido que nossos pais se intrometam também.

— Você acha?

— Cara, olha para mim… Eu vivo mais por aqui do que lá em cima. Eles cagam pra isso. Se der tudo certo no final, eles tão de acordo.

— Meu medo é não dar tudo certo do final.

— Yug, você é capaz e todos nós acreditamos em você. Sua nota foi maior que a minha… Você só está perdido, mas acontece. No início foi um sufoco para mim, irmão.

— Você literalmente fodeu com um dos seus protegidos, Jungkook.

— Detalhes… detalhes. O importante é que eu fiz dar certo e você também vai. Agora eu estou morrendo de fome. Que tal você tratar do seu irmãozinho que desceu até aqui só para lhe consolar, _hn_?

— O que você quer comer?

— Ah… tô com uma saudade da comida de Jin…

— Você é maior mentiroso, sabia? Desceu aqui só para ver seus amigos.

— Só uni o útil ao agradável. — Jungkook piscou um dos olhos. — Agora vamos? Se eu correr encontro Namjoon lá.

Yugyeom balançou a cabeça e levantou do sofá. O irmão tinha se apegado muito aos antigos protegidos e provavelmente continuaria assim por um tempo. Jungkook fingia não se importar — sempre fingiu — mas no fundo iria até o Inferno pelas pessoas que amava.

A divindade mais alta pensou que talvez desse tudo certo, que todo mundo fosse feliz no final e quem sabe daqui há alguns anos ele gargalhasse desses momentos de sufoco que estava passando agora.

“ _É, vai dar tudo certo_.”

***

Jaebum estava com a cabeça deitada no colo de Youngjae enquanto eles assistiam uma série. Agora todas as barreiras haviam sido quebradas e eles estavam realmente íntimos.

Acordar com parceiro nos braços não havia lhe dado um susto como as outras vezes e pareceu tão natural que Jaebum se viu arrependido de ter fugido anteriormente.

— JB, quer mais pipoca?

— Não…

— Mentira que eu sei que você quer.

— Ah… Mas está tão bom aqui. — O moreno fez um bico nos lábios e o parceiro balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Não levanta…

— Se eu te beijar você deixa eu levantar?

— Combinando.

Youngjae sorriu e abaixou a cabeça, o outro claramente teve que levantar o tronco para receber os lábios do parceiro. Logo Jaebum se virou e um delicado beijo se deu início. O moreno percebeu que trabalhar a partir de agora seria imensamente difícil, pois como alguém se concentraria com o loiro do lado? Parecia impossível!

Minutos depois, Youngjae se levantou do sofá e seguiu para a cozinha, mas o outro foi atrás.

— Jae…

— Fala.

— A sua tatuagem… O que significa?

— Ah, _Ars Longa, Vita Brevis_. — O moreno enrugou a testa e o outro riu. — Arte longa, vida breve.

— Hum… Tudo bem, mas por que você tatuou isso?

— Minha mãe. — O loiro colocou um pacote de pipoca no micro-ondas e virou para o parceiro, se apoiando no mármore frio. — Ela era pintora e eu cresci ouvindo essa frase. E até que fez sentido, né?

— Como assim?

— A arte dela continua, mas a vida dela não.

— Oh! — Jaebum repuxou os lábios e encarou o próprio pé. — Não devia ter trazido esse assunto à tona.

— Tudo bem… Foi há muitos anos.

— Jae, você nunca quis investigar o caso dela?

— Muito difícil conseguir alguma coisa, JB. É um arquivo morto.

— Eu sei, mas podíamos olhar… Claro que se você quiser.

— Já temos muitas coisas para investigar, né?

— Okay… Se você quiser assim.

— Falando em investigação… — O loiro falou, abrindo a geladeira e pegando a garrafa de água. — Eu não sei se continuo desconfiando das mesmas pessoas…

— Pode ser qualquer um, Jae.

— Eu sei, mas sei lá… Shin e Sang Min parecem tão… honestos.

— Isso não significa nada.

— Mas pode ter sido qualquer um, JB.

— Lembre-se que não foi só esse roubo.

— Continuo falando que pode ter sido qualquer um…

— Então vamos investigar mais pessoas… Ampliar os horizontes.

— Então tá. — Youngjae disse e balançou a cabeça, pensativo.

— Vai dar tudo certo. — afirmou o moreno ao ver o semblante do outro. — Vamos ser promovidos de cargo depois que desmantelarmos essa máfia.

— Nossa! Que otimismo!

— O que daria errado? Somos invencíveis!

Youngjae levantou as sobrancelhas e pegou o celular do bolso, ainda com uma expressão assustada. Segundos depois, o aparelho estava no seu ouvido.

— Alô? Polícia? — O loiro fez uma expressão preocupada. — Socorro! Abduziram o meu parceiro.

Jaebum gargalhou e se aproximou do outro retirando o celular da mão do loiro e o colocando na bancada. O moreno sorria tão abertamente que o parceiro seguiu o ato.

Não demorou tanto para começarem a se beijar, porém dessa vez com mais volúpia. As mãos de Youngjae enlaçaram no pescoço do outro e Jaebum suspirou alto.

— Falta quanto para o episódio da série acabar?

— Acabamos de começar, então… mais uns trinta minutos?

— Pega logo essa pipoca que tenho planos para depois de assistirmos…

— É? — O loiro deu mais um rápido beijo no outro e se afastou, indo em direção ao micro-ondas. — Esses planos envolvem o que?

— Você gritando meu nome.

Jaebum sorriu de lado, saindo da cozinha e voltando para a sala. Youngjae revirou os olhos e logo depois que distribuiu a pipoca em uma vasilha, foi para o outro ambiente.

O que eles estavam fazendo? Não fazia nem ideia, mas não significava que Youngjae não iria aproveitar enquanto durasse. E, o loiro não admitiria, mas queria que durasse muito tempo.

  
  
  



	22. Capítulo 22

Bambam estava sentado na janela observando a chuva. A superfície era bem larga e dava para ficar confortavelmente ali por horas e era isso que o loiro estava fazendo.

Ainda era quinta-feira e o tailandês já se via cansado de no outro dia ter que trabalhar. Ele havia ligado preocupado para o chefe, por causa das duas faltas seguidas, mas o homem informara que Yugyeom havia dito que ele estava doente e que o moreno estava cobrindo para ele.

Bambam ainda estava com sentimentos conflituosos em relação ao outro. Ele sabia que exagerara um pouco no drama, mas aquelas últimas semanas foram tão horríveis que assim que ele viu o rosto do moreno tentando fingir que nada tinha acontecido, a irritação tomou conta. Como Yugyeom podia fazer aquilo com ele? Os dois eram amigos, não é? Ou pelo menos costumavam a ser.

O tailandês se sentia tão sozinho. O jovem queria muito ligar para Jackson e pedir um abraço, mas como explicar aquela situação? Todos pensariam que ele estava louco, mas não estava ou estava? Não! Tinha certeza do que havia passado, visto e sentido.

O som da campainha se fez presente no ambiente e com um suspiro o loiro se levantou. Provavelmente era a pizza que ele havia pedido. O jovem foi até a porta, a abrindo, mas para a sua surpresa não era a comida e sim Yugyeom, com uma caixa na mão e um sorriso no rosto.

— Eu trouxe pizza! — informou, entrando no apartamento assim que o outro deu passagem. — A sua favorita.

— Eu já pedi uma…

— Eu sei, por isso fiquei esperando o rapaz aparecer e a peguei.

Bambam enrugou a testa e se sentou no sofá sem entender o que o outro queria dizer. Como assim ele sabia daquilo? Como ele poderia saber?

— Você está com aquela expressão de confusão. — comentou o mais alto, sentando ao lado do outro e colocando a caixa na mesa de centro. — Você junta as sobrancelhas e olha para o nada…

— Como você poderia saber que eu pedi pizza? — O loiro involuntariamente se afastou do outro. — Estava… ouvindo minhas ligações?

— Não… Os seus pensamentos.

— O que?! — Bambam ameaçou levantar do sofá, com os olhos arregalados, mas o outro segurou em seu braço, o impedindo. — Por favor, não me machuque.

— Calma… Eu vim explicar tudo. Eu nunca te machucaria, Bam. Nunca! — O moreno retirou a mão do braço do mais baixo, que pareceu relaxar no lugar. — Vai ser complicado, mas eu vou tentar…

— Por favor, comece do início.

— Okay… No início não tinha nada e a divindade estava solitário, então através do _Big Bang_ criou o universo e-

— Do que você está falando? — Bambam voltou a exibir a expressão confusa após interromper o outro — Você é muito estranho.

— Tá… Acho que fui muito no início, né? — Yugyeom deu um sorriso tímido e tentou novamente. — Eu realmente não sei como explicar isso para você.

— Aquilo que entrou em mim era um demônio? — Bambam resolveu que perguntas seriam a melhor forma de enfrentar o problema. — E… você tem poderes?

— Sim e sim.

— Mas como isso é possível? Eu achei que estava maluco, mas… seus olhos estavam azuis e tinha uma luz tão forte... Você é um anjo?

— Anjos não existem.

— Como você sabe?

— Então… Eu vim lá de cima. — O moreno levantou o dedo indicador e apontou para o alto. — Eu… sou uma divindade.

Bambam prendeu a respiração e ficou encarnado outro. Aquilo não poderia ser verdade. Isso significava que existiam mais de uma divindade? Existia realmente um Céu? Inferno? Vida após a morte? Ele estava conversando com uma divindade?! Não poderia ser real. Yugyeom estava pregando uma peça nele, era a única explicação.

— Você não acredita em mim, não é?

— Olha… É difícil.

— Mas você estava disposto a acreditar que eu era um anjo? — O moreno sorriu e levantou as sobrancelhas. — Não faz sentido…

— Olha… até um vampiro eu estava preparado, mas divindade?!

— E lobisomem?

— Hum… Não vou muito com a cara deles, mas eu aceito.

— Bam, nenhum dos dois existem.

— Que saco! Você está acabando comigo assim… — O loiro sorriu pela primeira vez da noite e a Yugyeom ficou feliz. — Você é mesmo uma divindade?

O moreno percebeu que teria que provar e foi isso que fez. O mais alto estalou os dedos e todas a iluminação do apartamento foi apagada. Bambam fez um som estranho com o nariz e se encolheu no sofá.

— Olha pela janela. — Yugyeom esticou o braço e após alguns segundos de reflexão o outro aceitou a mão e se levantou. — Vamos.

O tailandês deu pequenos passos ainda de mão dada com o outro e seguiu até a janela, quando olhou por ela, toda a cidade estava apagada. Mas aquilo não significava nada, não é? Poderia ser um truque, uma coincidência ou qualquer coisa; não significava trabalho de uma divindade.

Yugyeom notou que mesmo o apartamento do outro tendo visão para toda a cidade, o loiro ainda parecia duvidar e por isso pensou em outra coisa.

— Eu só vou fazer isso uma vez, tá? — avisou o mais alto e o tailandês olhou para ele, com os olhos um pouco perdidos. — Se eu vou ser punido, que seja pelo exagero, né?

Bambam enrugou os olhos e notou uma luz surgindo no local. Por um momento achou que era a energia elétrica que havia voltado, mas a claridade vinha da mão esquerda do outro, a que não estava encostada na dele. O loiro arregalou os olhos para a luminosidade quando esta foi ficando mais clara e mudando de cor. Primeiro era roxa, depois azul e por último, branca. Yugyeom mexeu a mão e a pequena bola colorida flutuou pela sala por um momento.

O tailandês não podia acreditar. Era lindo e ao mesmo tempo um pouco apavorante. A bola de luz rodou todo o local e depois passou pela janela e foi em direção ao céu e se estendeu luminescendo toda a extensão para depois formar um raio, que trouxe de volta a energia elétrica de toda a cidade, inclusive do apartamento.

— Uau! — Bambam colocou a mão no peito e começou a respirar com dificuldade. — Nossa… Oh! Eu preciso fazer uma reverência à você ou algo do tipo?

— Não, mas vou precisar de sangue de um virgem para uns rituais.

— O que?! — O loiro arregalou os olhos e tentou se afastar, mas logo notou o sorriso brincalhão no rosto do outro. — Para com isso…

Yugyeom levou o outro até o sofá e o loiro seguiu, com a cabeça a mil. Eram tantas perguntas! Ele estava de mãos dadas com uma divindade? Será que isso não era algum tipo de falta de respeito? Oh! Os pensamentos! O outro podia escutar tudo. Que vergonha! Quanta coisa o tailandês havia pensado perto do moreno?

— Eu só escuto quando sou chamado diretamente ou quando estou preocupado. — explicou o moreno, se sentando no sofá. — Se eu deixar ligado vinte quatro horas por dia ficarei louco.

— Como assim quando é chamado? — Bambam se ajeitou no sofá e abriu a caixa da pizza. — Quando penso em você?

— Não… Quando você pensa na divindade. Por exemplo, se por acaso você pensar “me ajuda, divindade” — explicou o mais alto, fazendo o sinal de aspas. — Esse tipo de pensamento vai direto para mim e eu escuto.

— Entendi… — O loiro mordeu um pedaço da pizza e fez uma expressão de desgosto. — Ah, tá gelada.

Novamente, Yugyeom estalou os dedos e o tailandês notou a massa sobre a sua mão ficar quente e quando mordeu percebeu que estava na temperatura ideal. Um audível “ _hum_ ” foi escutado pelo moreno, que ficou satisfeito. Bambam ria e ele amava aquilo. Alguns tinham um fraco por crianças, outros por gatos, mas a divindade além dessas fraquezas tinha um fraco por Bambam. O que ele podia fazer? Era mais forte do que ele.

— Eu ainda tenho uma dúvida… — O loiro ponderou, depois de engolir mais uma mordida da pizza, sem conseguir reunir coragem para encarar Yugyeom outra vez.

— Pergunta, Bam…

— Você… divindade, tá… — O tailandês não conseguia formular as frases e pela primeira vez ele desejou que Yugyeom lesse seus pensamentos e o ajudasse.

— Você quer saber o que eu estou fazendo na Terra? — A divindade arriscou, ele não precisou ler os pensamentos para compreender a questão. Era o básico, não é? Todos os humanos se perguntavam o mesmo em algum momento. Bambam meneou a cabeça lentamente aguardando a resposta. — _Hm_ … eu tenho uma missão. Quando eu disse que anjos não existem é porque na verdade nós somos o que vocês acreditam ser anjos, meus irmãos e eu. Basicamente, nosso pai, A Divindade... — Ele deu ênfase, gesticulando amplamente. — Não tem tempo para cuidar de todos os humanos ao mesmo tempo, ainda que ele seja onipotente, onipresente e blá, blá, blá. Então nós ganhamos missões.

— Eu sou parte da sua missão?

— Sim. Você, Mark, Jinyoung, Jackson, Youngjae e Jaebum.

— E o que basicamente o que você precisa fazer para concluir sua missão?

— _Hm_ … você pode não acreditar, mas almas-gêmeas existem e elas são escritas no grande livro do Cupido.

— Divindade, almas-gêmeas e Cupido?

— Você está fazendo piada com meu pai?

— Espera! A Divindade é o Cupido?!

Yugyeom riu da maneira com que os olhos do loiro se expandiram em surpresa. A divindade poderia explicar tudo de uma vez? Podia, mas as expressões que Bambam faziam eram muito fofas de observar.

— Não… O Cupido é o meu outro pai.

— A divindade é gay! — E então o loiro fez a única coisa lógica ao se fazer nessa situação: rir em desespero. — Se o mundo soubesse disso… Santa divindade!

— Exatamente… Eu nunca entendi muito bem os motivos dele não ‘contar’ aos humanos… Mas acho que tem a ver com a história do livre arbítrio e das punições… Ele gosta bastante da parte das punições, principalmente contra pessoas preconceituosas.

— Ah… então… você falava sobre almas gêmeas?

— Certo, certo… O Cupido escreve os nomes do grande livro, nem sempre essas pessoas estão próximas, nem sempre é uma história fácil e é aí que nós entramos. Essas precisam se encontrar; nosso trabalho é juntá-las… Meu trabalho é juntar meus protegidos.

— Você está dizendo… que minha alma gêmea é um daqueles cinco?!

— Sim. — Yugyeom mentiu, se esforçando para não deixar a verdade transparecer em sua face divina. — É Jackson.

O moreno conseguia sentir a bile fervilhar em seu estômago. Por que aquela sensação agora? Era isso o que ele precisava fazer, não era?

— Jackson?! — Bambam sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e até riu. — Está brincando comigo, não é?

— Não. É a verdade.

— Eu não sinto nada por ele… E Mark e Jinyoung? Não… Seu pai tá errado. Desculpa se isso é ofensivo, mas não…

— Bam, não se preocupe que Mark e Jinyoung são almas-gêmeas. Jackson que está sobrando…

— Sabia que Youngjae e Jaebum tinham algo... — comentou o loiro, mas o olhar dele estava longe, encarando uma das paredes do apartamento. — Eu sou obrigado a ficar com ele? Tipo… livre arbítrio?

— Não é uma obrigação, mas… Ele vai te fazer feliz e você não vai querer fugir disso. Será amor, na forma mais poderosa.

— Podemos ficar juntos como amigos? Ou… Eu fico sozinho. Não ligo para isso.

— Bam, pode parecer absurdo para você agora, mas daqui a pouco vai fazer sentido. Eu estou mexendo os pauzinhos…

— Hum…

— Pode perguntar, Bam.

— Você pode mudar os sentimentos das pessoas?

— Não, isso é proibido. E se fosse tão fácil assim, os humanos não iriam precisar da nossa ajuda. — afirmou o moreno remexendo a cabeça. — Sentimentos vão surgindo com o tempo...

— Então eu vou me apaixonar por Jackson? É isso que você está falando?

— Sim. — Yugyeom respondeu engolindo a seco. Era isso, não era? — E serão felizes juntos.

— Mas eu já o conheço há seis meses e só sinto amizade por ele.

— Hum… Você não o acha bonito? — O moreno não estava entendendo o que estava sentindo. Contar para Bambam estava facilitando tudo, não? Provavelmente agora o loiro iria começar a ver o chinês com outros olhos. — Ele não é uma ótima pessoa?

— Sim, pras duas perguntas, mas… Eu não sei. Conheço Jackson há vários meses agora e nem de longe parece que vou me apaixonar por ele… O sentimento… O que eu acho que deveria sentir por ele é inexistente. O quero como amigo e só… Ele está tão bem com Mark e Jinyoung agora… Não parece justo.

— Você ficar sozinho por acaso é justo?

— Não acho que seja um problema. — Bambam levantou e abaixou os ombros. — Melhor do que ficar interrompendo a felicidade dos outros.

— Minha missão não termina até todos vocês estiverem felizes com suas respectivas almas-gêmeas!

— Então você vai passar muito tempo por aqui, pois eu duvido que vá gostar do Jackson de alguma outra forma a não ser como meu amigo!

— Eu fico!

— Então tá.

— Tá. — O moreno cruzou os braços e virou para frente, encarando a televisão desligada. — Teimoso. Discutindo com uma divindade! Isso é absurdo! Você deveria ter mais respeito e ouvir meus conselhos!

— Eu respeito você e ouço, mas você não pode interferir no meu livre arbítrio!

— Quem disse que eu não posso?

— Você… você disse? — Bambam queria soar mais certo do que realmente conseguira proferir. Estava escrito não era? Que os humanos tinham livre arbítrio e se resolveriam com a divindade no Céu quando morressem? — Você me obrigaria a algo que não quero?

Yugyeom queria responder que sim, mas não se viu capaz. Então ele simplesmente cruzou os braços e virou o rosto. Seus lábios se projetando para frente em uma careta infantil de quem não queria dar o braço a torcer, mesmo que ele não se desse conta disso. O loiro sorriu para a cena, de alguma maneira o outro, mesmo sendo uma divindade, ainda era o seu amigo de sempre e isso era uma espécie de alívio.

— Falta muito para a sua missão ser realizada? — perguntou o tailandês, comendo um pedaço da pizza. — Quero dizer, tirando eu…

— É… Falta um pouco.

— Então, você ainda vai ficar mais um tempinho, né?

— Ao que parece… — O moreno respondeu ainda com a mesma expressão na face, mas esta foi suavizando na medida em que ele se dava conta de que não havia feito algo importante. — Bam…

— _Hm_ …

— Me desculpa por ter me descuidado e deixando aquele demônio possuir você… Eu… realmente sinto muito.

— Ele está morto?

— Não… Eu só o mandei de volta para onde ele veio.

— Hum… Você pode matá-los?

— Posso, mas não faria algo assim.

— Por quê?

— Se ele morresse, você morreria. — Yugyeom notou o outro balançar a cabeça e encarar o chão, pensativo. — Não vai mais acontecer… Sua alma está selada agora.

— Parece algo difícil…

— O que parece difícil? Selar uma al-

— Não. — Bambam o interrompeu, balançando uma das mãos. — Cuidar de seis pessoas… Garantir o futuro delas… Deve ser difícil. Então tudo bem, mas… não se descuide de mim outra vez, tudo bem? Nem dos outros. Eu… vou tentar te dar menos trabalho também, se for possível.

— Ei, você não dá trabalho. Na verdade, você não dá trabalho nenhum.

— É por isso que você parou de perceber que eu estava lá?

— Eu nunca parei de perceber você, Bam. Você é o primeiro que eu noto, sempre foi e sempre será.

Bambam sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Era tanto coisa para absorver. Então A Divindade se preocupava com seus humanos? Talvez Ele fosse mais misericordioso do que o loiro pensara a vida toda.

— Todos têm alma-gêmea? — perguntou o tailandês, terminando o pedaço de pizza. — Quero dizer, pessoas más também?

— Depende… Mas a pessoa pode perder o direito do prometido dela.

— Mas e a pessoa que seria dela vai ficar sem ninguém?

— Então, as divindades podem analisar e juntar as pessoas sem alma-gêmea, entendeu? Não será tão forte como um amor escrito nos Céus, mas não quer dizer que será repleto de infelicidade.

— Mas é um relacionamento mais difícil?

— Sim.

— Hum… Seus pais sabem que você está me contando isso tudo? — Bambam estava cheio de questões e não conseguia parar. — Parece algo que ninguém deva saber, né?

— Na verdade isso e a exibição de mais cedo provavelmente gerarão punições para mim.

— Mas… Que tipo de punição?

— Nada demais… Meu irmão disse que eles não ligam se tudo der certo no final, então… Talvez não aconteça nada.

— Acredito que eu não deva contar para ninguém…

— Se possível, não. — O moreno deu um pequeno sorriso e o outro balançou a cabeça em afirmação. — Não que alguém fosse acreditar em você.

— Verdade, eu seria internado no manicómio. — comentou o tailandês para logo depois suspirar. — Quantos anos você tem? A última pergunta, prometo.

— Seiscentos e sessenta e cinco.

— Uau! — Bambam escancarou a boca e arregalou os olhos. — Mas… Mas…

— O tempo passa diferente lá em cima, é bem mais rápido. Um ano lá equivale a uns trinta e cinco dias aqui…

— Então você é meu _hyung_?

— Basicamente, mas… aqui na Terra você é o _hyung_. Ainda que por meses…

— Okay, sem tratamentos então. — afirmou o loiro. — Hum… As coisas serão as mesmas entre nós?

— Como assim?

— Ainda somos amigos, né?

— Sim, claro.

— E… você ainda vai esquentar minha pizza quando eu precisar? — Bambam sorriu e o outro revirou os olhos. — Ah… Por favor.

Yugyeom colocou a mão na caixa e a retirou logo em seguida. Aproveitou para abrir o papelão e pegar uma fatia. Não precisava comer como os humanos, mas amava as comidas terrenas.

— Divindade…

— Não me chama assim, por favor.

— Ah, não foi isso. Foi uma expressão… — O tailandês riu. — Quer dizer, é que tá tarde e eu preciso dormir.

— Ah…

Yugyeom riu e continuou a conversar com o outro enquanto o loiro terminava o pedaço que já havia dado várias mordidas. Após alguns minutos, Bambam estava pronto para escovar os dentes.

— Eu vou indo…

— Eu ofereceria o sofá, mas… Você merece uma cama.

— Você não vai me tratar diferente agora que sabe, não é? Eu posso ser uma divindade e tal, mas não sou melhor ou mais importante… Aliás eu nem existiria se não fossem os humanos, então… por favor.

— Desculpa… É que, sei lá… Você é filho do todo poderoso.

— E daí? Somos todos filhos Dele.

— Mas… ah, quer saber… Dorme no sofá, dorme no chão. Faz o que quiser, Yug. — O loiro respondeu rindo, enquanto ia para o quarto, os braços acima da cabeça como se pedisse para divindade levá-lo de uma vez. — Tchau.

A ação fez Yugyeom sorrir e abanar a cabeça em negação. Ele proferiu um boa noite antes de sair do apartamento, seu coração bem mais calmo agora que Bambam sabia seu segredo e o perdoara pelo incidente com o demônio. Um problema a menos em sua lista, agora só faltavam noventa e nove.

  
  



	23. Capítulo 23

Mark estava entediado na loja. Há muito tempo aquele estabelecimento não recebia quantidade significativa de pessoas e o moreno até se viu com medo dele fechar. Ele trabalhava ali há cinco anos e o chefe era um senhor legal e o funcionário realmente não queria perder aquele emprego.

O americano tinha a mão apoiada no queixo quando sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso de trás da calça. Logo o pegou e constatou que eram os seus namorados. Ha! Era um pensamento engraçado.

**MarkJinSon**

**WangPuppy**

Então… eu estou com saudades!

Eu tenho dois namorados.

E os dois estão ocupados

demais para me ver!

O quão injusta é a vida?

**ParkPuppy**

Amor, estou na aula.

**Haneul’s Dad**

Eu também estou no tédio.

Me entretenham.

**ParkPuppy**

Qual parte do estou na aula vocês não

pegaram? Céus, eu odeio amar vocês!

Volto em dez minutos!

**Haneul’s Dad**

_Luv u 2_ , Jinyoungie!

Então… Jackson,

Você não deveria estar investigando

ou sei lá o que detetives particulares fazem?

**WangPuppy**

Já terminei tudo.

E recebi a grana.

Agora sou rico e tal.

**Haneul’s Dad**

ATA.

Cadê os outros clientes?

**WangPuppy**

Também estou procurando…

Hum… Mark.

Acho que temos que conversar, né?

**Haneul’s Dad**

Acho que sim, mas essa

conversa precisa da participação

do nerd, mas ele está muito ocupado

conseguindo um diploma para nos

dar atenção agora.

**WangPuppy**

Ao menos ele será rico

o suficiente para nos sustentar.

Eu adoraria ser um _sugar baby_.

**ParkPuppy**

Da licença, mas eu sou o mais novo por aqui.

Eu não deveria ser o _sugar baby_ de vocês?

**Haneul’s Dad**

Eu tenho dois empregos

de salário mínimo.

Eu preciso de alguém

para me sustentar, isso sim.

Isso sem mencionar a minha filha!

**WangPuppy**

Gente, todo mundo aqui é pobre.

Vamos mudar de assunto.

Acho que precisamos pensar melhor nossa

relação, não é?

Eu nunca tive um relacionamento a três.

Na verdade, nunca tive um relacionamento.

**ParkPuppy**

1ª regra: paciência com Jackson.

**Haneul’s Dad**

2ª: Paciência com Mark que tem dois empregos

e uma filha pequena para criar.

**WangPuppy**

1º _How rude_!

2º A gente sabe, anjo… e nós

vamos ajudar com a Haneul.

Sabemos que ela é sua filha, mas

ao menos eu quero estar presente nessas

coisas também.

Puppy, você concorda?

**ParkPuppy**

Óbvio!

Agora vamos as regras sérias.

Hm… eu gostaria de saber não de tudo, mas

quase tudo? Quando eu não estiver envolvido

diretamente?

**WangPuppy**

Mas é um ciumento mesmo.

**Haneul’s Dad**

Hum… Eu também

meio que concordo com

Jinyoung.

**WangPuppy**

Então, 3ª regra: nada de segredos.

Contaremos tudo.

Então, já que é assim…

Mark, Jinyoung e eu já fizemos sexo.

Tipo, muito.

**Haneul’s Dad**

Eu ri.

Jinyoung e eu também,

mas faz anos…

**ParkPuppy**

Ah… bons tempos…

Hum… Vocês já fizeram?

**Haneul’s Dad**

Só oral, mas não chegamos a

terminar. Então… Não.

Haneul sempre aparece.

**WangPuppy**

Temos que mudar isso!

**ParkPuppy**

Concordo.

**Haneul’s Dad**

Vocês são muito safados.

Eu sou muito inocente para os dois.

**WangPuppy**

Ah… tá bom!

Eu me lembro muito bem de alguém dizendo:

“Ah… eu preciso que você me foda até eu não

conseguir lembrar meu nome amanhã!”

Hm… quem será que disse isso?

**Haneul’s Dad**

Hm… de repente eu não sei ler.

Não entendo nada.

**ParkPuppy**

4ª regra: Vamos sempre conversar.

Qualquer coisa, dúvida, angústias…

Conversar, okay?

**WangPuppy**

Okay!

5ª: Não tomarmos decisões em particular.

Os três sempre.

**Haneul’s Dad**

Eu não consigo formular a frase, mas

e se algum de nós não quiser mais

o relacionamento a três?

E se só quiser com um?

**ParkPuppy**

Questão importante!

Mas antes...

6ª: Ninguém além de nós três. Ao menos,

não sem conversar com os outros antes.

Agora sim… sobre se alguém não quiser mais…

Acho que se aplica na regra de não tomar decisão

sozinho, certo?

7ª: Se houve mudança de sentimentos os outros

deverão ser alertados imediatamente

e uma nova conversa será feita.

**WangPuppy**

Não é lindo como ele é todo

inteligente e consegue formular

frases profundas em três segundos?

Divindade, eu amo um nerd!

**Haneul’s Dad**

Concordo.

Eu me apaixonei por ele da primeira vez

por conta disso.

**ParkPuppy**

Eu me apaixonei porque você

era um vagabundo.

8ª regra: Sem comparações ou não aceitação.

Sou bi, Mark é bi e Jackson é pan.

Nada de problema com as orientações…

**WangPuppy**

Okay!

Ah, gostei desse negócio de comparação…

Meu boquete é péssimo.

**ParkPuppy**

¬¬

**Haneul’s Dad**

Estamos bem de regras por hora, certo?

Eu tomei a liberdade de colocá-las todas juntas

em um documento e estou carinhosamente

enviando para vocês.

E Jackson, seu boquete é de outro mundo,

então fica quieto.

Tudo o que você quer é elogio.

Não que eu reclame, adoro elogiar vocês.

**ParkPuppy**

Estou com saudades de vocês!

E excitado graças ao Jackson!

Dois namorados e ninguém para

resolver este problema?

Céus, que mundo injusto!

**Haneul’s Dad**

Cala a boca que só não bato

uma porque tô no trabalho.

**WangPuppy**

Namoro dois safados o_o

Será que conseguirei acompanhar

o ritmo?

**ParkPuppy**

Ah… Mas você consegue.

Oh!

Droga!

**Haneul’s Dad**

Aconteceu algo, amor?

**ParkPuppy**

Minha formatura…

Eu coloquei que ia levar só três

acompanhantes, meus pais e Jaebum.

Tenho que mudar isso.

**WangPuppy**

Nosso nerd vai se formar T_T

**Haneul’s Dad**

Me mata de orgulho.

Mas, anjo…

**ParkPuppy**

Oi?

**Haneul’s Dad**

Você ia chamar Jaebum

e não chamar Youngjae?

**ParkPuppy**

É verdade, eu esqueço que

ultimamente eles são como

“pague um, leve dois” :/

Só paguei mico, hein?

**WangPuppy**

Você não sente ciúmes de ser

substituído pelo Youngjae, Puppy?

Parece que Jaebum está tentando

mudar seu posto de melhor amigo…

**ParkPuppy**

Nah… Jaebum seria incapaz.

Ele sabe que eu tenho muito material

de _blackmail_ para tentar me trocar assim…

Sem contar que… Hm…

Nora sentiria muito minha falta agora.

**Haneul’s Dad**

Não precisa fingir que não sabe que

eles tão transando.

**WangPuppy**

O QUE????

**ParkPuppy**

Não sei de nada...

**Haneul’s Dad**

Tudo bem…

Vou fingir que não vejo…

**WangPuppy**

#Chocado

Puppy, pode chamar Bambam?

Ele é meu amigo… E já ouviu

meus lamentos.

**ParkPuppy**

Dramático.

**Haneul’s Dad**

Chamar Bambam

significa chamar Yug.

**ParkPuppy**

Porra, eu esqueci de chamar Taek!

E Jin… Ai socorro.

E claro, Namjoon.

**WangPuppy**

Só seus convidados vão encher o auditório.

**ParkPuppy**

Cala a boca!

**Haneul’s Dad**

Tem um cliente chato

perguntando se vendemos armas.

Já volto.

**WangPuppy**

Que? Anjo!

Precisa que eu vá pra aí?

**ParkPuppy**

Até você chegar…

Anjo, ligo pra Jaebum?

**Haneul’s Dad**

Ele foi embora irritado.

É mole? Cada louco

que aparece aqui.

Ah… Vocês me amam <3

**ParkPuppy**

Claro que sim.

Tem certeza que está

tudo bem?

**Haneul’s Dad**

Sim, sim.

**WangPuppy**

Que bom.

Mark, hoje eu posso ficar

com a Haneul depois que acabar o

horário de Bam.

**ParkPuppy**

Eu também posso…

**Haneul’s Dad**

Ihhh hoje ela vai ter

os dois Oppas?

Ela vai surtar.

**ParkPuppy**

Eu que vou surtar.

Amo tanto aquela menina.

**WangPuppy**

Ah! Eu também.

**Haneul’s Dad**

*-*

Eu amo tanto vocês

Céus… esse relacionamento a três

foi tão rápido

Duas semanas e já estamos “eu te amo”

**ParkPuppy**

Três pessoas

Três vezes mais amor, certo?

Agora eu preciso realmente

terminar meu TCC!

Divindade me ajuda!

Jackson, você me busca e depois

vamos para a casa de Mark?

**WangPuppy**

Combinado.

**Haneul’s Dad**

Nada de darem doces

para a minha filha.

**ParkPuppy**

Quem faz isso é o

seu outro namorado.

**WangPuppy**

Só respondo na

presença do meu advogado.

**ParkPuppy**

Oi, prazer.

Meu nome é advogado

de Jackson.

**Haneul’s Dad**

Que nome sexy.

Você vem sempre aqui?

**ParkPuppy**

Ahhhh

Eu preciso revisar a

merda do TCC.

Me desculpe T_T

**WangPuppy**

Tudo bem, mozinho.

Boa sorte.

**Haneul’s Dad**

Ai, inteligência me dá tesão.

**WangPuppy**

Mark… para de nos

provocar.

**ParkPuppy**

Amo vocês.

Até mais tarde.

**Haneul’s Dad**

Tchau, bebê.

Também te amo.

**WangPuppy**

Bye, Puppy.

Te amo!

**Haneul’s Dad**

Jack… Obrigado por cuidar

de Haneul.

(Jinyoung também. Depois quando você

ler isso aqui, saiba que sou imensamente

grato).

**WangPuppy**

Não é incômodo.

Ela renova minhas energias.

Assim como vocês.

**Haneul’s Dad**

Nossa! Todo romântico…

Jinyoung me falou algo sobre

você ter demorado

para assumir seus sentimentos...

**WangPuppy**

A culpa é dele!

Ele me fez ficar assim e você

com sua filha fofa, só pioraram!

Anjo, preciso ir.

Seokjin apareceu aqui

e ele está me obrigando a comer e é claro

contar as novidades.

O que eu fiz para merecer?!

**Haneul’s Dad**

O que você fez para

merecer isso tudo?

Você tem um coração enorme, meu

amor. Todos, em algum momento,

vão te amar.

Bom almoço.

Também vou almoçar aqui.

**WangPuppy**

Eu te amo, estou com saudades.

Coma direitinho!

**Haneul’s Dad**

Você também.

Até mais tarde.

— Divindade! Você está namorando duas pessoas? Eu preciso de todos os detalhes! Agora!

Jackson riu da reação de Seokjin. Ah! Seria um longo almoço.

***

Na próxima folga que tiveram, Jaebum e Youngjae resolveram ir atrás de pistas. Eles haviam bolado parte de um plano: tentariam conversar com algumas pessoas envolvidas diretamente nos roubos de joias. Segundo o moreno, havia mais do que isso para olharem, mas resolveram começar pelo o mais óbvio.

Em primeiro lugar, eles foram visitar o joalheiro que havia voltado duas vezes na delegacia reclamando dos pertences dele. Pelo visto a loja era recente e os trâmites do seguro ainda não estavam prontos e por isso ele ficara com todo o prejuízo. Até o dia atual, a joalheria continuava fechada.

— Acha que ele vai querer conversar conosco? — questionou Jaebum, retirando o cinto de segurança. — O cara deve tá puto com a polícia.

— Vamos falar que estamos investigando… Tentando encontrar as joias dele. — afirmou Youngjae, também retirando o cinto. — Espero que consigamos algo.

— Eu também.

O _Peugeot_ ficou estacionado em frente a uma casa de classe média, com um grande quintal atrás das grades. A residência era cercada de árvores e as flores do jardim já chamavam atenção mesmo do lado de fora do terreno. O imóvel em si era bege, com uma varanda de madeira.

— Cara, sempre tive o sonho de morar em um lugar desses. — comentou Youngjae, suspirando fundo. — Nossa, do jeito que eu imaginei.

— Sério? — O moreno tocou o interfone e tentou observar melhor o local, absorvendo detalhes. — Coco ia amar correr por um quintal desses.

— Ia mesmo. — concordou o loiro. — Nossa… É igual a um dos quadros da minha mãe… Quem sabe um dia eu não consigo, né?

— Vai conseguir, tenho certeza. — Jaebum esticou o braço e deu umas batidinhas no ombro do outro. — Qualquer coisa, te empresto uma grana para ajudar…

— Mas você é mesmo um parceiro, hein? — O mais baixo sorriu e brincando, afastou a mão do outro. Nesse momento, o interfone fez um barulho e uma voz escutada. — Olá, somos policias e gostaríamos de conversar sobre o roubo a sua loja, senhor.

O homem apareceu na vista deles uns três minutos depois, mas pareceu um pouco desconfiado. Os policiais puxaram os distintivos e o senhor os leu por um momento e logo depois abriu o portão, os deixando entrar.

Jaebum esticou o pescoço por trás do parceiro, tentando olhar mais da casa. Notou que havia uma parte com um balanço e um escorrego. Haneul amaria brincar ali.

Já dentro da casa, a esposa do joalheiro serviu uma xícara de café para os policiais e ofereceu biscoitinhos, que o moreno aceitou de bom grado. Estavam deliciosos.

— Senhor, gostaríamos de fazer algumas perguntas… — começou o loiro, após um gole do líquido. — Sabemos que seu estabelecimento foi assaltado e nós que prendemos os meliantes.

— Oh, sim, sim…

— Então, o senhor disse que as joias não foram devolvidas, é isso? — questionou o moreno, com uma expressão séria. — Porém elas foram entregues, depois da análise e da catalogação.

— Não foram não. — O homem era baixo e tinha o cabelo metodicamente ajeitado na testa. — Aquilo não era nem metade do que os bandidos levaram.

— Hum… — Youngjae fez um pequeno sinal com a cabeça para o parceiro e o outro devolveu o gesto. — O senhor não viu mais alguém próximo da cena do crime? Talvez um terceiro bandido que fugiu com o restante das joias?

— Não. Somente dois entraram… Olha, a loja está fechada, pois além do prejuízo que levei, fui ameaçado para parar de reclamar.

— O que? — O loiro parou a xícara no meio do caminho para a boca e arregalou de leve os olhos. — Como assim, senhor?

— Chegou pelo correio, sem remetente, um envelope grandinho. Quando eu abrir, tinham fotos do meu filho, nora e meus netos. A última foto tinha um ‘x’ riscando o rosto de todos eles e atrás estava escrito que se eu continuasse insistindo com as joias, eles seriam mortos. — O homem contou o relato, porém pareceu bastante abalado e a esposa dele se levantou e sumiu no corredor. Jaebum olhou para parceiro e repuxou o lábio inferior. — Eu não preciso do dinheiro, sabe? Sou aposentado como gerente de um banco e eu resolvi parar de procurar. Não sei quem me roubou, mas acho que foram mais do que bandidinhos.

A senhora voltou após alguns minutos, com o envelope amarelo nas mãos e entregou para os policiais que o analisaram antes de abri-lo e retirar as fotos de lá. Realmente eram como o aposentado havia descrito, inclusive a última, com riscos vermelhos nos rostos da feliz família.

— Eu só aceitei falar com vocês, pois quero que parem de investigar ou se continuarem, retirarem meu nome do meio. — afirmou o homem, com uma expressão séria. A esposa estava do lado segurando a mão do marido. — Eu acho que tem alguma coisa com a máfia, gangue, sei lá… Antes de eu abrir a loja, o dono da lanchonete ao lado falou que seria uma péssima ideia, por causa de quem controla a região, mas eu fui teimoso e agora me arrependo profundamente… Pretendo vender aquilo lá e se a divindade for boa, eles deixarão minha família em paz.

— Entendemos o seu medo… — Jaebum balançou a cabeça, pensativo. — Por que o senhor acha que é uma máfia ou gangue?

— Não sei… Mas eu dei uma conversada com os comerciantes da região e falaram de uma espécie de aluguel extra que teria que pagar. Na época não entendi, mas agora eu acho que eu teria que pagar algo para alguém para poder continuar com a loja…

— Hum… — O loiro suspirou alto, terminando o café. — Mais alguma coisa que o senhor se lembre?

— Não... Por favor, não coloquem mais a joalheria ou meu nome no meio disso…

— Tudo bem, tem a nossa palavra. — Jaebum se levantou e o parceiro seguiu o exemplo. — Peço desculpas pelo incômodo e sentimos muito pelo medo que o senhor está passando. — falou, depois se virando para a mulher. — O café e os biscoitos estavam ótimos, senhora.

— Vão com a divindade. — falou a mulher, com um tímido sorriso. — Vocês parecem ser bons rapazes… Cuidado com isso tudo.

— Agradecemos a preocupação, senhora. — Youngjae fez uma pequena reverência e Jaebum fez o mesmo. — Fiquem com a divindade.

Os policiais seguiram para saída e logo atrás veio o dono da casa, para abrir o portão de grade. O homem colocava a chave na fechadura quando Jaebum resolveu perguntar algo.

— A casa do senhor está à venda? — O moreno deu um sorriso e Youngjae reconheceu como o sorriso simpático com um toque de confiança. — Ela é muito bonita.

— JB…

— Eu comprei quando tinha a idade de vocês… Ela estava caindo aos pedaços. — O homem olhou para os dois e sorriu. — Infelizmente não está à venda.

— Ah, tudo bem. — falou o policial mais alto. — Obrigado mesmo assim.

Após mais uma rápida despedida, os parceiros seguiram para o carro prata e rapidamente adentraram nele.

— JB, não era para você perguntar da casa.

— Não custava tentar. — O moreno balançou os ombros. — Viu aquele chão todo em madeira?

— Vi… Muito bonito.

— Pode deixar, Jae… Ainda vamos conseguir uma casa daquela para você.

— Ai, ai ai… — O loiro sorriu e puxou o cinto de segurança, o prendendo na trava. — Pro presídio agora?

— Vamos lá!

—--

Após assinarem os nomes no livro de registo — Jaebum não queria fazer aquilo, mas eles não tinham outra opção —, os dois seguiram até uma grande sala, com várias divisórias de vidro e telefones acoplados a elas. Cada um ficou em uma extremidade, para uma conversa não atrapalhar a outra.

Alguns minutos de espera e Youngjae ficou entediado. Conhecia aquela dinâmica e sabia que demoraria ainda um pouco para prepararem o preso e o levarem até ali. Por isso, ele buscou o celular — que só foi autorizado por que os vidros não tinham nenhuma passagem — e mandou uma mensagem.

**JB**

Tédio…

Você está literalmente

sentado há um minuto aí.

E daí?

Estou entediado.

Hum… Mais tarde…

Depois de tudo… Vamos

assistir aquela série?

Você está me enrolando!

Ai, tá bom.

Mas se eu não gostar,

você assiste aquele filme

do Oscar.

Saco!

Tudo bem.

JB,

estamos fazendo

a coisa certa, né?

Eu acredito

que sim.

Não deveríamos

falar disso no celular, né?

Não.

E por que você

respondeu, então?

Porque você perguntou.

Eu realmente queria

poder comprar uma

casa daquelas. :/

Casa dos sonhos de Jae,

Google, pesquisar.

Infelizmente

tudo caríssimo.

Queria ser rico.

Também!

Quando você

vai ganhar na loteria e

dividir o prêmio comigo?

Se eu ganhar algo,

vou desaparecer.

Nada de dividir.

Que horror!

Pior parceiro.

Mentira,

eu comprava a casa

para você.

❤

O loiro se arrependeu de mandar o coração, mas antes que consertar com alguma piadinha, o preso chegou. O cara magrelo que ele havia perseguido estava ainda mais magro e Youngjae parou para pensar se ele não estava se alimentando ou se ele estaria depressivo. Não era incomum em um lugar daqueles.

— O que você quer? — perguntou o presidiário, pelo telefone. — Se gabar da prisão?

— Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que me deslocar da minha casa até aqui só para atestar algo óbvio.

— Fala logo o que quer, cara.

— Por que você assaltou aquela loja? — Youngjae foi direto ao assunto. — E onde estão o restante das joias?

— Não sei de joia nenhuma, tá tudo com a polícia.

— Não estão.

— Então está com os seus amiguinhos policiais. — O homem balançou os ombros e desviou os olhos, olhando para o outro lado. — Será que aquele vidro segura meu mano de quebrar a cara do seu parceirinho?

Youngjae fingiu não escutar, mesmo que a vontade de virar a direção para Jaebum fosse imensa. Eu não podia demonstrar fraqueza e tinha que ser um bom interrogador e por isso se lembrou de todo o seu treinamento e o colocou em atividade.

— Ei, presta atenção aqui. — O loiro bateu com o aparelho no vidro e o homem virou para ele. — Você não tem nada a perder… Mas quem tá aqui fora, tem. Para quem você venderia as joias?

— Não vejo vantagem nenhuma para mim de colaborar com você.

— E eu não nada para te oferecer. — O loiro remexeu a cabeça. — Não é como se você fosse importante ou soubesse de algo que fosse prejudicar alguém, mas só estamos fazendo nosso trabalho aqui de procurar provas. 

— Eu sei algumas coisas…

— O que?

— Se você me tirar cinco anos da sentença, eu falo.

— Okay, foi ótimo conversar com você. — Youngjae colocou o telefone no gancho e se preparou para levantar, mas o outro bateu no vidro, pedindo para falar mais. — O que é?

— Eu roubei as joias a mando de alguém.

— Quem?

— Eu não sei…

— Você rouba algo sem saber para quem? — perguntou o loiro, levantando uma das sobrancelhas — Parece absurdo.

— Quer saber? Foda-se. — O homem passou o aparelho na cabeça e logo depois voltou com ele para a orelha. — Tô todo fodido mesmo. Aqui dentro nem proteção da gangue eu recebi então… As joias era uma forma de lavagem de dinheiro, sei lá? Só sei que era para eu entregar para o responsável pelo prostíbulo da rua trinta e dois.

— Lavagem de dinheiro em prostíbulo? Isso não faz sentido.

— Olha o cérebro da coisa não era eu. — Youngjae não comentou que aquela constatação era óbvia. — Sei lá… Talvez presentes pras mulheres?

— Por que alguém ia ter esse trabalho todo para presentes?

— Olha… Quem sabe mais é o chapa ali. — O preso apontou com a cabeça para o lado. — Ele que sabe os detalhes. Eu era apoio.

— Entendi… Mais alguma coisa que queira acrescentar?

— Você vai me tirar daqui?

— Adivinha a resposta?

— É, suspeitei.

Youngjae fez um sinal de despedida e colocou o telefone no gancho. Não havia sido algo muito produtivo, mas talvez o parceiro tivesse tido mais sorte que ele. O loiro saiu da sala assim que o preso foi levado para dentro. O policial foi direto para o carro e lá ficou esperando Jaebum.

O moreno chegou alguns minutos depois e pediu para eles saírem logo dali. O loiro acelerou o carro, acatando o pedido do parceiro.

A estrada até a casa deles era longa, o que permitiu que eles conversassem. Youngjae contou tudo que o prisioneiro lhe falara, o que não foi muito.

— É, realmente ele não sabia de muito. — comentou Jaebum, enrugando a testa. — Então o cheio de músculo também era o cérebro… Engraçado

— O que você descobriu, JB?

— Então, o cara tava puto que abandonaram ele ali dentro… — Youngjae concordou, comentando rapidamente que o dele também estava. — Ele falou que o chefe da máfia da região mudou… Que o antigo se aposentou.

— Eu nem sabia que tinha máfia aqui. — O loiro mordeu o interior da bochecha, pensativo. — Sabia da prostituição, das drogas, mas não pensei que tinha uma grande cabeça por trás.

— Pelo visto eles estão bem escondidos, o que os deixam mais perigosos. — Jaebum se ajeitou no banco e olhou para o parceiro que parecia estar mordendo a parte interna da boca. Era visível pela forma como a bochecha do outro estava contraindo e esperado, pois Youngjae sempre fazia aquilo quando estava preocupado. — Jae, ele me falou que aquilo era uma forma de fazer o joalheiro ficar temeroso e pagar a proteção.

— Então o aluguel extra que o senhor falou era isso. — O mais baixo suspirou fundo. — Então as joias foram só para assustar?

— Sim e não… Pelo visto esses caras usam joias para as transições, pois é fácil de trocar por dinheiro em lojas de penhores. Se acontecer algum problema, eles vendem rapidamente os acessórios e pronto, dinheiro vivo.

— Além do mais que ouro e pedras preciosas não perdem o valor. — completou Youngjae. — Bem inteligente o esquema.

— Sim e… eu acho que realmente temos colegas envolvidos…

— É, provavelmente sim. Ainda mais que as joias sumiram lá de dentro. — falou o mais novo, parecendo um pouco frustrado. — Me sinto um idiota. Tanto tempo naquela delegacia e nunca percebi nada. E na cidade? Também nunca soube… Sou um péssimo policial.

— Nada disso, Jae. Isso tudo significa que você não é corruptível. Provavelmente esses policias estão na estação antes de você chegar lá e eles sempre estão de olho nos iguais a eles.

— Ou significa que eles me acham um policial bosta. — brincou o loiro.

— Isso é mentira. Você tem uma ótima mira, é forte, inteligente e seria uma ótima adição para qualquer coisa. — afirmou o moreno, ligando o rádio. Uma calma música pop preencheu o carro. — Não que eu queria você na máfia.

— Hum… Não me encaixo nesse tipo de atividade. — disse o loiro, abaixando a proteção contra o Sol. Era à tarde, mas a estrela ainda brilhava forte no Céu. — No fundo, sou uma pessoa boa.

— No fundo? — Jaebum perguntou, dando uma gargalhada. — Você é repleto de bondade, Jae. Maldade não tem espaço no seu coração.

Youngjae sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Era bom ser elogiado. O loiro não estava acostumado com esse tipo de coisa, sempre se achou mediano e não digno de enaltecimentos, mas lá estava Jaebum, levantando várias características dele sem nenhuma dificuldade e dizendo que elas eram ótimas.

— Você também não é corruptível… — falou o loiro, olhando de relance para o parceiro. — Eles não te procuraram, né?

— Não. Acho que viram que nós éramos meio grudados…

— Caráter passa por osmose? — perguntou o mais baixo, rindo da piada. — É isso que você quer dizer?

— Você não me aceitaria se eu não prestasse. — respondeu o moreno, balançando os ombros. — Conhecemos por quanto tempo? Oito meses?

— Isso mesmo.

— Olha pelo tanto que passamos juntos? Nossa! — Jaebum balançou a cabeça e abaixou o vidro, deixando o cabelo preto balançar um pouco. — Jinyoung vai me matar por admitir isso antes para você do que para ele, mas… Até bi descobri que sou.

— Bi? — Youngjae não esperava por aquilo e acabou respirando audivelmente. — Tem certeza?

— Sim.

— Hum… Espera! Eu fui a primeira pessoa que você saiu do armário? Uau! — O loiro olhou para o lado e o parceiro balançava a cabeça em afirmativo. — Me sinto especial.

— Você é especial.

Youngjae sorriu, mudando a marcha e diminuiu a velocidade antes deles passarem por um radar. A música agora que tocava em alguma estação para jovens era animada e ele a conhecia. O loiro, sem perceber começou a cantarolá-la. Jaebum se esticou ao seu lado e diminuiu o volume do rádio e ficou encarando o parceiro, com um sorriso.

— Não… Não para de cantar. — O moreno pediu, fitando o parceiro. — Sua voz é a minha favorita.

O loiro soltou um som divertido pelo nariz e aumentou o tom da própria voz, cantando a música no ritmo enquanto o outro se remexia no banco, dançando com as pernas. Os dois eram uma dupla e tanto.

No próximo sábado Jaebum levaria o levaria para o ensaio final, antes da apresentação que o grupo de dança do moreno faria em um festival, que teria na próxima semana. Youngjae estava animado para ver o mais alto dançando e também teria a oportunidade de ver Yugyeom. Parecia um ótimo plano para o final de semana, principalmente para ele que quase não saia do apartamento. 

— Jae, você vai querer continua investigando? — questionou Jaebum assim que estacionaram na vaga que o loiro tinha no prédio. — Por enquanto não temos provas nenhuma…

— Sim, eu quero. Uma hora esbarraremos em algo.

— Então, tá. — O moreno apertou o botão da trava, retirando o cinto de segurança. — Mas se percebermos que ficará perigoso demais, deveríamos parar…

— JB, se você não quiser continuar, eu entendo. — afirmou Youngjae, se virando para o outro. — Não ficarei magoado.

— Não é isso. É que… é a máfia. — Jaebum suspirou alto, os lábios visivelmente rebaixados nos cantos. — Eu só não quero que você se machuque ou… morra.

— E você? Aí não tem problema?

— Não muito…

— Mas que absurdo é esse que você está falando? — Youngjae enrugou a testa e saiu do carro, o outro imitou a ação. Seu parceiro estava louco? Que papo era aquele? — Eu vou ficar arrasado se você morrer. Jinyoung também...

— Eu sei… Não é isso que eu quero dizer. — Jaebum balançou os ombros para cima e para baixo e aquele ato irritou o loiro. — É só que… Se apontarem uma arma para você, eu vou entrar na frente, é isso.

— Eu faria o mesmo por você.

— Então, eu não quero que você faça.

— Você pode morrer por mim, mas eu não posso morrer por você? — Youngjae revirou os olhos e o outro deu um tímido sorriso. — Você é ridículo.

— Me promete que vamos parar antes de morrermos?

— Fazer o que, né? — perguntou o loiro, fazendo uma expressão entediada. — Com essa sua pressão psicológica…

Jaebum pareceu satisfeito com a resposta do outro e sorriu enquanto entravam no elevador, dando pequenos soquinhos no braço do loiro, que revirava os olhos para aquilo. Assim que chegaram e frente aos apartamentos, se separaram. O moreno prometendo que mais tarde aparecia para eles assistirem uma série e o loiro informando que esperaria.

Youngjae seguiu direto para a cozinha e começou a pensar no que faria para o jantar. Provavelmente algo envolvendo frango, pois era a comida favorita de Jaebum. Mas ele não faria pelo moreno e sim por ele. Pelo menos foi isso o que o loiro se convenceu enquanto separava os ingredientes.

  
  
  



	24. Capítulo 24

Jackson logo sentiu algo pesado por cima dele. Por um momento achou que Mark tinha se movimentado ao lado e colocado as pernas em cima das dele, mas logo que o peso começou a pular em seu tronco, o loiro percebeu que não era o namorado.

— _Appa, oppas_! — A menina pulava por cima dos três homens, que soltavam sons de reclamação. — Estou com fome!

— Bebê, calma. — Jinyoung tentou capturar a garota, mas ela foi para cima de Mark, que estava no meio e sentou na barriga do pai. — Comida!

— Filha, me dê dez minutos que eu já desço.

— _Oppa_ Jackson, quero café-da-manhã!

Os três riram por um momento. Olhando assim parecia que Haneul estava morrendo de fome ou há dias sem comer. O chinês pediu com delicadeza a menina e depois de um alto suspiro, ela saiu e disse que estaria esperando na cozinha.

— Eu vou lá preparando as panquecas para ela e vocês podem tomar um banho. — afirmou Jinyoung, colocando um chinelo de dedo e acertando o cabelo. — Depois eu tomo banho.

— _Puppy_ , eu posso fazer isso. Toma banho primeiro. — Jackson, ainda na cama, enlaçou a cintura de Jinyoung, que soltou um pequeno gritinho enquanto foi puxado de volta para o colchão. — Eu faço as panquecas.

— Suas panquecas são horríveis! — O estudante estava novamente deitado, rindo. — Andem logo… Cadê Mark?

— _Hm_? — O loiro olhou em volta e escutou o chuveiro sendo ligado. — Será que ele tá com ciúmes? — sussurrou o chinês.

— Vai logo lá, _Puppy_. — Jinyoung novamente se levantou, mas não antes de depositar um rápido beijo nos lábios do outro. — Eu vou alimentar Haneul.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim, sim.

Jackson suspirou vendo o namorado sair pela porta e logo se colocou em pé e foi em direção ao banheiro, mas não antes de bater delicadamente na porta. Após o americano gritar um ‘pode entrar’, o loiro entrou.

***

— Querida, quer calda de morango ou chocolate?

Jinyoung já havia feito a massa frita e depositara algumas no prato da menina, que parecia animada com o café-da-manhã.

— Cadê Jackson- _oppa_ e _appa_? — perguntou Haneul, pegando a calda rosa e depositando na panqueca. — Eu tenho que esperar eles?

— Pode comer, Haneul. — respondeu o moreno, logo buscando um guardanapo para limpar a mesa, pois a menina acabou sujando a madeira. — Eles já estão vindo.

A criança não precisou ser solicitada duas vezes e tratou de encher as bochechinhas de panquecas, provocando um sorriso tão doce no rosto de Jinyoung quanto a calda de morango que ela colocara em suas panquecas.

O moreno voltou a atenção para o fogão e preparou mais algumas para os namorados, que ainda não haviam descido, conferindo a hora no relógio da parede. Faltavam apenas duas horas para que Bambam viesse buscar Haneul para a creche.

O estudante então deixou tudo pronto na cozinha e após a criança terminar de comer, ele a levou novamente para o andar de cima e começou a prepará-la para a creche. O banho fora rápido e divertido, Haneul cantarolava músicas infantis que em pouco tempo ficaram grudadas na cabeça do adulto.

A escolha da roupa também não fora complicada: um vestido azul claro e sapatos de boneca de cor branca, igual a meia-calça para que ela não sentisse frio. Os cabelos lisos e escuros foram amarrados em duas marias-chiquinhas com laços azuis.

— Ah, você é ou não é a menina mais linda desse mundo todo? — Jinyoung proferiu, apertando a criança em um abraço que em resposta apenas ria concordando com a cabeça.

— _Oppa_ , vocês vão vir ficar comigo hoje também?

— Não sei, querida. Você gosta quando ficamos com você?

— Sim! Muito, muito!

Jinyoung não pode deixar de sorrir com a afirmação de Haneul. A verdade era que ele também adorava passar suas horas com ela, mas ainda tinha medo de estarem apressando muito as coisas. Era óbvio o apego da menina a ele e a Jackson e se aquilo não desse certo, tinha medo de magoá-la de alguma maneira.

— _Oppa_ …

— Ah… desculpa. Eu fiquei distraído com a sua beleza!

O moreno sorriu quando arrancado de seus pensamentos e voltou sua total atenção para Haneul.

Juntos, os dois arrumaram a mochila que ela levaria a creche e voltaram para a cozinha onde encontraram Jackson, mas nem sinal de Mark.

— Mark? — O estudante perguntou, quando Jackson voltou sua atenção para eles.

O loiro não sorria e tinha uma expressão séria por alguns segundos, até sorrir para Haneul, que se jogara no colo dele em busca de mais panquecas. A menina estava esfomeada aquela manhã.

— Disse que precisava descansar mais um pouco. — O que era verdade, mas não toda ela, Jinyoung concluiu. — Ele ficou lá no quarto.

— Haneul, vá dar um beijinho no seu pai antes de Bambam chegar, que tal? — E a menina foi, deixando os dois adultos sozinhos. — Ele… ficou mesmo com ciúmes? — O mais novo perguntou, cruzando os braços e mordendo o interior das bochechas um tanto aflito com a questão. Será que as coisas já começariam a dar problemas?

— _Hm_ … diz ele que não e eu acredito. Acho que tem outra coisa, mas Mark não quis me contar. Disse que falaria conosco depois.

— Você acha que é grave?

— Não sei… talvez? Mas espero que não. — Jackson observou os lábios do namorado se movendo enquanto os mordia lentamente de nervoso, então o loiro se levantou e encerrou o espaço entre eles, o puxando pela cintura. — Seja o que for, a gente vai resolver juntos, tudo bem? Não fica assim.

Jackson beijou uma das bochechas do outro e então selou os lábios. Os pequenos passinhos de Haneul descendo rapidamente as escadas os obrigaram a se separar. Eles ainda mantinham certos pudores perto da menina em prol de não a confundir, nem que ela fizesse algum comentário que poderia ser interpretado erroneamente na escola. Por sorte, Mark já havia conversado com a filha sobre aquilo: o que a garota podia falar na creche e sobre como as pessoas interpretariam errado algumas coisas, e Haneul pareceu entender.

— O _appa_ disse que meu cabelo está muito bonito! — Haneul anunciou, passando as mãozinhas nas mechas de cabelo presas enquanto sorria.

— E ele está certíssimo! Você inteira está linda! — O chinês respondeu, a pegando no colo e beijando várias vezes as bochechas da criança.

Após aquele momento, Bambam não demorou a chegar e levar Haneul para creche. Jackson e Jinyoung aproveitaram para arrumar a cozinha e uma bandeja de café da manhã para Mark e a levaram para o quarto.

— Anjo?

Jinyoung chamou o outro, um tanto incerto, enquanto abria a porta só o suficiente para que sua cabeça aparecesse no interior do quarto. Logo ele encontrou o moreno, sentado na cama com vários papéis em volta e uma calculadora nas mãos, que rapidamente ele tentou esconder, mas desistiu ao notar que seria ridícula a atitude.

— Amor, algum problema? — questionou Jackson se aproximando de Mark, que suspirou alto. — O que está acontecendo? Você parece tão tenso…

Mark não respondeu nada, apenas afastou os papéis — que na verdade eram contas a pagar — para longe, a fim de permitir que a bandeja fosse colocada na cama e encheu a boca de panqueca na primeira oportunidade, evitando falar.

Os outros dois trocaram um olhar curioso antes de voltarem a atenção para os papéis na cama. Jinyoung puxou alguns e folheou constatando o que eram e os valores. Não eram assim tão altos, mas para os salários que o americano recebia, eram um pouco a mais.

— Anjo, você está quebrando uma das nossas regras… — O estudante murmurou, afagando os cabelos do namorado com carinho, sentindo o outro inclinar a cabeça na direção do toque, como um gatinho manhoso.

— Eu sei… só não queria trazer esse problema à tona tão rápido… Me desculpem.

— Mark, as coisas não funcionam assim. — afirmou Jackson, segurando na mão do americano. — Estamos preocupados… O dinheiro acabou, é isso?

— É…

— Eu posso te emprestar. — O loiro logo falou, apertando a mão do outro. — Qual conta ainda não pagou?

— Não é isso… Eu tenho como pagar, mas…

— Mark… que cara é essa? Você tem como pagar, mas o que? Se for alguma coisa ilegal pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva! — concluiu o estudante.

Jinyoung já havia tirado Jackson do crime e não iria gostar nada, nada de ter de fazer o mesmo com Mark. O que é? Ele tem um tipo agora? Jaebum iria matá-lo.

Jackson deu um leve cutucão em Jinyoung, pedindo para ele se acalmar. Daquele jeito Mark não falaria como conseguiria aquele dinheiro. O estudante enrugou o nariz e cruzou os braços.

— Hum… Não é algo que eu me orgulhe muito, sabe? — Mark suspirou e afastou a bandeja. Teria que falar uma hora ou outra. — Tecnicamente não é ilegal, mas é?

— Tecnicamente? Mark…

— Jinyoung… deixa ele falar. Você o está deixando mais nervoso.

Mark suspirou, ele tinha o melhor dos dois mundos agora, seria péssimo que algum deles o julgasse por fazer o que fazia quando o dinheiro ficava muito curto. O americano pediu para Jackson pegar o _notebook_ dele, em cima da escrivaninha, enquanto Jinyoung estava batendo o pé no chão, ansioso.

— Será que… vocês poderiam…

O americano simplesmente não conseguia encontrar as palavras. Ele estava morrendo de vergonha e sabia que tanto suas bochechas quanto suas orelhas estavam rubras por esse motivo. Mas ele decidiu que precisava fazer aquilo; então ele colocou o _site_ no ar, retirou o volume — céus, ele morreria se ouvisse os próprios sons —, e virou a tela para os namorados, agradecendo mentalmente por Jackson ter retirado a bandeja da cama, pois àquela altura, ele tremia muito de nervoso.

— Oh! O que… — Jinyoung sentiu as bochechas tomando um tom avermelhado e não entendeu muito bem o porquê está assistindo aquilo. Tudo bem que já havia visitado aquele endereço eletrônico, mas o que estava acontecendo? — Hum…

Jackson olhou para a tela, depois para a parede atrás da cama e por último para a escrivaninha. O chinês colocou a mão no rosto e começou a rir, descontroladamente.

Mark colocou o _notebook_ na cama e se encolheu, abraçando as próprias pernas. Ele não podia acreditar que Jackson estava rindo. Divindade! Ele estava morrendo de vergonha e seu corpo iria entrar em combustão instantânea a qualquer momento, o moreno tinha certeza disso.

Jinyoung, por sua vez, ainda tentava ainda ligar os fatos até que a resposta veio. Parecia que uma lâmpada havia acendido em sua cabeça com a constatação de que o homem do vídeo era Mark.

— É… você. Você é o _Fallen Angel_?! — A julgar pela maneira com que o mais velho se encolheu ainda mais na cama, a frase era verdadeira. Jackson ainda ria, mas tentava parar, porém o nervoso não ajudava em nada. O chinês era do tipo que ria quando estava muito tenso. — Mark!

— Eu entendo se vocês quiserem terminar comigo. — afirmou o americano, ainda encolhido. Gostava tanto dos namorados, mas se essa fosse a decisão deles, ele aceitaria. — Me desculpe por isso…

— Terminar?! — O chinês pode ou não ter gritado, ele não se escutou muito bem devido ao choque das palavras. — Não! Não! Anjo… — Ele ao menos não iria terminar com Mark por conta daquilo e ao olhar para Jinyoung, este abanou a cabeça rapidamente, negando. Era óbvio que o outro não pensara naquilo também. — Mark… Nós amamos você. Não vamos terminar por algo assim. — O loiro afirmou, se apoiando na cabeceira da cama, ao lado do moreno que ainda escondia o rosto entre os joelhos. — Sem contar que… sempre foi meu sonho de infância namorar um _pornstar_.

— Cala a boca. — Mark falou, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, logo aceitando o abraço do outro. — Eu só faço isso por causa de Haneul… Quer dizer, antes não, mas agora é.

— Tudo bem… — Jinyoung também se recostou ao lado de Mark, deixando novamente o americano no meio, que pareceu gostar de ter os dois namorados o abraçando. — Eu também tenho uma confissão.

— Ai, eu namoro duas estrelas pornôs? — O chinês abriu a boca, parecendo chocado. — Sonho de infância ao dobro?

— Não é isso... — O estudante levantou a perna e deu um leve chute no loiro, que se encolheu. Mark riu. — Eu… hum… tenho conta nesse _site_.

— Você… tem? — Mark murmurou, virando o rosto para Jinyoung, mas sem ter coragem de encará-lo nos olhos.

O moreno abanou a cabeça em afirmação, um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Agora ele conseguia entender o motivo de sentir uma ligação com o cara dos vídeos. Sempre fora Mark, desde o início. Seu subconsciente reagia a ele, ou algo parecido. Ao menos era isso o que o estudante queria acreditar.

— Eu… quer dizer… você… é bom nisso. Agora eu entendo porque sempre achei tão familiar; era você o tempo todo.

— Ah, você já me assistiu? — Mark conseguiu sorrir de lado e se aproximar mais do outro moreno. — Gostou do que viu?

— Eu… pagava o _site_ só para te ver. — confessou Jinyoung. — O que era um pouco de prejuízo, pois você quase não faz transmissões.

Mark sentiu as maçãs do rosto queimarem um pouco mais e sorriu timidamente voltando a se esconder por entre os joelhos. 

— Okay… já que a questão é confessar melhor eu falar também… Eu… já bati várias punhetas olhando os vídeos antigos. — O chinês proferiu, se orgulhando ao ver os namorados adquirirem um tom avermelhado. — E sua última transmissão ao vivo… Eu estava lá!

— Poxa, nessa eu estava dormindo. — comentou o estudante. — Só assisti na noite seguinte.

— Os dois têm contas _site_?

— Eu não. — disse Jackson, rindo. — Eu estava usando o _notebook_ de Jinyoung e apareceu a notificação e… eu cliquei.

— Ah! Que absurdo! — Jinyoung balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Você nem me chamou?!

— Aquele dia você ficou me provocando para depois ir dormir. — Jackson mostrou a língua e o mais novo revirou os olhos, enquanto o americano ria. — Bem feito!

— Vocês não estão… sei lá, com raiva? Nojo? — Mark resolveu perguntar de uma vez, ele ainda estava com medo deles estarem dizendo aquilo apenas para acalmá-lo e que depois trariam aquele assunto de volta da pior maneira.

— Nojo? É claro que não, anjo! Jamais! Nós estamos dizendo que adoramos seus vídeos e que achamos tão sexy… — O mais novo proferiu, aproximando os lábios do pescoço de Mark, que se encolheu ao sentir a respiração morna contra a sua pele. — Nojo nunca nem passou pela nossa cabeça.

— Eu sinceramente estou tentado a pedir um showzinho particular. — Jackson emendou, aproximando-se de Mark pelo outro lado, roçando seus lábios contra os do mais velho, que não pode conter um sorriso fraco com a ação dos dois. — Você faria, anjo? _Hm_ …

Mark tinha certeza de que faria qualquer coisa que aqueles dois o pedissem, principalmente por o deixarem mole daquele jeito, apenas com beijos suaves em seu pescoço e lábios. Céus, ele era vergonhosamente fraco por aqueles dois, mas não queria que fosse de nenhuma maneira diferente.

— Mark… — Jinyoung se lembrou do porquê estavam tendo aquela conversa e resolveu interromper os beijos. — Você não gosta disso? Quero dizer, de fazer as transmissões?

— Eu gostava? — Mark suspirou fundo, olhando para a cama desarrumada. — Eu fazia isso há um tempo, só por fazer… Acho que gostava de ser elogiado. Bobo, eu sei. Mas aí comecei a namorar você. — O americano sorriu para o outro moreno e continuou. — E eu parei. Mas aí veio Haneul e no início foi tão difícil. Eu estava desesperado… Agora eu só faço quando realmente preciso, mas acho tão inapropriado. Ela vai crescer e sei lá… pode escutar e… Ah, nem quero pensar nessas coisas.

— Mark, você não fez nada de errado… ao menos não ao meu ver. Você não estava obrigando ninguém, nem ameaçando, nem nada do tipo... Mas se você não se sente confortável, não precisa voltar a fazer. Nós damos um jeito com as contas, os três. Tudo bem? — Jackson assegurou, beijando uma das têmporas do namorado, que meneou a cabeça lentamente, concordando. — Estamos com você nessa.

— Eu não queria ser um peso para vocês tão rápido, mas… também não queria fazer escondido. Nós prometemos não ter segredos.

— É… sem segredos. — concordou Jackson, rindo novamente de nervoso.

— Que foi, _Puppy_?

— Nada… Só pensando nos meus casos. — Não era uma mentira, pensou o chinês. — Mas, sobre as finanças… Meu dinheiro sempre sobra mesmo bastante.

— Ui, rico. — Jinyoung brincou e o loiro revirou os olhos. — O meu não sobra tanto assim… Mas, qualquer coisa, eu posso pedir aos meus pais.

— Nem pensar, Jinyoung… Você não pede dinheiro para eles nem para você. — Mark negou veemente. Ele sabia muito bem como o mais novo não gostava de dever nada aos progenitores. — Obrigado… aos dois. Sinceramente, não sei o que fiz para merecer vocês.

— Nasceu? — Jackson simplesmente amava fazer piadinhas, principalmente pelo fato de Mark rir delas. Jinyoung, na maioria das vezes, rolava os olhos, mas o loiro sabia que ele gostava. — Eu que sou sortudo de ter vocês. Ah… Olha o que os dois fizeram comigo… Me deixam molenga. Eu era o pegador!

— Pegador… _aff_. — Jinyoung revirou os olhos, se aconchegando ao lado de Mark, passando um braço e uma das pernas por cima do corpo do outro que agora estava deitado. — Quanto tempo nós temos para ficar assim mais um pouquinho, _hm_?

— Mais alguns minutos? Meia hora no máximo? — Mark suspirou com a própria resposta. Queria tanto poder dar mais tempo para os namorados. — Nunca consigo dar a atenção que vocês merecem…

— Você nos dá todo o tempo que pode, Mark e isso é tudo o que podemos pedir. — O chinês afirmou, selando os lábios do mais velho que sorriu com a resposta. Ele era realmente muito sortudo. — Você sabe que nós te amamos, né?

— Amamos demais! — Jinyoung completou, beijando o americano, que logo levou uma das mãos até a bochecha do outro.

Jackson ficou parado por um momento, com um sorriso tímido. Gostava de ver os dois assim, relaxados e curtindo um ao outro, mas a cena lhe fez lembrar algo. O loiro não havia falado de Ji Eun e sabia que deveria, mas não conseguia nem começar o assunto. Ele já havia devolvido o caso há uns meses, falando que nada descobrira, mas a mulher pareceu irritada quando pegou os documentos e fotos de volta. O chinês tinha que consciência que estava quebrando a regra fundamental que os três haviam combinado, porém sentia que aquele tema traria mágoas e ressentimento, sem contar da irritação que Mark ficaria com ele, por primeiro, demorar para avisar que a mulher estava de volta e segundo, porque ele pegara o caso, já conhecendo Haneul e o americano.

— Amor, você está mesmo bem? — questionou Mark, tirando o loiro dos devaneios. — Algo que queira nos contar?

— Sim… — Jackson admitiu e percebeu os dois pares de olhos em cima dele. Automaticamente toda a coragem que achara ter, sumiu. — Mas… eu não posso agora. Eu… preciso de mais um tempo para contar sobre isso.

Mark e Jinyoung se entreolharam e o chinês entendeu que os dois estavam tendo uma conversa silenciosa.

— Tudo bem… Só não demore muito. Nós não vamos insistir…

— Por agora. — Jinyoung completou a fala de Mark. Ele, sem dúvidas, dos três, era o que menos gostava de segredos, mas respeitaria a decisão deles de aguardar o tempo de Jackson.

— Eu agradeço. — disse o loiro, simplesmente.

Mark vendo que ficara um clima estranho ambiente, puxou Jackson para baixo e o chinês riu, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro, enquanto tinha a boca invadida pelo americano. O beijo não fora longo, mas o chinês o percebeu cheio de sentimentos e não pode deixar de se sentir culpado outra vez. Por isso, o loiro se viu com a necessidade de murmurar que amava Mark assim que seus lábios se separaram e em seguida se inclinou para Jinyoung, murmurando que o amava igualmente ao mesmo tempo que beijava a testa do estudante, que estava de olhos fechados e provavelmente bem próximo de voltar a dormir.

— Acho que nosso _nerdzinho_ tá com sono. — comentou Mark, passando a mão pelo cabelo de Jinyoung, que respirava tranquilamente. — Ele dormiu…

— Ele tem aula. — afirmou o loiro, para logo depois apertar os olhos para o relógio digital que estava na escrivaninha, um pouco longe da sua visão. — Esquece, ele perdeu a aula.

— Vamos deixá-lo dormindo, então?

— Hum… Talvez? — Jackson observou Jinyoung se virar, puxando a camisa dele para si. — Divindade, ele é tão lindo. Realmente parece um filhotinho…

— Nosso _Puppy_. — disse Mark, com um sorriso. — Eu sempre achei fofo esse apelido.

— Mark… O anjo do seu canal… É por causa de Jinyoung?

— É… Eu mudei o nome. Era outro mais… safado? — Jackson riu da resposta. — Eu cortei relações com ele, mas nunca o esqueci. Doeu demais deixá-lo ir…

— Eu sei… Tentei deixá-lo ir também, mas foi impossível. Quando me dei conta, eu já estava completamente apaixonado por ele. — O chinês sorriu, passando os dedos pelos cabelos escuro de Jinyoung, que ressonava tranquilo. — E agora por você. Eu realmente amo vocês dois.

O americano sorriu com a declaração de amor e se inclinou para selar os lábios do namorado. Ele não duvidava dos sentimentos de Jackson, pois se sentia da mesma maneira. Era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo tão certo amar duas pessoas.

— Jackson…

— _Hmm_?

— Me diz que eu preciso levantar e ir trabalhar.

— Oh, meu amor. Não vá. Eu te sustento.

Mark riu e encontrou a disposição necessária para levantar. Ajudar nas despesas era uma coisa, mas sustentar? Ele não aceitaria algo assim. O chinês pareceu desapontado e o moreno soube que ele estava doido para fazer alguma piadinha de _sugar daddy_.

Jackson ainda ficou um tempo na mesma posição, sabendo que tinha que ir para o treinamento e depois trabalhar, mas era tão bom ficar com os namorados. Porém, assim que Mark pareceu estar pronto para sua jornada trabalhista, ele saiu da cama para se despedir do americano, com um beijo apaixonado. O moreno sorriu ao sentir o corpo sendo inclinado levemente para trás enquanto o loiro o beijava.

— Uau! Está querendo me matar? — Mark tinha os braços em volta do pescoço do chinês, que distribuía leves beijos pelo pescoço do outro. — Ah, não faça isso, por favor.

O loiro riu e com muita dificuldade se afastou. Mark respirou fundo e foi até a cama, para beijar a testa do outro moreno, mas este abriu os olhos, totalmente sonolento.

— Dorminhoco… Eu tenho que ir.

— Ah…

Mark abaixou rapidamente o rosto e deu um beijo nos lábios do outro, que suspirou, tentando levantar o tronco para facilitar o ato.

— Vocês querem que eu seja demitido, não é possível.

Após mais alguns beijos, Mark finalmente saiu da casa; suas energias devidamente revigoradas. O americano sentia que nada daria errado em sua vida contanto que pudesse continuar com os dois namorados e Haneul. Tendo eles três, estava tudo completo.

  
  
  



	25. Capítulo 25

Yugyeom estava preparando uma surpresa para Bambam. Por que ele estava fazendo isso? Não tinha muita certeza, mas parecia tão certo ver o loiro sorrindo, o revigorava por inteiro.

Desde que contara para o outro o seu grande segredo, as coisas pareciam mais normais entre eles. Era como se entendessem por completo. Tudo bem que algumas vezes o mais baixo vinha com alguma dúvida estranha ou com algum pedido de favor — coisas bobas, claro —, mas o moreno acabava se divertindo ajudando o amigo.

— Yug, aquele gato me arranhou! — Bambam veio em direção ao moreno, com o braço esticado, mostrando o pequeno corte do local. — Tá doendo.

— _Own_. — Yugyeom passou a mão na parte cortada, deixando os dedos mais tempo que o necessário, e quando os retirou, não havia mais sangue, ou dor. — Prontinho.

— Estou sendo muito mimado. — O loiro sorriu enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés e dava um beijo na bochecha do outro. — Obrigado.

A divindade se viu com um calor subindo da boca do seu estômago até as bochechas. Seu rosto não demonstrou, pois ele tinha controle sobre isso, mas ele se viu pensando no que o outro causava nele. Aquilo era normal entre amigos? A amizade era tão forte e verdadeira que se possível, queria ter o loiro para si vinte e quatro horas por dia? Não sabia dizer ao certo.

— Hum… Bam, o que você vai fazer hoje à noite?

— Dormir?

— Antes de dormir. — O moreno balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso. — Tem algum plano?

— Nadica de nada.

— Então, quer sair comigo?

— Claro! Onde vamos?

— É surpresa!

— Okay… — Bambam deu um sorriso e abaixou o olhar para o chão, que parecia interessante. Mas após suspirar fundo, voltou a encarar o outro. — Alguma roupa especial que eu deva usar?

— Vista algo confortável, principalmente nos pés.

— Tudo bem. — concordou o loiro, passando a mão pelo cabelo e o acertando atrás da orelha. Ele precisava de um corte, urgente. — Te encontro aonde?

— Eu vou te buscar, sem problemas.

— Então estamos combinados. — Bambam piscou um dos olhos e o ato fez algo mexer na barriga do moreno. O que era aquilo? Uma indigestão? Divindades não tinham indigestões! — Agora me ajuda com aquele cão que adora morder todo mundo? Tenho que limpar o canteiro dele.

— Sim, sem problemas. Vamos lá.

—--

Bambam resolveu utilizar um suéter de gola alta vermelho com listras pretas, com uma calça também preta e um calçado marrom. O loiro esperava que a roupa fosse suficiente confortável para o encontro com Yugyeom. Não sabia onde iriam, mas sabia que seria divertido.

Nos últimos dias as coisas estavam sendo maravilhosas. O moreno voltara a tratá-lo como antes quiçá estava sendo mais atenciosos e era isso que o tailandês precisava e queria. Era bom ter um amigo, principalmente pelo fato de Jackson está com dois namorados e uma menina para cuidar e isso, mesmo que o chinês não percebesse, havia tirado todo o tempo que ele tinha e Bambam acaba ficando de lado. O loiro não estava reclamando, principalmente pelo fato do amigo estar feliz, mas ele gostava de um pouco de atenção; na verdade, de muita, pois o rapaz não admitiria, mas era um tanto carente de afeto, ainda mais depois de ser convidado a se retirar da própria casa pelos pais, que não gostaram de quando ele saiu do armário.

Já estava arrumado há alguns minutos quando recebeu uma mensagem do outro, informando que havia chegado e o esperava na portaria do prédio. O tailandês se adiantou, apagando as luzes, colocando o celular em um dos bolsos da calça e a carteira em outro. Esperava que não precisasse de mais nada.

O loiro desceu as escadas rapidamente e logo avistou Yugyeom, olhando para o celular enquanto estava encostado em uma pilastra. O moreno estava todo de preto e o tailandês respirou fundo antes de se aproximar do outro. A divindade — era engraçado pensar nele dessa forma — quando o viu, guardou o aparelho no bolso do casaco e o puxou para um abraço. Aquilo foi inesperado, mas o mais baixo aproveitou para inspirar o perfume o outro; era algo cítrico e talvez tenha entrado para a lista de fragrâncias favoritas do tailandês.

— Hum… Você estava pensando nos seus pais, né? — perguntou o moreno, passando o polegar na bochecha do outro. Nossa, eles estavam próximos! — Eu sei o quão magoado você ficou por causa de tudo o que aconteceu.

— Oh… Você estava escutando? — Bambam abaixou os olhos, um pouco envergonhado. — É… bobagem. Não liga para isso…

— Você me chamou… Acho que não foi consciente, mas o pensamento veio direto para mim. — Yugyeom se afastou vagarosamente e o loiro notou que estava na ponta dos pés todo esse tempo. — Meu Pai é bom, sabe? Tudo vai se resolver, Bam.

— Se você garante, eu acredito.

Yugyeom sorriu enlaçando a mão na do outro, que sentiu um sentimento quente preencher o seu peito. O loiro tentou focar em outra coisa e não no imenso sorriso do gigante rapaz ao seu lado, mas era extremamente difícil.

Fora do condomínio, havia um carro estacionado e Bambam se viu com a boca escancarada e em completo choque quando Yugyeom apertou o botão da chave, o destravando.

— Hum… Onde vamos mesmo, Yug? — perguntou um tanto incerto o loiro, se sentindo desconfortável com a roupa que usava. — Acho… que preciso mudar de roupa.

— Qual o problema?

— Yug, isso é uma _Mercedes Benz_. — falou o tailandês, olhando em volta. — Esse carro é seu?

— Hã… Não? — Yugyeom pareceu em dúvida e o outro acabou enrugando a testa. — Eu aluguei.

— Mas… por quê?

— Onde vamos é um pouco longe e teletransporte lhe deixaria muito enjoado e você não aproveitaria o passeio.

— Você se teletransporta? Uau! — O jovem sorriu parecendo analisar por um momento aquela nova informação. — Como funciona?

— Por que você não entra no carro e eu te explico no caminho?

Bambam mesmo não tendo muita certeza, entrou no veículo e com cuidado colocou o cinto. O interior era todo de couro e o painel tinham tanto botões e luzes coloridas que o loiro teve certeza que se ele estivesse dirigindo, iria bater o automóvel em trinta segundos.

— Então, eu penso no local e consigo chegar lá. — afirmou o moreno, com um sorriso. — Só não te levo dessa forma, pois humanos não reagem bem a viagem muito longas.

— Digamos que… você queira ir agora … Sei lá… Na Itália comer um panetone, seria tipo piscar os olhos?

Yugyeom sorriu de lado e parou o carro de uma vez, assustando o loiro. O moreno piscou um dos olhos para o outro e desapareceu. Bambam quis gritar, mas se segurou. Por um momento pensou o que aconteceria com ele, em uma rua que ele não conhecia, em um carro daqueles que ele não sabia dirigir. Mas antes que começasse a temer mais, a divindade estava de volta, lhe esticando um saco plástico.

— Nossa, desculpa. — falou o moreno, sorrindo. — Você não parou de gritar aqui na minha mente. Não sabia que você ia se assustar.

— Desculpe…

— Não, pode gritar sempre que precisar.

— Ah… — O loiro abriu o saco e de lá retirou um pedaço de panetone embrulhado em um papel de pão. — Você realmente foi na Itália?

— Estava chovendo. — comentou Yugyeom, voltando a ligar o automóvel. — Espero que esteja saboroso.

Bambam mordeu o panetone e notou que era o mais gostoso que havia provado.

— Não acredito que você foi a Itália só para pegar um panetone. Isso não é considerado abuso de poder? — O loiro brincou, retirando um pedaço do doce e o oferecendo a Yugyeom, que abriu os lábios para receber a sobremesa sem retirar os olhos da direção.

— Acho que não… É só o que eu sou…

Os dois continuaram por mais algum tempo trocando conversas sobre o que era ou não abuso de poder celestial até que a divindade estacionou o carro diante do grande prédio que era o Aquário da cidade.

Bambam praticamente saltou de dentro do carro para olhar melhor o prédio, um sorriso imenso brincando em seus grossos lábios. Yugyeom decidiu que gostava de ver aquele sorriso e faria o possível para mantê-lo sempre ali.

— _Ahhhh_! Eu adoro esse lugar, Yug! — comentou, voltando sua atenção para a divindade. — Mas acho que você já sabia disso, não é?

O moreno se limitou a acenar com a cabeça positivamente e depois se virou para a direção da entrada.

— Espera! Está tarde já… O prédio está... Ah…

O loiro quase se bateu tamanha sua ingenuidade. Ele acabara de ver a divindade ir à Itália buscar um pedaço de panetone, não seria nada complicado para ele entrar em um Aquário após o horário de funcionamento, não é?

— Vem, Bam. Vai ficar tudo bem. — A divindade esticou uma das mãos em direção ao loiro que prontamente a aceitou, sendo puxado para a entrada do prédio. O loiro piscou e quando se deu conta, estava no interior do aquário. Seus olhos se arregalaram em pura surpresa e Yugyeom riu da expressão do amigo. Era fofo, pois ele parecia uma criança assustada. — O que quer fazer primeiro?

— Espera… você me teletransportou para cá?!

— Tecnicamente… não é bem como chamamos…

— Como é então?

— _Hm_ … não tem um nome. É só o que fazemos, faz parte da nossa existência. Nós estamos em todos os lugares, nossa essência está em todos os lugares… Entende?

— Entendo… Eu acho. Mas eu não estou em todos os lugares, então como eu não fiquei no mesmo lugar?

— Hum… É como que por milésimos de segundos eu tivesse aberto uma fenda no espaço-tempo e tivéssemos passado por ela.

— Cara, isso é física, não é? — O loiro percebeu que o outro balançou a cabeça positivamente. — Melhor deixar isso para lá. Não sei nem fazer dois mais dois direito.

Yugyeom riu outra vez e ainda segurando a mão de Bambam, o puxou pelo corredor pouco iluminado. Não era como se o outro não conhecesse o caminho, mas ele não ligava de ser levado pela mão, aliás até gostava do ato.

Juntos seguiram por mais alguns passos, até encontrar as primeiras paredes de vidro que escondiam do outro lado a vida marinha dos aquários. Peixes multicoloridos e outros animais de espécies diferentes se aproximaram do vidro para receber os visitantes. Eles eram atraídos pela aura da divindade, Bambam logo pode notar, pois nenhuma das vezes em que estivera ali, os animais se comportaram daquela maneira.

— Ah, que lindo! Oi, senhor peixe! Oi, oi… — O loiro passou a cumprimentar os que se aproximavam, sorrindo e acenando com a mão livre.

Bambam parecia encantado com todos aqueles animais lhe dando atenção. Sabia que estavam atraídos pelo criador deles — ou filho do criador —, mas eram tão lindos. Principalmente quando as luzes do local foram mudando gradativamente, causando arrepios na pele do loiro. Era mágico e o outro sabia que ele gostava daquilo tudo.

O tailandês se viu pensando no porquê daquilo. Era um encontro de amigos, mas não parecia. O quão errado era pensar em uma divindade daquela maneira? Ele seria enviado para o Inferno? Provavelmente, mas era tão difícil não querer algo a mais. Yugyeom estava estragando todos os homens do mundo aos olhos de Bambam e isso era uma droga. No caso ele era literalmente uma divindade, como os mortais poderiam competir?

Em uma parte separada do aquário, tinham as tartarugas marinhas e assim que Yugyeom deu as caras, as cinco do local vieram recepcioná-lo. Bambam quis chorar. Era bobo e ele sabia disso, mas todos os animais eram tão perfeitos.

— Eles te amam. — afirmou o moreno, apertando a mão do outro. — Os animais amam todos que os querem bem.

— Como eles sabem disso?

— Bam, sua aura brilha… Você é puro.

Puro? Seria isso possível? Nem seus próprios pais o queriam por perto, como ele poderia ser puro? Um demônio o possuíra a alguns dias atrás. Puro? Ele duvidava. As lágrimas que o loiro estava tentando segurar, acabaram rolando lentamente por suas bochechas. Yugyeom tomou a iniciativa e as limpou com a ajuda do polegar, um sorriso simples em sua face. Ele tinha certeza da pureza de Bambam assim como os animais do aquário.

— Nossa, eu sou uma companhia tão ruim que você está chorando?

Bambam riu um pouco alto, tentando fungar e parar com o choro. Aquilo tudo estava ruim e nem pela divindade ele poderia interceder, pois Yugyeom escutaria o que ele estava pensando. 

— Vem… vamos levar você a outro lugar.

A divindade apertou levemente a mão de Bambam e o puxou pelo corredor outra vez. Eles seguiram pelo grande aquário, os animais em sua maioria os seguindo até onde conseguiam observá-los pelo vidro.

Como esperado, trancas não seguram a divindade e em pouco tempo eles estavam em uma área que o loiro tinha certeza que nenhum visitante deveria ter acesso. Fazia muito mais frio naquele setor do que nos outros que eles já haviam estado e tudo era coberto de branco para lembrar o _habitat_ natural dos seres que ali viviam.

— Espera aqui, Bam. — A divindade pediu e saiu pela mesma porta pelo qual os dois entraram.

Bambam aproveitou a oportunidade para entrar e ir um pouco mais na área dos pinguins. Seus pés faziam um barulho engraçado conforme a neve era amassada debaixo de seus sapatos e ele se divertia com sua respiração condensada no ambiente gelado.

Os animais, uns dez pelo o que ele pode contar rapidamente, o olhavam com curiosidade e ameaçavam se aproximar mas tinham medo e ele sorriu se abaixando e abraçando as próprias pernas enquanto os observava e esperava o retorno de Yugyeom. Os pinguins eram fofos e ele estava morrendo de vontade abraçar e levá-los para casa, mas não podia, óbvio.

— Pronto.

Yugyeom retornara com um balde de metal repleto de sardinhas para alimentar os animais. Não que eles precisassem, afinal eles se aproximaram assim que sentiram a presença da divindade, ainda bastante cautelosos, mas o moreno imaginou que seria mais divertido alimentá-los um pouco.

Os pinguins fizeram uma roda em volta do loiro quando Yugyeom lhe entregou o balde verde cheio de sardinhas. Bambam levantou as mangas do suéter e pegou um dos peixes na mão. Por um momento ficou com medo de ser bicado, mas o primeiro animal que se aproximou puxou somente o alimento, o engolindo em seguida.

— Ah amiguinho… Você gostou? — A ave ainda ficou insistindo por mais, mas o loiro deu o peixe para um outro pinguim. — Desculpa, tenho que alimentar todos igualmente.

Yugyeom observava a cena com um sorriso nos lábios. Por que ele se sentia tão feliz em ver o outro alegre? O moreno não entendia muito bem sobre sentimentos humanos, mesmo sabendo que divindades sentiam a maioria das coisas, inclusive paixão e amor, por isso algumas selavam um laço eterno de permanecerem juntos, mas ele nunca havia sentido aquilo. O mais alto suspirou audivelmente, sabendo que Jungkook compreenderia melhor toda aquela situação.

Bambam acariciou igualmente todos os pinguins e quando estes já não queriam mais comer, resolveram retornar para o local onde dormiam. O loiro sorriu satisfeito com a cena e acenou mais um pouco, voltando então sua atenção a divindade que o observava.

— Isso foi a coisa mais legal que eu já fiz na vida! Eu nem sei como agradecer, Yug.

— Não precisa; não foi nada demais. — afirmou o moreno, pegando o balde da mão do outro, que logo colocou as mãos atrás do corpo e sorriu, propositalmente mostrando os dentes. — Fico feliz por poder fazer algo por você.

— Não é nada demais para você que é, literalmente, um ser celestial. Para mim é muita coisa. — O loiro riu baixinho e esticando as mãos na direção do mais alto. — Só que agora minhas mãos estão fedendo a peixe. — Ele ameaçou tocar no amigo, mas este se esquivou e então os dois começaram a correr um atrás do outro. — Yugyeom! Você está com nojinho das minhas mãos?!

Os dois continuaram correndo até o loiro escorregar no gelo e cair sentado no chão, com um baque surdo. A divindade quase gritou de desespero. Ele deveria ter previsto aquilo! Yugyeom se aproximou às pressas do outro, que a essa altura estava deitado no gelo, abraçando o próprio tronco enquanto ria da própria queda.

— Bam, você se machucou? — perguntou Yugyeom, passando a mãos pelos braços do outro. — Onde dói?

— Meu orgulho… Só ele que está ferido.

— Idiota…

— A culpa é sua! Você não deveria impedir isso de acontecer? — O loiro brincou, estapeando o braço do mais alto, ainda rindo da situação. — Agora preciso de ajuda para levantar.

O moreno colocou os braços em volta do outro que quando percebeu estava sendo erguido com tanta facilidade questionou a si mesmo se estava comendo pouco. Institivamente, Bambam colocou as mãos enlaçadas no pescoço do mais alto, enquanto sentia um dos braços de Yugyeom nas suas costas, já o outro estava na curva das pernas. O tailandês se viu pensando se aquilo era um teste dos céus para descobrirem por quanto tempo ele resistia antes de surtar.

Yugyeom notou o loiro olhar por um momento para o chão, provavelmente vendo a altura que estava e depois encará-lo. A divindade se viu engolindo em seco quando notou a proximidade de seus rostos. Ele conseguia notar o tom castanho escuro dos olhos de Bambam, seu nariz arrebitado e seus lábios grossos perfeitamente desenhados. Céus, ele devia estar ficando louco, mas nunca antes pensou que uma boca poderia ser tão macia ou suculenta. A divindade se viu com dificuldades em continuar encarando os olhos do tailandês tendo os lábios do outro tão convidativos assim, principalmente quando o mesmo os umedeceu com a ponta da língua de maneira nervosa, antes de capturar o inferior por entre os dentes.

— Yug… — Bambam o chamou, o obrigando a encará-lo nos olhos, de maneira assustada. O silêncio era constrangedor e a divindade pode notar assim que saiu de seu torpor.

— _Ãn_ … desculpa, desculpa. — proferiu, colocando o loiro no chão, que prontamente abanou a cabeça, batendo nas próprias roupas para se livrar do excesso de gelo e disfarçar o momento de pura tensão.

— Eu… estou com fome… que tal ir comer pizza?

— Na Itália?

Bambam sorriu abertamente para a brincadeira, dando um leve tapinha no braço do outro.

— Seu pai vai me matar se eu continuar abusando de você assim… — O loiro seguia atrás do mais alto e por um momento percebeu que suas mãos e roupas não estavam mais cheirando a peixe. — Vai me mandar para o Inferno.

— Meus pais são legais, tá? — Yugyeom capturou novamente a mão do mais baixo, que enlaçou os dedos sem dificuldade. — Mas… Não pretendo apresentá-los a você tão cedo.

— _Ahhh_ , agradeço a consideração. 

Yugyeom seguiu para o carro, com Bambam ao seu lado. Logo estavam dentro do veículo e seguindo para o apartamento do loiro. Em poucos minutos, o moreno estacionou o carro, mas o mais baixo estranhou o fato de não ser o mesmo porteiro de sempre. De repente, o mais novo resolveu constatar que horas eram e para a sua surpresa, passavam das onze da noite.

— Yug… Está tarde. — constatou com um sussurro, parecendo apavorado com a constatação. — Amanhã eu tenho que buscar Haneul cedo.

— Bam, eu posso te dar o sono mais tranquilo do mundo, não se preocupe.

— Mas… não ficarei cansado?

A divindade riu, puxando o outro para um abraço de lado e antes que pudesse pensar em outra coisa, eles estavam dentro do apartamento de Bambam.

— Nós poderíamos ter subido pelas escadas, né? — Bambam se sentiu um tanto tonto e acabou apoiando a mão no peitoral do outro. — Seu exagerado.

— Comigo é tudo ou nada. — Yugyeom não costumava mentir, mas talvez a afirmação não fosse tão errônea assim. — Vou preparar a melhor pizza que você já provou.

— Você cozinha?

— Bam, eu sou uma divindade.

— Mas você pode… sei lá, imaginar uma na sua mão, não é? — O moreno ponderou por um momento e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. — Então, fazer uma é meio extra.

— Irei fazer mesmo assim.

E fez. Yugyeom utilizou dos ingredientes do local e o outro, mesmo com sono, estava valendo-se da situação.

Bambam encarava o moreno trabalhar a massa e o recheio com os cotovelos no balcão e o queixo apoiado nas mãos. O loiro aproveitou o tempo para observar cada detalhe no homem à sua frente. O corpo da divindade era bem distribuído, de fato. Alto, braços e pernas longas que aparentavam força, mesmo que seus músculos não fossem tão assim marcados. O cabelo de Yugyeom era escuro com algumas mechas azuladas quando na luz certa. Os olhos estreitos como os de um gato e a pinta que o outro possuía debaixo de um dos olhos chamavam a atenção ao mesmo tempo que era um charme a mais e o tailandês se viu pensando que a divindade havia escolhido um belo corpo para descer a terra.

O cuidador de cão observou um sorriso maroto aparecer nos lábios finos de Yugyeom e logo percebeu que ele estava lendo seus pensamentos. Céus! Ele quis morrer de vergonha.

— Sai da minha cabeça, Yugyeom! — Bambam balançou as mãos, envergonhado. — Ah! Que vergonha! Dá tempo de voltar lá no aquário e me jogar no tanque dos tubarões?

— Eles não iriam chegar perto de você, Bam. — O moreno balançou os ombros. — Eu mando neles.

— Quem é o _Sharkboy_ perto de você, _hn_?

— É sério que você me comparou com um personagem feito pelo _Taylor Lautner_ quando feto?!

— Depois ele ficou malhadão, não é? Então, parece você.

— Eu mesmo, Jacob Black.

— Sempre gostei mais do Jacob que do Edward.

— Você disse que não gostava tanto assim de lobisomens.

— Jacob não é um lobisomem, ele é um _transmorfo_ …

— Bam… É isso mesmo? Você é fã de _Twilight_? — O moreno riu e o outro revirou os olhos. — E ainda mentiu para mim que estou vendo na sua mente que você era _Team_ Edward!

— Sai da minha cabeça! — O loiro riu, apertando os ouvidos com as mãos como se pudesse impedir o outro de ler seus pensamentos. — E isso é mentira! Eu sempre fui _Team_ Jacob! Edward pode chupar meu ovo esquerdo!

Yugyeom parou de sorrir e pareceu extremamente sem graça com a piada. Bambam notou a mudança drástica de atitude e se arrependeu da brincadeira.

— Desculpa, Yug…

O moreno balançou a cabeça rapidamente e se virou, sovando a massa. O tailandês não sabia o que fazer. O que tinha acontecido? A piada foi ofensiva à divindade, claro! O que ele estava pensando? Claro que seria. Eles eram seres puros e o loiro falando uma coisa daquelas. Okay, ele iria para o Inferno.

— Para de pensar que vai para o Inferno, Bam. — Yugyeom voltou a encarar o outro, com um sorriso. — Divindades fazem sexo, tá?

— Oh…

— Mas eu não. — O moreno utilizou um rolo de massa, que o loiro notou não existir na sua cozinha, e esticou a massa sobre o balcão, após jogar um pouco de farinha. — Hum… Eu sou assexual.

— Ah! Oh! Me desculpe, Yug… Eu não fazia ideia.

— Tudo bem. Sei que não foi por mal. — Yugyeom pareceu gostar do resultado da massa e sorriu. — Sim, Bam… Temos orientação sexual.

— Cara, vou começar a cobrar aluguel pelo espaço na minha cabeça. — O loiro mostrou a língua e a divindade fez o que sempre fazia, sorriu.

Longos minutos depois a pizza estava pronta. Bambam arrumou a mesa de centro da sala e colocou alguma comédia besteirol na _Netflix_ e os dois se arrumaram no sofá para comer e assistir.

Os dois se divertiram pelo resto da noite e Yugyeom acabou adormecendo no sofá em algum momento.

— Acho que até mesmo as divindades dormem. — Bambam aproveitou que o outro dormia e começou a passar os dedos entre as mechas morenas. — Você confia mesmo em mim, né? Abaixando sua guarda desse jeito…

Yugyeom se remexeu no sofá e pareceu relaxar ainda mais no sono. O tailandês soltou um suspiro alto, por um momento deixando de pensar no outro como uma divindade e o imaginando como um humano comum, um simples amigo que dormia em um local desconfortável. Como seriam as coisas? Eles não teriam um encontro em um aquário ou se transportariam de um local para o outro em segundos, mas ainda teriam noites assim, com pizza e um filme. Seria bom; na verdade, parecia um ótimo cenário. Mas, infelizmente, o cara respirando baixinho era muita areia para o caminhão de Bambam.

— Yug, como você quer que eu me apaixone por Jackson quando você tá aqui? — O loiro ainda perpassava os dedos no cabelo do outro. — Seu bobinho… Seu tiro saiu pela culatra, pois meu coração já é seu.

— Hum… Bam, também gosto de você.

Bambam se assustou, quase pulando do sofá ao pensar que o outro havia escutado tudo, mas a divindade ainda estava dormindo e o loiro soltou um som engraçado pelo nariz, notando que o outro falava durante o sono. Ah, era definitivo; estava apaixonado.

— O sorriso dele… Ah. — O loiro ao ouvir o outro, instintivamente sorriu ainda mais abertamente. — Pai… Pai.

— _Shiiii_ , Yug… — Yugyeom pareceu se agitar e o mais baixo notou que a testa dele estava formando rugas entre os olhos. — Yug…

A divindade relaxou e novamente se mexeu, apoiando a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

— Boa noite, meu Yug.

O tailandês se encolheu no lugar, ainda com a mão na cabeça do outro, que não mais sacolejou durante a noite. Poucos minutos depois, o loiro adormeceu no lugar e mesmo sem uma colcha, se sentiu aquecido durante as horas que permaneceu no sofá.

De manhã, quando Yugyeom acordou, Bambam dormia tranquilamente no seu peitoral e o moreno percebeu que não teria dificuldade de se acostumar com aquela visão se ela voltasse a se repetir. 

  
  
  



	26. Capítulo 26

Jackson não entendeu o porquê estar recebendo uma carta sem remetente. O envelope amarelo parecia inchado e o chinês o analisou por um momento antes de o abrir. Para a surpresa do loiro, haviam várias folhas dobradas dentro do invólucro e Wang as puxou com cuidado. Logo o que chamou sua atenção, foi um pedaço de papel, que estava solto e por isso foi a primeira coisa que escapuliu das mãos do chinês e acabarou na mesa de madeira do seu escritório.

**Jackson,**

**Estou mandando essas coisas para você, pois és a única pessoa que confio.**

**Provavelmente estarei morta quando você receber isso. Tudo bem, sempre soube que não duraria muito. Mesmo assim, agradeço por me tirar daquele inferno. Meu filho está vivo graças a você.**

**Obrigada por tudo e peço que não se arrisque tentando novamente ser herói. Por favor, entregue isso para seus amigos policias ou alguém quem confia.**

**Ahn Heeyeon**

O primeiro instinto do loiro foi afastar os papéis de perto dele. O que era aquilo? Uma piada doentia? Jackson não queria olhar aquelas folhas; estava com medo da verdade ou sei lá o que fosse aquilo.

O loiro respirou fundo e resolveu desdobrar os papéis e os olhar. Em pouco tempo percebeu que a maioria eram escritos de punho da moça, que parecia contar algumas coisas que deixara fora do testemunho para a polícia. Por que ela fizera aquilo? Claramente ali tinham mais provas e que levariam mais pessoas para a prisão.

Por último, haviam algumas fotos impressas, mas não em papel fotográfico e sim em folhas sulfite, as deixando sem qualidade, mas o loiro constatou que Heeyeon havia tirado aquelas fotos com o celular e pareciam estar repletas de policiais por elas. Ele teve vontade de bater na mesa, pois ali estavam as provas do que o chinês desconfiava há um tempo.

Rapidamente, Jackson observou imagem por imagem e mesmo sendo óbvio, se viu aliviado de não ver nenhum dos seus amigos nelas.

Jackson parou por um instante, se apoiando na cadeira. Onde Heeyeon havia tirado aquelas fotos? Na casa que supostamente estava protegida? Tentando responder essas questões, o loiro se debruçou sobre o bloco escrito à mão.

O bloco de folhas amarelas estava quase completo e nele haviam alguns relatos corridos e um pequeno número de novos nomes, mas a moça se desculpava por não saber os nomes de todos os policiais que estavam nas fotos. Ahn também informou que o chefe da organização criminosa havia mudado, pois o outro estava velho demais. Ele teria por volta dos trinta e cinco anos, escrevera a mulher. Mas, ainda segundo ela, o homem era a inteligência de tudo e quase não sujava as mãos.

O chinês esfregou os olhos por um momento, com a cabeça a mil. Tantas coisas que Heeyeon havia informado e ela havia se arriscado e provavelmente morrido para que aquilo chegasse nas mãos do loiro e o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era tentar juntar os pontos. Seus amigos, mesmo sendo todos confiáveis, iriam o deixar fora da investigação e Jackson não queria aquilo.

Ainda absorto em pensamentos, o chinês mal notara uma presença no seu escritório. Assim que levantou o olhar, deu de cara com Lee Ji Eun, que exibia uma expressão irritada no rosto, mas ao mesmo tempo um tanto cínica.

— Como você entrou aqui?! — perguntou Jackson, se levantando da cadeira, com uma expressão séria. — Tenho que pedir para a senhorita se retirar.

— A porta estava aberta… Tenho que dizer que você foi mais simpático da primeira vez que nos vimos, senhor Wang. — A mulher tentava soar agradável, mas seus olhos não negavam a malícia por detrás de seus gestos simples. — O que me faz pensar… que talvez você tenha descoberto algo sobre minha filha que não queria me dizer.

— Senhorita Lee, quando eu devolvo um caso, esqueço dele por completo. — Jackson afirmou, querendo aquela mulher fora do seu escritório. Mas que merda! Já havia esquecido daquele problema. — Não descobri nada da sua filha. Por favor, se retire.

— Não faz sentido o senhor devolver o caso em tão pouco tempo. Não é tão difícil assim encontrá-lo quando eu lhe dei todas as informações necessárias. — O tom de voz da mulher já estava mais alto e ela já não fazia questão de esconder sua irritação de maneira alguma. — Me diga, Jackson… Você o encontrou não foi?

Ji Eun era perigosa de alguma maneira, todos os instintos do chinês o alertavam sobre isso e mais, ela já descobrira tudo o que precisava sobre Mark sem a ajuda dele. Aquilo estava indo longe demais.

— Por que precisaria dos meus serviços especificamente, então? Como me disse você deu todas as informações necessárias qualquer um poderia encontrar sua filha. Até mesmo a polícia. — O chinês parou subitamente, um sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábios finos. — Ah… é verdade, você não poderia ir à polícia, afinal abandono é crime.

— Venda de artigos roubado também é. — A mulher usou a expressão mais singela do mundo para proferir aquelas palavras enquanto o loiro prendia a respiração. — Achou que eu não ia descobrir? Ah… Nesse mesmo local, não era? _Got-less 7_ , uma ótima loja, por sinal.

— Meus crimes foram perdoados… Parece que sua pesquisa não foi tão longe assim. O que me traz de volta a pergunta: qual o seu interesse comigo, quando suas habilidades são assim tão boas?

— Sabe… achei que você era um bom detetive, mas infelizmente, tentou me enganar e eu tive que procurar mais sobre você… — Ji Eun acertou o cabelo atrás da orelha e levantou um dos ombros, em uma espécie de charme. — Foi engraçado, sabe? Não lembro de te ter contratado para foder Mark.

Todo o corpo do chinês tencionou ao ouvi-la mencionar o nome de Mark com tanta naturalidade. Ele quis sumir dali e levar sua família consigo para qualquer lugar longe daquela mulher. Aquilo realmente estava saindo do controle e o detetive não soube o que fazer. Nem como reagir e se odiou por saber que sua expressão facial o condenava, principalmente ao notar o cínico sorriso que brotara nos lábios rosados de Ji Eun.

— Você. Saia já daqui e não se atreva a chegar perto da minha família.

— Ah, por favor. Família? — A risada de Lee Ji Eun ecoou por todo o escritório. — Família? O que vocês têm ali é nojento! Três homens? E a minha menina? Que tipo de lar é esse? Que exemplo vocês acham que estão dando a ela?

— Um exemplo melhor do que você jamais seria capaz! Você perdeu todo e qualquer direito a Haneul no momento em que a abandonou! — Jackson estava gritando e sabia disso. Seus nervos estavam à flor da pele a àquela altura, mas a mulher à sua frente não aprecia nem um pouco abalada, da mesma maneira fria que entrou, ela permaneceu. — Haneul é amada por nós três e nós jamais iriamos abandoná-la como você fez.

— Ah, querido. Você realmente acha que a justiça não vai tirar Haneul… Obrigada pelo nome, essa informação eu não sabia. — Jackson respirou fundo e apertou os punhos com força, querendo quebrar alguma coisa. — Então, três homens? Eu consigo a guarda dela em um instante… Principalmente pelo fato deles preferirem as crianças com pessoas do próprio DNA.

— Por que agora? Por que você quer Haneul agora? Isso é sobre ela? Sobre o que é melhor para ela ou sobre você e seu ego? Seja sincera consigo mesma!

— Eu sou… E sabe? Eu quero minha menininha de volta. — A mulher parou por um segundo e as lágrimas começaram a rolar pela face dela, enquanto ela infantilizava a voz. — Eu era _muuuuito_ nova e com _muuuuuito_ medo. Era uma vida nas minhas mãos! Por favor, eu só quero minha Haneul para poder dar amor e carinho.

— Você é uma psicopata! — O loiro puxou Ji Eun pelo braço, a arrastando para fora. — Não se aproxime de nós! Se não vou pedir uma ordem de restrição contra você!

— Oh, tão fofinho! Acha que seus quatro amiguinhos na polícia podem fazer algo por você? Ou o outro lá… Jinyoung? Só porque está se formando, vai conseguir me impedir de ver minha filha?

— Eu vou avisá-la pela última vez: se afaste da minha família. Você não está interessada no bem Haneul ou sua postura seria completamente outra. Se afaste.

A mulher sorriu mais uma vez de maneira cínica, fazendo o sangue do chinês borbulhar nas veias de tanta raiva que sentia.

— Eu vou embora, não seu preocupe. Mas eu não vou desistir da minha filha. Você pode avisar isso ao Mark, ou não. Pelo visto você é muito bom em guardar segredos, não é?

Sem dar chance de resposta, Lee Ji Eun recolocou os óculos escuros e deu as costas a Jackson, indo sabe-se lá para onde. O chinês esperava que para o Inferno.

Jackson retornou para dentro do escritório e se jogou na cadeira de couro escondendo o rosto por entre as mãos. Ele estava completamente arruinado! A vida de Mark seria colocada de ponta a cabeça a qualquer instante e ele era fraco demais, medroso demais para ao menos alertar o namorado.

Daria tudo errado, ele conseguia pressentir. Não sabia como, mas era bom nessas coisas e o loiro percebia todo um ar sinistro envolto do seu futuro. Ele tinha que falar, mesmo que seus namorados não entendessem o dilema que o chinês passara. Sim, contaria tudo após a formatura de Jinyoung, que seria em dois dias. Ela não iria se movimentar antes disso, não é? Jackson realmente esperava que não, pois se Mark descobrisse tudo por ela e não pelo namorado, não o iria perdoar.

O chinês ainda se encontrara perdido em pensamentos e lamentações, quando se sentiu o celular vibrar perto, na mesa. O pegou rapidamente e quase se socou quando viu o nome no visor.

**MarkJinSon**

**Haneul’s Dad**

Só queria dizer que amo vocês.

Já estou com saudades.

**ParkPuppy**

Amor, também estou com saudades.

E, claro, te amo.

Ah! Novidades!

Taek me contratou! Tipo, integralmente.

Não sou mais estagiário!

Ele disse que sou um ótimo advogado!

**Haneul’s Dad**

Parabéns, anjo!

Ele usou “A Voz”?

**ParkPuppy**

Ah, usou T_T

Me deixou fraco.

Desculpa amores.

Não resisto.

**Haneul’s Dad**

Tudo bem, Puppy.

Pelo o que você fala, seu chefe

deixa qualquer um bambo…

**ParkPuppy**

Pena que é hétero :/

**Haneul’s Dad**

Aí você forçou, né, amor?

Tá querendo uma punição? (6)

**ParkPuppy**

Mas… eu sou um bom Puppy!

**Haneul’s Dad**

Quem não te conhece que

te compre, Park Jinyoung!

Eu preciso voltar ao trabalho.

Amo vocês!

**ParkPuppy**

Calúnias!

Ok, eu também vou voltar ao trabalho.

Minha formatura é em dois dias!

Espero que vocês tenham planejado meu presente!

E que ele envolva vocês dois nus!

Amo vocês!

— Eu… também amo vocês.

Jackson se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo naquele momento. Ele realmente amava os dois, não tinha dúvida disso, mas lá estava o chinês, sabotando tudo. Como ele sempre fazia isso, em qualquer relação? Não importava se era de amizade ou outra coisa, o loiro sempre estragava e depois não encontrava forças para se reerguer e se desculpar. Só ficava lá, esperando a próxima coisa boa que iria quebrar. Precisava contar, iria contar, mas como? Ele precisava de ajuda, precisava que alguém lhe dissesse o que fazer. Então fez a coisa mais lógica.

**Gracinha**

Gracinha!

Eu preciso de você...

O que aconteceu?

Eu estraguei tudo!

Eu não mereço Jinyoung ou Mark

Muito menos Haneul.

Jackson, se acalma!

Quer que eu vá até o escritório?

Quer vir ao restaurante?

Eu não tenho forças para sair daqui

Jin… eles vão me odiar, eu sei que vão!

Jack, meu amor

Ninguém vai odiar você.

Fica calmo, eu estou indo para aí, ok?

Quinze minutos.

Eu também não te mereço.

Depois de alguns minutos olhando o aparelho, notou que Jin não responderia, provavelmente a caminho dali. Jackson tentou se levantar da cadeira, mas parecia ter sido drenado. Estava exausto!

Novamente olhou para a mesa e viu as provas que Heeyeon havia mandado. Sua vida estava tão bagunçada e ele ainda tinha aquilo para resolver. A vontade, agora, era mandar tudo para Namjoon e esquecer aquilo, porém pareceu errado. O chinês tinha uma dívida com a moça e iria pagá-la.

Jackson resolveu colocar os papéis de volta no envelope antes que Seokjin chegasse. Parecia o certo a fazer; não queria o amigo se preocupando mais do que o necessário.

O que ele estava fazendo com a vida? Nunca pensou que teria a chance de amar e ser amado daquele jeito e lá estava ele, estragando tudo e o chinês sabia que o amigo diria o mesmo; diria que era para ele informar Mark imediatamente, mas algo o impedia. O loiro estava sendo covarde e sabia disso.

Uns minutos depois, o chinês escutou a sineta se mexendo e se forçou a levantar para recepcionar Seokjin, que sorria, mas parecia preocupado. Assim que se aproximaram, o cozinheiro lhe deu um abraço, rapidamente levando os dedos ao cabelo do outro, fazendo um leve carinho.

— Ah, Jack… O que houve?

Jackson suspirou fundo e passou pelo outro loiro, indo trancar a porta e colocando a plaquinha que indicava ‘fechado’. Logo depois seguiram para o sofá preto que o detetive tinha no escritório, logo se sentando. Jin ainda olhou em volta, antes de imitar o gesto.

O cozinheiro ainda continuava o mesmo, mas exibia um ar mais alegre, o que não era mentira, ele estava mais feliz. Jackson se deixou distrair por um momento nas feições do outro e se lembrou de Jinyoung. Seokjin havia apresentado os dois e foi uma das melhores coisas que poderia ter acontecido com ele e agora estava prestes a acabar.

— Jackson, você parece tão abatido. — Jin puxou a mão do outro e por um momento se lembrou de quando era ele que ficava naquela situação, com Jackson cuidando dele. Quase dois anos haviam se passado e o cozinheiro se via em completa felicidade ao lado do marido e agora queria que o melhor amigo sentisse o mesmo. — Me fala, vou tentar te ajudar.

Jackson respirou fundo e falou. Contou tudo, desde o momento que a mulher havia aparecido pela primeira vez e mesmo ele sabendo que era de Haneul que ela falava, ele tinha pego o caso, mas depois contou como tentou despistá-la, pois Mark lhe contara que ela sempre havia sido uma pessoa desprezível e que eles namoraram por uns três meses e o americano não aguentou mais a personalidade dela. O chinês também falou como Lee Jin Eun voltou mostrando as garras e ameaçando que tiraria a menina de Mark e como ele era um covarde completo que sabendo disso desde o início, não contara nada ao namorado.

Quando terminou o relato, o chinês se sentia uma pouco melhor, mas sabia que o amigo estava pronto para jogar verdades na sua face e foi isso que aconteceu logo em seguida.

— Jackson, você tem que contar imediatamente! — Seokjin ainda apertava a mão do outro, mas sua expressão facial era preocupada e exibia um pouco de medo. — A vida de uma criança está em jogo! Não importa se você for perder seus namorados. Jack, isso é maior que tudo.

— Eu sei…

— Não, não sabe! — Jin respirou profundamente duas vezes, os olhos fechados. Quando os abriu outra vez encontrou o loiro enxugando os olhos bruscamente. Não fora para isso que Jackson o chamara ali, ele precisava de um amigo e não de alguém que o condenasse. — Vem aqui, Jack. Me desculpa. — O cozinheiro se aproximou do amigo, o abraçando apertado outra vez e acariciando suas costas lentamente. — Eu sei que você pensou que a situação não fosse chegar a esse extremo, mas Mark é pai e ele merecia saber que essa mulher estava próxima. Você vai contar, não é? Antes que ele descubra da pior maneira…

— Eu vou. Só queria ser mais corajoso, Gracinha. — O detetive fungou, tentando conter as lágrimas, o que desencadeou leves soluços. — É só que… eu estou apavorado com a ideia de perdê-los.

— Se você contar, as chances de vocês conseguirem encontrar uma solução juntos é muito maior, Jack.

— Gracinha, eu sou péssimo nisso tudo. Eu só queria eles felizes. — Jin ainda tentava consolar o outro. — Eu… os amo tanto. Eu nunca pensei que algo assim pudesse acontecer e eu pensei que talvez Haneul precisasse de uma mãe. Eu não sei bem como são essas coisas, eu nunca tive uma, mas todos dizem que é importante, então eu acreditei.

— Jack, não é para mim que você deve falar essas coisas.

— Eu vou perdê-los, não vou?

— Se você for sincero com eles, não. — afirmou o cozinheiro, suspirando. — Jack, você está agindo como se fosse o único que precisasse deles, mas eles irão precisar de apoio para enfrentar isso tudo, principalmente Mark.

— Você tem toda razão. — Jackson disse, deitando a cabeça na curvatura do pescoço do outro. É, realmente os papéis estavam invertidos. — Mesmo assim, estou confuso e apavorado.

— Eu sei, eu sei. — O mais alto esticou um dos braços e puxou o outro mais para perto, em uma espécie de abraço. — Namjoon e eu estamos aqui por você, não se esqueça disso.

— Obrigado… Por tudo. — O chinês suspirou fundo quando sentiu o celular vibrando no bolso da sua calça. — Ui, tá tremendo.

Seokjin deu um pequeno sorriso e se afastou do outro, checando o próprio celular e avisando a Namjoon que depois explicava o que tinha acontecido. O policial também estava preocupado com o amigo.

Jackson olhou o visor e suspirou fundo. Mark estava acertando os momentos de se comunicar, pensou sarcasticamente o detetive.

**Haneul’s Dad**

Amor, vamos fazer uma surpresa

para Jinyoung hoje?

Hum… O que?

Não sei, mas estou animado!

Vou tentar sair mais cedo do bar.

Tudo bem.

Está tudo bem, Jack?

Sim.

Não parece.

Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Só um caso.

Nada demais.

Então tá.

Te amo.

Também te amo.

Enrole nosso Puppy

até eu chegar.

Okay.

Até mais tarde.

Tchau, bebê.

— Você vai contar, né?

— Vou, vou sim. Eu provavelmente irei estragar qualquer surpresa que ele tenha planejado para a formatura de Jinyoung, mas… eu vou contar.

— Esse é o Jackson que eu conheço e adoro, corajoso! 

— Até parece…

— Está duvidando do meu carinho agora?! Ai, magoou!

— Não! Ah, você me entendeu, Gracinha!

— Entendi, seu bobinho. — Seokjin voltou a abraçar o outro de lado. — Vai dar tudo certo.

Jackson abanou levemente a cabeça e resolveu se apegar aquelas palavras. Daria tudo certo. Ele pedia a divindade que sim. 

  
  
  



	27. Capítulo 27

— Jinyoung, não poderei ir a sua formatura. — informou Taekwoon, com uma expressão séria. — Terei que cuidar do meu sobrinho.

— Ah, leva ele, chefe.

— Não.

— Okay. — Jinyoung balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e suspirou. Que homem! — Obrigado mesmo assim. Devo muito ao senhor.

— Se me chamar de senhor, vou demiti-lo. — O estudante quis rir, mas não duvidava que o outro poderia fazer algo assim. — Seu namorado chegou… O loiro.

— Ah, então eu vou indo. — informou e o chefe simplesmente fez um movimento displicente com a mão. — Boa noite.

— Boa noite.

—--

Jackson dirigia em silêncio e Jinyoung estava no banco de trás com Haneul na cadeirinha. O moreno brincava com a garota que estava animada por receber tanta atenção.

Jinyoung estava estranhando o silêncio do outro, que sempre brincava com alguma coisa ou colocava alguma música e desafinava achando que estava cantando. Mas lá estava o namorado, sem pronunciar uma palavra, com os olhos fixos na estrada.

O moreno resolveu que traria o assunto quando estivessem na residência de Mark, pois a menina do lado não entenderia se de repente as atenções não fossem para ela.

Minutos mais tarde, chegaram na casa amarela de esquina e Haneul logo correu para dentro. Era engraçado imaginar que a maioria dos dias agora, ele passava naquela residência, cuidando de uma criança e esperando o outro namorado chegar do trabalho. Aos poucos, estavam formando uma rotina em família e isso era maravilhoso.

— _Puppy_ , algum problema? — Jinyoung aproveitou que Haneul estava em algum outro cômodo e resolveu ir até o namorado. — Teve um dia cansativo?

— Sim… — disse o loiro, terminando o copo de água. — Hum... Vou dar banho em Haneul. Já volto.

O moreno observou o outro desaparecer na escada e ficou se perguntando se o loiro estava mesmo cansado ou havia algo acontecendo. Jinyoung esperava que fosse a primeira opção.

Jinyoung resolveu preparar algo para alimentar a todos e rapidamente estava absorto na cozinha quando Haneul desceu correndo, já com o pijama de dormir, porém a animação de tudo, menos de ir descansar.

— Cadê seu _oppa_ , querida?

— Ele disse que já estava vindo. — A menina respondeu, olhando para o prato na sua frente. — Posso comer, _oppa_?

— Pode sim.

Haneul tratou de se alimentar e alguns minutos depois Jackson apareceu na cozinha, parecendo uma outra pessoa. Estava visivelmente revigorado e sorridente, o que fez Jinyoung pensar que realmente ele só estava cansado do trabalho e automaticamente se sentiu mais aliviado.

— Princesa, você anda com muita fome, _hn_? Será que sobra comida pra mim ou você vai comer tudo? — O loiro brincou, fazendo cócegas na lateral do tronco de Haneul que sorriu, ficando o garfinho em uma cenoura e a levando a boca, em um gesto exagerado.

— Eu vou comer tudo! _Aaahh_ , eu sou um urso! Ursos precisam comer para ficar grandes e fortes! _Aaaaah_!

Haneul arrancou gostosas gargalhadas dos adultos com suas imitações de urso faminto.

O jantar correu de maneira divertida e tranquila, para estar perfeito só faltava Mark, mas os três compreendiam que o mais velho precisava trabalhar, mas que se reuniria a eles assim que possível.

Após comerem, os dois autorizaram Haneul a assistir um pouco de televisão. A menina foi toda feliz até a sala e os namorados ficaram para trás, sorrindo para a cena.

— Melhorou, _Puppy_? — perguntou o moreno, colocando os braços em volta da cintura do outro, que o encarou sorrindo. — Você parecia meio tenso.

— Sim, sim… Eu precisava só de lavar o rosto. — Jinyoung pareceu satisfeito com a resposta e Jackson notou como era fácil enganar o namorado. Pensar nisso o deixou triste. — Como foi seu dia, anjo?

— Ah, foi bom. É legal não ter que ir mais para a faculdade. Quer dizer… Vou sentir falta, mas eu acordava no meio da noite achando que faltava algum trabalho para fazer.

— Eu sei, uma vez eu levei um susto. — O loiro sorriu, aproximando o rosto do outro. — Tive que te dar vários beijinhos naquele dia.

— Eu ainda vou querer os beijinhos… — ronronou, roçando os lábios nos do outro antes de selá-lo levemente. Ele gostava desses momentos com Jackson, ainda que sentisse falta de Mark. Era como se fosse um quebra-cabeças e sempre que um não estava, fazia falta e permanecia incompleto.

Depois de meia hora arrumando a cozinha os dois se encaminharam para a sala onde encontraram Haneul adormecida no sofá e um episódio de Ursinho _Pooh_ passando na televisão.

— _Awn_ … ela dormiu. Parece um anjinho. — Jinyoung comentou, se aproximando da menina e afagando levemente os cabelos castanhos da criança, um sorriso orgulhoso em seus lábios. Ela era tão linda. — Pelo visto filha de anjo, anjinho é.

— Sim, acho que você tem razão. — O chinês respondeu, sua expressão voltando a ficar entristecida, porém, para sua sorte, Jinyoung estava ocupado demais prestando atenção na menina para reparar nele. — Deixa que eu a levo para o quarto. Você deve precisar arrumar algumas coisas para a formatura amanhã, não?

— _Hm_ … acho que não, mas vou conferir só por precaução.

Jackson concordou com a cabeça e pegou delicadamente Haneul no colo. Ela era leve de carregar e em pouco tempo, o chinês a estava colocando na cama. A menina logo se ajeitou sobre o colchão e o loiro a cobriu com um lençol e logo depois uma colcha, só para garantir.

A menina era tão pequena e inocente, ele nem queria imaginar o que poderia acontecer a ela caso Ji Eun conseguisse sua guarda. Muito menos o que seria dele ou de Mark e Jinyoung se não pudessem mais vê-la. Seria como se arrancassem uma parte do loiro, tinha certeza, porém não conseguia nem imaginar o quão pior seria o sentimento para Mark, que deixara tudo para trás em prol de criar, amar e dar tudo de si para que nada nunca faltasse a Haneul. Jackson não poderia permitir que algo do tipo acontecesse, precisava proteger sua família. Sim, sua família. Uma que ele estava construindo aos poucos, junto das pessoas que amava. Lee Ji Eun poderia tentar o que quisesse, mas o chinês estava pronto para proteger aquelas pessoas com tudo o que tinha, mesmo que eles decidissem não o terem mais por perto. Jackson zelaria por eles mesmo assim.

— Haneul… Eu prometo que vou cuidar de você. — O loiro sussurrou, ajoelhado ao lado da cama da criança, enquanto continuava a afagar os cabelos castanhos da menina que ressonava tranquilamente. — De você, do seu pai e de Jinyoung também. Nós amamos tanto você, pequena.

Jackson sentia que estava aponto de chorar, mas não poderia se dar ao luxo de fazer isso. Não agora, não seria capaz de parar se começasse. Ele precisava se manter forte até conseguir contar tudo a Mark e a Jinyoung e esperar pela reação deles. Se preparar para o pior e esperar o melhor.

— _Puppy_ , está tudo bem?

O loiro olhou rápido para a porta, onde a voz de Jinyoung o retirava do torpor. Ele estava apoiado no portal de madeira e tinha um sorriso tímido no rosto ao mesmo tempo que a testa franzida.

— _Shiii_. — Jackson se levantou, não antes de depositar um beijo na testa da menina e seguiu para o corredor, ao lado do moreno e fechou a porta atrás de si. — Só estava a olhando... Haneul é tão inocente.

— Sim… — O moreno novamente sentiu algo estranho vindo do outro. — Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

Jackson suspirou fundo e resolveu fazer algo para tirar a desconfiança do outro e por isso o prensou contra a parede mais próxima, o beijando. Jinyoung pareceu se espantar com a atitude, mas logo relaxou, colocando as mãos nas costas do outro.

— Vamos para o quarto. — disse o chinês, puxando o outro pelo punho.

— Mas… E Mark?

— Podemos esperar ele lá, vamos logo.

O moreno ainda parecia um tanto indeciso, mas seguiu o namorado, logo se sentando ao lado dele na cama.

— Mark odeia ser deixado de fora, você sabe. — afirmou Jinyoung, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Não vamos fazer nada, _Puppy_. — Jackson sorriu, logo apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro. — Vamos dormir.

— Ai, que sem graça.

O formando brincou, passando uma das pernas por cima das do namorado e sentando-se no colo dele, de modo que o tronco de Jackson ficasse encaixado no meio delas. Seus olhos pequenos fitavam os do loiro com cuidado, como se tentasse decifrar o que tanto este tentava esconder dele. Jinyoung quis perguntar, quis interrogar e colocar todas as suas habilidades de advogado em prática até não restar um único segredo na mente de Jackson Wang, mas prometera respeitar o tempo do outro. Prometera que não iria fazer nada daquilo. Então, simplesmente inclinou-se para frente e selou os lábios do mais velho com carinho. Dedilhando a nuca do mesmo até que seus dedos estivessem enroscados nas mechas loiras do chinês.

Foi fácil para Jackson entrar no clima. O chinês tinha que falar, mas poderia esperar Mark, não é?

Jinyoung pouco tempo depois retirou a camisa do namorado. Ah, como ele gostava de passar as unhas no abdômen do outro, principalmente quando o loiro inclinava a cabeça para trás, parecendo estar gostando tanto quanto ele.

— Achei que Mark ficasse irritado… — falou Jackson, parando um momento para observar como Jinyoung ficava lindo descabelado, com os lábios inchados e as bochechas vermelhas. — Estamos ferrados.

— Nos entendemos com ele depois…

O loiro soltou uma leve risada e logo impulsionou o corpo para frente, jogando Jinyoung com tudo na cama. O moreno fechou os olhos antes que a cabeça batesse no colchão. Logo estavam novamente se beijando, as mãos do mais novo explorando o corpo do outro.

Jackson começou a beijar o pescoço de Jinyoung e o moreno fincou os dedos na cintura de Wang, o puxando mais para perto e o loiro acatou o pedido. Os beijos molhados estavam fazendo Jinyoung soltar uns gemidos baixos e o mais velho resolveu que não queria mais a blusa preta cobrindo o peitoral do namorado e por isso logo a tirou.

— Você fica tão fofo assim. — disse o chinês, abrindo o zíper da calça grafite do outro. — Vai ficar ainda mais assim que começar a gemer meu nome...

Jinyoung quase choramingou enquanto levantava o tronco para ajudar o outro a retirar a calça. A fricção que propositalmente o namorado estava fazendo durante todo o processo estava o matando.

O loiro ainda brincou com a ereção do outro por cima da cueca, mas em pouco retirou a peça e se posicionou melhor, sorrindo para as reações do namorado que iam desde morder o lábio a até xingar. Jinyoung amava xingar durante o sexo.

— Porra, você está acabando comigo, caralho.

Ele realmente gostava de xingar, pensou o loiro.

— Eu vou fazer Mark usar aquele chicote se você continuar com essa sua boca suja.

— Me chupa logo, filho da puta.

Jackson parou o que estava fazendo para rir. Ele tentou, mas não foi capaz de controlar e o moreno ficou visivelmente irritado, com a boca formando um bico.

— Tão fofinho, tão malcriado.

O loiro ainda ria e Jinyoung se mexeu, empurrando o outro com o pé, fazendo Jackson sair de cima dele.

— Para de rir, desgraçado.

— Vai ser difícil conseguir...

— Se não vai ser por bem, será por mal.

Jinyoung empurrou com força o loiro, que bateu com a cabeça na cabeceira da cama. Jackson nem teve tempo de reclamar, pois o outro já o estava mordendo no abdômen. O chinês demorou um pouco para acreditar no que estava acontecendo, mas quando os dentes fincaram a pele com mais força, o mais velho gemeu alto.

Jackson quase que voltou a gargalhar. Jinyoung pensava que as coisas seriam assim? Ele estava enganado. O loiro puxou o namorado pelos ombros e quando o moreno o encarou, ele novamente o jogou no colchão, ficando por cima mais uma vez.

O chinês fez caminho pelo tronco do outro, deixando beijos, lambidas e algumas mordidas; já que o outro curtia isso, teria. Jackson segurou a cintura de Jinyoung com força de modo que o moreno percebesse que não deveria se mexer e que todos os movimentos seriam feitos por ele próprio. A pele do namorado era tão alva, o chinês pode perceber, era como se pedisse para ser marcada e foi o que ele fez. Jackson segurou uma das pernas do namorado um pouco mais no alto e desferiu um tapa forte na nádega livre, segurando a mão ali por mais um tempo, sentindo aquela parte de carne esquentar por entre seus dedos e ganharem uma coloração avermelhada. Era lindo, perfeito e o detetive precisou se controlar para não fazer outra vez, principalmente ouvindo o outro gemer daquela maneira tão obscena.

Em pouco tempo, Jackson se encontrou com o pênis do namorado em sua boca e como dito anteriormente, ele o abocanhou, sugando com força. Jinyoung acabou por bagunçar o cabelo enquanto esfregava a cabeça no lençol de cama.

— Porra, caralho…

Jinyoung xingava, mas também tentava falar algumas outras coisas, porém nada com muito sentido. Os dedos da mão direita se perdiam por entre os fios aloirados do detetive, o segurando e o forçando ainda mais de encontro ao seu membro duro e latejante. A sensação era indescritível. A boca de Jackson era morna, úmida e macia; a língua trabalhava em sintonia com os movimentos de sucção, ora lambendo o membro rijo por baixo e ora circulando apenas a cabeça, a massageando lentamente.

De propósito, Jinyoung notou na mesma hora, Jackson começou a se engasgar com o membro do moreno e o mais novo quis empurrá-lo ou algo parecido, mas a sensação era tão boa. Ele conseguia sentir os movimentos da garganta do outro e era muito bom para pedir para parar. O chinês não queria parar também, pois segurou com força a cintura do namorado, o que o levou ao orgasmo com facilidade e só então ele afastou a boca, lambendo obscenamente os lábios avermelhados e abusados por Jinyoung, que praticamente soltou um rosnado diante da cena pensando que ele tinha muita sorte em namorar Jackson Wang.

O chinês levantou a cabeça e olhou o relógio da escrivaninha e notou que ainda faltava bastante para Mark chegar e por isso resolveu continuar com a brincadeira. Jinyoung tinha o braço por cima dos olhos e respirava com dificuldade e o loiro aproveitou a posição que estava e começou a beijar a virilha do outro, que fez um barulho com a boca.

Tirando os gemidos do moreno, o local estava silencioso, a meia luz. O quarto do namorado tinha um regulador de iluminação e Jackson adorava aquilo. Não demorou muito para Jinyoung ficar novamente excitado e o detetive aproveitou para passar a língua na fenda que existia na extremidade do membro do outro, que choramingava, reclamando de tortura.

Nesse momento, eles escutaram uma batida de leve na porta do quarto. Seria Haneul? Pela divindade! Que ela não tivesse escutado nada. Jackson foi o primeiro a reagir, se levantando, procurando a camisa e a colocando. Jinyoung se cobriu com o lençol, já com vergonha.

Jackson olhou para o moreno e vendo que ele estava minimamente aceitável, destrancou a porta, mas para o seu alívio, era Mark, com um sorriso de lado. Logo que o outro moreno entrou e novamente trancou a porta, Jackson sentiu uma boca na sua, com volúpia.

Os beijos de Mark, assim como os de Jinyoung, traziam um sentimento diferente em Jackson, algo que ele não soube classificar no início, mas depois soube que era amor. Ele amava os dois e lhe doía pensar em perdê-los.

As mãos do americano pararam por um momento na cintura do loiro e Jackson resolveu que contaria depois do beijo, mas o mais novo levou a mão até a excitação do namorado e Wang gemeu, logo mordendo o lábio inferior do outro. 

— Sinceramente… vocês não conseguiram me esperar por duas horas? — sussurrou o moreno no ouvido de Jackson, que umedeceu os lábios. — Eu vou tomar um banho rápido e quando eu voltar, terei minha vingança. — proferiu, desta vez levando o olhar até Jinyoung, que o encarava por entre os lençóis. Propositalmente o americano mordeu sensualmente a lateral do pescoço de Jackson, tendo a certeza que o estudante os assistia a todo o momento.

O chinês balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e viu Mark ir em direção a cama, se inclinando para beijar o advogado, que logo ficou de joelhos, beijando vorazmente o bartender. “ _Que cena_ ”, pensou o chinês, sentindo seu membro que já estava ereto, outra vez latejar.

— Eu já volto...

Jackson pensou que estava tudo bem, que ele poderia contar depois que o moreno saísse do banho. Sem problemas.

O loiro voltou para a cama e Jinyoung quis ajudá-lo, como um bom rapaz, mas Jackson o enrolou, com beijos e palavras bonitas, deixando que a camisa fosse retirada, mas evitando que a própria calça fosse tirada. Se ele ficasse sem a peça, não conseguiria contar. Mas no final, distrair o namorado era bom, o formando ficava todo sentimental quando notava que era beijado apaixonadamente.

Quando a porta do banheiro foi destrancada, ambos olharam para ela e quase engasgaram com a visão. Mark usava uma cueca branca e uma camisa social cinza, acima do tamanho, a fazendo quase cobrir toda a região pélvica. Mas, tinha algo a mais na mão do americano e um pouco tarde demais, Jackson notou que o namorado estava com um _choker_ preto de seda preso ao pescoço; este tinha um longo detalhe acoplado, transformando o cordão em uma coleira.

Okay, Jackson falaria depois de qualquer que fosse o que iria acontecer. Não daria para falar agora, não é? Iria acabar com a surpresa de Jinyoung, que por sinal, estava com a boca aberta, enquanto olhava para o outro moreno. Ele era fraco, tão fraco!

— Jackson- _oppa_ , eu preparei uma surpresa para Jinyoung- _oppa._ — afirmou o americano, andando lentamente até a cama. — Mas você foi um bom menino, então poderá aproveitar também.

— _Hn_. — O loiro resolveu se beneficiar o que estava acontecendo para nada estragar. “ _Você é nojento, Jackson Wang_ ”, o chinês pensou. — O que faremos pelo nosso futuro advogado?

— Isso tudo é para mim? — Jinyoung fez um gesto para o corpo do outro moreno, com as sobrancelhas levantadas. — Oh, oh… Era isso que você estava escondendo Jackson?

— Hum… Sim. — O chinês quis se socar, mas o sorriso do namorado era tão lindo, que ele teve que mentir. — Eu sabia que haveria uma surpresa…

— Ah, eu tenho os melhores namorados do mundo!

— Sim, você tem. — Mark murmurou, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha de Jinyoung, que suspirou enquanto sentia seu corpo todo arrepiar com o gesto. — Você pode pedir o que quiser, Jinyoungie… O que você quer primeiro?

Jinyoung queria tudo, tudo e um pouco mais se fosse possível, mas ele não conseguia colocar em palavras. Não com Mark distribuindo beijos molhados pelo seu maxilar, pescoço e ombro direito e principalmente não com as mãos de Jackson, que lentamente o masturbava.

— Use suas palavras, _Puppy_ … — O chinês praticamente ronronou a frase, sorrindo ao notar o quão excitado o mais novo estava ao receber toda a atenção.

— Eu… _hm_ … Eu quero ver você exatamente como nos vídeos… — O formando finalmente conseguiu proferir as palavras, ainda que entrecortadas por gemidos.

Jackson logo entendeu que o moreno estava muito próximo do orgasmo e parou de tocar o membro do outro, passando a acariciá-lo em outras partes do corpo.

— Você que um showzinho particular, amor? _Hm_?

— Sim... Por favor.

— _Awn_ … por favor… Tão educado… — Mark sorriu de maneira maliciosa, mordiscando lentamente o lábio inferior de Jinyoung e o puxando para si até que este escapou naturalmente por entre seus dentes.

O moreno então devagar se retirou da cama, tendo a certeza de que os dois pares de olhos estavam fixos em sua bunda, coberta apenas pela boxer branca e pela parte final do blusão social. Ele foi até a poltrona marrom fazendo questão de empinar e rebolar o tanto quanto era possível, sem parecer vulgar.

Seu sorriso aumentou ao perceber que tanto Jinyoung quanto Jackson o encaravam com os queixos caídos e por pouco não babavam. Seu ego inflou na mesma hora. O bartender sempre gostou da ideia de ser desejado, porém ser desejado por aqueles dois tinha um gostinho todo especial.

O americano cruzou as pernas sensualmente na poltrona e mordeu o próprio lábio inferior para conter o sorriso sacana que brincava em seus lábios avermelhados pelos beijos brutos que trocara com os namorados instantes antes.

— Me diga, Jinyoungie… por onde eu devo começar? O que você quer que eu seja hoje? Um bom anjinho ou um mau anjinho?

Jinyoung olhou do moreno para o loiro e tentou pensar no que queria mais, mas era tão difícil. Mas resolveu pedir por um lado que quase não via em Mark, principalmente nas transmissões, pois não agradava aos telespectadores.

— Um anjinho mal. — afirmou o formando. Jackson, que estava ao seu lado, fez um som, como se prendesse a respiração. — Seja mal, _oppa_.

— Hum… Tanto poder que tenho em mãos agora. — Mark utilizou a coleira e começou a rodá-la na mão, enquanto tamborilava o queixo com o dedo indicador. — Jinyoungie… Comece retirando as roupas de Jackson. Eu não posso pensar com este tanto de pano o cobrindo.

O formando prontamente obedeceu e em poucos instantes as mãos de Jinyoung trabalhavam em retirar as peças de roupa que ainda cobriam o corpo do chinês. O formando estava definitivamente excitado e em um impulso, ele beijou os lábios do loiro, mas aquilo não durou muito tempo, pois logo a voz autoritária de Mark se fez presente.

— _Yah_! Eu disse que vocês podiam se beijar? _Tsc_ … tão malcriados…

— Nos desculpe, _oppa_! — pediu Jinyoung, respirando fortemente. — Mark… Eu preciso…

— Precisa do que, _Puppy_?

Jinyoung sabia que os namorados estavam o provocando e fechou os olhos com força, tentando respirar calmamente, mas em pouco tempo os lábios de Jackson estavam novamente nos dele enquanto a palma atiçava o membro rijo do estudante, que gemia por dentre os lábios. 

— Então… Vocês gostam de partirem para ação sem mim, _hn_? — O americano chamou atenção para si, interrompendo os namorados. Mark finalmente encostou na elevação da própria cueca e o toque o fez se arrepiar, mas nada era mais satisfatório do que ver os outros o desejando. — Mas… hoje eu estou afim maltratar vocês…

O moreno deixou uma leve risada, quase inocente sair de seus lábios, mas os olhos castanhos recheados de malícia não o deixavam ser confundido. O americano então se encaminhou para o armário de roupas e buscou no fundo deste uma caixa preta de tamanho médio. Era ali que o homem guardava a maioria dos apetrechos sexuais que utilizava em seus vídeos. De dentro da caixa, ele retirou alguns anéis penianos de silicone e um _plug_ anal.

Seu sorriso maldoso cresceu e os outros dois engoliram em seco ao mesmo tempo, antecipando o que viria a seguir. Mark voltou a se encaminhar para a cama e se colocou ajoelhado no final desta, entre os dois homens nus e completamente excitados só em observá-lo.

— Jackie…

O loiro arregalou os olhos ao ouvir seu nome e mordeu o lábio inferior ao observar e sentir o moreno engatinhando pelo curto espaço da cama até conseguir se encaixar sentado bem em cima de sua ereção. Um gemido quase doloroso deixou os lábios do chinês que apertava a cintura do americano, já colocando a mão na roupa íntima do outro, tentando abaixá-la.

— Quanto tempo você acha que ele consegue se controlar, Jinyoungie? — questionou o mais velho, começando a rebolar suavemente por cima do membro de Jackson, que já pulsava tamanha era sua excitação. — Você acha que consegue não gozar?

— O que voc-

— Jackson, o beije. — interrompeu Mark, com uma voz autoritária. O chinês soltou o ar com força e enquanto segurava a cintura do americano, se inclinando para o lado para beijar o namorado. — Ah, Jinyoung… Quero tanto cuidar de você…

O mais novo murmurou algo por entre o beijo, mas logo sentiu uma mão em torno do seu pênis. Mark era habilidoso e enquanto atiçava o estudante, continuava a rebolar no colo do chinês, que já estava terminando o beijo em busca de oxigênio.

Nesse momento, Jinyoung olhou chocado para o próprio membro, percebendo que Mark havia posto um anel peniano enquanto Jackson o beijava. O estudante respirou com força, choramingando em seguida.

— Jack… O quanto você ama Jinyoung?

— Muito… Tanto quanto eu te amo.

Jackson novamente lembrou-se que tinha que falar algo, de suma importância. E ele quase falou, as palavras chegaram na sua garganta, mas o chinês as engoliu, apertando os próprios lábios e fechando os olhos por um momento. “ _Seu covarde de merda!_ ”

Mark se inclinou para frente, para beijar o chinês, que hesitou por alguns segundos e por isso recebeu um olhar estranho do americano. Jackson sorriu, tentando disfarçar e aceitou o beijo, levando uma das mãos a cintura do bartender e outra ao pênis de Jinyoung, que começou a reclamar, pois precisava de mais.

— Temos que cuidar do nosso futuro advogado, né? — Jackson concordou com a cabeça. — Jinyoung... O que você quer que Jackson faça para você?

— Eu… o quero dentro de mim.

A resposta rápida do estudante mostrava que ele realmente precisava daquilo e com mais um rápido beijo, Jackson retirou delicadamente Mark do seu colo e se posicionou por entre as pernas de Jinyoung, que já estava levantando o tronco, pedindo por aquilo.

Mark buscou o lubrificante no criado mudo enquanto Jackson pegava um dos travesseiros e posicionava nas costas do mais novo, para que a ação ficasse mais confortável para ambos.

— Quantos dedos, Anjo? — questionou o chinês, sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Dois…

Como mandado, Jackson lambuzou dois dedos com o gel, primeiro provocando a entrada do outro, que novamente começou a choramingar, mas logo o loiro introduziu os dígitos, fazendo movimentos circulares, ao mesmo tempo indo mais fundo dentro do namorado.

— Está gostando Jinyoung? — A voz de Mark estava próxima ao ouvido do moreno, que quase em desespero levou o braço ao membro do outro, mas encontrou a cueca no lugar e mesmo por cima dela, começou a atiçar o americano. — Você quer a mim ou a Jackson?

— Os dois… Os dois…

— Chega, é o suficiente. — O americano ordenou e Jackson parou, retirando os dedos e olhando para o moreno mais velho. — Foda ele, Jackie…

Jinyoung afastou as próprias pernas para que o namorado se encaixasse entre elas, ao mesmo tempo que Jackson segurava na própria ereção, deslizando-se facilmente para dentro do mais novo.

Mark resolveu somente assistir e por isso, se apoiou na cabeceira da cama, retirando a cueca branca e a jogando em algum canto. O bartender buscou o lubrificante e jogou um pouco na palma, se masturbando vagarosamente em seguida.

— Porra… Mark. — Jackson proferiu, se movimentando com ritmo compassado. A fala fez Jinyoung olhar para o outro moreno, percebendo o que o namorado falava: o jovem pai também estava com um anel peniano, só que o dele era vermelho, enquanto o do mais novo era branco. — Há quanto tempo você está com isso?

— _Hm_ … indiferente agora, não acha? Concentre-se no nosso _Puppy_.

Jinyoung engasgou quando Jackson propositalmente estocou com mais força, abaixando o corpo para roubar um beijo do estudante, que abriu a boca e recebeu toda a volúpia do chinês. O mais novo levou os braços até o pescoço do loiro, cravando as unhas na nuca do outro. Wang sorriu, ainda no meio do beijo e saiu de dentro do namorado, mas antes que recebesse alguma reclamação, voltou a estocá-lo com força. Era bom demais escutar os gemidos do moreno.

Jackson acelerou ao notar que Mark olhava para a cena, tocando a própria ereção. Eram tantas sensações, de todos os lados, que o loiro sabia que não aguentaria mais muito tempo.

— Vocês são tão perfeitos… Me fazem tão bem. — O bartender proferiu, gemendo em seguida, ao sentir Jackson o puxando pela coleira, o deixando bem próximo da boca de Jinyoung. — Ah… _Puppy_ , toma conta de mim?

Jinyoung não pensou duas vezes, antes de abrir a boca, recebendo o pênis do namorado na boca. Jackson facilitou o processo, virando um pouco o estudante, mas logo voltou a se aprofundar no mais novo.

— Tão lindo… tão lindo. — O americano tinha uma das mãos apoiada na cabeceira enquanto estava ajoelhado na cama, a outra mão estava nos fios escuros do namorado. — Amo vocês.

Jackson chegou ao orgasmo naquele momento, com um som entrecortado de gemido e respiração pesada. Jinyoung tirou a boca do membro do namorado e praticamente chorou, também recuperando o oxigênio perdido. Mark mordeu o próprio lábio e chegou até o ouvido do loiro, que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, aproveitando o momento.

Jinyoung abriu os olhos e observou Mark falando algo no ouvido do chinês, que sorriu maliciosamente. O americano se movimentou novamente e entregou algo na mão do loiro, que rapidamente saiu de dentro do outro moreno, o introduzindo algo em seguida.

O estudante já estava praticamente no seu limite. Seu pênis estava preso, não chegando ao orgasmo e agora os namorados haviam colocado um _plug anal_ nele. Mas, isso não foi tudo, pois Mark foi até a caixa, revirou por uns segundos e saiu com algo na mão e após apertar um botão, o mais novo sentiu uma vibração dentro de si.

— Porra, caralho! — Jinyoung rebolou, ainda com o travesseiro embaixo dele e em seguida soltou uma espécie de gemido alto. — Ah, seus filhos da puta! _Ahh_!

Mark apertou novamente o botão, acelerando o vibrador.

— _Ahhh!_ Por quê?

— Se continuar a reclamar, eu coloco na velocidade máxima.

Jinyoung apertou os lábios e Jackson se divertiu ao observar o quão suado estava o estudante. O chinês puxou o tecido de seda preto e Mark acabou se chocando contra ele. O loiro contornou o rosto do mais velho e o beijou, com extremo carinho e o bartender amoleceu um pouco no lugar, logo sentindo os dedos frios do namorando puxando a camisa cinza e a retirando dele.

A próxima coisa que Mark sentiu foram as próprias costas contra o colchão enquanto o outro o beijava no pescoço e no ombro. Rapidamente o americano mudou as posições, ficando por cima.

— Como você está se sentindo, Jinyoung? — perguntou Mark, em seguida jogando a cabeça para trás ao sentir os dedos do chinês em volta do seu pênis, em um movimento de vai e vem. — O que é melhor? O vibrador ou a porra de Jackson ainda dentro de você?

O estudante não respondeu, com a boca aberta ao mesmo tempo que encarava os namorados. Os músculos de Jackson e Mark se flexionavam de forma única e o modo como a cabeça do americano pendia ao sentir o loiro o masturbando era algo incrível e admirável.

Jinyoung quase saltou no local ao sentir a mudança de velocidade no _plug_ anal.

— Seja bem-educado e responda. — A voz foi a de Jackson e pela divindade, ela estava grossa e beirava a vulgaridade. — O que é melhor?

— Você… ainda dentro de mim.

Mark olhou para Jackson e sorriu, se inclinando e beijando o chinês rapidamente, antes de sair de cima dele e se colocar no meio das pernas de Jinyoung, que quase comemorou o fato.

— Fica de quatro, amor. — pediu o mais velho, ajudando Jinyoung a se posicionar. — Você também me quer dentr-

— Sim, sim! — Jinyoung já havia alcançado a fase de implorar e acabou interrompendo o namorado, que sorriu para Jackson. — Por favor.

O loiro estava com o controle na mão e quando Mark pediu, ele desligou o dispositivo. O americano retirou o _plug_ e penetrou Jinyoung de uma vez, que gemeu alto, logo mexendo o quadril apressado, pedindo por mais.

— Você continua tão apertado, _Puppy_. — Mark estocava com força enquanto segurava a cintura do outro com firmeza. Seu pênis estava indo bem fundo, fazendo os três gemerem, pois Jackson já tinha a mão no próprio membro. — Tão gostoso…

Mark tirou parte do membro rijo de dentro do outro e soltou o seu anel peniano, voltando a estocá-lo, agora com mais vigor. Ele não aguentaria por muito tempo, principalmente com o seu corpo dando sinais de estar chegando ao orgasmo.

— Por favor… por favor…

As palavras do mais novo não faziam muito sentido, mas Jackson entendeu o que ele queria e olhou para o americano, que concordou rapidamente com a cabeça. O loiro não teve dificuldade em retirar o anel peniano de Jinyoung e para o deleite do estudante, o chinês começou a masturbá-lo. Seu estômago já doía e o estudante sabia que mais algumas estocadas, de ambos, ele alcançaria o clímax.

Após Jinyoung gozar, com um som alto saindo por seus lábios após um intenso orgasmo, Mark também o seguiu, jogando o líquido quente dentro do mais novo, que choramingou, se jogando de barriga para baixo contra o colchão. O americano engatinhou e tomou o lado direito do estudante enquanto Jackson chegava ao ápice pela segunda vez, logo se deitando do outro lado do namorado.

— Anjo… — Jinyoung foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, se virando de barriga para cima e puxando o outro moreno pela coleira, o que fez o americano rir. — Foi o melhor presente que já recebi.

— Poxa… Bate a minha caixa de bombons? — brincou o loiro, que encarava o teto.

— Seu bobo… — respondeu o formando. — Acho que precisamos de um banho...

— Hum… Vão vocês. — Jackson falou, já se levantando. — Eu vou mudar a roupa de cama e depois eu vou…

Os outros dois estavam prontos para negar a proposta, mas no final o cansaço ganhou. Os dois morenos foram para o banheiro, deixando para trás Jackson, que começara a se arrepender de ter demorado tanto para contar a situação. Por fim, ele decidiu que explicaria tudo no outro dia, assim que acordassem.

Na manhã seguinte, Jackson Wang não contou.

  
  



	28. Capítulo 28

Youngjae acordou ainda com os braços em volta de Jaebum. Com delicadeza, saiu do enlace e foi ao banheiro tomar um banho rápido.

Na noite passada havia acontecido a terceira vez deles e mesmo tendo sido espaçadas, o loiro não sentia mais nenhum incômodo ou dor, principalmente pelo fato do parceiro sempre deixá-lo ditar o ritmo. Jaebum poderia manter uma pose de mal, mas no fundo, era um cavalheiro.

O policial saiu do banheiro e notou que o moreno ainda estava dormindo e por isso achou um bom momento para descer e rapidamente pegar as correspondências; quando voltasse, faria um café-da-manhã para os dois. Aquele seria um dia agitado, pois depois do expediente, haveria a formatura de Jinyoung e claro que eles nunca perderiam o evento.

O loiro colocou uma roupa confortável e foi até a portaria do prédio, logo pegando suas correspondências e a do moreno. O porteiro já sabia que eles eram próximos e entregava sem questionar.

Youngjae pegou o elevador assobiando alguma canção e Coco o recepcionou, como se o homem tivesse ficado dias fora. Ah, como ele amava cachorros!

O policial deixou as cartas no balcão e seguiu para o fogão, pensando em fazer uma omelete. Poucos minutos depois, dois pratos juntamente com sucos de laranja estavam dispostos e nesse momento, moreno saiu do banho.

— Você e seus banhos longos… — Youngjae estava sentado em um banco na bancada e o Jaebum revirou os olhos, seguindo o exemplo. — Vou te cobrar a conta de água.

— Só estou me refrescando. — respondeu o outro, se inclinando e dando um beijo na bochecha do parceiro, que fez uma cara de nojo. Os presentes sabiam que a expressão não era verdadeira. — Para ter um rostinho desses eu preciso ser cuidadoso.

— Ah, tá.

Os dois conversaram durante o café-da-manhã sobre diversos assuntos, mas o principal da manhã era Jinyoung. O moreno estava apostando que o melhor amigo iria tropeçar e cair na hora de pegar o diploma e Youngjae apostou que Jackson faria alguma coisa vergonhosa, causando risadas em todos.

— Oh, minhas cartas. — Jaebum finalmente notaram os envelopes com o nome dele no canto do balcão. — Obrigado por pegar.

— Sem problemas.

O loiro estava lavando a louça e o outro informou que iria para o apartamento. Um ‘até logo’ foi dito e o moreno saiu levando suas correspondências e Nora. Youngjae pensou por um momento o quão bom era ter Jaebum por perto e que mesmo cheios de dúvidas, o acordo estava dando certo e ambos estavam satisfeitos e não se sentindo mais solitários.

Ainda tinha um tempo até ele ter que começar a se arrumar para o trabalho, então Youngjae resolveu olhar as redes sociais e algumas notícias antes de ir ao banheiro colocar uma camisa preta e um jeans; a farda eles sempre colocavam na delegacia.

Após Youngjae sair do banheiro, ele escutou um barulho vindo do quarto, um pouco alarmado seguiu até o local e encontrou Jaebum em cima da sua cômoda de madeira, parecendo estar tentando retirar algo da parede.

— Mas que porra você está fazendo, JB?

O moreno nada respondeu, continuando no mesmo lugar.

— Seus filhos da puta, enfiem as ameaças no cu. — Jaebum falava para o que quer que fosse que tivesse na parede e o loiro parecia prestes a ligar para o manicômio. — Desgraçados.

O moreno puxou com força e o loiro pode alguns pequenos fios. O que era aquilo? Jaebum desceu do local, com alguma coisa pequena na mão.

— Mas o que foi isso?

— _Shiu_ , eles podem estar ouvindo. — O mais alto falou e Youngjae estava cada vez mais perdido. — Vamos para o meu apartamento, mas duvido que também não tenha essa merda lá.

Jaebum foi andando com pressa até a cozinha e remexeu nas cartas do parceiro e xingou novamente quando viu um envelope amarelo, sem remetente. O moreno pegou este na mão e arrastou o outro até o apartamento do lado.

Após Youngjae entrar no apartamento do moreno, Jaebum bateu a porta com força. Foda-se se algum vizinho reclamasse, ele estava irado!

— JB, o que houve? Você está maluco?

O mais alto pegou o envelope amarelo que havia tirado da pilha de cartas do loiro e abriu de uma vez, puxando o conteúdo e lá estava tudo. Um inferno! Jaebum esticou o braço e entregou o que pareciam fotografias para o parceiro, que pegou o que lhe era oferecido e olhou.

Youngjae, ao ver o que continha nas imagens, ficou chocado. Um pouco trêmulo, o loiro olhou no recado que estava fixado no meio das fotografias:

**TODOS SABERÃO.**

O que aquilo significava? Todos quem? Era engraçado, mas seus amigos, se soubessem, iriam apoiá-lo e ele tinha certeza disso, mas seus colegas de trabalho? Nem tanto. O loiro não deveria ter medo daquilo, não é? Não daquele bando de fotos tiradas por câmeras escondidas pelo seu apartamento. Mas então, por que ele se sentia sujo? Como se fosse errado? Aquelas imagens não destruiriam a carreira dele ou algo do tipo, mas Youngjae estava com vergonha de as olhar; de olhar Jaebum e ele em momentos íntimos. Com um aperto no coração, o policial percebeu que estava com vergonha de si.

— Jae? Jae… — Jaebum colocou a mão no braço do parceiro, que se afastou em um ímpeto. — Calma!

— Eu… Eu… Isso é errado!

— Eu sei! Invadiram nossa casa, pois eu tenho certeza que tem aqui também… — O moreno olhou em volta por um momento, antes de continuar. — Mas temos duas opções e-

— Não! Não deveríamos ter feito nada disso. — Youngjae acabou jogando as imagens no chão e quando o outro percebeu o que ele queria dizer, pareceu ficar triste. — Você é nojento! Essa porra é toda a sua culpa!

— Jae, não fala assim… — O loiro percebeu que Jaebum estava com a voz embargada e o que isso o causou era pior do que ele próprio estava sentindo. — Por favor, não faz isso.

— Antes de você aparecer, eu não tinha essas… coisas e agora eu... eu… Se não fosse essa merda toda, não teriam como nos chantagear!

— Jae, não é possível que você está agindo dessa forma! É isso que eles querem! Como você não percebe?

— A partir de agora, nossa relação é estritamente profissional.

— Jae…

— Seremos colegas e chega de investigação.

— Se é assim que você quer…

Youngjae concordou com a cabeça, se virou, mas se lembrou de algo e por isso novamente encarou o moreno.

— Nossos amigos não saberão disso… Perto deles seremos iguais.

— Okay…

Depois dessa, o loiro finalmente saiu do apartamento do parceiro, com a respiração pesada. Jaebum teria acreditado no show que ele dera? Esperava que não, mas a expressão do outro parecia estar magoada.

Youngjae voltou rapidamente para a sua residência e Coco pulava e busca de atenção. O policial se abaixou por um momento e fez carinho no animal, mas logo se adiantou em busca da sua bolsa, pois estava atrasado para o trabalho.

O loiro ainda guardando a caneta, quando escutou Jaebum saindo do apartamento, que sempre fazia uma barulheira ao abrir a porta. Youngjae se adiantou, sem parecer desesperado e conseguiu pegar o elevador com o outro, que encarava o chão, evitando contato visual.

O mais baixo quase riu da ingenuidade do parceiro. Jaebum realmente acreditava que ele pensava aquilo tudo? Nem com lavagem cerebral Youngjae seria capaz de achar o moreno nojento ou sei lá mais o que que havia dito. 

Cuidadosamente, o loiro se aproximou do outro e esticou um pedaço de papel, evitando a câmera do elevador. O moreno notou e puxou bilhete, o lendo disfarçadamente.

_Será que eles acreditaram?_

_Nada daquilo era verdade, ok?_

_Lembre-se: parceiros para a vida._

_Ps.: precisamos comprar um detector de escutas e câmeras._

— Idiota. — murmurou Jaebum, dando um pequeno sorriso.

Youngjae apertou os lábios para não gargalhar, principalmente ao notar o corpo do moreno relaxar no lugar. Ele não negaria, estava com um pouco de medo do que poderia acontecer, mas não seria aquilo que o impediria a continuar a investigar e os mafiosos poderiam não saber, mas o deram mais ânimo, pois se eles estavam ameaçando, era porquê os policiais estavam perto de algo. O loiro esperava que estivessem bem próximos.

***

Jinyoung não acreditava que estava terminando aquele tormento. Claro que ele estava sendo exagerado e que no fundo sentira saudades de ser um estudante, mas se formar era sensacional. Seu sonho estava realizado, ele já estava empregado e tinha namorados maravilhosos. Estava tudo dando certo na sua vida e isso era extraordinário.

— Amor, pegou tudo? — questionou Mark, olhando para o outro. — Ah… Jack falou que Namjoon e Jin não poderão vir… Um imprevisto de última hora, sei lá…

— Ah, tudo bem...

O formando estava tão feliz; Mark pedira dispensa dos empregos aquele dia e Jackson havia mantido o escritório fechado, para o ajudar. E, claro, na noite anterior, ele havia recebido um presente maravilhoso. Realmente, a vida de Jinyoung estava ótima.

— Adivinha qual princesa está pronta? — Jackson chegou na sala com Haneul nas costas, soltando altas gargalhadas. — A princesa-voadora!

— _Appa, appa_ …. Olha! Eu estou voando! — A menina esticou os braços, imitando asas. — Jackson- _oppa_ me fez voar.

O moreno mais novo observou a cena e sorriu bobamente. Era possível alguém ser tão feliz assim? Ele esperava que a divindade fosse boa o suficiente e mantivesse as coisas daquele jeito, pois Jinyoung não conseguia mais imaginar a vida dele de outra forma.

—--

Jinyoung logo localizou os pais e quis dar meia volta e sair correndo, mas Mark entrou na sua frente, o empurrando na direção dos professores, que estavam na fileira da frente, olhando em volta e se destacando com a imponência.

— Vai lá, amor. — pediu o bartender, com um sorriso. — Eles estão felizes por você.

— Sim, _Puppy._ Ninguém vai te criticar hoje.

— Okay… Mas vocês vão vir comigo. — O formando informou, puxando as mãos dos outros dois. Haneul estava de mãos dadas com pai e observando tudo e assim que os três se mexeram, ela fez o mesmo. — Vou apresentá-los para eles.

Os dois sabiam que Jinyoung não iria falar para os pais que eles eram namorados, mas estava tudo bem. O mais novo tinha algumas questões ainda para serem resolvidas e não havia problema nenhum naquilo, pois enfrentariam tudo junto.

A senhora Park usava um vestido preto, na altura do joelho e com um decote canoa e estava muito elegante, juntamente com o senhor Park, que estava com um terno de risca de giz grafite. Jinyoung também estava de terno, porém preto e os namorados quase não conseguiram se controlar quando o viram mais cedo. Céus, ele estava de tirar o fôlego.

— Mãe. Pai.

— Finalmente se formando, filho! — comentou o senhor Park, sério. — Quase seis anos...

— Já o odeio. — afirmou Jackson, se inclinando para Mark, que deu um risadinha.

— Quem são os seus amigos, Jinyoung? — questionou a morena, com um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos. — Oh, uma criança! Muito bonita.

Haneul, que estava no colo do pai, sorriu com o elogio, tentando se esconder envergonhada. Mark riu com o gesto, assim como Jackson e Jinyoung.

— _Hm_ … Esses são Mark, Jackson e a pequena Haneul. São meus amigos e eu queria que vocês os conhecessem.

O americano e o chinês não podiam deixar de notar como todo o corpo de Jinyoung se tornava mais tenso na presença dos pais e como até mesmo a maneira dele falar se tornava mais fria. Ele parecia quase outra pessoa na presença da família.

— É um prazer conhecê-los. — Jackson proferiu, curvando-se levemente em sinal de respeito, gesto e que foi prontamente replicado por Mark.

A situação era minimamente tensa, mas todos fingiam não perceber e entraram em uma conversa rápida sobre o tempo, carreira e coisas do tipo por alguns minutos, até Jaebum e Youngjae se aproximarem.

— Querido! — A senhora Park anunciou, abrindo os braços para cumprimentar Jaebum, que aceitou o gesto com sinceridade. Apesar dos pesares ele não tinha quaisquer problemas com a família de Jinyoung e mantinha uma relação saudável com eles para o bem do amigo. — Quanto tempo! Como está na nova delegacia, _hn_? Não teve nenhum outro problema?

— Não, Senhora Park. Está tudo muito bem, obrigado. Senhor Park, como vai? — Educadamente o moreno se curvou e o homem retribuiu o gesto, antes de dar leves batidinhas nas costas do mais novo. — Este é meu novo parceiro, Choi Youngjae.

O loiro os cumprimentou de maneira cordial e após mais algumas palavras e algumas fotos, todos resolveram seguir para seus respectivos assentos. A família Park, incluindo Jinyoung, ficara na primeira fileira; os outros, se acomodaram a algumas fileiras de distância, porém na mesma direção. Bambam e Yugyeom chegaram levemente atrasados, portanto só se sentaram e aguardaram a cerimônia de formatura que começou poucos minutos depois.

Formaturas eram sempre longas e chatas, todos tinham consciência disso, mas para Haneul que era uma criança, aquilo era ainda mais entediante, porém a menina se esforçava para se comportar em prol de ver o seu querido _oppa_ no palco recebendo o diploma. Todos diziam que era algo importante, então ela ficava feliz de saber que tudo ocorreria bem.

— Haneul, você quer comprar suco comigo? — Bambam perguntou ao notar o quanto a menina estava se sentindo incomodada ali. Mark o agradeceu silenciosamente por isso. Ele queria muito ver Jinyoung receber o diploma, apesar de igualmente achar tudo aquilo muito insuportável.

O loiro acabou sendo seguido por Yugyeom, que agora carregava Haneul em seus ombros; a menina adorava altura que o _oppa_ proporcionava. Os três compraram o suco e se sentaram à sombra de uma árvore para aproveitar o mormaço.

Haneul saboreava o suco de morango com gosto enquanto se divertia ao arrancar algumas folhas do gramado.

— _Oppa_ … formaturas são sempre chatas assim?

— Infelizmente sim, princesa. Mas elas também são importantes; é um rito de passagem.

— Rito?

— Sim… — Bambam riu com a inocência dela. — Significa que é algo importante.

A menina fez um som engraçado de quem entendia alguma coisa e então voltou sua atenção para a frente, como se estivesse vendo algo. No mesmo instante, Yugyeom se colocou de pé e pegou a criança no colo de maneira protetora. Bambam não entendeu o gesto, mas havia aprendido a não duvidar ou questionar as ações da divindade.

Bambam notou uma figura feminina se aproximando de maneira imponente. O médio cabelo castanho dançando a favor do vento, conforme ela se aproximava, ele conseguia notar a roupa fina que a mesma trajava. Um vestido vermelho sangue justo, sem decote, que descia esculpindo seu corpo até a altura dos joelhos. Um salto _scarpin_ negro que combinava perfeitamente com as joias e a bolsa que a mulher usava.

— _Hm_ … eu posso ajudá-la? — Bambam arriscou, mas mulher não pareceu lhe dar atenção, seus olhos castanhos fixos na menina que a essa altura estava até mesmo um pouco assustada com a nova presença. — Quem…

— Eu não avisei que não era para você se aproximar, Ji Eun? — A voz irada de Jackson fez todos os olhos se voltarem a ele. — O que faz aqui? Como você entrou?

A mulher sorriu com escárnio, e pela divindade, como o chinês a odiava. Ela passou lentamente a mão pelos cabelos antes de se dar ao trabalho de responder.

— Jinyoung não é o único se formando aqui, Jackson. E você sabe muito bem o que eu faço aqui. Já está mais do que na hora dela saber quem sou.

— Ela não tem que saber nada de você! Nada! Tirem Haneul daqui. — O chinês mandou, sem tirar seus olhos da mulher que ainda sorria de maneira vil. — Agora!

Ao notar que os dois não se mexiam, o detetive indicou mais uma vez e só então Yugyeom se moveu, puxando Bambam pelo punho. Haneul ainda chamou por Jackson algumas vezes, mas o detetive não teve forças para olhar. Ele era fraco e tudo aquilo era culpa dele.

— Você não tem direitos de afastar a filha de uma mãe!

— Ah, cala essa boca! Você a abandonou.

— Eu estou arrependida!

— Merda nenhuma! Eu não faço ideia dos seus motivos, mas você não quer se aproximar dela por qualquer motivo bom!

— Você não é ninguém para decidir isso! Eu vim até aqui para falar com Mark e é isso o que eu vou fazer!

— Aqui?! De todos os lugares que você poderia ter escolhido de todos os momentos é justamente esse?! Qual é o seu problema? Você gosta de espalhar o caos, é isso?

Ji Eun deixou uma gargalhada escapar ao notar o quão rápido Jackson se afetava por suas ações. O loiro tinha razão, ela até gostava de espalhar o caos, mas ele não era ninguém para decidir o que era ou não um bom pretexto para a mulher finalmente querer estar presente na vida de Haneul.

— Você sabe o quão difícil é entrar em contato com Mark? Ele trabalha desesperadamente e este é o único dia de folga que ele tirou.

— Você não poderia ter esperado acabar a formatura?

— Isso não teria acontecido, Jackson, se você tivesse entrado em contato com Mark por mim quando eu o pedi para procurá-lo seis meses atrás! O que é estranho… você já conhecia Mark na época, não é mesmo? Você o conhecia e ainda sim aceitou o caso. Por quê?

— Jackson…

A voz que soou atrás do chinês fez todo o sangue gelar em suas veias. Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Aquilo tudo estava completamente errado. Jackson não havia planejado as coisas daquela forma; na cabeça do loiro, ele ainda tinha tempo para contar somente quando todos estivessem em casa, após a formatura.

— Mark… Anjo… O que você está fazendo aqui? Jinyoung… Temos que voltar lá…

— Ji Eun… — Mark falou o nome da mulher pausadamente e seu olhar era forte. — Está se formando?

— Oh, querido… Não. Já me formei.

— Anjo, vamos voltar para a cerimônia.

Mark puxou o braço do enlace do outro, o encarando com raiva. Jackson percebeu que pelo menos a última parte, ele havia escutado. Pronto, estava tudo estragado! O loiro sabia que não tinha mais volta e por isso sentiu o ar faltando, antes de conseguir explicar qualquer coisa.

— Mark… Por favor… — O chinês tentou mais uma vez, mas o moreno o olhava com tanto desprezo que ele achou que morreria ali mesmo.

— Ji Eun… O que faz aqui?

— Eu quero conhecer a nossa filha.

— A minha filha. Haneul é minha filha.

— Você sabe muito bem que eu sou a mãe dela, Mark!

— Você foi no máximo uma barriga de aluguel, Ji Eun. Não seja hipócrita. — Mark mantinha a compostura, mas a sua vontade era de gritar com aquela, que um dia ele chamou de namorada. — Você deixou uma criança de quatro meses na minha mão, no susto e foi embora! Você não tem nenhum direito!

— Eu era muito nova…

— Temos a mesma idade, Ji Eun.

— Mark… — Jackson tentou novamente, se sentindo péssimo. — Vamos…

— Cala a boca! — O americano se virou para o loiro, apontando o dedo. — Você sabia o tempo inteiro que ela estava de volta e não me falou nada?! Então, continue calado! Não abra a boca, seu filho da puta!

Mark estava com tanta raiva, ele não sabia o que fazer! Se brigava com Jackson, se discutia com Ji Eun, se corria. Céus, por que aquilo estava acontecendo?

— Mark, eu quero fazer parte da vida de Haneul! Vamos fazer isso do jeito mais simples… — A morena interviu, ela não ligava para a briga de casal ali, tudo o que queria era atingir seu objetivo.

— Não! Não! O que me garante que isso não é apenas um capricho seu e que quando você se cansar, não irá embora outra vez?

— Não é apenas um capricho! Ela também é minha filha, droga! Me deixa tentar!

— Tentar?! TENTAR?! — Mark não pode deixar de gritar. Aquilo não era questão de tentar. Era a vida de uma criança em risco! — E se você não conseguir? Vai desaparecer novamente? Acha que é simples assim? Eu não quero você perto de Haneul outra vez! Suma, como você está acostumada a fazer!

— Eu tentei fazer do jeito fácil. Você vai se arrepender disso. Eu vou ter a minha filha comigo.

Ji Eun deixou os dois homens para trás, enfurecida e decidia a fazer o que estivesse a seu alcance para atingir seu objetivo. Era uma questão de honra agora. Custasse o que for, Haneul seria dela.

— Anjo, me deixa explicar…

— Por quê? Eu achei que você gostasse de Haneul! É assim que você demonstra seu amor? Deixando aquela víbora chegar perto dela? — Mark não queria chorar, mas as lágrimas chegaram em seus olhos. Poderia ser traído por qualquer um, menos por ele. — Eu não consigo entender.

— Não! Não diz isso! Eu amo Haneul e eu amo você! Eu fiz de tudo pra manter ela longe de vocês.

— Fez?! Eu ouvi ela dizendo que você aceitou o caso para nos investigar!

— Não é nada disso… Eu já sabia que era você. Já tínhamos tido o nosso encontro e ela é a mãe de Haneul, achei que talvez pudesse ser diferente, mas larguei o caso assim que descobri como ela era.

— E você não me disse nada?! Você deixou que ela aparecesse assim, sem que eu estivesse preparado! Porra! — Mark gritou outra vez. Ele não costumava fazer aquilo, não gostava de gritar por estar irritado, normalmente ele era tão quieto. Jackson estava se sentindo um lixo, tudo o que ele queria era voltar no tempo e fazer tudo direito. — Você devia ter me falado! Céus, eu confiei em você, Jackson! Eu confiei minha filha, o meu bem mais precioso, a você!

— Mark, eu… errei. Eu sei e eu ia contar, mas… sempre acontecia alguma coisa.

— Você teve seis meses! Não é possível! Eu tô com tanto ódio! Pela divindade eu não consigo nem olhar pra sua cara. Não me toca!

Mark deu vários passos para trás assim que notou a aproximação do chinês. Ele observava o loiro chorar, mas simplesmente não conseguia se sentir comovido. Seu peito doía e ele pode entender, pela primeira vez, como era se sentir com o coração partido. Pela divindade, ele amava Jackson, mas não conseguia entender como o outro pudera fazer aquilo.

— Saia da minha frente!

***

A formatura havia chego ao fim e Jinyoung não encontrou os rostos dos namorados quando recebeu seu diploma, o que era estranho, então, assim que teve oportunidade, ele saiu em busca deles. Yugyeom, por sorte, sabia exatamente onde os dois estavam, então não foi difícil encontrá-los, porém a cena nem de longe era o que o advogado esperava ver.

Mark puxava o braço para longe do toque de Jackson e parecia estar gritando, mas Jinyoung ainda estava afastado e não conseguia ouvir, mas não tardou a rumar em direção aos namorados, a beca esvoaçando levemente conforme ele se movia com rapidez.

— Eu não quero saber, Jackson. Já chega, quero que você vá para o inferno!

— Mark, me ouve, por favor!

— Tarde demais! Não encosta em mim!

Em um gesto brusco o moreno empurrou o chinês, que se desequilibrou e caiu de joelhos no chão.

— Mark! Jackson! O que está acontecendo aqui?!

Os dois voltaram sua atenção para o recém-formado e assustado que corria na direção deles, juntamente com Jaebum e Youngjae, estes um pouco mais atrás.

— Não se aproxime de mim ou de Haneul nunca mais! Você entendeu, Jackson? Nunca mais! O que nós tínhamos, acabou! — Doeu dizer aquelas palavras, doeu de uma maneira que Mark jamais seria capaz de explicar e por isso ele nem conseguiu encarar o chinês que chorava silenciosamente ainda sem se levantar, mesmo tendo Jinyoung ao seu lado, tentando erguê-lo. — Me desculpe por perder sua formatura, Jinyoung.

— Mark! Mark, espera!

O formado estava tão confuso. O que diabos estava acontecendo ali? Ele não conseguia entender! Não sabia o que fazer. Se ficava com Jackson, que não conseguia nem se erguer do chão ou se corria atrás de Mark, que nunca antes parecera tão magoado na vida.

— Vai com ele… P-por favor. — A voz de Jackson era pouco mais que um sussurro entrecortado por soluços, o que que partiu o coração de Jinyoung ao meio. — Po-r favor…

— O que aconteceu aqui? Jackson, por que vocês brigaram?

O moreno queria respostas, mas o loiro não parecia ser capaz de dá-las e tudo o que conseguia fazer era soluçar em meio ao choro, que tentava inutilmente conter.

— Jinyoung… Talvez seja melhor tirá-lo daqui. Daqui a pouco as pessoas vão aparecer… Seus pais. — Jaebum alertou, se colocando ao lado do casal. Após alguns segundos o chinês pareceu ter se dado conta de onde ainda estava, e ajudou os dois morenos a erguê-lo do chão e passou a se movimentar para sair do campus.

Bambam e Yugyeom se juntaram ao grupo alguns minutos depois, sem Haneul. Anunciaram que Mark parecia extremamente irritado e levara a menina embora.

— Quem era aquela mulher afinal? — Bambam questionou, entregando um copo d’água a Jinyoung que por sua vez, o entregou a Jackson que, finalmente, mais calmo, o bebeu lentamente tentando organizar sua fala nesse meio tempo.

— O nome dela é Lee Ji Eun… E ela é a mãe de Haneul. — O chinês encarou Jinyoung, que arregalara os olhos e levara a mão aos lábios em puro choque com a notícia. — E ela quer tirar a menina de Mark.

— Até parece que vou permitir isso. — Jinyoung falou, apertando os lábios. — Mas… por que vocês estavam brigando?

— Hum… JB, vamos ali comigo? — Youngjae sorriu sem graça para o parceiro, que entendeu que aquela era uma conversa particular. — Vamos, Bam, Yug.

Jackson, por um momento viu os quatro amigos se afastando. Quando ele contasse para Jinyoung, o perderia também. O chinês não o culparia, mas a dor devastadora que apertava o seu peito, seria maior e o loiro não tinha certeza se aguentaria, mas que escolha tinha? A culpa era toda dele.

— Jinyoung… Antes de qualquer coisa… — O loiro engoliu em seco, reunindo toda a coragem que ainda possuía em seu ser para continuar. — Eu amo você e eu amo Mark e pela divindade eu amo Haneul, não duvide disso, por favor.

Jackson pigarreou algumas vezes afastando o nó que se formava em sua garganta. Não era hora para chorar, ele precisava se controlar agora e salvar essas lágrimas para quando estivesse sozinho.

— Jackson, você está me assustando! Conte de uma vez, amor.

— Eu sabia sobre Ji Eun. Há seis meses atrás ela me procurou para que eu investigasse o paradeiro de Mark e de Haneul.

— O que?!

— E eu aceitei o caso, mas não foi para investigar… Sei que é uma desculpa horrível, mas eu pensei que Haneul pudesse precisar da mãe… — Jackson respirou fundo, sem encarar o namorado. Ainda eram namorados? Não sabia dizer. — Mas você já sabe… Ela não é boa pessoa, então eu falei para a Ji Eun que não tinha encontrado nada, mas… a mulher descobriu tudo. Sobre nós… três e tudo mais. Até da loja, antes de tudo quando eu… Ah, você sabe.

— Pela divindade, Jackson! Por que você não disse nada?!

— Eu fui um idiota! No princípio, achei que tinha enganado ela, mas Ji Eun não é burra… Aí eu fiquei com medo de perder vocês e olha o que aconteceu… — O loiro riu sarcasticamente. — Perdi vocês.

Jinyoung não sabia como reagir, nem o que fazer e pela divindade; ele detestava esses sentimentos. O moreno caminhou de um lado para o outro, tentando raciocinar enquanto ouvia o namorado fungar várias vezes ao controlar as lágrimas. Como o advogado detestava aquele som! Jackson não fora feito para chorar. Era nítido o arrependimento, mas aquilo não seria nem de longe o suficiente para Mark e tinha total consciência disso e a julgar pela maneira com que o chinês se portava, o outro também sabia disso.

— Amor, eu não vou te largar, okay? — Jackson piscou os olhos por um momento e encarou o outro. — Eu vou conversar com Mark quando ele estiver mais calmo…

— Não… Ele vai se irritar com você. — O chinês forçou um sorriso para o outro e com as costas da mão, limpou os olhos com força. — Mark precisa de você… Não tem problema, eu entendo. É tudo culpa minha mesmo, me desculpe por fazer isso com você.

— Jackson, não desista de nós. Do que nós três… Nós quatro temos.

— _Puppy_ , eu não estou desistindo… Mas não vai acontecer, me desculpe. — O loiro se inclinou e rapidamente beijou os lábios do outro. — Tudo bem… Mark tem toda razão e… É isso. Mas saiba que eu não vou deixar de protegê-los, tá? Vou começar a investigar essa mulher… Ela deve ter algum segredo, alguma coisa que não deixe Haneul nas mãos dela.

— Não… Jackson…

— Vai atrás dele, Jinyoung. Mark precisa de você.

— Você também precisa de mim, _Puppy_! — O moreno afirmou, se aproximando do chinês e enlaçando seus braços ao redor da cintura de Jackson que agora estava de pé, com intenção de se afastar. — Eu amo você. Mark também ama você. Ele só está com raiva.

— Ele tem razão de estar.

— Sim, ele tem. Mas a gente se ama e isso deve ajudar de algum jeito, _hm_?

— Duvido, nem se a divindade estivesse do nosso lado. — brincou o chinês, mas o moreno não sorriu junto. — Não quero vê-lo triste… Seu sorriso me dar energia, Jinyoung. Me promete que não vai ficar triste por causa disso tudo?

— É impossível prometer isso. Um quarto de mim está pensando em ser uma espécie de mártir e desistir…

— Amor, acabou. — A lágrimas voltaram aos olhos do loiro, que tentou engolir fundo para não chorar. — Eu te amo… Eu te amo muito, mas Mark precisa mais de você do que eu.

— Eu vou... mas só hoje. — Jinyoung colou a testa com a do outro, uma lágrima solitária rolava na sua face. — Amanhã eu vou checar para ver como você vai estar…

— Tudo bem. — Os dois ainda estavam bem próximos e sussurravam promessas. — A sua festa… Você também vai perder. Me desculpe, _Puppy_.

— Não… Nada disso. Eu nem queria ir nisso em primeiro lugar. — O loiro balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e estava pronto para deixar o moreno ir, quando percebeu que Jinyoung não tinha a mesma opinião. — Jackson, você errou, tá? Somos humanos, acontece… Não fique se torturando e se xingando, por favor. Vamos dar um jeito nisso… juntos, como uma família.

Jackson estava pronto para negar, quando sentiu a boca do moreno na sua e após relaxar, a língua veio em seguida. As mãos de Jinyoung ainda estava na sua cintura e o loiro se viu agarrando ao advogado, o puxando com força em um enlace.

O beijo foi intenso e cheio de sentimento e quase fez o chinês chorar outra vez. Jinyoung estava desesperado para provar que tudo se resolveria e que não deixaria de amar seu namorado por aquilo.

— Porra cara, essa merda tá me deixando depressivo. — comentou Youngjae, olhando o casal, de longe. — Eles estão arrasados.

— Eu sei… Eu nem sei quem amparar. — Jaebum pareceu realmente sentindo e suspirou fundo. — Eles são tão bonitos juntos… Eram realmente uma família.

— Mas eu acredito que tudo dará certo. — completou o policial loiro, com as mãos no bolso e observando os amigos se aproximando. — Haneul não pode ficar sem os _oppas_.

Jinyoung e Jackson se aproximaram do grupo com passos vagarosos e de mãos dadas. O advogado notou que Bambam e Yugyeom pareciam estar discutindo, talvez brigando, um pouco mais distante dos policias. Não! Mais brigas? Que dia péssimo.

— Seu filho da puta! — murmurou o tailandês, apontando um dedo para o tronco do mais alto. — Acha que eu sou algum tipo de naja esperando para dar o bote?

— Só falei que agora Jackson vai estar vulnerável… Seria mais fácil.

— Vai se foder. Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar que não sinto e nem sentirei nada por ele, seu imbecil?!

— Bam, hum… Mas seus sentimentos são importantes… Jackson precisa saber que você se sente assim.

— Que?!

— Se sente como, Bambam? — A voz de Jinyoung soou um pouco rude, atrás do loiro, que se virou assustado. — Algo que queria me dizer?

O loiro quis se virar e assassinar a divindade, mesmo que fosse para o quinto dos infernos! Yugyeom armara aquilo tudo. Bambam olhou por trás de Jinyoung e notou que Jackson conversava com Jaebum e Youngjae e tentava parecer bem, mas todos percebiam que não estava.

— _Ãh_ … Não. — respondeu o tailandês, forçando um sorriso. — Eu só quero que tudo se resolva o mais rápido possível…

— Eu também. — afirmou o moreno, se remexendo no lugar. — Eu vou ficar com Mark… Mas não significa que eu não esteja com Jackson, tá?

— _Hum-hum_.

Bambam queria que abrisse um buraco no chão para ele se jogar. Que vergonha! O advogado logo se virou, depois de se despedir rapidamente e foi e direção aos outros, pois Youngjae o daria uma carona até a casa do namorado. Após mais uma despedida com o chinês — que fez a todos se ocuparem de outra coisa para não ficarem encarando o casal —, Jinyoung foi embora, junto com os policiais.

— Yug, seu arrombado!

— Dá para parar de me xingar?

— Não! Eu te odeio.

— Odeia uma divindade? — Yugyeom sussurrou, com um sorriso. — Bam, eu só quero o seu bem.

— Só o meu, né? Não sei como você não percebe a merda que acabou de fazer. — Bambam aproximou o rosto do outro, ficando na ponta dos pés. — Eles eram uma família.

— Mas…

— Mas nada! Só saiba que eu não vou fazer nada que você quer. — O loiro mantinha a expressão séria e a divindade percebeu que o outro tinha certeza do que falava. — Tchau!

Bambam se virou com rapidez e seguiu para o lado de Jackson, que estava sentando em um banco de cimento, encarando os próprios pés, parecendo perdido. Como Yugyeom tinha coragem de deixar aquilo acontecer? Cadê a bondade que ele tanto falava?

— Ei, Jack. — O tailandês tentou parecer animado, pois não queria deixar o outro ainda mais para baixo. — Você pode me dá uma carona?

— Hã? — Jackson pareceu pensar por um momento e depois tentou sorrir. — Claro, Bam.

O chinês ainda fez menção de chamar Yugyeom, mas Bambam falou que o moreno dava o jeito dele, que não era para se preocupar. Se fosse em um outro dia, Jackson insistiria, mas estava cansado demais para discutir.

O mais novo passou o tempo todo tentando trazer uma conversa animada. Wang sabia o que ele estava fazendo e agradecia por isso, mas simplesmente não havia motivos para rir. Ele só queria se enfiar em um cobertor e chorar.

— Prontinho, Bam. — Jackson sorriu para o amigo. — Entregue, sã e salvo.

— Vamos… Vou te preparar um chá.

— Não… Bam eu estou cansado.

— Por favor. Eu… quero ajudar. — O tailandês esticou a mão e capturou a do outro, sorrindo timidamente. — Mesmo que seja um ombro para chorar… Quero ajudar.

Jackson suspirou fundo e balançou a cabeça vagarosamente, aceitando o convite. Talvez fosse mais saudável ficar ao lado de um amigo do que sozinho, não é? O apartamento dele, que há tempos ele não pisava, só o faria alerta de quão solitário ele estava.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio e logo estavam dentro do apartamento. Jackson notou que havia algo diferente, como se a atmosfera fosse outra. As coisas não eram assim da última vez que ele esteve ali.

A pedido do tailandês, o mais velho seguiu para a sala para se sentar, mas logo viu alguns objetos que não faziam parte da decoração do rapaz. O caderno de desenhos de Yugyeom estava na mesa de centro, o casaco na poltrona de canto e até o cordão do moreno estava jogado no sofá. Jackson sorriu verdadeiramente, antes de se sentar.

— Hum… Bambam. Achei que você me contava tudo. — comentou Jackson, quando o outro voltou para a sala com um bandeja com chá e biscoitos. — Não tem nada que você queira me falar?

— Não? — O tailandês não entendeu o que o amigo estava falando e simplesmente balançou os ombros, se sentando em seguida. — Do que você está falando?

— Oras… Você e Yug estão namorando, não é?

— Jackson, você bateu a cabeça?

— Que? Ah não me diga que vocês são lerdos assim? — O chinês balançou a cabeça. — Parece que ele esquece bastante coisas por aqui… Isso me parece uma desculpa para sempre voltar.

— Nada disso… Ele não pensa em mim dessa maneira.

— Oh… Mas você pensa nele assim, não é? — Jackson notou que talvez conversar com Bambam estava o fazendo bem. — Bam tem uma _crush_?

— Acho que é mais que isso…

— Bam, você está apaixonado? _Ahhhh_ , que fofo!

— Não é fofo, Jackson. É deprimente. Não há nada de fofo em gostar de alguém que nunca vai corresponder seus sentimentos.

— Ah, pela div-

— NÃO! — O mais novo gritou tapando os lábios de Jackson com uma das mãos. Tudo o que ele não precisava era Yugyeom fuçando a conversa deles. Talvez aquilo não resolvesse, mas não custava tentar.

— Bam… você é ateu? — O chinês murmurou, a voz abafada pela palma de Bambam.

— Algo do tipo… — Que cena ridícula, o loiro mais novo pensou, retirando a mão que impedia Jackson de falar e suspirando audivelmente. 

— Okay… não vou mencionar, mas Yug se sente da mesma maneira que você. Ele só não sabe disso ainda.

— Aham, tá bom. — Esforçando-se para não revirar os olhos ele se concentrou em sorver um gole da bebida quente. — Eu sei algumas coisas dele, tá? Não vai acontecer… Deixa isso para lá.

— Nem um beijinho rolou?

— _Nah_. Vamos falar de outra coisa… — Bambam suspirou novamente e olhou em volta, percebendo que naquela hora Yugyeom estaria ali com ele.

— Do que você quer falar?

— De nada em particular. — O tailandês bebeu outro gole da bebida, tentando disfarçar a vontade de perguntar o que havia de fato acontecido. Ele não queria forçar Jackson a falar se o outro não quisesse. — Talvez devêssemos pedir alguma coisa para comer. O que acha de comida chinesa? — O loiro piscou o olho direito na direção do amigo que esboçou um sorriso fraco. Não era nem de longe o que Bambam queria, mas se contentaria com aquilo.

— Chinesa, tudo bem. Mas tailandesa não seria ruim também.

— Pedimos uma de cada pra honrar nossas origens!

Eles se organizaram para pedir a comida e em seguida se revezaram para tomar banho. Jackson acabou usando uma muda de roupas que Yugyeom deixara no apartamento de Bambam. O que era uma sorte, já que nem de longe uma roupa do tailandês caberia nele.

Quase uma hora depois os dois voltaram a se reunir na sala. O aroma da comida preenchendo o ambiente.

— Come, Jackson. Você precisa se alimentar.

— Estou sem fome. — Jackson remexia na comida que estava a sua frente e por acaso ele se lembrou que Mark gostava de comida chinesa. — Ah…

— Você está chorando?! — O tailandês abaixou a cabeça para olhar o outro, que estava com a cabeça praticamente enterrada na barriga. — Ah, Jack…

— É idiota… eu não devia estar chorando, a culpa é toda minha…

— Jack, eu não sei o que aconteceu e tudo bem se você não quiser contar, mas estou aqui para o que precisar e serei obrigado a te forçar a comer. — O chinês acabou rindo no meio das lágrimas. — Você não vai dormir sem comer!

— Tudo bem, eu vou tentar. — Jackson limpou os olhos com um guardanapo de pano que Bambam lhe entregara e começou a colocar uns pequenos pedaços de frango na boca. — Se eu contar… Você não vai me julgar?

— Claro que não, Jackson.

E então o chinês contou. Mais algumas lágrimas rolaram enquanto ele explicava tudo que tinha acontecido, mas Bambam se manteve em silêncio e quando o relato acabou, abraçou o chinês, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

“ _Divindade, você sabia desde o início, não é? Isso é ridículo! Yug, você vai se arrepender disso…_ ”

— Jack… Eu tenho certeza que Mark vai voltar atrás. Ele só ficou nervoso por causa de Haneul.

— Eu sei que você está tentando me consolar… Mas eu conheço ele. Isso não vai acontecer.

— Eu vou te ajudar!

— Bam, não vai adiantar… 

— Você não fez por mal, Jack… Ele vai entender uma hora.

— Não, Bam… Eu traí a confiança dele, coloquei Haneul em risco! Eu não me perdoaria se fosse ele.

Não havia muito o que dizer. Jackson estava correto, por mais que a intenção dele fosse das melhores a atitude, o caminho que ele escolheu era perigoso demais. O mais novo voltou a abraçar o amigo, o deixando suspirar pesadamente. Jackson tentava não chorar mais, não se sentia no direito de derramar mais nenhuma lágrima por conta daquilo, mas pela divindade, como era difícil. Seu coração estava quebrado em zilhões de pedaços e nenhuma dor física se equiparava a dor que sentia agora.

“ _Yugyeom… você poderia ter impedido Mark! Poderia ter deixado Jackson se explicar, Céus! Como você é estúpido! Uma bela merda de divindade você é! Está satisfeito agora? Deu certo seu planinho? Mark e Jinyoung agora serão felizes para sempre? Seu imbecil!_ ”

Os pensamentos de Bambam eram raivosos e ele queria mesmo que a divindade o escutasse; ele estava irado! Jackson estava magoado, Mark, Jinyoung e até mesmo Haneul! E tudo porque culpa do trabalho ridículo que o outro estava desempenhando.

O celular vibrou no bolso do jeans e Bambam se moveu para pegá-lo. Jackson não pareceu se incomodar com o ato e continuou com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do amigo. Ele precisava daquilo, precisava não se sentir sozinho.

**Yug**

Você pode me fazer o favor de parar de me xingar?

Minha cabeça já está doendo!

Eu sei o que estou fazendo, okay?!

Humanos nem sempre compreendem os planos!

Seu plano é uma merda!

Você poderia ter impedido

toda essa confusão.

Que merda, Yug!

Eles são uma família!

Se meu plano falhou tanto assim,

então por que você está abraçando com

Jackson?

Sai da minha mente.

Você que está me chamando!

Faça o favor de parar e aproveite

o momento.

Seu pai te fez com defeito.

NÃO É POSSÍVEL!

Só vire a cabeça e o beije.

Vai se foder!

Você é ridículo

e não enxerga nada!!!

Você o destruiu!

Então o conserte.

Okay, vai ser assim?

Foda-se.

[ _As mensagens de Yug foram bloqueadas_ ]

Bambam jogou o celular longe e este acabou batendo no canto do sofá e lá ficando. Ele estava irado com Yugyeom. Como a divindade poderia ser tão cega em relação a tudo?

— Está tudo bem, Bam?

— Yug é um idiota e o quero longe da minha vida.

— _Wow_ , o que aconteceu? — Jackson levantou o rosto e encarou o outro. Bambam por um momento percebeu o como eles estavam próximos e suspirou imaginando a divindade feliz com aquilo. — Hum… Ele está me ligando?

O tailandês puxou o aparelho da mão do mais velho e o atendeu, com raiva.

— Beija ele!

— Vai se foder! Você é um merda! — Bambam socou o assento do sofá e em seguida chutou a mesinha de centro, fazendo algumas coisas se mexerem do lugar. — Eu não quero suas coisas aqui. Venha buscar quando eu não estiver!

— Bambam…

— Não, fique calado. E pare de me ligar!

O loiro mais novo desligou o celular e o entregou para o chinês, que estava de boca aberta, sem entender nada do que tinha acontecido.

— Bam… Yug te fez alguma coisa? Tipo… te ofendeu de alguma forma? Porque se a resposta for sim, eu acabo com ele!

— Não… Só está sendo um idiota.

— Parecia mais do que isso… Você tem certeza?

— Sim, sim… — Bambam deu uma leve batidinha no próprio ombro, pedindo para o outro voltar a se apoiar nele. — O que quer fazer agora? Um filme?

— Eu achei que você dormia cedo.

— Hum... Verdade. — O tailandês olhou para o relógio da parede e percebeu que eram vinte e duas horas. — Eu mudei… Então, um filme para distrair?

Jackson, por fim, aceitou, pois realmente precisava de uma distração. Mas ele nem prestou muito atenção no conteúdo, sua mente toda hora voava para longe. O chinês estava sofrendo, mas torcia para que os namorados, principalmente Mark, superasse logo aquilo tudo. Não por egoísmo do detetive, mas sim porque Wang não os queriam sofrendo.

“ _Divindade, proteja minha família. Eu não faço mais parte dela, mas eles precisam de proteção. Peço que a pequena Haneul não sinta muito a minha falta. Por favor, interceda por eles._ ” O chinês rezou várias vezes, mesmo não sendo muito crente. Mas quem sabe alguém não estava escutando? “ _Por favor… divindade…_ ”

Jackson repetiu a oração até adormecer no sofá de Bambam. 

  
  



	29. Capítulo 29

Jinyoung desceu do carro de Youngjae e após balançar a mão em um aceno de despedida, foi direto para o portão da casa amarela de esquina e o abriu com a sua chave. Antes que precisasse colocar a chave da porta que dava para a sala de estar do outro moreno, sentiu uma leve brisa em seu rosto e logo notou que era Mark, dando-lhe acesso para entrar.

O advogado não esperava que a mesa de centro estivesse cheia de pacote de biscoito abertos e que Mark não parecesse nada bem.

— Achei que você ia ficar com ele. — comentou o mais velho, sentando no sofá e em seguida colocando uma almofada no colo. — Não precisava vir.

— Não faça isso, Mark. Não se comporte como se eu precisasse escolher um lado. — murmurou cansado, retirando a beca e a colocando no cabideiro. Ele nem ao menos havia notado que ainda utilizava aquela roupa e só a divindade sabia onde o capelo havia ido parar. Jinyoung cruzou a sala até se sentar ao lado de Mark, que fingia comer um biscoito como se nada estivesse acontecendo. — Onde está Haneul?

— No quarto.

— Como ela está?

— Ela vai sobreviver.

— E como você está?

Desta vez Mark não respondeu prontamente, a frase engasgada em sua garganta. Ele queria dizer que estava bem, se forçar a estar bem, mas era difícil. Seu peito queimava bem onde deveria estar seu coração e aquilo era ridículo; a expressão ‘coração partido’ não deveria significar uma dor física, era apenas um termo idiota no fim das contas, mas céus, como aquilo doía!

— Estou bem. — finalmente falou, não convencendo ao namorado. — Eu não esperava que esse negócio fosse dar certo mesmo.

— Não fala assim do nosso namoro! Eu entendo você estar magoado, mas o que temos é especial.

— Eu não estou magoado, Jinyoung. Eu estou irado, você não tem noção! — Mark afastou o pacote de biscoito e suspirou com força. — Eu nunca mais quero ver Jackson na minha frente.

— Mark…

— Não! Não, Jinyoung! Você não entende… — Mark quis gritar, mas não podia, não com Haneul no andar de cima. Ela ficaria assustada outra vez, perguntaria por Jackson e ele simplesmente não conseguiria lidar com aquilo. Então o bartender esfregou o rosto com as mãos antes de correr os dedos pelos fios de cabelo enquanto tomava fôlego para continuar. — Ele sabia! Desde o início, desde antes de começarmos a namorar ele sabia de tudo, Jinyoung! Ele deixou essa bomba estourar no meu colo quando poderia ter me preparado! Ele mentiu pra mim, colocou minha filha em risco.

— Anjo, ele estava com medo… Eu também ficaria. Não estou falando que Jackson fez o certo, mas eu entendo o lado dele.

— Se você veio para dar uma de advogado dele, pode ir embora. Jackson estava errado e ponto. Não vou perdoá-lo e nem o quero novamente na minha vida. E claro, o quero longe de Haneul!

— Mark, seja razoável… Haneul vai sentir falta dele, você nã-

— Eu não posso?! — interrompeu o mais velho, se colocando de pé em um movimento brusco. — Você está se esquecendo que quem é o pai sou eu! E eu sei o que é melhor para a minha filha. Ela não vai chegar perto dele outra vez.

— Amor, você está nervoso e não está pensando direito. — Jinyoung falou, mas o outro simplesmente revirou os olhos. — Eu sei que você é o pai de Haneul, mas Jackson a quer proteger igualmente nós queremos.

— Não! Não, Jinyoung! Ninguém quer proteger ou ama a minha filha mais do que eu! E agora por culpa dele estou correndo risco de perdê-la… Eu…

A voz falhou no meio da frase na medida em que estava impossível impedir as lágrimas. Mark estava assustado só de imaginar a possibilidade de se ver afastado da filha. Haneul era tudo o que ele tinha, não seria capaz de viver sem ela. Os soluços vieram em seguida e ele se viu cego com tantas lágrimas.

Os braços de Jinyoung o puxaram suavemente de volta ao sofá e fraco demais para lutar contra, o bartender se deixou levar pelo abraço morno do namorado. Mark se agarrou a camisa social do advogado, chorando tudo o que precisava enquanto escondia o rosto na curvatura do pescoço do outro. Ele mal podia controlar sua voz, mas sabia que não parava de repetir frases soltas como “Isso não pode estar acontecendo”, “Eu não posso viver sem ela…”, “Por quê? Por quê? ”

O recém-formado, por sua vez, não sabia o que responder e lutava contra a própria vontade de sucumbir as lágrimas, mas ele não podia se dar ao luxo. Precisava se manter forte e foi o que fez. Deslizando os dedos suavemente pelos cabelos castanhos do namorado, Jinyoung continuava sussurrando palavras de conforto e rezando mentalmente para que a divindade pudesse protegê-los.

— Jinyoung…

— _Hn_?

— Você ainda vai ficar com Jackson?

— Você não vai me pedir pra escolher, não é?

— Se eu pedisse você o escolheria, não é?

— Eu não consigo escolher, anjo. — Jinyoung tentou sorrir, mas não estava gostando do rumo da conversa. — Lembra que fugir da primeira vez por causa disso?

— Eu quero que você me escolha.

— Você não pode me pedir isso, Mark. Você sabe que eu amo os dois… Você também ama a nós dois… Não faça isso.

— Eu faço, Jinyoung! Eu quero ser egoísta pela primeira vez na merda da minha vida! — Mark finalmente ergueu a cabeça do ombro de Jinyoung, o rosto vermelho e os olhos inchados e ainda úmidos. — Como você espera que dê certo entre nós se você continuar com ele?! Você não consegue entender que eu não quero mais nenhuma ligação com Jackson?

— Mark, você está irritado e confuso. Vamos conversar sobre isso amanhã… Está tarde.

— Eu sempre soube que você se importava mais com ele! — O bartender empurrou o outro que tentava abraçá-lo. — Vai embora!

— Não vou!

— Então fica aí! — O mais velho retrucou se levantando e caminhando a passos firmes para o quarto.

O bartender queria bater a porta, mas não fez, queria quebrar alguma coisa, mas igualmente se controlou. Mark se jogou na cama, capturando o travesseiro com rapidez e afundou o rosto na superfície fofa, gritando seus pulmões fora. Era a única maneira viável de conseguir expressar sua ira sem que Haneul acordasse.

Porque tudo dava errado para ele? O que diabos havia feito de tão ruim em sua outra vida para sofrer tanto assim?

Há um dia o moreno pensava que tudo daria certo, que tudo estava perfeito e que aquilo era a felicidade plena, mas hoje tudo estava desmoronando. Além de perder os namorados — o americano não acreditava mais que aquela relação daria certo — poderia perder a sua filha. A criança que cuidara praticamente desde que nascera, que vira sorrindo pela primeira vez, falando as primeiras palavras e dando os primeiros passos. Tudo isso pertencia a Mark e mais ninguém e agora aquela mulher voltara do além querendo levar sua pequena Haneul. Tuan não tinha certeza de mais nada, mas se isso acontecesse, ele não aguentaria viver sem sua pequena. A dor seria forte demais e isso o apavorava de uma forma que nem se expressar o bartender conseguia.

Mark adormeceu ainda com o travesseiro no rosto e provavelmente seguiria assim até a manhã seguinte, mas uma leve movimentação no colchão o despertou. Mesmo sem abrir os olhos, ele já sabia quem era, principalmente pelo aroma floral que chegara junto. Jinyoung provavelmente havia tomado banho antes de se deitar e feito outras coisas ou simplesmente esperado que o namorado se acalmasse antes de entrar no quarto, afinal quase duas horas haviam se passado, constatou o bartender com uma rápida olhada no relógio que ficava por cima do criado mudo.

O americano sentiu o moreno deslizar os dedos suavemente por seus cabelos, o toque era mínimo, indicando que o outro não queria acordá-lo. Mark não pode deixar de se sentir levemente culpado por pedir que Jinyoung escolhesse entre Jackson e ele, mas ainda se mantinha firma na decisão de não ter mais nenhum contato com o chinês. O mais velho continuou com os olhos fechados enquanto sentia o outro se aproximar um pouco mais, o abraçando com carinho e cuidado.

— Eu te amo, anjo.

O americano ouviu o advogado murmurar e se apegando a essas palavras, voltou a adormecer.

***

Yugyeom não pode acreditar que estava errado durante todo esse tempo! Como pode ser tão cego? Bambam tinha razão, ele era um imbecil.

A divindade, assim que Jinyoung aparecera na casa de Mark, se fez presente no local, mesmo que por pensamento. Yugyeom tinha certeza que tudo daria certo e que os dois perceberiam que se amavam e se resolveriam. Mas primeiro começou uma briga que ele não estava esperando, mas no final da noite tudo pareceu correr bem, porém agora, pela manhã, os amigos pareciam tudo, menos namorados apaixonados.

Jinyoung preparava o café-da-manhã para Haneul, que parecia não ter dormido muito bem e estava reclamando, sentindo falta do Jackson- _oppa_. Mark nem do quarto havia saído, ignorando totalmente os pedidos do outro para comer algo.

— Jinyoung- _oppa_ , está tudo bem com o _appa_?

— Claro, bebê. Está tudo bem.

O adulto não queria mentir, mas o que ele poderia fazer naquela situação?

— Ele não parecia bem ontem. _Appa_ gritou…

— Oh, meu anjinho… Não pense mais nisso, tudo bem? O _appa_ só estava um pouco irritado. — O moreno tentou sorrir e esperava ter conseguido. Haneul era tão inocente.

A menina abanou a cabeça de maneira positiva e voltou a comer o café da manhã, porém diferente das outras vezes, ela não aparentava estar com fome.

Mark desceu já arrumado para trabalhar, seu rosto aparentava cansaço apesar dele ter dormido boa parte da noite. Os adultos trocaram um olhar rápido e aquilo doeu na divindade. A cena não parecia certa. Eles deveriam estar mais juntos do que nunca agora, mas estava errado. Algo estava faltando. Alguém estava faltando.

— _Appa_ … — A menina chamou, esticando os braços para o pai que prontamente a pegou no colo, a abraçando com força, como se ela fosse se esvair de seus braços, em um sonho. A Divindade conseguia sentir o medo de seu protegido.

— Bom dia, meu amor. Você já está pronta para sair?

— Eu não estou me sentindo bem, _appa_.

— O que você está sentindo, meu amor? — Mark se alarmou, colocando uma das mãos na testa da criança para medir sua temperatura, mas a divindade que os observava sabia que o mal-estar da pequena não era físico. Ela estava assustada, como se pressentisse que alguma coisa não estava bem. — Você não está quente…

— Eu não sei… _Appa_. — A menina praticamente choramingou as palavras, abraçando o pescoço de Mark que assustado, a abraçou de volta. — Meu coração… Tá doendo.

Jinyoung queria falar alguma coisa, tentar ajudar de alguma forma, mas o coração dele também doía. Então ele fez a única coisa que poderia fazer nesse momento que foi se aproximar e afagar lentamente as costas da criança, tentando transmitir alguma espécie de força através do carinho.

— Você quer ficar em casa hoje, Haneul? Não precisa ir a creche, se não quiser… — O advogado interviu, olhando para Mark em busca de alguma aprovação e esta veio através de um aceno de cabeça.

— Sim, meu anjo. Jinyoung fica com você e o _Appa_ vem ver você na hora do almoço…

Contudo, para a surpresa dos dois Haneul abanou a cabeça. Ela ainda desejava ir para creche, no fundo a creche não era o problema dela e a menina sabia disso.

— Não… mas Jackson- _oppa_ ainda vai me buscar depois, certo?

— Não! — O americano fora incisivo em sua resposta. Sua voz séria, alta e seca como Haneul jamais havia presenciado antes e aquilo a assustou. Os adultos perceberam na mesma hora. — Jackson não vai buscá-la hoje. Ele tem outras coisas para fazer. — Mark continuou, dessa vez mais suave, mas aquilo não convenceu a criança. 

— Por que não? Ele sempre me busca…

— Mas hoje ele não vai, Haneul. Fim de história.

A menina balançou a cabeça, obediente, mas os olhos dela brilhavam, com as lágrimas surgindo em sua visão. Ela não entendia o porquê daquilo, só sabia que estava com medo e com saudades do seu _oppa_.

Yugyeom continuou a observar por mais um tempo, mas não aguentou mais. Mark e Jinyoung mal se falavam e por algumas vezes até estavam sendo rudes um com o outro. O laço, que antes brilhava com um vermelho forte, agora estava quase apagado e parecia prestes a se arrebentar a qualquer momento e se isso acontecesse, não havia como voltar atrás. No instante que a ligação entre as almas gêmeas se rompesse, os dois se separariam e ambos ficariam até o final da vida miseráveis e amargurados.

A divindade tinha que fazer algo e acabou recorrendo a pessoa que sempre o ajudava de alguma forma. Por isso, em um piscar de olhos, ele se viu no quarto de Bambam, que terminava de acertar o cabelo, quando o viu pelo espelho e quase gritou com o susto.

— Sai do meu quarto, desgraça! — Bambam aproveitou o pente na mão e jogou na direção do moreno, que se moveu minimamente, evitando a batida. — Eu disse que não queria mais saber de você.

— Bam, por favor… Eu vim pedir desculpa pelo modo como agi ontem à noite. — O tailandês cruzou os braços e bateu com o pé direito no chão, com uma expressão um pouco irritada, que o moreno achou adorável. — E também vim falar que você tinha razão desde o início… Eu estraguei tudo!

— Hein? — A última parte chamou atenção do loiro, que parou com a atitude de poucos amigos e se aproximou do outro. — Como assim?

Yugyeom se sentou na beirada da cama e suspirou pesadamente, encarando o chão. Bambam mordeu o lábio inferior e fez o mesmo, ficando ao lado do outro, principalmente por perceber que ele parecia estar realmente desapontado com qualquer que fosse a situação.

— Acho que Jackson une Mark e Jinyoung… Não sei como, mas a relação deles está desmoronando e o laço… está apagando.

— Eu te falei.

— Okay, você precisava afirmar isso?

— Eu tinha que ter esse gostinho. — Bambam balançou os ombros e o moreno revirou os olhos. — Yug, você tem que juntá-los de novo.

— Não é assim que as coisas funcionam… Livre-arbítrio, lembra? — O mais alto acabou mordendo o interior da bochecha e repuxou os lábios. — Que péssima divindade que eu sou.

— Agora não adianta ficar se lamentando por algo que já aconteceu, Yug. — disse o tailandês, dando leves batidinha nas costas do outro. — Eu vou te ajudar, okay? Daremos um jeito nisso.

— Mas e você? Eu podia jurar que Jackson era… Eles estavam juntos! Como não percebi isso antes? — Yugyeom bateu com o punho fechado no próprio joelho. — Cara, eu não faço ideia de quem seja a pessoa para ficar com você, Bam.

— Hum… Você não disse que Jackson era a minha alma-gêmea? — O loiro questionou, com um sorriso de lado. Ele já desconfiava daquilo há um tempo, mas queria que o outro lhe confirmasse. — Quem te disse isso?

— Tudo bem… Eu menti. — O moreno suspirou, encarando o outro. — Não é todo mundo que tem uma alma-gêmea… E você não tem, não sei porquê.

— Oh… Eu vou ficar sozinho, é isso? — Bambam não queria se afetar com aquilo, mas nunca se imaginou terminando seus dias sozinho. Mas se fosse o desejo do Cupido, ele nada podia fazer. — Tudo bem, sem problemas.

— Não, não… Eu posso encontrar alguém que combine com você, sabe? — A divindade tentava explicar da maneira mais fácil possível. — Não são todos que nascem com uma alma-gêmea, por diversos motivos e ao que parece, esse é o seu caso. O seu prometido pode não ter nascido ainda, já ter morrido ou ter perdido o direito de ter alguém… São várias as razões…

— Jackson também não tem uma alma-gêmea?

— Não… Por isso achei que era você…

— Hum… Acho que qualquer um poderia confundir. — Bambam não sabia muito o que dizer. O loiro ajudaria a divindade, isso tinha certeza, mas sobre encontrar alguém para ele mesmo era tão estranho, ainda mais seus sentimentos lhe dizerem que a pessoa certa estava ao seu lado. — Não sei como, mas vamos resolver isso… juntos.

— Sabe, Bam… Isso não é sua obrigação. — Yugyeom sorriu. — Você nem deveria saber dessas coisas…

— É, mas agora que sei, você não vai se livrar de mim.

Yugyeom sorriu e encarou o chão por um momento, ele era grato por ter Bambam o ajudando e mesmo o outro não entendendo os detalhes da sua missão, era um melhor ouvinte do que Jungkook seria. Era um pouco estranho, mas o humano era melhor que uma divindade em algo. Ou talvez fosse tudo questão de perspectiva e a do moreno estivesse um pouco influenciada pela forma como Bambam mexia todo o corpo na hora de gargalhar ou de como ele era espontâneo em suas respostas ou como mesmo sabendo todos aqueles segredos, ele nem dava sinal de que contaria para alguém.

Bambam era especial e nada mudaria esse fato. Agora era tentar resolver toda aquela porcaria e além de juntar novamente o trio, encontrar algum cara que fosse espetacular, pois o tailandês não merecia nada menos do que aquilo.

Os dois acabaram ficando em silêncio, curtindo a companhia um do outro quando a campainha foi escutada. O loiro estranhou, mas se pôs de pé e saiu do quarto, logo constatando que Jackson ainda estava adormecido no sofá.

Por um momento, Bambam pensou que Yugyeom já deveria saber quem era, mas nada falara, então não deveria ter problema abrir de uma vez, não é? E foi isso que ele fez, dando de cara com Jinyoung, que ofereceu um leve sorriso ao loiro.

— Bam, oi… Mark vai levar Haneul para a creche então você só precisa buscá-la hoje.

— Oh, okay. — respondeu o mais novo, balançando a cabeça. — Você não precisava ter vindo só para isso… Poderia ter ligado.

— Ah… É que Jackson falou que estava aqui e… hum…

— Claro, claro!

O loiro deu passagem para o outro, o pedindo para entrar. Que idiotice! Claro que Jinyoung estava ali para ver o namorado.

— Ele ainda está dormindo… — informou o tailandês, olhando para o sofá, mas o chinês não estava lá. — Ué? Ele deve estar no banheiro…

— Entendi. — O advogado olhou em volta por um momento, analisando o ambiente. — Então… ele dormiu no sofá?

— Sim…

— E você?

— Na minha cama.

— _Hn_ … Faz sentido. — O moreno cruzou os braços e o outro balançou a cabeça por um momento. — E antes de dormirem… Fizeram o que?

— Assistimos a um filme.

— Qual?

— Uma comédia romântica.

— Ah! Uma comédia romântica! — falou, balançando os braços.

— Jinyoung, desculpe, mas você entendeu tudo errado. — Bambam estava deixando aquele interrogatório ir longe demais e percebeu que era hora de finalizá-lo. — Jackson é meu amigo e só.

— Não foi isso que Yugyeom deu entender!

— Ele se confundiu, sério. — O tailandês sorriu. — Eu juro que estou torcendo para que tudo se resolva logo. Não gosto de ver nenhum de vocês sofrendo…

O mais velho suspirou e concordou. Por que estava agindo daquela maneira? Bambam nunca dera indício de sentir algo por Jackson. Era até bobo interrogar o amigo, ainda mais porque tinha certeza que mesmo que houvesse algo, o chinês via o outro loiro como um irmão mais novo.

Bambam perguntou se o moreno queria sentar e este aceitou, mas antes que pudessem seguir para o sofá, Jackson saiu do banheiro e para o desespero do mais novo, o chinês estava sem camisa.

— _Puppy_ … — Jackson logo se aproximou do namorado, pronto para beijá-lo, mas fora impedido pelas mãos de Jinyoung, que espalmaram o seu peitoral. — O que houve, amor?

— Por que você está sem camisa?!

— Ah… Eu senti calor durante a noite…

— Claro! Que conveniente! — O formado empurrou o namorado para longe e Wang parecia perdido, sem nada entender. — O que aconteceu na noite passada, hein? Mark terminou com você e ficou tudo bem? Veio atrás do primeiro garoto apaixonado por você?

— _Puppy_ , o que você está falando? — Jackson olhou do moreno para o outro loiro e esfregou uma das mãos no cabelo, o bagunçando. — Eu não estou entendendo.

— Jinyoung, já disse que não sou apaixonado por Jackson! — Bambam revirou os olhos, mas percebeu que o advogado ainda parecia raivoso. — Eu passei a noite no meu quarto, por favor!

— Não significa que ele não passou lá… Junto com você.

— _Puppy,_ por favor, não curto incesto. — Jinyoung bufou com a brincadeira do outro. — Amor, ele nem nunca beijou…

— Ah… Então você foi ensinar?

“ _Yug, me ajuda! Tipo, agora!_ ” O tailandês quase gritou em sua mente. O moreno estava agindo irracionalmente, provavelmente por tudo que acontecera, mas se continuasse daquela maneira, a missão de Yugyeom ficaria ainda mais complicada. “ _Rápido!_ ”

Jinyoung tinha um dedo esticado apontando para detetive, que realmente estava achando a situação absurda, quando um barulho alto veio do quarto do tailandês, chamando atenção de todos. A porta do cômodo foi aberta e de lá saiu um Yugyeom sem camisa, com o cabelo todo bagunçado e a calça um pouco caída na cintura e Bambam percebeu que ela estava desabotoada. 

O tailandês prendeu a respiração ao notar o abdômen definido do mais alto. Mas não era só ele que parecia surpreso; o casal de namorados olhava a cena em completo choque. O mais novo cumprimentou a todos com um aceno e foi para a cozinha.

— Espera… — Jackson foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, olhando de Bambam para Yugyeom. — Yug, você não é asse-

— Bam, estamos sem pão. — interrompeu a divindade, sorrindo de lado para o tailandês. — Estou morrendo de vontade de comer as suas torradas.

— Hum… eu… — Bambam acabou se enrolando com as palavras, mas logo engoliu a seco e conseguiu se expressar. — Por que não vamos a padaria?

— Ótima ideia. Vou só… hum… colocar uma camisa e nós vamos, okay? — Yugyeom piscou para o cuidador de cães e continuou, antes de adentrar no quarto do outro. — Jinyoung, não se preocupe que quem dormiu no quarto dele fui eu.

Bambam arregalou os olhos para a divindade, que com um sorriso, fechou a porta. Jackson logo começou a gargalhar, principalmente ao ver o rosto do namorado, que parecia envergonhado pela cena que havia feito.

— Espera… Que horas ele chegou aqui? — O chinês finalmente perguntou. — Porque, tipo, você estava irado com ele no telefone…

— Ele… _hn_ … Chegou um pouco depois que você foi dormir e pediu desculpas…

— E logo depois vocês se pegaram? — questionou Jackson, mas logo recebeu um cutucão de Jinyoung. — Ai!

— Não… Só dormimos…

— Deixa ele em paz, Jack. — falou o advogado, para logo depois virar para o loiro mais novo. — Me desculpe Bam…

— Tudo bem… Eu entendo. Está perdoado.

Jinyoung agradeceu e em seguida Yugyeom saiu do quarto, já arrumado e Bambam aproveitou para informar que os dois iriam comprar pão e que o casal poderia conversar. A divindade e o tailandês sabiam que eles precisavam desse momento, então o mais rápido possível, se viram longe do apartamento ao caminho da padaria.

— Bam, desculpa… Foi a única coisa que pensei na hora.

— Deixa de bobagem, foi uma ótima ideia e deu certo, então tá valendo. — O loiro sorriu e Yugyeom concordou com a cabeça. — E eu sei que você não gosta daquele tipo de insinuação, então… eu que tenho que pedir desculpas por te forçar a fazer algo.

— Ei, você pediu minha ajuda e eu ajudei. — disse o mais alto, piscando um dos olhos. — Além do mais que me ajudei também… Pois se Jinyoung e Jackson brigassem, acho que tudo iria para o ralo.

— Nada de negatividade… Vamos pensar no futuro! — Bambam esticou a mão na altura do rosto e mostrou um dos dedos. — Primeiro, juntar o trio novamente. Segundo, vamos fazer Jaebum e Youngjae ficarem definitivamente juntos e… só.

— Terceiro, vamos encontrar um rapaz para você.

— Eu pararia no segundo.

— Mas eu insisto no terceiro.

— Tudo bem, se você quer assim…

Bambam deixou as palavras no ar, mas Yugyeom se deu por satisfeito, principalmente pelo fato de já estar animado novamente. O tailandês, de alguma forma, o dera esperanças de que tudo daria certo e ele se viu agarrado a aquelas palavras e acreditando plenamente nelas.

***

Logo após os mais novos saírem para a padaria, Jinyoung se sentou no sofá de Bambam e suspirou alto. O clima, que momentos antes estava um pouco descontraído, por causa da forma com Yugyeom saiu do quarto do loiro, agora estava novamente pesado.

Jackson logo colocou a camisa e se sentou ao lado do moreno, pegando a mão macia do outro para si.

— Como ele está? — perguntou o chinês, com um leve suspiro. — E Haneul? E… você, como está?

— Calma… — Jinyoung deu um leve sorriso para o desespero do outro por informações. Dava para entender, ele também estaria no mesmo estado. — Estamos bem, no geral, mas… acho que Mark vai terminar comigo.

— O que?! Por quê?

— Mark pediu para eu escolher entre você e ele e-

— Escolhe ele, _Puppy_. — interrompeu o loiro, balançando a cabeça e apertando ainda mais a mão entre as suas. — Tudo bem, não precisa ficar com a consciência pesada.

— Jackson, você sabe que não é assim que as coisas funcionam e pare de agir como se você fosse uma espécie de mártir, que sofrerá todas as consequências. — O moreno delicadamente retirou uma das mãos do enlace e virou o rosto do namorado para si. — Entramos nessa juntos e ficaremos juntos, entende? Eu amo os dois e não ou abrir mãos de nenhum de vocês!

— Então eu vou me afastar. — concluiu o chinês. — Desculpe, mas terei que fazer isso.

— Que merda você está falando? — perguntou o formado, com um tom mais alto. — Nada disso… Você não vai fazer o mesmo que eu fiz!

— Jinyoung, ele precisa mais de você do que eu!

— Para com isso! Você finge que não se importa com essas coisas ou que aguenta ficar sozinho, mas eu sei o quão fechado você vai se tornando nessa casca e como acaba indo para maus hábitos, Jackson. Eu não posso permitir que isso aconteça; não agora que sou completamente apaixonado por você!

— _Puppy_ , você não pode me escolher quando tem Mark e Haneul… Se você me escolher, eu vou terminar. — Jackson se levantou do sofá, em um ímpeto, parecendo decidido. — É isso, estou terminando com você.

— Jackson!

— É o certo a ser feito, Jinyoung.

— Você está sendo ridículo. Você não pode terminar comigo.

— Eu posso e já fiz… Me desculpa.

— Não! — Jinyoung se colocou de pé. Seus olhos brilhando de tristeza e raiva. Por que todos estavam terminando com ele? Se fosse para fazer isso, não o procurassem lá no início! O advogado já havia desistido, perdido as esperanças, mas os dois o fizeram acreditar que não precisaria escolher outra vez, que não seria abandonado. — Vocês são tão egoístas!

— _Puppy_ …

— Não me chama mais assim se você está terminando comigo!

Jackson abaixou a cabeça evitando encarar as primeiras lágrimas que rolaram pelas bochechas do moreno. Céus, ele estava fazendo todos aqueles que amava chorar. Que perfeito imbecil!

— Não me importo que você esteja terminando comigo. Eu não vou terminar com você. Vocês querem desistir? O problema é de vocês, mas eu vou lutar até o fim por nós, mesmo que sozinho.

— Jinyoung…

— Quero ver tentar me impedir!

Jackson não queria impedi-lo. A verdade era essa. Tudo o que queria era que alguém lutasse por ele e o advogado estava fazendo exatamente isso. Pela divindade, o loiro o amava tanto que chegava a doer, mas não era justo.

— Jackson, olha pra mim. Olha pra mim, cacete!

O loiro olhou e para sua surpresa o outro encerrou o espaço entre eles, curvando-se enquanto segurava seu rosto por entre as mãos, o puxando para si até que seus lábios se encontrassem.

Jinyoung continuou se aproximando mais e mais, até que estivesse sentado no colo de Jackson, suas pernas uma de cada lado do corpo do chinês. Ele não dava chances para Wang se afastar do beijo, não que estivesse sentindo qualquer sinal de recusa da parte do outro.

Seus lábios já estavam acostumados com o ritmo um do outro, mas ainda sim cada sentimento era particular e único sempre que eles se beijavam. Os braços de Jackson envolveram a cintura do homem, o apertando em um abraço repleto de saudade. O beijo chegou ao fim com leves selinhos e o loiro suspirou, como se pela primeira vez, desde a briga com Mark, ele pudesse respirar, como se estivesse submergindo de um lago profundo.

— Não desista de mim assim, Jackson. Não desista de nós. Somos uma família, lembra?

— Eu destruí a nossa família, Jinyoung.

— Então você precisa consertá-la. — O moreno afirmou, empurrando o queixo do namorado para cima com o dedo indicador, de modo que Jackson não pudesse desviar o olhar dele. — Eu vou ajudar você.

— Você faz isso só porque sabe que não resisto a essa sua carinha. — Jackson sorriu e pela primeira vez na manhã, foi verdadeiramente. — Eu te amo.

Jinyoung deu uma risadinha característica dele e logo se inclinou para roubar um outro beijo do namorado. O advogado se sentia carente. Todas aquelas brigas e problemas o deixaram com sentimentos conturbados e a antiga rotina de acordar nos braços dos dois namorados, não ajudara em nada, pois agora, ele sentia desesperadamente a falta das manhãs preguiçosas.

— Eu te amo, você sabe disso. Nunca mais diga que vai terminar comigo.

— Ainda acho que é o melhor a ser feito… Mas… eu não consigo. Eu amo você demais. Você e ele. E Haneul.

— E nós te amamos na mesma medida. Haneul está sentindo muito a sua falta. — Jinyoung ponderou um pouco se deveria continuar. Afinal o namorado já estava bastante abalado sem saber que a menina chorou pela manhã sentindo que algo estava fora de lugar. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior um tanto apreensivo, mas decidiu que eles precisavam parar de ter segredos, afinal fora um que os levou até ali. — Ela chorou hoje de manhã, quando Mark disse que você não a buscaria na creche hoje. Mark gritou quando ela tentou perguntar o motivo.

— Ele nunca grita com ela… — O chinês sentiu vontade de chorar. Sua menininha estava sofrendo, juntamente com o homem que ele amava e tudo por culpa dele. Por Jackson ser um fraco, um covarde, que não merecia um porcento do que a divindade havia lhe oferecido. — Jinyoung, eu realmente destruí tudo. Como eu me arrependo de ter ido ao shopping naquele dia! Você não deveria insistir nisso… Eu sou um lixo.

— Você não é um lixo, Jackson! Eu não me envolvo com lixo! Que rude! — O moreno tentou aliviar a tensão com uma piada, mas não surtiu efeito, Jackson estava arrasado com a ideia de Haneul estar sofrendo e ele conseguia compreender. — Olha… você errou… feio… grande… colossal… monstruosamente…

— Okay… eu entendi essa parte… Vai pro discurso motivacional, por favor…

— Mas… a gente vai dar um jeito. Mark vai colocar a cabeça no lugar e essa mulher vai desaparecer das nossas vidas tão rápido quanto chegou.

— Eu queria ter esse seu otimismo, _Puppy_.

— Alguém precisa ser otimista por aqui! Eu confio que a divindade está do nosso lado e vai nos ajudar, e confio no nosso sentimento.

— Me desculpa, _Puppy_. Me perdoe por nos colocar nessa situação.

— Eu te perdoo, meu amor. Te perdoo por tudo… Menos traição. — Jinyoung fez um bico com a boca e o chinês acabou sorrindo para o gesto. — Eu estava pronto para te meter a porrada hoje mais cedo.

— Você estava realmente com ciúmes do Kunpimook?! Não faz sentido! Ele tem doze anos! Eu não curto pedofilia!

— Falando nisso… Como você autorizou aquela criança com outra criança no quarto?!

— Eu não autorizei nada! Quando eu dormi Bam estava revoltado com Yug! Eles tiveram uma super briga por telefone. E quando você chegou… Ele saiu do quarto!

— Esses jovens de hoje estão muito adiantados. — afirmou o moreno, balançando a cabeça negativamente. — Na idade deles eu não fazia nada disso…

— Hum-hum… Ah tá, Jinyoung. Vou fingir que acredito.

— Você está duvidando da minha pureza, Jackson Wang? — O moreno sorriu maliciosamente, deslizando os dedos da mão direita pelos cabelos de Jackson antes de puxá-los para trás com pressão, porém sem machucar, deixando o pescoço do namorado exposto para que ele começasse a distribuir beijos molhados por aquela extensão de pele sensível. — Eu vou te mostrar o quão inocente eu sou.

O advogado continuou a percorrer o pescoço do outro e sua mão foi descendo até a cintura do chinês. Céus! Que saudades ele estava daquilo tudo. Jackson tinha uma forma de se deixar dominar, de conceder todos os desejos do namorado e aquilo deixava Jinyoung louco. Ele sempre queria mais e mais e o chinês simplesmente se entregava, como um refém indefeso.

Jackson estava no meio de um gemido extremamente alto e vergonhoso, quando Bambam e Yugyeom entraram no apartamento.

O tailandês fechou os olhos e escondeu o rosto no peitoral do moreno mais novo, tampando os ouvidos.

— Ai, vamos embora! — Bambam tentou empurrar a divindade para fora do apartamento, mas não teve sucesso. — Nos desculpe!

— Bambam! Volta aqui! — Jinyoung rapidamente se levantou do colo do namorado, fingindo não notar sua excitação aparente. — O apartamento é seu, nós é quem devemos desculpas.

— E devem mesmo. Que pouca vergonha… — Yugyeom concluiu, abanando a cabeça como um senhor de idade faria em desaprovação aos atos libidinosos dos mais jovens. — Não respeitam a casa dos outros…

— Oh… menos, tá legal? — Jackson finalmente disse, abraçando o namorado por trás. Um bico infantil nos lábios. — Nós estávamos com saudades e com muitas frustrações para resolver. Não queríamos desrespeitar a casa de ninguém, _Vovôgyeom_!

Yugyeom bufou, cruzando os braços e Bambam acabou sorrindo para o mais alto. Jinyoung e Jackson se olharam rapidamente, em uma espécie de conversa mental, mas logo também sorriram. Era fofo; os mais novos do grupo estavam apaixonados.

— Então… Hum… Vocês querem torrada? — perguntou o tailandês, segurando o saco da padaria no alto. — Sim? Então Yug vai fazer.

— Eu? Que absurdo.

— Anda logo… Você é o que cozinha bem aqui.

— Ei, meu _Puppy_ também cozinha bem. — afirmou o chinês, beijando o rosto do advogado, que se encolheu por um momento. — Na verdade, ele é um excelente cozinheiro, até trabalhou em um ótimo restaurante, tá?

— Okay, mas ninguém bate Yug na cozinha e Jinyoung é visita.

— Quer dizer que Yugyeom não é mais visita por aqui, _hn_?

— Não. — Bambam respondeu simplesmente, sem notar o tom de brincadeira do outro loiro. — Às vezes ele dorme aqui.

— Hum… — disse o advogado, sorrindo maliciosamente. — E o que acontece nessas noites?

— Bam, eles tão zoando conosco. — O mais alto revirou os olhos e o tailandês pareceu ofendido. — Seus ingratos… Faço tanto por vocês.

— Que tanto? Você está se achando demais, garoto! — Jinyoung brincou se aproximando da divindade o suficiente para lhe dar um leve peteleco na testa e então retornando para os braços do namorado. — Eu gostaria daquela torrada agora.

— Você já comeu. — informou Yugyeom, para logo levar um cutucão de Bambam. — Okay, torradas saindo.

E assim prosseguiu o pequeno café-da-manhã. A divindade fez torradas de deixarem qualquer um de queixo caído e Jackson teve que concordar que o garoto cozinhava melhor que o namorado, o que acabou acarretando em um tapa no braço, seguido de um beijo, que deixou os outros dois rapazes enojados.

Algum tempo e conversa fiada depois, Jinyoung informou que tinha que trabalhar e Jackson resolveu ir com ele, se despedindo dos mais novo, que ainda prepararam um sanduíche para os mais velhos comerem mais tarde.

— Bam, temos que ir trabalhar.

— Eu sei, mas tô com uma preguiça…

— Quer que eu acelere o tempo para podermos ficar aqui?

— Você pode fazer isso? — O loiro pareceu surpreso por um momento, mas quando notou que o outro estava pronto para fazer o que quer que fosse, interrompeu o ato. — Não! Vamos trabalhar!

— Okay… Se estiver cansado, eu faço, sem problemas.

— Eu sei. — Bambam sorriu, se espreguiçando no lugar. — Um dia eu vou cobrar isso.

— Estarei aguardando.

— Hum… Me levar até a casa de Jae… É um problema?

— Acredito que não, já que eu te levo para vários lugares… Acho que você não sente mais enjoos.

Bambam confirmou com o dedo polegar e foi até o quarto, buscar a mochila. Assim que voltou, a louça já estava lavada e a cozinha parecia nova em folha. O loiro riu e logo foi para o lado do outro, que segurou na cintura do mais baixo, grudando o tailandês contra o seu corpo.

— Vamos pegar Coco, Nora e depois iremos para o trabalho.

— Às ordens!

E, em um piscar de olhos, o apartamento ficou vazio.

  
  



	30. Capítulo 30

Os policias já estavam cansados de terem que revistar os apartamentos todas as vezes que pisavam nele, mas infelizmente era necessário. Além disso, sempre que conversavam algo mais particular, os dois retiravam as baterias dos celulares, temerosos de estarem com algum tipo de escuta. Era cansativo e injusto, mas depois de alguns dias, virou rotina.

— Cara, eu odeio esses bandidos. — afirmou Jaebum, se jogando no sofá do loiro. — Seja quem for, vou dar uns tiros só por nos fazer olhar essa porra todo dia.

— Tortura seria legal.

— Hum… arrancar os dentes.

— Afogamento.

— Choques elétricos! — O moreno gostou da ideia e se recostou ainda mais no sofá. — Com água, claro.

— A gente não está falando igual bandidos agora?

— Falamos isso, mas não temos coragem… — respondeu o mais alto, puxando a bolsa para perto de si e retirando alguns papéis dela. — Eu achei mais alguns arquivos que ligam os roubos e algumas outras atividades ilegais a policias, porém são vários nomes… Não temos ainda como saber quem é o joio e quem é o trigo.

— Que horas você fez essas cópias? — questionou o loiro, olhando os documentos. — É perigoso você ir no arquivo assim…

— Eu fui na hora que você estava flertando com Namjoon.

— O que?! — Youngjae virou o rosto rapidamente para o outro, com os olhos arregalados. — Eu não estava flertando com ninguém.

— Você sempre flerta com Kim…

— Isso é mentira!

— Deixa o marido dele saber disso… — Jaebum estava sorrindo e fingia não se incomodar nada com o fato do parceiro sempre mexer no cabelo ou dar alguns sorrisinhos para o detetive. — Vai te capar com um cutelo. — O mais alto de um sorriso de lado e suspirou. — Okay, se você não quer admitir… — O moreno aproveitou e puxou o celular, porém lembrou que tinha tirado a bateria do aparelho. Ah, aquilo era uma droga! — Mas acho melhor você parar com isso…

— Cara, já falei que não estava dando em cima de ninguém. — O mais baixo afirmou, um pouco irritado. Não tinha chances de ele dar mole para um homem. Que absurdo! A mente dele continuava fingindo que o parceiro não era do gênero masculino. — Espera o que é isso aqui?

— Disso que eu tava falando… — disse Jaebum, se movendo no sofá e apontando para algumas coincidências nos documentos. — Muitos dos casos de ilegalidades, batem como sendo de Kim e Liu… Não estou acusando ninguém, mas acho suspeito.

— Não! Amber e Namjoon não são corruptos!

— Nossa… como você os defende.

— Sério, eu coloco a mão no fogo por eles… Qualquer um ali pode ser corrupto, mas não eles.

— Por que você tem tanta certeza disso?

— Confiança não é algo que se explica… Eu simplesmente sei e vou até o fim com isso. Pode ser bobo e ingênuo, mas eu os conheço desde que eles chegaram na delegacia e eu vi por tudo que passaram e é isso.

— _Hn_ …

— Ei, eu também confio plenamente em você.

— Há de você se não confiasse. — falou o moreno, rindo. — Tudo bem, eu vou acreditar em você… Não pensaremos neles como corruptos. Mas temos um questionamento a fazer: por que tantos casos deles? Coincidência ou uma armação? Eu particularmente não acredito em coincidências…

— Nem eu. — Youngjae concordou com a cabeça, e afastou os papéis após mais uma olhada. — Então vamos investigar mais.

— Jae… Você viu que os caras que fomos visitar na prisão “morreram”. — Jaebum fez um sinal de aspas no ar e o outro concordou. — Hum… eu sei que revistamos nos apartamentos, tomamos todos os cuidados, mas no fundo não conseguimos enganar muito ninguém. Quer dizer, fica meio óbvio que não estamos brigados ou algo do tipo… Por isso eu tive um ideia para tentar dar um pouco de credibilidade a história.

— O que?

Youngjae olhou curioso para Jaebum, que parou por um momento. Pelo tanto que já conhecia o outro, sabia que o parceiro ainda estava com dificuldades de assumir qualquer coisa. O moreno sabia que não era fácil, pois ele sempre fugiu daquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo, achava que o loiro fosse mais aberto para expressar os sentimentos, mas havia se enganado, pois várias vezes o mais baixo ainda afirmava que era hétero. Então, no final das contas, talvez aquela proposta que faria fosse a ideal.

— Eu pensei em um de nós dois ou os dois arranjarmos uma namorada ou… encontros. Assim, seria só para disfarce.

— Acho que é uma boa ideia.

— Eu só não sei onde vou arranjar alguém. — comentou o moreno, rindo. — Acho que perdi meu charme.

— _Hn_ , não perdeu. — O loiro afirmou, mas logo desviou ao notar o sorriso de lado do parceiro. — Acho que então vou chamar a Kim para sair...

— A que tem _crush_ em você?

— É.

— Boa…

A conversa morreu e Jaebum se sentiu incomodado, mas não sabia o porquê. Youngjae já tinha uma moça em mente, não havia problema naquilo, não é?

O moreno suspirou, percebendo que deu aquela ideia pois não pensou que nenhum dos dois arranjariam alguém. Claro que a dupla era atraente, mas o policial não queria admitir que uma namorada acabaria com o acordo deles e talvez Jaebum não quisesse aquilo. Era estranho e lhe causava um conflito interno só em pensar em Youngjae com alguém, o deixando para trás, sozinho à noite no seu apartamento que sempre havia sido muito solitário e que provavelmente ficaria ainda mais frio sem os braços do loiro lhe abraçando.

O silêncio ainda se sustentava quando a campainha tocou e Jaebum se levantou de uma vez. Provavelmente era Bambam e Yugyeom e assim que abriu a porta, pode constatar esse fato.

— Nora, Coco. — O gato foi parar nos braços do moreno e a cadela lhe foi entregue na coleira. — Vocês querem entrar?

O apartamento não era dele, mas ele sempre mandava as pessoas entrarem, ainda bem que o parceiro parecia não se importar.

— Não, não… — Bambam disse, logo levantando o rosto, com um sorriso para Yugyeom. — Yug disse que tinha uma surpresa…

— É? — Jaebum não pode deixar de levantar as sobrancelhas. — Então, espero que seja um bom encontro.

— Vai ser. — O moreno mais novo afirmou e o policial riu. — Boa noite para vocês.

— Tchau.

O moreno mais alto fechou a porta um pouco desajeitadamente e revirou os olhos. Amor juvenil era realmente adorável. Logo soltou a coleira de Coco, que correu em direção ao dono, que parecia concentrado na observação de algo que estava nas suas mãos.

Jaebum se sentou no sofá, com Nora ainda no colo, mas logo a gata se distraiu com a fiel companheira e após Youngjae retirar a corrente da cadela, os animais sumiram em alguma parte do apartamento.

— JB, achei que você tinha destruído todas a fotos… — Youngjae olhou um pouco sério para o parceiro, lhe entregando uma fotografia. — Por que você guardou essa na sua bolsa?

O moreno não precisou olhar para saber qual era a imagem, mas mesmo assim, a olhou outra vez. A primeira vez que vira as fotos, não entendeu muito bem o porquê daquela está ali; fora uma tirada de uma câmera que veio acoplada na _Smart TV_ do mais baixo. Nela, os policiais estavam bem próximos, sentados no sofá, com uma colcha por cima das pernas de ambos, provavelmente assistindo a algum filme ou série. Youngjae estava no meio de uma gargalhada, olhando para o parceiro e Jaebum encarava o outro de volta, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, mas os olhos brilhantes. Era engraçado como a fotografia havia capturado muito bem aquilo e o mais engraçado ainda, era que eles pareciam namorados.

— Eu sei que a foto foi tirada sem a nossa autorização, mas… ela é bonita. — falou Jaebum, um pouco incerto, principalmente pela expressão do outro. — Pensei em colocar em um porta-retratos.

— Sério?! — O moreno concordou com a cabeça a pergunta do outro. — Olha… Podemos tirar uma nossa, né? Melhor que colocar isso!

— Desculpa…

— Não, não é isso… É que eu lembro desse dia, tá? Eu te contei uma piada e gargalhei dela e você só deu um sorriso, mas eu sabia que tinha achado graça e... meio que saber que alguém estava nos filmando estraga a minha lembrança.

— Ah… Você tem toda razão! — Jaebum pegou a fotografia que estava no seu colo e a rasgou de uma vez, fazendo o loiro levantar uma sobrancelha para o ato. — Desculpe, eu nem pensei por esse lado.

— Ei, vamos tirar uma foto para você colocar no porta-retratos. — Youngjae pegou o celular que estava na mesinha de centro, o ligou e após algum momento, colocou no aplicativo da câmera. — Chega mais para perto.

Jaebum logo pensou que os celulares deles estivessem _hackeados_ , eles seriam vistos amigavelmente e aquilo acabaria com o suposto disfarce de estarem brigados, mas ele não conseguiu lembrar o parceiro disso, principalmente pelo fato de Youngjae rir a cada nova fotografia.

Foram basicamente todas _selfies_ , a maioria com o moreno apoiando a cabeça na curvatura do pescoço do outro, enquanto se ajeitava por trás do parceiro, que ria como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

Após as milhares fotografias, o loiro resolveu colocar alguns efeitos do aplicativo, como orelhas e bigodinhos. Os dois estavam ridículos, mas Jaebum não conseguia não sorrir. Mas em um certo momento, ele parou de rir, pois Youngjae virou o rosto para falar alguma coisa com o moreno e o mais alto não se controlou e beijou o parceiro.

Foi um beijo um pouco desajeitado, pela posição, mas Youngjae logo fechou os olhos e se deixou levar, levantando uma das mãos a nuca do outro, o puxando ainda mais para perto. O momento foi rápido e logo eles se separaram, em busca de ar.

— _Hn_ … Acho que temos a foto para você pendurar. — O loiro mostrou o aparelho e as diversas fotos que tinha tirado sem querer durante o beijo. — Só escolher.

Jaebum riu e abaixou o rosto, beijando a lateral do pescoço do outro, que desistiu de mexer no celular e o largou em algum canto, enquanto empurrava levemente com o próprio corpo o do moreno mais para longe, antes de se virar no sofá e os dois ficarem de frente um para o outro.

Era fácil se encaixar no corpo de Jaebum e Youngjae fingia não perceber o quão acostumado já estava com aquilo. Engatinhar por cima do parceiro e beijá-lo era ótimo. Talvez não devesse ser, pois afinal aquilo não era mais apenas sexo, certo? Por que nem sempre rolava após longas horas de beijos preguiçosos? Por que quase sempre eles não terminavam na cama aos gemidos? Por que sempre o loiro se questionava a razão dele não querer o fim daquilo?

Youngjae nunca achou que encontraria alguém que quisesse compartilhar cada parte do seu dia, mas era tão diferente com o moreno, pois eles já partilhavam cada momento e lhe era impossível imaginar de outra forma. Droga! Era fácil amar Jaebum.

“ _Amar?!_ ”

Não, aquilo não era amor, era? Eles eram somente grandes parceiros e nada mais. Era tudo amizade entre os policiais. “ _Okay, um pouco mais do que amizade… Uma amizade colorida! Era isso!_ ”

Jaebum agora trilhava o pescoço do outro com beijos, deixando o loiro um pouco mole e pensativo por um momento. Estava difícil se concentrar, mas uma ideia lhe surgia na mente e parecia ser o que precisavam para o disfarce deles.

— JB… Tenho uma ideia…

— Envolve a sua cama?

— Não…

— Então não quero saber. — Jaebum respondeu, brincando. Logo ele parou os beijos e encarou o outro. — Então, que ideia é essa?

— E se brigássemos?

— Não estou seguindo essa linha de raciocínio.

— Acho que arranjar uma namorada vai ficar muito na cara que estamos “forçando”. — Youngjae voltou a se ajeitar no sofá, após fazer o sinal de aspas com os dedos. — Talvez se encenássemos uma briga…

— Na delegacia? — O loiro concordou com a cabeça. — Acho que pode ser…

— Mas nada muito exagerado, se não somos suspensos. — O mais baixo deu um pequeno sorriso. — Talvez umas ofensas?

— Okay… eu acho que posso fazer isso.

— Você acha? — O loiro brincou e então fez uma expressão fofa, piscando várias vezes os olhos castanhos. — Você não conseguiria me ofender, não é mesmo?

Jaebum gargalhou da expressão do parceiro, jogando a cabeça para trás, o corpo sacudindo violentamente com a força das risadas. Ele passou a notar aos poucos que não costumava rir dessa maneira, porém era fácil quando perto do loiro.

— Ah, cala boca, Jae. Continue fazendo essa cara e vai deixar meu trabalho muito fácil. — O moreno viu o outro fazer uma falsa expressão de ofendido e riu outra vez, bagunçando os fios aloirados do parceiro. — Vem cá…

— Pra que? — questionou o loiro, mas logo se aproximando do outro, que tinha os braços meio abertos. — O que foi?

— Esqueci de te roubar uns beijos.

— Ah não! Que coisa ridícula! Não me admira você estar solteiro, puta que pariu!

— Eu não me considero solteiro… Quer dizer, quando eu quiser, deixo de ser solteiro. 

— Quem vai ser a louca?

— Ou o louco? — Jaebum falou sem pensar e quase riu. O antigo moreno nunca falaria algo assim, com naturalidade, mas lá estava ele, afirmando a orientação sexual. Youngjae remexeu o nariz e o parceiro notou que ele estava incomodado. — Jae… Jae… O que faço com você, hein?

— Hum… Do que você está falando?

O moreno sorriu e deixou o assunto morrer; se Youngjae ainda não estava preparado, tudo bem. Ele aguardaria. O loiro pareceu realmente perdido por um momento, mas logo depois, apoiou a cabeça no peitoral do outro, recebendo leves afagos do parceiro.

Ainda era cedo para dormir, mas Jaebum pode escutar após algum tempo, o outro ressonar baixinho e o moreno não teve coragem de acordar o loiro para jantarem e irem para a cama. Então, com cuidado, puxou a colcha que estava dobrada no encosto do sofá e vagarosamente a esticou por cima do parceiro.

A posição estava extremamente desconfortável para Jaebum e provavelmente ficaria com dores nas costas no outro dia, mas não havia muito o que ele poderia fazer, então simplesmente fechou os olhos e esperou o sono chegar. Em algum momento, ele chegou.

***

Jinyoung sabia que era uma péssima ideia no momento que ele pensou nela, mas o desespero era maior. Após três semanas tentando se desdobrar em dois e falhando com ambos os namorados, o moreno precisou tomar uma medida drástica e para isso, precisava de ajuda.

Era uma quarta-feira e Mark estava de folga no emprego da lojinha. Agora era frequente o mais velho ter folgas e Jinyoung já desconfiava que a o estabelecimento estivesse falindo e o namorado pensava o mesmo e por isso já estava à procura de um novo emprego.

Jackson estava dormindo no próprio apartamento. O loiro era outro que estava estressado e se afundando no trabalho, mesmo que não falasse para o advogado do que tanto ele precisava sair para tirar fotos. O moreno estava preocupado com o chinês, principalmente pelo fato do outro parecer não estar dormindo direito e provavelmente estar investigando algo perigoso.

Quando sua vida se tornara tão complicada? Era o que Jinyoung se perguntava. Pelo menos no seu emprego estava ótimo e mesmo recém-formado, já havia ganho um caso.

**Bebês Namoradinhos**

**ParkPuppy**

Alôôô  
Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês

**YugHitTheStage**

Que porcaria de nome é esse, hyung?

**ParkPuppy**

Que negócio é esse de  
Hit The Stage?

**YugHitTheStage**

Bam viu uma das minhas apresentações

e veio com esse apelido.

Ele não me deixa mudar.

**KunpimookBambam**

Você precisa ver ele dançando, Jinyoung!

Ele é muito bom!

**ParkPuppy**

Okay, tá.  
Você pode stanear seu namorado

mais tarde. Vamos ao meu problema.

Eu preciso fazer com que

Mark e Jack conversem.

**YugHitTheStage**

Bam e eu não namoramos

e nem iremos.

**KunpimookBambam**

Verdade. Eu prefiro

baixinhos.

**YugHitTheStage**

Sério?!

 **ParkPuppy**  
Oh, cacete!  
Foco aqui, por favor!

**KunpimookBambam**

Ok, certo.

Eles não vão mais ao mesmo lugar…

Jackson não iria até a casa de Mark,

nem o contrário…

**YugHitTheStage**

O único lugar que os dois frequentariam

é o seu apartamento, Jinyoung.

Talvez pudéssemos juntar os dois aí.

Trancá-los e vocês terem uma conversa.

**ParkPuppy**

Que ideia ridícula.

Mas… acho que pode dar certo.

Vocês poderiam cuidar de Haneul?

A conversa vai ser longa.

**KunpimookBambam**

Sem problemas!

**YugHitTheStage**

Bam, te encontro na creche, okay?

**KunpimookBambam**

Como assim?

Você não vai me levar? T_T

**ParkPuppy**

Sinceramente.

Jinyoung colocou o celular no bolso, estalando a língua no céu da boca. Quando aqueles dois iriam se assumir? Que cansativo.

O advogado ainda precisava resolver alguns documentos antes de ser liberado do trabalho. Talvez se conseguisse fazer com rapidez, Taekwoon o permitisse sair mais cedo. Era tudo uma grande questão de o quão rápido ele conseguiria trabalhar sem cometer erros.

— Jinyoung, você pode ir embora agora se já estiver com boa parte deste documento adiantado.

O moreno olhou tão assustado para o chefe que o homem deu até um passo para trás, confuso. Aquilo só poderia ser obra da divindade. Céus, era tudo o que Jinyoung precisava!

— É sério? Você está falando sério?!

— E-estou?

— Graças a divindade! Quer dizer… Está quase tudo pronto. Eu posso sair então?

— Claro… Mande uma cópia do que fez até então para o meu e-mail e pode ir embora.

O moreno acenou com a cabeça rapidamente e se virou para enviar o e-mail. Assim que realizou a última tarefa. Capturou seus papéis, os jogando para dentro da bolsa com rapidez e então se colocou de pé enquanto vestia o paletó.

Em um movimento rápido, ele se jogou nos braços do chefe, beijando a bochecha do homem de maneira brusca, ocasionando até mesmo um barulho estalado quando se afastou, já correndo para a saída, gritando um “até amanhã, obrigado” para o homem, que espantado com o gesto permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, com os olhos arregalados.

Jinyoung correu para pegar o ônibus; provavelmente ele deveria comprar um carro, mas essa questão não parecia importante quando Jackson o buscava todos os dias. Mas agora a realidade era outra, principalmente pelo fato dele ao sair do escritório, ia para a casa de Mark e o loiro não. Estava tudo tão confuso e o advogado se sentia cansado.

Aproximadamente vinte minutos depois, Jinyoung estava no seu apartamento. Assim que chegou, puxou o celular e ligou para Jackson. Agora com ele era só assim, pois mensagens, o chinês esquecia de responder.

Jackson foi resistente, dizendo que estava trabalhando, mas após muita pressão psicológica, o loiro concordou e disse que em quinze minutos estaria ali.

O próximo passo foi contatar Mark. Da mesma maneira, o outro resistiu, mas acabou se convencendo assim que Jinyoung disse que eles precisavam de um tempo sozinhos depois de tudo o que acontecera. O mais velho disse que estaria ali mais ou menos em uma hora.

Jackson chegou como combinado e assim que Jinyoung colocou os olhos no namorado, percebeu que ele estava acabado. Olheiras, cabelo e roupas amassadas e com aparência mais magra do que há dois dias.

— Oi, _Puppy_. — disse o loiro, balançando a mão de leve. — Estava com saudades.

— Pela divindade, Jackson. Você tem comido direito? — Jinyoung questionou preocupado, segurando o rosto do namorado por entre suas mãos, acariciando as maçãs do rosto dele com carinho. O loiro sorriu fracamente, balançando a cabeça positivamente, mas o outro não acreditava naquilo nem de longe. — O que eu faço com você, _hn_? — murmurou o advogado, selando os lábios do namorado com cuidado antes de dar passagem para ele entrar no apartamento.

O primeiro passo já estava feito, agora era só esperar por Mark. Daria tudo certo, eles iriam conversar e tudo seria resolvido. A divindade iria ajudá-los. Tudo daria certo.

— Jackson, porque você não se senta enquanto eu preparo alguma coisa para você comer?

— Não precisa, _Puppy_. Eu comi agora pouco. — Como que para contradizer toda a fala, o estômago de Jackson roncou alto. Ele havia comido no início da manhã e só. Já haviam passado tantas horas assim, como não percebera? — Desculpa…

— Senta, Jackson. — O moreno repetiu, indo para a cozinha que ficava separada da sala apenas por um balcão. Desta maneira ele ainda conseguia conversar com o namorado e cozinhar ao mesmo tempo. Seria algo rápido, mas nutritivo, afinal o chinês não estava se alimentando direito há vários dias. Alguns legumes frescos, arroz, talvez uma sopa e também carne.

Por sorte, ele ainda possuía ingredientes no apartamento, já que passava parte dos seus dias na casa de Mark, fazer compras se tornara algo pouco comum.

— Como está indo sua investigação?

— Normal.

— Só isso, normal?! — Jinyoung suspirou fundo, cortando uma cenoura rapidamente como aprendera no emprego anterior. — Jackson, o que você está investigando? É… a mãe de Haneul?

— _Hn_. — O chinês pareceu distraído por um momento, mas logo colocou um sorriso no rosto. — E a vida de advogado? Tudo que pensou que seria?

— Jack, estou preocupado com você…

— Não precisa.

— Para com essa atitude! — O moreno proferiu irritado, cortando um pedaço de cenoura com muito mais força que o necessário. Eles não podiam brigar agora, aquilo colocaria tudo a perder. O moreno suspirou alto, terminando de cortar os legumes e os colocando para cozinhar, então voltando sua atenção para o tempero da carne. — Descobriu algo de útil, pelo menos?

— _Puppy_ , eu não me meto no seu trabalho, então não se meta no meu.

Jinyoung teve vontade de jogar a faca na direção do outro. Conhecia Jackson há bastante tempo para saber que ele estava agindo daquela maneira, pois estava envolvido em algo perigoso. O chinês sempre ficava na defensiva quando sabia que o namorado não gostaria de escutar o que ele estava fazendo.

— Okay, se é assim que você quer levar as coisas…

— Jinyoung… me desculpa… Tem sido semanas realmente muito difíceis pra mim.

— Pra você?!

O moreno quis gritar, mas se controlou mordendo o lábio inferior, voltando a se concentrar no que cozinhava, talvez com um pouco mais de brutalidade do que era necessário. Ele remexia algo na panela e, como era de se imaginar líquido quente espirrou em sua pele.

— Ai, merda! Caralho… — xingou, largando a colher de pau de maneira brusca, ouvindo o barulho oco que esta fez ao se chocar com o chão de madeira. Ainda xingando, foi para pia deixando a água gelada cair por cima da região avermelhada do antebraço queimado.

Jackson se levantou da onde estava e foi ao encontro do namorado e mesmo com o braço do outro na água, ele passou delicadamente a mão, para depois sumir no corredor. Jinyoung suspirou, fechando a torneira e enrolando o pano de prato na queimadura e voltando a cozinhar. Porém, um minuto depois o loiro voltou, com o kit de primeiros socorros, que o moreno nem se lembrava que tinha. 

— Deixa eu cuidar de você. — Não era um pedido e o moreno sabia disso. — Vem cá.

Jinyoung olhou rapidamente a comida e abaixou o fogo, antes de ir para o sofá, sentando-se ao lado do namorado, que cortava uma gaze.

— Não precisa disso tudo.

— _Shhh_ … Eu tenho sido um bosta de namorado. Me deixe ao menos fazer isso, tudo bem? — Jackson murmurou, sem conseguir encarar o outro nos olhos enquanto pegava a pomada para queimaduras e delicadamente a depositava na região avermelhada do braço do outro.

Durante três semanas tudo o que Jackson vazia era se afundar no trabalho e quando estava com Jinyoung, por qualquer motivo, eles tinham alguma discussão e o loiro sabia que a culpa era toda dele, ou ao menos grande parte dela. Era impressionante, mas o chinês aos poucos estava acabando com aquele relacionamento e não conseguia fazer nada para parar com o comportamento destrutivo.

— Jack, você… ainda me ama?

— _Puppy_ , claro que eu te amo.

— Repete isso agora, mas com vontade. — O moreno puxou o braço, não se importando de ter doído. Estava se esforçando para aquilo dar certo, mas talvez estivesse perdendo o tempo. — Eu sei que não sou Mark, mas… Eu estou tentando, tá?

— O que Mark tem a ver com isso? — O loiro perguntou, exasperado. Céus, ele realmente estragava tudo em que colocava a mão. Jinyoung sempre fora tão decidido, tão confiante em si mesmo e agora isso? — _Puppy_ , olha pra mim. Eu amo você, nem mais nem menos. Eu sei que eu tenho sido um péssimo namorado, que não mereço continuar com alguém como você, mas eu nunca deixei de amar você menos ou o comparei com Mark. Você sabe que é possível amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. — Jinyoung balançou a cabeça, concordando com as palavras. Realmente sabia como era amar duas pessoas e que o sentimento não era maior ou menor em relação ao outro, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele precisava confirmar. — Você é você, Park Jinyoung. E eu te amo exatamente por isso.

Jinyoung concordou com a cabeça outra vez, se sentindo mal por estar com aquela insegurança há semanas dentro de si. Era impressionante como a mente podia pregar peças quando o advogado estava exausto com a situação.

— Me desculpa…

— Não, _Puppy_ , me desculpe você por te deixar pensar essas coisas. — O chinês puxou o namorado com suavidade, colando seus lábios em um beijo calmo e apaixonado. Ele queria que o outro nunca mais duvidasse de seus sentimentos. Jackson sabia que mesmo se algum dia eles não estivessem mais juntos, continuaria amando seu _Puppy_ por um longo, longo tempo, se não, para o resto da vida. — Acho que a comida está queimando…

O moreno arregalou os olhos e passou pela bancada, desligando o fogão. Deu uma olhada e parecia só um pouco tostado, nada demais.

— Espero que você goste da sua carne _beeeeem_ passada.

— Meu tipo favorito de carne.

Jinyoung sorriu e logo serviu um prato para o outro, que percebeu o tamanho da sua fome. O moreno olhou disfarçadamente no relógio e constatou que eles tinham aproximadamente uns dez minutos até Mark chegar. Daria tudo certo, tinha certeza.

Jackson comeu o prato tão rápido que o namorado achou que ele teria uma indigestão, mas o loiro garantiu que estava tudo bem e quando foi questionado se queria mais, o chinês afirmou que estava satisfeito. Jinyoung concordou e notou o outro se levantar e ir ao banheiro.

O moreno olhou novamente no relógio; a qualquer momento Mark chegaria, principalmente pelo fato do outro não se atrasar para compromissos. Jinyoung percebeu que estava um pouco nervoso e isso ficou mais evidente quando a campainha tocou.

O advogado retirou o avental, ajeitando a roupa e o cabelo antes de ir para a porta e assim que a abriu, Mark entrou no seu campo de visão, com um sorriso tímido.

O primeiro impulso de Jinyoung, foi abraçar o outro moreno, que soltou uma exclamação surpresa, mas logo retribuiu o abraço.

— Está tudo bem, amor? — Mark perguntou, levantando uma das mãos e passando na parte de trás do cabelo do outro. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não. Só estou feliz por estar aqui… Eu estava com saudades. — O advogado afirmou, logo abrindo caminho para o outro entrar. — Sente-se, por favor.

— Nossa, que formalidade!

— Eu preciso que… hum… você me escute. — Jinyoung se remexeu no lugar, olhando para o corredor. — Eu sei que você não gosta desse tipo de intervenção, mas é necessário.

— O que você está falando?

O advogado não precisou responder a pergunta, pois Jackson apareceu na sala distraído. Ele não havia escutado a campainha, principalmente por estar um tanto alheio, pensando no trabalho, então, foi um choque ver Mark sentado no sofá. Por um momento o loiro sorriu, a saudade toda de uma vez pressionando o seu peito, mas segundos depois, o sorriso morreu, quando o jovem pai se levantou com uma expressão irada, com as bochechas vermelhas.

— O que significa isso, Jinyoung? — Mark olhou para o namorado, com uma expressão raivosa. — Me chamou aqui para isso?!

— Calma, anjo… Vamos conversar.

— Conversar o que? Que esse cara aí conseguiu ser a pior pessoa com quem eu já me envolvi? — O mais velho esbravejou, antes de suspirar alto e ir em direção a porta, mas fora impedido pelo outro moreno. — Saia da minha frente! Eu não quero saber de nada disso…

— Mark… — Jackson tentou, irritado consigo mesmo por sua voz ter saído falhada. — Eu não sabia que Jinyoung faria isso, mas… deixa eu explicar… por favor.

— Explicar o que? — O bartender quase gritou a pergunta, se virando bruscamente na direção do outro. — Que deixei minha filha na mão de um irresponsável? Que… eu deixei você entrar na minha casa, na minha cama, na minha família…

Mark não conseguiu completar a fala, sentindo um nó na garganta. Ele odiava aquele sentimento, aquela fraqueza. Como podia se deixar afetar daquela maneira? O moreno deveria odiar Jackson, o querer longe da sua vida, mas estava tão difícil acordar todos os dias e o outro não estar lá, com uma piadinha pronta. Mas o bartender não podia dar para trás agora, tinha que ser firme por Haneul.

— Eu pensei estar fazendo o melhor para Haneul, Mark!

— Ah é? Pois pensou errado! Como sempre!

— Mark… Calma. — pediu o advogado.

— Calma uma ova! Eu vou embora.

— Não, não! Por favor! — Jinyoung interviu se colocando à frente do namorado. — Vocês se esquecem que esse relacionamento também é meu? Os meus sentimentos não importam aqui? Eu tenho vivido um inferno durante essas três semanas! Me desdobrando em cinco para conseguir estar com vocês, para consertar nossa família! Nós prometemos que iríamos conversar sobre tudo!

— Fala isso para o seu namorado. — Mark falou, mordendo o interior da boca. — Eu já disse, não quero mais nada com ele. Se você tem mau gosto, não é problema meu.

— Mark, pare de ser infantil! — Jinyoung disse de uma vez, balançando a cabeça em seguida. — Vamos sentar e conversar como três adultos!

A contragosto o bartender se sentou na poltrona, o mais afastado possível de Jackson e sua inútil cara de cachorro arrependido, que o fazia ter vontade de socá-lo até perder as forças e em seguida curar todos os ferimentos com beijos e abraços. Pela divindade, ele detestava aquele sentimento.

— Jackson… Conta tudo desde o início. Como você conheceu Ji Eun?

Era uma sensação estranha bancar o advogado para os namorados, mas que escolha tinha? Os dois precisavam se entender e se ele precisava ser o mediador, Jinyoung faria isso.

— Ela entrou no meu escritório dizendo que veio por me ver no jornal e falou que estava atrás da filha, que havia abandonado quando mais nova e agora estava arrependida. — Jackson parou o relato quando Mark soltou uma risada sarcástica nas Jinyoung interviu, falando que o moreno teria seu momento de falar. — Hum… Ela começou a falar mais algumas coisas e… eu acreditei. Realmente achei que Ji Eun queria o bem de Haneul, por isso peguei o caso, mas agora me arrependo.

— E por que você não contou antes, Jackson? — perguntou o advogado.

— Eu nem tenho o que dizer sobre isso… Sei que fui um covarde de merda, principalmente quando percebi que a mulher não queria nada mais do que ser um problema… Ela nunca quis o bem da menina… Eu deveria ter percebido isso desde o início.

— Mark?

— O que você quer que eu fale? Que ele deveria ter falado desde o início… Nem namorávamos na época! Olha quanto tempo eu poderia me preparar para a volta dessa mulher. — O moreno suspirou exasperado, batendo os pés no chão de maneira impaciente. — Você achou que eu não era o suficiente para Haneul? Que ela precisava de uma mãe? — Ele estava cansado de usar Jinyoung como intermediário, estava na hora de encarar o problema.

— Eu não sei bem o que pensei… — Jackson passou a mão nervosamente no cabelo, o bagunçando um pouco. — Achei que uma figura feminina fosse importante… algo assim.

— Calma, Mark. — pediu o advogado, quando viu o outro pronto para voltar a gritar. — Jack, fala o porquê disso… Ele não sabe da história toda.

— Não, Jinyoung. Isso não justifica meus atos.

— Ainda bem que você sabe!

— Eu sei, Mark! Eu sei, tá bom? Estraguei tudo! Rompi sua confiança em mim e perdi qualquer direito de estar perto de você ou de Haneul, mas só fiz o que pensei ser o melhor para todo mundo; porque eu amo vocês, porque vocês são a minha família.

— Por quê você pensava que Haneul precisava de uma mãe? — Mark tentou fingir que a declaração do outro não o afetara e por isso acabou voltando na pergunta anterior. — Fala, eu quero saber o que Jinyoung sabe.

— É só que eu sou órfão, isso você já sabe… — O assunto era delicado e o loiro se sentia nervoso de falar esse tipo de coisa e sem perceber começou a apertar os dedos uns nos outros. Jinyoung segurou na mão do chinês e lhe sorriu e o gesto não fugiu aos olhos de Mark. — Hum… eu pulei de família em família desde criança. Nenhuma delas me quis e eu tinha esse sonho bobo de ter uma mãe, alguém que me desse carinho e cuidasse de mim, mas elas nunca me quiseram, eu… não era fácil, um pouco bagunceiro e depois fui ficando velho e foi isso…

Mark conseguia entender um pouco melhor agora. Jackson escondia aquelas lembranças bem fundo e tentava ser otimista sobre tudo, pois era assim que ele era: positivo, animado e comunicativo. Então quando Ji Eun apareceu aparentando querer ser uma mãe, o loiro havia projetado sua infância na de Haneul. Tudo bem, isso não era tão grave, mas esconder por tantos meses, era.

— Okay… Eu sinto muito por tudo o que você passou... — O bartender disse, com a expressão um pouco mais suavizada. — Mas isso não justifica esconder de mim por tanto tempo.

— Eu sei. — Jackson passou a língua nos lábios e notou como eles estavam ressecados. — Quando eu devolvi o caso, achei que ela não voltaria, que desistiria… Confesso que até esqueci dela… Nós estávamos tão felizes. — afirmou o chinês, apertando com força a mão de Jinyoung. — Ji Eun voltou a aparecer dois dias antes da formatura… Eu ia contar, mas daí ficamos ocupados e resolvi que falaria depois da festa, mas ela foi mais rápido.

— Ficamos ocupados? — Mark estalou a língua enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. — Você preferiu transar do que contar que poderiam tirar a minha filha de mim! Uau… uau!

— Mark… por favor… — Jinyoung sentiu que a situação voltara a piorar e tentou novamente mediar. — Calma.

— Calma é o caralho! Cansei! — O moreno mais velho se levantou, afastando o advogado, que também levantara e havia ido na sua direção. — Aquela desgraçada transou com meu colega de trabalho e agora sabe que Haneul dormia no bar! — Mark sentiu as lágrimas chegando nos olhos, mas não queria chorar. Não podia! — Qualquer juiz me afastaria dela… Eu me afastaria dela.

— Não, Mark… Não fala isso. — interviu Jackson, por um momento pensando o quão pequeno o bartender parecia ao ficar encolhido. — Você faz tudo por ela…

— Eu fiz várias coisas erradas, desde o início… Minha filha merecia mais, ela merece mais… Mas eu sei que Ji Eun não tem instinto materno ou nem vontade de realmente cuidar de Haneul.

— Nós também sabemos disso, anjo. — Jinyoung se aproximou de Mark e este se deixou ser abraçado, surpreendendo a todos na sala. — Estamos com você… Vamos ajudá-lo.

— Não… Eu consigo sentir… Minha menina… — Mark sabia que não estava fazendo muito sentido, mas ele se sentia daquela maneira: perdido. — Jinyoung?

— _Hn_?

— Não existe mais nós.

— O que? — O advogado se afastou do outro, tentando analisá-lo. — Do que você está falando, anjo?

— Esse teatrinho hoje, só me fez perceber que você não vai largá-lo. — O bartender fez um movimento com a cabeça, na direção de Jackson, se abaixou os olhos por um momento. — Então… eu não quero mais.

— Mark… — O loiro mordeu o lábio superior e suspirou fundo. — Não faça isso… Eu me afasto; prometo. Não termina com ele…

— Não fala mais comigo, okay? Eu não quero ouvir sua voz, tenho nojo dela! — Mark voltou a olhar para Jinyoung, que parecia prestes a chorar. — Foi… bom te rever. Espero que vocês sejam felizes.

O moreno mais velho se virou, pronto para ir para a porta. As lágrimas queimavam seus olhos e ele queria sair daquele apartamento o mais rápido possível, mas um braço o segurou, o puxando de volta.

— Anjo, por favor… — O advogado sabia que parecia desesperado, que sua voz falhava vergonhosamente e que ele tremia. — Não faz isso… Eu… eu…

— Não, não dá Jinyoung. Acabou. É tão difícil entender?

— Mas… mas… Haneul?

— Ela sobreviverá.

— Eu… sou seu advogado e-

— Para com esse papo, eu nunca te paguei. — Mark puxou o braço e acabou fazendo uma expressão irritada ao notar Jackson se aproximar, mas o loiro amparou Jinyoung. — Não tinha sido isso que combinamos? Quando um não quisesse mais era só falar, não era? Então, não quero mais esse relacionamento! — afirmou o jovem pai, fazendo um movimento amplo com as mãos. — Por favor, não me procurem mais.

— Mark… eu te amo. — Jinyoung tentou mais uma vez, colocando todo o seu coração nas palavras. — Você foi e voltou na minha vida… Isso não pode ser coincidência. Eu te amo desde a primeira vez que te vi…

— O amor acaba… O meu acabou e o seu vai acabar em algum momento.

Após essas palavras, Mark que já estava com a mão na maçaneta, abriu a porta e deixou o local após um baque. Jinyoung ainda deu alguns passos, em uma tentativa de ir atrás do outro, mas sua visão embaçada de lágrimas o cegou por um momento e ele quase tropeçou na mesa de centro, mas Jackson o segurou, logo envolvendo os braços em volta do moreno.

— Dói… Dói tanto. — O advogado proferiu, soluçando. — Tem algo esmagando meu coração…

— _Shhh._ — O chinês vagarosamente levou o outro até o sofá e ainda abraçados, sentaram.

— Eu estraguei tudo Jackson… Me desculpe…

— Não, amor… Fui eu que estraguei.

Jinyoung nada falou, pois mesmo não querendo culpar Jackson, sabia que tudo aquilo poderia ser evitado. Ele estava chorando no ombro do loiro, mas seu coração, além de partido, estava raivoso. Por que ele havia experimentado tanta felicidade para tudo ser tirado assim dele? Nada aquilo era sua culpa e lá estava o moreno, mal conseguindo respirar.

— _Puppy_ , eu entendo se você quiser fazer o mesmo que Mark. — informou o chinês, com os dedos entre os fios morenos do namorado. — Eu entendo se você quiser terminar…

Era correto continuar com aquilo? Eles já estavam a frangalhos há semanas, nada dava certo, só haviam broncas. Jinyoung nem conseguia se lembrar da última vez que passaram uma noite abraçados, como sempre faziam. Aquele relacionamento também estava destruído, mas o advogado queria se agarrar a algo; queria salvar algo. O moreno não queria soltar aquele pequeno pedaço de felicidade que um dia ele teve com Jackson.

— Não… Vamos tentar. — afirmou o moreno, suspirando enquanto se ajeitava no ombro do outro. — Eu não vou desistir do nosso amor.

— Eu serei um bom namorado, prometo.

Os dois ainda se mantiveram na mesma posição por um tempo. As palavras ainda vagavam entre eles, mas nenhum dos dois tinham forças para acreditar realmente nelas. Era triste, mas o casal sabia que havia algo errado e diferente.

Estava tudo acabado, mas eles insistiriam até o sucesso ou a ruína; ambos não tinham certeza de qual chegaria primeiro.

  
  



	31. Capítulo 31

— _Oppas_ , aconteceu alguma coisa… — Haneul se encolheu entre Yugyeom e Bambam no sofá. — Não… faz alguma coisa, por favor… _Oppa_ Yug… por favor…

Haneul começou a chorar baixinho e Bambam olhou espantado para o moreno, que estava com o olhar fixo no nada. O loiro conhecia aquele olhar; o amigo estava vendo algo.

— Querida, calma. — O loiro levantou e pegou a menina no colo. — Vamos, princesa… Está tarde.

O local era a casa de Mark e não estava tão tarde assim, mas o tailandês achou melhor levar a criança para o quarto, pois quem sabe não era um descanso que ela precisava? Mesmo assim aquela situação era estranha e ele realmente não entendeu o porquê de Haneul começar a chorar daquele jeito. Será que era alguma dor? Mas quando questionou a menina, ela falou que era uma dor diferente, que era medo.

Bambam sempre se surpreendia com a garota, que parecia bastante sensitiva e anos cuidando dela o fizeram atentos a toda vez que ela sentia medo, preocupação ou quando confiava em alguém depois de um simples sorriso. Haneul era especial e tudo o que ela fazia ou sentia era digno de atenção.

— Está melhor, minha querida? — perguntou o loiro, após colocá-la na cama, a observando com atenção. — Sente alguma coisa?

— Eu estou muito triste, _oppa_. Aconteceu alguma coisa… Meu pai está triste.

— Vai passar, Haneul… Daqui a pouco ele chega e você vai ver que estará tudo bem.

O tailandês ficou ao lado da cama, ninando baixinho a menina que em alguns minutos acabou dormindo, afinal Yugyeom havia feito várias brincadeiras e ela estava cansada. Quando a criança respirava em cadência, o loiro saiu do quarto e seguiu para a sala.

— Yug, o que… Oh! — Bambam exclamou assim que viu o moreno com os olhos cheio de água e com um olhar perdido. — Pela divindade! Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

O loiro sentou ao lado do outro e estalou os dedos em frente ao rosto do moreno, que se virou para o mais baixo. Bambam estava bastante preocupado e por um momento notou que a televisão ainda estava ligada e apertando um dos botões do controle remoto, a desligou.

— Yug… Fala comigo. — pediu o tailandês, colocando a mão sobre a da divindade. — Por favor…

— O laço rompeu… — Yugyeom falou para um confuso Bambam. — Eu destruí o amor verdadeiro deles.

— Yugyeom…

— O laço entre Mark, Jinyoung e Jackson se rompeu e é tudo culpa minha!

Bambam finalmente entendeu o problema e sua primeira reação foi levar a mão até a boca e balbuciar alguma coisa, mas logo voltou a atenção para o moreno, que agora batia com os punhos na cabeça.

— Ei, Ei… — O tailandês jogou o braço com força sobre a cabeça da divindade, forçando o moreno a olhar para ele e a parar de se machucar. — Vamos pensar em algo, Yug… Não pode romper e ser para sempre.

— Mas é… Acabou.

— Não! Eu não admito que os três vão ficar amargurados o resto da vida deles. — O loiro bateu com um dos pés no chão, para dar ênfase no que falava. O outro já havia o dito o que acontecia em caso do laço que unia almas fosse rompido, mas o tailandês não podia acreditar que os três amigos ficariam tristes e atormentados até o fim. — Yug, não vamos dar um jeito nisso; nem que eu tenha que ir falar diretamente com o seu pai!

— Bam… Eu sou uma péssima divindade! Eu deveria ser punido! — O moreno olhou para o teto, mas sabia que não haveria resposta. — Pai, me leva de volta.

— Yugyeom, para com isso!

— É, para com isso!

A nova voz no recinto fez Bambam gritar e se encolher ainda para mais perto de Yugyeom, que não sabia se sorria ou chorava ainda mais com a surpresa.

— Jungkook…

— Cara, já falei para parar de chorar tão alto! — Jungkook olhou em volta e fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, logo voltando a atenção para o sofá. — Hum… um gatinho assustado.

O tailandês escondeu o rosto no peitoral de Yugyeom enquanto segurava o braço do moreno com força. Jungkook sorriu ao observar o ato.

— Bam, ele é meu irmão… Não fique com medo.

— Oh… — O loiro olhou para o amigo por um momento e depois encarou o outro rapaz. — Me desculpe. — falou, curvando a cabeça em respeito.

— Yug, Yug… Então você contou para o seu favorito. — O mais velho comentou, piscando para o loiro. — Não precisa se curvar para mim, fofo.

— O nome dele é Bambam. — afirmou secamente a divindade mais nova. — O que você está fazendo aqui, _JK_?

— Vim escutar o seu chororô e tentar ajudar… Mas talvez você não queira minha ajuda.

— Senhor divindade, ele quer sim. — disse o tailandês, olhando sério para Yugyeom que parecia prestes a recusar a proposta. — Não seja teimoso. Precisamos de ajuda.

— Precisamos? — O mais velho riu por um momento e logo foi se sentar ao lado de Bambam. — Gostei de você… Entendo o porquê você ser o favorito do meu maninho.

— Eu não sou o favorito…

— Ah, mas é sim. É Bambam pra cá, Bambam pra lá…

— É? — O loiro sorriu na direção de Yugyeom, que tentou parecer irritado, mas logo sorriu de volta. Era simplesmente impossível negar algo ao mais baixo. — Por isso tenho tantas regalias?

— Regalias? — Jungkook estava amando aquilo. Era ótimo tirar uma com a cara do irmão. — Que regalias são essas, Bam?

— Bambam… Você pode nos deixar sozinhos? — Yugyeom olhou com a expressão fechada para o irmão que simplesmente revirou os olhos. — Ou se quiser, podemos ir embora…

— Não… Vou ficar com Haneul. — O loiro se inclinou e depositou um beijo na bochecha de Yugyeom, para logo depois se levantar. — Escute o seu irmão, hein. — Bambam se virou para Jungkook e novamente se inclinou para frente. — Obrigado por nos ajudar.

— Sem problemas. — O moreno mais velho balançou uma das mãos, pedindo para o outro parar com o gesto. — Pode me chamar de Kookie, se quiser.

— Ah… Okay…

Bambam sorriu novamente e seguiu para o quarto da menina. Em pouco tempo de vida, ele conhecia duas divindades! Uau, que experiência!

— Para de flertar com ele, _JK_!

— Por acaso você já achou a cara metade dele? — Jungkook perguntou displicentemente e quando o outro balançou a cabeça negativamente, ele continuou. — Então não vejo o problema de me divertir um pouco com ele!

Antes que Jungkook processasse o que estava acontecendo, Yugyeom já estava praticamente em cima dele, com o antebraço pressionado na garganta do mais baixo, com um olhar que o mais velho nunca vira no irmão.

— Se você encostar seus dedos nele, eu te mato.

O que estava acontecendo ali? Era o que Jungkook se perguntava. Vasculhando rapidamente os pensamentos do irmão, ele viu diversas imagens dele próprio com Bambam e a divindade percebeu que o irmão estava imaginando possíveis cenários e nenhum era do seu agrado.

— Sai de cima de mim, seu idiota! — Jungkook empurrou o outro, que voltou a sentar no sofá, ainda irritado. — Eu vim ajudar e você me trata assim? Pode deixar, não vou encostar no seu precioso humano.

— Não vai mesmo! Bambam não vai ser corrompido por você.

— Olha aqui, Yug… Acho que sei qual a porra do seu problema! — Jungkook suspirou alto, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente. — Você está dando muita atenção para ele e esquecendo dos outros. Inverteu os papéis, foi isso?

— Nada disso, estou dando atenção para todos. — Yugyeom suspirou, cruzando os braços. — Só fiz merda com três…

— Deixa eu adivinhar: Mark, Jinyoung e Jackson são almas gêmeas.

— Sim…

— E você os separou, não foi?

— Sim… Mas aconteceu algo pior… — O moreno mais novo esfregou a testa e passou a língua pelos lábios. — Quando percebi que tinha feito besteira, tentei reverter, mas o laço acabou de romper.

— Porra, tem certeza?

— Infelizmente, sim.

Jungkook estalou a língua no céu da boca e pareceu pensar por um momento nas possibilidades e quanto mais demorava para falar alguma coisa, Yugyeom foi perdendo a esperança. Então seria assim? Seus protegidos seriam punidos por ele ser um idiota?

— Hum… É raro, mas… Já aconteceu do laço ser reconstruído.

— Eu sei, mas não sei se será possível e eu nunca vi acontecer, só li sobre… — O mais novo suspirou. — Precisa de um grande poder ou algo do tipo…

— Você tem razão Yug, mas… um dos envolvidos é Jackson.

— Acha que tem alguma diferença, _JK_?

— Eu tenho quase certeza que sim. — Jungkook mordeu o lábio inferior e logo depois mordeu o interior da bochecha. — Mas você vai ter que ajudar… Vai ter que ser um trabalho intensivo.

— Hum… Eu consigo? — Yugyeom sabia que a fala saiu mais como uma pergunta e logo suspirou. — Eu consigo!

— Claro que consegue… Não sou irmão de incompetentes.

Yugyeom se sentiu um pouco mais relaxado, mesmo sabendo que tinha um grande trabalho pela frente. Como Jungkook havia dito, seria algo intenso e que seria difícil de conseguir, mas ele não desistiria. Iria conseguir com que Jackson, Mark e Jinyoung estivessem novamente juntos, felizes e formando uma família com Haneul.

— Posso dar minha opinião em algo? — Quando o mais novo concordou, Jungkook continuou. — Acho que você está agindo errado com Bambam.

— Como assim?

— Você o está prendendo… Sendo super protetor, sem necessidade. Ele é seu protegido… não seu.

— Eu sei o que estou fazendo, tá?

— Não, não sabe e essa choradeira é a prova disso.

— Olha, eu não faço nada demais, okay? Só somos… unidos.

— Yug, eu não sou idiota. Acha que eu não vejo lá de cima? — Jungkook revirou os olhos antes de continuar. — Você apagou a cidade!

— Foi um exemplo.

— Você estava se amostrando! Por quê?

— Eu tinha que explicar para ele…

— Não se faça de bobo. Você sabe muito bem que poderia ter dado a visão a ele por uns segundos e Bambam ia entender rapidamente.

— Pensei que poderia assustá-lo.

— Vou fingir que acredito. — O moreno mais novo suspirou, se levantando. — Olha, você tá chamando atenção lá em cima… Papai não está gostando. Eu vim porquê se você não resolver isso, vai ser punido e não será bonito, Yug.

— Punido? Que tipo de punição?

As duas divindades olharam para a escada, da onde o som da voz de Bambam se fez presente. O loiro desceu os dois degraus restantes e se colocou ao lado de Yugyeom, em uma atitude defensiva.

— Ele está fazendo o possível! Vocês não podem puni-lo. — Bambam que antes parecia com medo da nova divindade, agora crescera, não se importando de parecer rude para defender Yugyeom. O loiro deu um passo para frente, quase apontando um dedo no rosto de Jungkook. — Acham que é fácil cuidar de seis pessoas? Sete, se contar Haneul… Nove, contando Nora e Coco! Nove! Vocês jogaram ele aqui, sem nenhuma ajuda, com instruções erradas e querem que ele não erre? Isso é um absurdo!

— Bambam, não é bem assim… — falou Yugyeom.

— Que direito você tem de vir aqui e dizer que ele vai ser punido? Punido com o que? Como?

— Gatinho, você não vai querer saber. — afirmou Jungkook, com um suspiro.

— Que ultraje! Como entro em contato com o pai de vocês? — Yugyeom quase riu, mas sabia que o loiro estava querendo provar um ponto e mesmo sendo uma atitude inútil, o moreno mais novo sentiu algo diferente dentro dele; uma alegria que ele não conseguia explicar. — Rezando?

— Bam, deixa disso… — O moreno mais alto se aproximou do loiro, o afastando de Jungkook que estava com uma expressão divertida no rosto. — Já disse que só vou apresentar meu pai para você daqui muitos e muitos anos…

— Mas eles não podem te punir. Suas missões são bem difíceis.

— É, o garoto tem razão sobre as missões…

— Sim, claro que tenho. O pai de vocês tem que dar um desconto!

— Bam, ele vai dar, okay? — Yugyeom disse, sem querer colocando uma das mãos na cintura do loiro, que lhe olhou com uma mistura de preocupação e alívio. — Eu vou fazer tudo direito de agora em diante, _JK_...

Jungkook não respondeu, chocado demais com o que estava vendo. Como aquilo havia fugido da sua visão antes? No momento em que o irmão colocara a mão no humano, o laço vermelho existente entre os dois corpos, começou a brilhar, com força. Ali estava o motivo pelo qual Yugyeom ainda não havia encontrado ninguém para Bambam; o motivo era que eles eram destinados e o mais velho começou a entender o porquê do outro estar tão perdido e cometendo erros: seu irmão estava apaixonado e provavelmente não sabia o que fazer com o sentimento. Se a divindade estivesse correta, era certo que o mais novo nem havia dado conta do fato ainda.

Yugyeom notou algo errado no irmão e Jungkook percebeu isso e logo bloqueou os pensamentos. O outro não podia descobrir daquela maneira.

— Hum… é… Eu vou indo, Yug. — informou o mais velho, sorrindo. — Eu tenho certeza que dará tudo certo e qualquer coisa, é só chorar que eu volto.

— Nossa, que engraçado ele é. — brincou Yugyeom, se aproximando para abraçar o irmão. — Obrigado, mais uma vez, por tudo.

— Esquece tudo o que eu falei sobre Bambam. — sussurrou Jungkook no ouvido do outro. — Se grude a ele… Fique com ele.

— _Hn_?

— Sério, faça isso. — O mais velho deu uma batida no ombro do irmão e se virou para o tailandês, que estava olhando a cena com um sorriso. — Tchau, gatinho medroso.

— Tchau, senhor divindade.

— Me chame de Jungkook, por favor.

— Okay… Tchau, Jungkook. — concluiu o loiro, fazendo uma pequena reverência. — Não deixe ele ser punido, por favor.

— Farei o possível.

Jungkook viu o irmão se separar dele e voltar para o lado de Bambam, parecendo pensativo. A divindade mais velha ainda olhou para os dois e acenou antes de desaparecer, pensando que o pai havia enlouquecido de vez, pois nunca havia escutado ou lido sobre uma divindade e um humano serem almas-gêmeas. O Cupido, como sempre, estava sendo irresponsável, tanto que chegava no âmbito da maldade, já que um era imortal e o outro não. Ah, ele teria uma conversa dura com o pai e pediria explicações para aquilo.

— Yug, você se dá bem com todos os seus irmãos? — perguntou Bambam, depois de um tempo, quando sentiu toda a energia da divindade que fora embora, se esvair do local. — Assim… todos têm a mesma idade?

— Não… Jungkook e eu temos idades parecidas, por isso nos damos tão bem. Claro que tenho uma boa relação com todos, mas sou mais próximo de _JK_.

— Ele também tem alguma missão?

— Não agora, a dele ele já realizou. Hum… Sabe Namjoon e Seokjin, os amigos de Jackson?

— Oh! Sério? Só eles?

— Não… Sabe aquele cantor famoso, o Park Jimin? — Bambam balançou a cabeça em afirmação. — E o ator… Kim Taehyung? Então…

— Ah! Eles estão juntos? Isso é tão lindo! — O tailandês sorriu, se escorando na divindade. — Eu sempre _shippei_...

— Teve mais dois… O rapper e produtor, Min Yoongi e o dançarino, Jung Hoseok.

— Eles são da equipe do Jimin, né?

— Sim, mas… nem sempre foi assim… Ah, é uma longa história.

— Hum… eu tenho tempo sobrando.

— Sério que você vai me fazer contar? É enorme…

— Precisarei de pipoca?

Yugyeom riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Ainda faltava algumas horas para Mark voltar, ele se garantiu disso, fazendo uma pequena modificação necessária no caminho do jovem pai. E então, a divindade narrou as histórias de amor de seis outras pessoas para o loiro e Bambam se viu mais do que feliz em ter a chance de ouvi-las.

***

Mark deveria estar procurando um emprego, mas lá estava ele, andando por uma rua qualquer, sem saber o que fazer. Sua vida estava desmoronando e o moreno não sabia como prosseguir sem que tudo caísse de uma vez. Talvez a divindade que o jovem sempre achou que estava ao seu lado, o tivesse abandonado a própria sorte e, para completar, ele ainda estava chorando. Que bosta de vida.

O moreno estava tão distraído que só reparou que outras pessoas também estavam na rua quando se chocou contra uma delas.

— Ah… me desculpe... Youngjae? — proferiu, logo reconhecendo a figura do conhecido, talvez amizade fosse muito forte para a relação que eles tinham no momento.

— Oi, Mark. Tudo bem com você? Parece meio pálido… — O sorriso largo do policial foi morrendo assim que ele notou os olhos do outro avermelhados pelo acúmulo de lágrimas e então ele se alarmou. O que fazer? O que fazer? Ele era péssimo naquilo, mas não podia simplesmente fingir que não notara nada. — _Hm_ … Vem, vamos tomar um café.

Mark não concordou verbalmente, mas também não tinha forças para seguir sozinho, então deixou ser guiado até a cafeteria. O local era morno e aconchegante, com poucos visitantes pela hora do dia, mas o aroma era magnífico. Youngjae guiou o mais velho até uma mesa, em um canto mais afastado, afinal se Mark precisasse chorar com vontade, poderia fazê-lo sem chamar muita atenção.

— Você pode conversar comigo sobre o que aconteceu ou só continuar sentado até se sentir melhor para voltar para casa, tudo bem?

— Minha vida tá uma merda. — comentou, rindo sarcasticamente, em uma tentativa de mandar a vontade de chorar embora. — Está dando tudo errado.

— Você não resolveu com Jackson, não é? Ah… Um _ice_ americano e… Mark? — Indicou a chegada da atendente ao outro que encarou desmotivado o cardápio por algum tempo.

— Um _capuccino_ com creme, por favor. — concluiu. Talvez algo doce pudesse aliviar o amargor que estava sendo aquele dia. A atendente se afastou e ele suspirou alto, apoiando os braços na mesa e deitando a cabeça por cima deles. Se sentia tão cansado, tão cansado. — Eu não vou me resolver com Jackson… ou com Jinyoung. Acabou, Youngjae. 

— Como assim acabou? Não! — Mark levantou a cabeça e quase riu da expressão do outro. — Mas… O que aconteceu? Posso ajudar de alguma forma?

— Obrigado, mas não… — O moreno esfregou os olhos por um momento e suspirou. — O que aconteceu é que Jackson me escondia algo e Jinyoung tentou consertar tudo, mas só piorou…

— Ah… Cara… é complicado. O relacionamento de vocês é complicado… Afinal, não seria a obrigação de Jinyoung tentar “consertar”? Claro, não sei o que Jackson fez e deve ser bem grave pra você estar nesse estado… É só que… sei lá.

— A obrigação dele era falar comigo! Jinyoung sabia o quão magoado eu estava e o que Jackson fez não tem volta…

— Desculpe, mas… com meias palavras não posso te ajudar muito. Eu não sei o que falar, Mark.

— A mãe de Haneul a quer tirar de mim e Jackson sabia… há meses. Mesmo antes de namorarmos e ele nunca falou nada; disse que tentou resolver da forma dele e depois ficou com medo de me contar e agora ela está descobrindo um monte de coisa e eu vou perder minha menina para aquela mulher que não a ama.

Youngjae entreabriu os lábios e os fechou várias vezes em busca do que dizer, do que fazer. Era simplesmente um assunto muito delicado. Realmente o que Jackson havia feito era algo extremamente grave. Mark estava coberto de razão em estar completamente revoltado e magoado. Mas Jinyoung os ama igualmente e bem, quem poderia culpar o advogado em tentar até as últimas consequências reaver seus namorados? E Jackson ao menos tentou resolver as coisas, não é como se ele escondesse o fato por maldade. Realmente, tudo muito complicado.

— Você quer chorar?

— Quero.

— Mas você vai chorar?

— Não.

— Por quê? — Youngjae perguntou e Mark balançou os ombros. — Porque você é umas das pessoas mais fortes que eu conheço e já passou por muitas dificuldades e esse vai ser um obstáculo que você vai conseguir superar.

— Eu estou tão fodido de apavorado, Jae… É a minha filha, eu larguei tudo por ela, vivi minha vida em prol dela e não digo isso por estar arrependido, estou dizendo pra você tentar imaginar o quanto eu a amo.

— Não me entenda mal, Mark, mas… você já cogitou a ideia de conversar com essa mulher? Talvez… vocês possam compartilhar a guarda… Talvez ela possa vê-la aos finais de semana… Não é melhor do que arriscar uma briga judicial?

— Eu a conheço… Quer dizer, ela não quer Haneul para ser uma mãe, é só o ego dela; e nós “conversamos” — O moreno fez aspas com as mãos. — Ela se fez de vítima e quando viu que eu não caí no papinho dela, veio com as ameaças. O pior de tudo é que sei que em uma briga judicial, eu vou perder.

— O que Jinyoung disse? Hum… Como advogado?

— Que seria difícil, mas ele não desistiria. Mas… agora não sei mais.

— Se ele for tão cabeça dura quanto JB, tenho certeza de que vai conseguir.

— Não… não é isso. Nós terminamos, eu… terminei com ele, também…

— Não acho que isso irá impedi-lo. — Youngjae falou com certeza, pois pelo pouco que conhecia o advogado, conseguia entendê-lo daquela forma. — Eu posso estar passando dos meus limites, mas… tenho certeza que os dois te amam e mesmo com o término, vão fazer o possível para você não perder Haneul. Eu, que não tenho um relacionamento amoroso com você, também farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para evitar uma coisa dessas…

Mark riu por um momento, achando graça da fala do outro. Logo depois chegaram os pedidos deles e ambos ficaram em silêncio saboreando as bebidas. O moreno notou que o café não adoçara em nada a sua amargura, mas Youngjae estava fazendo esse papel. Era bom conversar com o loiro, mesmo que fosse mais um desabafo do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Obrigado por me ouvir… Acho que mudamos de papel, hein? Eu que sempre te ouvia.

— Você sempre foi tão forte, Mark… Eu realmente admiro você.

— _Wow_ … Você também é forte, Jae. — O loiro fez um leve movimento com o nariz e isso não passou despercebido aos olhos do outro. — Que foi? Quer conversar sobre algo?

— Nada, é só que não sou muito forte assim… Fiz um acordo e agora não tenho forças para quebrá-lo.

— Mas você precisa quebrar esse acordo? É algo ilícito? Jae…

— Não, não é nada ilícito, relaxa. — O loiro tomou um pouco mais do café e estalou a língua. — Eu meio que não quero quebrar o acordo, mas… Eu acho que preciso.

— Espera… Que tipo de acordo é esse?

— Um que eu não deveria ter comentado já que você acabou de terminar seus relacionamentos.

— O que os meus relacionamentos têm a ver com isso, cara?

— Hum… por causa de Jinyoung?

— Seu acordo é com Jinyoung? — Mark enrugou a testa, tentando pensar no que poderia ser. — Vocês tinham um acordo de que?

— Não… Jaebum…

— Olha eu sei que eles são melhores amigos, mas isso ainda não está fazendo muito sentido.

— Nós meio que… estamos transando.

— Você e Jinyoung?! — A voz do moreno se alterou e ele acabou apertando o copo de café, fazendo o líquido escorrer pela sua mão. — Merda…

— Não, claro que não! — Youngjae estendeu alguns guardanapos para o outro, que aceitou de imediato. — Eu e JB…

— Hum… achei que eram héteros. Vocês viviam para afirmar isso, mas vou falar que eu já desconfiava. Vocês ficam tão… íntimos quando estão juntos.

— Ficamos? Como assim?

— Sei lá… Vocês ficam em uma bolha que ninguém ultrapassa. Na verdade, é mais do que sexo, não é? Por isso que você quer acabar com o acordo?

— Não… não. Somos amigos.

— Ah… então é isso. É por isso que você quer terminar o acordo. — Mark ainda secava a mão e murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para o loiro a sua frente. Youngjae queria finalizar o acordo porque estava se apaixonando e se sentindo acuado, nervoso e confuso. Bastante comum quando ainda se está na fase aceitação e descoberta. — Jae… Você já se aceitou?

— Não tenho nada para aceitar.

— Okay… Então isso foi um não. — Mark levantou uma das sobrancelhas e sorriu. — Ele foi o seu primeiro?

— É…

— Ei, não fique com vergonha. — O moreno deu um sorriso para o outro, que havia abaixado a cabeça para o copo plástico. — Você se sente bem com ele?

— Sim… JB é… Sei lá… Ele é ele.

— Nossa, como você é articulado. — O bartender brincou e o policial deu um pequeno sorriso. — Se você se sente bem, por que terminar?

— Porque estou perdendo o controle. — confessou o loiro. — Eu não gosto de perder o controle das coisas.

— Hum… Você sabe por que de está perdendo o controle?

— Porque ele me dá azia. — afirmou Youngjae, suspirando alto. — Eu não consigo controlar… Ele sorrir e eu fico com azia.

— Jae, você é grandinho demais para saber o que é essa azia.

— Mas eu não posso ter azia por ele.

— Pode sim, mas antes você deveria entender suas questões internas. — explicou o moreno. — Se não, só vai ser pior… para os dois.

— É… complicado.

— Eu sei que é, mas você vai conseguir. — Mark terminou o café e olhou rapidamente para o relógio que ficava na parede do estabelecimento. — E essa azia… só vai piorar.

— Merda, odeio má digestão. — brincou o policial, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Será que ele… também… hum…

— Acho que sim Jae… Mas como eu disse, se resolva antes. — O moreno suspirou. — Eu tenho que ir… Vou dar uma passadinha em casa antes de ir para o bar.

— Ah… Quem vai cuidar de Haneul agora? Quer dizer… Além de Bambam?

— Eu vou ter que pagar Bam… Vou ver se consigo um desconto com ele. Não posso deixar minha menina no bar… A mãe dela sabe que ela dormia lá.

— São muitas horas…

— Eu sei.

— Vai ficar caro.

— Vou ter que dar meu jeito…

— Mark, eu posso ajudar. Jaebum e eu cuidamos dela. — Youngjae afirmou com certeza. — Não será um problema.

— Eu saio do bar uma da manhã, Jae.

— O bar é pertinho do meu apartamento; quando você acabar, vem buscá-la conosco.

— Você nem sabe se Jaebum vai querer isso…

— Se ele não quiser, eu cuido dela sozinho. — falou o policial, com confiança. — Mas duvido que ele vá negar.

— Sério, Jae? É que uma criança dá trabalho…

— Jaebum também dá; se eu consigo cuidar dele, consigo cuidar de Haneul.

Mark soltou uma pequena gargalhada, a primeira do dia. Tinha sido muito bom encontrar Youngjae naquela rua aleatória, que ele entrara por acaso. Talvez, o loiro um pouco solitário que ele via sempre beber houvesse mudado um pouco com a chegada do parceiro, pois agora o outro parecia mais sorridente e um tanto menos triste. O bartender sorriu, pensando na possibilidade de uma amizade entre eles.

— Eu nem tenho como agradecer.

— O seu sorriso é o agradecimento que eu preciso. — Youngjae afirmou, mas logo arregalou os olhos. — Isso pareceu uma cantada?

— Sim…

— Me desculpe, eu não estou te cantando!

— Eu sei. — Mark sorriu, puxando a carteira. — Se estivesse, vou te falar, precisaria dar uma melhorada nas técnicas sedutoras.

— Meu charme só funciona com JB. — O loiro riu, balançando a cabeça enquanto apontava para a carteira. — Eu insisto em pagar.

— Agora isso aqui está parecendo um encontro. — Mark continuou a brincar, guardando a carteira. — Haneul pode ficar com vocês hoje? Sei que é em cima da hora, mas é que eu… acabei de terminar com Jinyoung.

O moreno suspirou, novamente se lembrando do que havia acontecido no dia. Aquele momento com Youngjae o distraíra um pouco, mas a dor ainda estava ali, no seu peito, ameaçando ficar cada vez pior. Mas, agora ele estava menos preocupado com quem cuidaria da sua pequena, pois o bartender realmente confiava nos policiais.

— Sim, claro que podemos cuidar dela.

Os dois se despediram na saída do café, cada um indo em uma direção. O policial ainda oferecera para levar Mark até a casa dele, mas o moreno falou que estava tudo bem. Então, após um abraço, confirmaram que se viriam mais tarde.

  
  
  



	32. Capítulo 32

Youngjae entrou no próprio apartamento, dando de cara com um Jaebum o encarando com a boca meio aberta, para em seguida respirar aliviadamente. O loiro antes de poder perguntar o que tinha acontecido, sentiu os braços do outro em volta do seu pescoço, o abraçando.

— Pela divindade! Onde você estava? — Jaebum se afastou um pouco do outro e começou a correr os dedos pelo rosto do loiro, como se garantisse que estava tudo bem com o parceiro dele. — Eu mandei mensagens, te liguei… Achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa!

— Ah, eu encontrei Mark… — Youngjae sorriu, puxando o celular e constatando que estivera sem sinal, pois no mesmo momento, todas as notificações começaram a pipocar na tela. — Uau, trinta mensagens e vinte e cinco ligações perdidas?

— _Humph_! — O moreno bufou, indo para o sofá, se sentando. — Você foi comprar um pacote de camisinhas e demorou duas horas, sendo que a farmácia é na esquina.

E lá estava a azia de novo. Youngjae já havia se acostumado com ela, mas vendo que o parceiro estava realmente preocupado, lhe deixou com o estômago flutuando em bolhas. Se Jaebum soubesse que lhe causava toda aquela agitação interna, terminaria o acordo, mas o loiro não conseguia nem pensar em como falar sobre aquilo.

— Ei, me desculpe.

— Não… Você sabe que com essa investigação, não podemos ficar tanto tempo sem nos comunicarmos. Eu já estava pronto para ir atrás de você. — Jaebum suspirou, vasculhando o bolso da calça e retirando as chaves do carro de Youngjae. — Aqui.

— Você ia pegar meu carro sem minha autorização?

— Ah, vá se lascar. Achei que você estava morto em um beco!

O loiro sabia que havia errado, principalmente quando as palavras cortaram o clima de brincadeiras e o mais baixo acabou se colocando no lugar do parceiro. O que ele pensaria se Jaebum ficasse tanto tempo sem se comunicar? Provavelmente estaria no mesmo estado. Youngjae sentou ao lado do outro, colocando o braço no ombro do moreno, o puxando para perto. 

— Prometo nunca mais fazer uma coisa dessas.

— Tudo bem.

Youngjae sorriu, virando o rosto do parceiro para si e dando um rápido beijo nos lábios do moreno, que se inclinou no que pareceu um ato de desespero por aquele toque. Assim que a carícia teve fim, Jaebum foi em busca de mais e novamente um beijo deu início.

Aquele não fora um beijo comum, que os dois sempre trocaram, pois tinha algo a mais, que o mais baixo não conseguiu identificar. A língua e o toque delicado do moreno estavam ali, mas a maneira como o peito do loiro se apertou com a forma como o outro pressionava as bocas, fez a velha azia atingir Youngjae com muita força.

— _Wow_ … Isso é uma arma no seu bolso ou você está feliz em me ver? — brincou o loiro, após o beijo, que ele ainda tentava se recuperar.

— É uma arma. — respondeu Jaebum, se levantando e retirando o objeto do bolso, e o colocando na mesinha de centro. — Não me olha com essa cara… Achei que você estava em perigo.

O loiro riu outra vez, jogando a cabeça para trás e o moreno teve a certeza de que queria ser o responsável por provocar aqueles sorrisos e também por protegê-lo. Aquilo estava ficando realmente bastante sério e apesar do medo, Jaebum se sentia bem e esperava que Youngjae se sentisse da mesma maneira. Seria muito ruim se o sentimento fosse unilateral. _“Porra divindade, seria foda. Por favor, não faça isso.”_

— Você é muito exagerado. — Choi murmurou assim que se recuperou das gargalhadas, se arrumando no sofá de modo que sua cabeça ficasse apoiada no ombro de Jaebum enquanto puxava a mão do outro para cima de sua coxa, entrelaçando seus dedos.

— Eu prefiro o termo precavido, se você me permite. — Jaebum afirmou, enquanto fazia pequenos desenhos com o polegar na mão do outro. — Eu não sei o que faria sem você.

Jaebum sentiu o corpo do menor tencionar ao seu lado e na mesma hora ele se arrependeu daquelas palavras. Onde estava com a cabeça? Quer merda era aquela que estava dizendo?! Céus!

Enquanto isso, o loiro sentia que seu estômago estava sendo corroído por sucos gástricos, porém era uma sensação prazerosa. Pela divindade; havia se tornado masoquista?! Por que ele não conseguia controlar seus lábios e um sorriso idiota estava plantado em sua boca? Aquelas palavras lhe fizeram um bem que Youngjae não imaginou ser possível. Céus, ele não podia sentir azia por Jaebum! _“Divindade, é melhor você parar com isso! É errado! É perigoso!”_

— _Hm_ … provavelmente você não seria babá de uma criança de cinco anos hoje à noite?

O loiro resolveu encerrar aquele incômodo silêncio de uma vez antes que o clima se tornasse insuportável.

— Hã?

— Eu prometi que cuidaria de Haneul…

— Mas e Jinyoung?

— Então, eu encontrei Mark, né? — Jaebum concordou baixinho. — Ele estava chorando… Acho que tinha acabado de terminar com Jinyoung.

— Mas… Que merda! — O moreno suspirou alto e estalou a língua. — Vou ter que ligar para _J_ …

— Talvez seja melhor ele te ligar? — Youngjae levantou a cabeça e encarou o moreno, que devolveu o olhar. — Acho que quando ele quiser conversar, vai ligar… Mas é com você.

— Acho que mais tarde vou mandar uma mensagem para ele. — concluiu o moreno e o outro voltou apoiar a cabeça no ombro do mais alto. — Você disse algo sobre ser babá de Haneul?

— Ah, então… Eu falei que você ajudaria, mas foi mais para Mark não ficar preocupado. Sei que tínhamos outros planos, mas…

— Não tem problema. Vou te ajudar a ser babá.

— Hum...

— O que foi, Jae?

— Eu prometi todos os dias? Não consegui vê-lo chorar.

— Todos os dias?! — Jaebum não conseguia acreditar. Ele adorava Haneul, mas cuidar de uma criança era complicado. Como fariam aquilo todos os dias?! — Não sabemos cuidar de uma criança, Jae.

— Você não precisa…

— Ah, faça-me o favor. Como se eu fosse te deixar enlouquecer sozinho. Parceiros, lembra?

— Tudo bem… Obrigado.

— Para. — pediu. — De todo modo ela é enteada de Jinyoung, então é minha obrigação. — O loiro se remexeu com as palavras e Jaebum continuou. — Sim, eles vão voltar. É questão de tempo, Jae. Aqueles três… tem algo que é difícil de explicar, mas… eles vão se resolver.

— Hum… Até parece que você acredita em amor verdadeiro ou algo do tipo.

— Oras, mas eu acredito.

— Sério? — Youngjae sorriu mais para si do que para o outro. Era impressionante como ele sempre descobria algo de novo do parceiro, mesmo eles praticamente dividirem cada momento do dia. — E você já amou alguém dessa forma?

— Eu achei que sim, mas… recentemente eu mudei de ideia.

— Aquela mulher? A que te traiu?

— Isso… Mas eu já a esqueci.

— Tudo bem se você ainda pensar nela… Essas coisas são assim…

— Jae, eu penso em você e não nela. — O moreno percebeu que estava falando demais de novo e resolveu tentar consertar. — Quer dizer… É… no caso… Polícia, essas coisas…

O silêncio se estabeleceu por um momento e o moreno quase se socou. O que estava acontecendo com ele naquele dia? Provavelmente a preocupação por algo de grave pudesse ter acontecido com o parceiro lhe deixara alerta de algumas coisas. Youngjae possivelmente ficaria espantado no quão desesperado ele ficara, totalmente perdido. O que o loiro havia feito para Jaebum agir daquela maneira não irracional? O mais alto estava tão estranho naquele dia, que a palavra namorado e amor correra pela sua mente diversas vezes.

— Acho que eu vou preparar algo para comer… — Youngjae levantou a cabeça e o outro confirmou. — Algo saudável, por causa de Haneul.

— Olha para você, todo _oppa_.

— _Hm_ … não sabia que você tinha esse tipo de _kink_ …

— Com você, tenho todos os _kinks_. — Jaebum estava com sérios problemas para controlar a língua e resolveu continuar a chutar o balde. — Você me estragou. Eu era inocente antes de te conhecer.

— Ah, tá. Claro…

— Era sim... Até virgem eu era.

— Ah, cala a boca!

— Você me deflorou, Jae!

— Para com isso se não vai ficar sem sexo por um mês.

— Ei, não faça isso comigo!

Ambos continuaram a implicar um com o outro enquanto preparavam um jantar rápido e nutritivo. Quase duas horas depois os dois, após guardarem todas as armas com segurança, retornaram à sala e se jogaram, um em cada ponta do sofá, com seus respectivos animais de estimação ressonando tranquilamente por cima de suas barrigas, enquanto esperavam a chegada de Haneul.

— Acho que temos que casar Nora e Coco. — comentou o moreno. — Não fica de bom gosto elas morando assim… juntas, sem um compromisso.

— Nós praticamente moramos juntos e não temos um compromisso.

— Temos sim… Somos parceiros.

— Elas também podem ser parceiras.

— Qual o se problema? Minha gata não é o suficiente para você? — Jaebum fez um bico com a boca e carinhosamente começou a falar com o animalzinho. — Não liga para o tio Jae…

— Tio Jae faz tratamento com um monte de remédios só para elas poderem brincar… Achei que já era amor o suficiente.

— Ah… Você ama Nora?

— Eu aturo.

Mais uma leva de implicâncias se fez presente por um momento, enquanto ambos relaxavam na sala. Era engraçado, mas o fato era que um não conseguiam mais viver sem a companhia do outro.

Algum tempo depois, a campainha tocou e os dois se levantaram, indo até a porta. Não foi surpresa encontrar Mark, com uma Haneul sorridente ao seu lado.

— _Oppas!_

Haneul esticou os bracinhos na direção de Jaebum, que logo se inclinou para pegá-la no colo. A menina tinha um apego diferenciado ao talvez mais ranzinza do grupo e talvez, depois de Nora, fosse quem conseguisse atravessar as barreiras do policial mais rapidamente.

— Não deem doces a ela. — pediu Mark, olhando de Youngjae para Jaebum. — Ela não tem problema de comer legumes ou verduras… Não a deixem assistir televisão até muito tarde. Hum… Ela já tomou banho e não se preocupem que Haneul não faz xixi na cama; ela sempre levanta ou chama se precisar de ajuda.

— Tudo bem. — falou o loiro, tentando conter a faladeira do jovem pai. — Entendemos…

— Qualquer coisa, me liguem… Mas acho que tem tudo na bolsa.

— Tá bom, Mark…

— Eu passo mais tarde para buscá-la. — Mark esticou o braço e bagunçou um pouco o cabelo da criança. — Seja comportada e obedeça, minha filha.

— Sim, _appa._

— Mais uma vez, obrigado… Nem sei como agradecer a vocês por isso.

— Sem problemas, Mark. — afirmou o policial moreno, balançando Haneul em seus braços. — Vai ser bom ter uma companhia tão divertida.

Jaebum esfregou o nariz na barriga da criança, que começou a gargalhar, jogando a cabeça para trás. O mais alto foi em direção ao sofá com a menina no alto, imitando uma espécie de avião e Haneul pareceu amar.

— Youngjae… Se você sorrir mais, sua boca vai rasgar. — comentou Mark, fazendo o loiro ficar um pouco envergonhado. — É fofinho…

— Para com isso…

— Tudo bem… Mas se precisar de ajuda com alguma coisa, pode me mandar uma mensagem, tá? — Youngjae concordou, olhando para o chão. — Eu vou indo… Até mais tarde.

— Até.

O loiro ainda ficou olhando o outro se afastar e quando estava prestes a fechar a porta, a vizinha apareceu, escancarando a própria porta e encarando Mark, que deu dois passos para trás, com o susto.

— Não deixe a menina com esses dois degenerados.

Youngjae se preparou para mandar a mulher se meter na própria vida, quando o moreno a encarou, olhando da cabeça aos pés da mulher, logo em seguida fazendo um barulho com a boca.

— Com todo respeito, vá se foder, minha senhora.

Mark seguiu reto até o elevador e exibiu um sorriso vitorioso para Youngjae, que o olhava da porta. Assim que o elevador partiu, o loiro fitou a vizinha e lhe mostrou o dedo médio, antes de fechar a porta.

— O que houve Jae?

— A escrota da vizinha…

— Escrota. — repetiu Haneul, para o espanto dos policias. — O que é escrota?

— Meu amor, é uma palavra muito feia que você não deve falar perto do seu pai. — Jaebum interviu, tentando melhorar a situação. — Por favor, não repita isso.

— _Appa_ não gosta de palavras feias?

— Não, querida. — disse Youngjae, se sentando ao lado da menina. — Seu pai odeia palavras feias.

— Tá bom. — concluiu Haneul. — Jae- _oppa_?

— Sim?

— Eu posso assistir televisão? — perguntou pausadamente.

— O que você quer ver?

— Desenho.

E assim foi. Youngjae resolveu ligar na _Netflix_ e procurar algum filme infantil e logo encontrou um que fez a pequena menina ficar encantada, sem desgrudar os olhos da tela. Depois de um tempo, os policiais se levantaram e foram jantar. Resolveram que alimentariam Haneul depois, já que ela não queria parar de assistir o desenho.

— Você está cantarolando as músicas do filme. — afirmou Jaebum, com um sorriso.

— Desculpe…

— Não… continua. Sua voz é linda.

Youngjae deu um pequeno sorriso e continuou com a cantoria sussurrada, mas alguns minutos depois foram interrompidos por Haneul, que parecia pronta para se alimentar. Jaebum constatou que o filme havia acabado e por isso desligou a televisão, logo em seguida, colocando a menina no banco alto que dava acesso ao balcão que dividia a cozinha da sala.

O moreno acho que teria que fazer aviãozinho ou algo do gênero para que Haneul comesse, mas a menina jantou sem problemas, raspando todo o prato, deixando aos dois encantados, pois raramente uma criança era tão receptiva a alimentos.

— _Oppa_ , vocês são namorados?

Jaebum não soube explicar, mas tinha o pressentimento de que aquela questão seria levantada pela garota. Ela sempre havia sido muito perceptiva e a forma como os policias agiam, era parecida com um namoro.

— Não, somos grandes amigos. — respondeu o loiro, se virando para lavar os pratos.

— Eu sinto falta dos namorados do meu _appa_.

O loiro parou o que fazia e se virou para a menina, que olhava triste para o balcão. Ele não soube explicar, mas a cena lhe partiu o coração. Jaebum resolveu mudar de assunto, pegando Haneul no colo e fazendo alguma brincadeira e em poucos minutos, ela novamente ria, no sofá, com Coco e Nora a sua volta.

Haneul ainda ficou acordada por mais uma hora, até começar a demonstrar sinais de sono. Jaebum então colocou um pijama na pequena e a levou para a cama de Youngjae e em seguida a cobriu com o lençol azul marinho de seda.

— Acho que ela já dormiu.

— Ah… ainda bem. — disse o loiro, sentando ao lado do parceiro. — Ela é um amor e nem dá trabalho, mas estou exausto.

— Você que concordou em cuidar dela.

— Eu já disse qu-

Jaebum estava desenvolvendo a habilidade de surpreender o parceiro e foi com um beijo que o moreno não deixou o outro completar a fala que ele já sabia do que se tratava. A mão do mais alto puxou a nuca de Youngjae para mais perto, enquanto a outra estava envolta da bochecha do loiro.

O moreno percebeu um pouco tarde demais que não deveria ter feito aquilo, pois quando Youngjae se recuperou do susto e deixou o corpo se relaxar, pedindo passagem delicadamente com a língua, Jaebum admitiu o que ele já sabia há um tempo: ele estava apaixonado.

O mais velho quase ficou sem ar com a força da constatação. Era tão óbvio, mas ao mesmo tempo, lhe causava tanto espanto perceber aquilo. Droga, ele estava apaixonado pelo parceiro. Logo o moreno que havia dito para si que nunca mais deixaria as barreiras emocionais se abaixarem ao ponto de uma paixão. “ _Que idiotice, Jaebum. Claro que você se apaixonaria por ele… O que não há para não se apaixonar?_ ”

Jaebum não estava pronto para encarar o loiro e por isso emendou o beijo em outro e outro e outro, até Youngjae estar com a boca inchada, cabelo bagunçado e a blusa completamente amassada. “ _Merda, ele está lindo!_ ”

— Você também está lindo.

O moreno arregalou os olhos, notando que havia dito aquelas palavras em voz alta e mais uma vez, sem estar pronto para enfrentar as consequências, beijou novamente o loiro, que aceitou de agrado a carícia.

Os policias não estavam com pressa ou excitados, mas a cada novo beijo, Jaebum sentia um aperto no peito, que seguia como um arrepio por todo o corpo e parando na boca do estômago. O moreno quase riu ao perceber como parecia estar com azia.

Talvez a boca de Youngjae fosse o pedaço do paraíso ou o corpo do loiro encaixado no dele enquanto eles se deitavam no sofá, bem grudados por causa do pouco espaço, fosse algum tipo de sonho; Jaebum não tinha mais certeza de nada, mas ele queria mais.

Jaebum queria ganhar mais do que duas gavetas na cômoda ou da escova de dentes no banheiro do parceiro. Queria poder quebrar a parede e transformar os dois apartamentos em um. Queria poder dizer para todos que Choi Youngjae era seu namorado, mas infelizmente sabia que aquilo não era possível, pelo menos não agora, enquanto o loiro nem dava sinal de que estava pronto para repensar toda a vida e perceber que estar com um homem poderia ser completamente normal. Então, ele esperaria.

Im Jaebum esperaria Choi Youngjae e o pensamento rondou sua mente até ele adormecer, com a respiração do parceiro no seu pescoço.

***

Jackson estava se sentindo um lixo. Ele estava tão cansado e não se lembrava a última vez que havia comido ou dormido. Jinyoung demonstrava preocupação, mas o chinês simplesmente ignorava, o que sempre iniciava uma discussão que terminava com eles sem se falarem por dias. Era nesse momento que eles estavam: o loiro não tinha notícias do namorado há quase uma semana.

Quando tudo começara a dar tão errado?

O chinês riu, sabendo exatamente quando tudo deu errado e era por isso que ele estava olhando aqueles papéis há dias, de alguma forma esperando que algo surgisse na sua visão e resolvesse tudo.

O escritório agora se mantinha fechado, principalmente pelo fato de Jackson não ter cabeça para atender ninguém. Ele estava atrás de qualquer coisa que evitasse que a mãe de Haneul tirasse a menina de Mark.

Lee Ji Eun estava casada e isso foi a primeira coisa que o chinês descobrira. Ele já havia desconfiado por causa de um solitário que ela usava na mão esquerda e a investigação provou que a suposição era verdadeira. Lee Joon Gi era um homem misterioso e isso estava intrigando o loiro. Não havia nada sobre o homem: nem onde nascera, nem nome dos pais ou qualquer ficha criminal. O moreno era limpo; limpo até demais e Jackson aprendera a desconfiar desse tipo de coisa.

A única coisa que o chinês descobrira era que o homem trabalhava em uma empresa como administrador, porém o local era falso. Não existia nada daquilo e se o local de trabalho era falso, ele escondia algo. Mas o que? O que financiava o carro de luxo e as roupas exuberantes de Ji Eun?

Jackson suspirou, buscando o celular por um momento. Haviam algumas notificações que ele estava ignorando há tempo demais e talvez fossem uma distração que ele precisava.

**Gracinha**

Jackson, estou preocupado.

Apareça por aqui; no restaurante,

no apartamento… Qualquer lugar.

A hora que quiser.

Por favor.

O chinês ignorou as mensagens, que eram do dia anterior, e partiu para as outras.

**Namjoon**

Jackson, está tudo bem?

**Bambam**

Jack, você está bem?

Tá comendo direitinho?

Por favor, dê sinal de vida.

**ParkPuppy**

Jackson, o que aconteceu conosco?

Por que está tudo dando errado?

Por favor, responde minhas mensagens.

**Haneul’s Dad**

Mark?

[ _Você está impossibilitado de enviar mensagens para esse número_ ]

— _Hyung_ … — A voz fez Jackson pular no mesmo lugar e de olhos arregalados se voltar em direção ao som, dando de cara com uma feição emburrada, um copo forte, braços cruzados na frente do peito, pernas longas e um pé batendo insistentemente no chão de maneira irritada. — O que você pensa que está fazendo?

— Céus, Yugyeom! Você quer me matar de susto?! — Jackson murmurou, colocando uma das mãos no rosto de maneira bruta o esfregando várias vezes enquanto com a outra colocava o celular de volta na mesa.

— Eu? É você quem parece que está tentando se matar. Há quantos dias você está neste escritório, _hyung_? — Definitivamente Yugyeom não estava satisfeito. Seu rosto habitualmente sorridente estava transformado em uma careta raivosa e Jackson abaixou o olhar para as mãos, que descansavam por cima de seu colo, sem coragem de encarar o rapaz. Na verdade não sabia responder a pergunta do mais novo, pois havia perdido as contas. — Sabe o quanto tem deixado todo mundo preocupado com você?

— Ninguém precisa se preocupar comigo… — O chinês murmurou.

— Ninguém precisa, mas todo mundo se preocupa porque se importam com você. Ou é o seu desejo que ninguém mais se importe? É isso o que quer? Voltar a ser sozinho?

Jackson ergueu a cabeça, os lábios entreabertos de surpresa. Suas feições mesclavam de raiva para surpresa, tristeza, confusão e finalmente vergonha. Ele não podia culpar o mais novo por estar lhe dizendo aquilo. Realmente estava se comportando mal com todos a sua volta, focado em uma tarefa que ele julgava ser justa, mas que ao mesmo tempo estava consumindo sua vida aos poucos, porque ele estava deixando que assim fosse.

— Não vai funcionar. Mark não vai te perdoar milagrosamente quando você resolver esse caso. As coisas não vão ser fáceis assim.

— Eu se-

— Não, não sabe! Se soubesse não estaria deixando Jinyoung- _hyung_ acreditando que ele não é suficiente nem para você nem pra Mark- _hyung_!

— Nunca… eu não… — O rosto de Jackson esquentou com a vergonha. Ele não podia estar sendo assim tão ruim com Jinyoung, não é? Mas sabia que estava e se odiou por isso. — Eu não sei o que fazer, Yugyeom… Eu me sinto sozinho.

— Você está sozinho porque quer, porque acha que precisa dessa punição. Você não acha que já é o suficiente, _hyung_? Vai resolver alguma coisa desse jeito?

Jackson não achava. Em sua opinião, ele nunca seria digno de perdão depois desse erro, mas Yugyeom tinha razão. Não era como se tudo fosse se resolver só porque ele estava se infligindo dor.

— Eu… preciso ver meu namorado.

— É óbvio que precisa. Então o que está fazendo aqui ainda?

Jackson riu com a petulância do mais novo, mas não conseguia nem sentir raiva dele, já que fora um único que conseguira implantar verdadeiramente juízo na cabeça dele. Céus, ele sentia que Yugyeom fora enviado diretamente pela divindade.

— Ei, como você entrou aqui?

— Bambam me deu a chave… — Yugyeom sacudiu o objeto na mão. — Anda logo… Daqui a pouco Jinyoung- _hyung_ vai sair para almoçar.

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça, buscando o celular e o enfiando no bolso. Os documentos que estavam em cima da mesa, o chinês empurrou para dentro da bolsa, enquanto praticamente corria para a rua. Yugyeom fecharia a porta, pelo menos era isso que ele esperava.

— _Hyung_! — Yugyeom correu um pouco para alcançar o loiro. — Vê se compra umas flores, sei lá! Você pisou muito na bola. Tem uma floricultura bonita na rua treze!

— Você pensou em tudo! — Jackson riu, sem parar de andar. — Obrigado, Yug!

— Vai lá… Pega o seu homem de volta!

Jackson gargalhou enquanto acelerava o passo e praticamente corria para a esquina. A rua treze não era longe e virando mais uma esquerda, ele estaria nela.

Logo que avistou a floricultura, o chinês também avistou uma viatura, que de início não deu importância, mas assim que viu Jaebum com uma rosa vermelha na mão, o fez parar no lugar. Espera, uma rosa?

— Jaebum! — O moreno se virou rapidamente assim que ouviu seu nome ser chamado e acenou levemente ao avistar Jackson correndo em sua direção.

— _Hm…_ então você está vivo. — Jackson sorriu envergonhado diante da voz indiferente do policial. Provavelmente ele não devia estar sendo uma das pessoas favoritas dele nesse momento, principalmente por estar fazendo o melhor amigo dele passar por maus momentos. — Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Sim. _Hm_ … você está indo a algum lugar? — O loiro perguntou, encarando a rosa vermelha na mão do policial que abanou a cabeça.

— Não é nada isso. A senhorinha me deu porque eu a ajudei a carregar algumas caixas. Do que precisa?

— Você está sozinho?

— Não, Jae está na viatura esperando.

— Ótimo.

Os dois se moveram até a viatura e observaram o policial loiro sair do carro e trancá-lo antes de ir se juntar a eles. Haviam câmeras e escutas de segurança na viatura, talvez fosse mais seguro conversar fora dela.

— Que flor bonita. — murmurou Youngjae assim que estava próximo o suficiente.

— Você acha? Pode ficar… — O moreno anunciou, entregando a flor na mão do parceiro, que sorriu sutilmente com o gesto. Jackson não pode deixar de notar o leve rubor nas bochechas de Jaebum. A cena era adorável, mas ele não diria isso audivelmente, pois ainda possuía amor a suas belas feições.

— Se vocês terminaram, eu tenho algumas informações… — anunciou o chinês pigarreando levemente para retirar os pombinhos de seu torpor de apaixonados. — Eu ia entregar para Namjoon, mas confio igualmente em vocês.

— O que foi? — questionou o loiro.

— Acho que a mãe de Haneul está envolvida com a máfia.

— Como assim?! — Jaebum olhou para o parceiro, os dois em alerta com a conversa. — Tem provas disso, Jackson?

— Mais ou menos… Vocês lembram de Heeyeon? — Ambos afirmaram com a cabeça. — Depois que ela morreu, recebi uma carta dela, com outros nomes e algumas fotos de… policiais.

— Merda… Por que você não nos falou isso antes? Já fazem meses! — Youngjae reclamou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Não era possível aquela falta de comunicação! — Nós estamos atrás dessa gente, Jackson.

— Estão?

— Descobrimos algumas coisas na delegacia. — falou o moreno, coçando o nariz com força. Youngjae notou que o outro estava ansioso. — Mas isso não importa, fala logo o que você descobriu.

— Ji Eun é casada e quando fui procurar sobre o marido dela, o nome bate com um da lista de Heeyeon.

— Sério? — Jaebum pareceu alarmado. Aquilo era uma pista e tanto, principalmente pelo fato da antiga lista da moça ter sido correta. — Cadê? Eu quero ver isso…

— Então, não bate com a mesma grafia. — Jackson puxou os papéis da bolsa, mostrando para os policias. — Lee Joon Gi… Na lista dela está Lee Jun Ki.

— Hum… Não quer dizer que é a mesma pessoa. — comentou Youngjae, já um tanto desanimado. — Tem certeza Jackson?

— Então, eu só preciso que vocês confirmem a cara do indivíduo. — O chinês explicou, com um suspiro. — Lee Jun Ki tem ficha criminal, mas não consegui nenhuma fotografia!

— Sério? Estranho. — comentou o policial loiro.

— Eu já fotografei Ji Eun com o marido, mas sem a foto na ficha criminal, eu não posso dizer com certeza. E… olhem. — Jackson remexeu nos documentos, puxando uma das fotografias que Heeyeon havia conseguido retirar. — Olha essa silhueta e o corte de cabelo. Tenho quase certeza que é Joon Gi…

Os policiais analisaram a impressão por um momento e trocaram olhares entre si. Jackson notou que eles estavam conversando e pela demora, pareciam tentar decidir algo.

— Okay… Daremos nosso jeito. — afirmou o moreno, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Vai ser difícil, mas vamos tentar.

— Peçam ajuda de Namjoon e Amber. — disse o chinês, olhando no relógio do celular. — Podem confiar neles.

— Hum… Veremos. — finalizou o moreno.

— Não se preocupe, Jackson. Eu também confio neles e Jaebum logo também confiará.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Agora eu preciso ir.

— Aonde você vai? — Jaebum questionou, o tom irritado retornando com força total. O mais alto ainda precisava de um longo sermão sobre como Jackson era um bosta de namorado e como ele estava se segurando para não dar um soco nele.

— Eu tenho um namorado para reconquistar, não posso perder mais tempo. — Jackson respondeu, com um sorriso apaixonado nos lábios.

— Ah, pela divindade! Já era hora! Eu estava seriamente pensando em bater em você! Tem noção do quanto Jinyoung tem estado miserável por conta desse seu momento autodestrutivo?

— Eu sei… eu sinto muito, não vai voltar a acontecer. Eu amo Jinyoung.

— É bom mesmo. Eu não costumo dar uma segunda chance aos namorados dele e você já está na terceira. Não terá uma nova, Jackson. Estou falando sério.

O policial ergueu uma das sobrancelhas como se estivesse desafiando o loiro a tentar argumentar, porém o chinês apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ele não acreditava na possibilidade nem de Jinyoung lhe dar outra chance e pensando bem, o detetive particular teria alguma chance, caso Jaebum não aprovasse o relacionamento? O advogado confiava cegamente sua vida ao policial; a relação deles era próxima nesse nível.

— Eu não vou. Agora posso ir?

— Vai, vai de uma vez. Faça Jinyoung feliz, sua anta.

— Boa sorte. — desejou Youngjae. — Toma, leva isso.

O policial loiro estendeu a rosa vermelha para o chinês, que olhou para a flor e depois para Jaebum, como se pedisse autorização. O moreno fez um leve movimento com a cabeça e Jackson pegou a rosa antes de sair correndo.

— Da próxima vez eu quero um buquê. — afirmou Youngjae, antes de entrar no carro.

Jaebum riu, guardando aquela informação na mente. Okay, da próxima vez seu parceiro receberia um buquê.

**Notas finais**  
Ps¹.: Lee Joon Gi, ator.   
  
  



	33. Capítulo 33

Jinyoung estava sem fome, mas seu chefe insistira que ele fizesse uma pausa e fosse comer alguma coisa, pois funcionário dele não iria desmaiar por falta de comida.

O moreno resolveu ir comer uma comida rápida e por isso foi no carrinho com diversas massas que sempre estava em frente ao prédio onde ele trabalhava. Não era o ideal de alimentação, mas ele sinceramente não estava se importando.

Após pagar o bolinho frito, o advogado seguiu até um banco próximo e se sentou, suspirando alto ao olhar em volta. Ele se sentia tão triste e sozinho, como se alguma coisa estivesse desencaixada dentro dele. 

O bolinho estava sem gosto ou o moreno não estava prestando atenção; era difícil saber. O advogado ainda pensou em olhar o celular, mas desistiu, pois era uma tarefa inútil. Jackson provavelmente não o havia respondido.

— Achei que você odiava esses bolinhos.

Jinyoung levantou a cabeça e encarou a figura loira e esguia que estava parado na frente dele. O que era aquilo? Uma alucinação?

— Agora eu odeio mais outra coisa.

— Outra coisa ou alguém?

— Jackson, o que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou o moreno, olhando para frente e não para o lado, onde o outro se sentara. — Achei que seu escritório fosse mais importante que o ar livre.

— Que o ar livre, talvez… mas nunca mais importante que você. _Puppy_ , olha pra mim… — O loiro murmurou, puxando delicadamente o queixo do outro, para que eles pudessem se encarar. — Me desculpa…

— Já passamos por essa fase, Jackson.

— Eu sei, eu sei e sinto muito! Eu realmente sinto, _Puppy_. — Jackson mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente observando o rosto do namorado ainda impassível a sua frente. Ele não estava convencido e quem poderia culpá-lo? — Não sei o que está acontecendo conosco, mas sei que você é responsável pelas melhores coisas que já aconteceram na minha vida. E eu sou um imbecil por te tratar dessa maneira.

— Também já passamos por essa fase, Jackson. O que eu quero saber agora é: você vai me deixar ajudar ou vai continuar me afastando? Sinceramente… está ficando bem difícil.

— Sim… Eu quero ajuda. — Jackson pensou em esticar a mão e pegar a do outro, mas desistiu no meio do caminho. — Eu te amo tanto, mas ao mesmo tempo parece que tem algo que só me deixa fazer merda. Tá tudo tão errado…

— Está dando errado porque você não tenta! Foi um baque Mark terminar conosco? Foi, mas eu não quero… Não posso desistir de você. Mas Jackson… você está desistindo de tudo sem nem tentar. Nós dávamos certo antes, por que não podemos voltar para aquilo? Sei que nunca será igual, mas vale a pena tentar. A não ser que você queria terminar. Se for isso, tenha a coragem de falar agora e okay… Vou entender.

— Eu não quero terminar, Jinyoung! Pela divindade, o que eu faria da minha vida sem você? E eu acho que era por isso que estava agindo desse jeito. Eu queria me punir por estragar tudo e que punição maior do que perder a única coisa que ainda me faz feliz? — O loiro arriscou se aproximar mais do moreno, que não fez menção de se afastar, mas também não se aproximou, ainda o encarando com certa seriedade. — Mas eu entendi agora, me punir, me privar da sua companhia e do seu amor não vai resolver as coisas, só vai piorar, porque além de tudo eu ainda estarei fazendo mal a você.

— _Hm_ … demorou um bom tempo para cair a ficha, hein?

— Sim… — Um sorriso cruzou os lábios do chinês e ele arriscou se aproximar ainda mais, seu joelho roçando contra o do outro. — Um bom tempo e um sermão do Yugyeom.

— Sério que você precisou que um cara, que parece mais uma criança, te falasse isso?

— Eu sei que é vergonhoso _Puppy_ … Acho que a falta de comida afetou o meu cérebro. — brincou o chinês. — Por favor, você me dá essa terceira chance? Eu juro que nunca pedirei uma quarta.

— Sabe Jackson… Eu sou um otário, mas eu te daria uma quarta chance. — O chinês sorriu e Jinyoung encarou o loiro, como se tentasse ler a alma do mais velho. — Mas eu espero não precisar chegar a esse ponto…

— Não vai, eu vou fazer de tudo!

O chinês então estendeu a rosa vermelha na direção do namorado que sorriu com o gesto. O sorriso favorito de Jackson, aquele em que os olhos do advogado ficavam tão apertados que praticamente se fechavam. Ele amava aquele sorriso, ele amava Jinyoung. Em um movimento lento e firme, Jackson encerrou o espaço entre eles, colando sua boca na do moreno, que o recebeu com todo o carinho do mundo, levando a mão que não segurava a rosa até a nuca do loiro para dar estabilidade ao beijo.

Jackson então introduziu a língua por entre os lábios do outro, explorando e apreciando o gosto que a tanto tempo ele sentira falta. Para ele, Jinyoung tinha gosto de casa e saudade.

O moreno encerrou o beijo quando escutou um gritinho feminino, seguido de risadinhas, se lembrando da onde estavam. Jackson piscou para alguma garota e Jinyoung deu um leve soco no peitoral do outro, que novamente capturou os lábios do namorado, distribuindo rápidos beijos repetidamente na boca do mais novo.

— Você ainda precisa voltar para o escritório?

— Preciso…

— Tudo bem… Posso te buscar mais tarde, então?

— Sim, sim… — Jinyoung passou a mão pelo cabelo loiro do namorado; mais uma mania do que qualquer outra coisa. — Come alguma coisa, por favor.

— Eu vou comer.

Jinyoung se levantou, seguido do chinês, que novamente roubou um beijo do moreno. O advogado estava prestes a se despedir, quando recebeu uma ligação do chefe. Alarmado atendeu o telefone, mas o pedido feito pelo patrão o deixou com a testa enrugada.

— O que foi, _Puppy_?

— Ele tá pedindo para te ver… Acho que ele nos viu pela janela.

— Ai, será que ele vai te dar uma bronca? — Jackson pareceu preocupado e logo seguiu o namorado, enlaçando a mão. — Espero que não…

O local estava vazio, todos estavam em horário de almoço, menos Taekwoon, que digitava algo no computador. Assim que a leve batida foi escutada na porta, o moreno mandou Jinyoung e Jackson entrarem.

— Olá, como você está Jackson?

— Bem… — O loiro respondeu incerto. — Olha, não foi culpa de Jinyoung.

— O que não foi culpa de Jinyoung?

— Não sei… Isso aqui não é uma bronca?

— Sim. — O jovem advogado quase se encolheu no lugar, esperando as críticas. Ele só não entendia o porquê Jackson precisava estar ali. — Jackson, a próxima vez que você fizer merda e eu ver Jinyoung chorando no arquivo, eu vou acabar com a sua cara.

— Oh! O senhor me viu chorando? — Jinyoung levou a mão até a boca, com os olhos arregalados. — Me desculpe…

— Não precisa se desculpar, Jinyoung…

— Eu prometi que não o decepcionaria mais. — O chinês falou com firmeza e Taekwoon balançou a cabeça, acreditando na palavra do outro. — Desculpe por tudo…

— Sua sorte é que Jinyoung consegue ser eficiente, mesmo triste e é por isso que vou fazer algo que não costumo fazer... — O homem alto falou, juntando as mãos e apoiando os indicadores no queixo; como se concentrasse algum tipo de energia no local. — Vocês acabaram de reatar, não é?

— Sim. — respondeu Jinyoung.

— Então, Jinyoung… Pode ir. Estou dando o resto do dia de folga para você.

— O que?! — O jovem advogado quase pulou no local e Jackson riu. — Sério?

— Sim, pode ir. — Taekwoon tentou sorrir e para Jinyoung aquilo era o suficiente. — Amanhã eu te quero aqui cedinho, hein?

— Pode deixar, chefinho!

Jinyoung, antes de se despedir, ainda correu para o lado do chefe e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do mais alto, que balançou a cabeça negativamente para os dois rapazes que saíam felizes do seu escritório.

— Eu nem acredito… Taekwoon não costuma fazer essas coisas.

— Ele pode estar de bom humor. — ponderou Jackson. — Ou a divindade está do nosso lado.

Para o advogado, não importava quais das opções estava correta; o que importava era aquela mão entrelaçada na sua e a promessa velada de que não mais andariam sozinhos. 

—--

— Eu sinto falta de Mark e Haneul… — Jinyoung murmurou.

A coxa de Jackson servindo ao moreno de travesseiro enquanto os dois curtiam um tempo a sós assistindo algum filme que ele não se recordava mais do título, porém tinha uma história interessante, contudo sua mente ainda vagava por outros lugares. Ele se sentia bem na companhia de Jackson, mas faltava alguma coisa, era como se metade dele ainda estivesse perdida e sabia que o chinês se sentia da mesma maneira, principalmente ao ouvi-lo suspirar pesadamente, como se estivesse esperando que Jinyoung trouxesse o assunto à tona.

— Eu também, _Puppy_. Não vejo Haneul desde o dia da formatura.

— Eu tenho certeza que eles sentem nossa falta também. Queria que Mark fosse menos cabeça dura.

— Mas aí ele não seria Mark e nós não nos apaixonaríamos por ele. — O chinês respondeu, acariciando os fios de cabelo do namorado, sorrindo ao se lembrar do ex-namorado que era sempre o primeiro a se irritar quando algo não saia do jeito que ele gostava. Ele sentia falta da maneira com que o americano fingia não se importar, enquanto dava de ombros e mordiscava o lábio inferior de maneira irritada.

— Eu sei. É tão difícil, não é? — O outro sorriu, provavelmente com a mesma lembrança em mente. — Você acha que deveríamos tentar aparecer na casa dele?

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. — respondeu Jackson.

— Eu sei...

— Mas nós vamos dar um jeito, tudo bem?

— A apresentação de dança de _J_ e Yug é nesse final de semana, você acha que ele vai?

— Não tenho certeza. — comentou Jackson, passando os dedos no cabelo do namorado. — Mas Haneul está animada com isso há tanto tempo… Acho que ela vai pedir para ele a levar para assistir.

— Acho que ele não vai aturar Bambam e Yugyeom enchendo o saco dele também. O lado positivo de serem duas crianças presas no corpo de adultos.

— Crianças? Bam até vai, mas Yugyeom é assustador, okay? — O chinês concluiu, se remexendo no sofá de maneira desconfortável. Ele ainda não havia digerido aquela conversa com Yugyeom; quem poderia dizer que o garoto era tão centrado? — Ele me fez questionar minha vida em questão de minutos.

— Ainda bem que fez. Me lembre de comprar alguma coisa para ele em forma de agradecimento.

— Dê a ele Bambam com um laço na cabeça, ele vai gostar bem mais.

— _Hn…_ É um bom presente. — Jinyoung encarou o outro e mesmo pela posição pode notar que Jackson pareceu confuso. — Poderíamos pedir ajuda de Jaebum e Youngjae…

— _Puppy,_ o que você está falando?

— Todo mundo tá vendo que aqueles bobinhos estão apaixonados, mas parece que por eles mesmos, nada vai acontecer…

— Você está pensando em um plano para colocá-los juntos?

— Sim…

— Jinyoung, nós nem conseguimos o nosso namorado de volta e você já está pensando nos outros?

— Sim…

— Vamos fazer assim amor… Se tivermos alguma oportunidade, vamos fazer algo. Que tal?

Jinyoung concordou e eles voltaram a assistir ao filme e quando este terminou, o loiro desligou a televisão e ambos seguiram para a cozinha e se alimentaram rapidamente, porém nutritivamente. O moreno não deixaria o namorado ficar novamente sem se alimentar da forma que estava anteriormente. Após seguiram para o banheiro e Jackson, de alguma forma, se surpreendeu que a escova de dentes dele ainda estava ali. O momento foi um tanto engraçado e demorou um pouco para saírem do cômodo, mas quando foram para o quarto, estavam rindo como há tanto tempo não faziam.

Jackson retirou a camisa e deixou esticada na poltrona do moreno e a calça era uma antiga que ele havia deixado no fundo de uma gaveta. A cena não era nova e tinha um gostinho de casa, que o loiro nem sabia que sentia tanta falta.

Deitar ao lado de Jinyoung não era algo novo, mas parecia especial; parecia novamente a primeira vez. Talvez fosse isso que precisavam: de um recomeço. Era engraçado pensar em todas as primeiras vezes que novamente teriam.

— Eu te amo.

Jinyoung sorriu ao escutar as palavras do namorado e se aproximou, dando um leve beijo nos lábios do loiro, que o puxou mais para perto, pela nuca. Alguns beijos calmos, porém, apaixonados tiveram continuidade, até Jackson começar a sentir as pálpebras pesarem e em pouco tempo, já estava dormindo tranquilamente. O moreno ainda ficou observando o chinês, velando o sono, com um olhar pensador.

— Eu te amo tanto Jackson. — sussurrou mais para si do que para outro, que só era capaz de escutar nos sonhos. — Tanto que tenho medo… Por favor, não me deixe mais, meu _Puppy._

O moreno ainda sorriu mais um pouco, antes de se aproximar o corpo e dormir bem perto do seu namorado.

Jackson, naquela noite, sonhou que Jinyoung lhe dizia que o amava, junto com Mark e Haneul, que sorriam e o abraçavam. O loiro esperava que aquele sonho logo se tornasse realidade.

***

— Está nervoso, JB? — Youngjae questionou e logo notou o outro balançar a cabeça em negação. — Você parece nervoso.

— Eu não estou…

O loiro riu para a forma como o parceiro balançava a perna. Eles estavam nos bastidores, que na verdade era na parte de trás do local. Não havia camarim ou nada do gênero, só algumas cadeiras dispostas para os artistas que se apresentariam.

Alguns conhecidos de Jaebum passavam e desejavam que ele quebrasse a perna e coisas do tipo e o moreno só balançava a cabeça, com o fone de ouvido na orelha.

— Você pode fingir que está dançando para mim.

Jaebum quase quebrou o _Ipod_ entre os dedos. Youngjae estava tentando o matar, não era possível.

O mais baixo voltou a rir e se levantou, assim que o outro também fez o mesmo. Não demoraria para ser a vez do grupo do moreno e Youngjae iria para a plateia e assim assistir à apresentação.

— Nossa, parece que passou um furacão na sua roupa. — afirmou o loiro, puxando a gola branca do moreno e a acertando. — Assim você vai parecer um relaxado.

— Ah… parece que eu não sou mais necessário por aqui…

A voz de Jinyoung soou como um sino aos ouvidos dos policiais que em um gesto brusco se afastaram, provocando no recém-chegado um sorriso malicioso.

— Achei que você não viria, _J_.

— E desde quando eu perco alguma apresentação sua, _J_?

Aquilo era verdade, e mesmo nos anos em que estiveram distantes e Jinyoung não participava pessoalmente, o advogado sempre mandava alguma mensagem e Jaebum compartilhava os vídeos da apresentação com ele.

— Quando você também vai voltar a se apresentar?

— _Hm_ … não sei, talvez ano que vem, talvez nunca.

— Espera, você também dança? Céus, existe alguma coisa que vocês dois não façam? — Youngjae interviu, rindo baixinho enquanto abanava a cabeça e acenava para Jackson, que se aproximava carregando duas latas de refrigerante. — Jackson, você sabia que Jinyoung era dançarino também?

— Ele canta também. — afirmou Jackson. — A voz mais linda que já escutei.

— Hum… — Jaebum pigarreou e acabou chamando atenção para si. — Que foi?

— _Tsc_. É mas no nosso duo eu era o responsável pelo rap, lembra, J?

— _Hm_ … que? De repente estou surdo, não ouço nada. — O mais velho respondeu, recolocando os fones rapidamente e se afastando para se juntar aos colegas de equipe para tratar dos assuntos finais antes da apresentação.

— Como é a história do duo? — Jackson questionou curioso, abraçando o namorado por trás de maneira carinhosa e então os dois se perderam em uma conversa íntima, deixando Youngjae com o trabalho de admirar o quão certo aquilo parecia mesmo sendo dois homens.

Não que fosse errado relacionamentos homoafetivas, era só que os ver daquela maneira, o fazia se perguntar se realmente seria tão ruim estar em um relacionamento com alguém do mesmo gênero, ele acreditava que não, principalmente quando sua mente o colocava na companhia de um certo policial que tinha como _hobby_ a dança de rua.

Youngjae havia desviado os olhos para Jaebum quando escutou um grito, seguido de gargalhadas e quando focou no barulho, viu Bambam sendo carregado nos ombros de Yugyeom. O que estava acontecendo ali?

Jinyoung olhou para Jackson, com os olhos arregalados e quase pulando no lugar. Os dois mais novos eram tão fofos! Parecia bobo, mas aquilo realmente o deixava feliz.

— Me solta, Yug! — gritou o tailandês, atraindo vários olhares para os dois. — Que vergonha!

— Não solto até você me desejar que quebre a perna!

— Não! Parece muito violento!

Yugyeom não se importava que todos estivessem olhando para eles ou o fato dos amigos estarem rindo, a única coisa que mantinha seus olhos interessados era Bambam e ao mesmo tempo que isso o assustava, o dava energia para fazer qualquer coisa.

— Você é peso leve… Posso ficar o dia inteiro com você aí em cima.

— Isso é porque você é merda de uma divindade! Agora me coloca no chão! — O loiro murmurou de modo que somente o outro o escutasse, deixando uma gostosa gargalhada escapar por seus lábios. — Tá legal, tá legal! Quebre a porcaria da sua perna! Aliás quebre as duas e um braço! Tá bom agora?

— Tá ótimo!

Yugyeom, em um movimento rápido, abaixou o outro, em seus braços e Bambam quis socá-lo por estar sendo carregado no estilo noiva, antes de ser posto no chão.

— Minha diabetes está me matando! — Youngjae comentou, revirando os olhos para a cena. — Por favor gente, tá cheio de açúcar no chão.

— Olha só quem fala! — O advogado brincou, revirando os olhos para a falta de noção do amigo. — _Puppy_ , porque você não faz mais isso? Seis meses de namoro e já acabou nosso romance?

— São as minhas costas, amor… Já estou velho para essas coisas…

O grupo todo riu da brincadeira antes de Yugyeom se afastar para se juntar ao grupo de dança também, sendo recebido com entusiasmo pelos colegas e também por Jaebum que o puxou para bagunçar o cabelo dele enquanto sorria.

— Jae… Você quer um babador? — Jinyoung questionou em um tom malicioso ao notar o sorriso bobo nos lábios do loiro ao observar o parceiro sorrir.

— _Puppy_ , aproveita e arruma um pro Bam também.

Os namorados riram gostosamente da piada enquanto os dois loiros igualmente reviraram os olhos, fingindo não entender o que os namorados estavam falando.

— _Oppas_! Jackson- _oppa_ , Jinyoung- _oppa_!

Ambos olharam em direção a Haneul que vinha correndo, com um grande sorriso no rosto. Jackson sentiu como se um soco lhe atingisse o estômago e logo se abaixou, para receber a menina em seus braços, quase chorando ao sentir a gargalhada dela em seu ouvido.

— Minha menina…

— _Oppa_ , eu senti saudades.

— Eu também, princesa. Me desculpe. — Jackson murmurou ainda apertando a menina em seus braços e distribuindo alguns beijinhos na bochecha da criança que voltara a rir com o gesto.

— Ah, é só do Jackson- _oppa_ que você sentiu saudades, é? — O advogado, brincou cutucando levemente a lateral do corpo de Haneul que se encolheu graças as cócegas, negando com a cabeça.

— Também senti saudades suas, Jinyoung- _oppa_. — concluiu a garotinha, jogando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Jinyoung que sorriu retribuindo o abraço apertado.

A alguns metros dali, Mark observava a cena com um misto de alegria, saudades e tristeza. O americano tinha os lábios apertados em uma fina linha e sua respiração estava pesada como se ele fosse começar a chorar a qualquer instante, mesmo que ele não soubesse bem a razão daquele sentimento. Quer dizer, ele sabia. A razão era que ele desejava estar naquela pequena reunião, desejava estar dentro daquele abraço também.

— _Hey_ , Mark. — O moreno virou a cabeça para a voz, dando de cara com Youngjae que lhe sorria tristemente. O amigo tinha uma leve noção de que aquilo não era fácil para o bartender e mais uma vez, ele se viu admirado com a força do mais velho. — Que bom que conseguiu vir. Haneul vai gostar de ver Jaebum e Yugyeom dançar.

— É… Ela falou sobre isso a semana toda. — Mark respondeu, tentando somente encarar Youngjae, não desviando os olhos. Talvez assim, aquela dor incômoda fosse embora. — E aí? Como você está? Veio apoiar o namorado? Ai!

O americano reclamou com um sorriso fraco ao receber um leve soco no ombro. Okay, ele fora um pouco longe, mas Youngjae ria, o que significava que no fundo, ele estava começando a aceitar a ideia. Mark riu mais abertamente e acabou olhando para o lado e viu o que não queria ver. O moreno viu Jackson lhe encarando, com um olhar triste e um suspiro alto acabou escapando dos seus lábios.

— Você… quer ir lá, falar com eles? — O loiro não sabia muito bem como abordar o assunto e tentou ser o mais delicado possível. — Só algumas palavras…

— Pra ser sincero eu não sei se consigo. — O americano deixou uma risada seca escapar por seu nariz. — É idiota, não é? Eu deveria ir lá e tirar minha filha de perto deles, mas… olha como ela está feliz.

— Eles a fazem feliz e a você também.

— Eles me fizeram feliz, Jae. Pretérito. Não estamos mais juntos e sinceramente eu ando miserável esses dias e a culpa é parcialmente deles.

— Achei que todos que faziam sua filha feliz, lhe faziam feliz.

O americano abriu e fechou os lábios várias vezes em busca de uma boa resposta, mas nada lhe veio à mente porque no fundo aquilo era verdade.

— Eu odeio você.

— Eu sei que no fundo você me ama.

— _Hn_? Quem ama o que? — Jaebum apareceu a passos silenciosos, como um gato, olhando para ambos. — Oi, Mark…

— Eu poderia dizer, mas… não é o meu papel contar o que as pessoas precisam descobrir sozinhas. — Mark respondeu, olhando diretamente para Youngjae, que o encarava perturbando, mas sua fala poderia também ser facilmente dita ao recém-chegado. — Quando começa a apresentação?

— Então… Eu vim falar para Jae ir para o lugar dele… Será daqui dez minutos.

— Agora admita, você está nervoso. — Youngjae fez um movimento com a cabeça, provocando o outro, enquanto se aproximava. — Suas pernas estão trêmulas, não estão?

— Jae, vai se foder. Você está me deixando nervoso!

— É? Eu te deixo nervoso? — O loiro piscou para o mais alto, que balançou a cabeça para o parceiro. — Mas você bagunçou a camisa toda de novo…

— Ai, puta que pariu…

Tudo o que Mark menos precisava agora era ficar assistindo um casal que nem se assumira ainda, sendo melosos bem na sua frente. Será que eles não poderiam respeitar a dor alheia? Os outros dois nem perceberam quando Mark se afastou indo para o local onde a plateia estava. Ele tomou cuidado de estar perto o suficiente de Haneul, mas longe o suficiente para não precisar cumprimentar os exs, mesmo sabendo que os dois não tiravam os olhos dele.

Logo depois, Mark viu Youngjae se aproximando, com o que parecia dois bolinhos fritos nas mãos; um deles, o loiro esticou na direção do bartender, que sorriu, aceitando de bom grado.

— Você sumiu… Quando eu vi, não estava mais lá.

— Né? Por que será, hein?

Youngjae realmente pareceu não entender as palavras do amigo e o mais velho simplesmente revirou os olhos, dando uma mordida no bolinho.

— _Appa_ , vamos ficar perto de Jackson- _oppa_ e Jinyoung- _oppa_!

— Querida, a visão daqui é melhor. — finalizou o moreno e a menina pareceu entender. — Oh, vai começar…

Mark pegou a filha no colo para que ela tivesse visão do palco e agradeceu por todos a sua volta serem educados o suficiente para não ficarem empurrando.

Após o apresentador anunciar o grupo, fez-se silêncio, no aguardo da apresentação.

Parecia ser uma coreografia bem detalhada e Youngjae não soube dizer de onde Jaebum tirou tempo para ensaiar.

A formação começava com alguns dançarinos e uma criança que mais ou menos doze anos; quando a música teve início e a performance começou a ganhar vida, a plateia pode contemplar que a ideia da coreografia era passagem de tempo, pois assim que a criança cruzou um portal vermelho esteticamente colocado no centro da coreografia, quem saiu do outro lado não era mais uma criança e sim Yugyeom.

A plateia gritou em aprovação e então a dança ganhou corpo. Os outros dançarinos se juntaram a apresentação cada qual em seu momento específico. A melodia que embalava os passos era contagiante e sexy.

Youngjae não conseguia desviar a atenção dos passos de Jaebum, nem do sorriso que o moreno ostentava durante todo o tempo. Era nítido o carinho que ele sentia pela dança e céus, como ele realizava bem os passos, tão bem que o loiro não conseguia nem disfarçar sua inquietação, para deleite de Mark, que estava se controlando de vontade de retirar o celular do bolso e gravar o momento.

Jaebum não era o centro da coreografia, mas seus movimentos eram fluidos ao mesmo tempo de ferozes e as acrobacias retiravam gritos excitados da plateia.

Em certo momento, tudo parou e Yugyeom começou a dançar sozinho, logo depois virando o líder da dança e conduzindo os outros com o seu corpo, até o final da apresentação.

A plateia foi ao delírio, quando no fim, o moreno piscou, mas somente os atentos, notaram que o gesto foi para Bambam, que deu um sorrisinho e se encolheu no lugar.

— Jae, você está passando mal? Precisa de uma água? — questionou o americano.

— Vai se foder, Mark. Quem precisa de água é você que tá sendo secado por dois pares de olhos famintos!

Mark fingiu não escutar a provocação e se concentrou em olhar para frente e encarar o palco, onde os amigos faziam uma reverência em agradecimento as palmas. Logo o americano seguiu com Haneul para os bastidores, com o intuito de parabenizar os morenos.

O grupo de dança ainda se cumprimentava entre si quando Jaebum observou o grupo de amigos se aproximando e em um gesto rápido avisou Yugyeom que prontamente o acompanhou até os outros.

Bambam apressou os passos e conseguiu ser o primeiro a abraçar Yugyeom, que o olhou e sorriu abertamente.

— Uau, você é demais, Yug. — O tailandês não se importou que a divindade estava suada e novamente enterrou o rosto na curvatura do outro. — Sério, foi sensacional!

— Deu para ver que você estava nervoso. — brincou Youngjae, fazendo o parceiro revirar os olhos. — Acho que você errou uns três passos.

— Oh, temos um especialista aqui!

— Você foi ótimo, JB. — falou o policial loiro, retirando um sorriso de Jaebum. — Sério, não consegui desviar os olhos… da apresentação.

— J, você ainda continua maravilhoso! — Jinyoung chegou e acabou fazendo com que os policiais se afastassem. Eles nem haviam percebido que estavam tão próximos. — Deu até saudades do nosso duo.

— Ah, agora que sou famoso, você vem atrás de mim? — O advogado curvou o corpo em uma gargalhada, que logo foi seguida por Youngjae e Jaebum. — Obrigado pelos elogios.

Mark, um pouco afastado, observava todas as interações e pensou se não era melhor ir embora com Haneul. Todos estavam em clima de festa e ele não conseguiria fingir que nada tinha acontecido e comemorar com todos.

— _Hyung_ , eu não convidei você para ficar com essa cara. Eu quero elogios, por favor… — Yugyeom proferiu, fazendo um bico infantil e cruzando os braços na frente do tronco. O que fez Jackson perceber que o garoto usava maneira diferentes de acordo com cada personalidade dos amigos. Mark caia fácil na cara fofa do _maknae_ do grupo, enquanto ele precisou ser colocado contra a parede.

— _Yah_! Eu também quero elogios! — Jaebum completou, caminhando até Mark que apesar de ser um pouco mais velho que ele, era ainda alguns centímetros mais baixo e colocando um braço por cima dos ombros do moreno. — Mark, diz ai se eu não sou muito melhor que o pirralho.

— Por favor, Jaebum! Sonha! — O mais novo proferiu, revirando os olhos. — O centro da coreografia sou eu!

— Ah, Mas JB também merecia… Ele só não tem tempo para ensaiar ou espaço.

— Hum… O defensor número um de Im Jaebum acabou de bater ponto. — comentou Bambam, arrancando uma risada de Yugyeom. — Falou mal de Jaebum? Terá que se entender com Youngjae.

— Achei que o defensor número um dele fosse Jinyoung. — Mark falou, mas se arrependeu, pois, o advogado o olhou e não era o que ele queria, principalmente com aqueles olhos apertados pelo sorriso que o advogado escondia por detrás da palma direita.

— Youngjae tem muita sorte… se fosse outra pessoa eu já tinha colocado para correr. — O advogado respondeu, passando o indicador pelo pescoço em forma de ameaça.

Com essa simples troca de palavras, o clima se tornou um pouco mais leve e eles puderam conversar um pouco mais, fingindo que aquela nuvem cinza não pairava por cima de suas cabeças.

A conversa continuou até Jackson avistar duas figuras conhecidas. Ele cutucou o namorado, que arregalou os olhos para os homens que se aproximavam.

— Yoongi! — Jinyoung se adiantou e acenou para onde Jackson estava apontando atraindo para eles a atenção de dois morenos. — Veja só se não é o famoso produtor musical Min Yoongi e seu marido, coreógrafo Jung Hoseok!

— Por favor, autógrafos só mais tarde. — Yoongi retrucou, com gestos afetados de quem se acha bom demais para esse mundo, antes de rir abertamente e abraçar o moreno. — Hobi e eu ainda não nos casamos, mas está bem próximo agora. — O produtor musical sorriu apaixonado na direção do noivo, que retribuiu o gesto. — Quanto tempo, Jinyoung. Jackson! Veja só se não é Jackson Wang! — Os dois velhos amigos de trapaça se abraçaram rapidamente.

— Ah, o ruivinho não está mais ruivinho, mas continua lindo! — O chinês completou, abraçando agora Hoseok que riu com o elogio e em seguida recebeu um beliscão na cintura de Jinyoung e mesmo sem saber, um olhar raivoso de Mark, que os observava um pouco afastado.

— Vocês continuam juntos, certo? — Hoseok questionou interessado e sorridente ao perceber que os dois estavam de mãos dadas. — Mas até onde eu sei, tinha um outro, não é?

— É… mas é complicado. — Jackson respondeu coçando a nunca vagarosamente.

— Ah… desculpa. Eu não sabia.

— Tudo bem, Hoseok, mas o que vocês fazem por aqui? — Jinyoung interferiu, mudando rapidamente de assunto.

— Nós estamos atrás de algumas possíveis novas aquisições para o estúdio de dança do Hobi e também pra _BigHit_. Aliás… aqueles dois ali estão com vocês, certo? — O coreógrafo questionou apontando Jaebum e Yugyeom, que se divertiam ao tentar ensinar parte da coreografia a Bambam e Haneul. — Tem como nos apresentar?

Mark, sentado em uma das cadeiras dispostas, observou Jinyoung e Jackson levando os dois amigos — pelo menos era isso que ele acreditava — para perto de Jaebum e Yugyeom. Por algum motivo o moreno mais baixo lhe era familiar, mas não conseguiu se recordar da onde.

— _J_ , Yug… Esses são Yoongi e Hoseok, amigos nossos.

Algumas rápidas apresentações e cumprimentos foram feitos e o dançarino falou das intenções dele ali e perguntou aos morenos se eles estariam interessados em dançarem profissionalmente.

— Ah, fico honrado com a proposta, mas eu sou policial. — afirmou Jaebum, com um sorriso tímido. — A dança é mais um hobby… Oh, olha ali meu parceiro. Youngjae!

Hoseok e Yoongi se olharam e balançaram a cabeça levemente ao reconhecer o loiro, que levantou a sobrancelhas e os cumprimentou logo depois que entregou uma garrafa de água gelada para Jaebum.

— Como eu dizia… Não pretendo largar minha profissão.

— Ah… tudo bem, mas se em algum momento mudar de ideia Jackson e Jinyoung sabem onde nos encontrar. E você? Seus movimentos são muito bons, me lembra um de meus antigos estudantes… — Hoseok murmurou, se lembrando vagamente de Jungkook. Por alguma razão, Yugyeom o fazia se recordar do caçula do grupo e consequentemente se questionar por onde andava aquela peste.

— Hobi, por favor. Eu danço muito melhor que o Gyeommie.

O dançarino quase pulou no lugar ao encarar Jungkook. Yoongi pareceu igualmente surpreso e Yugyeom acabou rindo da cena.

— Irmão!

— Irmão? — Hoseok olhou de um para o outro, tentando encontrar semelhanças.

— Não... hum… é forma de falar, sabe? Tipo… _bro_. — Bambam acabou se metendo na conversa e logo desviou o olhar de Jungkook que piscou para o mais baixo. — Oi…

— Ei, já me esqueceu? — Jackson brincou, puxando Jungkook para um abraço. — Achei que você estava me esperando… Hum… Mas ainda falta um ano para completar aqueles dois que eu te prometi.

— Você partiu meu coração, Wang. Não tem mais volta! — respondeu o mais novo, de maneira dramática. — Mas sinceramente, o que seus namorados vão achar dessa cena?

— Eu não estou gostando nada. — Jinyoung cruzou os braços e pareceu realmente irritado.

— Ah, amor… Ele tipo Bambam para mim. — Jackson abraçou o namorado por trás, mas Jinyoung ainda parecia não ter gostado da brincadeira. — Eu só amo você.

— Ah… ele não se cansa de partir meu coração. — Jungkook dramatizou outra vez, se apoiando no ombro de Hoseok que sorriu, acolhendo o caçula em um abraço.

— Mas você nunca me respondeu, Yugyeom, estaria interessado na proposta?

— Ah… dançar é mais um hobby mesmo. Eu pretendo fazer carreira como arquiteto. — O mais alto respondeu, coçando a nuca de maneira envergonhada.

— Tudo bem, o mundo ainda precisa de muitos arquitetos, não é? — O coreógrafo sorriu para acalmar o jovem, antes de sentir alguma coisa pesa apoiando-se em sua perna, quando moveu os olhos para encarar a razão encontrou uma menina trajando um bonito vestido verde e marias-chiquinhas. — Ah! Que fofura!

Haneul esticou os braços, pedindo por colo e Hoseok olhou em volta, procurando algum responsável da criança.

— Você é meu novo _oppa_!

Jackson começou a rir e se abaixou, pegando a menina no colo, que parecia interessada nos dois novos homens que ela não conhecia.

— Eu sou Haneul. — A garota se apresentou e Yoongi enrugou o nariz e apertou os olhos e o noivo notou que ele a estava achando fofa. — Você também é meu _oppa_ agora. — informou, apontando para o produtor musical.

Mark, de longe, queria interferir no que acontecia, mas no fundo, ele ainda confiava nos ex-namorados e por isso não reclamou quando o moreno mais baixo pegou sua filha no colo e parecia brincar com ela.

Era engraçado, mas o americano sempre achara que nunca ficaria de fora de nada, se sentindo excluído, em um canto. Não o bartender, que desde pequeno era espontâneo e comunicativo, mas agora, em um canto sem Sol, Mark parecia uma pessoa solitária, sem ninguém que para dividir um sorriso. 

Haneul, mesmo no colo de Yoongi, virou a cabeça e começou a acenar para o pai. O rapper virou o corpo e quando a menina começou a falar “ _appa_ ”, ele a colocou no chão e a criança correu ao encontro de Mark.

— _Appa, appa_ … Vem. — Haneul puxou a mão do pai, o forçando a se levantar. — Eu tenho dois novos _oppas_!

Mark seguiu a filha mesmo a contragosto. Youngjae colocou um braço por cima do ombro dele assim que se aproximaram o suficiente um do outro, talvez fosse a maneira do loiro de não o deixar se sentindo sozinho. “ _Fofo_ ”, pensou o jovem pai.

O grupo conversou por mais algum tempo até Yoongi e Hoseok anunciarem que precisavam ir embora. O casal se despediu de todos e então partiu. Antes que Mark pudesse se dar conta todos começaram a se afastar até que restaram apenas ele, Haneul, Jinyoung e Jackson. Ótimo, o moreno escondeu uma careta, pensando na melhor estratégia para escapar dali.

— Foi bom ver Haneul. — Jinyoung tentou começar uma conversa, não sabendo se o ato era correto. — Eu estava com saudades.

— Que bom que matou as saudades. — falou Mark, secamente.

Jackson por sua vez não conseguia proferir uma única palavra, nem olhar para Mark direito ele se sentia capaz, mas o chinês detestava ver o outro tratando Jinyoung com aquela indiferença; não era culpa dele no fim das contas.

— Eles não precisavam ter saudades um do outro. — O chinês retrucou no mesmo tom e pela primeira vez em algum tempo seus olhos encontraram os de Mark, mas ele não conseguia decifrar os sentimentos por detrás deles. Era tão estranha a sensação.

— _Appa_ … — Haneul chamou um tanto incerta, sentindo a insatisfação do grupo. Ela não queria aquilo. Só queria que eles pudessem se divertir juntos outra vez, não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Oi, meu amor… Você já quer ir pra casa?

— _Appa_ , eles podem ir junto? — A menina perguntou, com os olhos cheios de esperança. — Jackson- _oppa_ sempre lia para eu dormir.

— Eu posso ler. — afirmou Mark. — Eles não vão, querida.

— _Appa_ , você sempre me disse para perdoar meus coleguinhas… Por que não desculpa os _oppas_? — Haneul fez um bico antes de continuar. — Eu não gosto de ver vocês brigados…

— Princesa… — Jackson interferiu chamando a atenção da menina que ameaçava começar a chorar. — Existem algumas brigas de adulto que são difíceis de resolver. Você consegue entender?

— Acho... Acho que sim. — A garotinha suspirou, coçando os olhos úmidos pelas lágrimas.

— Mas os _oppas_ e o seu _appa_ vão sempre amar você, tudo bem? Não importa o quão brigados estivermos, certo?

— Certo… — confirmou baixinho abanando a cabeça. — E vocês? Ainda vão se amar mesmo brigados?

Os três se entreolharam apreensivos com a questão da criança. Eles iriam se amar mesmo depois daquela situação? O amor deles seria forte para superar isso? E mesmo que fosse, um dia eles voltariam a estar juntos? Estas questões rondaram a mente dos três no que pareceram horas, mas que no final, não passaram de poucos segundos.

— Claro que vamos, Haneul. Pode não parecer agora, mas nós vamos continuar nos amando mesmo brigados. — Jinyoung foi quem verbalizou a frase. No fundo era ele quem mais lutava para que as coisas dessem certo. Era o advogado quem os inundava de esperança, o moreno confiava no que os três sentiam, mesmo quando tudo parecia tão perdido. — Eu sei que vamos.

Haneul pareceu satisfeita e voltou a sorrir, mas Mark parecia agora a pessoa prestes a chorar. Ele deveria odiar Jackson e consequentemente Jinyoung, mas não conseguia. Na verdade, parecia que amava ainda mais. Aquilo era tão errado; ele queria poder arrancar aquele sentimento dele.

Mark, sem saber muito o que fazer, se virou, com Haneul no colo e estava prestes a ir embora sem se despedir quando avistou Ji Eun. Ela não o vira e estava acompanhada de um homem alto, com uma expressão forte. A mulher parecia procurar por algo e o americano soube, dentro de si, que era por ele e sua filha.

— Ah não… O que ela faz aqui?

— Ela quem, _appa_?

O americano não soube o que fazer, mas para sua sorte e a de Haneul os outros dois estavam com eles. Ele sentiu um dos braços de Jackson em sua cintura, o puxando na direção oposta em que Ji Eun estava e Jinyoung, seguindo ao lado deles, segurando a mão livre do americano, enquanto com a outra mão digitava alguma coisa no celular.

Mark queria correr, mas fazer aquilo só chamaria atenção, então se deixou ser guiado. Era irônico o quanto ele ainda confiava naqueles dois e o quanto ainda se sentia seguro perto deles.

— Youngjae disse que o carro dele está estacionado perto da sorveteria. — Jinyoung anunciou, puxando a mão de Mark para que o grupo fosse para a direita, a direção onde o carro estava.

Jackson ainda não havia falado com Jinyoung sobre o que descobrira, pois queria ter certeza, mas ver aquele casal ali, havia levado um frio a sua coluna. Se ele estivesse certo, eles estavam ligados a máfia e isso não era pouca coisa. Talvez uma corrida judicial nem fosse a pior coisa que Mark fosse enfrentar no futuro.

Youngjae e Jaebum já estavam ao lado do carro e assim que avistaram os quatros, entraram no veículo.

Jackson olhou em volta antes de abrir a porta traseira do carro, dando passagem para Mark e Haneul entrarem no automóvel.

— Obrigado. — sussurrou o jovem pai.

— Não por isso. — Jinyoung apertou a mão de Mark, o moreno nem havia se dando conta de que suas mãos estavam novamente juntas e muito menos quando a de Jackson se juntou ao enlace, mas lá estavam eles e o calor que elas emanavam contra sua pele era tão bom que o americano quis chorar. — Você pode por favor avisar quando chegar em casa? Por favor.

— Eu ligo… — afirmou o americano, balançando a cabeça, como que para confirmar o que dizia. — Até… daqui a pouco.

Jackson e Jinyoung soltaram do enlace e deixaram Mark entrar no carro. Jaebum e Youngjae fingiam que não estavam ouvindo a conversa e o americano posicionou a filha no banco, colocando o cinto nela; não era o ideal, mas tinham que sair daquele local rapidamente. Jackson fechou a porta e ainda observou o ex-namorado o encarar com um olhar triste enquanto o carro se afastava, mas ele não pode se concentrar naquilo por muito tempo, já que Jinyoung se virara apressadamente e marchava furioso de volta ao local do evento.

— _Puppy! Puppy_ , onde você vai? — Jackson proferiu, puxando o advogado pelo punho.

— Eu vou ter uma conversa séria com aquela mulher. Ela não pode continuar perseguindo Haneul desse jeito! Isso é legalmente inaceitável e eu estou pessoalmente furioso.

— Não, você não pode fazer isso! — Jackson puxou o namorado para perto, com medo de que ele desse mais algum passo. — Vamos para casa!

— Não… Ela tem que perceber que Mark tem amparo legal.

— Amor, eles são perigosos… Vamos embora.

— Como assim?! — Jinyoung encarou o chinês, o olhar tentando ler o loiro. Ele estaria escondendo mais coisas dele? O moreno achou que eles haviam passado daquela fase. — O que você está falando?

— Eu não tenho certeza, _Puppy_ … Pedi para Jae e Jaebum confirmarem, mas acho que o marido de Ji Eun tem envolvimento com a máfia e consequentemente ela.

— Por que não me contou isso antes? — O moreno se controlou para não ficar com raiva e acabou passando a mão nervosamente pelos fios de cabelo. — Porra, Jackson. Você não pode esconder essas coisas!

— Eu queria ter cem por cento de certeza. — falou o loiro e Jinyoung simplesmente suspirou alto. — Vamos embora, por favor… Eu te conto tudo o que descobri.

Jinyoung concordou com a cabeça e Jackson o guiou até a saída do local. O apartamento do moreno ficava perto e por isso eles haviam ido a pé. O loiro estava se sentindo um pouco paranoico e teve a impressão que estavam sendo seguidos e mesmo olhando para trás diversas vezes, não conseguiu ver nada. Ele informou do pressentimento para o namorado, que somente virou para trás e esticou ambos os dedos médios e gritou alguns xingamentos para o nada.

Jackson não pode deixar de rir ao mesmo tempo que acelerava o passo e em pouco tempo chegaram ao prédio onde Jinyoung morava. O porteiro os cumprimentou e logo eles foram para o elevador.

— Agora me explica tudo isso aí que você descobriu. — Jinyoung pediu, assim que se sentaram no sofá, mas logo sentiu o celular vibrar. — Oh, é Mark.

— Eu não achei que ele fosse realmente ligar.

— Nem eu… Ah, é por _Skype_.

— Acha que eu devo… sair? — Jackson questionou, um pouco incerto. — Talvez ele só queira te ver.

— Nada disso, fica.

Jinyoung atendeu a ligação e para sua surpresa, Haneul estava sorrindo na tela.

— _Appa, appa_ … Vem ver os _oppas_! — A menina colocou o aparelho em várias posições, mas brincando do que falando com os homens. — Cadê eles? _Appa_ , sumiu.

O próximo a aparecer na imagem foi Mark, que sorrindo colocou o aparelho da melhor forma, enquanto posicionava a filha no colo, deixando ambos visíveis na imagem.

— Ela queria ver vocês de novo. — explicou o americano, com um sorriso tímido. — _Hn_ … Estamos em casa.

— Sim, graças a divindade. Eu fiquei apavorado.

— Jinyoung… — Jackson interrompeu, ele ainda não estava certo de que contar tudo a Mark era melhor ideia. Eles não tinham ideia de como o moreno iria reagir.

— O que? O que foi? — Mark reconheceu o tom de cautela usado por Jackson. — Haneul, querida, você quer ir brincar?

A menina confirmou e acenou para a tela, descendo do colo do pai e sumindo na escada.

— O que vocês estão me escondendo? Sem mais segredos! Nós fizemos uma promessa.

— Nós nem estamos mais juntos. — Jackson contra argumentou ferido e os dois puderam sentir a tristeza no tom de voz do chinês.

— _Puppy_ … ele precisa saber. É a filha dele.

— É perigoso, _Puppy_!

— Não é ainda mais perigoso deixá-lo sem saber com o que está lidando? Sem mais mentiras, Jack.

— Eu juro que dessa eu não sabia e é uma afirmação muito séria para ser feita de maneira leviana então eu investiguei antes e… eu acho que o marido de Ji Eun tem alguma ligação com a máfia que controla o bordel da onde eu tirei Heeyeon.

Então, após um suspiro, Jackson começou a contar o que mais havia descoberto e mesmo sem a confirmação de Jaebum e Youngjae, que ainda não tinham conseguido investigar a pista, Mark sentia que o chinês estava certo. E aquilo era pior que ter a filha tirada judicialmente, pois Haneul ficaria com pessoas perigosas. Sua linda menina, sua inocente criança não podia ficar com pessoas daquela laia. 

— Eu sei que deveria ter falado antes, ma-

— Tudo bem. — interrompeu Mark, com uma expressão preocupada e pensativa. — Não estou com raiva.

— Mark, você está bem? — questionou Jinyoung, notando a respiração pesada do americano.

— Sim, eu… vou desligar.

— Espera, Mark… — pediu o loiro. — Eu vou investigar mais e… Não vamos deixar te tirarem Haneul, tá?

— Tá... _Hn_ … Obrigado.

O americano não falou mais nada e desligou a ligação, deixando os namorados preocupados.

— Ele não vai fazer nada, não é? — perguntou Jinyoung, ainda encarando o celular.

— Não… Claro que não. — Jackson falou mais para se convencer do que qualquer outra coisa. — Ele sabe que o melhor é esperar.

Jinyoung suspirou fundo e colocou a cabeça no ombro do outro, como sempre fazia quando estava preocupado ou cansado e no caso, estava os dois. Fora tão difícil ver Mark o dia inteiro e não poder estar ao lado dele como um namorado e o moreno sabia que também era difícil para Jackson, que se sentia ainda mais culpado quando notava algum olhar triste do advogado.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, _Puppy_. Eu vou proteger vocês.

Jinyoung sorriu com a promessa de Jackson. Ele era tão maravilhoso. O moreno se aconchegou ainda mais no calor corporal do outro.

— Eu sei que vai, e nós vamos proteger você. Porque família é para essas coisas, certo?

— Certo.

  
  
  



	34. Capítulo 34

Youngjae estava um pouco cansado, principalmente pelo fato de não ter dormido direito na noite anterior. Jaebum ficara no próprio apartamento e o loiro havia tirado a noite para pensar sobre suas questões internas, porém pensara demais e quando percebeu, havia dormido pouco.

O policial esfregou os olhos e foi até a cozinha da delegacia, buscar um café e estando lá, aproveitou para busca um para o parceiro.

Em poucos minutos, voltara do outro cômodo, com um copo plástico cheio do líquido amargo e ofereceu para o moreno, que aceitou de bom grado, porém, assim que Youngjae entregou a bebida para o outro, Jaebum abriu a mão, deixando o recipiente cair, sujando todo o chão de café.

— Isso é tudo culpa sua! — Jaebum gritou e o loiro deu dois passos para trás, não entendendo a reação exagerada. — Como sempre, você é um animal!

Youngjae ficou em choque por um momento, mas quando o parceiro levantou uma das sobrancelhas para ele, o loiro se lembrou que haviam combinado que a “briga” seria naquele dia. É, ele realmente precisava dormir.

— Eu sou um animal? Você já experimentou se olhar no espelho, babaca?

— Babaca é você! Não consegue fazer porra nenhuma sozinho e ainda me arrasta para essas merdas! — Jaebum se aproximou do outro, o empurrando de leve. — Ainda tem a cara de pau de nem parecer envergonhado!

— Isso tudo porque você é um medroso de merda. Por quantas delegacias você já passou, _hn_? Seu trabalho é ruim e é por isso que as coisas dão errado, imbecil.

— Melhor passar por muitas delegacias do que ser um estagnado na vida; um puxa-saco de qualquer um que seja superior a você.

— Se você está tão incomodado, por que não vai embora? Ninguém aqui gosta de você! — Youngjae fez um gesto amplo e notou que todos no local olhavam para eles. — Eu tentei, mas tem gente que não sabe ser ajudada!

— _Yah_! Já chega vocês dois. — Amber interferiu, batendo com algumas pastas pesadas na mesa e atraindo a atenção de todos para si. — Que merda é essa?

— É só esse idiota qu-

— Chega disso! — A agora novamente loira interrompeu Jaebum e este estalou a língua. — O que houve, hein?

— Tudo isso por causa de um café? — questionou Namjoon, olhando em volta, como se esperasse uma outra explicação.

— Namjoon, por favor, né? — Amber revirou os olhos. — Eu vou chamar a funcionária para limpar essa sujeira.

— Não… eu limpo. — Youngjae acabou se sentindo culpado por acabarem dando mais trabalho para a simpática senhora, com quem ele sempre conversava.

— A culpa é toda sua mesmo. — Jaebum retrucou, dando as costas e saindo das vistas das pessoas, fingindo não ligar para a voz de Amber o chamando de volta.

Youngjae revirou os olhos e se preparava para ir buscar os materiais para limpar o local, quando a senhora chegou, dizendo que faria aquela tarefa. Ele tentou insistir, mas não conseguiu convencer a mulher e com um suspiro, acabou a deixando limpar o chão.

— Jae, vem cá… — Namjoon chamou o loiro, que foi até um dos corredores, atrás do moreno. — O que houve? Vocês sempre pareciam tão… entendidos.

— Eu só cansei dele! — O loiro queria falar a verdade para o detetive, mas Jaebum e ele haviam combinado que iriam fingir para todos, pelo menos por enquanto. — Jaebum tem um gênio horrível e diz que tudo de errado que acontece é minha culpa.

— Hum… — Namjoon correu os olhos pelo rosto do loiro e balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Você está mentindo.

— Não estou.

— Está sim… Tem algo a mais, não tem? Vocês estão brigando por outra coisa…

— Nada disso Namjoon… Eu só explodi. Foi errado e eu não deveria ter feito isso aqui dentro.

— Tudo bem… Você não quer se abrir e eu respeito isso, mas saiba que estou aqui se precisar de alguma coisa... Mesmo que seja um ombro amigo.

Youngjae concordou e Namjoon ainda ficou parado, como se esperasse que o loiro confessasse algo, mas como nada escutou, ele foi embora. O policial apoiou a cabeça na parede por uns segundos e fechou os olhos. Ele só precisava disso, dos olhos fechados por um momento.

— Você não perde a oportunidade de flertar com Namjoon, hein?

— Vai se foder. — O loiro nem abriu os olhos, mas o moreno viu o sorriso nos lábios do parceiro. — Vamos ganhar o Oscar no ano que vem.

— Eu como protagonista, claro.

— Ah, tá. — Youngjae abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça para o lado, encarnado o parceiro. — Nada do que eu falei é verdade…

— Eu sei, Jae… A mesma coisa vale para as minhas palavras. — Jaebum olhou para o corredor, para averiguar que não havia ninguém ali. — Você estava sexy brigando…

— _Hn_ …

— Quase que te beijei ali mesmo.

— Acho que não daria muita credibilidade a briga.

— Provavelmente…

— Hum… Então, segundo _round_?

— Só se for agora!

Menos de um minuto depois, os gritos começaram a ser escutados, junto com novas ofensas e olhares raivosos. Jaebum pensou que a performance realmente merecia algum prêmio e esperava que no final daquilo tudo, eles fossem presenteados com as prisões de várias pessoas perigosas.

—--

— Que cenas ridículas foram aquelas hoje agora a pouco? — questionou o delegado, com uma expressão séria.

Os policias não sabiam o que responder. Eles não queriam ser suspensos, ainda mais por uma briga falsa, então se mantiveram em silêncio, com uma aparência envergonhada.

O delegado observou os dois por um momento e suspirou alto.

— Por acaso vocês não querem mais essa parceria?

Jaebum pensou pelo o que pareceu horas. Claro que ele queria aquela parceria, principalmente pelo fato de Youngjae ter sido responsável pelo moreno parar de ver o mundo como preto e branco; agora o policial mais alto via cores em várias coisas, especialmente quando estava na companhia do loiro.

— Isso! Quero trocar de parceiro. — Youngjae sabia que estava arriscando demais e acabou ficando tenso após as palavras. E se o chefe os separassem? — Ele é insuportável. 

David Lee McInnis não pareceu contente e ficou por um longo momento analisando os policias sentados à sua frente. Jaebum percebeu que o loiro estava nervoso e poderia colocar o disfarce em risco, então se movimentou na cadeira, ainda encarando o delegado e esticou com cuidado o braço, apertando de leve o joelho de Youngjae, que pareceu relaxar um pouco com o ato. O moreno quase sorriu por já saber o que fazer e em que momento fazer alguma coisa quando se tratava do parceiro.

— Uma pena isso. Junto com Amber e Namjoon, vocês sempre foram tão entrosados… — comentou o americano, dando um sorriso. Jaebum não confiava naquele homem, nunca confiou, mas Youngjae confiava, então ele nunca expressou as desconfianças. — Acho que essa parceria merece outra chance, né?

O moreno quase soltou a respiração alto, de alívio, trazendo a mão novamente para si ao notar que o loiro não estava mais apreensivo.

— O resto do turno de vocês, vai ser no arquivo. — O delegado levantou uma sobrancelha, como se desafiasse os policiais a reclamarem. — Aposto que vocês vão se entender catalogando uns papéis.

Ambos balançaram a cabeça, com desânimo e logo foram dispensados e seguiram pelo longo corredor que dava para a sala do arquivo. Antes, passaram pela área principal e sentiram alguns olhos sobre eles e por isso mantiveram a carranca, como se realmente estivessem brigados.

— Tô falando… Oscar. — brincou o loiro, sussurrando enquanto eles abriam a porta da sala. — Merda, eu não trouxe minha máscara. Vou morrer aí dentro.

Jaebum nada falou e começou a vasculhar o local que era um tanto apertado. Com uma mão esticada, ele passou o aparelho de detecção de câmeras de escutas, mas nada encontrou. Como esperado, o arquivo não tinha câmeras, por ficar em uma parte antiga do prédio. Era tudo o que eles precisavam.

O moreno se virou para o parceiro com um sorriso, mas Youngjae logo espirrou enquanto tentava proteger o nariz. Jaebum suspirou e puxou uma máscara de um dos diversos bolsos que tinha na farda.

— Toma…

— Oh… Por que você tem uma máscara? — Youngjae questionou, puxando a máscara de pano reforçado e a colocando. — Obrigado.

— Eu suspeitei que ele ia nos punir com o arquivo… O delegado sempre faz isso com os indisciplinados.

— Isso não explica a máscara.

— Desde a vez que você ficou espirrando no meu apartamento, eu tenho uma… No caso de você precisar.

— Então, você a trouxe hoje para mim?

— Sim.

Youngjae pensou que se eles não estivessem no ambiente de trabalho, Jaebum ganharia um beijo. Então, simplesmente ofereceu um sorriso e mesmo não dando para ver, por causa da máscara, o moreno conseguiu perceber pelos olhos do outro que ele estava sorrindo.

— Agora vamos logo com isso e se a divindade for boa, acharemos algo que nos ajude na investigação. — O loiro falou, sentando no chão, com uma série de pastas no colo. — Eu fico com essa área e você com aquela.

Os dois ao mesmo tempo que organizavam o lugar, olhavam os arquivos à procura de alguma pista. Não era fácil e mesmo com a máscara, as vezes Youngjae espirrava, principalmente pelo lugar ser bastante empoeirado. Jaebum diversas vezes pediu para o parceiro dar uma volta, para respirar ar puro, mas o loiro foi impassível e por isso o moreno mesmo saiu, atrás de água e do remédio de alergia do outro, que estava na bolsa.

Youngjae não confirmaria aquilo em voz alta, mas talvez ele estivesse sendo um pouco teimoso para ser cuidado. Toda vez que o moreno saia e voltava com algo para ele, o loiro se via sorrindo, que nem um bobo.

— Ai, que merda! — reclamou o moreno. — Estamos a duas horas aqui e nada!

— Calma. Da última vez consegui só no final…

— Não sei como você conseguiu ficar tanto tempo na área burocrática. — comentou Jaebum, suspirando. — É muito chato.

— É… — O loiro guardou outra pasta, mordendo o lábio inferior. Nesse momento, o celular vibrou no bolso. — Estranho… jurei que tinha desligado.

— Já verificamos os celulares Jae… Não precisa mais desligá-los.

— Mesmo assim, não gosto de arriscar. — afirmou o loiro, lendo a mensagem que recebera. — Hum… É Bambam. Ele disse que vai levar Nora, Coco e Haneul um pouco mais cedo, pois tem um compromisso.

— Que compromisso?

— Yug vai levá-lo para jantar. — informou Youngjae, com um sorriso. — Fofos.

Jaebum nada comentou e o loiro o encarou, notando que ele estava concentrado na leitura de algo. Ele estava suado e o cabelo já grudava na testa. Youngjae percebeu que já presenciara aquela cena diversas vezes, quando os corpos deles estavam colados e extenuados. O sono ainda dominava o loiro, mas pensar naquele assunto, o fez se desconcentrar da leitura que deveria estar fazendo.

— Caralho… Achei. — Jaebum anunciou, se levantando para em seguida sentar perto do loiro. — Aqui, a cara do desgraçado.

Youngjae piscou os olhos e observou o documento. Era um pouco antigo, de dois mil e seis, mas ali estava uma foto de Lee Jun Ki acoplada a uma ficha criminal. Não eram crimes graves, pequenos furtos e estelionato. Mas se Jackson estivesse certo, agora o homem era bem mais perigoso.

Jaebum tirou uma foto com o celular da fotografia e também do documento e logo olhou para o parceiro, que parecia estar deixando o sono o dominar.

— Eu… sinto que estamos chegando a algum lugar. — comentou o loiro, retirando a máscara, que o estava fazendo sentir calor. — Mas também sei que ainda falta bastante coisa.

— Tem vezes que parece que estão tirando mais de nós do que a gente deles, né? — Youngjae concordou, com desânimo. — Isso vai acabar. Logo, logo vamos prender esse bando de gente.

— Espero…

— Agora vamos, que nosso horário já passou. — afirmou o moreno, se levantando e oferecendo a mão para o outro. — Ah, ainda estamos brigados…

— Seu babaca!

Jaebum quis gargalhar, mas simplesmente balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto ajudava o outro a enfiar algumas pastas na prateleira. Youngjae espirrou em algum momento e o moreno reclamou da falta da máscara, mas o loiro simplesmente balançou a mão em um movimento displicente.

Os dois saíram do arquivo e foram em direção a sala do delegado, que fez um sinal positivo para eles, os liberando. Os policias seguiram para a mesa deles, arrumando algumas coisas e logo foram para o vestiário e quando notaram que não havia ninguém, conversaram rapidamente.

— Jae, vou fazer uma visita a Jinyoung, mas volto antes de Haneul chegar, tá?

— Tudo bem.

— Vê se dorme um pouco, hein. — O moreno sorriu para a cara que o parceiro fez. — Se eu chegar e você estiver vendo televisão…

— O que? Vai me punir? — brincou o loiro.

— Não sabia que você tinha esses tipos de fantasias… Bom saber.

Youngjae balançou a cabeça e terminou de vestir a roupa e logo o moreno também. Ambos andavam afastados, ainda fingindo que estavam irritados um com o outro, quando a policial que ficava no balcão os parou.

— Olá!

— _Hn_ … Oi. — Jaebum foi o primeiro a falar, sem perceber, ele havia posto o corpo um pouco na frente do parceiro.

— Vocês ainda estão brigados? — A mulher perguntou com um olhar que parecia triste, mas nenhum dos dois responderam. — Eu tenho a solução para isso!

Ambos continuaram em silêncio, olhando para a policial, que ainda sorria. Jaebum se perguntava o que aquela mulher queria. Será que daria para ela se movimentar e sair da frente dos dois? Todo mundo sabia que a mulher tinha uma queda por Youngjae, mas ela precisava ficar mostrando assim, sem aparentar vergonha?

— Ah, mas vocês estão tão calados… — insistiu a moça. — Então, eu vou falar… Que tal um encontro duplo?

— Um o que?! — Youngjae levantou o lábio, talvez tentando sorrir, talvez tentando fugir. — Não é uma boa ideia.

— Minha amiga está doida para te conhecer Im. — O moreno soltou um som pelo nariz. — Ela te acha muito bonito.

— Hum…

— Vamos… Jae… — A policial morena colocou a mão no braço do loiro, que se remexeu, tentando soltar do enlace. — Já que você nunca me chamou, eu resolvi tomar a iniciativa.

“ _Tira a mão dele! Sai de perto, desinfeta!”_ Jaebum não sabia que era ciumento até aquele momento. Por acaso ele teria que disputar com aquela mulher? Mesmo Youngjae parecer querer correr dali, ele não sabia ao certo. O parceiro poderia ser bi, pan, sei lá mais o que. E se o loiro se interessasse por Kim So Jung e resolvesse acabar com o acordo e deixá-lo sozinho? O policial não podia deixar aquilo acontecer!

— Nós vamos. — anunciou o moreno, fazendo o outro lhe olhar espantado. — Pode confirmar com sua amiga.

Jaebum iria naquele encontro e transformaria aquilo em um encontro dele e de Youngjae. Não importava como, ele faria o loiro perceber que não queria a morena e sim o moreno; pelo menos era isso o que esperava.

— Seu número ainda continua o mesmo, Jae? — Youngjae confirmou. — Então, até amanhã!

A morena se afastou, deixando para trás o sorriso mais sensual dela e Jaebum revirou os olhos. Por que ela não voltava a dar em cima de Namjoon como sempre fazia quando Youngjae não estava por perto? “ _Mas que saco!_ ”

— Ela tem seu número? — O moreno perguntou, soando um pouco rude. — Desde quando?

— Foi há um tempo… Ela estava insistindo.

— Hum…

— Eu nunca respondi.

— Okay, tanto faz. Se precisar de mim, estarei com Jinyoung — Jaebum saiu com pressa pela porta, mas foi seguido pelo outro. — Não que você precise…

— Ei, o que houve?

— Nada, até mais tarde. Vá dormir.

— Tchau...

Youngjae observou o outro se afastar, se perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Se Jaebum queria ir em um encontro, ótimo, mas por que arrastá-lo junto? O loiro tinha mínima vontade de sair do conforto do seu apartamento e passar horas de conversa fiada. Seu parceiro era um idiota, principalmente por o tratar com ignorância.

“ _Babaca_ ” Pensou o policial, indo até o seu carro estacionado e logo ligando os motores e partindo para o próprio apartamento.

***

Jaebum lembrou-se que não havia avisado a Jinyoung que passaria no apartamento. O advogado bem que poderia estar em outro lugar ou até dormindo. As opções foram descartadas quando o amigo abriu a porta, não aparentando estar com sono.

— Jaebum!

— Oi, J… Desculpa vir sem avisar.

— Que isso, entra. — O mais novo deu passagem para o policial, que logo adentrou no lugar. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Eu só… estava com saudades. — admitiu.

— Ah, que fofo.

Jinyoung abraçou o amigo, que fingiu não se importar de demostrar aquele lado dele. Os dois ainda estavam abraçados, quando Jackson surgiu, vindo do quarto. O loiro estava sem camisa e com o cabelo todo bagunçado.

— J, por que você não falou que eu estava atrapalhando?

— Nada disso, Jaebum. — afirmou o chinês, ajeitando o cabelo. — Eu estava dormindo…

— Eu posso ir embora…

— Não, vou no mercado. — disse Jackson, com um sorriso. — Querem algo especial?

— Eu quero sorvete, _Puppy._

— Obrigado, não preciso de nada.

Jackson confirmou com a cabeça e foi atrás da própria camisa e quando apareceu novamente na sala, já estava arrumado. Ele se inclinou na direção do sofá e beijou o advogado e se despediu do policial antes de fechar a porta.

— _Hn_ … Está dando tudo certo entre vocês?

— Sim, sim… Essas últimas semanas têm sido perfeitas. — Jinyoung sorriu, mas pareceu se recordar de algo e logo suspirou. — Quer dizer, falta Mark...

— Nada depois daquele dia da apresentação?

— Não… Achei que talvez conversássemos mais, mas nada aconteceu.

— Posso dar minha opinião? — O advogado falou um ‘sim’ baixo. — Eu também estaria puto com Jackson… Mas acho que naquele dia Mark percebeu que vocês ainda estão lá para ele. Dê um pouco de tempo para o cara.

Jinyoung concordou, sorrindo. Jaebum poderia estar correto e ele esperava que sim.

— E a investigação? Conseguiu a foto do homem?

— _Ihhh_ , tô com ela aqui! Esqueci de mostrar para Jackson, que droga!

— Você? Esquecendo das coisas? — Jinyoung levantou uma das sobrancelhas e sorriu de lado. — O que está acontecendo? Você veio aqui… Não foi só por saudades, não é?

— Eu posso ou não posso ter um outro motivo.

— Conta logo.

Jaebum encarou o outro e mordeu a parte interna da bochecha e Jinyoung viu que ele estava procurando as palavras certas. Era estranho ver o amigo assim; ele sempre fora orgulhoso e alguém difícil de demonstrar o que estava sentindo e no momento, o policial parecia um tanto vulnerável.

— Eu… estou apaixonado por Youngjae. — falou o mais alto, logo abaixando o rosto. — E eu não sei o que fazer.

— Como assim não sabe o que fazer? — Jinyoung balançou a cabeça negativamente, parecendo entediado. — Se você está esperando algum tipo de surpresa da minha parte, se enganou.

— Poxa…

— Poxa nada, era óbvio para caralho. — O advogado deu um leve empurrão no mais alto, que parecia um tanto desanimado. — Ele também tá apaixonado por você e você sabe disso.

— Não sei… Nós vamos em um encontro.

— Sério, chamou ele para sair?

— Não… Uma policial. — respondeu, mas logo notou a confusão do amigo. — Ela nos chamou para um encontro de casais…

— E vocês aceitaram?

— Eu meio que aceitei e o arrastei junto.

— E por que isso?

— Eu… fiquei com ciúmes. — admitiu o mais alto, com as bochechas coradas. — Ela sempre dá em cima de Jae…

Jinyoung tinha que dar o braço a torcer e achar aquela confissão surpreendente. Até onde ele sabia, seu amigo não sentia ciúmes, mas ali estava ele, com bochechas avermelhadas e apertando as mãos umas nas outras, parecendo muito mais jovem do que era.

— Eu não consigo parar de pensar nele… Eu já tentei, mas não dá. Tem vezes que penso no bem-estar dele antes do que o meu. E quando nos beijamos… Ah Jinyoung. Eu estou completamente ferrado.

— J, há quanto tempo você conhece Youngjae?

— Onze meses.

— Há quanto tempo vocês estão transando?

— Sete meses.

— Ele esteve com mais alguém nesse meio tempo ou deu indício de se interessar por outra pessoa?

— Eu não posso dar cem por cento de certeza, mas passamos praticamente o dia inteiro juntos… Eu acho que não. Acho que Jae só esteve comigo.

— J, não acho que essa garota seja um problema… Jaebum, vocês são praticamente namorados.

— Ele pode se cansar de mim… Não sou a melhor pessoa para se conviver.

— Onde fica a espátula de cozinha de Youngjae?

— Na terceira gaveta do armário. — respondeu de imediato, mas com uma ruga entre na testa. — Mas por que dessa pergunta?

— Se você fosse tão ruim de conviver, não teria tido nem a chance de saber uma coisa dessas… J, além de namorados, vocês praticamente moram juntos.

— É assim que você se sente, né? Com Jackson e Mark? — O advogado concordou, com um sorriso. — Cara, parece que tem um nó no meu peito, prestes a me sufocar. Eu nunca senti nada assim antes.

— É apavorante, né?

— Demais!

Jaebum suspirou alto e Jinyoung se aproximou, o envolvendo em um abraço lateral. Ele nunca precisou daquela confirmação verbal para saber que o amigo estava apaixonado, mas o advogado percebeu, que o sentimento era ainda mais forte do que pensara. Tão forte que deixara o policial indefeso.

— J, se eu o pedir em namoro, você acha que ele aceita? Eu sei que ele ainda precisa se entender… mas eu queria tanto poder dizer por aí que estamos namorando.

— Primeiro, se ele ainda não se aceitou, provavelmente você só vai assustá-lo com a pergunta e quando receber um sonoro ‘não’, vai ficar magoado. — O policial suspirou alto e Jinyoung o apertou mais no abraço. — E segundo, que papo é esse de espalhar para o mundo?

— Hum… Nada. Bobagem…

— Você ainda se sente inseguro por causa da traição da Nayeon?

— Talvez…

— E você acha que um namoro impede que alguém traia? — O advogado perguntou, mas não esperava por uma resposta. — Você sabe que não… Pelo o que você me contou, vocês estão há sete meses juntos e ele não esteve com mais ninguém. Mesmo sem o título de namorado, Jae não te “traiu”. — afirmou, fazendo o sinal de aspas com os dedos. — Não fique inseguro, J… Quando for o momento certo para pedir ele em namoro, você saberá.

— Como você soube? Com Jackson e Mark?

— Na verdade… Acho que nunca teve um pedido oficial. — ponderou o moreno mais novo. — Nossa, é mesmo! Nós só nos juntamos e pronto.

— Sério?! Logo você que gosta de tudo direitinho?

— É… Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso. Poxa, nem tenho namorado. — brincou Jinyoung, fazendo uma expressão triste. — Encalhei de vez.

— Eu também não tenho namorado…

— É verdade.

Jaebum então teve uma ideia e pensou que essa seria muito cômica, então se levantou e puxou o amigo pelo punho, até atrás do sofá, onde a sala de estar continuava e já se encaminhava para o corredor. O mais alto se ajoelhou em frente ao amigo e começou a dramatizar.

— Jinyoung, quer namorar comigo?

— Oh, pela divindade! — O advogado colocou uma das mãos na boca e com a outra abanou o próprio rosto. — Sim! Sim!

O policial se levantou e pegou o amigo no colo, no estilo noiva e o rodopiou no lugar.

— Ah, eu sempre te amei! — afirmou Jinyoung, colocando os braços em volta do pescoço do mais alto. Jaebum gargalhava. — Vem, vamos para o quarto!

— _P-puppy_?

A voz de Jackson tirou os dois amigos da brincadeira. Jaebum, que antes tinha um sorriso aberto, o fechou, logo ficando preocupado. Rapidamente o policial colocou Jinyoung no chão, que aparentava estar relaxado, mas tinha um pouco de apreensão na postura.

— Eu trouxe o seu sorvete…

— Ah, muito obrigado, _Puppy_. — Jinyoung se aproximou do namorado, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Jackson ainda parecia um tanto perdido, olhando os dois morenos. — Era brincadeira, amor…

— É?

— Claro que era Jackson. — afirmou o policial, com convicção.

— Você o chamou para o quarto… Disse que o amava.

— _Ih_ , eu vou embora. — Jaebum já se arrependera da brincadeira. Jackson tinha que chegar logo naquela hora? — Ah… a foto.

— Que foto? — A voz do chinês parecia tão triste que o policial olhou para o melhor amigo, que contorceu os lábios enquanto se abaixava para pegar as sacolas que o outro havia trazido do mercado. — Jae e eu encontramos uma foto do Jun Ki.

Jackson logo assumiu uma outra postura, uma profissional e pareceu esperar para ver a tal fotografia. Jaebum puxou o celular e após alguns segundos, mostrou a tela do aparelho para o outro, que ampliou a imagem com os dedos e em menos de um minuto depois, se pronunciou, após estalar a língua.

— É ele! É o desgraçado do marido de Ji Eun. — O loiro entregou o celular para o policial e balançou a cabeça, para logo depois esfregar a nuca com força. — Lee Joon Gi… O que eu fiz? Eu que trouxe isso tudo para vida de Mark!

Jaebum não sabia o que fazer. Era para abraçar Jackson? Dizer que a culpa não era toda dele? Droga, seria mais fácil se fosse Youngjae; o policial saberia direitinho o que falar e fazer.

Mas, para o alívio do policial, Jinyoung rapidamente tomou controle da situação e em pouco tempo estava com as mãos na bochecha do loiro, trazendo o rosto do chinês para si.

— Nós já falamos sobre isso, Jackson… Respira. Isso. — pediu o advogado, logo abraçando outro. — Vamos dar um jeito, okay? Não foi sua culpa… Ela iria aparecer com o sem você, _Puppy_.

O policial notou que o loiro parecia prestes a chorar e percebeu que estava na hora de ir embora. Os dois homens estavam prontos para entrar em algum momento íntimo de conversas e consolo e Jaebum, por algum motivo, sentiu falta de Youngjae.

— J… Eu vou agora, tá? — avisou o policial. Jinyoung balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e Jackson o encarou com uma mistura de tristeza e ressentimento. — Cara, sério… Eu não quero seu namorado!

— _Hn_ , vai falar o que agora? Que é hétero?

— Não! Já passei dessa fase.

— Agora sua fase é vim atrás do meu namorado?

— _Puppy_ , por favor… Que bobagem é essa?

— Não, não… — Jaebum suspirou fundo, com raiva do que teria que fazer. — Vocês não vão brigar por isso, porque depois eu vou escutar chororô. — O policial olhou irritado para o chinês e coçou a bochecha com força. — Jackson, primeiro, eu vou embora. Segundo, Jinyoung é como um irmão para mim e terceiro, eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa.

— Ah, tá bom!

— Youngjae, merda! Por Youngjae. — Jackson retirou a carranca do rosto, mas pareceu confuso. — Droga, olha o que você me fez fazer. Agora eu vou embora!

E foi. Jaebum nem se despediu do melhor amigo, saindo às pressas do apartamento. O moreno se viu esperando que Jinyoung pudesse explicar o que houve para o chinês e que aquilo não gerasse nenhuma intriga.

— _Puppy_ , que bobagem foi essa? — questionou Jinyoung, abraçando o chinês. — Eu te amo!

— Eu não sei… Tem horas que acho que tudo vai dar errado, que vou fazer alguma besteira, ou que você vai desistir de mim depois de tudo o que eu fiz… Aí eu entrei aqui e você estava tão alegre…

— Bobinho. — O advogado aproximou o rosto do loiro e o beijou com delicadeza. — O único na minha vida, além de você é Mark.

— Na minha também…

— Então, vamos esquecer esse incidente?

— Tá bom. — Jackson aproveitou o momento para encontrar com os lábios do namorado, em um beijo rápido. — Sobre Mark… Temos que avisá-lo, não?

— Sim… Vamos ligar?

— Eu pensei em irmos no bar… Acho melhor explicar cara-a-cara.

— Você tem razão! — concordou o advogado, com um sorriso. — Então, vamos? Esse horário ainda não tem muita gente no local… Vai ser ideal para conversarmos.

Jackson concordou e ambos seguiram para a saída do apartamento. Em pouco tempo estavam no carro do loiro, que acelerou indo em direção ao bar. O chinês torcia para que tudo certo e que Mark não ficasse com mais raiva dele. “ _Por favor, divindade, que consigamos uma solução para isso tudo!_ ”

***

Mark chegara cedo no bar, pois havia conseguido sair antes da loja de conveniência. O moreno ficou feliz com a hora extra, pois assim poderia buscar sua filha mais cedo e consequentemente ir para casa mais cedo. Parecia bobo, mas era uma pequena vitória.

Seu colega de trabalho sempre o encarava com desconfiança, como se ele fosse errado de alguma coisa. Mark sentia-se irritado, pois tinha sido o outro que dormira com sua ex e havia sido idiota o suficiente para falar durante o sexo.

O moreno resolveu ignorar o indivíduo e focar na sua tarefa de deixar o local limpo para quando os clientes chegarem e era isso que ele fazia, quando bateram de leve na porta do local. Mark levantou os olhos e logo viu as duas figuras que ainda o deixava sem ar, com o peito apertado e um tanto triste de como tudo tinha terminado. O bartender olhou de relance para o colega, que fingiu não notar Jinyoung e Jackson.

Mark fez um movimento indicando que era para os dois darem a volta e aparecerem na parte de trás do bar e logo os rostos deles sumiram da pequena janela de vidro que havia na porta do local. O moreno se encaminhou para os fundos do local e abriu a portinhola e uns dois minutos depois, encarou os ex-namorados.

Jinyoung tinha um sorriso tímido no rosto e Jackson um sorriso triste. Mark sabia que eles tinham algo importante para falar, então deu passagem para os dois, indicando o caminho do quartinho dos fundos, que era o local mais privado para uma conversa.

— Oi, anjo. — O advogado sabia que poderia estar exagerando, mas estava cansado de fingir que nunca aconteceu nada entre eles. — Você parece cansado...

— É… Estou um pouco…

— Tem comido direito? — Jinyoung se aproximou do outro e contornou o rosto de Mark com as mãos. — E dormido?

— Você não é mais meu namorado… Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

— Aliás, não somos mais seus namorados porque você não quer. — afirmou o advogado, com uma expressão que desafiava o bartender a contradizê-lo. — Mas isso não vem ao caso agora, pois Jackson precisa falar com você.

Mark contorceu a boca e suspirou, deixando um pouco de irritação no ar. Ele não estava afim dos joguinhos de Jinyoung. Sabia que o outro tentava de todas as maneiras fazer com que Jackson e ele interagissem, mas o bartender percebeu que sua paciência estava se esgotando cada vez mais rápido ultimamente.

— Mark… Jaebum acabou de me mostrar uma foto e minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas. — falou o loiro. — O homem com quem Ji Eun se casou, tem envolvimento com a máfia e eu não duvido nada que ela também tenha.

— Ela sempre foi escrota, mas agora se superou. — Mark soltou uma risada sarcástica e se sentou na beirada da cama. — Ela dormiu com o otário que trabalha aqui… Será que ajuda de alguma forma?

— Hã? Como assim? — questionou Jackson, olhando do bartender para o namorado. — Você acha que seu colega também tem envolvimento?

— Não… Será que se o marido dela descobrir, sei lá... pode se livrar dela?

— Mark! — Jinyoung arregalou os olhos e olhou para o loiro, alarmado. — Não pense essas coisas… Vai te fazer mal.

— Eu só quero essa gente longe da minha filha… Não importa como.

— Anjo não fala isso. — O moreno mais novo se ajoelhou, colocando as mãos no joelho do outro, que o encarou. — Você não quer se igualar a eles.

— Eu estou desesperado… Eu até olhei quanto era um assassino de aluguel. — O bartender tentou respirar fundo, mas as lágrimas já preenchiam seus olhos e ele começou a chorar. — Eu… com umas três… transmissões… e-eu c-conseguiria p-p-pagar.

— Pela divindade, Mark!

Jinyoung levantou um pouco o corpo e abraçou com força o bartender. Mark estava se controlando há dias, desde que soubera da periculosidade em que se encontrava a sua filha, mas ele não aguentava mais e desabou no ombro do ex-namorado, molhando a camisa do advogado.

Jackson silenciosamente sentou ao lado dos dois na cama, com uma expressão ferida no rosto. Aquilo era tudo culpa dele. Desde quando Mark, seu doce Mark, pensaria em matar alguém? Nunca! Seu anjo era bondoso e inocente, mas agora parecia um tanto quebrado e tudo o que ele desejava era poder ajudar a colar todas as penas que estavam caídas, fora do lugar.

— Vai dar tudo certo. — O loiro falou, mas ele mesmo não tinha convicção do que falava. — Jae e Jaebum também estão investigando… Vamos conseguir acabar com essa gente; ninguém vai tirar Haneul de você Mark.

— Você não tem certeza disso. — Mark afastou um pouco Jinyoung, que ainda se manteve ao lado do bartender, segurando em uma das suas mãos. — Ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer.

— Então, ninguém sabe… Já pensou que pode acontecer o melhor? — Jinyoung perguntou e o outro moreno o encarou. — Mark, você sempre teve fé… Tenha agora.

— E não importa o quão profissional o cara seja, Mark… eles vão descobrir.

— Jackson!

— Não, ele precisa entender isso, _Puppy_. — O chinês suspirou fundo, sabendo que tinha que dar um choque de realidade no ex. — Eles vão descobrir, Mark e o que farão não será bonito.

— Eu não me importo do que vão fazer comigo…

— Ah, é? Esse trabalho todo para Haneul ficar sem pai? — Jackson mordeu a parte interna da bochecha e suspirou fundo. — Eles são cruéis! Mark, eles não vão te matar… Quer dizer, podem até te matar, mas antes vão te fazer assistir a morte de alguém que você ama. E sabe quem você mais ama? Haneul!

— Para!

— Anjo, Jackson só está falando isso para você tirar essa ideia louca da cabeça.

— Vão embora.

— Mark… — murmurou o loiro. — Por favor, não tente nada do tipo…

— Por favor, saiam. — O bartender se levantou, retirando com força a mão entrelaçada com a do advogado. — Eu tenho que trabalhar…

— Anjo…

Mark virou de costas e saiu do quarto, deixando a porta escancarada. Os outros dois seguiram atrás dele e o encontraram na porta dos fundos, com esta aberta; um claro sinal de que ele não os queria mais ali.

— Mark, por favor, não cometa esse erro. — pediu Jackson.

O bartender pareceu irredutível, sem demonstrar emoções e Jinyoung acabou por puxar a mão do loiro, os encaminhando para a saída.

— Espero que você pense na sua filha. — disse o advogado, antes de sair pela porta.

O moreno mais velho ainda encarou os ex-namorados dando-lhe as costas e saindo do local e logo depois, ele fechou a porta, a trancando.

— Estou pensando nela. — murmurou o moreno, para si. — Eu só penso nela.

**Notas finais**  
Ps¹.: Kim So Jung, Gfriend


	35. Capítulo 35

Jungkook estava há duas semanas no apartamento de Yugyeom e o mais novo começou a desconfiar que havia algo errado. Ele já tentara ler a mente do outro, mas os pensamentos estavam bloqueados, então a jovem divindade tentou do jeito convencional.

— JK, o que houve?

— _Hn_?

— Você está muito tempo no plano terreno sendo que está de folga.

— Ah, tô fazendo umas visitas aos meus amigos. — Jungkook comentou, mas logo percebeu que o irmão não tinha acreditado. — Okay… briguei com papai.

— Mas por quê? — perguntou Yugyeom, se sentando ao lado do outro no sofá. — O que você fez dessa vez?

— Eu não fiz nada! — respondeu com uma expressão ofendida. — Ele que fez merda!

— Não fale assim do nosso pai. — pediu o mais novo enquanto via o outro revirar os olhos. — Okay… O que ele fez?

— Hum… Tipo, tem um casal que não tem muito tempo junto e ele falou que _hã_ … deixaria assim mesmo.

— Como assim?

— É que um rapaz não tem tanto tempo de vida quanto outro.

— Ah… caso de doença, né? — Jungkook concordou, logo desviando o olhar. Uma mentirinha boba não tinha problema, né? — Mas papai não mandou uma divindade?

— É… então, ele falou que deixaria se resolver sozinho.

— Mas que estranho.

— Eu não pude aceitar, sabe? Os dois não vão perceber sozinhos, tenho certeza! — O mais velho suspirou, se enterrando mais no sofá. — Por isso peguei a missão para mim, mesmo que ele não aprove.

— Uau, irmão. — Yugyeom deu uma baixa risada e completou. — Precisa de ajuda?

— Acho… que consigo sozinho.

— Então tá.

Jungkook encarou o irmão, tendo noção de que ele não tinha a mínima ideia de que o casal que ele estava ajudando era uma divindade e um humano; Yugyeom e Bambam.

A divindade mais velha havia brigado feio com o Cupido, exigindo explicações para aquela, na opinião dele, sacanagem que ele estava fazendo. O pai, na cara lavada, respondera que como Bambam havia sido o primeiro humano que Yugyeom vira na Terra, havia criado um laço ocasional e que ele só havia reforçado aquilo tudo, escrevendo o nome de ambos no grande livro.

Jungkook talvez tenha chamado o pai de velho louco, egoísta e que estava há tempo demais no cargo, mas logo seu Pai, a Divindade maior, apareceu e repreendeu o filho, que vendo que nada daquilo o levaria a algum lugar, resolveu que teria uma nova missão na Terra.

— Bambam vai te ligar em cinco minutos. — informou Jungkook, parecendo entediado enquanto olhava o celular. — Ele quer pizza.

— Ei, como você sabe disso?

— O pensamento dele me veio, oras.

— Como assim? O pensamento dele é para vim para mim!

— Deve ter sido alguma interferência. — Jungkook tentou disfarçar e logo se levantou para desviar a atenção do irmão. — Vai na Itália pegar uma pizza pro gatinho medroso…

— Jungkook, se você estiver de olho nele…

— _Ih_ , deixa de ser maluco. — O mais velho revirou os olhos e empurrou de leve Yugyeom, o levando até a porta. — Vai logo na Itália…

— Mas ele vai me ligar…

— Dá tempo de ir e voltar.

Antes que os irmãos começassem a discutir, o telefone do mais novo começou a vibrar e não foi surpresa para ninguém ser Bambam, falando que estava com fome e perguntando para a divindade o que ele faria naquela tarde. Dois minutos depois, eles haviam marcado um encontro.

— Tem um parque legal aqui perto, tem uma vista linda da cidade. — afirmou displicentemente Jungkook, voltando a encarar o celular. — Você pode estender uma toalha… Vai ser um bom almoço de domingo.

— Boa ideia… Acho que além da pizza, vou pegar uns _croissants_ e alguns doces franceses, umas _Tapas_ na Espanha… _Pie and Mash_ na Inglaterra. Ah, pão de queijo brasileiro. Bambam ama essas bolinhas de queijo…

— Sim, sim… Vai lá.

— Isso que eu tô fazendo… hum… Não tem problema, né?

— Claro que não, Yug. — O mais velho sorriu para o outro e Yugyeom realmente sentiu confiança no ato. — Bom almoço.

— Ah, boa missão… para você.

— Claro, claro.

Yugyeom sorriu para o irmão antes de desaparecer. Jungkook guardou o celular e se concentrou em transformar aquele almoço em quem sabe algo a mais.

A divindade ainda estava irritada com o pai, mas faria de tudo para o irmão ser feliz e se isso fosse possível com Bambam, Jungkook moveria montanhas para que aquele casal pudesse aproveitar todo o tempo que lhes foram ofertados, mesmo que na opinião dele, fosse muito pouco.

***

Bambam não podia acreditar que estava desfrutando daquela vista com Yugyeom. O parque era calmo, lindo e todo arborizado e ainda se dava para ver toda a cidade do alto, onde eles estavam. Era espetacular!

— Yug, que lugar lindo! — afirmou o tailandês, se virando e encarando o amigo sentado em uma toalha de piquenique, com diversos pratos de comida espalhadas por ela. — E quanta comida! Eu vou engordar assim.

— Ei, cuidado com a gula, se não papai vai te pegar.

Bambam se sentou gargalhando enquanto se inclinava para pegar um pão de queijo. Nossa, como ele amava aquilo! Mas, na verdade, o que ele amava mais que qualquer comida ou paisagem, era a visão de Yugyeom sorrindo.

Era difícil não transparecer que estava apaixonado, ainda mais para a divindade, que a qualquer momento, podia ler sua mente, mas o loiro tentava, com todas as forças, fazer parecer que toda vez que seu estômago dava cambalhotas, era simplesmente por conta da amizade.

— Eu não sei se trouxe pão de queijo suficiente para essa sua fome. — comentou a divindade, coçando a nuca. — Quer que eu busque mais?

— Não… Tem muita coisa aqui para comer. — O loiro sorriu, pegando um pedaço de pizza e logo o mordendo. — Divino!

— Oi?

Bambam, no seu pouco tempo de vida, não riria de uma piada daquelas, mas era Yugyeom que a fez, então em questão de segundos, ele estava gargalhando, o que acarretou em um engasgo, mas logo o moreno apareceu com uma Coca-Cola, solucionando o problema.

— Hum… Eu nem tinha conhecimento desse lugar aqui. — comentou o tailandês, depois de um tempo. — Acho que saber de lugares como esses é uma das vantagens de ser uma divindade, né?

— Eu também não sabia… Jungkook que me falou.

— Ah, ele está morando com você, né? Por que ele não veio comer com a gente?

— Jungkook tem sempre alguma coisa para fazer. — Bambam balançou a cabeça, concordando. — Por quê? Você gostaria que ele viesse?

— Ah, ele é legal.

— Eu não sou? — Yugyeom brincou, mesmo que a vozinha na cabeça dele, lhe dizendo que algo estava acontecendo e ele seria o último a saber. — Assim você me magoa.

— Ah, tadinho dele… — Bambam se inclinou na toalha e apertou as bochechas do outro, que fez um ‘o’ perfeito com a boca, em um falso choque. — Bebê Yugyeom quer toda atenção para ele.

— Mas olha como você fala comigo, um ser superior, a divindade que tem seu futuro nas mãos.

— Ui, olha como eu tô tremendo. — falou o loiro, balançando as mãos na frente do outro, que simplesmente revirou os olhos.

— Você é muito abusadinho…

— Só porque você deu espaço, Yug. — Bambam deu um pequeno sorriso e tomou um gole do refrigerante.

— Você deveria estar agradecido e não com essa pose toda.

— E que graça isso teria? — O humano sorriu maliciosamente, bebericando mais um pouco do refrigerante.

A divindade aparentou choque por alguns segundos até colocar um olhar, no mínimo, suspeito no rosto e começar a se levantar. Bambam se levantou, ao mesmo tempo e correu, gargalhando ao notar o outro atrás de si. Era engraçado, pois ele sabia que seria pego, mas não deixou de se iludir ao pensar que escaparia da divindade.

Em poucos minutos de corrida — o loiro sabia que o outro se esforçara para não o pegar —, Bambam sentiu dois braços o abraçarem por trás, o rodopiando no ar. Ele gritou e tentou se soltar, mas a risada de Yugyeom no seu ouvido o fez perder o foco e a resistência acabou. O moreno os teletransportou de volta para a toalha, mas fizera algum cálculo errôneo, pois os dois pousaram muito errado.

O tailandês estava deitado, com o corpo do outro por cima. O loiro respirou fundo enquanto encarava os olhos negros analisando o seu rosto do alto. Bambam engoliu a seco, com medo de que Yugyeom pudesse escutar o seu coração a mil por hora.

O loiro não estava compreendendo o porquê de Yugyeom não se mexer e continuar o encarando com os olhos cheios de um brilho diferente. Aquilo era algum teste divino? Pois se fosse, Bambam estava perdido. O quão fácil seria ele levantar o rosto um pouquinho e encostar os lábios no da divindade? Seria tão rápido e indolor; talvez o tailandês devesse tentar. 

Yugyeom riu sozinho e esticou uma das mãos, logo encostando um pão de queijo na boca de Bambam, que delicadamente entreabriu os lábios e deu uma pequena mordida. Talvez o loiro tenha aproveitado um pouco da situação e deixado a língua para encostar nos dedos do outro, mas o moreno pareceu não notar.

De repente, a divindade enrugou a testa e fechou os olhos por um momento e logo saiu de cima do outro e começou a encarar o nada. Bambam se sentou pronto para comentar alguma coisa, mas percebeu que o moreno fechava e abria os olhos, com uma expressão que misturava sofrimento com aflição.

— Yug, você está bem? — O moreno não respondeu e Bambam se aproximou um pouco e colocou uma das mãos na bochecha do outro. — Yug?

— Não estou conseguindo bloquear os pensamentos…

— Os meus?! — O loiro ficou com medo por um momento. E se a divindade estivesse escutando tudo o que se passava pela cabeça dele? Ele estaria totalmente perdido! — Eu posso explicar…

— Não… Jaebum e Youngjae… estão transando.

— Que?!

— Não consigo… Ah! Estou vendo tudo! — Yugyeom espalmou a própria cabeça, enquanto fechava os olhos com força; sua respiração começara a ficar irregular, muito rápida para seus pulmões humanos acompanharem. Pela divindade superior! Aquilo doía. — Droga! Merda!

— Calma… Foca em outra coisa! Veja o que eu estou pensando…

— Não dá… não dá…

Bambam ao ver que Yugyeom estava cada vez mais nervoso, puxou o celular do bolso e rapidamente encontrou o contato de Youngjae no aparelho e o discou, tentando de alguma forma interromper aquilo, mas depois do segundo toque caiu na caixa postal e o mesmo aconteceu com Jaebum.

— Eles não atendem! Mas que droga, quem é que faz sexo as catorze horas? Porra… — O loiro voltou a encarar o amigo e esse parecia prestes a chorar. — Yug, o que eu faço?

Yugyeom nada respondeu, pois nem se concentrar em falar ele estava conseguindo. A divindade não estava só vendo a cena ou escutando vozes e gemidos, ele também estava sentindo os que os protegidos sentiam e aquilo tudo o estava deixando enojado. O que estava acontecendo? Ele sempre fora capaz de bloquear pensamentos e emoções antes, então por que disso agora?

O moreno não se sentia mais ele mesmo. Tinha momentos que estava na pele de Youngjae e outros na pele de Jaebum e foi nessa hora que ele percebeu que vomitaria. A bile amarga começou a subir pelo estômago em direção ao seu esôfago, mas parou. Parou no instante que a divindade sentiu uma boca na sua.

No início, ele não entendeu bem o que estava acontecendo, mas não demorou muito para perceber que Bambam o beijava. As mãos do tailandês estavam nas suas bochechas e o outro fechava os olhos com força, quase que como se estivesse com medo de abri-los. Yugyeom não sabia como, mas não havia mais Youngjae, Jaebum ou sexo na sua cabeça, somente Bambam.

Os lábios do loiro eram macios e a divindade se concentrou neles e nas mãos mornas que seguravam seu rosto no início com certa pressão, porém com o passar dos segundos, com carinho. Yugyeom prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, primeiro pelo susto e depois por não querer atrapalhar aquele instante com algo fútil como respirar. Aquilo era tão mais importante e significativo que ele nem ao menos conseguia compreender o motivo por detrás daquilo. Seria sua ligação enquanto protetor de Bambam? Talvez, mas não conseguiria se imaginar sentindo algo parecido por qualquer outro de seus protegidos. Era Bambam e somente ele quem o deixava desarmado com tamanha facilidade.

Bambam se movimentou, ficando em uma melhor posição e a divindade colocou uma das mãos na cintura do outro, o puxando um pouco mais para perto. Poderia ser errado o que ele estava fazendo, mas não conseguia parar e quando deu por si, sua língua já estava na boca do tailandês, que parecia um pouco travado no lugar, mas tentando acompanhar.

Por um momento, o loiro esqueceu que estava beijando pela primeira vez e só pensou em como seu coração havia perdido o compasso e estava completamente louco enquanto sentia Yugyeom tomar controle do momento. Mas não demorou muito para Bambam ser atingido pela realidade e em tudo o que aquele beijo acarretava e por isso, quase que bruscamente, ele se afastou do moreno, encarando as pernas, sem coragem de levantar o olhar.

Yugyeom continuou no mesmo lugar, os olhos arregalados de surpresa, o coração mais parecia uma batedeira desgovernada, mas junto havia um sentimento morno dentro do peito do qual ele não conseguia se livrar.

— E-e-eu vi em uma série que se você prende a respiração a-ajud-a a em casos de ataque de pâ-ânico. — Bambam conseguiu reunir coragem o suficiente para falar, ainda que sua voz estivesse tremida e falhasse em quase todas as palavras. Ele agira sem pensar e agora, provavelmente Yugyeom iria o ignorar mais uma vez. Ótimo, conseguira estragar tudo. — Yug… me desculpa. Eu agi por impulso! Por favor, me desculpa!

— Eu consegui… bloquear eles. — Yugyeom piscou várias vezes os olhos e logo depois respirou fundo. — Quer dizer, você conseguiu…

— Me desculpa…

— Não… Eu tenho que agradecer. — O moreno sorriu, mas Bambam ainda estava um tanto pálido. — Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas… Estraguei seu primeiro beijo.

Aa bochechas do tailandês coraram violentamente. O rapaz conseguia sentir a quentura em seu rosto quase de maneira insuportável e tentou se concentrar em não deixar seus pensamentos vazarem, porque aquele havia sido o primeiro beijo perfeito, apesar das circunstâncias. Bambam sempre quis que fosse com alguém com quem ele realmente gostasse e Yugyeom era exatamente essa pessoa.

— _Hm_ … Quantas pessoas podem dizer por aí que seu primeiro beijo foi com uma divindade? Acho que posso viver com isso. — O loiro tentou contornar a situação com uma piada, mas seu sorriso era frágil e envergonhado e ainda que ele não soubesse, Yugyeom o achou adorável.

— Quer um pedaço de torta? — Yugyeom esticou uma vasilha para o outro, que logo entendeu que aquela era a forma da divindade encerrar o assunto. — Dizem que é muito gostosa.

— Você nunca provou? — perguntou o loiro, pegando um pedaço. — Esses anos todos e você não aproveitou para comer todas as comidas do mundo?

— Claro que eu já comi, só não queria influenciar na sua opinião.

Bambam deu um sorriso e provou a torta salgada. Era bem gostosa, mas o gosto não ficou fixo em sua mente, pois e estava bastante preocupado em manter tudo o que pensava e sentia para si, trancado em algum canto para que Yugyeom não descobrisse que beijá-lo havia sido uma péssima ideia, pois antes o loiro ainda tinha esperança de que aquilo que ele sentia fosse uma pequena paixonite, mas agora, que o beijo havia sido gravado em cada célula do seu ser, o mais baixo soube que sempre foi mais do que uma _crush_ e que realmente não haveria ninguém que a divindade lhe arranjasse, que superasse aquele sentimento.

— Quer mais pão de queijo?

— Sim…

— Bam, para de fazer essa cara. Eu não estou com raiva. Já até esqueci, não significou nada.

— É, você tem razão. — concordou o tailandês, mordendo o pão de queijo. — Não significou nada.

***

— Moleque! Desvirginou essa boca!

Essas palavras foram as primeiras que Yugyeom escutou ao entrar no apartamento e a vontade de dar meia volta e sumir foi grande. Seu irmão realmente tinha que se meter em tudo? Mas que droga!

— Me deixa em paz, JK.

— Mais de seiscentos anos na cara… já estava na hora! — Jungkook deu fracos socos no ombro do mais alto, que revirou os olhos. — Ah, sentiu o coração acelerar, as mãos ficaram suadas? Já sei: ficou sem ar, não foi?

— Como você sabe do beijo, desgraça?

— Você é um chorão! — afirmou Jungkook, se sentando no sofá com um sorriso brincalhão. — Eu estava pronto para aparecer lá… Vê se para de ficar me chamando quando tá acontecendo alguma merda.

— Desculpa… — Yugyeom suspirou alto e passou rapidamente a língua pelos lábios. — Já aconteceu algo assim com você? Não conseguir bloquear os protegidos?

— Nunca. Eu já estaria louco...

— O que pode ter ocasionado isso?

— Talvez você estivesse muito distraído com o gatinho medroso. — O mais velho sorriu afetado e o irmão bufou. — Ah, Bambam… Estraguei o seu primeiro beijo. — falou, com uma voz infantilizada. — Não significou nada…

— Eu te odeio.

Yugyeom deu as costas para Jungkook e se trancou no quarto, batendo a porta com mais força do que o necessário. A divindade sentou na beirada da cama, repassando o dia que tivera, tentando encontrar o motivo dele ver Youngjae e Jaebum, mas terminou pensando em Bambam e em como os lábios macios do loiro ainda pareciam estar sobre a sua boca.

O que estava acontecendo? Aquilo não podia ser o que ele estava pensando que era. Seria impossível e errado e o Pai dele, que sempre fora benevolente, não aceitaria aquele tipo de atitude. Se aquele sentimento que o deixava perdido ao mesmo tempo que lhe animava fosse mais do que amizade, ele seria expulso do Céu e isso não poderia acontecer.

Yugyeom estava um tanto desanimado, com ambas as mãos na cabeça, bagunçando o cabelo, quando sentiu o aparelho celular vibrar e logo o puxou do bolso da frente da calça.

**Bambam**

Eu amei o almoço.

Espero que esteja melhor.

Até amanhã.

Era uma simples mensagem de texto, mas a divindade jogou o corpo para trás, encontrando o colchão.

“ _Merda! Levei uma rasteira de um humano.”_ Pensou Yugyeom, tristemente. _“Pai, me ajuda a superar isso, por favor._ ”

Já havia passado uma semana desde a última vez que o moreno havia dormido e consequentemente, não foi difícil ele pegar no sono, ainda mais depois de um dia agitado daqueles.

**Notas finais**  
Ps.: A série que Bambam assistiu foi Teen Wolf. Porém, não se beija ninguém tendo um ataque de pânico!   
Então, segue um link de como ajudar alguém tendo um ataque de pânico:   
[https://www.clinicadamente.com/como-ajudar-alguem-com-ataques-de-panico/](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=https://www.clinicadamente.com/como-ajudar-alguem-com-ataques-de-panico/)   
  
  


  
  
  



	36. Capítulo 36

Havia se passado uma semana desde a vez Kim So Jung havia chamado Youngjae para sair e ele ainda estava com a mínima vontade de ir, ainda mais por ser depois do expediente de um dia agitado de trabalho.

Haneul aquele dia ficaria com Bambam e o policial loiro se sentiu envergonhado de ter pedido aquilo, ainda mais por uma bobagem daquelas. Jaebum era um idiota por arrastá-lo para aquele encontro de casais.

O loiro ainda se olhava no espelho, quando ouviu duas batidinhas na janela do apartamento. Contorcendo a boca, ele abriu a janela, mas o outro pediu para ele sair. Youngjae seguiu o parceiro e sentiu o vento gelado bater na sua face, transformando sua respiração em uma característica fumaça branca.

— Nós somos péssimos atores, Jae...

— Eu sei.

— As pessoas na delegacia podem até achar que estamos brigados, mas se tiver alguém nos seguindo…

— É…

— Estou cansado de desconfiar de tudo, até da minha sombra. — O moreno suspirou e o loiro notou o quão bem vestido ele estava, mesmo que todas as suas peças de roupas fossem pretas. — Então vamos nos divertir hoje.

— _Hn_ … Não acho que será divertido.

— Por que não? — Jaebum bateu com o corpo de leve no outro, que simplesmente deu um sorriso fraco. — Para com essa cara, pelo menos você sabe quem é o seu encontro. Eu nem sei o nome da amiga da Kim.

— Você está bonito. — comentou Youngjae, mudando o assunto. — Aposto que volta com a moça para o seu apartamento.

— Duvido muito. — disse Jaebum, com um sorriso rápido. — Vamos? É falta de educação deixar as moças esperando…

— Sim, sim…

— Ah, você também está bonito. — afirmou o mais alto, entrando no quarto do parceiro. — Vai ser difícil eu olhar para mais alguém que não tenha o sobrenome Choi.

Youngjae sorriu e abaixou o rosto para entrar no quarto, mas aproveitando para disfarçar as bochechas avermelhadas. Ele odiava quando Jaebum entrava no clima de flerte, pois o único que ficava sem graça no final das contas, era ele.

— Tchau Nora… Tchau Coco. — falou Jaebum, após fazer um carinho em ambas. — Cuidem bem uma da outra. Já voltamos.

Não demorou muito para ambos chegarem no bar que sempre iam. O local era perto do prédio onde eles moravam, então eles seguiram a pé e em poucos minutos, adentraram o estabelecimento.

As amigas já o estavam esperando e Youngjae suspirou fundo uma última vez, pronto para interpretar algum papel que lhe fosse exigido. O loiro logo notou que o parceiro parecia dominar o local, um tanto imponente ao se dirigir à mesa onde as moças estavam.

Kim So Jung estava com um vestido azul marinho na altura dos joelhos, com o cabelo preso na lateral, delineando o rosto. Estava bonita, Jaebum tinha que admitir. Já a amiga dela, que ele estava vendo pela primeira vez, usava um vestido vermelho, bem parecido com a da policial, mas o cabelo tingido em um tom avermelhado, estava solto e nas pontas, formavam pequenos cachos.

— Jae! — So Jung praticamente pulou do banco, dando um abraço apertado no policial, que deu umas leves batidinhas nas costas da mulher. — Você está muito gato.

— _Hn_ … Obrigado.

— Olá… — O moreno falou mais alto que o necessário, chamando atenção para si. — Prazer em conhecê-la, sou Im Jaebum.

— Choi Bitna.

Jaebum deu o melhor sorriso que ele tinha, mas quase riu da ironia do sobrenome da moça. Todo aquele flerte de mais cedo com Youngjae estava um tanto arruinado. Mas não tinha problema, ele daria a volta por cima. Seu parceiro iria ver com quem ele realmente queria voltar para casa.

— Vejam só… as mesas aqui só cabem dois. — A policial falou, como se estivesse notando pela primeira vez o fato. — Não poderemos ficar juntos.

— Não seja por isso. — Jaebum disse enquanto puxava uma outra mesa e assim colocando uma do lado da outra. — Pronto, mesa para quatro!

Youngjae esperou Jaebum se sentar, para logo se sentar ao lado. Ele poderia estar sendo um tanto infantil, mas sua mente já trabalhava na primeira desculpa que pudesse surgir para ele voltar para o conforto da cama dele.

— Então, Im… A Bitna é engenheira. A conheci na faculdade.

— Interessante… Eu sou policial.

A ruiva inclinou o corpo para trás, rindo. Jaebum enrugou a testa por um momento, mas também riu, em parte para não ficar um clima estranho. Youngjae tentou achar uma desculpa para não conversar de imediato e logo levantou, afirmando que buscaria algumas bebidas.

— Dois _martinis_ e duas cervejas, por favor.

Mark levantou uma das sobrancelhas para o loiro, que assim que percebeu que a policial não o encarava, mudou a postura, deixando o desânimo transparecer.

— Me salva, Mark!

— O que está acontecendo ali? — perguntou o bartender, para logo depois levar a mão a testa. — Ah, o tal encontro…

— Isso…

— Precisa que eu te salve do que? Elas são bonitas…

— Quero ir para casa, não estou afim dessas coisas… — afirmou o policial, com um suspiro. — Estou um pouco chato hoje.

— A ruiva parece gostar de Jaebum. — Mark sabia exatamente onde cutucar o outro, que se virou por um momento, mas logo ficou com as bochechas vermelhas e novamente olhou para o bartender. — Agora entendi o porquê você quer ir para casa.

— Só estou com sono…

— Então vai lá, fala que está passando mal e vai embora. Simples.

— Não…

— E por que não?

— Não quero voltar sozinho.

Mark nada falou, somente riu e movimentou a cabeça em um claro sinal de “eu já sabia e você não me engana.” O jovem pai deixou o loiro pensando por algum momento e foi preparar os martinis e logo depois, pegou as duas cervejas e as abriu.

— Jae, tira essa cara emburrada e se divirta um pouco. Aproveita a oportunidade para pensar o motivo de você está correndo desse encontro.

— Tá… Obrigado.

— Cara, se você não quiser, fala com Jaebum. Tenho certeza que ele te tira daqui em cinco segundos.

— Eu… vou tentar curtir um pouco.

— Então vai lá. Qualquer coisa estou aqui. — O bartender notou que o amigo estava com dificuldade de pegar todas as bebidas e riu, saindo de trás do balcão com uma bandeja e o ajudando. — Vamos, vou dar um ‘oi’ para Jaebum.

Os dois caminharam para a mesa e as moças riam de algo enquanto o moreno comia amendoins, parecendo entretido. Youngjae voltou silencioso para o local dele e Mark distribuiu as bebidas.

— Mark… Espero não estarmos dando trabalho para você.

— Que isso, Jaebum. — O bartender sorriu para o loiro, como se os dois soubessem de algo que o resto da mesa não sabia. — As senhoritas gostariam de algo a mais?

Youngjae revirou os olhos para o flerte descarado de Mark, sabendo que aquilo tudo era uma máscara. O moreno não estava bem desde que terminara os namoros, mas ele era forte e sempre ficava com um sorriso, fingindo não sentir desolado.

— Jae… Você está bem? — sussurrou Jaebum, quase no ouvido do loiro, enquanto as mulheres estavam distraídas com Mark. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Quero me divertir…

— O que você quer que eu faça?

— Me faça rir.

— Ah, vejo que vocês já são amigos de novo. — comentou So Jung, surpreendendo os homens, que só agora haviam notado que Mark não estava mais ali. — Eu fico feliz… Não gosto de brigas.

— É… _hn_. — O moreno logo se ajeitou no banco, com um sorriso matador. — Não dá para ficar muito tempo brigado com Jae… Ele é tão solar.

— Verdade… essa é uma das razões de eu gostar tanto dele. — afirmou a morena, mas logo levando um cutucão da amiga. — Que foi? É verdade!

“ _Ah, vai ser assim?_ ” Jaebum pensou, tomando um gole da cerveja. “ _Vamos ver quem leva essa, Kim So Jung._ ”

O moreno sabia qual assunto puxar para animar Youngjae e por isso não demorou muito para discutirem sobre música. O loiro pareceu relaxar com a conversa e em pouco tempo estava rindo e animado comentando algo sobre músicas pops.

Jaebum já estava acostumado com aquilo de encontros às escuras ou encontros duplos, na outra cidade onde estive, fora em muitos, mas ele não tinha certeza se o loiro entendia muito bem como funcionava. Se você não gostasse da pessoa ou da situação, era para demonstrar isso, que rapidamente o encontro acabaria. Então, o moreno não conseguia entender o porquê em uma hora de encontro Youngjae estava rindo com a policial e parecia realmente entretido com o que ela falava.

O moreno terminou a segunda garrafa de cerveja, um tanto irritado para o fato do parceiro está rindo para a moça e por ela está cheia de mãos para o loiro e ele parecer não se importar. Jaebum bufou e se levantou, indo no balcão.

— Mark, jogo rápido. Eu preciso de uma garrafa de água. — O bartender logo atendeu ao pedido, entregando uma garrafinha de água gelada. — Eu preciso de ideias...

— Para que?

— Para So Jung tirar a mão do meu parceiro!

Mark não aguentou e gargalhou, jogando o corpo para trás enquanto tinha um pano na mão. Seu colega o olhou, mas o americano estava pouco se fodendo para aquele desgraçado. Jaebum aproveitou o momento para revirar os olhos e beber mais um pouco da água.

— Você está com ciúmes, Jaebum?

— Sim!

— Uau! Vou comentar que antes de vocês aparecerem, eu estava um pouco triste, mas agora… Minha noite está melhor em cem porcento.

— Ótimo que meu sofrimento te diverte. — comentou o policial, um tanto mal humorado.

— Convida ela para dançar.

— Hã?

— A mulher com Jae… Convida ela para dançar.

— Mas a Bitna… Eu já estou me sentindo mal por não dar tanta atenção para ela.

— Hum… — O americano pensou por um momento, enquanto encarava a mesa. — Então começa dançando com o seu par e depois troca.

— Eu não sei…

— Então fala que vai embora.

— _Nah_. Eu só quero mostrar para ela que ele é meu, mas sem ser muito rude.

— Pela divindade, ele não é! — Mark voltou a gargalhar com a expressão que o outro fez — Porra, você está apaixonado…

— É…

— E é um dos ciumentos? Estou impressionado. — Jaebum terminou de beber a água e contorceu os lábios. — Achei que você fosse seguro de si.

— E sou, oras.

— Então para que toda essa possessão? Jae só está sorrindo… Ele faz isso tipo, umas vinte quatro horas por dia.

Jaebum observou mais um pouco, com o desânimo tomando conta do corpo. Talvez aquele encontro tivesse sido uma péssima decisão, mas assim que ele olhou para a mesa, Youngjae o encarava, com uma expressão que ele sabia ser um questionamento.

— Jaebum, vai lá pegar o seu homem! — brincou Mark, se inclinando sobre o balcão e cutucando de leve o outro.

— Você deveria fazer o uso dessas palavras. — afirmou o policial. — Jinyoung está te esperando… E Jackson também. 

O policial levantou uma das sobrancelhas, como se esperasse uma resposta do outro, mas vendo que nada sairia da boca do bartender, se virou indo para a mesa. Talvez tenha sido um tanto rude com o amigo, que há minutos estava tentando o ajudar, mas se lembrar do melhor amigo chorando, fez a fala sair da sua boca mais rápido que cérebro dele fora capaz de filtrar as palavras.

— O que eu perdi? — perguntou Jaebum assim que chegou na mesa. — Jae… Quantas _longnecks_ você já tomou?

— Uma três.

— Okay, melhor parar. — O loiro concordou a cabeça e o parceiro sorriu, juntando as garrafas no meio da mesa. — Estão curtindo a noite, moças?

— Eu quero dançar! — afirmou So Jung enquanto a amiga revirou os olhos. — Ah, Bit… Vamos.

Jaebum novamente se levantou, oferecendo uma mão para a ruiva, que a pegou, mas com desânimo. Youngjae ficou o fitando, com um olhar que o moreno não pode decifrar, mas logo ele imitou o gesto e os quatro seguiram para a pista de dança que tinha no local.

Não tinha mais ninguém dançando no bar e a música que tocava era um tanto animada, então eles mais se mexiam entre si do que dançavam. Youngjae parecia perdido e tentava imitar os passos do parceiro e Jaebum achou o momento ideal para se virar para ele. O loiro não percebeu de imediato, inicialmente tentando copiar os passos, mas em pouco tempo notou que ele estava dançando com Jaebum e não com a policial, que parecia se remexer com a amiga, que sorria.

Youngjae pensou que talvez não houvesse nada errado naquilo e que até era divertido e pudessem continuar assim a noite inteira, quando uma música lenta começou. Jaebum olhou para o balcão e Mark lhe fitava com um sorriso que beirava a maldade. “ _Vingativo desgraçado_.”

Com um suspiro alto, Jaebum puxou Choi Bitna e Youngjae fez o mesmo com Kim So Jung.

O moreno conduziu sem problema, com um sorriso, mas diversas vezes se viu perdido no parceiro, encarando como a mão dele estava na cintura da morena e como a mão da policial estava no ombro de Youngjae.

— Ela tem um _gaydar_ super quebrado. — murmurou a ruiva, chamando atenção do moreno, que a encarou com o testa enrugada. — Eu poderia estar em casa assistindo _Netflix_.

Jaebum ficou sem palavras. Estaria ele sendo tão óbvio assim? O policial sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e sabia que estava um tanto envergonhado e a cena fez a engenheira rir e balançar a cabeça, como se dissesse que estava tudo bem. 

— Esses anos todos e ela não percebeu que só vou nesses encontros por causa dela. — comentou a moça, com um suspiro. O policial abriu a boca e sem saber o que fazer, rodopiou a ruiva, que lhe ofereceu um sorriso ao voltar a encará-lo. — Não deixe ele escapar, tá?

O moreno concordou, sem nem saber o que responder. Ele só sabia que seguiria o conselho da ruiva e não deixaria Youngjae escapar.

—--

Uma hora depois, Jaebum estava entregando o cartão de crédito para Mark, que o passava em uma máquina eletrônica e realizava o pagamento.

— Ei, Mark… Desculpa pelo o que te falei mais cedo.

— O que você falou? — questionou Youngjae, com um sorriso. — Poxa gente, não me deixa de fora da conversa…

— Tudo bem, Jaebum… — O loiro fez um bico e o americano sorriu. — Ele comentou algo sobre Jinyoung e Jackson…

— _Ahhh_ , JB não me faça passar essa vergonha.

Youngjae balançou a cabeça negativamente e também pediu desculpas pelo parceiro, mas Mark novamente afirmou que estava tudo bem. Jaebum notou que o loiro e o americano começaram uma conversa animada e por isso se virou, vendo Bitna praticamente carregando uma So Jung um tanto bêbada. Ele continuou encarando a cena, não sabendo se ia ajudar ou não e a engenheira pareceu sentir os olhos sobre ela e movimentou a cabeça na direção do policial, logo dando um sorriso para ele e se despedindo com uma das mãos.

— Já volto.

Jaebum acabou indo ajudar a moça e a amiga. Um _Uber_ já esperava do lado de fora e o moreno, com cuidado, conduziu a colega de trabalho para o banco traseiro do carro. A ruiva entrou logo em seguida e revirou os olhos para o estado de So Jung. O policial sorriu e se despediu de Bitna, logo depois fechando a porta do automóvel.

O moreno ainda ficou olhando o veículo se afastar e quando se virou, Youngjae o encarava, com uma mistura de curiosidade e algo que Jaebum não soube identificar.

— Seu cartão. — disse, entregando o pedaço de plástico para o mais alto. — So Jung tomou muito martinis… Ficou um pouco caro. Quando chegarmos, eu te pago…

— Que bobagem é essa? Eu que te arrastei… Você nem queria vir.

— Mesmo assim…

— Jae, para de palhaçada. — Jaebum puxou o braço do outro e os entrelaçou. — Vamos embora.

Os dois seguiram por um tempo e o moreno até estranhou que o parceiro tenha demorado dois minutos antes de comentar algo sobre os braços enlaçados.

— Nossos braços…

— O que? Prefere que eu te dê a mão?

— Não... É que… Parecemos um casal.

— E somos… Um casal de amigos — Jaebum encarou o outro, que revirava os olhos. — Tudo bem, eu te solto.

— Não… Pode ficar. — disse o loiro, tensionando o braço para que Jaebum não conseguisse escapar do enlace. — Eu… conversei com So Jung quando você estava falando com Mark… Joguei um verde, sabe? E ela falou algo que desde que chegou na delegacia, ela nota alguns corruptos.

— O que? Você estava investigando no meio de um encontro?

— Na hora que estávamos dançando também… Mas ela falou que desconfia muito de Amber, aí eu descartei tudo o que ela falou.

— Você confia mesmo em Amber em Namjoon, hein?

— Sim, cem por cento.

Jaebum sorriu, ainda balançando a cabeça. Não estava muito tarde quando chegaram no prédio onde moravam e por isso, pelo caminho, mesmo estando escuro, eles receberam alguns olhares estranhos. O moreno pensou até em se separar do outro, mas Youngjae manteve o braço colado no dele, como se soubesse no que o mais alto estava pensando.

“ _Pequeno passos._ ” Jaebum pensou, com um sorriso nos lábios. “ _Pequenos, mas significativos passos_.”

—--

— Você me deve uma dança. — afirmou Jaebum, assim que ambos tomaram um copo de água, já dentro do apartamento de Youngjae. — Uma lenta.

— Mas você é louco? Eu pisei umas três vezes no pé da So Jung.

— Eu vou te ensinar…

— Okay… Eu acho. — O loiro suspirou já sabendo que quando o parceiro colocava uma ideia na cabeça, dificilmente voltava atrás. — Mas vamos comer alguma coisa primeiro? Os petiscos não me alimentaram.

Os dois seguiram para a cozinha e prepararam um macarrão instantâneo. Coco e Nora ficaram se esfregando nos donos enquanto eles comiam, grande parte da refeição em silêncio; Jaebum não estendendo o porquê daquilo, mas resolveu não tentar forçar nada. Minutos depois, Youngjae falou pela primeira vez.

— Hum… você e a Bitna pareceram bastante amigáveis e eu a vi te passando o número dela.

Jaebum quis comemorar, mas fez isso somente na sua mente. Youngjae estava ciúmes e isso era maravilhoso. Ele não podia acreditar naquela sorte.

— Ela é lésbica… Ou pelo menos está apaixonada pela amiga.

— Sério? Ela te falou isso?

— Não com todas as letras, mas deu para entender.

— Poxa… Deve ser péssimo isso. Está apaixonado e a outra pessoa não perceber.

— Nossa, é horrível. — O moreno quis rir da situação, mas resolveu disfarçar, tomando o resto do suco. — Ainda bem que nunca passei por nada parecido.

— Nem eu.

O silêncio voltou a impregnar ambiente e sem nada falar, Jaebum começou a juntar a louça para lavar, enquanto o parceiro foi escovar os dentes. Depois que o outro saiu do banheiro, foi a vez do moreno ir escovar os próprios dentes. Sua escova vermelha, chamado atenção ao lado da azul de Youngjae.

Quando Jaebum retornou para a sala encontrou Youngjae encolhido no sofá com Nora e Coco. Ele ainda não entendia muito bem como o parceiro havia se adaptado tão confortavelmente a alergia que tinha da gata; o tratamento que ele fazia já há alguns meses era realmente eficaz. O moreno se permitiu admirar a cena por mais alguns segundos, tendo a certeza de que um sorriso bobo estava presente em seus lábios durante todo o tempo. Aliás, era difícil que ele não estivesse sorrindo feito um bobo sempre que Youngjae estava presente.

— JB, você ainda fuma? — perguntou o loiro, assim que o outro sentou no sofá.

— Não… Você tem alergia.

— Você parou por isso?

— Sim.

— Obrigado… Não precisava.

— Bobagem… Mas porquê desse assunto?

— É que eu estava pensando aqui o tanto que você mudou sua rotina por mim. — comentou o loiro. — Eu sei que você nunca foi de assistir séries e filmes… E agora assistimos praticamente todos os dias.

— Mas eu também mudei a sua rotina. Por exemplo o seu hábito de leitura… Agora tem sempre um livro na sua cabeceira.

— Aconteceu tudo tão rápido, né? Nós conhecíamos há um mês quando… sei lá o que foi aquilo. Ficamos nos esfregando loucamente até dormimos.

— Aquilo foi vergonhoso. — Jaebum riu, se aproximando do outro no sofá. — Ainda bem que aprendemos a fazer direito.

— Ainda acho digno tentarmos nos esfregar uma segunda vez para ver se chegamos a algum prazer.

— Jae, estávamos muito bêbados e com tesão e só por isso deu certo, se é que podemos chamar aquilo de certo.

Youngjae sorriu e achou por encostar a cabeça no ombro do outro, que carinhosamente encostou a própria cabeça na do parceiro. Passaram-se longos minutos até que o loiro falasse algo, após um longo suspiro.

— Eu acho que não gosto de mulheres… daquela forma.

— Está tudo bem Jae…

Quando aquilo aconteceu? Provavelmente da mesma maneira com que Youngjae ganhou espaço em sua vida e em seu coração: devagar e sem fazer nenhum alarde, simplesmente se colocando lá.

O moreno então se lembrou da dança e por isso pegou o celular e buscou em _playlists_ online alguma música lenta. Ele realmente não deixaria aquela oportunidade passar. Assim que encontrou uma com melodia agradável, voltou sua atenção para o outro policial, que o encarava, de maneira curiosa.

— Vem, Jae… — chamou, estendendo a mão na direção do outro que revirou os olhos em meio a uma risada contida.

— Você não vai desistir disso, não é?

Youngjae se viu encarando um Jaebum sorridente enquanto abanava a cabeça, então ele simplesmente deixou que o moreno capturasse sua mão e o puxasse até que seus corpos estivessem colados um no outro. Com a diferença de alguns centímetros, o loiro conseguia sentir os lábios do moreno roçando suavemente em sua têmpora direita, enquanto, vagarosamente, a mão dele tocava sua cintura com delicada firmeza. A outra mão continuava segurando a sua.

— Eu vou pisar no seu pé. — informou, olhando para baixo. — Eu sou péssimo nisso.

— Ei, relaxa. — Jaebum delicadamente levou a mão ao queixo do outro, levantando a cabeça do loiro e fazendo este o encarar. — Eu conduzo. Só se deixe levar.

Youngjae concordou baixinho, sentindo aos poucos a movimento tomando conta do próprio corpo. Era estranho como os balançar suave estavam o acalmando aos poucos. O corpo de Jaebum contra o dele era quente e o loiro percebeu como o momento parecia certo e que ele não trocaria aquilo por nada.

A velha azia novamente se fez presente e o loiro percebeu que tinha que nomeá-la. Ele ainda sentia medo de pensar nela, pois tudo era tão complicado. Eles estavam dançando, quando havia uma organização criminosa no encalço deles. Às vezes parecia que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo com outras pessoas e ele, de fora, observava tudo.

— Viu? Você está dançando. — Youngjae sorriu e por um momento percebeu que já estavam em outra música, uma que ele gostava. — Eu vou te girar… Preparado?

O loiro falou um simples sim e sentiu o moreno o afastando um pouco, antes de rodopiá-lo. Youngjae sabia que Jaebum era um excelente dançarino, mas agora tinha que adicionar um ótimo professor a lista. O moreno voltou a colar os corpos de ambos e Jaebum pode sentir a respiração morna do parceiro contra o seu pescoço.

— Eu sou gay. — sussurrou o loiro. A voz dele saiu tão baixa que o moreno quase não escutou, mas como uma confirmação de que estava tudo bem, Jaebum entrelaçou os dedos de ambos, ainda dançando. — E… e… Eu… eu…

— Você o que?

— Uau, é mais difícil falar isso. — respondeu o loiro, suspirando alto. — Eu… ainda estou me aceitando…

— Eu sei.

— O que nós temos… Sei que você quer mais, mas ainda não estou preparado.

— Eu quero mais? — Jaebum soltou uma leve risada e o loiro fechou os olhos por um momento. — Sou tão óbvio assim?

— Para mim é. — Youngjae afastou o rosto, encarando o parceiro diretamente nos olhos. — Queria ter te conhecido antes.

— Eu acredito que nos conhecemos no momento certo. — O moreno sorriu, voltando a encostar delicadamente na têmpora do outro. — Eu vou te esperar, tá?

— Não posso pedir isso para você.

— Quem disse que estou pedindo sua permissão? — O moreno não estava acreditando naquilo tudo. A noite literalmente tinha dado uma volta de trezentos e sessenta graus. — Como você percebeu que eu… _hn_ … queria mais?

— Você me disputou a noite toda. Me senti em um _dorama_.

— E você me deixou sofrendo? Eu te odeio.

— Acho que você errou o verbo.

Jaebum estalou a língua, o que fez o loiro gargalhar. Youngjae se sentia um tanto mais livre, como se um peso houvesse sido retirado dos seus ombros. Ele correra tanto daquilo, com medo do que pensariam e até medo dos sentimentos, mas com o parceiro as coisas estavam diferentes. O moreno havia chacoalhado o mundo dele, o virado de cabeça para baixo e sinceramente, havia sido a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera.

Após algumas badaladas, Youngjae encostou a cabeça no ombro do outro e continuou a se deixar levar, murmurando baixinho a letra da música.

Jaebum estivera tão preocupado a noite toda, com a possibilidade do parceiro se interessar pela colega de trabalho, que provavelmente todos naquele bar haviam notado, mas mesmo com todo o desgaste, estava feliz por Youngjae e ele estarem quase na mesma página. Era um sentimento reconfortante, que o deixava feliz.

Em certo momento, Youngjae levantou a cabeça, com um olhar quase sofrido, o que deixou Jaebum preocupado por um instante. Ele estava pronto para perguntar o que havia acontecido, quando o loiro delicadamente roçou a boca na sua e em pouco tempo, estavam se beijando.

Jaebum não soube explicar, mas algo parecia diferente. Talvez fosse a música ou as confissões ou até o fato dele estar completamente apaixonado por Youngjae, mas o beijo lhe pareceu renovar energias. E antes que os dois dessem conta, o momento ficara intenso.

A respiração de Youngjae se acelerou e ele precisou de oxigênio, mas o parceiro aproveitou para se perder no seu pescoço. O loiro estava tão acostumado com aquilo, mas não deixava de ser menos significativo. Na verdade, cada momento com Jaebum, tinha um lugar especial em seu coração. Ele ainda não estava pronto para falar em voz alta, mas dentro de si, ele já havia admitido que a azia era amor.

A dança foi esquecida e os dois andaram sem notar onde iam, até Youngjae sentir suas costas batendo contra uma das paredes. Agora sua boca já estava novamente na de Jaebum e com um simples “vamos”, eles seguiram pelo corredor, encontrando paredes e Coco, que os seguira.

Jaebum olhou para baixo, com medo de pisar na cadela, mas Nora miou alto e a maltês, voltou correndo para a sala. “ _Boa menina, ajudando o papai._ ”

Enquanto o moreno se distraia com o animalzinho, Youngjae abriu o quarto e puxou o outro pelo punho, logo fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Estou me sentindo nostálgico. — comentou o loiro, encarando o outro. Seus olhos ganhando o misto de inocência e malícia que o outro adorava. — Lembra da primeira vez que te chupei? Bem aqui…

O moreno fez um som entrecortado com a boca e logo puxou o outro pela cintura, novamente distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço do loiro. Em pouco tempo, Youngjae começou a retirar a camisa grafite de Jaebum, que logo estava sem a peça.

O loiro abaixou a mão e começou a acariciar a região pélvica do parceiro, que se remexeu, com um gemido baixo na garganta. Youngjae amava provocar o outro, antes de aproveitar tudo que lhe era oferecido.

Enquanto sentia os beijos molhados e brutos do moreno na região sensível de seu pescoço, o loiro, se concentrava em abrir o botão e o zíper da calça de Jaebum, deixando que sua mão tocasse livremente o membro já rijo do parceiro, ele nem mesmo se preocupou com o tecido da boxer azul marinho que o homem usava, impaciente demais para deixar que o tecido de algodão o impedisse de alcançar seu objetivo.

A recompensa pelo ato rápido foi um lento som que conseguiu arrancar do parceiro, uma mescla de gemido e seu nome deixando os lábios de Jaebum. Céus, como ele amava quando o moreno gemia seu nome.

Mais uma vez impaciente, o loiro guiou o outro até que este estivesse sentado no colchão forrado por um sedoso lençol cinza chumbo. Jaebum agarrou o tecido com ambas as mãos com força até os nós de seus dedos se tornarem brancos enquanto sentia as mãos de Choi subirem pelas suas coxas até o cós da calça, onde puxaram, sem qualquer delicadeza, o tecido jeans, juntamente com sua roupa íntima.

— Impaciente, _hun_? — brincou o moreno tentando caçoar do outro, mas sua voz estava trêmula pela excitação que tomava conta de seu corpo, o que apenas deixou Youngjae satisfeito com seus próprios atos.

— Você gosta mais carinhoso, JB? — O mais novo surpreendeu a si próprio tamanha calma e luxúria presente em sua voz, enquanto ele subia e descia uma das mãos pela extensão do pênis de Jaebum, o lubrificando com o próprio líquido transparente que surgia da extremidade do membro. — Eu posso ser, se você quiser…

Choi não esperou qualquer resposta, aproximando lentamente os lábios do membro do parceiro, circulando a extremidade com sua língua, saboreando o líquido que brotava dali, sem deixar de manter contato visual com o outro, que o admirava de olhos arregalados e lábios entreabertos, que sorviam com certa pressa o ar a sua volta.

A cena era sexy, Youngjae nunca achou que seria capaz de dar prazer a alguém dessa maneira, mas Jaebum o deixava confiante a continuar, então ele sugou lentamente a ponta do pênis do mais velho, o ouvindo suspirar pesado e então continuou colocando até onde conseguia para dentro de sua boca, o sugando lentamente, enquanto utilizava suas mãos para massagear com força as coxas torneadas do parceiro, talvez no dia seguinte até mesmo algumas marcas avermelhadas poderiam ser vistas por ali.

O moreno não pode controlar seus gemidos, não com a maestria com que o outro estava o chupando. Céus, quando ele se tornara tão bom naquilo? Os gemidos de Jaebum se tornavam cada vez mais altos e era quase digno de pena como ele se agarrava aos lençóis da cama.

— J-jae…! Se v-... ah… Jae!

Jaebum queria falar, queria implorar para o outro ter misericórdia dele ou não saberia se aguentaria muito mais tempo, mas Youngjae conhecia bem o corpo do parceiro e ao notar os primeiros sinais de que Jaebum estava a ponto de chegar ao clímax, ele segurou com força a base do pênis do moreno, o liberando de seus lábios com um barulho de sucção alto, que por pouco não o fez rir. Ele sentiu o corpo todo de Im se tencionar ao ser impedido de chegar ao orgasmo e aos poucos ir relaxando por cima do colchão.

O loiro permitiu que o outro recuperasse o fôlego enquanto se colocava de pé, retirando a própria calça jeans e abrindo lentamente os botões da camisa que usava, enquanto admirava o quão bonito Jaebum ficava assim, totalmente a sua mercê. Os cabelos negros bagunçados, os lábios e as maçãs do rosto avermelhados o tronco subindo e descendo rapidamente graças a respiração acelerada. Sem perder muito tempo, ele se encaminhou para o colchão, sentando por cima do tronco do moreno, deslizando as mãos pelo peitoral do mesmo e distribuindo beijos molhadas e mordidas pela clavícula do outro e subindo até que seus lábios estivessem bem próximos da orelha direita. 

— Você é lindo, JB… Sabia disso?

— Você é cruel. — Jaebum comentou, sentindo o parceiro fazendo movimentos sugestivos na sua região sensível. — Você está me matando.

Youngjae aproveitou para mordiscar a orelha do moreno e logo depois roubar um beijo. Jaebum estava distraído, com o corpo todo sensível, então demorou um pouco para ele puxar os fios loiros por dentre os dedos, enquanto enterrava a língua o mais fundo possível na boca do parceiro.

O mais baixo levantou o tronco, respirando fundo. Enquanto isso Jaebum resolveu utilizar as mãos e as depositou na cintura do outro, logo as enfiando por dentro da cueca branca do parceiro, apertando a bunda do loiro, que gemeu baixo.

— Você quer me cavalgar, Jae?

— _Hm_ … parece que você leu meus pensamentos…

O moreno não sabia quando Youngjae ficara tão espontâneo daquela maneira, mas nem de longe ele iria reclamar, simplesmente estava adorando toda a situação.

Não demorou muito mais tempo para os dois estarem completamente nus e com Choi tendo dois dedos de Jaebum lubrificados brincando com sua entrada enquanto ele movimentava levemente os quadris, ditando o ritmo.

— Vamos lá, JB… Não precisa disso tudo… — O loiro proferiu enquanto gemia, afinal se o outro continuasse com aquilo ele iria gozar antes mesmo deles chegarem, na opinião dele, a parte mais divertida do sexo.

Logo o moreno posicionou seu membro na entrada de Youngjae e foi o introduzindo lentamente, se deliciando com sensação e com os gemidos do parceiro em seu ouvido. Não demorou mais que alguns segundos para que o loiro recuperar o ritmo, empurrando lentamente o tronco do outro no colchão e utilizando o peitoral do moreno como apoio, ele se permitiu mover os quadris livremente. Primeiro em um vai e vem, sentindo as mãos grandes do moreno em suas nádegas as apertando de maneira forte, porém sem qualquer indício de querer tomar para si o ritmo do sexo. Jaebum se deixou levar, pela primeira vez ele não quis ser aquele que lidera tudo e deixou que o outro fizesse isso, pois ele confiava em Youngjae.

Lentamente o loiro sentia o membro dentro de si pulsar, a mesma medida que seu próprio, negligenciado, se tornava doloroso de tão rijo. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Jaebum o tomou por entre a mãos direita, o estocando no ritmo contrário com que Youngjae mexia os quadris, provocando uma onda de prazer por todo o corpo do outro, que mesmo sem perceber, tencionou o próprio ânus ao redor do pênis do moreno, que gemeu alto com o ato, indicando que a qualquer instante ele estaria gozando, então o loiro acelerou os movimentos.

Conforme chegava ao ápice, os quadris já não se movimentavam tão ritmados, mas ainda sim provocavam o prazer necessário a ambos e foi quando Youngjae sentiu o líquido morno de Jaebum entrar em contato com seu interior, mesmo que protegido pelo látex fino da camisinha, ele igualmente, liberou seu gozo, por cima do tórax de Jaebum, completamente marcado por suas unhas. Seus gemidos acabaram se misturando com os do parceiro.

Cansado, porém completamente satisfeito, Youngjae ergueu o tronco o suficiente para que o membro de Jaebum ficasse livre dele e, em seguida, deixou seu corpo tombar no colchão ao lado do parceiro.

— Isso foi… — O moreno começou, assim que recuperou fôlego o suficiente, mas não conseguiu terminar a palavra que faltava.

— Incrível? — O loiro arriscou, um sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábios, mesmo que seus olhos ainda estivessem fechados pelo cansaço.

— Sim… incrível. — Jaebum sorriu fraco e olhou para o parceiro. — Você quer tomar banho antes de dormir?

— Quero, mas não tenho forças o suficiente. — choramingou o loiro, recebendo um carinho de Jaebum, que sorriu com o jeito meigo do outro. Ainda que ele não pudesse conceber como ele conseguira mudar da água para o vinho em questão de segundos.

— Vem, eu ajudo você.

— Ajuda, é? — brincou, com um sorriso de lado. — Eu sei a ajuda que você quer me dar...

— Nossa, até parece que sou um pervertido louco.

— Pervertido eu não sei, mas louco pelo o meu corpinho eu sei que você é.

Jaebum riu enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. O moreno se sentou na cama e puxou o outro, para fazer o mesmo, em meio de reclamações. Antes de se levantarem, Youngjae ainda capturou os lábios do parceiro, em um beijo lento.

Não demorou muito para ambos seguirem para o banheiro, o loiro sendo mais empurrado do que realmente andando. Durante o banho não rolou muito mais do que alguns beijos apaixonados, pois ambos estavam cansados.

Sem muita demora, Youngjae se encontrou novamente em sua cama, os lençóis cuidadosamente trocados por outros de tom vinho, com um dos braços ao redor da cintura de Jaebum que tinha as costas coladas em seu peitoral. O loiro sabia que eles não ficariam naquela posição a noite inteira, mas ainda assim, era uma ótima maneira de adormecer. 

**Notas finais**  
  
Ps¹.: Choi Bitna, a Ashley do Ladies' Code.   
  
  



	37. Capítulo 37

No momento em que Jaebum pisou na delegacia, soube que tinha algo errado. Todos os olhos encararam o parceiro e ele e instintivamente, o moreno colocou o corpo um pouco à frente do loiro, como sempre fazia quando pressentia uma atmosfera estranha. 

— O que está acontecendo? — Youngjae perguntou com um tom baixo, correndo os olhos rapidamente pelo local e voltando para o parceiro. — Por que está todo mundo nos olhando?

— Vocês dois, venham comigo.

A voz de Amber era dura, fria e um tanto alarmada. O que não era comum e isso deixou Youngjae mais nervoso do que antes.

Os parceiros trocaram um olhar rápido e logo seguiram a loira pelos corredores da delegacia, até a porta que dava aos fundos, em um beco que alguns policiais utilizavam para fumar ou espairecer.

Ao chegarem lá, eles encontraram Namjoon que tinha um olhar que mesclava raiva e surpresa. Seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo, não era bom e Jaebum já tinha uma leve noção do que era. A noite anterior voltara como _flash_ em sua memória. A única noite em que eles não revistaram o apartamento.

— São fotos ou um vídeo? — A voz do moreno soou calma, apesar da fúria que crescia em seu peito.

— Vídeo. — Namjoon respondeu, olhando do loiro para o moreno, um tanto sem graça. — Eu sinto muito.

— Que vídeo? — Youngjae não se recordava que haviam esquecido de revistar o apartamento, pois quem sempre fazia isso era Jaebum e por um momento, ele ficou perdido na conversa. — O que está acontecendo?!

— Vocês podem nos deixar sozinhos, por favor? — Jaebum pediu, massageando as têmporas, como se aquilo pudesse aliviar a tensão em seus músculos.

Amber e Namjoon concordaram e antes de sair bateram suavemente nos ombros de Youngjae, Namjoon demorando um pouco mais que a parceira. Ele realmente gostava do jeito de Youngjae, talvez porque ele o lembrasse de Hoseok e Jin na maneira com que via positividade em quase tudo e sorria para praticamente qualquer coisa.

— Youngjae, vai ficar tudo bem. Só… se lembre disso: vai ficar tudo bem.

— O que vai ficar tudo bem, Jaebum? O que está acontecendo? — O loiro questionou assim que a porta da delegacia se fechou, deixando os dois sozinhos.

— Eles nos pegaram, Jae…

— Eles? Eles quem?

E então a verdade caiu em cima de Youngjae com a força de um piano. Não, não! Aquilo não podia ser verdade! Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Ele nunca fizera nada além do que ser um bom policial, então porque estava sendo punido?

— Jae… Você sabe o que isso significa, não é? — O moreno tentou se aproximar, mas o outro deu vários passos para trás, abanando a cabeça. — Nós estamos chegando perto. Eles estão tentando nos parar!

— Mas… Mas… Nós sempre olhamos tudo. Como nos filmaram? Eu… não quero entrar lá. Como eu vou encarar So Jung? — Youngjae atropelou a fala e as perguntas, sem entender muito bem como tudo tinha acontecido.

— Ontem nós não olhamos, Jae… Eu não olhei, me desculpa…

“ _Merda!_ ” Jaebum se xingou por esquecer das medidas que eles tomavam todos os dias. O olhar perdido do loiro fazia com que o coração do outro se quebrasse em zilhões de pedaços; ele só queria abraçá-lo e garantir que tudo ficaria bem, mas Youngjae não permitia a aproximação.

— Jae… Nós somos mais fortes que eles. Você é mais forte que essa delegacia inteira!

— Não… Não, eu não sou. Eu nunca fui forte, JB! Eu não quero ninguém me olhando… sabendo o que fazemos. — Youngjae esfregou a testa com força, ainda afastado do outro. — Por que?! Eles nos querem longe dessa merda? Por que não nos matam logo e acabam com isso?!

— Jae, se acalma.

— Eu não quero me acalmar! Eu quero bater em alguma coisa, quero matar um!

— Youngjae! — O moreno o chamou forte, com um tom que ele não usava nunca, ao menos não com o parceiro, o que obrigou o loiro a parar e encará-lo com olhos atentos. — É exatamente isso o que eles querem! Desestabilizar a gente. Precisamos manter a calma, tudo bem? Não é como se fosse uma novidade que isso aconteceria! Ou você acha que eles excluíram as primeiras fotos e vídeos?

Youngjae respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. Ele precisava se acalmar, Jaebum estava certo e ele sabia disso. Não demorou muito mais, o loiro sentiu o calor corporal do outro bem mais próximo e em seguida uma mão forte em sua nuca, o puxando até que sua testa estivesse colada na do outro.

— Você é mais forte que todos eles, Jae. Lembra que você me contou que protegeu Namjoon e Amber? Você pode fazer isso. Eu estou com você.

— Você não vai me deixar?

— Nem sob tortura.

Youngjae balançou de leve a cabeça, estabilizando a respiração. Ele tinha Jaebum e mesmo ponderando que seria bastante difícil de agora em diante, saber que o moreno estava ao lado dele, era a força que ele precisava para lutar.

— JB, você sabe nosso próximo passo, né?

— Sim… Namjoon e Amber. — O moreno se separou do outro, correndo os dedos pelo rosto do loiro, para retirar uma única lágrima que havia escapado dos belos olhos castanhos do homem que ele amava. — Vamos?

— É…

— Lembre que estamos juntos nessa.

— É tudo o que eu preciso.

—--

— Jae, você está bem? — perguntou Namjoon, assim que os dois deram as caras na estação. — Isso é um absurdo! Como alguém pode te fazer triste?

— Namjoon, cala essa boca! — Amber revirou os olhos. — Desculpa, ele sempre fala merda assim mesmo.

— Todo mundo viu o vídeo? — Youngjae interrompeu o que quer que fosse aquela conversa e ignorou o olhar que Jaebum estava dando para Namjoon. — Até… o delegado?

— Olha, eu não sei… — começou a policial. — Mas todos nós recebemos pelo _e-mail_ institucional. Receber ele deve ter recebido…

Youngjae abaixou a cabeça, um tanto envergonhado de imaginar o seu chefe assistindo um momento íntimo dele. Aquilo tudo era um pesadelo!

— Nós precisamos falar com vocês. — afirmou Jaebum. — Mas não aqui… Em algum lugar que ninguém possa ouvir.

— Tudo bem… nos falamos depois do expediente, então. — disse Namjoon.

— Youngjae… Qualquer coisa que você precisar, tudo bem? Os dois. É só dizer e a gente cala a boca de qualquer um aqui dentro. — Amber parecia furiosa e o loiro sabia que ela era muito paciente para um monte de coisas, menos para homofobia. — Estou pronta para quebrar uns ossos.

Jaebum não pode deixar de sorrir com o comentário da mulher. Ele queria mais do que nunca acreditar que alguém estava do lado deles.

O resto do dia os dois policiais se concentraram em suas tarefas e mais do que em qualquer outro dia eles torciam para o momento de fazer as rondas e se livrar do ar pesado que os rondava dentro da delegacia.

Na hora de pegar a chave da viatura, Youngjae falou que iria, mesmo Jaebum se oferecendo para a tarefa. Ele não queria encarar a policial, mas sentia que deveria fazer aquilo.

— Oi… Eu preciso de uma viatura.

So Jung o olhou e pareceu um tanto perdida, antes de entregar algum documento para ele assinar enquanto pegava a chave de um dos carros. A moça encarou o loiro por uns longos segundos, antes de esticar a mão e o entregar as chaves.

— Sabe… Você poderia ter me dito antes do encontro.

— Me desculpe.

— Tudo bem, pelo menos seu namorado pagou minha bebedeira.

Youngjae concordou com a cabeça e novamente pediu desculpas, antes de sair às pressas do lugar. Ele não havia desmentido a palavra “namorado”, mas realmente valia tanta a pena discutir aquilo? Não importava o sinônimo, era Jaebum e isso que importava.

As rondas foram normais e nada excepcional aconteceu e um tanto desanimados, ambos voltaram para a delegacia depois do almoço. Eles sempre comiam no local, mas dessa vez, se alimentaram no carro mesmo, com alguma comida rápida que compraram de algum vendedor ambulante.

Quando voltaram para a delegacia, o delegado chamou a ambos na sala dele. Youngjae ficou um tanto nervoso, mas Jaebum falo que tudo ficaria bem e ele resolveu acreditar.

— Tá tudo bem com vocês? — questionou o mais velho, com uma expressão neutra.

— Na medida do possível. — ponderou o moreno. — O senhor não vai nos separar, né? Porque tem um casal aqui e eles são casados e-

— Calma, não precisa ficar na defensiva. — O homem balançou as mãos, com um sorriso no rosto. Definitivamente Jaebum não confiava naquele cara. — Eu só queria saber se não teria algum problema… depois do vídeo, mas vejo que vocês continuam bastante companheiros.

— Eu queria me desculpar… pelo vídeo. — Youngjae sabia que não era culpa deles dois, mas mesmo assim se sentia na obrigação de tentar explicar algo. — Não sabíamos que tinha alguém gravando.

— Não se preocupe, eu não vi nada. — O delegado sorriu, mostrando os dentes e logo desviou o olhar para Jaebum, que tentou analisar o homem. — Então, se está tudo bem, vocês podem ir. Ah… Namjoon e Amber pegaram o caso, tá? Vamos tentar resolver internamente… Nada de corregedoria. Claro que é para o bem-estar de vocês, não queremos ninguém de fora sabendo… disso.

Youngjae concordou e se levantou da cadeira, sendo seguido por Jaebum, que ainda testemunhou um olhar quase que sarcástico do McInnis. Aquele homem não prestava e o moreno tinha certeza disso.

— Ele não quer meter a corregedoria para ninguém descobrir essa podridão daqui. — murmurou o moreno, contorcendo os lábios com raiva. — Merda, essa porra tá pior do que eu pensava.

— JB, fala baixo. — O loiro segurou no braço do parceiro e o moreno concordou. — Vamos escrever os relatórios.

Quando ambos se viraram, Shin Wonho os encarava, com um sorriso que mesclava simpatia com alguma outra coisa, que no momento não foi reconhecido por nenhum dos dois.

— Eu vi o vídeo. — afirmou o moreno, piscando um dos olhos. — Foi longo, hein?

— O que você quer? — Jaebum quis soar grosseiro propositalmente, principalmente pelo fato de Youngjae ter se encolhido ao seu lado com as palavras do outro. — Olha, eu não estou para brincadeiras…

— Não vim para confusão. — O mais alto levantou ambos os braços, como se pedisse rendição. — Só queria falar que o vídeo me lembrou dos meus tempos rebeldes…

— Okay, já falou. — Jaebum não sorriu em nenhum momento, simplesmente puxou a mão de Youngjae, não se importando que o colega estivesse vendo a interação. — Vamos Jae.

Os policiais voltaram para as mesas deles, já não mais de mãos dadas. Se sentaram e rapidamente escreveram os relatórios e executaram algumas outras tarefas. Amber ainda passou uma vez na mesa deles, combinando o local de encontro e perguntando se estava tudo bem com eles.

Youngjae tentava ser forte, principalmente para não desabar a qualquer minuto. Ele sabia que Jaebum não estava contente e que no fundo estava odiando os olhares julgadores que ambos recebiam a todos os momentos, mas o moreno e seu jeito felino, conseguiam disfarçar os sentimentos com uma casca de durão. O loiro já não era assim, seu rosto infelizmente demonstrava na hora que algo não o estava agradando e consequentemente ele passou o dia inteiro com uma expressão triste na face.

— Vamos, hora da ronda. — Jaebum disse, sorrindo. — Vamos, vamos, chega de preguiça.

Jaebum não gostava de ver o parceiro triste e talvez estivesse tentando mais que o necessário ser positivo com a situação. Youngjae logo percebeu e agradeceu mentalmente o esforço do moreno, mesmo que não tivesse surtindo efeito.

Dessa vez que pegou as chaves fora o moreno, que recebeu um sorriso fraco de So Jung. Logo após eles saíram em patrulha. Nada aconteceu durante esta e eles não sabiam se isso era bom ou não. Os dois resolveram enrolar um pouco na rua, para quando voltassem para a estação estivesse na troca de turnos e consequentemente, ela ficaria mais vazia.

— Toma, era promoção dois por um. — Jaebum informou depois de se sentar na viatura, com dois sanduíches na mão. — É seu favorito, de bacon.

— Obrigado. — Youngjae fingiu acreditar naquela promoção e logo mordeu o pão, notando que estava bastante saboroso. — Tem um monte de mensagens no grupo.

— Sério?! Por quê?

— Eles também receberam o vídeo.

— Oh!

Jaebum busco o celular, notando as notificações pipocando na tela. O moreno suspirou alto e clicou no ícone do grupo de mensagens, as lendo enquanto deslizava o dedo no _display_.

**GOT 7**

**YugHitTheStage**

Jaebum-hyung, Youngjae-hyung,

eu sinto muito.

**KunpimookBambam**

Hyungs, vocês estão bem?

**JJP's PuppyPark**

QUEM EU VOU TER QUE PROCESSAR?

QUE ABSURDO É AQUELE?

O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

JAEBUM?

**DadMark**

Youngjae, Jaebum, o que está

acontecendo?

Vocês se filmaram e alguém

pegou ou vocês não sabiam?

**JJP's ParkPuppy**

Duvido que eles tenham se

filmado.

**PuppyWang**

Eu também duvido.

Jaebum é precavido demais

e Jae é tímido para

fazer algo assim.

**DadMark**

Vocês têm razão.

**PuppyWang**

Mas olha, eles estão de parabéns

hein… Desempenho sensacional.

_[YugHitTheStage excluiu PuppyWang da conversa]_

_[JJP's PuppyPark_ _adicionou PuppyWang a conversa]_

**JJP's PuppyPark**

Ele vai se comportar,

prometo.

**PuppyWang**

Desculpa, só queria animar

os ânimos.

**DadMark**

Eles estavam no bar...

com aquelas roupas.

Filmaram isso ontem!

**YugHitTheStage**

Eu nem sabia que eles estavam

juntos.

**KunpimookBambam**

Nem eu!

**JJP's PuppyPark**

Dois lerdos.

**SunnyJae**

Nós não estamos juntos.

**DadMark**

JAE!

Você está bem?

Que pergunta idiota.

Claro que não está.

Quer conversar?

Bebidas por minha conta.

**SunnyJae**

Estou no trabalho…

Depois eu vejo e te falo, tá?

**JJP's PuppyPark**

Jaebum? Cadê você?

**JJP's Jaebum**

Tô aqui.

**JJP's PuppyPark**

Você e Jae. Depois do trabalho.

Meu apartamento.

Não aceito outra resposta

além de sim.

**JJP's Jaebum**

Temos compromisso.

**PuppyWang**

Acho melhor cancelarem,

ele está possesso.

**SunnyJae**

Depois do compromisso,

que tal?

Jaebum olhou para o lado e Youngjae lhe sorriu fraco.

— _Ih_ , tem Haneul. — O loiro olhou no relógio da viatura e suspirou. — Vai falando aí, pois temos que voltar para a Estação.

**JJP's Jaebum**

Não podemos.

Tem Haneul…

**DadMark**

Eu posso levar ela para o bar…

**YugHitTheStage**

Negativo.

Bam e eu ficamos com ela essa noite.

**DadMark**

Como você pode afirmar com tanta

veemência, mesmo sem a resposta de

Bambam?

**KunpimookBambam**

Ele está do meu lado.

**PuppyWang**

Yug, não é hora da sua aula?

O que você está fazendo com Bambam?

**YugHitTheStage**

Faltei.

**PuppyWang**

Que isso, moleque?!

**JJP's PuppyPark**

Esquece isso, Jack.

Depois você briga com

eles.

Jaebum, então, você vem?

**JJP's Jaebum**

Então tá.

**DadMark**

Vai dar tudo certo, okay?

**JJP's PuppyPark**

Mark tem razão.

**PuppyWang**

Eu também acredito nisso.

**KunpimookBambam**

Eu tenho total certeza!

**YugHitTheStage**

Sim!

Parece penoso e injusto agora,

mas todos terão um final feliz.

**KunpimookBambam**

Eu tenho fé na divindade e

sei que ela será bondosa com todos nós!

**YugHitTheStage**

:)

**JJP's Jaebum**

Chegamos aqui na delegacia…

Temos que ir.

Agradecemos o apoio de todos.

**PuppyWang**

Eles já falam no plural.

Uns fofos.

**DadMark**

Eles ontem estavam realmente

uma fofura…

O policial moreno revirou os olhos, guardando o celular. Youngjae terminava de desligar a viatura.

— Jae… Sobrevivemos. — Jaebum encarou o parceiro, com o dedo retirando uma sujeira do sanduíche que ficara alojada no canto da boca do loiro. — Amanhã será mais fácil. Você sabe, né?

— Eu sei.

Após entregarem as chaves no balcão, ambos seguiram para o vestiário. O local estava mais vazio e foi um alívio não terem encontrado ninguém desagradável pelo meio do caminho.

A troca de roupa foi rápida e Youngjae informou que iria ao banheiro e era para o parceiro o esperar no _Peugeot_. O loiro começou a fazer um balanço do dia na mente e acabou chegando à conclusão que não havia sido tão danoso. Claro que o momento íntimo não era para ser exposto para todos, daquele jeito, mas tirando alguns olhares maldosos e alguns risinhos, não haviam tido nenhum outro problema. Talvez a ação da máfia não surtira tanto efeito assim, pois o policial se sentia mais resiliente do que nunca.

— Opa! Talvez devêssemos voltar mais tarde… Não estamos a fim de tentar ninguém.

Youngjae ouviu as risadas sarcásticas atrás de si e fingiu não se importar com elas, era tudo o que ele poderia fazer no fim das contas. O loiro se concentrou no parceiro que o esperava do lado de fora. Jaebum estava com ele; as coisas iriam se resolver.

— _Hey_ , mas quem é que nunca suspeitou antes, não é? O jeitinho dele nunca me enganou. Ele até já deu em cima de mim várias vezes.

Choi arregalou os olhos, se virando na direção das vozes com uma carranca furiosa. Aquilo era ridículo! Ele jamais teria dado em cima daquele imbecil! Um homem escroto, casado e auto intitulado “cidadão de bem e pai de família”, mas que todos sabiam trair a mulher com qualquer uma, além de ser um dos que mais recebiam propina durante as rondas. Ele tinha amor próprio, por favor!

Os dois policias, no entanto, não pareceram se abalar com o olhar do loiro.

— O que foi, viadinho? Gostando da vista?

Youngjae queria matar um, realmente matar um! Quem aquele imbecil achava que era para lhe tratar daquela maneira? Respirando fundo, o loiro terminou de lavar as mãos e em seguida, de guardar suas coisas de maneira tempestuosa, deixando o vestiário da polícia para trás, batendo furiosamente a porta atrás de si.

O loiro andou a passos largos até o estacionamento, encontrando o parceiro já dentro do carro. Assim que ele ocupou o banco do motorista, Jaebum lhe recepcionou com um sorriso, que ele tentou devolver, mas provavelmente pareceu uma careta.

— Que foi, Jae?

— Nada… O local de encontro será o apartamento de Namjoon, né?

— Sim… — Jaebum encarou o perfil do parceiro, desconfiado. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Nada, só uns risinhos, nada demais.

— Hum... Você sabe que não precisa esconder nada de mim não é?

— Sei. — Mentiu, pois tinha certeza de que com o temperamento explosivo, Jaebum iria entrar na delegacia e arrumar confusão, exatamente o que eles não precisavam agora. — Vamos logo, depois ainda temos de ir visitar o seu melhor amigo dramático.

Jaebum concordou, mas ainda estava com um pé atrás. Porém com um suspiro, deixou o assunto morrer, pelo menos por enquanto.

Em pouco tempo chegaram no prédio onde morava Namjoon. O moreno admirou o local, sabendo que estavam em um bairro nobre. Por um momento ponderou da onde um policial tinha dinheiro para morar naquele local, mas se lembrou que ele era casado com um dono de restaurante.

— Uau, tô até com vergonha de pisar aqui. — comentou Jaebum, já na porta do apartamento, já que a porteira havia liberado a subida deles. — Será que o marido dele tá aí?

— Por quê?

— O cara é lindo nas fotos, imagina cara-a-cara?

— Você é lindo cara-a-cara, JB.

— Pela divindade, Joonie. Eles estão flertando na nossa porta!

Ambos os policias se assustaram com a voz alegre que abrira a porta. Kim Seokjin estava sorrindo, com os cabelos agora castanhos e um suéter rosa, acompanhado de uma calça preta. Jaebum engoliu a seco, não conseguindo desviar os olhos de alguém tão bonito.

— Vamos… Entrem.

Os dois entraram no apartamento, deixando os sapatos em um canto específico. Jin logo deu um abraço em Youngjae, pois mesmo eles nem se falando muito, o cozinheiro gostava dele; por algum motivo ele o lembrava Hoseok.

Jaebum disfarçadamente olhou a entrada do local e soltou o ar rapidamente. O apartamento era lindo!

— Acho que não nos conhecemos, hein? — O cozinheiro falou, sorrindo.

— Im Jaebum. — O policial esticou a mão, apertando do outro. — É um prazer conhecê-lo.

— Kim Seokjin. O prazer é todo meu.

Logo depois, Jin os conduziu até a sala de estar, onde dois cãezinhos estavam esparramados no meio do tapete central. Namjoon e Amber riam de alguma coisa em um dos sofás.

— Então, esses são Rapmon e Jjanggu. — disse o cozinheiro, apontando para os animaizinhos. — Eles amam pessoas novas. — Seokjin sorriu ao notar que Youngjae já e abaixava para brincar com os cães. — Agora eu vou indo para o restaurante… Sei que vocês têm assuntos sérios para discutirem.

Jin foi até o sofá e deu um rápido beijo no marido, antes de se despedir dos outros três e sair pela porta.

— Seu apartamento é lindo, Kim. — comentou Jaebum, olhando o parceiro, que concordou com a cabeça.

— Ele quis dizer que seu marido é lindo. — brincou Amber. — Podem se sentar… Então, o que vocês queriam falar conosco.

Youngjae e Jaebum se sentaram no sofá em frente ao que Namjoon e Amber estavam e contaram tudo, desde o início. Começaram com o assalto, quando o moreno quase havia morrido, depois sobre todas as ligações que conseguiram fazer e até sobre a desconfiança que Im teve dos outros dois. Também falaram sobre Jackson e como tudo estava ligado de alguma maneira e por fim apresentaram todas as provas que haviam conseguido durante todos aqueles meses. Claro que não deixaram as ameaças de fora e como o vídeo vazado foi uma forma de acabar com a investigação que eles faziam.

— Vocês deviam ter nos procurado antes! — Amber balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Os casos de prostituição estão todos nas nossas mãos; poderíamos ter juntado pistas antes!

— Jackson também não falou nada! — Namjoon suspirou alto. — Então a filhinha dele… Quer dizer, enteada… A mãe dela tá nisso tudo?

— Eu sei que devíamos ter falado antes, mas desconfiávamos até da nossa sombra. — comentou Youngjae. — Mas agora estamos estagnados nessa merda!

— Para ser sincero, quem desconfiava de vocês era eu. — Jaebum deu um sorriso fraco como um pedido de desculpas. — Jae sempre confiou.

— Okay, okay… Agora já passou. — disse a loira, balançando uma das mãos. — Então, o caso de vocês… Nós pedimos para o setor de informática investigar, mas acho que eles não vão descobrir nada, se eles não estiverem envolvidos, né?

— É… Não acho que vamos descobrir nada dessa maneira. — disse Namjoon, contorcendo os lábios. — Tem que ser por baixo dos panos, igual a vocês.

— Vocês disseram que desconfiaram da gente por causa de uma série de casos? Será que estão tentando armar bodes expiatórios?

— Acreditamos que sim. — Youngjae tinha Rapmon em cima do colo e aproveitou para fazer um carinho atrás da orelha do bicho. — Vocês sempre foram os melhores policias daquele lugar, mas quase ninguém lá gosta da presença de vocês lá… É, agora nem a nossa.

— Jae…

— Okay, então é… Chegamos a conclusão de que se vocês fossem presos ou algo do tipo, quase ninguém ia se mover, sabe? O antigo delegado gostava de vocês, mas McInnis?

— Eu não confio nele! — informou Jaebum, se exaltando um pouco. — Vejam o que aconteceu com a gente… E ele não chama a corregedoria? Suspeito!

— Verdade! — Namjoon balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. — Vocês têm toda razão. Iam usar a mim e a Amber e ia ficar assim mesmo…

— Namjoon, vai lá pegar as pastas. — pediu a loira e o parceiro logo acatou. — Vamos aproveitar e tenta juntar informações e quem sabe alguma coisa não surge?

Em poucos minutos o detetive voltou com as pastas e os quatro ficaram por um tempo lendo e comentando algumas coisas. Haviam tantas informações novas para Jaebum e Youngjae e o mesmo acontecia com Namjoon e Amber, que juntaram alguns dos nomes fornecidos por Jackson a lista, juntamente com alguns relatórios que os outros dois haviam tirado cópias.

Jaebum percebeu que deveria ter ido atrás dos detetives antes, principalmente pelo fato de agora, compartilhando provas ele, de algum modo, entendeu o porquê do parceiro confiar tanto nos dois. O instinto policial do moreno lhe dizia que estava tudo bem e que haviam feito a decisão certa.

— Merda! — Youngjae exclamou, um tanto alarmado. — Droga!

— O que foi Jae?

— O marido da Ji Eun… Olhem aqui.

O loiro esticou o documento e Jaebum foi o primeiro a passar os olhos. Era uma série de testemunhos, juntamente com um relatório de um policial infiltrado, que havia morrido em serviço. Logo o moreno pode entender o susto do parceiro. Lee Jun Ki ou Lee Joon Gi, não importava o nome, era um dos administradores de confiança do antigo chefe da máfia, o que havia se aposentado. Provavelmente o homem continuava no mesmo cargo, se não tivesse até sido promovido.

Enquanto Namjoon e Amber olhavam o amontoado de papéis para confirmar a descoberta, Jaebum e Youngjae tiveram uma conversa silenciosa. Eles sabiam que os dois na frente deles iam expressar um sonoro “não” sobre contar a descoberta para Mark, mas ao mesmo tempo compreendiam que precisavam dizer de alguma forma. Então, como sempre, decidiram sem expressar uma única palavra, que falariam, mas que os detetives não iram saber.

— Ei, Namjoon… — Youngjae começou a falar, mas se arrependeu, contudo, ao observar o parceiro discutindo alguma coisa com Amber, ele resolveu continuar. — Como você aguentou… no início?

— Jae, não é fácil. Até hoje eu escuto algumas piadinhas. — Namjoon ofereceu um sorriso de consolo ao outro. — Porém é suportável quando você tem em quem confiar, mesmo que seja uma única pessoa. Eu tinha Amber, você e o antigo delegado, então foi ficando mais fácil. — O loiro concordou, silenciosamente. — Tem alguém te incomodando na delegacia?

— Não… É só... nada demais.

— Jae… não guarde as coisas para si. Eu sei que você costumava fazer isso, mas se alguém estiver sendo inconveniente, pode falar. — O loiro continuou negando com a cabeça e Namjoon suspirou. — Fale pelo menos com Im.

— Ele é esquentado… Não posso fazer isso.

— Jae, por favor, prometa que se passarem do limite, você vai falar… — O mais alto notou uma indecisão no rosto do loiro e quase revirou os olhos para aquilo. — Vou ter que ficar te seguindo, então? — brincou.

Youngjae riu, desviando o olhar para Jaebum, que olhava a interação do outro lado da sala. O loiro voltou a encarar Namjoon, que lhe sorria de lado.

— Que foi?

— Fico feliz de te ver assim… — Kim fez um movimento com a mão, perto do rosto do outro. — Apaixonado. Você era um tanto… solitário.

— Apaixonado não é um pouco forte demais? — O loiro murmurou, o rosto corado pela vergonha, o que arrancou de Namjoon uma risada, que ele escondeu por detrás da mão direita enquanto murmurava que o amigo policial era um tanto fofo.

— Quem é fofo? — Jaebum perguntou displicentemente. — O que está acontecendo aqui?

— _Ih_ , Namjoon. Ferrou. — Amber faz um movimento com a mão, como se cortasse a própria garganta. — Já mandei você parar de chamar as pessoas de fofas; todo mundo entende errado.

Namjoon reclamou e falou que a parceira era uma louca. Jaebum ainda olhou desconfiado para a cena, mas o detetive revirou os olhos, falando que amava Seokjin mais do que o ar que respirava, o que fez Amber fingir vômito.

Após um rápido café, com direito a uns bolinhos que Jin havia deixado preparados, Jaebum e Youngjae se despediram, prometendo que agora sempre cooperariam. Amber reforçou que qualquer coisa que ambos precisassem, era só falar com eles, que os detetives ajudariam. Não demorou muito para os dois entrarem no carro prata do loiro e partirem para o apartamento de Jinyoung.

— Você não cansa de flertar com Namjoon, hein?

— E você com Jin? — Youngjae levantou a sobrancelha, acelerando quando o sinal ficou verde para os carros. — Não pense que eu não vi…

— Okay, estamos quites. — disse Jaebum, se remexendo no banco. — Mas você tem que admitir que o cara é lindo.

— Parece que saiu de uma revista, né?

Jaebum riu, ligando o rádio. Três músicas depois, eles chegaram no destino. Jinyoung os recepcionou com um abraço apertado, quase em aflição para conferir se estava tudo bem com os amigos.

Jackson logo apareceu, com umas limonadas frescas e Youngjae percebeu que os amigos estavam tentando demais, provavelmente sem saberem se os outros estavam mesmo bem ou se estavam fingindo.

— Eu disse que seu melhor amigo era exagerado. — brincou Youngjae, murmurando de modo que somente Jaebum o escutasse e recebendo um empurrão de leve e um sorriso do moreno, o primeiro sorriso não forçado do dia.

— J, a gente tá legal. Pode parar, okay? Os dois. Jackson sendo todo atencioso desse jeito está me dando calafrios. — Jaebum proferiu, capturando um dos copos de limonada e bebendo metade em poucos goles.

— Rude!

— Tudo bem… Se vocês dizem, eu vou acreditar. — Jinyoung falou, esfregando uma das mãos no cabelo do moreno, que sorriu, enrugando o nariz. — Eu vou processar aquela delegacia!

— Não precisa disso, Jinyoung. — Youngjae afirmou, retirando a mão de Jackson, que lhe fazia carinho no braço. — Foi por causa da investigação…

— E daí? Isso é um absurdo! Foi interno e isso não pode passar em branco.

— J, não é assim que funciona… Principalmente que se processarmos a estação, vamos receber tantas represálias, que não será bom de nenhuma maneira.

— Vocês mudam de delegacia, fácil. — concluiu o advogado, balançando os ombros.

— Jinyoung, não e ponto. Fim de conversa. — Jaebum disse com convicção, fazendo o melhor amigo suspirar. — Era isso que você queria falar? Se for, podemos ir embora?

— Não fala assim com meu _Puppy_.

— Jackson, não se meta. Conheço ele muito antes do que você, okay?

— JB…

— Que foi, Youngjae? Estou cansado! Só quero ir para o meu apartamento e dormir.

Jinyoung logo ficou triste, notando que o amigo não estava tão bem quanto dizia que estava. Provavelmente Jaebum estava guardando aquela revolta o dia inteiro dentro de si, mas agora, já no fim de noite, ele não se aguentava mais.

— J!

— Eu só estou cansado…

E então o silêncio pairou pela sala, enquanto os melhores amigos trocavam um olhar que somente eles poderiam entender. Uma conversa interna que só com anos e anos de convivência poderia ser compartilhada. Em poucos segundos o advogado e o policial conseguiam entender a aflição um do outro, ainda que os outros dois que nada entendiam, achavam que os dois poderiam desembestar em uma discussão a qualquer instante.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Mas não precisa se preocupar, tudo bem? — Jaebum garantiu, o tom de voz bem mais suave quando retomou a fala. O moreno sabia que se fosse ao contrário, estaria agindo da mesma maneira protetora, ou pior, provavelmente pior.

— Não posso evitar…

— Sei que não pode, mas tenta, okay? Se eu precisar, sei que posso contar com você.

Jinyoung deu alguns passos envolvendo o mais velho em um abraço apertado. Ele passara o dia inteiro aflito após receber aquele maldito vídeo, só imaginando o quão assustado e envergonhado o amigo devia estar.

— Eu tenho uma péssima notícia. — comentou Jinyoung. — Meus pais também receberam...

— Pela divindade, J!

— Acho que os seus pais também devem ter recebido.

Jaebum esfregou a própria testa, tentando respirar fundo. Youngjae lhe entregou uma limonada e o moreno a tomou toda de uma vez.

— Jae… Seu pai…

— Depois nós vemos isso. — O loiro sorriu fraco, mas não enganou a ninguém com o gesto. — Também temos uma notícia ruim… O marido de Ji Eun tem relação com a chefia da máfia. Ele é mais perigoso do que pensávamos.

Os ombros de Jackson se encolheram e o chinês se sentou, abatido. Era bem pior do que ele queria acreditar, pois no fundo ele ainda tinha esperança de que Joon Gi fosse algum capacho da máfia, mas agora, ao perceber que ele tinha um cargo alto, o loiro tinha noção do perigo que Haneul estava sofrendo. A menininha sorridente e inocente não poderia cair nas mãos de alguém assim.

Jinyoung perdeu as forças das pernas e teve que ser amparado por Jaebum, que estava próximo. O policial moreno levou o melhor amigo até o sofá e o colocou ao lado do namorado. Sem trocarem uma única palavra, eles juntaram as mãos e começaram a compartilhar um momento de consolo.

A cena deixou Youngjae um pouco perdido, porque ele sentiu que estava vendo algo que não deveria ver. Ao olhar para o lado, o loiro notou que o parceiro também compartilhava de sentimentos parecidos. Então eles resolveram se fechar na própria bolha e se dirigiram para a cozinha e mesmo essa dando vista para a sala, só de estarem em um outro cômodo, pareceu mais certo.

Jaebum conhecia bem o apartamento de Jinyoung e por isso foi fácil encontrar os ingredientes para fazerem alguns sanduíches. O moreno cortou pedaços de queijos e presuntos e frango, que ele encontrou em uma panela. Youngjae ficou responsável de passar a manteiga e preparar o lanche.

O policial loiro olhou de relance para frente e notou que os amigos mantinham uma conversa baixa, provavelmente discutindo o que fariam em seguida.

— Estou preocupado… com tudo. — confessou Jaebum em voz baixa, chamando atenção do outro. — Sei que tentei parecer forte o dia inteiro, mas estou apavorado.

As palavras do parceiro afetaram Youngjae de uma maneira tão poderosa, que ele não soube o que fazer em seguida. O loiro largou a faca e colocou a mão sobre a do outro, recebendo um sorriso fraco em resposta.

— Também estou… Mas estamos juntos nessa, né? Vamos nos apoiar um no outro e tenho certeza que conseguiremos sair dessa.

— Eu tenho tanta sorte de ter te encontrado. — afirmou o moreno, fazendo o parceiro corar. Youngjae era tão adorável quando estava com vergonha. — Nós temos o que eles têm.

— Temos? — O loiro novamente olhou na direção de Jinyoung e Jackson, os admirando por um momento. — Mas eles são o que todos querem alcançar… Claro que falta Mark, mas é tanto amor.

— Quando você estiver preparado Jae… Eu vou falar aquelas três palavrinhas para você. — Jaebum se aproximou do loiro e delicadamente depositou um beijo na boca do outro. — Nunca me sentir dessa maneira por ninguém…

— Você… me ama?

Nesse momento o celular de ambos indicou uma nova mensagem recebida e ao mesmo tempo eles olharam o aparelho e notaram que vinha do grupo de conversa. Era Jackson que havia colocado uma foto dos dois se beijando, há exatamente um minuto atrás.

— Desgraçado! — Jaebum reclamou, mas a suposta raiva não chegava aos olhos. — Quem te deu autorização para isso?

— Desculpa, mas vocês são tão lindos! — O chinês fez um falso choro com os olhos e Jinyoung sorriu contido ao lado. — Sério, Jaebum parece que vai derreter a qualquer momento.

O moreno estava pronto para responder alguma coisa, mas Youngjae colocou a mão sobre a do parceiro e balançou de leve a cabeça. Jaebum concordou e deixou para lá, logo ajudando o loiro a levar os sanduíches até a sala, onde todos comeram felizes o lanche.

— Você que cozinha para J, Youngjae? — questionou Jinyoung, comendo o pedaço final do sanduíche. — Pois eu sei que Jaebum é péssimo na cozinha.

— Ah, ele não é tão ruim… JB faz uns pratos legais.

— Sério? Esse Jaebum aí?

— Eu aprendi algumas coisas, seu idiota. — O policial mais alto ralhou, contorcendo os lábios. — E Jae gosta da minha comida.

— Hum… Vocês estão morando junto? — Jackson perguntou, ainda mastigando, o que gerou um olhar de repreensão do namorado. — Sei que vocês são vizinhos, mas…

— Quase isso… — Youngjae respondeu, corando levemente. — Achamos que seria mais fácil assim… Dividimos tudo.

— Até os aluguéis? — O advogado não queria parecer curioso, então logo tomou um pouco de limonada para disfarçar.

— Sim. — respondeu o policial mais velho, analisando o melhor amigo e logo balançando a cabeça. — Mas nós ficamos mais no apartamento de Jae. Os dois são do mesmo tamanho, mas o dele é mais organizado.

— E a cama dele não é de solteiro. — afirmou Jinyoung, arrancando uma gargalhada do namorado.

— JB, eles estão tentando nos deixar desconfortáveis. — comentou Youngjae, com um sorriso de lado. — Vamos deixá-los desconfortáveis?

Jaebum estalou a língua sorriu com pretensão, antes de se inclinar na direção do parceiro, encostando os lábios. Mas não parou por ali, pois o policial loiro puxou com força a nuca do outro, ultrapassando os lábios com a língua. O mais alto quis gritar que estava adorando aquela faceta de Youngjae, mas se concentrou no beijo.

— Okay, Okay… Chega! — Jinyoung pediu e quando os amigos se separaram, com um audível som; ele tinha uma careta no rosto. — Quem é você e o que fez com Youngjae?

Youngjae riu, com as bochechas vermelhas. Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele para agir daquela maneira, mas era bom extravasar um pouco. Jaebum realmente gostou do beijo, mas estava um tanto preocupado. Talvez aquele comportamento tivesse algo por trás. Seria uma forma do parceiro esconder o que sentia em relação ao vídeo vazado?

— Eu não sei quem é esse Youngjae aí, mas tirei várias fotos lindas para vocês colocarem em portas retratos! — Jackson proferiu alegre exibindo o celular para os dois, que riram da ironia. — Espera… isso foi errado, não foi?

Os policias não se deram ao trabalho nem de responder e o chinês pediu desculpas, excluindo as fotos rapidamente. Jaebum e Youngjae não ficaram por muito mais tempo no local e antes de saírem, ainda falaram mais um pouco do caso, o que deixou Jackson com a postura profissional que ele sempre exibia quando algo importante era falado.

Os namorados informaram que falariam com Mark e os policias concordaram, sabendo que provavelmente era a melhor alternativa.

— Ei, Jae. — chamou Jinyoung, quando Jaebum foi ao banheiro. — Obrigada por fazê-lo feliz.

— Não é bem assim… Eu não o faço feliz.

— Faz e faz muito. — O advogado sorriu. — Se precisar de algum conselho ou algo do tipo, pode me procurar, tá?

— Obrigado.

Os policiais partiram assim que Jaebum voltou do banheiro. Jinyoung ainda pediu para eles avisarem quando chegassem no apartamento. O mais alto riu da preocupação que o melhor amigo sempre exibia.

— Pode deixar, mãe. — Jaebum brincou.

Em seguida, ambos acabaram se despedindo dos amigos e Jaebum se sentiu mais leve assim que se viu no corredor só com a companhia de Youngjae e um silêncio confortável entre eles. Era óbvio que muita água ainda estava para rolar com aquela história, mas por hora ele seguiria o conselho de Amber: “se agarre a qualquer pedaço de felicidade que encontrar pelo caminho e não a deixe escapar.” E, no momento, felicidade para ele era retornar ao apartamento de Youngjae, adormecendo com o loiro em seus braços.

  
  



	38. Capítulo 38

Yugyeom se sentia derrotado, mesmo com Bambam dormindo nos seus braços. A divindade não pudera fazer nada para evitar que os amigos passarem por aquela humilhação. O loiro havia lhe dito que ele não podia evitar todas as desgraças que aconteciam no mundo, mas não significava que o moreno não tentasse, todas as vezes.

O moreno resolveu focar em outra coisa, para não ficar se remoendo com o que acontecera naquele dia, então resolveu olhar o quarto do tailandês. Seus olhos varreram o local e focalizaram no urso marrom de laço amarelo que o loiro havia ganho na vez em que eles foram no parque. Era engraçado, mas o bichinho de pelúcia, que antes servia para o outro abraçar e dormir, agora não era mais necessário. Há quantas noites Bambam o usava no lugar do urso? Ele não conseguia se lembrar.

“ _O que eu estou fazendo?_ ”

Yugyeom sabia que tinha algo errado com ele, que aquela situação toda já estava absurda. Divindades e humanos não deveriam ser assim tão próximos. Então, o que estava acontecendo? Por que ele não conseguia se afastar? A divindade já havia tentado isso antes e dera tudo errado e agora era incapaz de tentar algo do gênero novamente, não se sua atitude pudesse colocar Bambam em perigo outra vez e ele sentia que o demônio ainda rondava por ali, esperando a oportunidade certa. 

Estranhamente, Bambam começou a se movimentar do lado dele e o moreno sorriu, pensando que o protegido tinha acordado, mas uma ruga se fazia presente na testa do loiro, enquanto ele se remexia, agitado. Yugyeom não precisou ler a mente do outro para saber que era um pesadelo. Constantemente ele estava tendo vários e com cada vez mais frequência. Outro sinal de que o demônio não havia deixado eles em paz. A divindade colocou a mão delicadamente na testa do outro e logo sentiu o tailandês relaxar, novamente dormindo com tranquilidade. 

A noite passou em um piscar de olhos, pelo menos para a divindade. Yugyeom olhou no relógio do celular e percebeu que estava no horário em que Bambam tinha que acordar.

— Bam, tá na hora de levantar.

Acordar e notar que Yugyeom era a primeira coisa que ele via no dia, já deixava Bambam feliz. Há tempos ele havia jogado a prudência fora e resolvera aproveitar cada momento que teria até que o moreno tivesse que voltar para casa.

— Eles estão bem?

A primeira pergunta que Bambam fez no dia era sobre os amigos e Yugyeom não pode deixar de sorrir abertamente. O loiro não podia ser real! Ele era tão puro que se o moreno não conhecesse seus irmãos, desconfiaria de que ele fosse um deles.

— Estão… Na verdade, estão se beijando agora. Espera... pronto. Não vejo mais.

Bambam sorriu enquanto se espreguiçava. O Sol batia no rosto do tailandês e Yugyeom se perdeu por um momento. Ele parecia tão iluminado que o moreno não queria dividir aquela cena com ninguém. Com um suspiro a divindade percebeu que talvez fosse fraco demais para encontrar um rapaz para o tailandês. 

O início da manhã passou rapidamente. Yugyeom preparou o café da manhã para o outro, que se arrumou sem pressa. Em pouco tempo eles estavam prontos para enfrentar mais um dia.

— Sua prova… Está preparado?

— Estou morrendo de medo. — Bambam comentou, com um suspiro. — Vou errar tudo.

— Você vai passar.

— Para de me dar _spoiler_ do meu futuro! Agora estou mais nervoso!

— É um fato, Bam. Você vai passar e eu vou te dar um carro de presente!

— Você vai o que?! — O loiro parou com o talher no meio do caminho, com a boca aberta. — Você não pode me dar um carro!

— Tanto posso que vou dar!

— Você disse que precisava de um emprego para não desistir da faculdade e agora vai me dar um carro. Todo mundo vai estranhar.

— A única pessoa que precisa saber que eu te dei, é você. — Yugyeom balançou o ombro, como se a constatação fosse óbvia. — Você pode ter ganho dos seus pais.

— Aí sim ninguém vai acreditar!

— Okay, ganhou em um sorteio.

— Yug, eu não preciso de um carro!

O loiro estava rindo tanto que seu corpo inteiro tremia. A ideia era ridícula! Quem era Yugyeom para lhe dar um carro? E como ele queria que Bambam olhasse para outra pessoa quando a divindade era tão perfeita? Céus, ele odiava Yugyeom.

— Precisa sim. Você vai se deslocar muito. Sabe quantos estágio de pedagogia você vai ter que fazer? São horas que não acabam mais!

— Yug, eu não quero. Posso usar o ônibus como qualquer um. — afirmou o loiro. — Se eu estiver muito cansado, também tenho o trunfo de chamar minha divindade favorita, que me carrega para todo lugar.

— Jungkook?

— Claro! Quem mais seria?

— Talvez alguém que vai te dar um carro.

Bambam balançou a cabeça negativamente e resolveu ignorar o outro, acelerando o passo, pois tinha que pegar o ônibus para não perder a prova. O loiro havia estudado tanto para aquele momento, mas mesmo assim estava achando que não passaria. Ele havia perdido dois anos tendo que trabalhar e talvez isso influenciasse em algo. Jovens recém-saídos do Ensino Médio deveriam ter algum tipo de vantagem. Ser um pedagogo era um sonho de tantos anos que o tailandês não sabia o que faria se não passasse.

— Você vai passar, já te falei.

— Para! Por favor!

Yugyeom parou, com um pequeno sorriso. Eles estavam sentados lado-a-lado e Bambam movimentava a perna, agitado e ansioso. O moreno levou uma mão até o outro, que se afastou, como se estivesse assustado.

— Não! Não quero ter nenhum tipo de vantagem.

— Mas você nem sabe o que eu ia fazer.

— Você ia me acalmar! Não faça isso, por favor.

Yugyeom sorriu e ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição, resolvendo utilizar o velho método que acalmaria o amigo: música. Logo ele pegou o celular e os dois dividiram um fone de ouvido, enquanto escutavam uma _playlist_ animada.

Bambam chegou com tempo de sobra e se despediu da divindade com um beijo no rosto, antes de entrar no local de prova. O moreno colocou a mão na bochecha, pensando que merda estava acontecendo com o seu coração humano. Ele estava tendo um ataque cardíaco? Esperava que sim.

A divindade aguardaria até o final da prova e por isso resolveu ficar por perto, em uma lanchonete da região. O local estava um pouco cheio e o moreno notou que haviam vários pais por ali. Será que Bambam sentia falta daquilo? Da presença dos pais? Ele sabia que sim, mas ainda não conseguira mudar aquilo. Yugyeom queria que o tailandês tivesse tudo e fosse plenamente feliz, mas muitas vezes, ele nada podia fazer, além de oferecer a amizade como consolo.

— Yug?

A voz de Jackson despertou o moreno de suas reflexões. Como ele não havia percebido antes a presença do chinês? Ou melhor, como ele não sabia que o outro estaria ali? A divindade andava distraída ultimamente e isso não era bom.

— Oh… Oi _hyung_!

— Nada de _hyung_! — pediu o loiro, se sentando na mesa em que o moreno estava tomando um _milk-shake_. Bambam amava aquele sabor. — O que faz aqui?

— Bam está em prova… Estou o esperando.

— Você não devia estar em aula, moleque?

— Talvez…

— Você tem que parar de faltar desse jeito!

— Eu já passei de semestre, Jackson. — informou, balançando os ombros. — Não preciso mais ir.

— Eu nunca ouvi uma coisa dessas! — Jackson sacudiu a cabeça, sem acreditar no outro. — Não quero Bambam namorando um vagabundo!

— Ele não vai namorar um vagabundo. Bambam sabe escolher bem; tenho certeza que o felizardo será ótimo.

Jackson sacudiu a cabeça e revirou os olhos. Bambam estava apaixonado pelo moreno e o idiota era cego, pois não notava algo tão óbvio quanto aquilo.

— Bambam está o que?! — Yugyeom perguntou, alarmado. — O que você falou?!

— Eu? Nada. Tá ouvindo coisa, garoto?

Yugyeom não podia continuar perguntando, pois Jackson pensara aquilo e não verbalizara. Mas seria verdade? Não era possível uma coisa daquela, né? O loiro provavelmente estava fazendo suposições sobre amizade dele e de Bambam.

Ou será que não?

— Yug, você parece que viu um fantasma… Tá tudo bem?

— Sim… claro. — afirmou o moreno, forçando um sorriso. — O que faz por aqui?

— Investigando algo.

— Nada perigoso, né?

— Não…

Ali estava, a forma como o loiro levantou o lábio superior involuntariamente. A divindade vasculhou rapidamente a mente do outro e viu um relance de Ji Eun. Jackson estava a seguindo e conseguira algumas fotos dela entrando e saindo de vários prostíbulos. Era promissor, pensou Yugyeom.

— Você ainda faz defesa pessoal?

— Sim, todos os dias. Estou ficando muito bom nisso. — comentou o chinês, com um sorriso. — O professor é muito legal.

— Jae e Jaebum sabem que você faz essas aulas? — questionou o mais novo, displicentemente. Já estava na hora dele ter aquela conversa com o loiro. — Eles não seriam melhores para te explicar algo?

— Hum… Eles não têm tempo.

— Você pediu?

— Não… Mas estou com um professor profissional e colegas deles…

— Se o cara é o colega deles… — Yugyeom colocou ênfase na palavra ‘colega’, tentando abrir os olhos do outro. — Deve ter o mesmo treinamento, não é?

Yugyeom viu as engrenagens se movendo na cabeça de Jackson e o loiro ficou quieto um minuto, antes de soltar um som surpreso com a boca.

— Oh… oh! Yug, eu tenho que ir! — O loiro informou, ainda com os olhos arregalados. — Hum… obrigado.

— Eu não fiz nada.

— Fala com Bam que eu estou torcendo por ele.

Jackson checou o celular por um momento, antes de correr para fora da lanchonete. Yugyeom não podia ajudar em tudo e nem sempre algo lhe era visível, mesmo ele sendo a divindade, mas outras coisas apareciam em sua visão e por isso o moreno fazia de tudo para quando fosse possível, ajudar os amigos e protegidos.

A prova ainda demoraria para a acabar e por isso a divindade resolveu ir atrás do irmão, pois o pensamento do chinês ainda estava presente em sua mente. Após ligar rapidamente para Jungkook, descobriu que ele estava no apartamento.

Segundos depois, Yugyeom encarava o irmão, jogado no sofá, com uma expressão sonolenta.

— Não dormiu essa semana? — perguntou o mais novo, com um sorriso.

— É.

— Seus protegidos estão dando trabalho?

— Você não faz ideia. Um já sabe que está apaixonado, mas o outro está correndo do sentimento e se enganando...

— Hum… falando nisso… eu estou com uma dúvida.

— Fala.

— Bambam está apaixonado por mim?

Jungkook quis dizer que sim, quis gritar a afirmativa, mas não podia, não agora. Aquela missão extraoficial que ele pegou estava dando um trabalho do inferno, mas se o irmão descobrisse assim, iria colocar tudo a perder, pois ainda não entendera que estava apaixonado e forçá-lo agora, só geraria desastres. Então o mais velho ajeitou a postura e com a expressão mais calma do mundo, respondeu a pergunta, com um sorriso.

— Não. — Jungkook odiava mentir para o irmão, mas era necessário. — Da onde você tirou isso?

— Jackson pensou isso perto de mim…

— Ah, bobagem! — O mais velho riu, fingindo desinteresse no assunto. — Jack é um romântico incurável e quer todos os amigos felizes e como Bambam e você são muito amigos, ele confundiu as coisas.

— Você tem certeza, JK? Por que se ele estiver desenvolvendo sentimentos eu… Não sei. Eu não sei o que fazer.

— Já disse que é besteira, esquece isso. — Jungkook tentou manter os olhos abertos, mas acabou os fechando por uns segundos. — Você gosta dele...

— Hein? Claro que não!

— Hum? Ah… estou com muito sono. — O mais velho quase se socou por deixar aquilo escapar. O sono estava acabando com ele. — Preciso dormir.

— Vai lá para a minha cama, que eu vou voltar para Bambam…

— _Hn_ …

— Quer dizer, para esperar ele… na prova.

— Claro, o que te faz dormir na semana. 

Yugyeom ignorou o irmão e o ajudou a chegar a cama. O outro moreno estava acabado e aquilo não era normal. Estaria alguma coisa acontecendo?

— JK?

— Hum?

— Por que você está tão cansado?

— Demônio… — Jungkook se encolheu na cama, com os olhos já fechados. — Ele tá rondando… Cuidado… Mais forte.

— Ele está mais forte, Jungkook? Por que você não me falou?!

— Bambam…

A divindade mais nova nem terminou de escutar, simplesmente sumiu, aparecendo no portal do local de prova. Estaria tudo bem com o seu protegido? Era apavorante pensar que não. Yugyeom queria ver o tailandês, mas no momento não era possível e por isso ele resolveu sentar em um banco e esperar.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois, Bambam apareceu. A divindade não notou de imediato, mas quando o loiro sentou ao lado dele no banco, o moreno sorriu sem precisar encarar o protegido.

— Dia bonito, né? — perguntou Bambam, olhando para frente.

— Consigo imaginar coisas mais bonitas. — Yugyeom não conseguiu evitar que as palavras saíssem de sua boca e quando ele encarou o outro, notou que o loiro estava com as bochechas coradas. — Gabaritou?

— Ah, nem fala! Não estava difícil, mas estou com medo…

— Não vou falar sua nota, só porque sei que você não quer saber. — O loiro sorriu, abaixando a cabeça por um momento enquanto checava o celular. — Bam, eu posso fazer algo?

— O que? — perguntou, levantando o rosto para o outro.

— Vamos em um lugar escondido, onde ninguém possa ver.

Bambam nem questionou, enlaçando os dedos aos do outro e o seguindo até um beco no fim da outra rua. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ele ficaria um tanto assustado, mas era Yugyeom; não havia melhor companhia.

— Eu posso revistar sua alma? — O moreno parecia um tanto apreensivo, mordendo o lábio inferior. — É só… uma garantia.

— Pode… Mas por quê?

— Aquele demônio… Está de volta e mais forte.

— Ele está dentro de mim? Agora eu não posso senti-lo? — O loiro arregalou os olhos, olhando para a própria pele, como se algo distinto fosse aparecer. — Eu não quero aquela coisa dentro de mim…

— É só uma precaução, Bam…

— Eu estou fazendo coisas estranhas? Não consigo me lem-

— Não... não. Nada disso. — Yugyeom disse, se aproximando do outro e segurando as mãos do mais baixo. — Você está tendo uns pesadelos, nada a mais… Como eu disse, é só uma garantia.

Bambam concordou e em poucos segundos encarou Yugyeom transformando os olhos negros em azuis celestes. O tailandês se sentiu um tanto tonto, fixando o olhar na divindade. O loiro percebeu o corpo mole e se não fosse pelos braços firmes do outro, ele teria caído no chão.

A próxima coisa que Bambam constatou foi a própria cama abaixo dele. Ele estava tão cansado!

— Yug? A coisa…

— Não, está tudo bem. — Os dedos da divindade passaram delicadamente pelo cabelo descolorido do tailandês, que estava com dificuldade de abrir os olhos. — Dorme um pouco… Eu estou aqui.

— Haneul… Eu tenho que buscá-la.

— Eu aviso a Mark que você não vai poder ir; que está passando mal.

— Mas… Ele não pode… sair… do emprego… — A voz de Bambam estava embargada e espaçada, os olhos não se mantinham mais abertos. — Haneul…

— _Shiii_ , só durma…

— Você… vai… ficar?

— Sempre. — O moreno se inclinou, depositando um beijo na testa do loiro, que já dormia. — Ficarei sempre ao seu lado.

***

Bambam estava passando mal e Mark não sabia o que fazer. Ele não podia abandonar a loja, não agora. Yugyeom logo avisara que não poderia cuidar da menina, pois estava cuidado do tailandês. Claramente, Youngjae e Jaebum também não poderiam e o americano se viu sem opções a não ser Jinyoung. Era vergonhoso recorrer a um ex-namorado em uma hora como essas, mas era urgente.

Mark suspirou fundo, antes de discar o número do advogado. Parte dele queria que o outro atendesse e a outra parte não. Era tudo uma confusão!

— Jinyoung?

— Oh, oi… — Mark pode sentir a voz do outro um tanto indecisa, provavelmente estranhando a ligação. — Tudo bem?

— É… tô. Então, eu preciso de um favor.

— Qualquer coisa, Anjo.

Mark fechou os olhos por um momento, mordendo o lábio inferior. Mesmo tendo falado com o advogado dias atrás, quando Jackson e o outro lhe falaram sobre o marido de Ji Eun ter um cargo alto na máfia, pareciam anos desde a última vez que ouvira a voz de Jinyoung. Aquilo doía, doía tanto, que lhe dava falta de ar.

— Bam está passando mal e não tem ninguém para cuidar de Haneul… Não até Youngjae e Jaebum saírem do trabalho e-

— Eu fico com ela. — interrompeu o advogado. — Mas…

— Mas?

— Jackson… Eu marquei com ele também…

— Tudo bem. — Mark suspirou fundo, sorrindo tristemente. — Haneul vai ficar feliz.

— É…

— Jinyoung… Obrigado.

— Não por isso. — afirmou Jinyoung. — Eu te mantenho informado, okay?

— Tudo bem.

— Eu te amo. — disse o advogado, de súbito. — Muito… Anjo, eu te amo demais.

— _Uh_... Oh… Estão me chamando aqui. Tchau.

Mark desligou o celular, sentindo as lágrimas correndo em seus olhos. Mas que droga! Não era para ele chorar, não por isso. O moreno havia feito sua decisão e se manteria forte nela, não importava que todo o ser dele sentisse desesperadamente falta de Jinyoung e Jackson. Era difícil admitir que o chinês ainda rondava os seus pensamentos, mas era impossível reprimir aqueles sentimentos.

Mark Tuan sentia falta dos namorados e isso o estava matando aos poucos.

— Mark?

O americano logo se recompôs, passando rapidamente as mãos no rosto, afastando as lágrimas e tentou sorrir de alguma forma.

— Alguma coisa aconteceu, meu jovem?

O homem não pode deixar de rir da preocupação do dono da loja onde trabalhava. O senhor sempre fora alguém de bom coração e que gostava bastante do americano.

— Não senhor… É alergia. — mentiu Mark, fungando o nariz. — O que o senhor faz aqui?

— Eu tenho uma péssima notícia Mark…

O americano já sabia o que era, mas aquilo não deixava a notícia menos apavorante. A loja havia falido e ele estava desempregado. Como ele cuidaria de Haneul com menos de um salário mínimo? Sem perceber, a respiração do moreno se acelerou.

— Eu vendi a loja e o próximo dono vai demolir o local.

— Quanto tempo eu tenho?

— Só hoje.

— Como assim?! Eu tenho direito a um aviso prévio! — Mark acabou se exaltando, mas logo colocou a mão esquerda sobre a boca. — Me desculpe, é que eu tenho minha menina para cuidar…

— Eu sei, Mark, mas foi uma proposta irrecusável. — O americano balançou a cabeça, um tanto triste. Se Jinyoung estivesse ali, iria começar a falar em processo. — A proposta foi tão boa, que vou poder dar o equivalente a um ano de salário para você e para o rapaz da noite.

— Oh!

Mark se assustou com o chefe lhe entregando dois envelopes recheados de dinheiro. Era tanto dinheiro! O americano não via tantas cédulas assim desde quando morava com os pais.

— Aqui tem dezoito mil? — O americano respirou rápido, audivelmente, após fazer uma conta rápida na cabeça. — Mas… mas…

— Na verdade, vinte… Coloquei um extra para você comprar alguma coisa para Haneul.

O americano saiu de trás do balcão e abraçou fortemente o chefe. Ele não podia acreditar naquilo. A divindade realmente estava ao lado dele, pois aquele dinheiro que ele precisava para colocar o plano que o moreno havia bolado, mas não tinha verba para executar.

O senhor de aproximadamente sessenta anos logo se despediu e o americano guardou o dinheiro com cuidado, no fundo da bolsa que ele carregava para os empregos. Tudo bem que o homem poderia ter dado um cheque ou transferido direto para a sua conta, mas o chefe sempre fora um tanto excêntrico e só piorava com a idade.

O americano voltou para o balcão e enquanto nenhum cliente aparecia, sua mente voltou a vagar para as palavras de Jinyoung. Mas logo ele afastou isso, pois não poderia ter aquele tipo de fraqueza, não agora que o que planejara daria certo.

Mark iria finalmente livrar a filha das garras de Lee Ji Eun.

  
  
  



	39. Capítulo 39

A escola já estava avisada, então assim que Jinyoung apresentou a identidade, Haneul foi entregue a ele. A menina o abraçou com tanta força que o advogado ficou com medo de algo estar errado.

— _Oppa_! Que saudades!

— Oh, meu amor. — Jinyoung acabou retribuindo o abraço apertado. Ele sentia muita falta da menina. — Eu também morri de saudades.

O advogado afastou a criança um pouco, ainda a olhando na altura do rosto. Ela estava tão grande! Passara tanto tempo assim desde a última vez que a havia visto?

— Querida, adivinha quem também está morrendo de saudades suas?

— Jackson- _oppa_?

— Isso, o seu _oppa_ favorito. — brincou o moreno.

— Eu não tenho _oppas_ favoritos. Amo todos igualmente!

O moreno sorriu, novamente apertando a menina em seus braços. Era engraçado todo o amor que ele sentia por ela, pois nunca se imaginou com filhos, mas lá estava o advogado, totalmente derretido por Haneul.

Jackson havia estacionado umas ruas depois, pois em frente a creche estavam cheia de carros, de pais buscando seus filhos e por isso o moreno, com Haneul já no chão, saiu caminhando enquanto conversava com ela sobre o dia na Educação Infantil.

Jinyoung, se perguntassem mais tarde não saberia explicar, se distraiu com a menina e demorou um pouco para notar a presença feminina o esperando na esquina. Ela exibia um sorriso simpático para todos que passavam, mas assim que percebeu que estava sendo encarada pelo advogado, mostrou a faceta falsa.

Lee Ji Eun retirou os fones de ouvido azul, os guardando na bolsa e colocou o curto cabelo atrás da orelha. Jinyoung olhou em volta, procurando uma rota de fuga, mas infelizmente, ele estava encurralado.

— Dê minha filha e podemos acabar com isso de uma vez. — afirmou a mulher, mudando de posição nos pés. — Não é como se você se importasse com ela.

Aquela mulher era maluca, não era possível. Quem ela pensava que era para aparecer assim e ainda falar uma coisa daquelas? Jinyoung quis gargalhar e mandar ela procurar uma ocupação, mas ele resolveu que o melhor era ficar calado e tentar fazer com que Haneul não escutasse o que saía da boca de Ji Eun.

— Queridinha, saia do meu caminho.

— _Oppa_ , quem é ela?

— Ninguém, meu amor. — Jinyoung se posicionou na frente da criança, que logo segurou na perna dele, em busca de proteção. — Isso o que você está fazendo é perseguição. — O advogado informou, com um olhar sério. — Eu vou te processar se continuar com isso.

— Perseguição? Eu estou tentando me encontrar com a minha filha!

— Não. O que você está tentando é fazer um inferno na vida a alheia. Agora saia já da minha frente.

— Haneul…

— Você está ficando maluca?! — O moreno arregalou os olhos, de maneira ameaçadora. Nunca na vida ele pensara tanto em bater em uma mulher. — Não dirija a palavra a ela. Você não tem qualquer direito. E saiba que como advogado de Mark, eu vou colocar essas suas investidas no processo.

— Oras… envolvimento afetivo não interfere nessas coisas? — A morena sorriu cinicamente, ao que Jinyoung devolveu na mesma moeda.

— Isso só prova o quão burra você é, querida. Agora, saia.

Sem esperar qualquer retaliação, Jinyoung pegou Haneul em seu colo, se certificando de evitar que a menina olhasse para a cara de Ji Eun enquanto se movia às pressas, mas sem aparentar correria, para o carro de Jackson.

— _Oppa_... quem era essa moça? Eu não gosto dela. — murmurou a criança, escondendo o rosto na curvatura do pescoço de Jinyoung e se agarrando ao terno dele com tanta força, que os nós de seus pequenos dedos ficaram esbranquiçados.

— Nós vamos explicar tudo para você mais tarde, tudo bem? Você pode confiar em mim, princesinha?

— Tá bom, _oppa_.

O advogado, assim que chegou no carro de Jackson, colocou a menina na cadeirinha e se dirigiu para o banco da frente, com um olhar alarmado.

— Rápido, Jack… Sai daqui.

— O que houve, _Puppy_? — O chinês ligou o carro o mais rápido possível, porém sem sair local. — Ela tá passando mal?

— Ela esteve aqui, me abordou na rua com Haneul, nós discutimos. Dirige, Jackson, anda! — O moreno quase gritou, passando uma das mãos violentamente pelos cabelos. Ele queria bater em alguma coisa, em alguém mais especificamente, em uma cínica desgraçada.

— Ji Eun estava aqui?! — Jackson finalmente começou a dirigir, muito mais no automático do que prestando atenção. — O que ela falou?

— Para eu entregar Haneul para ela, acredita? — O advogado riu sarcasticamente, mordendo o lábio inferior com força. — Vaca desgraçada!

— Eu não gosto quando vocês brigam, _oppa_. — falou Haneul, com uma voz manhosa.

Jackson olhou pelo retrovisor e viu que a menina apertava os olhos, como se não quisesse presenciar a cena. Jinyoung tentou se acalmar, respirando fundo várias vezes. O chinês buscou em um compartimento do carro e encontrou sua garrafa de água, pela metade e entregou para o namorado. O loiro também estava nervoso, mas tentou se controlar, por Haneul.

— Querida, não estamos brigando. — Jinyoung finalmente se recuperou, inclinando o corpo no banco e olhando para trás. — Só estávamos tendo uma conversa séria… Me desculpe por me exaltar.

— _Oppa_ , o que é exaltar? 

— É ficar nervoso… gritar… entre outras coisas. Me desculpa, Haneul, eu não vou mais gritar, tudo bem?

Haneul concordou e Jackson logo ligou o rádio, para tentar distrair a garota. No início ela ainda parecia nervosa, mas depois de um tempo começou a cantar as músicas conhecidas.

— Ela estava com alguém, _Puppy_?

— Eu não sei… Fiquei preocupado em tirar Haneul dali. — respondeu o moreno, balançando a perna. — Ela está cada vez mais audaciosa! Tenho medo do que ela pode estar armando…

— Hoje de manhã eu estava atrás dela… Foi só eu sair do encalço, que a mulher me aparece na creche?

— Jackson! — Jinyoung se alterou, mas logo abaixou novamente a voz. — Isso é perigoso… Além de ser muito suspeito. Essa gente deve saber que você está investigando.

— E daí? Eu tenho que descobrir alguma coisa, _Puppy_. Não vou sossegar enquanto isso não acontecer.

— A gente conversa sobre isso outra hora, Jackson.

Jinyoung virou o rosto na direção contrária a do namorado, fechando os olhos por um momento para tentar recuperar um pouco da calma que ainda estava em seu corpo e se livrar daquela sensação horrível de alguma coisa estava prestes a acontecer.

Não demorou muito para chegarem no prédio onde Jinyoung morava. Haneul, ao descer do carro, parecia um pouco mais animada e logo segurou nas mãos dos homens e riu, ao ser erguida pelos braços, em uma espécie de brincadeira. Ela amava voar!

Assim que entraram no apartamento do moreno, começaram a dividir tarefas. O moreno ficou responsável por trocar a roupa da menina para algo mais confortável e o chinês foi preparar um lanche.

Ambos estavam com saudades de Haneul e assim que foi possível, se encontraram grudados no sofá, como se estivessem com medo de soltá-la. Eles sabiam que tinham que falar com Mark, mas aquela conversa não poderia acontecer pelo telefone.

A tarde passou rápida, principalmente pelo fato das brincadeiras ocuparem todo o tempo, deixando Haneul feliz e por fim, cansada. Jackson logo a levou para a cama do quarto de visitas e ela dormiu tranquilamente.

— Mark disse que vem buscá-la para deixar com Jae e Jaebum…

— Mas nós podemos cuidar dela! — reclamou o loiro. — Ele não confia na gente?!

— Ele ainda está magoado, _Puppy_ e você sabe como ele é cabeça dura.

— Isso já está passando dos limites, _Puppy_ … — Jackson vergonhosamente choramingou a frase.

O chinês sentia tanta falta de estar com Mark e com Haneul, de sentir que eles ainda tinham um lar. Por que o americano não podia perdoá-lo; ele não se mostrara arrependido o suficiente? Não estava fazendo o suficiente para reparar o erro que cometera? E agora o loiro estava sendo egoísta e sabia disso e se odiava por isso, mas não conseguia evitar, Jackson simplesmente sentia muita falta de sua família.

— Jackson, eu sei que é difícil… Hoje mesmo no telefone eu deixei escapar um ‘eu te amo’ para Mark. — Jinyoung suspirou, juntando a sua mão direita a esquerda do outro. — Se eu soubesse que o perderia, teria aproveitado mais os pequenos momentos.

— Eu sinto muito, Jinyoung… — O loiro não queria entrar na velha rotina de se culpar por tudo o que acontecera, todos já estavam cansados de saber, inclusive ele próprio. — Eu sinto muito mesmo por ter afastado vocês.

— Amor, para com isso. A vida não é assim, preto e branco. Todos fomos culpados de alguma forma, okay? Depois que Mark terminou com você, eu não fui um bom namorado para ele…

— Eu darei um jeito, _Puppy_. — Jackson apertou a mão do moreno ainda mais sob a sua. — Mesmo que Mark só volte com você…

— Por acaso não tem a ver com você se arriscando, né? — Jinyoung olhou para o namorado, que nada respondeu. — Olha o que aconteceu com Jaebum e Youngjae, Jack… E aquilo foi só uma ameaça.

— Só foi um vídeo, Jinyoung.

— Ah, claro! Só foi um vídeo... Você tem noção de como eles estão se sentindo?! — O moreno soltou o enlace das mãos. — E mais, tinham câmeras no apartamento deles! Câmeras! Como você acha que isso aconteceu, Jackson? Hein? Hein? Entraram na porra do apartamento de Jae… Eles colocaram câmera e microfones, mas e se resolvessem ficar lá e sei lá… matá-los? Merda!

— Calma, _Puppy_.

— Calma nada! Isso é uma missão suicida!

— Jaebum e Jae também estão investigando.

— Eles são policiais! — Jinyoung se levantou, querendo ficar afastado do outro por um tempo. — Armas, treinamento, isso tudo… Você só faz uma defesa pessoal fajuta!

— Jinyoung, achei que você queria essa mulher longe da gente, da nossa família!

— Mas eu não te quero morto no processo, seu idiota! — afirmou o advogado, suspirando fundo. — Por que você tem que ser tão teimoso?

Jackson começou a falar uma resposta, mas a campainha tocou. Jinyoung, que estava mais perto da porta, a abriu de uma vez. Mark estava parado, parecendo um tanto sem graça.

— Ótimo! Veja se coloca um pouco de juízo na cabeça desse imbecil!

— _Hn_? — O bartender entrou no apartamento, olhando do advogado para o detetive. — O que houve?

— Ele está investigando a máfia sozinho, como se fosse a prova de balas!

— Isso é perigoso, você não devia fazer.

— É só isso o que você tem pra falar?! — Jinyoung proferiu exasperado, jogando os braços para o ar. Era definitivo, ele desistia, porque só ele precisava se descabelar quando todo mundo parecia estar tão tranquilo?

— O que quer que eu diga, Jinyoung? Ele sabe que é perigoso, não sabe? — Mark olhou para o chinês, que desviou o olhar para um outro canto da sala. — Se ele sabe, deve parar antes que seja tarde.

— Eu não posso simplesmente sentar e esperar as coisas acontecerem.

— Mas você também não vai resolver tudo sozinho. Isso está além de você, Jackson. — O bartender falou, com uma expressão neutra. — Você deveria parar antes que seja tarde demais.

— O que? Por acaso agora você se importa com isso? — Jackson disse, mas logo se arrependeu das palavras. — O que te interessa se eu morrer ou não?

— Jackson! — interviu Jinyoung, enquanto pensava o quão errado aquela conversa estava indo. — Hum… hã… Haneul está no quarto, Mark…

— Não seja hipócrita, seu chinês idiota! — Mark se aproximou do loiro, apontando o dedo no rosto dele. — Passamos meses juntos… morando juntos. Você por acaso acha que eu te quero morto?

— Sim.

— Vai se foder! — O bartender quase gritou as palavras. Jinyoung olhava com os olhos arregalados para a cena, sem saber o que fazer. — Eu ainda te amo e você sabe disso!

Jackson quis chorar. De fato, duas grossas lágrimas rolaram por sua face, sem que ele realmente se desse conta daquilo. Mark ainda o amava e céus, ouvir aquilo era ótimo, ainda que diante de tais circunstâncias.

— Me desculpa…

— Prometa que vai desistir dessa investigação, Jackson. — O americano pediu, fingindo não notar como sua voz aparentava estar mais grossa graças ao grande nó que se formara em sua garganta.

— Eu não posso prometer isso. Eu não quero mais mentir.

— Você é mais teimoso que uma mula!

— Olha só quem fala!

— Chega, os dois! — Jinyoung interviu. Por mais que ele gostasse de vê-los interagindo, aquilo estava passando dos limites e os três ainda tinham um assunto mais grave para tratar. — Mark… você pode se sentar um pouco, por favor?

Mark logo reconheceu o tom de advogado do outro e com um leve balançar de cabeça, concordou, enquanto se sentava no sofá. Jackson pegou uma cadeira, sentando-se afastado, o que arrancou um revirar de olhos de ambos os morenos.

— Ji Eun… Estava na saída da creche, esperando Haneul. — Jinyoung ficou esperando alguma reação do ex, mas como o outro nada fez, ele continuou. — Ela estava exigindo que eu desse Haneul para ela… Eu tentei que Haneul não a visse, mas não deu muito certo.

— Aquela abusada… — O americano xingou, estalando a língua no céu da boca. — O que Haneul disse? Ela ficou assustada, não ficou?

Parte de Mark queria que Jinyoung dissesse a verdade, mas a outra desejava que Haneul não tivesse suportado a mulher, nem mesmo olhado para a cara dela. O que ele faria se Haneul resolvesse que queria conhecer a mãe? Aquilo era perigoso. Ji Eun era muito baixa.

— Um pouco. Ela disse que não gostou de Ji Eun, mas queria saber quem era, pois a chamou pelo nome.

— E se… Haneul quiser conhecê-la? — A pergunta foi feita por Jackson e Mark pensou o quanto eles ainda estavam em sintonia, mesmo separados. — Ela sempre viveu rodeada de homens…

— Grande merda uma mulher daquela na vida. — disse Jinyoung, massageando o próprio ombro. — Eu queria tanto dar na cara daquela vadia!

— Jinyoung… — Mark quis rir, pois sabia que o advogado nunca bateria em uma mulher, mesmo ela não prestando. — Haneul tá dormindo, né? Acho que tenho um tempinho para explicá-la sobre a mãe…

— Eu tenho mãe, _appa_?

Os três pares de olhos se voltaram para figura infantil que estava parada na abertura que dava para o corredor que levava ao quarto. Haneul encarava o pai em busca de uma resposta à sua pergunta e finalizou o caminhar até o homem quando este esticou os braços, a convidado para seu colo.

— Claro, meu amor. Papai já te explicou que todos nós temos mãe, só que algumas não são presentes.

— A minha não é presente…

— Não, ela não é. Mas… ela quer ser.

— Ela quer me conhecer?

— Quer…

— É aquela moça de hoje mais cedo, _oppa_? — A criança perguntou desta vez para Jinyoung, que apenas abanou a cabeça de maneira positiva, não querendo interferir na conversa entre pai e filha. — Eu preciso conhecê-la, _appa_?

— Não, meu amor. Não se você não quiser.

— Eu não gostei dela… Aquela moça me dá medo. — A menina se escondeu no ombro do pai, fechando os olhos com força. — Não me deixa com aquela moça, _appa_!

— Querida…

— Mamãe são legais, ela não é legal, _appa._ — Haneul afastou o rosto do ombro e voltou a encarar o pai. — Mamães não devem dá medo, não é, papai?

— Oh, meu amor…

— E ela não gosta do Jinyoung- _oppa_! Eu não gosto dela, _appa_. Por favor, não quero uma mamãe.

Mark não soube o que fazer e por isso apertou a filha nos braços. No fundo ele estava aliviado pela filha não querer conhecer Ji Eun, mas ao mesmo tempo estava triste, porque a mulher, que supostamente teria que proteger e amar a sua cria, a havia deixado com medo. Que tipo de mulher era aquela? O bartender se arrependia tanto de ter se envolvido com ela.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Haneul. Você não vai precisar conhecê-la. Eu prometo.

O americano sussurrou ainda com a menina apertada em seus braços e tão claro quanto água, o plano estava formado na cabeça de Mark. Ele já tinha tudo o que precisava, inclusive a confirmação de que Haneul não precisava de uma mãe.

Mark só precisava da filha para ser feliz, pelo menos era isso que ele se repetia, enquanto se levantava do sofá, ainda com Haneul no colo. Daria tudo certo no final, o homem tinha certeza.

— Haneul, nós temos que ir. — informou o jovem pai, colocando a criança no chão. — Pode buscar sua bolsa? Deve estar no quarto... 

A menina confirmou e logo sumiu no corredor. O americano virou para os outros dois, que estavam de pé, o encarando.

— Ela pode ficar Mark. — disse Jackson, logo desviando o olhar. — Haneul não dá trabalho.

— Eu tenho que ir para o bar…

— Nós sabemos, Anjo. — Jinyoung não entendeu muito bem a colocação do outro. — Você pode buscá-la depois…

— Se eu vier buscá-la uma da manhã, não vou sair daqui.

— E isso é um problema? — questionou o loiro.

— Vocês sabem que é… — Mark suspirou pesado e por alguns segundos se permitiu pensar. Seria tão ruim assim no fim das contas? Depois que ele colocasse seu plano em prática faria diferença se ele terminasse seu dia ali com Jackson e Jinyoung? — Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu volto assim que meu horário terminar.

Os namorados se surpreenderam por um momento, mas logo sorriram, felizes pela repentina mudança. Talvez aquilo fosse um bom sinal. Talvez tudo pudesse voltar a ser como era. Claro que o pensamento era bem otimista e provavelmente para um futuro um pouco distante, mas era algo. E Jinyoung estava se agarrando a isso. Como foi que Jaebum havia lhe dito? Algo sobre se segurar em qualquer pedaço de felicidade? Parecia-lhe bom pensar daquela maneira.

Haneul voltou correndo para a sala com a mochila e quando foi informada que ficaria mais um tempo na casa dos _oppas_ , comemorou e a felicidade juntamente com a inocência dela, deixou os três com um sorriso. Ela tinha que ser protegida e era por isso que o pai executaria aquele plano.

— Então, eu volto mais tarde. — Mark se abaixou e beijou a testa da filha. — Se comporte e não dê trabalho para os _oppas_ , tá?

— Tá bom, _appa_.

— Nós ligamos para Jae… — falou o advogado, com um sorriso. — Não se preocupe.

— Tudo bem.

— Vá com cuidado. — Jinyoung não conseguia evitar de estar sempre preocupado com as pessoas que amava. — Quer que Jackson te leve de carro?

A pergunta surpreendeu a Mark que se viu inclinado a aceitar, mas resolveu recusar. Não era o momento para recaídas.

— Não precisa, eu vou com cuidado. — afirmou o bartender, se dirigindo para a porta. — Tchau Jinyoung.

— Tchau, Anjo.

— Tchau Jackson…

— Até mais tarde.

Após isso, Mark seguiu apressadamente para o bar. Estava um pouco atrasado, mas o motivo disso era por que antes de passar no apartamento de Jinyoung, ele havia parado na própria casa e escondido o dinheiro. O americano atravessou a rua e assim que avistou o local de trabalho, diminuiu o passo. Logo que entrou no estabelecimento, começou mais uma rotina.

  
  
  



	40. Capítulo 40

Youngjae estava um tanto contente que até o momento, nada maldoso tinha escutado, nem sorrisinhos ele havia avistado. Era o segundo dia após o vídeo vazar e quem sabe seus colegas, mesmo não aprovando, tenham deixado o assunto para lá? Talvez os outros policiais tenham se tocado que nada daquilo os interessava.

A patrulha havia sido muito boa e os policiais haviam prendido cinco indivíduos que estavam assaltando um banco. Os dois só precisam de reforço, pois a viatura não coube todos os sujeitos. Quando retornaram à estação de trabalho, o delegado levantou uma sobrancelha, como se estivesse surpreso e Namjoon e Amber parabenizaram os dois.

— Nossa, vocês são os melhores patrulheiros daqui. — afirmou Namjoon, batendo levemente nas costas de Youngjae. — Tem muita gente morrendo de inveja de vocês.

— Não é para tanto, Joon.

— Joon?! — Jaebum falou rápido demais, mas logo tentou disfarçar, puxando assunto com Amber. — Quantos prisões vocês fizeram até subirem de cargo?

— Muitas… Nem me lembro mais. — comentou a loira, para logo depois colocar um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. — Sabe, você não precisa ficar com ciúmes de Namjoon…

— Eu não tenho ciúmes…

— Ah, tem sim. — O detetive se aproximou de Jaebum e colocou o braço por cima do ombro do outro. — Eu sei que sou irresistível, mas Jae aí só baba por você.

— Ei, eu tô aqui gente. — Youngjae contorceu os lábios e cruzou os braços. — Já falei para JB parar de palhaçada…

— Só estou garantindo que ele se lembre que estou aqui. — comentou Jaebum, se afastando de Namjoon. — Não quero que ele se esqueça de mim.

— Ah, olha essa face toda fofa de Im. — Amber colocou a mão sobre o peito, apertando os olhos. — Olha o chão…. cheio de açúcar.

— Falando em açúcar… — Namjoon disse, com um sorriso. — Jin convidou vocês para comerem no _EatJin_ , quando vocês quiserem.

— Uau, sério? — Youngjae se animou por um momento. Não seria uma má ideia, né? — Mas eu fiquei sabendo que agora tem que reservar meses antes.

— É só vocês ligarem ou falar comigo que ele coloca vocês.

— Ah, a comida do seu marido é mesmo maravilhosa. — afirmou Jaebum, olhando para o parceiro, com uma pergunta silenciosa. — Nós adoraríamos ir. Obrigado pelo convite.

Os policias ainda conversaram por mais um tempo antes que Jaebum e Youngjae fossem escrever o relatório das prisões. Claro que seria uma burocracia interminável, mas o mais alto gostava do que fazia, inclusive das partes ruins do trabalho. Youngjae, como sempre foi o primeiro a terminar, como se já soubesse exatamente o que teria que falar, sendo sucinto, mas sem ocultar detalhes.

— Jae, você me humilha nos relatórios.

— Não sabia que era uma competição. — brincou o loiro. — Quer ajuda?

— Não… Eu já tô terminando. — respondeu o moreno, encarando a tela do computador. — Vai tomar um café, sei lá.

Youngjae sorriu, mesmo o parceiro não vendo, e foi em direção a cozinha do local. Ele não estava com vontade de tomar café, então resolveu preparar um para Jaebum.

O loiro se distraiu preparando a bebida, principalmente pelo fato do líquido estar frio e velho e por isso ele teve que preparar outro na máquina de café. Enquanto esperava o preparo ser concluído, o policial ficou pensando um pouco sobre tudo.

A investigação que faziam ainda continuava devagar, mas ele sentia que logo conseguiriam alguma coisa. Então o loiro resolveu pensar em outro assunto, resolveu pensar em Jaebum. O dia anterior havia sido agitado e o policial não achou que conseguira terminá-lo sem chorar, mas conseguiu, por causa do moreno. E depois, à noite, quando eles silenciosamente dividiram a cama e se abraçaram, em um simples gesto que indicava que o outro estava ali, para o que der e viesse, fez Youngjae perceber algo. O fez perceber que estava pronto para falar a palavra namorado ao lado do nome do parceiro.

Talvez fosse bobo, mas ele estava planejando a noite em sua mente. Eles iriam para o apartamento e depois que Mark fosse buscar Haneul, Youngjae falaria seus sentimentos para o moreno e em seguida, eles poderiam dormir um pouco mais tarde. Nada que um café não resolvesse no outro dia.

O café ficara pronto e o loiro o despejou em um copo plástico, mas ao olhar em volta, em busca de açúcar, não o encontrou. Provavelmente Amber havia posto na geladeira, para evitar que as formigas que viviam aparecendo no cômodo, entrassem no pote. Youngjae se virou, abriu o eletrodoméstico e encontrou a vasilha ali.

Logo depois que colocou três colheres do pó no café, assim como o seu parceiro gostava, levou o pote de volta para onde estava. Porém, quando foi fechar a geladeira, sentiu a própria cabeça indo com força de encontro com o alumínio. Para ser sincero, Youngjae não entendeu de início o que tinha acontecido, mas quando notou que não estava conseguindo se movimentar, soube que tinha alguém lhe pressionando contra o eletrodoméstico.

— Só por que fez meia dúzia de prisões na vida, acha que pode ficar de boa aqui? — O loiro reconheceu a voz; era de um dos policiais que antes ele até considerava amigo. — Você e aquele cara que te come são nojentos!

Youngjae não se mexeu. Claro que ele sabia como se livrar daquela situação, mas o policial compreendia que não iria se controlar no momento que encarasse o outro homem. O loiro iria destruir todos os dentes do cara no processo e se isso acontecesse, levaria uma suspensão e aquilo não podia acontecer, pelo menos não agora.

Então, Youngjae ficou em silêncio, esperando o homem desistir daquilo e o largar. Era assim que acontecia, não era? Pelo menos era o que os professores dele, no Ensino Fundamental, sempre falaram para ele: uma hora eles desistem da implicância.

A dor começou a se formar no local onde a cabeça de Youngjae batera e ele torceu para que não formasse um galo. O outro policial, depois de mais alguns segundos, o soltou, mas não foi embora. O homem queria alguma reação e foi isso que o loiro o deu.

— Quantas vezes eu cobri seu plantão para você poder levar seu filho no médico? — questionou Youngjae, com um voz baixa, mas cheia de fúria. — Hein? É assim que você me agradece?

— É por isso mesmo! Você se aproximou de mim com segunda intenções.

— Você acha que quero um pedaço de bosta ambulante? — O loiro abaixou o tom de voz para não chamar atenção. — A próxima vez que você encostar em mim, eu quebro toda essa sua cara asquerosa.

— Não adianta se fingir de forte Choi. Todo mundo aqui sabe que você é mulherzinha. — Youngjae resolveu ignorar as palavras e sair daquele ambiente. Ele foi em direção ao copo de café, mas antes de conseguir pegar o copo, teve o corpo bloqueado. — Você é nojento e vai sair da estação, por bem o por mal. Não só você, como todos da sua laia que estão aqui.

— Você só pode estar louco!

— Tem um grupo aqui dentro disposto a fazer vocês sumirem. — A voz do policial se tornou ameaçadora, mas não abalou Youngjae. — Quando era só Kim, até que fingimos não ver, mas agora essa praga está se alastrando.

Youngjae percebeu que não tinha como nem tentar argumentar com tanta ignorância, então simplesmente se virou e saiu da cozinha. Por um momento, o loiro pensou em ir para o banheiro, mas o que aconteceu naquele local da última vez veio na sua mente, então ele seguiu por longos corredores, até chegar no fundo do terreno. O policial respirou fundo assim que sentiu o frescor lhe bater na face.

Faltavam poucos minutos para o expediente dele acabar e ele precisava se recuperar para quando encontrasse Jaebum. Sinceramente o loiro se sentia um lixo, como se aquilo tudo fosse culpa dele de alguma forma. Youngjae sabia que não era; tinha completa noção daquilo, mas era tão difícil lutar contra aquela vozinha no fundo da cabeça dele. “ _Talvez eu seja realmente nojento_.”

O policial se balançou com força, para mandar aquele pensamento para longe; o movimento o fez se sentir enjoado, pois uma forte dor de cabeça lhe atingira. Youngjae se encostou em uma árvore e tentou respirar fundo mais uma vez e foi nesse momento que seu celular vibrou. Ele logo olhou e era Jinyoung, dizendo que ficaria cuidando de Haneul naquela noite. O loiro respondeu algo simples enquanto pensava como ele quis aquilo o dia inteiro, mas agora que conseguira, se sentia desanimado. Talvez não fosse certo aquele relacionamento, talvez fosse melhor que Jaebum fosse somente seu amigo.

Como ele se deixara afetar daquele jeito? Era o que o loiro se questionava enquanto voltava para a mesa. Estava tudo tão direito em sua mente e agora, não tinha mais certeza de nada.

— JB… Você se importa de levar meu carro para o prédio?

— O que?! Você vai me deixar dirigir? — Jaebum levantou uma das sobrancelhas, com um tão brincalhão. — Quem é você e o que fez Jae?

— Hum… Jinyoung avisou que tá cuidando de Haneul hoje.

— E?

— E… _hn_ … Mark ligou. — mentiu, tentando pensar em uma desculpa para não ir para o apartamento. — Ele quer conversar e essas coisas…

— Você está bem, Jae? — Jaebum se levantou da cadeira, analisando bem o outro. — Por que tem uma mancha vermelha na sua testa?

— Nada… Alergia. Acho que fiquei coçando. — O loiro respondeu, tentando sorrir. — Eu vou trocar de roupa e vou direto para o bar.

— Jae…

— Até mais tarde.

Jaebum ficou parado no lugar, sem entender realmente o que estava acontecendo. Estaria mesmo Mark querendo falar com Youngjae? Era possível, mas o parceiro não parecia o mesmo de meia hora atrás. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido, ele tinha certeza.

O moreno puxou na memória o momento em que ele ficara diferente e se lembrou que o loiro havia ido para a cozinha. Fazendo o mesmo caminho, Jaebum foi até o local. Não parecia ter nada diferente por ali, a não ser um copo solitário, completo de café.

Jaebum se aproximou da bancada, o analisando e, por algum motivo, soube que o parceiro havia enchido aquele copo para ele. Se fosse esse o caso, por que Youngjae não levara o café para ele?

O moreno ainda olhava o copo, quando um outro policial entrou no cômodo, com um olhar hostil. Foi engraçado constatar o que havia acontecido; Jaebum entendeu que alguém tinha feito alguma coisa com Youngjae.

Jaebum se virou e com pressa saiu da cozinha, com a esperança de que chegasse a tempo de pegar o parceiro ainda no vestiário. A pressa foi tanta, que ele esbarrou em Namjoon com força suficiente para sentir uma dor no braço, na hora.

— Ei, que isso? — O detetive esfregava o braço enquanto falava. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Viu Jae?

— Ele acabou de sair.

— Namjoon, você viu alguma coisa? — O moreno parecia um tanto desesperado, o que preocupou o outro. — Jae te falou se fizeram alguma coisa com ele?

— Olha… Ele comentou algo, mas foi vago… Por que? Alguém fez algo com ele?! Quem? Me fala que eu te ajudo a quebrar a cara!

— Eu não sei… — Se a situação fosse outra, Jaebum iria rir de como o outro realmente parecia pronto para bater em alguém. — Ele tá meio estranho…

— Espero que ele não tente suportar tudo sozinho… As pessoas aqui sempre o subestimaram, podem tentar provocá-lo de alguma maneira.

— E o erro será todo delas. Youngjae é mais forte do que aparenta.

— Eu sei, Jaebum…

— Não… — Jaebum ficou sério por alguns segundos. — Ele é realmente forte. Tipo… é um pouco assustador. — O moreno se permitiu rir um pouco a se lembrar das vezes em que o parceiro precisou usar de força física contra alguns bandidos. — Meu medo é ele revidar e tomar uma suspensão…

— Então, vamos torcer para que não cheguemos a esse extremo e permanecer de olho nele, sem levantar suspeitas…

— Você poderia fazer isso?

— É claro. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por tudo o que ele já aturou por mim. Não se preocupe, Jaebum.

— Você é um bom amigo, Namjoon. — afirmou o mais baixo, com um sorriso. — Muito obrigado.

— E você ainda insiste em sentir ciúmes de mim…

— _Shiu_. — Jaebum contorceu os lábios e o outro riu. — É tudo brincadeira e você sabe disso.

— Aham, claro.

Jaebum balançou a cabeça e revirou os olhos antes de sair da frente de Namjoon, que ria. Isso que acontecia quando se dar intimidade, pensou o moreno. O outro era melhor amigo de Jackson por um motivo e ali estava; os dois amavam zoar os outros.

O moreno acabou indo para o vestiário e após mudar de roupa, pegou o _Peugeot_ e foi para o prédio onde morava. Claro que no fundo ele estava doido para ir no bar, atrás de Youngjae, mas Jaebum sabia o quão forte era o homem que ele amava e entendia que o loiro sabia se defender sozinho e que se nada comentou, é porque ele não precisava de ajuda.

O policial não sabia o que tinha acontecido e o que tinham feito para Youngjae, mas com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, ele pensou que se soubesse, levaria uma suspensão de bom gosto. Mas entendia que uma coisa daquelas só pioraria a situação deles, pois suspensos não podiam atuar como policias e se a máfia agisse nesse meio tempo, nada eles podiam fazer, pelo menos não legalmente.

Jaebum estacionou o carro na garagem e seguiu para o próprio apartamento. Não fazia sentindo ficar no apartamento do parceiro quando ele não estava lá. Nora e Coco estavam ali e ele pensou como aquilo ocorrera já que Bambam estava passando mal. Provavelmente Yugyeom levara os bichos para o apartamento, o problema era que o outro soube exatamente onde deixá-los. “ _Como o moleque sabe essas coisas?_ ”

Com um suspiro, o moreno se sentou no apertado sofá, logo sentindo o corpo sendo pressionado pelos animais. O homem olhou em volta, um tanto desanimado, percebendo que sentia falta de Youngjae.

— Vamos queridas. — falou o policial, com a gata e a cadela. — Vamos para o apartamento do papai Jae.

A chave já estava no bolso e rapidamente ele entrou no outro apartamento. Mesmo sabendo que teria que revistar todo o local, Jaebum pensou como ali realmente parecia o seu lar.

Com um sorriso, Jaebum chegou à conclusão que o seu lar seria onde estivesse Youngjae, mesmo que fosse na rua, embaixo de uma ponte.

— É Coco, seu pai me fez um bobo. — afirmou o policial, sorrindo para a maltês. — Um bobo apaixonado.

Em pouco tempo o moreno estava olhando cada canto do apartamento, com o aparelho eletrônico para captar câmeras e escutas, com Nora e Coco em seu encalço. Logo depois que a tarefa foi concluída, ele se jogou no sofá e esperou por seu futuro-namorado. Sim, Jaebum sabia que só era uma questão de tempo para deixarem de serem somente amantes. 

Quando foi aproximadamente vinte e duas horas da noite, Jaebum recebeu uma ligação de Mark, dizendo que Youngjae estava bêbado e sem condições de voltar sozinho para o apartamento.

O moreno se apressou, um tanto preocupado. O seu parceiro não bebia tanto assim, pelo menos não sem ele. Rapidamente o policial pegou o carro e foi até o bar. Assim que entrou no local, avistou Mark, que logo lhe acenou, saindo de trás do balcão.

— Tive que levá-lo para o quartinho. Vamos. — O bartender seguiu na frente e Jaebum estava um tanto ansioso. — Aconteceu alguma coisa e ele não quis me falar. Vocês… brigaram?

— Não.

Mark abriu a porta do quarto e Jaebum logo avistou Youngjae sentado na cama do cômodo. Ele encarava a parede, aparentando estar passando mal.

— Por que você o deixou beber tanto Mark?! — O policial se adiantou, indo para o lado do outro, tentando fazê-lo focar em seu rosto. — Acho que ele nem está me reconhecendo.

— Ele já chegou aqui assim, Jaebum. Mal conseguiu passar pela porta.

Jaebum tentou chamar atenção do parceiro para si. Suas mãos percorriam o rosto do loiro, logo notando que ele estava transpirando demais.

— Jae? Jae?

Youngjae pareceu finalmente reconhecer quem estava ajoelhado na sua frente e desengonçadamente tentou puxar o moreno na própria direção.

— Jae… Vamos embora.

— Eu... te amo. Na… namora… comigo? — A voz do loiro estava totalmente embargada e Jaebum odiou aquilo. As coisas não deveriam acontecer daquela maneira — Não? Eu… sou... nojento?

Jaebum olhou para Mark e o bartender lhe balançou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer, mas logo se movimentou para ajudar o mais alto a carregar Youngjae dali.

O loiro não resistiu, se deixando ser carregado. Mark abriu a porta dos fundos e Jaebum agradeceu pela ajuda.

— Depois me fala se ele melhorou. — pediu o bartender. — Pede para ele me ligar.

O policial concordou e com um pouco de dificuldade levou o parceiro até o carro. O caminho até o prédio foi silencioso e mesmo sendo difícil levá-lo até o apartamento, Jaebum conseguiu.

— Jae… O que houve? — Jaebum sabia que o outro estava dormindo, mas não conseguiu evitar de perguntar. — Você não é nojento… meu amor. Eu te amo, você sabia disso? Não faça mais isso… Não minta para mim.

Jaebum suspirou, sentado na cama, com a cabeça do outro em seu colo. Alguém havia dito aquilo para Youngjae e por isso ele ficara tão afetado e aquela situação partia o coração do moreno. O policial só queria cinco minutos de conversa com quem quer que tenha feito o loiro acreditar naquilo. Só cinco minutos, era o que ele pedia a divindade.

— Youngjae, eu aceito ser o seu namorado. — O moreno sorriu para como o outro se movimentou, o puxando mais para si. — Boa noite, meu amor.

O policial mais alto não pode evitar de se acomodar na cama, de forma que ficasse vendo o loiro em seu sono. O que será que Youngjae sonhava? Com ele? Com uma vida melhor, sem problemas? Ou será que ele sonhava com o Sol, uma casa e um dia de domingo?

Jaebum não sabia que era possível amar alguém da forma como ele amava o loiro, mas agora que conhecia o sentimento, percebera que era a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera em todos aqueles anos em que estava vivo. Então, ao descobrir que alguém fizera o amor da sua vida sofrer, o moreno se sentiu mal porque não pode proteger aquele que sempre o protegia e, por isso, resolveu interceder para o celeste, mesmo que ninguém pudesse escutar, ele pediu por Youngjae.

“ _Divindade, proteja meu Sol, pois preciso da luz dele na minha vida._ ”

O moreno adormeceu com essa oração na mente, mas ele não sabia que no apartamento de Bambam, Yugyeom escutou o pedido e prometeu que protegeria. 

  
  



	41. Capítulo 41

Mark ainda estava um pouco preocupado com Youngjae quando saiu do bar. Estava tarde, como sempre e ele ainda tinha que ir no apartamento de Jinyoung buscar Haneul. O bartender estava cansado, mas conseguiu pegar o ônibus a tempo; se ele tivesse perdido aquele, teria que ligar para Jackson ir buscá-lo.

A cada quebra-molas que o ônibus passava, ele acordava. O moreno estava com bastante sono e preocupações. Talvez todo aquele _stress_ estivesse ganhando dele, mas com a ajuda da divindade, tudo daria certo e em poucos dias, sua única preocupação seria se Haneul tinha brinquedos suficientes.

O ponto, para a sua sorte, ficava a dez passos do prédio de Jinyoung. A entrada dele já estava autorizada e o moreno encostou a cabeça no elevador frio, enquanto esperava a porta abrir, assim que isso aconteceu, ele seguiu e bateu de leve na porta do advogado. Haneul provavelmente estaria dormindo e ele não queria acordá-la.

Jackson abriu a porta de uma vez, o que fez Mark cair para dentro do apartamento. O chinês o segurou a tempo do outro não desse de cara no chão.

— Mark, você está bem?

— Haneul… Vim buscá-la.

— Anjo, você está acabado. — Jinyoung se aproximou dos dois e logo tirou Mark dos braços do outro. Jackson aproveitou para fechar a porta. — Você está com sono?

— E fome, frio e sede.

— Parece uma criança carente. — Jackson riu baixinho. Mark admitir suas fraquezas para eles era sinônimo de que sua guarda estava relativamente baixa e isso os deixava com aquele fio de esperança que cismava em não acabar. — Tome um banho, eu vou esquentar um pouco de comida para você.

— Isso, Anjo. Eu vou separar alguma roupa para você usar.

O americano não teve qualquer chance de recusa. Jinyoung o empurrava alegremente em direção ao corredor, parando apenas para Mark olhar pela fresta da porta Haneul dormindo tranquilamente no quarto de hóspedes.

Mark não demorou muito no banho, mas ficou o suficiente para sentir seus músculos relaxarem debaixo da água morna. Ele gostava do sabonete que Jinyoung comprava e conscientemente os evitava quando fazia compras porque o aroma lhe trazia lembranças, mas ali ele não tinha escapatória e deixou que o aroma cítrico o envolvesse.

O frio e o sono que antes ele sentia, aos poucos foram deixando o corpo dele, o que o deixou lúcido. Era prudente ficar ali? Do jeito que conhecia os ex-namorados, Jinyoung principalmente, sabia que eles não o deixariam ir embora, pelo menos não naquela noite. Talvez o bartender devesse encontrar uma maneira de sair com Haneul e ir para casa antes que fosse muito tarde, mas a grande verdade era que o americano não queria mesmo ir embora.

A toalha em que ele se secou tinha o cheiro de Jackson e ele não quis pensar no quanto sentia saudades do loiro e mesmo ele estando ali, parecia que estavam longe. Na verdade, era esse o caso. Mark suspirou pensando no quão bom seria ter mais uma noite. Só mais uma, com os homens que amava. O bartender só queria ser abraçado, sabendo que era amado.

O americano riu sozinho, enquanto secava os cabelos com força. Ele era patético, choramingando por algo que havia decidido sozinho e agora não poderia voltar atrás. Mas de que importava se passaria aquela noite ou não na companhia daqueles dois se sua decisão já estava tomada no fim das contas?

Jinyoung havia deixado uma roupa para ele e o moreno logo a vestiu. A barra da calça ficou arrastando no chão e ele sabia que esta era do advogado. Já a camisa de manga cumprida era de Jackson, o aroma não enganava.

Mark logo voltou para a sala e os outros dois conversavam entre si, mas assim que o viram, o incluíram no momento. Aquilo era nostálgico, pensou o jovem pai.

— Mark, você não vai acreditar no que Haneul fez! — Jinyoung falou. Jackson aproveitou para ir na cozinha. — Ela queria doce…

— Vocês deram doce para ela? Poxa, já falei mil vezes qu-

— Ei, me deixa terminar. — interrompeu o advogado, colocando a mão na frente da boca, rindo. — Ela queria doce e não deixamos ela comer. Depois, colocamos ela para dormir… Aí estávamos assistindo um filme aqui quando ela foi silenciosamente na cozinha e abriu a geladeira.

— Você tinha que ver a carinha dela sendo pega no flagra. — disse Jackson, com uma bandeja na mão. — A boquinha dela toda suja de bolo de chocolate. Tiramos até uma foto!

Jinyoung se levantou de onde estava para puxar Mark, que ainda estava parado perto da entrada do corredor; vê-lo ali parado como um peixe fora d’água o estava irritando, o americano era parte daquela dinâmica ainda que fizesse todos os esforços para não ser.

Quando os três estavam sentados no sofá, Jackson já estava com o celular nas mãos mostrando um pequeno vídeo de Haneul com o rostinho todo sujo de chocolate, além de algumas fotografias dos três juntos. Mark não pode deixar de sentir um gosto amargo ao notar que ele poderia estar naquela fotografia também, mas a vida não era tão simples assim.

— Come um pouco, An… Mark. — Jackson logo se corrigiu, diferente de Jinyoung, ele ainda não se sentia completamente à vontade com o apelido. — É carne, seu favorito.

O americano concordou levemente com um aceno de cabeça e se pôs a comer. A comida de Jinyoung era tão boa quanto ele se lembrava.

— Ela está crescendo rápido. — comentou Mark, após limpar o canto da boca com um guardanapo. — E está ficando terrível.

— Ah, ela só queria um docinho. — afirmou o chinês, com um sorriso. — Eu sei que você também quer…

— É? Sabe? — O bartender riu por um momento, tomando o suco de laranja. — Você parece ter certeza disso.

— Por que você acha que temos um bolo de chocolate aqui? — Jinyoung perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas. — Sabemos que é seu favorito.

— Eu fui comprar naquele mercadinho que você gosta. — completou o loiro, piscando um dos olhos. Ele ainda não se sentia confortável, mas o clima do local não estava tenso, então o chinês resolveu ousar um pouco. — A senhorinha até perguntou por você…

— Mas, aquele mercado é longe…

— Não há distância que eu não percorra por você.

Mark engasgou com a comida e Jinyoung riu descaradamente de como os dois ficaram incrivelmente vermelhos. Ele sentia falta daquilo. Céus! Como ele sentia falta daquilo!

— Você está flertando comigo, senhor Jackson? — Mark brincou, mas seu estômago embrulhava e não era a comida. — Achei que tínhamos passado dessa fase.

— Nós passamos e voltamos a ela, você não concorda?

— Não acredito que vocês dois vão ficar flertando na minha frente com essa cara de pau toda!

— Me processa. — falou Mark, piscando o olho direito para o outro moreno.

— Já está redigido e enviado.

— É? Você está me processando pelo o que?

— Pela sua boca estar longe da minha.

Jinyoung se aproximou perigosamente do outro moreno, utilizando o sorriso mais sensual que conseguiu antes de se entregar as risadas junto de Jackson e o próprio Mark, que apesar das maçãs do rosto estarem avermelhadas de vergonha, não conseguia não os acompanhar naquele momento de felicidade.

— Vocês dois são terríveis… — O americano proferiu, secando o canto dos olhos que estavam úmidos pelas lágrimas de tanto que ele havia rido.

— Nós somos, mas você nunca reclamou antes. — Jackson concluiu, se levantando e levando consigo a louça suja de Mark para a cozinha.

— Deixa que eu lavo, Jackson.

— _Hu-hum_ , nada disso. Vai se preparar para dormir.

O advogado, novamente não o deixou reclamar, o puxando pela mão e o empurrando para o corredor.

— Sua escova de dentes continua no mesmo lugar. 

Mark suspirou ao constatar a verdade nas palavras de Jinyoung. Mesmo depois de alguns meses sua escova de dentes continuava no mesmo copo, junto as dos outros frequentadores do apartamento.

Ele não ficou pensando naquilo por muito tempo e logo fez sua higiene noturna.

Enquanto retornava à sala, ele ouviu alguns sons vindos do quarto de Jinyoung e inconscientemente os seguiu e encontrou uma cena que há muito ele não via. O chinês estava fazendo cócegas no advogado e os dois compartilhavam um momento precioso, ao menos era precioso para Mark. O peito do americano queimou com o ciúme, mas não era ciúmes de um ou de outro. Era ciúmes dele não estar naquela cena. Ele sentia falta de estar com os dois e de dividir momentos valiosos com eles.

— Anjo… — A voz do advogado retirou o bartender de seu torpor e ele o encarou um pouco envergonhado. — Tudo bem?

— Ah… sim. Eu só passei para desejar boa noite. É. Tchau.

E assim, com pressa, o americano se dirigiu para o quarto de hóspedes em que Haneul estava adormecida.

— Você acha que ele está mesmo bem? — Jinyoung questionou um pouco preocupado com a maneira com que Mark saíra dali.

— Sim… ele só está com ciúmes.

— Mas ele sabe que nós o amamos, não sabe?

— Ele sabe, _Puppy_. — afirmou Jackson, com um sorriso triste. — Nós podíamos chamá-lo para dormir aqui…

— Ele não viria… Mas ele sabe que pode.

— De todo modo ele já está aqui, não é? Já é um avanço. Vamos dormir, _Puppy_.

E assim todos os habitantes da casa adormeceram tranquilamente.

Todos, exceto Mark Tuan, que revirava de um lado para o outro no colchão até perceber que seu péssimo hábito noturno estava incomodando Haneul e então se colocou de pé e passou a caminhar de um lado para o outro até finalmente sair do quarto. Aquilo era ridículo. Ele estava exausto; por que não conseguia dormir? Dormir era fácil para ele, algo que fazia rapidamente; o bartender não tinha problemas em adormecer. Não entendia qual era a razão agora.

Talvez um chá o ajudasse a dormir. Céus, já era tão tarde e ele precisaria sair cedo no dia seguinte. Quer dizer, era sábado e ele não tinha mais um emprego matutino, mas mesmo assim, precisava sair cedo, pois tinha seu plano para pôr em prática.

Mark estava retirando a caixa com o chá de dentro do armário quando uma voz atrás de si o assustou e ele quase derrubou tudo no chão.

— Pela divindade, Jinyoung! Você quer me matar?

— Você não devia estar dormindo?

— Eu… precisava de um chá.

— Você não gosta de chá.

— Mas talvez me ajude a dormir.

Mesmo no cômodo pouco iluminado, o americano pode notar o sorriso afetado no rosto do advogado, que se aproximou retirando o recipiente das mãos dele, o devolvendo ao armário.

— Não é disso que você precisa para dormir. — afirmou o advogado, puxando levemente a mão do outro para si. — O que você precisa é dos seus namorados.

— Jiny-

— _Shhh_ … — interrompeu o advogado. — Vem, Anjo.

Mark sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta. Céus! Ele iria chorar, mas não podia e enquanto se esforçava para manter as lágrimas dentro de seus olhos, o bartender não teve forças para evitar que o moreno puxasse em direção ao quarto que dividia com Jackson.

O chinês despertou assim que sentiu um peso no colchão onde Mark agora estava deitado ao lado dele. Uma ruga de dúvida se formou entre as sobrancelhas do loiro e ele buscou respostas em Jinyoung que apenas sorriu, abanando a cabeça enquanto se deitava do outro lado de Mark, deixando o americano imprensado entre os outros dois ocupantes da cama.

— Ele só precisa de um pouco de carinho para dormir. — O advogado concluiu, deslizando suavemente os dedos pelas maçãs do rosto de Mark, que estavam um pouco úmidas pelas lágrimas que ele não conseguira conter. — Dorme bem, anjo. Eu amo você. Vocês. — Jinyoung afirmou, se aconchegando mais contra o corpo do americano que mal respirava com medo de que se começasse a chorar sem controle e não conseguir mais parar.

Jackson não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas não iria reclamar quando era tão bom sentir o calor do corpo de Mark contra o seu e o perfume do americano misturado ao do advogado que ele tanto sentia falta, o envolvendo aos poucos.

— Eu amo vocês…

A voz sonolenta de Jackson atingiu os ouvidos e o coração de Mark. Aquilo era demais, como ele conseguiria esquecê-los dessa maneira? Seguir em frente? Virar a página? Ele devia levantar. Devia levantar agora mesmo e sair daquele quarto, pegar sua filha e ir para casa, mas seu corpo não o obedecia, seu coração não o obedecia e então ele permaneceu ali. Se deixando embalar nos sonhos onde tudo estava em paz e tudo era tão simples quanto aqueles abraços mornos, como aquelas respirações suaves contra sua pele.

Bem cedo na manhã seguinte, o americano acordou antes dos outros dois e se levantou em silêncio, em seguida indo no quarto de hóspedes e pegando uma Haneul sonolenta no colo.

— Eu amo vocês.

Mark falou aquelas palavras enquanto olhava uma última vez para Jinyoung e Jackson, que na ausência dele, haviam se movimentado e agora estavam colados um no outro. O americano fitou por um tempo a cena, gravando na sua mente e coração aquela visão antes de se virar e partir.

***

Bambam acordou com o aroma de café fresco. Yugyeom havia dormido ali, como todas as noites nas últimas semanas. Todos diriam que eles estavam namorando, mas com um suspiro pesado, ele pensou em quão errônea era aquela sentença.

O tailandês fez rapidamente uma higiene matinal e trocou de roupa. Era sábado e ele não tinha que trabalhar. Talvez a divindade tivesse pensado em um encontro, o loiro ficou animado com a ideia.

— Eu vou matá-lo! — Bambam arregalou os olhos para a primeira frase que escutara na manhã. — Aquele idiota! Eu odeio humanos! Vocês só me dão trabalho!

— Eu… _hã_ … Te fiz alguma coisa?

Yugyeom suavizou a expressão e balançou a cabeça negativamente, chamando o outro para se aproximar. Bambam sentou no banco da bancada e o moreno lhe serviu café com _waffle_.

— O que aconteceu, Yug?

— Mark… Ele vai fugir com Haneul.

— Que? Nós temos que impedir isso. — O loiro se levantou do banco, procurando o celular para ligar para alguém. Qualquer um! — Cadê aquela merda?

— Bam, se acalma. Nós ainda temos tempo. Ele comprou a passagem para o fim da tarde. Está arrumando as malas nesse momento.

— Passagem?! Pra onde ele vai?

— _Los Angeles_.

— Pela divindade! Esse cara come bosta no café da manhã?! Como ele pensa em levar Haneul para longe assim? O que ele espera conseguir com isso?

— Ele acha que vai finalmente se livrar de Ji Eun. — O moreno suspirou, jogando a espátula na pia, com força. Bambam percebeu que o outro não estava nada feliz com tudo aquilo. — Jinyoung e Jackson estão acordando agora e eu não sei como fazer eles perceberem o que está acontecendo.

— Vamos ligar para eles… Eu posso sei lá, dizer que Mark disse que eu não precisava olhar Haneul por uns dias…

— Não, Bam… Mark iria desconfiar…

— Tô pouco me lixando pra isso! — O loiro esfregou a testa, ainda procurando o celular. — Ele não pode sumir assim. Mark não percebe que é muito fácil fazerem algum mal a ele e a Haneul quando não estivermos por perto?

— Bam, seu celular está no móvel da televisão.

O loiro seguiu direto para o local e notou que o aparelho estava sendo carregado. Não se lembrava de fazer aquilo, então provavelmente Yugyeom havia colocado o celular ali.

— Tem certeza, Bam?

— Não, mas vamos evitar o pior, depois nos viramos.

Yugyeom, que estava sem opções, deixou o tailandês prosseguir com o ato.

— Ah, oi Jackson… Hum… Então, vocês e Mark voltaram, né? Que legal!

— O que? — O chinês perguntou do outro lado da linha, expressando confusão. — Da onde você tirou isso, Bam?

— Ah, é que… Mark falou que eu não ia mais precisar cuidar de Haneul, então achei que vocês tinham voltado.

— Por que ele não precisaria mais… — Bambam sabia que o outro estava falando se questionando e não conversando com ele. — Ele saiu sem se despedir… Ah! Bambam, eu tenho que ir. Obrigado… Tchau.

O tailandês encarou Yugyeom, em busca de uma resposta para uma pergunta silenciosa. A divindade fitou o nada por um momento e logo se virou para o loiro.

— Ele vai descobrir… Jackson tá olhando a relação de passageiros do aeroporto.

— Mas, como ele percebeu tão rápido? — O loiro voltou a se sentar no banco, bebericando um pouco do café. — Eu achei que teria que ser mais insistente.

— Hum… Jackson é diferente.

— Como assim diferente?

— _Hm_ … ele é o que vocês chamam de sensitivo… ou algo assim.

— Mesmo assim, até parece que ele pode ver o futuro. — brincou o loiro, comendo o café-da-manhã com mais calma. — Tem certeza que ele não é um dos seus?

Yugyeom riu e negou com a cabeça, observando o loiro se alimentar calmamente. O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha para a cena.

— Eu achei que você ia querer ir atrás de Mark…

— Tenho fé que Jackson e Jinyoung conseguem. — comentou Bambam, com um sorriso. — Não é você que fala do poder do amor verdadeiro?

— Mas o laço deles ainda está partido.

— Então vai se juntar hoje. — afirmou o loiro com convicção, arrancando uma risada do outro.

— E se não der certo? E se Mark fugir?

— Nós vamos nos Estados Unidos e trazemos ele pela orelha.

— Uau, que convicção. — Yugyeom comentou. — Tem certeza que você não é um dos meus?

— Me diga você.

A divindade não pode deixar de notar o tom de flerte nas palavras de Bambam, nem no olhar doce, mas com um fundo de malícia que o loiro lançava em sua direção antes de voltar a se concentrar na comida.

Droga, aquilo não podia acontecer! E se Jackson estivesse correto e Bambam estivesse apaixonado por ele? Mas, Jungkook erraria tanto assim? Afinal o irmão sempre fora bom naquilo, bem melhor do que ele era. Tudo era tão complicado!

— Bam… Eu… — Como abordar aquele assunto? E se o outro dissesse que era verdade? Que estava apaixonado? O que ele faria? O moreno era fraco demais para deixar Bambam para trás novamente. — Isso foi um flerte?

— Foi.

— Por quê?

— Falar de amor verdadeiro, me deixa romântico. — Bambam riu de como até as orelhas de Yugyeom ficaram vermelhas pela vergonha. — Será que posso colocar no meu currículo que sei como deixar uma divindade envergonhada? 

— Não sei, mas você pode colocar que passou em primeiro lugar para Pedagogia.

Bambam abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes e em seguida arregalou os olhos, em choque. O loiro buscou o celular, ainda sem falar nada, e encontrou o _site_ com os resultados, que haviam saído há exatamente cinco segundos. Kunpimook Bhuwakul era o primeiro nome da lista.

— Agora eu posso te dar o carro!

O tailandês deixou o celular em cima do balcão, com calma e voltou a tomar o café. Yugyeom enrugou a testa e ficou esperando alguma reação e quando nada teve, deu a volta no balcão.

— Bam?

Yugyeom logo percebeu o ombro do outro se sacudindo e ele soube que o loiro estava chorando baixinho. O moreno, com os braços, envolveu o tailandês em um abraço e quando Bambam percebeu, estava no sofá, mais especificamente no colo da divindade. Seria engraçado, se não fosse trágico.

— Não chora, que você vai gostar do carro.

Bambam riu no meio das lágrimas, escondendo o rosto na curvatura do pescoço do outro. Aquilo tudo era tão absurdo, mas era impossível de evitar. O loiro levou uma das mãos até o cabelo da divindade e enquanto tentava voltar a respirar com calma, ficou brincando com os fios escuros por entre os dedos.

— O que nós fazemos quando um sonho se realiza? — perguntou Bambam, baixinho.

— Nós corremos atrás de outro.

O tailandês afastou o rosto, encarando a divindade e seu belo sorriso.

— Yug, leia a minha mente.

Bambam estava cansado de esconder que estava apaixonado. O sentimento o estava matando e ficar bloqueando os pensamentos era tão cansativo. Para que viver daquele jeito? Se Yugyeom não quisesse mais olhar na sua cara, ele entenderia. Seria doloroso e provavelmente envolveria muito choro, mas ele entenderia.

— Bam, o que… Oh!

— É, estou apaixonado por você e mesmo sendo uma divindade, você é o último a saber disso.

— Mas… mas...

— Você disse para eu ir atrás de outro sonho… Yug, eu sonho com você toda noite.

Yugyeom não sabia o que dizer, nem como agir. Seu coração humano batia tão rápido que ele nem achava ser possível, em uma confusão de felicidade e medo. Felicidade? O que? Ele não deveria estar feliz com aquilo! Bambam não podia se apaixonar por ele!

— Yug, eu sei que você provavelmente vai embora agora, mas eu posso pedir algo antes?

— O que?

— Eu posso te beijar? Uma última vez.

— Bam-

O tailandês não o deixou terminar a frase, encerrando o espaço entre eles com um beijo. Ele não queria ouvir uma rejeição verbal de Yugyeom, não conseguiria escutar, então preferiu agir por impulso. O loiro segurava a nuca do maior com uma das mãos dando estabilidade ao ato, mas permitindo que o mesmo se afastasse caso fosse do desejo dele, porém isso não aconteceu, um tanto incerto os lábios de Yugyeom corresponderam ao beijo e em poucos segundos deram passagem para que a língua de Bambam adentrasse sua boca de maneira gentil e exploratória.

Bambam sentia o corpo todo corresponder ao beijo. Suas mãos começaram a suar e seu coração parecia que iria desregular de tanto que batia. Seria o último beijo, então ele teria que aproveitar. A outra mão, o loiro levou a bochecha do moreno, tentando de alguma forma que aquele momento não tivesse fim, mas mesmo a divindade não precisando respirar, ele precisava e por isso, com muito pesar, o tailandês se afastou.

— Você… pode desaparecer agora… — O loiro murmurou sem abrir os olhos, porém involuntariamente seus dedos que ainda estavam na nuca de Yugyeom, o seguraram com mais força, em uma inútil tentativa de mantê-lo ali. — Você é culpado disso tudo!

— Do que você está falando?

— Eu não sei. — Bambam apertou novamente a nuca do outro. — Por que você aceitou essa missão de merda? Sei lá… mandava Jungkook e nada disso ia acontecer.

— Então você não se apaixonou por mim por eu ser uma divindade?

— O que? Não!

O loiro finalmente abriu os olhos, se sentindo ultrajado por aquela suposição ridícula. Para uma divindade Yugyeom era muito burro, o tailandês pensou.

— _Hey_!

— Sai da minha cabeça! — exigiu Bambam, ainda mais ultrajado. — É óbvio que não! Eu já estava apaixonado por você antes disso e você sabe! Desde a primeira vez em que saímos… Você… você soube, não é? O que passou pela minha cabeça naquela noite.

— Achei que era bobagem… Que tinha passado.

— Só aumentou. Como poderia não aumentar, Yugyeom? — O loiro passou uma das mãos no cabelo do outro, o acertado. — Por que você ainda não foi embora?

— Você me beija e depois me expulsa? Que rude.

— Se você for embora, vai logo, porque tenho que chorar muito.

— Bam, você quer que eu vá embora?

— Não! Céus, mas eu também não quero ouvir uma rejeição com todas as letras então eu prefiro que você simplesmente saia e que amanhã a gente possa se falar sem que ninguém toque nesse assunto.

— E a história de correr atrás dos sonhos?

— Ah… que vergonha… Eu disse isso, não disse?! Ai, não! Que vergonha!

— Tem algo errado comigo, Bam. — afirmou o moreno, o que fez o outro o olhar preocupado. — Divindades não deveriam se apaixonar por seus protegidos.

— Entendi…. — O loiro balançou a cabeça e de repente parou, arregalando os olhos. — Espera… Você…

— Meu pai vai me matar. — Yugyeom riu. — Deu algum erro nessa minha vinda…

— Yug, o que você está falando?

— Droga, eu acho que… também estou apaixonado por você. — O moreno respirou fundo, delineando o rosto do loiro com a mão. — Como se sabe que é amor? O que você sente?

— Como se você fosse feito para mim.

— Mas que merda! — Yugyeom mordeu com força o lábio inferior. — Bambam, eu te amo.

— _Wow_ … isso… Eu não vi isso chegando. — O loiro estava confuso e agitado e com muita energia acumulada para continuar sentado onde estava, então ele se colocou de pé e passou a andar de um lado para o outro. — _Wow_ … Eu realmente, realmente… não via isso chegando.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Oras… você me ama? Sério? Tipo, a mim?

— Sim? — Yugyeom respondeu confuso com a atitude do outro, não era isso o que ele queria ouvir?

— Isso é ótimo… Eu só não entendo.

— Como você não entende?

— Eu sou um humano, um… nada perto de você e seus irmãos e irmãs e sei lá mais quem.

— Achei que amor não se escolhia.

— Ah, eu te odeio tanto. — O loiro reclamou, ainda andando de um lado para o outro. — Por que você está falando tudo o que eu queria ouvir? E a minha suposta cara metade?

— Eu não sei.

— Porra, vocês são lerdos para caralho!

A presença de um Jungkook com aparência irritada se fez presente no local. Bambam não se assustou, pois acabara se acostumando com o jeito repentino que o outro sempre aparecia.

— Irmão? Você… ouviu nossa conversa?

Yugyeom levantou e se posicionou na frente de Bambam. Não que ele pensasse que Jungkook faria algo contra o loiro, mas não custava nada garantir. Aquilo estava tão confuso, mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza: protegeria o seu humano a todo custo.

— Quer parar com isso? Quem você acha que eu sou? Nossos pais? — Jungkook questionou impaciente, roubando uma maçã da fruteira e mordiscando um pedaço. — Eu cheguei no final, quando vocês já estavam chegando na parte do “eu não te mereço e blá, blá, blá” e simplesmente não pude suportar! Eu já tive o suficiente desse discurso ridículo por uma vida inteira, muito obrigado!

Yugyeom e Bambam trocaram um olhar confuso e então voltaram a encarar a divindade mais velha que ainda mastigava displicentemente sua maçã.

— Kookie… Eu estou cometendo um erro, não é?

— Vem cá, do meu lado. — pediu Jungkook, extremamente entediado de tudo. — Anda logo, não vou encostar no gatinho medroso.

O moreno mais novo andou um pouco vagarosamente até o irmão, que segurou nos ombros dele, o virando na direção de Bambam, que parecia apreensivo.

— Agora usa a visão.

Yugyeom não entendeu muito bem o pedido, mas logo acatou a ordem. Seus olhos ficaram azul celeste e ele continuou a olhar para frente, mas pela primeira vez, a divindade notou algo. Havia um fio vermelho enrolado no dedo mínimo da mão esquerda de Bambam. O moreno seguiu com os olhos, não conseguindo desviar do brilho vermelho que praticamente piscava.

O fim do fio estava no dedo esquerdo de Yugyeom e ao constatar aquele fato, ele perdeu o ar. O que aquilo significava? Não, Bambam não tinha uma alma gêmea e se tivesse, não poderia ser ele, podia?

— Papai virou um velho louco. — afirmou Jungkook, batendo no ombro do irmão. — Sei que a vida humana não é nada para nós, mas… seja feliz Yugyeom.

— Então era isso o tempo inteiro… O nome não estava no livro porque lá só tem os nomes humanos… Céus! Ele está enlouquecendo?! Por que eu?!

— Ele falou que você estudava muito e precisava de uma diversão. — respondeu o mais velho, balançando a cabeça negativamente. — Nosso Pai não acredita que papai já passou da hora no cargo. Ninguém me escuta, Yug!

— Hum… O que está acontecendo? Alguém pode me explicar? — Bambam ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, com os braços cruzados. — Por acaso eu vou para o inferno?

— Garoto, para de ser medroso. — A divindade mais velha revirou os olhos enquanto falava. — Tudo para você é inferno, cruzes!

— Ah, eu beijei uma divindade… Deve ser errado.

— Bambam, eu já beijei tanto humano, por favor, né? — comentou Jungkook. — Já transei também.

— Eca, sai daqui JK. — pediu Yugyeom. — Eu… tenho que conversar com ele.

— Tá bom… Tá bom… — concordou o mais velho, com um suspiro. — Ah, gatinho medroso… Aquele beijo também foi o primeiro dele.

Yugyeom quis bater no irmão, mas este já havia desaparecido, com um sorriso brincalhão. Ótimo irmão que ele tinha!

— Bam, vem, vamos sentar.

Bambam balançou a cabeça e voltou a se sentar no sofá, mordendo o lábio inferior e apertando os dedos dentre si. Talvez Yugyeom tivesse desistido do que tinha falado anteriormente. Ele poderia estar enganado e Jungkook, de alguma forma, poderia ter mostrado isso para a divindade.

— Eu te amo, já falei, Bam.

— Então… O que foi aquilo? Seus olhos ficaram azuis.

— Hum, lembra das almas gêmeas? — Era estranho falar daquilo, mas ele não esconderia aquilo de Bambam, então assim que o outro concordou com a cabeça, ele continuou. — Nós… somos alma gêmeas.

— Seu pai te odeia ou algo do tipo? — questionou o tailandês. Aquilo lhe parecia cruel. — Por que ele fez isso com você?

— Ele é excêntrico… Mas não faz diferença, eu te amo do mesmo jeito.

— Para de falar isso.

— Mas… Por quê? — Céus! Bambam lhe deixava louco. Uma hora queria, outra não. Que confusão! — O que você quer que eu fale?

— Não é que… Eu ainda não falei isso para você.

— Isso o que?

— Eu te amo.

Yugyeom riu, sentindo o próprio coração acelerar. Ah, ele sentia aquilo por tanto tempo e agora lhe viera a explicação do porquê. Ao mesmo tempo que era um alívio, era uma preocupação. Tudo era tão incerto que lhe dava medo, mas a divindade não desistira tão fácil.

— Eu te amo. — repetiu o loiro, agora mais alto. — Divindade Pai, eu amo o seu filho!

A divindade riu, se inclinando na direção de Bambam, que fechou os olhos antes de sentir os lábios do outro novamente contra os dele. Uau, era incrível. Aquela manhã de sábado estava sendo surpreendente e escalara a lista de dias favoritos, ficando em primeiro lugar. O engraçado era que naquela lista mental, Yugyeom estava em todas as posições do _Top 10_.

Bambam, pensou bobamente o quanto queria colocar no grupo aquele acontecimento, mesmo que todos tivessem coisas mais importantes para se preocuparem, mas a mão de Yugyeom entrelaçada na dele enquanto se beijavam estava fazendo o coração dele bater mais rápido.

Ou talvez fosse a divindade.

O beijo terminou e Yugyeom lhe sorriu, mostrando os dentes.

Definitivamente era a divindade que fazia o coração dele bater descontroladamente.

— Bam, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

— Sim.

— Namora comigo?

— Yug… Que pergunta mais boba! É óbvio. — Bambam sorriu. — Acho que para um primeiro namorado eu me saí bem, hein?

— Hum… Será? Ainda tem Jackson para se pensar.

— Idiota! — O tailandês gargalhou, dando leves tapas no outro, que logo o capturou em um abraço. — Yug, mas… E nossa diferença de… espécies?

— Esqueça isso.

— Okay, mas eu vou morrer antes de você.

— Também esqueça isso.

— Eu não consigo.

— Vamos pensar no agora, que tal? — Yugyeom também estava repleto de dúvidas, mas não tinha muito o que fazer naquela situação. Ele iria aproveitar cada momento e se agarraria ao máximo em Bambam. — Um passo de cada vez?

— Assim como eu ensinei a Haneul?

— Assim como você ensinou a Haneul. — O moreno colocou uma das mãos no rosto do outro, que fechou os olhos por um momento. — Acho que você quer contar para os nossos amigos, né?

— Ah! Posso?

A animação de Bambam fez a divindade sorrir ainda mais. O loiro logo pegou o celular e mandou para o grupo um _print_ do nome dele na lista de aprovados e logo recebeu vários elogios e palavras de parabenização, claro que nenhum de Mark que ainda achava que ninguém estava ciente de seu plano genial. Em seguida, o tailandês colocou uma _selfie_ de Yugyeom e ele se beijando.

**JJP's ParkPuppy**

AAAAAAAAAHHH!

YUGBAM É REAL!

MEU SHIP, NINGUÉM SAI!

**SunnyJae**

QUE TIRO!

**JJP's Jaebum**

Vocês foram mais lerdos

que Jae e eu!

**KunpimookBambam**

Mentira!

Nós estamos namorando.

**JJP's ParkPuppy**

QUEM SABE FAZ

AO VIVO!

**JJP's Jaebum**

¬¬’

**SunnyJae**

JB, namora comigo?

**JJP's ParkPuppy**

CARALHO, MAS QUE PORRA???

**JJP's Jaebum**

Ele tá zoando!

Jae me pediu em namoro ontem à noite

e eu aceitei hoje de manhã.

**JJP's PuppyPark**

Tô chorando aqui!

**KunpimookBambam**

Droga!

Fui o último!

**JJP’s ParkPuppy**

Se te serve de consolo,

pelo menos seu namoro ainda tá completo!

**SunnyJae**

Uau, como você é depressivo, Jinyoung!

**JJP’s ParkPuppy**

É como eu sou!

Aliás, alguém viu Jackson?

Ele saiu daqui de casa parecendo um raio.

Nem me explicou nada…

**KunpimookBambam**

Deve ser algum caso…

**YugHitTheStage**

Gente, cala a boca.

Quero beijar meu namorado.

**JJP’s ParkPuppy**

T_T

Que lindo!

**JJP's Jaebum**

Usem camisinha!

**SunnyJae**

AMOR, DEIXA DE SER BURRO

ASSEXUAL, PORRA

DESCULPA YUG.

**JJP’s ParkPuppy**

A….Am...Amor?!

Ai, minha divindade!

Este dia finalmente chegou?!

Eu queria agradecer não somente a divindade, mas também

aos cosmos, ao destino, a luz que nos ilumina

por este momento abençoado, amém!

**YugHitTheStage**

:D

**KunpimookBambam**

Gente, eu tenho uns beijos

aqui para recuperar o tempo

perdido e tal…

Até depois.

Ah! Jinyoung, liga para Jackson…

**JJP's Jaebum**

Desculpa, Yug!

Eu esqueci :(

Ainda bem que meu

amorzinho me lembrou.

**JJP’s ParkPuppy**

*morre*

Definitivamente é o chat mais gay

ao qual eu tenho acesso. ♥

Bambam bloqueou o celular e o largou em algum lugar, logo encontrando novamente a boca de Yugyeom. Não é que a divindade realmente fazia seus sonhos se realizarem? 

  
  



	42. Capítulo 42

Mark estava arrumando as malas, com Haneul o encarando, sentada na cama. A filha parecia o julgar de alguma maneira e ele não estava gostando daquilo.

— Jackson- _oppa_ e Jinyoung- _oppa_ vão vir também, _appa_?

— Eu já disse que não meu amor. — O moreno suspirou, percebendo que a filha parecia triste. — Haneul, repita comigo: _my name is Haneul._

— Papai, eu não quero ir.

— Mas você vai!

Por que Haneul tinha que ser tão teimosa? A passagem já estava comprada e só faltava aquela última mala, na qual ele colocava roupas da filha. Os brinquedos já representavam um problema, pois não dariam para serem levados, mas o americano acredita que poderia comprar novos nos Estados Unidos.

— Querida, escolha algum brinquedo para levar. Só tem espaço para um.

— Eu não quero brinquedos! — Haneul gritou, espantando o pai. — Eu quero Jackson- _oppa_ e Jinyoung- _oppa!_

Como explicar para a filha que aquilo não era possível? Que estavam fugindo e que não havia espaço para Jackson e Jinyoung? Que aquela era a melhor maneira e que assim todos ficariam bem?

— Filha, fim de discussão! Não quer brinquedos? Ótimo!

Nesse instante, Haneul começou a chorar. Ela estava tão assustada! Desde que acordara, o pai estava em uma correria só, arrumando malas e falando coisas sem sentidos. Por que ela não poderia mais ver os _oppas_ dela? Ou por que ela não veria mais os coleguinhas de escola? E, por que, de repente ela tinha que repetir aquelas palavras estranhas que o pai as falava?

— _Appa_ … Eu não quero ir com minha mãe! — Haneul chorava e tremia. O queixo batendo violentamente. — Por favor… pai… Eu não vou mais... comer doces.

— Haneul… — O americano murmurou, puxando a filha para um abraço apertado, antes de se sentar no pé da cama com ela em seu colo, enxugando o tanto quanto pode das lágrimas da pequena. — É exatamente por isso que nós precisamos ir agora! Para que você não precise ir com ela; para que ela nunca, nunca mais chegue perto da gente. Você consegue entender? Eu amo tanto, tanto você! — Mark se esforçou para não chorar e por muito pouco não se deixou abater pelas lágrimas.

— Mas, _appa_ … eu vou sentir saudades deles.

— Eu sei que vai. Eu também vou, mas nós precisamos fazer isso. Nós vamos entrar em contato com eles depois, eu prometo.

O americano sentiu a mentira queimar e amargar em sua língua. Ele não entraria em contato com ninguém, nunca mais. Mas aquilo pareceu ser o suficiente para ao menos convencer Haneul por hora. A menina estendeu dois brinquedos para o pai. Um urso de pelúcia que ganhara de presente de Jackson e um anjo de pelúcia que ganhara de Jinyoung. Lembrar-se daquilo só fez o amargor em sua boca crescer.

Mark não demorou nem vinte minutos para finalmente estar pronto. Ele chamara um táxi e pagou em dinheiro. O americano estava fazendo tudo em horas pouco convencionais, com dinheiro vivo para não ser rastreado e rezava para que fosse o suficiente. Já sumira do mapa uma vez, o quão difícil seria sumir uma outra?

Ele e Haneul trajavam roupas simples e de cores neutras e carregavam poucas bagagens para não chamarem atenção pelo aeroporto. O coração do americano batia acelerado enquanto ele tentava se convencer de que aquela era a decisão correta, tinha de ser, precisava ser!

— _Appa_ , eu estou com medo. — disse a menina, ainda no colo do pai. — Tem algo errado.

— _Shiii_ , vai dar tudo certo, filha.

O americano realmente torcia para que tudo desse certo. Sua irmã já o esperava no outro lado do mundo e em poucas horas, ele teria uma nova casa e Haneul só se preocuparia em brincar.

O voo estava atrasado e aquilo deixou o americano apreensivo. Mas que droga, nem estava chovendo, então por que daquilo? Sem muita alternativa, Mark se sentou em uma cadeira, com Haneul do seu lado e esperou. Um pouco entediado, resolveu checar o celular e olhando no _chat_ grupal, sorriu com todas as novidades: Bambam tinha passado para a faculdade e estava namorando Yugyeom. Jaebum e Youngjae também estavam namorando, finalmente. O homem estava partindo, mas estava feliz pelos amigos.

Mark tentava se convencer de que o comentário de Jinyoung não lhe afetara, incluindo o que falava do comportamento estranho de Jackson. Não era do interesse dele, não é? Ele não tinha que se importar, nem de sentir falta deles, nem nada do tipo. Estava pronto para recomeçar do zero. Já fizera uma vez e faria de novo, o homem garantia a si mesmo ou ao menos tentava se assegurar disso.

A voz no alto-falante falou algo sobre o voo para os Estados Unidos, mas o americano não prestou atenção, pois o celular dele tocava e era Jackson. O que fazer? Ignorar, claro e foi isso que Mark fez, mas não adiantou muito, pois o loiro continuou insistindo e quando cansou das ligações, começou a mandar mensagens.

**PuppyWang**

NÃO FAÇA ISSO!

MARK!

Você foi seguido, Mark!

Por favor, não embarque!

Eu estou chegando, por favor, Mark.

Se esconda no banheiro ou em algum lugar,

mas não embarque!

Jackson estava mentindo. Não era possível que ele havia sido seguido, ou era? Fizera tudo para passar despercebido. Onde havia errado? Talvez aquilo tudo fosse somente a forma do chinês não o fazer entrar e partir.

— _Appa, appa_! Eu não quero ir.

— Já conversamos sobre isso, Haneul. — Mark respondeu, segurando a pequena mão a dele, mas agora olhando em volta. — Filha, quer ir ao banheiro?

— Quero, _appa_.

Mark realmente estava fazendo aquilo somente por confiar em Jackson. Tudo bem que eles haviam brigado e terminado por causa de confiança, mas ele ainda se jogaria na frente de um trem se o outro falasse que estava tudo bem.

O americano pensou por um momento em qual banheiro entrar, no masculino, feminino ou da família? Ele só queria ficar despercebido e talvez o da família fosse o melhor. Por isso ele seguiu até a área reservada aos banheiros, mas assim que o moreno começou a andar, notou que um homem alto e de boné também se levantou.

O americano tentou se manter calmo e não demonstrar medo. Mark se abaixou e pegou Haneul no colo, rindo para a garota. Droga! O homem suspeito passou por ele e foi em direção aos banheiros momentos antes dele entrar. Merda! O que ele faria?

— _Appa_ , está tudo bem?

— Sim, bebê... Sim.

Banheiros não eram mais opção e então o moreno resolveu ir para a lanchonete do local. Talvez um local cheio de pessoas fosse melhor que um banheiro. Porém logo ele percebeu outro homem de boné, esse claramente o seguindo, sem disfarçar. 

Mark estava quase entrando em desespero quando sentiu um par de mãos o segurando pelos ombros e então o virando de maneira rápida e envolvendo a ele e Haneul em um abraço apertado.

— Graças a Divindade! — A voz claramente preocupada de Jackson trouxe toda a calma de o americano precisava naquele momento. Ele estava seguro agora, Wang os protegeria. — O que você estava pensando, _hn_? Que droga, Mark!

Jackson não soltara o abraço, nem enquanto beijava carinhosamente uma das têmporas de Haneul, que claramente também estava mais calma com a presença do chinês.

— Tem duas pessoas aqui… Não sei a quanto tempo estão me vigiando, provavelmente desde que saímos de casa. — Mark conseguiu proferir baixinho, tentando com que Haneul não o escutasse.

O chinês apenas abanou a cabeça, pois era óbvio que Ji Eun mantinha alguém atrás de Mark o tempo inteiro; ele já contava com isso.

— Tudo bem, nós conversaremos melhor em casa. Vamos.

Sem muito dizer, o detetive os guiou para a saída, sua visão periférica enxergando claramente os dois indivíduos que Mark mencionara os seguindo. Aquilo não poderia significar algo bom.

O carro estava parado em uma área aberta e bastante movimentada do estacionamento. Era o mais sensato a ser feito afinal, diferente de Mark, o chinês queria chamar o máximo de atenção possível a fim de evitar que alguém interferisse, porém ele não contava com a figura feminina detestável encostada no automóvel de maneira displicente, como se não fosse nada demais.

— _Appa_ … — Haneul murmurou se agarrando ao pescoço do pai quando reconheceu a mulher.

— Está tudo bem, princesa. Ela não vai tocar em você. — Jackson garantiu, encarando a mulher com fúria, mas esta não parecia ligar, nem ao menos se importou olhar o chinês, fixando em Mark e em Haneul com um sorriso de escárnio delineando seus lábios avermelhados.

— Sinceramente… eu esperava mais, Mark, mas você é realmente muito burro.

— Cuidado com as palavras, moça. — Jackson se fez ouvir, ele não aturaria _aquelazinha_ desrespeitando Mark daquela maneira diante de seus olhos.

— Você não deveria estar aqui, querido. É uma reunião de família, não consegue ver? — Ji Eun comentou, encarando o detetive pela primeira vez. Aos poucos a irritação estava transparecendo por detrás do rosto sempre controlado de emoções. Ela estava bastante irritada e sua face demonstrava aquilo. — Mark. Você achou mesmo que conseguiria levar minha filha para longe de mim?

— Ela não é sua filha. Ela é minha!

A morena riu gostosamente da fala do homem, jogando a cabeça para trás, o corpo inteiro se sacudindo graças as gargalhadas e a espinha de Mark gelou, enviando uma onda de arrepios por toda sua pele enquanto ele apertava ainda mais Haneul em seus braços.

— Ah Mark… Meu doce, doce e inocente Mark. — Ji Eun passou a língua pelos lábios e o chinês pensou que o veneno deveria estar vazando. — Me diga como alguém engravida uma mulher usando camisinha?

— Chega! Vá embora! Sua cobra peçonhenta! Saia já de perto do meu carro antes que eu chame o segurança! A polícia! — Jackson esbravejou ao sentir o corpo de Mark amolecer um pouco, como se seus joelhos falharem por alguns segundos. — Continue me testando para ver... ou você acha que eu não sei os motivos de você ainda não ter aberto um processo para a guarda de Haneul?

O sorriso de Ji Eun se manteve tão aberto quanto antes. Ela não se abalava com ameaças, não quando detinha o maior poder e sabia disso, mas a hora ainda não havia chegado e a mulher ainda queria se divertir com o pânico no olhar de Mark Tuan. Os olhos da morena logo se fixaram na figura infantil, que parecia assustada com sua presença e a mãe sorriu docemente para a criança que não parecia convencida com o novo ato. “ _Esperta. Eu gosto._ ” Pensou a mulher.

— Haneul, você logo vai morar com a mamãe, não se preocupe. Nós vamos nos divertir muito juntas.

— E-eu não… gosto de você. Eu não quero ir!

— Não fale com ela!

Jackson se colocou diante da criança e de Mark, encarnado a audaciosa Ji Eun com ainda mais raiva. O que ele não daria para aquela mulher ser um homem e ele quebrar a cara dela sem arrependimento. Haneul continuava repetindo as negações, enquanto Mark tentava acalmá-la, a garantindo que ela não iria a lugar nenhum sem ele.

— Você vai aprender a gostar, Haneul. A mamãe logo virá te buscar.

Dito isso, Ji Eun recolocou os óculos escuros e se afastou do grupo, deixando sua ameaça pairar no ar, para desespero dos adultos e terror da criança.

Jackson não sabia quem parecia precisar de mais consolo, se era Haneul, que chorava ou Mark, que parecia prestes a chorar. O loiro queria que Jinyoung estivesse ali para ajudá-lo naquela tarefa, mas tinha sido melhor assim, sem o advogado, pois ele conhecia o namorado e o quão nervoso ele ficaria naquela situação.

— Mark… Vamos.

— Me desculpe, me desculpe. — O moreno apertava a filha, mas olhava para o loiro. — O que fiz? Eu… Me perdoa, Jackson.

— Calma, está tudo bem… Anjo. Está tudo bem. Eu estou com você, nós vamos para casa agora.

O chinês logo voltou a abraçar o moreno e Haneul e ambos tremiam. Jackson tentou consolá-los, mas não surtiu muito efeito e então, ele ajudou o jovem pai a entrar no carro, no banco traseiro, enquanto segurava a filha, com bastante força, como se a qualquer momento a criança pudesse ser retirada dele e depois daquelas ameaças, a preocupação era verdadeira.

Jackson dirigiu o mais rápido que pode sem ultrapassar as normas de segurança, seu olhar sempre indo para o espelho retrovisor onde ele podia ver o rosto aflito de Mark e a expressão ainda assustada de Haneul. A cena era de partir o coração. O que chinês não faria para apagar todo aquele dia das mentes dos dois? O que ele não faria para que tudo pudesse voltar a ser o que era quando Ji Eun não era uma ameaça e todos eram genuinamente felizes?

—--

— Jackson onde... — Jinyoung começou, mas a frase morreu no instante que ele viu o rosto derrotado de Mark ao lado de Jackson e então constatou uma Haneul adormecida nos braços do americano, não demorando a reconhecer os sinais claros de que a menina chorara até dormir. — O que aconteceu? Anjo, que aconteceu?

O moreno estava bastante preocupado, mas conseguiu controlar sua voz o suficiente para não despertar a criança. Jackson pediu calma com um aceno a Jinyoung, que logo entendeu, dando passagem para eles adentrarem no apartamento. Mark levou Haneul diretamente para o quarto de hóspedes, quando Jinyoung indicou.

— Jackson, o que aconteceu? — Jinyoung logo se virou para o namorado na ausência do outro moreno. — Por que dessas caras? E por que você saiu e não me falou nada?!

— _Puppy_ , fique calmo. Se você se alterar, vai ser pior para Mark, por favor.

Seja lá o que fosse, era grave, Jinyoung podia sentir pelo tom de voz de Jackson e da expressão de Mark.

— Haneul não é…. minha filha? — perguntou o bartender assim que voltou para a sala, antes de começar a chorar copiosamente. — Eu… não… Minha pequenina.

Jinyoung se assustou com o ato. Ele estava tão confuso e ver Mark naquele estado o deixava tão assustado e por alguns segundos, o advogado não soube o que fazer; por sorte Jackson estava um passo à frente dele e conseguiu segurar Mark em um abraço apertado que parecia ser o que o americano estava precisando.

O advogado observou como o homem se agarrava a Jackson como se sua vida dependesse daquilo e sentiu seu coração se partindo ao meio. Então Jinyoung fez a única coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento, que foi se juntar a eles naquele abraço apertado e esperar até que alguém estivesse pronto para lhe contar o que aconteceu.

Jackson não teve dificuldade de levar Mark até o sofá e Jinyoung se adiantou em busca de um copo de água. Ele estava tão perdido no que estava acontecendo, mas entendia que algo sério tinha ocorrido naquelas três horas que o namorado havia sumido.

Assim que o advogado se aproximou, notou que Mark estava encolhido no sofá, abraçado a Jackson.

— Anjo, você quer água? — A voz de Jackson saiu quase como um sussurro e por pouco Jinyoung não escutou a pergunta. Mark balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Por favor, só um pouco.

O jovem pai se afastou um pouco de Jackson e o encarou por um momento. O chinês aproveitou para limpar as lágrimas do rosto do outro, mas o ato só fez o bartender chorar mais. 

— Me… desculpe… Jackson. — Mark falou entre soluções e pela primeira vez pareceu notar Jinyoung, lhe oferecendo água. — Ah... Jinyoung… Me desculpe. Eu fiz de novo, mesmo prometendo que não faria.

O advogado entregou o copo de água para Mark, que aceitou, tomando pequenos goles. Jinyoung logo ocupou o sofá, do lado de Mark, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer.

— Eu… tentei fugir com Haneul.

— Você o que?! — Jinyoung por pouco não gritou, se lembrando de Haneul no último segundo e recebendo um olhar assustado de Jackson, que abanou a cabeça rapidamente, como se o pedisse para se acalmar. — Mark você é louco? Fugir para onde?

— _Los Angeles_.

— Porra, você só pode estar de brincadeira! Ia morar com sua irmã e foda-se o resto? É isso que você ia fazer? Arriscando a segurança de Haneul!

— Jinyoung!

O advogado olhou o chinês irritado. Ele tinha todo o direito de estar com raiva. Mark iria abandoná-lo outra vez, sem dizer nada!

— É tão fácil para você deixar tudo pra trás?! Não te dá nem uma pontinha de remorso? É tão fácil para você se afastar de mim assim? — Jinyoung não queria, mas sentiu sua voz falhar na última pergunta graças ao nó que se formara em sua garganta.

Mark não conseguiu mais encarar o advogado, que estava completamente certo. Era um egoísta de merda, que abandonava tudo no primeiro problema. Como tivera coragem de abandonar Jinyoung duas vezes? Por que fazia aquilo? Sinceramente, o bartender não se via digno do amor dos dois que dividiam o sofá com ele.

— _Puppy_ , por favor…

— Por favor o caralho! Acha que eu vou ficar correndo atrás de você todas as vezes que volta com o rabo entre as pernas, Mark? — O bartender se encolheu, fechando os olhos com força. — Você merece ser sozinho.

— Park Jinyoung!

Só por um milagre Jackson não gritou o nome do namorado, que parecia ter voltado a realidade ao se dar conta do que havia dito. Jinyoung fora longe demais, realmente longe demais, mas ele estava tão magoado, pois lhe doía tanto pensar que Mark o abandonaria outra vez. O advogado não conseguiria passar por uma dor daquelas novamente.

Jinyoung então virou o rosto para o lado oposto, trazendo as pernas para cima até suas coxas estarem em contato com seu peitoral, em seguida envolvendo os braços em torno das pernas para manter a posição e por último escondeu o rosto por entre os joelhos, envergonhado pelo o que havia dito, mas igualmente magoado.

— Eu… vou embora. Me desculpe Jinyoung. — Mark tentou se levantar, mas Jackson não deixou e no fundo o jovem pai realmente não queria sair dali. Ele se sentia tão perdido e precisava daquele conforto. — Jackson… Ele tem razão.

— Tenho mesmo! — Jinyoung falou e se a situação fosse outra, o chinês iria rir de como a voz do namorado saiu. — Eu tenho sentimentos! Dou duzentos por cento de mim para vocês dois e ainda sou tratado dessa forma.

— Isso não foi por sua causa, Jinyoung! O mundo gira ao seu redor, tá legal?! Eu fiz o que achei que fosse o melhor para Haneul! Eu sempre faço o que acho ser melhor para ela.

— O melhor para ela é uma coisa; ser burro é outra! — O advogado rebateu, suspirando fundo.

— Chega, os dois, por favor! — Era estranho para Jackson ser aquele que apaziguava a situação; não combinava com ele. Com algum esforço, o chinês conseguiu trazer Mark de volta para o sofá, se colocando entre os dois homens para evitar atritos maiores. — Mark… O melhor para Haneul é estar aqui, perto de nós que a amamos e vamos protegê-la com as nossas vidas se for necessário. Nós não estamos lidando com uma pessoa normal aqui, Ji Eun é perigosa; você achou mesmo que ela não havia colocado alguém para nos seguir?

— Ele achou. Mark é ingênuo. — Jinyoung murmurou abafado, o rosto novamente entre os joelhos. — Todo dia eu vejo um carro me seguindo, Mark. Eu sei que são eles… Ela sabe que você está aqui.

— Anjo… Sabe como eu soube que estavam te seguindo? — Mark balançou a cabeça negativamente para Jackson. — Eu vi o nome de um deles no voo. Quando você entrasse, te abordariam lá dentro.

— Como você soube?

— Eu invadi o sistema…

— Não… Que eu estava fugindo.

— Bambam falou que você o dispensou e eu liguei os pontos.

— Mas eu… Não…

— Que história é essa que Haneul não é sua filha? — perguntou Jinyoung, ignorando os murmúrios do outro. — Ela é sua filha, né?

— Eu acho que não. — sussurrou o bartender, apertando a mão de Jackson. — Eu já desconfiava… As datas não batiam, sabe? Mas eu ignorei. Ela é minha, não ligo para o sangue ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Eu dediquei os últimos cinco anos para ela e Ji Eun não vai tirar isso de mim.

— _Hm_ … é a coisa mais inteligente que você disse hoje. — Jinyoung estava no seu melhor estágio de passivo-agressividade e Jackson não pôde evitar uma leve risada de deixar seus lábios e logo os cobriu com a mão, pedindo desculpas porque não era hora para aquilo. — Haneul ouviu isso?

— Acho que ela não entendeu… Ji Eun falou de camisinha e essas coisas.

— Mulher nojenta, falando isso na frente de uma criança. — Jinyoung suspirou, irritado.

— Eu sinceramente acho que ela é uma psicopata. — disse Jackson, com convicção. — Não aguento mais psicopatas perto das pessoas que amo!

— Você… ainda me ama? — Mark questionou, a voz um tanto trêmula pela incerteza.

O americano pensou que Jackson poderia muito bem ter desistido dele e estar fazendo tudo aquilo só por desencargo de consciência, nunca se sabe. A essa altura Mark não duvidaria de nada, não depois de todas as coisas horríveis que ele fizera e dissera ao chinês.

— Achei que estava óbvio. Eu te amo com todo o meu coração, Anjo. — Jinyoung tossiu e o chinês sorriu. — E a você também, _Puppy._

O coração do americano se tornou um pouco menos aflito após a declaração de Jackson e Mark abanou a cabeça em confirmação, não confiando em sua própria voz por alguns segundos e se inclinando em direção ao toque do detetive, que mais uma vez acariciava seu rosto com todo o cuidado, como se ele fosse uma peça de porcelana delicada.

— O que mais aconteceu? — Jinyoung questionou abafado mais uma vez, tirando Mark de seu leve torpor, mas não foi ele quem respondera a questão.

— Ji Eun disse que vai levar Haneul de qualquer jeito. Deu a entender que é apenas uma questão de tempo.

— Meu cu que ela vai! Essa mulher perdeu a noção do ridículo?! — Jinyoung finalmente havia levantado o rosto, se virando estupefato para o namorado e o ex, que o encararam com um semblante derrotado na face. — Eu arranco os olhos dela com minhas próprias mãos se for preciso. Ela não vai tocar na nossa menina! Não vai!

Mark observava os olhos marejados do advogado e suspirou pesado.

— Você acha mesmo que é fácil pra mim deixar você para trás? — A súbita mudança de tópico fez os outros dois encararem o bartender confusos, mas não fizeram nenhuma menção de questionar algo. — Não é. Nem antes, muito menos agora. Eu só… estava tão assustado, perdido. Ela pode levar a minha filha a qualquer instante e eu não vou poder fazer nada.

A voz de Mark falhou enquanto ele voltava a se entregar ao choro, incapaz de contê-lo ao imaginar a dor que seria perder Haneul para Ji Eun e no quanto Jinyoung estava se sentindo mal pela atitude egoísta que ele tomara. O bartender enterrou o rosto entre as mãos, tentando controlar o choro; ele não queria mais chorar, não adiantaria de nada aquilo.

Não demorou dois segundos e Mark sentiu uma mão acariciar sua nuca com cuidado e então um beijo morno em uma de suas têmporas, pela distância, ele sabia ser Jackson e então um par de mãos em seus joelhos, que em seguida se moveram até suas próprias mãos, as afastando com cuidado para que a pessoa pudesse segurar o rosto dele.

Mark abriu os olhos para encontrar o rosto de Jinyoung. O advogado estava ajoelhado diante dele, o segurando com ternura e acariciando suas maçãs do rosto com os polegares.

— Eu sei, me desculpa. Mas eu também fiquei assustado, Mark. Não consigo passar por esse trauma outra vez, tá legal?

— Você… teria Jackson dessa vez… Seria diferente.

— Sim, seria. Seria duas vezes mais doloroso, porque além de lidar com a minha dor, eu teria de lidar com a dele também. Nós iriamos ruir sem você. Nós estamos ruindo sem você. Mark, nós te amamos e não somos completos se você não estiver conosco.

— Ele está certo, Anjo… — Jackson garantiu, acariciando a nuca do bartender mais uma vez e correndo a outra mão pelos cabelos castanhos de Jinyoung.

— Eu também… também estou ruindo sem vocês. — Mark admitiu, suspirando em seguida, como que se falar aquilo fizesse uma tonelada inteira sair de cima de seus ombros. — Eu amo vocês. — garantiu, olhando de um rosto para o outro.

Mark amava aqueles rostos e nunca mais queria se ver longe deles. Jinyoung o puxou levemente até seus lábios se encontrarem, em um beijo morno, repleto de saudades e um tanto salgado pela mistura de lágrimas. Mas era perfeito beijar quem se ama; era sempre perfeito.

Assim que o beijo entre eles finalizou com selinhos lentos, Jackson puxou o queixo do americano suavemente para si e o beijou também. Mark sentira ainda mais saudades de Jackson; não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que provara dos lábios do chinês, mas ainda assim, mesmo depois de longos e quase intermináveis meses, ele podia sentir a maciez da boca de Jackson contra a sua outra vez e era perfeito, melhor do que se lembrava.

Os três permaneceram na sala por mais algum tempo, trocando carícias e beijos apaixonados. Mark se sentia leve e protegido entre os dois homens. A relação deles era incomum e perfeita.

— Isso significa que nós voltamos? — Jinyoung perguntou, seus dedos brincando com os dos outros. Um sorriso inocente perpassando em seus lábios enquanto olhava de um rosto para o outro em busca da resposta.

— Não sei. Vocês dois me aceitariam de volta? — Mark arriscou, com um sorriso.

— Só se você pedir com jeitinho, Anjo. — O chinês completou, a voz leve pela primeira vez em muitos meses.

— Com jeitinho? Tudo bem. Park Jinyoung, Jackson Wang… Eu posso ter a honra de chamar vocês de meus namorados outra vez? De ser a pessoa mais amada desse mundo inteiro e de amá-los na mesma intensidade? Mas eu devo garantir a vocês que mesmo que não me aceitem de volta, eu vou continuar os amando imensamente.

— Pela divindade como você é brega! Tem sorte de nós o amarmos tanto! — O advogado riu gostosamente, selando os lábios do mais velho. — Eu aceito. _Puppy_?

— Óbvio! Sim, para sempre! — O loiro queria gritar para o mundo inteiro ouvir o quão feliz ele estava de ter Mark de volta em sua vida.

O restante do dia correu lentamente e sem mais nenhuma surpresa para aqueles quatro. A noite eles se acomodaram no chão da sala com muitos cobertores e travesseiros para manter o ambiente aconchegante e adormeceram juntos, apertados uns nos outros e, ainda que fosse levemente desconfortável no início, era exatamente o que precisavam para convencer a si mesmos de que nada voltaria a separá-los. Nem agora, nem nunca, porque eles quatro eram uma família.

  
  



	43. Capítulo 43

Youngjae e Jaebum resolveram que passariam o sábado na cama, abraçados, entre carícias e falando o quanto se amavam. Era oficialmente o início de relacionamento, mas ambos sabiam que se fossem contar realmente quanto tempo estavam envolvidos sexualmente seriam oito meses.

Porém, quando foi mais ou menos meio-dia, a barriga de Youngjae produziu um alto som e o loiro culpou o namorado por isso.

— Que absurdo! — disse Jaebum, com um sorriso. Ambos ainda estavam deitados e um tanto suados. — Tudo o que fiz foi te amar!

— Para de tentar amolecer meu coração. — Youngjae tentou soar sério, mas o aberto sorriso o entregava. — Eu não aguento três vezes seguidas sem comer.

— Mas eu estou bem alimentado. — O moreno exibiu o seu sorriso mais malicioso, adorando brincar com o namorado.

— Seu pervertido! — O loiro abriu a boca e se levantou. A barriga reclamando mais uma vez. — Eu vou tomar um banho e preparar algo para comermos.

— Eu vou junto!

Jaebum teve que se adiantar para alcançar o outro antes de chegar ao banheiro. O moreno abraçou o loiro por trás, beijando o pescoço de Youngjae, enquanto este soltava leves risadinhas.

Poderia ser um pouco ilusório, mas além de sexo, eles estavam planejando como seriam as coisas futuramente. Ambos retiraram a questão da máfia e começaram a pensar em talvez procurar um apartamento maior e realmente morarem juntos. Talvez estivessem se adiantando e bastante esperançosos, mas tinham certeza que tendo um ao outro, tudo daria certo.

— Eu amo o seu xampu. — afirmou Jaebum, esfregando o próprio cabelo. — Tem um cheiro tão… seu.

— Eu também gosto do meu cheiro.

O moreno riu, jogando água no rosto do outro, que se encolheu e logo depois devolveu, em um ato de vingança. A pequena brincadeira acabou em um beijo molhado.

— Deixa que eu faço isso, amor. — O moreno se referia ao fato do outro começar a fazer leves movimentos nos fios loiros. — Se vira, por favor.

Youngjae fechou o registro, impedindo que a água continuasse a jorrar pelo chuveiro. Jaebum se posicionou atrás dele e começou levemente a lavar o cabelo do parceiro.

— Você gosta disso, né? — Jaebum proferiu depois de um tempo e ao receber como resposta um murmúrio, o moreno abaixou de leve a cabeça e beijou o pescoço do loiro, logo levantando a boca até a orelha do outro. — Eu te amo.

Youngjae apoiou a cabeça no tronco do parceiro e sorriu antes de se virar e tomar a boca do namorado em um beijo apaixonado. Aquilo era tão bom e o loiro não se sentia bem assim há tanto tempo que ele havia perdido a conta. Ele tinha que agradecer a divindade por ter posto aquele homem desconhecido na sua vida e ter dado a oportunidade dele se tornar um homem que confiava sua vida ao outro.

— Nossa Jae… Você já está com vontade de outra rodada?

— Você está com a mão no meu pênis, seu idiota!

— Não significa nada.

Jaebum amava aqueles joguinhos e escutar o namorado gemer seu nome para após isso fazer uma bagunça em seus dedos, o fez sorrir ladido, principalmente quando mais uma vez ficaram um longo tempo, além do o necessário no banho. Youngjae foi o primeiro a sair, falando que colocaria uma pizza ou algo parecido no forno. O moreno disse que já terminaria e logo se juntaria ao namorado.

O loiro encontrou uma caixa de pizza na geladeira e a colocou no forno, sentindo novamente o estômago roncar. Talvez mais algum tipo de alimento fosse necessário para o sustento dos dois e por isso o policial adicionou uma lasanha no micro-ondas.

Youngjae aproveitou para alimentar os bichinhos da casa, que estavam dormindo, mas aceitaram de bom grado uma sessão de carinho. O loiro já pensava em ligar a televisão, quando o interfone tocou. O policial atendeu ao aparelho e quase caiu para trás quando o porteiro informou que um “Senhor Choi” estava pedindo para subir.

— P-pode m-mandar… subir. — O loiro desligou o aparelho e encarou o nada por um momento. — Merda!

O que ele faria agora? Seu pai estava a menos cinco minutos da sua porta. Droga! Mil vezes droga!

— Amor, você vai demorar? — questionou Youngjae, batendo de leve na porta do banheiro. — Temos visita.

— Ah, mais uns minutinhos.

Jaebum e os banhos demorados dele ainda levariam o loiro a loucura.

Youngjae não teve tempo de pensar ou fazer mais nada, pois a campainha tocou.

— Ah… JB, amor. Você precisa sair desse banheiro agora mesmo.

— Youngjae, você derrubou três caras e tem medo de matar uma aranha, eu juro pela divin-

— JB, não tem aranha nenhuma! — interrompeu o loiro, um tanto exaltado. — Sai desse banheiro!

O tom de quase desespero do loiro fez com que Jaebum amarrasse uma toalha de qualquer jeito na cintura e finalmente abrisse a porta do banheiro; a preocupação nítida em seus olhos.

— O que? O que foi?

— M-me-meu pai… Ele tá aqui! Ele tá literalmente atrás daquela porta!

— Ai, cacete!

— O que eu faço?!

— Abre a porta? Vai deixar o teu pai plantado lá?!

Os dois saltaram juntos ao ouvir o barulho da campainha outra vez e Youngjae concordou. Ele precisava abrir a porta, seu pai já sabia que o loiro estava em casa, não tinha outra saída.

Jaebum correu para o quarto do casal para vestir uma roupa e se preparar psicologicamente para conhecer o sogro. Óh, céus! Ele definitivamente não estava preparado para aquilo! Derrotar um cartel? Fácil, mamão com açúcar! Encarar o pai da pessoa que você ama e que provavelmente recebeu fotos íntimas suas com o filho dele? Nem um pouco! O que vestir?! O que vestir?! Um terno?!

— _Abeoji_ … — O loiro conseguiu dizer sem tremer e ensaiou um sorriso fraco ao encarar a expressão séria do homem de meia idade parado a porta de seu apartamento. — Entra… entra.

— Por que demorou tanto, Youngjae?

— _Hmm_ … eu tinha acabado de sair do banho, me desculpa. Sente-se, _abeoji_. Você quer alguma coisa? Café? Água?

— Que tal uma explicação?

Youngjae riu, em um ato de total nervosismo. O que falar? Como explicar aquela situação? Ele havia sido arrancado do armário e da pior forma possível, literalmente sem lubrificante. “ _Merda. Tô nervoso e pensando besteiras. Socorro divindade!_ ”

— Pai, eu… posso explicar.

— Estou esperando. — O homem se sentou no sofá, juntando as mãos no queixo. Ele sempre fazia aquilo quando estava prestes a colocar o filho de castigo e Youngjae quis rir de novo. — Vamos, fala. Me fala onde foi que eu errei para você precisar esconder um relacionamento de mim?

— Pai… Eu… Não era um relacionamento.

— Ah, então você saiu com qualquer um por aí? E se deixou ser fotografado? Cadê seu faro de policial? Esse homem já está preso, não é?

— O que? Jaebum… não, pai! Você está entendendo errado…

Como que esperando no _timing_ mais errado possível, Im Jaebum chegou a sala de estar do apartamento. Ele usava roupas casuais, apesar do pequeno desespero em que quase pensou em pegar um terno. O moreno nem soube direito o que fazer quando o senhor de meia idade se colocou de pé, o encarando com severidade antes de se voltar para o filho com a mesma postura. Ah, não! Cadê o pai legal e compreensível que Youngjae vivia falando sobre?!

— O que é isso, Youngjae?! Alguma espécie de síndrome de Estocolmo?!

— Não, pai… Ele é meu namorado. — O loiro balançou as mãos, em desespero, tentando explicar, ao mesmo tempo evitando que o homem se aproximasse de Jaebum. O comerciante poderia já ser um senhor, mas ainda sabia dar bons socos e chutes. — Estamos namorado… Fique calmo.

— Isso deveria me acalmar, por quê?! Youngjae! Eu não te criei para namorar alguém que me mandaria aquele tipo de fotografias… Espera? Você não sabe das fotografias?! Você!

O homem apontou para o policial moreno, que deu dois passos para trás, amedrontado. Aquilo definitivamente não estava sendo o encontro familiar perfeito!

— _Abeoji_! Não é nada disso que você está pensando! Não foi ele, não foi ele! Foi uma ameaça… Uma retaliação por causa de uma investigação que estamos fazendo! Eu sinto muito que você tenha visto algo do tipo, eu sinto muito, _abeoji_!

— Não foi ele que tirou e mandou as fotos?

— Não, nunca! — Youngjae se permitiu respirar por alguns segundos enquanto observava o pai se acalmar. — Ele também é policial… Ele é meu parceiro. Somos… parceiros.

— Óh, céus… Isso é um alívio, em parte. Que tipo de confusão você se meteu, garoto?! — O homem de meia idade questionou, desferindo alguns tapas, nada que pudesse realmente machucar, no braço de Youngjae. — E por que não me falou que era gay?! Eu sempre mantive um diálogo aberto com você! Por acaso te dei motivos para temer me contar algo assim? Que droga, Youngjae! Eu vivia te empurrando garotas… Se soubesse, empurrava garotos!

— Pai… Eu não sabia. Eu não sabia até… — Ele olhou envergonhado para Jaebum, que estava tão vermelho quanto um tomate e com os olhos ainda um tanto arregalados. Youngjae nunca o vira tão nervoso antes, era engraçadinho perceber. — Ai pai, que vergonha!

— Você está com vergonha?! E eu que estava ponto de bater no meu genro inocente?

Passado o choque inicial, Youngjae conseguiu com que todos os presentes estivessem sentados ao redor da mesinha de centro, que agora contava com uma bandeja de chá e biscoitos. O silêncio tomava conta do ambiente e a tensão praticamente podia ser cortada com uma faca de tão intensa. Após um leve pigarro, o Senhor Choi foi o primeiro a falar. Youngjae sentiu o corpo de Jaebum tencionar ainda mais ao seu lado e em um ato de conforto, ele segurou a mão do parceiro, entrelaçando seus dedos. Não fora o suficiente para dissipar toda a tensão, mas o bastante para o corpo do moreno relaxar um pouco. 

— Eu não posso perguntar sobre a tal investigação, não é? — Os dois policiais abanaram a cabeça. — Então… posso perguntar desde quando vocês estão em um relacionamento?

— Oficialmente ou não-oficialmente? — O loiro novamente quis rir de nervoso.

— Oficialmente.

— É… hum… dois dias.

— _Hm_ … E eu posso ao menos saber o nome do seu namorado, Youngjae?

— Eu… _hã_ … Me chamo Im Jaebum. — O moreno arriscou, esticando a mão em direção ao senhor, que a apertou. — E eu amo o seu filho.

O homem riu e Jaebum pode perceber que ele ria exatamente como Youngjae, aberto, solar e sem receio do que os outros podiam pensar. Agora o moreno conseguia entender um pouco melhor como o namorado conseguia ser positivo na maioria das vezes.

— Isso é bom de ouvir. Muito bem, Im… Você conseguiu um ponto a seu favor.

— _Abeoji_!

— O que? Acha que vou deixar meu filho namorar qualquer um? — O homem voltou a expressa seriedade e ali estava mais um traço de Youngjae, que muitas vezes mudava da água para o vinho. — Youngjae, ele é o seu primeiro namorado?

— Você sabe que sim, _abeoji_ …

— Então… Ah… isso que você quis dizer com ‘não sabia’. _Ahhh_!

— Ah, minha divindade! Eu, definitivamente não, quero ter essa conversa!

O loiro estava tão vermelho que até mesmo suas orelhas estavam quentes. Youngjae escondeu o rosto no ombro de Jaebum, que tentava não rir do desespero do namorado, diferente do senhor Choi, que ria gostosamente da cena.

— Senhor, não torture meu bebê. — brincou Jaebum, fazendo o loiro ficar ainda mais vermelho. — Vamos dizer que faltava eu para ele perceber que o lance dele eram caras…

— Aham, tá! Porque você era muito bem resolvido quando me conheceu, não é?! “Ah, não, não! Eu não sou gay, mas não tenho nada contra meu melhor amigo que é!” — rebateu Youngjae, levantando a cabeça e encarando o namorado em quanto fazia o sinal de aspas. — Seu abusado. Depois não sabe porque apanha.

— Okay, filho. Eu não precisava saber disso.

— Não! — O loiro arregalou os olhos, novamente vermelho igual a uma pimenta. — Não foi nesse sentido, pai…

— Tá bom… Vamos mudar de assunto. — Senhor Choi sorriu, antes de continuar. — Vocês se conheceram na delegacia mesmo?

— Sim, senhor. — respondeu Jaebum, rindo sem perceber. — No início nós brigávamos.

— Porque você era teimoso. — afirmou o loiro, contorcendo os lábios. — Pai, ele quase morreu por bobagem, só porque não queria me chamar.

— _Tsc, tsc._ — O som de repreensão chegou aos ouvidos do moreno, que pareceu levemente envergonhado. — Mas agora ele chama?

— Chama…

— Senhor Choi, o filho do senhor é um ótimo profissional e um dos homens mais fortes que eu conheço.

— Foi por isso que você se apaixonou?

— Pai!

— Não… Quer dizer, também. — Jaebum olhou para Youngjae, que balançou a cabeça levemente, em um ‘não’ silencioso. — Eu me apaixonei pelo jeito que ele sorrir, que canta, que conhece minhas fraquezas, que deixa eu conhecer as fraquezas dele… Me apaixonei pela personalidade e pelo fato dele me deixar confuso. Sabe senhor, seu filho acabou comigo; me mudou por completo.

— Céus, Youngjae… Você encontrou alguém exatamente como a sua mãe! — O senhor Choi continuou rindo, o olhar sonhador como se estivesse se estivesse vislumbrando alguma memória feliz e de fato ele estava. — Filho, eu vejo que você está feliz…

— Sim, muito. — Youngjae respondeu, novamente entrelaçando a mão com a do parceiro. — Sabe a sensação que alguém lá em cima o fez exatamente para mim?

— Sei… — E lá estava novamente, o olhar sonhador no pai. — Oh, sua mãe estaria feliz de te ver assim, feliz e apaixonado.

— Você não acha que ela ficaria… não sei… decepcionada? Ou que achasse… errado? Você não acha que é errado?

— Filho! Claro que não. — O mais velho novamente sorriu, em um conforto silencioso ao filho. — Eu nunca te vi tão feliz em toda a minha vida! Como isso poderia ser errado?

Era toda a confirmação que Youngjae estava precisando para esquecer de vez o incidente na delegacia. Se seu pai o garantia que estava tudo bem, então de que importava outras opiniões?

— E a sua família Jaebum? Eles gostam de Youngjae? — Senhor Choi questionou, mas na brincadeira do que qualquer outra coisa, mas ao notar como o moreno ficara tenso, ele continuou. — O que? Não gostam?! Me dá o telefone deles… Vou ter uma conversinha com eles!

— Eu… não pude conversar com eles ainda, mas… eles podem não ser tão compreensíveis. Eu marquei de visitá-los na quarta feira, para esclarecer as coisas.

— Sei que acabamos de nos conhecer, mas se precisar de uma ajuda, um consolo, qualquer coisa, eu estou aqui.

Youngjae sorriu para a fala do pai. O Senhor Choi sempre fora assim: alguém que abria os braços e tentava acolher a maior quantidade de pessoas possíveis. O loiro pensou em quanta sorte tinha de ter um pai daqueles.

— Engraçado… Já vi da onde Jae puxou o lado acolhedor dele. — Jaebum comentou, com um sorriso aberto. — Muito obrigado, senhor.

A conversa continuou por mais um tempo até Youngjae se levantar para retirar a pizza e a lasanha do forno. O loiro separou três pratos e copos e serviu as massas com ajuda de Jaebum.

O senhor Choi estava realmente encantado com o fato do filho parecer genuinamente feliz, pois em todos aqueles anos, sempre o achou um tanto recluso e agora podia entender o porquê. O mais velho pensou que talvez pudesse ter ajudado Youngjae em algum aspecto em relação a sua orientação sexual, principalmente na adolescência, mas acabou tendo que trabalhar muito para poder colocar comida na mesa e ao mesmo tempo fingir que estava tudo bem, que não estava extremamente triste com a morte da esposa.

Foram anos horríveis, o comerciante se recordou subitamente, e ele daria tudo para voltar e mostrar ao filho que estava tudo bem, que o amaria de todas as maneiras e que o fato dele gostar de garotos, não era um problema, pois todas as formas de amor são lindas. Mas o senhor pelo menos ficava contente que Youngjae encontrara alguém, em um mundo onde muitos não se encontram e estava ainda mais feliz, pois os policias a sua frente realmente se amavam e era algo bonito de se testemunhar, principalmente quando era o seu filho, amando e sendo amado.

O comerciante estava realmente muito feliz e agradecia a divindade pelos sorrisos no rosto do seu único e amado filho.

Após finalizar o almoço, o senhor Choi precisou ir ao banheiro, mas quando saiu do cômodo, resolveu olhar rapidamente o apartamento do filho e quando ele pisou na área de serviço, levou um grande susto com um cercadinho.

— Oh! Isso é um gato, Youngjae? — O pai do loiro voltou para a sala de estar espantado com a visão que teve. — Como assim você ainda não morreu?!

— Ah, pai, estou fazendo um tratamento novo e… Nora é de JB.

— Nossa.

— Okay, nossa. — O loiro revirou os olhos, principalmente pelo fato do moreno estar com uma colher no alto, esperando para ele abrir a boca e comer. — Para… Meu pai vai achar que sou uma criança.

— Youngjae- _ah_ … para mim você sempre vai ser uma criança. Mas não parem por minha causa, é bonitinho.

O loiro revirou os olhos com a gracinha do pai, fingindo impaciência, mas no fundo ele estava tão leve e feliz que tudo havia ocorrido bem, que seu pai não o odiava e ainda havia aprovado Jaebum. Youngjae não conseguia pensar em um momento mais feliz em sua vida.

O dia acabou correndo rápido e quando deu dezoito horas, o Senhor Choi falou que teria que voltar para casa, já que morava um pouco longe de Seul e que no outro dia tinha que abrir a loja bem cedo. Youngjae ofereceu para levar o pai até a rodoviária e o mais velho aceitou a carona.

— Amor, já volto. — informou o loiro, dando um rápido selinho em Jaebum. — Se comporte!

— Vou destruir o apartamento de saudade.

O senhor Choi só pode sorrir, achando os jovens adoráveis.

— Tchau, Jaebum. — O moreno fez uma reverência para o senhor, mas logo foi puxado para um forte abraço. — Obrigado por fazer meu filho feliz.

— Ele que me faz, senhor. — respondeu de imediato o policial. — Eu que tenho que agradecer ao senhor por criar alguém tão excepcional.

— Óh, céus! Chega disso! Eu preciso voltar para casa livre de diabetes!

A gargalhada de Youngjae preencheu o ambiente e acabou sendo seguida pelas risadas dos outros dois.

Logo após se despediram de vez, Jaebum ficou para trás, esperando o seu namorado voltar para o apartamento. Sinceramente, ele pensou que daria tudo errado com o pai do loiro, mas estava aliviado por ter dado mais do que certo e de alguma forma, se viu com forças para na quarta-feira, enfrentar os pais. Ele tinha total certeza que não seria bem recebido, porém a única coisa que o importava era Youngjae e sua família que lidasse com isso.

  
  



	44. Capítulo 44

Haneul estava feliz. Os dias anteriores haviam sido muito confusos para a criança, mas pelo o que ela entendia, agora não se mudaria mais para um país estranho e seu pai tinha novamente os namorados. Eles não falariam isso com todas as palavras, mas ela entendia.

— _Appa_! Eu quero ver meu _oppas_!

— Estamos aqui! — afirmou Jackson, balançando a mão para a menina.

— Não… Meus outros _oppas_!

Mark achou uma boa ideia, principalmente pelo fato dos amigos ainda não saberem as novidades. E, talvez, na presença de todos, nada acontecesse. O americano ainda estava apreensivo, pensando que a qualquer momento Haneul seria arrancada dos braços dele e levada para longe.

O _chat_ ficou agitado por vários minutos, com todos tentando arranjar o melhor horário e dia para se encontrarem. Ficou resolvido que naquele dia mesmo, após o almoço, todos iriam para a casa de Mark, pois era o maior lugar para um encontro. Youngjae ainda havia proposto em um parque ou restaurante, mas o tempo estava bastante gelado e o americano ficou preocupado com Haneul, que poderia adoecer de alguma forma.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. — falou Jaebum, enquanto tomava um café quente. — Vocês voltaram.

Era um tanto óbvio para todos os convidados aquela suposição. Os três estavam novamente na antiga dinâmica e mesmo sem perceberem, sorriam bobamente um para o outro.

Yugyeom e Bambam já sabiam daquela notícia, mas mesmo assim fingiram surpresa. Mas tinha algo preocupando a divindade e consequentemente o namorado dele: o fato de todos estarem com as suas devidas almas-gêmeas e o mais novo não ter sido chamado de volta para o Céu, para prestar contas. Claro que assim que fizesse os relatórios para o Pai, o moreno voltaria para o plano terreno para ficar com o estudante de pedagogia.

A divindade resolveu checar mais uma vez e mesmo sem precisar ativar a visão celestial, conseguiu notar os laços vermelhos brilhantes. Realmente, tudo estava no seu devido lugar, até Mark, Jackson e Jinyoung, que haviam, de alguma forma, restaurado o amor verdadeiro; um caso raro que literalmente entraria para a história e para os livros que as futuras divindades leriam.

— Ah, eu estava no aeroporto quando vi que vocês aí estavam namorando. — Mark apontou para Yugyeom e Bambam e em seguida para Jaebum e Youngjae. — Finalmente, para os dois casais!

— No aeroporto? — Youngjae questionou, estranhando a fala do outro. — O que você estava fazendo lá?

Então Mark contou e a cada reação negativa, ele se encolhia um pouco no sofá. Agora, repensando todo o plano, o americano percebera o quão ingênuo fora. Claro que haviam pessoas os seguindo! Graças a divindade, Jackson aparecera para salvar os Tuans.

— Mark, você é louco? — Jaebum perguntou, sacudindo a cabeça. — Nunca mais faça uma coisa dessas! E se Jackson não aparecesse e você embarcasse? Nós não teríamos notícias suas e provavelmente Haneul não estaria mais com você.

— Eu sei, eu sei… Já levei vários sermões ontem. — informou o americano. — Me desculpem pessoal.

— Eu nem vou comentar nada. — Youngjae disse, cruzando os braços. — Estou evitando o s _tress_.

— O importante é que o _hyung_ não vai mais fazer uma coisa dessas, né? — Yugyeom sorriu para o americano, que concordou com a cabeça. — Cadê Haneul?

Haneul, de fato, não estava na presença deles, nem Jinyoung. A menina, para a surpresa de todos, havia derrubado a comida na roupa e o moreno estava dando um banho nela, antes de trazê-la ao encontro dos outros _oppas_.

— Pessoal, trouxe limonada. — anunciou Jackson, com uma bandeja cheia de copos e suco de limão. — Minha especialidade.

— Ele só sabe fazer isso. — afirmou Mark, recebendo uma língua infantil do chinês. — O importante é que eu amo suas limonadas, Jack.

— Eca, vocês já tão nojentos de novo. — Jaebum comentou, bebericando agora o suco. Seu café já tinha acabado.

— Olha quem fala. — Jackson revirou os olhos para os policiais. — Vocês dois que ficam se pegando na minha frente.

— Que?! Que história é essa? — Mark colocou uma das mãos na boca, fingindo um choque. — Eu embebedei esses caras por meses e além de umas mãos bobas, eu nunca os vi beijando. Achei rude.

— Não seja por isso. — disse o policial loiro. — JB, hora do show!

Jaebum riu ao sentir os lábios do outro contra os dele. Jackson fez um som de nojo e falou algo sobre não aguentar mais aquele romance policial de banca de jornal. Yugyeom sorriu para cena e acabou por virar para Bambam, que tinha o mesmo sorriso no rosto. A divindade puxou delicadamente o queixo do namorado e depositou um selinho demorado.

— _Oppas_!

Todos que se beijavam, se afastaram com pressa, arregalando os olhos para Haneul e em seguida para Mark. A sorte deles foi que a menina veio no colo de Jinyoung, que assim que notou a cena, a virou correndo.

O advogado colocou a menina no chão e ela correu para abraçar e beijar cada um dos seus amados _oppas_. Todos responderam aos gestos com entusiasmo e amor. Aquela criança transformava todo ambiente em algo mais leve e em pouco tempo, os homens sorriam, enquanto Haneul pulava de um lado para o outro. Um tempo depois, ela cansou.

Os adultos continuaram a conversa enquanto a menina estava adormecida no colo de Bambam. Com a faculdade, provavelmente ele teria que ficar menos horas com ela e isso já o deixava triste, pois cinco anos de cuidados, transformaram Haneul em uma parte importantíssima da vida do tailandês.

— Vocês descobriram mais alguma coisa do caso? — Mark perguntou após um tempo. — Alguma prova significativa?

— Nós temos partes de várias coisas, sabe? — respondeu o policial loiro. — Mas nada que dê para apresentar como prova concreta. Agora com a ajuda de Namjoon e Amber, acreditamos que conseguiremos mais coisas. A namorada da Amber, que é promotora, também já está sabendo de tudo, e assim que tivermos algo bom, ela vai assumir.

— Ah pessoal, eu tenho algo, mas tenho que olhar melhor. — informou Jackson, gerando suspiros irritados de Mark e Jinyoung. — Meus namorados não querem que eu investigue…

— Eles estão certos, otário. — afirmou Jaebum, balançando a cabeça. — Se você morreu eu vou ficar tão puto que vou te ressuscitar, só para te matar de novo.

— Nossa, quanto amor! Estou até arrepiado. — O chinês brincou. — Jae, Jaebum… vocês sabem que eu estou fazendo defesa pessoal, né? — Ambos os policias confirmaram com um ‘sim’. — Então, Yug abriu meu olhar esses dias… Ele nem percebeu, mas eu me toquei de algo: o meu professor é colega de vocês.

— Porra, tá de sacanagem que você tá fazendo aula na academia de Shin? — O policial moreno logo suspirou exasperado, chamando atenção de todos os outros na sala, menos a criança, que dormia. — Saia de lá agora!

— Então, eu não vou sair. — Jackson falou com convicção e Youngjae bebericou a limonada para não falar nada rude. — Pois andei reparando que aquele lugar é vazio e mesmo assim continua aberto. Sério, parece que eu sou o único aluno de lá!

— Lavagem de dinheiro? — Bambam arriscou, recebendo uma confirmação corporal do loiro. — Tem como provar?

— Então, mais ou menos.

— Como assim, _Puppy_? — questionou Jinyoung.

— Eu vi a secretária dele colocando um valor maior do que eu pago na hora de digitar no caixa, sabe? Isso é um claro sinal de lavagem de dinheiro.

— Você não é bom de invadir sistemas? — questionou Mark. O americano estava tentando acompanhar a história, mas mesmo assim se sentia um pouco perdido, provavelmente pelo fato de ter ficado muito tempo longe de tudo aquilo. O impressionante, na opinião do jovem pai, era que Bambam e Yugyeom pareciam atentos e entendendo tudo, mesmo Jackson fazendo somente um pequeno resumo para incluí-los na conversa. — A academia não tem um sistema ou algo do tipo?

— Muito bem pensando, Anjo. — começou o chinês, logo endireitando a postura no sofá. — Eu pensei o mesmo, o problema é que não tem computadores lá! Eu já joguei o nome do dono e encontrei uma conta bancária, mas o valor é comum, com o salário de policial e tal.

— Ah, uma pena. — comentou Jinyoung, tentando pensar em uma outra forma de ser útil naquela situação toda. Às vezes ele pensava como estava de mãos atadas sendo um advogado, principalmente naquele contexto. Armas? Ele não tinha? _Hackear_? Ele não sabia. Dispersar pessoas o seguindo? Ele tinha uma péssima noção espacial e acabava se perdendo. Então, o advogado ficava no seu canto, pensando em mil maneiras de poder ajudar e no final não encontrando nenhuma. — Será que o tal Shin não tem nenhum familiar em que use o nome para essa lavagem de dinheiro? Isso eu posso tentar descobrir… Tenho acesso a alguns bancos de dados.

— Ah, seria ótimo, _Puppy_.

— Jackson- _hyung_! — A voz de Yugyeom chamou atenção de todos e quase acordou Haneul, que se remexeu no colo de Bambam. — Você não está pensando nisso, né?

— Moleque maluco! Pensando no que?

— Ele vai invadir o lugar! A tal academia…

— Que?! — Ambos os namorados de Jackson proferiram ao mesmo tempo.

— Como é possível você saber uma coisa dessas, Yug?! — O chinês, como fora descoberto, resolveu deixar de lado qualquer tipo de teatro. — Eu… só pensei isso.

— Você tem esse seu lado suicida. — interferiu Bambam, sacudindo a menina no colo. — É óbvio que você faria algo assim! Yug já te conhece…. Todos nós já te conhecemos!

— Vocês são muito exagerados! — afirmou Jackson, contorcendo os lábios. — Eu só vou para uma aula comum e me perder lá dentro…

— Você mesmo disse que lá não tem mais alunos! — Jinyoung quase gritou, mas se lembrou de Haneul em um último instante. — Vão te ver em pouco tempo.

— Eu só vou entrar no escritório de Shin…

— Seu animal, ele é policial e tem uma arma. — Youngjae falou a última palavra pausadamente, como se esperasse que daquela forma o chinês percebesse a ideia absurda que estava tendo. — E se ele atirar, ainda terá razão, pois você estará invadindo.

— Ai gente, para com isso que eu sou detetive particular e sei como resolver tudo, okay? — O chinês balançou a mão, em um pedido para que parassem de reclamar. — Se não fosse por Yug, vocês nem iam discutir isso.

— Essa conversa não acabou, mocinho. — Mark informou, cutucando a costela do namorado, que pulou no assento. — Mas vou aproveitar, para perguntar algo que me deixou na dúvida. Bambam, como você ligou para Jackson e falou que eu tinha te dispensado, se eu não fiz isso?

— Não?! — O chinês e o advogado proferiam ao mesmo tempo.

— Hum… Eu menti. — afirmou Bambam, com tranquilidade. Ele e o namorado já haviam combinado as histórias e sem problemas, o tailandês continuou. — Yug me falou que suspeitava que você faria algo do tipo e eu liguei para Jackson mandando aquele _caô_ para ele tentar entrar em contato com você ou algo do tipo.

— Mas como assim você suspeitava? — Agora a pergunta do jovem pai foi dirigida a Yugyeom. — Isso não faz sentido.

— _Hyung_ , lembra daquele dia que fui no bar?

— Garoto, você é muito novo para beber. — comentou Jaebum, mas logo foi repreendido pelo parceiro. — Que foi? Ele só é um crianção…

— Eu não fui beber... Eu estava passando em frente e resolvi falar com o _hyung._ — A divindade recebeu um olhar de poucos amigos de Mark e riu. — Okay, fui falar com Mark… e você estava mexendo no celular e tal e quando foi atender a um cliente, eu vi você pesquisando passagens.

— _Ahhh_!

— Eu não pude tirar isso da minha mente, entende? — A divindade afirmou, balançando os ombros. — Aí eu contei para Bam…

— Entendi, entendi. — Mark balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. — Ainda bem que você viu, né? Agora eu vejo o quão arriscado foi o que eu fiz.

Já no meio da tarde, Haneul acordou e todos resolveram fazer uma pausa para comer. O plano inicial era todos ajudarem na preparação de alguma coisa, mas por fim resolveram ligar e pedir comida, mesmo sendo mais caro.

Mark ajudava a Haneul a comer enquanto uma divertida conversa acontecia. Por hora, todos deixaram de lado os assuntos ruins e focaram em coisas boas, como o fato que Bambam começaria na faculdade no próximo mês.

— Eu olhei os horários e vou poder levar Haneul de manhã, Mark. — informou o tailandês, comendo um pedaço de pizza. — E posso buscá-la, mas… tem meu emprego como cuidador e não sei se vai dar tempo, eu nem sei se vou conseguir ficar na faculdade…

— Ei, não se preocupe com isso. — falou Jackson, com um sorriso. — _Puppy_ e eu buscamos ela e podemos levá-la também…

— Não! Eu levo… Se não nunca vou vê-la.

— Bam, você sabe que vai conseguir aquela bolsa, né? — Yugyeom disse enquanto limpava o canto da boca do namorado com um guardanapo. — Não se preocupe com o emprego…

— Eu me preocupo! — interferiu Youngjae. — Quem vai cuidar das minhas filhas?

— Eu vou. — disse Yugyeom, com convicção. — Eu ainda preciso do dinheiro. — mentiu a divindade, com um fraco sorriso. — Pode deixar que vou tomar conta de Coco e Nora.

— Então tudo bem para mim. — Jaebum balançou os ombros. — Pode ir estudar Bam.

— Ah, Youngjae e Jaebum… Vocês não vão mais precisar cuidar de Haneul à noite. — Mark sorria ao dizer essas palavras. — Tem duas pessoas que querem cuidar dela no lugar.

— Vamos sentir falta da nossa pequenina. — Youngjae disse e recebeu o mais aberto dos sorrisos de Haneul. — Nossas noites ficavam animadas com ela lá.

— Vocês vão encontrar outra forma de diversão. — O chinês tentou disfarçar após a fala, mas recebeu um leve tapa de Jinyoung. — Ah, gente… Séries, filmes… Jae gosta dessas coisas que eu sei.

— Nós também temos um pronunciamento. — informou Jaebum ao mesmo tempo encarando Youngjae, que sorriu ao sentir sua mão sendo capturada pelo moreno. — No final da semana eu vou devolver o apartamento para o proprietário e Jae e eu vamos morar juntos.

— Mas vocês estão oficializando tudo, hein! — Yugyeom foi o que comentou, causando risos em Bambam e Jinyoung. — Daqui a pouco estão nos convidando para o casamento.

— Então… — começou o policial loiro, causando um silêncio no local. Até Haneul parecia estar na expectativa de algo. — JB…

— Sim. — respondeu o moreno de imediato — Mil vezes sim.

— Você nem sabe o que eu ia perguntar.

— A resposta é sim. — Jaebum parecia prestes a chorar, com os olhos brilhantes. Jinyoung achou a cena perfeita e disfarçadamente puxou o celular e começou a filmar. Um momento daquele não poderia passar em branco. — Mas, só por curiosidade… O que você ia perguntar?

— Se você ia querer um anel de compromisso.

— Oh! Mark, por favor, tampe os olhos de Haneul, tipo, agora! — pediu Jaebum, sem desviar os olhos do namorado. — Por favor!

— _Appa_ , eu quero ver! — A menina afastou a mão do pai, que estavam prestes a bloquear a visão da filha. — Todo mundo beija na televisão!

— Filha, você é nova para ver essas coisas!

— Mas você tava beijando os _oppas_ hoje de manhã! — Haneul parecia emburrada enquanto cruzava os braços na frente do pequeno tronco. — Jackson- _oppa_ e Jinyoung- _oppa_ também beijaram… Igual no final das novelas ou… ou… dos contos de fadas! Eu vi! Eu vi!

Todos os adultos do ambiente começaram a rir, quebrando um pouco o clima romântico. O policial moreno, sem querer perder a oportunidade, se inclinou e depositou um beijo na bochecha do namorado, com a promessa que mais tarde daria o beijo que o loiro merecia.

— Eu também tenho uma novidade. — Mark voltou a falar e todos observaram o americano. — Eu fui demitido do meu emprego na loja de conveniência.

— Mark, não sei se te falaram, mas nós só queremos ouvir novidades boas. — brincou Bambam, mas com o semblante um pouco aflito. — Não se preocupe com o meu pagamento…

— Não, não é isso. — O americano afirmou, negando com a cabeça. — O loja faliu e o dono me deu o equivalente a um ano de salário.

— Uau, parece obra da divindade. — comentou Yugyeom, logo tomando um gole do refrigerante. — Que sorte, Mark!

— Muita! Então… depois de conversar com esses dois… — disse o americano, batendo de leve nos joelhos dos namorados com ambas as mãos. — Resolvi que vou me demitir do emprego do bar… para abrir o meu próprio.

— Nossa! Isso é... grande! — comentou Youngjae animadamente, com um grande sorriso no rosto. — Pode deixar que dois clientes você já tem! — afirmou, apontando do namorado para si. — Tenho certeza que será um ótimo lugar.

— Eu não estou iludido que será algo fácil e sei que no início vou ter um imenso trabalho, mas sei que posso contar com a ajuda dos meus namorados.

— Você pode contar com todos aqui, Mark. — informou Bambam, como se fosse óbvio. — Só não posso ficar no caixa, pois não sei contar.

O comentário gerou mais uma sessão de risos e o americano se sentiu mais aliviado ainda, pois sabia que podia contar com qualquer um daqueles seis homens que estavam na sua casa, que teria uma ajuda. Eram um grupo distinto, mas talvez fosse verdade a afirmação que os opostos se atraem.

— Yug e eu podemos fazer algumas apresentações de dança, para chamar atenção… — Jaebum disse e logo recebeu uma confirmação do moreno mais novo. — Jae pode cantar.

— Não posso não.

— Okay eu ainda vou convencê-lo — O policial mais alto ignorou as palavras do namorado e continuou. — Ele vai cantar junto com Jinyoung.

— Gostei da ideia. — falou o advogado. — Poderia ser tipo, várias apresentações de abertura.

— Eu conheço dois famosos. — Jackson informou, displicentemente. — E alguns dançarinos… Talvez eu também consiga algo para esse evento.

— Calma gente, eu ainda nem tenho um lugar. — Mark interrompeu a conversa, por mais que estivesse adorando as ideias. — Nem sei se tenho dinheiro para isso tudo.

— Então, _hyung_ … Quer dizer, Mark. — Yugyeom disse, procurando algo no celular. — Eu vi um bar vendendo em uma rua perto da delegacia… Na verdade é mais perto ainda dela do qual você trabalha.

— Viu?

— Sim, eu tirei até uma foto… Aqui. Tem telefone e tudo.

— Por que você tem uma foto dessas no celular, Yug? — questionou o jovem pai, logo escutando o próprio celular avisando que recebera uma mensagem; era Yugyeom lhe mandando a fotografia. — Ah, eu sei onde é… Mas é um lugar muito movimentado; deve ser muito caro.

— Liga primeiro, Anjo. — pediu Jinyoung, com um sorriso. — Qualquer coisa burocrática eu posso dar uma olhada.

— Esse menino tá muito interessado em bares. — Jaebum falou, sendo novamente repreendido pelo parceiro. — Sério, pra que foto de um bar no celular?

— Meu pai… Ele é uma espécie de conselheiro, para qualquer coisa. — disse o moreno mais novo, fazendo Bambam engolir Coca-Cola para não rir. — Então, qualquer coisa vendendo eu tiro foto e mando para ele. Nunca se sabe quem pode estar interessado.

— Ah, talvez eu possa contratá-lo, Yug! — Mark disse, animadamente. — Será que ele me aceita como cliente?

— _Hmmm_ , ele tem uma agenda cheia e é hum… um pouco caro.

— Yug, se você é rico, por que está trabalhando e estudando? — perguntou Jackson, genuinamente interessado. O loiro logo percebeu que o mais novo do grupo quis dizer que o pai cobrava uma fortuna.

— Ah, eu estou tentando viver por mim mesmo, sem precisar do dinheiro dele, entende?

Era impressionante, mas todos naquela sala entendiam aquele tipo de atitude e por isso ofereceram um leve concordar para Yugyeom, que logo emendou em um outro assunto, mudando o ar um pouco silencioso que havia se abatido do lugar. A divindade estava ficando bom naquilo, ainda mais porque no fundo não era difícil fazer seus protegidos se divertirem e ele gostava daquilo: dos sorrisos.

A pequena reunião continuou por horas e horas até a divindade se inclinar e sussurrar algo no ouvido do namorado.

— Vamos, que vai acontecer algo e… é melhor não estarmos aqui.

Bambam olhou preocupado para Yugyeom que assegurou que depois explicaria a situação e o tailandês concordou com um leve aceno.

— Pessoal, estamos indo. — Bambam declarou, gerando murmúrios triste por todos os cantos. — Amanhã tenho que resolver algumas coisas para a matrícula, dar entrada no pedido de bolsa e essas coisas…

Bambam e Yugyeom se despediram de todos, demorando mais em Haneul, que queria que os _oppas_ dormissem ali, mas o tailandês, com jeitinho, conseguiu convencer a criança, prometendo que no outro dia a levaria para a escola.

Ainda estava cedo e Youngjae e Jaebum resolveram ficar mais um pouco, jogando conversa fora. O policial moreno aproveitou para contar sobre como ele conhecera o sogro, o que gerou várias risadas; Jackson engasgou diversas vezes e quase tomou um litro de Coca-Cola no processo.

— Oh… É minha mãe. — Jinyoung olhava para o celular, suspirando alto. — O que será que ela quer?

— Atende, _Puppy_ …

— É, J…

O advogado atendeu, se esquecendo até de sair do ambiente. Talvez fosse melhor assim, pelos menos foi o que ele pensou.

— Oi, mãe. Como foi a viagem? Se divertiu? — Jinyoung sorriu involuntariamente, mas logo o sorriso morreu na face dele. — Hum… É. Eu posso explicar… Eu ia falar, só estava esperando o momento certo. O que Jaebum tem a ver com isso? Mãe, isso não faz sentido! — O moreno suspirou alto, levando dois dedos até a testa, de alguma forma tentando não ficar muito irritado. — Vamos falar disso cara-a-cara… Eu vou aí amanhã. Sim, que droga! Eu não estou traindo ninguém, eu estou com os dois. Sim, o da filha… É, da formatura. Dois namorados, é… — Jinyoung bufou e notou pela primeira vez que haviam cinco pares de olhos nele, inclusive os de Haneul. — Problema! Ah, por isso eu não sou um bom filho? Eu não fiz tudo o que você queria? Não sou um advogado?! O que? Quer o apartamento de volta? Pode levar; não preciso de esmola sua. O que? Você não pode fazer isso! Vocês não querem nem conversar comigo? Vai ser assim? Não tem problema, eu tenho uma família agora. Adeus!

Jinyoung desligou o aparelho e o ficou encarando por um momento, antes de começar a rir descontroladamente. Não era alegria, era uma mistura de nervosismo, sarcasmo e dor. Jaebum conhecia aquele som e logo se levantou para amparar o amigo. Mark e Jinyoung nunca tinham visto o namorado daquele jeito, então não reagiram de imediato.

— Eles me deserdaram.

Depois de dizer essas palavras, o advogado começou a chorar, sem controle. Jinyoung já esperava aquela reação, mas escutar tantas palavras horríveis, mesmo de uma distância segura, acabaram com ele.

Em questão de segundos, Jinyoung sentiu o braço de Jackson o puxando para um abraço e Mark segurando em sua mão, mais pela falta de espaço, pois Jaebum ocupava o outro lado do moreno.

Youngjae também queria abraçar o amigo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas o outro tinha todo mundo que precisava no momento, então o loiro tentou entreter Haneul por algum tempo, mas ela sabia que tinha algo errado. 

Algum tempo depois, o policial moreno deu espaço para Mark, que agarrou o namorado com força, tentando de alguma forma o confortar. Jinyoung merecia todo amor do mundo e era isso que Jackson e o jovem pai tentavam transmitir.

Haneul acabou saindo do colo de Youngjae e deu pequenos passinhos até encostar as mãos no joelho de Jinyoung, balançando de leve e chamando atenção dele.

— Eu te amo, _oppa_.

O advogado tentou responder a menina, mas novamente sentiu um nó na garganta, então simplesmente puxou a garota para o colo, a abraçando com toda força que possuía.

— Vamos, Jae. — chamou Jaebum, segurando na mão do parceiro. — Eles estão em família.

E era isso o que eles eram: uma família; uma não convencional, formada de três homens e uma menina, mas o importante era que se amavam e fariam tudo um pelo outro.

Família. Era isso que Jinyoung precisava e graças a divindade, ele tinha.

  
  



	45. Capítulo 45

Haviam se passado uma semana desde que Jaebum falara com os pais. Qualquer um diria que havia sido um desastre, mas ele já esperava por aquelas reações e por isso não levou Youngjae ao encontro. O moreno ser ofendido, tudo bem, mas seu namorado? Nunca!

Depois de escutar tudo o que os pais e os tios tinham a dizer, o policial disse um sonoro adeus e foi embora. Ao chegar no seu lar, encontrou a pessoa que precisava, desempacotando as últimas caixas que o moreno trouxera do apartamento.

Agora eles estavam carregando para a delegacia um homem que tentara roubar um caixa eletrônico. O homem havia corrido dos policiais, mas Youngjae o derrubara em dois movimentos. Jaebum ficava extremamente feliz quando o loiro mostrava a sua força, que faria qualquer um que chamasse o chamasse de fraco, se calar para não parecer muito idiota.

— Não acredito que tenho um namorado fodão. — comentou Jaebum, piscando um dos olhos, enquanto o loiro escrevia o relatório. — Coloca aí o movimento que você fez.

— Fala baixo, JB. — pediu Youngjae, antes de soltar uma pequena risadinha. — Tem gente olhando.

— E qual o problema? Você é fodão!

— Eca, vou vomitar. — brincou Amber, passando pela mesa deles e deixando alguns documentos. — Jae, tão comentando aí que você derrubou quatro caras!

— Foi um! Que loucura.

— Amber, fala que foram sete. — Jaebum riu com a expressão que o namorado fizera. — Todo mundo aqui vai ter medo de mexer com meu bebê.

— Bebê? Eca! Nojentos!

A loira brincava, mas amava aqueles dois. Era muito bom ter pessoas que realmente eram suas amigas, ainda mais em um ambiente de trabalho tão hostil.

A policial acabou aproveitando para começar uma rápida conversa com os homens e quando questionada onde estava Namjoon, a mulher informara que Seokjin estava gripado e o policial havia tirado o dia para cuidar do marido.

— Jin está doente? Que triste. — afirmou o policial moreno.

— Namjoon não veio? Que triste. — rebateu Youngjae.

A policial revirou os olhos para os outros dois, que no momento conversam com o olhar. “ _Dois bobos apaixonados e ciumentos!_ ” Pensou Amber, que estava prestes a se afastar quando o celular dela tocou e quando esta viu quem era, atendeu o mais rápido possível.

— Oi, meu amor!

Youngjae olhou a cena incrédulo; ele nunca ouvira a voz da policial soar tão melodiosa em sua vida, muito menos vira aquele sorriso radiante em seu rosto. Então era assim que ela ficava quando recebia uma ligação da noiva? Uau, era assustador e fofo ao mesmo tempo.

— Oi, meu amor! — repetiu Jaebum, imitando a voz da mulher.

Amber simplesmente olhou irritada para o moreno e lhe mostrou o dedo médio, atitude esta que arrancou risadas dos parceiros. A policial suspirou exasperada, se afastando para ter privacidade ao telefone. 

— Quer que termine isso, Jae? — O moreno já havia terminado o relatório dele e estava cansado de encarar o loiro terminando de acertar a papelada.

— Eu termino JB. Vai trocando de roupa, que tô quase acabando.

— Hum… Okay. Vou aproveitar para pegar Nora e Coco, tá?

— Tudo bem, amor. Até daqui a pouco.

— Vou colocando um _lámen_ para gente.

O loiro concordou e observou o namorado indo embora. Pouco tempo depois, Youngjae terminou seus deveres burocráticos e esticou o corpo. O policial ia direto para o vestiário, mas resolveu beber um copo de água na cozinha, pois já há um tempinho estava com sede.

— Ele é mais fácil de irritar…

Youngjae parou na mesma hora, sem nem saber o porquê. As vozes que vinham do cômodo poderiam estar falando de qualquer um, mas o instinto policial do loiro apitou e ele esperou, para escutar mais da conversa.

— Sim. E ele também foi suspenso na outra delegacia por briga.

— Não acho que falar alguma ofensa diretamente para o cara vai resolver. Vamos ter que falar daquele parceiro dele.

— Claro! A melhor forma de atingir o viado alfa é mexer com o viadinho fêmea. Youngjae sempre foi sensível, todo mundo sabe disso aqui dentro.

O loiro pensou por um momento e sabia que ele tinha que se virar e ir embora, mas aqueles homens estavam armando contra Jaebum e assim arranjar alguma forma de expulsá-lo dali. Então aquele tal plano de “limpar” a delegacia estava realmente acontecendo? Youngjae não podia deixar algo assim ocorrer.

— Eu vou falar apenas uma vez… — A voz de Youngjae soou sombria como nunca antes alguém naquela delegacia ou fora dela chegou a escutar. — Se vocês pensam que vão armar para cima do meu namorado, estão redondamente enganados.

Os homens pareceram confusos e assustados em um primeiro momento, mas ao notar que o loiro estava sozinho e a julgar pela aparência pouco ameaçadora que os policiais achavam que o mesmo possuía, eles relaxaram e os sorrisos cínicos se fizeram presentes.

— Oras… mas você facilita demais o nosso trabalho aparecendo aqui, sozinho.

— Eu não preciso de ajuda para lidar com três _bullies_ feito vocês.

— Ah, mas olha que boa oportunidade. Lee, nos grava acabando com ele que Im vai ficar possesso.

— Acho que Lee vai filmar eu acabando com vocês. — afirmou Youngjae, com a expressão séria.

— Filmagem é algo que você curte, né? — Um dos policias perguntou cinicamente. — Seus quadris se movem bem, Choi… Mas era de se esperar, já que você é praticamente uma mulher.

— Mais feminino que Amber, ele com certeza é.

Até mesmo as orelhas de Youngjae ficaram avermelhadas com aquele comentário; aqueles imundos o viram em um momento íntimo com seu namorado. Pela primeira vez ele sentiu nojo, mas não do ato em si, mas de ter sido visto por eles. Por ser exposto a pessoas tão inescrupulosas.

— _Hm_ … Então vocês assistiram, _hn_? Não me parece muito hétero da sua parte, principalmente se vocês podem fazer comentários desse nível.

— Por acaso você está me chamando de viado?!

— Eu não falei nada, só comentei que você não pausou quando viu que eram dois homens, né? Aposto que viu até o final. Me conte… meu desempenho deixou todos vocês duros, foi? Ou talvez tenha sido o desempenho do meu namorado?

— Seu viado desgraçado, eu vou acabar com sua raça.

— Vem, estou esperando…

Youngjae não se intimidou ao sentir um par de mãos o segurando pelo colarinho do uniforme, mas ele não seria o primeiro a atacar. O loiro esperou o soco inicial e o bloqueou com os antebraços, em seguida os forçando para baixo até conseguir retirar as mãos que o seguravam pela roupa.

O loiro se mantinha alerta aos outros dois homens atrás do primeiro que o agredira e a julgar pelo pouco espaço na cozinha, ele precisava se colocar de modo que não fosse cercado. O primeiro investira outra vez e foi fácil para Youngjae desviar, em seguida atingindo o queixo do homem com seu punho direito.

Youngjae sabia que não havia nocauteado o cara, mas o deixara tonto, tanto que o homem cambaleou para trás e se apoiou na geladeira. O outro policial tentou um ataque surpresa pela lateral do loiro, que levantou o braço e deu uma forte cotovelada nele e ainda no mesmo movimento, socou o outro homem que vinha pela frente. Sem perder o impacto, Choi usou o punho esquerdo e voltou a socar o último policial.

O que levara a cotovelada acabou por puxar Youngjae pelo ombro e lhe desferir um soco na boca, mas o loiro logo devolvera, acertando primeiro a barriga do homem, o fazendo se redobrar no próprio corpo e em seguida o socando no queixo.

Nesse momento, o que estava apoiado na geladeira fez uma tentativa de golpe, que foi frustrada e o loiro simplesmente o socou no nariz e em seguida no supercílio, fazendo o policial desmaiar.

— O que é?! Desistiram, seus merdas?! O que foi? Vocês três não podem derrubar o viadinho aqui?! É isso?!

Youngjae não soube que estava gritando até sentir duas mãos o segurando pelos ombros, enquanto ele se sacudia para se livrar do enlace, pronto para também socar aquela pessoa, mas ao ouvir a voz preocupada de Amber, o policial parou de se mexer, mas sua respiração ainda estava pesada.

— Que merda aconteceu aqui?! — A detetive exigiu explicações.

— O que aconteceu foi que Choi surtou e nos atacou! Olha o que ele fez com o Lee! — Um dos policiais gritou, enquanto tentava reanimar o policial desmaiado.

— Eu ataquei vocês?! Corja de imbecis de merda! Eu devia processá-los!

— Por que? Por falar a verdade sobre você e o seu parceiro?

Ao ouvi-los tentar mencionar Jaebum outra vez, ele perdeu a pouca calma que havia reconquistado e tentou bater nos homens de novo, mas as mãos ainda o seguravam.

— Jae! Chega! — Amber não sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido, mas tinha noção que havia sido algo grave para conseguirem irritar o loiro daquela forma. — Merda, cadê Jaebum?

— É? Cadê o outro viadinho?

— Cala essa boca, estrume! — Dessa vez quem gritara fora Amber, mas logo sua voz foi abafada por outra ainda mais grave e pesada.

— O que está acontecendo na minha delegacia?

O local ficou todo em silêncio e Youngjae acabou por relaxar no lugar, o que fez a detetive soltar vagarosamente as mãos. O loiro sabia qual seria a consequência daquilo tudo e com um suspiro pesado ele quase falou para o delegado acabar logo com aquilo tudo e o liberar.

— Choi não sabe ouvir umas verdades e nos atacou!

— E quem é você para dizer verdades a ele? — O delegado questionou impassível, calando o homem que direcionou um olhar envergonhado ao chão. — Choi, minha sala. Agora.

Amber deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Youngjae, em um apoio mudo. A policial tinha uma expressão triste no rosto e assim que o loiro e o delegado saíram do ambiente, ela exibiu raiva na direção dos três homens caídos.

— Seus fodidos de merda. Só não arrebento vocês porque Jae já fez esse trabalho.

— Vadia.

— Ah, como se porcos me afetassem.

A loira simplesmente se virou e rumou a passos fortes para a mesa, onde ligaria para Namjoon, que também ficaria puto por não ter batido em alguém.

***

— Choi, Choi… O que aconteceu com o meu policial mais calmo?

— Me desculpe, senhor.

— Infelizmente somente um pedido de desculpas não é o suficiente. — O loiro balançou a cabeça, em afirmativa. — Eu terei que lhe suspender.

— Tudo bem.

— Choi Youngjae, você está suspenso indefinidamente, sem salário, até segunda ordem. Por favor, devolva sua arma e o seu distintivo.

Youngjae odiava aquela situação. Ele sabia as consequências, mas mesmo assim lhe doía entregar seu distintivo. Ser um policial era parte dele há tantos anos e a partir daquele momento, até segunda ordem, ele não era mais um.

Ao sair da sala do delegado, o loiro manteve a cabeça erguida. Ele não demonstrava nenhum tipo de fraqueza e assim também permaneceu enquanto retirava alguns pertences pessoais da mesa.

— Você foi suspenso, Jae? — A voz de Amber era baixa e um tanto sentida.

— Sim… Era meio óbvio.

— Hum… Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, tá? Essa situação será por pouco tempo.

— Não me importo, Amber. Eu só estou preocupado com Jaebum aqui sozinho. Eu não devia ter revidado, era exatamente o que eles queriam e eu dei a eles! Que raiva!

— Ele não vai estar sozinho, Youngjae! Eu continuo aqui e Namjoon também. Nós vamos ficar de olho nele. Agora vai para casa e descansa.

— É, pelo visto vou ter muito tempo para descansar.

— Jae…

— Tudo bem Amber… Obrigado por ser uma boa amiga. — O loiro terminou de colocar em uma pequena caixa as suas coisas e suspirou. — Eu vou trocar de roupa e vou embora…

— Vai lá, Jae.

Youngjae seguiu para o vestiário para trocar de roupa. No meio do caminho ele ainda encontrou alguns policias que se divertiam com risinhos, mas que agora arregalaram os olhos e saíram o mais rápido possível do local. O loiro quase riu, quase.

Depois de tudo, ele seguiu para o apartamento. O carro dele ainda estava estacionado no pátio da delegacia, Jaebum não havia o utilizado e provavelmente fora a pé. Em poucos minutos, o loiro estava dirigindo em direção ao prédio onde morava.

***

Jaebum escutou o barulho na porta e com um sorriso foi recepcionar o namorado. Ele havia estranhado a demora do outro, mas provavelmente o loiro ficara preso com algum trâmite burocrático e acabou tendo que sair mais tarde do trabalho.

— Jae, você demorou… — começou a falar o moreno, mas logo que reparou algo de diferente no outro, parou. — O que aconteceu com o seu rosto?!

— Nada, JB. Nada.

— Como que nada?! Seu lábio tá inchado e vermelho… Isso foi um soco? Alguém bateu em você?

As mãos mornas de Jaebum seguraram o rosto de Youngjae com delicadeza, apesar do nervosismo que o moreno sentia. Ele correu o dedo polegar pelo lábio inferior ferido do outro e quis matar quem fizera aquilo com o seu namorado. O que acontecera naquele meio tempo? Algum bandido que o loiro teve que perseguir?

— Eu… fui suspenso.

— Você foi o que? — O olhar de Jaebum era pura preocupação e Youngjae quase sorriu por causa daquele ato. — Por quê? O que houve? Alguém te bate e você é suspenso?!

— Você tinha que ver o outro cara. — O moreno pareceu não achar graça e continuar com o semblante preocupado. — Sério, eu acabei com os três.

— Meu amor, senta aí que eu já volto.

Jaebum exibia a face mais preocupada que Youngjae podia se lembrar e isso acabou o deixando um pouco mal. O loiro se sentou no sofá e logo foi recepcionado por seus animais de estimação.

O moreno voltou logo depois, com um kit de primeiros socorros e se sentou ao lado do namorado enquanto procurava por algo dentro da caixa.

— Você tomou banho. — Não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação que Jaebum proferira. — Você não gosta de tomar banho na delegacia…

— Eu estava sujo de sangue. — As palavras causaram um arrepio por toda coluna do moreno, que arregalou os olhos, logo procurando pelo corpo do outro por sinais de ferimentos mais graves. — Não era o meu sangue…

— Jae, o que aconteceu? — Jaebum perguntou enquanto molhava um pedaço de gaze com uma solução para limpar feridas e fazer curativos. — Quem fez isso com você?

— Ah, tinha uns babacas que me enchiam o saco por anos… Ai! — reclamou o loiro quando o líquido entrou em contato com a sua boca. — E hum… Eu acho que eu surtei.

— Por que você não me falou antes, amor?

— Foi coisa de momento, JB… 

— Eu sabia que algo assim estava acontecendo! — Jaebum suspirou alto, pegando uma outra gaze e a embebedando com o líquido amarronzado. — Eu devia ter feito alguma coisa antes.

— Não… Você confiou em mim e eu agradeço por isso, amor.

Youngjae ofereceu um sorriso sincero e com um suspiro o namorado aceitou, mesmo que ainda lhe doesse fisicamente ver o loiro machucado.

— Eram três caras?

— Sim… E eu deixei o Lee desmaiado.

— É muito errado eu achar isso super _sexy_? — questionou o moreno, com um fraco sorriso. — Ah! Suas mãos!

Youngjae ainda não tinha notado como os nós das suas mãos estavam feridos e já arroxeados. Jaebum sentia como se aqueles machucados fossem nele próprio. No único dia que ele sai mais cedo acontece aquilo? Mas que droga!

Com cuidado, o mais alto passou a gaze nas mãos do namorado, com um olhar tão triste, que estava afetando Youngjae.

— JB… desculpa.

— Você não tem nada do que se desculpar, Jae.

— Eu fui suspenso, sem salário… — O loiro mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, preocupado. — Nós estamos morando junto, eu tô sem pagamento e-

— Pode parando, Jae. — interrompeu o moreno, enrolando as mãos do parceiro com faixas brancas. — Na riqueza ou na pobreza, lembra?

— Não somos casados, JB. — Youngjae falou, rindo.

— Jae, eu nunca te disse isso, mas se você for morar debaixo de uma ponte, eu vou junto e ponto final. — afirmou o moreno. — Então, pode não ser um casamento, mas eu estarei ao seu lado.

— Qualquer um diria que você me ama. — brincou o loiro, olhando para os punhos enfaixados.

— Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo.

Jaebum analisou o trabalho que fizera e fechou a caixa, a deixando na mesinha de centro. Logo o moreno se aproximou do outro, mas parou no meio do caminho, como se pedisse autorização para um beijo. Youngjae acabou com a dúvida do namorado e selou as bocas. Uma leve dor surgiu no lábio do loiro, mas aquilo não era nada, pois o beijo era intenso, como se somente naquele gesto, o mais alto tentasse passar todo amor que ele sentia pelo parceiro.

— Eu vou fazer de tudo para você voltar, Jae…

— Eu sei, só não faça nada radical, pois ainda temos a máfia…

— Tudo bem.

— Não caia nas piadinhas deles, tá? — pediu o mais baixo, passando os dedos pela mão do outro. — Não podemos viver de vento.

O moreno deu um sorriso e aproveitou o momento para ligar a televisão e deixar Youngjae escolhendo o que assistiriam. Jaebum guardou o kit de primeiros socorros e retirou o _lámen_ do micro-ondas, o distribuindo em duas tigelas.

Em poucos minutos eles estavam comendo e assistindo a uma série. Após o fim da refeição, o moreno lavou a louça e voltou para o sofá.

— Você quer uma massagem, Jae?

— Não precisa…

Jaebum ignorou o namorado e logo começou a massagear as costas do outro, que ficou em uma melhor posição, para receber uma massagem completa. Os dedos do moreno faziam leves pressões, mas na mesma medida, preocupados em relaxar o parceiro.

— Você é um ótimo namorado.

— Só estou cuidando do que é meu. — afirmou Jaebum, com um sorriso. — Quer ir dormir, Jae?

— Ainda é cedo…

— O sono vai ajudar o seu corpo a se curar mais rápido. — O moreno depositou um beijo no pescoço do outro, antes de se levantar e movimentar de leve a cabeça, chamando o parceiro. — Vamos para o nosso ninho do amor.

Youngjae gargalhou e Jaebum se viu feliz por ter conseguido que o namorado desse o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro da noite.

O casal deixou a porta do quarto aberta para os animaizinhos da casa, se quisessem, fossem dormir na cama. Mais tarde naquela noite, Nora adormeceu nos pés de Youngjae e Coco nos pés de Jaebum e os parceiros dormiram abraçados, com a promessa que permaneceriam juntos, mesmo nos tempos turbulentos, pois se amavam e nada e nem ninguém iria mudar aquela realidade. 

  
  



	46. Capítulo 46

Bambam, assim que viu Yugyeom parado o esperando, começou a correr. Correr provando a liberdade em forma de vento no seu rosto e em seguida o momento que as asas foram cortadas, dando lugar aos braços do moreno, lhe apertando com força e o rodopiando no ar.

O tailandês estava tão feliz que não se importou de estar no meio de uma Universidade; ele simplesmente beijou o namorado, sabendo que estava seguro nos braços da divindade.

— Yug, um professor viu minha prova e me chamou para ser bolsista dele! — Bambam tinha noção que o namorado já sabia daquilo, mas mesmo assim, falou. — Ele achou que eu já era profissional da área!

— Eu disse para que você não se preocupasse com o dinheiro, que ele viria.

Yugyeom não conseguia desviar do magnetismo do olhar do loiro. Era impressionante, mas naquelas poucas semanas de namoro, ele realmente acreditava que um pedacinho do Paraíso estava na Terra e que cada um que amava, tinha direito a essa porção. E ali estava a dele, na forma de um tailandês de sorriso fácil e puro de coração. Naquelas últimas semanas a divindade desculpara o Cupido por tê-lo posto naquela situação, pois fazendo uma pequena varredura nos seus mais de seiscentos anos, o moreno nunca se viu tão feliz na vida.

— Yug, eu te amo! — Bambam afirmou, passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo do outro. — Você me mudou tanto… Eu sou bem mais forte do que era há um ano. Você me fez crer que meus sonhos podiam se realizar e que eu não estava sozinho, como eu passei a achar.

— Oh, meu raio de Sol. — dramatizou a divindade, arrancado algumas risadas do menor. — Eu também te amo. Você também me mudou… Sabe o quão difícil é mudar uma divindade?

— É? O que eu te mudei?

— Você me fez mais paciente. Antes com qualquer coisinha, eu surtava. — falou o moreno, juntando a mão a do outro e caminhando lentamente para a saída do local. — Também me fez parar e observar as coisas a minha volta e me mostrou que um sorriso pode resolver muita coisa.

Os dois continuaram a caminhar enquanto falavam o que gostavam um no outro, mas logo mudaram de assunto e assim seguiram para um parque próximo, onde comeriam algo.

— Yug, como vai a faculdade?

— Ótima? — O moreno riu, achando graça da pergunta. — Você sabe que eu faço tudo de olhos fechados…

— Ninguém suspeita?

— Suspeita de quê?

— Sei lá… Que você seja um gênio ou algo do tipo? Você só tira nota máxima, amor.

— Na última eu errei algo para disfarçar, mas o professor não considerou e me deu dez.

— Olha aí! Isso é um absurdo. Vou falar para Jinyoung te processar.

Yugyeom balançou de leve a cabeça e tomou os lábios do namorado em um beijo. O Bambam de antigamente nunca beijaria na rua, no meio de um parque movimentado, mas quando se está apaixonado, se esquecem as preocupações, ainda mais quando o seu namorado era uma divindade.

— Bambam?

A voz feminina arrancou o tailandês do beijo com os olhos arregalados e o coração disparado. Yugyeom logo apertou a mão do loiro, em um gesto mudo de que ele estava ali. A mulher continuava a mesma de como ele se lembrava, com cabelo castanho na altura dos ombros e de estatura baixa, mas agora ela tinha uma expressão cansada.

— M-mãe?

Bambam sinceramente achou que não veria mais a mãe, não depois de tudo o que ouvira quando contara sua orientação sexual para os pais. Doía lembrar daquele fatídico dia, mas ele havia superado, mas agora tudo parecia voltar de uma vez.

A mulher analisou o filho por um breve instante, mas logo fixou o olhar em Yugyeom, que manteve uma expressão neutra, mas logo relaxou ao perceber que a senhora parecia somente exibir saudade.

— _Hn_ … Você não vai me apresentar o seu amigo, Bambam?

O loiro ainda estava um tanto perdido e automaticamente apresentou a ambos. A tailandesa perguntou se poderia conversar com o filho à sós e Yugyeom confirmou com a cabeça e disse um ‘até logo’ para o namorado, saindo em seguida.

A morena sentou ao lado do filho no banco e ficou em silêncio por um momento. Bambam não sabia muito bem o que fazer. O que a mãe queria? Lhe humilhar de novo? Mas se essa fosse a intenção dela, Yugyeom não o deixaria sozinho, não é? Ele tinha certeza que não.

— Quer um café, mãe?

— Não… Larguei a cafeína. Agora só chá.

— Então quer um chá?

— Não… Eu estava indo para a academia e te vi com o seu amigo e resolvi vir cumprimentá-lo.

— Hum…

— Como você está, filho?

— Normal… Passei na faculdade.

— De pedagogia, como você sempre quis?

— Isso…

— Parabéns, Bam.

A conversa não era a das mais calorosas e o clima era estranho, por mais que fossem mãe e filho, pareciam dois desconhecidos sendo obrigados a conversarem para passar o tempo. Bambam queria que Yugyeom aparecesse e o levasse dali e era isso que ele pensava, quando sentiu a mão da mulher sobre a sua.

— Me desculpe, meu filho… Por tudo. Eu não devia ter falado aquelas coisas para você. — A tailandesa suspirou fundo ao notar o olhar brilhante do rapaz. — Seu pai e eu nos separamos.

— Ah… Eu não sabia. Sinto muito, mamãe.

— É… Acontece.

— Eu sei…

— Filho, o seu amigo é mais que seu amigo, né?

— Eu não beijo os meus amigos, mãe. — Bambam deu um leve sorriso e a mulher desviou o olhar. — Desculpa.

— É, só que… Eu não entendo muito bem, não sei qual o problema com as meninas. — O loiro revirou os olhos. Lá estava de novo o mesmo papo. — Mas ele parece legal.

— Olha aqui, eu também estava com saudade da senhora, mas Yugyeom é meu namorado e se você não pode aceitar isso, tudo bem, só não me pare novamente no meio da rua.

— Desculpa filho… Eu vou indo.

— Tenha um bom dia.

A tailandesa ainda olhou para Bambam mais uma vez e se levantou, saindo a passos largos, deixando para trás um loiro levemente irritado.

— Eu trouxe pão de queijo.

A voz de Yugyeom amenizou a irritação e o loiro sorriu, logo pegando o saco de papel e comendo as bolinhas de queijo.

— Você está bem, Bam?

— Tô. — respondeu simplesmente, engolindo mais um pedaço em seguida. — Nada de ler a minha mente.

— Não estou lendo…

— Por que você não me avisou que ela estava perto?

— Eu… não senti. — A forma com o moreno respondera, chamou atenção do loiro, que o olhou com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas. — Eu nem sabia que seus pais tinham se separado…

— Eles eram… alma-gêmeas?

— Não, mas seu padrasto e ela serão. — A divindade piscou um dos olhos. — Agora está claro para mim…

— Okay… um padrasto. — Bambam pareceu encarar o longe por um momento, mas logo voltou o olhar para o namorado. — Eu serei convidado para o casamento?

— Será e… você vai gostar do seu padrasto.

— Então… tá. — O loiro soltou um som nasal, uma mistura de suspiro com riso. — Yug, você está bem?

— _Hn_ … Eu? Tô.

— Tem certeza? Tem coisa que te deixa surpreso e… você não era assim. — Bambam afirmou, passando de leve a mão na testa do outro, como se checasse por febre. — Yug, vamos tirar o dia de hoje para descansar? Acho que suas atividades como divindade estão te esgotando.

— Você quer que eu vá dormir?

— É… um cochilo.

— Eu dormi ontem, Bam.

— Eu sei, amor. Mas você tem que admitir que não está no seu melhor.

Yugyeom encarou o outro e concordou de leve. Ele realmente não estava no seu melhor. Muitas vezes se via surpreendido por algo ou então com dores de cabeça. A divindade não sabia o que era aquilo, mas devia estar bastante evidente, pois o namorado havia percebido.

Então eles foram. Não demorou muito para chegarem ao apartamento do loiro e Bambam empurrar o namorado para a cama. Yugyeom achou que não conseguiria dormir, que ficaria olhando para o nada, mas em poucos minutos ele adormeceu.

—

Bambam estava lendo um livro quando os gritos começaram. Por um instante ele ficou sem reação, não sabendo o que era, mas em poucos segundos correu da sala até o quarto, encontrando Yugyeom se debatendo violentamente na cama.

O loiro arregalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que tentava fazer a divindade se acalmar. Mas a força era muita e cada vez que o tailandês tentava acordar o namorado, era impedido por um espasmo.

— Yugyeom! Yug, por favor, acorda!

Bambam não teve resposta e não sabia o que fazer, pois toda vez que tentava despertar o outro, era afastado. E então, uma ideia veio na sua mente: Jungkook. Mas antes de precisar fazer uma ligação ou algo do gênero, o moreno mais velho se materializou no quarto.

— O que está acontecendo? — O loiro nada respondeu, mas sua expressão assustava indicava tudo. — Yug! Yugyeom!

Jungkook correu para o lado do irmão e tentou acordá-lo, mas foi sem sucesso. Por isso, ele impulsionou o corpo e subiu na cama, ficando em cima do mais novo.

— Yugyeom, lute contra isso! Yugyeom, você é mais forte! — A divindade mais velha colocou a mão direita sobre a testa do outro, adquirindo os olhos azuis no processo. — Bambam, me ajuda… Segura a mão dele.

O loiro logo fez o que lhe foi pedido, usando a força das duas mãos para evitar que o namorado soltasse do enlace.

Jungkook continuou gritando com o irmão, tentando o despertar. O moreno mais velho começou a falar em outra língua e ainda sem conseguir nenhum resultado, começou a usar o seu poder celestial, preenchendo o quarto com uma clara luminosidade.

Bambam estava apavorado! O que estava acontecendo com Yugyeom?

— Bam, pense nele. Chame por Yugyeom.

Talvez Jungkook não soubesse disso, mas Bambam já estava chamando pelo namorado, desesperadamente. “ _Yug, por favor. Meu amor…_ ” Ele só queria que ele dormisse um pouco, pois Yugyeom parecia cansado. Se o loiro soubesse que isso iria acontecer, nunca teria pedido algo assim. “ _Yugyeom, volte para mim._ ”

— Isso… continue Bam!

“ _Yugyeom, eu te amo._ ”

O corpo da divindade mais nova começou a relaxar e Jungkook pareceu aproveitar o momento para iluminar ainda mais o ambiente, enquanto gritava palavras de ordem. Pouco tempo depois, Yugyeom parou de se mexer.

— Vamos, Yug. — Jungkook pediu, sacudindo o irmão. — Não faça isso comigo. Acorda!

— O que está acontecendo? — Bambam apertou a mão do namorado com força. — Yug, Yug… Abra os olhos, meu amor. — A falta de resposta começou a deixar o loiro preocupado e aflito. — Acorde agora Kim Yugyeom! Não ouse me deixar para trás agora! Acorda!

Yugyeom abriu lentamente os olhos e a divindade mais velha suspirou aliviado, se jogando na cama, exausto.

Bambam sentiu um alívio imediato e projetou o corpo sobre o do namorado, o abraçando enquanto o outro ainda estava deitado.

— Bam, o… que… aconteceu? — A divindade mais nova levantou um dos braços, com dificuldade, fazendo um leve carinho na cabeça do loiro. — Por que você está chorando?

— Porque você quase nos matou do coração! — A voz de Jungkook chamou atenção do irmão, que pela primeira vez notou o moreno deitado ao seu lado. — Porra, falei para ter cuidado com aquele demônio!

— Eu não estou entendendo… — falou Yugyeom, sentindo a garganta seca. — O que você está fazendo aqui JK?

— Seu namorado me chamou. — afirmou o moreno mais velho, se virando de lado na cama. — Gatinho medroso, se importa se eu dormir aqui por uns minutos?

— Não… Vamos, Yug.

— Ele está debilitado... Conversem baixo que eu durmo igual pedra.

Bambam e Yugyeom se olharam por uns segundos e concordaram em sair do quarto. A divindade sentiu todo o corpo doer ao se levantar, mas fez esse esforço sem reclamar. O loiro aproveitou para esticar um lençol sobre Jungkook, que já dormia. Logo depois ele foi até o armário e pegou uma colcha e foi atrás do namorado, que estava se jogando no sofá, com a aparência de ter sido surrado.

— Amor, que susto você me deu. — O loiro disse após esticar a colcha sobre o corpo do outro, que a movimentou de modo que os dois estivessem com ela no colo. — Você se lembra do que aconteceu?

— Eu dormi… Tive uma espécie de pesadelo e depois te ouvi me chamando.

— Você consegue se lembrar do pesadelo? É normal divindades terem pesadelos? Você parecia tão assustado, Yugyeom…

Bambam segurou o rosto do outro entre suas mãos, correndo os polegares pelas bochechas do mesmo em uma carícia lenta. Céus, ele ficara apavorado em ver o namorado naquele estado, sem poder fazer alguma coisa. Jungkook havia dito algo sobre demônios antes de adormecer e o estudante estava com muito medo daquele ser ainda estar incomodando Yugyeom.

— Bam… eu estou bem, calma. Foi só um pesadelo; aquele demônio não vai tocar em você outra vez…

— Não é comigo que eu estou preocupado, Yugyeom. O que eu tenho a oferecer aquele demônio? É com você que eu me preocupo! Foi você quem ele ameaçou antes de sumir aquele dia.

— Bam, não tem como ele me possuir, minha luz o mataria.

— Mas ele pode te machucar, não é?

— Pode. — O olhar de Bambam foi de puro espanto e o moreno tentou melhorar a situação. — Mas ele não vai… Tem que ser um ser muito forte para isso e aquele lá era fraco.

— Mas ele não tem… sei lá… amigos?

— Bam, demônios são seres egoístas e narcisistas. Eles não têm amigos. Claro, tem outros da mesma legião, mas demônios não se ajudam, ainda mais em vinganças pessoais.

— Eu tive um sonho… Esses dias. — comentou o tailandês, segurando a mão do namorado. — Acho que era uma lembrança… Comigo… Não foi a primeira vez que você o encontrou, né?

— Não… Depois eu analisei os resíduos… Eu o derrotei na adolescência.

— Você luta desde cedo?

— Foi um teste… Meu pai invocou ele para eu acabar com o demônio e acho que o ser tem raiva até hoje.

— Então é uma vingança de anos? Isso é pior ainda!

— Ele é fraco, Bam.

— Tem certeza? Aquilo lá que aconteceu com você não parecia algo fraco… — Yugyeom voltou a confirmar que não havia perigo. — O pesadelo… O que era?

— Eu não me lembro. — mentiu. — Era tudo muito escuro…

Yugyeom se lembrava muito bem do que se tratava o pesadelo e era realmente a pior coisa que poderia lhe acontecer: Bambam morrendo e ele não podendo fazer nada.

O moreno sonhara com um lugar escuro e a única luz que conseguira alcançar lhe deixava de cara com o loiro caído em uma poça com o próprio sangue e ele nada podia fazer. Era horrível e lhe doía só de relembrar e este era apenas um fragmento do sonho. Todos os seus protegidos estavam nele, cada um sofrendo de uma maneira distinta e ele estava de mãos atadas para protegê-los. Se aquilo era apenas um sonho ou uma premonição, só o tempo diria.

— Yug, você quer dormir? — Bambam perguntou após algumas horas no sofá, assistindo algum filme na televisão que nenhum dos dois prestavam atenção. — Você está com olheiras…

— Eu posso dormir aqui no sofá… Não, hum… Jungkook ainda tá no quarto, né? — O moreno pensou por um momento e suspirou em seguida. — Você se importa de dormir do lado dele?

— Eu durmo aqui, Yug… Divida a cama com seu irmão.

— Não, a cama é sua. Não se preocupe com Jungkook…

— Eu achei que você tinha ciúmes dele. — comentou o loiro, com um sorrisinho. — Vai me deixar dormir com ele?

— Eu durmo no chão… do lado…

— Irmão, já falei que não estou interessado no gatinho medroso.

Ambos olharam em direção a porta do quarto e encontraram um Jungkook se espreguiçando e ajeitando o cabelo e as roupas. Logo ele se juntou aos outros no sofá, empurrando Bambam.

— Yug, está sentindo algum efeito colateral?

— Só estou com sono…

— Aquele demônio… O abusado estava tentando te possuir, acredita?

— Mas ele ia morrer! — afirmou Yugyeom, com a testa enrugada. — Ele é suicida?

— Então… O demônio estava tentando destruir sua luz. — Bambam soltou um som assustado e buscou a mão do namorado por debaixo da coberta. — Aquela coisa está te rondando há uns dias e tentou te enganar com um pesadelo…

— Como… ele pode destruir a luz de uma divindade? — perguntou o loiro, apreensivo. — Tipo, o Pai de vocês não pôde fazer alguma coisa?

— Tem que ser um demônio muito poderoso e para transformar a luz de Yug em escuridão, teria que tirá-lo do caminho da Divindade. Por exemplo, se ele matar humanos, sei lá…

— Coisa que eu nunca faria.

— Nós sabemos, amor. — O loiro ainda estava muito preocupado e aproveitava para descobrir o que precisava saber com Jungkook, pois sabia que o namorado não lhe faria se algo grave estivesse acontecendo. — Eu, de alguma forma, estou atraindo essa coisa?

— Não, gatinho… Você está selado e só com muita força para quebrar o selo. — O moreno mais velho piscou, logo dando uma batida de leve na perna do humano. — Você fez certo em me chamar… Se algo assim voltar a acontecer, me chame.

— Eu me sinto tão inútil…

— Bam, que bobagem. — falou Yugyeom, esticando o braço e abraçando o loiro. — Você não é inútil.

— É gatinho… Se não fosse o seu chamado, Yug não teria saído dessa. — As palavras eram de conforto, mas não deixavam de ser apavorantes. — O demônio não contava com o amor verdadeiro.

Bambam sentiu o rosto quente e sabia que estava vermelho de vergonha. Era bobagem, ele sabia disso, mas ouvir aquilo em voz alta, de uma divindade, era tão estranho. Jungkook ao notar a reação do outro, gargalhou, puxando o loiro dos braços do irmão e o apertando com força.

— Você é muito fofo! Obrigado por fazer meu maninho feliz.

— Ah… Para.

— Yug, seu namorado é adorável. Vou roubá-lo.

— Eu nem vou falar nada, JK. — Yugyeom contorceu os lábios, estalando a língua. — Você, tem tipo, trinta segundos para tirar as mãos dele.

— Okay. — Jungkook soltou do enlace, mas aproveitou a proximidade para dar um beijo estalado na bochecha do tailandês. — _Bye_.

Jungkook sumiu e Bambam sorriu, voltando a abraçar o namorado, que passou a mão na bochecha do outro, claramente limpando o local do beijo. O loiro gargalhou, se inclinando para beijar o namorado.

— Vamos, Yug…. Vamos dormir.

O corpo da divindade voltou a reclamar e dessa vez o loiro teve que ajudar o outro a se levantar, pois o cansaço havia tomado conta do moreno. Com um pouco de dificuldade, chegaram ao quarto e Yugyeom praticamente se jogou na cama.

Bambam voltou até a sala e pegou a colcha e quando retornou ao quarto, a divindade já dormia. O loiro colocou o lençol e logo depois a colcha por cima do namorado e partiu para o banheiro. Após alguma higiene, ele voltou para se deitar ao lado de Yugyeom.

— Yug… durma bem. — A mão do loiro era delicada sobre a testa do outro, afastando alguns fios que estavam em cima do olho do moreno. — Divindade Pai… Eu não sei se o senhor está escutando, mas proteja o seu filho, por favor.

O loiro ficou na mesma posição por bastante tempo, fitando o namorado respirar com tranquilidade e depois de alguns minutos, o ritmo calmo e a luz apagada o fez dormir.

Naquela noite Bambam teve um pesadelo e neste ele sonhou que estava sendo separado de Yugyeom pela morte. O moreno morria em seus braços e a única coisa que ele podia fazer era chorar.

Bambam quando acordou, voltou a rezar para a Divindade Pai, esperando que de alguma forma, fosse ouvido.

  
  
  



	47. Capítulo 47

— Deixa que eu pego isso, _Puppy_.

Jinyoung parou no meio do caminho de pegar uma caixa e deixou que Jackson a levantasse. Ele estava exausto daquela mudança, mas era necessário, pois o advogado queria sair o mais rápido possível daquele apartamento.

— Anjo, você parece bem… — comentou Jinyoung, vendo o namorado carregando duas caixas de uma vez. — Me sinto um sedentário…

— Eu carrego várias caixas de bebida, amor. Isso aqui não é nada.

— Agora sim me sinto um inútil.

— Ah, Mark… Ele quer carinho.

Jinyoung colocou uma das mãos sobre a boca, dando uma pequena risada, logo sentindo dois pares de mãos nele. Jackson o abraçou pela frente e Mark por trás, beijando o pescoço do namorado.

— Você está bem, _Puppy_?

E lá estava, a conversa que eles haviam evitado por dias. Após Jinyoung desabar em choro, ele fingiu que nada havia acontecido, dizendo que estava tudo bem e que não havia sido afetado por nada que a mãe dissera, mesmo que claramente fosse mentira.

— Eu estou tentando… Ela ligou para Taek.

Mark saiu de trás do moreno e indicou com a cabeça para o loiro encaminhar o outro até o sofá. Quando estavam sentados — Jinyoung no meio, claro — o advogado suspirou fundo.

— O que ela queria com o seu chefe? — questionou Mark.

— Falou para me demitir. — Jinyoung deu uma risada, mas nenhum dos namorados gostou de ouvir aquele som. — Eles se conhecem… de congressos, essas coisas. Ela não disse exatamente: “demita-o”, mas foi algo como um aviso do tipo: “não sei se você sabe, mas ele é gay e não afetará nossa amizade se você demiti-lo.” 

— E ele vai? — A pergunta veio de Mark, que pareceu preocupado.

— Não… Taek sabe. Na verdade, ele me deu folga quando eu voltei com Jackson. Ele sempre soube… principalmente porque eu dei em cima dele muitas vezes…

— Seu sem vergonha. — comentou Jackson, arrancando risadas dos outros dois. — Fala isso na nossa frente.

— Você também já deu em cima dele, Jack. — afirmou o advogado.

— Okay… Ele é meio irresistível.

— Mas ele não é hétero, gente? — Mark olhou de um para o outro, com uma ruga na testa. — Não era isso o que você sempre falou, Jinyoung?

— Eu acho que ele não é. — falou o chinês, balançando os ombros.

— Eu também desconfio. Você tem que ver a cara que ele faz para Hakyeon…

— Hum, mas Jinyoung… Você está fugindo do assunto. — Mark apertou de leve a mão do outro, que suspirou. — Te magoou, né? Sua mãe fazendo algo assim… Além de tirar o apartamento, fala para o seu chefe te demitir…

— Eu sabia que não ia ser fácil… Mas achei que seria mais fácil. Ela pareceu aceitar J com mais facilidade.

— Jaebum não é filho dela. — falou Jackson, com uma expressão triste.

— Ela perguntou se isso era influência dele, pois segundo minha mãe, eu o copio desde criança.

— Não escute isso, _Puppy_. — Jackson pediu, colocando a mão no pescoço do outro e massageando com cuidado. — Sua mãe não entende…

— Eu sei que não… Mas é difícil. Eu me preparei a vida inteira para esse dia, eu sabia exatamente como eles reagiriam e que isso ia acontecer, eu sabia de tudo, mas ainda sim… — Jinyoung não soube quando começou, mas percebeu que chorava quando sentiu os dedos de Mark afastando as lágrimas de suas bochechas. Ele ergueu o rosto, respirando forte pela boca para controlar o choro, não era hora para aquilo. — Dói para caralho.

— Oh, meu _Pupp_ y. — Jackson abraçou Jinyoung, sentindo a respiração do outro contra o seu pescoço. — Eu sinto muitíssimo.

— Está tudo bem… Eu sou forte. Vocês me fazem forte. — Jinyoung sorriu e os namorados notaram que era verdadeiro, o que os aliviou um pouco. — Eu quero quebrar alguma coisa.

— No apartamento? — perguntou Mark.

— É…

— _Puppy_? — questionou Jackson, alarmado.

— Eles que vão pagar…

— Jinyoung… — Mark tentou ponderar, quebrar o apartamento não resolveria as coisas. — Não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

— Eu preciso quebrar alguma coisa, tá legal?

Era idiota, infantil e inútil. Os três _i’s_ de uma única vez, mas Jinyoung não se importava. Então ele se levantou do sofá, tendo noção de que os namorados o encaravam durante todos os segundos. Passou a analisar os objetos que não levaria para a casa de Mark.

Foi nesse momento que o advogado viu a estante inglesa que a mãe lhe dera de presente. A estante inglesa que ela fizera questão de importar para o apartamento dele. A maldita estante de madeira que parecia ser tão mais importante que a relação de mãe e filho que eles tinham.

Jinyoung respirou fundo pegando o taco de beisebol que ganhara do pai — mas que ele nem se lembrava de ter — de dentro de uma das caixas. O advogado segurou a lateral do armário e o empurrou para frente com força. O móvel bateu com tudo no chão, provocando um barulho alto e levantando um pouco de poeira, mas Park não se importou com aquilo, então com o bastão, o moreno começou a bater no móvel tombado.

Durante alguns minutos, todo o som do apartamento vinha da briga que o advogado havia comprado com a estante de livros inglesa que agora estava despedaçada no chão, mas nem de longe se comparava com o tanto de cacos que estava seu coração depois de ser quebrado pela própria mãe.

— Jinyoung… Jinyoung, chega! Já chega! — Jackson segurou o braço do advogado antes que ele pudesse continuar com aquele ataque de fúria. Mark aproveitou o momento para abraçar o namorado por trás, o puxando levemente para longe dos destroços do que um dia fora uma estante. — Já acabou… passou. Não adianta nada se machucar.

O chinês jogou o bastão em qualquer lugar e se concentrou em segurar as mãos do moreno que agora estavam avermelhadas pelo esforço, as levando até os próprios lábios e beijando todos os dedos, um por vez, com todo o carinho que ele sabia que o namorado merecia.

— Vamos para casa, tudo bem? Para nossa casa. — Mark murmurou, beijando o ombro do namorado, ainda o abraçando fortemente de maneira protetora. Ele queria mais do que nunca ser capaz de proteger e guardar Jinyoung de todo aquela dor, pois, melhor do que ninguém o americano entendia o que o namorado sentia naquele momento mas, diferente dele, Jinyoung não estaria sozinho.

Jinyoung nem notou que estava sendo amparado enquanto andava, até chegar ao carro de Jackson e sentir o vazio das mãos na cintura dele quando se sentou no banco. O advogado havia se esquecido das caixas ou do que teria que carregar, mas percebeu que o automóvel não saia do lugar e um pouco depois, notou que Jackson estava colocando algumas caixas no porta-malas.

— Jaebum… Os pais dele também foram uns escrotos. — comentou Jinyoung para Mark, que estava ao lado dele. — Qual o problema dessa gente? Nós não fizemos nada…

— Eu sei amor… Não tem explicação. É preconceito, medo, ódio… São várias razões e todas sem sentido.

— Seus pais nunca mais tentaram contato, Anjo?

— Não… Nunca quiseram nem ver Haneul. — afirmou o bartender, levantando as sobrancelhas. — E minha irmã ainda é lésbica, né? Acho que eles chegaram no limite.

— É genético, sempre soube. — brincou Jinyoung, com um sorriso. — A adolescência de vocês deve ter sido ótima, hein?

— Nós tínhamos um acordo… Se eu estivesse interessado em algum menino e ela numa menina, eu convidava a menina e ela o menino… Era engraçado.

— Que ótima tática! — comentou o advogado, rindo. — Mas e se você estivesse interessado em uma menina e ela em outra ou… na mesma?

— Se fossem meninas diferentes, eu chamava, mas pela mesma? Nunca brigamos por isso. Tinha uma garota que ela era louca, mas a menina era apaixonada por mim.

— Uau e aí? O que aconteceu?

— Elas estão casadas e moram no Estados Unidos.

— _Ahhhh_! Que lindo! — Jinyoung olhou para frente, com um meio sorriso no rosto. — Elas são lindas… As fotos que você mostra…

— Ela também gosta de vocês. — afirmou Mark, com um genuíno sorriso. — Ela diz que eu sou guloso.

— Guloso? Acho que ela errou, pois eu te acho apetitoso.

Mark balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas logo sentiu os lábios sendo tomados pelo outro, que segurou em sua nuca para que ele não saísse do enlace. A língua de Jinyoung parecia um tanto desesperada e em pouco tempo o bartender sentiu o corpo sendo empurrado para que se deitasse no banco.

— Amores, que isso? — Jackson riu da cena enquanto ocupava o banco do motorista. — O carro tá balançando…

Jinyoung pareceu ignorar o outro namorado e com as mãos percorria o corpo do bartender, logo colocando a mão por debaixo da camisa branca de Mark, que gemeu baixinho. Ele sabia muito bem que aquilo torturava Jackson, mas não de um jeito ruim, pois o chinês tinha verdadeira fixação em assisti-los.

— Vocês tão de sacanagem? Não! Nada disso! Eu tô aqui na frente… Porra _Puppy_ , coloque essa calça de volta no lugar! — O chinês virou o corpo para trás e o bartender o olhou com um olhar de desculpas, enquanto sentia uma mão o atiçando. — Caralho, se formos presos por isso, eu vou ficar muito puto.

Jackson virou para frente e cruzou os braços, ligando o rádio. Ele não estava com raiva dos namorados ou com ciúmes, só queria poder participar do momento. Porém, para a sorte dele, após vários gemidos, a rapidinha chegou ao fim brevemente e o loiro partiu com o carro.

— Vocês vão ter que ser muito bonzinhos comigo quando chegarmos em casa. — afirmou Jackson, ainda com um bico irritado na boca. — Isso aí foi tortura…

Ambos os que estavam no banco de trás riram e prometeram o namorado teria o que merecia e o loiro esperava que aquilo fosse verdadeiro, pois sua calça estava realmente apertada no momento.

—

— Uau! _Puppy_ , Anjo… Vocês podem transar no meu carro quantas vezes quiserem.

Jackson tentava regular a respiração e os outros dois riram, também um tanto cansados.

— Quanto tempo até termos que buscar Haneul? — questionou Jinyoung, fazendo um leve carinho nas costas de Jackson. — Será que…

— Uma hora até a buscarmos… — afirmou o jovem pai.

— Okay, vamos tomar uma ducha? — Jackson já se colocava de pé, recolhendo as roupas do chão. — Vamos preguiçosos…

Os dois morenos se levantaram e seguiram para o banheiro, atrás do chinês, que regulava a temperatura da água ao gosto de Jinyoung.

O advogado era imensamente agradecido por ter aqueles dois ao lado dele, principais principalmente em um momento como aquele.

O banho ocorreu de forma tranquila, com alguns beijos e mãos bobas e os três acabaram rindo no final, pois o _box_ era apertado e um ensaboou o outro para se ajudarem.

Logo após, enquanto Jinyoung tinha o cabelo sendo seco por Mark e Jackson organizava alguma caixa, o advogado resolveu tocar em outro assunto delicado.

— Me desculpem pelo carro, hoje mais cedo.

— _Puppy_ , eu não fiquei com raiva… Eu estava brincando. É _sexy_ assistir vocês.

— Não… É que estávamos em um lugar público e poderiam ter tirado fotos.

— Amor, eles vão nos ameaçar mais do que? — questionou Mark, terminando a tarefa que fazia e enlaçando a cintura do outro por trás. — Minha família cagou para isso e nós sabemos que Ji Eun não pretende uma briga judicial.

— Mas mesmo assim… Deviam ter pessoas olhando.

— Eu gosto de me exibir. — afirmou o bartender, rindo baixo. — Foi ela… Que mandou as fotos para os seus pais, né?

— Foi. — afirmou Jackson, se sentando no sofá. — Ela quer nós desestabilizar de toda maneira.

— Pois Ji Eun não vai conseguir. — disse Mark, apoiando a cabeça na curvatura do pescoço do outro moreno. — Eu já fiquei longe demais de vocês… Já sofri demais e sei que não quero, de nenhuma maneira, ficar afastado dos… amores da minha vida.

— Amores da sua vida? — Jinyoung virou um pouco o corpo, encarando o namorado. — Sério?

— Seríssimo. Eu nunca me relacionei dessa maneira antes… Nunca senti tanto amor e nunca fui tão amado.

— Vocês me ensinaram o significado de uma família. — confessou Jackson, com a mão na perna do advogado. — E também me ensinaram a importância de chegar na hora certa nós compromissos.

— Haneul! — Jinyoung se levantou apressadamente, acertando as roupas. — Vou buscá-la.

— Eu vou junto _Puppy_. — afirmou o chinês, já capturando as chaves em cima da mesinha de centro. — Você fica, Mark…

— Que absurdo!

— Nós vamos levá-la para tomar sorvete e é melhor você não ficar nós julgando silenciosamente. — concluiu o loiro.

— Engraçadinho… Eu também quero sorvete.

— Achei que você já estava alimentado… — comentou Jinyoung, sorrindo de lado. — Depois do tanto em que você engoliu.

Mark abriu e fechou a boca e se levantou disfarçadamente, mas Jinyoung sabia o que viria a seguir, então correu, rindo alto.

Jackson trancou a porta, enquanto os namorados se perseguiam no pequeno quintal. Era uma cena boba de se olhar, mas lhe enchia o coração com uma sensação morna. O loiro amava aqueles dois e era agradecido por ser amado de volta.

***

Youngjae não aguentava mais ficar no apartamento. Jaebum já havia saído há uma hora e ele estava encarando a parede, totalmente perdido no que fazer em seguida. Ele seria demitido? Então se fosse assim, deveria procurar um emprego? Ou deveria esperar um mês, como pedira Namjoon?

O dia anterior havia sido um tormento sem nada fazer e quando o moreno chegara em casa, haviam duas tortas, um bolo e uma lasanha caseira prontos. Jaebum adorou, mas Youngjae fizera aquilo tudo com o intuito de se distrair um pouco, mas fora totalmente sem sucesso.

O que o loiro sentia falta era da ação, da correria, da adrenalina, então o policial teve uma ideia; uma ideia que o namorado não aprovaria e que ele próprio descartaria dias atrás, mas agora lhe parecia tão certa: ajudar Jackson.

Então, sem pensar mais no assunto, ele trocou de roupa, se despediu dos seus animaizinhos e pegou a chave do carro, saindo do apartamento em seguida.

Chegar no escritório do chinês fora algo rápido e Youngjae logo se viu fazendo o barulho característico da sineta ao entrar no local. Jackson aparecera rapidamente, pronto para atender o próximo cliente.

— Jackson Wang… Youngjae? — O detetive levantou as sobrancelhas, um tanto em dúvida. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Eu… queria lhe fazer uma proposta.

Jackson subiu e desceu os ombros e pediu para o amigo segui-lo até o escritório. O policial fez isso, aproveitando para olhar tudo em volta. Mais de um ano de amizade e aquela era a primeira vez dele ali? Parecia absurdo.

— Tenho uma proposta para fazer, Jackson. — falou o policial, após se sentar em uma das cadeiras.

— Olha… Eu já estou satisfeito com os meus dois namorados. — brincou o chinês, fazendo o outro revirar os olhos. — Que proposta Jae?

— Então, eu não aguento ficar sozinho naquele apartamento… Eu quero ação!

— E?

— Eu quero te ajudar na investigação…

— Mas você era contra, não era?

— Não sou mais. — afirmou o policial. — Por favor… Vou enlouquecer se não fizer nada.

Jackson analisou o policial e ponderou o quão difícil devia estar sendo para ele ficar longe da ação que estava acostumado. Youngjae provavelmente deveria estar remoendo os motivos de ter sido suspenso e provavelmente se arrependera amargamente e isso não era bom. Remoer erros era algo horrível e o chinês sabia disso, pois havia feito isso por meses, quando estava separado de Mark.

— Okay… Bem-vindo a equipe!

Na hora seguinte, os loiros repassaram informações que cada um tinha, mas tudo era basicamente o mesmo, de ambos os lados: haviam policiais corruptos na estação, eles estavam envolvidos com a máfia e roubaram joias e drogas de apreensões para a manutenção da prostituição e claro, do dinheiro do grupo criminoso. Também havia Ji Eun e o marido, Lee Joon Gi, que até a última informação que tinham, era administrador e mão-direita do chefe do crime organizado. Mas eles ainda tinham dúvidas: Ji Eun era envolvida diretamente com aquilo ou só o marido? Shin e a academia de defesa dele lavavam dinheiro? E se sim, só para ele ou também para a máfia? E o quão mergulhada em corrupção estava a Estação de Polícia?

— Sobre Ji Eun, eu andei percebendo algo. — disse o chinês, puxando uma pasta e mostrando para o outro. — Ela entra e sai de vários prostíbulos… Uma quantidade de vezes absurda.

— Será que ela é… prostituta? — O chinês enrugou o lábio com a pergunta do outro. — Talvez de luxo?

— Não acho que seja isso. — disse Jackson, pensativo. — Tudo bem que ela dormiu com o colega de profissão de Mark só para ter uma informação, mas não acho que ela seja prostituta.

— Então, ela pode ser igual ao marido, só que uma administradora da prostituição? Sei lá…

— Eu acho exatamente isso. — afirmou o chinês, apontando para algumas outras fotos. — Às vezes ela sai com bolsas… Acho que é o dinheiro arrecadado.

— Então ela também é de confiança? Isso é terrível!

— Eu sei… — Jackson suspirou fundo por um momento, guardando algumas pastas. — Sabe, se não fosse por Haneul, eu acho que eu já tinha desistido dessa busca toda…

— Eu entendo… Eles têm tanto contra nós e a gente lutando para conseguir míseras provas.

— Falando em provas… — começou falando o detetive, displicentemente. — Talvez consigamos algo na academia de Shin…

— Ainda com a ideia de invadir o lugar?

— Sim e com a sua ajuda é capaz de ser mais fácil.

— Jackson, sabe quantos riscos vamos correr se invadirmos aquele lugar? — questionou o policial, contorcendo os lábios. — E como são mínimas as chances de ter algo lá dentro?

— Hum… Você está propondo que deveríamos ir na casa de Shin ao invés da academia?

— Eu não falei nada disso. Só acho que… temos que pensar muito bem nisso tudo. — afirmou Youngjae, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha. — E vai ser a noite, né? Terei que dar um perdido em Jaebum…

— Hum… Fala que está com Mark, sei lá…

— A última vez eu dei essa desculpa. — O chinês levantou a sobrancelha e o policial balançou cabeça, encerrando aquele assunto. — Mas posso falar que fui olhar um bar com ele, algo do gênero. JB confia em mim… Ele não vai ligar para confirmar.

— Eu também posso inventar uma desculpa… — Jackson disse, buscando em uma das gavetas uma espécie de mapa, mas logo Youngjae percebeu que era uma planta. — Aqui… Eu acho que no segundo andar, que só pessoal autorizado pode entrar, que nós encontraremos algo.

— Onde você arranjou isso?

— Prefeitura, oras. — O chinês respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. — O problema vai ser se for algum cofre eletrônico e o caralho a quatro.

— Cofre?

— Claro, Jae. Onde você esconderia o fruto da corrupção?

— Em algum lugar que não fosse um cofre… Sei lá…

— Veremos, veremos. — Jackson parou para pensar um momento e encarou o outro. — Você tem uma arma?

— Claro que tenho.

— Tem duas?

— Não vou te dar uma arma, Jackson. É só você ficar atrás de mim e tudo vai dar certo.

— Se alguma coisa acontecer com você, Jaebum me mata, Jae… — afirmou o detetive, desligando o computador. — Tem certeza que não quer chamá-lo para ir junto?

— Não…

— Você sabe que ele iria, Jae.

— Sei, mas não quero ele se arriscando e perdendo o emprego. — Youngjae balançou os ombros. — Eu já tô fodido, não preciso ferrá-lo também.

— Isso sendo bem-sucedido ou não, ele vai me matar. — concluiu o chinês com um suspiro pesado.

Jackson compreendia o sentimento do amigo. O chinês mesmo queria Mark e Jinyoung longe daquela confusão, porém ele ainda tinha a desculpa de que seus namorados não tinham qualquer preparo para algo do tipo, Youngjae, por sua vez, tinha que ir logo ao cerne da questão, admitindo para si mesmo que não queria o amado envolvido no caso por conta da segurança.

— Temos que pensar que se Shin estiver envolvido, pode ter caras lá… para vigiar.

— Eu andei rondando o local. — disse Jackson, puxando outra pasta. Youngjae percebeu que o amigo tinha muitas pastas e não se perdia naquele bando de papéis; de alguma forma, aquilo era uma organização peculiar. — Eu fiquei muito bom em despistar carros e tal… Então, olha aqui esses caras. — pediu, apontando para algumas fotos. — Suspeitos, né?

— Esse cara é policial! — Youngjae pegou a foto e aproximou do rosto, para confirmar. O homem de óculos escuros e que falava em um telefone celular era realmente um dos seus colegas. — É o Lee… Eu o mandei para o hospital.

— Ah, foi ele? Por isso ele não está mais nas fotos de hoje? — O chinês mostrou outras fotografias, apontando agora somente três caras. — Ótimo, Jae! Contra três você luta, né?

— Não com uma arma…

— Mas você pode atirar…

— Jackson, eu estou sem distintivo. Posso atirar? Posso, mas se acertar alguém, vou ser preso. E se não acertar, também… Não é fácil assim. Só vou usar minha arma se for último caso.

— E se não for a sua arma? — Youngjae pareceu não entender a pergunta e outro completou. — Eu ainda tenho contatos… Posso arranjar armas.

— Não… Não Jackson! Sabe quantos anos isso dá de prisão? Negativo!

— Mas e se eu disser que eu talvez já tenha, tipo, elas aqui?

— Jackson, você quer me matar do coração, né? Ou me quer preso! — O chinês pareceu sentido de alguma forma e o policial não pode acreditar que estava pensando naquela possibilidade. — E você disfarçando me pedindo uma arma… _Tsc, Tsc_. — comentou, suspirando audivelmente. — Deixa eu ver essa merda.

Jackson se levantou e levou o outro até o quartinho que ficava nos fundos, que um dia pertenceu a Jimin, lembrou-se o chinês com saudosismo. Ele abriu a porta e entrou junto com Youngjae, que encarou a bolsa estilo academia e sabia que as armas estavam ali dentro.

O chinês abriu a bolsa e Youngjae suspirou aliviado, pois por um momento achou que teria uma bazuca ali ou algo do gênero, mas eram somente pistolas e revólveres.

— Quando você pagou por isso, Jackson?

— Um cara me devia um favor… Elas são irrastreáveis.

— Okay… — Youngjae sabia que era uma péssima ideia, mas agora não tinha mais volta. — Você fica com um revólver e eu com uma pistola.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu tô falando. — Youngjae fitou o outro e notou que ele parecia não diferenciar uma arma da outra. — Porra Jackson, você já atirou na vida?

— Eu tinha uma arma quando isso aqui era uma loja, mas Namjoon a levou embora.

— Mas você já atirou? — O policial não se enganou com o leve balançar de cabeça do outro. — Nem em mira fixa, não é? Esquece isso… Sem arma para você.

— Mas e-

— Não! Se você não sabe usar, como posso te dar isso? Jackson, você vai acabar se matando ou me matando se usar uma arma.

— Tudo bem… Você tem razão.

— Claro que tenho. — Youngjae disse enquanto observara a pistola que ele havia pego, a montando e desmontando para ver se estava tudo certo. — Agora vamos repassar o plano.

Os loiros ficaram pensando e repensando no que fariam durante a noite, que logo se aproximaria. Na hora do almoço, fizeram uma pausa, pois Jackson havia prometido encontrar Mark para comerem juntos.

Youngjae aproveitou para caminhar um pouco pelas ruas, parando em uma barraquinha e pedindo alguma comida rápida. Logo o policial se sentou em um banco e ficou a pensar na decisão que havia tomado. Era uma péssima ideia, ele tinha certeza disso, mas algo dentro dele não aguentava mais aquelas ameaças e a forma como a máfia saia impune de tudo. Estava na hora daquilo mudar e mesmo que a investida que fariam mais tarde não desse em nada, pelo menos o loiro sabia que estava tentando, com todas as ferramentas que podia, acabar com a organização criminosa e ainda por cima livrar Haneul de uma vida infeliz ao lado da mãe.

Após Youngjae jogar o guardanapo no lixo, ele voltou para o escritório de Jackson, pensando que no final das contas, aquela era a decisão certa a se tomar.

**Notas finais**  
  
Cha Hakyeon, o N do VIXX:   
  
  



	48. Capítulo 48

— Yug, amor, está na hora da sua aula.

Bambam sacudiu de leve o namorado, que dormia tranquilamente em sua cama. Sua aula já havia acabado e ele passara no apartamento, que era próximo a Universidade, para almoçar e encontrara o moreno ainda dormindo.

— Amor, vai faltar hoje? — brincou o tailandês, passando de leve a mão na testa do outro. — Oh, você está quente!

A temperatura corporal da divindade estava bem mais elevada que o comum e Bambam logo buscou um termômetro, mas precisava que o outro acordasse e por isso começou a chamá-lo mentalmente. Seria o demônio novamente? Teria que chamar Jungkook?

— Bam?

— Ainda bem que você acordou! — exclamou o loiro, visivelmente mais aliviado. — Levanta o braço.

— Isso é um termômetro? — Yugyeom ainda estava sonolento, mas fez o que lhe fora pedido. — Eu estou com febre?

— Eu acho que sim…

— Mas eu não fico doente. — A divindade suspirou, se sentindo bastante cansado. — Pelo menos eu não ficava.

— Devo chamar seu irmão? — Bambam estava sentado na beirada da cama, analisando o namorado e seu semblante abatido. — É aquela coisa de novo?

— Não sei… Melhor esperarmos antes de chamar JK.

— Tem certeza? Você está melhor que aquele dia, talvez, sei lá, uma lavagem te cure.

— Lavagem? — O moreno riu, fechando os olhos por um momento. — Não é assim que se fala, Bam. Lavagem é banho.

— Você quer tomar um banho?

— Queria, mas estou tão cansado…

— Eu posso te ajudar. — As bochechas do loiro coraram, mas o outro sabia que o namorado não estava sendo malicioso ou com segundas intenções. Bambam realmente o queria ajudar de alguma forma e somente isso. — Eu juro qu-

— Eu sei, amor. — interrompeu o moreno, com um sorriso. — Acho que já deu o tempo…

Como que ouvindo o moreno, o termômetro digital apitou, informando que a temperatura já estava medida. O loiro pegou o dispositivo e o analisou por alguns segundos.

— Trinta e sete ponto sete graus. Você está com uma febre baixa…

— Devo tomar um remédio? — Yugyeom não sabia qual deveria ser um tratamento para uma divindade. O mesmo de um humano? — Você tem algum aí?

— Tenho… Mas um banho morno pode te ajudar a relaxar. — afirmou Bambam, com um sorriso. — Banho frio faz mal para quem está com febre…

— É mesmo? Meu namorado é realmente muito inteligente. — comentou a divindade, suspirando fundo. — Acho que vou tomar o banho então…

O tailandês logo se levantou e ajudou o outro a fazer o mesmo. Os músculos de Yugyeom estavam doloridos, mas ele conseguiu se manter em pé sem ajuda do outro.

Yugyeom informou que estava bem para tomar o banho sozinho e Bambam concordou, pedindo para que pelo menos deixasse a porta destrancada, para que se algo acontecesse, ele pudesse entrar sem problemas.

— Meu amor, não fique tão preocupado assim. Provavelmente é o meu corpo se recuperando da investida do demônio. — afirmou o moreno, passando de leve a mão no rosto do outro. — Mas eu vou deixar a porta destrancada, tá?

— Okay, Yug. Eu vou preparar alguma coisa para você comer…

— Não precisa.

— Precisa sim. — insistiu o loiro, empurrando de leve o namorado para o banheiro. — Vai logo tomar o seu banho… Qualquer coisa, me grita.

Bambam aproveitou para preparar uma sopa de legumes com carne. O tailandês estava preocupado, pois nunca vira Yugyeom doente e no intervalo de dois dias, o outro ficara doente duas vezes, na verdade, parecia não ter nem se recuperado da primeira vez. No fundo, o loiro estava morrendo de vontade de chamar a outra divindade que conhecia, mas já que o namorado pedira para esperar, ele faria isso.

Após vinte minutos, Bambam estranhou a demora do outro e bateu de leve na porta, mas não obteve resposta.

— Yug, está tudo bem? — perguntou, ainda batendo na porta. — Eu… vou entrar, tá?

O loiro abriu vagarosamente a porta e percebeu que o chuveiro ainda estava ligado. A cortina estendida não dava para diferenciar nada e Bambam não sabia muito bem o que fazer, mas a falta de resposta o estava preocupando.

— Yug?

Bambam se aproximou a passos largos, agora com a apreensão correndo todo o seu interior e de uma vez, abriu a cortina, encontrando o namorado caído, embaixo da água corrente. O loiro gritou, mesmo sem saber disso. O mundo ao seu redor pareceu correr em câmera lenta enquanto ele se ajoelhava desesperado no box do banheiro, sem se importar se estar ficando completamente encharcado também.

— Yugyeom! — O estudante segurou o rosto do namorado entre as mãos que mesmo úmido, continuava quente, muito quente. — Yug! Yugyeom!

Sem resposta, Bambam tentou levantar o outro para tirá-lo do banheiro, mas o corpo do moreno era pesado, principalmente sem nenhum tipo de ajuda. O que fazer? Chamar a emergência? Ele estava se sentindo perdido.

— Yugyeom! Acorde, meu amor… Por favor! Você é muito pesado pra eu carregar sozinho! Yugyeom! Acorda, por favor! Você prometeu que não me assustaria desse jeito! — O loiro, antes que pudesse se controlar, estava com os olhos cheios de água, mas agora não era hora para aquilo, então ele respirou fundo e tentou mais uma vez. — Yug?

“ _Jungkook_ ” Bambam não queria chamar a outra divindade, mas ele estava sem opções. “ _Por favor, Yug…_ ”

— Merda!

Bambam se virou encarando o outro e quase chorando de alívio. Jungkook colocou a mão na testa do irmão e em um piscar de olhos, os dois morenos haviam sumido. O tailandês arregalou os olhos e espiou em volta por um momento. A voz de Jungkook chamando pelo irmão veio do quarto e após desligar o registro de qualquer jeito, ele se dirigiu para lá, às pressas.

— O que ele tem?! O que está acontecendo com ele? É o demônio outra vez?

Não saber estava deixando Bambam desesperado, mas suas inúmeras perguntas não eram respondidas por Jungkook, que estava de olhos fechados, murmurando palavras das quais o loiro não tinha qualquer conhecimento sobre.

O rosto de Yugyeom se contorcia, assim como todo o seu corpo. A divindade estava claramente em agonia e seus lábios proferiam coisas que não faziam sentido, mas Bambam conseguia entender algumas delas como sendo negações e os nomes dos amigos.

— Isso não é nada bom… Acho que precisarei de reforço… — Jungkook finalmente construiu uma frase que o estudante reconhecia, mas não era exatamente o que ele gostaria de ouvir.

— Pra que? Por quê? O que está acontecendo, Jungkook? Ele vai ficar bem, não vai?

— Essa coisa é poderosa. — respondeu a divindade. — Vou chamar um especialista nessas porras…

— Jungkook, ele vai ficar bem, né?

— Eu não sei, Bam. — Jungkook não queria proferir aquelas palavras, mas ele realmente não tinha certeza. O olhar que perpassou o rosto do humano o fez querer desviar os olhos e foi isso que a divindade fez. — Eu já volto.

— Não!

A voz do loiro falou com o vazio, pois a divindade havia desaparecido. O loiro voltou para o namorado, que pela primeira vez, ele percebeu estar sem as roupas. Bambam esticou um lençol por cima do moreno e colocou a mão na testa de Yugyeom, as lágrimas já correndo com força.

— _Baby_ … por favor, acorda… _Hn_? Você precisa terminar sua missão! Você precisa ficar comigo! Yugyeom!

Bambam sabia que estava chorando, mas simplesmente não conseguia se controlar, não ao perceber como o rosto do namorado estava pálido e contorcido em caretas de agonia que ele achava que nunca veria em sua face.

— Pronto! Bambam… para de chorar! Ele vai ficar bem, tá legal? Yug é forte e vai ficar bem!

O humano não soube ao certo a quem Jungkook tentava convencer, a ele ou a si mesmo. Talvez aos dois, concluiu. Com um aceno de cabeça Bambam saiu de perto da cama onde o namorado estava deitado. Seus olhos rapidamente encontraram uma outra pessoa que o loiro não conhecia, mas que provavelmente era o reforço que Jungkook havia mencionado.

— Ele sabe? O humano sabe?

— Nós não temos tempo para isso, Changkyun!

Um tanto a contragosto, a divindade concordou, concentrando-se no irmão enfermo.

— Que droga… ele parece mal.

— Me diga algo que eu não saiba! Alguma ideia do que podemos fazer?

— Chamar o papai?

— Até parece que ele vai vir a tempo! Outra ideia?

— Um exorcismo?

— Um exorcismo?! — Bambam se intrometeu, não ligando para o olhar estranho que recebeu do tal Changkyun. — Ele está possuído? Mas ele é uma divindade!

— Não se meta, humano.

— Irmão, por favor, Bambam é a alma-gêmea dele.

— Que?! — A divindade pareceu chocado, olhando do loiro para o moreno e em seguida para a cama. — Jungkook… O que?

— Pergunta pro papai! Agora eu não tenho tempo pra isso! — Jungkook estava visivelmente irritado, nervoso e confuso, isso para não mencionar assustado. Ele não sabia como, mas aquele demônio estava mais forte, provavelmente o ódio que guardara de Yugyeom o havia alimentado e o tornado mais perigoso. — Ele não está possuído, mas esse demônio está matando a luz dele. Precisamos tirá-lo.

— Tudo bem… No que eu posso ajudar? — Bambam tentava se manter calmo, mas sua respiração falhava juntamente com as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. — Por favor, eu preciso ajudar de alguma forma.

— Pensa no quanto você o ama. — falou Jungkook, colocando uma mão no ombro do loiro, que concordou enquanto fungava. — Você pode esperar na sala, Bam? Não é bom você ficar aqui…

— Mas você falou que ele não podia mais me possuir.

— Essa coisa está muito forte e irritada, não sei o que ela pode tentar. — afirmou a outra divindade, a que ainda olhava de forma estranha para o tailandês. — Vocês, humanos, são fracos, qualquer coisa e já morrem.

— Que droga, Changkyun! É assim que você trata a porra dos teus protegidos?! — Jungkook gritou, sua voz soando tão ameaçadora quanto um trovão. As divindades se encararam por um tempo até Changkyun recuar o olhar. — Foi o que eu pensei. Respeita o Bambam. — O moreno respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos antes de voltar sua atenção ao humano, que nem parecia se preocupar com as divindades, seu olhar completamente focado no namorado. — Gatinho medroso, espere na sala, tudo bem? Entre em contato com os outros… Eles precisam ficar longe de perigos enquanto Yug está desse jeito.

Bambam balançou a cabeça, sem forças para falar nada. Com mais um olhar para Yugyeom, ele deixou o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Seu namorado não merecia aquilo! O moreno sempre fora tão bom e estava cumprindo sua missão, então por que logo ele? O loiro sabia que era um pensamento um tanto egoísta, mas seu coração doía só de pensar no pior. O tailandês conseguia se lembrar de como o demônio parecia ter medo e ao mesmo tempo raiva do outro e só de saber que aquela coisa estava mais forte, sentia calafrios.

O estudante se sentou no sofá e por um tempo ficou encarando uma das paredes, mas ele se lembrou do pedido de Jungkook e um pouco trêmulo, buscou o celular.

**GOT 7**

**KunpimookBambam**

Ei, gente…

Cuidado hoje.

Hn… é só um pressentimento,

Sei lá.

Onde vocês estão?

**JJP’s PuppyPark**

No trabalho…

Mark e Jackson estão almoçando…

**JJP’s Jaebum**

Morgando em uma mesa…

**KunpimookBambam**

E Jae?

**JJP’s Jaebum**

Deve estar dormindo…

**KunpimookBambam**

Ele dorme esse horário?

**JJP’s Jaebum**

Não…

Jae?

Acho que vou ligar para ele…

**SunnyJae**

Ah… Estava assistindo uma série.

Desculpe.

Tô bem também.

Bam, não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo

hoje.

**JJP’s PuppyPark**

Hã? Você tem planos, Jae?

**WangPuppy**

Oi gente, Mark tá mandando um beijo.

**JJP’s PuppyPark**

Oi amores...

Por mais que quisesse, Bambam não obteve mais respostas referente ao assunto que puxara anteriormente. O _chat_ se transformou em um monte de mensagens aleatórias e divertidas, mas o tailandês não estava com cabeça para aquilo, então simplesmente colocou o aparelho de volta no bolso.

O quarto ainda continuava silencioso e o loiro quase foi checar para ter certeza que as divindades ainda estavam ali, mas não fez, pois não queria irritar ninguém. Então, sem muito o que fazer, Bambam fez algo que estava se tornando rotina: rezar.

“ _Pai, por favor, seu filho está aqui… Ele precisa de você. Mande a sua força, de alguma forma, por favor. Proteja Yugyeom, por favor, Divindade Pai._ ”

Bambam realmente esperava que aquilo ajudasse de alguma forma, pois ele não suportaria viver sem Yugyeom, não agora que havia descoberto como era bom estar com quem se ama de verdade. O loiro só queria que tudo ficasse bem e que todos tivessem seu final feliz, como lhe fora prometido. Se aquilo era possível, então por que parecia que essa realidade estava cada vez mais distante?

“ _Yugyeom, lute. Eu estou aqui… Eu te amo. Acorde logo, meu amor._ ”

***

Youngjae odiava mentir para Jaebum, mas era necessário, principalmente por ser noite e ele estar dentro do carro de Jackson, encarando a academia de defesa pessoal do outro lado da rua.

— Jae, os caras saíram para comer… É a nossa chance.

O policial estava com um pé atrás, mas resolveu concordar e seguir o outro loiro para fora do automóvel. 

— Já sabe, né? — começou o policial, esfregando as mãos enluvadas. — Nada de se separar de mim e… silêncio.

— Eu sei, cara. — afirmou o chinês, pegando duas máscaras pretas do bolso do casaco. — Toma...

O policial quase riu da ironia. Ele, um homem da lei, com uma máscara no rosto, invadindo um local. Ah, se Jaebum o visse, iria rir e depois socá-lo por tamanha idiotice. Sem muito o que fazer agora, o mais alto checou pela última vez a arma que estava presa na sua cintura e silenciosamente indicou com os dedos para seguirem até a parte de trás do grande prédio. Ambos estavam quase colados nas paredes ao caminharem, com a postura um pouco curvada para frente, como se daquela forma fosse mais difícil identificá-los.

A rua estava úmida, o ar frio e era por isso que Jackson sentia todo o seu corpo tremer, só por causa disso. O chinês estava arrependido daquele plano, pois algo sairia errado, ele conseguia sentir a antecipação de desgraça. Bambam avisara que estava com um pressentimento ruim e o loiro ignorara, mas agora, enquanto abria o cadeado com as suas ferramentas especializadas, Wang sabia que aconteceria algo, mas a esperança de que no final desse tudo certo era maior e por isso a invasão teve prosseguimento.

Youngjae novamente se colocou na frente do outro, logo acendendo uma lanterna que não tinha um alcance muito longínquo para não chamar atenção e com cuidado, andaram devagar, seguindo para a escada.

O policial sentiu a mão de Jackson agarrando a parte de trás do seu casaco e se fosse em outra ocasião, ele iria rir, mas o amigo estava somente tentando não se separar ou tropeçar em algum lugar.

— O escritório, Jae… — sussurrou o chinês, apontando para uma porta. — É aqui…

Com cuidado, Youngjae abriu a porta — ainda bem que ela não estava trancada — e olhou rapidamente antes de deixar o outro loiro entrar, fechando a porta atrás dele.

— Você fica com a mesa e armário e eu vou tentar olhar no resto. — Jackson murmurou, acendendo uma lanterna própria.

Ambos tentaram fazer o mínimo e barulho possível enquanto vasculhavam o escritório. Jackson procurava qualquer coisa, ele não tinha nem certeza do que, mas logo encontrou ou pelo menos assim pensou. Ao retirar um dos quadros da parede, encontrou um cofre.

— Encontrei algo. — Os dois proferiram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo ambos pararem por uns segundos. Se a situação fosse outra, ririam.

— Achei um cofre… — afirmou o detetive, indo para o lado do outro. — O que você achou, Jae?

— Uma mina de outro. — Youngjae chegou a soltar o ar com força, esticando os papéis em cima da mesa. — Caralho, olha isso…

Jackson olhou rapidamente o conteúdo e ali estava tudo o que eles sempre precisaram para ligar tudo. O chinês já conseguia imaginar a noiva de Amber pedindo um mandato para Shin e todo mundo envolvido naquela sujeira sendo preso.

— Isso… Porra, eu não acredito nisso. — O chinês realmente estava duvidando do que via. — Shin é a porra do chefe da máfia?

— Eu… acho que sim. Ele não teria todo o esquema aqui se não fosse, né? — O policial também estava surpreso com tanta coisa e logo começou a fotografar, as enviando diretamente para a caixa compartilhada que tinha com Jaebum. No momento não havia _wi-fi_ disponível, então ele utilizou o _3G_. — Espera… Aqui é o escritório onde ele coordena tudo?

— Acredito que sim.

— Merda, Jackson! — Youngjae parou o que estava fazendo e encarou o outro, com olhos arregalados. — Jackson, é uma armadilha!

— Do que você está falando?

— Ora, ora, ora… Até que você não é tão burro quanto eu pensei… Jae.

Instintivamente, Youngjae empurrou o detetive para trás dele, puxando a arma. Claro que aquilo tudo estava fácil demais! Ele fora tão burro, como pudera cair na armadilha, como um animal faminto?

O policial loiro piscou por um momento quando as luzes foram acessas e notou que atrás de Shin tinham três homens, armados. “ _Merda, merda, merda!_ ”

— Gostou do meu escritório? — A voz do homem era cínica e era seguida de um sorriso de lado. — Bonito, né? Eu mesmo organizei. Aquele quadro ali, nossa! O meu favorito. — O moreno piscou, apontando para o quadro que o chinês havia retirado do lugar e encontrado o cofre atrás. — E você Wang? Eu achei que você estava satisfeito com as minhas aulas…

— Seu de-

— Cala a boca! Eu dei autorização para você falar?! — Shin revirou os olhos e levantou as mãos em um amplo gesto, logo em seguida rindo. — Cansei disso. Choi, entregue a arma ou então Jackson morre.

— Não faça isso, Jae! — murmurou o detetive.

— Cala a porra da boca, seu idiota. — ordenou o policial moreno. — Se você falar de novo sem autorização, eu mando matar aquela sua enteada.

Youngjae sentiu a mão que estava lhe segurando o casaco vacilar e antes de qualquer outra coisa ou atitude, o policial segurou a arma de forma que mostrava que a estava entregando, sem resistência.

— Ótimo! Viu como foi fácil? — Shin estalou a língua e fez um gesto para um dos homens pegar o objeto. — Revistem eles… Vocês não se importam com umas mãozinhas, né? Se sim, eu peço desculpas desde já.

Jackson se afastou, cooperando para que nada grave acontecesse, mas mesmo assim foi puxado com força e acabou batendo na quina da mesa antes de ser arrancado de trás do outro loiro por um dos homens, ao mesmo tempo que levantava os braços para o revistavam. Quando ele olhou para o lado, viu que Youngjae estava na mesma situação.

— Sabe, Jae… Fiquei hoje o dia inteiro olhando o seu namoradinho. Ele fica tão tristinho sem você. Imagina quando você morrer? Acho que Jaebum vai ficar arrasado. Ah… Por que dessa cara? Você dois vão morrer, é um fato. — Shin sorriu abertamente e logo depois mordeu o lábio inferior. — Okay, chega disso. Levem eles para o carro e se Jackson falar de novo, a garotinha morre.

Jackson se manteve em silêncio e o máximo que arriscava a fazer era olhar para Youngjae, que exibia uma expressão séria, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada. Ele nem sabia como agir direito, então quando sentiu o corpo sendo empurrado em direção a porta, se deixou ser levado. O chinês tentou não pensar no caminho até o automóvel, mas sua mente estava indo até Haneul e os namorados. Estaria tudo bem com eles? O loiro não tinha certeza e isso o estava matando por dentro.

Os dois foram obrigados a parar perto de uma van e antes de serem jogados dentro dela, tiveram os punhos amarrados e o rosto coberto com um saco de tecido preto. Youngjae sentiu o corpo bater contra o de Jackson, mas o outro nada falara, se mantendo em silêncio; com um pouco de dificuldade, ele saiu de cima do chinês.

Youngjae pensou o quão irônica era a situação, pois ao mesmo tempo que sabia como agir em um sequestro, ele agora estava no papel da vítima e aquilo lhe causava um pouco de medo. Iriam mesmo morrer? Pelo menos Jaebum estava seguro no apartamento, pensou o policial, suspirando fundo e esperando que o namorado não procurasse vingança ou algo do gênero e também terminasse morto. “ _Péssima ideia invadir essa academia. Eu sabia… Droga!_ ”

Jackson sabia que não era hora de arrependimentos, então se concentrou em observar o caminho que o automóvel fazia, tentando de alguma forma calcular para onde estavam sendo levados. Wang tinha que se manter vivo, não por ele, mas por Jinyoung, Mark e Haneul; por sua família. Não importava como, mas o chinês sairia de toda aquela situação com vida e ainda arrastaria toda aquela máfia na lama, principalmente Shin Wonho e Lee Ji Eun. Há muito tempo, aquilo se tornara pessoal.

“ _Divindade, se você está escutando, me ajude… nos ajude a vencermos esses vermes. Por favor, eu lhe peço._ ” 

**Notas finais**  
  
Im Changkyun, o I.M. do Monsta X   
  
  



	49. Capítulo 49

## (Extra - Comemoração dos 200 favoritos)

  
  
 **Aviso** : O especial se passa na manhã após o capítulo 40 e antes da chegada do senhor Choi, no capítulo 43.   
  
  


* * *

Youngjae acordou com a boca seca e a cama vazia. Suas roupas haviam sido retiradas e ele estava somente de cueca e uma camiseta leve, que não vestia na hora que havia ido dormir.

O loiro se espreguiçou e sentiu uma leve dor de cabeça, o que foi surpreendente, pois depois da quantidade de álcool que ingerira na noite anterior, somente aquele pouco de incômodo era para se agradecer a divindade.

O policial de súbito se lembrou de Jaebum o levando para o apartamento e ainda mais de repente, recordou-se de pedir o parceiro em namoro, da pior forma possível. Ele era um idiota! Pensara em uma noite tão bonita, para terminá-la de uma forma ridícula, ademais depois que o moreno o esperou por tanto tempo, mesmo quando o loiro nem dava indício que estava pronto para um relacionamento.

Youngjae se levantou e pela primeira vez notou uma muda de roupa em cima da cadeira da sua escrivaninha, juntamente com uma toalha e um pedaço de papel em cima de todos aqueles tecidos. O loiro esfregou os olhos por um momento antes de ler o recado.

**Eu te amo.**

Eram somente três palavras, mas o loiro se sentiu sem ar. A letra um pouco rabiscada e corrida só pertencia a uma pessoa, a pessoa que ele amava, a pessoa que ele pedira em namoro.

O loiro sorria ao tomar banho, sentindo qualquer cansaço anterior se dissipar na água morna. Ainda sorrindo, ele saiu do banheiro, se surpreendendo ao encontrar uma caixa em cima da cama.

Com a testa franzida, Youngjae se aproximou da cama e se sentou na beirada, logo abrindo a caixa, pois a curiosidade o estava matando. Dentro do papelão, havia um buquê de rosas vermelhas, fazendo o loiro sentir um nó na garganta. Um pouco trêmulo de nervosismo, o policial pegou o pequeno envelope dourado, que se destacava no meio de tantas flores.

**“Da próxima vez eu quero um buquê.”**

Youngjae pegou o buquê na mão e o levou ao rosto, aspirando o aroma das flores, sentindo sua azia chegar a níveis extremos. Como Jaebum conseguia fazer isso com ele? O loiro se sentia tão apaixonado que chegava a ser uma dor física.

O loiro se levantou da cama, com o buquê e o cartão na mão, quando notou um outro papel, só que este estava grudado na porta, com um adesivo de um solzinho sorridente. Youngjae sorria antes mesmo de ler o que estava escrito e assim que leu, soube que tinha que beijar Im Jaebum.

**Eu te amo há tanto tempo que nem sei como é não te amar.**

**Meu Sol.**

**Meu amor.**

Youngjae nem pensou direito no que fazia em seguida, mas quando percebeu, estava afoito saindo do quarto e chegando na sala, vendo Jaebum sentado no sofá, olhando o celular.

— Oi, Jae, voc-

Jaebum não conseguiu completar a pergunta, pois dois braços estavam enlaçados em seu pescoço, juntamente com uma boca completamente apressada lhe tomando os lábios, em um beijo profundo. Youngjae queria provar que também amava o moreno, que queria realmente namorá-lo, que queria amá-lo em cada canto do apartamento, que o queria para si, se possível, para o resto da vida.

— Eu te amo. — afirmou o loiro, após o beijo. — Eu te amo.

O moreno começou a rir, com os os olhos cheio de água. Aquela era uma sensação única e maravilhosa e Jaebum quis gritar, o mais alto possível, para que o mundo soubesse que Youngjae o amava.

— Jae, eu também te amo. Eu simplesmente sou louco por você e você me faz o homem mais feliz e, droga, eu te amo, é isso. — Jaebum falou, atropelando as palavras, quase ficando sem ar no processo. — E eu aceito namorar com você.

— Mas, eu pedi da pior maneira possível.

— Não importa como tenha sido, o que importa é que nos amamos e isso é tudo o que eu preciso saber.

— Eu te amo. — disse mais uma vez o loiro, puxando o outro para um beijo. — Eu te amo. — Novamente Youngjae beijou o moreno, com um sorriso nos lábios. — Eu te amo. — falou o mais novo, já empurrando o Jaebum no sofá e se posicionando em cima dele. — Eu te amo!

Jaebum ria, mas suas mãos eram apressadas, tomando corpo do outro para si, com os dedos percorrendo as costas do loiro enquanto a boca explorava o pescoço, fazendo Youngjae suspirar alto, já entregue as carícias.

Os dois já estavam acostumados com o encaixe, com os beijos, com as mãos apressadas, com o amor.

Desde a primeira vez, estava óbvio que nunca foi somente casual, que algo mais aconteceria, que o carinho e o cuidado estavam sempre ali. Desde a primeira vez que se tocaram além do que dois amigos fariam, existia o amor e depois disso, ele só cresceu, floresceu e culminou naquele momento, onde a cada suspiro, o casal proferia um “eu te amo.”

A camisa de Youngjae ficou perdida no chão enquanto os dedos dele brincavam com o cós da calça do moreno. O loiro havia programado aquilo para a noite anterior, mas estava muito bom fazerem de manhã.

O sofá era um pouco apertado para fazerem aquilo, mas Youngjae não se importava e começou a se mover para encontrar o pênis do outro com a boca. Ele estava com pressa e vontade de dar ao seu namorado um ótimo orgasmo.

A calça de moletom do moreno estava sendo abaixada quando o mais velho segurou nos fios loiros do outro e o puxou com um pouco de força para que Youngjae o olhasse e parasse de se movimentar e o encarasse.

— Jae… Me beija…

O loiro franziu a testa, mas novamente voltou a se posicionar de maneira que estivesse com a boca alcançável para o parceiro, dando início a um forte beijo, que terminou com o moreno mordendo o lábio inferior de Youngjae que gemeu, para logo depois perceber a língua do namorado no local, em seguida novamente o beijando.

— Vamos pro quarto? — perguntou Youngjae, respirando com dificuldade após a sessão de amassos.

Jaebum concordou, se levantando após o outro fazer o mesmo. O moreno ajeitou a calça, só para jogá-la no chão quando fecharam a porta do quarto. Youngjae sorriu ladino, colando os corpos de ambos e novamente encerrando o espaço com um beijo.

Youngjae sentiu as costas prensadas contra a porta e a boca do outro lhe percorrendo o pescoço, enquanto ele fechava os olhos, puxando o oxigênio para os os pulmões. Seu corpo sempre reagia a Jaebum e gemidos logo foram escutados.

O moreno estava fazendo uma trilha pela garganta do namorado, deixando várias marcas vermelhas e se abaixando um pouco, chegou ao peitoral do outro, que arqueou as costas com o arrepio que sentiu perpassar o seu corpo.

— Jae… Jae?

O loiro abriu os olhos encarando o outro, o olhar um pouco perdido, desejando mais que somente aqueles beijos. Jaebum achou a cena linda e não resistindo, selou rapidamente a boca do namorado.

— Eu estava pensando… — começou o moreno, pressionando o outro ainda mais na porta, deixando evidente a sua ereção. — Poderíamos tentar algo novo?

O mais baixo engoliu a seco, vendo o outro lhe olhar com expectativa pela resposta. Youngjae sorriu e enquanto deixava os braços se entrelaçarem o pescoço do moreno.

— Você quer fazer aquilo que vimos no filme semana passada? No chão? — perguntou o loiro e vendo o outro confirmar silenciosamente, também concordou, abaixando uma das mãos e fazendo contornos com os dedos na parte exposta da clavícula do mais alto. — Podemos fazer… Se eu sentir algum desconforto, peço para você parar…

— Não… Não seria você no chão.

O loiro franziu a testa e fitou o namorado, não entendendo por um momento, até que a explicação lhe atingiu. Youngjae separou os lábios por um momento, realmente surpreso. Jaebum não resistiu e novamente o beijou, fazendo o parceiro suspirar fundo ao mesmo tempo que puxava os fios escuros por dentre os dedos.

— Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim, Jae. — afirmou o moreno, colando a boca na orelha do outro e em seguida mordiscando o lóbulo, para depois lambê-lo. — Tem tanto tempo que você não me fode.

Youngjae gemeu, puxando novamente o moreno pelo cabelo e enfiando a lingua com vontade na boca do outro, fazendo Jaebum começar a brincar com o cós da calça do loiro. Mas algo o parou, o empurrando de leve para trás, o fazendo se segurar na cintura do namorado, enquanto andava sem enxergar para onde estava indo, mas pelo caminho, provavelmente para a cama.

O moreno nada falou, mas se o namorado queria fazer na cama e não no chão, estava tudo bem para ele. Qualquer coisa que Youngjae quisesse estaria ótimo, pois o amava incontrolavelmente e se o loiro desistisse daquilo e resolvesse somente ficar de conchinha na cama, de bom grado Jaebum faria.

O moreno tentou sentar na cama, mas acabou caindo deitado, com o loiro por cima.

— Ai, ai! — O mais velho reclamou, assustando o parceiro, que parou o beijo, para olhá-lo. — Que droga; o que é isso?

Jaebum levantou o corpo, assim que o namorado deu espaço. O policial mais alto havia deitado em cima de uma caixa e após um segundo, o loiro percebeu que que havia deixado a caixa das flores em cima da cama, enquanto levou o buquê e o deixou no móvel do corredor.

Youngjae pareceu envergonhado por esquecer a caixa ali e desviou o olhar, fazendo Jaebum achar adorável, puxando o queixo do outro para si e o beijando delicadamente, para logo depois aprofundar o beijo.

O moreno levou a mão até a calça do namorado e começou a apertar a coxa direita do loiro, escutando altos suspiros do outro durante o beijo.

— Me espera aqui… Um minuto.

O loiro nem assentiu, mas quando percebeu estava sozinho no quarto e ficou na dúvida se deveria adiantar as coisas e retirar suas peças de roupa e no final, resolveu retirar somente a calça, ficando de cueca na cama. Youngjae ainda alcançou a caixa amassada e a jogou longe, tentando acertar a cadeira da escrivaninha, mas acertando o chão; isto o fez balançar os ombros e deixar o assunto para lá.

Quando o outro voltou, estava com o celular na mão e sem camisa. Jaebum caminhou igual a um gato, apertando _play_ e deixando o aparelho em cima do criado mudo do loiro e quando a melodia tomou o ar, Youngjae engoliu a seco, percebendo o que aconteceria.

A música era _sexy_ e a cada batida, o moreno mexia o corpo de forma sensual, se aproximando perigosamente de Youngjae, que tinha os lábios partidos no meio. Jaebum deu um passo a frente e se encaixou no colo do loiro, rebolando no ritmo da música.

Youngjae levou as mãos na cintura do outro a apertando e foi nesse momento que o moreno lhe sorriu de lado e com os antebraços, empurrou a investida do namorado e se virou, ficando de pé e descendo vagarosamente no colo do loiro.

O loiro estava se sentindo tão quente, que não duvidava estar vermelho. Sua ereção já dóia na parte inferior do seu corpo e sua cueca nem a segurava mais, principalmente enquanto Jaebum voltava a o encarar, colocando os braços em volta do seu pescoço, rebolando bem em cima da excitação do namorado.

— Eu vou meter tão fundo em você, JB. — murmurou o loiro, tirando um gemido do moreno.

— Eu estou esperando, _oppa._

O olhar de Youngjae mudou na mesma hora e Jaebum soube que tinha conseguindo o que queria, principalmente quando no próximo movimento, se encontrar de pé, com as mãos do outro lhe retirando a cueca.

Jaebum chutou a cueca enquanto o outro lhe tomava os lábios, fazendo a ambos novamente se perderem em diversos passos, parando perto da janela, com o moreno quase prensado contra a parede.

— Vamos… No chão, Jaebum. De joelhos…

O moreno foi obediente e logo se encontrou com os joelho no chão, encarando de baixo o namorado, que sorriu, se afastando de Jaebum, mas sem sair da visão do parceiro. O loiro foi até a cômoda e voltou com o pote de lubrificante, o entregando para o outro, que logo esticou o braço e capturou a vasilha.

— O que faço com você, hein? — questionou Youngjae, estalando a língua. — Tantas possibilidades…

— O que você quiser, _oppa._

Youngjae respirou fundo e retirou a única peça de roupa restante, gerando uma comemoração mental no moreno, que não aguentava mais esperar a visão do namorado completamente nu. Ele era lindo de qualquer maneira, mas sem roupa parecia algum tipo de divindade, algo sagrado, que merecia que se fosse adorado.

— De quatro, _baby_. — pediu o loiro e outro antes de obedecer, mordeu o lábio inferior. — Isso mesmo… Você é tão bonzinho… 

— _Hn_ , estou esperando uma gratificação, _oppa_.

O mais novo balançou a cabeça, se ajoelhando no chão e se posicionando atrás do outro, que antes que pudesse comentar mais alguma coisa, sentiu seu cabelo sendo puxado com força para trás, fazendo sua cabeça seguir o movimento. A próxima coisa que Jaebum notou, foi uma língua lhe invadindo a boca e mesmo que fosse com profundidade, havia o toque carinhoso de Youngjae.

Jaebum estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava se sentindo vulnerável, ainda mais pela posição, mas tinha algo de diferente de se entregar daquela maneira, de deixar o namorado no controle e sinceramente o moreno não tinha medo, pois confiava a vida a Youngjae e sabia que era recíproco e claro, tudo aquilo, sem contar o amor. O amor que perparssava todo o seu corpo, fazendo com que a primeira coisa que pensasse ao acordar fosse o parceiro e a última coisa que mentalizasse antes de dormir, continuasse sendo o mesmo homem.

— Jae…

A voz manhosa do moreno fez o outro umedecer os lábios por um momento, antes de se posicionar da melhor forma, após pegar a vasilha com o gel espesso. Youngjae parou por um momento no local, pensando o que fazer e com um sorriso ladino, abaixou a cabeça e com a língua começou a preparar o outro, que se contorceu e gemeu, esperando tudo menos aquilo.

O moreno perdeu a tal compostura e gemia tão alto enquanto sentia a língua do namorado no seu orifício que por um momento pensou nos vizinhos, mas logo os esqueceu, pois o seu pênis já começava a liberar o pré-gozo, mesmo sem ser encostado e talvez, naquele ritmo, ele gozasse bem antes que o parceiro.

Como se adivinhasse o que estava acontecendo, Youngjae parou, dando uma leve palmada em uma das nádegas do moreno, que nem conseguiu controlar o gemido. A pele de Jaebum logo ficou vermelha, como sempre ficava quando era utilizado um pouco mais de força sobre ela e o loiro simplesmente amou a cena, então desferiu um tapa na outra nádega.

— Jae…

Jaebum tinha a voz falhada e Youngjae daria uma risadinha se fosse em outro momento, mas naquele, ele só sentiu vontade de fazer aquela voz falhar ainda mais. Então, logo buscou o lubrificante e lambuzando dois dedos, introduziu no moreno, que gemeu assim que sentiu a invasão e até ficou um pouco tenso, mas logo relaxou, aproveitando o momento.

Youngjae, com os dígitos, proporcionava uma maior abertura em Jaebum, que gemia baixinho cada vez que o namorado resolvia utilizar os dedos tentando encontrar a próstata e de alguma forma, a atiçando sempre que queria.

O mais velho estava uma bagunça e nem tinha sentido Youngjae dentro de si. Jaebum choramingava, gemia, se remexia e queria muito se masturbar, mas o namorado não deixara e o moreno resolveu acatar o pedido e se resumiu a forçar os joelhos no chão e de alguma forma tentava apertar o carpete entre os dedos, mesmo que fosse impossível.

Quando o moreno ia proferir o nome do namorado, para pedir por mais, Youngjae retirou os dedos e deu uma risada seca antes de penetrar o namorado, que jogou a cabeça para trás, apertando os olhos para logo gemer alto.

O loiro nunca esqueceria aqueles momentos como seus pequenos detalhes que faziam a cena ainda mais _sexy._ Youngjae sempre se lembraria de como Jaebum gemia puxando o oxigênio por dentre os dentes, como ele deixava as pernas tremerem e quase despencarem, fazendo com que o parceiro tivesse que o segurar enquanto se aprofundava nele ou como o moreno falava o seu nome como se fosse algo sagrado.

Youngjae aproximou o outro mais a si, se é que isso era possível e vagarosamente foi forçando o corpo para frente, fazendo as penas do namorado irem cedendo e em poucos segundos, Jaebum estava prostrado de bruços, com o loiro deitado por cima dele.

A sensação era incrível e o moreno só conseguia gemer e falar o quão bom era. Youngjae puxou de leve a cabeça do outro para cima e o beijou com volúpia, mesmo com a posição estranha. 

Ambos já estavam há um tempo naquele arranjo e Youngjae conseguia sentir o corpo se entregando ao orgasmo e por isso utilizou de mais força nos movimentos ao mesmo tempo que mordia o ombro do namorado, que a essa altura nem tentava soar racional.

Youngjae foi o primeiro a ser atingido por um forte orgasmo, que fez todo o corpo tremer, juntamente com um sofrido gemido que escapou de seus lábios, o fazendo morder mais uma vez o namorado.

Jaebum ficou parado no mesmo lugar, sentindo prazer somente com todo o cenário, mas assim que teve seu corpo sendo levantado aos poucos, para em seguida ser virado, com suas costas em contato com o carpete, deixou que Youngjae cuidasse do resto, que consistiu em uma mão em seu pênis.

O movimentos do loiro foram precisos e em poucos minutos Jaebum gozou na mão do namorado, que levou os dedos a boca do mais velho, para lambê-los.

Ambos estavam com a respiração pesadas, suados e presos na própria realidade de prazer. Porém, não demorou muito para se encontrarem em pé com o objetivo inicial de talvez tomarem um banho, mas sem saberem como, acabaram novamente na cama.

Uns minutos a mais, Jaebum se encontrou com o pênis de Youngjae na boca, percorrendo toda a extensão com a língua e os lábios, retirando deliciosos gemidos do namorado, que tinha os dedos no cabelo do moreno, o forçando a ir mais fundo.

Quase duas horas depois, Jaebum rebolava no colo do loiro, mais uma vez o tendo dentro de si ao mesmo tempo que tinha os dedos entrelaçados no de Youngjae, que incentivava o namorado a ir mais rápido.

Um hora depois, ambos estavam abraçados na cama, com a boca colada em um calmo beijos, murmurando o quanto se amavam e como não haveria nada que destruiria aquele forte sentimento.

“ _Obrigado, divindade._ ” Pensou Youngjae, muitas horas depois. “ _Obrigado por me dar o amor da minha vida_.”

A vários metros dali, Yugyeom riu, mas logo deixando aquilo de lado ao capturar a boca do namorado em um beijo apaixonado.

  
  
  



	50. Capítulo 50

Estava tudo escuro e a sua voz era um simples eco, perpetuando no infinito. Os olhos abertos tentavam focalizar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas nem uma simples luminosidade perpassava o que é que fosse aquele lugar.

A divindade se levantou, após perceber que estava deitado e tentou dar alguns passos vagarosos, na esperança de encontrar alguma saída daquela escuridão.

Yugyeom sentiu seu corpo colidir contra algo e ao apalpar, percebeu que era uma parede. O moreno forçou com as mãos, com o corpo e até utilizou o poder divino ao tentar em vão abrir uma fenda na superfície sólida.

De súbito uma sensação claustrofóbica se abateu de seu corpo e a falta de oxigênio se fez presente ao mesmo tempo que de alguma maneira, o local parecia diminuir, diminuir, diminuir...

Agora havia luz. Muito forte e igualmente a escuridão, o fazia nada enxergar.

“ _Por favor_...”

Yugyeom olhou em volta, reconhecendo a voz, mas não a conseguindo alcançar. A divindade caçou no fundo do seu ser e descobriu que o pedido vinha de Jackson. Jackson Wang estava em perigo, mas não somente ele; Youngjae também estava precisando dele.

“ _Oppa..._ ”

Haneul?

Os nomes e faces corriam na sua mente, lhe causando uma dor física.

O moreno sacudiu com força a cabeça e algo lhe acertou no estômago, o fazendo dobrar o próprio corpo.

“ _Acorde logo, meu amor.”_

Bambam.

Yugyeom tentou recobrar as forças, mas foi atingido na face e em seguida levou uma rasteira, caindo no chão.

O que estava acontecendo? Por que não conseguia reagir aquilo? Cadê seus poderes quando se precisava deles?

A divindade estava no chão, tentando se arrastar quando uma violenta dor começou a tomar conta da sua coluna, subindo para o cérebro e de repente silencio.

Não havia mais dor.

Não havia mais nada.

***

— Youngjae… Jackson…

Jungkook pulou da cadeira com a voz do irmão. Há algumas horas Bambam havia trazido duas cadeiras para as divindades ficarem sentados enquanto tentava acordar a divindade mais nova. Após muita discussão, os morenos tinham decidido que esperariam mais um pouco, antes de realizar um exorcismo. Nesse meio tempo, Changkyun usou a cozinha do apartamento para misturar algumas ervas em uma espécie de chá celestial e de meia em meia hora, faziam Yugyeom engolir. 

Bambam havia tomado conta da cama, primeiro se sentando ao lado do namorado, apertando com força a mão dele, mas agora o humano estava adormecido, ainda com os dedos entrelaçados ao do moreno.

— Yugyeom? — Changkyun chamou, colocando a mão na testa do outro. — Hora de mais um chá… Já volto.

O tailandês piscou os olhos, sentindo a atmosfera diferente e logo encarou o namorado, também colocando a mão na testa do outro. Yugyeom ainda continuava quente, sem nenhuma melhora.

— Jungkook… Por favor…

A divindade sabia o que Bambam queria: um exorcismo. Ele também queria o mesmo, mas o irmão mais velho desistira da ideia e dissera que seria melhor quando Yugyeom estivesse mais forte e por isso de todas aquelas ervas.

— Eu vou tentar convencê-lo, tá?

O loiro balançou de leve a cabeça, sem desviar os olhos de Yugyeom, que tinha o rosto em agonia.

Logo após, Changkyun chegou com uma xícara fervente em mãos e com ajuda de Bambam, despejou aos poucos o líquido na boca do mais novo.

— Kyun… Vamos fazer esse exorcismo.

— Vamos esperar ele acordar.

— Irmão e se ele não acordar? Vamos deixá-lo morrer? Ou coisa pior?

O mais velho começou novamente a falar todos os motivos daquela ser a melhor forma de lidar com o problema e Bambam bloqueou aquela voz irritante da sua mente, focando no rosto de Yugyeom, que parecia reagir diferentemente no momento. E, para a surpresa do loiro, lentamente os olhos do namorado se abriram.

— Yugyeom! — A voz de Bambam falhou enquanto ele abraçava o namorado, com força. — Ah, meu amor… Eu estava morto de preocupação.

— Yug, como você se sente? — Jungkook se aproximou, com um sorriso fraco. — Que susto, maninho.

— Estou bem… Me sinto mais forte. — O mais novo tentou um sorriso abatido e de repente focalizou na figura perto da porta. — Ah, oi...

Changkyun balançou de leve a cabeça para o irmão e teve o gesto imitado. Logo os olhos de Yugyeom voltaram para Bambam, com um sorriso.

— Eu… posso falar com meu namorado? — pediu a divindade mais nova. — A sós?

— Claro, claro… — Jungkook parecia estar aliviado e sorriu mais abertamente. — Estaremos na sala…

Assim que a porta foi fechada, o moreno puxou o outro para um beijo e Bambam sorriu por entre os lábios, logo colocando os braços em volta do pescoço do namorado. A divindade parecia tão bem! As ervas deveriam ter surtido o efeito desejado.

— Você está se sentindo melhor, Yug?

— Muito… — Yugyeom novamente puxou o loiro para outro beijo, que fechou os olhos, sentindo a língua do outro na sua boca. — Ah…

— Yug… Tem certeza que está bem?

— Ótimo!

Bambam sentiu o corpo sendo empurrado para baixo e ainda rindo, se deixou levar pelo momento.

Yugyeom prensou Bambam na cama, ficando por cima do mais velho, ainda invadindo a sua boca. O moreno logo levou os lábios para trilhar um caminho pelo queixo do loiro, seguindo para o pescoço, retirando risadas do tailandês, que estava sentindo cócegas. 

— Eu gosto muito do seu corpo, Bambam. — afirmou o mais novo, após levantar o rosto e encarar o outro. — Já te disse isso?

— Acho que não...

— Então peço desculpas, fui muito relapso nas minhas observações passadas.

O tailandês sorriu, mas Yugyeom pareceu não notar, tomando novamente a boca do loiro para si ao mesmo tempo que os dedos trilhavam um caminho na cintura de Bambam, tentando levantar a camisa do mais velho.

A situação começou a parecer estranha para Bambam, principalmente pela mão do outro lhe apertando a cintura.

— Quem me vestiu? — perguntou a divindade, de repente, encarando o outro de cima.

— Jungkook… Estalou os dedos e tal. — O loiro notou o outro balançar os ombros e voltar a abaixar a cabeça. — Você está realmente bem, Yug? O demônio…

A divindade não respondeu e voltou a beijar o loiro, que estava estranhando a atitude e por isso tentou sair do enlace, empurrando o outro para cima, mas sem sucesso.

— Yug… Yug…

Yugyeom piscou um dos olhos e com as mãos na cintura do outro, começou a forçar a calça de Bambam para baixo, que soltou o ar com força e mais uma vez tentou empurrar o moreno.

— Mas você não sabe aproveitar nada mesmo, hein?!

O tom que saiu da divindade era tão grave que levou um arrepio por todo o corpo de Bambam, que prendera a respiração e sem perceber, começara a tremer. Aquilo em cima dele não era Yugyeom e ele tinha medo de descobrir o que era.

O loiro abriu os lábios, pronto para gritar, mas foi impedido pela grande mão tampando a sua boca.

— Nem adianta pedir ajuda mental… Estou bloqueando tudo.

O loiro resolveu ignorar o aviso do ser e gritou ainda mais, afinal não era como se ele pudesse mesmo controlar seus próprios pensamentos em um momento de pânico.

“ _Jungkook! Changkyun! Eu preciso de ajuda! Socorro! Socorro! Divindades!_ ”

— Céus, como você é escandaloso! Como ele te aguenta?!

— Bambam…

A voz vinha desta vez de fora do quarto. Era Jungkook e o humano gritou ainda mais, chutando a divindade-demônio com toda a força que tinha, mas não surtia qualquer efeito, era como se fossem cócegas ou algo do gênero. 

— Bam, nós precisamos fazê-lo beber mais do chá… Yugyeom…

“ _Que droga!_ ” Pensou o tailandês. Por que ele não entrava no quarto de uma vez? Jungkook nunca fora de esperar ser convidado para as coisas e agora resolvera ser educado? Bambam então resolveu apelar para aquele que ele conhecia melhor: Yugyeom.

“ _Baby! Por favor, Yug! Yug!_ _Yugyeom, você precisa acordar!_ ”

Bambam continuou chamando pelo namorado, mas ficava a cada instante mais e mais difícil já que uma das mãos do demônio estavam em torno de seu pescoço cortando o fluxo de oxigênio.

— Eles podem fazer isso outra hora. — A voz de Changkyun soou forte e o loiro, que já estava se sentindo um tanto tonto, conseguiu escutar Jungkook murmurar alguma coisa. — Pelo o que me lembro Yugyeom é assexual, então transando eles não estão…

Bambam percebeu que o demônio não se importava em ser pego, pois, mesmo com a porta sendo aberta, ele continuou a pressionar o pescoço do outro, agora com as duas mãos.

— Oh, droga!

Foi o que Bambam ouviu antes de sentir o enlace de seu pescoço desaparecer. Ele agora tossia freneticamente, tentando recuperar o ar; sua garganta queimava como se estivesse em brasas enquanto o humano ouvia gritos e baques surdos.

Uma briga estava acontecendo no quarto, mas a visão de Bambam ainda estava turva pelas lágrimas e mesmo que tailandês se concentrasse em piscar os olhos, não conseguia focalizar muito bem em nada.

— Céus! Por que se importam tanto com este humanozinho?! Vocês dois e esse imbecil que não para de gritar por ele aqui dentro: “Bambam, Bambam…” — A voz do ser era cínica e beirava a infantilidade. — Tão irritante, tão medíocre!

Jungkook pensou rápido e materializou a água benzida que estava no balcão da cozinha, nas suas mãos. Changkyun pensou que não seria necessário, mas o moreno mais novo insistira em ter estoques daquela arma celeste no apartamento e agora agradecia por aquilo, pois não era um método efetivo de se destruir um demônio, mas o atrasava bastante.

— Ah! Essa merda queima seu desgraçado!

— É pra queimar mesmo, escroto! Sai já daí! Eu estou ordenando! — Changkyun gritou enquanto segurava Yugyeom pelos braços.

Jungkook espirrava água benta no corpo do irmão na esperança de enfraquecer o demônio e os gritos do ser eram cada vez mais altos, o que deixava Jeon mais otimista.

— Você está ordenando?! Há! Que graça! Acha que tem algum pode aqui? Todos sabem que apesar de mais velho, você é o mais fraco dentre seus irmãos, Changkyun!

— Não o escute! Ele está tentando mexer com você! — Jungkook avisou, começando a entoar uma antiga oração que Bambam desconhecia. — Bam, saia daí.

Bambam tentou se forçar a levantar da cama, não sabendo o que estava fazendo, pois, suas pernas estavam fracas e quando o loiro as encostou no chão, não teve força para levantar e acabou caindo de joelhos. Ele então se arriscou a engatinhar, mas sentiu a cabeça sendo jogada contra a parede, junto com o corpo.

Jungkook largou a água benta e partiu para a luta corporal. Armas cortantes eram uma opção arriscada, pois Yugyeom ainda estava ali, então a divindade fechou os olhos por um momento e ativou os seus brilhantes olhos azuis ao mesmo tempo que lançava bolas luminosas na direção do demônio, que desviava de algumas e as que não conseguia, recebia em seu corpo com uma gargalhada, mas Jeon sabia que o ser estava sendo afetado.

Bambam ainda estava jogado perto da parede, enjoado e totalmente drenado de forças para tentar ao menos se arrastar. A realidade era que ele estava apavorado e até esboçou uma reação quando sentiu dois braços em volta dele, mas sua cabeça doía tanto, que não conseguiu focalizar quem era e consequentemente não conseguiu lutar conta a pessoa que o pegou no colo.

— Não saia daqui.

O tailandês sentiu algo fofo abaixo do seu corpo, mas não sabia onde estava e nem conseguia raciocinar. Algo quente escorria por sua cabeça e nariz, mas estava tão difícil se mexer que Bambam resolveu ficar parado, mesmo que o frio que sentia fizesse seus ossos doerem.

“ _Tão frio… Yug… tão frio… Yug… eu… te… amo…_ ”

Em pouco tempo, Bambam só conseguiu ver a escuridão e se deixou levar pelo sono que sentia.

***

Jungkook estava cansado e seu corpo todo doía da luta que estava acontecendo, mas ele não desistiria, não até o irmão novamente voltar.

— Ah merda, merda! Isso não é meu trabalho! Eu estou de férias, merda! Yugyeom, acorde agora mesmo! — gritou Jungkook, limpando o suor da testa com as costas da mão. — Ele precisa de você! Bambam precisa de você! Seus protegidos precisam de você!

Yugyeom conseguia ouvir, mas ele estava preso e desesperado e o demônio se alimentava disso, de sua dor e desespero.

“ _Yug, eu te amo_.”

Como um milagre, um pensamento de Bambam ultrapassou a barreira do demônio e fincou diretamente nos pensamentos de Yugyeom, que olhou em volta, tentando encontrar o namorado, mas ele não estava ali.

Jungkook logo percebeu a movimentação estranha no corpo do irmão e mais uma vez gritou. Yugyeom sentiu algo dentro de si se remexer e de alguma forma notou que Bambam precisava da sua ajuda.

O escuro que pressionava a consciência de Yugyeom começou a ficar menos preto e a divindade se forçou a lutar, sentindo todos os músculos reclamarem a dois comandos ao mesmo tempo, mas não poderia desistir naquele momento. Seu irmão tinha razão, seus protegidos precisavam dele, então o mais novo lutou, lutou e finalmente conseguiu sentir as forças sombrias deixando seu corpo.

— Isso, Yug! Continua! — incentivou Jungkook.

— Vamos Yugyeom! — gritou Changkyun.

“ _Yug, eu te amo_.”

Com um grito e um forte clarão, a divindade se livrou da posse do demônio, sentindo um alívio retomar o controle de seus movimentos e pensamentos.

Yugyeom ainda estava tonto, grande parte de sua energia fora drenada no processo, então a divindade estava perdida e confusa. Não conseguia distinguir direito os sons à sua volta, mas eles pareciam hostis. Pancadas, gritos, um novo clarão e então, silêncio total.

— Yugyeom? Yugyeom? — A voz de Jungkook soava preocupada, mas o mais novo não conseguia responder. — Acorda! Bam precisa de você… Seus protegidos… Droga! Eu preciso de você.

— Se afaste, irmão. — pediu a outra divindade. — O demônio ainda está rondando… Deixa eu terminar isso. Cuide do humano.

Jungkook se afastou enquanto concordava com a cabeça. Logo se dirigiu para a sala e a cena o fez dar um passo para trás, antes de correr para o sofá. Bambam estava pálido e com sangue lhe cobrindo o rosto.

— Bam? Ai, merda! Yugyeom vai me matar se te acontecer alguma coisa! — A divindade passou a mão pela testa do outro. — Porra, Pai. Você só pode tá de sacanagem aí em cima, né? Caralho para que essa merda toda?!

Jungkook quase conseguia ouvir seu pai dizendo: “ _Alguns destinos fogem até mesmo das mãos das divindades, meu filho_.”

Para alívio de Jungkook, Bambam começou a recuperar os sentidos. Para desespero de Jungkook, não era o humano que estava no controle.

A risada maligna ecoou pela sala e a divindade deu alguns passos para trás, receoso. O sorriso sempre simpático que normalmente o tailandês ostenta não estava lá, mas no lugar deste nascia um sorriso hostil, que de modo algum combinava com o Bambam que todos conheciam.

— Sinceramente eu não sei se vocês são muito burros ou se me subestimam… É isso não, é? Vocês me subestimam! Vocês divindades acreditam que são os únicos seres poderosos, não é? _Spoiler alert_... — riu o ser, gritando em seguida. — VOCÊS NÃO SÃO!

— Ah, _fofo_ … Eu não perco muito tempo pensando em você, né?

— Hum… Pelo visto você não liga muito para o loirinho aqui, né? — A coisa sorriu estalando o pescoço, para logo depois remexer os lábios. — AH, CALA A BOCA HUMANO!

— Bambam! Isso…. Você pode me ouvir? — Jungkook estava exausto, mas seus olhos estavam novamente azuis celestiais. — Lute! Esse bosta tá fraco.

— Eu estou fraco. — afirmou o demônio. — Porém forte o suficiente para fazer isso…

O demônio segurou o copo que estava por cima do criado mudo da sala e o apertou até quebrá-lo. O sangue humano de Bambam escorrendo pelo antebraço do garoto.

— Você… você vai morrer junto com ele… — Jungkook tentou soar o mais indiferente possível, mas quem ele estava enganando? Ao demônio certamente não. 

— Eu tenho cara de quem se importa, _fofo_?

Jungkook ainda pensava o que fazer em seguida quando Yugyeom praticamente correu até o ambiente. O irmão ainda estava visivelmente enfraquecido, mas o olhar era de puro pavor e a divindade notou que o mais novo deveria estar escutando os pensamentos de Bambam.

— Yug… Ah! Porra! — A voz de Changkyun cortou a sala, principalmente, quando ele, irritado, adquiriu os olhos azuis, com um grito. — EU LHE ORDENO QUE SAIA AGORA DO CORPO DELE!

— Qual é o problema de vocês com ordens?! E se eu não quiser sair, _hn_? Aliás… eu estou achando esse corpinho bem confortável…

— Bam… — A voz de Yugyeom soou fraca e por um segundo, o demônio pareceu ficar tonto e o olhar assustado de Bambam apareceu, mas foi logo substituído quando o ser maligno retomou o controle. — Bam! Bambam!

— Eu devo admitir… A ligação entre vocês é forte. O que deixa tudo ainda mais divertido. 

O demônio ergueu a mão, apertando ainda mais o grande caco de vidro na palma humana do tailandês; o sangue grosso, vermelho e quente pingando no carpete branco da sala de estar.

— Por favor… Por favor! Você pode me matar, eu não me importo, mas por favor, deixe-o ir! Por favor!

— Yugyeom! Se controle! Você não pode implorar a um demônio! — Changkyun tentou segurar o caçula pelo ombro, mas este se livrou do toque em um movimento brusco.

— Eu não ligo! Eu não me importo! Bambam é tudo o que importa! Se precisar me ajoelhar para ele eu vou, entendeu? — A divindade não conseguia reunir forças nem para chorar em uma hora daquelas; tudo o que ele queria era que aquele monstro estivesse longe do seu namorado. — Por favor, deixe-o ir!

— O quão patética é essa cena? Eu adorei! — A coisa riu, apertando ainda mais o caco na mão. — Nossa… você está desesperado que até se eu pedisse pa-

— Cala a boca! — Jungkook sabia o que o demônio ia falar e pelo desespero do irmão, ele faria. — Deixe-o em paz! Porra, isso tudo por vingança? Que coisa mais antiquada; ninguém mais se vinga.

— Sabe como eu fui humilhado por ser derrotado por um adolescente? Sabe quanto tempo esperei por essa vingança? — perguntou o ser, levantando as sobrancelhas. — Talvez você tenha razão… Mas eu tenho, sei lá, mais de dois mil anos? Antiquado é comigo mesmo.

— Esse tempo todo e ainda perdeu pro meu caçulinha? Mas você é fraco mesmo, hein?

— Jungkook… — A voz de Changkyun era preocupada e o moreno parou. Talvez ele estivesse indo longe demais. — Coisa asquerosa… Se você sair agora, eu não falo com o seu superior…

— Acha que eu ligo para as ordens daquele lá?

— Está indo contra o seu rei? Uau. — Jungkook comentou antes que pudesse se controlar. — Achei que vocês tinham algum tipo respeito a ele.

— Vocês não estão entendendo… Eu não vou sair daqui vivo e sei disso, mas eu vou levar o loirinho comigo.

— Por favor… Por favor…

— Yug… — E ali estava Bambam de novo, tremendo e se esforçando para continuar no controle. — Eu… eu… — Rápido demais, o ser maligno novamente voltou ao comando, rindo de lado. — Cansei desse negócio de alma-gêmea. _Bye, bye_!

“ _Eu te amo, Yugyeom._ ”

Tão rápido e assustador que nem mesmo as três divindades puderam prever, a cabeça de Bambam se moveu em um ângulo completamente errado e um alto barulho se fez presente.

O _crack_ soou pelo recinto ao mesmo tempo em que os joelhos de Yugyeom falharam. Divindade e humano atingiram o chão em um baque surdo.

Bambam, nascido como Kunpimook Bhuwakul, estava morto.

**Notas finais**  
  
Ps.: "I'm sorry, the old Bambam can't come to the phone right now. Why? Oh... cause he's dead!"   
  
  
  



	51. Capítulo 51

O cenário parecia de guerra, principalmente com o sangue cobrindo uma parte do carpete branco e pelos murmúrios tristes.

O apartamento de Bambam estava destruído, mas nada chegaria perto de como o coração de Yugyeom estava destroçado.

— Bam… Bam… Não. Não! — Yugyeom queria vomitar, queria gritar, queria chorar, mas a única coisa que fez foi repetir o nome do loiro. — Bam… Bam…

Jungkook, antes que pudesse se controlar, estava chorando. Mas ele não podia ser fraco, não agora que seu irmão caçula precisava dele. Então, o moreno praticamente se arrastou para o lado de Yugyeom, se ajoelhando e abraçando o outro.

— Ele… disse… que me amava… Foi a última coisa…. que Bambam pensou… — Yugyeom tremia como nunca antes na vida, com outros pensamentos lhe invadindo a mente. Seus outros protegidos precisavam dele, mas ele não conseguia se mexer, a dor tomando todo o corpo. — Meu amor… Meu Bam… Bam…. Bam...

Changkyun olhava a cena com pesar. Foram poucas horas que ele conhecera Bambam, mas dava para perceber que o prometido do seu irmão era uma boa pessoa e a dor que o mais novo deveria estar sentido não poderia ser mensurada. Divindades sentiam tudo dez vezes mais, principalmente amor. Amor sempre seria o sentimento mais forte.

O mais velho se aproximou do corpo de Bambam, para fechar os olhos do rapaz, quando o grito de Yugyeom o impediu de continuar. O mais novo se livrou do enlace de Jungkook e engatinhou ou se arrastou, nenhum dos presentes tinha certeza, até o humano, agora sem vida.

— Vamos, Bam… Acorda. Vamos… Eu te prometi que te levaria na Europa, hein? — Yugyeom passava a mão pelo rosto do outro e tentava sorrir. — Vamos, Bam… Você ainda nem viu o seu carro… Eu ia te mostrar hoje… Eu vou te mostrar hoje. Por favor, abra os olhos.

As divindades mais velhas não sabiam o que fazer. Bambam estava morto, era um fato, não havia muita coisa que eles pudessem fazer agora pela alma humana. A essa altura ele já deveria estar na transição, a caminho do julgamento final.

— Yugyeom… você precisa se acalmar… — Jeon tentou ponderar com o mais novo, que agora estava agarrado ao corpo frágil e sem vida de Bambam.

— Eu não quero me acalmar! Eu não vou me acalmar, Jungkook! Ele está morto! Ele está morto porque eu fui fraco e incompetente como divindade, como namorado! Bambam merecia mais… merecia muito mais que isso!

Yugyeom não conseguia aceitar aquilo, não podia aceitar aquilo! Seu Pai lhe dera um protegido, lhe dera uma alma gêmea, e ele perdera tudo em uma única noite. Aquilo não estava certo! Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa.

— Yugyeom… você não pode fazer isso! É loucura! É suicídio.

— Eu não me importo, Changkyun! Sem ele, não tem sentido continuar vivendo! Quem dirá viver uma vida imortal!

— Yug… Você vai poder vê-lo lá em cima… — falou Jungkook. — Papai vai deixar, tenho certeza.

— Não! Não é a mesma coisa!

— Nosso Pai vai te matar, Yugyeom! — As palavras saíram em um tom elevado da boca de Jungkook, que balançava a cabeça negativamente. — Você não pode trazê-lo de volta!

— Cuidem do corpo dele.

Yugyeom desapareceu e Jungkook soltou um palavrão, socando a parede mais próxima. Seu irmão estava burlando umas cem regras e se saísse de lá com vida, seria punido e não uma punição pequena ou boba. O que fazer nessas horas?

— Kyun, cuide dos protegidos dele.

— Negativo! E os meus?!

— Você só recebe missão no próximo mês! Acha que eu não sei?! Eu especialmente quem escolhi sua missão!

— Desde quando você manda nessas coisas?

— Desde que papai cagou no pau. — Jungkook suspirou e coçou a cabeça por um momento. — Vai ser moleza… Jaebum tá em casa, bem. Hum… Mark também tá bem.

— E os outros?!

— Hum… eu volto o mais rápido possível.

Jungkook desapareceu, deixando para trás uma divindade um tanto irritada, pois agora que o outro se fora, sua mente foi preenchida de pensamentos.

— Merda! Estão todos fodidos! Caralho, o que eu faço com esse bando de humano ferrado?! — berrou o moreno, para o nada. — E ainda tem uma criança! Vocês dois vão ver! Vão me pagar…

Changkyun suspirou alto e se agachou, colocando a mão sobre o corpo de Bambam, fazendo uma película invisível por cima do loiro. Aquilo duraria no máximo dois dias; depois daquilo o corpo iria começar a se decompor e não tinha mais volta, até com a alma. Então era isso: Yugyeom tinha dois dias para voltar e enquanto isso o mais velho ficaria cuidando ou pelo menos tentando cuidar, dos protegidos do outro.

“ _Oh, Pai… E nem uma alma-gêmea o senhor me manda… Injusto. Injusto demais._ ”

*** 

Mark estava assinando a papelada para a compra do bar e Jinyoung, mesmo não estando no momento, estava alegre. Haneul estava assistindo um desenho na televisão e o moreno preparava o jantar. Jackson ainda não dera notícias, mas provavelmente estava terminando de tirar fotos de um marido traidor, como ele disse que estaria.

— _Oppa_ , eu estou com frio. — Haneul informou, ainda do sofá. — Muito frio.

Jinyoung logo largou o que estava fazendo e foi até a menina, que estava encolhida no sofá. O advogado se sentou ao lado de Haneul, colocando a mão na testa dela e constatando que a temperatura estava normal.

— Vou pegar uma colcha…

— Jinyoung- _oppa_ , você não consegue sentir esse frio?

O advogado estranhou um pouco o tom que a criança utilizou e simplesmente negou com a cabeça, logo indo buscar uma colcha para Haneul. Quando o moreno voltou para a sala, a menina ainda estava encolhida, mas pareceu mais confortável com o manto sobre ela.

O moreno logo voltou a fazer o jantar. Uns minutos a mais e a comida já estava pronta e ele resolveu esperar um pouco, pois Mark mandara uma mensagem de que estava chegando, já Jackson não respondera e nem ligara e a preocupação começou a tomar o corpo do advogado, que resolveu ignorar aquilo por um tempo, pois provavelmente a bateria do celular do loiro havia acabado e o chinês já estava voltando para casa.

Não demorou muito para Jinyoung escutar alguém batendo de leve na porta e sem demora ele se levantou para abrir; provavelmente Jackson havia esquecido a chave da porta e levara somente a do portão; o chinês sempre fazia isso.

— Ah… Olá! Park Jinyoung, certo?

O advogado não pode acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Lee Ji Eun parada diante da porta com seu melhor sorriso. Por dois segundos, ele não teve reação; realmente era surreal demais para crer que aquela mulher estava ali, mas ao notar ela fazendo menção de entrar na casa, o homem agiu, segurando a porta para que a mulher não pudesse dar nenhum passo.

— O que você faz aqui?

— Ah… eu vim buscar minha filha. Veja bem, eu já tenho tudo pronto e agora eu vim cumprir minha palavra. Então faça um favor a nós dois e saia da frente sem problemas, sim? Eu não quero confusão. Não será agradável a Haneul.

— Você só pode estar louca. Vá embora… — Jinyoung não falou alto, apenas frisou suas palavras com o intuito de não assustar Haneul, que estava na sala assistindo televisão. — Ou você prefere que eu chame a polícia para retirar você daqui?

— Ha! Polícia… Engraçado você mencionar isso. Tirando seus amiguinhos, o resto comem todos na minha mão. — Ji Eun passou o dedo indicador no canto do lábio, limpando o batom. — Sabe, eu até trouxe alguns para no caso de você não cooperar… Ei, rapazes, venham me ajudar.

— O que? Não… não!

Jinyoung observou os dois homens saírem de dentro do carro. Eles eram altos e fortes e nem em um milhão de anos Jinyoung seria capaz de ganhar deles. Então o advogado fez o mais lógico: bateu a porta da cara de Ji Eun, a trancou e correu para pegar Haneul.

— _Oppa_ … Eu tô com medo… — O advogado ouviu a garotinha murmurar enquanto corria com ela em seus braços escada a cima.

— Não precisa ter medo. Eu não vou deixar ninguém tocar em você, tudo bem? Eu amo você, meu amor. Eu amo tanto você… — Jinyoung se trancou no quarto de Mark e fez a segunda coisa mais lógica em uma hora dessas. Chamou a polícia, mais especificamente o único policial que tinha sua total confiança. — Ah… atende, atende… Jaebum, atende… J! J! Eu preciso de ajuda! Ela está aqui e quer levar Haneul e tem duas pessoas com ela! Jaebum você precisa me ajudar!

— O que? Jinyoung, fica calmo! Fala devagar!

Jaebum a essa altura já estava de pé, não que ele realmente estivesse entendendo o que diabos o melhor amigo estava falando; o policial apenas captara palavras soltas, mas o tom de voz utilizado pelo advogado não era nada bom. Algo estava definitivamente errado.

— Eu não posso me acalmar! Jaebum, vem rápido por favor! Eles estão na sala… Eles arrombaram a porta! Não!

E então Jinyoung os ouviu esmurrando a porta do quarto, no susto, derrubou o aparelho celular. Ele ouvia a voz de Jaebum o chamando, mas não conseguiu pegar o dispositivo eletrônico outra vez.

A madeira tremeu com o impacto e o homem apertou ainda mais Haneul em seus braços, que agora chorava assustada com a situação.

Jinyoung sabia que era questão de segundos para entrarem e mesmo sabendo que era inútil, ele pensou em sair pelas janelas, mas estas tinham grades e não dava para fugir por elas. O advogado tentou procurar alguma coisa no armário para se defender, mas nada encontrou, então ele simplesmente apertou Haneul no colo e rezou. “ _Divindade, me ajuda! Não deixe levarem Haneul, por favor._ ”

A porta voltou a ser esmurrada e dessa vez, um dos brutamontes a escancarou, a arrancando do portal. Haneul gritava, Jinyoung gritava, mesmo que tentasse se controlar e Ji Eun revirou os olhos para o alvoroço.

— Por que vocês insistem em fazer uma cena sobre isso? Ela estará melhor comigo! — A mulher murmurou, passando as mãos pela franja para retirá-la da frente dos olhos. — Haneul- _ah_ … Você vai se divertir muito com a mamãe, eu prometo.

Jinyoung sentiu todo o corpinho da menina tencionar ao ouvir a voz fria de Ji Eun a chamando. As mãozinhas da criança agarraram-se a roupa do moreno como se dependessem da camisa do advogado para continuar respirando.

— Para com isso! Ela está com medo de você, ela não quer ir! Deixe-a em paz!

— Ela vai aprender a gostar de mim. Não vai demorar nada. Peguem a menina.

Jinyoung, gelou com a ordem e com os dois homens vindo em sua direção. “ _Divindade, por favor!_ ”

— Não, não! Haneul! Haneul! Solta ela!

— _Oppa! Oppa!_

Céus, aquilo era horrível! Jinyoung nunca se sentira tão inútil em toda a sua vida. O homem puxara Haneul de seus braços e ele vira a menina espernear e gritar durante todo o processo enquanto o moreno não conseguia se soltar do par de braços que o seguravam, afastando cada vez mais de sua menina, de sua pequena e frágil Haneul.

Jinyoung lutou, se sacudiu, mas o homem segurava seu braço em uma posição muito estranha, curvado para trás e se mover doía. Em seguia, o moreno sentiu o joelho daquele que o agarrava, empurrar a parte de trás de sua perna, o obrigando a ajoelhar no chão.

— Haneul, cala a boca! — A mulher, que tinha a menina no colo, a sacudia com força. — Você vai aprender a gostar de mim… Cala a boca! Como faz ela calar a boca?!

Jinyoung podia ver a fúria crescendo em Ji Eun e ele tinha medo do que poderia acontecer se Haneul não fizesse o que a mulher mandava.

— Haneul! Haneul! Olha pra mim, olha pro _oppa_! — O homem pigarreou e tentou soar o mais calmo possível diante da situação; ele não gritava mais. Gritar só faria com que a criança ficasse mais nervosa. — Isso, princesa… Vai ficar tudo bem! Nós vamos buscar você! Eu, Jackson e o seu _appa_ vamos buscar você, tudo bem? Não vai demorar! Não, não chora, princesa… — Divindade, como aquilo era difícil! Ele sentia as lágrimas rolarem pela própria face enquanto assistia Haneul tentar escapar do colo de Ji Eun, mas ao menos ela não gritava mais. — Haneul, seja boazinha, okay? Espere por nós!

— _Oppa… Oppa_ … Eu estou com medo…

— Vai dar tudo certo minha querida, tá? Não vai demorar…

— Chega disso! — A morena colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e se virou, seguindo para a porta. — Eu quero ele calado.

— Pra sempre, senhora? — perguntou um dos homens, fazendo Jinyoung prender o ar por um momento.

— Não… Por enquanto, não.

— Haneul! Haneul!

Jinyoung se viu gritando outra vez ao notar que Ji Eun saia do recinto com a menina, sabe-se lá para onde. Em um ataque de temor, ele conseguiu se livrar do enlace do homem que o segurava e correra, mas não rápido o suficiente, logo sentindo seu corpo se chocando com o do outro homem, que o empurrara de volta.

— Puta que pariu! Você é irritante pra caralho!

O advogado sentiu o primeiro soco no estômago, em seguida um no rosto. Após isso, foram chutes e socos; o moreno perdera as contas de quantos foram. Tudo o que sentia era dor e a dura verdade de que levaram Haneul.

Jinyoung perdeu a consciência da mesma maneira com que perdera Haneul naquela noite: de forma cruel e dolorosa.

***

Mark não podia acreditar na sorte que tivera com o bar que Yugyeom lhe mostrara; era perfeito para ele e o preço super acessível e o moreno pode pagar de imediato. Agora, após assinar os papéis, o americano estava a caminho de casa e com o jantar já pronto, pelo menos foi isso que Jinyoung o avisa há meia hora.

O bartender pegou o ônibus e seguiu para casa e não demorou muito para lá chegar. Porém logo notou que havia algo errado, pois, o portão estava aberto e em seguida, dando mais uns passos, percebeu que a porta da casa estava escancarada. Mark sentiu o oxigênio lhe faltar ao mesmo tempo que corria para dentro do local.

A televisão estava ligada, da cozinha vinha um aroma de comida recém-pronta, mas nada disso pareceu importante para o moreno.

— Jinyoung? Haneul? — Mark gritou, seguindo para a escada. — Jackson?

Assim que o americano viu a porta do próprio quarto, no final do corredor, escancarada, as coisas começaram a se mover em câmera lenta. Ele tentou correr, tentou gritar, tentou alguma coisa, mas lhe pareceu extremamente difícil fazer o próprio corpo se mexer. Mas era preciso e por isso, Mark se viu praticamente se arrastando até o quarto.

A primeira coisa que o moreno focalizou foi Jinyoung e a cena o fez gritar. O advogado estava desacordado no chão do quarto, seu rosto estava ensanguentado e inchado em alguns locais, suas roupas sempre muito bem alinhadas e limpas estavam amassadas e sujas como se pés tivessem passado por cima dele. Céus, Mark queria estar errado! Queria não ter de ver aquela cena.

— Ah, não! Não! Jinyoung! _Puppy_ , acorda, por favor! Jinyoung! — O americano estava de joelhos ao lado de namorado desacordado. Ele virara o corpo do moreno de modo que pudesse fitar o rosto ensanguentado do homem, enquanto o sacudia levemente, tentando acordá-lo. Aos poucos o advogado pareceu recobrar a consciência e Mark sentiu que pela primeira vez desde que entrara na casa, conseguia respirar. — Amor, graças a divindade! Jinyoung…

— Haneul… Haneul… — Foram as primeiras palavras que o advogado conseguiu proferir, seus olhos ainda estavam perdidos e Mark não tinha certeza de que ele estava ainda o vendo.

— Jinyoung… Olha pra mim, amor…

O americano segurou a face to do namorado por entre as mãos, colocando seu rosto no campo de visão do outro. Alguns segundos depois, os olhos castanhos de Jinyoung se fixaram nele.

— Ela a levou… Mark. Eu não pude protegê-la. Me perdoa… Mar.-

— _Shh_ … Não é sua culpa, _Puppy_. Não é sua culpa… — Mark sentiu os olhos ardendo em lágrimas e o desespero tomar conta do próprio corpo. Sua filha deveria estar apavorada, tanto quanto ele estava naquele momento. — Vem… Eu vou cuidar de você, meu amor.

— Mark, me perdoa… Mark eu tentei… Anjo… — Jinyoung sentiu as palavras lhe faltarem, mas os braços do americano continuavam fortes, o ajudando a se levantar. — Eram dois homens… Eu não consegui…

— Jinyoung! Cadê você?!

A voz de Jaebum era um alívio, na mesma medida que uma dose de amargor para Jinyoung, que não queria ser visto daquela forma. Ele queria ter sido forte o suficiente para proteger Haneul; nem os golpes que Jackson o ensinara, o advogado conseguira desferir na hora do desespero.

— No quarto, Jaebum. — A voz de Mark parecia forte e centrada, o que fez Jinyoung encarar o namorado.

— J! Oh… J, o que fizeram com você? — Jaebum se aproximou da cama, abraçando com força o amigo. — J, me desculpa… Eu não cheguei a tempo.

— Não é sua culpa, Jaebum. — Mark sentou ao lado do namorado, logo segurando na mão dele. — A ambulância está vindo, _Puppy_.

— Não! Não! Nós temos que ir procurá-la! Eu prometi que a encontraríamos, Mark! 

— Amor, você desmaiou de tanto apanhar. — A voz do americano falhou na última palavra e ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. — Você precisa ir para o hospital.

— Eu vou encontrá-la. Eu e Jae… — O policial afirmou, balançando a cabeça como se assim as palavras dele fossem mais verdadeiras. — Mark, Jae estava com você? Ele provavelmente foi para o apartamento e nem tá sabendo de nada…

— O que? Não… Jae não esteve comigo… Ele disse que estava resolvendo alguns problemas familiares…

— Que problemas familiares... Ah… ele não fez isso! Ele não pode ter feito isso! Cadê Jackson?

Como obra do destino o celular do moreno vibrou e quando ele checou, percebeu que Youngjae lhe enviava fotos. Umas cinco preencheram a caixa eletrônica dele e mais nada. Nenhum recado ou explicação. O moreno clicou nelas e prendeu a respiração por um momento.

— Aqueles dois idiotas! O namorado de vocês é um idiota! — Jaebum olhou uma das fotos com mais cuidado e quase deixou o celular cair. — Shin… Ele é o chefe… Eles…

— O que? O que, J?

Jaebum discou rapidamente o número do namorado, em seguida o de Jackson e novamente o de Youngjae. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Todo o seu treinamento de policial estava no lixo, pois ele não conseguia fazer mais nada a não ser xingar, lamentar ou tentar entrar em contato com os loiros.

— J, me fala!

— Eu acho que esses dois idiotas se meteram em uma grande merda…

— _Puppy_ , a ambulância chegou. Vamos.

Mark não deu chance do outro protestar e com ajuda de Jaebum levou o mais novo até o automóvel. Ambos queriam que o advogado esperasse no quarto e os paramédicos o socorresse, mas Jinyoung se recusou.

— Jaebum, eu não sei que merda está acontecendo, mas resolva isso! — Pela primeira vez naquela noite, a voz de Mark transpareceu toda a dor que ele estava sentindo. — Eu quero minha menina de volta! E nem denunciar eu posso, que será o mesmo que nada. E… Jackson? O que está acontecendo?! — Jaebum fez menção de responder, mas o americano o calou. — Eu vou com Jinyoung e vou tentar me manter calmo, tá? Mas eu não vou aguentar muito…

— Mark… — Jaebum pensou em falar que aquilo não era culpa dele, mas a feição do ouro estava desmoronando e ele entendeu que aquele não era o momento para criticar ou brigar. — Eu vou resolver isso.

— Eu… por favor, eu só peço que você faça algo. Qualquer coisa, Jaebum. Minha menina… Por favor.

— Os paramédicos estão chamando…

Mark concordou e entrou na ambulância, logo virando sua atenção para Jinyoung, que estava no soro. Não demorou muito para o automóvel partir, deixando para trás o policial, que encarou o chão por um momento, não se lembrando de nada que deveria fazer naquela situação. Onde estava Youngjae afinal? Ele deveria estar ali.

O policial então resolveu fazer o que estava combinado com o namorado em uma situação daquelas: não usaria o celular e iriam para o ponto de encontro, que era o apartamento de Namjoon; lá ele novamente tentaria falar com Youngjae.

  
  



	52. Capítulo 52

Jaebum entrou no carro, que o namorado havia deixado estacionado no prédio onde moravam, e seguiu para o bairro nobre. Não demorou muito para que ele chegasse lá e o porteiro o deixou entrar, já o tendo visto várias vezes ali.

Jaebum tocou a campainha e quem o atendeu foi um Seokjin um tanto descabelado, o que fez o moreno desviar o olhar. Até desarrumado o outro era lindo, isso não era justo!

— Oh, Jaebummie… — A voz de Jin logo exibiu preocupação ao notar a expressão aflita no rosto do policial. — Entra, entra… Eu vou chamar Joonie.

O policial seguiu o cozinheiro e foi recepcionado pelos cãezinhos. Namjoon não demorou para aparecer, ajeitando a camisa. Ótimo, ele estava atrapalhando, mas o assunto era importante e o casal entenderia.

— Levaram Haneul. — A expressão do detetive mudou na mesma hora e logo Namjoon abriu a boca, enquanto se sentava no sofá, olhando para o chão. — Bateram em Jinyoung… ele está no hospital.

— Pela divindade! — Jin não pode deixar de escutar e mesmo não se metendo nos assuntos policias do marido, ele se viu sentando ao lado do outro Kim. — Jackson… e Mark?

— Eu sinceramente não sei o que está acontecendo, Namjoon… Youngjae não responde e eu descobri que ele mentiu da onde estava para poder invadir a academia de Shin e eu estou preocupado.

— Ele fez o que?! — A voz do detetive era uma mistura de ceticismo com choque e ainda sem entender bem, ele pegou o celular que o outro o estendia. — Que isso?

— Namjoon, Youngjae não responde…

Seokjin percebeu antes do marido que Jaebum não estava bem e logo se levantou em busca de um copo de água, que assim que entregou para o outro, pode perceber que o mais novo tremia.

— Eu vou ligar para Amber! Taeyeon precisa falar com o juiz amigo dela para emitir um mandato! — Namjoon estava prestes a discar o número da parceira, quando notou que ela o ligava. — Oh! Amber… Eu já ia te ligar. Calma… fala devagar. Como assim desapareceu? Que merda! Eles armaram para nós… Andamos em círculo esse tempo inteiro. Fica calma… Vamos dar um jeito.

— O que está acontecendo, Joonie?

— Taeyeon sumiu.

— Eles sabiam de todo o nosso plano, não é? — A voz de Jaebum saiu um tanto sarcástica. Claro que a máfia tinha mais poder que um bando de policiais desesperados. — O que vamos fazer agora?

— Meus amigos… da outra estação. Nossa única chance.

— Namjoon, eles são realmente confiáveis?

— Mais do que os nossos colegas, eles são. — Namjoon observou o marido encarar as próprias mãos e sabia que ele estava preocupado, provavelmente pensando em uma forma de ajudar. O detetive não queria nem imaginar se aquela situação estava fazendo Jin relembrar algo sobre Jaehwan. — Conseguiu falar com Jae?

— Não… Nem ele, nem Jackson atendem. — Nesse momento o celular de Jaebum tocou e por um momento ele encarou o aparelho. — Ah! É Jae! Estranho… uma chamada de vídeo.

Jaebum atendeu e primeiro notou que tudo estava preto. Onde o namorado estava?

— Jae?

— Ah… Oi! Seu namoradinho está um pouco ocupado agora. — Shin apareceu na imagem, dando um tchauzinho para os telespectadores. — Ele tá com soninho aqui…

— Shin… Onde ele está? Youngjae! — Jaebum sentiu a mão de Namjoon no seu ombro, mas o gesto não ajudava em nada. — Seu desgraçado! Não ouse encostar um dedo nele! Eu vou quebrar a sua cara!

— Eu entendo porque Youngjae é caidinho por você, hein? Sua voz irritada é tão sexy… — Shin sorriu de lado e vendo que o policial nada fez, revirou os olhos. — Ah… que sem graça. Quer ver seu namoradinho? Como estou me sentindo… um bom samaritano, irei mostrá-lo para você.

A câmera mudou de foco e agora Jaebum conseguia enxergar um quarto mal iluminado e duas figuras não focalizadas, alguns segundos depois a imagem se tornou mais nítida e ele pode identificar Jackson amarrado a uma cadeira, a cabeça tombada para frente, os cabelos loiros com manchas de sangue, assim como seus braços e tronco. Em seguida ele enxergou o que não queria ver. Youngjae também estava amarrado a uma cadeira, mas diferente de Jackson, o policial ainda estava acordado. Seu rosto sempre sorridente, transformado em uma careta furiosa e completamente ensanguentada. Jaebum sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e só não caiu ali mesmo pois Namjoon o segurava.

— Jae…

O policial amarrado, ao ouvir a voz do namorado, se remexeu na cadeira, tentando gritar alguma coisa, mas seus lábios estavam cobertos por uma fita prateada que o impedia de falar qualquer coisa.

— Youngjae! Ah, céus…

— Quem diria que o pequeno oficial Choi daria tanto trabalho, _hn_? Você acredita que ele desmaiou dois os meus empregados? Os meninos não estão muito contentes com ele. — Shin balançou a cabeça negativamente e levantou as sobrancelhas. — Sabe… Eu não tenho muito controle sobre eles e tal… Nem sei o que pode acontecer. É realmente preocupante.

— Shin! Você acha que vai sair impune disso?! — A voz de Namjoon soou alta e clara. — Nós vamos acabar com essa sua organização criminosa!

— Ah… Joonie! Só não peguei seu lindo maridinho, pois o lugar aqui ia ficar meio lotado. Imagina o estrago que eu poderia fazer no rostinho dele? Ah… e no psicológico? Fiquei sabendo que ele é meio fraco nessa área…

— Seu… Seu…

— _Xiu_! Cansei das vozes de vocês. — Shin fez uma careta de nojo, mas logo continuou a falar. — Eu só mostrei Youngjae e Jackson para vocês saberem o que irá acontecer se continuarem a investigar…

— O que você quer? — Jaebum falou, recuperando um pouco a força. — Para soltá-los? E Haneul… e a namorada de Amber?

— Haneul? A pirralha? Ela não está comigo… — O policial moreno respondeu, balançando os ombros. — Mas os outros três? Querido, eu não quero nada. Eles vão morrer e ponto.

— Não… Por favor…

— Droga! Você é realmente fofo. — Shin voltou a sorrir e logo suspirou. — Ia ser legal vê-lo implorar, hein… de joelhos… Ai, ai… Mas é isso. Sem Jae para você. Seu namoradinho vai morrer e é isso… Tchau, tchau.

— Não!

A ligação foi desligada e Jaebum só não jogou o telefone na parede mais próxima, pois Namjoon segurou o braço dele, logo o puxando para um abraço.

— Calma… Calma…

Namjoon queria passar algum tipo de conforto, mas ele próprio estava abalado. Jackson Wang, seu melhor amigo, estava com uma sentença de morte nas costas e o detetive se sentia impotente na situação. Deu tudo errado! Tão errado!

Seokjin chorava baixinho no sofá, tentando não chamar atenção para ele, mas seu peito doía tanto. Jackson, seu pobre Jackson, seu chinês bobinho, estava nas mãos de bandidos inescrupulosos e o cozinheiro estava apavorado com o futuro que parecia iminente.

— Eu vou ligar para os meus conhecidos… Nós vamos resolver essa situação.

— Jaebummie… vem cá. — A voz de Jin tirou o policial do torpor, que no automático se sentou ao lado do cozinheiro, que o abraçou, tentando controlar a vontade de continuar chorando. — Durma aqui hoje…

— Eu tenho que encontrar Jae!

— Já é tarde… Eu não estou falando para você não fazer nada, eu sei que você vai. Só estou pedindo, para tentar resolver o possível daqui… Entende? — Jin olhou para o outro, que tinha o olhar um tanto distante. — Desculpa, é que… Meu coração.... Eu não quero mais ninguém que eu gosto sendo capturado… Eu sou fraco; não aguento essas emoções todas.

— Você não é fraco… Na verdade eu sei o quanto você é forte. — Jaebum suspirou fundo e resolveu acatar ao pedido do outro, pelo menos enquanto ainda estavam pensando em como agir em seguida. — Espera… Você falou que gosta de mim?

— Claro que gosto! Amo quando você flerta comigo. — O cozinheiro tentou brincar, mas ele mesmo se sentia triste.

Se fosse em uma outra situação, o policial iria gargalhar ou então ficar envergonhado, mas a fala do cozinheiro o remeteu a Youngjae, que faria um bico irritado com a boca e comentaria algo sobre Namjoon. Relembrar os minutos anteriores, o fez se sentir novamente perdido.

— Eu sei o que você está sentindo… — comentou Seokjin, pensando se era ou não uma boa ideia segurar na mão do outro moreno, mas acabou desistindo do gesto. — E também sei o que Jack e Jae estão sentindo. — O cozinheiro suspirou. — Eu achei que ia morrer; é apavorante… É um sentimento que nos deixa paralisado. Sei que você está se sentindo perdido no momento, mas você não pode desistir Jaebum…

— Eu não vou.

— Eles estão vivos, entendeu? — Jin falou olhando bem fundo nos olhos do policial. — Esse tal de Shin quer se vingar ou algo do gênero… Esse cara vai torturá-los até cansar e eu sei que isso é apavorante, mas enquanto ele faz isso, as pessoas que amamos estão vivas.

— Hum… Você é realmente uma pessoa forte.

— _Nah_. — Seokjin puxou de leve o rosto do outro com os dedos, fazendo o moreno o encarar. — Onde há lágrimas, há esperança. 

Jaebum queria acreditar naquilo. Na verdade, ele se agarrou naquelas palavras. Youngjae estava vivo, Jackson estava vivo, Taeyeon estava viva, todos eles estavam e precisavam que o moreno fosse forte e descobrisse uma forma de salvá-los.

— Jin, onde Namjoon está?

— Provavelmente no quarto.

— Posso ir lá?

— Claro, sinta-se à vontade.

O policial concordou e ofereceu um sorriso fraco como agradecimento, logo se levantando e indo de encontro ao detetive. Jaebum bateu de leve na porta antes de abri-la. Namjoon secava o rosto com as mãos, tentando disfarçar que estava chorando e o mais velho fingiu que nada viu.

— Kim, e os seus colegas?

— Eles vão ajudar. Mas por enquanto não os encontraremos…

— Elemento surpresa, né?

— Isso!

— Namjoon… Algum deles é hacker ou algo do tipo? Ou tem algum tipo de contato com algum?

— Eu já passei o número de Jae e eles estão rastreando…

— Ah, okay. Ótimo! — Jaebum ficou parado por um momento e encarou o outro. — Prometi ao seu marido que ficaria aqui, mas eu preciso ir ao hospital…

— Jin só quer proteger a todos… — Namjoon deu um sorriso fraco e suspirou fundo. — Amber está chegando e vamos pensando em algo, tá? Aproveita que vai estar no hospital e pega o depoimento de Jinyoung… Precisamos registrar Haneul no sistema.

— Vamos colocar Jackson e Jae também, né?

— Sim… É importante, mesmo que nossa Estação vá fazer merda nenhuma.

— Namjoon… Eu vou ao hospital… Eu já falei isso, né? — O outro confirmou com a cabeça. — Se eu sumir, não se importe comigo, tá? Procure Jae, Jackson e a noiva de Amber.

— Como assim se você sumir?! — O detetive se levantou da cama, já pronto para discutir. — O que você vai fazer?

— Eu só vou dar uma olhada por aí, sei lá… Eu não consigo ficar parado.

— Não estamos parados!

— Estamos sim! Estamos perdidos, Kim. Nenhum dos dois sabe o que fazer ou como agir. Nós só tínhamos um plano. Um plano! E ele tá no lixo.

— Isso não é culpa minha! — Namjoon acabou aumentando o tom de voz, enquanto apontava para o outro. — Eu vou ter que te manter preso aqui dentro, é isso?

— Eu não disse que era culpa sua! Eu só falei que se eu não voltar, não se importe comigo!

— Como assim não me importar?! Claro que eu vou me importar!

— Tudo bem Namjoon… Faça o que quiser. — O mais velho quase berrou, saindo do quarto e dando de cara com Seokjin, que exibia uma expressão preocupada. — Me desculpe por gritar no seu apartamento.

— Jaebummie…

— Eu vou indo Jin… Até.

— Tome cuidado, tá? — Jin observou o outro balançar a cabeça e não o seguiu, compreendendo que o policial sabia como sair do apartamento. — Namjoon… Precisamos de outro juiz, né?

— Sim…

— Eu vou ligar para Taek.

O detetive abriu um pouco mais os olhos e em seguida a boca, para depois concordar.

— Boa ideia, amor! — Namjoon se aproximou do marido, enlaçando sua cintura com os braços e o puxando para si. — Vai dar tudo certo, tá?

— Eu sei que vai. — Seokjin passou de leve a mão na bochecha do mais alto e deu um sorriso fraco. — Eu confio em você.

Namjoon beijou rapidamente os lábios do cozinheiro e logo depois suspirou, se sentindo mais forte. O homem que ele mais amava acreditava nele e era tudo o que o detetive precisava para não mais fraquejar e conseguir seguir em frente com aquela guerra.

***

Mark tinha chegado ao seu limite quando Jaebum fora falar que Jackson havia sido levado pela máfia. Ele não aguentou mais fingir que era forte e começou a chorar desesperadamente e mesmo os braços de Jinyoung — que também chorava — em volta dele, nada parecia fazer a aquela dor ir embora. Sua filha, seu namorado e seu melhor amigo haviam sido levados e o bartender se sentia tão perdido e assustado que os sentimentos lhe sufocavam.

Jaebum pensou em sair e dar espaço para os amigos, mas Jinyoung o pediu para ficar, porém, mesmo assim, ele saiu atrás de dois copos de água para os outros. O policial se demorou um pouco mais do que o necessário e quando retornou ao quarto, ambos pareciam mais calmos, porém a dor era visível para qualquer um. O advogado e o bartender pareciam perdidos e prestes a começarem a chorar novamente.

— Jaebum… — Mark conseguiu falar após bebericar um pouco de água. — Você chegou a falar com Bambam e Yugyeom?

— Bam me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que está fora da cidade para conhecer os pais de Yug. — explicou o policial. — Achei melhor nem falar nada pois é melhor assim; eles estão seguros.

— Tem razão. — falou Jinyoung e o namorado concordou leve com a cabeça. — Você precisa do meu depoimento, não é?

— Sim, J…

— Não sem o seu advogado! — A voz de Jung Taekwoon chamou atenção de todos no quarto e Jaebum entrou em modo de defesa, como sempre fazia quando desconfiava de alguém. — Jinyoung… O que fizeram com você?

— Quem é esse? — questionou o policial, com um olhar receoso.

— É o meu chefe! — A afirmação fez tanto Mark quanto Jaebum encarar o homem e por algum motivo eles tentavam descobrir o porquê Jinyoung tinha uma eterna queda pelo outro. — Taek, eu sinto muito… Não vou poder trabalhar amanhã…

— Que bobagem! Tire o tempo que precisar. — O advogado se aproximou do funcionário e Mark se levantou da beirada da cama, dando espaço para o homem alto e um tanto intimidador. — Jin me falou de Jackson e da… sua menininha. Eu sinto muitíssimo e farei de tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para lhe ajudar.

Jinyoung sabia que Taekwoon não era de demonstrar sentimentos da forma que estava fazendo e mesmo que para os outros do quarto ele estivesse sendo frio, o jovem entendeu que o chefe estava realmente sentindo aquilo que falava e pretendia ajudar de alguma forma.

— A conta do hospital já está paga, tá? Não se preocupe com isso, Park. — comentou o advogado mais velho.

— Não, eu não posso aceitar, senhor.

— Vai aceitar sim e ponto. E você nunca me chama de senhor… Ah! — Jung se virou, encarando os outros dois morenos que o olhavam com curiosidades. — Qual dos dois é o seu outro namorado? É por isso que está usando formalidades? Saibam que esse garoto é como meu irmão mais novo.

— Eu… sou o namorado dele. — Mark disse, quase que com um sorriso. A fala do chefe de Jinyoung foi engraçada, ainda mais pelo namorado ter uma _crush_ pelo homem mais velho. — Obrigado por ser um bom chefe para Jinyoung...

— Ele é um ótimo funcionário e eu me divirto com os suspiros dele. — comentou o mais velho, mas se arrependendo em seguida. — Ah… desculpa…

Mark balançou a mão e Jinyoung sorriu, mesmo que o ato lhe doesse a face. Não demorou muito para Jaebum pegar o depoimento do melhor amigo, agora com a presença de Taekwoon, tornando o ato ainda mais oficial. O mais velho não interrompeu em nenhum momento e até ofereceu uma mão para o funcionário apertar, mesmo que o bartender fizesse o mesmo do outro lado, já com os dedos enlaçados ao namorado.

— Eu tenho uns contatos e estou pedindo ajuda, tá? 

— Agradecemos imensamente Taek. — Jinyoung suspirou fundo, piscando os olhos. — Eu estou tão preocupado.

— Nós sabemos, amor… Que tal dormir um pouco? — O mais novo quis negar, mas Mark insistiu, abaixando a cama e ajeitando a colcha por cima do namorado. — Eu vou ficar aqui, tá?

Enquanto Jinyoung pegava no sono, Taekwoon e Jaebum saíram do quarto e o policial percebeu que mesmo com poucos minutos de conversa, confiava no advogado, principalmente por ele realmente estar mostrando preocupação.

— Seokjin falou que eu poderia confiar em você… Im Jaebum, certo? — comentou o mais velho, remexendo um copo de café. — Eu conheço uns juízes e estou tentando conseguir aqueles mandatos…

— Muito obrigado, senhor.

— Nada de senhor, por favor. — O policial concordou e olhou rapidamente o celular, com a esperança que algo tivesse mudado em cinco minutos. — Seu namorado também foi sequestrado, né?

— Sim…

Taekwoon exibiu uma expressão estranha e o momento acabou morrendo e assim que Jaebum terminou o café, ele foi embora, informando que tinha que passar na delegacia.

— Ele dormiu? — A pergunta de Taekwoon foi dirigida para Mark, que delicadamente fazia carinho no cabelo do namorado. O bartender balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. — Eu esqueci de falar, mas eu mandei uns homens de confiança consertarem o portão e as portas da casa de vocês…

— Oh! Muito obrigado. Eu nem tenho como agradecer… Não se preocupe, que pagaremos tudo.

— Nada disso. Jinyoung é um ótimo advogado e… um amigo. Não posso deixá-lo em um momento como esses.

Mark agradeceu mais uma vez e ofereceu uma cadeira para o mais velho se sentar. O advogado ficou por um tempo, olhou o celular várias vezes e saiu sem avisar. O bartender ainda pensou que o chefe do namorado era realmente bonito, mas logo afastou aquilo e focou em Jinyoung; ele precisava daquilo, de cuidar de alguém, de ocupar sua mente, pois se não, surtaria com a sensação de vazio interno que sentia.

Taekwoon voltou minutos depois, com algumas sacolas nas mãos, o que chamou atenção de Mark.

— Eu trouxe uma colcha, uma muda de roupa, alguns produtos de higiene pessoal… E também comida, pois você não deve ter se alimentado.

— Oh! Isso é para mim? — O advogado confirmou e Mark não pode deixar de se levantar e oferecer um apertado abraço ao mais alto, que ficou fixo no local, mas ofertou algumas batidinhas nas costas do bartender. — Eu entendo o porquê de Jinyoung falar tão bem de você… Muitíssimo obrigado, eu… nem tinha pensando nessas coisas… Me sinto tão perdido.

— Eu sei… Mas tudo vai dar certo no final. — Mark sorriu, mas a feição dele era de total tristeza. — Agora eu tenho que ir… Estou tentando conseguir uns favores e tenho um cliente que é jornalista e vou convencê-lo a colocar uma foto da menina e divulgar… Aqui. — Taekwoon estendeu um cartão para o outro. — Tem meu celular e e-mail… Me manda os dados e uma foto dela? Haneul, né?

— Sim, sim… Muito obrigado. Sério, eu nem sei o que falar.

— Me agradeça quando sua família estiver novamente reunida, okay? — O bartender concordou. — Ah… eu avisei a senhora Park sobre o que aconteceu com Jinyoung; ela pareceu abalada, mas não sei se vai aparecer por aqui. Se ela aparecer e arranjar algum tipo de problema, me liga, okay?

— Oh… tudo bem!

— Qualquer outra coisa que precisar, por favor, não deixe de entrar em contato.

— Você é um anjo. — afirmou Mark, de súbito.

As bochechas do advogado adquiriram um tom rosado, mas ele logo disfarçou, falando que não era nada. Taekwoon ainda encarou Jinyoung por uns minutos e logo depois se despediu. Mark ficou olhando o alto homem saindo pela porta e pensou em como o namorado tinha um excelente chefe e amigo. Pouco tempo depois, o moreno enviara um _e-mail_ com as informações e algumas fotos de Haneul, com a esperança que aquilo gerasse algum resultado.

O bartender não tomou banho, mas trocou de roupa e comeu um sanduíche que o advogado havia trazido e em seguida escovou os dentes. Não demorou muito para Mark ocupar a pequena poltrona ao lado da cama e estender a colcha sobre ele próprio enquanto observava Jinyoung. O moreno quis chorar, mas se controlou e resolveu ter fé que no outro dia, tudo estaria resolvido.

“ _Divindade, nos ajude… Por favor. Eu estou implorando, pois acredito na sua misericórdia. Proteja as pessoas que eu amo… Por favor. Eu creio; eu acredito na sua benevolência._ ”

  
  



	53. Capítulo 53

**ATENÇÃO!**  
 **AVISO DE GATILHO: Estupro.**   
  
  
  


Haneul estava com medo. Assim que o carro parou e Ji Eun a levou para fora do automóvel, a menina foi entregue para uma outra mulher, que agora tentava fazer a criança comer, mas sem sucesso.

— Vamos, Haneul, você precisa comer!

A menina insistia em desviar a cabeça toda vez que a colher vinha na direção dela. A criança não queria comer. Haneul só queria seu pai e seus _oppas_. Ela só queria ir para casa.

— Deixa que eu a alimento.

A voz grossa fez a menina se espantar e levar os olhos ao homem alto que a encarava de cima. Quem era aquele? Era o que Haneul se perguntava.

— Sim, senhor Lee.

A mulher se levantou do chão e fez uma rápida reverência ao homem antes de se retirar. O moreno, apesar de parecer intimidador, sorriu assim que pôs os olhos em Haneul e logo se sentou em posição de lótus no chão, de frente para a menina.

— Olá, eu sou Lee Joon Gi. — Haneul cruzou os pequenos braços e nada comentou. — Você tem um lindo nome… Foi seu _appa_ que escolheu?

— Eu quero o meu _appa_!

— Tudo bem… Talvez você possa ligar para ele mais tarde, mas primeiro você precisa comer. Seu pai deixa você pular as refeições?

Haneul abanou a cabeça. Mark realmente não a deixava comer fora de hora, ela se lembrava de que o pai dizia ficar triste sempre que a menina não comia. A criança ainda estava apavorada, mas talvez comer era como estar agradando ao pai mesmo de longe.

Observando que a pequena olhava atenta o prato de comida, o homem então pegou a vasilha e capturou um pedaço de frango com o _hashi_ , o levando até a boca de Haneul que o comeu, ainda que desconfiada.

— Boa menina.

Não demorou muito para Haneul terminar a refeição, ainda mais por ela estar com fome. Quando o homem se inclinou para frente, com um guardanapo, ela se encolheu, com medo do gesto. Joon Gi parou no meio do caminho e voltou para o local.

— Por que está com medo de mim, pequena?

— Eu não conheço você… Meu _appa_ não sabe que eu estou aqui… Jinyoung- _oppa_ estava machucado…

O homem suspirou pesado ao constatar que a esposa agira por impulso e o pior, agira por impulso na frente da criança. Haneul não era nenhum bebê que não se lembraria da forma bárbara com que fora retirada da onde acreditava ser próprio lar. Era óbvio que por ele, o melhor era que a menina estivesse ali, com o verdadeiro pai, não se arrependera de nada, porém tinha consciência de que as coisas poderiam ter sido feitas de outra maneira.

— Tenho certeza de que seu _oppa_ é forte e ele não está muito machucado. Quanto ao seu _appa_ … ele sabe que você está onde é o seu lugar.

— Ele… deixou? — A voz da menina falhou e o homem nada falou, esperando que a criança tirasse suas próprias conclusões. — Não! Eu quero meu _appa_!

— Eu sou o seu _appa_!

— Não, não é! — Haneul bateu as mãozinhas na mesa. — Eu nunca te vi antes! Papais veem seus filhos todos os dias!

— É por isso que você está aqui agora, Haneul. Para que nós possamos nos ver todos os dias. — A menina soluçou, escondendo o rosto por entre as mãozinhas. O homem deixou um novo suspiro escapar por entre seus lábios. Era hora de deixar a menina sozinha para pensar, ele imaginou, então recolheu a louça usada e se encaminhou para a saída. — Antes sua mãe e eu não tínhamos condições de criar você, mas agora as coisas estão diferentes... Nós vamos ser felizes, Haneul. Você vai me chamar de _appa_ um dia.

Haneul se viu sozinha, mas não por muito tempo, pois logo a mulher que antes estava com ela, a levou até um quarto e depois de muita dificuldade, conseguiu trocar a roupa da menina e em seguida a colocou na cama.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Ji Eun foi lhe desejar boa noite e tentou beijar Haneul, que esperneou e acabou acertando com a mão no olho da mulher que em um movimento só, lhe desferiu um tapa no braço, deixando o local vermelho e dolorido.

— Viu o que lhe aconteceu?! — A mulher tentou passar a mão no local, mas Haneul se encolheu em uma pequena bola, chorando silenciosamente. — Isso não vai mais acontecer se você se comportar!

Ji Eun ainda ficou mais alguns minutos, esperando alguma reação da criança, que só ficou chorando na nova cama, que ela odiava. A mulher ajeitou o cabelo, revirou os olhos e saiu do quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si.

Estava frio, por mais que as cobertas cor de rosa fossem grossas, a menina estava tremendo na cama e se viu fazendo aquilo que seu pai dizia para ela fazer quando estava com medo: rezar.

Haneul pediu para que seu pai não demorasse a ir buscá-la. Prometeu que não faria nenhum outro pedido a divindade, mas ela só queria não precisar chamar aquele outro homem de _appa_. Ela já tinha um e sentia falta dele. Haneul implorou para que não precisasse acordar naquela casa e encontrar a mulher que dizia ser sua _omma_. Seu braço ainda ardia e a menina não estava acostumada com aquilo. Seu pai nunca havia levantado a mão para ela.

Changkyun estava presente durante toda a cena e ele queria como nunca ter feito algo contra a mulher, mas não estava nas mãos dele o que acontecia ou não com Ji Eun. Então, a divindade se concentrou em Haneul, ele se ajoelhou ao lado da cama da pequenina e acariciou seus cabelos lentamente. A criança parou de tremer e chorar. Sua respiração acalmando na medida em que a divindade transmitia boas vibrações.

Haneul teria uma noite de sono tranquila, era o máximo que a divindade poderia lhe garantir naquele momento. A criança dormiria e teria sonhos positivos, sonhos da sua oração se realizando.

Haneul sonhou que estava com o pai e todos os seus _oppas_ , com Nora e Coco e ela esperava que quando acordasse, aquele sonho fosse real.

Quando a menina acordou, viu que não era.

***

Jackson estava desmaiado há muito tempo e Youngjae estava preocupado. Tudo bem que ele mesmo estava com vontade de apagar e só acordar quando aquilo tudo tivesse acabado, mas o policial sabia que o chinês era resistente, então os diversos socos que o detetive levara na cabeça, deveriam ter sido muito fortes.

Agora eles estavam sozinhos e haviam sido desamarrados e jogados em um quarto minúsculo, úmido e com uma única cama. Jackson estava deitado nela e o policial tentava fazer o amigo acordar.

— Jackson, acorda, por favor. — Youngjae sacudiu de leve os ombros do outro. — Eu não levar todas as pancadas por você, não!

— Grande… amigo.

O policial suspirou alto, de alívio. Logo se sentando na beirada da cama e se deixando descansar por uns minutos, pois sabia que logo voltariam para outra sessão de socos e o que mais estivessem pensando em fazer.

— Eu sinto muito Jae… Isso tudo… é minha culpa.

— Cala boca, Jackson. Você se culpa depois que criarmos um plano de como sair daqui.

— Não tem como sairmos daqui… Eles vão nos matar, Jae.

— Olha, eu vou sair daqui, sim! Jaebum está me esperando.

Jackson se ajeitou na cama, dando espaço para o outro, mas o policial não quis se deitar. Eles precisam de um plano, não de dormirem!

— Você acredita que tem como sairmos daqui, Jae?

— Sim, só precisamos pensar direito… Até agora eu contei cinco homens, além de Shin. Eles devem trocar alguma hora, né? Na hora da troca a segurança sempre fica mais relapsa

— Okay… é uma boa ideia, mas aqui é tudo fechado…

— Uma porta tem, em algum lugar.

— Uau, você está otimista. — Jackson deu um meio sorriso, sua cabeça doendo, juntamente com todo o corpo. — Então vamos dar um jeito… Pelo menos ninguém pode dizer que não morremos tentando.

— Esse é o espírito.

Nesse momento, ambos escutaram um barulho na porta. Mas já? Menos de dez minutos de descanso? Youngjae já se lamentava, com um suspiro alto, quando o acesso foi aberto e uma mulher empurrada para o local.

— Divirtam-se! — A voz de um dos homens foi sarcástica e ácida.

Estava escuro e de primeiro momento os dois não reconheceram a moça encolhida em um canto, aos prantos. Youngjae foi o primeiro a se aproximar, mas mantendo uma distância segura, pois aquilo tudo poderia ser uma armadilha ou mesmo que não fosse, a mulher parecia apavorada e ele não queria assustá-la mais.

— Olá…

— Por favor, não me machuque… Por favor….

— Tae? — perguntou o chinês, se levantando da cama. — Taeyeon!

— Jackson! Ai, divindade! Eles pegaram você também?

A mulher estava machucada. Seu rosto sempre perfeitamente maquiado e simétrico estava ensanguentado. Seu supercílio ferido e o lábio inferior inchado. O chinês sentiu seu coração apertar na medida em que abraçava a loira apertado. Ele imaginou que Amber deveria estar apavorada.

— Eu sinto muito, Tae…

— Não é sua culpa, Jackson… Mas você sabe o que isso significa, não é? Eles nos monitoravam o tempo inteiro e…

— Sabiam de todo o nosso plano. — Youngjae completou, socando a parede com força. Ele se sentia burro, inexperiente. Como policial, seus instintos eram os piores e agora morreria ali, sem pode ajudar ninguém. — Merda!

— Ei, guarda esses socos para as caras deles. — Jackson interviu, puxando o policial para longe das paredes. — Vamos pensar, okay? Somos três agora e eu sei que Tae é boa de luta…

— Vou meter a porrada naquele cínico!

A promotora, agora que estava junto com rostos conhecidos, recuperou a confiança que sempre teve e Jackson ficou contente por isso.

— Você viu alguma coisa quando foi trazida para cá? — questionou Youngjae, entrando no modo policial. — Porta, janela? Ou sabe onde estamos?

— Não… Mas eu ouvi um cara falando algo sobre subterrâneo. Será que estamos abaixo da cidade?

— Pode ser… — Jackson pensou por um momento. — Úmido… Escuro… Realmente, pode ser.

— Pelo cheiro parece próximo ao esgoto, não? — questionou a mulher.

— Porra, já sei onde estamos! — Youngjae falou, colocando a mão na cabeça. Era óbvio que eles estariam na parte mais afastada da cidade. — Aqui é área de desova.

— Oh… — Taeyeon suspirou, mordendo a parte interna da boca. — Vamos desovar o desgraçado.

— Ótimo plano. — afirmou Jackson.

— Gente, a coisa aqui é séria!

— Ninguém disse que não era, Jae. — falou o chinês.

— _Humf_! Okay… Que tal da próxima vez que alguém vier, nós reagirmos? — perguntou Youngjae.

— E se eles tiverem uma arma? — questionou a loira.

— Vamos tirá-la antes que eles usem! — completou o policial. — Podemos fingir que alguém tá passando mal? Você, talvez? — perguntou apontando para a promotora.

— Ninguém vai cair nessa, Jae... — afirmou o detetive.

— Então vamos voltar para o plano original. — Youngjae encarou o homem e depois a mulher e ambos concordaram rapidamente. — Então, na próxima vez que escutarmos um barulho, vamos fingir que estamos dormindo, sei lá… E se der, fugimos.

— E se não der? — questionou Taeyeon.

— Teremos que ser fortes, Tae. — afirmou Jackson, com um suspiro. — Vai ser cada vez pior…

— Eu sei, serei forte. — Taeyeon suspirou, abaixando os ombros. — Eu… “fico feliz”, entre aspas. — disse a mulher, reforçando a fala com o gesto. — De serem vocês aqui na cela, pois os homens deram entender qu-

— Não pense nisso, Kim. — interrompeu o policial, oferecendo um fraco sorriso. — Hum… Você viu mais alguém? Quero dizer, se eles pegaram mais algum conhecido nosso?

— Não vi mais ninguém e nem escutei nenhum grito ou algo do tipo…

Os três ficaram conversando por mais um tempo e se apertaram na cama, todos sentados e descansando um pouco. O plano era muito arriscado e eles tinham noção daquilo, mas tentariam, com todas as forças. Era melhor do que não fazer nada e morrer sendo torturado.

A promotora acabou adormecendo no ombro de Jackson, que só não dormia, porque Youngjae toda hora o cutucava, pois, o detetive poderia estar com uma concussão ou algo do gênero.

O policial não adormeceu porque ele tinha certeza ser o dever dele se manter alerta para na primeira oportunidade, escaparem. Passaram-se horas antes que eles tivessem chance de agirem.

— Eu… preciso usar o banheiro. — informou a promotora, um pouco envergonhada.

— Nós não vamos olhar, Tae.

Jackson quase riu da forma como a moça reagiu. Logo ela seguiu até o vaso que ali tinha e os homens se viraram, encarando uma parede.

A mulher terminava a necessidade e ajeitava a calça jeans, quando um barulho na porta foi ouvido. Foi rápido demais e surpreendente e nenhum deles estavam preparados para o homem entrando com uma arma apontada.

— Ah, vejo que já está preparada… para o papai.

Youngjae, se estivesse com alguma comida no estômago, teria vomitado e pela cara de Jackson, ele também faria o mesmo. Ambos deram passos à frente, na direção do homem, mas este esticou a arma.

— Se chegarem perto, eu mato vocês e depois que estiver satisfeito, a mato.

— Não… não… por favor… — Taeyeon começou a tremer. Mas que droga! Ela estava tentando ser forte, mas novamente se sentiu indefesa. — Não… Eu… não! Me mata, mas não faz isso!

O homem pareceu não se importar com os pedidos da promotora e se aproximava, prensando a mulher contra a parede. O olhar dela era de puro pavor e algumas lágrimas começaram a correr pelos olhos da loira. Youngjae começou a pensar no que poderia fazer para retirar a arma do sujeito, mas Jackson pareceu ter uma ideia antes.

— Ei, deixa ela em paz! — O homem parou por um momento, mas logo apontou a arma na direção do detetive. — Taeyeon é frígida, você não vai gostar.

O policial olhou para o outro loiro, arregalando de leve os olhos e em seguida fazendo uma careta. A promotora pareceu não se ofender; o medo era maior que qualquer coisa.

— Eu já provei essa aí. — mentiu o detetive, notando que teve atenção do homem para si. — Eu faço melhor.

— Jackson! — Youngjae começou a ficar preocupado para onde a conversa estava indo. — Jackson?

— Deixa ela ir, que eu faço melhor.

— Jackson, para com isso! — O policial tentou dar um passo a frente, mas teve a arma apontada para si, o que o fez parar e levantar os braços. — Jack…

— Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Jae. — comentou o chinês, não tirando os olhos do sujeito. — Temos um acordo?

— Mas… mas… O que você vai fazer? — questionou o homem e Youngjae quis matá-lo. — Você é homem.

— Você nem vai perceber… Imagina que é uma mulher… Eu faço o que você quiser.

— Jackson… — A voz de Taeyeon soou quase como um sussurro. — Eu… eu…

— Temos um acordo, sim ou não?

— Tá. — O bandido puxou a promotora pelo braço e a jogou na direção de Youngjae, que a abraçou após vários tropeços da moça. — Vem aqui você e se não for bom, eu mato eles.

Jackson por um segundo pareceu se arrepender, mas logo ele se aproximou do homem, com passos incertos.

“ _Seja, forte, Jackson. Seja forte. Pelo menos não é Taeyeon… Divindade, me ajuda… Por favor…. Eu não quero… não quero…_ ”

O chinês sentiu o corpo sendo empurrado para baixo e fechou os olhos por um segundo enquanto seus joelhos acertavam o chão. Ele olhou para cima e percebeu que a arma ainda estava apontada para os amigos e engolindo a seco, o loiro vagarosamente abriu o zíper do homem.

— Anda logo que eu não tenho muito tempo!

O chinês tentou ganhar tempo e utilizou a mão, mas logo teve a cabeça forçada em direção ao órgão do outro.

“ _Eu não quero… me desculpem Jinyoung, Mark… me desculpem. Eu não quero…_ ”

Jackson sentiu o vômito vindo na garganta enquanto seu cabelo estava sendo puxado com força e antes que pudesse se controlar, lágrimas começaram a rolar pela sua face.

“ _Me perdoem... me perdoem... Eu amo vocês, me perdoem...”_

Dois minutos depois, após um estalo, tinha acabado. Ele piscou os olhos, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, mas logo sentiu os braços de Taeyeon em volta dele e ao olhar para o chão, o homem estava caído, a arma na mão de Youngjae e o pescoço do sujeito em uma posição estranha.

Jackson tentou controlar a bile que veio até sua boca, mas não foi possível e meio que engatinhando, meio que ajudado pela mulher, ele vomitou no vaso sanitário. Youngjae não quis olhar, mas se forçou a fazer aquilo, pois sabia que o chinês não iria querer pena.

O chinês queria água, queria chorar, queria vomitar, mas se controlou, se levantando e não aceitando os pedidos de perdão de Taeyeon. Não era culpa dela e Jackson sabia disso.

— Temos nossa chance… — comentou Youngjae encarando os outros. Jackson concordou com a cabeça. — Fiquem atrás de mim, segurem um na mão do outro e sem barulho.

— Jae… Se sairmos dessa… — começou Jackson, logo mordendo o interior da bochecha. — Não conta… isso para Mark e Jinyoung… por favor…

— Jackson, isso não foi su-

— Por favor, me prometa. — O detetive interrompeu, com um olhar tão triste que o policial concordou. — Então vamos.

E foram. Jackson ficou agarrado na camisa de Youngjae — o casaco perdido há tempos — e Taeyeon segurando na mão livre do chinês.

Após destrancarem a porta, com as chaves que estava no corpo do homem, eles seguiram pelo corredor longo e escuro. Youngjae estava com a arma em punho e mesmo não enxergando muito, eles foram em direção a uma fraca luz que viram.

— Aquela vaca acha que pode me enganar?! Que vai levar meu dinheiro assim?

A voz de Shin fez todos pararem no lugar, estáticos. Mas logo perceberam que não haviam sido descobertos e que o moreno estava berrando com outro homem. O policial arriscou olhar sorrateiramente e viu que os homens estavam longe deles, na parte de baixo da onde quer que eles estivessem. Descer todos aqueles degraus, sem chamar atenção, ia ser bem difícil, pensou Youngjae.

— Vamos ver se ela consegue segurar a filha sem as duas mãos!

Jackson apurou a audição para tentar escutar mais sobre aquilo. Nãos seria Ji Eun, não é? Será que a mulher era burra o suficiente para enganar o chefe mesmo sabendo que ele era perigoso?

Havia uma janela gigantesca em uma das paredes e Youngjae pensou que não seria difícil atravessá-la, mas além dos cortes pelos pedaços de vidro, teriam que aterrissar de uma altura muito grande, que não mataria, mas talvez quebrasse alguns ossos.

— O que nós vamos fazer? — Jackson sussurrou para o policial, que também parecia sem ideias. — Você consegue atirar neles daqui?

— Conseguir eu consigo, mas não quer dizer que eu acerte. — O policial suspirou fundo, pensando nas opções. — Acho que teremos que pular…

— Eles fugiram! — berrou uma voz, que vinha por trás deles. — Fugitivos!

Youngjae nem pensou duas vezes e atirou no homem que berrava. Foi certeiro, como ele sabia que seria e o sujeito caiu no chão sem se mexer. Porém agora, eles tinham entregue a posição e o policial sentiu um tiro ricochetear perto da cabeça dele, desviado por uma parede.

— Merda! — Jackson sentiu sua mão sendo apertada com força. — Porra divindade! Uma ajudinha seria ótima!

Nesse momento, como se a divindade escutasse o pedido do chinês, as luzes do lugar se apagaram. Não foi muito, mas era o suficiente para os tiros cessaram. Os mafiosos não o enxergavam, mas eles também não.

— Vamos descer! — sussurrou o policial.

Jackson largou a camisa e agarrou na mão do outro loiro sentindo Taeyeon também o segurando. Youngjae foi mais de instinto do que realmente por ver os degraus e os que estavam atrás dele, fizeram o mesmo.

Antes de chegarem no final da escada, a mão de Taeyeon soltou da de Jackson e ele escutou um som abafado, mas Youngjae o puxou com força, não o deixando voltar.

— Tae! Tae?

— Silêncio Jackson! — pediu Youngjae, puxando o chinês mais para perto. — Merda!

O homem surgindo no campo de visão do policial foi tão súbito que ele somente atirou no susto e por sorte o sujeito caiu. Mas agora eles entregaram a posição mais uma vez.

Um grito foi escutado e Youngjae percebeu que a mulher não estava mais perto deles e pelos sons no andar de cima, ela estava lutando, mas não parecia ganhar.

Os tiros voltaram a ser ouvidos e o policial sentiu Jackson se soltando dele, mas foi por segundos, pois o outro loiro desmaiou um homem em um só golpe.

— Ele estava só com uma faca! — Jackson parecia orgulhoso do feito enquanto era puxado para baixo por Youngjae, que estava se escondendo atrás de uma espécie de parede ou caixa, ele não tinha certeza. — Tae ficou para trás!

Ainda era noite, Jackson percebeu, pois, a janela mal passava uma luminosidade, mas a sombra da mulher no segundo andar, dando uns chutes, era visível para ele. De repente, a loira levou um soco e depois outro.

— Porra, não dá para atirar daqui.

Uma iluminação chegou aos olhos dos dois e ao encararem o que estava acontecendo, perceberam que alguém estava abrindo a porta. Jackson sentiu o próprio corpo sendo puxado com tanta força quando Youngjae o levantou, atirando no homem da porta e correndo em direção a ela. Um grito alto ecoou, seguido por vidros, e o chinês ainda olhou para trás, percebendo que a amiga havia pulado pela janela. “ _Divindade, a ajude!_ ”

Youngjae sabia que faltava alguém naquela equação. Antes ele havia contado seis homens, junto com Shin. Mas sua conta só estava dando cinco. O outro policial ainda estava por ali e ele sabia que o outro era o pior.

Foi rápido e Youngjae quase não olhou para trás quando sentiu a mão de Jackson soltando da dele. O policial quase ignorou e pisou fora do local. Estava tão perto; um passo e muita corrida, mas ele estaria fora do cativeiro, mas o loiro não podia fazer isso e com uma expressão derrotada, se virou, encarando Jackson com um olhar sentido, com uma arma grudada no supercílio e claro, Shin Wonho com um sorriso cínico.

— Você está livre para ir… — A voz do moreno causava tanto ódio dentro de Youngjae, que só queria arrebentar a cara daquele homem. — Vai… prove que todos são iguais quando estão com medo… Vai, deixe o chinesinho para trás.

— Vai Jae! Busque ajuda!

— Cala a porra da boca! — Shin deu uma coronhada em Jackson, que ficou visivelmente tonto na hora. — O que foi? Muito honesto para ir embora? Muito amigo? Ah… que sem graça.

— Eu… vou abaixar minha arma. — Youngjae não queria fazer aquilo, mas não arriscaria atirar e acertar o amigo, então com cuidado ele colocou a arma no chão e chutou na direção de Shin. — Pronto…

Shin quase gargalhou e soltou Jackson, se afastando um pouco e buscando o celular no bolso. Youngjae se adiantou e segurou o amigo, que parecia prestes a vomitar ou a desmaiar.

— Jack, aguente firme!

— Tragam a vadia!

O grito agudo fez o chinês abrir os olhos e encarar a porta, onde cinco homens entravam e dois deles agarravam Taeyeon, que gritava xingamentos.

— O que? Vocês acharam que eu só tinha aqueles homens? Há! — A voz de Shin era irritante e tinha um tom de divertido, como se a cena fosse engraçada. — Eu tentei ser bonzinho, sabe? Mas vocês estão fodidos agora. Tirem eles da minha frente!

Youngjae e Jackson não foram resistentes e se deixaram ser levados. A única que tentava algo era a promotora, que gritava e tentava desferir cotoveladas. Não demorou muito para eles serem jogados em um cubículo, não o mesmo quarto de antes. Agora estavam em um lugar mais apertado, sem cama e sem vaso sanitário.

— Eu não consigo levantar. — Taeyeon estava caída no mesmo lugar que foi deixada, exibindo uma expressão de dor. — Acho que quebrei as pernas…

O policial deixou Jackson com a cabeça apoiada em uma das paredes e foi para perto da mulher e após pedir autorização, passou as mãos nas pernas da promotora, mas não conseguiu identificar nada, só que ela se remexia quando os membros inferiores entravam em contato com algo. Youngjae a pegou no colo e a levou para o lado de Jackson, mesmo que ela gemesse de dor.

Youngjae se sentou no chão encarando as possibilidades e quis chorar. Eles definitivamente iriam morrer. Jackson parecia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento, a mulher não podia andar e Shin estava irado. Realmente, não havia esperança.

“ _Divindade, proteja as pessoas que amamos. Eu só peço isso. Encare isso como uma espécie de último pedido... Por favor, proteja quem amamos._ ”

Após várias horas apertados naquele quarto, com Taeyeon gemendo de dor e Jackson dormindo — Youngjae desistira de tentar deixá-lo acordado —, eles escutaram um barulho na porta e logo notaram Shin e seu sorriso sádico.

— Hora da diversão!

  
  
  



	54. Capítulo 54

O aquário estava ainda mais brilhante do que Bambam se lembrava. Os animais o recepcionavam e ele se sentia livre, como se flutuasse. O local era calmo e lhe parecia familiar, causando uma sensação boa, como se finalmente estivesse em paz.

Algo atraiu Bambam e o rapaz se viu caminhando pelos corredores. Não demorou muito para ele chegar à área reservada somente a funcionários. Mas não havia ninguém ali e somente os pinguins usufruíam do local.

— Olá, meu jovem.

O som fez o loiro sentir um arrepio pelo corpo, pois não estava somente no ambiente, mas também dentro da sua própria mente. O tailandês se virou para encarar o dono daquela voz grossa e encontrou um senhor, com cabelos grisalhos, mas o rosto não visível. Bambam não sabia explicar, mas era como se não conseguisse realmente focar nos olhos, nariz, boca ou em qualquer outra característica do homem na sua frente. Ele estava lá, porém parecia uma junção de todos os rostos que o tailandês já vira em sua vida; realmente o homem era a imagem e semelhança da divindade. Todos os homens.

— Você sabe o que aconteceu, meu jovem?

— Eu morri?

— Isso... Sabe, eu não costumo fazer esse julgamento; tenho alguém para isso, mas como o seu caso é especial, resolvi vir te conhecer.

Especial? O tailandês não era especial, apenas mais um humano. O que poderia fazer dele especial diante dos olhos do Pai? Foi nesse momento que o jovem se recordou daquele que amava. Ele se recordou de todos os momentos que passara junto de Yugyeom. De como o abraço do rapaz era confortável e o fazia se sentir seguro. Do sorriso gentil que a jovem divindade possuía apesar do corpo alto e forte. Bambam se lembrara de tudo, inclusive dos últimos momentos de sua vida. Do medo que sentira, do medo que ouvira na voz de Yugyeom e do perigo em que se encontravam antes de partir.

— Yugyeom… Ele está bem, não é? Eu morri, mas… mas ele está bem, não está?

A divindade maior sorriu com a nítida preocupação do jovem. Mesmo tendo partido, ele ainda se preocupava com os outros. Era por humanos como aquele que não havia desistido ainda de sua criação.

— Não chore, criança. Yugyeom está bem.

Bambam suspirou aliviado. Era tudo o que precisava saber. Morrer sabendo que Yugyeom estava bem era o suficiente.

— Você… está com medo, Bambam?

Medo? Ele estava com medo? O loiro tirou um tempo para olhar em volta mais uma vez. O Aquário. Um dos primeiros encontros que tivera com Yugyeom. O local onde ele percebera que de fato estava apaixonado e não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito. Medo não era um sentimento que se recordava sentir ali.

— Não. Eu acho que não. O que… acontece agora?

— Então, eu estou aqui com os seus pecados. — Em um piscar de olhos, um livro surgiu na mão da Divindade e o tailandês ficou preocupado, pois era um tanto grosso. — Não se preocupe, não está completo… Tem um monte de páginas vazias.

Bambam ficou imaginando se realmente teria um lugar no Céu. O loiro não se lembrava de ter feito nada grave, mas quem era ele para decidir algo assim?

— O que são as páginas vazias?

— Ah… Vamos dizer que eu estou te encontrando antes do tempo.

— Eu ainda tinha mais vida para viver?

— Sim. Criança, ninguém tem em seu destino morrer por causa de um demônio, entende?

Bambam abanou a cabeça, concordando. Ele não estava com medo, apenas curioso.

— Hum, então… Algumas mentiras. Nossa, você mentiu demais quando era criança, hein?

— Eu era… um pouco terrível.

— Tudo bem, nada grave. — comentou a Divindade, com um sorriso. — Alguns pensamentos impróprios sobre… Mark? _Wow_!

— Ah… eu era novo. Quer dizer, hum… — O loiro sentia seu rosto inteiro queimar de vergonha. Céus, o que mais poderia conter aquele livro? Então era isso o que as pessoas diziam que era sua vida inteira passando diante dos seus olhos? — Foi no início, quando o conheci…

— Entendo, Mark é realmente bonito. — Bambam arregalou os olhos e levou a mão a boca. — Que foi? Às vezes perco um tempo a mais em alguns humanos.

— Então, estou perdoado?

— Veremos… — O mais velho passou rapidamente as páginas do livro, algumas vezes levantando as sobrancelhas e em outras, soltando uns risinhos. — Depois que você descobriu que meu filho era assexual, nunca mais teve pensamentos impuros dele…

Bambam abaixou a cabeça ao se recordar de Yugyeom outra vez. Ele se lembraria do amado para onde fosse mandado? Ele poderia vê-lo outra vez? O outro era uma divindade no fim das contas, talvez pudesse ter algum privilégio? E Haneul? E seus amigos?

— Acho que é só isso… Você foi uma boa pessoa no plano terreno. Nunca roubou, matou… Sim, realmente uma boa pessoa.

— Obrigado… _hm_ … eu acho. — O loiro tentou sorrir, mas não soube ao certo se conseguiu. — Eu… é… posso fazer uma pergunta antes de ir?

— Pode sim, criança.

— E os outros? Meus amigos? Eles estão bem? — Bambam chutou o chão, um pouco sem graça. — E… eles vão ficar muito tristes com a minha morte?

A Divindade hesitou por um momento, pensando se deveria contar que na Terra as coisas não estavam tão boas assim e que os amigos nem sabiam que ele não estava mais entre eles. Seria sensato contar que Haneul não estava com o pai e que Jackson e Youngjae estavam sequestrados?

— Claro que ficarão tristes com sua morte. Eles se importam com você tanto quanto você com eles. Seus amigos vão ficar bem. Tem uma boa divindade cuidando deles, não é?

Bambam sorriu com certeza desta vez. Realmente eles tinham uma boa divindade. Ele estava pronto para ir agora. Tudo ficaria bem.

— Então, está pronto para viver uma eternidade em paz?

— Sim.

— Então, como será o seu paraíso?

— Hum… Eu n-

— Não! — Um berro interrompeu a fala de Bambam, que se virou curioso em direção ao som. — Bambam!

O loiro não teve nem tempo de processar o que acontecia em sua mente e os braços de Yugyeom estavam o abraçando mais forte do que qualquer outro abraço que ele poderia se recordar.

— Yug? — O tailandês levantou os braços e retribuiu o abraço, um tanto confuso. — Você… veio se despedir?

— Não! Não! Eu vim pra te levar de volta… Ah… me desculpa, Bam! Me perdoa por não te proteger. Eu amo você.

Yugyeom estava agitado e em seguida soltou o corpo magro de Bambam do abraço, mas se manteve próximo da mesma maneira, segurando o rosto do loiro entre suas mãos antes de selar os lábios do outro demoradamente. Céus! Como era bom poder beijar o namorado outra vez.

— Yugyeom. 

A voz grave da Divindade Pai fez o rapaz encerrar o beijo rapidamente, voltando-se para a figura paterna de olhos arregalados, se perguntando quando seu pai chegara ali. De maneira protetora, Yugyeom se colocou na frente de Bambam, segurando a mão do rapaz com força. O medo de soltá-lo era nítido em sua ação.

— Pai…

— O que faz aqui, Yugyeom? Sua missão ainda não terminou.

— Eu vim buscá-lo!

— Você veio o que?

— E aí paizão?! — Bambam olhou para trás e viu Jungkook se aproximando, com um andar calmo e um sorriso no rosto, mas havia algo errado e o loiro pode perceber isso. — Tudo bem por aqui? E aí gatinho medroso? Gostando do Céu?

— O que vocês dois fazem aqui?

A voz da Divindade Pai nitidamente transparência raiva e pela primeira vez Bambam sentiu um pouco de medo ali. Ele não queria causar a ira da divindade para cima de Yugyeom e Jungkook.

— Pai… não era a hora dele! O senhor sabe disso! Me deixe levá-lo de volta, por favor!

— Nada disso! Bambam morreu e já até passou pelo juízo final! — O mais velho deu um passo para frente e Yugyeom deu para trás, empurrando de leve o namorado a fazer o mesmo. — Filho, sei que você está sofrendo, mas as coisas não funcionam assim e você sabe disso!

— Pai… deixa Yug levar Bam de volta.

— Eu também sei que uma divindade não deveria ter uma alma gêmea humana e cá estamos nós, não é mesmo?

— Yugyeom! Que tal fazermos isso sem irritar o coroa, _hm_? — Jungkook murmurou, puxando o irmão pelo punho de modo que apenas ele o escutasse. — Vamos apelar pro lado sentimental dele. — Jung piscou um dos olhos e logo se dirigiu ao Pai. — Divindade, o senhor sabe que Yugyeom vai ficar miserável sem Bambam. Acha que ele vai conseguir completar alguma missão enquanto estiver mergulhado em tristeza? Acha que vai conseguir se concentrar no que precisa ser feito agora com Bambam aqui?

— Yugyeom fez um juramento! Ele tem a obrigação de terminá-lo. — A Divindade mais velha afirmou, exibindo um pouco de irritação. — Vamos Bambam. Hora de partir.

— Não! Papai!

— Chega, Yugyeom! Você não é nenhuma criança! Ele é um humano e sua morte era inevitável de qualquer maneira.

— Okay, vou ter que apelar, é isso? — Jungkook suspirou fundo e revirou os olhos, retirando um aparelho celular do bolso e discando os números rapidamente. — Papai… Pai tá maltratando Yug.

Bambam não sabia mais o que fazer ou o que olhar. Poderia contatar divindades só pelo celular, até mesmo no Céu? Aquilo tudo era uma loucura! De repente, surgiu uma fumaça no local e uma tosse foi escutada. O que estava acontecendo?

— Ai, tô velho para essas viagens. — comentou o novo homem que apareceu. Ele era baixinho e robusto, mas o rosto, assim como o da Divindade Pai, era uma mistura não fixa. — O que está acontecendo? Yug, meu bolinho! Tem se alimentado, meu bebê?

— Querido, não é hora para isso.

— Tudo bem… tudo bem… Jungkook que merda você meteu seu irmão dessa vez?

— Está vendo o que eu preciso aturar aqui? — Jungkook proferiu, encarando Bambam antes de suspirar cansado. — Por incrível que pareça, Pai, eu estou tentando ajudar Yugyeom. Quem o colocou em confusão foi o senhor!

— Amor não é confusão! — O Cupido sorriu, satisfeito. — Olá, Bambam… Sabia que você foi criado especialmente para o meu bebê? Sua mãe não pode ter filhos… Vamos dizer que um milagre aconteceu.

Bambam estava confuso, muito confuso! Ele não sabia o que fazer. Sua presença era tão insignificante diante daqueles seres tão poderosos e ainda assim ele parecia ser o pivô de uma imensa briga familiar. Será que nem morto ele deixaria de causar problemas? Ele se segurou ainda mais forte a camisa de Yugyeom. Então o loiro fora feito para estar com a divindade? O tailandês se sentia feliz por isso, mas ao mesmo tempo culpado.

— Mas ainda não era sua hora de partir… Querido, o que aconteceu com meu humano?

— Amor, você só fez o molde, eu que dei vida. Então é meu humano.

— Queridinho, me responda diretamente! Nada de enrolar. Mande Bambam de volta, agora!

— Isso aqui não é bagunça, querido. — afirmou a divindade mais velha. — Ele morreu. É uma tragédia? Claro que sim, mas está na hora dele seguir em frente.

— Por favor, pai… Eu o amo.

— Isso querido. Ele o ama. Olha como eles são fofos.

— Não! — A Divindade estalou os dedos e quando Bambam percebeu estava ao lado do mais velho. — Vamos!

— Bambam! Não, Não! — Yugyeom tentou se mover para alcançar o namorado, mas ele estava preso no lugar e não podia se mexer. Outra vez o mais novo estava impotente e Bambam estava sendo levado dele. — Por favor! Por favor!

— Yug… Está tudo bem! Você precisa ajudar nossos amigos. Não é sua culpa, Yug. Obrigado por tudo, amor. Eu amo você. — Bambam garantiu, sentindo as lágrimas queimarem em seus olhos, mas ele não queria chorar. Ao invés disso o loiro sorriu, a última imagem que o namorado teria dele seria diferente de quando morrera. O tailandês sorriria até o fim desta vez, porque Yugyeom merecia isso. — Seja feliz.

Jungkook sabia que no momento em que se mexeu, ele estava cometendo um erro, mas foi mais forte do que a própria consciência lhe dizendo que seria um problema. Então, o moreno se moveu e capturou Bambam em um piscar de olhos e quando olhou para trás, o Cupido estava libertando Yugyeom.

— Vão! Vai logo!

Yugyeom não pensou duas vezes e capturou o punho de Bambam e tentou sumir e voltar para o plano terreno, mas novamente se viu preso no lugar. “ _Merda, mas que droga!_ ”

— Não xingue seu pai, Yugyeom! — A voz do mais velho soou como um trovão e o tailandês sentiu um súbito frio, que o fez tremer. — Você está disposto a desobedecer uma ordem direta por um humano?

— Yug, por favor! Não brigue por mim! Por favor! Me deixe ir… — Bambam não queria ir de verdade, ele queria ficar com Yugyeom, com seus amigos, mas era necessário. — Eu vou ficar bem.

— Você não quer ir, Bam! Eu leio sua mente, você esqueceu disso? E tão pouco eu quero deixar você ir!

— Querido! Seja razoável! Nosso filho está sofrendo! Nosso filho problemático se tornou responsável por causa desse humano! Quando Jungkook se portou desta maneira antes? — O Cupido interviu, segurando a mão do marido de maneira carinhosa, aproximando-se dele o suficiente para que os olhos da divindade Pai focassem somente nele. — Até mesmo Changkyun esteve ajudando. Logo ele, sempre tão recluso da família. O amor muda tanto humanos quanto divindades, querido. Não é justo levar Bambam tão cedo.

— Eu não sou problemático!

— Jungkook não é problemático há um tempo. — comentou a Divindade Pai.

— Querido, ele transa com humanos. — afirmou o Cupido.

— Você também transava, amor.

— Que nojo, gente. — interferiu Jungkook. — Ninguém quer ficar ouvindo isso aqui. Vocês fugiram do assunto, como sempre. Pai, vai deixar ou não o gatinho medroso ir?

— Me dê um motivo para eu fazer isso. — pediu o mais velho, encarando Yugyeom. — E não adianta vir com o papo que você o ama.

— Eu… — Yugyeom ficou confuso. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era que amava Bambam e que era tudo culpa dele. Mas isso não adiantaria com o pai, então ele fez o que Jungkook sempre fazia: apelava para o emocional. — Imagine se fosse o papai.

A Divindade Pai respirou fundo e sentiu a mão do companheiro apertando a sua. Por que ele tinha que ser tão misericordioso? Por que não conseguia resistir a face dos filhos tristes?

— Ah… Tudo bem. Você pode levá-lo de volta. Não diga que eu nunca fiz nada por você.

— Sério?! — Yugyeom sorriu e olhou para Bambam, que ainda parecia perdido. — Vamos, amor!

— Se fosse para mim, ninguém ia fazer nada. — comentou Jungkook, olhando as unhas. — Mas gente, vou comentar algo e sair correndo… Bambam tem tipo, uns oitenta anos de vida? E isso é… nada perto da vida de Yug?

— O que você quer dizer com isso Jungkook? — questionou o mais velho do local.

— Hum… Sei lá… Talvez uma vida eterna?

— Negativo!

— Pai, você não fez isso por papai? — Yugyeom se meteu, com um tímido sorriso. Bambam tinha parado de tentar entender o que acontecia. — Ele também só não tinha alguns anos de vida?

— _Arg_! Por que você foi contar essa história para os meninos, querido? Agora eles usam tudo contra mim! — O mais velho revirou os olhos e suspirou. — Vem aqui, Bambam. Se aproxime.

O tailandês ficou na dúvida e olhou para Yugyeom, que o incentivou a ir até o mais velho. Bambam deu alguns passos incertos, mas no final tomou coragem, se aproximando da Divindade Pai.

— Olha a confusão em que meus filhos me colocam e veja bem eu não tenho somente seres divinos como filhos; os humanos dão tanto trabalho quanto. — A divindade resmungava, antes de colocar o dedo médio e o indicador no meio da testa do loiro. — Veja bem… sua vida agora é eterna. O que não significa que será imortal… Você pode vir a morrer um dia. Então tome cuidado. Você ainda é humano, só que viverá bastante, entendeu?

— Tudo bem. — Bambam não sabia nem o que responder. Ele viveria tanto quanto Yugyeom! Parecia coisa de filme ou de algum livro de ficção; era impressionante. — Hum… Obrigado.

— Tudo bem, agora saiam daqui. Yugyeom… você terá pilhas e pilhas de relatório para entregar e seus humanos precisam de você. Eu não quero desculpas.

— Sim! Sim… Muito obrigado. — Yugyeom respondeu, logo puxando Bambam para si, com um sorriso imenso. — Eu amo vocês papais!

A próxima coisa que Bambam se lembrava era de se sentir novamente como se a gravidade o afetasse. Seu corpo doía e foi difícil abrir os olhos, mas logo ele focalizou Jungkook no seu campo de visão.

— Maninho, ele acordou!

Yugyeom surgiu depois de um piscar de olhos, levantando o corpo do loiro, que sentia muita sede.

— Não acredito que papai permitiu isso tudo! — Changkyun falou, estalando a língua. — Ele está ficando velho e molenga! Cadê os dilúvios? As pragas? Depois que ele conheceu o Cupido ficou todo romântico.

— Bam… Oh, meu amor! Eu te amo tanto!

Yugyeom abraçou o corpo frágil do namorado, sentindo o calor do outro. O loiro não havia se dado conta que no céu não fora capaz de sentir a temperatura ou o cheiro do namorado. Ele sentira falta daquilo. Sentira falta de estar vivo, mesmo que tivera morto por apenas algumas horas.

— Yugyeom… Você é doido… — O loiro conseguiu verbalizar, ainda que com dificuldade. — Eu amo você.

— Você está com inveja, Kyun? — Jungkook riu apontando para o rosto do irmão. — Oh! Você está com inveja!

— Cala a boca, desgraça.

— Bam, eu preciso cuidar dos nossos amigos. — Yugyeom afirmou, passando de leve a mão pelo cabelo do outro. — Eles estão em perigo.

— O que?! — O loiro tentou engolir, mas a boca estava seca. — Vai... vai… Cuidado, meu amor!

— Changkyun, cuide dele, por favor?

— Mas por que eu?

— Eu preciso de Jungkook. — O mais novo informou, com um olhar pedinte. — Por favor, eu só confio em você.

— Eu vou cobrar isso para o resto da vida. Você já está me devendo por eu cuidar dos seus humanos. — O mais velho resmungou. Jungkook apareceu com um copo de água e o entregou para o loiro. — Olha aqui, você tem que fazer alguma coisa com aquela mulherzinha, digo, humana lá... a Ji Eun. Ela bateu na criança!

— Haneul?! Ji Eun está com Haneul?! O que aconteceu… — Bambam tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo não estava recuperado e logo sua visão ficou turva e suas pernas bambas. O loiro só não caiu no chão, pois Changkyun foi mais rápido, o segurando bem a tempo. As mãos de Yugyeom o ampararam logo em seguida, o ajudando a se sentar na cama outra vez. — Yug… ela deve estar apavorada. Precisamos ir lá…

— Bam, você precisa descansar. Eu vou cuidar de tudo, okay? Mas eu preciso confiar que você vai ficar aqui seguro o tempo inteiro.

— Relaxa, gatinho medroso. Nós vamos resolver tudo, você só descansa, tudo bem? Vamos.

Jungkook desapareceu em seguida, Yugyeom selou os lábios do namorado e também desapareceu.

Bambam se viu sozinho com Changkyun no quarto de seu pequeno apartamento. O silêncio era praticamente insuportável entre eles.

— Então… — A divindade começou. — Como foi conhecer o papai?

  
  



	55. Capítulo 55

Jaebum não conseguia dormir, comer, pensar. Tudo o que ele queria era ter Youngjae de volta. Após deixar todos os documentos necessários na delegacia e receber a simpatia do delegado — que para o moreno era falsa — ele rondou o bairro e a cidade, a procura de algo, qualquer coisa, mas quando deu duas da manhã e seus olhos estavam pesados, o moreno voltou para o apartamento de Namjoon e foi recebido com um chá quente que Seokjin havia preparado. Amber também estava no local e a mulher não estava diferente dele; ambos desesperados e arrasados.

— Ela tem medo do escuro. — comentou a policial, que estava deitada ao lado de Jaebum. Jin havia colocado um colchão inflável na sala de estar, com a esperança de que os dois dormissem, mas fora um esforço desnecessário. — Eu tenho que deixar a luz do abajur acessa. Tae deve estar apavorada.

— Jae está lá… Ele vai protegê-la.

— Você não tem certeza disso. Como podemos saber se eles estão juntos? 

— Você tem razão, não temos certeza, mas podemos ter esperança. — Jaebum suspirou, apertando os olhos. — Youngjae me ensinou a ter esperança, mesmo quando tudo parece perdido.

— É claro que ensinou… Aquele grande sol ambulante. — Amber se deixou sorrir por um momento. — Nós temos que pensar em alguma coisa… Shin vai matá-los.

— Se você fosse psicopata e quisesse torturar alguém só por prazer, onde faria isso?

— Em um local afastado.

— Sim, mas em uma casa? Fazenda? Fábrica?

— Tem uma fazenda afastada da cidade, mas ao mesmo tempo ainda não na área rural. — A loira projetou o corpo sobre o de Jaebum e buscou o celular que estava em cima da mesinha. — Olha essa sua mão boba!

— Foi sem querer! Eu juro.

— Só vou acreditar porque sei que você é louco por Jae. — comentou a policial dando um leve tapa no outro, mas logo encarando o celular e digitando algo para pesquisar — Olha… O dono é desconhecido.

— Melhor averiguarmos no sistema. — Jaebum também pegou o celular e piscou para a súbita claridade, já que o ambiente estava escuro. Não foi difícil ele entrar no sistema com o _login_ e senha. — Hum… também não tem o nome do dono aqui...

— E aí? Acha uma boa ideia irmos?

— Eu vou… Não aguento ficar aqui sem fazer nada. — Jaebum respondeu, já se levantando do colchão e arrumando as roupas. — Meu carro ou o seu carro?

— Vamos no meu, pois estou com menos sono que você. — Amber respondeu e estreitou os olhos, como se desafiasse o outro a discutir com ela. — Vamos em silêncio para não acordar Namjoon e Jin.

— Vamos deixar um recado, só para não os preocupar muito.

A loira concordou e Jaebum procurou por um papel e uma caneta, deixando um rápido bilhete em cima da mesinha. Após isso, saíram silenciosamente e seguiram para o carro da policial.

Amber ainda parou em um local e comprou dois copos grandes de café bem forte para os dois antes de seguirem para a fazenda. O fim da madrugada e o início da manhã os recepcionava juntamente com uma chuva fraca. Jaebum percebeu que no último ano, ele nunca havia ficado separado de Youngjae por tanto tempo e isso o apavorava. Que tipo de sofrimento o namorado estava passando? O moreno sentia um arrepio só de pensar naquilo tudo.

Demorou um pouco para chegarem na fazenda e o moreno acabou cochilando, mas acordando em um rompante após ter um pesadelo.

Assim avistaram a fazenda, pararam o carro e seguiram a pé, com cautela. Porém mesmo escondidos, eles perceberam que ali não era o local. Não havia uma alma viva naquele lugar, mas mesmo assim entraram para averiguar.

Os dois até encontraram uma pessoa lá dentro, um morador de rua e Jaebum ficou pensando como o homem vivia tão longe da cidade daquele jeito, mas o senhor informou que comia frutas; apesar disso, os policiais deixaram um dinheiro com o indivíduo, que agradeceu a generosidade.

— E agora, Amber? — perguntou o moreno, já dentro do carro, suspirando fundo. — Alguma outra ideia? Fazenda não é… Uma fábrica? Tem alguma por aqui?

— Não sei, meu _3G_ é uma merda. — A loira mordeu o interior da bochecha e balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Vamos voltar…

— Tudo bem.

Os dois estavam um tanto desanimados na volta. Claro que aquele havia sido um chute a longa distância, mas eles esperavam conseguir alguma coisa; infelizmente nada encontraram, nem uma pista ou algo do gênero. Era irritante e desesperador ao mesmo tempo.

Amber dirigia com raiva e acabava por acelerar bastante o carro e Jaebum nem reclamava, pois entendia que a loira estava extravasando daquela maneira para não gritar ou algo parecido.

Já estavam há meia hora dirigindo quando Jaebum recebeu uma mensagem e percebeu que era Jinyoung.

— Oh! Conseguimos os mandados! — afirmou o moreno. — Mas o chefe de J falou que é melhor esperar para ver se encontram eles…

— Sim, ele tem razão, pois se não nós formos invadindo... Quando os bandidos descobrirem, podem os matar…

— Nós temos tudo nas mãos… Amber tem certeza que não tem nenhuma fábrica por aqui? Casa abandonada?

— Eu não sei.

— Você mora aqui há anos e não sabe?!

— Olha, eu não sei! — A loira quase gritou as palavras. — Você acha que eu tenho que conhecer tudo? Não é bem assim!

— Mas nós precisamos encontrá-los!

— Eu sei, porra!

Nesse momento a loira freou o carro, fazendo com que Jaebum fosse para frente e voltasse no banco.

— Que merda… Ah, porra! E agora?

Jaebum não conseguia acreditar que a estrada estava alagada pela forte chuva que caia desde o momento em que eles puseram o pé na estrada. O que fariam agora? Estavam literalmente no meio do nada.

— Tem algum outro caminho? — perguntou o policial, já procurando o celular.

— Eu não sei. — afirmou a loira, retirando um olhar estranho de Jaebum. — Eu não sou obrigada a saber de tudo, tá?

Jaebum olhou pela janela e pela primeira vez viu algo que se assemelhava a um caminho. Não era ideal, mas tinha que servir.

— Vamos… tentar seguir por ali… — O moreno apontou para uma parte por fora da estrada, coberta de mato e capim alto. — Vai devagar e vamos tentar sair depois desse lamaceiro.

Amber concordou e virou o automóvel, seguindo pelo meio do mato. O _GPS_ do carro informava que estavam em outro lugar, então não era útil e a loira seguiu vagarosamente, com medo de bater em alguma coisa.

Não demorou muito para o carro parar de andar por estar preso na lama. Amber bateu com força no volante, acelerando e passando a marcha, tentando sair do lugar. Jaebum já estava com a cabeça apoiada no banco, totalmente desanimado.

— Vai lá fora empurrar! — mandou a loira, novamente socando o volante.

— Meu cu que vou empurrar! — Jaebum respondeu. — Vamos ficar aqui e ligar para alguém.

— Seu celular tá com sinal? — questionou a loira. — Pois o meu não está!

— Merda… — O policial notou que o aparelho dele também não tinha sinal e suspirou. — Okay, vou lá fora e tentar encontrar sinal.

— Eu acho que tenho um guarda-chuva aqui em algum lugar.

— Não precisa, vou voltar logo.

O moreno, assim que saiu do carro, afundou o pé na lama e começou a xingar até a décima geração do responsável por aquilo. Jaebum caminhou um pouco, tentando fazer o celular completar uma ligação, mas não conseguia.

— Céus, seu protegido é cego pra caralho! — Jungkook proferiu irritado. — O que ele quer mais para ver a construção?!

— Que droga, Jaebum! — Yugyeom pensou em uma outra forma de chamar atenção do moreno para o local para onde ele tinha que ir e estalou a língua. —Okay, vamos de raio.

A divindade mais nova estalou os dedos e um raio luminoso, seguido de um alto estrondo, cortou o céu, chamando atenção do humano que olhou para cima e seguiu com os olhos a direção da descarga elétrica e pela primeira vez notou a edificação bem a frente.

O policial praticamente correu de volta para o automóvel e novamente enfiou o pé na lama.

— E aí? Conseguiu ligar para Namjoon?

— Tem uma construção bem ali na frente! — Jaebum balançava os braços, fazendo gestos largos. — Vamos, vamos!

A loira ajeitou a arma na cintura antes de sair do carro e começar a caminhar, seguida por Jaebum, que conseguiu desviar da lama dessa vez.

Eles seguiram com cuidado. A chuva ainda era forte então ambos sentiam seus corpos molhados e muitas vezes tinham que passar a mão nos olhos, para retirar o excesso de água.

— Caralho, aquilo ali são homens armados, não é? — Jaebum piscou algumas vezes, percebendo que a chuva estava diminuindo. — Oh, divindade! Eu acho… que os encontramos, Amber.

— Essa porra é estação de tratamento de esgoto? — A loira perguntou e Jaebum não sabia muito bem, mas parecia que sim e por isso concordou com a cabeça. — Shin é um escroto mesmo. Não acredito que ele colocou a minha namorada nesse lugar! Quando eu colocar minhas mãos nele…

— Aqui não é um lugar de… desova?

— É. — Amber respondeu secamente, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Vou tentar ligar para Namjoon.

Jaebum checou o próprio celular, como se de alguma forma pudesse ter alguma notícia de Youngjae, mesmo sabendo que aquele não era o caso. O moreno suspirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, fazendo com que a água se espalhasse. A chuva havia cessado.

Enquanto Amber fazia a ligação, um farol passou a iluminar a estrada que levava ao portão da estação de esgoto. Por sorte, estavam distantes e com a pouca iluminação do local, era impossível para eles serem vistos. O moreno cutucou a policial que desligou o aparelho, pois afinal não tinha sinal mesmo, e se pôs a encarar a movimentação.

A van negra estacionou e de dentro dela um grupo de pessoas saiu. Eram três homens e uma mulher, que estava amarrada e amordaçada. Jaebum a reconheceu de imediato das fotos. Era Lee Ji Eun.

— Merda, o que será que ela fez?! — sussurrou o moreno. — Haneul… Será que está tudo bem com ela?

— Acho que a menina não está aqui…

— Ainda bem! Graças a divindade! — Jaebum tateou em busca do celular. — Conseguiu falar com Namjoon?

— Não… Vou tentar de novo.

Amber novamente se virou, tentando fazer a ligação e o moreno resolveu tirar algumas fotos. Claro que não ficaram muito boas, pois não podia usar o _flash_ para chamar atenção, mas ele conseguira algumas placas de carros e de relance, uma da mulher amarrada.

— Sim… Estação de esgoto. — A voz da loira soou alta e o policial fez sinal para ela diminuir o tom. — É, eu sei… Você vem ou não, droga? Eu tô toda molhada, suja e Jaebum é chato para caralho!

— Ei!

— Não… não os vi, mas parece que é aqui. — A detetive fez mais alguns sons e suspirou. — Okay, até daqui a pouco. Ah! Namjoon… Ji Eun… Ela foi trazida para cá, mas não pareciam estar muito felizes com ela. — A mulher desligou o celular após mais algumas palavras e o colocou no bolso. — Ele vai chegar com o reforço.

— Os colegas dele da outra estação?

— Sim… Ninguém da nossa vai ficar sabendo.

— E agora, Amber?

— Esperamos.

Jaebum concordou ao mesmo tempo que sentia um frio perpassar o corpo. Na realidade, ele queria sair atirando e invadindo aquele lugar, mas sabia que era suicídio, ainda mais com aquele bando de homens armados. Então ele esperou, na esperança de que aquilo tudo acabasse logo. “ _Só mais um pouco, Jae. Me espera só mais um pouquinho_ ”

***

A notícia de que agora tinham os mandatos deixara Jinyoung mais calmo, mas não era o suficiente. Ele se sentia no limite, pronto para explodir a qualquer momento, mas o advogado tentava ser forte por Mark, que andava de um lado para o outro no quarto de hospital, tentando se manter ocupado.

— Mark, vem aqui…

O bartender pareceu acordar por um momento e seguiu até a cama, onde Jinyoung descansava, com uma das pernas em uma elevação feita de travesseiro; o médico havia recomendado daquela maneira, porque um dos chutes haviam machucado o local.

— Sim, amor?

— Senta aqui. — pediu o advogado e o outro atendeu o pedido, se sentando. — Ninguém está pedindo para você ser forte, anjo. Você pode chorar.

— Chorar não vai adiantar nada.

— Eu sei, mas… eu quero chorar. — confessou Jinyoung, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Eu estou com tanto medo.

— Eu estou apavorado. — afirmou Mark, segurando na mão do outro. — Haneul… Eu nunca fiquei tanto tempo longe dela… Será que a alimentaram? Será que estão a tratando bem? Parece que tem uma parte de mim que foi levada embora… Eu não sei como funcionar direito Jinyoung e ainda tem Jackson. Eu sei que ele sabe lutar e é forte, mas eu só consigo imaginá-lo com fome, frio, machucado… Jaebum falou que ele estava desmaiado, eu não quero imaginar o pior, mas é tão difícil.

— Jackson é forte… Muito forte. Eu o conheço há mais tempo que você, meu anjo e posso garantir que ele está bem. É… — O advogado falou, mas era óbvio que ele tentava se convencer mais do que o outro. — Haneul também está bem, afinal aquela mulher ainda é mãe dela, né? Não a iria maltratar…

— Jackson a xingaria nesse momento. — comentou o bartender, com um sorriso triste. — E falaria que nada iria acontecer a nossa família.

Jinyoung escondeu o rosto nas mãos, mas em pouco tempo sentiu os braços do namorado em volta dele. Era tão difícil ficar ali, sem nada que pudesse fazer. Ele estava pronto para sucumbir, se não fosse por Mark, já teria se entregue ao choro sem fim e provavelmente estaria sedado a pedido dos médicos.

O tempo parecia ser um borrão aos olhos do bartender, que tentava se segurar em Jinyoung, mas este também estava aos frangalhos. Uma imagem perpassava a mente de Mark, uma que ele gravara há um tempo, no primeiro encontro que tivera com Jackson. A cena era basicamente Haneul nas costas do chinês, com os braços abertos, gargalhando por estar voando com o seu _oppa_ , que corria em círculos enquanto segurava a menina.

O americano só queria sua família de volta, todos unidos e sorrindo.

— Hum… com licença.

Mark foi o primeiro a encarar a figura alta que estava na porta do quarto e ele sabia que o conhecia, mas o nome não lhe veio a mente. Seria algum amigo de Jinyoung, do trabalho?

— O que você faz aqui?! — Jinyoung logo perguntou, com uma expressão de poucos amigos. — Saia já!

— Eu vim conversar na boa vontade.

— Então devolve nossa filha! — Jinyoung quase gritou e Mark deu uma segunda olhada no homem, dessa vez o reconhecendo. — Devolva nossa Haneul.

— Onde está a minha filha? — Mark interviu, se levantando e dando alguns passos à frente. Mesmo o homem sendo vários centímetros mais alto que ele e mais forte também, o bartender não se deixou intimidar, porque aquele indivíduo possuía todas as respostas para o paradeiro de Haneul.

— A _minha_ filha está em casa. — Joon Gi respondeu, um sorriso vitorioso brincando em seus lábios. O homem possuía um olhar desafiador para cima de Mark como se o provocasse a contestar.

O americano sentiu a raiva ferver em suas veias. Então era ele o pai biológico de Haneul; todas as suas dúvidas enquanto a paternidade da criança sanadas, mas aquilo não mudava nada para Mark. Haneul era sua, sua filha.

— Eu vim apenas comunicar que não pretendo fazer nenhum mal a vocês se pararem de atrapalhar minha vida. Veja bem, você cuidou da minha criança por cinco anos e sou grato por isso, mas agora acabou. Ji Eun e eu estamos cuidando dela e assim será.

— Haneul não quer ficar com vocês! — Jinyoung falou, da cama. Era uma droga não poder levantar. — Ela deve estar apavorada!

— Pelo contrário, ela está muito bem. Ontem ela jantou e hoje antes de eu vim para cá, a dei café-da-manhã e a criança ficou muito bem.

Mark quis rir. Por acaso o homem achava que a menina estar comendo significava alguma coisa? Somente que Haneul estava com fome. Aqueles dois não sabiam o que significava amar, cuidar e se dedicar para um filho; nunca saberiam.

— Senhor Lee… por favor. — O bartender tentou uma outra abordagem. Quem sabe não daria certo? — Devolva Haneul. Vocês… poderão a ver nos finais de semana.

— Mark!

— Por favor… Eu preciso da minha filha...

— Eu admiro a sua insistência… — O alto homem informou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. — Mas ela está com o verdadeiro pai agora, então pare de procurá-la.

— _DNA_ não significa nada. — Mark falou, com um sorriso sarcástico na boca. — Quem você acha que ela vai chamar quando acordar de um pesadelo? Quem você acha que ela sonha a noite? Com você? Eu duvido. Olha… Eu posso ter errado muito na minha vida, mas eu dei sangue, suor e lágrimas por ela e não vai ser a máfia ou sei lá que porra vocês são, que a irá tirar de mim.

— Eu venho aqui, tento ser amigável, mas a laia de vocês não aceita boa vontade, né? — Em um movimento rápido, Joon Gi se aproximou de Mark e o segurou fortemente pelo braço. Jinyoung entrou em desespero e tentou sair da cama. — Sabe… minha filha está um tanto traumatizada por ver o advogado aí apanhando…

— Larga ele!

Jinyoung se aproximou com dificuldade e colocou os braços no do outro, tentando fazer com que o homem largasse o namorado dele, mas Joon Gi pareceu não se afetar.

— Quer saber? Cansei de vocês!

O tapa desferido na face de Jinyoung foi tão veloz que nem o advogado e nem o bartender tiveram reação imediata. O mais novo deu dois passos para trás enquanto Mark forçava o corpo para soltar do enlace de Joon Gi.

— Talvez eu devesse matá-lo, pois como você ousa traumatizar Haneul? — O andar homem era extremamente perigoso e Mark empurrou Jinyoung para trás dele. — Mortes em um hospital é o que mais acontece.

— Socorro! — Mark se viu gritando em plenos pulmões. Aquele homem era experiente e não teria como ele lutar com alguém assim. — Por favor, ele está nos atacando.

— Ai, eu odeio escândalos. — Joon Gi suspirou alto, apertando o olho direito e colocando uma das mãos na orelha, mas logo a retirando. — Pensem comigo: temos homens dentro da polícia… imaginem dentro de um hospital? É tipo, super fácil comprar médicos, enfermeiros, seguranças… Vocês entenderam, né?

— Não encoste nele. — pediu Mark, ainda protetoramente na frente do namorado.

— Não, anjo… — Jinyoung falou, tentando retirar o bartender da sua frente. — Pode fazer o que quiser comigo, mas deixe Mark em paz.

— Ah, mas são tão fofinhos… Um se apoiando no outro; façam isso mesmo. — O mais alto disse, balançando os ombros. — Pois o chinês já está morto; garganta cortada e tal… Sangue para todos os lados.

Jinyoung e Mark quase caíram no chão, mas novamente se apoiam um no outro, porém ambos sem capacidade de proferir nenhuma palavra. Talvez o semblante perdido e as lágrimas que surgiram nos olhos deles, fossem o suficiente para expressar a dor que sentiam.

— Acho que matá-los seria até um ato de misericórdia, não é? — Joon Gi se aproximou ainda mais, mas parou quando um homem entrou no quarto a passos largos e sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dele. — Ah… Vocês foram salvos só porque não tenho tempo para isso agora. — Lee contorceu os lábios e sorriu, mostrando os dentes. — Então… Foi bom conhecer vocês e por favor, não interfiram mais nos meus assuntos… ou interfiram, se quiserem morrer, é claro.

Lee Joon Gi ainda encarou os dois uma última e em seguida saiu do quarto.

Mark, com dificuldade, levou Jinyoung até a cama, o sentando e fazendo o mesmo logo depois. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, encarando o nada por alguns minutos.

O bartender foi o primeiro a chorar e quando se entregou ao ato, não conseguiu mais se controlar, batendo no próprio peito com uma das mãos em formato de punho. Ele queria que aquela dor fosse embora juntamente com a falta de ar horrível que sentia.

Jinyoung se segurou para não fazer o mesmo que o namorado e enquanto estava com um braço em volta do corpo do outro, o amparando, ele pegara o celular e tentara ligar para Jaebum, mas havia ido para a caixa postal, então o advogado ligou para o chefe.

— Taek… eu preciso de ajuda.

— O que foi? O que houve?

— Por favor… Eu… Nós precisamos de ajuda. — Jinyoung não conseguiu mais controlar as lágrimas e a voz se tornou embargada. — Por favor… Por favor… Jackson… Ah!

O advogado tremia enquanto desligou o aparelho, sem condições de falar mais nada. Então, ele fez a única coisa que conseguiria naquele momento: se entregou para a dor.

Quando Taekwoon chegou no quarto do hospital, a cena o espantou: seu amigo e o namorado estava encolhidos, em um canto, chorando e sem condições nenhuma de explicarem o que havia acontecido. O advogado mais velho precisou de vários copos de água e muita paciência para finalmente entender que precisava os retirar daquele local, pois não havia nenhuma segurança ali.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — afirmou Taekwoon, olhando pelo retrovisor e encarando os dois morenos que estavam abraçados no banco de trás do carro. — Eu vou levá-los para a minha casa, okay? Nada mais vai acontecer com vocês…

Jinyoung balançou a cabeça de leve, mas para ser sincero, nem escutara o que o chefe falara. Seu coração doía e ele mal tinha forças para tentar consolar o namorado.

Assim que chegaram na rua onde o chefe morava, Jinyoung se lembrou que já estivera ali, quando Hoseok não estava em casa. Parecia uma vida atrás, como se não fosse ele mesmo que tivera um caso com Yoongi.

— Eu… hum… Tenho que resolver uma coisa no escritório. — informou o mais velho. — Eu falei com meus vizinhos e… Vocês os conhecem, né? Vai ser só por umas horinhas…

Se o momento fosse outro, Jinyoung iria rir da ironia, mas ele simplesmente concordou e minutos depois estava sendo recepcionado por um moreno preocupado — Hoseok havia pintado o cabelo recentemente —, que logo o abraçou. Yoongi estava logo atrás, com uma expressão triste.

Os donos da casa os levaram para o quarto de hóspedes e ofereceram roupas limpas, toalhas e alimentação, mas Mark nem Jinyoung tiveram condições de se moverem da cama em que deitaram.

— Mark… Eu nunca te falei de Yoongi, né?

— _Hn_?

O bartender piscou os olhos e percebeu que estava em um quarto. Que horas ele havia chegado ali? Não se lembrava. Sua mente logo voltou para a filha e o chinês.

— Ele e eu… tivemos algo.

— Tá.

— Era casual…

— Não me importo, Jinyoung.

— Yoongi sempre foi apaixonado por Hoseok.

— Que bom que eles têm um ao outro. — afirmou o bartender, encarando o chão. — Eu nunca fiz um velório…

A palavra velório tirou todo o ar do pulmão de Jinyoung. Não! Ele não faria um velório para Jackson, porque o chinês não estava morto. Simplesmente não podia estar. Jackson não morreria daquele jeito, era impossível.

— Você não vai fazer nenhum velório.

— Jinyoung…

— Não! Jackson não está morto! Eu sei disso! Eu sinto isso… Você não sente? Não consegue sentir que ele ainda está vivo? — O advogado puxou uma das mãos de Mark até conseguir encostá-la em seu próprio peito, assim o bartender conseguiria sentir o coração dele pulsar em um ritmo acelerado. — Bem aqui… Eu sei que nosso chinês ainda está vivo, Mark. Não me importa o que aquele homem disse. Nosso Jackson vai voltar para nós.

— Você tem certeza, _Puppy?_ — O apelido praticamente queimou na língua de Mark, que novamente lembrou do chinês. — Eu… quero acreditar, ma-

— Mas nada, Jackson está vivo. — afirmou o advogado, apertando ainda mais a mão que estava enlaçada na sua. — Ele vai ficar muito ofendido quando eu contar que você já estava preparando o enterro.

— Provavelmente fará alguma piada.

— E você vai rir como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

— E você vai fingir que não achou graça. — comentou Mark, dando um sorriso triste. — Então, temos que ser fortes… por ele.

— Sim, nosso namorado está esperando isso da gente.

— Não podemos decepcionar.

— Vai dar tudo certo, okay? — garantiu o advogado, suspirando em seguida. — Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo. — O bartender pensou em alguma coisa para completar a fala e novamente a imagem de Jackson veio na sua mente e nela o loiro sorria. — Yoongi, hein?

Jinyoung soltou um som nasal, uma espécie de suspiro com risada e abraçou o namorado, lhe beijando a têmpora no processo. “ _Divindade, por favor, não me deixe estar errado. Por favor, que Jackson esteja vivo. Que… Haneul esteja novamente ao nosso lado. Por favor… por favor…_ ”

— Confiem em mim. — pediu Yugyeom, observando os dois enquanto mandava vibrações calmas para ambos. — Durmam um pouco, tá?

Os humanos, depois de alguns poucos minutos, dormiram com a esperança que tudo estaria melhor quando acordassem.

  
  



	56. Capítulo 56

**ATENÇÃO!**  
 **AVISO DE GATILHO: Tortura. Referência a estupro.**   
  
  
  


A água preenchia os pulmões de Youngjae e não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer para evitar aquele fato. O loiro tentou, várias vezes, mas a posição do local — inclinado para trás — juntamente com o pano no seu rosto, não o deixava fazer outra coisa além de engolir água.

— Refrescante, não? — Shin quase berrou a pergunta, gargalhando em seguida. — Ai, eu amo as caras que vocês fazem!

O homem levantou a plataforma, deixando Youngjae na vertical. O policial tossiu e tentou expelir a água que aos poucos o afogava, mas não teve muito sucesso. O outro policial voltou a rir da cena, porém agora se aproximando de Jackson.

— Sabe, eu tinha pensando em um pau de arara para você. — comentou o homem, apertando o rosto do chinês entre os dedos. — Mas eu não queria ser muito malvado… Ainda mais que vocês ainda vão gravar um vídeozinho de despedida. — Jackson tentou manter a expressão neutra, mas o olhar o entregou. — Ah! Vai ser coisa rápida… E eu estou sendo legal para caralho, hein? Vocês vão poder se despedir dos amorzinhos… Jack… Posso te chamar de Jack, né? Claro que posso. Então, você até vai ter o dobro do tempo, já que são dois.

— Nossa, obrigado.

— Eu deixei você falar?! — Shin desferiu um soco de uma vez só na face do loiro, que remexeu a bochecha após o ocorrido. — Eu só gosto de ouvir a minha voz, é difícil de entender? Aqui é preto e branco, eu e eu. — O homem suspirou fundo e largou o interruptor que tinha nas mãos. — Cansei de você…. Me irritou, poxa. Vamos para a senhorita, então… Depois eu volto para tu.

Shin assobiava uma canção alegre enquanto escolhia algo em cima da extensa mesa que estava preparada no local. Após alguns segundos passando os dedos por diversas ferramentas, ele resolveu pegar um alicate marrom de ponta.

— Uau, suas unhas são bem-feitas, hein promotora. — O moreno sorriu, passando o dedo em cima da unha do indicador da mulher. — Será que seu sangue é tão vermelho que nem a cor do esmalte?

O grito de dor de Taeyeon fez Jackson fechar os olhos por um momento e Youngjae respirar fundo, desviando o olhar.

— SEU FILHO DA PUTA DESGRAÇADO!

Jackson ouviu a promotora gritar, ao mesmo tempo que Shin ria gostosamente.

— Engraçado… da sua voz eu gosto… Talvez eu deva arrancar mais algumas?

— Eu vou arrancar os teus olhos, seu psicopata de merda!

Taeyeon estava cansada daquela situação. Ela nem se importava mais com sua própria vida àquela altura. A promotora não se deixaria filmar sofrendo, amuada em um canto ou em desespero. Amber não a veria daquela maneira; Amber a veria lutando ou ao menos xingando até a última geração daquele psicopata. Era a única coisa que a loira poderia fazer.

— Nossa, sua voz é melodiosa… — Shin agora puxava a unha do dedo anelar, onde havia uma aliança brilhante, que chamava atenção. A promotora tentou não gritar, mas a dor era muita. — Já pensou em ser cantora?

— Vai se foder, seu escroto. — Jackson falou, chamando atenção do outro para si. — Porra, tô entediado aqui!

— Cala a boca, Jackson! — Youngjae retrucou, mas sua voz não era tão alta quanto a dos outros e como poderia com sua garganta doendo de tanto tossir na esperança de repelir toda água de dentro dos pulmões? — Por quanto tempo esse joguinho vai continuar, Shin?

— Pelo tempo que eu quiser, Jae! Essa é a graça! Eu mando aqui. — O homem sorriu, balançando o alicate que ainda estava fechado na ponta da unha avermelhada que ele acabara de arrancar do dedo de Taeyeon.

— Chefe… — Um dos capangas de Shin apareceu na porta e o policial não parecera feliz em ser interrompido. — Ela está aqui.

Qualquer desconforto desapareceu da face do homem que sorriu abertamente para notícia. Finalmente, ele pensou.

— Gente, trouxe uma amiguinha de vocês! — Shin bateu palmas e comemorou por um momento e os outros três ficaram apreensivos. Seria Amber? Todos esperavam que não. — Olha… Essa tem uma cara de pau imensa, pessoal.

A mulher, em questão, era Lee Ji Eun, mas para a surpresa de todos, ela estava amordaçada e com as mãos amarradas. O cabelo, sempre alinhado nos ombros, estava uma bagunça e um dos olhos tinha uma mancha arroxeada.

— Querida, você chegou! — Shin se aproximou da mulher, retirando a fita da boca dela. — Vamos… diga oi para os coleguinhas.

— O-oi. — Jackson quis rir. Ele realmente quis gargalhar naquele momento. Cadê a mulher destemida que sempre o encarou? — Senhor… e-eu não e-estou entendendo o… o que está acontecendo.

— Ah não, minha querida? Pois bem, eu vou explicar. — O sorriso assassino de Shin fez Ji Eun se arrepiar inteira, Jackson pode notar isso claramente mesmo de onde estava. A mulher estava aterrorizada e bem, ele não poderia culpá-la, não é mesmo? — Ji Eun, me responda uma coisa antes: você acha que eu sou burro?

— Claro que não, senhor.

— Engraçado, parece que você acha que eu sou. — comentou o policial moreno, estalando a língua. — ENTÃO, POR QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA ME ROUBANDO?

— Não… Senhor, nunca que eu faria algo assim!

— Ah… inocente ela, gente. — Shin foi rápido no golpe, fazendo a mulher inclinar para frente com o soco na boca do estômago. — Sabe por que eu não mato aquela sua filhinha? Porque eu sei que você está cagando para ela e segundo, porque eu iria afetar mais Jackson do que você e… no momento, deixa eu lhe confessar: ele é o meu favorito.

— Senhor Shin, eu juro… eu…

— Moça, cala a boca. — O policial moreno proferiu, a puxando pelo braço e a colocando em uma outra cadeira enquanto fazia um gesto para o capanga dele a amarrar. — Fique aí refletindo sobre as suas ações.

O homem coçou a cabeça por um momento e bateu com o dedo indicador na bochecha, antes de sorrir abertamente e seguir para perto de Jackson. O homem pegou os eletrodos que estavam pendurados próximo a cadeira onde o chinês estava amarrado e piscou um dos olhos.

— Choque é um dos meus métodos favoritos. — comentou Shin. — Vamos, abra a boca… Sua língua não sabe ficar calada, então a vou calar. — O detetive nada fez e encarou o outro, com uma expressão de pouco caso. — Okay… Jae vai adorar esse choque todo molhado. Vai ser maravilhoso!

— Não! Tudo bem…

Jackson respirou fundo e abriu a boca, colocando a língua para fora. Youngjae reclamou da onde estava, mas sua voz falhara e Taeyeon choramingou, pedindo para o homem não fazer nada com o amigo. Shin sorriu e colocou o instrumento, que parecia uma espécie de pinça na língua do loiro, que simplesmente fechou os olhos, esperando pelo choque.

Mas a corrente elétrica não veio e vagarosamente o chinês abriu os olhos e percebeu que o outro o filmava. “ _Desgraçado, filho da puta!_ ”

— Mark? Jinyoung? Olha o namoradinho de vocês… — Shin gargalhou e logo continuou a falar. — Viram? Ele pode ficar calado! Não é uma dádiva?! Mas… vamos parar de tortura. Ha! Eu sou tão engraçado… Então, hora da ação!

Youngjae se sentia tão impotente. Ele queria poder sair daquele lugar e evitar que tudo aquilo acontecesse, mas não era possível. E agora, o policial encarava o amigo tremendo e babando enquanto revirava os olhos e o policial pode sentir algo dentro dele se quebrando. Jackson não merecia aquilo! Nenhum deles mereciam!

— Okay, okay… Parei! — Shin falou, desligando a câmera e retirando o eletrodo da boca do chinês. — Ah! Nem foi tão forte assim… Deixe de frescura.

— Deixe ele em paz! — Youngjae pediu, se remexendo na estrutura que estava preso. — Por favor, o deixe em paz. Ele não te fez nada! Fui eu… Eu comecei a investigar! Eu desconfiei de você! A única coisa que Jackson fez foi amar a família. Eu que sou o curioso… Por favor.

— Hum… acho que alguém quer tomar banho. — Choi sabia que agora seria novamente a vez dele. O outro policial parecia seguir um padrão de “atender” aos pedidos. Era tão doentio, principalmente por ele entrar no jogo para tentar evitar que mais alguma coisa acontecesse ao amigo. — Sabe… eu sempre percebi que tinha algo acontecendo entre Jaebum e você. Eu pedi que meus homens colocassem as câmeras, pois para mim era tão óbvio... Fiquei feliz em saber que os dois estavam felizes e juntos! — O homem sorriu e de uma vez inclinou para baixo a tábua, logo colocando um pano no rosto do loiro. — Ei, Ze Xiang, me ajuda aqui.

O chinês, capanga do outro, demorou alguns segundos para entrar no local, com uma expressão fechada e logo pegou facilmente o galão de água no braços.

— Gente, meu homem é tão forte e tão prestativo. Espera que vou pegar a câmera. — Shin buscou rapidamente o dispositivo e começou a filmagem. — Jaebum, querido, estou deixando seu namorado todo molhadinho. Não fique com ciúmes, hein? JaeJae, diga xis!

Youngjae tentou segurar a respiração, mas o fluxo de água era muito, porém dessa vez fora menos que a primeira e logo o policial se viu novamente na vertical, tossindo e arranhando a garganta na esperança de expelir a água.

Após desligar a câmera o homem dispensou o capanga, que simplesmente abanou a cabeça e saiu. Posteriormente, Shin seguiu até Taeyeon, só que dessa vez com um alicate de corte.

— Eu já disse que amei essa sua aliança? Vou pegá-la para mim.

A mulher o xingou e berrou, mas acabou por prender a respiração ao sentir o alicate posicionado para arrancar o dedo dela.

— Não… não… — A voz de Jackson era baixa e implorava para que o outro parasse com aquilo. Youngjae tentou falar, mas quase vomitou; se tivesse uma nova sessão de água, talvez ele se afogasse. — Por favor… não faz isso.

— Então posso te dar mais choques?

— Pode… pode!

— Sabe… Jackson é uma inspiração para mim. — comentou Shin, largando o alicate na mesa e se aproximando do chinês. — Olha o quanto ele é fiel as amizades! Até chupar um cara ele fez pela promotora. — O homem aplaudiu, se virando para Ji Eun, que tentava passar despercebida na cadeira que estava amarrada. — Era esse tipo de atitude que eu esperava dos meus funcionários!

— Quer que eu te chupe, senhor?

Jackson não estava se sentindo bem e seu corpo todo parecia dormente, mas ele sabia que não era aquela a resposta que Shin queria e por isso nem lhe foi nenhuma surpresa quando a mulher recebeu dois socos no rosto.

— Então Jack… Eu acho que todo o seu esforço merece uma recompensa. — Shin chegou perto da cadeira do chinês e começou a soltar as mãos do loiro, que o olhou com curiosidade. — Vem, vem… Tenho uma surpresinha para você.

O chinês ainda estava desconfiado, mas com dificuldade se levantou, entretanto, suas pernas falharam e ele quase caiu, se não fossem os braços de Shin o segurando. Jackson concluiu que preferia ter caído no chão.

— Tadinho… Eu te maltratei, né? Juro que serei bonzinho agora. — Apoiado no que o maltratava, Wang seguiu até o onde o outro o levava, que era próximo a cadeira de Ji Eun. — Acho que todos aqui já sabem que eu tenho informantes em todos os lugares, né? — Jackson se viu concordando. Ele estava um pouco tonto e só queria que aquilo tudo acabasse o mais rápido possível — Jackzinho, essa mulher está maltratando sua pirralhinha.

— O… que?!

— Ah… Você não sabe, né? Poxa, erro meu. — afirmou o homem, colocando uma das mãos no próprio peito. — Enquanto Jae e você estavam bisbilhotando onde não deviam, ela foi até sua casa, bateu no seu advogado até ele desmaiar e pegou a menina. Uma coisa horrorosa, eu não aprovo esse tipo de comportamento.

Jackson encarou a mulher, como se exigisse algum tipo de explicação e ela simplesmente balançou os ombros e virou o rosto para o outro lado. E, finalmente, a verdade atingiu o chinês: Haneul não estava com Mark, pois Ji Eun a havia sequestrado. Wang quis chorar só de imaginar o quão apavorada sua pequena deveria estar e isso sem contar Jinyoung, que pela informação do psicopata, havia desmaiado de tanto apanhar. “ _Divindade, por quê? Por quê? Eu sofrer está tudo bem, mas Haneul é só uma criança! Jinyoung só faz o bem aos outros e Mark… ah! Meu anjo!_ ”

— Ei, você se distraiu. — Shin estalou os dedos em frente ao rosto do chinês, que piscou os olhos rapidamente. — Maltratar crianças é algo bem errado e por isso pensei: nada melhor que uma vingancinha, não é? Jackson vai adorar bater na vadia…

— _Hã_?

— Isso mesmo, estou lhe dando esse presentinho. — informou Shin, dando um cutucão no braço do loiro. — Vamos, vai ser divertido. Lembre-se que ela maltratou a menina lá… Bateu nela, pois a garota não gosta dela… Cá entre nós, eu também não gosto.

Jackson pensou por um tempo naquela solução e percebeu que queria aquilo; seria tão fácil descontar sua revolta, frustração e dor através do punho e acabar com aquela mulher que o tirara tantas coisas, mas ele não faria isso, pois estaria se igualando ao maníaco, além de cair no joguinho mental que o outro estava utilizando.

— Anda logo, o que você está esperando?

— Eu não vou fazer isso.

A expressão risonha de Shin foi substituída por um olhar raivoso e Jackson sentiu medo, afinal ele era humano e mesmo que tentasse ser forte, o terror ainda era capaz de o dominar. O chinês não queria morrer; queria viver mais um dia e poder reencontrar os homens que amava e sua pequena Haneul.

O policial moreno empurrou Jackson, que bateu na mesa de ferramentas e acabou indo parar no chão. Ele tinha uma chance de talvez pegar algum instrumento e revidar, mas não conseguiu agarrar nada, pois a fraqueza o dominava por completo.

Em um movimento rápido, Shin acertou os dedos da mão de Ji Eun com um martelo e o barulho foi tão estranho, ainda mais seguido do grito de dor da mulher, que até Youngjae pareceu prender a respiração por um momento, agradecendo aos Céus por aquela mão não ser a de Jackson.

O que se seguiu foi uma confusão; Ji Eun gritava, Shin gritava e xingamentos eram jogados no ar, deixando Jackson ainda mais tonto. Ele quis vomitar e talvez fizesse isso se fosse submetido a mais alguma coisa.

— Jack, querido, vem cá. — O policial moreno agarrou em um dos braços do chinês e o arrastou novamente para perto da mulher amarrada. — Sabe por que ela está aqui?

— Não…

— Mas você tem uma noção, né?

— Talvez…

— Jackson, você é um ótimo detetive. — comentou Shin, dando leve batidinhas no ombro do loiro. — Sabia que foi você que me alertou que Ji Eun estava me roubando?

— Hein?

— Sim, você escaneou um documento e claro que seu sistema estava invadido, né? — O chinês queria dizer que estava surpreso, mas fazia tanto sentido, que ele só balançou a cabeça — Então, ela estava roubando meus prostíbulos.

— É, eu percebi.

— Viu Ji Eun? Isso que é um bom funcionário! — O policial moreno sorriu, puxando Jackson para si, quase o abraçando. O chinês revirou os olhos. — Obrigado por seus serviços.

— A dispor.

— Droga, Jack! Eu realmente gosto de você. Por isso vou dizer outra coisa: sabia que ela estava vendendo informações do meu grupo de amigos para uma outra facção?

— Isso eu não sabia!

— Viu?! Um absurdo! — Shin contorceu os lábios e suspirou alto. — Eu só descobri por causa do documento lá… Então, mais uma vez, muitíssimo obrigado.

Jackson realmente não sabia mais o que estava fazendo. Ele estava entrando no joguinho e simplesmente se sentia sujo por isso; ainda mais do que estava se sentindo. Quem sabe aquilo o ajudasse de alguma forma?

— Jack, então você não quis maltratá-la agora a pouco, mas irei te dar uma segunda chance! — Jackson se arrependeu de ter entrado naquele jogo sádico. — O que você faria se alguém te traísse dessa maneira?

— _Hn_ … Não sei?

— Vamos… diga… A palavra está na sua boca que eu sei. — O chinês sabia o que o outro queria que ele dissesse, mas por mais que quisesse se ver livre daquela mulher, nunca iria sugerir algo assim, pois simplesmente não fazia parte do caráter dele. — Fala logo… O que você faria?

— Eu mataria a desgraçada! — A voz de Taeyeon fez o chinês a olhar assustado. — Cortava em pedacinhos!

— Pela divindade! Eu amo uma mulher! — Shin rodopiou no lugar, batendo palmas e fazendo outras comemorações. — Que mulherão da porra!

— Se quiser eu posso matá-la! — afirmou a promotora, balançando os ombros. — Eu só vou precisar de ajuda para ficar em pé.

Jackson percebeu o que Taeyeon estava fazendo. A promotora estava tentando retribuir o que ela considerava uma dívida; ela estava falando que mataria Ji Eun para o chinês não precisasse fazer aquilo.

— Não... deixa comigo. — interferiu Youngjae, com a voz baixa. — Eu sou policial… Sei como matar alguém.

— Ah, se você matar alguém, eu quero filmar. — afirmou Shin, entre risinhos. — Vai fazer isso pelo amiguinho?

— Faço!

— Não… Jae… Eu faço.

— Eu que vou fazer. — interferiu Taeyeon, tentando se mexer na cadeira. — Não é como se a vadia merecesse viver mesmo.

— Não, eu mato ela rapidamente. — O policial loiro novamente falou, agora com a voz mais forte. — Não será um problema.

O barulho que seguiu, fez a todos se calarem. De olhos arregalados encararam Shin com o martelo na mão após o outro retirá-lo de perto da cabeça de Ji Eun, que tinha a boca aberta, enquanto uma quantidade significativa de sangue escorria da sua testa, passando pelo rosto e se perdendo no pescoço, ensopando as roupas da mulher.

— Já que todos aqui querem te matar e não chegavam a uma decisão, resolvi eu mesmo te matar.

— Ah… Ah… — A mulher tentava falar algo e Jackson se viu dando um passo à frente, talvez para ajudá-la, talvez por estar nervoso. A imagem era apavorante. — Des-des-desculpe…

— Agora você pede desculpas? Há! — O mais velho expressou, gargalhando em seguida. — Seu maridinho será o próximo!

Shin novamente desferiu na cabeça da mulher com o martelo, dessa vez com mais força.

Jackson se sentia enjoado. Nunca desejou algo assim para a mulher, que começou a tremer e a engasgar. Céus! “ _Divindade, acabe logo com isso! Não a deixe sofrer mais!_ ”

— Jac-Jac-Jac… — Ji Eun tentou pronunciar, mas o chinês entendeu que era com ele que ela falava. — Des-des-des-cul-des-pe… Ha-Ha-Haneul…

O chinês não sabia o que falar ou fazer e nem teve a chance de pensar sobre, pois Shin desferiu outra martelada, essa enterrando a ferramenta no supercílio da mulher, que tombou a cabeça para frente. Ela estava morta ou pelo menos era o que Jackson esperava que estivesse, pois ninguém merece sofrer daquele jeito.

Porém não parecia o suficiente para o policial moreno, que continuou utilizando o martelo uma, duas, dez vezes; para ser sincero, Jackson perdeu a conta. Ele só sabia que quando o homem parou, não havia mais um rosto no corpo que um dia ele podia reconhecer por Lee Ji Eun.

O chinês conseguia sentir o sangue quente da mulher que respingou em sua face. O cheiro ferroso do sangue embrulhando seu estômago, mas ele não vomitaria, nem ao menos havia algo em seu estômago para ser expelido àquela altura. Jackson temeu pela sua vida e também temeu pelos seus amigos.

Taeyeon chorava baixinho, pela primeira vez o medo realmente a acertando. Ela morreria nas mãos daquele sádico. Youngjae encarava o chinês, preocupado que outro loiro fizesse algo e acabasse sendo morto. Que droga! Ele só queria se soltar e poder salvar a todos.

Quando Shin se virou na direção de Jackson, ele ainda mantinha o martelo na mão e seu rosto estava com sangue, igual a mão e a ferramenta. O homem sorriu mostrando os dentes e um arrepio correu pela espinha do chinês, que deu um passo atrás.

— Zhong, prepara a mesa redonda. — gritou o moreno. — Vamos brincar um pouquinho pessoal? Esse tanto de sangue me revigorou! — Shin completou, se aproximando do chinês, ainda com o martelo nas mãos. Jackson deu novos passos para trás. — Ah… Está com medo de mim? Eu nunca faria algo assim com você!

Wonho largou o martelo em cima da grande mesa e suspirou alto, encarando o chinês enquanto o parceiro chegava com uma mesa redonda e a colocava no centro do local. Não demorou muito para duas cadeiras serem acrescentadas a decoração.

— Querido, traga a promotora e o policial até a mesa. Prendam a todos. — pediu o chefe para o subordinado. — Depois me entregue a sua arma.

E o chinês carrancudo fez, sem proferir uma única palavra. Sem dificuldade ele levantou a cadeira que Taeyeon estava presa e a carregou até a mesa. Em seguida, desamarrou Youngjae, que até pensou em reagir, mas estava totalmente fraco e de vez em quando ainda tossia um pouco. O policial loiro foi o próximo a ser posto em uma cadeira e novamente amarrado. Jackson foi levado por Shin, que enlaçou o braço no detetive particular e sorriu enquanto o encaminhava para a terceira cadeira para ser preso em seguida.

— Sabe, vou ser mais bonzinho ainda… Querido, solte a mulher. — O moreno observou o parceiro obedecer e sorriu. — Agora sua arma, por favor.

Youngjae sabia o que Shin faria e ele quis rir e em seguida chorar. O policial acabou chegando à conclusão que preferia que o jogo terminasse com ele morto e nenhum dos seus amigos.

Zhong Ze Xiang puxou a arma do coldre e entregou para Shin, que deu uma risadinha ao pegar a _Colt Manhunter_ nas mãos. Não demorou muito para Wonho deixar somente uma bala na câmara, após girando o tambor.

— Pode ir, querido. — proferiu Shin, logo girando nos calcanhares e encarando os três, que o olhavam com o que ele percebeu ser medo. Ótimo! — Gente, vocês conhecem roleta russa?

Os três se entreolharam aflitos, o que arrancou uma gostosa gargalhada do psicopata. Céus, como ele se divertia com aquelas expressões e adoraria se divertir mais com os três, de longe seus favoritos. Não eram fracotes ou chorões e o melhor de tudo, duravam muito tempo. Shin queria se divertir mais e mais com eles, quebrá-los pedacinho por pedacinho, mas não tinha mais tanto tempo para aquilo. Infelizmente, eles eram bons e haviam complicado as coisas para seus negócios e por isso precisaria viajar em breve para resolver tudo e esperar a poeira baixar.

— É claro que conhecem… — O homem posicionou a pistola na direção da cabeça de Jackson e piscou. — Hum… Temos vinte espaços no pente. Há!

— Que sem graça. — comentou Jackson. — Sério que vou morrer por uma bala?

— Eu sei e eu sinto muito por isso, mas é que nós não temos mais muito tempo juntos. — O moreno quase chorou e os três prisioneiros se entreolharam mais uma vez, incrédulos. — Veja bem… Apenas um de vocês morrerá no jogo, os outros irão pelas mãos do meu querido. Mas chega disso; vamos ao jogo! Eu também vou participar.

Para a surpresa do trio, ele virou a arma para a própria têmpora e apertou o gatilho de uma vez. Taeyeon prendeu a respiração, na torcida que a bala estivesse alinhada, mas um _click_ foi ouvido e só. Shin ainda ria.

— Okay. Jackson, sua vez. — O homem piscou um dos olhos para o chinês. — Quer dizer suas últimas palavras para os seus namorados?

— Hã?

— Ah… A câmera tá filmando — Shin apontou para o aparelho no tripé, que nenhum dos três se lembravam mais. — Anda, últimas palavras?

— Eu não quero que eles vejam isso.

— Okay, vou atirar em Youngjae.

— Não! Tudo bem… — O detetive respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio por um momento, antes de falar. — Vai ser meio clichê, mas… Eu amo vocês. — Jackson encarou a câmera e tentou sorrir. — Sejam felizes e… e… Eu também amo Haneul e obrigado por todos os momentos que vocês me mostraram o que é ter uma família. E obr-

O chinês nem pode terminar ao escutar o gatilho sendo puxado. O coração dele disparou e ele fechou os olhos, mas nada aconteceu. Não estava morto, pelo menos não por enquanto.

— Ah, tão excitante! JaeJae é o próximo! Últimas palavras para o Jaebumie?

— Não o chame assim. — Youngjae proferiu raivoso. A última coisa que ele queria era ouvir aquele psicopata chamando Jaebum por apelidos.

— _Uhhh_ … Você sente ciúmes?

— Vai se foder.

— Muito rebelde, quem diria que o solzinho da delegacia podia xingar desse jeito? Ande, últimas palavras… ou…

Choi observou Shin recuperar o martelo com a mão esquerda e girá-lo ameaçadoramente próximo ao rosto de Taeyeon, que se encolheu amedrontada.

— Tudo bem! _Hm_ … JB… me desculpa. Eu deveria ter esperado você, me desculpa. Fique seguro… e… Eu amo você.

Youngjae fechou os olhos e esperou pelo pior, ou não. Ele não saberia dizer se o pior era levar o tiro e morrer ali mesmo ou precisar ver Shin matar um de seus amigos bem diante de seus olhos.

Por poucos segundos, o policial loiro respirou fundo, rezando mentalmente antes de Shin apertar o gatilho.

“ _Divindade… nos ajude._ ” 

**Notas finais**  
Ps.: Zhong Ze Xiang ou Chu Xiao Xiang, O Casper do Cross Gene.   
  



	57. Capítulo 57

Jaebum não levou fé naquele bando que Namjoon trouxera, mas era realmente a única esperança deles. Seis homens e duas mulheres — que pareciam animadas demais para a gravidade da situação — estavam apoiados no carro que ainda estava atolado na lama.

— Jooheon! Presta atenção. — Namjoon estalou a língua e revirou os olhos. — Pelas nossas contas, tem uns vinte homens no local.

— E dentro? — questionou um dos outros homens, que Jaebum se lembrou chamar Hyunwoo. — Isso está me parecendo meio arriscado.

— É arriscado, mas é a única chance que temos de tirá-los de lá com vida. — Namjoon retrucou, sério. Os outros concordaram e recomeçaram a trabalhar no plano. — Amber, você viu algo a mais, além de Ji Eun?

— Não… Eu só quero que... ah! — A loira sentiu o celular vibrar e se surpreendeu por ter conexão em um lugar daqueles. — Oh… não!

— O que? — Jaebum, olhou por cima do ombro da policial e prendeu o ar, surpreso. — Temos que ir agora!

— O que houve? — Uma das mulheres perguntou, a de cabelo rosa. Jaebum não contestaria o estilo da moça em uma hora daquelas. — Que? Eles estão mortos?

— Jiwoo! — A outra mulher repreendeu, pedindo desculpas com o olhar. — Eles estão bem?

Namjoon mordeu a própria bochecha vendo a parceira encarar a tela do celular, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. De relance ele viu Taeyeon sendo torturada nas imagens, o que o fez levar uma das mãos à cabeça antes de puxar o aparelho das mãos da loira.

— Não veja isso!

— Namjoon…

— Não, Amber. Nem você Jaebum! Dá essa porra! — O detetive puxou o outro celular e em seguida sentiu o próprio bolso vibrar. Ótimo! Ele também tinha um vídeo e nem morto olharia Jackson sendo torturado. — Eles estão brincando com a gente! Vamos entrar naquela merda agora!

Então foi o que a equipe fez. Eles eram um grupo relativamente grande e estavam bem equipados, contudo não deixava de ser perigoso, Jaebum tinha consciência disso e Yugyeom também. A divindade detestava aquele tipo de situação, pois sua visão ficava turva e os destinos eram todos incertos, pois os humanos mudavam completamente diante de situação de vida ou morte.

— Caralho, isso é muito pior que a situação de Seokjin. Irmão… o que faremos? — Jungkook questionou, afinal Yugyeom era o responsável e ele apenas um suporte e para ser sincero, não sabia o que fazer. E outra, por que seu protegido estava ali? E se algo acontecesse com Namjoon?! Céus, será que aquele grupo nunca deixaria de lhe trazer problemas? — Se Namjoon morrer aqui, Yoongi e Hoseok vão ficar putos por ele perder o casamento!

— Kookie, não é hora para isso! Eles estão entrando… Eu vou guiá-los até o local. Você cuida de atrasar aquele revólver o máximo possível.

Jeon sumiu no instante seguinte para cumprir o plano, enquanto a outra divindade se concentrou em proteger e guiar os policiais pelos fundos da grande construção, seguindo para dentro da estação de esgoto. Usando seus poderes, Yugyeom desligou as câmeras de segurança do local e também os sinais sonoros; uma falha técnica, algo que seria facilmente explicado.

Jaebum e os outros policiais se moviam de maneira eficaz. Todos muito bem treinados para situações como aquela. A divindade estava aliviada, pois tudo o que ele fazia então era orientar seu protegido pelos corredores de maneira sutil. O policial simplesmente sentia que deveria seguir o caminho e ia. Instinto, os humanos denominariam mais tarde.

Todas as armas dos policiais tinham um silenciador, mas eles pouco as usaram. As mulheres magras, porém, mortais, desmaiavam os capangas de Shin Wonho antes mesmo que os tais pudessem reagir. Os homens seguiam o exemplo delas e, aos poucos, o grupo se separou dentro da estação.

O grupo de Jaebum que consistia nele próprio, Namjoon, Amber e um policial alto e másculo do qual ele não recordava o nome no momento, mas lhe lembrava um urso, chegou na sala de controle da estação em meia hora e eles rezavam para ter sido o suficiente.

Jaebum analisou o corredor e a julgar pela maneira com que os dois capangas guardavam o local, aquele deveria ser um ponto importante da operação.

De repente, um outro homem surgiu no seu campo de visão, vindo de uma outra parte e comentou algo com os capangas. Era Zhong Ze Xiang, um dos homens que sempre estavam nas fotografias que Jackson tirara e aquela foi a prova que precisavam para confirmarem que havia algo elementar atrás da porta, provavelmente Shin Wonho.

Jaebum olhou para Namjoon, que era o chefe da operação e este sinalizou, fazendo com que Amber e o outro encostaram na outra parede, com as armas em punho. 

Os quatro esperaram Zhong sair de cena e partiram para a ação. Amber nem quis saber de desmaiar ninguém e atirou certeiramente na cabeça do homem da direita. Namjoon quase deu um tapa na própria testa com a pressa da parceira. O da esquerda se virou assustado e atirando. Ótimo! Estavam chamando atenção. Não deu outra e em segundos o chinês alto voltou, junto com mais dois homens.

Jaebum sentiu um vento perto da orelha dele, seguido por uma queimação no local. Ele sabia que uma bala havia raspado por ali, mas não tinha tempo de se assustar e simplesmente atirou, acertando o ombro de Zhong.

Amber escutou um grito vindo de dentro da sala; na hora ela reconheceu que era da noiva e aquilo a deixou mais nervosa, atirando no primeiro que viu na frente. Namjoon, atrás dela, terminou de matar o homem.

Hyunwoo — Jaebum se lembrou por acaso —, atirou no chinês e foi bem no meio da testa, fazendo o homem tombar nos próprios joelhos, antes de cair no chão.

— _Wow_! — Amber comentou, antes de atirar no último, que saiu correndo. — Ei, desgraçado!

Jaebum, vendo o caminho livre, correu para a porta, mas foi impedido pelo o outro policial.

— Deixa que eu faço. — O homem-urso falou. — Afaste-se.

Após isso, tudo foi como um borrão para Jaebum, que deu de cara com Youngjae e o mais apavorante, uma arma na apontada para a têmpora dele.

— Mas olha qu-

Im não vacilou e atirou certeiramente no ombro de Shin, que xingou, antes de novamente apontar a arma para a cabeça do policial loiro, agora em uma posição que se Jaebum atirasse, acertaria o namorado.

— Atira! — gritou Youngjae. — JB, atira agora!

Jaebum hesitou, mas Youngjae se mexeu corajosamente — pelo menos era isso que o namorado achou —, abaixando o corpo contra a mesa e o ato foi seguido de um _click_ surdo acompanhado de quatro tiros.

O policial-urso, Namjoon, Amber e Jaebum atiraram ao mesmo tempo e todos acertaram Shin Wonho, que riu antes de começar a cuspir sangue e cambalear, para em subsequência, bater na mesa das ferramentas e cair no chão.

— Desgraçado de merda! — gritou Taeyeon, se remexendo na cadeira. — Toma teu filho da puta! Espero que o capeta coma seu cu com caco de vidro!

— Jae, seu maluco. — falou Jackson, ainda com os nós dos dedos brancos de tanto apertar a cadeira. — Ele estava com a arma apontada para a sua cabeça!

— Eu contei! Faltavam dois…

— Mas é roleta-russa… Poderia ser aquela!

— Eu arrisquei!

— CALEM A BOCA, VOCÊS DOIS! — Namjoon gritou. Os ouvidos do policial ainda zumbiam pela adrenalina e aqueles idiotas conversavam sobre quantas balas faltavam, pela divindade!

— Princesa! Ah, Tae!

Amber agarrou a namorada em um abraço apertado, deixando rolar as lágrimas que ela estava segurando por todas aquelas horas. O amor de sua vida estava a salvo, machucada, mas com vida e era tudo o que importava no momento.

— Você demorou, princesa! — A promotora choramingou, retribuindo o abraço da noiva o mais forte que conseguiu. Taeyeon sentira tanta falta de Amber, mas nunca perdera a fé de que a policial estava à sua procura.

— _Hey_ … Joon… Quanto tempo, _hn_?

Jackson tentou a brincadeira, mas sua voz estava um tanto embargada pelo choro que ele segurava. Para ser honesto, era bom ver o rosto do amigo; para ser honesto, era bom ver qualquer rosto amigo que não fosse o de Shin e os de seus capangas.

— Cala a boca, idiota! Céus, você tem noção do quanto fez o meu marido chorar, seu imundo?

— E você, não chorou nem um pouquinho?

— _Pff_ , você bem que queria! — O detetive retrucou, mas sua voz igualmente embargada pelo choro não enganava ninguém. Namjoon não demorou muito para soltar Jackson da cadeira. — Vem aqui me dá um abraço, seu escroto.

Jaebum encarou Youngjae por uns segundos, antes de conseguir falar alguma coisa e o loiro percebendo isso, resolveu se expressar primeiro que o seu namorado.

— Ei.

— Ei. — Jaebum respondera o cumprimento com a mesma onomatopeia. Seu olhar era sério e Youngjae tentou sorrir. — Shin não te matou, mas eu vou matar. Você tem noção do que eu passei esse tempo todo? — Im perguntou enquanto se ajoelhava para começar a soltar os nós das cordas, que não estavam muito fortes. O namorado provavelmente estava forçando naquele tempo todo, para talvez tentar se sair da situação. — Eu dormi com Amber no mesmo colchão! Fui para uma fazenda no meio do inferno, fiz amizade com um mendigo, vi Jinyoung todo machucado e você não estava lá, Jae! Tudo porque não soube me esperar!

— JB… me desculpe.

— Não! Eu não desculpo! — Agora todos os nós estavam soltos e Jaebum se viu ainda ajoelhado, não encarando o namorado. — Achei que éramos parceiros! Tudo o que você fizer, eu também tenho que fazer.

— Nós somos… Você fez, não fez? Olha onde estamos…

— Eu sentia… — O mais alto disse, fazendo o outro franzir a testa. — Eu pude sentir, cada vez que te faziam algo, eu sentia. Shin… ele usou afogamento em você, não é?

— Sim…

— Eu pude sentir, eu não conseguia respirar… Eu acho que sonhei com isso… no carro de Amber.

— Me perdoa, meu amor. Por favor, olha para mim. — Youngjae, pela primeira vez, teve coragem de encostar no namorado e com delicadeza levantou o queixo do outro, o fazendo o encarar. — Você é lindo.

— Que?

— Eu… achei que nunca mais te veria… Eu te amo demais. — O loiro delineou o rosto do parceiro com as mãos e mordeu o lábio inferior. — Por favor, me perdoe.

Jaebum subiu o corpo e tomou os lábios do outro para si. Como ele poderia não perdoar a pessoa que mais amava na vida? Na verdade, nem estava com raiva, era somente a adrenalina que o havia abandonado e o deixado realmente a par da situação. Estivera tão apavorado! Pensou que encontraria o pior cenário ao entrar naquela sala. “ _Divindade, obrigado por proteger meu Jae._ ”

— Acho bom agradecer mesmo! — Jungkook proferiu, se virando para o irmão. — Eu desviei duas balas da cabeça de Youngjae!

— Eu desviei uma… Acredita que só a do Hyunwoo iria acertar?

— Cara, esse… hum… gostoso aí será o protegido de Changkyun. — O mais velho encarou o outro, que revirava os olhos. — Okay, esse rapaz bem-apessoado.

— Ah… Cala boca! — mandou Yugyeom, balançando a cabeça. — Aqui está tudo certo… Vamos atrás de Haneul agora.

As divindades desapareceram, deixando para trás os humanos, que aos poucos transformavam os olhares tristes, em algo melhor, um pouco mais suave.

— Nossa, eles são um casal? — Hyunwoo questionou, encarando Jaebum e Youngjae ainda agarrados, trocando carícias e palavras de consolo. Em seguida o policial-urso se virou para Amber e a fitou com Taeyeon, se surpreendendo. — Uau… Espera, vocês também são?

— Não… Aquilo lá é porque eles são muito amigos. — respondeu Amber, passando delicadamente a mão no cabelo da namorada.

— Sério? Achei que eram um casal.

— Claro que eles são um casal, Shownu! — informou Namjoon, negativamente balançando a cabeça. — E sim, Amber e Taeyeon também são.

— Ah entendi! Espera… O chinês é o seu marido? Eu jurei que ele era diferente…

— Cara, você foi no meu casamento! Esse é Jackson, um dos padrinhos! Jin estava de terno branco!

— Ah… era muita gente de terno. — comentou o policial-urso, fazendo Namjoon suspirar pesadamente. — Ei, precisa de ajuda moça?

— Preciso sim! — afirmou a promotora, levantando os braços na direção do homem. Hyunwoo, com facilidade, a pegou no colo e por um momento a mulher esqueceu da dor. — Nossa… quantos músculos! — Taeyeon nem pode controlar a curiosidade e apertou um dos braços do policial, que por pouco não entrou em combustão de tanto que suas bochechas ficaram avermelhadas. — O quanto você puxa na academia, querido?

Amber os seguiu de perto, abanando a cabeça para a ousadia da namorada; ela estava feliz por aquela situação não ter traumatizado a amada ao ponto de ela deixar de agir como sempre agira.

— Já temos as ambulâncias a caminho. — afirmou Namjoon, olhando em volta.

O detetive mais uma vez vasculhou o local onde estavam. A quantidade de sangue era assustadora, mas ele não identificara exatamente de onde vinha. Os presos estavam todos relativamente seguros e nenhum com um machucado a ponto de causar tanto sangramento. A não ser Shin, que estava no chão.

— Atrás da mesa de controle, Joon… — Jackson proferiu, os olhos presos na extensão de alumínio como se a qualquer momento o próprio capeta fosse surgir por detrás dos aparelhos eletrônicos. — Ji Eun… Shin… Não foi bonito.

— O sangue seco no seu rosto…

— É dela. — O chinês suspirou. — Shin queria que eu a matasse.

Namjoon engoliu a seco por um momento, puxando Jackson ainda mais para perto dele, com um olhar um pouco espantado.

— Foi… você?

— Não! Jackson jamais tocou num fio de cabelo dela! — Youngjae interferiu, quase em desespero. — Ji Eun não mereceu o fim que teve, mas ela… bateu em Haneul! Eles ainda estão com Haneul? Vocês já a recuperaram, não é?

— Não. Pelo visto o pai… quer dizer, Lee Joon Gi está tentando fugir, mas não conseguimos localizá-lo.

— O que? Minha Haneul ainda está em perigo? — Jackson passou as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente e os dedos saíram vermelhos. — Temos que encontrá-la.

— Temos uma ova! — interferiu o detetive. — Você vai para o hospital.

— Não… eu estou bem.

— Não está nada. — afirmou Youngjae, olhando sério para o chinês, que estalou a língua. — Jackson, você não pode está normal depois de tudo isso aqui…

— Eu estou bem!

— Não… você não está. E você sabe disso.

— Você também foi… machucado. — disse o chinês, abaixando o olhar. — Não foi só eu.

— Jackson…

— Você prometeu Jae. Prometeu que não contaria.

— Não contar o que?! — Namjoon olho de um loiro para o outro. — O que fizeram com você, Jack?

— Nada… Hum… Só encontre Haneul, por favor, Namjoon.

O detetive encarou o melhor amigo, tentando analisá-lo, mas no fim deixou passar. Por hora aquilo era irrelevante.

Youngjae continuou encarnado Jackson mesmo depois que todos desviaram a atenção tentando retomar funções. Jaebum e Namjoon entravam em contato com os outros policiais tentando saber suas localizações e _status_ da missão.

O restante ocorreu rapidamente. Ambulâncias, sirenes, carros de polícia, paramédicos e policias por todos os lados. Policias que Youngjae nunca vira antes, o que devia significar que não eram de sua jurisdição.

Youngjae sentira que seus olhos se fecharam por alguns segundos e quando ele os abriu novamente estava em outro lugar, muito mais calmo e luminoso. O policial precisou fechá-los outra vez e resmungou graças a dor que fora enviada por todo o seu corpo com a forte luz.

— Jae? Espera… Eu vou apagar a luz. — A voz de Jaebum era calma e o loiro sentiu uma mão na sua. — Como você está se sentindo?

— Melhor… Já encontraram Haneul?

— Não, amor.

— Eu queria ajudar, mas… estou tão cansado.

— _Shiii_ , deixa disso. — O moreno passou os dedos delicadamente pelo cabelo do outro. — Tae já deu o depoimento dela… Ela falou tudo o que você fez por eles.

— Não fiz nada. — Youngjae concluiu com pesar. — Nós íamos morrer lá e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer… Nunca me senti tão inútil em toda minha vida. Um policial que não consegue proteger civis…

— Você perdeu o distintivo.

— Uau, nossa. Agora sim me sinto bem. — Choi sorriu fracamente. — Tae falou… tudo?

— Hum… sobre Jackson? Falou.

— Como ele está?

— Dormindo. — Jaebum tinha um olhar de pesar e notou o namorado com a mesma expressão, ainda que de olhos fechados. — Acho… que a quadrilha, máfia, sei lá… estão quase todos presos.

— Sério?!

Aquela informação chamou atenção do loiro, que piscou várias vezes para se manter atento ao relato. Jaebum explicou que assim que eles foram resgatados, Namjoon entrara em contato com Taekwoon, que já estava pronto para agir. O advogado falou com o promotor amigo dele e os mandatos, que já estavam assinados, foram utilizados. Diversos lugares foram invadidos; prostíbulos, casas, escritórios, a academia de Shin, o famoso hospital da cidade — aquilo espantou Youngjae, que não fazia ideia que o local também estava mergulhado em corrupção. — e claro, a delegacia.

— Jae… só sobrou nós.

— Como assim?

— Nós dois, Amber, Namjoon e o delegado.

— O delegado? — Youngjae falou um pouco mais alto e sentiu a garganta reclamar. — Mas... Tem certeza? Nós sempre desconfiamos dele.

— Eu também achei estranho. Ainda estou achando. Hum… Você tá de volta ao serviço.

— Eu não tinha perdido o meu distintivo? — O loiro conseguiu reunir forças o suficiente para deixar a brincadeira escapar de seus lábios e foi agraciado com uma risada nasalada do namorado. — Até que fim! Não aguentava mais ficar em casa.

— Percebi. — Jaebum estalou a língua e balançou a cabeça. — Nunca mais faça isso comigo!

— Pode deixar, JB.

— Eu liguei para o seu pai. Ele está vindo.

— Não! Papai vai me matar!

— Por isso mesmo liguei. — afirmou o moreno, com uma expressão de falsa irritação. — Eu… preciso ir buscá-lo no terminal. Tem problema você ficar sozinho por uns minutos?

— Claro que não. Pode ir lá…

— Vou pedir para Jin ficar de olho em você, tá?

— Não precisa.

— Precisa sim. — Jaebum sorriu encostando o dedo em uma das pintas do outro. — Sabia que tem um bando de gente aí fora? Amigos de Jackson. Cara, aquele cantor famoso que você ama… Jimin.

— Sério?!

— Sim, chegou cheio de segurança com aquele ator, o Taehyung.

— Uau! Quero autógrafo.

— Jin deve conseguir para você. — O moreno riu e olhou no grande relógio da parede. — Agora eu tenho que ir! Já, já volto.

— _Hey_ …

— _Hn_? O que foi?

— Eu amo você.

— _Tsc_ … Sequestro deixou você meloso? — O moreno suspirou, voltando alguns passos até conseguir se debruçar levemente por cima do corpo do namorado e selar os lábios dele lentamente. — Eu amo você. Tenta se levantar dessa cama e eu te amarro nela. Eu não demoro.

Youngjae observou Jaebum saindo pela porta e ficou imaginando na sorte que tivera. Primeiro por ter um namorado daqueles e segundo por sair vivo de tudo o que passara. O policial realmente tinha perdido as esperanças de que algum milagre fosse acontecer e quando deu por si, o moreno entrara na sala e o salvara.

— Ei, Jae!

A voz de Seokjin o fez despertar novamente para a realidade, o forçando a deixar para trás as imagens terríveis que estavam rondando a mente dele. Youngjae só esperava que aquilo tudo realmente tivesse terminado e que pudesse novamente ficar em paz.

**Notas finais**  
\- Lee Jooheon, do Monsta X.   
  
  



	58. Capítulo 58

Mark não poderia estar mais feliz por ter errado. No momento que Jinyoung lhe avisara que haviam encontrado o cativeiro, que todos estavam bem e sendo levados para o hospital, ele quase chorou, mas se manteve forte, pelo menos até ver o chinês, que estava resistindo a dormir, pois queria ver os namorados.

As enfermeiras quase expulsaram ambos do quarto, pois uma choradeira sem fim se deu início, misturada com beijos e juras de amor. Namjoon havia saído do local para não atrapalhar e em pouco tempo Jackson dormiu.

— Não dá nem para acreditar que ele está aqui… — Mark conversava com Jinyoung, enquanto deslizava os dedos suavemente pelos fios aloirados de Jackson que dormia tranquilo com a ajuda de alguns sedativos. — Nada disso teria acontecido se ele não fosse tão cabeça dura.

— Olha só quem está falando… — O moreno riu baixinho, com medo de despertar o loiro. — Ele teria se metido nessa confusão mesmo se Haneul não estivesse envolvida, sabia? É simplesmente… como ele é.

— Nós namoramos um herói, _Puppy_.

— Infelizmente ele não é feito de aço. — Jinyoung suspirou, novamente com um semblante triste. — Haneul… Eu estou preocupado.

— Meu coração dói só de pensar nela. Mas, eu estou com esperanças. Acharam Jackson… Vão encontrar minha menininha logo.

O advogado concordou e novamente ficou em silêncio, contemplando Jackson dormir tranquilamente. Era engraçado, mas não conseguia mais imaginar a vida dele sem aqueles dois homens e principalmente não sem Haneul. Então, ao mesmo tempo que estava aliviado por Jackson, ainda sentia cada fibra do seu ser temer pela menina, que deveria estar apavorada, com o homem que se intitulava pai dela.

Os dois continuaram a conversar em baixo tom por um tempo, até o advogado avisar que iria comprar café para ambos. Mark pediu o dele bem forte e Jinyoung, mesmo ainda mancando, saiu do quarto em busca da bebida amarga.

No caminho ele encontrou Jimin e Taehyung. Era estranho vê-los ali, depois de os tê-los acompanhado por dois anos pela televisão. Não pareciam mais palpáveis e era uma sensação diferente conversar com os jovens.

Quando o moreno retornou ao quarto, Mark parecia pensativo e o advogado percebeu que talvez fosse o momento de discutirem o assunto delicado que estava rondando a atmosfera, mas nenhum dos dois estava disposto a começar a comentar.

— Anjo, precisamos conversar. — Jinyoung tomou o lugar que ocupava anteriormente e entregou o copo com líquido quente para o namorado. — Sobre o que Namjoon nos falou…

— Não temos o que conversar, Jinyoung.

— Tenho certeza que ele vai se culpar depois…

O moreno ignorou a negação do namorado. Aquilo precisaria ser dito, ele querendo ou não. Em sua humilde opinião, os três já haviam ultrapassado a cota de segredos ou de assuntos que não deveriam ser discutidos.

— Jackson não quer falar sobre, então nós não vamos falar sobre.

— Mark, não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Jackson não quer falar porque provavelmente se sente envergonhado. Ele precisa falar disso e temos que ajudá-lo.

— Eu não o culpo por nada.

— E ele precisa saber disso. Jackson precisa saber que nós o amamos mesmo assim ou isso vai ficar rondando a mente dele. Eu sei que vai. — Jinyoung mordeu o interior da bochecha e logo depois o lábio inferior. — É… vai ser difícil.

— O que você quer falar, _Puppy_? Conheço esse seu tom de voz.

— Eu… tive um professor de educação física que… hum…

— Não! — O bartender se virou assustado para o namorado, que encarava as próprias mãos. — Jinyoung…

— Assim… não foi isso que Jackson sofreu, mas foi assédio? — O advogado pareceu incerto e bebeu o café para parar de falar por um momento. Mark ficou esperando o namorado continuar a fala. — Vamos dizer que Jaebum foi expulso da escola… 

— Foi por um bom motivo. — afirmou o americano, balançando a cabeça. — Tudo bem… Nós vamos conversar quando ele acordar.

— Okay. Quando ele acordar. — disse o advogado. — Queria que ele acordasse com a notícia de que Haneul já está de volta… O faria tão feliz… As coisas seriam mais fáceis.

— Eu também…

Como se ouvindo os dois, uma batida foi escutada na porta do quarto e Seokjin entrou com um olhar alegre. Antes que ele anunciasse, os dois sabiam o que era. Mark sentiu o coração desapertar na mesma hora e Jinyoung se sentiu mais leve, como se um peso imenso estivesse sido retirado dos ombros dele.

— Eles têm a localização de Haneul. Estão indo em direção ao local.

— Graças a divindade! — exclamou o advogado, segurando firme na mão do bartender, que estava prestes a chorar. — Será que vai demorar muito?

— Não sei… Assim que Namjoon me falar, eu passo para vocês, okay? — Ambos concordaram com um balançar de cabeça. — Dará tudo certo, tenho certeza.

Mark e Jinyoung esperavam que sim.

***

Haneul estava apavorada e não conseguia esconder o fato. A pequena criança tremia e chorava, não querendo mudar de roupa, como fora ordenado a babá responsável por ela. A menina sentia que havia algo acontecendo e aquela agitação toda não a estava fazendo bem.

— Haneul! Já chega! Eu estou cansada disso. Você vai trocar de roupa e ponto final!

A babá segurava a menina pelos ombros e a sacudiu algumas vezes, o que assustou a criança, que parou de tentar se desvencilhar dela e de chorar. Aproveitando do momento, a babá trocou a roupa da menina, colocando nela um vestido branco simples e os calçados da mesma cor, com lacinhos cor de rosa. Ela nem se arriscou a tentar pentear os cabelos da menina, apenas colocando uma faixa para não dizerem que ela estava desarrumada.

— Mas que quenga desgraçada! Como ela pode fazer isso com a minha princesa?

Yugyeom, que assistia toda a cena, se viu tentado a explodir a mulher em zilhões de pedacinhos, mas se controlou. Ele não podia assustar ainda mais Haneul com uma visão daquelas.

— Agora fique aqui brincando e esperando seu pai voltar. Não se suje ou você terá problemas, entendeu? — A babá explicou, se colocando de pé e ameaçando a menina, que a olhou irritada, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo.

— Aquele homem não é meu pai.

— Tanto faz, eu não ligo. Só não se suje.

A mulher se retirou do ambiente e Haneul se sentou no chão e começou a rolar no local, sujando o vestido. Yugyeom riu para a cena. A menina ainda continuou propositalmente a apertar a própria roupa a amassando e a bagunçar o cabelo. Ela queria ir embora! Ela queria o pai dela!

— Haneul.

Yugyeom se materializara no quarto, próximo a porta. A primeira reação da menina fora a de se afastar. Em seguida ela se viu confusa e por último, correu em direção a única coisa boa que havia visto em dias presa aquele local.

— _Oppa_! — Haneul gritou. Por sorte, Jungkook havia deixado o local a prova de som, pois afinal seu irmão caçula era um idiota. Quem se materializa na frente de uma criança daquela maneira? — _Oppa_! Eu quero ir embora, me leva embora, por favor! Por favor!

— _Shhh_ … Calma, calma, meu anjinho. O _oppa_ vai te levar embora, okay? Você pode confiar em mim, não pode?

— Eu quero meu _appa._

— Eu sei, eu sei. Todos estamos sentindo muito a sua falta e você logo, logo vai voltar para casa, tudo bem?

— Quero ir agora. — A menina choramingou, se agarrando a camiseta da divindade, que sentia seu coração apertar cada vez que a menina fungava sofrida por conta do choro.

— Logo, logo. Haneul, você pode fazer um favor para mim? — Yugyeom questionou, a afastando um pouco no abraço a fim de olhá-la nos olhos e continuou assim que a viu abanar a cabeça positivamente. — Você precisa ser uma boa menina. Não reclame ou grite mais, tudo bem? Eu estarei te seguindo o tempo todo. Ninguém poderá me ver, só você.

— Aquele moço bonito tá com você, _oppa_? — questionou a menina, apontando na direção da outra divindade. — Ele brilha!

Yugyeom olhou para o irmão e este aparentava estar também surpreso com o fato da menina poder o ver. Jungkook se fez presente no local, deixando de emitir luz.

— Ele é meu irmão, princesa. — afirmou o mais novo e logo Haneul confirmou com a cabeça. — Então, será uma boa menina?

— Eu posso tentar… Vocês vão ficar comigo o tempo todo? — As divindades abanaram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo. — Tudo bem.

— Não vai demorar para levarmos você para casa, okay? Agora durma um pouquinho, meu anjo.

Haneul concordou e se aconchegou nos grandes braços de Yugyeom, adormecendo em poucos minutos. Ela realmente estava cansada, mas não conseguia dormir muito bem por conta do medo.

— Como ela conseguiu te ver, Kookie? Ela…

— _Hm_ … Acho que minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas. — O mais velho falou.

— Que suspeitas?!

— Ela não é humana. Quer dizer, é, mas tem alguma parte dela que é divina.

— Que?! Mas ela não é filha de Jackson.

— Yug, eu esperava mais de você… — Jungkook balançou a cabeça negativamente e estalou a língua. — Ji Eun… Você não sentia o poder que emanava dela?

— Mas não é igual a Jackson…

— Claro que não é igual. Ji Eun caiu por ter sido má, realmente má. Jackson caiu por outra razão.

— Ele foi irresponsável, isso sim.

— Para de criticá-lo, Yug. — mandou o mais velho, revirando os olhos. — Você iria fazer o mesmo! Acha que eu não sei o que passa na sua mente? Você ia cair para ficar com Bambam, mesmo sem saber se daria certo.

— Mas eu desisti. — afirmou Yugyeom, passando os dedos no cabelo da menina. — Eu nem sabia que o poder divino passava no nascimento.

— Bem… era uma teoria, mas não existem muitos casos de humanos e divindades tendo filhos… e, pelo o que eu sei, não é sempre que passa. São casos bem específicos.

— Que dor de cabeça… Quanto tempo até os policiais chegarem, Kookie?

— Namjoon ainda está longe. Também… nós estamos no meio do nada.

— Haneul, cadê você?!

As divindades sumiram na mesma hora e a menina acordou assustada, mas ao olhar para frente notou Yugyeom lhe pedindo silêncio. Ela concordou, mas os olhos eram de pura aflição.

— Temos que ir embora, criança. Cadê você? — Joon Gi forçou a porta do local e entrou com um olhar maníaco no rosto enquanto se aproximava da menina e a puxava pelo braço. — Foi você que trancou? Quem te ensinou a trancar portas?!

— Posso matá-lo? — questionou Yugyeom para o irmão. — Você me cobre e diz que foi acidente?

— Não… Desculpa… Desculpa. — Haneul respondeu, se encolhendo. A reação da menina pareceu ter suavizado a ira de Joon Gi que respirou fundo, afrouxando o aperto.

— Tudo bem, só… não faça outra vez. Agora vamos.

— Merda! Ele não a pode tirar daqui. — Jungkook comentou pensando no que poderia fazer para atrasar aquela saída. — Vou furar os pneus. Já volto!

— Querido, onde está a sua filha que você tanto fala? — A mulher de vestido preto que delineava o corpo dela até a altura da cintura, deixando a saia mais larga até as coxas, entrou no local, chamando atenção com seus saltos. — Ah! É ela? Adorável!

— Não temos tempo para isso, So Jung!

— Querido, eles estão indo para outro lugar, eu te falei. — A morena sorriu, ajeitando o cabelo atrás da orelha. — A dica anônima levava eles para outra cidade, totalmente longe daqui.

— Mas já mataram Ji Eun…

— Querido, não acho que seja saudável discutir isso na frente da menina, não é?

— Certo… Talvez você tenha razão. — Lee Joon Gi se agachou, ficando na altura de Haneul, que o olhava assustada. — Mamãe morreu, tá? Essa é a sua nova mãe.

— Querido! Vamos para o escritório…

— Eu não quero uma nova mãe! — Haneul estava pronta para começar a reclamar de que também não queria a antiga, só Mark, quando notou Yugyeom lhe gesticulando para parar e então, ela suspirou alto. — Tudo bem, papai.

— Ah! Papai? Ela me chamou de papai, So Jung!

A morena encarou a menina, a analisando e estreitou os olhos, antes de sorrir abertamente. Aquela garotinha era esperta, pensou.

— Ah, que bom querido! Agora… Vamos terminar essa conversa no escritório, que tal?

Assim que os dois adultos saíram do ambiente e adentraram no escritório, Haneul voltou sua atenção para Yugyeom e Jungkook, que sorriam gesticulando positivamente para ela, com os polegares para cima.

— _Oppas_ , eu vou embora!

— Ela me chamou de _oppa_! — comentou Jungkook, sorrindo. — Espera, o que?

— Eu quero ver meu _appa_.

— Haneul, querida, a ajuda já está chegando. — informou Yugyeom, passando a mão pelo cabelo da criança. — É perigoso você sair daqui.

— _Oppas_ , é mais perigoso aqui… Tem algo escuro em volta daquele homem; eu não gosto… 

Os dois irmãos se entreolharam sem ter como negar o que a menina dizia, realmente havia escuridão em volta daquele homem, a maldade dele exalava e a criança sendo sensível enquanto semidivina, conseguia perceber.

— Tudo bem… Nós vamos esconder você. Vem, Haneul. — Yugyeom estendeu a mão para a menina e Haneul logo segurou nela e seguiu ao lado da divindade. — Querida, enquanto Kookie vê o melhor lugar para te escondermos, posso lhe pedir algo?

— Hum-hum.

— Quando isso tudo acabar, você não pode falar sobre mim para ninguém…

— Eu sei _oppa_! Eu… já sei disso tipo, há muito, muito tempo. Desde a primeira vez que te vi. Às vezes também, quando eu vou dormir, você está lá. Obrigada por cuidar de mim e do meu _appa_.

Yugyeom sentiu uma sensação humana que somente Bambam havia despertado nele, mas lá estava ele de novo, emocionado. Aquela menina era tão preciosa! Como um ser desses pode sair de Lee Ji Eun e Lee Joon Gi? Mark tinha grande parte de responsabilidade no fato de Haneul ser daquele jeito e a divindade ficava feliz por isso.

— Irmão, a megera, digo, a babá saiu… O quarto dela é ideal. — O mais velho informou e o outro confirmou. — Vamos!

Os três desapareceram e quando Haneul voltou a abrir os olhos, estava em outro cômodo.

— Ah! Que legal! — A menina pulou no lugar, rindo. — Eu posso fazer isso também? Eu quero! Eu quero! Me ensina _oppa_!

— Ah… eu não sei se você pode fazer isso, pequena. Mas nós tentamos quando sairmos daqui, okay? — afirmou o mais novo. — Agora vamos ficar quietinhos para não nos encontrarem.

— _Oppa_ … porque você não me leva embora assim?

— Porque existe limites do que eu posso ou não fazer, Haneul. Como nós explicaremos para os outros que você sumiu daqui e apareceu em casa? Infelizmente, existem certas regras que precisamos cumprir.

— Eu… acho que entendo. — disse a menina. — Então eu vou esperar meu papai.

— Não é ele quem virá… Será Namjoon- _oppa_. — informou Jungkook.

— E Jaebum- _oppa_! — disse Haneul, animada. — Ele tá vindo.

— Uau, Haneul… Você… consegue ver? — perguntou Yugyeom, impressionando.

— Sim!

Yugyeom encarou o irmão um pouco espantado. A garota era mais talentosa do que eles acreditavam. Provavelmente o quanto mais velha ficasse, mais poderes obteria. A divindade teria que ficar ao seu lado e a ensinar como funcionariam as coisas. Seria interessante ser um professor; teria que pegar algumas dicas com Bambam.

Jungkook estava encantado com Haneul, não conseguia a largar, brincando silenciosamente com a menina e Yugyeom estava achando graça e até uma fotografia havia tirado e mandado para o namorado, que pediu para eles terem cuidado.

As divindades se distraíram por alguns minutos até a voz irritada de Joon Gi ser ouvida, chamando por Haneul.

— Quanto tempo até eles chegarem aqui, Jungkook?

— Eles quem? — questionou o mais velho.

— Namjoon e Jaebum, car… — Yugyeom parou o xingamento mordendo a própria língua. E suspirou, indo até a porta.

— Não sei… meia hora, talvez?

— É muito tempo… Eles estão vindo de jegue, por algum acaso?

— Não… Estão tentando não chamar a atenção…

Enquanto isso, Joon Gi colocara alguns capangas, incluindo So Jung para procurar a criança. Ele estava impaciente e sabia que precisava fugir o quanto antes. Se fosse pego, o chefe ficaria irritado e ele não poderia proteger nem Haneul nem a si mesmo da ira do homem, que poderia ser tão ou mais psicótico quanto Shin Wonho.

Haneul ficou em silêncio, sentindo vibrações negativas por todo lugar e por isso se agarrou a Jungkook e esticou as mãozinhas na direção de Yugyeom, pedindo para ele se aproximar e a divindade assim fez.

— Haneul, querida, faça cara de cachorro perdido em… trinta segundos. — Jungkook pediu, depositando um beijo na têmpora da menina. — Estamos aqui, okay?

Assim que eles novamente desapareceram para os olhos humanos, a porta foi aberta. Kim So Jung entrou no quarto e encarou a menina, que estava encolhida na pequena cama, com um olhar assustado e perdido.

— Ela vai ser atriz. — falou a divindade mais velha, encarando o irmão. — Olha, ela está até chorando.

Haneul se encolheu ainda mais quando a mulher se aproximou, esticando uma das mãos para a criança, que fungava.

— Não tenha medo de mim. — informou So Jung. — Fique quietinha, tá? Seu pai não vai te descobrir aqui.

— Ele não é meu pai.

— Eu sei, eu sei. — A mulher sorriu e a menina balançou a cabeça em afirmação. — Já estão vindo te buscar, tá?

A policial logo se colocou de pé e rumou para a porta outra vez, verificando se era seguro sair de lá sem ser vista e assim o fez. As divindades puderam vê-la indicando o caminho oposto a dois capangas de Joon Gi, a fim de proteger a localização de Haneul.

— Uma agente infiltrada. Essa daí nem eu pude prever… — disse Jungkook, confirmando com a cabeça. — _Sexy_.

— Kookie!

— Desculpa, Haneul.

— Não tem problema. — confirmou a garota, sorrindo. — O que é _sexy_?

— Não é nada, Haneul. Coisa de adulto, entendeu? — Yugyeom afirmou, tampando os ouvidos da criança. — Ela tem cinco anos, Jungkook!

— Desculpa, poxa.

— Eu já sou grandinha, _oppas_! Eu sei que adultos fazem coisas que eu não posso. — comentou a menina.

— Mas não é grandinha o suficiente. Quando você for, eu não vou precisar explicar o que isso significa.

A menina revirou os olhos, exatamente como Jinyoung fazia, o que arrancou uma risadinha da divindade. A menina já estava pegando mania dos adultos que conviviam com ela, o que era fofo de perceber.

— CADÊ ELA?! — O berro de Joon Gi, vindo do outro lado da porta, fez Haneul se encolher e agarrar a camisa de Yugyeom. — EU VOU MATAR UM POR UM AQUI! CADÊ ELA?!

— _Baby_ … ela deve ter corrido para o jardim! Não seria burra de se esconder nos quartos. Ela é sua filha afinal, não é? Esperta igual ao pai… — So Jung interviu, sua voz soando melosa como um miado de gato, ela estava usando as armas sedutoras que tinha para afastar o homem do esconderijo da pequena Haneul.

— _Shiii_ , fica calma, Haneul. Estamos aqui. — disse Jungkook.

— Ele vai bater nela. — disse a menina, fungando o nariz.

E não deu outra. Um som seco foi escutado e Yugyeom novamente encarou o irmão. Ele não tinha visto isso! Se as coisas piorassem, eles teriam que tirar Haneul dali, não importava a explicação. O homem estava instável e irado, uma combinação perigosa.

— Ah… me perdoa amor. — pediu Joon Gi. — Fiquei nervoso.

— Está… Tudo bem, querido… Eu sei que você só está nervoso… Venha, vamos procurá-la no jardim… — A mulher tentava soar o mais controlada possível, mas ela estava furiosa por dentro e a vontade de revidar o tapa era muita, mas a policial não o fez. Precisava manter seu disfarce intacto pela segurança de Haneul. — Vamos achá-la logo…

— _Oppas_ , ele é muito mau. — Haneul disse, com um olhar triste. — Mas ele vai ser castigado.

Jungkook se controlou para não rir. Aquela garota era sensacional. Uma humana maravilhosa, ele já a amava. Não era de estranhar que ela havia roubado o coração de Changkyun, logo a divindade mais reclusa.

— Não pense nisso, pequena. — pediu o mais novo, com um sorriso. — Você não deve pensar nessas coisas de adultos…

— Tudo bem, _oppa._ — Haneul confirmou com a cabeça e apertou as mãos umas nas outras. — Acho que Jaebum- _oppa_ chegou.

— Querida, nós vamos ajudar Jaebum e Namjoon, okay?

— Tá bom, Yugyeom- _oppa_.

— Qualquer coisa, pense em mim, que eu apareço. — informou o mais novo. — Não fique com medo, que dará tudo certo.

— Não estou mais com medo.

E ela realmente não estava, então assim que as divindades sumiram, ela se encolheu na cama e esperou, sabendo que não demoraria muito para aquilo tudo acabar.

“ _Papai, oppas, eu estou chegando._ ”

  
  



	59. Capítulo 59

Novamente, Namjoon era o líder da investida. Jaebum não podia deixar de notar como o outro havia nascido para aquilo; a postura e a eficiência, juntamente com o caráter, faziam detetive uma excelente escolha para uma liderança.

O grupo era composto basicamente das mesmas pessoas que antes, só não havia Amber dessa vez, que ficara com a namorada. Jaebum pensou que talvez devesse ter feito o mesmo, mas deixara o senhor Choi no hospital e saiu às pressas para ir com o detetive. Claro que ele confiava em Kim, mas precisava ver Haneul, a segurar e constatar que estava tudo bem.

— Vamos evitar tiros, pois tem uma criança no local. — informou Namjoon, com um olhar sério. — E por nossa agente infiltrada, que não está armada.

— Quantos homens no local? — Hyunwoo questionou. Jaebum quase riu, pois era a mesma pergunta que o homem havia feito antes, bem mais cedo naquele mesmo dia.

— Dez… Onze, se contar Lee Joon Gi. — afirmou o detetive. — Então, mesmo esquema: pelos fundos. Segundo a agente, a menina está escondida perto da lavanderia, na dependência de empregados.

Os dez se separaram em dois grupos, pois acharam que assim chamariam menos atenção ao adentrarem a casa.

O local era extenso e parecia uma fazenda. A casa ficava no fundo do terreno e eles tiveram que pular um muro no processo. Hyunwoo foi na frente e sem dificuldade entrou no lugar. Jaebum foi atrás e quando viu a mão estendida para ele, quase chutou o homem na cabeça. Onde já se viu uma coisa daquelas? Namjoon foi o próximo e também ignorou o amigo, pousando em silêncio na grama. Jiwoo aceitou a mão e logo depois piscou um dos olhos para o policial-urso, que pareceu um tanto corado. Jooheon foi o último e também aceitou a mão. Im achou engraçado, mas nada comentou.

Os outros cinco ficaram para trás, como reforço; se fosse necessário, seriam chamados e adentrariam no lugar pela frente.

A porta dos fundos estava destrancada como So Jung avisou que estaria, mas havia um homem fazendo um lanche na cozinha, de costas. Jiwoo nem pestanejou e o desmaiou com uma chave de braço.

Um outro se aproximou, distraído e deu de cara com Jooheon.

— Olá. — sussurrou o loiro. Hyunwoo veio de lado, batendo com a cabeça do homem contra a parede e o desmaiando instantaneamente. — Tchau.

Jaebum escondeu um sorriso, pois conseguia ver naqueles dois algo que era difícil notar em policias, mas quando existia, davam uma grande parceria. Im evitou pensar que Hyunwoo e Jooheon pareciam Youngjae e ele.

Namjoon sinalizou para novamente se separarem e Jooheon e Jiwoo seguiram em direção a sala de estar, enquanto o líder, o homem-urso e Jaebum foram para a outra lateral, procurando a lavanderia.

A casa era bastante grande, então precisaram de mais tempo do que o esperado para encontrarem o local e novamente se separam. Jaebum acabou ficando sozinho, abrindo e fechando portas. Na última porta, o moreno avistou Haneul, que saltou na direção dele, que a pegou em um abraço apertado.

— _Oppa_! Você demorou.

— Ah, meu anjo… — O moreno apertou a criança em teus braços. — Desculpe a demora Haneul.

— _Oppa_ … Cuidado!

Haneul tentou avisar, mas não rápido o suficiente. Joon Gi apareceu na porta empunhando o revólver e com uma expressão assassina no olhar.

— Você tem três segundos para soltar a minha filha.

Apesar da ameaça, o policial apenas apertou ainda mais a menina em seus braços, deixando Haneul esconder o rostinho assustado na curvatura de seu pescoço. Ele não a soltaria, jamais! Joon Gi que o levaria ao inferno antes de aquilo acontecer.

— Ela não é sua filha.

Joon Gi não parecera nada satisfeito com as palavras do moreno e engatilhou a arma pronto para atirar, seu olhar brilhava com a raiva acentuando ainda mais a cicatriz que ele tinha no rosto, bem abaixo de um dos olhos.

O homem iria atirar, Im sabia disso; ele ia atirar sem se importar de atingir a criança. Joon Gi estava completamente louco de raiva naquele momento, então o policial deu as costas e apertou Haneul, esperando o impacto que nunca chegou.

Ao invés disso, Jaebum ouviu um barulho surdo que não se parecia em nada com um tiro. Ele se virou para a porta e encontrou Lee Joon Gi desmaiado e uma mulher afoita, segurando um atiçador de lareira.

— Psicopata desgraçado! Isso é por ter me dado um tapa! — A mulher gritou e então chutou o estômago do homem desmaiado. — E isso é por ter sequestrado um anjinho desses e isso... — Ela não deve chance de chutá-lo outra vez, pois um par de braços musculosos a erguiam no ar. — _Hey_! Quem é você? Me larga! Ele merece os chutes! Me larga!

— So Jung, já chega! Você não pode chutar alguém desmaiado. — A voz de Namjoon soava divertida ao encontrar a mulher ainda emburrada. — Você é uma policial, não se esqueça disso.

— Olha, três meses com esse cara, eu me esqueci disso. — Hyunwoo colocou a moça no chão e essa ajeitou o vestido e mexeu no cabelo. — Não posso nem dá mais um chute?

— Não.

— Que saco! — So Jung suspirou fundo. — Que cara é essa Im?

— Era você a agente infiltrada?!

— Sua surpresa me ofende. — A mulher estalou a língua no céu da boca. — Como Jae está?

— Hum… bem.

— Depois de tomar uns cinquenta banhos e desinfetar esse nojento de mim, eu vou no hospital.

— Vamos falar disso depois que sairmos daqui, que tal? — Namjoon interferiu. — Haneul quer ver o pai dela, não é?

Todos concordaram e seguiram para o lado de fora. Após fazerem contato com o resto da equipe, descobriram que todos os homens já estavam presos, inclusive a babá, que estava voltando para a casa e havia sido surpreendida com cinco pessoas no portão da mansão.

O grupo ao chegar na frente da propriedade, percebeu que outros policias já entravam correndo — o reforço de outra jurisdição —, e Namjoon não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco orgulhoso. Haviam conseguido completar as duas investidas e sem nenhuma perda.

Não demorou muito para Lee Joon Gi sair algemado e So Jung aproveitou para dar um chute na genitália do homem, após ele a xingar de vadia.

— Desculpa, Namjoon!

— Não vi nada SoSo.

— O que aconteceu com o seu rosto?! — A voz preocupada de Hyunwoo fez Jaebum olhá-lo e o viu se aproximando de Lee Jooheon, visivelmente encarando um pequeno corte que o outro exibia no lábio. — Qual deles fez isso?!

— Eu estou bem, Shownu!

Jaebum sorriu para a cena. Eles eram fofos, pensou o policial, mas logo foi distraído por Haneul, que balbuciou alguma coisa, que ele não pode entender.

— Que foi, amor?

— Eu quero ver meu pai.

— Estamos esperando a ambulância, querida. — O policial informou, afastando a criança um pouco, mas ainda a deixando em seu colo enquanto a olhando. — Eles te maltrataram, Haneul?

— Mais ou menos…

— Eu sinto muito, princesa. Nunca mais vamos deixar que nada de mal te aconteça, tudo bem? — Jaebum afirmou, beijando a testa da criança com carinho.

O policial estava tão aliviado por Haneul estar segura e viva, sem nenhum machucado aparente. Não sabia o que faria se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela e nem queria imaginar como Mark se sentiria.

As coisas aconteceram como mandava o figurino. A ambulância fez os primeiros socorros e as viaturas levaram os detidos para a delegacia. Namjoon se responsabilizou por tudo, o que deixava Jaebum livre para se concentrar em ficar com Haneul durante todo o tempo possível, sempre segurando a mãozinha da menina, que sorria para alguma coisa que ele não conseguia ver o que era, então imaginou que devia ser alívio por estar indo ao encontro do pai.

Demorou um pouco para chegarem ao hospital, principalmente pelo local onde estavam ser longe, mas assim que a porta da ambulância foi aberta, Haneul correu.

Jaebum levou um susto e o paramédico também, porém a menina parecia não se importar com nada disso e seguiu em direção as portas automáticas.

— _APPA_!

Mark já estava há vários minutos esperando pela filha. Ele havia sido informado que ela estava chegando e passaria por aquele lugar e lá estava o bartender, andando de um lado para o outro. Toda ambulância que chegava, o coração do homem falhava uma batida na esperança de ver a sua pequena outra vez.

Então, assim que ouviu o grito da garota, ele se virou em direção ao som e sentiu que perdera o ar. Ela estava viva; viva e aparentemente bem e Mark sentiu suas pernas bambearem e seus joelhos irem de encontro ao chão, o que facilitou para Haneul se jogar nos braços dele, o apertando com todas as forças que seus bracinhos permitiam.

Pai e filha estavam se reencontrando após dias de pura agonia. O alívio e o amor que transbordavam daquele abraço tocava no coração de todos que assistiam a cena. Algumas mulheres cobriam os lábios com as mãos enquanto seus olhos derramavam em lágrimas emocionadas, alguns homens nem se davam ao trabalho de esconder o choro, outros ainda pigarreando para afastar os nós presos em suas gargantas.

Mark e Haneul se encontraram naquele abraço por longos minutos. O homem segurava Haneul com força, como se a menina pudesse desaparecer em seus braços, como em um sonho.

— Ah, minha divindade, obrigado, obrigado! Ah, Haneul! Eu tive tanto medo de perder você. — Mark se afastou um pouco para segurar o rosto precioso de sua filha entre suas mãos. Céus, ela era perfeita e indiscutivelmente sua filha, não importava se o sangue nas veias dela não era o mesmo que o dele, seus corações batiam como um só e era isso o que importava. — Minha filha, minha, minha.

— _Appa_ … Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo! Você nunca mais vai sair de perto de mim, eu prometo.

E Haneul acreditou nas palavras dele, pois não havia ninguém no mundo em que ela confiasse mais do que em seu pai.

Após o encontro acalorado entre pai e filha, Haneul seguiu para a enfermaria, para fazer alguns testes básicos, com Mark sempre ao lado dela, mas não demorou muito para ela começar a questionar.

— _Appa_ , onde Jinyoung- _oppa_ está? Eles o machucaram quando me levaram… Ele não queria que me levassem, _appa_ , e então machucaram ele…

— Ah, querida, ele está bem. Daqui a pouco poderemos vê-lo, tá bom?

— Tá bom. — Haneul balançou a cabeça, mas o olhar temeroso ainda estava em seu rosto. — E _oppa_ Jackson?

— Ele está bem…

— Mas os caras maus o levaram!

— Como você sabe disso, querida?

— _Hn_ … O homem mau me falou. — mentiu a criança. Ela entendia que não dava para explicar exatamente como sabia daquilo. — Eles deram choque no _oppa_ , papai.

— Não vamos pensar nisso Haneul. Jinyoung e Jackson estão bem e esperando por você.

Como aquele Lee Joon Gi tinha coragem de falar algo assim para uma criança? Era o que Mark se questionava. Uma pessoa sem escrúpulos, que segundo o que Jaebum relatara rapidamente para ele, iria atirar em Haneul, somente por estar com raiva. O bartender quase chorou ao escutar aquilo, mas foi forte. Agora não era momento para isso, pois sua filha estava de volta e a única coisa que ele ofereceria a menina seriam sorrisos.

Após os exames, Mark levou Haneul para o quarto onde Jackson estava instalado.

Jinyoung, assim que viu a criança, sentiu os olhos repletos de água. As lágrimas brigando em seu canal lacrimal para saírem, mas ele engoliu aquela forte vontade e gargalhou quando a menina começou a lhe distribuir beijos nas bochechas.

— _Oppa! Oppa!_ Eu te amo!

— Eu também amo você, minha princesa! Ah, como eu senti sua falta. — O moreno queria apertar e colocá-la em um potinho para que nunca mais alguém pudesse fazer mal ao seu anjinho precioso. — Me desculpa por deixarem levar você, Haneul. 

— Não foi sua culpa, _oppa_! Eles eram muito fortes e malvados e te machucaram! Mas você não está mais machucado, está?

— Só um pouquinho, mas ter você de volta já me fez melhorar noventa e nove porcento!

— Então, toma… — Haneul colocou a mão na testa de Jinyoung e sorriu. — O que faltava.

Jinyoung piscou várias vezes e franziu o cenho. O que tinha acontecido? Ele poderia jurar que era um gracejo da menina, mas o advogado se sentia diferente, mas não sabia explicar.

— _Oppa_ , Jackson- _oppa_ … Ele ainda tá dormindo?

— Sim, querida. Ele sofreu um pouco e o corpo dele precisa se recuperar.

Haneul se esticou no colo de Jinyoung e tentou alcançar a cama onde o chinês estava deitado. Mark, que até o momento estava sorrindo bobamente para a cena, se adiantou e pegou a filha no colo, para o namorado não se esforçar e a levou até a cama.

— _Oppa_ , eu cheguei.

Jackson abriu os olhos no mesmo instante, ainda focalizando onde estava. Mark soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e Jinyoung se levantou da poltrona — não mais mancando — e chegou perto da cama.

— Uau, Yugyeom… Essa menina… — falou Jungkook, em um dos cantos do quarto, bastante surpreso com o que Haneul podia fazer.

— Eu sei, eu sei.

— Acho que o _stress_ despertou os poderes dela. — Jungkook cogitou, levantando as sobrancelhas. — Sério, eu nunca vi um humano desenvolvendo tanto poder… 

— Ah… mais trabalho para mim!

— Deixa de ser reclamão. — Jungkook sorriu. — Olha, vou indo fingir que cheguei agora para ver Jackson.

— Eu também… Vou buscar Bambam primeiro.

— Até.

A divindade mais velha desapareceu e Yugyeom ainda sorriu mais uma vez para a cena da família à sua frente e também sumiu, indo atrás da sua família, do seu Bambam.

— Haneul? — A voz do chinês soou baixa e sua garganta fez com que o som saísse seco e rouco. — Meu amorzinho...

— Oi, _oppa_! Sentiu saudades?

— Oh… — Com dificuldade, Jackson tentou levantar os braços, mas desistiu e forçou o corpo para cima, se sentando na cama. Jinyoung correu para ajeitar o travesseiro, de forma que ficasse confortável para o namorado. — Amor, eu morri de saudades.

— Ah, eu te amo, _oppa_! — A essa altura, Haneul já estava sentada na cama, se aconchegando no colo do chinês. — Eu fiquei com muito medo… mas aí _oppa_ Yugyeom… — A garota se interrompeu, pensando por um momento antes de continuar. — Eu sonhei com ele… Me disse que tudo ia ficar bem e eu acreditei.

O trio achou adorável o relato da menina e todos sorriram, ainda mais para a forma como ela parecia pronta para dormir no colo de Jackson e não demorou muito para que isso acontecesse. Após alguns minutos Haneul ressonava baixinho, apoiada no chinês.

— Oi… amores. — O loiro falou, suspirando fundo. — Acabou?

— Sim… Joon Gi foi preso e o resto da quadrilha também. — respondeu Jinyoung, passando a mão nos fios loiros do outro. — Jae está dormindo e Taeyeon também.

— Que bom… que bom. — O chinês sorriu fracamente. O equipo para soro que estava introduzido em sua veia da mão, era um pouco incômodo, mas nada que o loiro não pudesse suportar. — Eu… Aconteceu uma coisa… lá no… cativeiro e e-

— _Shiii_ , não precisa fala, meu amor. — interrompeu Mark, fazendo com que Jackson o encarasse sem entender. — Taeyeon já deu o depoimento dela…

— Ah…

— Mas se você quiser falar, tudo bem. — informou Jinyoung, sorrindo em incentivo. — Só… deixa eu colocar Haneul na outra cama.

— Não. Deixe ela aqui. — pediu o chinês, suspirando alto. — Me desculpem… Não pensei muito no que estava fazendo, só precisava ajudar Tae de alguma forma…

— _Puppy_ , você é um herói… O nosso herói. — Jinyoung afirmou, um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios, enquanto corria os dedos suavemente pelos fios aloirados de Jackson que abanou a cabeça positivamente, mas não conseguia encarar aquele olhar do namorado. Ele simplesmente não se sentia merecedor dele. Se sentia sujo, essa era a verdade.

— Jackson, olha pra mim… — Dessa vez Mark o chamara e o chinês se obrigou a encará-lo. Ele aguardou Mark dizer alguma coisa, mas este nada proferiu, apenas se inclinou para frente, selando os lábios do namorado e quando este fez menção de se afastar, o bartender simplesmente o segurou pela nuca, não permitindo o ato e ainda aprofundando um pouco mais um beijo. — Você é um herói, entendeu? E não importa o que tenha acontecido lá, você continua perfeito. Você é perfeito e nós amamos você.

— Eu sinto muito… muito mesmo. — Jackson sentiu a garganta novamente seca e Jinyoung lhe ofereceu o copo de água, com um canudinho, que estava na bancada. O loiro tomou um pouco do líquido, mais para consegui tentar analisar os namorados. Ele queria ter certeza que eles não estavam com raiva ou com nojo dele. — Eu… amo vocês.

— E nós te amamos. — afirmou o advogado, sorrindo docemente. — Nada mais pode mudar isso.

— Vocês são tudo o que eu tenho. — O detetive voltou a beber a água para não encarar os outros dois. — Mas… não sinto que eu mereça vocês.

— Jackson, nós já passamos dessa fase, tá legal? — Jinyoung quis gritar, mas se controlou, não era hora para aquilo. — Eu queria que você pudesse se ver da maneira com que nós o vemos. Tem noção de que você salvou Taeyeon de um trauma? Que você se colocou em perigo para salvar Haneul? E esse é apenas dois dos seus tantos atos heroicos. _Puppy_ , não há nada que você possa fazer que nos faça te olhar com menos orgulho.

Jackson piscou diversas vezes e voltou a beber a água, mas não havia mais no copo e então ele chorou. Se sentia tão cansado, usado e maltratado, mas as palavras dos namorados eram o que ele precisava. Amava tanto Mark e Jinyoung que agora, tentando se expressar, nada saía. Nunca havia sido bom naquilo de sentimentos, mas só sabia que faria tudo de novo por sua família; ele estava pronto para morrer antes e estaria disposto ao mesmo agora.

— Eu amo tanto você, Jackson. — Mark riu, afagando as bochechas úmidas do namorado. — Queria que estivéssemos em casa, para dormimos abraçadinhos, nós quatro.

— Ah… seria uma delícia! — Jinyoung confirmou.

Eles não puderam dormir abraçados em casa naquela noite, mas ninguém fora capaz de separá-los de qualquer maneira. Mark e Jinyoung se acomodaram nas cadeiras próximas a cama, suas mãos entrelaçadas a uma de Jackson, enquanto a outra mão do chinês acariciava os cabelos de uma Haneul completamente adormecida.

“ _Divindade, obrigado por tudo… Obrigado por me dar um sentido na vida; algo para lutar._ ”

— Amo vocês. — proferiu Jackson, já com os olhos fechados e o sono novamente o abatendo. — Para toda a minha vida, amo vocês.

  
  



	60. Capítulo 60

Youngjae se encontrava no quarto, com o seu pai ao seu lado, sentado em uma poltrona. Um pouco mais cedo naquela noite, Jaebum havia deixado o senhor Choi no hospital e voltara para a Estação de Polícia, pois ainda haviam muitas coisas para serem resolvidas. O loiro ficou bem com aquilo porque sabia que fazia parte do trabalho policial, mas seu pai parecia preocupado.

O senhor Choi queria todos juntos, principalmente depois de tudo o que ocorreu e após conhecer Jaebum, ele já o considerava como parte da sua família, ainda mais pelo moreno fazer seu filho tão feliz. Então, no final de tudo, o senhor só queria momentos de calma com seus familiares, mas pelo visto o policial mais velho tinha que trabalhar, o que deixava o comerciante ansioso. 

— Seu namorado está demorando. — comentou o senhor Choi, retirando uma risada do filho. — Que foi? Estou preocupado.

— _Ahhh_ , ele deve estar terminando a papelada. Outra jurisdição se meteu. — explicou o loiro, suspirando. — É tanta burocracia, pai…

— Mas está tarde… — O homem reclamou, mas balançou a cabeça logo em seguida, entendendo a situação. — Tudo bem, tudo bem… Vou apagar as luzes.

— Dorme um pouco, pai.

— Você que durma, Jae! Eu… vou comprar um café e já volto.

— Tá bom, pai.

O senhor Choi apagou as luzes e saiu do quarto. Youngjae sabia que o pai certamente encontraria alguém no corredor, provavelmente um dos seus amigos e iria puxar conversa até cansar o seu ouvinte. Ele sempre era assim, desde que o loiro era criança.

Youngjae pensou em dormir e até estava com os olhos pesados, quando escutou o celular vibrar, apoiado na bancada ao lado. O loiro logo se esticou e o pegou, notando que havia uma mensagem nova para ele.

**JB** ❤

Vou demorar um pouco, amor.

Espero que nem veja essa mensagem,

pois você já deveria estar

D O R M I N D O!

Ops…

!!!!

Te amo?

Ah, seu ridículo!

Namjoon está me esfolando;

se achando o chefe.

Acho que ele é, JB.

Eu sei, mas estou em negação.

Ah… recebemos uma ligação…

do PREFEITO e do GOVERNADOR!

Uau!

Vamos receber medalhas!

E… provavelmente uma promoção!

Nossa, depois dessa vou até dormir

tranquilamente.

Isso! Durma.

Vou indo, porque quanto mais

rápido eu terminar, mais cedo posso

te ver.

Se o prefeito e o governador

soubessem o quão meloso você é,

não iriam te dar medalha nenhuma.

Sorte sua que eu te amo!

Vai dormir logo.

Tchau, amor.

O loiro sorriu mais uma vez para o aparelho de celular e o colocou onde este estava anteriormente. Em seguida se acomodou para dormir, fechando os olhos e ajeitando as cobertas. Estava quentinho e aconchegante e não foi difícil o policial pegar no sono.

Já era madrugada e o hospital estava silencioso e aparentemente vazio. Enfermeiras descansavam na sala reservadas para elas e conversavam silenciosamente, médicos ocupavam os consultórios deles, alguns adormecidos, esperando alguma emergência, ou não, para voltarem ao trabalho. Bambam e Yugyeom conversavam com o senhor Choi na cafeteria do local. Jin havia ido para o apartamento dele, mas voltaria pela manhã. Jimin e Taehyung haviam visto Jackson e até foram apresentados para a família do chinês, mas já haviam ido embora. Jungkook fora dormir; exausto dos dias agitados.

Contudo, um visitante inesperado adentrou o quarto do policial adormecido. O homem trajava preto dos pés a cabeça, como se de alguma maneira assim pudesse passar despercebido. Seus cabelos e parte do rosto estavam escondidos por um boné.

O homem adentrou o quarto, enquanto colocava luvas nas mãos. Ele analisou Youngjae que dormia tranquilamente e se aproximou da cama após trancar a porta.

— Choi… Choi!

Youngjae acordou ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado por uma voz conhecida, ainda que ele não entendesse muito bem o porquê daquela pessoa está ali, se é que estava correto ao pensar que realmente era o homem que conhecia. O loiro piscou várias vezes tentando focar o rosto a sua frente e então arregalou os olhos de vez ao notar o sorriso cínico postado na face de David McInnis.

— Chefe? O q-

— Não se faça de desentendido agora, Choi. — O homem cortou a fala do policial. — Você e eu sabemos muito bem o porquê de eu estar aqui. 

— Jaebum tinha razão o tempo inteiro sobre você…

— Sim… ele tinha. Muito perspicaz o seu namoradinho e foi por isso que eu o coloquei com você, para que esse seu jeitinho de idiota o atrapalhasse, mas parece que você não era tão idiota no fim das contas. Eu subestimei você, Choi Youngjae, admito. Porém, está na hora de reparar o meu erro.

Youngjae ainda estava fraco pelos remédios contra dor que o deixavam sonolento, enquanto McInnis não teve muito trabalho para puxar o travesseiro de debaixo da cabeça do policial e afunda-lo por cima do rosto do loiro, cortando o acesso dele ao oxigênio.

“ _Divindade! Sufocado outra vez não, não!_ ”

O policial começou a se sacudir e a lutar para se livrar da força do delegado, mas tudo parecia em vão. Youngjae tentava desferir socos e até chutes, mas estava tão fraco por conta dos remédios que corriam em suas veias. O loiro não podia acreditar que estava acontecendo aquilo com ele; não depois de achar que estava a salvo. Choi ainda fazia força com o corpo enquanto penou que pelo menos o pai dele não estava no quarto, pois não poderia saber o que McInnis faria com o comerciante.

— Isso é por destruir o meu império! — O homem continuou a forçar o travesseiro no rosto de Youngjae. — Meu pai construiu tudo, pedra por pedra e um idiota como você o destrói? E meu irmão? Seus amiguinhos mataram Shin! Eu posso não ter mais saída, mas pelo menos vou te levar junto! Vamos ver a cara daquele seu parceiro quando te encontrar morto.

Youngjae sentia seus pulmões queimarem pela falta de oxigênio e aos poucos sua consciência ameaçar esvair. Estava tudo acabado ele iria morrer ali, desta vez tinha certeza disso.

— Tire suas patas imundas do meu protegido, seu desgraçado!

David McInnis não entendeu da onde surgira aquela voz e por isso se virou na direção desta, mas sem retirar a pressão que usava no travesseiro. Quem seria aquele? Não importava! Nada que uma faca ou uns belos socos não resolvesse. O delegado não tinha mais nada a perder e sinceramente estava morrendo de vontade de matar mais alguém, não importava quem fosse.

Yugyeom foi rápido e jogou seu corpo contra o humano, o derrubando em cima da bancada. O homem ficou desnorteado com a força do outro, pois não parecia algo daquele mundo e não foi surpresa seu tronco doer por inteiro com o impacto.

A divindade não escutou Youngjae tossindo e isso o preocupou, mas assim que ia se virando na direção do loiro, sentiu seu corpo sendo empurrado, mas sem sucesso.

— Há! Eu estou cansado! Mais um psicopata?! — Yugyeom não parecia feliz e a forma como ele respirava aceleradamente indicava isso. — Estou realmente tentado a te mandar para o quinto dos infernos!

O delegado franziu o cenho, mas não tinha tempo para aquele rapaz, que era forte, mas nada que um ferimento grave não resolvesse. Então, o homem puxou um punhal da cintura, pronto para usá-lo de maneira fatal.

O homem partiu para cima de Yugyeom, mas este simplesmente desviou, empurrando o braço de McInnis para baixo e fazendo a arma cair. O delegado arregalou os olhos para como ele pareceu iniciante por ser desarmado por aquele garoto. Aquilo era impossível!

No mesmo momento em que o punhal batera no chão, a divindade socava o rosto do homem. Foi um impacto forte e o delegado deu dois passos para trás, atordoado.

— Quem é você? Da onde saiu essa sua força?!

— Talvez um dia você descubra.

Yugyeom novamente socou o homem, que começou a sangrar antes de cuspir um dos dentes no chão. A divindade estava cansada e irritada e aquilo não foi uma boa coisa, pois Kim deu outra investida, socando o queixo do humano.

— Che-chega… por favor…

— Pensasse nisso antes de tentar matar alguém!

A divindade praticamente bufou e girou no alto, acertando um chute no peito do outro, que engasgou por um momento e após bater a cabeça na parede, desmaiou. Yugyeom sabia que poderia ter simplesmente desmaiado o homem com os dedos, mas ele estava realmente com vontade de bater em algo.

Yugyeom encarava o delegado desmaiado, com o olhar cheio de ódio quando um grito vindo da porta foi escutado.

— Filho!

O senhor Choi adentrou no local às pressas, indo em direção a Youngjae que não estava se mexendo.

Um travesseiro solitário estava jogado no chão e o senhor Choi chorava, balançando os ombros do filho.

— Médicos! Médicos!

A voz de Bambam fez a divindade se mexer, afastando o senhor, que pareceu prestes a brigar com ele, mas não fez isso, pois o mais novo parecia entender o que estava fazendo.

Yugyeom se inclinou sobre o corpo do policial e percebeu que ele estava vivo, só precisava de uma ajuda e foi isso que a divindade deu.

A divindade abriu delicadamente a boca de Youngjae e soprou. Claro que Yugyeom não colocou somente oxigênio nos pulmões do outro, mas isso ninguém saberia, somente Bambam. O poder divino do mais novo preencheu todo o corpo do policial fazendo todas as células afetadas se restaurarem, o trazendo de volta a consciência.

Antes que os médicos chegassem, o policial tossia, inclinando o corpo para frente, como se tentasse expelir algo.

Não demorou muito para o moreno sentir o corpo sendo afastado do de Youngjae e em seguida todos foram afastados de perto da cama enquanto algumas enfermeiras entravam e os médicos olhavam aparelhos e indicavam qual remédio deveria ser injetado na veia de Youngjae.

— Esse desgraçado! — Yugyeom queria chutar o humano, que estava desmaiado no chão. — Bosta ambulante!

— Yug, calma! Já passou… Vem cá…

O estudante de pedagogia chamou, puxando o namorado delicadamente e o abraçando apertado, beijando com cuidado a lateral do pescoço do moreno, que respirava fundo para se acalmar mais rápido.

— Meu filho, meu filho…

— Calma, senhor Choi, ele está bem. — Bambam se soltou de Yugyeom aos poucos e se encaminhou para perto do senhor Choi. O comerciante estava bastante assustado. Em menos de dois dias ele havia descoberto que o filho quase havia morrido duas vezes. — O senhor precisa que eu chame um médico?

— Não, eu estou bem…

O segurança do local chegou correndo, provavelmente chamado por alguma enfermeira e algemou o homem caído e aguardou a polícia. Ele era treinado para isso e foi isso que fizera, mesmo que estivesse preocupado de ser punido de alguma forma, pois não estivera protegendo os pacientes da maneira que deveria.

— Jaebum, Jaebum… — A voz do mais velho no telefone ainda era assustada. Bambam nem havia reparado que o homem tirara o celular do bolso. — Tentaram matar Youngjae! Um homem aqui… Por favor, venha logo.

— O que?! O que?!

— Calma Jaebum… — Bambam delicadamente retirou o celular do senhor e o colocou no próprio ouvido. — Jae está bem! Yug desmaiou o homem.

— Eu estou indo para aí agora!

O tailandês nem se espantou em notar que o outro havia desligado a ligação e se bem conhecia o amigo, ele correria para o local, infringindo todas as leis de trânsito para chegar mais rápido.

— Vamos senhor Choi. Os médicos precisam fazer os exames em Jae.

— Não… meu filho…

— Pai… tudo bem…

Youngjae estava fraco, mas o policial tentara acalmar o pai de alguma maneira e o senhor Choi resolveu atender ao ato bravo do filho, deixando-se ser guiado para fora por Bambam e Yugyeom. Estava tão apavorado, que nem tentava parecer forte e começou a chorar assim que se encontrou no corredor. O estudante de pedagogia o abraçou com força, deixando o mais velho despejar todas as lágrimas em seu ombro. A divindade colocou a mão nas costas do comerciante e aos poucos ele foi se acalmando, mesmo que seu coração estivesse apertado de temor.

Por fim, os médicos resolveram que Youngjae deveria ser movido para outro quarto, deixando aquele como uma espécie de prisão para o delegado, até que a polícia chegasse. Yugyeom resolveu ficar por ali, pois sabia que quando o amigo chegasse, iria estar louco atrás do namorado.

Alguns minutos depois, Jaebum chegou correndo, espantando enfermeiras e secretárias que trabalhavam no local. O moreno exigia saber onde estava o namorado e o desespero era tanto que até de processo ele ameaçou o hospital.

— Calma, Jaebum! — A voz autoritária de Yugyeom fez o policial arregalar os olhos e parar no local, respirando com pressa. — Jae não está mais aí.

— Onde ele está?!

— Vem, vamos comigo.

Jaebum seguiu o outro, ouvindo vagamente o som das sirenes policias. Namjoon estava logo atrás dele, o policial se lembrou por fim. Mas no momento aquilo não importava, pois, seu coração estava bastante acelerado e se o moreno avistasse o namorado ferido, teria um infarto, tinha certeza disso.

O quarto que o loiro havia sido transferido ficava em outro andar e por medidas de segurança, moveram Jackson também para uma outra localidade. A falta de policias na ativa era péssima, pois se não, teriam alguns no hospital, mas infelizmente estavam praticamente todos presos.

A primeira pessoa que o policial viu foi Mark, que estava no corredor.

— Ele está bem, Jaebum.

— Eu posso entrar, né?! — O policial estava visivelmente nervoso e passava a mão no cabelo com pressa e força. — Eu preciso vê-lo.

— Pode sim; já fizeram os testes nele.

O policial bateu de leve na porta e entrou. Bambam, assim que viu o moreno, sorriu, se levantando e se despedindo de Youngjae, que lhe agradeceu por cuidar do pai dele. O tailandês logo se juntou ao namorado, no corredor.

— Você deveria protegê-lo! — O senhor Choi se levantou, apontando um dedo para o moreno mais alto. — Ele quase morreu!

— _Abeoji!_

Jaebum abaixou a cabeça, pois o senhor Choi estava coberto de razão. Ele deveria estar lá, deveria proteger Youngjae com a sua vida, pois esta nem duraria se o loiro fosse morto. Simplesmente não existia mais Im sem Choi.

— Eu… sinto muito, não vai voltar a acontecer.

O senhor Choi suspirou fundo e abaixou os ombros. O homem não podia nem ficar com raiva de Jaebum, o rapaz idolatrava tanto Youngjae até mesmo aceitava sua raiva desmedida de cabeça baixa. Era ridículo.

— Vou deixar vocês sozinhos. — O comerciante falou, fazendo o moreno levantar os olhos.

O senhor Choi encarou o filho mais uma vez e sorriu fracamente, logo saindo do quarto para dar privacidade aos dois mais novos.

— JB… não escuta ele, tá bom? Meu pai só está assustado. — O loiro começou, ao notar a expressão derrotada na face do namorado. — Amor, por favor…

— Seu pai tem razão, Jae! Eu não deveria ter ido trabalhar.

— Vem aqui… Eu quero te tocar. — Jaebum se aproximou da cama, mas a expressão era de pura tristeza. O loiro logo segurou na mão do outro e fez leve carícia com o polegar nos dedos do namorado. — Viu? Você estava certo sobre McInnis.

— Eu queria estar errado dessa vez! Ele tentou te matar! — Jaebum soltou o ar exasperado, porém mais calmo por sentir o toque do homem que amava. — Céus. Será que não vou poder desgrudar de você por dois segundos que alguém vai tentar de tirar de mim, é isso?

— Eu não me importo… que você fique grudado em mim.

— Então está resolvido! De agora em diante somos siameses.

Youngjae sorriu genuinamente e Jaebum suspirou fundo, se sentando na poltrona, ainda de mãos dadas com o loiro. Ele achara que realmente estava tudo bem, que o loiro estava seguro, mas se enganara e quase perdera o namorado por conta disso.

— O que os médicos falaram?

— Que está tudo bem. Não afetou o cérebro, nem nada. Eu… só desmaiei por um tempo.

— Pela divindade! — Jaebum levou a mão não ocupada até a cabeça e bagunçou o próprio cabelo, antes de pressionar a testa. — Quando seu pai ligou… Eu fiquei apavorado.

— Eu sei… Mas está tudo bem agora. Vencemos. — Youngjae sorriu. — E não foi só uma batalha, foi a guerra.

— Então agora é recolher os feridos e voltar para os amados?

— Sim.

— Eu te amo, Jae. Te amo tanto, eu não sei o que seria minha vida sem você. Só de pensar… me dá vontade de chorar e eu não sou de chorar, você sabe disso.

— Eu sei, amor… Eu também te amo. — Youngjae se remexeu na cama e puxou delicadamente a mão do outro. — Vem cá me beijar.

— E se você ficar sem ar?

— Vai valer a pena.

O moreno abanou a cabeça com um sorriso bobo e então se inclinou para frente, selando os lábios do outro com delicadeza e ternura. Youngjae deslizou uma das mãos pelo pescoço do moreno até conseguir fechar os dedos ao redor de algumas mechas de cabelo, puxando o namorado mais para perto e aprofundando o beijo. Se era para ficar sem ar que ao menos fosse fazendo algo bom e pela divindade, beijar Jaebum era a melhor coisa do mundo.

— JB… com quem está nossas filhas? — O loiro questionou assim que o beijo foi finalizado. Ele estava morrendo de saudades de Coco e Nora. — Acho que terei de recomeçar o tratamento para ficar perto de Nora outra vez… — Youngjae comentou. Já estava há vários dias sem o remédio para alergia e afinal de contas, a medicação era contínua. 

— Elas estão com Seokjin e sentem a sua falta. Coco principalmente, acho que ela nunca ficou tanto tempo longe de você, não é?

— Não… Eu a adotei bebezinha.

— Mas não fique preocupado, que Jin está cuidando bem delas. Elas até mesmo fizeram amigos, veja só.

— Amigos, é?

— Uhum, Jin e Namjoon têm dois cachorros. Jjangu e Rapmon.

— Ah… é verdade. Eles são fofos. — O loiro murmurou, fechando os olhos. Os medicamentos para dormir começando a fazer efeito. — Sinto falta de ir para casa.

— Nós vamos para casa logo, logo. Okay? — Jaebum obteve como resposta apenas um som nasalado de Youngjae, que adormecera lentamente, os dedos de uma das mãos ainda entrelaçados aos do moreno. — Durma bem, meu solzinho.

Youngjae dormiu e sonhou que estava de volta ao seu apartamento, com o namorado dormindo ao seu lado enquanto tinha os braços em volta da sua cintura. 

Jaebum tinha cheiro de casa e segurança. Jaebum tinha cheiro de amor e Youngjae simplesmente não podia mais viver sem aquela fragrância.

  
  



	61. Capítulo 61

Jinyoung não teve um instante de sossego desde que saíra do hospital. O escritório estava entupido de casos envolvendo a máfia e todos os réus. Era uma loucura e ele nunca imaginou que trabalharia tanto em tão pouco tempo de formado, mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz como nunca antes.

Três meses e a maioria dos envolvidos já estava condenada, apenas os de mais alta patente dentro da organização ainda davam certo trabalho com pedidos e mais pedidos de revisão do caso e de provas, mas a maioria era irrevogável, quase como se a divindade estivesse protegendo cada uma das provas. Isso sem contar que Taekwoon era um excelente advogado. Park estava aprendendo muito com ele e com Taeyeon, que mesmo após o trauma, não deixara de agir em seu trabalho.

— Jinyoung, vamos tomar um café? — perguntou Taekwoon, mas não era um pedido e o mais novo suspirou alto, se levantando e pegando o terno. — Acho… que você deveria parar de suspirar quando me ver.

— Desculpe, senhor. — Jinyoung ficou preocupado por um momento. Tudo bem o chefe era irresistível, mas aquilo sempre foi uma brincadeira. — Achei que… hum… desculpe.

— Primeiro, nada de senhor. — falou o mais velho, sentando em uma cadeira, na pequena cozinha do local. — E segundo, eu não me importo com isso, acho engraçado.

— Então, eu não entendi Taek.

— Hakyeon não gosta.

Jinyoung estreitou os olhos por um momento e em seguida escancarou a boca, levando a mão até ela.

— Você está me zoando, não é? — A julgar pela maneira como o mais velho ignorou o fala, mas tinha as bochechas avermelhadas só confirmou a teoria do advogado mais novo, que se colocou de pé, rapidamente empurrando cadeira em que estava sentado, a fazendo ir vários centímetro para trás. — Eu me sinto traído!

— Hã?

— Eu aqui, esse tempo todo e você vai ficar com ele?! — Jinyoung bateu o pé com força no chão e exibiu um bico irritado nos lábios. — O que Hakyeon tem que eu não tenho?!

— _Hm_ … A mim?

— Caralho! Depois dessa eu vou até embora! Meu orgulho foi jogado no lixo!

Pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, Jinyoung pode ver Taekwoon rir gostosamente. Realmente gargalhar, com direito a olhos fechados e tudo. O amor realmente mudava as pessoas.

— Sabia que o papo de ser hétero era furada.

— Nunca te enganei, né?

— Depois de um tempo, nós reconhecemos a distância, cara.

— Mas… nem era isso que eu queria te falar. — Taekwoon falou, voltando a bebericar o café. Jinyoung aproveitou para novamente ocupar a cadeira que estava sentado. — Você está promovido.

— É sério?!

— É.

— Mesmo?!

— Agora que você mencionou…

— Taek!

— Calma, pirralho! É brincadeira. — O mais velho voltou a sorrir e Jinyoung revirou os olhos, já não gostando daquela nova faceta do chefe. — Seu trabalho desde o início foi excepcional, mas nesses últimos meses, com o caso da máfia, você mostrou um profissionalismo e uma excelência, que poucos possuem. Jinyoung… se continuar assim, em alguns anos terá seu próprio escritório e será meu concorrente.

— Negativo. Eu serei o seu sócio!

— Gostei… Combinado, então.

— Taek… muito obrigado. Eu nem sei como agradecer.

— Hum… já que você mencionou… Rosas ou chocolate?

— Aposto que Hakyeon gosta de chocolate. Mas… qual a ocasião?

— Seis meses de namoro.

— Seis meses?! Isso é um absurdo! Eu vou te processar! — Jinyoung novamente se pôs de pé, mas logo sorriu. — Meio ano de namoro merece mais do que só isso, Taek.

— Então… o que eu posso fazer?

— Tem um motel bem leg-

— Demitido!

— Ei!

— Saia da minha frente e vá trabalhar, Jinyoung!

O moreno acatou a ideia do chefe e trabalhou por mais algumas horas até o final de seu expediente e então era hora de voltar para casa e curtir merecidas horas ao lado de sua família. Mas antes ele escreveu um pequeno bilhete para o chefe.

_Chefinho,_

_Ainda me sinto traído e tentado a te processar, mas vou me segurar por hora._

_Seis meses de namoro pede algo especial._

_Talvez um jantar romântico feito em casa, a luz de velas?_

_Quem sabe você não possa preparar um banho de banheira após o jantar?_

_Com pétalas de rosas e sais?_

_É apenas uma dica. Divirta-se!_

_Jinyoung._

Jinyoung entregou na mão de Taekwoon, que pareceu relutante em ler, mas assim o fez. O rosto do mais velho se iluminou e o outro sabia que tinha acertado na ideia.

— Obrigado.

— Que isso! Tudo pelo meu chefe favorito. — Jinyoung afirmou, se aproximando e depositando um beijo no rosto do mais alto. — Fala para o seu namorado, que eu brinco com você, mas tenho dois que amo desesperadamente.

— Ele sabe, mas é um pouco ciumento.

— Eu entendo. — O mais novo sorriu, logo dando um aceno para o outro. — Divirta-se.

Jinyoung, após sair do escritório, se viu ainda mais feliz, mesmo que cansado. O moreno estava prestes a ligar para Jackson, quando o carro — agora um novo — parou ao seu lado.

— Seu chofer chegou.

— Ui, que sensual. — Jinyoung riu ao se inclinar no banco e depositar um beijo na boca do chinês, que retribuiu com urgência. — _Wow, Puppy_ …

— Morri de saudades!

— Também, meu amor.

Jackson ainda deu mais um beijo no namorado antes de acelerar o carro. Não precisaram pegar Haneul na escola, pois Mark mesmo a levara para casa. O bar ainda não estava aberto, pois ainda tinham alguns trâmites para serem ajustados e por isso o bartender estava com bastante tempo para a família.

— Amores!

Mark se adiantou para recepcionar os namorados, morrendo de vontade de beijá-los ali mesmo, porém eles se controlaram e após falar e beijar Haneul, seguiram até a cozinha. A menina sabia que eles estavam se beijando, mas o _appa_ e os _oppas_ não precisavam saber disso.

O bartender tinha os lábios colados com os de Jinyoung, o prensando contra a pia da cozinha, as mãos urgentes pressionando a nuca do outro. Jackson aproveitava para esquentar a comida, sem conseguir retirar os olhos dos namorados.

— Hum… Vocês dois, hoje… estão tentando me matar, hein.

Jinyoung tentava recuperar o ar dos pulmões e fez isso enquanto o namorado foi até próximo ao fogão, retirando a mão do chinês da panela e lhe roubando um beijo. Jackson puxou a cintura do jovem pai e com um baque surdo, seguido de um baixo gemido, Mark sentiu suas costas contra a parede.

Jackson parou aos poucos, finalizando o momento com leves beijos no namorado. Haneul estava na sala e precisava ser alimentada, igual a eles. 

— Acho que estamos com os hormônios elevados hoje. — comentou Jinyoung, cobrindo a boca com uma das mão e dando uma risada. — Mas… eu acho que sei o motivo disso.

— É, _Puppy_? — O chinês enlaçou por trás cintura do advogado e distribuiu molhados beijos no pescoço do mais alto, que se encolheu, rindo. — Qual o motivo?

— Sério que vocês não se lembram?

— Não… — Mark franziu o cenho, abrindo a boca para receber um pedaço de frango que Jinyoung lhe oferecia no talher. — Ah... Droga! Eu esqueci.

— _Ihhh_ … Hoje é meu aniversário, é isso? — constatou Jackson, se separando o mais novo, mordendo o lábio.

— Merda, merda, merda! — reclamou o bartender. — Eu não comprei nada… Esperem, eu já volto!

Jinyoung sorriu e puxou o braço do outro, que já preparava para correr atrás de algum lugar aberto. Tanto o advogado quanto o detetive abraçaram Mark, provando que não havia nenhum problema o esquecimento, que era normal.

— Não… Me sinto mal por isso.

— Sem problemas, Anjo _._ — afirmou o mais novo, largando o outro e depositando um beijo na bochecha do bartender. — Como foi a terapia, _Puppy_?

— Normal… A psicóloga falou que estou indo bem, que pareço também estar bem.

— Ah, isso é ótimo, Jack. — comentou Mark, com um sorriso genuinamente verdadeiro. — Se quiser conversar conosco sobre algo sabe que estamos aqui, né?

— Eu só quero relembrar que eu amo vocês.

Os dois morenos, sorriram e disseram que também amavam o outro. Aquela era uma verdade que nem precisava ser relembrada, mas que os três sempre estavam falando.

Jackson desde que recebera alta do hospital estava frequentando a terapia, mais por insistência da família do que por querer, mas logo na primeira sessão ele percebeu que realmente precisava daquilo.

As feridas estavam abertas na mente do loiro, que nem pensou que precisaria de tanta ajuda quanto foi necessário. Seokjin também esteve lá pelo melhor amigo, pois entendia até demais alguns dos medos de Jackson e ter alguém sem ser a psicóloga era bom e diversas vezes os dois só choravam baixo ou então o chinês utilizava o ombro do cozinheiro, que lhe fazia carinho e dizia o quanto o detetive era amado.

Logo no início também ocorreram os pesadelos e estes eram horrível, mas graças a divindade, agora aqueles episódios estavam bastante espaçados e há quase um mês ele não tinha nenhum. Porém nunca se esqueceria do pior deles, que acordara tão perdido que gritou por vários minutos até perceber que Mark e Jinyoung tentavam o acalmar e não um bandido que o forçava a fazer algo que não queria. Haneul naquele dia entrara no quarto dos homens e abraçara com bastante força o chinês, que não soube explicar, mas se sentiu bem melhor, a ponto de dormir tranquilamente.

Depois de algumas sessões, o chinês percebeu que nada mais seria igual. Ele não era mais o mesmo, principalmente depois da violência sofrida e de alguma forma sabia que teria que criar um “novo normal”. E foi isso que Jackson fez.

O novo normal de Jackson envolvia uma linda família juntamente com vários amigos e sinceramente era tudo o que chinês precisava para levantar todos os dias e seguir sua vida. E era isso o que ele fazia todos os dias e até o presente momento estava surtindo efeito positivo.

O jantar não demorou para ser servido e todos comeram em volta da mesa, como uma família unida. Haneul, de vez em quando, falava algo engraçado e fazia os adultos rirem abobalhados com a inteligência da garota. Ela estava tão grande e, graças a divindade, não parecia afetada pelo trauma que sofrera, pelo menos havia sido isso que a psicóloga infantil afirmara. Em pouco tempo, a filha de Mark teria seis anos; tudo passava tão rápido, pensou o jovem pai.

Após se alimentarem, os homens brincaram com a menina, que nem pediu para assistir televisão com tão entretida que ficara. Eles pensaram o quão bom ter aqueles momentos com todos reunidos e mesmo o bar dando um pouco de trabalho, era visível como Mark parecia mais saudável, não tendo que se matar em três empregos.

Jinyoung supervisionou Haneul na escovação dentária e também aproveitou para escovar os próprios dentes. Seguidamente quem ocupou o banheiro do corredor foram Mark e Jackson e o advogado levou a menina para dormir, após ela receber beijos do _appa_ e do _oppa_. Depois de uma página do livro, a criança ressonou tranquilamente, indicando que estava dormindo.

Jackson já havia esquecido do aniversário quando os três entraram no quarto. O chinês já havia recebido uma mensagem de Jin e outra de Namjoon no mesmo dia, mais cedo e para ele estava ótimo, era o necessário. Então, o loiro se surpreendeu positivamente ao entrar no cômodo e encontrar a cama coberta de pétalas de rosas vermelhas, juntamente com algumas luzes na mesma cor, decorando o ambiente e um embrulho no meio do leito.

— Você não achou que esqueceríamos, não é? — Mark exibiu um sorriso orgulhoso e foi seguido por uma baixa risada de Jinyoung. — Feliz aniversário, Jackson Wang, mais conhecido com um dos amores da minha vida.

— Feliz aniversário, _Puppy_. — disse Jinyoung, enlaçando uma das mão do loiro, já que o bartender estava ocupando a outra. — Nós te amamos tanto!

— Então… aquele teatro dizendo que ia sair correndo para comprar o meu presente… — Jackson contorceu os lábios e Mark sorriu. — Ah! Me enganou direitinho! Na verdade… me enganaram direitinho.

— Vai lá amor, veja seu presente. — pediu o americano, sorrindo.

Jackson se aproximou e colocou um dos joelhos na cama e pegou o embrulho, também vermelho. Seus namorados estavam no clima da paixão, pensou o chinês.

O presente em si, não era importante para o loiro, mas novamente ele se surpreendeu ao encontrar um relógio prata, de pulso, que aparentava ser caro. Ele observou a peça com atenção e ao virá-la notou algo na parte interna do acessório:

**JMHJ**

— Eu não sei nem o que dizer. É lindo!

— Eu lembrei que seu antigo relógio estragou e você nunca comprou um novo. — comentou Jinyoung. — Que bom que você gostou, _Puppy_.

— Entendi… — começou o chinês, com um olhar divertido. — Só não entendi as pétalas de rosas…

— Oh, não? — questionou Mark, entrando na brincadeira. Jinyoung pegou o relógio e a caixa da mão do namorado e os colocou na escrivaninha enquanto o americano começava a dar fortes beijos no pescoço do chinês. — Teremos que te explicar, então.

O advogado tomou a boca de Jackson para si, deixando mais marcas do que propriamente beijos e o americano se posicionou atrás do loiro, ainda explorando o pescoço, mas com os braços brincando com o abdômen e perigosamente encostando em regiões mais baixas do chinês.

Jackson logo sentiu as costas contra o colchão, algumas pétalas vermelhas grudadas em seus braços, mas ele não se importou, imediatamente ajudando a retirarem a sua camisa.

Agora, quem beijava o chinês era o jovem pai, que já estava sem camisa, pois Jinyoung estava com pressa de ver seus namorados nus. A boca de Mark era macia ao mesmo tempo que exploratória e logo não se contentou somente com lábios e foi parar no peitoral do loiro. O advogado então ocupou de beijar Jackson, dando um contraste de delicadeza com quentura.

O chinês percebeu que não estava tendo trabalho, que hoje era o dia dele ser cuidado e minutos depois, ele sentiu o bartender retirando sua calça e cueca, brincando com os dedos na ereção bastante aparente do loiro.

— Jinyoung.

A voz de Mark soou cheia de luxúria e o advogado de moveu na cama, indo para perto do outro moreno. Jackson mordeu o lábio inferior, observando o americano retirando as roupas de Jinyoung e em seguida retirando as próprias enquanto o mais novo beijava a virilha do loiro.

— Feliz aniversário, _Puppy_.

O loiro abriu os olhos e notou seus namorados lhe sorrindo de lado. Ele pareceu confuso com a fala do advogado, mas assim que sentiu duas bocas em seu pênis, entendeu o ar malicioso que ambos usaram.

Os morenos se revezavam, uma hora era o mais novo que lambia e sugava a glande do membro de Jackson enquanto o outro se ocupava da base sensível, em outro momento, trocavam de posição.

— Porra, tão bom, tão bom…

Os dois pararam bruscamente e o chinês praticamente choramingou, mas logo deixou isso para trás, pois observou que cada namorado ocupava um lado dele. Ele ficou curioso quando os morenos começaram a se beijar, por cima das pernas dele. O loiro amava assistir, sentia um prazer sem igual naquele ato e já estava pronto para ajudar o seu membro urgente, quando os namorados fizeram algo que ele não esperava: começaram a se beijam, com o pênis dele no centro.

— Pela… Oh, Ah. — O detetive perdera qualquer habilidade comunicativa, gemendo alto, para em seguida se controlar para não acordar a outra moradora da casa. — Vocês estão me matando.

Eles não responderam, focando em utilizarem as línguas com habilidade. Não foi difícil que Jackson chegasse ao orgasmo, com o líquido quente espirrando mais na face de Mark do que do advogado, por causa da posição.

Jackson puxou Mark, se sentando na cama enquanto ainda se sentia anestesiado pela sensação prazerosa. Ele também chamou Jinyoung, que ocupou o pescoço e a nuca do americano, enquanto o chinês beijava e lambia toda a extensão do rosto do mais velho.

— Jinyoung, o prepare para mim. — Jackson mandou e se sentiu mais apaixonado ainda quando Mark corou. — Vou ficar observando um pouco.

O advogado, obediente, buscou o lubrificante no criado mudo ao lado da cama e lambuzou dois dedos. Mark ficou com os joelhos e as mãos na cama e o namorado não teve dificuldade em abri-lo.

— _Hn_ , parece que alguém brincou um pouquinho enquanto estávamos fora, Jackson.

— É mesmo? Então o anjinho foi mal? Talvez você devesse mostrar para ele o que meninos maus merecem.

Jinyoung sorriu de lado e penetrou o americano com força, que se contorceu e gemeu, encarando o chinês.

As estocadas estavam fortes e rápidas e Mark abriu a boca, sem quaisquer condições de fechá-la. Eram muitas sensações juntas.

Jackson molhou os lábios, novamente excitado. Mark o olhou com desejo, quase que como um convite para trocar de lugar.

— _Puppy_ … — falou o loiro e o advogado parou, saindo de trás do bartender, que estava tão sensível, que gemeu ao se sentir vazio. — Você gosta disso, né? Gosta de ser observado e usado… como o bom _camboy_ que sempre foi.

Mark gemeu com as palavras e ainda mais quando sentiu o pênis do chinês o completando. Era grosso e pulsante; ele amava aquilo.

Jinyoung engatinhou pelo colchão, até se deitar de modo de Mark ficasse quase por entre suas pernas. Os dedos do advogado se fecharam em torno dos cabelos castanhos do namorado, antes dele deslizá-los pelo couro cabeludo do mesmo. Observando atentamente as expressões de prazer que ele exibia, juntamente com os gemidos que proferiam palavras incoerentes enquanto Jackson continuava o estocando sem dó.

Mark era um homem bonito, de fato era, mas nada jamais superaria a maneira em como seu rosto se contorcia de prazer na cama. Jinyoung era apaixonado por aquelas expressões e o mesmo ele poderia dizer sobre Jackson, que mordia o próprio lábio inferior, o encarando com desejo.

O advogado estava pronto para se masturbar quando sentiu os lábios de Mark se fecharem em torno de seu pênis. O moreno ainda gemia, mesmo tendo o membro do outro na boca e seus gemidos enviavam ondas de prazer por todo o corpo de Jinyoung que voltou a apertar os dedos envolta dos fios cor de chocolate do namorado, enquanto gemia o nome dele.

A julgar pelos sons e pela maneira como o bartender movia a cintura, Jackson já sabia que o mesmo estava perto de gozar, então ele segurou o membro do namorado dentre os dedos, movimentando sua mão no mesmo ritmo em que o fodia. Seus olhos tentavam focar as três cenas, seu membro entrando e saindo de Mark, a maneira com que este chupava Jinyoung com voracidade e o prazer desenhado na face avermelhada e bela do advogado que gemia de tanto prazer.

Não demorou muito mais para os três gozarem; Jinyoung primeiro, sendo agraciado com a cena do bartender engolindo todo o seu gozo e ainda lambendo os lábios sensualmente para provocá-lo, para em seguida gemer alto, chegando ao orgasmo e sujando toda a mão de Jackson e parte do lençol da cama. O chinês chegou ao prazer em seguida, despejando seu sêmen por cima das costas do bartender, que riu cansado enquanto reclamava de estar todo sujo.

Quando o chinês se deitou, Jinyoung e Mark estavam abraçados, dando leves beijos, mas logo abriram espaço para ele, o deixando no meio.

— Foi… o melhor presente de aniversário que eu poderia querer.

— O sexo? — perguntou Jinyoung, com a mão no peitoral do loiro.

— Não, vocês. — afirmou Jackson. — Amar vocês é o melhor presente de todos.

Mark deu uma risada, se encolhendo no abraço de Jackson.

— Nós também te amamos, _Puppy_.

— Para toda vida. — completou Mark, sorrindo em seguida. — Que tal um banho agora, _hm_?

  
  



	62. Capítulo 62

— Então, vocês são namorados?

Youngjae engasgou com o champanhe. Ele esperava tudo, menos aquela pergunta do prefeito da cidade. Por um momento, ficou preocupado do homem exibir algum tipo de preconceito ou palavras duras, mas Jaebum logo tomou a atenção para si.

— Somos sim, senhor. — respondeu o moreno, com um sorriso.

— Deve ter sido horrível… Eu não consigo nem imaginar se algo desse tipo acontecesse com a minha esposa.

— Sim, foi… horrível. — afirmou o mais alto, olhando para o loiro. — Achei que iria perder o amor da minha vida.

— Ah! Para JB.

— É por isso que eu apoio a causa LGBT. Na minha campanha…

Jaebum quase revirou os olhos para o homem politicando para eles. Cada coisa que ele tinha que aturar agora que era famoso: reportagens, fotos, políticos chatos, entre outros, mas no final do dia tudo valia a pena, pois Youngjae estava com ele, sorrindo e segurando em sua mão.

— Jae! Jaebum! — gritou Amber, do outro lado do local. — Venham aqui, é urgente!

— Ah, senhor prefeito… O trabalho nos chama. — informou Youngjae, sorrindo sem graça. — Até daqui a pouco.

Os dois policias quase correram do homem, que já havia puxado outra pessoa com a sua conversa interminável sobre o quanto ele era bom no que fazia.

— Aquele velho é um chato. — falou Taeyeon, rindo. — Livramos vocês, hein?

— Com certeza. Obrigado. — O loiro proferiu, sentindo que conseguia respirar outra vez.

— E aí? Como vai a vida agora que são casadas? — Jaebum questionou, notando logo o sorriso de Amber aumentar no rosto. — Eu realmente não acredito que Tae pediu para um juiz imaginar que vocês eram um homem e uma mulher.

— Ah, ele é meu amigo. — A promotora gargalhou, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha. — Pena que não tem validade.

— Tem validade sim. — comentou a policial loira. — Somos casadas e _ai_ de quem disser que não estamos.

— Ah, Amber fica toda derretida com Tae. — constatou o loiro, sorrindo para a cena.

— Falando nisso… E vocês? Quando vão casar?

Youngjae corou violentamente para a pergunta, o que fez as duas mulheres rirem da cena e apertarem as bochechas dele, em um coro de “ _Ahhh, Youngjae-ah!_ ”

— _Hey_! Deixem o meu namorado em paz! — O moreno tomou a frente, afastando as mãos delas de Youngjae. Ele ria, mesmo que tentasse aparentar frieza. — Vamos nos casar na hora certa. Não é? — Jaebum perguntou, dessa vez mirando o outro policial, que deu de ombros, afinal não confiava em sua própria voz naquele momento.

— _Ihhh_ Tae… Acho que tocamos em um assunto delicado.

— Uau, Jae. Você não quer casar comigo?

— Isso é um pedido? — perguntou o loiro, mordendo o lábio inferior, quase em desespero.

— Não, claro que não! — O moreno retrucou, um pouco ofendido. — Eu não iria te pedir em casamento assim, de qualquer jeito.

— Ah… Quem diria que Jaebum faz a linha romântica. — Amber proferiu, gargalhando e recebendo um olhar raivoso dos homens em respostas. — Opa… acho que já podemos ir, princesa. Vamos, vamos…

E assim as duas saíram rapidamente, se embrenhando no meio de políticos e policias fardados que se divertiam com taças de champanhe.

— E então?

— E então o que, JB?

— Uau… você não quer mesmo casar comigo. Tá legal então.

— Quando você pedir, eu respondo.

— Poxa, é assim que você me trata?

— Jaebum, nós moramos juntos… Casar é tipo, a mesma coisa?

— Então você quer casar comigo?

— Pela divindade! — A voz alta de Jinyoung assustou os dois homens. O mais novo quase correu e teria feito isso se não fossem as mãos de Jaebum o segurando. — Ah! Eles vão casar! Eles vão casar!

— Oh, céus! Da para você ser menos escandaloso, por favor?! — Youngjae, proferiu, segurando o recém chegado e cobrindo a boca dele com uma das mãos. — Qual é o problema de vocês com casamento hoje?

— Okay, Jae… Você realmente não quer casar comigo, então? — O policial moreno perguntou, mas não esperava uma resposta. — Vamos Jinyoung… Deixa o senhor solteiro em paz.

Jaebum puxou a mão do advogado, que tinha os olhos arregalados, enquanto era arrastado para longe do loiro.

— J, mas que porra foi essa? Isso foi uma briga?! — Jinyoung parecia realmente preocupado, olhando na direção de Youngjae, que não estava mais a vista. — Volta lá agora! Não brigue por bobagem!

— Não quero.

Jaebum estava fazendo tempestade em copo d’água e sabia disso, mas também se sentia um pouco frustrado por Youngjae não responder a sua pergunta. Como ele mesmo dissera, já viviam juntos mesmo, então qualquer era o problema em dizer sim?

— Você é tão birrento, J. — O advogado proferiu, bagunçando os cabelos do melhor amigo enquanto o via sorver uma taça inteira de champanhe numa única golada. — Ele só está tímido. Você sabe que Youngjae é doido por você.

— É, mas pelo visto, ele não quer se casar comigo.

— Que necessidade é essa de casamento agora, Jaebum? Você estava planejando propor? Ai, minha divindade, você está planejando propor?!

— Não! Não ainda…

O moreno não planejava propor tão cedo, mas mentiria se dissesse que a ideia nunca lhe passou pela cabeça, então se sentiu inseguro por Youngjae reagir daquela forma.

— Você o pegou de surpresa, J.

— Okay, se Jackson ou Mark viesse aqui, agora e lhe pedisse em casamento, você aceitaria?

— Na hora.

— Então… É o mesmo pensamento.

Jinyoung balançou a cabeça negativamente e suspirou. Aqueles dois não brigariam por algo tão idiota assim, ele não poderia deixar. O advogado já pensava no que poderia fazer, quando avistou Youngjae sendo empurrado por Yugyeom na direção dos dois morenos.

— Vem Jinyoung, ele quer falar algo com o namorado. — afirmou o mais novo, com um olhar sério. — Vocês parem de palhaçada, hein! Tanto trabalho, ai…

— Desculpa JB…

— Hum…

— Eu caso com você. — O loiro falou direto, sem pestanejar, com um sorriso tímido no rosto. — Eu te amo! Claro que eu caso com você.

— Agora?

— Agora?! — Youngjae arregalou os olhos, um pouco assustado. — Eu… caso. Mas… mas… nós temos que receber as medalhas primeiro.

Jaebum riu das bochechas coradas do namorado. Quem o visse agora jamais imaginaria o policial forte e destemido que ele era e Im simplesmente amava essa dualidade dele, aliás o moreno simplesmente amava Youngjae de qualquer jeito.

— Não vamos nos casar agora. Como eu disse, não estou propondo.

— Então… o que foi tudo isso? — O loiro questionou, uma pontada de irritação em sua voz.

— Isso foi uma pequena sondagem e você quase falhou.

— Agora eu quero casar!

— É? Vai ficar na vontade.

— Hum… Eu terei que te punir, senhor JB?

— Meus ouvidos! Perdi minha pureza. — Jackson exclamou, chamando mais atenção do que o necessário. Youngjae logo assumiu um tom avermelhado e abaixou o olhar. — Jae, eu jurava que você era passivo.

— Mesmo isso não sendo da sua conta, Jackson, nem sempre o ativo é quem pune. — O loiro concluiu, se afastando dos dois. Ele estava levemente irritado com aquele showzinho do namorado.

— Merda… Eu tô muito ferrado.

— Boa sorte, Jaebum. Acho que você vai precisar.

— Saia da minha frente. — Jaebum praticamente empurrou o chinês, se enfiando no meio das pessoas. — Jae!

— Eles vão ficar bem? — Bambam questionou a Yugyeom, olhando a cena de longe. — Achei que estava tudo resolvido…

— É… _er_ … Eles vão.

— Para onde Youngjae está indo?

— Ao banheiro.

— Oh! Oh… — O tailandês só percebeu o que o outro quis dizer quando notou a face do namorado exibindo uma careta característica de nojo. — Quer comer alguma coisa?

Yugyeom concordou com a cabeça e seguiu o namorado até a mesa, rindo de alguma piada que o outro contara. Bambam, como sempre, o fazendo uma divindade feliz.

***

Jinyoung sorria para Mark e Haneul esperando Jackson se aproximar deles. O chinês estava bastante famoso e no momento estava sendo entrevistado por algum jornal. O loiro respondia as perguntas e de vez em quando, olhava para os namorados e a menina, que sempre lhe acenava.

— Nosso herói também é o herói dos outros. — comentou o americano, comendo um petisco. — Olha lá… Ele parece que nasceu para a câmera.

— Parece mesmo. Ah… agora é minha parte favorita. Ele vai agradecer por nós existirmos… — afirmou Jinyoung. — Ali, não falei.

De fato, o chinês apontava para a família, falando o quanto os amava e que sem eles, nada daquilo seria possível, pois havia sido toda a força deles, que o transformara naquele homem que muitos chamavam de herói.

— Amores, estou nervoso. — afirmou o loiro, assim que voltou para perto da família. — E se eu tropeçar no palco?

— Nós vamos rir de você. Ai… — Jinyoung riu depois de receber um tapa de Mark no braço.

— Você não vai tropeçar, Jackson. Você venceu a máfia consegue subir em um palco por três minutos.

— _Oppa_ , você não vai cair. Eu sei disso.

— Oh, querida. Obrigado pela confiança. — Jackson esticou os braços e a menina logo aceitou o abraço, que a levou para o alto, na altura do rosto do loiro. — Gostando da festa, meu amor?

— _Appa_ falou que era para eu dizer que sim.

A fala da garota retirou risadas dos três homens, que continuaram conversando e brincando com ela. Haneul agora todo dia voltava para casa feliz por aprender algo diferente no novo colégio. Bambam adorava aquilo, pois utilizava todo o conhecimento que ele estava aprendendo, na criança.

Os quatro ainda estavam entretidos na própria bolha, sorrindo e de vez em quando conversando com alguém, quando uma mulher que há tempos acharam que nunca mais veriam, se aproximou deles. O vestido discreto, bege, quase não contrastando com o tom da pele senhora Park.

— Park Jinyoung.

O advogado sentiu a espinha dorsal gelar ao ouvir a voz da mãe o chamando pelo nome completo. Ele se virou bruscamente enquanto se colocava de pé para encarar a senhora Park, que mantinha a mesma expressão neutra na face da qual ele se lembrava muito bem.

— Você não vai me apresentar aos seus amigos?

O moreno deixou uma curta risada nasalada e irônica escapar. Ela continuava a chamá-los de “amigos” e ainda pedia para ser introduzida como se há muito não os conhecesse. Típico.

— Você já os conhece, mas se insiste. Estes são Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan e Haneul. São a minha família.

O desconforto na face da senhora Park era nítido, apesar dela fazer de tudo para disfarçar. Jinyoung conhecia aquele sorriso e sabia que coisa boa não viria a seguir, pois se a mulher estava tentando fingir que estava contente, era porque precisava de algo.

— Olá… — falou a mulher, com um gesto amplo na mão direita, indicando que estava falando com todos. — Vocês parecem… normais.

— É o que?!

— Não… Hum… Eu não quis dizer nesse sentido. — A mulher encarou os quatro e percebeu que nenhum deles gostou daquela fala, nem a menina, que exibia um bico na boca. — Eu… Jinyoung, queria falar com você.

— Pode falar.

— Em particular.

— Não tenho segredos com a minha família. — O advogado estava provocando e um olhar irritado foi direcionado para ele. — Pode falar senhora Park.

— Achei que era mãe para você.

— Você me deserdou, lembra?

A mulher suspirou pesadamente. Jinyoung estava a deixando envergonhada na frente de outras pessoas, só que diferente de quando ele era criança, desta vez o rapaz não iria se esconder ou ficar de castigo.

— Sobre isso… Seu pai e eu gostaríamos que você retornasse, para trabalhar conosco no escritório.

— O que? Acho que não entendi direito isso. — Jinyoung realmente estava franzindo a testa e chegou a olhar para os namorados, como se querendo confirmar o que estava escutando. — Vocês nem vão no escritório; ficam mais na universidade.

— Precisamos de alguém de confiança e nada melhor que nosso filho, não é?

Mark encarou Haneul e Jackson desviou o olhar para a mesa de comida. Ambos sabiam que a reação do namorado não seria uma das melhores; não depois dele quebrar uma estante só por ter sido a mãe que dera. O advogado ainda estava bastante magoado e não seriam aquelas palavras vazias que mudariam algo.

— Quem é esse tal filho de vocês? Não conheço.

— Jinyoung, deixa de ser infantil! — A mulher cruzou os braços e bateu um dos pés no chão, fazendo um barulho com o salto, mesmo eles estando no cimento. — Desculpa, tá? Eu… não entendo isso que você tem ou como funciona, pois além de serem gays, ainda praticam poligamia? Eu realmente não vejo sentindo nessa depravação, mas eu sei que você é bom advogado e eu preciso de sua ajuda. Nós pagaremos o dobro que Jung paga por seu salário.

— Seu sócio é preso por envolvimento com a máfia e você corre atrás de mim, é isso? — O advogado tinha a voz contida, mas séria. — E ainda ofende a minha família? Vem amores, vamos...

Jackson foi o primeiro a se levantar, pegando Haneul do colo de Mark, enquanto o americano também saia da cadeira.

— Espera, Jinyoung…

— Na próxima vez que precisar falar comigo, entre em contato com o meu advogado. — informou o moreno, não demonstrando a total irritação que estava sentindo. Como assim a mãe ia ali e ofendia a sua família? — Por sinal, ele está atrás de você.

A mulher pareceu confusa por um momento, mas ao escutar a forte voz atrás dela, se virou, encarnado Jung Taekwoon, que parecia tudo, menos contente.

— Oi, Jung.

— Meu funcionário não quer mais falar com a senhora.

— Quê? Você está brincando, não é? — A senhora Park sorriu para o alto homem e vendo que o gesto não foi retribuído ou não gerou uma suavização na expressão do advogado, ela pareceu confusa. — Nós somos amigos…

— No máximo conhecidos, Park. Por favor, não procure mais Jinyoung. — Taekwoon foi duro com as palavras, deixando até Jackson arrepiado. Realmente, que homem! — E, por sinal, eu também sou gay.

— Oh!

— Tenha uma boa tarde.

Taekwoon se afastou da mulher, ficando bastante protetor para perto de Jinyoung. Com o corpo fez uma barreira, forçando o advogado mais novo a sair do local, o levando para uma parte afastada do evento, longe da professora universitária, que depois de um tempo, sumiu do campo de visão dos que a olhavam.

— Vocês estão bem?

— Estamos sim Taek… Muito obrigado.

— Que isso… Você sabe que eu faço tudo por você.

Jinyoung mordeu o lábio inferior para não comentar que estava fraco. Taekwoon as vezes não percebia que as junções de certas palavras davam entender outra coisa. Jackson gargalhou, mas disfarçou, fingindo que era de algo que Mark falara, que também mantinha uma expressão brincalhona. Mas, o advogado mais novo agradeceu por aquele momento, pois o ajudara a esquecer o amargor que havia tomado conta da sua boca por causa da sua mãe.

— O que você falou, amor?

A voz melodiosa do belo homem, moreno e com olhos de gato chegou por trás do advogado mais velho e mesmo estando em um ambiente aberto, parecia que a harmonia das palavras havia preenchido o local. Mark arregalou os olhos e fez com os lábios o formado de ‘o’, se virando para o chinês, que explicou que aquele era Cha Hakyeon, o namorado do mais alto.

— Ah, _N_!

Taekwoon não percebeu o olhar felino do namorado ou pelo menos fingiu que não e o apresentou para Mark e Jackson, pois o loiro só o conhecia de vista e nunca havia realmente apertado as mãos, como faziam naquele momento.

Os homens mantiveram uma conversa calma por vários minutos, descobrindo coisas em comum e outras não; Jinyoung se viu sorrindo para com o chefe parecia apaixonado. Era fofo e ele estava feliz pelo amigo. Quando os dois namorados foram chamados por algum outro conhecido, Haneul informou que tinha um novo _oppa_ , Hakyeon, já que Taekwoon já era um _oppa_ dela de longa data.

Não demoraria muito para a entrega das medalhas e os quatro novamente encontraram um local para se sentarem. Jinyoung alimentava Haneul enquanto Mark e Jackson haviam ido ao banheiro e por isso ele demorou um pouco para ver o homem parado perto dele, só percebeu, pois este entrou na direção da luz solar, fazendo uma sombra onde o advogado estava acomodado.

— Filho…

— Olha, eu não sei o que você quer me dizer, mas pelo menos espera os meus namorados chegarem para Haneul não precisar escutar seu preconceito.

Jinyoung estava sendo duro e sabia disso, mas estava casado dos pais e não queria a menina escutando aquele tipo de fala. O moreno voltou a encarar a menina, tentando ignorar o pai.

— Filho… Eu não sou a sua mãe.

— E o que isso significa?

— Que eu não penso o mesmo que ela. — afirmou o senhor Park, tentando sorrir. — Me desculpe por tudo o que sua mãe falou… Eu não concordo com nada daquilo.

O senhor Park indicou com a cabeça a cadeira ao lado do filho, em uma pergunta silenciosa se poderia sentar. O advogado mais novo contorceu os lábios, mas concordou. Haneul agora estava em seu colo, tentando pegar a sacola que o mais velho tinha nas mãos.

— Haneul, querida. Não é seu… — Jinyoung interrompeu o ato da criança, segurando de leve na mão dela. — Isso é errado.

— Ah… Na verdade, é para ela. — afirmou o senhor, fazendo o Jinyoung franzir a testa e abrir a boca. Seu pai estava realmente presenteando sua menina? — Será… que o pai dela vai aceitar?

— Depende… O que é?

— São livros.

— Pode… dar.

— Você tem esse tipo de autoridade na criação dela? — perguntou o mais velho, realmente interessado, entregando a sacola vermelha para Haneul, que animadamente pegou os dois livros infantis, tentando ler a capa. — Ela é realmente uma graça.

— Sim, eu tenho essa autoridade, pai, ela é minha enteada e sim, Haneul é uma graça.

— Obrigada, _ajusshi_. Eu gostei!

— De nada, criança. — Senhor Park respondeu, levando uma mão aos cabelos da menina, em um leve carinho. — Enteada? Vocês… se casaram?

— Não… mas é questão de tempo.

— Nossa, você parece ter tanta certeza.

— Pai, eu os amo; nós passamos por muitas coisas juntos e é simplesmente óbvio que nós estamos praticamente casados. Claro que as leis do país não deixam e mesmo se deixassem, poliamor ainda não é aceito, então… é… o senhor entendeu.

— Tudo bem… O importante é que vocês se amam.

— O senhor… realmente está bem com isso?

— Sim… Eu já sabia, na verdade. — afirmou o mais velho, sorrindo para Haneul que tentava ler a primeira página de um dos livros. — Eu posso falar perto dela? — perguntou, olhando para o filho, que concordou. — Eu te vi… quando você era adolescente, com um garoto.

— _Ahhh_.

— Também te vi com uma garota, em outro momento e fiquei meio confuso. — Senhor Park pareceu se divertir ao relembrar de algo. — Aí eu… pesquisei sobre o assunto; só não sei qual a sua orientação. Eu esperei todos esses anos você se sentir confortável o suficiente para falar conosco, mas sua mãe nunca deu essa abertura, né? Eu… agi errado; deveria ter deixado claro que você podia conversar comigo. — O mais velho suspirou. — Eu achei que sua mãe tinha mudado um pouco, ainda mais quando teve aquelas fotos de Jaebum e ela aparentava estar okay com tudo… É, me enganei.

— Eu sou bissexual.

— Oh! Okay, eu li sobre isso. Depois eu li sobre poliamor, pois… você parecia tão feliz nas fotos e eu sei reconhecer alguém apaixonado.

Jinyoung estava usando poucas palavras para responder ao pai, pois sabia que se continuasse, iria chorar. Mesmo a senhora Park não aceitando que o mundo não funcionava somente de uma forma, escutar de seu pai que estava tudo bem, que ele até pesquisara sobre o assunto para melhor entender, ainda era pouco para curar aquela pequena ferida que às vezes ele sentia em seu coração, mas era o suficiente. Seu pai ainda o amava e estava tentando, mesmo que aos poucos, e isso era tudo o que ele queria.

— Pai! Você deu um livro de direitos das crianças para ela?

— Já temos que influenciá-la. — brincou o mais velho, balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Mais uma advogada para a família!

— Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, pai. — comentou o mais novo, rindo.

— Mês que vem vou procurar mais coisas relacionadas a Direito para ela já ir se interessando…

— Mês que vem? — questionou Jinyoung, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

— Sim… Se você quiser.

— Tudo bem, mês que vem.

Jinyoung sorriu mais uma vez e ampliou o gesto ao avistar Mark e Jackson vindo em sua direção. Houve um momento de relutância, mas quando os namorados perceberam que o advogado mais novo estava bem, sem parecer irritado ou ofendido, eles relaxaram, conversando com o senhor Park, que no final da conversa, antes de começar a entrega das medalhas, comentou que aprovava aquele relacionamento. O advogado fingiu aceitar a aprovação, mas pensou que não precisava daquilo, pois não havia nada ou ninguém que o afastasse da sua família.

***

Jaebum entrou às pressas no banheiro, seguindo Youngjae, que parecia bastante irritado com o vai e vem no assunto do casamento. Talvez os dois estivessem errados e orgulhosos demais para admitirem.

O moreno percebeu que aquela havia sido a primeira briga do relacionamento deles e isso lhe causava algo no estômago, uma espécie de medo, mas ao mesmo tempo, diversão, pois eles eram realmente um casal comum, que discutiam de vez em quando por algum motivo.

— Jae! Me desculpe, eu nunca mais trago esse assunto à tona!

O loiro continuou a lavar as mãos, ignorando o outro. Primeiro ele não ligava muito para o casamento em si, depois que viu que o namorado parecia querer aquilo, refletiu sobre o assunto e aceitou, mas no fim descobriu ser uma espécie de provocação, pois no fundo Jaebum não queria casar, pelo menos não agora.

— Jae, por favor, não vamos brigar por isso…

— Você quer ou não casar? Decida-se.

— Quero… mas não agora. — Jaebum se aproximou mais do outro o abraçando por trás, tentando parecer bastante inocente e digno de pena pelo espelho do local, por onde o loiro o fitava. — Não vou mentir para você, mas eu pensei nisso e cheguei à conclusão que está cedo, que temos outras prioridades primeiros, mas eu quero casar com você, um dia e quando você pareceu não querer, fiquei magoado.

— Que prioridades?

— Ah… subimos na carreira…

— Vamos fazer isso hoje, JB.

— Juntar dinheiro para irmos para um lugar mais espaçoso…

Youngjae suspirou, aceitando o último argumento, mas ainda querendo fazer algo para punir o namorado. Não era legal ficar frustrado e irritado em um dia importante daqueles.

— JB… — comentou o loiro, se desfazendo do enlace e encarando o namorado, que exibia um sorriso fraco, ainda em dúvida de tudo. — Eu te desculpo por essa confusão, mas mesmo assim, você foi um garoto bem mal comigo.

— Eu não sou um garoto mal… — afirmou o mais velho, abaixando os ombros.

— Não? Talvez você devesse provar isso para mim.

O sorriso que Youngjae exibia era um que Jaebum só via no apartamento deles, no quarto, mais especificamente. Era estranho ver o namorado daquela maneira em um local público, onde qualquer um poderia entrar a todo momento. O moreno não quis admitir, mas era excitante.

— Como eu posso provar isso, Jae?

O loiro não respondeu, simplesmente puxou o outro até a última cabine, que era mais ampla por ocupar a junção das paredes. Jaebum sentiu as costas contra a porta do box branco enquanto a boca era ocupada pela língua apressada do namorado, que não perdia tempo e já estava com a mão por dentro da calça de Jaebum, deixando o seu pênis semi rijo.

— Hum… necessitado demais, _hn_? — Youngjae perguntou, com a língua correndo o lóbulo da orelha do namorado, que bateu com a cabeça no compensado, respirando aceleradamente. — Não está sendo um bom menino…

— Por favor, me faça um bom menino. — A voz do moreno estava por um fio, principalmente por causa da mão do outro, que preguiçosamente estocava o membro na palma. — Jae, eu quero ser um bom menino.

— Você quer que eu te foda aqui, é isso?

— Hum… Hã?

Jaebum não iria negar que eles já haviam trocado de posições, umas três, quatro vezes, mas mesmo sendo muito bom, com sensações únicas, ele gostava de ver o namorado gemer seu nome, enquanto ele ia bem fundo dentro dele. Mas, por algum motivo, a forma como Youngjae soava autoritário, o estava fazendo ceder e o moreno estava pronto para receber o outro, ali mesmo, em um banheiro público e o pensamento fez seu pênis pulsar dolorosamente, só de antecipação.

— Eu… quero. Me foda, Jae.

— Aqui? Agora?

— Sim…

— E se alguém entrar?

— Eu não faço barulho… Eu serei um bom menino.

— Tão sujo, JB. — Youngjae afirmou, diminuindo o ritmo da sua mão. — Sujo demais… Muito mal.

— Jae… por favor…

— Jinyoung fica tão _sexy_ de smoking…

A voz de Jackson fez Jaebum tencionar todo o corpo, mordendo o próprio lábio para evitar que algum som constrangedor saísse da sua boca.

— Você também, amor.

“ _Merda!_ ”

Jaebum não podia acreditar que tinham dois dos seus amigos do lado de fora daquela cabine enquanto ele tinha acabado de implorar para que o namorado o fodesse. Aquela situação era injusta demais; o moreno só queria se aliviar e terminar logo, na verdade, precisava urgentemente daquilo.

Youngjae encarou o moreno, com um sorriso malicioso na boca e surpreendendo o outro, movimentou a mão, fazendo um vai e vem.

— _Ahhh_ …

Jackson estava saindo de uma das cabines quando parou no lugar. Jaebum sabia disso, pois deu para notar a interrupção inesperada. O moreno levou uma das mãos, que estivera pressionando nas costas do namorado, até a boca, mordendo o próprio punho.

— Mark… foi você?

— Não! — O bartender fez algum movimento com o corpo e sussurrou em seguida, mas os policiais puderam escutar. — Eu acho que tem alguém ali…

Youngjae movimentou de novo a palma, dessa vez não parando e o moreno perdeu a compostura, respirando em um ritmo descompassado, se esquecendo dos amigos e batendo a cabeça na porta.

— _Ahhh_.

— Desculpa aí gente. — A voz do chinês era divertida e por um momento o policial moreno ficou preocupado que o outro soubesse quem estavam ali, mas parecia impossível, então ele ignorou. — Vamos, Anjo…

Os passos apressados levaram os dois homens para fora do lugar e Jaebum relaxou, pronto para que Youngjae terminasse o que estava fazendo. O moreno estava ansioso pelo orgasmo, quando o namorado parou, colocando o pênis do mais velho, de volta na cueca e em seguida abotoando a calça, para depois levantar o zíper. A cena era tão bizarra aos olhos de Im, que ele ficou sem reação, encarando a própria excitação aparente mesmo no grosso tecido.

— Meninos maus não gozam.

— Jae! Não faz isso comigo! — Jaebum quase gritou encarando o outro e no momento que não houve nenhum movimento, ele levou a mão até a calça, sendo repreendido pelo namorado, que segurou seu punho. — Não, por favor! Eu… estava quase lá…

— _Nope_.

— Vai ser assim? Quando nós chegarmos em casa…

— É? Vai acontecer o que?

Jaebum bufou, respirando várias vezes em seguida, sentindo aos poucos o seu corpo relaxar e consequentemente, sua excitação ir diminuindo. O moreno abriu a cabine e foi lavar a mão, nem sabia porquê, mas sentiu necessidade do ato. Youngjae ocupou a pia ao lado, sorrindo através do espelho para ele.

— Crueldade é o nome do que você fez!

— Você mereceu.

— Não tanto assim. — Jaebum reclamou, suspirando rapidamente e olhando para o outro, que lhe sorria. — O que foi?

— Quando chegarmos em casa, eu te recompenso.

— Promete?

— Prometo.

O moreno concordou com a cabeça e sorriu, balançando os ombros. Jaebum estivera irritado segundos antes, mas no fundo, tinha gostado da brincadeira. Foi maldade? Com certeza, ele pensou, mas repetiria a dose. Talvez sexo em público fosse um _kink_ dele, que nunca pensou que tivesse.

Os dois seguiram para fora do banheiro tranquilamente quando escutaram uma espécie de grito agudo do lado deles, fazendo a ambos olharem na direção do som, assustados.

— Eram vocês!

Youngjae levou os dedos as têmporas, as apertando com força enquanto escutava Mark gargalhar. Jaebum, por sua vez, falou um “ _vão para merd_ a” seguido de “ _escrotos_ ”, enquanto puxava o braço do namorado, o levando para longe daqueles indivíduos.

Minutos depois, ambos sentiram os celulares vibrarem e quando notaram que era uma série de mensagens no grupo de conversa dos amigos, eles reviraram os olhos, irritados.

— Amigos de merda. — comentou Jaebum.

— Os piores.

***

As medalhas eram douradas, mas discretas e Jackson não conseguia para de encará-las. Ele estava sentado no palco, ao lado estava Namjoon, seguido por Amber, Youngjae, Jaebum, Taeyeon e So Jung.

O chinês estava um pouco nervoso, ainda que o prefeito estivesse falando de outras coisas antes de iniciar o assunto que todos estavam esperando que o homem falasse. O loiro vasculhou a multidão, em busca da família, mas antes seus olhos focaram a senhora Ahn com Jackson no colo. A criança agora tinha quase dois anos e olhava em volta, como se não entendesse o motivo de estar naquele local. O detetive particular riu para a mulher, que devolveu o gesto. Era tão estranho pensar que a pessoa que o levara estar ali, esperando uma medalha, estava morta; ele queria ter podido ter feito mais por Ahn Heeyeon.

— Estamos hoje aqui, por um motivo nobre. — começou o prefeito, com um sorriso enquanto posicionava melhor o microfone.

Ninguém prestou muita atenção no discurso do prefeito, acima de tudo o homem tentava se promover e colocar sua reeleição em pauta através dos gestos heroicos dos outros, típico, mas eles não comentariam nada por hora; de todos os males, aquele prefeito era definitivamente o menor.

O único momento que realmente chamou a atenção de Jackson foi quando o prefeito mencionou Jung Taekwoon e sua equipe, elogiando seu trabalho íntegro e eficaz. O chinês sorriu orgulhoso do namorado, desejando mais do que nunca poder beijar Jinyoung da mesma maneira carinhosa que Mark fazia, mas ele faria isso assim que possível.

Jaebum era outro que sorria orgulhoso para o melhor amigo, levantando um dos polegares sutilmente, vendo Jinyoung rir escondendo os lábios por detrás de uma das mãos, os olhos enrugados nos cantos demonstrando o tamanho do sorriso que escondia.

— Então… a hora mais esperada. — O homem sorriu, fazendo uma piada em seguida, que ninguém teve vontade rir, mas riram por educação. — Amber Liu.

A loira se levantou, toda feliz e seguiu até o prefeito, que pegou uma das medalhas, entregue pela assistente de palco e a prendeu na roupa da policial, que acenou para a família, que estava em algum lugar do evento.

— Uma salva de palmas para a nova chefe da Inteligência da cidade. — O homem cumprimentou a mulher e continuou, após um sorriso. — Choi Youngjae.

O procedimento foi o mesmo que o da loira e o policial ainda deu um rápido aceno para o pai e para os amigos, que gritavam loucamente da plateia. “ _Que vergonha, vou fingir que não conheço._ ”

— Palmas para o novo detetive e integrante da Inteligência da cidade.

Jaebum se levantou, primeiramente por saber que o próximo nome seria o dele e segundo para abraçar o namorado, que se encolheu, dando uma rápida risada. A vontade do moreno era fazer um grande gesto e beijá-lo ali, no palco, na frente de mais de cem pessoas, mas o policial se controlou, prometendo que beijaria o loiro mais tarde.

— Ah! O amor é lindo! — O prefeito proferiu, rindo, enquanto Youngjae voltava para a cadeira, com as bochechas avermelhadas. — Im Jaebum! Novo detetive e também integrante da Inteligência.

O próximo foi Namjoon, que sorria tanto ao receber a medalha, que parecia que o rosto rasgaria. Seokjin girou da plateia, mas não só ele, pois foi seguido por gritos de Hoseok, Yoongi, Jimin, Taehyung — que como sempre, chegaram com seguranças — e por último, Jungkook. Foi engraçado, mas no momento que fogos de artifício começaram a explodir no Céu, Yugyeom olhou irritado para o irmão, que balançou os ombros e desviou o rosto.

— Uma salva de palmas para o novo delegado da cidade.

Mais fogos de artifício.

So Jung e Taeyeon foram as próximas a receberem as medalhas. A policial se tornara detetive — subindo dois cargos na carreira — e agora também era parte da Inteligência. Choi Bitna berrou na plateia, fazendo a morena do palco lhe mandar um beijo voador.

— So Jung te falou que elas estão juntas? — Youngjae sussurrou para o namorado.

— O que? Uau!

Taeyeon subiu um cargo, se tornando ainda mais próxima da chefia da promotoria. A moça estava mancando, mas em êxtase e quase beijou a esposa, mas também se controlou.

— Uma salva de palmas para Jackson Wang.

O chinês acabou sendo o último, por não fazer parte de nenhum cargo público.

Não foram só os fogos de artifício que chamaram atenção nesse momento, pois os gritos de doze pessoas fizeram vários convidados se encolherem e darem olhares raivosos na direção do grupo, que não se importou com nada daquilo, aproveitando para gritarem mais ainda.

— Ah! Vários dos seus amigos, hein? — O prefeito emendou com outra piada que quase fez o chinês revirar os olhos, pois era muito ruim, pior que as de Jin. — Por pessoas como essas que estão aqui hoje, que podemos construir um futuro melhor. Uma salva de palmas para os heróis da cidade.

As palmas foram acompanhadas de fogos de artifícios — agora os da organização. O prefeito foi para perto das cadeiras e cumprimentou cada um mais uma vez e até chorou, emocionado. _“Falso”_ , Jaebum não pode controlar o pensamento.

Quando estavam atrás do palco, Jaebum deu aquele beijo que prometera em Youngjae, que sorriu ouvindo Jackson fazer um coro animado. Um _flash_ alarmou a ambos, que de princípio acharam que era o chinês — como sempre — mas era um fotógrafo de algum jornal.

— Se essa foto for seguida de algum artigo tendencioso, você será preso. — A voz de Namjoon soou ameaçadora e o rapaz com a câmera o olhou, assustado. — Seu nome e para quem trabalha, agora.

Youngjae sorriu com a atitude de Namjoon; ele era sempre divertido, mas se transformava em outra pessoa quando precisava estar sério. Jaebum cutucou a cintura do namorado ao ver o sorriso no rosto dele, para em seguida fazer uma expressão nada contente a qual o loiro resolveu ignorar, fingindo que não sabia de nada.

O fotógrafo se afastou após dar as informações, mas todos duvidaram muito que ele teria coragem de publicar qualquer coisa depois daquilo.

— Obrigado, Delegado Kim. — Youngjae brincou, sendo agraciado com um sorriso cheio de covinhas de Namjoon e até mesmo Im precisou admitir que aquilo era fofo para caralho.

— Não por isso…

— Joonie!

A voz de Seokjin chamou a atenção dos três homens que logo localizaram o cozinheiro a alguns metros dali rodeado dos amigos que acenavam euforicamente para eles. Yoongi, é claro, fingia total desinteresse, mas todos o viram gritar alegremente o nome do novo delegado na hora da entrega das medalhas.

— Espera! _Hm_ … nós vamos comemorar no _EatJin_ , vocês não querem vir junto?

— _Ér_ …

— Não vai dar. A gente já fez planos, Joon, mas obrigado pelo convite. — O loiro interferiu, segurando o punho do namorado que o olhou um pouco confuso por meio segundo. Será que ele havia se esquecido? Céus, Youngjae mataria Jaebum se esquecesse de algo que marcaram juntos. — Vamos, JB. Tchau, Joon. Manda um abraço pros outros, okay?

— _Hm_ … Jae. — O moreno começou, assim que eles já estavam no estacionamento prontos para entrarem no _Peugeot_ de Youngjae. — O que exatamente nós combinamos de fazer? — Jaebum estava tão morto agora, que a divindade o protegesse.

Choi não o respondeu, apenas sorriu entrando no carro e fechando a porta, esperando o namorado fazer o mesmo, então ele inclinou o corpo na direção do carona, roçando os lábios na orelha de Jaebum, antes de por fim respondê-lo, uma das mãos buscando o cinto de segurança do parceiro.

— Eu pensei em te levar para casa e finalmente te recompensar, mas… podemos fazer outra coisa se você quiser.

O loiro se afastou, fitando os olhos de Jaebum que mantinha uma expressão surpresa na face. Os lábios entreabertos e ressecados, o que o fez rir gostosamente da cena. Youngjae adorava saber que ainda tinha esse efeito no namorado. Ele aproveitou para selar o cinto de segurança em torno do corpo do moreno.

— _Hn_ … Jae?

— Sim?

— Eu… realmente gostei do que fizemos no banheiro.

— Como assim?

— Talvez… não precisássemos chegar em casa.

— O que isso significa, JB?

— Nada… deixa para lá. — Jaebum mordeu a parte interna da boca, virando o rosto para a janela. Claro que aquilo não era uma boa ideia. — Vamos… logo para casa.

Contudo Youngjae sabia muito bem o que ele queria dizer e um sorriso malicioso não pode ser escondido em seus lábios. O homem voltou a inclinar o corpo na direção do namorado, seus lábios novamente roçando na orelha do mesmo.

— Você quer fazer aqui? Bem aqui onde qualquer um pode passar e ver? — Youngjae observou o outro engolir em seco, o rosto ficando a cada segundo mais corado pela vergonha. Descendo um pouco mais o olhar, ele pode ver o volume já se formando na calça de Jaebum. — Céus, isso realmente te excita, não é? Eu nem toquei em você e olha como já está? — Uma risadinha escapou dos lábios de Youngjae, que em seguida mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do namorado, para depois correr a língua pelo mesmo espaço de cartilagem. — Você acabou de ganhar uma medalha por serviços prestados a cidade e está pronto para cometer um crime? Tão, tão sujo Im Jaebum…

— Jae…

— Sim?

— Você pode parar de me torturar?

Youngjae quis gargalhar, mas ao invés disso puxou o queixo do moreno, o beijando.

O beijo começou calmo, quase como se Jaebum estivesse com medo ou preocupado, mas logo evoluiu para algo a mais. A língua do mais velho continha volúpia e quando este tentou alcançar mais o namorado, foi impedido de pelo cinto de segurança, que o fez ficar preso no lugar.

— _Shh_ … fica assim…— Youngjae proferiu, parando a mão do outro quando este tentou se livrar do cinto de segurança. — Afinal de contas é uma recompensa, certo?

Em seguida o loiro sorriu ladino, levando as duas mãos em direção a braguilha da calça de Jaebum que quase engasgou tentando respirar. Youngjae era lindo, mas ficava especialmente perfeito quando colocava aquele sorriso no rosto e agia de modo sensual.

O loiro não perdera muito tempo tentando torturar o namorado. Apesar da vontade de o fazer, ele ainda tinha consciência de estar em um local público, fazendo algo condenável. Em pouco tempo, Choi já conseguia sentir o membro do namorado pulsar em sua mão, e logo começou a movimentá-la para cima e para baixo, o masturbando lentamente.

— Olha só para você, amor… Tão excitado por estar fazendo isso em público. — Choi roçou os lábios na ponta do pênis de Jaebum, o vendo jogar a cabeça para trás, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter um gemido. — Você gostaria de ser pego, Jaebum? Gostaria que me vissem assim? Engolindo você inteiro, _hn_?

Youngjae sentiu os dedos de uma das mãos do outro se fechando em torno de seu cabelo, o empurrando em direção ao pênis e ele não fez menção de recusar. Entreabrindo os lábios, tomou o membro rijo do outro entre eles, o sugando com intensidade e recebendo como recompensa um suspiro alto e quase sofrido do namorado.

Jaebum se controlava para não gemer alto, nem se mover demais, afinal apesar da excitação, ele não queria realmente ser pego ali e ser preso logo depois de receber uma medalha. Porém era uma tarefa nada fácil ter Youngjae o chupando tão forte e tão gostoso e não poder gritar o quão prazeroso aquilo era.

O moreno conseguia sentir a garganta do outro praticamente se fechar em torno de sua glande, demonstrando o quão fundo ele estava dentro da boca de Youngjae, que lutava firmemente contra a necessidade de respirar.

O loiro movimentou a cabeça para cima e para baixo algumas vezes antes de retirar por completo o pênis do outro da boca, respirando profundamente, enquanto lambia toda a extensão de músculo. Seus olhos molhados pelas lágrimas fixaram o rosto transformado pelo tesão de Jaebum e ele sorriu ladino outra vez. Choi amava aquela expressão estampada no rosto do namorado, amava a ciência de ser o responsável por ela.

A julgar pela maneira como o corpo do moreno estava se tornando a cada instante mais tenso e os gemidos mais altos, apesar das tentativas quase frustradas de abafar os sons, Youngjae sabia que ele não demoraria a atingir o ápice e logo realocou o pênis de Jaebum entre seus lábios, o sugando avidamente até sentir o líquido quente e espesso em sua língua.

O sabor não era o seu favorito, mas ele não se fez de rogado, engolindo tudo sem reclamar, para deleite de Jaebum, que logo puxou o cabelo de Youngjae para cima, até que seus lábios pudessem estar juntos em um beijo sôfrego onde o moreno ainda conseguia sentir o próprio gosto na boca do namorado, que gemeu baixo, por entre seus lábios.

— Céus… qualquer dia desses você vai me levar à loucura, Choi Youngjae.

Jaebum ainda respirava com certa dificuldade, completamente extasiado pelo orgasmo e pelo momento.

— Eu estarei feliz quando esse dia chegar. — O loiro murmurou, mordendo o lábio do outro e o puxando para si até que escapassem lentamente por entre seus dentes. — Agora vamos para casa terminar isso, que tal?

E foi exatamente o que fizeram.

—--

— Joonie, amor, você viu aquilo?

— Não… Você viu?

Seokjin olhou o carro prata acelerar, enquanto Jaebum e Youngjae sumiam da vista do cozinheiro, que abriu a boca por um momento e depois a fechou.

— Podemos ir para casa, Jin?

— Não, nossos amigos estão esperando…

— Droga!

— Pense em como será bom quando chegarmos no apartamento…

— _Argh_! Eu te odeio.

— Também te amo. — Namjoon estalou a língua e revirou os olhos para o marido. — Agora vamos, que Hoseok e Yoongi finalmente vão falar a data do casamento.

Namjoon concordou e acelerou, imaginando como seriam as coisas mais tarde, quando estivesse no conforto do seu apartamento.

  
  



	63. Capítulo 63

Bambam havia pintado o cabelo de vermelho e quando a divindade chegou no apartamento em que viviam, após sair da faculdade, parou no lugar, sem saber o que fazer.

— Yug… que cara é essa? Não gostou?

— Por que você mudou o cabelo?

— Ah… você não gostou. — O estudante mordeu o lábio inferior, se sentando no sofá, com uma expressão triste. Não que ele precisasse da opinião do namorado para alguma coisa, mas era um pouco decepcionante receber aquela resposta. — Achei que estava na hora de mudar a aparência… Estava com o loiro há uns dois anos.

— Bam, claro que eu gostei. — A divindade ocupou o lugar ao lado do loiro, quer dizer, ruivo, ele se corrigiu mentalmente e sorriu para o outro. — Você… está muito lindo. Na verdade, você é lindo de qualquer maneira, até careca.

— _Hm_ … — O novo ruivo murmurou, não totalmente satisfeito com a resposta e Yugyeom não precisou ler a mente do namorado para saber disso.

— Bam, olha para mim. Você está ótimo com o cabelo assim… A verdade é que eu fiquei surpreso com o quão bonito você ficou, sério.

— _Hm_ …

— Bam. Bambam, acredita em mim. — A divindade, segurou o rosto do namorado entre as mãos, se aproximando até que seu nariz roçasse levemente no do outro, sorrindo abertamente para o modo como o mais baixo riu baixinho com o gesto. — Você sabe que é o homem mais lindo do mundo para mim, não é?

— E do Céu?

— Bam…

Bambam sorriu, encerrando o espaço entre eles, em um calmo beijo enquanto levava os braços até o pescoço do outro, os entrelaçando na nuca do mais alto.

— Então… Eu fiz pipoca.

— Pra que, amor? — questionou o moreno, varrendo a mente do outro e balançando a cabeça rapidamente. — Ah! Você não esqueceu dessa história, né?

— Claro que não. Como assim Haneul é divina? Quero explicações.

— Vai lá pegar a sua pipoca, então.

O tailandês se levantou, realmente indo buscar a vasilha arredondada. Logo o ruivo se sentou no sofá, com as pernas em forma de lótus e depositou o recipiente entre elas, enchendo uma mão e levando a boca.

— Pode começar.

— Okay… — A divindade coçou a cabeça por um momento e pensou na melhor maneira de iniciar a explicação. — Não tem os demônios?

— Hum… sim?

Bambam estranhou a forma com o namorado começou a falar. O que demônios tinham a ver com Haneul? Ele esperava que nada.

— Lembra que eu te falei que humanos podem ir para o inferno? — O estudante concordou. — Há uma diferença, sabe? As almas que vão para o Inferno, não são os demônios que rondam por aí.

— Não?

— Não… Os demônios são mais poderosos. Hum… Acho que você se lembra disso.

Bambam concordou, comendo mais pipoca para não relembrar os momentos de tensão que passara preso no próprio corpo enquanto aquele ser maligno o dominava.

— Então, os demônios são divindades… Pelo menos, eram. Eu não consigo explicar o porquê alguém iria desistir do Céu para se tornar um demônio… Mas não é raro acontecer. — Yugyeom suspirou, lembrando dos livros que havia lido. Aquilo tudo havia acontecido muito antes dele vir ao mundo. — A forma turva é por causa dos anos lá embaixo… Eles perderam o formato, entende? Por isso precisam entrar nos corpos de outras pessoas.

— Eu… acho que entendi. Mas, o que isso tem a ver com Haneul? Não me diga que ela…

— Não! Claro que não. — A divindade arregalou os olhos para o pensamento do namorado, que estava achando que menina era filha de um ser daqueles. — Contei essa história toda, pois divindade se tornam demônios, depois de passarem por uma série de etapas. Basicamente testes, pois o ser que comanda o Inferno não quer qualquer um, entende?

— Exigente…

— Muito. — Yugyeom sorriu, comendo algumas pipocas. — Então, Ji Eun era uma divindade, muito antiga, bem antes de mim e por isso que não tinha conhecimento dela e nem a conhecia.

— Ela tentou virar um demônio?!

— Isso! — A divindade não pode deixar de exibir um sorriso para a inteligência de Bambam. Seu namorado era realmente incrível. — Mas ela não conseguiu e o formato dela a transformou em um bebê.

— Hum? Como assim?

— Quem não passa no teste, sofre essa punição, entende? Além de claro, perder a essência dos poderes. — O tailandês pensou por um momento e concordou. — Então, o formato dela ficou vagando e como isso não é possível, Ji Eun virou humana e ela nasceu, cresceu, reproduziu…

— E o poder de divino passou para Haneul?

— Sim. Mesmo que ela tenha desistido do Céu, sempre ficam resquícios do poder divino.

— Mas, Ji Eun também, sei lá, via o futuro? Ela sabia que ia morrer?

— Acredito que não. — afirmou o moreno, balançando os ombros. — Haneul está me espantando; não só a mim, a Jungkook também… Não é para um filho de divindade nascer assim. Sabemos que _stress_ do sequestro fez os poderes dela aumentarem, mas sinceramente, a menina só não se teletransporta.

— Ela consegue soltar raios?

— Okay, nem isso. — informou o moreno, levantando as sobrancelhas. — Mas ela é nova… extremamente nova… Ainda nem chegou na fase dos hormônios.

— Os hormônios influenciam?

— Hormônios influenciam qualquer coisa, Bam.

— Mas tem perigo de sair do controle?

— Por isso já a estou treinando… Não podemos correr esse risco. — Yugyeom suspirou alto, encostando a cabeça no sofá. — Mas acredito que não haverá problema, ela é uma boa menina.

— Então por que desse desânimo? — questionou o ruivo, retirando a vasilha do colo e a colocando na mesa de centro. Bambam se aproximou do namorado, enlaçando os dedos com os do outro. — Você está fazendo o possível, amor.

— Nem é isso… é que Haneul já está questionando de Jackson.

— Questionando o que?

Yugyeom parou por um momento pensando como falar aquilo para Bambam. Não teria problema dividir aquilo, não é? Não é como se o outro já não soubesse basicamente como tudo funcionava, tanto entre divindades, quanto entre humanos.

— Haneul fica perguntando o porquê da áurea de Jackson ser diferente, mas acho que ela é muito nova ainda para entender isso… Ela ainda é uma criança, pode falar sem querer e vai gerar muito problema e não estou afim de apagar memórias.

— Por que a áurea de Jack é diferente? — Bambam perguntou, franzindo a testa. — Ele também é filho de uma divindade?

— _Hm_ … Sim?

— Sim?

— Sim, ele é… — Yugyeom respirou fundo antes de continuar. — Bam… Jackson é meu irmão.

— COMO É QUE É?! — Após o grito, o tailandês levou a mão a boca, ainda com os olhos arregalados. — Oh… merda! Eu conheço três divindades e mais os seus pais?! Sinto-me abençoado. — Bambam pensou por um minuto e novamente voltou a gritar. — ELE TENTOU SER UM DEMÔNIO?!

— Não! Claro que não! Olha Ji Eun e olha Jackson… São casos diferentes.

— Como assim? Jackson sabe que é uma divindade?

— Não… Ele também nasceu de novo. — O ruivo ficou parado, esperando uma explicação melhor do que aquela e Yugyeom a deu. — Jackson tinha uma missão, igual a minha, igual Jungkook teve… Isso foi há alguns anos. E… ele foi um pouco imprudente e um dos protegidos dele morreu e depois disso Jackson desistiu. — explicou o moreno, suspirando. — Jackson foi até o nosso Pai e falou que não se sentia digno de ser o que era e que queria morrer ou que a existência dele fosse extinguida, mas papai não aceitou de jeito nenhum e eles chegaram no acordo dele se tornar um humano. Eu lembro até dele falando que não queria alma-gêmea, nem nada do tipo, mas, hum… vamos dizer que papai fingiu que aceitou isso, né?

— Uau. — O ruivo levou a mão a própria cabeça, bagunçando os fios recém-pintados. — Jackson não faz ideia disso… Por isso ele tem esse instinto de ser o herói? Por isso ele entra nos lugares igual a um louco?

— Acredito que sim… Jack tem o instinto de ajudar os outros, porque foi assim que o Pai nos fez e ele é forte, sem contar que a aura divina dele o protege, não é à toa que ele ainda está vivo depois de tanta confusão.

Bambam tirou alguns segundos para assimilar toda aquela história. Era tudo muito surreal, mas o que ele estava esperando, não é mesmo? No fim das contas era o tailandês quem namorava uma divindade, morreu e ressuscitou após ganhar a possibilidade da vida eterna depois de bater um papo com a Divindade Suprema e seu marido, o Cupido. Em outras religiões ele seria aclamado como messias.

— Acho que seu pai tentou respeitar a decisão de Jackson da maneira dele…

— O que quer dizer com isso, Bam?

— Ele não deu uma alma-gêmea a ele, mas também não retirou dele a possibilidade de amar e ser amado, afinal Jackson não seria um humano completo sem amor, certo?

Yugyeom não pode controlar o sorriso que brotou em seus lábios ao ouvir as palavras do namorado. Bambam era tão inteligente e sensível, não havia nada nele que a divindade considerasse menos que perfeito. Ele se sentia a cada instante mais apaixonado pelo outro e não havia absolutamente nada que ele pudesse fazer a respeito disso e no fundo nem desejava tal coisa.

— O que? Por que você está me olhando desse jeito?

— Eu te amo, Bam.

Não era a primeira vez que Bambam ouvia aquelas palavras de Yugyeom, mas ele nunca vira tão expressão no rosto da divindade antes. O olhar do outro sobre ele era diferente desta vez; brilhante e sincero. O ruivo conseguia sentir a potência daquelas palavras em seu âmago e não era o poder da divindade, era simplesmente a verdade por detrás da fala. Yugyeom realmente o amava e ele podia sentir.

O ruivo se aproximou do outro com cautela, depositando um beijo suave nos lábios do maior, antes de sorrir em seguida. Ele sabia que amava Yugyeom tanto quanto e queria que ele tivesse certeza disso.

— Eu te amo. Muito. Obrigado por estar comigo.

Sorrindo ainda mais, Yugyeom o beijou outra vez, deixando-se perder por entre os lábios de Bambam, dos quais ele tinha certeza de que nunca se cansaria enquanto ambos vivessem.

***

Jaebum não sabia muito bem o porquê estava nervoso. Na verdade, ele sabia, mas queria veemente ignorar o fato. Suas finanças de anos e mais anos tinham acabado e era estranho pensar naquilo, pois desde que arranjara o primeiro emprego, um no mercado do bairro durante ensino médio, o moreno juntava dinheiro e agora, não tinha mais nada.

— Que cara é essa, JB? — perguntou So Jung, encarando o moreno com a testa franzida. — Espera… deixa eu adivinhar: ejaculação precoce.

— Ah, vai se foder.

Após a descoberta que a mulher era uma agente infiltrada, as relações entre eles haviam mudado um pouco, eram amigos, afinal. Antes de todo o incidente, Jaebum havia descoberto que ela fazia parte da máfia, mas felizmente era tudo um disfarce.

— Sério, que cara é essa? Preocupado com algo?

— Acabei de comprar algo muito, mas muito caro mesmo e estou com medo que Jae não goste.

— Nossa, que ênfase no caro. — A morena balançou os ombros. — Jae parecia querer antes? Porque acredito que você não compraria algo assim sem a aprovação dele.

— Sim, ele parecia querer…

— Então sem problemas. — A detetive afirmou com convicção, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha. — Foi um carro?

— Não, não foi um carro, mas é algo grande.

— Gente, eu ia fazer uma piada… Melhor deixar para lá.

Jaebum exibiu o dedo médio para a mulher, que gargalhou alto, rebolando até a própria mesa. O moreno ainda queria jogar um uma bolinha de papel na direção dela, mas Youngjae apareceu, voltando do banheiro e como sempre, sorrindo.

— Jae… assina isso aqui para mim?

— Por que? O que é?

O moreno xingou internamente. Youngjae nunca perguntava esse tipo de coisa, só assinava. Que desculpa ele poderia dar? O que falar? Se o namorado lesse o documento, estragaria a surpresa.

— Namjoon que pediu… É um negócio aí.

— Namjoon? _Hm_ … Tá bom. Talvez eu deva ler antes…

— Não precisa… Foi Namjoon quem pediu, não confia nele?

— Confio, mas…

— Jae, ele pediu para devolver o arquivo rápido. É sobre a promoção, para entrar no diário oficial de vez.

— Nem sabia que precisava assinar…

— É, eu também acabei de assinar e tal.

— Eu também assinei. — informou a detetive, da mesa dela. Quando o loiro confirmou e se inclinou para colocar o nome no papel, a morena piscou para Jaebum, levantando um dos polegares. — E Coco, como está?

Aquela era a distração que o detetive precisava para fingir entregar o documento para Namjoon enquanto na verdade ele colocava dentro da própria bolsa. Pronto, não tinha mais volta.

—--

— Amor, vamos levantar.

A voz de Jaebum era linda, principalmente de manhã, no pé do ouvido de Youngjae, mas aquela combinação de palavras fez o loiro reclamar e empurrar o outro, se virando para evitar de tê-las que ouvir novamente.

— Jae… Vamos logo… Temos um compromisso.

— Não temos nada. — O loiro puxou o travesseiro e colocou como forma de evitar que o som entrasse pelas suas orelhas. — Me deixa dormir.

— Eu preparei uma surpresa para você… 

— Só quero saber de surpresa se envolver eu continuar dormindo.

Jaebum suspirou alto e levantou da cama revirando os olhos. Era fim de semana e ele entendia a necessidade do outro de dormir um pouco mais, porém o moreno queria tanto mostrar a surpresa para o namorado que aquela insistência dele em permanecer na cama o irritava e por isso o detetive resolvera dar uns minutos ao mais novo, indo tomar um banho.

Após sair do banho e trocar de roupa, o moreno resolveu checar o namorado e este estava se espreguiçando, com o rosto amassado e o cabelo loiro bagunçado, um chumaço para cada lado. Estava adorável.

— Que surpresa é essa que você me acorda às oito da manhã de um sábado? — Youngjae perguntou, reclamando da situação. — É sexo? Se for, eu não quero.

— Uau, achei que era bom de cama...

Jaebum se sentou na cama, com um sorriso e aos poucos foi ajeitando o cabelo do outro, que tinha os olhos fechados, pronto para voltar a dormir tranquilamente. O moreno quase deixou para lá, mas estava tão ansioso, querendo saber a reação do namorado, que insistiu.

— Vamos, por favor. Eu prometo que você vai gostar do passeio. Se não, eu prometo lavar a louça durante uma semana inteira.

— Duas semanas.

— Aí já…

O moreno suspirou com a ameaça, meneando a cabeça positivamente. Valeria a pena, ele sabia que Youngjae gostaria da surpresa, ou ao menos era o que desejava com todas as forças.

— Então eu vou tomar um banho e você vai lavar a louça.

— Que? Mas é só depois da surpresa e se você não gostar. — reclamou o moreno, cruzando os braços.

— A louça de ontem tem que ser limpa. — O loiro afirmou, se levantando da cama e novamente se espreguiçando. — Era sexo ou louça e você quis o primeiro…

Jaebum soltou uma exclamação de reclamação, mas aceitou, rumando para a cozinha enquanto o outro seguia para o banheiro. No fundo, ele estava sendo implicante, pois iria lavar os pratos de qualquer maneira para preparar o café-da-manhã, então com um sorriso, executou a tarefa. “ _Rindo enquanto lavo louça… É mesmo muito amor por Youngjae…_ ”

O café-da-manhã foi algo simples e comeram com calma, mas rapidamente. Principalmente com Jaebum apressando tudo, mas ainda assim era fofo, o loiro precisava admitir.

Coco e Nora estavam em suas respectivas caixas de transporte e Youngjae não sabia exatamente para onde Jaebum dirigia, já que ele praticamente correra para fora do apartamento com as chaves do carro, veementemente garantindo que conduziria o automóvel.

— Eu conheço esse lugar… — Choi tinha boa memória e ele reconheceu fácilmente onde estavam quando o carro virou a esquina. Eles se aproximavam da casa do joalheiro que havia sido assaltado no ano passado. — O que viemos fazer aqui?

— Saia do carro e descubra.

Por mais que fosse fofo, Youngjae já estava se cansando daquele mistério todo. O carro agora estava estacionado e Jaebum foi o primeiro a sair, indo até a porta detrás para retirar os animais de dentro do automóvel.

A casa mantinha-se da mesma maneira com que Youngjae se lembrava, a não ser por aparentar ter passado por alguma leve restauração e pela grande placa de “Vende-se” na entrada. As grades estavam pintadas de branco, o jardim bem aparato e as árvores estavam mais cheias e vivas com a chegada da primavera. Até mesmo o balanço da parte de trás, Youngjae conseguia ver dali, parecia ter passado por uma restauração.

— Oh… Eles estão vendendo a casa? Para onde será que foram?

— Acho que foram morar perto do filho.

— E como você sabe disso, Jaebum? E o que fazemos aqui?

Céus, o loiro fazia perguntas demais, infelizmente ele era um bom detetive, o que era péssimo quando alguém tentava o surpreender como o moreno fazia no momento.

— _Hm_ … eu encontrei com o senhor por acaso e ele me contou. Vem, vamos entrar.

— Como assim vamos entrar? Você quer invadir uma propriedade privada?

— Só me siga, tá legal? Que coisa… — O moreno riu, carregando as duas caixas transportadoras para dentro do jardim e em seguida abriu a porta principal.

Jaebum colocou as caixas no chão e soltou os animais, que saíram para explorar o local desconhecido. Youngjae não demorou a se juntar a ele, ainda bastante confuso com aquilo tudo.

— JB, o que estamos fazendo aqui?

— É a sua casa dos sonhos, certo? Já que ela está à venda, reservei um dia para que pudéssemos curti-la um pouco, sei lá… Imaginar como seria.

— Só imaginar mesmo, não é? — O loiro murmurou, um tanto triste, se aproximando do namorado e depositando um beijo suave nos lábios dele. — De qualquer forma, vai ser divertido, obrigado por se importar.

Jaebum sorriu, retribuindo o gesto e então vendo o outro adentrar mais a casa, indo em direção a porta da cozinha que dava acesso a área detrás da casa, onde estava o jardim com balanço e escorrega.

O mais velho observou Youngjae encostar na varanda de madeira e olhar quase sonhador para o espaço. Era notável o quanto o loiro gostava daquela casa.

— Por que você sonha tanto com essa casa, Jae? — questionou o moreno, abraçando o loiro por trás, beijando suavemente a curva do pescoço do outro, que se encolheu um pouco graças as cócegas.

— Não sei ao certo… Acho que é por que eu ouvia minha mãe contar uma história sobre uma família que viva em uma casa como essa. Com cerca branca e balanço. Eu já te contei do quadro, não contei? O que ela pintou da casa da história?

O outro murmurou positivamente em resposta pensando em como contar a novidade agora. Mas antes resolveu perguntar outra coisa, que também rondava a sua mente.

— Amor, como você se sente, agora que o caso da sua mãe foi encerrado?

— Bem… Como se finalmente ter entrado para a polícia fizesse sentido. — O loiro suspirou alto. — Nunca pensei que McInnis pudesse ser o responsável.

O fato era que durante as confissões, o antigo delegado contou da primeira vez que matara alguém; sobre como havia sido uma forma de ganhar respeito dentro da máfia. O homem contou de como viu essa senhora com o filho, em um na rua sem saída e resolvera que aquela seria a vítima. McInnis contou tudo secamente, sem demonstrar remorso de nada.

Jaebum concordou de leve, logo mordendo o lábio inferior. Era agora o momento.

— Jae, hipoteticamente, o que você diria se eu contasse que comprei essa casa para você?

— Você seria hipoteticamente louco.

— _Hm_ … mas você iria gostar, certo? Hipoteticamente…

— Sim, claro. Hipoteticamente, eu ficaria muito confuso.

— Confuso? — Jaebum franziu a testa. — Como assim confuso?

— É um presente muito caro, ficaria preocupado em ter você gasto tanto dinheiro comigo.

— Mas você iria gostar mais do que ficaria confuso, certo?

— Acho que sim.

— Jae… — O moreno soltou o namorado do abraço, o movendo de modo que eles ficassem de frente um para o outro agora. — Você sabe que eu te amo, certo? — Ele esperou o outro concordar silenciosamente antes de continuar. — E que eu quero casar com você no futuro, não é? — Jaebum riu para a maneira como o rosto do namorado se tornou levemente impaciente, como se o loiro não acreditasse que voltariam naquela conversa outra vez. — Jae, eu não tinha pretensões de ter uma casa como essa ou constituir uma relação firme até te conhecer e me apaixonar por você.

— Olha… Isso é tudo muito bonito, mas você está começando a me assustar. Você não vai me dizer que tem uma doença terminal, vai?

O detetive não pode conter uma gargalhada ao ouvir a pergunta do namorado e abanou a cabeça negando, para então retirar algumas folhas dobradas do bolso traseiro do _jeans_ , as entregando nas mãos do outro, que o encarou ainda mais confuso, com os papéis em mão.

— O que é?

— Leia.

— Se for um exame dizendo que você vai morrer, eu vou te matar.

Youngjae brincou, mas agora estava realmente assustado e então ele começou a ler o documento. Era uma compra de imóvel. Daquele imóvel. E estava no nome dele. Propriedade em conjunto. Im Jaebum e Choi Youngjae.

O loiro arregalou os olhos e separou os lábios. Leu e releu o documento várias vezes para ter certeza e então encarou o moreno, que o observava apreensivo, com o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes.

— Você é louco! E não é hipoteticamente! Você… Céus!

— Jae…

— Não! Você… — O loiro levou as duas mãos à cabeça segurando os fios de cabelo sem saber como reagir. E então deu as costas ao namorado, voltando a encarar o papel. — Céus… Eu… amo você?

— É uma pergunta? Eu espero que a resposta ainda seja sim…

— Não. Eu amo. Eu amo você. Não acredito que você comprou essa casa sem me contar!

— Eu… queria que fosse uma surpresa. Jae… Desculpa, você não gostou, não é? Eu me precipitei. Desculpa. Des-

O loiro o impediu de continuar falando, o calando com um beijo. Ele segurava a nuca do moreno com uma das mãos, dando estabilidade ao ato, o sentindo amolecer com seu toque e se entregar quase instantaneamente ao beijo.

— Obrigado… Mas você tem certeza? — Youngjae mordeu o próprio lábio inferior, com a testa colada ao outro. — Isso… é definitivo.

— Meu amor por você é definitivo.

O mais novo voltou a colar os lábios aos do namorado, agora com mais intensidade. Ele não sabia o que falar ou o que fazer. Tudo bem que eles moravam juntos, mas uma coisa é dividir um aluguel, outra é comprar uma casa — que provavelmente era cara, pois o bairro era de classe média alta — e colocar o nome do namorado como coproprietário. Parecia bobo, mas o loiro percebeu que as dúvidas restantes que tinha, haviam se dissipado. Jaebum realmente o amava e não iria um dia acordar e resolver que não o queria mais. Aquela insegurança não era frequente, mas as vezes o detetive se via pensando naquilo, afinal era um humano apaixonado e, de vez em quando, imaginava como seria sua vida se algo assim acontecesse; ele ficaria arrasado, tinha certeza disso.

— Jae?

— Ah… Eu te amo. Eu te amo tanto. — O loiro tinha noção que estava parecendo um pouco fora de si, mas não conseguia evitar. — Você é o homem da minha vida.

— Você ainda tinha dúvidas? — Jaebum brincou, mas ele próprio sentia um nó na garganta, sabendo que o momento era especial. — Jae… Você realmente gostou da casa? Eu sei que agora tomamos decisões juntos, mas o joalheiro me ligou, perguntando se eu ainda estava interessado e eu tinha um dinheiro guardado...

— Eu amo a casa. Eu amo o que você fez por mim. Ainda acho que você é louco, mas é o meu louco. — O loiro concluiu, selando os lábios do outro várias vezes, com um sorriso estampado na face.

Aquele era o sorriso favorito de Jaebum. Aquele que ia de uma ponta a outra dos lábios de Youngjae e o iluminava, como se ele fosse um segundo Sol, o seu Sol particular e o moreno amava isso, amava Choi Youngjae.

— Então… Eu espero que você ainda tenha aquela sua poupança. — comentou o moreno, com um sorriso sem graça.

— Por quê?

— Nossos móveis… são poucos para a casa e eu não tenho mais dinheiro nenhum.

— Não creio que você pagou à vista, você é incrível! Sim, eu tenho o dinheiro guardado. — O loiro sorriu, novamente beijando o outro. Ele não pararia de beijar o namorado tão cedo, constatou para si. — Confesso que fiquei com medo de você ter comprado em parcelas que até os nossos inexistentes netos pagariam.

— Inexistentes?

— Ora… Você quer filhos? — Youngjae coçou a própria cabeça e depois a bochecha. — Nós… não podemos?

— Estou brincando com você, Jae. — O moreno riu para a expressão de alívio do outro, que lhe sorriu de volta. — Haneul já está bom o suficiente para a experiência de filhos.

Youngjae balançou a cabeça e delicadamente puxou a mão do outro, de volta para a parte interna da casa. O chão de madeira ainda era reluzente e bonito, o fazendo ter vontade de ficar encarando todas as mudanças de tom e manchas características.

— Eu pensei em colocarmos um _home theater_ bem grande aqui. — Jaebum comentou, apontando para um canto da sala-de-estar. — Acho que sua televisão ficaria bem aqui…

— Não, a luz da janela vai atrapalhar na hora de assistir. — afirmou o loiro. — Temos que colocar aqui.

— Mas e os sofás?

— Do lado oposto, JB.

Os dois passaram o resto da manhã discutindo o que ficaria em cada lugar da casa, fazendo até anotações para não esquecerem. Jaebum também manteve uma lista do que precisariam comprar e quanto custaria mais ou menos cada coisa. Youngjae parou de prestar atenção em certo momento, admirando o local, mas acima de tudo admirando o namorado, que agora se encontrava concentrado na tarefa de transcrever para um papel o que haviam escrito no celular.

Os namorados estavam sentados no chão do local, que já não tinha mais nenhum móvel, com um lanche que o moreno comprara rapidamente na loja de conveniência que tinha ali por perto.

Jaebum tinha a testa franzida e mordiscava a tampa da caneta enquanto encarava o papel com concentração. O detetive mais velho buscou um pedaço do sanduíche e o mordeu, não se importante com no tamanho da fatia. Agora ele mordia vagarosamente, com sua total atenção no que escrevia no momento.

Youngjae sorria para cena, pensando em quanto realmente amava aquele homem, que há uns dois anos se intrometera em toda a sua vida, o fazendo se apaixonar antes que pudesse evitar. Realmente Im Jaebum era a única pessoa que amou romanticamente e tinha total certeza que o amaria para o resto de seus dias. Era fácil imaginar isso, ali, naquela casa, com o jardim florido e o gramado verde, com o seu piso de madeira e com sua cadela e sua gata. O detetive moreno seria para sempre o homem que Choi queria acordar e encontrar enlaçado em sua cintura; simplesmente não havia outro cenário imaginável, era ele e somente ele que o fazia e faria o homem feliz que era.

— Casa comigo?

A pergunta não somente surpreendeu Jaebum, que olhou para o namorado assustado. As palavras haviam saído da boca do outro antes que ele processasse realmente o que significava. Agora não haviam mais volta e o loieo realmente não tinha certeza se queria que tivesse.

— Para de brincar, Jae.

— Quem disse que eu estou brincando?

— Youngjae… Eu comprei uma casa para nós. Isso não é resposta o suficiente? — O moreno riu, bebendo um gole da cerveja que havia comprado, enquanto encarava o sorriso doce que o loiro lhe mostrava, enquanto abanava a cabeça. — _Tsc_ , como você é mimado. É claro que eu caso com você, idiota.

— Céus, que romântico você é, seu trouxa.

O loiro gargalhou jogando uma batata frita no rosto de Jaebum, que o acompanhou na gargalhada, ante de colocar a lata de cerveja no chão e se jogar por cima do namorado.

Youngjae agora se encontrava deitado no chão de madeira da casa, com Jaebum por cima de seu corpo, seus lábios colados aos dele em um beijo lento e apaixonado. O loiro estava pronto para aprofundar o momento, quando Coco o começou a lamber e a tentar comer o seu cabelo. Jaebum soltou uma gargalhada audível, antes de afastar o animalzinho, que parecia determinado a mastigar alguns fios loiros do dono.

— Querida, deixa eu agradecer propriamente ao seu papai. — Youngjae proferiu para a cadela, que ignorou o pedido. — É, JB… Não vai dar.

— Sacanagem, Coco! Cadê Nora?

— Não sei…

— Droga! Cadê Nora?! — O moreno se levantou, chamando a gatinha e o loiro seguiu atrás, também estranhando o fato da cadela não estar acompanhada. — Nora! Nora?

Coco começou a latir, dando alguns saltos, chamando atenção dos donos e eles perceberam que o show de minutos atrás não fora atoa. O animal levou os homens até o lado de fora do local, latindo desesperadamente em direção à rua.

— Nora? — Jaebum já estava do lado de fora das grades e Youngjae seguia atrás, com Coco no colo. — Ai, cadê minha bebê?

A rua estava tranquila, sem ninguém e moreno começou a dar uma olhada pelos portões das casas vizinhas, tentando ver se localizava a gata.

— Vocês estão procurando essa gatinha?

A voz fez a ambos se virarem e encarar o rapaz, que não parecia ter uma idade tão diferente da deles. O jovem sorria fraco, com Nora no colo, parecendo atraída por ele.

— Oh! Nora! — O moreno pegou a companheira no colo, fazendo carinho atrás da orelha dela, enquanto o loiro se apresentava e agradecia pelo resgate. — Nunca mais faça isso, meu amor!

— Ah, vocês são o casal que vão se mudar para cá, certo? — O agora de sorriso simpático perguntou. — É uma bela casa… Serei o vizinho de vocês.

— Como você sabe que somos um casal? — questionou Jaebum, desconfiado.

— _Ér_ … desculpa é só que vocês parecem um casal, desculpa. Não quis assumir nada. — O detetive mais velho ainda olhava com desconfiança para o suposto vizinho. Seria mesmo seu vizinho? Será que havia ainda algum resquício da máfia? — Meu nome é Im Changkyun, prazer em conhecê-los.

— Seu parente, amor? — O loiro implicou, recebendo um olhar irritado do noivo.

“ _Oh, divindade! Noivo! Oh, minha divindade, eu estou noivo!_ ”

— Jae, vamos entrar.

— Que? Não… Espera. — Youngjae colocou a mão na boca por um momento olhando o noivo adentrar na casa e logo em seguida encarando o vizinho. — Me desculpa… Ele é desconfiado.

— Tudo bem, na profissão de vocês também…

— Okay, você não está facilitando as coisas, né? — O loiro mordeu a parte interna da boca, agora também desconfiando do outro. — Como você sabe disso?

— Vocês são famosos… Heróis da cidade. Jornal e essas coisas, fora que Yugyeom não cala a boca sobre vocês.

— Ah, você conhece Yug?

— Sim, é meu amigo… hum… da faculdade.

— Amigo de Yug também é amigo nosso. — O loiro sorriu e a divindade retribuiu o gesto. — Vamos fazer assim: eu convenço meu noivo que você não é uma ameaça e depois, quando realmente nos mudarmos, você está convidado para, não sei… jantar, almoço... qualquer coisa.

— Noivo?!

— Oh… não acredito que você é a primeira pessoa que falo isso. — Youngjae acabou balançando a cabeça, sem acreditar nas próprias palavras. — Então, é… estamos noivos.

— Parabéns. — Changkyun realmente achou adorável o loiro, principalmente o quão feliz ele estava. Yugyeom devia estar igualmente feliz pelo protegido e amigo. — Então… eu vou aceitar aquele convite de comida de graça.

Youngjae se despediu do rapaz e retornou para dentro da casa onde encontrou Jaebum sentado no chão, as pernas esticadas e as mãos ocupadas em acariciar tanto Coco quanto Nora. Era uma cena a qual ele já estava habituado, mas que nunca falhava em deixar um sorriso em seus lábios.

— Não confio naquele garoto.

— Céus, o garoto só encontrou Nora. Você devia agradecer, sabia?

— _Hm_ …

— _Hey_ , seu gatinho ranzinza. — O loiro proferiu, se agachando de frente para o noivo. — Me beije.

— Por que?

— Eu preciso de um motivo para beijar meu noivo dentro da minha própria casa? Anda, me beija, JB.

E então o moreno o fez. Se inclinou para frente e capturou os lábios do outro em um novo beijo lento e apaixonado que eles tornaram a repetir diversas vezes naquela tarde antes de retornarem ao apartamento afim de começar a planejar de fato a mudança para a nova casa.

— Jinyoung vai ser o meu padrinho. — afirmou o mais velho, destrancando a porta do apartamento.

— Mark o meu.

— _Ih_ … Um dos dois vai ficar sem par.

— Haneul é o par de Mark.

— Ah, você tem razão. — Jaebum sorriu, se jogando no sofá, logo colocando as pernas por cima das do outro. — Ou poderíamos fugir…

— E nossos empregos?

— Não! Fugir por um fim de semana…

— Não temos dinheiro.

— Estraga prazeres. — O mais velho reclamou, para sorrir em seguida. — Se alguém me falasse há uns anos que hoje eu estaria noivo de um homem, eu iria rir, mas enfartar depois.

— Eu também. Não acredito que você me fez gay desde o primeiro momento em que te vi, Im Jaebum.

— Infelizmente, ninguém resiste a mim. — O moreno apontou as duas mãos para si, fazendo o namorado revirar os olhos. — Ai, quem diria que eu iria confiar em você, né? Eu estava esperando um outro embuste.

— Embuste?! — Youngjae riu, jogando o corpo para trás. — Quem te falou essa palavra?

— Jinyoung…

— Tinha que ser… — comentou o mais novo, empurrando as pernas do outro. — Vamos comer…

— Tô com preguiça…

— Eu estava pensando em te recompensar, mas ve-

— Vamos comer! — Jaebum se adiantou, levantando do sofá, atrás do outro, que novamente gargalhava. — Seu ridículo, eu te amo tanto, ah!

— Oras essa, o que foi isso?

— Sei lá… é só que eu te amo muito. Vem cá….

E Youngjae foi, sentindo a cintura sendo capturada, juntamente com os seus lábios.

O loiro, naquele momento, percebeu que não seria nenhum sacrifício continuar dividindo momentos assim com Jaebum, o seu futuro esposo. 


	64. Capítulo 64

O bar de Mark estava funcionando a todo vapor. O bartender até achou que teria dificuldades logo na abertura do estabelecimento, mas os amigos o ajudaram e o local acabou se tornando bastante frequentado. As ideias para uma abertura espetacular tinham todas dado certo e o que fechou com chave de ouro foi a aparição de Park Jimin, que cantou graciosamente algumas das suas músicas.

O moreno não sabia explicar direito, mas talvez o fato de todos os convidados e apresentações que tiveram, o local acabou se tornando o ponto de encontro de jovens alternativos e era muito difícil aparecer algum bêbado a procura de confusão. Então Mark não se arrependia de ter aberto o estabelecimento e até exibia um pouco de orgulho ao falar sobre ser dono do próprio negócio.

— Amor, onde eu coloco essas garrafas?

Jackson o estava ajudando naquele dia, pois o funcionário dele estava gripado e não pode ir. Seu namorado prontamente se fez presente, o auxiliando no necessário.

— Pode colocar perto do _freezer_ , mais tarde a Umji coloca no lugar. — Mark respondeu de dentro do pequeno escritório que ele havia feito para si a fim de poder fazer a contabilidade do local, sem precisar levar trabalho para casa.

Jackson fez como solicitado e então adentrou no escritório de Mark, observando o moreno concentrado em alguns papéis e fazendo contas com a ajuda de uma calculadora. A cena era _sexy_ , pelo menos diante dos olhos do chinês, que adorava ver o namorado concentrado.

— Ah… eu já mencionei o quão _sexy_ você fica desse jeito?

— Que jeito? — O moreno questionou sem tirar os olhos dos papéis, mas um sorriso ladino brincando em seus lábios.

— Assim… sendo inteligente, um homem de negócios… Parece um CEO.

— Exagerado.

Jackson aproveitou para entrar de vez no escritório, até conseguir se colocar por detrás do namorado, massageando seus ombros lentamente e então descer as mãos pelo peitoral de Mark furtivamente.

— O que está fazendo?

— Nada, Anjo. Só uma massagem para te relaxar. — O tom de voz do chinês era calmo, quase inocente, no entanto, suas mãos continuavam a acariciar o namorado de maneira nada, nada inocente. — Você anda tão estressado…

— Não ando nada.

— Ah, anda sim. — O loiro afirmou, voltando a mão para próximo ao pescoço do outro, forçando os dedos no local. — Jinyoung comentou a mesma coisa…

— Okay… hum… talvez um pouquinho. — Mark tombou a cabeça para frente, sentindo a mão do namorado o massagear e era muito bom para pedir para ele parar. — Mas eu fico preocupado que hum… o bar dê errado ou algo do tipo.

— Aí nós ficamos preocupados com você, Anjo.

— Desculpa.

— _Shh_ … — Com um movimento rápido Jackson moveu a cadeira giratória em que o outro estava sentado. — Deixa eu ajudar você a relaxar, que tal?

Mordiscando o próprio lábio inferior, o loiro se posicionou no colo de Mark, uma perna de cada lado da cintura do outro, tomando o cuidado especial para que seu traseiro ficasse bem em cima do pênis do outro quando ele começasse a rebolar lentamente, quase que de maneira não proposital. Quase.

— E se alguém entrar?

— Eu tranquei a porta… — Jackson respondeu ao sussurro de Mark na mesma entonação, porém seus lábios estavam quase muito ocupados demais para falar enquanto distribuíam beijos pelo pescoço do empresário.

— Você planejou isso desde o início, não foi?

— Quem? Eu? — O chinês parou por um momento e encarou o namorado, com um sorriso de lado. — Claro que não. A ideia veio tipo… agora.

— Agora?

— É… Depois que eu falei com Jinyoung que estava morrendo de vontade de ser dobrado nessa mesa.

Mark gemeu só de imaginar a cena e os movimentos da cintura do outro em sua pélvis só contribuíam para o prazer.

— Ah é… e o que ele disse, _hm_?

— Que ele iria nos punir por fazer amor sem ele.

— Ah. Então é isso o que realmente te motiva, não é? — O moreno segurou a cintura do outro com força, passando a ditar os movimentos por cima de seu colo. — Você é o pior. De pé.

Jackson controlou um gemido mordendo o próprio lábio inferior e fez o que lhe foi mandado, logo sentindo Mark encerrar o espaço entre eles, o empurrando contra a madeira e se colocando por entre suas coxas quando ele já estava sentado em cima da mesa, sem se importar em amassar os papéis que antes o empresário lia com tanta atenção.

Mark explorava o pescoço do chinês com seus lábios, distribuindo beijos e mordidas por toda a extensão de pele que conseguia alcançar, fazendo questão de deixar marcas para trás. Suas mãos se concentravam em retirar a camiseta vermelha e sem mangas que o namorado usava; seus dedos levemente arranhando com a unhas curtas o tórax definido de Jackson.

— Ah… Não deixe tantas marcas, Anjo.

— Você não quer ser punido por Jinyoung mais tarde? Estou apenas lhe dando mais munição, _Puppy_.

Jackson reclamou entre gemidos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, já se sentindo mole. Mark tinha uma forma cadente de conduzir momentos como aquele, fazendo os namorados comerem na mão dele. Não era comum que o sexo não acontecesse entre os três, então o jeito do bartender era igualmente distribuído entre o chinês e o advogado, mas agora, estando só o detetive ali, ele percebeu que se o outro quisesse, o manteria com joguinhos por longos minutos.

— Hum… olha para você… tão desesperado, tão sedento.

O bartender definitivamente, na vida real, não era igual ao homem das antigas transmissões, que era submisso e de voz contida. Mark Tuan gostava de controlar e de usar sua voz mais grossa para fazer qualquer um cair de joelhos para ele e Jackson adorava fazer isso.

— Vamos, _baby_ … Você não ia me relaxar, ou vai me deixar fazer todo o trabalho por aqui?

— Hum… — O loiro passou a língua pelos lábios, respirando fundo, enquanto tentava controlar a respiração. — O… que você quer, Anjo?

— Não sei…

Mark proferiu a última frase, mas voltou a se sentar na cadeira, de frente para o chinês, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Ele sabia o que queria e não era difícil o outro também descobrir o que era.

Como dito anteriormente, Mark conseguia que qualquer um ficasse de joelhos para ele e era essa a situação de Jackson no momento. O loiro, sem dificuldade, abriu o zíper do outro, que cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, ficando mais confortável.

O bartender respirou entrecortadamente quando sentiu os dedos do outro em torno do seu pênis, que já estava rijo.

— Está se sentindo mais relaxado? — Jackson perguntou em tom de brincadeira enquanto o outro respondia que não. — Hum… O que você quer, então?

— _Puppy, Puppy_ … Não se faça de desentendido. — Mark falou, segurando no queixo do outro com dois dedos e apertando de leve o local. — Quero esses seus lábios…

— Você quer um beijo?

O moreno balançou a cabeça, descrente e em um movimento rápido agarrou os fios loiros do outro, puxando a face do chinês para o lado. O ato fez Jackson morder o lábio inferior e gemer baixinho.

— É disso que você gosta, né? Provoca só para ser maltratado… — O bartender comentou, fazendo o outro gemer mais uma vez. — Olha para você… gemendo com palavras. Aposto que te faço gozar sem te encostar.

Mark levou a cabeça do outro em direção ao próprio membro, pela primeira vez, notando que ainda estava de calça, mas aquilo não parecia um problema, principalmente quando Jackson começou a engoli-lo.

— Isso… isso. — O moreno ainda prendia a cabeça do chinês no lugar, mas o loiro não se importava, tendo as duas mãos apoiadas nas coxas do outro, enquanto fazia movimentos de vai e vem com a boca. — Isso… Deixe bem molhado, pois não tenho lubrificante aqui.

Não que Mark precisasse realmente pedir aquilo, pois Jackson era sempre exagerado quando se tratava de sexo oral. O chinês gostava da sensação de ter o membro bastante úmido por entre seus lábios e a cena era linda para quem assistia. O moreno era quem uma vez havia trabalhado como _camboy_ , mas Jackson teria feito um excelente trabalho também, talvez fosse até melhor que ele.

O chinês circulava a glande de Mark com a língua, deixando um fio de saliva correr por toda a extensão de músculo rijo, antes de descer os lábios, sorvendo tudo outra vez. O americano mal conseguia manter seus gemidos baixos com tanta estimulação acontecendo.

O barulho estridente do telefone era irritante e o americano quis jogar o aparelho na parede, mas ele não podia fazer aquilo no momento, afinal estava aguardando uma ligação importante naquele dia.

— _Puppy_ … eu preciso atender… — Mark acariciou os fios loiros de Jackson quando este retirou os lábios de seu membro. A imagem do chinês secando os lábios úmidos com as costas das mãos era _sexy_ e demoraria para sair de seus pensamentos. — Alô? Sim, sim é ele mesmo.

Jackson impaciente observava Mark ao telefone. Ele estava excitado, ainda ajoelhado no chão e queria continuar com o que estavam fazendo. Mas o namorado parecia tão concentrado, anotando alguma coisa enquanto o mais novo esperava, mal aguentando a própria calça. Então ele fez uma loucura. O chinês afastou Mark da mesa e segurou o membro do americano, o masturbando lentamente a fim de deixá-lo completamente rijo outra vez.

Mark praticamente engasgara na própria saliva, tendo de pedir desculpas para quem quer que fosse do outro lado da linha. O chinês sorriu vitorioso e então voltou a chupar o namorado com força, sem qualquer menção de ir com calma para facilitar a vida de Mark ao telefone.

— Si-sim… Na s-segunda _hm_ … ah! Sim, está tudo bem. Okay, segunda… eu ah… preciso desligar, tenha um bom dia! — Mark bateu o telefone no gancho com força, gemendo alto, pois Jackson estava lambendo toda a extensão de seu membro da base até a glande para então sugar com intensidade a ponta. — Céus… eu vou esfolar você hoje, Jackson Wang. Vem cá.

— Não entendo porquê. — falou o chinês, sentindo o corpo sendo levantado com força do chão. — Que pegada!

O americano tinha um olhar, no mínimo, ameaçador e o outro chegou a engolir a seco por um momento. Realmente seria esfolado, não que ele não gostasse.

Mark fez o loiro se virar e então o forçou a se dobrar por cima da mesa de madeira. Jackson arfou quando sentiu uma das palmas do namorado se chocar contra sua nádega direita. Aquilo doera e ele ainda estava protegido pela calça _jeans_.

O chinês se encontrou gemendo alto quando a queimação em sua pele se fez presente, com o americano agora apertando sua nádega.

— Você gosta assim, não é? _Tsc_ … O que eu faço com você, _Puppy_? Você anda muito rebelde esses dias. — O moreno falava baixo, bem próximo a orelha de Jackson, se aproveitando do momento para mordiscar a cartilagem e em seguida sugá-la lentamente.

Logo o americano deslizou as mãos até a braguilha da calça _jeans_ do outro, a abrindo rapidamente e empurrando o tecido para baixo juntamente com a boxer preta, conseguindo observar a área avermelhada onde ele havia desferido o tapa e aquilo o excitou ainda mais.

Mark se abaixou, beijando a nádega atingida de Jackson, que gemeu baixo empurrando o quadril na direção do rosto do namorado que o segurou no lugar, o impedindo de se movimentar muito.

— _Shhh_ … fica quietinho, _Puppy_.

O americano então umedeceu dois dedos com a própria saliva e direcionou os dígitos para a entrada de Jackson, encontrando pouca resistência no processo e um sorriso maldoso brincou em seus lábios.

— Veja só… parece que o _Puppy_ já veio preparado para brincar, _hm_?

Jackson gemeu mais ainda com os dedos de Mark entrando e saindo de seu interior, errando propositalmente sua próstata no processo.

— Não… _hm_ …

— Não? Você tem certeza?

— Jin...young. Foi Jinyoung. — O chinês admitiu, por entre mais um gemido.

— Ah… então vocês brincaram de manhã sem mim, é isso? _Tsc_ … vocês andam muito, muito malcriados, mas tudo bem, isso apenas facilita para mim, não é?

Mark se colocou de pé outra vez, direcionando sua pélvis por detrás de Jackson, esfregando seu membro lentamente por entre as nádegas do chinês, que nem ao menos estava mais a controlar os gemidos. O americano adorava aquele som.

Utilizando a própria saliva outra vez, Mark umedeceu o próprio pênis e o introduziu em Jackson, que mordeu o seu lábio inferior e amassou alguns papéis por cima da mesa, sentindo-se ser invadido e preenchido por completo. A sensação o fazendo ver estrelas de tanto prazer.

Mark aguardou alguns segundos e então começou a estocar devagar, segurando a cintura do namorado com força, já imaginando as lindas marcas que seus dedos fariam naquela pele do outro.

— Mais… forte, por favor… ah!

— O que? Repete, _Puppy_ …

— Mais forte, Anjo! Por favor! Mais forte! — O chinês proferiu mais alto, jogando o tronco para trás a fim de encontrar as estocadas de Mark no meio do caminho.

O americano não precisou ouvir outra vez e começou a se movimentar mais rápido e mais forte, exatamente como fora implorado. O prazer era intenso. Jackson rebolava contra seu membro, aumentando ainda mais a fricção e ele não aguentaria muito mais tempo assim e, por isso, logo segurou o membro do namorado com uma das mãos, o masturbando na mesma velocidade com que o estocava e o chinês gozou pouco tempo depois, com um gemido alto e entrecortado. Mark gemeu junto, sentindo o interior do chinês pulsar em volta de seu membro, mas o americano tinha outros planos e logo se retirou de dentro do namorado, sentando-se outra vez na cadeira.

— Vem, _Puppy_... Deixa eu sujar você todinho, vem…

Jackson ainda estava um tanto anestesiado pelo orgasmo, mas não deixou que isso o atrapalhasse, prontamente se ajoelhando na frente de Mark outra vez, sugando apenas a glande enquanto o outro se masturbava até finalmente chegar ao orgasmo, sujando todo o seu rosto do chinês no processo.

— _Ahhh_ … Uau. Isso foi…

— Incrível? — Jackson arriscou, sorrindo ladino para o outro que retribuiu o sorriso, ainda que um tanto aéreo pelo clímax.

— Ah, você está tão lindo assim… Espera um pouco. — Mark forçou um pouco o corpo até conseguir alcançar seu celular na mesa e colocá-lo no modo de câmera. — Sorria para Jinyoung, _Puppy_.

— Uau… você é um pervertido! — O chinês provocou, mas ainda sim fez pose, lambendo o canto dos lábios que estavam sujos com o esperma de Mark, encarando a câmera exatamente como faria se estivesse encarando Jinyoung naquele instante.

— Somos. Ele vai adorar essa foto. Capaz de usar como papel de parede.

Após enviar a foto para o outro namorado, ambos foram sorrateiramente até o banheiro e se limparam. Claro que não se igualava a um banho, mas era o que dava no momento.

— Agora eu tenho que voltar a trabalhar.

— _Ahhh_ , não. — Jackson reclamou, com uma expressão chateada. — Você tem funcionários para isso…

— Que carência é essa, hein? Vem cá…

Mark puxou o outro pela cintura, deixando seu rosto ir de encontro a curvatura do pescoço de Jackson, beijando o local várias vezes, principalmente onde agora tinha marcas avermelhadas que ele mesmo havia colocado ali instantes antes.

Jackson praticamente ronronou feito um gato com o gesto. Ele estava de fato um tanto carente.

— Não sei, só sinto falta de vocês o tempo todo.

— Oh! Sério? — perguntou o americano, beijando ainda mais as marcas vermelhas, o que fez o loiro agora gemer baixinho. — Por que toda essa saudade? Nós vivemos juntos.

— Eu sei, eu sei… Mas mesmo assim eu sinto saudades de vocês, poxa.

— Está tudo bem, _Puppy_? — Mark delicadamente se desfez do enlace e virou o outro para si. — Algo que queria conversar?

— Talvez…

— Hum… O que é?

O bartender percebeu que ainda estavam no banheiro e quase sorriu para o fato. Então ele puxou o loiro de volta para o escritório e ambos se sentaram no pequeno sofá do local, Jackson mordiscando o lábio inferior.

— Pode falar. O que aconteceu?

— Então… esse lance de três pessoas e tal eu estava pensando…

— Pensando no que?! — Mark não gostou para onde aquela conversa estava indo e logo estreitou os olhos, pronto para socar o outro caso fosse o que ele estava pensando. — Olha aqui Jackson, se vo-

— Eu estou brincando! Céus, tinha que ver a sua cara! — O chinês gargalhava audivelmente e o moreno revirou os olhos. — Sério, não é nada disso. Prometo, eu só amo vocês. 

— Não teve a menor graça.

— Desculpa, amor. Sério!

— Então o que você queria falar?

— Lembra o caso… que peguei há uns dias? — Jackson questionou, recebendo uma resposta positiva do americano. — Você vai me matar, mas… é perigoso.

— Você vai devolver o caso. Simples.

— Eu não posso, Anjo! São… crianças. Eu não posso…

— Passa para Jaebum e Jae.

— Não é caso de polícia.

— Jackson, com você tudo vira caso de polícia! — Mark pressionou a ponte do nariz, tentando se acalmar. Como assim outro caso perigoso? O chinês não tinha valor a vida? — _Puppy_ , você sabe como nós ficamos preocupados e com medo. — disse o moreno, mas o namorado ainda exibia uma expressão triste. — Que droga! Só… toma cuidado.

Mark sabia muito bem que pedir para Jackson não investigar era como pedir para que o chinês deixasse de ser ele mesmo e aquilo era uma merda, porque ele realmente queria que o loiro parasse de procurar encrenca, mas nesse caso Wang deixaria de ser o homem pelo qual se apaixonou. Aquilo definitivamente era uma merda. O americano detestava isso, mas amava Jackson Wang. Merda.

— Jinyoung vai ficar muito chateado.

— Eu sei…

— Mas ele vai entender e vai ajudar como puder.

— Eu sei. — Jackson deixou um pequeno sorriso nascer em seus lábios ao responder.

— Não acredito que meu namorado vai ganhar outra medalha do prefeito.

Jackson abriu o maior sorriso que o americano poderia pedir e não foi difícil começarem a novamente a se beijar. Era tão simples o ato, mas a todo momento as palavras “eu amo você” silenciosamente rondavam dentre eles.

— Agora eu realmente tenho que trabalhar! — exclamou o moreno, se levantando e seguindo para a bagunça de papéis que estava a mesa. — Eu prometo que vou tentar terminar mais cedo…

— Tudo bem, amor. — O loiro sorriu, indo para a porta. — Vou ver no que precisam de mim.

— _Hey_! — chamou o mais velho.

— Sim?

— Jinyoung mandou uma mensagem!

O chinês riu antes de ler a tal mensagem, pois já sabia que o outro namorado deveria estar se contorcendo de raiva ou de outra coisa, no escritório. O pensamento fez o loiro sorrir maliciosamente enquanto apoiava o queixo no ombro do moreno, assim visualizando o celular.

**Markjinson**

**JJ’s PuppyPark**

EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS

DOIS ASSIM QUE CHEGAR

EM CASA!

E PROCESSÁ-LOS!

JÁ REDIGI O PROCESSINHO.

— Quem vai apanhar mais? Eu ou você? — perguntou o loiro, beijando a curvatura do pescoço do outro, que riu. — _Hmm_

— Acho que apanharemos bastante. — afirmou o dono do bar, se virando e dando um rápido beijo nos lábios do outro. — Não que eu esteja reclamando.

— Espero que eu não ande por uma semana.

— Olha… Jinyoung tem esse poder. — Mark falou, rindo. — Vamos dizer que faltei algumas aulas quando estava na faculdade… e por motivos de doença…

— Uau! Oh… Não! Você tem que trabalhar.

— Eu não falei nada!

— Estou falando para mim mesmo! — O chinês balançou a cabeça com pressa e seguiu em direção a porta. — Não posso mais ficar aqui!

Mark gargalhou observando o outro praticamente bater a porta e balançou a cabeça para aquilo, logo focando novamente no trabalho, afinal, ainda tinha uma filha para sustentar. 

**Notas finais**  
Ps¹.: Umji, a Kim Yewon de Gfriend.   
  
  



	65. Capítulo 65

Haneul estava completando seis anos. No dia anterior ela já havia tido uma pequena festa no colégio onde estudava, com bolo de Seokjin e a presença dos colegas de classe. Porém, como da última vez, ela quis a presença dos _oppas_. Então, Mark resolvera fechar o bar e conceder aquele pedido para a filha.

A decoração do local consistia de bolas coloridas presas na parede com ajuda de Bambam e Yugyeom; este último que fizera todo o trabalho, mas os amigos não precisavam saber. Além das bolas, havia uma mesa grande disposta no lado oposto ao balcão e nela tinham vários docinhos e salgadinhos e claro, o grande bolo no meio, com um enfeite de anjo no segundo andar do doce. Tudo que se podia comer no local fora feito por Jin.

A aniversariante estava com um vestido azul claro, coberto por um fino tule na parte da saia; na divisão da parte de cima com a parte debaixo havia um delicado cinto dourado, combinando com a pequena presilha que estava de enfeite no cabelo castanho da criança. Seu calçado era estilo boneca, brancos, quase como se fossem uma continuação da grossa meia-calça que ela usava.

— _Appa! Appa!_ — A menina chamou, indo correndo na direção do pai, que olhou para baixo, sorrindo para ela. — Jaebum- _oppa_ e Youngjae- _oppa_ chegaram!

Os policias chegaram com um grande embrulho rosa, que Jackson pegou e colocou em uma mesa específica para os presentes.

— Vocês não precisavam ter trazido nada. — afirmou Jinyoung, enrugando a boca. — Sabemos que vocês estão apertados por causa da casa e dos móveis.

— Bobagem. — O policial moreno falou, balançando uma das mãos. — Também não estamos na merda como você está falando, J. Fora que vocês nos deram ótimos presentes para ajudar, então…

— É, dá para viver muito bem com os nossos salários. — Youngjae comentou. — Já podemos comer? Estou com fome.

— Não, espera os outros convidados, seu esfomeado. — Jackson riu do próprio comentário, fazendo o outro loiro revirar os olhos. — Conversa que a fome passa.

— JB, estou com fome! — reclamou Youngjae, cruzando os braços.

— Divindade! O que foi isso? — Mark enrugou a testa, olhando para os namorados em busca de uma resposta. — Não me diga que…

— _Little Space_? — Jackson perguntou e por pouco não recebeu um soco do policial moreno. — Que foi? Pareceu, oras…

— Odeio vocês. — O detetive mais novo proferiu, se afastando do grupo. O namorado dele seguiu atrás e ambos foram conversar com Bambam, que parecia tentar pregar algo na parede. — Cadê seu namorado?

— Acho que ele foi buscar o irmão… — começou o tailandês, logo tentando acertar a fala. — O amigo, quero dizer.

— Irmão ou amigo, decida-se, Bam. — Jaebum disse, rindo.

— É que eles se consideram irmãos… Ai!

Bambam se desiquilibrou da cadeira onde estava em pé, caindo para trás, mas Jaebum foi rápido o suficiente, o pegando antes que o outro caísse no chão. O ruivo pareceu extremamente sem graça, com as bochechas avermelhadas enquanto pedia desculpas.

— Viram aquela cena de _dorama_?! — Jackson quase gritou para os namorados, que afirmaram positivamente. Mark foi o que mais riu. — _Shippei_!

— Não acredito que perdi meu namorado para Bambam… Eu não vou devolver a casa! Nem adianta!

— Oh! Mas e o meu novo amor? Como eu faço? — O moreno mais velho entrou na brincadeira, fazendo o ruivo quase desmaiar ali mesmo. — Já sei! Nós três, tenho dito.

— Epa! Yug, seu gatinho medroso pulou a cerca. — Jungkook riu com a quantidade de olhos que o encararam. — E com dois ainda.

— Cala a boca, JK! — Yugyeom revirou os olhos, ignorando o irmão e se aproximando do namorado, com um olhar preocupado. — Tudo bem, amor? Se machucou?

— Fofos! — Jaebum comentou, enlaçando a cintura do namorado e beijando de leve o pescoço do outro. — Te amo.

— _Ihh,_ que melação, gente. — Jungkook novamente chamou atenção, recebendo um sorriso de Jackson, que resolveu se aproximar da divindade mais velha. — Jackson, já se passaram os dois anos que você me prometeu...

— Desculpa, Kookie. Infelizmente eu já tenho dois namorados e uma filha, não dá para encaixar você… ainda mais com esses seus músculos todos.

— Céus… fui feito de otário!

— Jungkook, se comporta. — Yugyeom avisou, ao que a outra divindade respondeu estirando a língua na direção dele antes de se voltar para Haneul, a pegando no colo e em seguida a colocando sentada em cima de seus ombros.

— _Oppa! Oppa_!

Haneul e diversão eram sinônimos naquele dia, o que deixava os homens presentes igualmente felizes, pois aquela pequena roubara o coração de todos e eles a amavam e protegeriam com a própria vida se fosse necessário, como já acontecera anteriormente.

Quando Hoseok e Yoongi chegaram, foram recepcionados com um coro alegre. Os dois tinham acabado de voltar da lua-de-mel no Brasil e todos se sentiram na obrigação de comemorar o fato, pois aquele era um casal que demorou para chegarem ao famoso e esperado “eu aceito”. Eles trouxeram Holly e Mickey, o novo cão deles, que logo correram em direção a Coco e Nora, cumprimentando os parceiros mamíferos.

— Ah, Holly arranjou uma namoradinha! — afirmou Hoseok, com a felicidade estampada no rosto enquanto mostrava a cena para o marido.

— Olha a heteronormatividade! — reclamou Jaebum, retirando Coco de perto de Holly e a pegando no colo. — Coco e Nora são um casal.

— Mas são espécies diferentes. — insistiu o dançarino profissional.

— _Tsc, Tsc_ … Esperava mais de você Hobi. — comentou Jungkook, balançando a cabeça negativamente. — Decepção.

— Cala a boca, moleque. — Yoongi se meteu, afastando a divindade de perto do marido. — Cadê Haneul?

— Aqui! — Jinyoung carregava a menina, que havia ido ao banheiro e ele a auxilia para não sujar o vestido. — Mais _oppas_ chegaram, bebê.

— Yoongi- _oppa_! — A menina quase pulou do colo do advogado, esticando os braços para o produtor musical. — Senti saudades!

O homem sorria tanto com a criança nos braços que fazia Hoseok sorrir ainda mais ao visualizar a cena. Seu marido sempre tivera um fraco por Haneul, desde a primeira vez que a conhecera. Era adorável.

Namjoon e Seokjin pisaram no local um pouco mais tarde, pois o cozinheiro depois que deixara a comida ali, voltara para se arrumar e novamente estava de volta ao bar. A música que saía dos alto-falantes era uma famosa e os dois observaram Jaebum e Youngjae, grudados, dançando em um canto.

— Gracinha!

Jackson rodopiou Jin nos braços e mesmo o cozinheiro sendo mais alto, o chinês não teve problema em executar o ato. Namjoon sorria e balançava a cabeça ao mesmo tempo, se divertindo com a cena.

— Obrigado por toda a comida. — Jackson disse, abraçando Namjoon, que havia terminado de liberar Rapmon e Jjangu da caixa transportadora. — Jin, você é o melhor!

— Vou buscar Jimin e Tae. — proferiu Jungkook, piscando para Bambam, que balançou a cabeça. — Já volto.

— O que ele vai fazer, Yug?

— Uma proteção para ninguém perceber que eles são celebridades. — Yugyeom afirmou, bebendo um gole de refrigerante. — Bam, eu estava pensando… Já estamos juntos há uns meses…

— Sim?

— E eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo. — O tailandês sorriu. — Mas por que disso? 

— Nada…

— Fala logo, Yug!

— Eu comprei algo para você… já que hoje é nosso aniversário de namoro.

— O que? Combinamos sem presentes!

— Pessoal, atenção! — A divindade chamou, estalando os dedos. Todos pararam o que faziam e se viraram para o mais novo do grupo. — Hoje Bam e eu fazemos seis meses de namoro.

— Para com isso, Yug!

— E eu gastei todo o meu dinheiro comprando algo para ele.

— Parece comigo. — sussurrou Jaebum para Youngjae. — Amar nos deixa pobre.

— Gostaria de pedir a todos que me acompanhem até a parte de trás do bar, para poderem ver…

Bambam soube na hora o que era e logo emburrou a expressão, sendo arrastado para fora pelo namorado e seus amigos. O ruivo já discutira milhares de vezes sobre aquilo e afirmara que não queria um automóvel e lá estava Yugyeom lhe dando um.

Porém, assim que o tailandês viu o carro, ele mordeu a língua. O estudante abriu a boca, passando os dedos pelo capô, achando o veículo adorável. Ele não sabia nome, nem marca, só sabia que era vermelho e realmente uma graça.

— Bam, esse é um _Renault Twingo_ , seminovo. Era o que o dinheiro dava. — mentiu a divindade e o namorado sabia disso, mas os outros não. Yugyeom compreendia que o ruivo não queria nada exuberante e aquele pequeno carro era o ideal. — Espero que goste…

— Pela divindade! Eu tenho dois namorados! — O chinês gritou. — Um dá uma casa e o outro dá um carro, fica difícil competir desse jeito! — Jackson reclamou, jogando os braços para o alto como se pedisse para a divindade levá-lo de uma vez. Os outros riram com o gesto do detetive particular.

— Eu não vou aceitar nada menos que uma viagem volta ao mundo de vocês dois! — Jinyoung completou apontando para os namorados.

— Bam… Você não vai dizer nada? — Yugyeom perguntou apreensivo, nem se atrevendo a vasculhar a mente do outro em busca de respostas; se ele estivesse chateado, ficaria ainda mais se descobrisse que a divindade fez uma busca em sua consciência.

— Eu disse para você não me comprar um carro, Yug.

— Mas… Eu queria comprar o carro pra você, Bam… Sei que você ficou olhando para um desses na rua outro dia… Vai, você não gostou nenhum pouquinho?

A divindade colocou uma expressão de cachorro que caiu da mudança no rosto e o ruivo não pode deixar de amolecer no mesmo instante, revirando os olhos e se julgando por cair naquele truque sujo do outro.

— Eu odeio você. — O estudante de pedagogia mentiu, abraçando o namorado na frente de todo mundo e ouvindo um coro quando o beijou agradecido pelo presente e pelo gesto de carinho.

— Agora você pode ser o meu motorista. — comentou a divindade.

— Ah, tá! — Bambam novamente beijou o outro e dessa vez gerou vaias. — Gente?

— Começou a ficar nojento, vamos voltar. — Youngjae informou, movimentando os braços como se protegesse o caminho para os outros entrarem no bar.

— Eu quero bolo! — gritou a aniversariante. — E uma carona no carro do Bambam- _oppa_!

— Isso mesmo, querida. — Jackson falou, pegando a menina do colo de Jinyoung. — É para se aproveitar bastante dos seus _oppas_! Estou te criando certinho.

O chinês ficou sem as risadas, pois Jungkook voltara com Jimin e Taehyung e por um momento fez-se uma rodinha em volta dos mais famosos presentes.

— Yug, seu tratante! Você não me esperou! — Jungkook reclamou, dando um leve tapa no ombro da divindade mais nova. — Eu queria ver a carinha do meu gatinho medroso.

O ruivo sorriu. Claro que a outra divindade sabia da surpresa; era um pouco óbvio na verdade. Jungkook aproveitou que mais ninguém olhava e juntou a mão do irmão e a de Bambam a sua, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

— Papai esqueceu de abençoar a relação de vocês. — afirmou o mais velho. — Vocês serão imensamente felizes, pois esse é o desejo da Divindade Pai. — Bambam escancarou a boca e olhou para o namorado, que também parecia surpreso. — Eu vos abençoo!

— Obrigado. — começou o tailandês, mas logo ele mordeu o lábio inferior. — Desculpe perguntar, mas o que isso significa?

— Ele nos casou, Bam.

Bambam arregalou os olhos, em choque e novamente fitou o namorado, que remexeu os ombros, como se pedisse desculpas. O ruivo sabia que tinham uma movimentação diferenciada no lugar, talvez Jimin cantando, ele não tinha certeza, principalmente agora enquanto o estudante tentava processar o fato.

— JK, você não deveria ter feito isso. — Yugyeom reclamou, mais pela expressão do estudante do que por ele próprio. — Não se casa os outros assim, no susto e sem perguntar se elas querem.

— Eu… aceito.

— Acho bom gatinho medroso, pois já estão casados mesmo. — A divindade mais velha estalou os dedos e dois alianças surgiram nos dedos anelares das mãos esquerdas dos rapazes. — Minha missão aqui está cumprida. Eu sou demais… Duas missões seguidas e eu fui foda nas duas, ai, ai…

Jungkook continuou se vangloriando, indo na direção do resto do grupo. Bambam agora encarava o dedo com o anel de ouro e ele levou a mão a boca antes de olhar para o outro, que novamente parecia apreensivo.

— Meu… marido.

Yugyeom sorriu, abraçando o ruivo, que gargalhou em seu ouvido, em completo êxtase. Nunca imaginara que sua vida teria aquela drástica mudança, mas ali ele estava, casado com uma divindade.

— Eu te amo, Bam.

— Eu te amo, Yug.

—--

— Parabéns para você…

O coro de vozes ecoava por todo o local enquanto os homens batiam palmas e cantavam, seguidos pela menina, que batia as pequenas mãos e cantava juntamente com os _oppas_.

— Eu amo todos vocês. — A menina falou logo após a cantoria, o que quase fez Taehyung desmaiar no local. Ele simplesmente era louco por aquela menina. — _Appas_! Cortem o bolo para mim…

Mark, Jackson e Jinyoung se movimentaram no mesmo instante, o que foi engraçado, pois pararam ao mesmo tempo. Haneul havia dito _appas_?

Jinyoung levou a mão a boca enquanto Jackson engolia a seco. Todos pareceram parar para observar a interação, ávidos por mais, querendo saber se a menina retiraria suas palavras ou se continua usando o tratamento e se fosse esse o caso, se Mark iria se importar de alguma forma ou se ficaria feliz.

— Querida, o que você falou? — perguntou Mark, se aproximando com a espátula para cortar o bolo e a posicionando na sobremesa. O pai tentava parecer relaxado enquanto perguntava.

— Bolo, pedi para vocês cortarem bolo pra mim… — esclareceu a menina, em toda a sua inocência, balançando os ombros. — Os primeiros pedaços vão para os meus _appas_.

Os olhos de Jinyoung sumiram em crescentes enquanto ele sentia os braços de Jackson em torno dele, o abraçando de lado. O advogado nunca imaginou sendo chamado de pai e ele nem esperava por aquilo. Claro que o moreno considerava Haneul sua filha, sua menina, mas escutar que ela o considerava algo mais que um dos homens que namorava Mark, algo a mais que _oppa_ , o deixava extremamente emocionado.

Jackson, por sua vez, evitou que as lágrimas corressem pelos seus olhos e focou no namorado mais novo, o apertando com medo de acordar a qualquer momento. Tudo aquilo parecia um sonho; um que ele nunca queria acordar.

Há três anos a família de Jackson era somente Namjoon e Jin e ele nunca deixaria de considerá-los como seus irmãos, mas quando eles se casaram, o loiro se sentiu um intruso, o levando a se afastar um pouco, o que acabou o deixando um tanto solitário enquanto percebia que o que sentia por Jinyoung ia muito além do casual. Porém, a situação o assustara e o detetive particular fugiu de tudo, mas Mark apareceu junto de Haneul e fugir do advogado ou do bartender pareceu tão idiota, que Wang se rendera ao amor, mas juntamente com os namorados veio uma criança e os quatro formaram uma família. Então, o garoto órfão que as vezes acordava de pesadelos achando que nunca conheceria o amor, agora era amado e até considerado um pai.

Jackson Wang percebeu que era o homem mais feliz do mundo e agradecia a divindade bondosa que possibilitou isso.

Mark estava feliz. O americano sempre temia que aquele relacionamento influenciasse a filha negativamente. O bartender amava com todo o coração Jinyoung e Jackson, mas sempre se via preocupado que um dia a filha se revoltasse e dissesse que aquilo tudo havia destruído a vida dela. Mas ali estava Haneul, sorrindo enquanto chamava os outros dois de pais. Era tudo o que o ele precisava e perceber que a filha amava os namorados dele (será que ainda eram somente namorados?) o suficiente para chamá-los de _appas_ fazia toda a sua existência mais iluminada.

— E o meu pedaço, Haneul? — perguntou Jaebum, tentando desviar a atenção dos três homens que praticamente choravam enquanto comiam bolo.

— O meu também! — Jungkook se meteu, roubando o pedaço que seria para o detetive mais velho, que o olhou com cara de poucos amigos. — Hum… esse cara para mim é fome.

— Claro que é fome, você roubou meu bolo! — Jaebum reclamou, dando um peteleco na testa da divindade que o olhou estatelado, arrancando risadas dos presentes.

“ _Para eles somos os maknae… fica na tua._ ” Yugyeom avisou na mente do irmão, mesmo que soubesse que o outro não faria nada, no fundo Jungkook adorava ser tratado como caçula.

Logo todos os pedaços de bolo foram distribuídos e os presentes comiam satisfeitos. Jackson estava procurando o terceiro pedaço de bolo para comer quando seu celular tocou, indicando o recebimento de uma mensagem e seus olhos se iluminaram enquanto ele corria para a saída do bar.

— Para onde ele vai? — Jinyoung perguntou a Mark, que por sua vez ergueu os ombros em dúvida, aguardando o namorado retornar.

Para a surpresa de todos Jackson retornou com uma criança nos braços e uma bolsa de fraldas. O chinês balançava a criança que ria gostosamente da brincadeira.

— Gente! Vocês já conhecem o Jacksonzinho?

— Jackson! Eu não sabia que você tinha um filho. — Jimin pareceu chocado, indo para perto da criança, mas seu namorado já estava a frente, acenando para o bebê. — Espera… quem é a mãe?! Eu sei que ando ocupado tal, mas eu acho que me lembraria de você ter um filho de dois anos!

— Jimin… tu quer me… — O chinês apenas moveu os lábios com o xingamento a fim de proteger as crianças da palavra. — Você me paga um jantar primeiro! Jack não é meu filho, ele é filho da Heeyeon.

Todos os presentes sabiam o que acontecera com Heeyeon e um clima um tanto melancólico tomou conta do espaço por alguns instantes, mas logo fora substituído por risadas infantis que o pequeno Jackson produzia.

— Ai, me dá ele um pouco, vai! — Taehyung pediu, tirando o pequeno dos braços de Jackson e o abraçando apertado. — Ele é tão fofinho, Jimin. Vamos levá-lo pra casa.

— Eu prefiro Haneul. — comentou o cantor.

— Que absurdo! — O ator rebateu, escancarando a boca e tampando um dos ouvidos do menino. — Estou terminando com você!

— Ei, minha filha não é fofa para você? — questionou Jackson, estreitando os olhos.

— Ela é, mas não é motivo para desmerecer Jack!

Os três continuaram em uma discussão enquanto os outros riam ou mantiveram pequenas conversas em grupos.

— Quando vocês vão casar? — A pergunta de Jin fez os policiais se virarem para ele, que mantinha um sorriso aberto no rosto. — Joonie e eu casamos em um lugar bem legal… Se quiserem os contatos e essas coisas…

— Hum… seria ótimo. — afirmou Jaebum, mexendo no cabelo.

— Mas não temos dinheiro. — cortou Youngjae, fazendo o cozinheiro levantar uma sobrancelha. — Não sei se vamos casar.

— Nós vamos casar, ora essas… Só não agora. Não vai dar para trás agora, Choi Youngjae!

— Ai, gente… desculpa. — Seokjin mordeu o lábio inferior com uma expressão arrependida. — Jaebum, isso é culpa sua, por sinal.

— O que?!

— Sim, ele está com ciúmes. — O cozinheiro afirmou, fazendo o mais alto encarar o namorado. — Ah, eu vou embora. Joonie…

— Amor, você está com ciúmes?

— Não… — respondeu o loiro, bebericando um pouco de refrigerante.

— Ah, Jae! Que bobagem. — Jaebum retirou o copo da mão do outro e colocou em cima do balcão e forçou Youngjae a o encarar. — Você é o homem da minha vida. Só você, sempre.

— Eu sei…

— Nossa, só isso?

— Você também é o homem da minha vida.

— Tive uma ideia. — afirmou Jaebum, se aproximando do ouvido do outro enquanto fingia pegar o copo. — Aqui tem um banheiro.

O loiro engasgou com a própria saliva tentando não rir muito alto. Por sorte Seokjin e Namjoon estavam muito ocupados se beijando para ouvir o que o moreno disse.

— Eu não vou transar com você numa festa infantil. — Youngjae selou os lábios do moreno e mordiscou o inferior, antes de voltar a falar ainda bem baixo. — Quando chegar em casa eu penso no assunto.

— Galera, a gente tá indo embora! — Jaebum anunciou, recebendo um tapa no braço de Youngjae que ria alto da piada interna.

— É mentira, gente. Não liga para ele. Idiota! — murmurou fazendo careta antes de se separar de Jaebum indo paparicar um pouco o pequeno Jackson.

—--

Vários minutos se passaram com Jackson desaparecido no escritório de Mark e quando ele voltou com um pendrive e um controle remoto, logo ligou a grande televisão que havia em uma das paredes do bar. Todos pareceram curiosos por vários segundos, antes que o chinês se pronunciasse.

— Pessoal, muitos daqui sabem que Youngjae canta... — começou o detetive particular, fazendo o policial mais novo enrugar a testa. — Mas muitos não sabem que Jinyoung e Jaebum também...

— Não! — gritou Jaebum, se aproximando a passos rápidos de Jackson, que conseguiu desviar da investida enquanto todos os outros riam. — Jinyoung, faça alguma coisa!

— Eu não sei de nada! — falou o advogado, balançando os ombros.

— Então, com vocês... — Jackson fez um pequeno suspense, clicando no _play_. — _Bounce_ de _JJ Project._

Jaebum encarou a televisão, esperando a humilhação eminente. Por que raios teve que fazer aquele projeto escolar? Ele odiava Jackson Wang e suas habilidades investigativas por encontrar aquilo.

Youngjae foi o primeiro a gargalhar, fazendo Jaebum se aproximar dele com os braços cruzados. As risadas aos poucos tomaram conta de todo o ambiente; Im se sentia envergonhado e seu noivo ao perceber isso, lhe enlaçou a cintura, beijando delicadamente o seu pescoço.

— De novo! — pediu Haneul.

Quando a aniversariante pede algo, todos atendem e por isso logo depois o _MV_ voltou a ser exibido, dessa vez com todos arriscando passos, principalmente do refrão.

Yugyeom parecia o mais animado, em poucos segundos imitando a coreografia sem dificuldade.

Logo depois foi pedido a Jaebum e Jinyoung que fizessem ao vivo e depois de muita insistência de Youngjae e uma promessa que seria recompensado, Im aceitou dançar.

Diversão preenchia o ambiente e após a apresentação, Jaebum até exibia um sorriso no rosto, porque iria casar com o homem que amava e tinha amigos maravilhosos. Sua vida era perfeita, afinal de contas.

—--

Mais ou menos uma hora depois, Haneul estava sentada no chão, sujando o vestido, mas ninguém pareceu se importar muito com o fato, pois a menina estava com Bambam, Yugyeom e Jungkook, que a faziam sorrir e gargalhar com algumas brincadeiras. Mark observava a cena perto da mesa de docinhos, de hora em outra, roubando um para comer.

— Mark… sobre Haneul chamar a Jack e a mim de pais… — Jinyoung se aproximou e tentou começar o assunto com cautela, não sabendo se o namorado estava ofendido de alguma forma. — Se você qu-

— _Puppy_ , eu não me importo. Na verdade, me sinto aliviado. — interrompeu o americano, sorrindo ao sentir o braço do ouro em sua cintura. — Ela… é maravilhosa, não é?

— Claro que sim. Nossa filha…

— Jinyoung, você acredita que existe uma Divindade olhando por nós? — perguntou Mark de súbito, suspirando alto.

— Olha… Eu acredito que sim. Sinceramente, do jeito que nossa vida foi confusa nesses últimos meses não acredito que estamos juntos e bem só por conta da sorte. Alguém esteve cuidando de nós esse tempo todo e eu sou muito grato a esse alguém.

— É… eu também sou.

A alguns metros dali Yugyeom sorria radiante, seus olhos castanhos um tanto marejados, mas ele não deixou ninguém perceber. O jovem estava feliz de ter terminado sua missão com êxito e diferente de como pensara no início, ficou extremamente apegado a seus protegidos, mais do que nunca a divindade agora entendia Jungkook.

— Ah… eu tenho até pena do nosso pai quando for ler as centenas de folhas que você vai entregar de relatório. — Jungkook comentou com suspiro pesado, colocando um dos braços por cima dos ombros de Yugyeom, que riu baixinho.

— Mentiroso.

Jungkook sorriu maliciosamente e então o caçula o empurrou de brincadeira, deixando-se perder naquele ambiente de festa. Se dependesse dele e em parte dependia, seria sempre assim: todos juntos, como uma grande família, que se ajudavam, se apoiavam e o mais importante, se amavam.

— Yug. — falou Jungkook, olhando para frente por um momento e levantando a sobrancelha em seguida. — Papai está chamando.

— Missão cumprida? — perguntou Yugyeom, um pouco incerto.

— Missão cumprida. — O mais velho informou, logo abrindo um sorriso. — E o mais importante: eu venci a aposta.

— Que aposta? — Bambam perguntou, curioso.

— Eu apostei que terminaria antes dele. — informou Yugyeom, com um suspiro. — Perdi por dois dias de diferença.

Bambam riu, sendo acompanhado de Jungkook, que extasiado pegou Haneul no colo e logo depois a colocou nos ombros, fazendo uma espécie de corrida da vitória. Yugyeom balançou a cabeça negativamente para a cena, mas logo sorriu.

— Você precisa ir agora?

— Eu vou à noite.

— Seu Pai não vai se irritar?

— Ele sabe que estou com a minha segunda família.

— Bam… achei que você já tinha percebido que Yugyeom é o filho preferido. — Jungkook mencionou assim quem voltou sem se esforçar para esconder a expressão de ciumento. — Eles nunca brigam com ele.

— Nem com você pelo o que eu sei. — rebateu o tailandês, achando graça da face enrugada do outro. — Acho que… Ele ama a todos igualmente.

— Claro que ama, Bam. — comentou o mais velho. — Só não deixem Ele saber que estou falando isso…

— Ah, mas vai saber!

— Você cala essa tua boca, Yug!

— Nunca!

Uma divertida corrida começou no bar, com Jungkook correndo atrás do irmão mais novo, fazendo Haneul pular no lugar e começar a correr também.

Bambam sorriu e enquanto bebia o seu refrigerante pensava em quanto grato era por tudo aquilo, por todos eles. 

“ _Divindade Pai, obrigado por tudo isso ser possível. Obrigado por tanta felicidade._ ”

Bambam rezou, sabendo que havia alguém escutando e isso era tudo o que ele precisava.

_***** FIM ***** _

**Notas finais**  
  
  
Ps.: Então pessoal, chegamos ao fim de mais um jornada. Esperamos que todos tenham amado como nós duas amamos.   
Quando iniciamos a fic, por ser continuação de uma outra, ficamos apreensivas, mas no final deu tudo certo! Agradecemos imensamente todo o apoio e carinho durante esses dois meses.   
Temos boas notícias: estamos escrevendo uma nova fanfic, "On & On"; ainda não temos previsão de lançamento, mas acreditamos que não irá demorar muito.   
Então, somos gratas por nos acompanharem em mais uma loucura nossa e vocês, leitores, são os melhores dos melhores e nunca se esqueçam que são os bolinhos da Ka (e da Gi também!)   
E, qualquer dúvida sobre as divindades ou outra coisa, podem nos perguntar pelo Twitter: @ **[giseledute](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/giseledute)** & @ **[isidoroka](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/isidoroka)**   
  
  
Gostou da fic? Quer ler outras das mesmas autoras? É só clicar: <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/giseledute/historias>   
  



End file.
